Pokémon Special remake!
by Haru-no-Jeshika
Summary: ¿Te gusta PokéSpe? ¿Te gustaría leer la historia en español con buena gramática? ¿Habrías querido que en el manga se les diera más énfasis a las escenas de drama/amor? ¿Te gustan los OCs? ¿Te preguntas cómo habría sido la historia si algunos Dexholders tuvieran hermanos? ¡Pues mi fic te va a encantar! ¡Remake 100% fiel a la trama oficial con pequeñas mejoras y capítulos especiales!
1. 1ª saga  RGB: 001

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre los tejados de las casas de Pueblo Paleta, un bonito pueblo situado al suroeste de Kanto. Unos cuantos niños acababan de toparse en un jardín con una extraña criatura de color morado, con grandes orejas y un cuerno en la frente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó una niña, temerosa.

- Ese pokémon no nos deja jugar tranquilos - se quejó un niño.

- ¡Tranquilos, yo tengo una pokéball! - anunció otro niño, de aspecto valiente.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? - preguntó el niño de antes.

- Se la robé a mi papá - respondió el crío, como si nada -. ¡Le capturaré y así nos dejará en paz!

- Espera - dijo una tímida niña, de cabellos rosados -. Así no vas a conseguir nada.

- Bleh, cállate - gruñó el niño -. ¡Adelante, pokéball!

Lanzó la bola roja y blanca, que chocó contra la cabeza del pokémon, sin producir ningún efecto.

- ¡Oh! - exclamaron los niños.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió alguien por detrás -. ¡Así no vas a conseguir nada!

Aunque habían sido las palabras que la pequeña tímida había pronunciado antes, esta vez fueron acogidas con mucho más júbilo:

- ¡Es Red! - exclamó otra de las niñas, sonrojándose.

Acababa de llegar un chaval algo más mayor, de pelo negro azabache revoltoso con una gorra colocada hacia atrás.

- ¡Dejádmelo a mí! - exclamó Red -. ¡Lo primero que hay que hacer para atrapar un pokémon es debilitarlo! ¡Adelante, Poliwhirl!

Red lazó un pokéball, que se abrió, y de ella salió otro gracioso pokémon de cuerpo redondo, de color azul, con un círculo blanco en la tripa que mostraba una espiral negra.

- ¡Pistola de agua! - exclamó Red.

Poliwhirl disparó un chorro de agua. El pokémon salvaje, al no ser muy poderoso, cayó derrotado con este ataque. Red tomó la pokéball vacía del niño:

- ¡Adelante, pokéball! - exclamó, lanzándola.

Y el pokémon salvaje quedó capturado.

- ¿Veis? - mostró Red.

Los pokémons son criaturas especiales que habitan en los bosques, en el mar, en las zonas de hierba alta y en algún que otro sitio más. Todos tienen poderes especiales, y existen diferentes tipos de cada uno. Cuando un entrenador atrapa un pokémon salvaje, éste se convertirá en su fiel compañero y le obedecerá siempre. Algunas personas prefieren considerar a sus pokémons amigos o seres de compañía, mientras que los entrenadores los usan para luchar, sin dejar de ser fieles compañeros.

- ¡Eres genial, Red! - exclamaron los niños, mientras algunas niñas reían y se sonrojaban.

Sólo la niña tímida del pelo rosa no decía nada.

- Toma - dijo Red, entregándole la pokéball con el pokémon dentro al intrépido niño -. Cuídalo bien y entrénalo para hacerse más fuerte.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó el niño.

Red se ajustó la gorra y siguió su camino. Los niños volvieron a ponerse a jugar, pero la niña del pelo rosa salió corriendo detrás de Red:

- ¡Hermano! - exclamó.

Red se giró y la miró:

- ¿Por qué no te quedas jugando con los demás niños, Pink? - le preguntó.

- Es que … - titubeó Pink, sonrojándose -. ¡No me gusta jugar con niños más pequeños que yo!

Red se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana pequeña:

- Cada día me saltas con una excusa - dijo finalmente -. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Otra vez se han metido contigo?

Pink se sonrojó más y bajó la cabeza. Poliwhirl se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

- Se ríen de mí porque aparento menos edad de la que tengo - murmuró Pink -, y también me dicen que no soy digna de ser la hermana menor del famoso Red.

Pink era como uno o dos años más mayor que los niños con los que habitualmente jugaba, ya que su corta estatura y algunos rasgos de su rostro y personalidad le hacían parecer menor.

- Pues entonces, deja atrás tu timidez - dijo Red, muy serio -, ¡y demuéstrales lo que vales!

También era la hermana menor de Red, aunque sólo se llevaban un año. A sus cortos diez años, Red era conocido en Pueblo Paleta por su habilidad en las pequeñas batallas pokémon que tenían lugar, y destacaba por su carácter valiente y decidido.

- Yo nunca seré como tú, hermano - sentenció Pink, con la cabeza gacha -. Tú eres guay … yo soy sólo una niña tímida y llorona.

En cambio, Pink era excesivamente tímida y sensible, todo lo contrario que Red podía ser.

- Pero ese es problema tuyo - dijo Red, haciendo volver a Poliwhirl -. La única persona que puede ayudarte a cambiar eres tú, Pink.

Red se giró y siguió andando.

- Vuelve a casa - dijo, sin girar la vista.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Pink.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Capítulo 1 - **¡Red, el revoltoso entrenador de Pueblo Paleta!**

Red se dirigía a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, donde se encontraba el laboratorio del más famoso científico de Kanto. Había ciertas palabras que Red no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza:

- **Según me dijo el dependiente - pensaba Red -, el Prof. Oak está eligiendo a los entrenadores pokémon a los que entregará, nada más ni nada menos, que una pokédex diseñada por él mismo**.

El Prof. Oak no sólo era famoso por sus conocimientos, sino también por la multitud de aparatos que creaba para los entrenadores pokémon. La pokédex era el mejor hasta el momento, una enciclopedia tecnológica que recogía los datos de los pokémons que se encontrasen por el camino. El problema era que sólo fabricaba unas tres o cuatro cada vez, y no se las entregaba a cualquiera.

- **¡Le demostraré a ese viejo que valgo para tener una pokédex! - pensó Red, apretando el puño -. Siempre ha sido mi sueño salir a recorrer Kanto en busca de aventuras … ¡Y esta es mi oportunidad perfecta!**.

Divisó el laboratorio a lo lejos.

- **Pero por lo que tengo entendido … - pensó Red, frunciendo el ceño -, una pokédex ha sido ya entregada, por lo que quedan SÓLO dos. Lo que me da más rabia es que esa pokédex ha sido entregada al nieto del Prof. Oak, que se dice que ha vuelto de su entrenamiento en Johto más fuerte que nunca … ¡Pero no por eso deja de ser enchufe!**.

Incapaz de soportar la tensión, Red echó a correr. Llegó al laboratorio y llamó a la puerta, jadeando.

- **Vaya - pensó, fastidiado -. Encima ahora parece que no hay nadie …**.

Probó a empujar la puerta … y se abrió. En Pueblo Paleta nunca solía haber problemas y había confianza entre sus ciudadanos.

- **Qué oscuro …** - pensó Red, acercándose a unas estanterías -. ¡Wow!

Los estantes estaban llenos de pokéballs con pokémons dentro. Red se acercó a mirar, cuando de repente se encendieron las luces.

- Oh … - murmuró Red, girándose.

Se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de pelo canoso pero mirada energética que le observaba con no muy buen humor.

- ¡Ladrón! - exclamó.

- ¡No! ¡N … no! - exclamó Red, dando unos pasos hacia atrás -. ¡No se confunda, yo sólo …!

Red tropezó y cayó encima de una máquina, pulsando accidentalmente un botón, con lo que todas las pokéballs de los estantes se abrieron.

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho, niñato? - gritó el Prof. Oak.

Los pokémons, en cuanto se vieron libres, salieron huyendo por las ventanas y pos la puerta abierta.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Red, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Tú! - gritó el Prof. Oak, agarrando a Red del cuello de la camiseta -. ¡Me vas a ayudar a recuperar a TODOS los pokémons!

- S … ¡Sí! - exclamo Red.

Cogieron las pokéballs que habían quedado vacías, el Prof. Oak se montó en una bici y Red echó a correr. Formaban una estampa de lo más curiosa, un chaval de diez años corriendo al lado de un científico mayor montado en bicicleta.

Un rato después, habían recuperado algunos de los pokémons más lentos, pero los más rápidos habrían llegado a la frontera con Ciudad Verde (la ciudad de en frente). En cierto momento, pasaron por delante de la casa de Red. Pink se encontraba en el jardín regando las plantas:

- ¿Red? - preguntó, sorprendida.

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Red, sin para de correr -. ¡Dile a mamá que llegaré tarde a cenar!

Y él y el Prof. Oak siguieron su carrera. Pink parpadeó, sin saber qué pensar.

- ¿Ese no era el Prof. Oak? - se preguntó -. ¿Qué hacía mi hermano con él?

_Una hora después …_

Red y el Prof. Oak llegaron a Ciudad Verde, donde los pokémons soltados estaban causando algunos estragos.

- ¡Más te vale que espabiles, niño! - exclamó el Prof. Oak.

_Dos horas después …_

Ya habían recuperado treinta y nueve pokémons en total.

- Sólo nos falta Bulbasaur - dijo el Prof. Oak.

- ¡Se ha metido allí! - exclamó Red, señalando a un edificio con aspecto abandonado y destartalado.

Por dentro, el edificio no tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Telarañas colgaban del techo, había grietas por las paredes … incluso el busto de un hombre que se encontraba al fondo de la sala estaba roto.

- Qué mal rollo … - murmuró Red.

- Deja de gimotear ahora - gruñó el Prof. Oak -. Y apresúrate a recuperar a Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur estaba agazapado al lado de la pared, debajo de la ventana (con los cristales rotos). Red se acercó a él.

- Vamos, pequeño - decía Red, acercando su mano hacia Bulbasaur -. Vuelve con nos …

Pero Bulbasaur sacó una de sus cepas de su bulbo y le golpeó a Red en la mano.

- Ese Bulbasaur … - murmuró el Prof. Oak -, ha sido uno de los últimos pokémons que he atrapado, por eso aún no es muy manso …

- No te preocupes, abuelo - dijo Red, frotándose la mano dolorida y sonriéndole a Bulbasaur -. Bulbasaur … ya sé que tienes miedo y que estás asustado. Todo ha sido muy repentino y además estás en una ciudad en la que todos se ha alarmado al verte.

Bulbasaur miró fijamente a Red.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ser tu amigo! - exclamó Red, tendiéndole nuevamente la mano -. ¿Qué te parece?

- **Este chico …** - pensó el Prof. Oak, observando la escena.

De repente, apareció un enorme pokémon con cuerpo de color gris musculoso y agitando sus brazos con furia.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Red -. ¡He visto a ese pokémon en una revista de lucha … es un Machoke! ¡Profe!

Red se giró hacia el Prof. Oak, pero a éste le había dado un síncope por el susto y se había quedado desmayado en el suelo.

- Vaya, parece que tendré que pelear - gruñó Red -. Y Poliwhirl está muy debilitado por haberme ayudado con los pokémons de antes …

Red se giró hacia Bulbasaur.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Bulbasaur? - le preguntó.

Bulbasaur asintió. Red intentó valerse de los conocimientos que le habían aportado las revistas para luchar:

- ¡Vamos, Bulbasaur! - exclamó -. ¡Hoja afilada!

Bulbasaur lanzó un montón de afiladas hojas a Machoke, pero no le hicieron apenas rasguños a su musculazo cuerpo.

- Maldita sea … - murmuró Red -. ¡Látigo cepa!

Bulbasaur sacó dos látigos verdes de su bulbo y se dispuso a azotar a Machoke, pero éste agarró las cepas con sus propias y tiró.

- ¡Bulbasaur! - exclamó Red.

Machoke lanzó a Bulbasaur por los aires y lo lanzó contra el suelo, rebotando.

- ¡Bulbasaur! - volvió a exclamar Red, agachándose junto al pokémon -. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

El Prof. Oak recuperó el conocimiento, pero estuvo a punto de volver a perderlo al ver lo mal que iban las cosas. Entonces, un rayo de sol asomó por la ventana. Red tuvo una idea y colocó a Bulbasaur debajo de la ventana.

- ¡Ya sabes qué es lo que debes hacer! - exclamó Red, con decisión.

Bulbasaur empezó a recoger la luz con su bulbo.

- ¡Rayo solar! - exclamó Red.

Bulbasaur disparó un enorme rayo de luz contra Machoke, derrotándole. El Prof. Oak atrapó al pokémon para que no causase más estragos y se acercó a Red.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, Bulbasaur! - exclamó, acariciándole la cabeza al pokémon, con el que parecía haber hecho buenas migas.

- Eres un buen entrenador y mejor chaval de lo que me pareciste en un principio - dijo el Prof. Oak, haciendo regresar a Bulbasaur a su pokéball -. Toma, el Bulbasaur es tuyo.

- De … ¿de verdad? - preguntó Red, recibiendo la pokéball en sus manos -. ¡Muchas gracias, profe! Yo … ¡Yo en realidad sólo entré en su laboratorio porque había escuchado que está eligiendo dueños para sus Pokédex y quería que yo fuese uno de ellos!

- Ah, así que era eso - dijo el Prof. Oak, sacándose un aparato de color rojo de la bata -. Desde luego, si algo has demostrado en este batalla, es que eres digno de que te entregue una de mis Pokédex. Pero antes, dime tu nombre.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Red, ilusionado -. ¡Me llamo Red!

- Muy bien, Red - dijo el Prof. Oak, haciéndole entrega de la Pokédex -. A partir de ahora, eres uno de los elegidos para poseer una Pokédex. Buen trabajo.

_Hora y media después …_

Red llegó a casa un rato después de la hora de comer. Su madre le echó la bronca por haberse ido sin avisar, pero a Red estaba tan feliz que le daba igual. Entró dando brincos en su habitación, donde se encontraba Pink jugando a la consola en la cama:

- ¡Hermano, has vuelto! - exclamó -. ¿Dónde has estado?

- ¡Soy feliz, Pink! - exclamó Red, sacando su Pokédex y la pokéball con Bulbasaur dentro -. ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado el Prof. Oak!

Pink miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Esa es una de las Pokédex de las que estaban hablando el otro día? - preguntó.

- ¡Yeah! - exclamó Red -. ¡Me la ha entregado el Prof. Oak en persona! ¡Y también me ha entregado un fantástico pokémon, te presento a Bulbasaur!

Red sacó a Bulbasaur de la pokéball.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Pink -. ¿Te los ha dado porque le ganaste en la carrera?

Red también hizo aparecer a Poliwhirl y se echó a reír.

- ¡Qué cosas tienes, Pink! - exclamó -. En realidad no era una carrera, íbamos a recuperar a los pokémons del Prof. Oak que yo solté sin querer. ¡Y me comporté tan bien con Bulbasaur y luché tan bien junto a él, que el profe me eligió como uno de los poseedores de su pokédex!

- Jiji - rió Pink -, me alegro mucho por ti, hermano.

- Por eso - prosiguió Red -, la siguiente semana la dedicaré a entrenar a Bulbasaur, y el próximo domingo saldré en busca de aventuras por todo Kanto. ¡Seré el mejor entrenador pokémon de Kanto!

En cambio, la sonrisa de Pink se esfumó.

- ¿Nos vas a dejar? - preguntó -. ¡No te vayas, hermano!

- Pink, la edad entre los diez y los once es la idónea para independizarse y partir en busca de aventuras junto a los pokémons - explicó Red -. En caso de que quieras ser entrenador pokémon, claro.

- P … pero … - titubeó Pink.

No sabía qué haría sin Red para defenderla.

- Escucha, Pink - dijo Red, como leyendo sus pensamientos -. Tienes que aprender a no depender de mí. Aún eres pequeña, pero dentro de un año o así te verás en mi lugar, y entonces SÍ que tendrás que espabilar. Yo me marcharé dentro de una semana. Cuida bien de mamá y sé fuerte. ¡Crece! Y así, cuando yo vuelva, podré sentirme orgulloso de ti.

- Hermanito … - murmuró Pink.

Y Red se marchó al jardín de atrás a entrenar a sus pokémons.

Una semana después, Red ya se había aventurado a adentrarse en el bosque de al lado de Pueblo Paleta para entrenar a sus pokémons. Iba abriéndose paso entre los árboles y los matorrales. Cuando de repente vio un resplandor a lo lejos.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Red, sorprendido -. ¿Qué ha sido eso?


	2. 1ª saga RGB: 002

Capítulo 2 - **¡Comienza la aventura! ¡Green, Pikachu y la Medalla Plateada!**

Red echó a correr hacia el lugar del que había surgido el resplandor. Por el camino, se estrelló contra la espalda de un hombre vestido con un traje negro que parecía estar espiando desde detrás de un árbol.

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Red, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Mira por dónde andas, mocoso! - exclamó el hombre, con mal humor.

Red se vio obligado a coger otro camino. Hizo aparecer a Poliwhirl mientras se iba acercando al lugar del que procedía el resplandor.

- ¿Quién sería ese tío? - preguntó Red -. Parecía un poco sospechoso … ¡Bueno, da igual! ¡Poli, vamos a averiguar qué es lo que hay ahí!

Red y Poliwhirl llegaron hasta unos arbustos espesos, tras los que se ocultaron.

- ¡Charmander, ascuas! - exclamó una voz de niño desde detrás de los matorrales.

- **¡Allí hay alguien!** - pensó Red, asomándose.

Sus ojos descubrieron a un chaval de su misma edad de aspecto serio y sereno, con el cabello castaño de punta y los ojos verdes, ordenándole atacar a un pequeño pokémon con forma de dinosaurio naranja con fuego en la cola.

- **Otro entrenador …** - pensó Red.

Estaba luchando contra un pequeño pokémon de color rosado y enormes ojos azules que emitía un luminoso resplandor.

- **Nunca había visto ese pokémon** - pensó Red, y se dirigió a Poliwhirl -. Se lo quitaremos a ese chico. Poli, derrota a su pokémon de fuego. Ataque burbuja.

Poliwhirl salió de detrás de los matorrales, sorprendiendo al chico y a su pokémon.

- ¿Pero qué …? - empezó a decir el muchacho.

Poliwhirl atacó a Charmander, dejándole fuera de combate puesto que el agua era superior frente al fuego.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó el chico.

Entonces apareció Red.

- **¡¿Tiene entrenador?** - pensó el chico, mosqueado -. ¡Oye, tú! ¡No interfieras! ¿Quién te has creído?

Pero Red hizo caso omiso y se lanzó a por el pokémon luminoso.

- ¡Poli, pistola de agua! - exclamó.

Poliwhirl atacó al pokémon, que esquivó el ataque como si nada.

- ¡Mega puño! - ordenó Red, impertérrito.

- ¡Deja de hacer el tonto! - exclamó el otro chico, enfadado.

Poliwhirl se lanzó sobre el misterioso pokémon, pero echó a volar y se perdió entre las copas de las árboles y escapando hacia el cielo.

- Genial - gruñó el otro chico -. Deberías estar orgulloso, _amigo_. Gracias a ti, ha escapado.

- ¿He … perdido? - preguntó Red, y se giró hacia el otro chico -. ¿Qué pokémon era ese?

- A los incompetentes temerarios como tú no vale ni la pena decirles valiosos datos - dijo el chico, haciendo volver a su Charmander -. Vete a tu casa y ponte a entrenar.

El chico sacó de su bolsillo una pokédex, la ojeó y la volvió a guardar.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Red -. ¡Así que tú eres otro de los poseedores de las pokédex del Prof. Oak! ¡Mira, yo también tengo una!

Red sacó su pokédex, y el otro chico se giró como movido por un resorte:

- ¡¿Tú? - gritó -. ¡¿Tú eres el chico al que mi abuelo le dio una pokédex hace una semana?

- ¿Abuelo? - repitió Red, anonadado -. ¡Tú eres el nieto del Prof. Oak!

- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró el chico -. Que mi abuelo le haya entregado una valiosa pokédex a semejante patán … Espero que la que queda consiga un mejor dueño.

- ¡Oye, no te pases! - exclamó Red, picándose -. ¡Sólo por ser el nieto del profesor no tienes que creerte más! ¡Además, esto nos convierte en rivales!

- ¿Rivales? - repitió el otro chico -. Qué pérdida de tiempo … Mira, yo aquí ya no tengo nada más que hacer. Deja de molestarme porque tengo un camino que emprender.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Red -. ¡Al menos dime tu nombre! ¡Yo me llamo Red! ¡¿Y tú?

- Tsk, qué pesado - gruñó el chico, girándose por última -. ¡Me llamo Green! ¡Y ahora déjame en paz!

Y se marchó.

- Es un poco pedante - comentó Red, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Y de verdad tiene mi edad? Es bastante maduro … Bueno, no voy a dejar que me intimide. Después de todo, es otro entrenador, como yo.

En ese momento, llegaron el hombre de antes y otros tantos vestidos todos con el mismo uniforme. Todos mostraban una R roja en el pecho.

- ¡Eres el crío de antes! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has espantado al pokémon fantasma!

- Eh … - murmuró Red -. En realidad, yo …

- ¡Maldito crío! - gritó otro hombre.

- ¡Vamos a enseñarte a no meterte en asuntos de adultos!

_Media hora después …_

Red salió del bosque, lleno de golpes. Aquellos hombres y sus pokémons le habían dado una buena lección. Poliwhirl no había podido ayudarle y Bulbasaur no había podido contra todos ellos.

- Bueno, no se puede decir que sea el mejor comienzo posible - murmuró Red -. Pero no hay tiempo que perder, hace una semana que conseguí mi pokédex. ¡Comienza mi aventura!

El Prof. Oak le observaba desde lo lejos:

- Ánimo, Red - murmuró -. Consigue todas tus metas. Espero que seas capaz de alcanzar el nivel de mi nieto.

_Dos semanas más tarde …_

Después de su paso por Ciudad Verde, donde se dedicó a comprar objetos como pokéballs, pociones y demás, ropa de repuesto y una mochila, Red estuvo unos días investigando en el Bosque Verde y haciendo fuertes a Poliwhirl y a Bulbasaur luchando contra pokémons salvajes. Por fin, aquel lunes, acababa de llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

- ¡Por fin una ciudad completamente nueva para mí! - exclamó Red.

Entonces, vio a un grupo de gente que corría en estampida formando un gran barullo:

- ¿Qué estará pasando allí? - preguntó Red, acercándose al follón.

Red se escabulló entre la gente, y vio que entre todos habían acorralado a un pequeño pokémon con forma de ratón amarillo contra una pared.

- ¿Qué pokémon es ese? - preguntó Red, sacando su Pokédex para leer los datos del pokémon -. Pikachu, de tipo eléctrico …

- ¡Es la última vez que me robas mis pastelitos, rata asquerosa! - exclamó un hombre que sujetaba un cazamariposas.

Pikachu emitió varias descargas eléctricas por sus mofletes. La gente se alejó un poco, pero Red se le acercó.

- ¡Así que aquí tenemos a un rebelde! - exclamó -. ¡Al ataque, Bulbasaur!

Mientras lanzaba su pokéball, Pikachu atacó a Red con una descarga eléctrica notablemente más grande.

- ¡Cuidado, chico! - exclamó un hombre.

Cuando el humo provocado por la descarga se disipó, Red apareció sin un solo rasguño apoyado en Bulbasaur, que tampoco estaba muy herido.

- Los ataques de tipo eléctrico no son muy efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo planta - dijo -. ¡Bulbasaur, látigo cepa!

Bulbasaur extendió sus látigos hacia Pikachu y le azotó. Pikachu intentó morderlos, pero Bulbasaur le mantuvo agarrado.

- ¡Y ahora hoja afilada! - exclamó Red.

Bulbasaur le lanzó un torbellino de hojas cortantes a Pikachu, pero Pikachu aprovechó para dirigir otra descarga eléctrica a Bulbasaur a través de sus cepas, electrocutándole.

- Bueno movimiento, pequeño Pikachu - dijo Red -. ¡Pero eres mío!

Lanzó una pokéball vacía y Pikachu, debido a sus cortes y sus patas entumecidas por culpa de las cepas, no pudo escapar, quedando atrapado en la pokéball.

- ¡Lo capturé! - exclamó Red, entre vítores.

La gente le agradeció infinitamente lo que había hecho, y le invitaron a una cena especial.

_Al día siguiente …_

Red se dirigió a las afueras de Ciudad Plateada para entrenar a su Pikachu, pero éste no parecía muy de acuerdo con su entrenador.

- Vamos, Pikachu - dijo Red, tras recibir un calambrazo -. ¡Mira, te voy a presentar a Poli y a Bulbasaur! ¡Son mis dos buenos amigos!

Poliwhirl y Bulbasaur salieron a escena. Les quedaba muy poca energía por sus anteriores batallas, pero se mostraron amistosos con Pikachu.

- ¡Ka! - exclamó Pikachu, girando la cabeza y dándoles la espalda a Red y a sus pokémons.

- Esto va a ser más duro de lo que esperaba … - murmuró Red.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió alguien por detrás -. ¿Qué tal, Red? ¿Jugando con tus mascotas?

Red se giró. Green acababa de llegar junto a él. Le acompañaba Charmeleon, que era la forma evolucionada de Charmander.

- Green - murmuró Red -. **¿Ya hizo evolucionar a su Charmander?**.

- No deberías estar aquí haciendo el tonto, Red - dijo Green, dándoselas de sabihondo -. Por si no lo sabes, aquí en Ciudad Plateada se encuentra el primer líder de gimnasio que todo entrenador que se precie debe derrotar.

- Ya … ¡Ya lo sabía! - exclamó Red, indignado.

Aunque lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea.

- Cada vez que derrotas a un líder de gimnasio - explicó Green, con la mirada alta -, éste te hace entrega de una medalla, la cual te ayuda a incrementar el poder de tus pokémons.

Red asintió, intentando que pareciese que estaba al tanto de todo eso. Pero a Green no le engañó:

- Sigo sin poder creerme que mi abuelo te hiciese entrega de una pokédex - dijo el orgulloso Green, sin bajar la vista ni un momento -. Un patán, alguien que se lanza a por algo sin pensar, alguien como TÚ jamás podrá llegar a ser un buen entrenador.

Red, muy enfadado, se levantó y agarró a Green del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Maldito …! - gritó.

- Déjate de tonterías - dijo Green, sereno; se soltó -. Sólo te digo que madures, Red. Ah, y si piensas ir a derrotar al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, no te aconsejo que uses a ese Pikachu.

Y Green se fue, seguido de su firme Charmeleon. Red resopló y se volvió hacia sus tres pokémons. Poliwhirl y Bulbasaur le miraron, Pikachu frunció el ceño.

- Está decidido, entonces - dijo Red -. Nos sentaremos a comer un bocadillo, iremos a reponer energías al Centro Pokémon e iremos a derrotar al líder del gimnasio.

_Una hora después …_

La suerte siguió sin estar de parte de Red. El único Centro Pokémon cercano de Ciudad Plateada estaba cerrado debido a robos que se habían producido la noche anterior. Red miró, fastidiado, al cartel en el que aparecían los ladrones:

- Juraría que he visto antes a esos tipos - murmuró Red, mirando las fotos de unos hombres vestidos con trajes negros y una R roja en el pecho.

Sacó sus tres pokéballs.

- Poli y Bulbasaur no han podido recuperar sus energías y aún están agotados por sus anteriores batallas - murmuró Red, con lástima -. Pikachu es el único en condiciones de luchar, pero no sé si querrá hacerme caso.

Red aferró con fuerza la pokéball de Pikachu.

- ¿Y por qué diría eso Green? - preguntó -. Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos yendo al gimnasio.

_Un rato después …_

Red llegó al gimnasio, un edificio construido con rocas que emitían un resplandor plateado al sol. Red entró a inscribirse y pudo pasar a las zonas de batalla.

- Primero tendrás que derrotar a unos cuantos entrenadores si quieres llegar hasta nuestro líder - dijo un chico, cerrándole el paso a Red -. ¡Veamos si eres lo suficientemente bueno para Brock!

Y sacó a un pokémon de tipo roca.

- **Ahora sé por qué dijo eso Green, los ataques de tipo eléctrico no funcionan contra los pokémons de tipo roca. Tendré que tirar de Poli y Bulbasaur mientras pueda** - pensó Red -. ¡Adelante, Poli, haz todo lo que puedas!

A pesar de tener muy poca energía, Poliwhirl y Bulbasaur iban derrotando a todos los pokémons al estar en ventaja. El líder del gimnasio, Brock, un fornido muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados, lo observaba todo desde su ring de batalla:

- Parece que ha llegado otro oponente digno de luchar contra mí - murmuró.

_Media hora después …_

Red había derrotado a todos los entrenadores, pero Bulbasaur y Poliwhirl habían agotado todas sus energías y eran incapaces de pelear. Red tragó saliva y llegó al ring, donde se encontró cara a cara con Brock.

- Red de Pueblo Paleta, según me han informado - dijo Brock -. ¡Yo me llamo Brock, y soy el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada! Mi habilidad son los pokémons del tipo roca. ¡A ver qué eres capaz de hacer contra mí!

Brock envió a Geodude, un pokémon que básicamente era una roca flotante con brazos.

- En fin … - murmuró Red, sacando su tercera pokéball -. ¡Adelante, Pikachu!

El terco ratón eléctrico apareció. Miró a Red de reojo, luego a Geodude y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

- Vamos, Pikachu, no me defraudes ahora … - suplicó Red.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Brock, sorprendido -. ¿No vas a atacar?

- ¡Vamos, Pikachu! - exclamó Red.

Pikachu se volvió hacia Red, fastidiado, y empezó a lanzarle descargas eléctricas con la cola.

- ¡Aah! - gritaba Red.

- ¡No me digas que todo lo que he visto hasta ahora ha sido una farsa! - exclamó Brock, muy enfadado -. ¡Geodude, placaje!

Geodude se lanzó a por Pikachu y le derribó de un placaje. Pikachu se volvió hacia Geodude, enfadado, se olvidó de Red por completo y atacó con un impactrueno.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Brock.

La descarga fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para chamuscar a Geodude.

- ¡Pero si los ataques de tipo eléctrico no funcionan contra los pokémons de tipo roca! - exclamó un entrenador.

- ¡Ese Pikachu debe de ser enormemente fuerte! - exclamó otro entrenador.

- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu! - exclamó Red -. **Aunque ha luchado por su propia cuenta**.

- ¡No tendréis la misma suerte contra mi Onix! - exclamó Brock, haciendo aparecer una enorme serpiente de roca.

Pikachu volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

- Vamos, Pikachu, lo estabas haciendo muy bien … - murmuró Red.

- ¡Te doy una última oportunidad, Red! - exclamó Brock.

- Venga, Pikachu … - suplicó Red -. Hazlo aunque sea por tu propio orgullo …

Pero Pikachu siguió sin hacer caso.

- ¿No atacas? - preguntó Brock -. ¡Entonces me adelantaré yo! ¡Onix, atadura!

Antes de que Pikachu pudiera reaccionar, Onix le atrapó entre su rocoso cuerpo y empezó a espachurrarlo.

- ¡Pikachu! - exclamó Red.

Onix lanzó a Pikachu contra el suelo.

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Pikachu, por el dolor.

Se quedó en el suelo tirado con el cuerpo entumecido.

- ¡Red, vas a pagar por haberme hecho perder el tiempo de esta manera! - exclamó Brock, muy enfadado -. ¡Onix, lanza rocas!

Red vio cómo montones de rocas se precipitaban sobre su pequeño Pikachu y no pudo soportarlo. Se abalanzó sobre Pikachu y le protegió de las rocas, recibiendo el impacto de alguna de ellas.

- ¡Está loco! - exclamó uno de los entrenadores.

- ¿Estás bien, Pikachu? - preguntó Red, mirando con cariño a su pokémon.

Pikachu le miró sin entender mucho.

- Sé que no te caigo muy bien … pero eres mi pokémon, y yo estoy dispuesto a protegerte en la situación que sea - dijo Red.

Pikachu empezó a mirar a Red con otros ojos. Volvió a plantarse frente a Onix, se empezó a cargar de energía e hizo un ataque rayo tan grande que Onix rugió y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

- He … perdido - murmuró Brock -. Y contra un pokémon eléctrico …

- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu! - exclamó Red, contento.

Brock se acercó a él:

- No has resultado ser tan patoso como me parecías - admitió Brock -. En el fondo eres un buen entrenador.

Brock le entregó a Red una medalla con forma octogonal, de color plateado:

- Ten, la Medalla Plateada - dijo Brock -. Eres digno ganador de ella.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Red, admirando su primera medalla.

_Un rato después …_

Red había vuelto al monte de por la mañana, y había reunido de nuevo a Pikachu con Poliwhirl y Bulbasaur.

- ¡Gracias a Pikachu, hemos conseguido nuestra primera medalla! - anunció Red, todo contento -. ¡Pikachu, hiciste una estupenda batalla! ¡Ahora eres, oficialmente, miembro de mi grupo!

Red le extendió la mano a Pikachu, que se la estrechó. Pero los cables debieron de cruzársele de nuevo, ya que volvió a chamuscar a Red con un impactrueno.

- Vaya … - murmuró Red, atontado -. Supongo que es lo que tiene capturar pokémons de nivel mayor del que puedes controlar.

_Cinco días más tarde …_

Por las afueras de Ciudad Plateada, al borde de un lago, una muchacha de unos doce años, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, hacía combatir a su Staryu contra una enorme y feroz serpiente marina.

- ¡Staryu! - exclamó la chica, viendo caer a su pokémon con forma de estrella al suelo.

La chica abrazó a su pokémon y se quedó sentada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. El enorme pokémon rugió, y la chica le miró con furia:

- Por qué … Tú … - murmuró ella.

En esto, hizo aparición Red, acompañado de su fiel Bulbasaur.


	3. 1ª saga RGB: 003

Capítulo 3 - **¡El Team Rocket hace aparición! ¡Misty, la entrenadora acuática de Ciudad Celeste!**

- ¡Una bella joven en apuros! - exclamó Red -. ¡Vamos, Bulbasaur, esta vez es un oponente grandecito, pero tú eres de tipo planta!

- ¿Qué haces, chaval? - preguntó la chica -. ¡Ten cuidado, es demasiado peligroso! ¡No podrás tú sólo!

Red leyó los datos del pokémon en su Pokédex:

- Gyarados, de tipo agua y volador - leyó Red -. Aunque no tiene alas …

Gyarados atacó a Bulbasaur con una enorme pistola de agua, pero a Bulbasaur no le hizo ningún daño el ataque y disfrutó de la ducha.

- Así que es un entrenador … - murmuró la chica -. Parece que sabe lo que hace.

- ¡Bulbasaur, hoja afilada! - exclamó Red.

A base de unos cuantos ataques hoja afilada, un golpe de drenadoras para infectar a Gyarados y un látigo cepa, el feroz pokémon quedó debilitado y Red lo pudo atrapar:

- ¡Adelante, pokéball! - exclamó.

Gyarados quedó atrapado, y Red recogió la pokéball del suelo. Se acercó a la chica:

- Ese pokémon ya no te molestará más - dijo Red.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda - dijo la chica -. Pero la verdad es que … ese Gyarados tenía entrenador. Soy yo.

- ¡¿Eingh? - se sorprendió Red.

- Lo que oyes.

- Pero … ¿Por qué te estaba atacando, entonces? - preguntó Red -. Mi Pikachu también es muy rebelde, pero nunca ha intentado matarme …

- Verás - explicó la chica, tomando la pokéball con su Gyarados -, ayer, mi Gyarados desapareció mientras lo estaba entrenando en el lago. Lo busqué por todas partes, y hoy de repente ha vuelto a emerger del lago, pero estaba más raro, como furioso por algo, y ha querido atacarme.

- Qué raro … - murmuró Red, arrascándose la cabeza.

- Oh, qué maleducada soy - dijo la chica -. ¡Me llamo Misty, y soy de Ciudad Celeste! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a Gyarados, chaval!

Misty le extendió la mano a Red, que se la estrechó.

- Yo me llamo Red - dijo -. ¿Ciudad Celeste? ¡Yo me dirijo hacia allí ahora! Si quieres, podemos ir juntos.

- Por mí no hay problema - dijo Misty, sonriente -. Pero antes tendremos que cruzar el Monte Luna.

- Lo sé, esa cueva que comunica Ciudad Plateada con Ciudad Celeste - afirmó Red, que por fin había estado buscando información.

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Entonces vamos!

_Media hora después …_

Red y Misty llegaron a la entrada de una cueva. Red hizo aparecer a Pikachu, que ya iba siendo más obediente.

- Pika, ilumínanos el camino con tu ataque destello - ordenó Red.

- ¡Pi! - exclamó Pikachu.

Pikachu se rodeó de energía y dio luz para los dos entrenadores. Red y Misty se adentraron en el cueva y empezaron a inspeccionar.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando bajo tierra en el Monte Luna, cuando Red se chocó contra una roca.

- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó Red, dándole una patada a la roca -. ¿Quién le habrá mandado ponerse a la roca ésta aquí?

- Uhm … Red, no es una roca - murmuró Misty.

Red se encontró dándole patadas a un Rhyhorn, un temible pokémon cubierto de rocas con forma de clavos y de tipo roca:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Red, del susto.

De pronto, aparecieron unos hombres vestidos con trajes negros, muy sospechosos; todos ellos mostraban una R roja en el pecho.

- Yo he visto a estos tíos más de una vez - dijo Red.

- ¡Es el mocoso de la otra vez! - exclamó un hombre.

- ¡¿Aquel que nos hizo perder al pokémon fantasma? - gritó otro hombre -. ¡Se está metiendo otra vez en nuestro camino!

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué os traéis entre manos? - preguntó Red, mientras Pikachu echaba rayitos por sus mofletes.

Misty lo miraba todo desde atrás.

- ¡Te vamos a aplastar, niñato! - gritaron algunos hombres.

- Tranquilos - dijo otra voz de hombre -. Umh, preguntar es siempre de buena educación.

El que parecía el líder del grupo apareció, un hombre de unos treinta y pico años, de mirada afilada y con una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

- Te encuentras ante el Team Rocket, muchacho - dijo.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Red, sin darse por satisfecho -. ¿A qué os dedicáis? ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

- Demasiadas preguntas - murmuró el misterioso hombre -. Y unas respuestas demasiado valiosas como para confiárselas a tan vulgar chaval. ¡Acabad con él!

Los demás Rockets lanzaron a sus pokémons, la mayoría de tipo veneno, roca o normal. A la batalla se unió el Rhyhorn:

- ¡Pikachu, adelante! - exclamó Red, y sacó otras dos pokéballs -. ¡Os elijo a vosotros, Poli, Bulbasaur!

Misty sacó a su Staryu:

- ¡Adelante, Staryu! - exclamó.

Se libró una feroz batalla. Los pokémons de los Rockets no eran nada del otro mundo, pero eran demasiado, y los pokémons de Red se fueron debilitando. Poliwhirl y Bulbasaur no podían continuar, sólo el escurridizo Pikachu quedaba en pie. Staryu también estaba en las últimas, y Misty le hizo volver a su pokéball:

- ¡Red! - exclamó Misty, preocupada -. ¡No podemos …!

Rhyhorn les dio un golpe a unas rocas que salieron disparadas hacia Misty, empotrándola contra la pared y dejándola inconsciente.

- ¡Misty! - gritó Red -. ¡Malditos …! ¡Pikachu, ataque rayo!

Pero incluso Pikachu estaba bastante agotado. Volvió a atacar a Rhyhorn, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

- ¡Es inútil, chaval! - exclamó el líder de aquel grupillo Rocket -. ¡Ríndete!

- ¡Eso jamás! - gritó Red.

- Entonces, hacedlo - les dijo el líder a sus subordinados.

Uno de los Rockets sacó una jeringuilla y le introdujo el líquido a Rhyhorn, acelerando sus niveles y haciéndolo evolucionar de golpe en Rhydon:

- No puede ser … - murmuró Red -. Vosotros … ¡Vosotros hacéis … cosas raras con los pokémons! ¡Experimentáis con ellos!

- Esa es una de nuestras funciones - dijo el líder del escuadrón -. Aplástalos, Rhydon. No podemos dejar que sigan interponiéndose en nuestra busca de la piedra lunar.

- ¿La qué? - preguntó Red.

- ¡La piedra lunar! - exclamó el líder del escuadrón, alzando las manos -. ¡Nos ayudará a atraer a cierto tipo de pokémons muy extraño y podremos experimentar con ellos!

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Red, muy enfadado.

Buscó con la mirada a su agotado Pikachu.

- Pika, ya sé que no tenemos suficiente energía, pero tengo un plan - dijo Red, arrodillándose junto a Pikachu.

Pikachu entendió, y echó a correr haciendo a Rhydon perseguirle:

- Si lo que intentas es marear a nuestro Rhydon, olvídalo - dijo el Rocket -, aquel líquido también le hace cansarse menos … ¡Fisura!

Pikachu se colocó junto a la pared del túnel y Rhydon se lanzó a por él. Pikachu lo esquivó en el momento oportuno y Rhydon se estrelló contra la pared, provocando un temblor.

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Red, recogiendo a Misty y echando a correr.

Los Rockets no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Una avalancha de rocas se desprendieron del techo y les impidieron poder seguir a Red.

- Por esta vez has escapado - gruñó el líder del escuadrón -, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, Red.

_Una hora después …_

Con Misty a cuestas, Red consiguió salir del Monte Luna, siempre con Pikachu a sus pies. La luz del sol casi le cegó:

- ¡Por fin, el exterior! - exclamó Red.

Misty comenzó a moverse:

- Uuh … - murmuró -. ¿Qué me ha …? ¡Aah!

Misty empezó a patalear y se bajó de Red:

- ¡¿A quién te crees que estás llevando como si fuera un saco de patatas? - le chilló a Red.

- Me alegro de ver que estás bien, Misty - dijo Red.

Misty se empezó a calmar:

- ¿Qué pasó con el Team Rocket? - preguntó.

- Les dejé atrás - dijo Red -. Me dio tiempo a escapar por los pelos aún preocupándome de cargar contigo …

Misty se sintió algo avergonzada.

- Lo siento … - murmuró -. Me has salvado por segunda vez, y yo … ¡Muchas gracias!

Red le sonrió a Misty, pero ella no paraba de pensar:

- **Le veo tan pequeño … No puede tener más de diez años - pensó -. ¿Cómo puede ser que un niño de diez años me haya salvado el pellejo dos veces el mismo día? No soy capaz de asimilarlo …**.

Red se sacó del bolsillo un pedrusco plateado con una luna grabada en él:

- Lo que me pregunto es qué será esta cosa … - murmuró.

- ¡Esa es la piedra lunar! - exclamó Misty -. ¡La has encontrado! ¡Oh, Red, eres un niño genial!

- ¡Bien, pues ya podemos seguir nuestro camino hacia Ciudad Celeste! - exclamó Red, nuevamente animado.

- Una cosa, Red - dijo Misty -. ¿Para qué quieres ir a Ciudad Celeste?

- Bueno, yo soy un entrenador pokémon que ha salido a recorrer todo Kanto con el fin de ganar todas las batallas y fortalecer a mis pokémons - dijo Red -. ¡Me dirijo a Ciudad Celeste para derrotar al líder de gimnasio!

La expresión de Misty varió ligeramente:

- Ya veo … - murmuró -. ¡Bueno! ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Sigamos entonces nuestro camino hacia Ciudad Celeste!

_Un par de horas después …_

Red y Misty llegaron a Ciudad Celeste. En las afueras, se encontraron frente a las puertas de una enorme y lujosa mansión:

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - anunció Misty.

- ¡No me digas que esta es tu casa! - exclamó Red, boquiabierto.

- Lo es - afirmó Misty.

Una docena de jóvenes doncellas salieron a recibirlas:

- ¡Bienvenida a casa, Srta. Misty! - dijeron.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Red, asombrado más por la belleza de algunas criadas que por el hecho de tener Misty aquellas doncellas a su servicio.

- ¡Oh, Srta. Misty! - exclamó una de las doncellas -. ¡Está toda sucia!

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó otra doncella.

- No os preocupéis, estoy bien - dijo Misty, sonriente -. Iré a darme un baño, preparadme unas buenas ropas. Ah, y este chico es Red, será nuestro invitado especial. Llevadle a una habitación para invitados y proveedle de ropas apropiadas.

- **Vaya, cuánta formalidad** - pensó Red, apabullado.

_Una hora más tarde …_

Red llegó al comedor antes que Misty. La cena ya estaba servida. La mesa del comedor era extremadamente larga, podrían haberse sentado ahí veinte personas, y las fuentes de comida eran grandes y presentaban deliciosos manjares:

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Red -. ¡Voy a comer bien por primera vez desde que empecé en esto!

- Ya estoy lista.

Red se giró. Misty acababa de llegar. Parecía otra: con el cabello pelirrojo lavado y brillante, sin rasguños ni heridas, con un flamante vestido azul con guantes de seda largos:

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que esto fuera una fiesta de disfraces! - exclamó Red, que llevaba un simple kimono.

- Oh, cállate - gruñó Misty.

Red no estaba acostumbrado a la vida de las clases superiores de la sociedad.

_Durante la cena …_

Red no paraba de alardear de su batalla contra el Team Rocket en frente de las doncellas de Misty:

- ¡Y mientras Misty estaba inconsciente en el suelo - exclamaba entusiasmado -, yo les hice frente a todos aquellos Rockets y les pateé el trasero! ¡Pero al final me dieron pena y, como tenía que encargarme de la pobre Misty, les dejé atrapados en la cueva provocando un terremoto y escapé como si nada!

Misty ya se estaba empezando a cansar de los alardes de Red, que además la estaban dejando en ridículo, en parte:

- Red … - gruñó Misty -. ¿Podrías dejarlo ya?

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Red -. ¡Sólo les estoy contando a las doncellas la estupenda batalla que hice contra el Team Rocket mientras tú estabas dormida!

- ¡¿Dormida? - repitió Misty, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa, de golpe -. ¡Mira, esto es muy serio, Red! ¡El Team Rocket es la asociación más peligrosa que ha surgido en los últimos años!

- No creo que sean la gran cosa, además no parecen muy peligrosos - dijo Red, quitándole hierro al asunto -. ¡En cuanto volvamos a encontrárnoslos, les patearé el trasero y se marcharán por donde vinieron!

Misty no pudo más.

- ¡Eres un niño inmaduro! - chilló, poniéndose de pie de un golpe y tirando la silla hacia atrás -. ¡Me voy!

Y Misty se fue, dejando a Red cenando con las doncellas:

- ¿Qué he dicho? - preguntó Red.

_Un par de horas después …_

Red no era capaz de dormirse. Estaba muy emocionado. Pensaba que todos sus futuros encuentros con el Team Rocket serían tan sencillos como el del Monte Luna, y no paraba de hacer planes sobre lo que haría cuando se volviese famoso por derrotar a la malvada organización.

- ¡La gente es una exagerada! - exclamaba Red, alegremente; Bulbasaur se encontraba con él, escuchándole -. ¡Sólo por ir de negro, llevar ridículas jeringuillas y dárselas de misteriosos no van a ser más peligrosos o fuertes! ¡Yo se lo haré ver a los demás y derrotaré al Team Rocket! ¡Me haré famoso y, cuando sea un poco más mayor, todas las chicas querrán salir conmigo!

Era como el cuento de la Lechera. De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron.

- ¿Uuh? - se extrañó Red.

Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y un viento gigantesco entró, haciendo volar todo y creando un remolino en el que Red se vio atrapado:

- ¡AAAAHHHH! - gritaba Red -. ¡Ayuda!

Bulbasaur hizo un látigo cepa y atrapó a Red, evitando que saliese volando por la ventana. Red tuvo tiempo de ver una figura que se asomaba por la ventana y que, rápidamente, desaparecía, pero no la pudo reconocer por el torbellino. El viento cesó, y la habitación estaba patas arriba:

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? - preguntó Red, extrañado.

_Al día siguiente …_

Red y Misty estaban desayunando con el resto de doncellas. Red y Misty no se dirigían la palabra.

- Umh … Sr. Red - dijo una de las doncellas -, ¿nos ha contado ya el motivo de su visita a Ciudad Celeste?

Red terminó de darle un sorbo a un zumo y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano:

- ¡Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado! - exclamó -. ¡He venido a Ciudad Celeste para retar a su líder de gimnasio! ¡Mi objetivo es reunir las ocho medallas de Kanto, derrotaré a todos los líderes de gimnasio y el de Ciudad Celeste, sea quien sea, no será la excepción!

Inexplicablemente, las doncellas se echaron a reír. Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó por un segundo el rostro de Misty, que se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a Red, mostrando una mueca amable:

- Yo puedo llevarte hasta el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Red - le dijo -, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Red, tomándose los últimos sorbos de su razón de cereales, pero sin dejar de preguntarse qué les había hecho tanta gracia a las doncellas.

_Media hora después …_

Misty y Red llegaron hasta un edificio que en realidad era la piscina municipal más grande de Ciudad Celeste. Pero Misty llevó a Red a la puerta de atrás, la cual estaba mucho menos cuidada.

- Después de ti - ofreció Misty, abriéndole la puerta a Red.

Red miró algo extrañado a Misty, cuya expresión se había tornado algo más siniestra. Misty condujo a Red hasta una sala con una piscina de tamaño mediano con plataformas flotando en el agua.

- Aquí no hay nadie - se quejó Red -. ¡Los líderes de gimnasio deberían estar siempre presentes por si llega algún aspirante! ¡Y encima ha elegido un lugar demasiado bullicioso: la piscina!

Red inspeccionó todos los rincones de la sala con la mirada, sin descubrir nada fuera de lo normal:

- ¿Quién será el idiota que se hace llamar líder de este gimnasio? - preguntó Red, enfadado.

- Ese idiota … - murmuró Misty -, ¡soy yo!


	4. 1ª saga RGB: 004

Capítulo 4 - **¡Bill, el experto en pokémons, y el misterio de Ciudad Carmín!**

Red señaló a Misty, pero no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierto mirándola, sin poder decir nada:

- ¿Tú … ¡tú eres …!

- ¡En efecto! - exclamó Misty, sacando a su Staryu.

Sólo que ya no era Staryu. Debido a los últimos sobreesfuerzos, el pokémon más querido de Misty había evolucionado en Starmie:

- **Qué callado se lo tenía …** - pensaba Red, sin salir de su asombro.

- ¡Vamos, Starmie! - exclamó Misty.

Starmie empapó a Red con una pistola de agua.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Red -. P … pero … ¡Espera!

Starmie no cesaba de dispararle, pero a Red no le apetecía luchar. No contra aquella chica que se acababa de convertir en su amiga:

- ¿Dónde está tu vena luchadora, Red? - preguntó Misty, desafiante -. ¿Ha desaparecido? ¿Y qué harás si te digo que fui yo la que te atacó anoche?

- Que tú … ¡¿qué? - gritó Red -. ¡Tú fuiste quien entró en mi habitación y me atacó con un torbellino! ¡Tú y tu Gyarados!

- Parece que no eres tan tonto como parecías - dijo Misty, sarcásticamente.

- ¡Eh! ¿De qué vas, Misty? - preguntó Red, enfadado -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué de repente eres así conmigo? ¡Esto no tiene gracia, ¿sabes?

Entonces, la expresión de Misty cambió radicalmente. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, y ella mostró rabia y tristeza a la vez:

- ¡Pues claro que no tiene gracia, Red! - chilló -. ¡Todo esto es muy serio! ¡Pero tú, con tu inmadurez, no eres capas de verlo! ¡Ya debí suponer que ocurriría esto cuando vi que no eras más que un crío …!

Red se quedó mirando a Misty, sin saber qué pensar:

- ¡La situación actual es muy grave, Red! El Team Rocket … se está haciendo más y más poderoso. Puede que ahora seamos capaces de pararlos, ¿pero y si siguen consiguiendo poder? ¡¿Y si empiezan con experimentos y acaban con asesinatos de los pobres pokémons? - Misty acarició a su Starmie, con cariño -. Mi Starmie … se sintió tan mal consigo misma, creyó que ya no era útil para mí. Todo esto que está ocurriendo, Red, a parte de alterar la naturaleza de los pokémons y la vida de los entrenadores, puede llegar a dejar secuelas psicológicas en aquellos que sean demasiado sensibles o que se tomen las derrotas demasiado a pecho.

Misty miró al sorprendido Red, con los ojos llorosos:

- ¡Y tú no haces más que quitarle importancias a todo y pensar en estupideces! - le espetó.

Misty se dejó caer al suelo, al lado de Starmie, y la abrazó. Red bajó la cabeza, avergonzado:

- Lo siento, Misty - dijo -, me he comportado como un tonto. No he sido capaz de ver la seriedad del asunto. Lo … lo siento mucho.

Red se acercó a Misty y le ofreció un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas:

- Te prometo - dijo Red, con decisión -, que a partir de ahora me lo tomaré todo mucho más en serio. Lucharemos juntos y no nos detendremos hasta vencer de una vez por todas al Team Rocket.

Misty miró a Red, y sonrió:

- Muchas gracias, Red …

_Una semana después …_

Red estuvo viviendo en la casa de Misty durante un tiempo. Todos los días, los dos habían entrenado y aprendido el uno del otro. Finalmente, Red consiguió de manos de Misty la Medalla Cascada, y supo que ya había llegado el día de proseguir su viaje:

- Muchas gracias por todo, Misty - dijo Red.

- No - negó Misty -. Gracias a ti, Red.

Red se puso bien la mochila, se giró y siguió su viaje por Ciudad Celeste. Entonces, se giró, miró a Misty y sonrió:

- ¡Hasta la vista, Misty! - exclamó.

_Un par de días más tarde …_

En la zona de la costa este de Ciudad Celeste vivía solo un chico, de unos doce años, en su casa costera. Era un niño prodigio, capaz de programar una computadora e inventor de unos cuantos aparatos.

- Vaya … El transportador 2 está de lo más sucio. ¡Hora de limpiarlo un poquito!

El chico dejó su Rattata dentro del transportador 1 y se metió él en el transportador 2 para pasar un poco el trapo por su interior:

- Ahora está mejor, ¡ni una mota de polvo! - exclamó el chico, inspeccionando el interior del transportador 2 -. Ahora ya puedo terminar con ese Rattata …

Pero la camisa del chico se había enganchado con la puerta del transportador y, con un tirón, la puerta se cerró.

- Oh, oh … - murmuró el chico, dentro del transportador 2.

Hubo un estallido de luces y un intercambio de energía entre los dos transportadores.

_Media hora después …_

Red caminaba por era zona también, pero se le echaba encima un problema:

- He atrapado demasiados pokémons … ¡llevo demasiadas pokéballs encima, ya no puedo con todas! - exclamaba Red, mirándose al cinturón.

Unas trece pokéballs llevaba enganchadas al cinturón, más de las que podía soportar. Una de ellas se le cayó:

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Red, yendo a recoger la pokéball.

La pokéball rebotó varias veces en el suelo y rodó hasta quedarse quieta. Red se agachó a por ella y sus ojos se encontraron con un Rattata.

- ¡Anda, un Rattata! - exclamó Red, mirando a la rata púrpura -. Ya tengo uno, pero ese parece un poco diferente … ¡Lo atraparé y se lo llevaré al Prof. Oak para que lo examine!

El Rattata miró a Red … y éste se dio cuenta de lo distinto que tenía aquel Rattata: un rostro de chico (aunque con los incisivos de toda la vida). El extraño pokémon se quedó mirando a Red:

- ¡Por fin, gracias al cielo! - exclamó -. ¡Un humano! ¡Por favor, necesito tu ayuda!

- ¡UN POKÉMON QUE HABLA! - gritó Red, a punto de desmayarse.

- Erm … no sé por qué no me esperaba que reaccionases así, chico - murmuró el pokémon, rascándose la cabeza -. Verás, no soy un Rattata mutado, en realidad soy todo un experto en pokémons.

Red no salió de su asombro:

- ¡Me llamo Bill! - exclamó el Rattata -. ¡Y estos son los jardines de mi casa costera! ¡Estaba trasteando con mis aparatos, cuando por error me metí en uno de ellos y me mezclé con un Rattata! ¡Lo único que …!

En ese mismo instante, un feroz Fearow salió disparado de la copa de un árbol y cogió a Bill con el pico, llevándoselo volando de allí:

- ¡No te quedes ahí quieto, chico! - chillaba Bill, como histérico.

- Uuh … supongo que tendré que ir a ayudar - murmuró Red, sacando dos pokéballs -. ¡Adelante, Poli, Saur!

Poliwhirl y Bulbasaur salieron a escena:

- ¡Saur, hoja afilada! - ordenó Red.

Bulbasaur lanzó una ráfaga de hojas afiladas, pero no apuntó bien y ni rozaron al rápido Ferow:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? - gritó Bill -. ¡Estás luchando contra un pokémon volador! ¡Un pokémon de tipo planta no hará nada!

- Vale, vale … - gruñó Red.

- ¡Si lo que quieres es detener a Ferow, apunta a sus alas e intenta inmovilizárselas!

- De acuerdo - murmuró Red, sacando a Pikachu -. ¡Poli, rayo hielo! ¡Pika, impactrueno!

Apuntaron a las alas de Ferow, pero éste fue demasiado esquivo y donde dieron fue las patas de Ferow … donde estaba Bill.

- Ups … - murmuró Red.

- ¡¿Pero qué pretendes, chico? - gritó Bill, electrocutado y helado -. ¡¿Matarme?

Red y sus pokémons siguieron corriendo por tierra, persiguiendo a Ferow, intentando no perderle de vista.

- ¡Poli, Pika …! - empezó a decir Red.

- ¡ESPERA! - gritó Bill, aterrorizado -. ¡Mejor aguarda a que se pose! ¡En algún momento tendrá que descansar!

Pero aquel Ferow tenía una resistencia más alta de lo común y no se posaba en tierra ni loco. Red se cansó de esperar:

- Si no podemos detenerle desde tierra, ¡lo haremos desde el aire! - sentenció Red, mirando a Pikachu -. ¡Pika, sube todo lo alto que puedas y ataque onda trueno!

Pikachu subió por un árbol y, cuando llegó a la copa, saltó a por Ferow, cubriéndose de electricidad:

- ¡Este niño quiere matarme! - chilló Bill, aterrorizado.

- Pika … ¡chu ~~~ uu! - gritó Pikachu.

Electrocutó a Ferow (y con él a Bill), que cayó al suelo, debilitado. Red sacó una pokéball vacía:

- ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta! - exclamó -. ¡Adelante, pokéball!

Y Ferow fue atrapado. Red recogió a Bill del suelo:

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó -. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte, Bill?

- Ya hablaremos luego sobre las descargas eléctricas, chico, ya hablaremos - gruñó Bill -. Bueno, llevadme hasta mi casa costera, está siguiendo ese caminito de ahí.

_Diez minutos después …_

Red llevó a Bill a su casa y siguió sus instrucciones. Bill entró en una de sus extrañas máquinas y, cuando volvió a salir unos segundos después, volvía a tener el aspecto de un chico de cabello rubio ondulado y aires inocentes:

- ¡Ah, da gusto volver a ser del todo humano! - exclamó.

- Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo … - murmuró Red.

Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur y Pikachu también alucinaban.

- Pues no te queda nada por ver, chico - murmuró Bill -. ¡Bueno, muchas gracias por salvarme, chaval! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Umh … Red - respondió Red, sin parar de mirar a la cantidad de máquinas extrañas que se encontraban en la casa de Bill.

También había montones de fotos y recortes de periódicos del Prof. Oak por la paredes:

- ¿Eres fan del Prof. Oak? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Es mi ídolo! - exclamó Bill -. Siempre, desde pequeño, he querido ser científico. Aprovechando mi elevado IQ, inicié mi vida con los ordenadores a los once años, y desde entonces he creado numerosos aparatos.

- Algunos parecen muy chulos - comentó Red -. ¿Por qué no los das a conocer? Igual te haces famoso …

- No me gusta la fama - negó Bill -. Sólo quiero mis inventos para uso propio y para mis amigos … ¡Aunque no niego que me encantaría trabajar bajo las órdenes del Prof. Oak!

Bill se giró hacia Red:

- Puedo ayudarte, Red - le dijo -. Sé lo de tu problema con las pokéballs. Tienes demasiadas.

- ¡Pero si nunca te lo he dicho! - exclamó Red.

- Se ve a simple vista - dijo Bill, sonriendo -. Las pokéballs se te caen, de todas las que tienes.

- ¿Y cómo me puedes ayudar? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Te presento el invento con el que estuve trasteando antes de convertirme en pokémon: el transportador! - exclamó Bill, enseñándole a Red los dos transportadores de antes -. ¡Gracias a este aparato, puedes enviar tus pokémons a laboratorios que tengan otro tipo de transportadores, o simplemente dejar tus pokémons en el transportador, con lo que estarán seguros en la red, preparados por si en algún momento tienes que recogerlos!

Red necesitó varios segundos para asimilar toda aquella información de golpe:

- Menudo tío … - murmuró -. Sólo es un poco más mayor que yo y podría competir contra el Prof. Oak … ¿Cuál es tu IQ?

- Eso no importa, Red - dijo Bill -. ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

- ¡Pues claro! - exclamó Red -. ¡Ese transportador gigante es la respuesta a todos mis problemas! ¡Dejaré mis pokémons en la red, y …!

- ¡… podrás recogerlos accediendo desde el PC de cualquier Centro Pokémon, amigo! - sentenció Bill -. ¡Muchas gracias por confiar en mí! ¡Déjame una pokéball y te haré una demostración!

Red le dio una pokéball a Bill. Éste miró a través del material transparente, y vio que el pokémon que estaba dentro era Fearow:

- ¡Uah, Fearow! - gritó, cayéndose para atrás.

Red y sus pokémons se echaron a reír.

_Una semana después …_

Red acababa de llegar a Ciudad Carmín, una enorme ciudad costera de cuyo muelle partía ciertas veces al año el trasatlántico más famoso de Kanto. Nada más llegar a la ciudad, Red fue a visitar el barco: el Santa Ana.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Red, observando el barco -. ¡Es ENORME! ¡Me encantaría poder viajar en él! Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer …

Vio a los marineros que trabajaban en el barco, transportando cajas y llevándolas al barco.

- ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda entrar a echar un vistazo! - exclamó Red.

Red se acercó adonde estaban las cajas agrupadas, y a través de una pequeña apertura … vio unos extraños ojos:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó Red -. **¿Qué demonios hay allí dentro?**.

- ¡Eh, chaval! - exclamó una voz, por detrás -. ¡Fuera!

Un marinero cogió a Red del cuello de la camiseta y le lanzó bien lejos. Red se quedó sentado en el suelo, indignado:

- Menudo mal genio … - gruñó.

- Chico … - dijo una voz detrás de Red.

- ¡Esta vez no me echaréis a patadas! - exclamó Red, girándose con furia.

Pero sus ojos encontraron a un hombre de edad avanzada, de pelo canoso, barba y bigote, con gafas de sol y vestido con traje negro. Portaba un pequeño bastón.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Red, sorprendido.

- ¡Soy el Presidente del Club de Fans de los Pokémons! - exclamó el señor, con una pose ridícula -. ¿Y eso que llevas en tu cinturón no serán, por alguna casualidad, pokéballs?

- Erm … sí, lo son - afirmó Red.

- ¡Guay! - gritó el señor, emocionado -. ¡Por favor, déjame ver tus pokémons!

Acongojado por la efusividad del Presidente, Red sacó a sus tres más preciados pokémons: Poliwhirl, Bulbasaur y Pikachu:

- ¡Son maravillosos! - exclamó el Presidente -. ¿Así que te gustan los pokémons? ¡Permíteme llevarte a la sede del CFP!

Y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Red se encontró entrando en una extraña casa, dentro de la cual había montones de gente (niños, adultos e incluso ancianos), acompañados de pokémons y algunos jugando con ellos:

- ¡Nosotros, los miembros del CFP, somos grandes amantes de los pokémons! - anunció el Presidente -. ¡Atención todo el mundo: os presento a Red!

- **¿Cuándo le he dicho mi nombre? - se preguntó Red -. Vaya, he estado tan sorprendido por la actitud de este viejo que habré respondido a todas sus preguntas sin pensármelo …**.

- ¡Observad sus encantadores pokémons! - anunció el Presidente -. ¿No son una cucada?

Inmediatamente, todos los niños/adultos/ancianos que había en el Fan Club empezaron a estirarle de los mofletes a Pikachu, a observar muy de cerca de Poliwhirl y a acariciar a Bulbasaur:

- Chu … - gruñía Pikachu, pensándose si electrocutarlos a todos.

- Eh … - titubeó Red, sin saber qué hacer ante aquello.

- ¡Me gusta mucho tu Poliwhirl! - dijo entonces un muchacho.

Red animó la cara:

- ¿Sí? - le preguntó -. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Le conocí hace cuatro años, cuando sólo era un Poliwag, ¡pero como ves ya va evolucionando!

De pronto, todos se quedaron muy callados, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y empezaron a mirar a Red como si no se lo creyeran:

- **¿Qué habré dicho?** - pensó Red.

- ¡¿Haces luchar a tus pokémons? - le preguntó el Presidente a Red, atónito.

- Eh … claro - respondió Red, de nuevo sin saber qué hacer -. Quiero que se hagan más poderosos …

- ¡¿"Poderosos"? - repitió el Presidente, sin poder creérselo -. ¡Los pokémons deben ser tratados como lindas mascotas y cuidar su aspecto para que cada vez sean más adorables! ¡Hacerles luchar y herirse es una mala acción!

Red no sabía si reír, llorar o desmayarse.

- **¿Pero dónde demonios he acabado? - pensó -. Aunque este sitio le gustaría bastante a mi hermanita …**.

El Presidente suspiró:

- Bueno … - dijo -. Lástima que nos hayas conocido en una mala racha, Red.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Red, aliviado de poder cambiar de tema -. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Últimamente, nuestros pokémons están desapareciendo - explicó el Presidente, y algunos miembros del Fan Club se entristecieron -. En cuanto nos descuidamos, desaparecen sin dejar el más mínimo rastro … ¡Y también se han llevado a mi querido Abra, es horrible!

Y el Presidente se echó a llorar. Red se puso serio y empezó a pensar, hasta que a su mente acudieron las imágenes de las misteriosas cajas y las sospechosas siluetas que vio en el Santa Ana:

- **Puede ser …** - pensó Red -. ¡Yo resolveré el misterio!

Todos miraron a Red, que tenía su expresión decidida y resuelta reflejada en la cara:

- Tengo una idea de lo que puede estar pasando - dijo Red -. ¡Saldré en busca de vuestros pokémons y los encontraré!

- ¿Estás seguro, chico? - preguntó el Presidente.

- ¡De sobra! - respondió Red -. ¡Vamos, Pika, Saur, Poli!

_Quince minutos después …_

Red consiguió colarse en el Santa Ana (de todas formas, no era un niño muy grande, así que le era fácil colarse y pasar desapercibido), pero estaba igualmente fastidiado: había tenido que dejar a Pikachu con los miembros del CFP por petición unánime debido a la "adorabilidad" de Pikachu:

- **Ese viejo … - pensaba Red -. A ver si recupero sus pokémons y me voy rápido de esta ciudad**.

Bulbasaur descansaba en su pokéball, así que Poliwhirl acompañaba a Red. Se colaron en una oscura sala llena de cajas, y entonces Red vio una pokéball tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Una pokéball! - exclamó Red, todo contento.

Fue a agarrarla, pero en cuanto la tocó, una enorme sacudida eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Entonces, la pokéball se giró y miró a Red con sus furiosos ojos.

- ¡Es un pokémon! - exclamó Red, alucinando.

El pokémon empezó a lanzarles descargas eléctricas:

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Red -. ¡Poli, pistola de agua!

Poliwhirl disparó chorros de agua al pokémon:

- ¿Pero qué tipo de pokémon es ese? - preguntó Red.

Entonces, Poliwhirl se desplomó sobre el suelo, electrocutado, sin poder moverse:

- ¡Poli, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Red, arrodillándose junto a él.

- Jejeje … Yo diría que está paralizado - dijo una voz profunda detrás de Red -. El agua conduce la electricidad.

Red se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre alto, fornido, rubio, con expresión feroz, vestido con un atuendo algo militar y rodeado de pokémons eléctricos:

- ¡Te encuentras en mi barco, jovencito! - exclamó -. ¡Y los polizones no son bien recibidos aquí!

- ¡Los pokémons de Ciudad Carmín están siendo robados! - estalló Red -. ¡Y he venido aquí a atrapar a los culpables!

- Ooh … - dijo el hombre -, ¿crees que somos los malos, chaval? ¡Nosotros sólo estamos apartando a esos pobres deshechos pokémons domésticos de sus patéticos compañeros! ¡Les llevamos a un lugar en el que serán entrenados, evolucionados y transformados en pokémons de verdad! Y lo mejor serán las ganancias que ello conllevará, por supuesto …

- ¡Maldito …! - exclamó Red, levantándose del suelo, furioso.

- Bueno, como veo que no tienes intención de irte, tendrás que vértelas con mi mejor pokémon - dijo el malévolo hombre -. Es tan testarudo que no quiere mantenerse ni dentro de la pokéball … ¡lo cual lo convierte en el gorila perfecto!

Y a escena llegó un Electabuzz, un feroz pokémon de tipo eléctrico con el cuerpo amarillo con rayas negras:

- ¡Ataque rayo! - ordenó el hombre.

Red y Poliwhirl fueron lanzados a un lado de la sala. De lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que Poliwhirl no estaba del todo inconsciente, y fue dejando un rastro de agua helada por el suelo mientras se desplazaban por la sala:

- ¡Ahora, Poli! - exclamó Red -. ¡Rayo hielo!

A través del charco que había ido dejando por el suelo, Poliwhirl condujo un rayo de hielo que les congeló los pies al Electabuzz y a su entrenador:

- ¡Pero, ¿cómo …? - gritó el hombre.

Y Red y Poliwhirl pudieron escapar de aquella infernal sala.


	5. 1ª saga RGB: 005

Capítulo 5 - **¡LT. Surge y el ninja Koga! ¡Los logros de Red!**

Red llevaba en brazos al malparado Poliwhirl. Se colaron por los pasillos del Santa Ana, esquivando a los Magnemites que patrullaban los pasillos:

- **Seguro que me están buscando …** - pensaba Red.

El hombre entrenador de los pokémons eléctricos le encontró gracias a las cámaras de seguridad, y enseguida envió un Magneton (tres Magnemites juntos) a por él:

- ¡Magneton, chirrido!

Magneton emitió un terrible sonido ante el cual Red no pudo más que taparse los oídos y dejarse caer al suelo, por lo que Poliwhirl se le escurrió de los brazos y también cayó al suelo:

- ¡No podrás escapar tan fácilmente de Lieu Tenant Surge! - exclamó el hombre, apareciendo de nuevo con su Electabuzz.

Red le miró furioso. Entonces, Surge se agachó y agarró a Poliwhirl de un pie.

- ¡Suelta a Poli! - exclamó Red, echando a correr detrás de él.

Red persiguió a Surge hasta la borda, donde Surge lanzó sin compasión alguna al debilitado Poliwhirl al mar.

- ¡NOO! - gritó Red, intentando saltar por la borda, pero Magneton se lo impidió con el ataque barrera.

- Jejejeje … Ahora averigua qué le va a pasar al niño que se metió donde no le llamaban - dijo Surge, malévolamente, mientras Electabuzz se cargaba de energía.

Pero Red no era capaz de concentrarse en la batalla: él sólo podía pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a Poliwhirl:

- **Poli …** - pensaba.

- ¡Electabuzz, rayo! - ordenó Surge.

Electabuzz electrocutó a Red, dejándole medio inconsciente, y lanzándole a continuación al mar:

- Eso será suficiente - dijo Surge, satisfecho.

Red se hundía más y más en el mar.

- **Es como aquella vez … - pensaba -. Cuando era pequeño, me caí al río. Poli estaba allí, pero aún era Poliwag y no tenía manos para ayudarme. Entonces … evolucionó y me salvó …**.

Surge sacudió las manos y se giró para volver a su camarote con su Electabuzz y su Magneton.

- ¡Ya nos hemos quitado de encima a ese insignificante insecto! - exclamó -. ¡Lectro, Neton, volvamos a lo nuestro …!

Pero entonces, una silueta salió como impulsada del agua y aterrizó con fuerza en la borda. Surge y sus pokémons se giraron, y vieron a Red en manos de un pokémon que se parecía a Poliwhirl pero que no lo era del todo:

- ¡No! - gritó Surge -. ¡¿Un Poliwrath? ¡Lectro, ataque rápido!

Pero Poliwrath sacó músculo, agarró a Electabuzz y le lanzó por los aires, en dirección a Surge:

- ¡NO! - gritó Surge -. ¡El movimiento sísmico no!

Electabuzz chocó contra Surge y los dos cayeron por la borda. Poliwrath había vencido.

Cuando Red despertó, llamó a la policía, que llegó enseguida y detuvo a todos los marineros de LT. Surge, aunque a él nunca le llegaron a encontrar. También, liberaron a todos los pokémons atrapados en las cajas. El CFP también acudió al evento:

- ¡Felicidades por tu logro, muchacho! - exclamó el Presidente -. ¡Y muchas gracias, por supuesto! ¡Ah, tu Poliwhirl! ¡Ha evolucionado!

- Eh … sí, ahora es Poliwrath - explicó Red, arrascándose la cabeza -. Pero todavía es una monada, ¿no?

- ¿Y dónde está mi queridísimo Abra? - preguntó el Presidente.

- Eh … sobre tu Abra … - titubeó Red -. ¡Está sano y salvo! ¡ Y ahora se ha convertido en un formidable Alakazam!

Y de una caja salió la poco atractiva segunda forma evolucionada de Abra.

- ¡NOO! - gritó el Presidente, desmayándose.

_Unos cuantos días más tarde …_

A las afueras de Ciudad Carmín, Red se había apuntado a una carrera de bicicletas con obstáculos de lo más peculiar.

- ¡Todo el mundo en sus marcas! - anunció el presentador -. ¡Preparados … listos … ¡ya!

Todos los ciclistas salieron disparados de la meta … excepto Red, cuya bici era mucho más pequeña y menos moderno:

- ¡Si ya sabía yo que no tendría que haber aceptado este regalo del Presidente del Club de Fans! - se quejaba Red en voz alta.

Y se amargó observando cómo los demás ciclistas se alejaban en el horizonte.

_Media hora después …_

Red pedaleaba como podía, intentando no perder la estela de los demás ciclistas, cuando de repente se paró. A un lado de la carretera se abría la entrada a un extraño bosque:

- Umh - murmuró Red, recordando el mapa de la ruta seguir -, si voy por aquí seguramente pueda evitar esos baches que ni en mil años podría saltar con esta bici.

Entonces, apareció un niño con una cazamariposas al hombro:

- Si tú especialidad no son los insectos, no te aconsejo que tomes este bosque - le dijo a Red.

- ¡No te preocupes, chaval! - exclamó Red, revolviéndole el pelo -. ¡Soy RED! ¡No me pasará nada!

Y Red se inmergió en el bosque, dejando al chaval muy extrañado.

El bosque no era muy oscuro ni tenebroso, si eso el único obstáculo era alguna rama o arbusto de vez en cuando.

- Umh, demasiadas ramas, para mi gusto - comentó Red -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur se subió a la cabeza de Red:

- ¡Usa tu látigo cepa para cortar todas las ramas que nos estorben por el camino! - ordenó Red.

Y así fueron avanzando con toda facilidad por el bosque. Sin embargo, de una de las ramas que Bulbasaur cortó cayó una colmena que se quedó pegada a la cabeza de Bulbasaur:

- Oh, oh … - murmuró Red -. Adivina lo que viene ahora …

Un enjambre de furiosas Beedrills y avispas normales empezó a perseguirles.

_Diez minutos después …_

Red consiguió salir del bosque, pero tanto él como Bulbasaur estaban llenos de picaduras:

- Qué embarazoso … - gruñó Red -. ¡Pero mira! ¡Hemos adelantado un montón!

Red era el primero en la carrera. Pero poco después ya empezó a escuchar al resto de los ciclistas, que dentro de poco le alcanzarían:

- Oh, genial - masculló Red, fastidiado -. Adiós al buen rollo.

Son embargo, cuando todos los ciclistas alcanzaron a Red, se encontraron con que tenían que cruzar un río a base de saltar por unas piedras con las bicis:

- ¡Esto no es justo! - se quejó Red -. ¡Es demasiado difícil! No, ¡es imposible!

Bulbasaur le dijo algo a Red en su idioma. Pero al ser su entrenador, Red le entendió a la perfección:

- ¡Tienes razón, Saur! - exclamó Red -. ¡En esta carrera se puede aprovechar la ayuda de los pokémons, y yo cuento con un fantástico pokémon de agua!

Así pues, gracias a Poliwrath, Red consiguió pasar la prueba. Otros cuantos entrenadores también la pasaron, pero los que no tenían pokémons de agua o no sabían manejarse con la bici, tuvieron que abandonar.

_Cinco minutos después …_

Ya quedaba poco para la meta, y Red aguantaba como podía, siendo ya capaz de aguantar el ritmo de los pocos que quedaban. Pero entonces, se encontraron algo enorme que les obstruía el paso.

- ¡Pero qué es esto! - exclamó Red, fastidiado, bajándose un momento de la bici para darle una patada.

- ¡Cuidado, es un pokémon! - exclamó un ciclista, más al fondo.

Red alzó la mirada. En efecto, aquel enorme elemento tenía cabeza. Y unos brazos y unos pequeños pies.

- ¡Pero qué dem …! - exclamó Red, sacando la Pokédex -. A ver, Snorlax, un pokémon que cuando no duerme, lo único que hace es comer. Es muy perezoso, pero no duda en despertarse en cuanto le llega algo de olor a comida …

En ese momento, sopló una pequeña ráfaga de viento y el olor de la miel de la colmena que Bulbasaur llevaba en la cabeza llegó hasta el hocico de Snorlax, que se despertó y se incorporó como movido de un resorte:

- ¡Ostras! - exclamó Red.

Red pedaleaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, corriendo como un rayo hacia la meta … y con el enorme Snorlax corriendo más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado detrás de él a por la miel:

- ¡Socorro! - gritaba Red.

Snorlax se lanzó a por él cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la meta y Red y él atravesaron la línea casi a la vez, provocando un enorme estropicio.

- Bueno, al menos he ganado - murmuró Red, tirado en el suelo.

- Y el ganador es … ¡Snorlax! - anunció el juez.

Red casi se desmayó. Era cierto, al ser más grande, Snorlax había atravesado antes la meta. Así pues, todo el dinero correspondiente al premio tuvo que ser gastado en latas de comida para Snorlax.

- ¡No es justo, no es nada justo! - pataleaba Red.

El caso es que después de eso, Red pudo atrapar a Snorlax.

_Una semana después …_

Era un día lluvioso y tormentoso. Red llegó a un pequeño pueblo de aspecto desolado llamado Pueblo Lavanda después de cuatro días atrapado dentro del oscuro Túnel Roca, intentando salir:

- Sigh, llegamos al exterior y fíjate lo que nos encontramos - le dijo Red a sus pokémons, que como siempre le acompañaban (excepto Snorlax, que era demasiado grande).

Red se acercó a un ciudadano:

- Eh … disculpe - dijo Red -, ¿podría decirme algún lugar para pasar la …?

Pero el joven se alejó de Red, mirándole como si sospechase de él por algo. Red se indignó y se acercó a un hombre de mediana edad:

- Perdone - dijo Red -. ¿Podría decirm …?

Pero el hombre se giró, intentando hacer como si no hubiera visto a Red.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa aquí a la gente? - preguntó Red, mosqueado.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, chico?

Red se dio la vuelta y sus encontraron a un señor de aspecto amable, con la barba totalmente blanca y con bastón:

- La gente de aquí … ha acabado convirtiéndose en esclava de sus propias supersticiones - dijo.

Red siguió al hombre hasta una enorme torre de aspecto algo tétrico, y el anciano se arrodilló ante lo que parecía una tumba:

- Qué … ¿Qué hace? - preguntó Red, sin entender muy bien.

- Rendirle homenaje a mi querido pokémon, chico - contestó el señor -. Vivió bastante para ser un pokémon, mi pequeño Doduo. Murió hace una semana.

- Oh - murmuró Red, bajando la cabeza -. Lo siento.

- No te sientas mal, chico - dijo el señor, poniéndose en pie -. Vente a mi casa si quieres, pareces muerto de frío.

Red no pronunció ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a casa del anciano, que les ofreció tazas de chocolate caliente a Red y a sus pokémons:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Pikachu, complacido.

- Entonces … esa torre era un cementerio - dijo Red, aunque era más bien una pregunta.

- Sí, allí descansan las almas de nuestros pokémons - explico el anciano -. Por cierto, soy el Sr. Fuji.

- Yo me llamo Red - se presentó Red, y vio unas fotos que había encima de la mesa -. ¿Ese es su Doduo?

La primera foto mostraba a un pequeño pokémon con el cuerpo redondo y cubierto de plumas, largas y esqueléticas patas y dos cabeza de pájaro:

- Lo era - afirmó el Sr. Fuji, dándole el fajo de fotos a Red para que las viera.

Red fue mirando las fotos, hasta detenerse en una bastante reciente en la que aparecía el Sr. Fuji, su Doduo ya mayor y un chaval muy familiar:

- ¡Es Green! - exclamó Red, boquiabierto.

- ¿Conoces a ese galán? - preguntó el Sr. Fuji -. Se pasó por aquí hace algo más de una semana, poco antes de que mi Doduo muriera.

- **Seguro que murió de asco al ver al chulo de Green** - pensó Red, de nuevo amargado -. ¿A dónde fue? Me refiero a Green …

- Entró en la Torre del Cementerio después de que le contase el misterio que la envuelve - respondió el Sr. Fuji.

- ¿Cuál es ese misterio? - preguntó Red, interesado.

- Últimamente, se ha contado que los espíritus de los pokémons muertos vagan por dentro del cementerio, atacando a la poca gente que entraba - explicó el Sr. Fuji -. Digamos que, son fantasmas. Por eso la gente de Pueblo Lavanda es tan desconfiada.

- Pff - gruñó Red -. ¡Qué tontería, yo no creo en los fantasmas!

- Ese amigo tuyo reaccionó igual - dijo el Sr. Fuji -. Y desde que entró en la Torre no se le ha vuelto a ver.

La expresión de Red cambió radicalmente, volviéndose mucho más seria.

- Parece que aquí sí que hay algo raro … - murmuró -. ¡No se preocupe, Sr. Fuji, yo iré a desvelar el misterio!

_Media hora después …_

Red llegó hasta la Torre del Cementerio. Ya era noche cerrada, pero al menos había parado de llover. Red entró en la Torre. Todo estaba sucio y destartalado, con telarañas por todas partes, y algunas tumbas estaban como si alguien las hubiera movido:

- Qué mal rollo … - murmuró Red.

Escuchó un ruido. A Red se le pusieron los pelos de punta:

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó.

Y se encontró con el cuerpo de un Psyduck sin ojos, totalmente vacío y del que se desprendían los huesos con cada movimiento:

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! - gritó Red, asustado.

Red echó a correr, pero el Psyduck zombi le perseguía.

- ¡Adelante, Bulbasaur! - exclamó Red, sacando a Bulbasaur, que también se asustó bastante -. ¡Hoja afilada!

Bulbasaur atacó al Psyduck, que se desplomó sobre el suelo, convertido sólo en piel porque se le cayeron los huesos:

- ¡Qué asco! - gritó Red -. Y encima, esta extraña niebla morada …

Era cierto, en el aire se elevaba una extraña niebla morada. Red miró a su alrededor, y descubrió con horror que más cuerpos de pokémons muertos avanzaban hacia él:

- ¡NOO! - gritó Red, espantado.

Red y Bulbasaur echaron a correr. Unos instantes después, cuando notó que ya no les seguían, Red paró y se giró, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- Esos "pokémons" no salen de esa niebla morada - dijo Red -. ¡Los está controlando!

En ese momento, unas llamas pasaron rozando a Red:

- ¡Auch! - exclamó Red, dolorido.

Pero su sorpresa se transformó en alivio segundos después al reflexionar una cosa:

- ¿Ascuas? - preguntó Red -. ¡Green!

Red se giró hacia el lugar del que habían salido las llamas. Y allí, en efecto, estaba Green con su Charmeleon:

- ¡Green! - repitió Red, alegremente -. ¡Me alegro de verte!

- ¡Ascuas! - ordenó Green.

Charmeleon le lanzó unas llamas (esta vez, directamente) a Red, que cayó al suelo de espaldas, con el brazo herido:

- ¡Ah! - gritó, del dolor -. ¡Green, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Green levantó la mirada y Red se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran aún más fríos que de costumbre y carecían totalmente de brillo. Añadiéndole la tenebrosa sonrisa que lucía, Red se alarmó:

- Green - dijo -, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Green volvió a ordenarle a Charmeleon que atacara. Red y Bulbasaur lo esquivaron como pudieron:

- Sus ojos … - murmuró Red, fijándose en el aura morada que envolvía a Green -. ¡Está siendo controlado por la niebla! Y, según he estudiado, ¡sólo hay un pokémon capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Gastly, el pokémon fantasma!

Por fin, Red daba muestras de haber estudiado algo antes de salir de aventura. En esto, un Gastly se materializó detrás de Green.

- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Red -. ¡Bulbasaur, prepárate!

- ¡Ascuas! - volvió a ordenar Green, malévolamente.

A ello, Gastly le sumó un ataque tinieblas. Pero Red sabía aprovecharse de la situación:

- ¡Bulbasaur, absorbe toda la energía con tus drenadoras! - exclamó.

Con algunas dificultades, Bulbasaur absorbió todos los ataques con su bulbo, hasta llenarle hasta casi explotar:

- ¡Y ahora rayo solar! - ordenó Red.

Bulbasaur expulsó toda la energía en forma de luz, derrotando a Gastly y haciendo un agujero en la pared de paso.

- Ups … - murmuró Red.

Pero gracias a eso, la niebla se disipó y los cuerpos inertes de los pokémons se desplomaron sobre el suelo. Green y Charmeleon también cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Green! - exclamó Red, arrodillándose junto a él -. ¡Despierta!

Green volvió en sí y se levantó, igual que Charmeleon. Se arrascó la cabeza:

- ¡Ah, menos mal que estás bien! - exclamó Red.

- Oh, eres tú - murmuró Green, mirando a Red.

- ¡Je, ya has vuelto a ser el mismo chico irritante de siempre! - exclamó Red, alegremente.

- En efecto - asintió Green, poniéndose en pie -. Tienes mi gratitud por hoy.

- **Tsk, el de siempre** - pensó Red, decepcionado -. ¡Green, escucha, tenemos que salir de esta torre! ¡Hay algo que me da mal rollo de verdad …!

Green echó a andar, sin separarse de su Charmeleon, hacia otro ala de la Torre:

- ¡Green! - volvió a exclamar Red, a punto de perder la paciencia -. ¡Por ahí no se va a la salida!

Red hizo volver a Bulbasaur a su pokéball y siguió a Green, que parecía realmente enfurecido:

- Le enseñaré a ese payaso que nadie puede siquiera atreverse a echarme una maldición … - gruñó Green, apretando los dientes.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Red, sin dejar de seguir a Green.

Empezaron a subir por unas escaleras, cuando Red casi pisó una extraña papilla que había en el suelo.

- ¡Buagh! - exclamó Red, con asco -. ¿Qué es eso?

Antes de que nadie pudiera responderle, una ola de ese maloliente mejunje se elevó sobre ellos:

- ¡Uaah! - gritó Red.

Charmeleon saltó, agarró a Red y a Green y les salvó, llevándoles a la planta superior.

- ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? - preguntó Red, furioso -. ¡Que se muestre! Como respuesta, un hombre de mediana edad vestido con traje de ninja y una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello apareció ante ellos:

- ¡Tú eres el del Monte Luna! - exclamó Red.

- Oh, aquel chico - murmuró el ninja -. ¡Permitidme presentarme! ¡Pertenezco al trío de la Elite del Team Rocket, soy el ninja Koga!

- ¡Como si el Team Rocket tuviera siquiera una élite! - exclamó Red, despectivamente.

- ¿Es que no se puede construir una base con tranquilidad? - preguntó entonces Koga.

- ¿Esta Torre? - preguntó Red.

Green, callado, analizaba la situación.

- ¡Sí, es perfecta! - exclamó Koga, alzando los brazos -. ¡Los pokémons muertos son la forma perfecta de asustar a la gente para que no se acerque a molestar!

Koga apuntó a Green:

- ¡Y tú - exclamó -, ibas a quedarte simplemente como un esclavo! ¡Pero ahora que has salido de la maldición, tendrás que morir!

Koga envió a su más fiel pokémon, un temible Arbok.

- Grrr - gruñó Green -. ¡Charmeleon, lanzallamas!

Charmeleon atacó a Arbok, hiriéndolo un poco, pero no consiguió gran cosa. Red se acercó a Koga:

- ¡Maldito …! - exclamó, cogiendo un escombro del suelo y lanzándoselo a Koga.

Pero la piedra le atravesó, y la imagen de Koga se desvaneció en el aire.

- ¡¿Una proyección? - gritó Green.

En efecto, Koga se encontraba en las afueras de la Torre, volando cogido de las patas de su Golbat, con una pequeña pantalla en sus manos que le permitía ver lo que ocurría dentro de la Torre:

- En efecto - murmuró Koga -, ¡Arbok, ácido!

Arbok empezó a soltar toneladas de aquella terrible sustancia que desintegraba todo lo que tocaba:

- ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas? - le preguntó Red a Green al verle salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¡Tú corre si quieres ver amanecer mañana! - gritó Green.

- ¡¿Estás loco? - gritó Red, echando a correr tras él -. ¡Vamos directos adonde estaban antes los zombies!

Pero no les quedaba otra opción, ya que Arbok empezó a rociar las escaleras con el ácido:

- ¡Nos va a alcanzar, Green! - exclamó Red, alarmado.

- ¡Charmeleon, reflejo! - ordenó Green.

Charmeleon creó una placa transparente en el aire contra la que se chocó Arbok, dándoles tiempo a Red y Green para escapar.

- ¡Je! - rió Koga, viéndolo todo por su pantalla -. ¡Ni siquiera el fuego podría derrotar al ácido de Arbok!

Finalmente, Arbok rompió la defensa de Charmeleon y le empapó con su ácido:

- ¡NOOOO! - gritó Red desde abajo, aterrorizado, pues se había girado al oír el grito de Charmeleon.

Sin embargo, Green no parecía en absoluto sobresaltado …

… Y el verdadero Charmeleon apareció, atacando con corte a Arbok y provocándole unas graves heridas que lo dejaron en el suelo inconsciente:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Uh! - exclamó Green, con desprecio -. ¡Yo también sé jugar a eso de las imágenes falsas! ¡Charmeleon se había ocultado bajo la piel de un Charmeleon muerto, y ese es el que se ha desintegrado!

- **Vaya, este Green es bueno - pensó Red, atemorizado -. Pero bajo ningún concepto se lo admitiré nunca**.

Koga estaba furioso. Observó la humillante derrota de su pokémon y, por la rabia, destrozó la pantalla con sus propias manos:

- Malditos gusanos … - gruñó -. Esto no quedará así …

_Al día siguiente …_

Todos en Pueblo Lavanda se enteraron de la verdadera historia de los fantasmas de la Torre del Cementerio, así que ya no tenían miedo. Y habían comenzado las obras para reformarla.

- ¡Red! - exclamó el Sr. Fuji, al encontrar al chico -. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Ahora, gracias a ti, Pueblo Lavanda ha recuperado su vida! Y mi pequeño por fin descansará en paz.

- Jeje, no es nada, Sr. Fuji - dijo Red, arrascándose la cabeza -. ¡Pero a quien debería agradecer es a …!

Red señaló a su izquierda, pero Green ya se alejaba por un sendero en dirección a la próxima ciudad.

- Eh … - murmuró Red -. Desde luego, tan independiente como siempre …

Pero sonrió. Contento de nuevo, Red hizo aparecer a Poliwrath, Bulbasaur y Pikachu, que se mostraban llenos de energía:

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - exclamó Red, echando a correr -. ¡Es hora de dar caña!


	6. 1ª saga RGB: 006

Cierto día, en Pueblo Paleta, la hermana de Red, Pink, se encaminaba hacia el laboratorio del Prof. Oak:

- **Creo que era por aquí … - pensaba Pink, sosteniendo un papelito con las manos y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor -. Nunca he salido sola …**.

Pero, finalmente, encontró el laboratorio del Prof. Oak:

- ¡Allí está! - exclamó Pink.

Se acercó a la puerta, llamó y esperó. Nadie abría, volvió a llamar. Y así tres veces:

- **Qué raro …** - pensó Pink.

Probó a abrir la puerta y entró. Se encontró al Prof. Oak con aspecto deprimido, sentado frente a su mesa de escritorio:

- Emh … ¿Prof. Oak? - preguntó Pink, con timidez.

El Prof. Oak se giró hacia ella, sin sobresaltarse:

- Ahora no se admiten visitas, pequeña - dijo -. Ya tengo suficientes problemas en los que pensar.

- Eh … soy Pink, la hermana de Red - murmuró Pink -. Sólo quería saber qué tal está mi hermano …

- Oh, así que tú eres … - dijo el Prof. Oak -. Bueno, pasa.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó Pink, preocupada -. Parece un poco triste …

- ¡Esto es lo que ha ocurrido! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, alzando los brazos al techo con desesperación -. ¡Squirtle ha sido robado!

Capítulo 6 - **La ladrona de Ciudad Azulona y los experimentos del Team Rocket**

Red se encontraba en las afueras de Ciudad Azulona, entrenando a Bulbasaur haciéndole luchar contra un Primeape.

- ¡Hoja afilada! - ordenaba Red.

El ruido que hacían llamó la atención de alguien que se escondía en lo alto de una torreta cercana.

- Dum dee dum dee dum … - canturreaba una vocecita.

Se trataba de un muchacha de la edad de Red, unos diez años, que tal vez debido a su elegante vestido corto negro, sus guantes blancos y sus botines con algo de tacón negros podía parecer algo más mayor:

- ¡Oho! - exclamó, al ver a Red; sacó unos prismáticos y le observó -. ¡Mi próxima víctima!

Entonces, Bulbasaur venció en su combate contra Primeape.

- ¡Genial, Bulbasaur! - exclamó Red -. ¡Ya te vas haciendo más y más fuerte!

Pero Bulbasaur se puso tenso y empezó a temblar, sobresaltando un poco a Red, que se arrodilló junto a su pokémon:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bulbasaur?

Y Bulbasaur evolucionó en Ivysaur, se hizo un poco más grande, su bulbo se abrió y salió de él un capullo y varias hojas.

- ¡Wow, has evolucionado! - exclamó Red, ilusionado -. ¡Brutal!

Entonces, oyeron unos aplausos detrás de ellos. Red se giró y se encontró con la señorita de la torreta:

- ¡Muy bien, chicos! - exclamó -. ¡Me he quedado asombrada observando vuestro combate!

- **¿Y esta chica?** - se preguntó Red, extrañado.

- ¡Seguro que eres un entrenador fabuloso! - le dijo la chica a Red, mirándole juguetonamente.

Red se sonrojó al instante:

- ¡Jeje! - rió -. ¡Sí, bueno … yo …!

- Tch, mala suerte - dijo la muchacha -. ¡Si tan sólo tuvieras algún objeto …!

- ¿Objetos? - preguntó Red, creyendo haber escuchado de eso alguna vez.

- ¡Objetos! - asintió la chica, sacando un repertorio de todo tipo de artilugios, cada uno con más extraño aspecto.

- Eh … vaya - murmuró Red, que se esperaba otra cosa menos aparatosa -. Son muy … chulos. Pero no puedo …

- ¡Oh! - se quejó la chica, juntando sus manos y mirando a Red con los ojos brillantes -. ¿No quieres mis objetos?

- ¡No, claro que los quiero! - exclamó Red, sonrojándose -. ¡Pero …!

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó la chica, abrazándole -. ¡Sólo serán 6.000 yenes!

_Cinco minutos después …_

Red se había quedado sin apenas dinero, comprándole a la extraña chica casi todos los artículos que tenía. Pero estaba contento:

- ¡Vaya, estoy seguro de que le gusté! - exclamaba Red, satisfecho -. ¡Y dice que tiene mi edad! Trabajando ya tan joven … ¡seguro que es muy madura!

Entonces, se encontró con un Pinsir salvaje:

- ¡Mi oportunidad para probar los objetos que he comprado! - exclamó Red, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Adelante, Pika!

Pikachu apareció y Red le puso una de las pulseras que había comprado que, según la vendedora, aumentaría su poder en un 120%.

- Ka … - murmuró Pikachu, girándose hacia Red al ver que no funcionaba.

- Eh … - titubeó Red -. ¡Lo que necesitas son más objetos! ¡Póntelos todos!

Red equipó a Pikachu con todo el repertorio, pero lo único que consiguió fue quitarle movilidad a Pikachu, que fue brutalmente derrotado por el Pinsir.

_Un rato más tarde …_

Red acudió a un Centro Pokémon de las afueras de Ciudad Azulona para que curasen a Pikachu:

- Esa niñata … - gruñó Red, enfurecido -. ¡Me ha timado!

- Red - dijo una enfermera que acababa de llegar a la sala de estar -, tienes una video llamada del Prof. Oak.

- ¿Quéé? - preguntó Red, sorprendido.

Red fue a la sala de comunicaciones, acompañado de Ivysaur, y en una de las pantallas vio al Prof. Oak:

- ¡Profesor! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Hola, Red! - saludó el científico -. ¡Tienes muy buen aspecto! ¿Qué tal te va todo?

- Eh … ¡muy bien, bien! - respondió Red, mientras pensaba -. **Mejor no le cuento que me han timado como a un imbécil …**.

- Ya lo veo - comentó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Tu Bulbasaur incluso ha evolucionado! ¡Buen trabajo!

Ivysaur sonrió, satisfecho.

- En realidad, Red - dijo el Prof. Oak -, te llamaba porque tu hermanita quería saber de ti.

Y Pink se asomó a la pantalla:

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Red, asombrado -. Vaya, si te has atrevido a ir tú sola hasta el laboratorio del profe es que ya estás siguiendo mis consejos …

- Hola, Red - saludó Pink -. Me alegro de saber que estás bien. Muchos besos de parte de mamá.

- Ah … - suspiró el Prof. Oak -. Mis entrenadores elegidos lo están haciendo tan bien … ¡El Charmander de Green también evolucionó a Charmeleon! Ahora, Squirtle es el único que nos falta …

- ¿Squirtle? - repitió Red -. **Así que otro entrenador como Green y yo ha aceptado el reto**. ¿Cómo es el entrenador de Squirtle?

- Verás … - titubeó el Prof. Oak -. Squirtle … fue robado.

- ¡¿¡QUÉ?

_Quince minutos después …_

Red paseaba por las calles de las afueras de Ciudad Azulona:

- ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan mala en el mundo? - preguntó Red, sin parar de darle vueltas al asunto del Squirtle robado.

Entonces, una conocida voz inundó el aire:

- ¡Objetos de ultimísima calidad! ¡Rápido o se agotarán! ¡Fortaleced a vuestros pokémons con estos maravillosos objetos!

- **¡Ella!** - pensó Red.

En efecto, allí estaba la persuasiva chica del vestido negro. Red se acercó hacia donde estaba con paso decidido:

- Intentando engañar a otros, ¿no?

La chica le oyó y le miró, sobresaltándose:

- ¡Tenía ganas de volver a encontrarme contigo! - exclamó Red, pero con un tono de voz nada agradable.

- ¡Eek! - chilló la chica -. ¡Odio repetir clientes!

Recogió sus objetos a toda marcha y echó a correr. Red empezó a perseguirla:

- ¡Vuelve aquí! - gritó Red.

La chica se acercó a un río y lanzó una pokéball:

- ¡Adelante, Wartortle! - exclamó, haciendo aparecer a una tortuga de color azul, de expresión traviesa y orejas y cola de color blanco.

- ¡Es una entrenadora! - exclamó Red.

La chica se montó sobre Wartortle y se marcharon nadando por el río:

- ¡Bye bye~! - exclamó la muchacha, diciéndole adiós a Red agitando un pañuelo blanco.

- Je, no sabes lo que te tengo preparado - murmuró Red -. ¡Adelante, Snorlax!

Red hizo aparecer al enorme y gordo pokémon, que les cerró el paso a la chica y su pokémon por el río.

- ¡No tienes escapatoria! - exclamó Red.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que volver a tierra a encararse con Red.

- ¡Sé que mis objetos no te sirvieron de nada! - se empezó a excusar la chica en cuanto vio a Red acercarse enfurecido hacia ella -. ¡Pero lo hice porque … tenía ganitas de verte!

Y sin previo aviso, la chica se abrazó a Red:

- ¡¿Quéé? - preguntó Red.

- Lo siento de verdad - se disculpó la chica, sin soltarse de Red -. Yo jamás te habría engañado de esa manera.

Sin que Red se diera cuenta, la chica se metió el dedo en el ojo hasta hacer que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Hecho esto, miró a Red con los ojos llorosos:

- ¡Pero es que me alegré tanto de haberte conocido! - exclamó.

Red se sonrojó:

- Eh … ¡bueno, bueno! - exclamó -. Venga, no llores …

- Pero es que he sido tan mala … - murmuró la chica, ocultando los ojos bajo el flequillo -. ¡Y voy a ser aún peor!

Empujó a Red y le tiró al suelo:

- ¡Wartortle, rayo burbuja! - le ordenó la chica a su pokémon.

Wartortle atacó a Red con un montón de burbujas. Pero llegó Snorlax y le recogió del suelo, poniéndolo en su hombro.

- ¡Ja, creías que podrías engañarme otra vez! - exclamó Red, desde lo alto -. ¡Nunca subestimes a un entrenador con dos medallas!

- Grr … - gruñó la chica.

- ¡Snorlax, mega puño! - ordenó Red.

Red saltó a por la chica para agarrarle y que no se moviera del sitio, mientras que Snorlax abatió el suelo con su enorme puñetazo, provocando una grieta en la que cayó la muchacha:

- ¡Kyaah! - se la oyó chillar, mientras caía con su Wartortle.

Un poco después …

Red sacó a la chica de la grieta y la depositó en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

- Esto la enseñará - dijo Red -. De todos modos, yo sólo quiero mi dinero de vuelta.

Red cogió el monedero de la chica y sacó 6.000 yenes. Fue entonces cuando vio que había una etiqueta en el monedero.

- Blue - leyó Red -. Así que se llama así … Y gracias a que me he enfrentado a su pokémon, los datos se habrán quedado guardados en mi pokédex.

Red leyó los datos del pokémon de Blue.

- Wartortle, tortuga, tipo agua … - leyó Red -. ¡No me digas que es la forma evolucionada de Squirtle!

Red se quedó mirando a la inconsciente Blue.

- Mejor me voy de aquí … - murmuró, marchándose de allí.

Cuando Red se hubo ido, Blue soltó una maléfica risa. No estaba inconsciente. Se incorporó, satisfecha.

- Podría haber escapado de ese tonto en cuanto hubiera querido - dijo -, pero es que en cuanto escuché que tenía dos medallas no me pude resistir.

Blue sacó dos medallas de sus calcetines, la Medalla Plateada y la Medalla Cascada:

- Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar - comentó Blue, sin parar de mirarlas.

Aquella misma tarde …

Red estaba buscando algo en la hierba, furioso:

- ¡¿Dónde estaban? - gritaba -. ¡No pueden haberse ido andando así como así! ¡Esa Blue debió de haberlas robado!

Red había vuelto a ser timado, y aquella vez era aún más grave. El muchacho se retorcía de la desesperación.

- ¡Mis dos medallas! - gritó -. ¡Esa niñata se va a arrepentir!

Entonces, vio a unos Rockets tras unos arbustos. Red se asomó a espiar a ver si les escuchaba algo interesante:

- Grrr … - gruñía un Rocket -. ¡Parece que siempre vamos a tener que andar tras esa pequeña ladrona!

- Pero en cuanto llegamos al último lugar donde la vieron - dijo otro Rocket -, ya se ha escapado. ¡Esa Blue …!

- **¡¿El Team Rocket también va tras Blue? - pensó Red, asombrado -. Bien, tengo un plan**.

Red salió de su escondite y fingió encontrarse casualmente con un Rocket:

- Eh, señor - le dijo -, ¿quiere ver algo interesante?

El Rocket le acompañó hasta detrás de un árbol, donde le esperaban los pokémons de Red, que le dieron una paliza, dejándole inconsciente.

- Tal y como tenía planeado - dijo Red, poniéndose la ropa del Rocket.

Red fue a reunirse con los demás Rockets. A nadie pareció extrañarle ver un Rocket de diez años de edad.

- Aquí no hay nada - dijo un Rocket -. Volvamos a la base.

Caminaron hasta el centro de Ciudad Azulona, donde entraron en lo que parecía un casino normal, pero que en realidad guardaba en sus sótanos un laboratorio clandestino:

- **¡No me lo puedo creer! - pensaba Red, impresionado; miró a una cápsula de cristal -. Y eso … ¿eso es un pokémon?**.

Dentro de aquella cápsula de cristal había un ser de aspecto y rasgos que podían parecerse a los de un humano, y que aún estaba a medio formar. Delante de la cápsula había un científico calvo, con gafas de sol redondas y bigote, tomando datos:

- Como ven - dijo el científico a unos Rockets que se le acercaron -, he utilizado las células que conseguisteis de Mew para el experimento. Pero … no son suficientes para crear un cuerpo entero …

- ¿Y si capturáramos al verdadero Mew? - preguntó el Rocket.

- ¿Eso es posible? - preguntó entonces el científico.

- ¡Por eso debemos atrapar a esa niña! - exclamó el Rocket, dándole un golpe a una mesa -. ¡Nuestra única esperanza de atrapar a Mew se basa en recuperar el disquete que ella robó!

- **Vaya, a lo mejor no odio tanto a esa chica** - pensó Red.

- ¡ATENCIÓN! - gritó una voz por unos altavoces -. ¡La ladrona ha sido vista en el acantilado de las afueras!

Así pues, un grupo de Rockets salió corriendo de allí. Red no podía perdérselo, así que también se unió.

_Quince minutos después …_

Los Rockets acorralaron a Blue en el acantilado.

- **Umh, allí está** - pensó Red, algo mosqueado.

- ¡Uuh! - exclamó Blue, divertida -. ¿Tantos Rockets para atrapar a una niña? ¡Sí que parecéis poco seguros de vosotros mismos!

- ¡Déjate de tonterías y devuélvenos el disquete! - ordenó un Rocket.

- ¡El disquete! - exclamó Blue, malévolamente; sacó el disquete para que todos los vieran -. Os lo devolvería, pero … ¡quiero a esa monada de Mew!

Blue dejó hacer el disquete, y Wartortle apareció y lo atrapó con la boca:

- ¡Argh, lo va a romper! - exclamó un Rocket.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Blue, desafiantemente -. ¡Un paso más, sólo dad un paso más y mi querido Wartortle le hincará los colmillos a vuestro disquete!

- ¡Maldita …! - exclamó el Rocket -. ¡Adelante, pokémons!

Un Hitmonlee y un Machamp se abalanzaron sobre Blue y Wartortle:

- **¡Cuidado!** - pensó Red, algo alarmado.

Pero Wartortle, al ser más pequeño, se agachó y los dos pokémons de lucha se chocaron entre sí.

- ¡Teehee! - rió Blue -. ¡Son tan monos …! ¡Nunca subestiméis a un entrenador con dos medallas!

Blue se retiró el pelo, dejando ver que llevaba las medallas de Red a modo de pendientes.

- **¡Primero me roba las medallas y luego mi frase!** - pensó Red, picado.

- ¡Soy demasiado mayor para estas niñerías! - exclamó el Rocket que parecía el líder del escuadrón -. ¡Adelante, Tauros!

Hizo aparecer a un temible y corpulento toro.

- ¡Este Tauros fue conocido en su día como el rey de la Zona Safari! - exclamó un Rocket.

Blue sacó una pokéball e hizo aparecer a un pequeño pokémon con forma de masa rosa con ojos y boca:

- ¿Qué es eso? - se le escapó a Red.

- ¡Yo te diré lo que es! - exclamó el Rocket líder -. ¡Algo que va a ser espachurrado muy pronto!

Levantando tanto polvo que apenas se veía, Tauros se dispuso a embestir a Blue y sus pokémons. Red no lo podía permitir.

- ¡NOO! - gritó, lanzándose a la nube de polvo.

Cayó encima de Blue, apartándola y, por lo que pudo llegar a ver, el extraño pokémon de Blue saltó sobre los ojos de Tauros, que empezó a revolverse. Cuando el humo se disipó, sólo Tauros seguía ahí.

- ¡Eres tú! - exclamó Blue, mirando a Red -. ¡Mi héroe!

- Oye, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tu pokémon parece haberse caído por el barranco - dijo Red.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - gritó un Rocket.

- Perdonadme por arruinaros la fiesta, pero esta monada de Rocket en realidad es … ¡mi caramelito! - exclamó Blue, despojando a Red de su uniforme Rocket y dejándole con la ropa de siempre.

- ¡Se acabó, ya basta de tonterías! - exclamó el Rocket -. ¡Tauros, acaba con los dos!

Pero Tauros se giró hacia los pokémons de los Rockets y empezó a embestirlos, provocándoles que se enfadasen y empezasen a atacar a sus entrenadores.

- ¡¿¡PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? - gritó un Rocket.

Blue sacó a otro de sus pokémons, uno de forma redonda, de color rosa, con un gracioso tupé y enormes ojos verdes:

- ¿No es un Jigglypuff? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Rápido, escapemos! - exclamó Blue.

Jigglypuff, también conocido como el pokémon globo, se empezó a inflar hasta aumentar de tamaño y flotar en el aire. Blue se cogió de uno de sus pies y agarró a Red:

- P … ¡pero …! - exclamó Red, volviendo la vista al caótico campo de batalla.

Entonces, Tauros empezó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en el extraño y gelatinoso pokémon de Blue:

- ¡Es esa cosa! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Es mi Ditto! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Puede transformarse en cualquier pokémon!

Y Ditto volvió a su pokéball. Red y Blue se alejaron por el aire, agarrados de los pies de Jigglypuff:

- Entonces, fue Tauros el que se cayó por el precipicio - dijo Red -, cuando Ditto le tapó los ojos …

- ¡Hoohoo! - rió Blue.

- Esos niñatos … - gruñó el Rocket, desde tierra -. ¿Pero a quién le importan? ¡Al menos hemos recuperado el disquete!

Una hora más tarde …

Red y Blue se acercaron al Casino Rocket.

- Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido - farfullaba Red -, ¿no se te ocurre nada mejor que volver a su base? Aunque bueno, ya no tendrán interés en nosotros, ahora que han recuperado su disquete …

- ¿Perdona? - preguntó Blue, sacando un disquete idéntico.

- ¿Aah? - Red se quedó sin habla.

- Después de todos los problemas que tuve para conseguirlo, ¿pensabas que lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente? - preguntó Blue -. ¡El que dejé caer era falso!

Red estaba patidifuso.

Mientras tanto, dentro del laboratorio clandestino, los Rockets comprobaban que, en efecto, el disquete que habían recuperado sólo contenía juegos y cosas de niños pequeños.

- ¡Esos malditos niñatos! - gritó un Rocket, destrozando el disquete con sus propias manos.

Red y Blue seguían al acecho.

- Y dime, ¿cómo es ese Mew? - le preguntó Red a Blue.

- ¡Ditto, muéstraselo! - ordenó Blue, haciendo aparecer a su pokémon.

Ditto se convirtió en un pokémon que, sorprendentemente, le resultó muy familiar a Red:

- ¡Ese pokémon …! - exclamó Red, acordándose de su primer encuentro con Green y el pokémon al que intentaron atrapar.

Ditto revoloteó alrededor de Red y Blue con forma de Mew:

- Oye, y … ¿para qué quieres a Mew? - le preguntó Red a Blue -. Verás, es que … vi que el Team Rocket está creando a partir de algunas de sus células una especia de monstruo pokémon.

- ¡Es obvio para qué quiero a Mew! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Por dinero!

- ¡¿Quéé?

- ¡Mew es el pokémon fantasma, el número 151! - exclamó Blue, alzando los brazos -. ¡Imagínate la cantidad de dinero que me darán si lo capturo!

- Increíble - comentó Red -. Un pokémon tan importante y tú lo quieres vender como si fuera un simple mascota.

- Oh, cállate - ordenó Blue -. ¡Muy bien, Ditto, ve a engañar a esos Rockets y aléjalos de esta zona!

Ditto (aun con forma de Mew) se dejó ver por las cámaras de seguridad y, como era de esperar, volvió locos a todos los Rockets, que salieron en tropel en su busca.

- Bien, ya se han ido - dijo Blue, sacando un extraño aparato y colocándoselo en los ojos como si fueran unas aparatosas gafas.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Red.

- El Scope Silph - respondió Blue -. Los pokémons de tipo psíquico emiten ondas psíquicas, y este aparato es capaz de identificarlas. Las ondas psíquicas de cada pokémon son únicas, por lo que en cuanto vea las de Mew, las identificaré.

Red se volvió a quedar sin habla.

- ¡Hoohoo! - exclamó Blue, chasqueando los dedos -. ¡Identificadas ondas psíquicas en el área sur de la ciudad! ¡Vamos para allá!

Quince minutos después …

Red y Blue (sin quitarse el Scope Silph) llegaron a un bosque:

- ¡Hay ondas psíquicas por todas partes! - exclamó Blue, aunque Red no era capaz de verlas -. ¡Tiene que estar por aquí!

- ¡Mira, Blue! - exclamó Red.

Blue se quitó el Scope Silph a toda prisa y se giró. Allí estaba, emitiendo un haz de luz rosa. Por fin habían encontrado a Mew.


	7. 1ª saga RGB: 007

Capítulo 7 - **¡En busca de Mew! El intercambio con Green y el misterioso Eevee**

- ¡Allí está! ¡Adelante, Wartortle! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Ayúdame, anda!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Red, mientras pensaba -. **Mejor que lo tenga ella que no el Team Rocket para sus experimentos**. ¡Te elijo a ti, Ivysaur!

Pero Mew se movía demasiado velozmente para poder siquiera apuntarle. Pero Blue tenía un plan:

- ¡Wartortle, hidro bomba! - ordenó.

Wartortle lanzó un montón de chorros de agua hacia arriba, por lo que Mew tuvo que sortearlos, yendo un poco más despacio.

- ¡Saur, látigo cepa! - ordenó Red.

Finalmente, Ivysaur logró atrapar a Mew con sus cepas.

- ¡Lo tenemos! - exclamó Red.

Pero, de repente, un pedrusco dé hielo cayó entre Red y Blue:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Blue.

- ¡¿Qué es esto? - gritó Red, mirando la dirección de la que había venido el meteorito -. ¡El Team Rocket!

Allí estaba el escuadrón Rocket de antes, con un pokémon bajito, con forma ligeramente de mujer, de largo cabello rubio y gruesos labios.

- ¿Creíais que ibais a escapar tan fácilmente del Team Rocket? - preguntó uno de los Rockets.

- Malditos … - gruñó Red.

- ¡El Mew será nuestro! - gritó uno de los Rockets.

- ¡Red, date prisa y haz algo! - exclamó Blue, desde atrás -. ¡Mew está a punto de escaparse!

Mew se agitaba con fuerza para soltarse de las cepas de Ivysaur.

- ¡No me falléis, chicos! - exclamó Red, lanzando a Poliwrath y a Pikachu.

Los pokémons de Red se encararon con el del Team Rocket.

- ¡Jynx, beso amoroso! - ordenó un Rocket.

El pokémon del Team Rocket le dio un beso a Pikachu, dejándolo tirado en el suelo atontado.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Red -. ¡Poli, pistola de agua!

Pero los ataques de tipo agua eran poco efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo hielo.

- ¡Jynx, rayo hielo! - ordenó el Rocket jefe.

Y Poliwrath quedó congelado. Jynx siguió avanzando hasta donde se encontraban Ivysaur y Mew:

- ¡Noo! - gritó Red.

Mew consiguió escaparse de las cepas de Ivysaur y salió volando, pero no se alejó del campo de batalla. Para proteger a Mew, Ivysaur se encaró con Jynx, pero no duraría mucho ya que los ataques de tipo hielo eran súper efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo planta:

- ¡Cuidado, Ivysaur! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Jynx, puño hielo! - ordenó un Rocket.

Sin embargo, antes de que Jynx pudiera apenas tocar a Ivysaur, Mew se interpuso y produjo un destello azul. Cuando la luz se disipó, el escuadrón Rocket y Jynx estaban convertidos en estatuas de hielo:

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Red.

Se giró hacia donde estaba Mew, que le miró. Entonces, echó a volar y se perdió de vista en el cielo.

- Se ha ido … - murmuró Red.

- Mew posee el ADN de todos los pokémons, por lo que puede efectuar cualquier ataque - dijo la voz de Blue, desde atrás -. Pero se nos ha vuelto a escapar …

Red se volvió hacia Blue, apenado.

- ¡Pero - añadió Blue, sonriendo picaronamente y sacando una cámara de fotos -, al menos he podido hacerle unas cuantas fotos!

- ¡No me digas que mientras yo estaba peleando tú estabas …! - gritó Red, alucinando.

- ¡Teehee! - se rió Blue -. ¡Bueno, yo aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer, me voy a informar a los periódicos!

Blue hizo aparecer a Jigglypuff y se marchó volando, agarrada de uno de sus pies, dejando a Red en el suelo.

- ¡Aargh! - gritó Red, tirándose de los pelos -. ¡Se ha vuelto a escapar!

Entonces, Red se palpó los bolsillos y notó un bulto. Miró a ver qué era, y se trataba de una nota escrita por Blue, acompañada de las dos medallas, Plateada y Cascada, que le había robado.

"_Gracias por todo, pastelito"_

Red, sin saber qué pensar, alzó la vista al cielo y vio a Blue alejarse. Sonrió para sí, mientras murmuraba:

- Quién diría …

_Un par de días después …_

Green se encontraba en el Casino Rocket. El nieto del Prof. Oak parecía ser perfecto en todo: había ganado 9.999 fichas en las máquinas del casino, lo suficiente para conseguir el premio máximo:

- Mira a ese chico … - murmuró una mujer.

- ¿Lo ha conseguido todo él solo?

Green llegó hasta el mostrador y depositó la bandeja con todas las fichas, dejando a los dependientes atónitos:

- Quiero cambiar estas fichas por el premio especial - dijo Green.

Le entregaron una pokéball dentro de la que había un extraño pokémon:

- Ten cuidado, muchacho - dijo el dependiente -, son horriblemente difíciles de entrenar.

_Una hora más tarde …_

Red se dirigía hacia el centro de Ciudad Azulona, después de haber estado toda la mañana entrenando en las afueras.

- ¡Ah, tengo un hambre que da calambre! - exclamó Red.

De pronto, vio un extraño pokémon con forma poligonal. Red se quedó embobado mirándolo:

- Pero … - murmuró -. Eso … ¡Aah!

Alguien que venía corriendo acababa de chocar contra él. Las pokéballs de los dos se desparramaron por el suelo, al igual que las pokédex.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?

Red reconocía aquella irritada voz enseguida.

- ¡Green!

Red se levantó y vio a Green hacer volver a su pokéball al extraño pokémon.

- ¿Eso no era un Porygon? - preguntó Red -. ¡¿Es tuyo? ¡Pero si son muy difíciles de conseguir! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- De una máquina tragaperras - respondió Green -. Me advirtieron que sería difícil entrenarle, ¡pero esto es absurdo! ¡Apenas puedo usarlo!

Green recogió las seis pokéballs que más cerca suya estaban, y la pokédex.

- Bueno, nos veremos otro día - dijo Green -, por desgracia.

Y se dispuso a irse:

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Red -. ¡Quiero saber más cosas sobre …!

- Tengo asuntos que atender - dijo simplemente Green, marchándose.

- Tío … - murmuró Red -. Él tan amigable como siempre …

Entonces, escuchó un estruendo y unos gritos a lo lejos. Red miró y vio a dos chicas huir despavoridas de un Marowak, un Rhydon y un Graveler:

- ¡Socorro! - chillaba una de las chicas.

- ¡Que alguien nos ayude! - chillaba la otra.

- ¡Mi oportunidad de ser un héroe! - exclamó Red, contento -. ¡Pikachu, te elijo a ti!

Pero no fue Pikachu el que salió de la pokéball, sino Charmeleon.

- ¡¿¡QUÉÉ? - gritó Red.

Las chicas se escondieron detrás de Red, asustadas.

- ¡Por favor, detenles! - suplicaron.

- ¡Es … Estoy en ello! - exclamó Red, apurado, y sacando las cuatro pokéballs restantes -. ¡Veamos si alguno de estos …!

Pidgeot, Machoke, Scyther y Golduck salieron de las pokéballs, dejando aterrorizado a Red. No obstante, las chicas empezaron a mirar a Red con adoración.

- ¡Tú debes de ser el magnífico Green! - chilló una de las chicas.

- ¿Einh? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Tienes un Charmeleon, un Scyther, un Pidgeot y un Machoke! - exclamó la otra chica -. ¡Hemos oído hablar tanto de ti, pero nunca hubiéramos pensado que te conoceríamos en persona!

- Aunque - añadió la otra chica -, no eres tan guapo como nos han dicho.

Red casi se desmayó. Pero no le quedaba otra que seguir con la farsa.

- Eh … bueno - murmuró -. ¡Charmeleon, ascuas!

Pero Charmeleon se le quedó mirando y le dio una patada.

Red perdió el combate, y las chicas se mostraron muy irritadas con él. El chico se sentó a la orilla de un riachuelo y suspiró. Les echó un vistazo a sus "nuevos" pokémons, y probó a ojear la pokédex:

- Incluso nuestras pokédex han sido intercambiadas - murmuró -. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Charmeleon se acercó a él y le intentó morder.

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Red -. ¿No … no podemos ser amigos?

Como respuesta, los pokémons de Green se pusieron a entrenar por sí mismos.

- Vaya, Green los tiene bien entrenados - murmuró Red.

Se quitó la ropa y se tiró al riachuelo, empezando a hacerles señas a sus nuevos pokémons:

- ¡Eh, venid a daros un chapuzón! - exclamó -. ¡El agua está muy rica!

Los pokémons de Green se le quedaron mirando como si fuera tonto.

_Mientras tanto …_

Green ya había puesto a entrenar duramente a los pokémons de Red, mientras ojeaba la pokédex.

- Nuestras pokédex también fueron intercambiadas - comentó -, bueno, al menos así puedo saber todos los datos de estos nuevos pokémons.

Miró a Pikachu, Poliwrath e Ivysaur. A Snorlax no le había puesto a correr ya que estaba durmiendo.

- En fin - suspiró Green -, les entrenaré a mi manera.

_Tres días más tarde …_

Era de noche, y Red estaba comiendo a la luz de una hoguera, junto a los pokémons de Green.

- **Bueno, al menos ya no me muerden - pensó Red -. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de recuperar mis pokémons**.

Entonces, vieron un destello y unas llamas a lo lejos. Red y los pokémons de Green se acercaron a mirar y vieron un pokémon con forma de zorro albino con nueve colas y que escupía fuego por la boca.

- ¿No es un Ninetales? - preguntó Red -. ¿Y ese … no es mi Pikachu?

Green estaba haciendo luchar al Pikachu de Red contra el Ninetales salvaje.

- ¡Pikachu, usa el truco que te enseñé! - ordenó Green.

- ¡Green! - gritó Red, infiltrándose en el campo de batalla.

Ninetales, al escuchar el grito, se revolvió contra Red, atacándole con un lanzallamas:

- ¡A mí no! - gritó Red -. ¡Machoke!

Machoke se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque de lleno:

- ¡¿Qué haces, idiota? - preguntó Green -. ¿Quieres acaso matar a mi Machoke?

- ¡¿Y qué me dices de mi Pikachu? - chilló Red.

- Umph … - gruñó Green -. ¡Machoke, vuelve conmigo!

Machoke se puso al lado de Green y, entonces, empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma. Le salieron dos brazos más y se hizo más musculoso.

- ¡Ha evolucionado en Machamp! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Machamp, tiro vital! - ordenó Green.

Machamp inmovilizó a Ninetales, empotrándolo contra el suelo. Red no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad y lanzó una pokéball. Ninetales fue capturado.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Red, al ver que Green cogía la pokéball -. ¡Lo he atrapado yo!

- Pero ha sido MI Machamp el que lo ha derrotado - dijo Green.

- ¡Es mío! - exclamó Red, intentando quitarle la pokéball a Green.

- Lo siento - dijo Green, empujando a Red hacia atrás -, pero no.

Y Red se marchó, con sus pokémons, por supuesto. En cuanto le hubo perdido de vista, Green empezó a despotricar.

- ¡Será desagradecido! - exclamó -. ¡Le entreno a sus pokémons y él va e intenta atrapar a un pokémon que yo he derrotado! Aunque mi Machoke sólo fue capaz de evolucionar después de que Red me lo devolviera … ¡Bah, coincidencia!

Entonces, Green se dio cuenta de que Charmeleon, Pidgeot, Scyther y Machamp le estaban haciendo mimos, bajo las atónitas miradas de Porygon y Ninetales.

- Hay algo … raro en ellos - murmuró Green.

Mientras tanto, Red también tenía de vuelta a Poliwrath, Ivysaur, Pikachu y Snorlax, pero los tres primeros tenían algo raro.

- ¡Ya volvemos a estar juntos, chicos! - exclamó Red, contento -. ¿Qué os parece una carrera en bici?

Pero Poliwrath, Ivysaur y Pikachu siguieron taladrándole con esa mirada tan típica de Green.

- Venga, chicos … No me miréis así - pidió Red -. ¡Me estáis empezando a dar miedo!

_Un par de días después …_

Red se disponía a abandonar ya Ciudad Azulona, había entrenado lo suficiente con sus pokémons y no quedaba nada interesante que ver.

- Veamos cuál es la próxima ciudad a visitar … - dijo Red, ojeando un mapa.

Entonces, vio un montón de gente desfilando por la calle. Llevaban a hombros una cabina de madera.

- ¿Quién hay ahí dentro? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Nuestra estimada Srta. Erika, por supuesto! - respondió un ciudadano -. ¡También conocida como la líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad!

- ¿Has dicho "líder de gimnasio"? - preguntó Red, ilusionado -. ¡Genial!

Provocando un montón de follón, Red se infiltró entre la gente hasta hacer detener el desfile:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, niñato? - gritó un hombre, empujando a Red -. ¡Acabas de frenar el paseo matinal de la Srta. Erika!

- ¡Eh, no me empujes! - gritó Red.

Entonces, de la cabina salió una hermosa joven de corta cabellera negra y expresión apacible:

- ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? - preguntó.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Red se acercó a ella y le enseñó las medallas que había ganado.

- ¡Soy Red, de Pueblo Paleta! - exclamó -. ¡Mi reto es conseguir las medallas de Kanto, así que te desafío a un combate pokémon!

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve un mocoso como tú a desafiar a la Srta. Erika? - gritó uno de los ciudadanos.

- Dejad al chico en paz - ordenó Erika -. Muy bien, Red, acompáñame.

Erika llevó a Red hasta el Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.

- Red - dijo Erika -, en un principio acepto tu desafío, pero antes me tienes que mostrar que lo vales. Si quieres pelear contra mí, antes tendrás que encontrar un pokémon y traérmelo. Te doy tres días.

- ¿Qué pokémon es? - preguntó Red.

- Eevee.

_Tres días después …_

Red estaba desesperado. No tenía ni idea de cómo era aquel pokémon llamado Eevee, y nadie podía decírselo porque, al parecer, era un pokémon muy raro.

- ¡Aaah! - gritaba Red, sentado solo en un banco -. ¡¿Cómo voy a encontrar un pokémon si ni siquiera sé cómo es?

- ¿Estás en problemas, amigo? - preguntó una conocida voz.

Red miró y se encontró con el extraño chico que una vez se había convertido sin querer en Rattata:

- ¡Bill! - exclamó Red -. ¡Me salvas la vida! ¡Estoy buscando un pokémon, no sé si tú lo conocerás …!

- ¿Cómo es? - preguntó Bill, sacando su portátil -. ¡No creo que sea desconocido para el creador del Sistema de Almacenamiento de los Pokémons, es decir, yo!

- Eh … Se llama Eevee - explicó Red -. Es lo único que sé.

- ¡Aquí lo tienes! - exclamó Bill, mostrándole la pantalla del portátil a Red.

Mostraba un pokémon bastante mono, con forma de zorro muy pequeño, de enormes orejas y grandes ojos.

- ¡Que mono! - se le escapó a Red.

- Desgraciadamente - dijo Bill -, no tengo nada más de información sobre él.

- ¡No te preocupes! - exclamó Red -. Con el aspecto me basto.

- Red, como entrenador pokémon, deberías saber que la información sobre los pokémons también es esencial para poder encontrarlos - le sermoneó Bill.

Pero Red ya estaba buscando al solicitado Eevee. Bill sacó un aparato:

- Si hay algo que sé de Eevee - dijo -, es que tiene un código genético muy irregular. Al parecer, responde a los estímulos del exterior cambiando de forma.

- Dices que la información nos puede ayudar a encontrar a un pokémon - dijo, entonces, Red -, ¿pero de qué nos va a servir eso?

Bill sacó un cartelito con el símbolo de un rayo dibujado. Entonces, el aparato que había sacado emitió unos silbidos al mismo tiempo que apareció un pokémon. Se parecía mucho a Eevee, pero con el cuerpo amarillo y el pelaje de punta:

- ¿Eevee? - preguntó Red -. ¡Bueno, adelante, Krabby!

Red sacó a un pokémon con forma de cangrejo que había atrapado durante su entrenamiento, pero Eevee lo electrocutó.

- ¡¿Quéé?

Bill probó a esconder el cartel con el rayo dibujado, e Eevee volvió a ser como el que habían visto en la pantalla del portátil.

- ¡Qué pasada! - exclamó Red -. Bueno, pues si es eléctrico, ¡adelante, Diglett!

Red lanzó al pokémon topo, que también había atrapado durante su entrenamiento.

- ¿Y qué pasará si …? - murmuró Bill, sacando un cartelito con una gota de agua dibujada.

Eevee se transformó en otro pokémon muy parecido, pero con cola de sirena, orejas adaptadas para el agua y el cuerpo de color azul. Le lanzó un chorro de agua a Diglett, derrotándolo.

- ¡Diglett! - gritó Red -. ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Ahora agua? ¡Adelante, Ivysaur, acaba con él!

Entonces, Bill probó a sacar un cartelito con una llama dibujada, con lo que Eevee cambió su pelaje al de color rojo y masacró a Ivysaur con un temible ataque lanzallamas:

- ¡Tal como figuraba! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Este pokémon puede ser de tipo fuego, agua y eléctrico a la vez! ¡Es imposible luchar contra él!

- ¡Siempre hay una manera! - exclamó Red.

Se fijó en Eevee, que ya había recuperado su forma original, y se dio cuenta de que no paraba de mover sus orejas.

- ¡Ya lo tengo, usa sus orejas para captar los estímulos del exterior! ¡Si se las tapamos, no podrá reaccionar! ¡Ivysaur, hoja afilada!

Ivysaur lanzó un torbellino de hojas a Eevee, que empapelaron sus orejas, dejándole sin poder reaccionar.

- ¡Y ahora rayo solar! - ordenó Red.

Ivysaur atacó a Eevee con su poderoso ataque y le derrotó. Eevee cayó al suelo, pero sin poder parar de mover las orejas y temblando ligeramente.

- Espera, aquí hay algo raro - dijo Bill.

Se arrodilló junto a Eevee y descubrió que tenía un chip implantado en la oreja izquierda.

- ¡Esto era lo que le hacía tan sensible a los estímulos externos! - exclamó Bill -. Ya decía yo que era muy exagerado que cambiara de forma sólo con ver unos dibujos.

- ¡Se acabó! - exclamó Red, enfadado; cogió a Eevee en brazos -. ¡Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas a la "señorita" que me envió a por este pokémon!

Red y Bill llegaron al Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona.

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó Red, enfurecido -. ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, tan llamada "señorita"!

- Ya hablarás después con esa señorita, Red - dijo Bill -. Lo primero es restaurar la salud de Eevee.

Red atrapó a Eevee con una pokéball y lo depositó en una máquina. Pero, antes de que pudiera pulsar el botón "restauración", Bill encontró un libro escalofriante:

- "Reconstrucción de Eevee" - leyó Bill.

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Red, acercándose a él.

Bill empezó a leer.

- "Eevee es un pokémon muy raro que posee la habilidad de evolucionar en tres tipos de pokémons diferentes: uno de agua, otro eléctrico y otro de fuego - leía Bill, en voz alta -. Si un Eevee puede ser reconstruido de forma que … pueda transformarse rápidamente en cada uno de esos pokémons …"

- "… se convertirá en una poderosa arma"

Red y Bill se giraron hacia el lugar del que había salido la voz, y se encontraron con Erika, acompañada de todos sus seguidores.

- Felicidades, habéis capturado un Eevee - dijo Erika, con una sonrisa -. Ahora podrás desafiarme a un combate pokémon, Red, y te daré la Medalla Arco Iris si me vences.

- ¡No necesito tu apestosa medalla! - gritó Red -. ¡Tu "Eevee reconstruido" escapó, y me usaste para recuperarlo! ¡¿Cómo puede haber gente tan mala que le haga eso a un pokémon?

Erika dio un salto hacia atrás y sacó a sus tres pokémons: un Bellsprout, un Tangela y un Vileplume:

- Yo estoy lista - dijo Erika -, a menos que tengas miedo.

Sin decir nada y aún furioso, Red sacó a Poliwrath, Ivysaur y Pikachu. La batalla comenzó. Poliwrath parecía tener posibilidades contra Bellsprout, pero al ser de tipo agua, sucumbió frente a los ataques de tipo planta:

- ¡Poli! - exclamó Red -. ¡No te rindas! ¡Doble bofetón!

- ¡Bellsprout, mimético! - ordenó Erika.

Mientras tanto, Ivysaur y Tangela estaban enzarzados en una pelea de látigos cepa. Pikachu se encaró con Vileplume:

- ¡Cuento contigo, Pika! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Vileplume, danza pétalo! - ordenó Erika.

Vileplume lanzó un torbellino de pétalos, que atraparon a Pikachu y lo inmovilizaron, desesperando a Red:

- ¡Pika! - gritó Red.

- Je, has luchado con valentía, jovencito - dijo Erika -. Eres fuerte. Podrás luchar contra mí cuando hayas conseguido aún más poder. Además, como has conseguido atrapar al Eevee, la próxima vez no te pondré condiciones.

- El Eevee … - murmuró Red.

Se había olvidado de pulsar el botón "restaurar", y ahora la máquina estaba emitiendo pitidos, indicando que le quedaba poca salud.

- A ese pequeño le queda poco tiempo, mejor pongo fin a su sufrimiento - dijo Erika, avanzando hacia la máquina -. En cuanto abra esa pokéball, el pokémon exhalará su último aliento. Sigh … Es triste el destino de los pokémons experimentales.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - exclamó Red, aterrorizado -. ¡Sólo porque no sirve para tus horribles experimentos … ¿vas a destruirlo? ¡No es justo! ¡No permitiré que sigas con esto! ¡Pikachu, sustituto!

Pikachu usó uno de los trucos que aprendió con Green. Creó un clon suyo con energía eléctrica:

- Estupendo, así mi victoria será más dulce - dijo Erika -. ¡Vileplume, hoja afilada!

Vileplume destruyó el sustituto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Muy temerario de tu parte, chico - dijo Erika -. Sustituto. Tu pokémon crea un clon que recibe sus daños … pero ello también requiere un sacrificio del pokémon que lo usa, disminuyendo notablemente su salud. Tu Pikachu ya no debe de estar en condiciones de seguir.

- Umh, lo siento, "señorita" - dijo Red, con una sonrisa triunfal -, pero …

Erika se giró hacia la máquina. Pikachu había llegado hasta allí:

- ¡El verdadero Pikachu se acercó hasta la máquina de restauración mientras luchábamos! - exclamó Red -. ¡Nunca permitiremos que abras esa pokéball!

Pikachu miró amenazadoramente a Erika que, sorprendentemente, sonrió. Se arrodilló junto a Pikachu y le acarició:

- En vez de en luchar, empleaste tus últimas energías en proteger a este Eevee a toda costa - dijo Erika, dulcemente -. Qué mono.

- ¡Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Bill, alucinando como Red.

Erika pulsó un botón de la máquina.

- He restaurado su salud por completo - anunció Erika.

- P … pero … - titubeó Red.

- Eres tan buen entrenador como dicen, Red - dijo Erika, amablemente -. Pero una no puede fiarse siempre de lo que le dicen … Perdóname por haberte probado, pero tenía que hacerlo después de que Brock y Misty me hablasen de ti. Ya ves, este pequeño Eevee era un sujeto experimental para … cierta organización. Hace unos meses, encontramos ese libro y descubrimos que el "Eevee reconstruido" había escapado. Afortunadamente, gracias a ti, ahora está a salvo.

Red no podía creerse todo aquello. Se había quedado sin habla.

- Esa organización … - consiguió decir -. No será …

- El Team Rocket - afirmó Erika -. Para tener alguna oportunidad contra ellos, necesitamos conocer su tecnología, necesitamos tener alguna idea sobre su fuerza y, sobre todo, necesitamos a un entrenador fuerte y compasivo a la vez como tú, Red de Pueblo Paleta.

Y Erika le puso la Medalla Arco Iris a Red en su chaqueta.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Red, apretando el puño -. ¡Yo también estoy contra el Team Rocket!

- Todos los ciudadanos de Azulona estamos contigo, Red - dijo Erika.

_Al día siguiente …_

Eevee, ya vuelto a la normalidad, pasó a formar parte del equipo de Red, que por fin se disponía a abandonar Ciudad Azulona:

- ¡Muy bien, vamos chicos! - exclamó Red, dispuesto a llegar a su próxima ciudad con sus pokémons.

- ¡Espera, chico! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Debes tener en cuenta que ahora llevas contigo un pokémon objetivo del Team Rocket, así que más vale que vayas con …! ¡Chico, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Red!

Pero Red ya se alejaba corriendo de allí. No se dieron cuenta de que, desde el cielo, les observaba una misteriosa joven. Flotaba en el aire junto a su Kadabra gracia a los poderes psíquicos:

- Así que el Eevee ha pasado a las manos de ese chico - comentó la joven, malévolamente -. Bien … Perfecto.

Y desaparecieron.


	8. 1ª saga RGB: 008

Capítulo 8 - **¡Perdidos en la Zona Safari! ¡El regreso a Ciudad Plateada y el misterioso hombre!**

_Dos semanas más tarde …_

Después de un interminable y agotador viaje en el que tuvo que ir tanto en bici como andando, Red llegó a su próximo destino: Ciudad Fucsia. Era una ciudad famosa por la llamada Zona Safari, un lugar de gran atracción turística donde se podían atrapar pokémons de lo más raros y especiales:

- ¡Ya he llegado! - exclamó Red -. ¡Qué emoción!

Al llegar a recepción, le aprovisionaron con unas pokéballs especiales que eran las que debería utilizar dentro de la Zona Safari, pero también tuvo que dejar a sus pokémons con los recepcionistas:

- Esperamos que tengas una buena captura - dijeron los recepcionistas.

Y Red se aventuró a la Zona Safari. Primero tomó una balsa y viajó a través de un riachuelo hasta una zona boscosa.

- Veamos qué pokémons me encuentro por aquí … - decía Red -. Aunque también me pregunto cómo voy a atrapar un pokémon sin luchar … ¿Qué querrán haber dicho con que "aproveche lo que tengo a mi alrededor"?

De pronto, Red avistó un pequeño pokémon con forma de zorrito marrón, de enormes orejas y grandes ojos, muy familiar.

- ¡Pero si es un Eevee! - exclamó Red, atónito -. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Ya tengo uno, pero quiere ver si éste reacciona igual …

Red siguió a Eevee, que echó a correr. Pero Red consiguió seguirle el rastro, y le acorraló contra unos árboles.

- Venga, pequeñajo, no te voy a hacer daño - dijo Red, arrodillándose frente al pequeño Eevee -. ¡Quiero ser tu amigo!

Se dio cuenta de que aquel Eevee estaba algo sucio y parecía un poco asustado.

- **Qué raro …** - pensó Red.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que allí había alguien más. Giró la cabeza y encontró que, sentada junto a unos arbustos, había una niña mirándole fijamente.

- ¡UAAAH! - gritó Red, cayéndose al suelo de culo del susto.

La niña no dijo nada, aunque no dejó de mirarle. Era un año menor que Red, y habría resultado mona de no ser por lo sucia que estaba. Su rostro denotaba cierta indiferencia, pero también presentaba algún síntoma de tristeza.

- Qu … ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Red.

- Puedes llamarme Amy - murmuró la niña -. Y ese Eevee es mío.

- Ah … - dijo Red, dándose cuenta de que aquella niña no le haría nada -. Bueno, Amy, yo me llamo Red. Y he venido …

- Supongo que habrás venido a atrapar los pokémons más raros de aquí, como todos - dijo Amy, aburrida.

Eevee correteó hacia ella y se acurrucó en su regazo.

- ¿Vives aquí? - preguntó Red.

- Nadie sabe que estoy aquí - respondió Amy -. No está permitido para los humanos cobijarse aquí. Al igual que nunca encontrarías un Eevee en la Zona Safari.

- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Red -. ¿Has venido a atrapar pokémons y te has perdido? Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres. Yo te llevaré a la salida.

- Sé dónde está la salida - afirmó Amy, serenamente -. Estoy viviendo aquí por propia voluntad.

- ¿Pero no eres muy pequeña para …? - preguntó Red, alucinando -. Oye, ¿dónde están tus padres?

- No están - respondió Amy.

Red sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. Amy sumergió su rostro en una expresión de profunda tristeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su Eevee:

- Me separaron de mi hermano - explicó Amy, tristemente -. A él le llevaron a un orfanato de Johto, y yo escapé.

Amy lucía unos enormes y bonitos ojos de un color que se debatía entre rosa y morado. Red se apenó al escuchar eso.

- Llegué a Kanto por mi propio pie - añadió Amy -, y en el camino conocí a Eevee, que me acompaña desde entonces.

- ¡¿Viniste desde Johto hasta Kanto tú sola? - gritó Red, alucinando.

- Sí … - respondió Amy -. He estado medio año vagando por Kanto y he decidido alojarme en Ciudad Fucsia. Pero como sé que nadie me querrá acoger, he decidido quedarme aquí.

- Amy, siento mucho todo esto - dijo Red -, pero este no es lugar para vivir. ¡Los pokémons podrían atacarte! E Eevee no podrá contra todos ellos, a parte de que necesitará que restaures su salud de vez en cuando.

Amy pestañeó y miró a Red, con tristeza.

- Venga, sal de aquí - dijo Red, extendiendo su mano hacia ella -. Ven conmigo.

Finalmente, Amy se levantó.

- Bueno - dijo -, Red, si quieres, te acompañaré por la Zona Safari. La conozco perfectamente y sé los pokémons que aparecen en cada zona.

- ¿De veras? Vaya, ¡gracias! - exclamó Red, agradecido.

_Media hora después …_

Amy había guiado a Red por la mayor parte de la Zona Safari y habían visto todo tipo de pokémons, incluido algún Dragonair, un bello pokémon de tipo dragón. De pronto, oyeron un estruendo, seguido de dos rugidos:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Red, alarmado.

- Probablemente dos Nidokings que se estén peleando por una Nidoqueen - respondió Amy.

- ¡Nidoking! - exclamó Red, ilusionado -. ¡Ese pokémon es brutal! ¡Tengo que atraparlo!

Red, Amy e Eevee se acercaron hasta donde estaban los temibles Nidokings forcejeando. Red sacó un Safari Ball:

- ¡Bueno, a ver qué tal funciona esto! - exclamó Red, lanzando aquel diferente tipo de pokéball.

- Espera - dijo Amy -, antes deberías …

Pero la Safari Ball pasó volando entre los dos Nidokings y tuvo tanta suerte que atrapó a Nidoqueen.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Amy -. ¿Qué has hecho?

- Vaya … - murmuró Red, cogiendo la pokéball con Nidoqueen dentro.

Los Nidokings rugieron y se abalanzaron sobre Red.

- ¡Por aquí, Red! - exclamó Amy, cogiendo a Eevee en brazos.

Red siguió a Amy por todo un bosque, mientras los pasos de los Nidokings retumbaban tras ellos. Un rato después, dejaron de oírse.

- ¿Les hemos despistado? - preguntó Red, resoplando.

- Eso parece - dijo Amy, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Eevee pareció olisquear algo en el ambiente e, instantes después, se abalanzó sobre Amy, apartándola justo a tiempo para que no fuera capturada por una enorme cepa cuya punta estaba afilada.

- ¡Uagh! - gritó Red.

El chico, en cambio, sí que fue capturado.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Amy.

De entre los árboles apareció el pokémon que había atrapado a Red. Se trataba de un enorme pokémon de tipo planta llamado Victreebel, que tenía forma de campana y era famoso por sus jugos venenosos.

- ¡Un Victreebel! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Eevee, mordisco!

Eevee mordió las cepas de Victreebel y se quedó enganchado. Victreebel, furioso, empezó a agitar sus cepas, tirando a Eevee contra el suelo.

- ¡Amy! - gritaba Red, mientras Victreebel ya le levantaba del suelo -. ¡Haz algo, por favor!

Amy sacó de su mochila un pedrusco naranja con una llama pintada y se la acercó a Eevee, que empezó a brillar hasta evolucionar en su forma de fuego.

- ¡Es …! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Flareon! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Lanzallamas!

Flareon disparó un chorro de fuego por la boca, incinerando a Victreebel, que se agitó y lanzó a Red por los aires.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritaba Red.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Amy, preocupada.

Guardó el pedrusco naranja, con lo que Flareon volvió a ser Eevee, y él y Amy echaron a correr por la zona por la que había salido volando Red.

- ¡Red! - exclamaba Amy.

Le encontraron colgando de un árbol … con otro Victreebel hambriento esperando debajo, acompañado de una manada de Weepinbells.

- ¡Aah! - chilló Amy.

Finalmente, Red tuvo que dejarse caer, y tuvo tanta suerte que cayó al borde de la boca de Victreebel.

- ¡Red! - gritó Amy -. ¡Sujétate fuerte! Eevee, voy a hacerte evolucionar en Flareon otra vez.

Pero Eevee agitó la cabeza, temeroso de volver a meter la pata. Entonces, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Red hizo un impulso y se salió de la boca de Victreebel.

- ¡Ya estoy harto! - exclamó Red.

Y encontró con que había caído entre todos los Weepinbells.

- No podemos combatirlos porque son demasiados - dijo Amy, rebuscando en su mochila -, ¡pero sí que podemos intentar calmarlos! ¡Red, lo que tú necesitas son objetos!

- ¿"Objetos"? - repitió Red, que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella palabra.

Entonces, Amy sacó de su mochila auténticos objetos, así como Poké Muñecas, caramelos raros y vitaminas.

- ¡Úsalos con los pokémons y se volverán más amistosos contigo! - exclamó Amy.

Red los cogió y se dispuso a utilizarlos.

_Media hora después …_

Con la ayuda de los objetos, Red consiguió calmar a los Weepinbells, que se pusieron a jugar con él. Además, aprovechó para capturar al Victreebel.

- ¡Muy bien, Red! - exclamó Amy, algo más animada.

- ¡No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda! - exclamó Red -. ¡Eso sí que son objetos de verdad!

De repente, apareció uno de los Nidokings de antes, con un estruendo furioso, y espantando a todos los Weepinbells.

- ¡YAAAAAHHHH! - gritaron Red y Amy.

Nidoking rugió y se dirigió hacia Red.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué hago? - gritó Red, y cogió una piedra del suelo -. ¡Toma esto y déjame en paz!

Red acertó con la piedra en todo el ojo de Nidoking, que se le inflamó, haciéndole enfadar aún más.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? - chilló Amy.

- Aprovechar lo que tengo a mi alrededor - gruñó Red.

Entonces, Amy sacó otro pedrusco como el de antes, pero de color azul y con una gota de agua tallada en él. Eevee brilló hasta evolucionar en su forma acuática.

- ¡Vaporeon! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Ataque rayo burbuja!

Nidoking sufrió bastante aquel ataque de agua, pero Vaporeon era demasiado pequeño para poder estar al nivel de Nidoking.

- ¡Cuidado, Vaporeon! - exclamó Amy.

Pero Nidoking le asestó a Vaporeon un coletazo tan fuerte que lo estampó contra el suelo.

- ¡Vaporeon! - exclamó Amy, arrodillándose junto a su pokémon.

- ¡Tranquila, Amy, yo me encargaré de él! - exclamó Red, sacando la pokéball que tenía a Victreebel -. ¡Ahora tengo a éste! ¡Adelante, Victreebel!

Red hizo aparecer al pokémon planta que acababa de atrapar, que se lió a forcejeos con Nidoking enseguida. Red probó a buscar sus datos en la pokédex para ver si algo le podía servir.

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó Red -. ¡Victreebel también es de tipo veneno! ¡Victreebel, ataque ácido!

Victreebel expulsó un líquido negro y acertó a Nidoking en toda la cara, envenenándole. Nidoking rugió y se desplomó sobre el suelo, muy herido.

- ¡Ya lo tenemos! - exclamó Red -. ¡Victreebel, hoja afilada!

Con un torbellino de hojas cortantes, Victreebel derrotó a Nidoking. Red sacó otra Safari Ball:

- ¡Adelante, pokéball! - exclamó Red.

Y Nidoking fue atrapado.

- ¡Genial! - gritó Red, abrazando a Victreebel y luego haciéndole volver a su pokéball; se giró hacia Amy -. ¿Qué te ha parecido, Amy?

Pero Amy señaló a algo que había detrás de Red, asustada.

- ¡Cuidado, Red! - exclamó.

Red se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo un árbol derribado por Nidoking se precipitaba sobre él …

_Un par de horas más tarde …_

Al ver que tardaba tanto, el encargado de la Zona Safari salió en busca de Red, con Pikachu, Poliwrath e Ivysaur, para seguirle el rastro.

- ¡Ah, aquí estás! - exclamó el encargado, tras encontrar finalmente al chico.

Red se despertó cuando sus pokémons se le echaron encima.

- Eh … ¿dónde estoy? - preguntó Red, atontado, y se fijó en sus pokémons -. ¡Ah, chicos, habéis venido a por mí!

- ¿Estás herido, muchacho? - preguntó el encargado.

- Pues me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que me he hecho una brecha - respondió Red, llevándose una mano a la cabeza; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una venda -. **¡Anda, pero si tengo una venda! Habrá sido …**.

- Menos mal que estás bien dentro de lo que cabe, chico - dijo el encargado, secándose el sudor de la frente -. Ven, te acompañaré a la salida.

- **Bueno, al menos he capturado a Nidoqueen, Victreebel y Nidoking** - pensaba Red, mirando sus Safari Balls.

Llegaron a la entrada a la Zona Safari, donde los recepcionistas parecían alarmados por algo.

- Pero bueno - dijo el encargado de la Zona Safari -, ¿ahora qué demonios ha pasado?

- ¡No se lo va a creer! - exclamó uno de los recepcionistas -. ¡Parecía que había estado viviendo en la Zona Safari un tiempo! ¡Salió de aquí como una bala y no pudimos detenerla!

- ¡¿Pero de quién estáis hablando? - preguntó el encargado, atónito.

- ¡De una niña! - respondió el otro recepcionista -. ¡Una niña de ojos morados y con un Eevee!

Para sus adentros, Red sonrió:

- **Muy bien, Amy - pensó -. Espero que encuentres un hogar**.

_Quince días después …_

En Ciudad Verde, dos jóvenes entrenadores observaban la entrada al Gimnasio de esa ciudad:

- ¿Hace cuánto que está cerrado? - preguntó uno de los chicos.

- Ya ni me acuerdo - respondió el otro chico -. Desde que Giovanni se fue, han pasado muchos meses.

- ¿Quién es Giovanni? - preguntó su amigo.

- ¡El líder de este gimnasio, por supuesto! - respondió el chico, haciéndose el entendido -. ¡Mira!

Señaló a través de la ventana. En uno de los lados de la oscura sala se elevaba un busto medio derruido con la cabeza de un hombre tallada.

_Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Ciudad Plateada …_

Red acababa de salir de la Cueva de Diglett, una interminable cueva subterránea que unía Ciudad Plateada con Ciudad Carmín.

- ¡Por fin hemos llegado! - exclamó Red, algo sucio; se volvió hacia la salida de la cueva -. ¡Vamos, señor! ¡Ánimo, que ya queda poco!

- Vaya, vaya, menudos ánimos que llevas, chico - dijo una voz de hombre desde dentro del túnel -. Estás lleno de energía, ¿eh? De todos modos, perdóname por haberte desviado tanto del camino.

- ¡Deje de preocuparse por eso! - exclamó Red, despreocupadamente -. Además, fui yo el que insistió en acompañarle. ¡Fósiles pokémon! ¡Debe de ser emocionante eso de revivir pokémons a partir de estas pequeñas piedrecillas!

Y Red se sacó del bolsillo unos cuantos pedruscos que había encontrado dentro de la Cueva de Diglett.

- Seguro que de todas esas, alguna será un buen fósil - comentó el hombre, amablemente -. Aunque cuidado, también pueden resultar ser piedras normales y corrientes …

- Tch, no me digas … - murmuró Red, deseando que no fuera así.

- Como sea - añadió el hombre -, ¡lo descubriremos en cuanto los llevemos al famoso Museo de Ciudad Plateada!

Y Red y aquel hombre comenzaron su camino hacia las afueras del norte de Ciudad Plateada. El hombre se dio cuenta de que Red no le quitaba el ojo de encima:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Perdone … - se disculpó Red -. Pero es que … Me parece muy familiar, ¿seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?

- ¿Otra vez con eso? - preguntó el hombre, sonriendo con pesar -. ¿Cómo me voy a acordar de algo de lo que tú no puedes acordarte?

- Bueno - dijo Red -, ¡será que no puedo pensar en un amante de pokémons como una persona extraña para mí!

- ¿Amante? - repitió el hombre -. Jajaja, Red, sólo soy un mero buscador de fósiles. ¡Aunque me gustaría ser un gran entrenador como tú.

- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó Red -. ¡Incluso los líderes de gimnasio me temen!

Aunque Red no se dio cuenta, en ese momento el hombre cambió drásticamente de expresión, y le miró con frialdad. No obstante, se corrigió enseguida y volvió a adoptar su sonrisa pesarosa:

- Incluso los líderes de gimnasio, ¿eh? Pues sí que debes de ser fuerte - dijo el hombre, echándose a reír.

- ¿No me cree? - preguntó Red, mosqueado -. ¡Pues he combatido contra bastantes líderes de gimnasio! Y les he derrotado, ¡por no hablar de los mejores miembros del Team Rocket!

- Jajaja, no lo dudo, no lo dudo - dijo el hombre, sonriente.

- No parece decirlo muy en serio - gruñó Red.

De repente, empezó a hacer un calor espantoso:

- ¿No está haciendo demasiado calor? - preguntó el hombre, secándose el sudor de la frente.

- ¡Y que lo diga! - exclamó Red -. ¡Mire! ¡Ahí se ve una columna de humo!

Se acercaron … y descubrieron que el Museo de Ciudad Plateada estaba ardiendo.

- ¡Qué horror! - gritó Red, espantado -. ¡¿Lo ha iniciado algún pokémon?

Red empezó a mirar a su alrededor, en busca del causante del fuego. El hombre estaba quieto, pensando:

- **Este fuego … - pensaba -. ¿Un Magmar salvaje? ¡No, dos!**.

Finalmente, Red se encontró con los dos Magmars, una especia de patos de fuego. No paraban de emitir llamaradas por sus picos.

- ¡Señor! - exclamó Red, llamando la atención del hombre -. ¡Fíjese en lo que puede hacer un verdadero entrenador!

- **Por fin podré comprobar lo bueno que es en realidad** - pensó el hombre, mirando a Red.

- ¡Adelante, Snorlax! - exclamó Red.

El gigantesco y gordo pokémon apareció, durmiendo como siempre, haciendo de muro entre Red y el hombre y los dos Magmars.

- ¡No hay que preocuparse! - exclamó Red, al darse cuenta de que el hombre miraba horrorizado cómo las llamas alcanzaban a Snorlax -. ¡Snorlax recupera continuamente salud mientras duerme! ¡Así nos dará tiempo!

- Alucinante - comentó el hombre -, aunque un poco bestia, ¿no crees?

- ¡No se preocupe! - exclamó Red, sacando la pokéball de Poliwrath -. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Poliwrath tiene muy poca salud!

- **Sigh … Sólo es un crío - pensó el hombre, suspirando -. Rabia, coraje pero nada de planificar. Obviamente, no debo preocuparme por él …**.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - exclamó Red, tras pensar por unos segundos -. ¡Snorlax, vuelve! ¡Te elijo a ti, Sandshrew!

Hizo aparecer a un pequeño pokémon con forma de armadillo.

- ¿Ese no es el pokémon de nivel bajo que capturaste ayer? - preguntó el hombre.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Red -. ¡Póngase por ahí, señor! ¡Como ya sabe, los pokémons de arena pueden dar todo su potencial en suelos de arena … como este! ¡Sandshrew, ataque arena!

Sandshrew comenzó a agitar la arena con sus patas, provocando una ola de arena que se precipitó sobre las llamas y los Magmars:

- ¡Y la arena es genial para sofocar las llamas! - exclamó Red -. ¡Además, atraviesa las llamas y golpea cosas!

En efecto, a parte de apaciguar las llamas, la arena las atravesaba y golpeaba a los Magmars.

- **Lo que carece de inteligencia le sobra de ingenio - pensó el hombre, sin dejar de mirar a Red -. ¿Es así como gana sus batallas?**.

El hombre se dio cuenta de una cosa, y se lo comentó a Red:

- Sí, la arena está golpeando a los Magmars. Pero sólo parece molestarles, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¡Déjeme pensar, déjeme pensar! - exclamó Red -. ¡Ya sé! ¡Sandshrew, corre!

- **¿Va a rendirse?** - pensó el hombre.

Pero Sandshrew empezó a correr a toda velocidad en círculos alrededor de los dos Magmars, levantando más arena aún. Así, en unos segundos, los Magmars estaban cubiertos de arena, sin poder moverse.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamó Red, todo contento, abrazando a Sandshrew.

- **Es rápido - pensó el hombre, mirando a Red -, y sabe cómo aprovechar las habilidades de los pokémons. Umh … será mejor que me encargue de él …**.

Pero entonces, Red hizo volver a Sandshrew.

- ¿No … no vas a terminar con ellos? - preguntó el hombre, señalando a los Magmars atrapados bajo la arena.

- Nah - respondió Red -. No puedo atacar a un oponente que no se puede defender.

El hombre rió.

- Bueno, bueno - dijo; miró al museo, totalmente carbonizado -, me temo que ya no podremos estudiar ningún fósil. De todos modos, esas piedrecillas que encontraste no creo que fueran más que eso.

- ¡Oh, venga! - exclamó Red, fastidiado.

- Así que - dijo el hombre, rebuscando en su bolsillo -, toma esto. Tiene más pinta de fósil, así que seguro que tendrás suerte con él. Es mi regalo por haberme acompañado. Puede que no nos volvamos a ver.

- ¡Guau, gracias! - exclamó Red, mirando la extraña piedra al sol -. ¡Parece que hay algo dentro de esta piedra! ¡Qué emoción, seguro que es un fósil de verdad!

- Buena suerte en tu viaje, muchacho - dijo el hombre, dándole la mano a Red.

- ¡Je, gracias! - exclamó Red -. ¡Ha estado bien viajar junto a usted, señor! ¡Adiós! ¡Y gracias!

Red empezó a alejarse de allí, tras despedirse alegremente del misterioso hombre.

- Jaja … - rió el hombre -. Ve con cuidado, Red.

En cuanto Red se perdió de la vista, el hombre sonrió con malicia:

- Pensando que todo había acabado sólo porque les había inmovilizado - murmuró -. Es demasiado blando. Los Magmars son fuertes e inteligentes, y no pararán hasta acabar con alguien que los haya humillado.

En ese momento, los Magmars se libraron de la arena que los cubría y, furiosos, se abalanzaron sobre el hombre. Pero entonces, un rayo de hielo les alcanzó y les congeló. Se trataba de un pokémon del hombre, de tipo agua y hielo, que escondía una mirada siniestra dentro de su bivalvo.

- Un idiota como él se destruirá a sí mismo si esperamos lo suficiente - comentó el hombre, sonriendo malévolamente -. Cloyster, acábalo.

El pokémon del hombre, aprovechando que los Magmars estaban convertidos en estatuas de hielo, les partió por la mitad. El hombre rió con maldad:

- Tras enterarme de que había derrotado a Surge y a Koga, tenía que observarle con mis propios ojos - dijo el hombre, sin dejar de mirar por donde Red se había ido -. Y pensar … que ese niño ha sido una molestia para el Team Rocket …

En es momento, una ráfaga de aire pasó por aquel lugar. La chaqueta del hombre se abrió y se pudo observar que, en el chaleco que llevaba debajo, había grabada una R de color rojo.


	9. 1ª saga RGB: 009

Capítulo 9 - **¡Los pájaros legendarios y el misterioso Blaine! ¡Intentando entrar en Ciudad Azafrán!**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Red había empezado su aventura en primavera. Ya era pleno verano y quedaba poco para el undécimo cumpleaños de Red.

Aquel día, Red se encontraba en una ruta marina, buceando junto a Poliwrath en busca de uno de los objetos de los que el Prof. Oak le había hablado hace unas semanas.

- **Existen cinco ataques que los pokémons pueden aprender a partir de ciertos objetos llamados Máquinas Ocultas - pensaba Red, recordando las palabras del científico -. Yo he encontrado tres. Corte, que se lo enseñé a Ivysaur; destello, que se lo enseñé a Pikachu, y fuerza, que se lo enseñé a Snorlax, Me quedan surf y vuelo**.

Red empezó a bucear más rápido, agitando con más fuerza sus pies:

- **Si quiero ir a Islas Espuma, debo encontrar la MO surf - pensó, y frunció el ceño -. ¡Especialmente sabiendo que ese idiota de Green ya la ha encontrado!**.

Entonces, Red avistó un extraño objeto sobre una roca.

- **¡Allí está! - pensó Red, contento -. ¡La MO surf!**.

Red y Poliwrath se acercaron tan rápido como pudieron adonde estaba el ansiado objeto. No se dieron cuenta de que acababan de entrar en el territorio de un poderoso pokémon dragón, Dragonite.

- **¡Ostras! - pensó Red, tras encontrarse cara a cara con el regordete dragón -. ¡Un Dragonite!**.

El pokémon en cuestión se enfureció al ver que estaban entrando en su territorio, así que se posó con furia sobre la roca … en la que estaba la MO.

- **¡NOOOO!** - pensó Red, abriendo la boca para, gritar, olvidándose de que estaba bajo el agua.

Un montón de agua entró dentro de la boca de Red, que empezó a ahogarse y se hundió en el agua. Poliwrath intentó ir a ayudarle, pero el furioso Dragonite se lanzó a luchar contra él. En la batalla, removió algunas enormes rocas que cayeron sobre la pierna de Red, que se quedó atrapado en el fondo del mar.

- **No puedo … respirar** - pensaba Red, sintiendo que perdía el conocimiento.

Poliwrath no podía librarse de Dragonite, pero entonces apareció un Gyarados, que se enzarzó en un forcejeo con Dragonite, derrotándolo.

- **Imposible … Un Gyarados …** - pensó Red, cerrando los ojos.

Montado en el Gyarados había alguien. Antes de perder el conocimiento, Red pudo entrever cómo una sirena pelirroja le libraba de la roca y le empezaba a llevar hacia la superficie …

_Unos minutos después …_

Red se despertó montado sobre un Starmie. Despertó a tiempo para ver cómo Gyarados mandaba bien lejos a Dragonite con un híper rayo.

- Whoa … - murmuró Red.

- Tan alocado como siempre - se oyó decir a una voz femenina -. Viniendo solo a un lugar como este en busca de un objeto, que por cierto ha acabado completamente inutilizado. ¡A saber qué habría pasado si Gyarados no hubiera intervenido!

El entrenador, o en este caso, entrenadora de Gyarados, salió a escena y le lanzó a Red la MO, completamente aplastada. Pero Red no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la entrenadora del Gyarados.

- ¡Si querías cruzar el océano - exclamó la muchacha pelirroja -, sólo tendrías que haber acudido a la experta en pokémons acuáticos, Misty!

En efecto, Misty se encontraba a bordo de Gyarados. Le guiñó un ojo a Red, que respondió igualmente, contento.

- Gracias, Misty - dijo Red, sonriendo -. Pero ahora tengo otro problema. La MO surf está rota, ¡y hay muy pocas en Kanto! ¡Si mis pokémons no saben surf, no podrán llevarme a Islas Espuma!

- Bueno, creo que podré prestarte mi Gyarados por un tiempo - dijo Misty, amablemente -. Él sí que sabe surf, y ya no es tan malvado como lo era la última vez que le viste, se ha recuperado, como ves.

Gyarados le sonrió a Red.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Red -. ¡¿De veras puedo usar tu Gyarados? ¡Genial, gracias Misty! ¡Voy a probar el movimiento surf ahora mismo!

Así pues, Red montado sobre Gyarados y Misty montada sobre Starmie, iniciaron su camino a través del océano hacia Islas Espuma.

_Tres días después …_

Red sentenció que no le gustaba nada el movimiento surf tras el agitado viaje que había tenido sobre Gyarados, terminando estampado contra la orilla tras llegar, finalmente, a Islas Espuma.

- ¡Sólo tendrás que cogerle el tranquillo! - exclamó Misty -. ¡De todas formas, por fin hemos llegado a Islas Espuma! Se dice que aquí vive Articuno, uno de los tres pájaros legendarios de Kanto.

Misty cogió una de las pokéballs que Red tenía en el cinturón.

- A cambio de mi Gyarados, te cojo a este simpático Krabby - dijo Misty, sonriendo -. ¿Te parece bien?

- Eh … sí - respondió Red, que había atrapado aquel Krabby el mismo día que se encontró con Misty -. Puedes quedártelo.

- Bueno, pues será mejor que me vaya ya - dijo Misty.

- ¿No vienes? - preguntó Red.

- Soy una líder de gimnasio, tengo mi propia vida - respondió Misty -. Te he acompañado hasta aquí porque me imaginé que tendrías problemas. Así que yo me voy, ¿vale? ¡Adiós, Red!

Y Misty se marchó montada en su Starmie. Red la observó alejarse.

- Sigh … - suspiró Red -. No me queda otra que afrontar al Team Rocket yo solo.

En realidad, la verdadera razón por la que Red había viajado a las Islas Espuma era que sabía que el Team Rocket tramaba algo allí, pero no se lo había dicho a Misty.

No obstante, Misty también estaba al corriente de eso.

- **Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo - pensaba Misty, mientras se alejaba más y más de las islas -. Pero lo máximo que puedo hacer es desearle suerte …**.

Así pues, Red se adentró en el bosque de las Islas Espuma, acompañado de Poliwrath, Ivysaur y Pikachu.

- Muchos árboles y arbustos están congelados, ¿será cosa de Articuno? - murmuraba Red; miró a sus pokémons -. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! ¡Chicos, os presento a nuestro nuevo compañero!

E hizo aparecer al temible Gyarados, espantando a sus tres pokémons, especialmente a Ivysaur, que se acordaba de su batalla contra él. Sin embargo, Gyarados les saludó amistosamente. En ese mismo momento, un enorme Muk apareció de entre unos arbustos y se lanzó a por Red:

- ¡AAAAHHH! - gritó Red.

- ¡Pi! - exclamó Pikachu, encarándose con Muk.

Pero Gyarados se le adelantó, derribando a Muk. Antes de que Red pudiera decir nada más, un zurríen atravesó volando al aire y se clavó cerca de uno de sus pies.

- ¡Quieto ahí! - exclamó una voz -. ¡No le pondrás una mano encima a NUESTRO Articuno!

Red se encontró cara a cara con un escuadrón del Team Rocket.

- El Team Rocket - gruñó Red.

El muchacho avanzó hacia donde estaban los Rockets, y descubrió una estatua de hielo de un pokémon con forma de pájaro allí cerca.

- ¿No es ese …? - empezó a preguntar Red, sorprendido.

- A Articuno no le gustan las peleas - explicó uno de los Rockets -, así que siempre que hay alguna, se convierte en una estatua de hielo.

Entonces, Gyarados empezó a temblar y a rugir furioso mientras combatía encarnizadamente con Muk.

- ¡Gyarados! - exclamó Red, girándose hacia su nuevo pokémon -. Claro, debe de acordarse de los experimentos que el Team Rocket hizo con él, ¡y la locura está poseyéndole otra vez!

Al oír eso, Articuno volvió en sí y echó a volar lejos de allí.

- ¡NOOO! - gritaron los Rockets.

- ¡Vamos tras él! - gritó el líder del escuadrón.

Los Rockets echaron a correr tras Articuno. Poliwrath, Ivysaur y Pikachu intentaron perseguirles. Incluso Snorlax salió de su pokéball para ayudar. Pero:

- ¡Esperad, chicos! - gritó Red -. ¡Olvidaos de eso ahora! ¡Es Gyarados, tenemos que ayudarle!

Los pokémons de Red se miraron entre sí, ya que ninguno guardaba simpatía alguna hacia Gyarados.

- El Team Rocket ha experimentado con Gyarados - dijo Red, desesperado -. ¡A saber qué cosas horribles le habrán hecho! ¡Necesita ayuda o se volverá loco! Pensad, chicos. ¡Imaginad que os lo hubieran hecho a vosotros!

Entonces, el último pokémon de Red salió por sí mismo de su pokéball. Se trataba de Eevee.

- Tú sí que sabes de lo que estoy hablando - dijo Red, acariciándole.

Los pokémons de Red cambiaron de parecer y ayudaron a Gyarados a derrotar al malvado y poderoso Muk.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Red, al ver que Gyarados volvía en sí.

Pero entonces, Muk se enfureció aún más y se abalanzó sobre Red y sus pokémons, dispuesto a rociarles con su veneno.

- ¡NOOOO! - gritó Red.

En ese mismo momento, Articuno volvió a planear sobre esa zona y dejó caer un manto helado que congeló a Muk, salvando a Red y sus pokémons.

- Whoa - murmuró Red, sorprendido.

Después de aquello, Articuno emprendió el vuelo y huyó de Islas Espuma.

- ¡TODOS TRAS ÉL! - gritó el líder de aquel escuadrón Rocket.

Los Rockets se marcharon de allí y se perdieron de vista. Red miró al cielo y vio a Articuno escapar.

- Bueno, al menos le hemos dejado escapar - dijo, y se volvió hacia sus seis pokémons -. ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Por fin formamos un gran equipo!

Poliwrath, Ivysaur, Pikachu y Snorlax se abrazaron a Gyarados, dándole a entender que ya le aceptaban, e Eevee dio saltos de contento.

- Este viaje - murmuró Red -, acaba de empezar.

_Una semana más tarde …_

El Team Rocket llegó a Isla Canela. Los Rockets se colaron en la casa de uno de los mejores científicos de esa isla y le revolvieron todos los documentos en busca de cierta información.

- ¡Maldito traidor! - exclamó el líder de ese escuadrón, golpeando una mesa -. ¡Adonde quiera que hayas ido, te encontraremos, Blaine!

En ese mismo momento Red, con once años recién cumplidos, llegó a Isla Canela, a uno de los acantilados de las afueras, montado sobre su Gyarados.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó Red, trepando por el acantilado -. Veamos a qué zona hemos venido a parar …

Nada más asomarse, Red vio a un montón de Rockets luchando contra dos flamantes pokémons de fuego.

- **¡El Team Rocket! Otra vez … - pensó Red, furioso -. ¿Y cuáles son esos pokémons contra los que están luchando?**.

- ¡Rápido! - exclamó un Rocket -. ¡Son el Rapidash y el Arcanine de Blaine!

- ¡Eh! - exclamó, de repente, otro Rocket -. ¡Allí hay alguien, espiando desde el acantilado!

- **¡Mierda, me he dejado ver!** - pensó Red, empezando a sudar la gota gorda, y no precisamente por el calor.

Los Rockets se acercaron a mirar.

- ¿Quién es este niño? - preguntó uno de los Rockets.

- Lo que es seguro es que no es Blaine - dijo otro.

- ¡Pero nos ha visto, y eso es suficiente! - exclamó el líder del escuadrón -. ¡Eliminémosle!

El Gengar del Team Rocket se dispuso a atacar, y Red se preparó para lo peor. Pero, entonces, un hombre vestido con bata de científico, que llevaba gafas de sol redondas y un pronunciado bigote llegó a escena:

- ¡Dejad al chico en paz! - exclamó -. ¡Yo soy el que buscáis!

- ¡Blaine! - gritaron los Rockets.

Y se enzarzaron en una dura pelea. Ansioso por cortar por lo sano, sin que nadie le viera, Red lanzó una pokéball e hizo aparecer a Gyarados:

- ¡¿Y ese Gyarados?

- ¡Gyarados, hidro bomba! - ordenó Red.

Con un potente chorro de agua, Gyarados disipó a los Rockets. Por fin libre, Blaine se montó sobre su hermosa Rapidash … y se llevó consigo a Red.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Red.

Los Rockets intentaron seguirles, pero las llamas les cortaron el paso.

Mientras cabalgaban sobre Rapidash sin detenerse a mirar atrás, el extraño científico le habló a Red:

- Me llamo Blaine - le dijo -. ¿Y tú?

- Red - respondió Red, sin soltarse de Blaine -, pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué van esos Rockets detrás de ti llamándote "traidor"?

- Bueno, verás … Yo una vez trabajé para el Team Rocket - respondió Blaine -. Fui su científico …

- ¡¿Trabajaste para el Team Rocket? - gritó Red.

En ese momento, una bola de fuego cayó cerca de ellos.

- Umh, parece que nuestros captores no se han rendido … todavía - comentó Blaine, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la estela de fuego que su Rapidash iba dejando atrás.

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! - exclamó Red, lanzando una pokéball -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Poli!

Poliwrath salió a escena.

- ¡Pistola de agua! - ordenó Red.

Pero, inexplicablemente, ni el agua pudo apaciguar las bolas de fuego que les caían del cielo.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? - gritó Red.

Rapidash se detuvo, y Blaine y Red miraron al cielo, desde donde les vigilaba un hermoso pájaro de fuego:

- Es Moltres, el pájaro legendario de fuego - dijo Blaine.

Mientras tanto, el escuadrón del Team Rocket seguía mirando por el camino por el que habían escapado Red y Blaine:

- Te arrepentirás de habernos traicionado, Blaine - decía el líder del escuadrón, malévolamente -. ¿Recuerdas el pájaro legendario que atrapamos en la Meseta Añil? Je, nuestro Moltres no parará hasta reducirte a cenizas …

En ese momento, Red y Blaine combatían con todo lo que tenían a Moltres. Pero ni los potentes ataques de fuego de los pokémons de Blaine, ni siquiera el hidro bomba de Gyarados, podían hacerle un rasguño a Moltres, que en cierta ocasión se precipitó sobre ellos, provocando un enorme incendio que abrasó la zona:

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Red, que se llevó varias quemaduras en el brazo.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Si tuviéramos un pokémon volador, todo sería más fácil …! ¿No tienes un pokémon volador?

- ¡Qué va! - respondió Red, que en ese momento tropezó y cayó al suelo -. ¡Ay!

Y la extraña piedra que algunos meses atrás le regaló el hombre que conoció en la Cueva de Diglett se le cayó al suelo.

- ¡Chico! - exclamó Blaine, cogiéndola -. ¡Esto es un fósil de un pokémon! ¡El fósil ámbar!

Red se quedó mirando a Blaine. El científico se giró hacia él:

- Red, Moltres es demasiado poderoso, si seguimos con esto, estamos acabados - le dijo -. Escucha, toma este fósil y ve hacia mi laboratorio. Rapidash te llevará hasta allí. En mi laboratorio podrás revivir al pokémon del fósil.

- Pero … pero … ¿tú …? - titubeó Red, dándose cuenta de que Blaine pretendía quedarse ahí.

No hubo tiempo para rechistar. Blaine montó a Red en Rapidash:

- Sé que apenas nos acabamos de conocer - dijo Blaine -, pero tienes que confiar en mí, Red.

Blaine se montó en el Gyarados de Red:

- ¡Espera! - gritó Red, mientras Rapidash empezaba a trotar.

- ¡Por ahora, te tomo prestado a tu Gyarados! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Red, si confías en mí podremos ganar!

Y Rapidash se alejó de allí con Red sobre su lomo.

_Quince minutos después …_

Rapidash llevó a Red a un volcán inactivo. Pulsó con el hocico un botón secreto y abrió una compuerta, dando entrada al laboratorio de Blaine. Rapidash dejó caer a Red en el suelo:

- ¡¿Dónde estoy? - gritó Red, mosqueado -. ¿Qué demonios quiere tu entrenador que haga? ¡No entiendo nada …!

Red se levantó y miró a Rapidash con furia:

- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó -. ¡Como ese tío ha pertenecido al Team Rocket, seguro que esto no es más que una trampa!

Rapidash, enfadada, le dio una coz, estampándole contra una estantería. A Red se le aclaró la mente:

- Nah, eso no puede ser - murmuró -. Pero sigo sin saber lo que tengo que hacer.

Rapidash le acercó un grueso libro.

- No me digas que quieres que lea _eso_ - dijo Red -. Bueno, no me queda otra … Umh, revivir pokémons fosilizados … ¡No me digas que …!

Red no necesitó leer mucho para comprender cómo iba aquello. Le dirigió la mirada a una aparatosa máquina que había en la esquina de la sala:

- Entonces, esa máquina … - dijo, y sacó su fósil ámbar -. Así que … si pongo el fósil aquí …

Red metió el fósil en un hueco de la máquina, cerró el cristal y pulsó un botón, activando la máquina con una palanca:

- ¡Vamos allá! - exclamó Red.

_Mientras tanto …_

Blaine, montado sobre Gyarados, hacía lo que podía contra Gyarados, pero era imposible vencer a Moltres:

- Date prisa, Red … - murmuraba Blaine -. Ese fósil contiene un importante pokémon prehistórico. Revívelo …

Y, finalmente, el fósil de Red se acabó convirtiendo en un pokémon bastante grande, con grandes alas y aspecto de dinosaurio.

- ¿Un terodáctilo? - se sorprendió Red -. ¡Genial, ahora ya nadie podrá vencernos!

Dicho y hecho, el terodáctilo agarró a Red con sus patas y echó a volar, saliendo por el cráter del volcán:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Red, apesumbrado por la altura a la que estaban.

Blaine y Gyarados estaban en las últimas. Moltres era invencible, y no cesaba de atacarles con sus poderosas llamas.

- **Se acabó … - pensó Blaine, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Gyarados -. No lo conseguirá a tiempo. Estamos acabados**.

Moltres volvió a arrasarles. Gyarados rugió de rabia, y Blaine apretó los puños, desesperado.

- **¡No puedo morir así! - exclamó -. ¡Debo atrapar al que escapó! ¡Aquel que yo creé! ¡A Mewtwo!**.

Moltres se dispuso a asestar su último golpe, pero en ese momento apareció Red, montado sobre su nuevo pokémon, y alejó a Moltres con un ataque derribo.

- ¡Blaine! - gritó Red.

- ¡Lo has conseguido, Red! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Has revivido a Aerodactyl!

Red y Aerodactyl acudieron al rescate de Blaine, que se pudo montar sobre la espalda de Aerodactyl.

- Es genial - dijo Red, mirando sonriente a su nuevo compañero -. ¡Acaba con él, Aerodactyl, ataque supersónico!

Aerodactyl emitió unas ondas que confundieron a Moltres, que empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, volviéndose cada vez más loco.

- ¡Toma ya! - exclamó Red.

Los Rockets lo vieron desde lo lejos.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó el líder del escuadrón, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Moltres, vuelve!

Moltres regresó a su pokéball y los Rockets se marcharon de esa zona.

- Cobardes … - gruñó Red.

- Déjales, Red - ordenó Blaine -. No les incites más.

Red se giró hacia Blaine:

- ¿Estás bien, Blaine? - preguntó Red.

- Estaré bien … gracias a ti, Red - respondió Blaine -. Pero ahora, debo marcharme. Hay una misión que debo cumplir.

Blaine empezó a alejarse de la zona:

- Debo encontrarla … - decía -. Aquella arma viviente que creé. Ya no será … una amenaza … Aunque sea un traidor …

Red no entendía nada.

- Red - dijo, de repente, Blaine -, más allá de esta ruta marina está Pueblo Paleta. Adiós.

Y Blaine se marchó de allí, dejando a Red con Aerodactyl.

_Unos días después …_

En Ciudad Azafrán, en el edificio de la famosa empresa Silph, que había tomado el Team Rocket, se encontraba una atractiva y misteriosa joven de largo cabello oscuro y fríos ojos. Llevaba un vestido blanco con una R roja estampada.

- Ya estamos aquí.

El líder del escuadrón Rocket de Isla Canela, junto con Moltres, se materializó ante la joven, que no dijo nada. En su lugar, habló Koga, que también estaba allí:

- Ni con Moltres habéis conseguido atrapar a Blaine, ¿eh? - dijo.

Koga se encontraba montado sobre Articuno. Entonces, un mensaje llegó hasta la sala del Jefe Rocket, en lo más alta del edificio de Silph S.A.. El Jefe Rocket era un hombre en el final de los treinta, vestido con traje negro y una maliciosa mirada.

- Información desde la central eléctrica abandonada de Ciudad Celeste - dijo una potente voz, y LT. Surge apareció en la pantalla, acompañado de un pájaro eléctrico -. ¡Hemos capturado a Zapdos!

- Jejeje … genial - rió malévolamente el Jefe Rocket -. Ahora que el Proyecto Mewtwo está terminado, estos serán nuestros ases. ¡Muajaja!

_Un par de semanas más tarde …_

Ciudad Azafrán era la ciudad más importante y grande de Kanto, tanto que para acceder a ella había que entrar a través de unas entradas vigiladas por guardias, siendo cuatro, cada una colocada al norte, sur, este y oeste de la ciudad. Lo demás estaba rodeado por una muralla. Debido a que el Team Rocket se había apoderado de la ciudad, los guardias de las entradas no dejaban pasar a nadie para no empeorar las cosas. Pero cierto día, una muchacha de once años, vestida con unos zapatos negros y un vestido negro, intentaba persuadir al guardia de la entrada oeste para que la dejara pasar:

- ¡Sólo personal autorizado! - exclamaba el guardia -. ¡Fuera!

- ¡Oh, vamos! - suplicaba la chica -. ¡Déjeme pasar! ¿Por favor?

La muchacha intentó engatusar al guardia con sus encantos, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero sólo consiguió que la echara a patadas:

- ¡Ay, eso duele! - se quejó la muchacha -. ¡Y lo peor es que siempre es igual! ¡Jo, y ahora qué hago!

Se trataba de Blue, la ladrona del Squirtle del Prof. Oak y aliada a tiempo parcial de Red contra el Team Rocket. Una perspicaz muchacha que aprovechaba sus encantos para parecer algo más mayor y facilitarse más las cosas.

- Lo intentaremos de otro modo - dijo Blue, sacando una pokéball.

_Un rato después …_

Un chico de pelo castaño de punta y mirada indiferente también acababa de llegar a la entrada sur de Ciudad Azafrán. Green, el nieto del Prof. Oak y el principal rival de Red, recibió la misma respuesta que Blue:

- ¡Solo personal autorizado! - exclamó el guardia.

Green se fue sin rechistar.

- Aquí pasa algo raro - murmuró Green, observando los altos edificios de la ciudad por detrás de la muralla -. ¡Y yo voy a averiguarlo!

Lanzó una pokéball y de ella salió Charizard, la forma evolucionada de Charmeleon. Green le miró, satisfecho:

- Fue un duro entrenamiento, pero valió la pena - dijo Green -. ¡Charizard, ataque vuelo!

Green se montó sobre Charizard y echaron a volar hacia Ciudad Azafrán:

- Aunque no parece ir nada mal … - comentó Green, mirando la ciudad desde el aire -. ¿Uuh?

Green se dio cuenta de que cerca de él había una chica agarrada del pie de un Jigglypuff flotante:

- ¡Yay! - exclamó Blue, que llevaba puesto el Scope Silph, haciéndole señas a Green -. ¡Monada a la vista! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- En fin … - suspiró Green, molesto -. Haré como si no hubiera visto nada …

Charizard se lanzó en picado hacia Ciudad Azafrán. Blue dio un respingo:

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! - chilló Blue -. ¡Hay un …!

Pero Green y Charizard se chocaron contra un muro invisible, que Blue había podido ver gracias a su Scope Silph.

- ¡¿No podrías habérmelo avisado un poco antes? - gritó Green, irritado.

- Esta barrera - empezó a explicar Blue -, está siendo creada por un pokémon; ahora la pregunta es, ¿dónde está ese pokémon?

Pero Green siguió con lo suyo:

- ¡Lanzallamas! - le ordenó a Charizard.

Charizard emitió una enorme ráfaga de fuego, pero no ocurrió nada. Green se dio por vencido:

- Ni el fuego funciona - murmuró Green.

- ¡Oye! - exclamó Blue -. ¡No sé por qué quieres entrar en Ciudad Azafrán! Pero, ¿y si nos unimos en esto?

Pero Green le hizo caso omiso:

- **El abuelo debe saberlo** - pensó.

Y él y Charizard se marcharon de allí sin decir ni una palabra más. Blue le observó alejarse.

_Mientras tanto …_

Red acababa de llegar a Pueblo Paleta. Tenía la intención de ir a ver al Prof. Oak, pero allí ocurría algo raro:

- Qué raro … - murmuraba Red -. ¡No hay nadie en la calle! Y Pueblo Paleta tiene mucha alegría en las calles en verano … Ah, ¿y mi hermana?

Red pasó por su casa, pero incluso las ventanas estaban cerradas. Red empezó a preocuparse:

- ¿Estarán bien mamá y …? - se preguntó.

De pronto, vio a una niña de pelo rosa asomada a través del cristal:

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Red.

Como una bala, la hermana menor de Red salió de la casa y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano:

- ¡Red! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Cómo me alegro de que hayas vuelto!

- Pink - dijo Red -, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Y mamá …?

- Mamá está bien - respondió Pink -. Pero todo el mundo está en su casa, nadie quiere salir. Tienen … tienen miedo.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Red -. ¡Espera! ¡Mejor vayamos a preguntar al Prof. Oak!

Red se giró y echó a correr en dirección al laboratorio del amable científico.

- ¡Espera, Red! - exclamó Pink, yendo tras él -. ¡El Prof. Oak …!


	10. 1ª saga RGB: 010

Capítulo 10 - **¡La batalla final contra el Team Rocket! ¡Asalto a Silph S.A.!**

Red entró en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, después de ver que nadie respondía al timbre. Pink entró un poco después de él, jadeando por el cansancio:

- ¡Red! - exclamó, desesperada -. ¡Hay algo que …!

Pero Red no hacía caso, él buscaba por todas las salas:

- ¿El profe se ha marchado? - preguntó -. ¡Pero si está todo revuelto!

- ¡Red …! - exclamó Pink.

- ¡Calla, Pink! - ordenó Red -. ¡Ah! ¡Profe!

En la última sala del laboratorio encontró al Prof. Oak. Estaba de espaldas, mirando a la pared, y con un aspecto desaliñado, pero a Red no pareció importarle.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Red, contento -. ¡Cuánto tiempo, profe! ¡Mi pokédex va genial! Lo único malo es que, según he oído, no se puede entrar en Ciudad Azafrán, y es el único lugar que me queda por visitar.

Pink miraba desde la puerta, temerosa. Entonces, el Prof. Oak se giró e intentó golpear a Red, destrozando una mesa.

- ¡Aah! - gritó Red, esquivándolo -. ¡¿Profesor?

El Prof. Oak tenía una malvada mirada, e incluso sus manos podían asemejarse a garras. Red se asustó. El Prof. Oak arrancó una tubería del techo:

- ¡Ivysaur! - exclamó Red, enviando a su pokémon.

Pero entonces, el Prof. Oak emitió un rayo morado por la mano, lanzando a Ivysaur contra la pared.

- ¡No! - gritó Red.

- ¡Red! - chilló Pink, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Prof. Oak dobló la tubería que había arrancado.

- Primero el rayo … y ahora esto - murmuró Red -. ¿Poderes psíquicos?

El Prof. Oak volvió a atacar a Red con un psico-rayo.

- ¡Argh! - gritó Red, dolorido -. ¡Profesor! No … ¡no puedes ser tú! ¡No lo eres!

- ¡Es lo que te estaba intentando decir, Red! - exclamó Pink -. ¡No sabemos qué le ha pasado al Prof. Oak, pero las últimas personas que han venido a visitarle en las dos últimas semanas han salido de aquí muy heridas y diciendo que el Prof. Oak se ha convertido en un monstruo! ¡Por eso todos en Pueblo Paleta tenemos miedo!

En ese momento, el Prof. Oak empezó a transformarse hasta convertirse en un pokémon.

- ¡¿Un pokémon? - gritó Pink, que no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Kadabra! - exclamó Red.

- Bien … ¿Te gusta el poder de mi Kadabra? - preguntó una frívola voz femenina.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Red, cubriendo a Pink por si las moscas.

Y frente a ellos se materializó la misteriosa joven del edificio de Silph S.A., que sonrió misteriosamente:

- Funciona tanto con pokémons como con humanos - dijo -. Has sido una notable molestia, considera esto … mi saludo de cortesía.

La joven adoptó una mirada mucho más siniestra. Empezó a flotar hasta el techo con sus poderes psíquicos:

- Si quieres salvar al Prof. Oak - dijo -, ven a Ciudad Azafrán.

- ¡¿Le habéis …? - empezó a gritar Red, furioso.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, usando sus poderes psíquicos para tirar a Red al suelo:

- ¡Red! - exclamó Pink.

- Jajaja … - rió la joven con maldad -. Adiós, Red de Pueblo Paleta.

Y ella y Kadabra se tele transportaron y se marcharon de allí, dejando solos a Red, Ivysaur y Pink en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak.

- ¿Quién era esa? - preguntó Red, levantándose -. Entonces, ¿tengo que ir como sea a Ciudad Azafrán?

Pink estaba sin habla. En ese momento, a través de un agujero que se había producido en el techo, Red vio aterrizar a Green y a Charizard.

- ¡Green! - exclamó Red, yendo a su encuentro, seguido de Ivysaur y Pink.

- Tenía un mal presentimiento … y veo que no me equivocaba - murmuró Green, sin perder la calma.

- ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! - gritó Red.

- Lo sé - afirmó Green, sacando un papel de su bolsillo -. Échale un vistazo a esto. Es una foto que tomé de Ciudad Azafrán desde el aire.

Red identificó a los hombres de negro que aparecían en la foto:

- ¡El Team Rocket! - exclamó Red -. Pero … ¿qué están …?

- La ciudad entera parece estar bajo sus manos - dijo Green -. Incluso hay una barrera invisible rodeando la ciudad, por lo que no hay forma de entrar.

- Entonces … si lo que quieren es que vayamos para allá … - murmuró Red.

- Así es - sentenció Green -. La batalla final está a punto de comenzar.

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Red, dando un respingo -. Entonces … ¿qué les ha pasado a los pokémons que le envié al Prof. Oak usando el sistema de Bill?

Red se acercó a mirar el ordenador y entró en su PC, donde se hicieron realidad sus peores sospechas:

- ¡Eevee ha desaparecido! - exclamó.

Entonces, Green tomó el ordenador y entró en su PC:

- Pero - dijo -, los pokémons que yo envié no han sido ni tocados. Si me preguntas, Red, TÚ eres la razón por la que el Team Rocket atacó este lugar.

Green le dio la espalda al sorprendido Red:

- Eso es lo que consigues intentando ser el protector de todo el mundo - le soltó, sin compasión, Green.

- ¡¿¡CÓMO? - gritó Red, enfurecido de verdad.

Fue a darle un puñetazo a Green:

- ¡Red, no! - suplicó Pink.

Pero Green detuvo el puño de Red en el aire, y le echó una de sus indiferentes miradas:

- Escúchame, Red - dijo Green -, voy a por el Team Rocket, así que no interfieras.

Green empezó a caminar hacia su Charizard, con las manos en los bolsillos y pasando de Red:

- Si el Team Rocket quiere experimentar o traficar con pokémons, eso no me importa - dijo -, pero …

- ¡Entonces eres TÚ el que debería no interferir! - exclamó Red, irritado.

- ¿Sabes por qué mi abuelo construyó su laboratorio aquí, en Pueblo Paleta, en medio de la nada? - preguntó, entonces, Green -. El día que nos conocimos … vimos a Mew, el pokémon más raro de todos, aquí. ¿Puedes averiguar por qué?

Red se quedó bloqueado, sin saber qué decir. Green suspiró:

- Bueno … Me imaginaba que estaría más allá de tus capacidades mentales - dijo, aburrido -. A ver si así entiendes algo: Pueblo Paleta es un pueblo sin contaminación ni excesivas máquinas y edificios. Una paleta es el lugar en el que los artistas mezclan los colores con los que van a pintar sus cuadros.

Tanto Red como Pink no podían más que preguntarse cómo alguien tan joven podía ser tan inteligente:

- Pueblo Paleta estaba limpio … hasta que ellos llegaron - sentenció Green -. ¡Y es MI ciudad! ¡Quien quiera que haya secuestrado a mi abuelo y perturbado este sitio, se las verá conmigo! ¡Así que mantente fuera de esto!

Y Green se marchó de allí montado en su Charizard, en dirección a Ciudad Azafrán. Red estaba furioso:

- ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme que me mantenga fuera de esto? - se preguntó, apretando los puños -. ¡¿Acaso no soy yo de Pueblo Paleta también?

Sacó a Aerodactyl de su pokéball y se dispuso a volar sobre él.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Pink -. ¿Te vas a ir otra vez?

- Pink, el Team Rocket es muy peligroso, y en estos momentos todos estamos en peligro - dijo Red, muy serio -. Quédate en casa y dile a mamá que estaré bien. ¡Adiós! Aerodactyl agarró a Red y se marcharon volando de allí. Pink se quedó mirando el cielo, entristecida.

_Aquella misma tarde …_

Green, montado sobre Charizard, seguía intentado hacer algún agujero en la barrera invisible con los ataques de fuego de su pokémon, en la entrada oeste de Ciudad Azafrán.

- Nada, todo sigue igual - murmuró Green -. Si hay un pokémon controlándola … debe de haber algún punto débil, pero eso sería … ¿el centro?

Entonces, apareció Red con su Aerodactyl, incansable:

- ¡Aero, híper rayo! - ordenó Red.

Pero nada. Ni un rasguño en la barrera invisible que rodeaba Ciudad Azafrán.

- **Nada … - pensaba Red -. Tal como Green dijo, es imposible. Entonces, tenía razón, aunque odie admitirlo …**.

Green se acercó a Red:

- ¡Oye, tú! - exclamó -. ¡Deja de copiarme!

- ¡¿Quién está copiando a quién? - gritó Red, enfadado.

Mientras Red y Green discutían, Blue se acercó a ellos. La muchacha seguía también por allí, agarrada a su inseparable Jigglypuff:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó, sonriendo -. ¡Sabía que esos dos se conocerían!

Charizard y Aerodactyl no paraban de taladrar la barrera con sus más potentes ataques, pero tanto uno como otro sabían que no tenían nada que hacer. Green tuvo una idea:

- **No hay forma de romper esta barrera físicamente - pensó -. Pero no todo tiene por qué hacerse físicamente …**.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Red, Green aterrizó en el suelo e hizo aparecer a su poderoso Golduck:

- ¡Golduck - exclamó Green -, busca dentro de la barrera con tus poderes psíquicos! A ver si das con el creador de esta barrera.

Golduck cerró los ojos y se concentró, iluminándose el círculo rojo de su frente.

- Ahora intentaré canalizar la visión de Golduck con mi pokédex - dijo Green, sacando su pokédex -, así podré ver lo que encuentre.

Finalmente, algo se visualizó en la pokédex. En frente del edificio de Silph S.A. había varios Rockets con un pokémon de tipo psíquico produciendo energía sin parar:

- ¡Un Mr. Mime! - exclamó Green -. ¡Esta barrera es su ataque pantalla de luz! Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos dónde está el enemigo … y quién es.

Red aterrizó con Aerodactyl, sin parar de quitarle la vista de encima:

- **Ese estúpido Green … - gruñó -. Seguro que ya ha descubierto algo, el muy listillo. ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio!**.

Red sacó una pokéball:

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - exclamó -. ¡Adelante, Pika!

Pikachu se materializó ante Red.

- ¡Utiliza tu truco, Pika! - exclamó Red -. ¡Sustituto!

Pikachu arriesgó algo de su energía para crear un clon suyo.

- ¡La energía de la barrera no afecta al sustituto de Pika! - exclamó Red -. ¡Así la podrá atravesar! ¡Toma esa, Green!

El sustituto de Pikachu atravesó la barrera invisible y se infiltró en Ciudad Azafrán. Atravesó a varios Rockets sin que se dieran cuenta, pero ahora había algo que no cuadraba:

- Vale, estamos dentro - dijo Red -, ¿pero dónde está el enemigo?

Green estaba a lo suyo:

- Vale, sé dónde está el enemigo - dijo -. ¿Y ahora qué?

Blue era la única que se había dado cuenta de algo. Aterrizó con Jigglypuff junto a los dos chicos:

- ¡Genial, chicos! - exclamó -. ¡Juntos, podéis conseguir muchas cosas! Pero por separado … pfff. ¿Os creéis que esto es un videojuego o algo así?

Red y Green se miraron, pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente.

- Bien, Red - dijo Green -, la visión de Golduck ha descubierto al sustituto. Podemos guiarle hasta el enemigo.

- Sí, y el sustituto de Pika lo derrotará y entonces podremos entrar - dijo Red.

- ¡Golduck, muéstrale el camino a Pikachu! - ordenó Green.

Mentalmente, Green le envió unas ondas psíquicas al sustituto de Pikachu, que echó a correr por las calles de Ciudad Azafrán.

- ¡Déjanos el resto a nosotros, Green! - exclamó Red.

Golduck hizo un movimiento brusco.

- ¡Pikachu y el Mr. Mime enemigo se han encontrado! - anunció Green -. Pero … ¡el Mr. Mise me está intentando tele transportar!

- ¡Ataque rayo! - ordenó Red.

El sustituto de Pikachu lanzó un rayo justo a tiempo antes de que Mr. Mime desapareciera y le derrotó.

- Los Mr. Mimes nunca han sido muy fuertes en batalla - dijo Green, haciéndose el entendido.

Y la barrera desapareció.

- ¡Bien, hemos destruido la barrera! - gritó Red -. ¡Eh, Green, espera!

Green no se anduvo con rodeos. Saltó la muralla y entró en la ciudad. Red fue tras él. Blue les observaba:

- Ellos hacen todo el trabajo y yo consigo lo que quiero - dijo -. ¡Jeje, soy genial!

Red iba corriendo sin parar detrás de Green.

- ¡Espera, Green! - exclamaba -. ¡Estamos juntos en esto, así que no intentes lucirte tú solo!

- ¿Dónde está mi oponente? - preguntaba Green, a lo suyo -. ¡¿Dónde?

L. T. Surge les observaba desde el edificio más alto de Ciudad Azafrán:

- Está justo aquí - dijo, sonriendo con superioridad.

_Unos minutos después …_

Red y Green llegaron al edificio de Silph S.A. y se dispusieron a subir hasta la última planta, donde se suponía que estaría el enemigo final.

- ¿Seguro que el Team Rocket estará aquí? - preguntó Red, que lo único que no quería era subir las escaleras.

- En la visión de Golduck, los Rockets aparecían delante de este edificio - explicó Green, sin parar de mirar a todas partes -. Además, este es el edificio de una poderosa compañía, el edificio más importante de Ciudad Azafrán.

- Al menos, podríamos coger el ascensor … - empezó a decir Red.

Entonces, una de las baldosas del suelo se abrió, y Red cayó por ella.

- ¡Red! - gritó Green, intentando lanzarse para rescatarle.

- ¡Green! - gritó Red, alzando la mano mientras caía.

Pero no pudo agarrarse a Green, porque la baldosa se cerró en cuanto Red cayó por ella, y además un shuriken que cayó cerca de Green estuvo a poco de cortarle la mano:

- Je … Os doy un punto por haber roto la barrera - dijo una misteriosa voz detrás de Green.

El ninja Koga se materializó detrás de Green. Como un rayo, Green lanzó una pokéball e hizo aparecer a su mejor pokémon:

- ¡Scyther, cortefuria! - ordenó Green.

Scyther acertó a Koga en la extraña armadura que llevaba, frenando el ataque.

- Je, eres rápido … - murmuró Koga -. Eres rápido … eligiendo antes incluso de saber contra quién estás combatiendo.

Green se dio cuenta de que su armadura era en realidad un pokémon fangoso:

- ¡Un Muk como armadura! - exclamó Green -. ¡Tú eres el de la torre de Pueblo Lavanda! ¡Esta vez, no …!

Pero, de repente, otro Muk apareció detrás de Green y se abalanzó sobre él, inmovilizándole.

- La última vez no tuve suficiente cuidado - dijo Koga -, esta vez no te dejaré coger tus pokéballs.

Muk rodeó las piernas y los brazos de Green, inmovilizándole, y también le tapó la boca:

- ¡Ngh! - intentaba hablar Green.

- Y sin sus pokémons … - dijo Koga, malévolamente -, este entrenador es sólo un niño. Doloroso, ¿verdad?

_Mientras tanto …_

Debido a la invasión del Team Rocket, todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Azafrán estaban retenidos en sus casas. Pero, debido a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el edificio de Silph S.A., la mayoría de los solados Rocket habían ido para allá, dejando algunas casas sin vigilar. Fue entonces cuando, de una pequeña casa, salió un Eevee disparado por la puerta:

- ¡Espera, Eevee! - exclamó una voz de niña.

Detrás del Eevee apareció Amy, la niña de los ojos morados que Red había encontrado en la Zona Safari.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Amy, arrodillándose junto a Eevee.

Pero Eevee miró a su alrededor, olisqueó en el aire y echó de nuevo a correr.

- ¡Espera, no me dejes atrás! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¿Pero qué le pasará? Parece alarmado por algo.

Tanto Amy como Eevee presentaban mejor aspecto. Amy estaba algo mejor peinada, y llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones nuevos.

- ¡Eevee, estás yendo al edificio de Silph! - exclamó Amy, viendo por dónde iba su pokémon -. ¡No creo que podamos …!

Pero Eevee empezó a correr incluso más rápido, irrumpiendo en el edificio. Amy llegó junto a él:

- Nos la vamos a cargar … - murmuró Amy.

Eevee empezó a gruñir y se le erizaron los pelos del lomo. Miró a Amy, con determinación.

- ¿Quieres … que subamos? - preguntó Amy.

Eevee asintió. Amy se calmó y miró con detenimiento al interior de la recepción del edificio. Todo desierto.

- Bien, veamos … - dijo -. Bueno, vale, espero que no ocurra nada …

Y Amy e Eevee empezaron a subir por las escaleras.

_En ese momento …_

Red, que acababa de recuperarse del golpe por caer del suelo, se levantó del suelo, sin separarse de Pikachu.

- ¿Dónde demonios estamos? - preguntó Red, enfadado, mirando al techo -. Hemos caído de allí arriba …

Red miró a su alrededor. Todos los bordes de la sala estaban precintados con vallas eléctricas.

- ¡Todo está electrificado! - exclamó Red, intentando tocar una de las vallas -. ¡Auch! Y lo peor es que tengo la sensación de haber sufrido este voltaje antes …

Entonces, una bandada de Voltorbs y Electrodes se abalanzó sobre Red, emitiendo chispas:

- ¡AAAHHH! - gritó Red, aterrorizado.

Las esquivó todas con algo de apuros.

- ¡Son los mismos pokémons contra los que luché en el Santa Ana, en Ciudad Carmín! - recordó Red -. El enemigo era un líder de gimnasio … ¡que usaba pokémons eléctricos!

- Ese soy yo - dijo una voz.

Y LT. Surge apareció en uno de los extremos de la sala, con una armadura de Voltorbs, Electrodes y Magnemites chispeantes:

- ¡LT. Surge, del comando del Team Rocket! - se anunció a sí mismo LT. Surge -. Realmente fuiste un chico bastante complicado …

- ¡¿Un líder de gimnasio con el Team Rocket? - gritó Red -. ¡¿Por qué?

- ¡Esta vez no tendrás oportunidad! - exclamó LT. Surge, sacando un electro cañón -. ¡Adiós!

Y empezó a disparar Voltorbs a diestro y siniestro, los cuales chocaron contra Red y Pikachu, electrocutándoles. Ambos chillaron del dolor.

- ¡AAAGGGHHH! - gritó Red, que por si fuera poco se estampó contra la valla eléctrica.

Los pokémons restantes de LT. Surge, como Electabuzz y Raichu, no paraban de emitir energía eléctrica para hacer el ambiente más eléctrico:

- ¡La electricidad en esta sala duplica, no, triplica el poder de mis pokémons! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Será una terrorífica batalla eléctrica, jajajaja!

- Pero … ¿por qué? - murmuró Red, con algunas heridas -. ¿Por qué un líder de gimnasio se aliaría con el Team Rocket?

- ¿Líder de gimnasio? Sí, yo solía ser algo así - dijo Surge -. Pero no lo pude soportar … Reglas, dignidad, batallas limpias … ¿Qué conseguía yo con eso? ¡Lo que importa es el poder! ¡El poder me hace conseguir todo lo que quiera!

Red estaba aterrorizado.

- Los Voltorbs y Electrodes son rápidos, pero les falta fuerza; ¡colocados en este electro cañón ganan más fuerza e incluso velocidad! - exclamó Surge -. ¡Los Magnetons en mis hombros emiten continuamente bombas sónicas, las cuales actúan como barreras defensivas! ¡Y todo gracias a la tecnología del Team Rocket!

- Vamos, Pikachu - dijo Red -. ¡Ahora, ataque rayo!

Pikachu le lanzó una rápida descarga eléctrica a Surge, que se retorció y gritó:

- Je, ¡demasiado para el Team Rocket! - exclamó Red.

Pero Surge había gritado por la sorpresa, y se había retorcido al tropezar hacia atrás. Le hizo burla a Red:

- ¡Que te lo has creído! - exclamó -. ¡Estoy equipado con la ropa necesaria! ¡Mira mis guantes especiales! Cortesía del Team Rocket, por cierto … ¡Vamos, chaval, estás en mi terreno, deberías esperarte estas cosas! ¡Este edificio, estas salas están diseñadas para hacernos más poderosos! ¡Tu pequeño amigo lo tiene aún peor!

- Green … - murmuró Red.

Dos Magnemites le agarraron de los brazos, impidiéndole moverse. Surge disparó más Voltorbs y Electrodes a por Red:

- ¡Fuego! - gritó Surge.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Red, incapaz de soportar tanto voltaje -. **¡No puede ser! ¡Están atacando con todo lo que tienen! ¿Por qué no se les acaba la energía?**.

- ¡Mi armadura y la energía de mis pokémons nunca tendrán fin, son fuentes de energía inacabables! - gritó Surge, prácticamente loco -. ¡Te contaré por qué, y te lo llevarás a la tumba! La fuente de todo este poder … ¡es Zapdos, el pájaro legendario!

En una esquina de la sala estaba el imponente pájaro eléctrico, produciendo energía que canalizaba tanto a las vallas eléctricas, como a los pokémons de Surge como a la armadura misma:

- No puede ser … - murmuró Red.

- Le capturamos en la central eléctrica abandonada - explicó Surge -, y la leyenda resultó ser cierta. Ahora, mis pokémons tienen energía … ¡para siempre! ¡Vamos, Red! ¡Pregúntame ahora si quiero volver a ser un líder de gimnasio!

Surge rió malvadamente como un loco mientras Electabuzz les asestaba el golpe final a Red y a Pikachu.

Koga, desde la planta de arriba, lo estaba viendo a través de su pantalla con forma de Golbat. Se lo enseñó al indefenso Green:

- Esto es lo que está pasando en la planta de abajo - le dijo.

- **Red …** - pensó Green.

- ¡Pero - exclamó Koga, acercándose a Green -, no estás en condiciones de preocuparte por tu amigo!

Green intentaba alcanzar las pokéballs en su cinturón, pero no llegaba. Tenía los brazos inmovilizados.

- No servirá de nada - dijo Koga -. Podría destruirte en cualquier momento, pero tengo algo que preguntarte. Te dejaré respirar, por lo menos.

Muk le destapó la boca a Green, que había estado cerca de asfixiarse.

- Sabemos que eres el nieto del Prof. Oak - dijo Koga -. Le hemos estado pidiendo cooperación, pero él no parece por la labor de colaborar. Terrible, ¿verdad?

Green se mantuvo sereno y no dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo crees que podríamos hacerle cambiar de opinión? - preguntó Koga, y agarró a Green del cuello -. ¿Y si viera a su nieto agonizando …? ¿Tal vez …?

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Green, mientras la mano de Koga le apretaba el cuello.

- Está en tus manos - dijo Koga -. Ayúdanos con tu abuelo … o muere.

De lo que nadie se había dado cuenta era de que, justo antes de que Muk atrapase a Green, Scyther se había ocultado debajo de unos restos del cuerpo de Muk que había dejado por el suelo.

- ¡Me niego! - gritó Green -. ¡Scyther!

Scyther salió de su escondite y se abalanzó sobre Koga. Pero Koga ya tenía otro as en la manga.

- ¡Idiota! - exclamó -. ¡Si quieres morir, ¡entonces muere! ¡Viento afilado!

El Golbat de Koga emitió con sus alas un poderoso haz de viento cortante que acertó a Green en toda la tripa. Scyther, asustado, se detuvo a medio camino de atacar a Koga y se quedó mirando a su entrenador, que se desplomó sobre el suelo.

- Ugh … - murmuró Green, mientras caía -. **Abuelo …**.

- La rebeldía corre por las venas de esta familia - comentó Koga, y le echó un vistazo a la batalla de la planta de abajo -. ¡Muajuajajaja!

¿Estaban Red y Green en las últimas?


	11. 1ª saga RGB: 011

Mientras Red y Green se las veían con LT. Surge y Koga, la pequeña Amy y su Eevee subían pisos del edificio de Silph S.A.. Eevee iba muy decidido, lo cual hacía a Amy sentirse un poco más segura, aunque seguía sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo:

- Nunca había visto a Eevee tan raro … - murmuró Amy -. Eevee, ¿seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?

Eevee giró la cabeza hacia Amy y la miró con determinación.

- Bueno, si estás tan seguro … - murmuró Amy.

De pronto, se encontraron cara a cara con un grupo de Rockets. Amy dio un respingo del susto:

- ¡Eek! - exclamó.

- Eh, mirad - dijo un Rocket.

- Debe de haberse escapado de su casa - dijo otro de los Rockets -. ¿No veis que hemos dejado algunas sin vigilar?

- No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella, sólo es una niña - dijo uno de los Rockets, mirando a Amy desde arriba.

Amy les miraba con algo de temor, mientras Eevee incluso enseñaba algo los colmillos.

- Pero es demasiado raro, ¿por qué ha tenido que venir precisamente a este sitio? - preguntó entonces otro Rocket -. Oye, niña, ¿por qué has venido aquí?

- **Mantén la calma, no digas nada …** - pensaba Amy, sin abrir la boca.

- ¿Lo veis? - preguntó el mismo Rocket -. ¡Es demasiado sospechoso!

- ¡Y además tiene un pokémon, debe de ser una entrenadora! - exclamó otro Rocket -. ¡Eliminémosla!

- **¡Oh, no!** - pensó Amy, que nunca había luchado contra otro entrenador.

- ¡Adelante, Graveler! - exclamó un Rocket, enviando al poderoso pokémon de tipo roca.

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Zubat! - exclamó otro Rocket, enviando a un murciélago.

- ¡Machácalos, Venomoth! - exclamó otro de los Rockets, enviando a una polilla morada.

Amy retrocedió unos pasos, asustada. Pero miró un poco más a los pokémons, y una leve sonrisa iluminó su cara:

- Muy bien - dijo -, ve a por ellos, Eevee.

Capítulo 11 - **¡Las victorias de Red y Green! ¡Un nuevo intruso en la batalla!**

Eevee se encaró con Graveler, Zubat y Venomoth.

- ¡Zubat, ataque supersónico! - ordenó el Rocket entrenador de Zubat -. ¡Te confundiremos a tu pokémon y no podrá luchar!

- ¡Eevee, tus orejas! - exclamó Amy.

Eevee movió las orejas y las bajó, haciendo imposible que las ondas supersónicas le afectasen.

- ¡Maldita …! - exclamó el entrenador de Zubat.

- ¡Graveler, aplástale con tu lanza rocas! - ordenó el Rocket entrenador de Graveler, con rabia.

- **Primero debo acabar con Zubat para que no intente confundir a Eevee** - pensó Amy, sacando de su mochila un pedrusco con un rayo tallado -. ¡Eevee!

Eevee reaccionó ante la piedra, y tanto uno como otro brillaron. Eevee evolucionó en Jolteon.

- ¡Esquiva las rocas y ataque impactrueno! - ordenó Amy.

Con su velocidad, Jolteon esquivó las rocas que le caían y le lanzó una descarga eléctrica a Zubat, que cayó derrotado.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible? - gritó el entrenador del Zubat derrotado.

- Es un Eevee, ya sabes - dijo otro Rocket.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Amy, mientras Jolteon volvía a ser Eevee.

- ¡Venomoth, somnífero! - ordenó el Rocket entrenador de Venomoth.

- ¡Graveler, acorrálale para que no pueda escapar! - exclamó el entrenador de Graveler, triunfal.

Graveler le cortó el paso a Eevee, y Venomoth empezó a espolvorear con unas motas de polvo que adormilaban.

- ¡Eevee, usa esto! - exclamó Amy, sacando un objeto y lanzándoselo a Eevee.

Se trataba de un velocidad X, el cual aumentaba notablemente la velocidad de un pokémon en batalla. Eevee correteó y se escabulló por debajo de las patas de Graveler, por lo que el ataque de Venomoth fue en vano.

- ¡¿Pero cómo …? - gritó uno de los Rockets.

- ¡Al ser más pequeño, mi Eevee es más rápido que vuestros monstruos! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Y ahora, piedra fuego!

Sacó un pedrusco rojo, con lo que Eevee evolucionó en Flareon.

- ¡Ataque ascuas! - ordenó Amy.

Flareon, cuyos ataques de tipo fuego eran súper efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo bicho, derrotó a Venomoth. Sólo quedaba Graveler.

- ¡No podemos permitir ser derrotados por una niña y un Eevee! - exclamó el entrenador de Venomoth, mirando al Rocket entrenador de Graveler.

- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó éste -. ¡Graveler, lanza rocas!

- Demasiado fácil - dijo Amy, con una de sus sonrisas pesarosas, y sacó un pedrusco azul de su mochila.

Eevee evolucionó en Vaporeon:

- ¡Mierda, estamos perdidos! - exclamó un Rocket.

- ¡De eso nada! - gritó el entrenador de Graveler -. ¡Graveler, aplástale!

Unas enormes rocas se abalanzaron sobre Vaporeon.

- ¡Vaporeon, rayo burbuja! - ordenó Amy.

Y con una potente ráfaga de burbujas, Vaporeon acabó con las rocas y derrotó a Graveler, haciendo que su entrenador se pusiera histérico.

- ¡NOO! - gritó.

Vaporeon regresó a la forma de Eevee y saltó a los brazos de Amy:

- Bien - dijo Amy, mirando a los Rockets, que no sabían que hacer -. ¡Ahora!

Al ser pequeña y tener un cuerpo ligero, Amy echó a correr entre los Rockets y se hizo paso entre ellos.

- ¡Cogedla, que no escape! - gritó un Rocket.

Pero Amy logró pasar y subió por las escaleras al siguiente piso.

_Un poco después …_

Blue también iba a lo suyo:

- ¡Wow, este sitio es enorme! - exclamó, mirando a su alrededor -. ¡El Team Rocket tiene que estar consiguiendo un montón de dinero con Silph! Teehee, impresionante lo lejos que puedes llegar una vez atravesada la puerta de atrás. ¡Ahora nadie podrá interponerse entre mí y mi objetivo!

Blue fue subiendo las escaleras. Al ir por un pasillo, pasó al lado de una puerta que se abrió de par en par cuando Blue pasó.

- Uuh … - murmuró Blue, con algo de temor -. ¿Y eso? ¿Qué habrá dentro?

Blue probó a entrar en la sala, y lo que vio la aterrorizó. Había aparecido en un paisaje que le traía viejos (y malos) recuerdos.

- ¡¿Pero no estaba bajo techo? - preguntó Blue, asustada.

A lo lejos se divisaba una torre, el terreno era triste y extraños pájaros volaban por el cielo.

- Uh … - Blue sintió un escalofrío al mirar a los pájaros.

- Gracias al poder psíquico de mis pokémons … tendrás que enfrentarte a tus peores miedos - dijo una siniestra voz femenina.

Blue se giró, y se encontró con la atractiva y misteriosa joven del vestido blanco flotando en el aire:

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó Blue, sacando una de sus pokéballs -. ¡Blastoise, al ataque!

A escena apareció un pokémon con forma de tortuga, bastante grande, con cañones situados en los hombros. Blastoise fue a golpear a la joven, pero desapareció.

- ¿Hipnosis y tele transporte? - preguntó Blue -. ¡Una maestra del poder psíquico!

- Y una de los tres miembros del comando del Team Rocket - dijo la joven, volviendo a materializarse junto con su Kadabra -. Yo creé el muro invisible alrededor de Ciudad Azafrán. ¡Llámame Sabrina! ¡Y ahora, Kadabra y yo os haremos vivir vuestras perores pesadillas! ¡Kadabra, ataque psíquico!

El ataque golpeó a Blue, y además la dejó inmóvil. Por si fuera poco, las tres pokéballs que llevaba en la cintura se le cayeron.

- ¡Mis pokéballs! - exclamó Blue.

Sabrina se rió:

- Je, eres tan buena … engañando a chicos tontos - se burló Sabrina -. ¡Kadabra, acaba con ese Blastoise!

Kadabra le asestó un fuerte golpe a Blastoise con su cuchara gigante:

- Viendo lo asustada que estás, asumo que este es tu pokémon más poderoso - comentó Sabrina, mirando a Blue -. Sería una pena si lo derrotara, ¿verdad? ¡Kadabra, anulación!

Kadabra privó a Blastoise de movimiento alguno y le desgarró el estómago con sus garras.

- ¡Blastoise! - chilló Blue.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Sabrina -. ¡Esto es lo que significa enfrentarse al Team Rocket!

- Hay algo … - murmuró Blue -, ¡que no sabes!

Aunque no podía mover los brazos ni desplazarse del sitio, Blue alcanzó a darle una patada a una de las pokéballs desparramadas por el suelo. Y de ella salió el auténtico Blastoise.

- ¡Mega puño! - ordenó Blue.

Blastoise le dio un buen puñetazo a Kadabra, sorprendiendo incluso a Sabrina:

- ¡¿Pero entonces el otro …? - preguntó Sabrina, desconcertada.

El primer Blastoise fue cambiando de forma hasta transformarse en Ditto.

- ¡Mi Ditto! - anunció Blue, librándose de la inmovilización -. ¡Puedo engañar más que chicos tontos! ¡Adelante, Horsea!

Blue envió a un adorable caballito de mar azul:

- ¡Pantalla humo! - ordenó Blue.

Horsea cubrió toda la sala con un humo espeso y negro, a través del cual era prácticamente imposible ver.

- ¡También puedo jugar a juegos de pensar, querida! - se oyó exclamar a Blue -. ¿Qué se siente a ser incapaz de ver? Especialmente sabiendo … que yo puedo verte perfectamente.

Blue se puso el Scope Silph, con lo que podía ver perfectamente a Sabrina:

- Te noto nerviosilla - dijo Blue -. ¡Mejor vigila esa presión sanguínea!

Sabrina se mostró incómoda, Blue le sacaba realmente de sus casillas.

- **¿Dónde está …?** - se preguntó.

- ¡Y ahora terminaré con esto! - exclamó Blue.

Mientras tanto, dos plantas más abajo, Red no podía más contra LT. Surge, que le agarraba del cuello cuando quería y le lanzaba contra las vallas eléctricas o le lanzaba sus pokémons eléctricos.

- ¡Muajuajajaja! - reía Surge.

Pikachu también cayó al lado de Red, para el arrastre:

- ¡Pikachu! - exclamó Red, preocupado; sacó otra pokéball -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Ivysaur!

- ¡No servirá de nada! - exclamó Surge -. ¡Zapdos, ataque trueno!

Zapdos dejó caer sobre Ivysaur una de las descargas eléctricas más grandes que Red había visto en su vida. Ivysaur fue electrocutado, incluso se le desprendieron algunas hojas.

- ¡Parece que el otoño ha llegado antes para este Ivysaur, ¡jajajaja! - rió Surge, con maldad.

- Aguanta, Ivysaur - dijo Red -. ¡Hola afilada!

Ivysaur lanzó un torbellino de hojas cortantes, pero no le hicieron ningún daño a Zapdos:

- ¡Te lo dije, no sirve de nada! - exclamó Surge -. Un niño rebelde cómo tú … necesita un castigo más fuerte … ¡Zapdos, energía al máximo!

Zapdos se cargó de energía:

- ¡Hasta nunca, Red! - gritó Surge -. ¡Zapdos, ataque tr …!

- ¡Lo que estábamos esperando, Ivysaur! - exclamó, entonces, Red -. ¡Hoja afilada!

Ivysaur lanzó otra ráfaga de hojas cortantes que cortaron los cables.

- ¡Ahora que esos cables están cortados, la energía de Zapdos fluirá a través de tu cuerpo! - exclamó Red.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Surge -. ¡Jajaja! ¡Pequeño tonto! ¡Llevando este traje, no puedo ser electrocutado!

- Eh … Los cables no es lo único que hemos cortado - dijo Red, con una leve sonrisa.

Surge se miró. Todo su traje estaba lleno de cortes.

- ¡¿Pero qué …?

Justo en ese momento, Zapdos se cargó al máximo, pero Surge ya no tenía protección y fue brutalmente electrocutado:

- ¡MI TRAJEEE! - gritó.

Y cayó al suelo, inconsciente y derrotado. Red se arrodilló junto a Ivysaur y lo acarició:

- Lo has hecho tan genial como me esperaba, Ivy - dijo -. ¡Y ahora …!

Red rebuscó en el traje de Surge y sacó una pequeña medalla dorada:

- ¡La medalla trueno! - exclamó Red, satisfecho; miró a Surge, muy serio -. Recuerda, no importa cuántos pokémons tengas ni cómo sean de fuertes, porque siempre será más fuerte el vínculo de amistad entre un entrenador y sus pokémons.

Red le tomó prestados los guantes a Surge, y él y sus pokémons salieron corriendo hacia el piso de arriba:

- ¡Espero que Green esté bien …! - exclamó Red.

La escena que se encontró Red al llegar al piso de arriba fue a Green tirado en el suelo, y a Koga mirándole con maldad.

- ¡Ahora, Golbat! - exclamó Koga -. ¡Acaba con él!

- ¡NO! - gritó Red -. ¡Adelante, Poliwrath!

- ¿Uuh? - se extrañó Koga -. ¡Otra víctima! ¡Ataca, Golbat!

Golbat atacó a Poliwrath, y el Muk que estaba sujetando a Green fue a por Red, atrapándole:

- Odio ser interrumpido - dijo Koga -. Mmh … Si estás aquí significa que has derrotado LT. Surge. ¿Debo tomarte en serio entonces?

- ¡Green, levántate! - exclamó Red -. ¡Tú puedes!

- No puede - negó Koga -. Recibió uno de mis ataques de pleno.

Koga le plantó el pie encima a Green, provocando que Red se enfureciese.

- Ahora sólo nos falta … ¡cortarle la cabeza! - exclamó Koga -. ¡Golbat, aire afilado!

- ¡NOOO! - gritó Red, aterrorizado.

Pero entonces, una luz salió de debajo de Green, y Pidgeot se materializó justo a tiempo para detener el ataque y golpear a Koga:

- Buen trabajo, Pidgeot - murmuró Green, que tenía escondida la pokéball de su pokémon desde que había caído al suelo.

- ¡Imposible! - exclamó Koga -. ¡Nadie podría moverse después de recibir el impacto de ese ataque en el cuerpo!

- Resulta que llevo un colgante con poder reflectante - dijo Green, mostrando el colgante que llevaba, algo dañado -. Me lo dio mi abuelo, ¡el Prof. Oak! Sabía que si esperaba lo suficiente, antes o después quitarías a ese molesto Muk.

- Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Koga, irritado -. ¡Pues a ver qué tal lo haces contra Articuno!

El hermoso pájaro de hielo apareció en la sala.

- ¡Ventisca! - ordenó Koga.

Articuno envolvió a Green en una helada ventisca. Red intentó moverse para ir a ayudar, pero Golbat le puso su afilada ala en el cuello.

- ¡Disfrutad de vuestras pequeñas victorias, porque no durarán mucho más! - exclamó Koga -. Y tú … más te vale que te mantengas al margen si no quieres que ruede tu cabeza.

Red miró a Koga, entre asustado y enfurecido:

- Eres Red, ¿no? - preguntó Koga -. ¿Recuerdas cuando atrapamos a Articuno en las Islas Espuma? No fue una tarea fácil … incluso pensamos que lo habíamos perdido. Pero el Team Rocket lo consiguió, y gracias a ti, Red.

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Red.

- Articuno os defendió a ti y a tu equipo, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Koga -. ¡Pero en ello perdió un montón de energía, lo cual nos facilitó su captura!

- **Articuno …** - pensó Red, apenado.

- ¡El mismo Articuno que una vez te salvó - exclamó Koga -, te destruirá esta vez! ¡Articuno, rayo hielo!

Articuno atacó tanto a Red como a Green con su poderoso ataque congelante.

- ¡No puede ser que Koga esté controlando con tanta facilidad a Articuno! - exclamó Green, y se fijó en algo que Koga llevaba en la mano -. ¡Un momento! Eso es …

- ¡La Medalla Alma! - anunció Koga, mostrando una medalla de color fucsia y con forma de corazón -. ¡Ya sabéis que las medallas son algo más que adornos! ¡Incrementan el poder! ¡Gracias a nuestras medallas, podemos controlar a los pájaros legendarios!

Red y Green no tenían oportunidad alguna.

- ¡Por eso renunciamos a nuestros puestos como líderes de gimnasio! - exclamó Koga, con maldad -. ¡Articuno, ventisca!

Articuno volvió a cubrir a Red y a Green con una ráfaga de viento helado, haciendo incluso un agujero en la pared, congelándoles y convirtiéndoles en estatuas de hielo.

- Se acabó - dijo Koga -. Pobres idiotas …

Entonces, Koga empezó a sentirse muy acalorado.

- Umh, esos chavales me han hecho trabajar duro - comentó -. Tengo un calor, incluso estoy sudando …

Entonces, un tri-ataque le golpeó en la espalda. Koga se giró y vio a Red, Pikachu, Green y Porygon, vueltos a la normalidad.

- ¡El hielo se ha derretido! - exclamó Koga.

Y, a través del agujero de la pared, vio a Charizard lanzando llamas sin parar.

- ¡Solté a Charizard en cuanto se hizo el agujero en la pared! - exclamó Green, que siempre pensaba en todo -. ¡Ahora, Red! ¡Porygon, tri-ataque!

- ¡Pika, rayo! - ordenó Red.

Pikachu y Porygon combinaron sus ataques en uno súper poderoso que atrapó a Koga, haciéndole retorcerse:

- ¡Uagh! - gritó Koga.

No pudo con tanta energía y cayó al suelo, derrotado. La Medalla Alma se le cayó de la mano, y Green la cogió.

- ¡Eh, Green! - exclamó Red -. ¡Tu Charizard se ha pasado! ¡Estamos completamente chamuscados!

- No puedes con ello, ¿eh? - dijo Green, con una leve sonrisa; sacó su pokédex -. Umh … no puedo ver lo que muestra la visión psíquica de Golduck … Parece que hay otra fuerza psíquica más potente bloqueándola …

Green se acercó a la pantalla con forma de Golbat de Koga y la recogió del suelo:

- Tendré que usar esto - dijo -. ¡Muéstrame dónde está mi abuelo!

Y el Prof. Oak apareció en la pantalla, atado, entre un montón de cajas.

- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó Green -. Parece que está en el sótano … ¡Red, toma esto! ¡Recuerda lo que ha dicho Koga! ¡Úsala!

Green le lanzó a Red la Medalla Alma, que la cogió al vuelo.

- ¡Nos volveremos a ver … pronto! - exclamó Green, y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

Entonces, un grito de chica llegó desde la planta de arriba:

- ¿Blue? - preguntó Red, mirando al techo -. ¡Tengo que ir a salvarla!

La pantalla humo de Horsea no había servido de nada contra Sabrina y Kadabra, que ya estaban volviendo a atacar a Blue:

- ¡No me subestimes! - exclamó Sabrina -. Nada de esto servirá contra mí.

- ¿Cómo has podido ver …? - preguntó Blue, sorprendida.

- Cuando era pequeña … cierto día, doblé con la mente una cuchara - dijo Sabrina -. Desde entonces, he sido una luchadora con poderes psíquicos.

- **No sólo es una entrenadora de pokémons psíquicos - pensó Blue -. Es una psíquica por sí misma …**.

- ¡Una pantalla humo no es nada para mí! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡Cuando no puedo ver con mis ojos, veo con los ojos de mi mente! ¡Kadabra, ataque psíquico!

Con su ataque, Kadabra derrotó a Horsea, golpeó a Blue y disipó el humo, dejando a la vista el paisaje tenebroso en el que parecían estar.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Kadabra, anulación! - ordenó Sabrina.

Kadabra inmovilizó de nuevo a Blue, pero aquella vez del todo.

- Bienvenida a las grandes batallas, _querida_ - dijo Sabrina -. Me temo que tu carrera será un poco más corta … ¡Jajaja!

- Oh, eres una gran luchadora - dijo Blue -. Pero … supongo que lo único de lo que te preocupes es de luchar.

Sabrina se extrañó un poco al oír eso. Blue la miró con superioridad y se irguió cuanto pudo, mostrando un pecho bastante más desarrollado que el que tendría cualquier otra muchacha de su edad:

- Juzgando tu áspera piel - siguió diciendo Blue -, tu cuerpo esmirriado … no tan saludable como el mío.

Aquello a Sabrina no le sentó muy bien.

- Tch, quién se ha creído … - gruñó -. ¡Kadabra, cuchillada!

Kadabra se lanzó a atacar a Blue con su cuchara, rasgándole el vestido. Y fue entonces cuando se descubrió el secreto. Blue llevaba dos pokéballs escondidas en su pecho:

- ¡¿Pokéballs escondidas "ahí"? - gritó Sabrina, sorprendida.

Jigglypuff y Clefairy salieron de las pokéballs:

- Tengo que salir de esta alucinación - murmuró Blue -. ¡Clefairy, ataque gruñido! ¡Jigglypuff, ataque canto!

Clefairy y Jigglypuff se lanzaron a por Sabrina, Clefairy emitiendo potentes gruñidos y Jigglypuff sin parar de cantar:

- Estos sonidos … ¡me están desconcentrando! - exclamó Sabrina, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y empezando a marearse.

Sabrina perdió la concentración y la alucinación terminó. Volvían a estar en una de las salas de aquel piso. A Sabrina le daba vueltas la cabeza y no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Se acabó! - exclamó Blue -. **No tengo oportunidad contra esta tía, lo único que me queda es aprovechar para huir**. Pero antes …

Blue se acercó a Sabrina y extrajo la Medalla Pantano de uno de sus bolsillos:

- ¡Es mía! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Adiós!

Y Blue se marchó de allí.

Red seguía subiendo pisos, con Pikachu.

- Todavía ni rastro de Blue - comentó -. ¿Dónde estará …? ¡Anda, me pregunto qué habrá en esa sala!

Vio una puerta abierta. Red entró. Lo único que había era una mesa con un objeto redondo sobre ella:

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Red, yendo a cogerlo.

Tenía siete huecos con las formas de las medallas de los gimnasios de Kanto alrededor, y en el centro otro hueco. También pesaba mucho:

- ¡Uff, desde luego, es pesado! - exclamó Red.

De pronto, escuchó a dos Rockets hablar en el pasillo agitadamente:

- ¡Esos niñatos, tenemos que ir a por ellos! - exclamó uno de ellos -. ¡Ya han derrotado a LT. Surge y a Koga!

- ¿No te has enterado? - preguntó el otro -. ¡Por si fuera poco, una niña se ha colado en el edificio y ha ido derrotando a todos los Rockets que se ha encontrado por el camino!

Red se escondió detrás de la mesa.

- ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo aquí? - se oyó preguntar a la voz de Sabrina -. ¿No habréis visto por casualidad a una chica pasar por aquí?

- No, señora - negó uno de los Rockets.

- ¡Pues os encomiendo la misión de encontrarla!

- ¡Sí, señora!

Red escuchó unos pasos dentro de la habitación. Sabrina acababa de entrar. Red se asomó un poco:

- **¡Es esa tía! - pensó -. ¡La que me encontré en Pueblo Paleta!**.

Sin querer, Red hizo un ruido. Sabrina se giró:

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó.

A Red no le quedaba otra. Salió como de detrás de la mesa:

- ¡Al ataque, Pikachu! - exclamó.

Pikachu se lanzó a por Sabrina pero, por alguna extraña razón, se detuvo a medio camino, se acercó a olisquearla y no la atacó. Sabrina se arrodilló frente a él y le acarició, dejando a Red sin saber qué hacer.


	12. 1ª saga RGB: 012

Capítulo 12 - **¡El final del experimento, la fusión de los pájaros legendarios! **

Pikachu incluso le hizo algún mimo a Sabrina.

- Qué mono - dijo Sabrina, mirando a Red -. ¡Sabe que no soy en verdad el enemigo! Oh, y veo que has conseguido el amplificador de energía.

Sabrina se acercó a Red, que se espantó al ver cómo la piel de Sabrina comenzaba a gotear como si fuera de cera:

- ¡Aagh! - gritó Red, aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Red? - preguntó Sabrina.

Ditto terminó de desprenderse del cuerpo de Sabrina y apareció Blue:

- ¡Al menos Pikachu supo que era yo! - exclamó Blue, alegremente -. ¡Vamos, ya sabes que soy una experta en engañar!

- ¡Blue! - exclamó Red -. Transformándote gracias a tu Ditto …

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Blue.

_Un rato más tarde …_

Green acababa de llegar al sótano.

- **Este es el lugar que mostraba la pantalla - pensaba -. Tiene que estar por aquí cerca …**.

Buscó entre las cajas. Finalmente, vio una silueta detrás de una pila de cajas. Se movía. Green se acercó y vio al Prof. Oak:

- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó Green.

El Prof. Oak estaba amordazado. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Green, que no dudó en desatarle:

- ¿Green?

- ¿Estás herido? - preguntó Green, terminando de desatarle y ayudándole a levantarse.

- No te preocupes por mí - pidió el Prof. Oak, temblequeando un poco -. Tenemos que detener al Team Rocket … ¡Ugh!

El Prof. Oak flaqueó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Green le agarró y le sujetó, preocupado:

- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó.

- Vaya … Estoy más herido de lo que pensaba … - murmuró el Prof. Oak -. Ellos … estuvieron intentando convencerme para … reemplazar a un científico que escapó de las filas del Team Rocket … que estaba trabajando en un horrible experimento.

Mientras tanto, Amy e Eevee seguían correteando por los pasillos. Gracias al poder de Eevee, Amy había podido derrotar a todos los Rockets contra los que había luchado, pero Eevee ya empezaba a cansarse.

- Tranquilo, Eevee - dijo Amy, deteniéndose a tomar aliento -, seguro que pronto llegaremos adonde quieres ir.

De repente, se cruzaron con Sabrina, la auténtica, que tenía bastante pinta de cabreo por la humillación de Blue. Se detuvo al ver a Amy:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó Sabrina, mirando a Amy desde arriba -. Tú debes de ser la niña de la que van hablando por ahí …

Entonces, miró a Eevee y esbozó una maléfica sonrisa:

- Oh, un Eevee, qué coincidencia - comentó -. Seguramente, lo ha sentido.

- **Esta chica sabe algo - pensó Amy -. Pero parece muy fuerte, no creo que pueda enfrentarme a ella …**.

Pero:

- Bueno, el experimento pronto llegará a su final - dijo Sabrina, dándoles la espalda -. No hay necesidad de encargarse de ti.

Y se marchó.

- Nunca me había impresionado tanto alguien, Eevee - comentó Amy.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Eevee había empezado a ir por donde se había ido Sabrina, con decisión.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Espera!

Red y Blue seguían en la sala en la que se habían encontrado. Blue le enseñó a Red lo que había conseguido:

- ¡Mira, la Medalla Pantano! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Se la quité a la chica de los poderes psíquicos, teehee!

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Red, brillándole los ojos -. ¡Es la única que me queda por conseguir! ¡Dámela, Blue!

- ¡Oh, vamos! - exclamó Blue, apartándole bruscamente -. ¿Crees que te la voy a dar por nada? ¡Tú me conoces mejor! ¡Pero haré un intercambio! ¡Mi Medalla Pantano por tu piedra lunar!

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó Red, recordando la extraña roca que había encontrado en el Monte Luna.

- ¡No hagas como si no la tuvieras! - exclamó Blue, que inexplicablemente lo sabía.

- Uh … - titubeó Red -. **Bueno, de todas formas esa piedra no me ha servido para nada …**.

- **Necesito esa piedra lunar - pensaba, a su vez, Blue -. Por si me vuelvo a encontrar con Sabrina …**.

- ¡Vamos, Blue! - exclamó Red, temeroso por si era algún timo -. ¡Deja de regatear! ¡Si nos unimos y luchamos juntos …!

- Vamos tú, Red - interrumpió Blue -. Hemos venido aquí con diferentes objetivos, pero este intercambio nos ayudará a cada uno con lo nuestro. ¡Sólo tienes que confiar en mí!

- ¿Confiar en ti? - repitió Red, mosqueado.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Blue, guiñándole un ojo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Red, sacando la piedra lunar -. Trato hecho.

Blue tomó la piedra lunar y le dio a Red la Medalla Pantano, mientras pensaba:

- **¡Todo está yendo según mis planes!** - pensó -. Por cierto, Red, este aparato, una vez que tenga las siete medallas, reunirá una cantidad de energía inhumana. ¡Es el arma secreta del Team Rocket!

- Vaya, ¡gracias! - dijo Red.

Empezó a encajar las medallas en los huecos.

- **Bueno - pensó Blue, sonriendo picaronamente -, en realidad lo que hace es crear un nuevo y poderoso pokémon. Y ese pokémon será mío … ¡Ese es mi auténtico objetivo!**.

- ¡Y mi único objetivo es mataros, pequeñas ratas!

Red y Blue se giraron, sobresaltándose. Acababan de llegar Sabrina y Kadabra, y ella estaba furiosa:

- ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme engañado! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡Y tú, suelta ese aparato!

- ¡Blue, esto es peligroso, quédate detrás de mí! - exclamó Red, poniéndose delante de Blue.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Blue, haciéndose la víctima y obedeciendo.

Red colocó la última medalla en el aparato y envió a Pikachu a la batalla. Creyendo que el susodicho inhumano poder haría más fuerte a Pikachu, Red dirigió el aparato hacia él:

- ¡Vamos, Pikachu - exclamó -, siente el poder!

Pero no ocurrió nada.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? - preguntó Red, girándose hacia Blue.

Sabrina suspiró:

- ¡Si no vais a atacar, yo lo haré! - exclamó -. ¡Psico rayo!

Red, Pikachu y Blue cayeron al suelo y se les escapó el aparato. Pero Blue fue más rápida y lo cogió:

- Lo siento, Red - le dijo al chico -, ¿pero de verdad pensaste que las medallas que te devolví aquella vez eran de verdad? ¡Oh, vamos, tú me conoces mejor!

Blue se descubrió las orejas y mostró las auténticas Medalla Cascada y Medalla Plateada. Red se quedó de piedra. Blue echó a correr hacia otra sala con el aparato y las medallas:

- ¡Te dejo el resto a ti! - exclamó.

- ¡Blue! - gritó Red -. ¡Desgraciada …!

Blue se marchó, y Red y Pikachu se quedaron solos contra Sabrina y su temible Kadabra, pero Sabrina envió a otro pokémon:

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Moltres! - exclamó.

El majestuoso pájaro de fuego hizo aparición. Red y Pikachu se prepararon para lo peor, y Kadabra empezó a emitir ondas psíquicas:

- ¡Kadabra, avisa a Zapdos y a Articuno! - ordenó Sabrina.

Zapdos y Articuno llegaron junto con Moltres. Los tres pájaros legendarios estaban reunidos.

- Jajaja … - rió Sabrina -. Y ahora …

En ese momento, Blue ya estaba en otra sala bien lejos. Se escondió tras una esquina:

- Bien - dijo -, ya no me seguirán. ¡Primero quitaré estas medallas falsas!

Quitó las falsas medallas Plateada y Cascada del aparato y colocó en su lugar las verdaderas, las que había llevado como pendientes todo aquel tiempo.

- ¡Funciona! - exclamó Blue, viendo cómo el aparato empezaba a brillar -. ¡Por fin, el nuevo pokémon será …!

Pero el aparato, convertido en una bola de luz, empezó a flotar y se escapó de las manos de Blue, marchándose por donde habían venido.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Se … ¡Se va volando!

El aparato llegó de vuelta adonde estaban Red, Sabrina, sus pokémons y los pájaros legendarios:

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - gritó Red.

- ¡Por fin está aquí! - exclamó Sabrina.

_Mientras tanto …_

Los líderes de gimnasio buenos, Brock, Misty y Erika habían acudido a tres de las cuatro entradas de Ciudad Azafrán, enterados de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, acompañados de un buen ejército de pokémons:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamaron unos Rockets que intentaban huir de la ciudad por la puerta sur.

Pero allí estaba Brock, con un ejército de Onix, Geodudes, Gravelers y todo tipo de pokémons de roca.

- ¡No vais a ir a ninguna parte! - exclamó Brock.

Sus pokémons se abalanzaron sobre los Rockets, inmovilizándoles sin apenas esfuerzo. Brock sacó un walkie talkie:

- Aquí Brock - dijo -. He terminado con la puerta sur. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

- ¡Aquí Misty! - exclamó la líder pelirroja, cuyo ejército de pokémons acuáticos había acorralado a los Rockets -. ¡Ya tengo la puerta norte!

- Aquí Erika - dijo Erika, al otro lado de la línea -. La puerta oeste está completa. Mis pokémons y los ciudadanos de Azulona hemos acordonado la zona.

Erika era la que más información tenía:

- Toda la ciudad está ya bajo control - informó -. Y nuestros aliados, Red y Green, deberían de haber asaltado ya el edificio de Silph. Bueno, ni siquiera ellos saben que son nuestros aliados. Debemos mantenérselo en secreto incluso a ellos para que el Team Rocket no lo pueda descubrir.

Erika cortó la conexión y le echó un vistazo a Ciudad Azafrán:

- Buena suerte, Red - dijo.

_Entonces …_

La bola de luz se había fusionado con Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, creando un monstruo pokémon, una bizarra combinación de los tres pájaros convertidos en uno solo:

- ¡Qué horror! - gritó Red.

- ¡Gracias al poder de la energía generada - exclamó Sabrina -, estos tres pokémons han creado otro mucho más poderoso!

En ese momento, llegó también Blue, dispuesta a encontrar el aparato, pero en cuanto vio el terrible pájaro, chilló:

- ¡KYAAAHHHH! - gritó Blue, quedándose blanca.

Y se desmayó.

- ¡Blue! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Al ataque! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡Ventisca! ¡Rueda fuego! ¡Rayo!

La unión de Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres envió los tres poderosos ataques a la vez, creando un invencible ataque individual.

- ¡Aah! - gritó Red, esquivándolo por los pelos -. ¡La pared!

Los ataques habían hecho un enorme agujero en la pared. Sabrina sonrió con malicia:

- Sin duda, este ha sido el mejor experimento del Team Rocket - dijo -. ¡La combinación del poder de tres pokémons en uno!

Entonces, Sabrina soltó a un pokémon muy herido y debilitado. Era un Eevee, pero no uno cualquiera, el de Red.

- ¡Eevee! - gritó Red.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Sabrina -. Experimentamos con tu precioso Eevee en nuestra investigación. Después de que le tele transportases al PC del laboratorio, lo tomamos para unos experimentos finales. ¡Pero ya no nos sirve para nada!

Red se arrodilló junto a su Eevee, que apenas podía moverse de lo débil que estaba. Ciertamente, los tres pájaros legendarios eran del mismo tipo que cada una de las evoluciones de Eevee:

- ¡Sois unos monstruos! - le gritó Red a Sabrina.

- Es el destino de todas las criaturas de laboratorio - dijo Sabrina, como si nada.

En ese momento, como una exhalación, otro Eevee entró y cruzó la sala. No paró hasta llegar junto al Eevee de Red:

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - preguntó Red, sorprendido -. ¿Y este Eevee?

- Tal como me temía … - murmuró Sabrina.

Se oyeron unos pasos agitados y Amy irrumpió en la sala.

- ¡Tú eres …! - exclamó Red, alucinando -. ¡La niña de la Zona Safari … Amy! Y este es su Eevee.

- ¡Eevee! - exclamó Amy -. ¿Red?

Amy fue corriendo a por su Eevee, que estaba olisqueando al Eevee de Red.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Amy, mirando al Eevee de Red -. ¡Por eso mi Eevee estaba tan alterado, sintió que uno de su especie estaba en peligro! Toma, Red, dale esta poción, se recuperará un poco.

- Gr … Gracias, Amy - dijo Red, mientras pensaba -. **¿Qué está haciendo ella en Ciudad Azafrán?**.

- Oh, qué enternecedor - dijo Sabrina, sarcásticamente.

Cuando el Eevee de Red se recuperó un poco de sus heridas, el Eevee de Amy le hizo unos mimos y le lamió.

- Bueno, ahora que descanse - dijo Red, haciéndole volver a su pokéball; miró enfurecido a Sabrina -. ¡Os vais a arrepentir de lo que habéis hecho!

El Eevee de Amy se giró hacia Sabrina y Artizapmol gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

- ¡No podéis hacer nada contra un pokémon de tres tipos a la vez! - exclamó Sabrina, riendo con maldad.

- ¡También son de tipo volador! - exclamó, entonces, Amy -. ¡Por lo tanto siguen teniendo una debilidad!

Amy sacó la piedra trueno y Eevee evolucionó en Jolteon.

- ¡Jolteon, ataque impactrueno! - ordenó Amy.

El veloz Jolteon se lanzó a por Artizapmol y le atacó con una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Los ataques de tipo eléctrico eran efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo volador, así que Artizapmol sufrió un poco.

- ¡Muy bien, Amy! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Jajajaja, sí! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡No está mal para una niña de diez años! ¡Pero aunque sean ataques eléctricos, siendo tan débiles, no tendréis oportunidad!

- ¡Jolteon, otra vez! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Ataque rápido e impactrueno!

Jolteon esquivó a toda velocidad algunos ataques que le mandó Artizapmol y cuando llegó cerca de él, volvió a atacarle con otra de sus descargas.

- ¡Bien, Jolteon! - exclamó Amy -. **Pero esa chica tiene razón, con unos ataques tan poco potentes, no hay oportunidad**.

- ¡Tranquila, Amy! - exclamó entonces Red -. ¡Mi Pikachu os ayudará con sus ataques rayo! ¡Adelante, Pika …!

- ¡Se acabó! - gritó Sabrina -. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Viento cortante!

Artizapmol agitó sus enormes alas con fuerza, creando una corriente de viento que lanzó por los aires a Amy y a Jolteon.

- ¡Amy! - gritó Red.

Del potente golpe, Jolteon volvió a ser Eevee, y Amy se quedó tirada en el suelo atontada.

- ¡Bah! - exclamó Red, enfadado, girándose hacia Sabrina -. ¡Qué vergüenza, aprovechándose de la gente pequeña y débil! ¡Te elijo a ti Ivysaur!

- ¡No sirve de nada! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡Moltres, llamarada!

Con aquel ataque de tipo fuego, Ivysaur fue dejado fuera de combate. Red fue a recogerlo del suelo:

- ¡Ivysaur! - exclamó.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este poder! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡Volcán! ¡Plateada! ¡Pantano! ¡Rayo! ¡Arco Iris! ¡Cascada! ¡Alma! ¡El poder de las siete medallas de los líderes de Kanto! ¡Siempre habíamos sabido que las necesitaríamos todas …! Pero arrebatarles las medallas a líderes con experiencia no es tarea fácil … Incluso intentándolo a la fuerza … Por eso estuvimos esperando a que tú amigo y tú las coleccionarais todas para nosotros.

Red miró a Sabrina, apretando los puños.

- Podríamos haberos destruido con toda la facilidad del mundo - dijo Sabrina -, ¡pero todavía teníamos un trabajito para vosotros!

Artizapmol empezó a atacar a Red con un ataque ventisca.

- ¡Ahora déjame agradecértelo - exclamó Sabrina -, y di hasta nunca!

Red intentaba luchar contra la ventisca y no salir volando.

- ¡Tomaremos vuestro precioso pueblo y explotaremos sus tierras vírgenes con la ayuda de sus amables ciudadanos! - gritaba Sabrina -. ¡Por fin, un pueblo tan patético servirá de algo!

Mientras Red luchaba contra la ráfaga de viento helado, recordó las palabras de Green aquel día:

- **_Pueblo Paleta es un pueblo sin contaminación ni excesivas máquinas y edificios. Pueblo Paleta estaba limpio … hasta que ellos llegaron_**

- Lo había olvidado … - murmuró Red -. ¡Es nuestro pueblo, y no dejaremos que os salgáis con la vuestra!

Red envió a Pikachu a combatir. Amy e Eevee se recuperaron del golpe y se incorporaron:

- ¡Ten cuidado, Red! - exclamó Amy.

- ¡Así se habla, Red! - exclamó, entonces, otra voz.

Por el agujero de la pared entró Green, montado en su Charizard:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Mi abuelo ya está a salvo! - exclamó Green -. ¡Ahora sólo queda derrotar a este idiota!

Amy se giró para mirar a Green, con Eevee en brazos, y no pudo evitar quedarse embobada:

- **Qué guapo … - pensó -. Y tampoco debe de ser muy mayor …**.

- ¡Me llama "idiota"! - chilló Sabrina, irritada -. ¡Qué impertinencia!

Artizapmol derribó a Charizard de un solo golpe eléctrico y Green cayó al suelo, encima de Red.

- ¡Cuidado! - chilló Amy, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Blue yacía inconsciente a poca distancia -. **¡Pero si hay una chica desmayada allí!**.

- Sois un dúo muy adorable, niños - comentó Sabrina, mirando desde arriba tanto a Red como a Green -. Seguro que habríais sido dos hombres maravillosos.

Red y Green empezaron a incorporarse.

- ¿Quizás tan carismáticos como Giovanni? - preguntó Sabrina -. Bueno … ¡nunca lo sabremos! ¡Torbellino!

Un enorme torbellino empezó a rodear a Red y a Green, alcanzando también a la inconsciente Blue. Amy no sabía qué hacer:

- ¡Para, por favor! - le suplicó a Sabrina.

- ¡Jajajajaja! - rió Sabrina -. ¡No puedo esperar a contarle esto a Giovanni!

Red estaba desesperado. Se arrodilló junto a Blue para descansar y pensar mejor, mientras Green pensaba en cómo salir de allí:

- Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de esta … - murmuraba Red -. **Piensa, piensa …**.

Red miró al cielo y vio la luna menguante, acordándose de una cosa.

- **La luna … - pensó Red -. Blue quería tanto la piedra lunar … Para algo debía de quererla. Bien, lo probaré**.

A Blue se le había caído la pokéball de Clefairy y la piedra lunar al suelo al desmayarse, y Red los cogió.

- **Ahora es mi oportunidad - pensó Red -. Si la uso en el pokémon de Blue, quizás ocurra algo …**.

Red se escapó del torbellino, se acercó al borde del agujero en la pared y alzó la pokéball de Clefairy y la piedra lunar hacia el cielo.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Red.

Y, entonces, tanto la pokéball como la piedra empezaron a brillar.


	13. 1ª saga RGB: 013

Capítulo 13 - **¡La resolución! ¡Mewtwo, el pokémon definitivo!**

Un nuevo pokémon salió de la pokéball de Blue, se trataba de Clefable, la evolución de Clefairy. El torbellino por fin se disipó. Clefable agitó los minúsculos dedos de sus manos, y acto seguido se lanzó como un bólido a por Artizapmol:

- ¡¿Ataque rápido? - preguntó Sabrina, sorprendida.

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Red -. ¡Puño cometa, ataque furia, híper rayo!

Clefable fue atacando a cada una de las cabezas de Artizapmol con aquellos poderosos ataques:

- ¿Metrónomo? - preguntó Amy.

- ¡Metrónomo es un movimiento especial que sólo algunos pokémons pueden efectuar, permitiéndoles que puedan usar cualquier ataque, del tipo que sea! - explicó Green -. ¡Ahora que Clefairy ha evolucionado en Clefable, es capaz de hacerlo!

- ¡Ahora podremos escapar …! - exclamó Red.

- ¡No, no podréis! - gritó Sabrina -. ¡Ataque aéreo!

Artizapmol se libró de Clefable y se lanzó sobre Red, Green y Blue, que seguía inconsciente. Con tanta fuerza que les lanzó por el agujero de la pared con sus pokémons.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - se oyó gritar a Red.

Sabrina se acercó al borde del agujero y miró para abajo:

- Ni siquiera ellos podrán sobrevivir una caída desde tan alto - dijo -. Umh … ¿eso ha sido un escalofrío?

Amy e Eevee llegaron junto a Sabrina y se arrodillaron al borde del agujero.

- ¡Noo! - chilló Amy -. ¡Red!

Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Sabrina la miró de soslayo:

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? - sollozó Amy -. ¡¿Por qué hay gente tan mala? ¡No hay que odiarse! ¡Todos deberíamos …!

- ¡Cállate! - ordenó Sabrina -. ¿Es que quieres ir con ellos?

- ¡No llores, Amy!

Entonces, miraron hacia abajo. Mientras caían, Ivysaur había creado una telaraña gigante y se habían salvado gracias a ella. Blue ya se había recuperado y Red la estaba ayudando a sostenerse:

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Sabrina.

- ¿Quién es esa niña? - le preguntó Blue a Red, señalando a Amy.

- No te preocupes, es una amiga que conocí hace tiempo - respondió Red.

Green no comentó nada, a él sólo le importaba la batalla.

- ¡Ataque aéreo! - ordenó, de nuevo, Sabrina.

Artizapmol se precipitó sobre los tres entrenadores y sus pokémons.

- ¡Que viene! - exclamó Red.

Blue hizo aparecer a Blastoise, que se preparó para encarar a Artizapmol. Red se sorprendió:

- ¿Blue?

- ¿Quién se apunta? - preguntó Blue -. ¡Nosotros también podemos atacar, y además somos tres!

Charizard e Ivysaur se acercaron a Blastoise. Artizapmol cada vez estaba más lejos.

- ¡Vamos, a ver qué podéis hacer! - gritó Sabrina.

- ¡Rayo solar! - ordenó Red.

- ¡Lanzallamas! - ordenó Green.

- ¡Hidro bomba! - ordenó Blue.

Los tres ataques se combinaron y chocaron contra él ataque de Artizapmol. La cosa estaba muy reñida:

- ¡VAMOS! - gritó Red.

Entonces, el capullo que Ivysaur tenía en la espalda se abrió, mostrando una enorme flor y las hojas crecieron. Había evolucionado en Venusaur.

- ¡Aah! - chilló Amy, dándose cuenta de que el edificio empezaba a temblar.

La cantidad de energía era terrible.

- ¡Rápido! - gritó Red -. ¡El edificio se va a derrumbar!

Finalmente, el ataque combinado de Venusaur, Charizard y Blastoise derrotó al de Artizapmol.

- ¡¿¡CÓMO? - gritó Sabrina.

El ataque golpeó a Artizapmol, provocando un enorme destello que se dividió en tres luces más pequeñas. Cuando se disipó el resplandor, descubrieron que Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres se habían separado:

- ¡Ya son libres! - exclamó Red.

La energía causada lanzó a Sabrina por los aires, quedándose medio inconsciente en el suelo.

- Giovanni … - murmuró, antes de perder del todo el conocimiento.

- ¡Salta, Amy! - exclamó Red -. ¡El edificio se va a …!

No necesitó terminar la frase. Amy, sin soltar a Eevee, saltó y cayó en los brazos de Red.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Red.

- Sí … - respondió Amy.

Con ayuda de las cepas de Venusaur, bajaron hasta tierra. El edificio de Silph S.A. se venía abajo.

- ¡Eek! - chilló Blue, saliendo corriendo de allí.

Red depositó a Amy en el suelo. Amy buscó con la mirada a Green, pero en ese momento empezaron a desprenderse escombros y a caer sobre ellos.

- ¡El edificio se derrumba! - exclamó Green, echando a correr de allí -. ¡Muévete, Red!

Red fue tras Green y Amy intentó seguirle, pero un enorme escombro cayó entre los dos:

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Red, girando la cabeza y estirando la mano hacia Amy.

- Adiós, Red - dijo, entonces, Amy.

No le quedó otro remedio que echar a correr en la dirección opuesta. Fue en ese momento cuando Red se dio cuenta de que había alguien mirándole desde detrás del edificio que se estaba viniendo abajo. Un hombre con traje negro.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Red.

Pero tuvo que irse corriendo de allí, pues el edificio terminó de derrumbarse, creando un enorme estruendo. Amy también se salvó, aunque se quedó al otro lado. Ella también vio al misterioso hombre marcharse de allí silenciosamente.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Ese señor es muy sospechoso!

Eevee empezó a gruñir.

- ¡Sigámosle! - exclamó Amy.

Y se fueron por donde se había marchado el misterioso hombre.

_Al día siguiente …_

Con los Rockets capturados en dirección a la cárcel, los ciudadanos de Ciudad Azafrán salieron por fin a la calle y ayudaron a recoger los escombros de lo que quedaba del edificio de Silph S.A.. Los tres líderes de gimnasio buenos fueron a felicitar a Red y a Green:

- Me alegro de que todo el mundo esté a salvo - decía el Prof. Oak, aún recuperándose de sus heridas.

- Ningún Rocket pudo escapar - informó Brock -. Les hemos arrebatado todos los pokémons que estaban en su posesión.

- Si nos esforzamos, podremos volver a convertirles en buenos pokémons - añadió Misty, quiñando un ojo.

Red se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien:

- **¿Dónde estará Blue?** - pensaba.

Blue estaba no muy lejos de allí, escondida detrás de un árbol, observando todo el gentío.

- ¡Jamás me habría imaginado que el nuevo pokémon sería un monstruo como ese, ugh! - exclamó Blue, acordándose de Artizapmol -. Menuda desilusión, todos mis planes a la porra … Y, de todos modos …

Miró al Prof. Oak:

- **¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que star ÉL aquí?** - pensó Blue, molesta.

- Red - dijo, entonces, Green -, me gustaría enfrentarme a ti en la Liga Pokémon.

- Green … - murmuró Red, sonriendo.

Por fin se había ganado el reconocimiento de Green.

_Unos días después …_

Blaine se despertó después de tener una terrible pesadilla en la que recordaba cómo el pokémon que había creado huía del laboratorio y lo destruía todo.

- ¡Noo! - gritó Blaine.

Rapidash agachó la cabeza hacia él y le dio unos mimos.

- Ah … Sólo era una pesadilla - dijo Blaine, aliviado; pero entonces, sintió un punzante dolor en el brazo izquierdo -. ¡Ugh! Ya estamos cerca …

Amanecía, así que Blaine se decidió a levantarse ya. Se encontraban en el noroeste de Ciudad Celeste. Blaine montó sobre Rapidash y se dispusieron a marchar.

Cuando ya era de día, Red estaba precisamente en un Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste (había ido allí como descanso antes de la Liga Pokémon). Se encontraba hablando con Bill a través del PC:

- ¿El monstruo de Ciudad Celeste? - preguntó Red, tras escuchar la historia que le había contado Bill.

- ¡Monstruo es la palabra perfecta para él! - exclamaba Bill -. ¡Lo único que deja a su paso es devastación! ¡El área noroeste de Ciudad Celesta está reducida a simples escombros!

- Se … ¿Seguro que es un pokémon? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Ya no puedo estar seguro de nada! - respondió Bill -. ¡Ha ido arrasando Ciudad Celeste y al parecer ahora está refugiado en las cuevas! ¡Pero escucha, Red! ¡Sólo porque hayas derrotado al Team Rocket no intentes lucirte e ir a atrapar esa cosa, ¿me oyes?

Red cortó la conexión y salió del Centro Pokémon.

- Lo siento, Bill - musitó -, pero ya estoy aquí.

Red se dirigió al sector noroeste de Ciudad Celeste, sin separarse de Venusaur por si las moscas.

- Cuando digo "monstruo pokémon", pienso en un pokémon muy grande y poderoso - comentó Red, mirando todo el terreno devastado a su alrededor -, ¡pero cuando veo esto, me doy cuenta de que sólo podría haberle hecho un … bueno, un monstruo!

Bill le había dado a Red una pequeña descripción de cómo era el monstruo, dada por los pocos que habían conseguido verle.

- Cuerpo blanco, orejas de punta, ojos morados … - murmuraba Red -. ¿Qué es esto? Umh, gracioso. No parece que el paisaje haya sido quemado o destrozado … Más bien parece que ha pasado un tornado, o algo así …

Descubrieron la entrada a una cueva. Red sacó a sus demás pokémons:

- Bien, esta debe de ser la cueva - dijo Red -. Vamos, chicos.

Al poco de entrar en la cueva, Poliwrath, Venusaur, Pikachu, Snorlax, Gyarados y Aerodactyl se echaron a temblar.

- ¿Qué os pasa? - preguntó Red.

Red se giró y miró adonde los pokémons estaban mirando … y descubrió que un enorme remolino se avecinaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Uah!

El remolino se los tragó a todos. Desde dentro, Red se fijó en que el remolino venía desde dentro de lo que parecía una mazmorra.

- ¡Alguien lo está creando! - exclamó Red -. ¡Aerodactyl! ¡Gyarados! ¡Todos! ¡Ayuda!

Aerodactyl agarró a Gyarados. Gyarados enroscó su cuerpo alrededor del de Snorlax. A su vez, Venusaur se agarró de la cola de Gyarados con sus cepas. Poliwrath se agarró de una de las patas de Venusaur. Red estaba agarrado de la mano de Poliwrath y Pikachu se agarraba como podía al pie de Red. Aerodactyl hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, agitó sus alas y consiguió salir del remolino.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Red -. Tengo que devolver a todos los chicos menos a Aerodactyl a sus pokéballs …

Pero las pokéballs de Red se habían caído por ahí:

- ¡Oh, genial! - exclamó Red, fastidiado -. ¡Ahora Aerodactyl no podrá más y caeremos de nuevo dentro del remolino!

Dicho y hecho. Aerodactyl no pudo soportar tanto peso. Red y sus pokémons volvieron a caer en el remolino. A Red incluso se le saltaron las lágrimas de la desesperación:

- ¡SOCORRO! - gritó.

Entonces, una mano le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta.

- ¡Que no cunda el pánico! - exclamó una voz de hombre -. ¡Rápido! ¡Aquí tienes pokéballs vacías!

Red tomó las pokéballs que la mano misteriosa le daba y las lanzó. Sus seis pokémons regresaron sanos y salvos.

- ¡Bien, bien! - exclamaba Red, abrazándose a todas sus pokéballs.

- Vaya, parece que esta vez me tocó a mí salvarte, Red.

El muchacho miró a su salvador. Era Blaine, que iba montado en su Rapidash.

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Red.

Blaine agarró a Red y lo montó en Rapidash. La yegua galopó hasta poder salir del tornado.

- Este tornado lo está creando el monstruo pokémon, ¿verdad? - preguntó Red.

- Exactamente - respondió Blaine.

- Pero el origen de este tornado está en la otra dirección - dijo Red -. ¿No vamos a …?

- Debes marcharte, Red - dijo, entonces, Blaine.

- ¡Pero tengo que derrotar a ese monstruo pokémon! - protestó Red.

- ¡Rueda fuego! - ordenó Blaine.

Rapidash se giró y lanzó un ataque de fuego a través del tornado. Pero al poco tiempo, el ataque regresó:

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Red, que casi se quemó -. ¡El ataque se nos ha devuelto! ¿Qué clase de tornado es este?

- No es un tornado ordinario - dijo Blaine -. ¡Ni siquiera es un tornado! Es el mejor movimiento defensivo a la vez que ofensivo elevado a su máxima potencia: la psico-onda. Y el creador de esta psico-onda se encuentra al otro lado del torbellino, esperándonos. ¡Sólo un pokémon en el mundo podría producir esta cantidad de energía!

- Quieres decir … - murmuró Red.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Blaine -. ¡Mewtwo!

En ese momento, la psico-onda adquirió fuerza y les golpeó a los tres, a Red, a Blaine y a Rapidash.

- Se oculta, se defiende, devuelve todo lo que le echan … - comentó Blaine -. ¡Y eso no es ni la mitad de lo que puede hacer!

Llegaron al final del tornado y pudieron ver a Mewtwo. Un poco más alto que un humano de alta estatura, de cuerpo blanco con la cola y los ojos morados, unas extrañas orejas sobresalientes y tres dedos en cada mano de forma redondeada. Empezó a desaparecer.

- ¡Está desapareciendo! - gritó Red.

- ¡Está detrás de nosotros! - exclamó, entonces, Blaine.

La forma en que lo supo fue remangándose el brazo izquierdo, que se hallaba en un estado lamentable, como descompuesto y cubierto de una asquerosa masa. La misma masa cobró vida y se movió en dirección adonde instantes después apareció Mewtwo.

- ¡Blaine, tu brazo …! - gritó Red.

Pero no pudo continuar la frase porque Mewtwo le atacó con otro psico-onda. Red esquivó el ataque y se quedó observando el terrible brazo izquierdo de Blaine, que no paraba de retorcerse.

- ¡Es por _esto_ por lo que esta cosa debe ser derrotada YA! - exclamó Blaine, observando su propio brazo -. Esa criatura … ya sabes, es el pokémon genético que creé a partir de unas células de Mew. Pero era imposible crear una criatura entera a partir sólo de esas poca células … Así que fui forzado a añadir algunas células humanas a la mezcla … ¡de mi propio cuerpo! Para cubrir su ausencia, algunas células renegadas de Mewtwo fueron introducidas en mi brazo. Este brazo … pronto será inútil. Porque las células de Mewtwo tomarán control sobre mi cuerpo … y sobre mi vida.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Red.

Estaba aterrorizado. Era lo más terrible que había escuchado en su vida.

- Pero ahora - añadió Blaine -, gracias a _esto_, Mewtwo y yo podemos saber dónde está el otro exactamente. Soy un localizador de Mewtwo viviente, y si muero … no habrá esperanza.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Red, mirando a Rapidash, sobre la que aún estaba montado.

Como respuesta, Rapidash le atrapó dentro de una bola de fuego.

- ¡Ahí estarás a salvo! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡No tengo derecho a involucrarte en todo esto!

- ¡No seas idiota! - exclamó Red -. ¡No puedes encargarte de esto tú solo!

- ¿Quién está siendo idiota? - preguntó Blaine, enfadado -. Escucha muchacho, esta no es una de tus divertidas aventuras. Si no pongo fin a esto, ciudad tras ciudad será destruida. Red, llegarás a ser un gran entrenador … algún día.

Y Red no pudo más que ver cómo Blaine se marchaba al encuentro con Mewtwo desde dentro de la bola de fuego:

- ¡No, Blaine! - gritaba Red.

Instantes después, el torbellino desapareció. Red no sabía cómo ni de qué manera, pero Blaine había conseguido destruir la psico-onda de Mewtwo. La bola de fuego se apagó y Red pudo salir de ella.

- Ah, por fin … - dijo -. ¿Qué habrá hecho Blaine?

Red fue corriendo adonde se había dirigido Blaine, y le encontró tirado en el suelo, lleno de heridas.

- ¡Blaine! - gritó Red, yendo a socorrerle -. ¡Aguanta!

Red ayudó a Blaine a incorporarse.

- ¿Dónde están Mewtwo y su psico-onda? - preguntó Red.

- Desaparecieron … Lo conseguí - dijo Blaine, con una débil sonrisa.

- ¡Pero podrías haber muerto! - protestó Red.

- Lo sé … - murmuró Blaine, y le mostró a Red una pokéball de color morado con una M marcada -. ¿Sabes lo que es esto, Red? Es la Master Ball, la pokéball que te permite atrapar a cualquier pokémon sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¡¿Y si tenías esto por qué te has complicado tanto? - gritó Red, alucinando.

- Mewtwo tiene un poder tan increíble que es prácticamente imposible acercarse a él para capturarlo - explicó Blaine.

- Ah, pero aún así … - murmuró Red, inconforme.

Blaine rió:

- Red, no has cambiado nada - dijo -. Tus ojos relucen con la misma compasión que cuando te vi por primera vez en el laboratorio secreto de Ciudad Azulona.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba allí? - preguntó Red, cada ve más sorprendido.

- ¡Porque yo también estaba allí! - respondió Blaine -. Ese día les comuniqué a los Rockets que era imposible crear a Mewtwo solamente con las pocas células de Mew que teníamos … Para entonces yo ya había renunciado a mi cargo de líder de gimnasio y me había unido a las filas del Team Rocket. Gyarados … Eevee … Tantas pobres criaturas se vieron obligadas a sufrir aquellos terribles experimentos … Pero tú eras diferente, Red. Cuando supiste que estábamos intentando crear otro pokémon a partir de las células de Mew, tú lo protegiste de aquella Jynx. Te hiciste amigo de un Gyarados que dejó de confiar en los humanos después de sufrir ciertos experimentos …

Blaine realmente admiraba a Red. Y aún no había terminado su charla:

- Observándote tratar a los pokémons como preciosas criaturas … Observando tu amor y tu respeto … - decía Blaine -. Me sentí avergonzado. Me avergoncé de aquello en lo que me había convertido. Quería crear un monstruo … ¡y lo conseguí! ¡El monstruo era yo! ¡Tú eres la razón por la que me volví en contra del Team Rocket, la fuente de mi fuerza y mi coraje! Tú eres la razón … por la que ya no habrá más víctimas de Mewtwo.

Red se dio cuenta de que la voz de Blaine se había ido apagando:

- ¡Blaine, no me dejes ahora! - exclamó.

De pronto, algo golpeó en la cabeza a Red, mandándole a volar la gorra. Red se giró y vio a Mewtwo, algo herido pero aún vivo, levantándose desde detrás de unos escombros.

- ¡¿Todavía está vivo? - gritó Red -. ¡No puede ser!

Red le dirigió una mirada al malherido Blaine, que no estaba en condiciones de ayudar ni de hablar. Red se encaró con Mewtwo:

- Debo encontrar su punto débil - murmuró -, ¿pero cómo? Umh, ¡te elijo a ti, Poliwrath!

Red hizo aparecer a Poliwrath, que se abalanzó sobre Mewtwo. Pero, con el mínimo esfuerzo, Mewtwo hizo aparecer una cuchara gigante y de un buen golpe mandó a volar a Poliwrath.

- ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese? - preguntó Red.

- C … cuidado … Es el … patrón de lucha de Mewtwo - dijo Blaine, a duras penas, desde el suelo -. Adapta su poder a cualquier situación … Canaliza su energía en un tornado como el de antes si se encuentra ante varios enemigos … Puede parecer un poco ridícula … ¡Pero es el arma psíquica suprema! ¡Mewtwo fue creado para el combate! ¡No hay rival para él!

Mewtwo agitó la cuchara e intentó asestarle varios golpes seguidos a Red, que los esquivó a duras penas, pero se comió algunas rocas en el intento.

- ¿No lo ves, Red? - preguntó Blaine -. ¡Es imposible herirlo! ¡Es imposible atraparlo! ¡Lo único que puedes hacer es destruirlo!

- Bien, en ese caso … - murmuró Red, lanzando todas sus pokéballs -. ¡Cuento con vosotros, chicos!

Venusaur, Pikachu, Gyarados, Aerodactyl y Snorlax se lanzaron por Mewtwo.

- ¡Lo único que vas a conseguir con eso es empeorarlo, chico! - gritó Blaine.

Al ver a tantos enemigos, Mewtwo empezó a agitar de nuevo la cuchara con más fuerza hasta crear un remolino como el de antes.

- ¡Ya ha vuelto a crear el tornado! - exclamó Blaine, desesperado.

Lo que Blaine ignoraba era que Red tenía un plan. Los pokémons de Red salieron volando. Pero Aerodactyl, agitando sus poderosas alas, pudo abrirse camino por dentro del torbellino. En sus patas llevaba a Red. Se aproximaban hacia Mewtwo.

- ¡Antes de que alcance su máxima fuerza, debo llegar al centro! - dijo Red, con decisión.

- ¡Red, es imposible! - gritó Blaine -. ¡Ni siquiera yo lo conseguí! ¡DETENTE!

Red llevaba en brazos a Pikachu. Mewtwo le lanzó un psico rayo a Aerodactyl. Justo antes de que Aerodactyl y Red fueran mandados a volar, Red lanzó a Pikachu hacia Mewtwo:

- ¡Vamos, Pika! - gritó.

Pikachu siguió su trayecto en picado hacia Mewtwo. Entonces, abrió la boca y descubrió que llevaba la Master Ball sujeta entre sus colmillos. Mewtwo se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo ni reaccionar.

- ¡Dios mío! - gritó Blaine.

Pikachu tocó a Mewtwo con la Master Ball. Mewtwo fue capturado dentro de la infalible pokéball.

- ¡Toma ya! - gritó Red.

- Así que lo tenía todo planeado … - murmuró Blaine -. Red, ¿qué fue eso?

- ¡Jeje! - rió Red -. ¡No habría podido atraparle mientras sujetaba esa cuchara, así que tuve que encontrar una manera de que volviera a crear el torbellino!

En ese momento, llegó Pikachu con la Master Ball. Se la dio a Red, que se la entregó a Blaine:

- Aquí tienes, Blaine - dijo Red -. Mewtwo es una criatura terrible, la verdad. Pero todo lo que conoce es la vida dentro de un laboratorio. Todo lo que sabe de los humanos es que somos arrogantes y crueles. ¿Pero y si aprendiera que no todos los humanos son así y que algunas tratan a los pokémons con cariño y bondad? Enséñaselo, Blaine.

Blaine tomó la Master Ball con Mewtwo dentro. Red fue enseguida a felicitar a sus pokémons:

- ¡Habéis hecho un trabajo genial, chicos! - exclamó.

Blaine le observó abrazarse a sus pokémons. Luego se miró el brazo izquierdo, que ya estaba recuperando su forma normal:

- Se está calmando … - murmuró Blaine, y observó a Mewtwo dentro de la Master Ball -. ¿Significa eso que tu dolor está disminuyendo? ¿de veras te gustaría empezar de nuevo? Umh, acabo de recordar una frase en la que no he pesado durante largo tiempo … La definición de lo que siempre me habría gustado ser … "Un entrenador pokémon … es alguien que confía e inspira confianza en sus pokémons, viviendo toda su vida con ellos". Alguien como tú, Red.

Red fue a ayudar a Blaine a sostenerse en pie:

- ¿Decías algo, Blaine? - le preguntó.

- Oh, nada … - respondió Blaine -. Sólo pensaba en que no estaría mal una buena batalla … algún día.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Red -. ¡En cuanto estés curado, te retaré a un desafío! ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Ahora en camino a la Liga Pokémon!


	14. 1ª saga RGB: 014

Capítulo 14 - **¡De vuelta a Ciudad Verde! ¡Giovanni, último Líder y Jefe Rocket!**

El otoño ya había llegado, y el gran evento anual de los entrenadores pokémon se acercaba. Aquel día, una niña caminaba sola por el Bosque Verde.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó -. ¡Me he perdido!

Debía de tener unos nueve u ocho años, aunque aparentaba algo menos por lo pequeñita que era.

- ¡Cuidado!

La niña se giró, asustada, a tiempo para ver cómo alguien aparecía de detrás de unos árboles corriendo. Antes de llegar frente a la pequeña, se tropezó y se cayó al suelo, dándose de bruces.

- ¡Eek! - chilló la niña.

La persona que acababa de llegar frente a ella era otra muchacha un poco más mayor que ella, pero igualmente pequeña para su edad. Tenía un montón de hojas y ramas enredadas en el pelo:

- ¡No te preocupes, no soy un enemigo!

Se trataba de Amy, que al parecer seguía viajando por Kanto. Su inseparable Eevee llegó junto a ella y le lamió algunas heridas de la cara:

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la pequeña niña rubia, temerosa.

- Puedes llamarme Amy - respondió Amy -. ¡Este sitio no es un lugar seguro! ¡Ese hombre ha soltado pokémons experimentales por todo el bosque!

- ¿Qué hombre? - preguntó la niña -. ¿Pokémons experimentales? ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡El Bosque Verde está "contaminado"! - exclamó Amy, mientras Eevee se subía a su hombro -. ¡Tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente!

- ¡Pero este lugar es mi …! - empezó a protestar la niña.

En ese momento, un Dratini gigante apareció de unos arbustos y se lanzó ferozmente sobre la niña rubia.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Amy.

- ¡Aah! - chilló la niña.

Pero entonces, apareció un Venusaur que atrapó a Dratini con sus cepas. Al mismo tiempo, Red apareció dando un enorme salto y cogió a la niña en brazos, salvándola del malvado Dratini.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Amy.

Venusaur estampó al Dratini gigante contra un árbol, derrotándolo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Red a la niña -. ¿No estás herida?

- Estoy bien, gracias - respondió la niña, educadamente.

Red se giró hacia Amy.

- ¡Me alegro de volver a verte, Amy! - exclamó Red -. ¡No tuve oportunidad de ver si saliste sana y salva después de lo de Silph! Veo que sigues como siempre, viajando por todas partes.

- Sí, quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo en un solo sitio es demasiado aburrido, así que viajo sin parar por todas las ciudades - respondió Amy, arrascándose una costra en el brazo -. Red, tengo que contarte una cosa …

Pero entonces, la niña se acercó a Red y señaló a Venusaur:

- ¿Es tuyo? - le preguntó, tímidamente.

- ¡Sí, se llama Venusaur! - exclamó Red, mirándola sonriente -. Que no te asuste, es un buen chico, ¡y muy gentil, por cierto!

- Qué suerte tienes, ojalá yo tuviera un amigo así - dijo la niña.

- ¿No tienes ningún pokémon? - preguntó Red.

- No …

En ese momento, un pequeño Rattata salvaje pasó cerca de ellos.

- ¡Bien, toma esta pokéball! - exclamó Red, dándole una pokéball a la niña -. ¡Lánzala en dirección a ese Rattata!

La niña prácticamente dejó caer la pokéball en vez de lanzarla. Pikachu salió de la pokéball, dispuesto a luchar:

- Te presento a Pikachu, es un pokémon eléctrico - dijo Red -. ¡Su mote es Pika! Vamos, intenta ordenarle algún movimiento para atacar al Rattata.

Red le mostró los datos de Pikachu en la pokédex a la niña:

- Umh … - murmuró la pequeña -. ¿Impactrueno?

- ¿Ya has elegido? ¡Bien, pues ordénaselo a Pikachu! - exclamó Red -. ¡Te está esperando!

- ¡Pikachu, impactrueno! - exclamó la niña.

Pikachu abatió a Rattata con un impactrueno más poderoso de lo normal. Red se arrascó la cabeza mientras pensaba:

- **Vaya, Pika parece estar contento de volver a su lugar de origen …**.

Rattata cayó derrotado, y Red le dio a la niña una pokéball vacía:

- Muy bien - dijo -, ahora que está debilitado, puedes lanzar la pokéball para intentar atraparlo. ¡Recuerda: debilita, no derrota! ¡Ahora, lanza la pokéball al pokémon!

La niña lanzó la pokéball con todas sus fuerzas, y Rattata fue atrapado.

- ¡Lo has atrapado! - anunció Red -. ¡Eso significa que a partir de ahora eres responsable de él, y hará todo lo qu tú digas!

La niña hizo aparecer a Rattata y lo abrazó:

- ¡Encantada de conocerte, Rattata! - exclamó.

- Sin importar lo grande que sea un pokémon, éste cabrá en una pokéball - explicó Red -. ¡Así podrás llevarlo en el bolsillo!

Amy lo observaba todo desde atrás:

- **Red parece mucho más maduro de lo que era la primera vez que le vi - pensó Amy, mirándole -. Y parece que le gusta ayudar a los niños que se encuentra en el camino …**.

Entonces, empezaron a oírse pisadas en todo el bosque. El suelo retumbaba:

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó la niña.

- ¡No te preocupes, quédate detrás de mí! - ordenó Red.

- ¡Red! - exclamó, entonces, Amy -. ¡Debemos salir de aquí, el Bosque Verde ya no es un lugar seguro!

Manadas de furiosos Golems, Weezings y más imponentes y poderosos pokémons se abalanzaron sobre los tres muchachos y sus pokémons:

- ¡Aah! - chilló la niña.

- Es extraño, los pokémons salvajes no suelen mostrarse tan agresivos - comentó Red, mirando a su alrededor -. ¡Corred!

Red y la niña hicieron volver a sus pokémons, pero no había manera de escapar, había pokémons por todas partes.

- Entonces … ¡Aerodactyl! - exclamó Red.

Aerodactyl salió de su pokéball y agarró a Red con sus patas. Red cogió a la niña en brazos y Amy se subió a la espalda de Aerodactyl con Eevee:

- ¡Vámonos! - exclamó Red.

Aerodactyl echó a volar y escaparon de aquella zona. Ya en el aire, la niña rubia no pudo más que exclamar al ver lo alto que estaban volando.

- En ocasiones así lo único que nos queda es huir - dijo Red.

- Red - dijo Amy, montada sobre la espalda de Aerodactyl -, esto es lo que quería decirte. Verás …

- Espera, Amy - dijo Red -. ¿Dónde vives, niña?

- En Ciudad Verde …

- ¡Bien, entonces rumbo a Ciudad verde!

Red aparentaba estar satisfecho, pero en realidad había algo que no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente:

- **Aquí hay algo raro - pensaba Red -. Aquel Dratini no debería estar en el Bosque Verde … ¡ni todos esos pokémons! ¿Y por qué atacaron todos a la vez?**.

Finalmente, llegaron a Ciudad Verde. Red y Amy acompañaron a la niña rubia hasta que llegó con su grupo de amigos:

- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó un niño.

- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! - exclamó otra niña.

Los amigos de la niña miraron a Amy, que era más o menos de su edad:

- ¿Has hecho una amiga nueva? - le preguntó un muchacho a la niña rubia.

- Umh, bueno …

- Escuchad bien - dijo Amy -, los niños no deberían ir solos por el Bosque Verde. Sobre todo con los sucesos extraños que están ocurriendo ahora.

- ¡Pero tú también eres una niña! - exclamó la niña rubia -. Y estabas sola por el bosque …

- Yo creo que debe de tener nuestra edad … - le murmuró un niño a otro, señalando a Amy.

- Es cierto - admitió Amy -, pero yo venía de Ciudad Plateada. Antes de entrar no sabía lo que está ocurriendo. Lo descubrí ya dentro del bosque.

- Espera, Amy - dijo Red -. ¿A qué sucesos extraños te refieres?

- Aparecen pokémons que no deberían estar en el Bosque Verde - explicó Amy -. Van en manadas y siempre atacan a la vez. Algunos son diferentes de como deberían ser. Por ejemplo, el Dratini de antes. ¡Los Dratinis no son tan grandes!

Red sacó su pokédex y la hojeó:

- ¿Qué estará pasando …? - preguntó.

La niña rubia se le acercó tímidamente:

- ¿Qué es eso? - le preguntó.

- ¡Es una pokédex! - respondió Red, orgulloso -. ¡Busco información de TODOS los pokémons con ayuda de esta pokédex, que fue un regalo del Prof. Oak!

- ¿El famoso científico de Pueblo Paleta? - preguntó un niño.

- ¡Exacto! - afirmó Red -. ¡Soy Red, de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Estoy en camino de participar en la Liga Pokémon! ¡Estoy buscando otros entrenadores para retarles a batallas y convertirme en el mejor entrenador pokémon del mundo!

Entonces, Amy le agarró del brazo:

- Deja ya de chulearte, Red - le reprochó Amy -. Ven, te tengo que decir una cosa.

Amy arrastró a Red a una zona un poco más apartada de los niños.

- Oh, venga, Amy - se quejó Red, soltándose -. ¿Por qué estás tan seria? ¡Yo resolveré cualquier problema! ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con esos niños? ¡Estarás mejor con ellos que viajando por tantos lugares peligrosos! ¿O es que te crees muy mayor?

- Tengo diez años, Red - dijo Amy.

Red se quedó boquiabierto:

- ¿Eeh? - preguntó -. Pero si … ¡pero si aparentas sólo ocho o nueve! Por eso te dije que deberías irte a jugar con esos niños …

Amy se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada.

- Bueno, de todas formas - añadió Red -, sigues siendo menor que yo, ¡y en efecto eres una niña! ¡Relájate un poco!

- Red, he mentido - dijo Amy, sin ganas de seguir hablando sobre la edad -. No entré en el Bosque Verde sin saber que estaba ocurriendo algo raro. En realidad, sí que lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Red -. ¿Y por qué has mentido? Bueno, mejor pregunta, ¿cómo sabías que estaba ocurriendo algo raro?

- Verás - empezó a explicar Amy -, después de que aquel edificio de Ciudad Azafrán se derrumbara, vi a un extraño hombre …

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Red, recordando algo -. ¡Mientras caían los escombros, vi a un tío misterioso observándome desde lo lejos! ¡Pero desapareció de mi vista después de que terminara de derrumbarse el edificio! ¿Llevaba un traje negro?

- ¡Sí! - respondió Amy, sorprendida -. Eevee y yo nos dimos cuenta de que había algo raro en él y decidimos seguirle. Estuvimos varias semanas siguiéndole y no se dio ni cuenta, pero tampoco le vimos hacer nada raro … Hasta que, después de cruzar Ciudad Plateada, le vimos entrar en el Bosque Verde. Mientras estuve comprando provisiones para entrar en el bosque, escuché rumores sobre cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo en el bosque. Todo esto que hemos visto … ¡seguro que es culpa de ese hombre!

Red descubrió que aquella historia era muy posible. Frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más porque otro de los niños le tiró de la chaqueta:

- Eh, tío - le dijo el niño a Red -, si quieres ir a la Liga Pokémon, necesitarás haber derrotado a todos los líderes de gimnasio. ¿Sabías que aquí, en Ciudad Verde, hay un gimnasio?

- ¡¿En serio? - preguntó Red, realmente sorprendido.

- Pero el gimnasio ha estado cerrado durante mucho tiempo - continuó diciendo el niño -. Nadie sabe a dónde fue el líder, pero decían que era invencible.

- Invencible, ¿eh? - repitió Red -. ¿Dónde está el gimnasio?

- Al otro lado del río - respondió el niño -, pero …

- ¡Bien!

Red hizo aparecer a Gyarados. Los niños se echaron hacia atrás por la sorpresa y gritaron:

- ¡Qué grande!

- ¡No os preocupéis, no os hará nada! - exclamó Red.

Antes de montarse sobre Gyarados, Red se acercó a la niña del Bosque Verde, que seguía con su Rattata entre los brazos:

- Escucha - dijo Red -, algunos pokémons pueden asustar, pero básicamente son criaturas agradables que pueden amar. Si el entrenador de un pokémon hace cosas malas, el pokémon también ser convertirá en un ser malvado. Pero si cuidas de ellos y les tratas con buen corazón, entonces siempre serán tus amigos. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí - afirmó la niña, con una adorable sonrisa.

- Entonces, ¡estás en el buen camino! - dijo Red, guiñándole un ojo -. Bueno, ¡pues ya me voy! ¡Adiós, chavales!

Red se montó sobre Gyarados, pero antes de marcharse, miró a Amy:

- Gracias por la información, Amy - dijo.

Y Red se perdió de vista por el río con su flamante Gyarados, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los niños. Amy le observó alejarse, sin decir nada.

Un rato más tarde, Red llegó frente al abandonado gimnasio, que tenía aspecto descuidado y algunas ventanas rotas. Incluso el letrero estaba medio descolgado.

- Así que este es el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde - comentó Red -. ¡Pero si es el mismo sitio al que vinimos el Prof. Oak y yo a buscar a Bulbasaur!

Venusaur salió de su pokéball al reconocer aquel lugar. Él y Red se miraron, y decidieron entrar.

- Wow, esto está muy oscuro - comentó Red.

Escucharon un ruido. Red se giró a toda velocidad, mosqueado.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó.

Entonces, al fondo de la sala vio una estatua. Se trataba del busto del que debía de haber sido el líder del gimnasio. Pero la placa en la que estaba escrito su nombre estaba rota e incluso la cabeza del hombre estaba medio destrozada.

- Vaya - comentó Red, acercándose -. Ni siquiera puedo leer el nombre. Pero … tengo la sensación de haber visto esta cara antes … en algún lugar.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

- Tal como pensaba - dijo una voz de hombre -, has venido. Bienvenido al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

- ¡¿Quién eres? - preguntó Red, girándose.

- Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote, Red de Pueblo Paleta.

- ¡¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?

El misterioso hombre estaba al contraluz, por lo que Red no era capaz de distinguirle, a parte de que el sol que entraba por la ventana le cegaba:

- Mírate, te has convertido en mucho mejor entrenador, ¿en un experto, tal vez? - dijo el hombre -. Estás en la misión de completar la pokédex de Oak, y debes de haber derrotado a unos cuantos líderes de gimnasio.

- ¿Quién eres? - volvió a preguntar Red.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Fue cuando te entregué aquel fósil? Ah, no. Fue durante el derrumbamiento del edificio del Silph S.A..

Red finalmente pudo ver al hombre, y le reconoció. Era el mismo al que había conocido en la Cueva de Diglett y que le había entregado el fósil del que saldría Aerodactyl.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Red.

- Sí que puede - afirmó el hombre, sonriendo malignamente -. Cuando nos conocimos era el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. ¡Me llamo Giovanni! Te has topado con el Team Rocket en numerosas ocasiones, ¡ahora tienes la oportunidad de conocer a su jefe!

Red frunció el ceño, enfadado, y se puso en guardia, mirando a Giovanni con furia:

- ¡Así que aquella vez me estabas probando! - exclamó.

- Algo así - afirmó Giovanni.

- **Vale, tómatelo con calma - pensaba Red, intentando no sudar -. Mi oponente es el jefe de la organización más malvada. No puedo bajar la guardia. ¿Habrá algún compinche por aquí escondido?**.

- Seguro que te estás preguntando cuántos enemigos hay aquí - dijo Giovanni -, pero no te preocupes, sólo estamos tú y yo. No tengo razones para mentir. Y no sólo eso …

Giovanni sacudió sus bolsillos y todas sus pokéballs se desparramaron por el suelo. Red se sorprendió.

- Ahora estoy desarmado - dijo Giovanni -. Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas.

- Tsk - murmuró Red -. ¡No te rías de mí! ¡Adelante, Poli!

Red hizo aparecer a Poliwrath, que se abalanzó sobre Giovanni. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Poliwrath cayó al suelo, congelado.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Red -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Un Cloyster apareció detrás de Red, sonriendo frívolamente.

- Tardaste un segundo en coger tu pokéball - dijo Giovanni -, mientras la lanzabas, pasó otro segundo. Hasta que Poliwrath abandonó la pokéball y se dispuso a atacar pasaron tres segundos. Más que tiempo suficiente para coger una de las pokéballs del suelo y efectuar un ataque contador. Mucha gente cree que lo único que hace bueno a un entrenador es su forma de mandar ataques a sus pokémons. Pero el propio poder del entrenador, su velocidad, sus habilidades … son igualmente importantes. Qué lástima, ¿verdad, Red?

- ¡¿Me estás llamando …? - gritó Red, furioso y humillado.

- No te confundas - le interrumpió Giovanni -. No había nada vergonzoso en tu ataque. Lo que sí es vergonzoso es que no están de mi lado. Podría utilizar a un entrenador revoltoso, energético y con una gran empatía por los pokémons. Escuché de tus batallas contra mis capitanes. Al principio no le di importancia, pero seguí escuchando noticias sobre el mismo niño una y otra vez. Ibas acumulando victoria tras victoria.

- ¿Creías que me uniría a ti? - preguntó Red, intentando descifrar el significado de todo aquello.

- Jajaja, no - negó Giovanni, riendo -. Tu independencia y tu honor están entre las cualidades que más admiro de ti, así que … ¿qué me dices de una apuesta? Como ves, todos mis pokémons están en sus pokéballs, desparramadas por el suelo y lejos de mí. Tardaré seis segundos en coger una de ellas y atacar. Por otro lado, tú todavía tienes cinco pokémons con energía, ¿no? Bien, si eres capaz de derrotarme bajo estas condiciones, aceptaré cualquier cosa que me digas. Pero si gano yo … ¡lucharás para siempre en las filas del Team Rocket!

Red frunció el ceño. Aquello era verdaderamente arriesgado.

- ¿Significa tu silencio que tienes miedo? - preguntó Giovanni.

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! - exclamó Red, y depositó las cinco pokéballs en el suelo -. Acepto el reto, Giovanni. ¡Pero sólo si juegas limpio!

- Así me gusta - dijo Giovanni -. ¡Pues que comience la partida!

Red y Giovanni se lanzaron a la vez a por sus pokéballs. Red fue más rápido y lanzó una de las suyas:

- ¡Te derrotaré, Giovanni! - exclamó Red, mientras Snorlax salía de la pokéball -. ¡Mega puño!

Snorlax fue a aplastar a Giovanni, pero una Nidoqueen había aparecido delante de Giovanni y frenó el ataque de Snorlax.

- ¿Pero cómo …? - preguntó Red.

- Eres rápido, Red - dijo Giovanni -. Pero un verdadero entrenador sabe cuándo dejar a su oponente atacar primero para poder aprovecharse de su velocidad. Te vencí antes con mi velocidad, y ahora te venzo con la tuya propia.

Nidoqueen agarró a Snorlax de la barriga y lo lanzó contra la pared, derruyéndola en parte y mandándolo bien lejos.

- N … ¡No! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Presta atención y aprende! - exclamó Giovanni, sacando a otro de sus pokémons.

Se trataba de un Golem. El Golem se lanzó a por Red rodando sobre sí mismo. Red intentaba esquivarlo, pero Golem rebotaba contra las paredes, el suelo y el techo y su ataque nunca terminaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Red? - preguntó Giovanni.

- **Golem está actuando como una pokéball proyectil - pensaba Red -, así podrá golpear con todas sus fuerzas al próximo pokémon que saque, aparezca donde aparezca. Bien, entonces … ¿Y si no saco otro pokémon?**.

En ese momento, Golem golpeó de tal forma que iba directo al agujero que se había hecho en la pared. Red supo que era su oportunidad:

- ¡Snorlax, cabezazo! - ordenó.

Snorlax se asomó por detrás del agujero y chocó su cabeza contra la de Golem de forma brutal:

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Red, triunfal.

- Mala suerte - dijo Giovanni -. ¡Golem, lanza rocas!

Apenas dañado por el ataque de Snorlax al ser de tipo roca, Golem se dividió en diferentes rocas que aplastaron literalmente al pobre Snorlax:

- ¡No! - gritó Red -. ¡Snorlax!

- Demasiado tarde - dijo Giovanni -. ¡Explosión!

Golem se auto inmoló, pero así pudo derrotar a Snorlax, dejándolo para el arrastre. Red intentó ir a socorrerle, pero un enorme aguijón le empezó a rozar el cuello. Otro de los pokémons de Giovanni, Beedrill, acababa de cortarle el paso a Red con sus aguijones.

- Un paso más y Beedrill te agujereará - dijo Giovanni -. Es demasiado tarde, Red. Se acabó. El ataque explosión no se debe usar bajo techo, por eso dejé que esos dos pokémons lucharan al aire libre. Así he podido derrotar a tu Snorlax. Te dije que aprenderías algo, Red. Ahora, ¿no crees que es hora de rendirse?

Red estaba acorralado contra la pared, cuando sintió una de sus pokéballs rozando su pie. Nadie más se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Y bien, Red? - preguntó Giovanni.

- Tienes razón - dijo Red, golpeando la pokéball con el pie -. ¡Ríndete!

Aerodactyl salió de la pokéball y agarró a con sus patas, echando a volar hacia el alto techo del gimnasio.

- ¡Tenías una pokéball debajo del zapato! - exclamó Giovanni, sorprendido.

- ¡Esta batalla aún no ha acabado! - exclamó Red -. ¡Aerodactyl, híper rayo!

Aerodactyl fulminó a Beedrill con uno de los ataques más poderosos existentes. Una nube de polvo se levantó, pero cuando se disipó, Giovanni y sus pokémons habían desaparecido.

- ¿Han desaparecido? - preguntó Red, y se arrodilló junto a una fisura que se acababa de producir en el suelo -. ¡Oh, no!

Un temblor en el suelo que sacudió todo el gimnasio hizo realidad las peores sospechas de Red.

- ¡Es el ataque terremoto! - exclamó Red -. ¡El gimnasio se va a derrumbar!

Vio a poliwrath, todavía inconsciente, tirado en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que un enorme escombro del techo iba a caer sobre él.

- ¡POLI, NO! - gritó Red, lanzándose a ayudarle.

Red protegió a Poliwrath con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto del escombro en toda su espalda. El gimnasio terminó de derrumbarse. Red apareció abrazado a Poliwrath de debajo de unos escombros, lleno de magulladuras y heridas. Se encontró con un Nidoking observándole desde arriba:

- ¡¿Un Nidoking? - preguntó Red, furioso -. ¿Fue el que provocó el terremoto?

- Je, estoy impresionado, Red - dijo Giovanni, acercándose adonde estaba Red con todos sus demás pokémons al lado -. He estado jugando con pokémons de fuera … Mi especialidad … Cloyster … Beedrill … Pero me estás obligando a luchar con mis más poderosos guerreros.

- Ngh, ¡Aerodactyl! - exclamó Red.

Aerodactyl salió de debajo de los escombros, agitando sus poderosas alas, y se lanzó a por los pokémons de Giovanni.

- ¡Rhyhorn, azote! - ordenó Giovanni.

Rhyhorn agitó su rocosa cola y le dio un buen golpe a Aerodactyl según se acercaba, mandándolo bien lejos.

- ¡Y ahora, especialmente para el entrenador en persona! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¡Rhydon, fisura!

Rhydon golpeó el suelo, provocando un enorme terremoto y creando un terrible y profundo agujero en el suelo. Red estuvo a punto de caer por él, pero pudo agarrarse al borde del suelo.

- Destruir todo lo que haya a los pies del oponente, un buen truco a recordar - dijo Giovanni, acercándose a Red -. Te has enfrentado a numerosas especialidades a través de los líderes de gimnasio. El eléctrico Surge … El venenoso Koga … La psíquica Sabrina … ¡Y ahora, el maestro de la tierra!

- Giovanni, el último y más poderoso líder de gimnasio - murmuró Red -. **Y mis pokémons perdidos entre los escombros**.

Red buscó con la mirada algo entre los escombros que le pudiera ser de utilidad, y descubrió ni más ni menos que dos pokéballs suyas.

- ¡Allí! - exclamó Red.

Red saltó y corrió para intentar cogerlas. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar las pokéballs, el Dugtrio de Giovanni apareció de debajo de la tierra en ese momento y lanzó las pokéballs lejos de Red.

- ¡Dugtrio! - exclamó Red.

- Ese ataque destrozó el sistema de apertura de tus pokéballs - dijo Giovanni -. Tus pokémons ya no pueden salir al exterior. Has luchado muy bien, Red. Has viajado por todas partes y has sobrevivido a desafíos que pocas personas hubieran podido afrontar. Pero nunca te has dado cuenta … que cada lugar que visitabas y por el que pasabas estaba bajo mi control. Para ti, puede no tener conexión, pero todas tus batallas eran las piezas de un gran plan.

Giovanni empezó a contarle a Red toda la realidad:

- Después de traerlos a Ciudad Verde desde Isla Canela - dijo -, los pokémons eran llevados a Ciudad Carmín para subirlos a bordo del Santa Ana. El transporte debía ser por mar ya que todo el norte estaba vigilado por los buenos líderes de gimnasio. Los pokémons que conseguíamos y coleccionábamos fueron traídos al laboratorio de Ciudad Azulona para llevar a cabo los experimentos. Después, les mandábamos a entrenar a Pueblo Lavanda, ese aburrido pueblo cercano a Ciudad Azafrán … ¡y finalmente han sido traídos de nuevo al lugar en el que crecieron y desarrollaron sus habilidades, el vasto Bosque Verde! Como en Ciudad Verde no hay nadie contra quien luchar, la gente no suele venir con mucha frecuencia. ¡Así que he tenido toda la facilidad del mundo para entrenar a todo un batallón de invencibles pokémons!

- **Yo soy el único que le conoce, el único que sabe la verdad - pensó Red, dándose cuenta de lo que aquello suponía -. ¡No puedo perder!**.

En ese momento, la pokéball de Pikachu apareció rebotando entre los escombros. Red pudo cogerla:

- ¡Muy bien, Pikachu! - exclamó -. **Lo intentaré …**. ¡Giovanni! ¡Esta no es sólo una batalla contra un líder de gimnasio! ¡Es una batalla para detener al Team Rocket, ¡y no pienso perder!

- ¡Jajaja, no has cambiado ni un poco, Red! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¡Pero déjame decirte cómo va a acabar esto! ¡Tu último pokémon es un Pikachu, cuyo más poderoso ataque es el trueno! ¡Pikachu necesitará un segundo para salir de la pokéball una vez abierta! ¡Dos segundos para cargarse para efectuar su ataque y otros dos segundos para que su ataque me alcance! Para cuando esos cinco segundos hayan pasado … ¡mi Nidoqueen te habrá destrozado con su aguijón venenoso!

- ¡Tienes todas las respuestas, ¿eh? - gritó Red, lanzando la pokéball.

Pikachu salió de la pokéball. Giovanni iba contando el tiempo y Nidoqueen se disponía a atacar, pero no tuvieron en cuenta que Pikachu ya se había estado cargando para su ataque dentro de la pokéball:

- ¡Pikachu, trueno! - ordenó Red, tan sólo pasados tres segundos.

Pikachu creó una mortal descarga eléctrica que tardó apenas un segundo en fulminar tanto a Giovanni como a Nidoqueen.

- ¡Si a Pikachu no le da tiempo a cargarse tras salir de la pokéball, entonces lo único que tiene que hacer es cargarse dentro de la pokéball! - exclamó Red.

- ¡N … no! - exclamaba Giovanni mientras caía al suelo, calcinado -. ¡Nadie podría sostener en la mano una pokéball con miles de voltios dentro!

Entonces, Red se ajustó los guantes que llevaba puestas, los que le había robado a Surge hacía un tiempo.

- ¡Esos guantes … son del Team Rocket! - exclamó Giovanni, con su últimas fuerzas -. No puedo creerme … que haya sido derrotado con una de mis propias armas.

- No - negó Red, acariciando a Pikachu -, has sido derrotado por el dolor que sentí en los pokémons con los que has experimentado y has intentado corromper.

Red dirigió la mirada al Bosque Verde y, acto seguido, cayó desmayado.


	15. 1ª saga RGB: 015

Capítulo 15 - **¡La Liga Pokémon! ¡El pasado de Blue y el nacimiento de un nuevo campeón!**

_Un rato después …_

Red despertó. Se encontraba en una cama acostado y lleno de vendas. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de la niña rubia del Bosque Verde:

- ¡Oh, estás vivo! - exclamó, sonriente.

- ¡¿Pero dónde …? - gritó Red, incorporándose a toda velocidad.

- Estabas inconsciente - dijo la niña -, tenía miedo de que …

- ¡¿Y los pokémons? - preguntó Red, alterado -. ¡Los que se estaban comportando de manera extraña!

La niña rió:

- No te preocupes, los ciudadanos se han animado a hacer algo - dijo -, han ido al bosque para calmar a los pokémons, a ver si los devuelven a sus lugares de origen.

Pikachu estaba entre los brazos de la niña. Red se levantó y se vistió a toda prisa:

- Iré a ver si les puedo ayudar - dijo.

- Umh … - murmuró la niña, como titubeando.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Red.

- El gimnasio fue destruido - dijo ella -. Dicen que ha sido en una terrible batalla y … bueno, a ver … Nadie por aquí es muy bueno con los pokémons, así que hemos estado pensando que sería genial que alguien tan fuerte … como tú … nos enseñara.

- ¡Sería un honor! - exclamó Red, sonriendo -. ¡Tan pronto como haya logrado ser tan fuerte como un líder de gimnasio! Cuando vuelva … ¡seré el mejor entrenador que jamás haya habido! ¡Tan sólo, espérame!

Y Red se marchó de Ciudad Verde nuevamente repleto de energía.

_Unas semanas más tarde …_

El gran evento había llegado. Cientos de personas llegaron a la Meseta Añil para participar en la Liga Pokémon.

- Por favor, todo el mundo en fila … Gracias … - decían por un altavoz.

Cientos de entrenadores y sus pokémons habían acudido a la Liga Pokémon para mostrar su fuerza y sus habilidades. A lo largo del día, lucharían entre sí y quien venciera de todos ellos en la última batalla, ya por la noche, quedaría declarado como el mejor entrenador del año. Por supuesto, Red se había apuntado.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó -. Bien, estoy equipado con pociones, revivires, restaura todos y esos objetos que le he visto usar a Amy. ¡Me espera un largo día de batallas!

Otros miles de personas habían acudido como público, para contemplar las numerosas batallas. Entre el público se hallaba Bill, dispuesto a animar a Red, y también estaba Amy:

- Me pregunto si podré aprender algo de esto para convertirme en entrenadora pokémon - dijo Amy, mirando a Eevee.

Por fin, terminaron las inscripciones. Los entrenadores iban a empezar a combatir. El público hizo entrada en las gradas del estadio.

_Unas horas después …_

Ya al mediodía, sobre la hora de comer, la gran mayoría de entrenadores habían caído eliminados. Sólo faltaban cuatro entrenadores. Los cuatro mejores, que combatirían entre sí hasta que el cielo se tornase rojo. Red era uno de los supervivientes del Grupo C, y no sólo eso, sino que era el primer clasificado.

- ¡Phew! - exclamó Red -. ¡Cuántas batallas! ¡Ni yo mismo habría pensado que soportaría algo así! Bueno, un pequeño descanso para comer … ¡Y ya estoy en semifinales!

- ¿Alguna vez has visto una batalla tan intensa como esta? - preguntó, entonces, una voz.

La última batalla del Grupo D acababa de terminar. Green, proclamado vencedor, bajó del campo de batalla y se vio cara a cara con Red.

- Green … - dijo Red, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Primer clasificado del Grupo D: Green! - anunciaron por el altavoz.

- No sé si lo sabrás, pero siempre que hay un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta entre los participantes - dijo Green -, él es el ganador. Lo que me pregunto es cuál de ellos será este año …

- ¿Tú … o yo? - preguntó Red.

- Espero enfrentarme a ti en la final - dijo Green.

Durante el descanso para la comida, Red fue dando una vuelta por las instalaciones del lugar. Ya sólo quedaban los primeros clasificados de cada grupo, es decir, cuatro entrenadores, los vencedores de los Grupos A, B, C y D. Durante su paso por la sala de los entrenadores eliminados, Red vio a Blue:

- **Anda, es Blue** - pensó, algo sorprendido.

Blue acababa de soltar a su Nidoran hembra, que dio unos saltitos hasta toparse con un Nidoran macho que había podido por allí.

- ¡Oh, querida! - exclamó Blue.

Su Nidoran hembra acababa de besar al macho. El entrenador del Nidoran macho, un joven pescador al que le acompañaba un Butterfree, se quedó sorprendido con aquella escena:

- ¡Ooh, parece que mi Nido ha encontrado un novio! - exclamó Blue, emocionada.

Blue se acercó al pescador, le guiñó un ojo y le mostró un simpático Weedle:

- ¡Parece que nuestros pokémons se gustan! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Nosotros también deberíamos! ¿Qué te parece un intercambio? ¡Mi Weedle por tu estupenda Butterfree!

- Ya veo que sigues con tus trucos, ¿eh? - intervino entonces Red.

- ¡Eek! - chilló Blue, girándose a toda prisa hacia Red -. Digo … ¡Red, hola! ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Cómo que "qué tal"? - preguntó Red -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Yo también me he apuntado a la Liga Pokémon! - anunció Blue -. ¿Qué te parece?

- Eh … pero ya te han eliminado - comentó Red.

- ¡Oh! ¡No, querido! - negó Blue -. ¡Sólo estaba dando un paseíto por aquí! Algunos de los pokémons de los entrenadores eliminados eran realmente chulos y me habría interesado conseguir alguno de ellos … ¡Pero si te fijas en las pantallas, he sido la primera clasificada del Grupo A!

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Red, sin creerse que Blue fuera tan buena entrenadora.

- ¿No han sido fáciles las preliminares? - preguntó Blue, sonriente -. ¡De todas formas, yo también soy una entrenadora de Pueblo Paleta!

Ahí, Red estuvo a punto a de desmayarse:

- ¡¿¡CÓMO? - gritó -. ¡¿Tú … Tú eres de …?

En ese momento, de las gradas, llegó Bill y agarró a Red del brazo.

- Eh … ¡Bill! - exclamó Red -. ¿Qué …?

- ¡Felicidades por las preliminares! - exclamó Bill, tirando de él -. ¡Las semifinales ya están decididas! ¡Tienes que ver los emparejamientos!

Bill llevó a Red de nuevo al campo y vieron los emparejamientos de las semifinales en las pantallas. A Red se le cayó el alma a los pies:

- ¡¿Tengo que enfrentarme a Green? - preguntó Red, desilusionado.

Siendo así, el que ganara de los dos se enfrentaría en la final al ganador de la batalla entre Blue y el primero del Grupo B, pero lo que a Red le habría gustado era enfrentarse a Green en la final.

- Mala suerte, Red. La vida no siempre va como nosotros querríamos - dijo Bill, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda -. Cambiando de tema, ¿te has fijado en el ganador del Grupo B? Un tal Dr. O. Un tipo algo intimidante, ¿no crees?

_Media hora después …_

Se terminó el descanso para comer. Estaba a punto de comenzar el combate entre Blue y el tal Dr. O, que resultó ser un hombre con la mayor parte de la cara tapada con vendas negras y los brazos también adornados con vendas y guantes negros. No parecía ser muy joven, pero parecía estar en muy buena forma:

- Qué tío más raro … - comentaba Amy, desde el público -. Y esa chica era la que estaba el otro día con Red y su amigo. Es más fuerte de lo que parecía …

- ¡Que comience el combate!

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Jigglypuff! - exclamó Blue, sacando a su regordete pokémon.

Dr. O sacó a un Spearow. Mucha gente del público empezó a murmurar entre sí, sobre todo al ver el Jigglypuff de Blue:

- ¿Ha sacado un Jigglypuff en un combate como este?

- Qué niña más rara …

Red también estaba extrañado, pero lo que no le extrañaría tanto era que Blue se trajera entre manos algún plan. Tampoco entendía muy bien el Spearow de Dr. O.

- ¡Ja! - rió Blue, después de mirar muy atentamente a Spearow -. ¡Un simple y viejo Spearow en una batalla así! ¿Crees que voy a ser fácil sólo porque soy una jovencita?

Dr. O no dijo absolutamente nada.

- ¡Bien, pues comprobémoslo! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Jigglypuff, híper rayo!

Jigglypuff concentró energía y disparó un potente rayo de luz, aunque no tan grande cómo sería un verdadero híper rayo. No obstante, Spearow echó a volar y lo esquivó:

- ¡Ataque furia! - ordenó Dr. O.

Spearow empezó a picotear ferozmente a Jigglypuff, pasando también muy cerca de Blue, que empezó a chillar histérica:

- ¡No es justo! - chilló Blue -. ¡Jigglypuff, ataque canto!

Jigglypuff empezó a cantar una dulce canción, con lo que el público que estaba sentado en las primeras filas se adormecía.

- Ungh … - murmuró Red, restregándose los ojos -. Qué sueño … ¿Quién no está siendo justo aquí?

Green era el único al que no parecía afectarle. Volviendo a la batalla, Spearow volaba demasiado rápido como para que las ondas de la canción le alcanzasen.

- La canción no alcanzará a Spearow - dijo entonces Green -. ¡Jigglypuff no tiene la velocidad para enfrentarse a un pokémon volador!

Blue siguió ordenándole ataques a Jigglypuff, pero Spearow los esquivaba todos.

- ¡Toma esa! - exclamaba Blue -. ¡Y esa!

Incapaz de soportar tantos ataques fallidos, Red se fue abriendo paso entre el público de la primera fila y se colocó al pie del campo de batalla:

- ¡Blue! - exclamó -. ¿Qué haces? ¡Date prisa y saca algún pokémon volador y cambia a una batalla aérea! ¡Es la única forma que tienes de poder combatir al Spearow!

- ¡No puedo! - chilló Blue -. ¡No tengo ningún pokémon volador!

- ¡¿Quéé?

- Creo que eres tú la que ha subestimado a su oponente, _jovencita_ - dijo entonces Dr. O, sacando más pokémons -. ¡Adelante, chicos!

Envió a un Pidgeot y a un Dodrio.

- ¡Son todos pokémons voladores! - exclamó Red, sorprendido -. ¡Este tipo debe saber lo del punto débil de Blue!

Blue se echó a temblar y tuvo que darse la vuelta para no mirar a los pokémons voladores. Entonces, Dr. O se acercó a ella por su espalda:

- Esta es tu lección - le dijo -, por haber robado un Squirtle, fuera por las razones que fueran.

Blue abrió mucho los ojos mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La muchacha se giró a toda velocidad, furiosa:

- ¡Qu … ¿Quién eres tú? - chilló -. ¡Anulación!

Jigglypuff atacó a Dr. O, inmovilizándole por cierto tiempo. Blue no perdió tiempo y sacó a su mejor pokémon, Blastoise.

- ¡Ahora, Blastoise! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Hidro bomba!

Blue se agarró a Blastoise que, impulsado por sus potentes chorros de agua, despegó del suelo y se elevó en el aire:

- ¡Si una batalla aérea es mi única elección, entonces acepto! - exclamó -. ¡Que no tenga pokémons voladores no significa que no pueda volar! ¡Esto puede no ser lo que estabais esperando, pero a mí me funciona!

Blastoise disparó uno de sus chorros a Dr. O en toda la cara:

- ¡Y ahora veremos tu auténtico rostro! - exclamó Blue.

Incluso el comentarista estaba sorprendido con la maniobra de Blue, ingeniosa como ella sola:

- ¡Un hidro bomba aéreo! ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

- ¡Se le están yendo las vendas de la cara! - exclamó Red, interesado en la batalla.

Dr. O estaba, inexplicablemente, sonriendo:

- No sabes que un loro puede repetir todo lo que digas, ¿verdad? - dijo -. Mi Spearow no habla, por lo tanto no puede repetir lo que dices, pero … ¡puede repetir lo que haces! ¡Movimiento espejo!

Era un ataque especial de los Spearows y los Fearows. Spearow creó una onda reflectante con sus alas. La potente hidro bomba de Blastoise chocó contra él:

- ¡Un reflector! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Les va a devolver todo el ataque!

El hidro bomba regreso a Blastoise y Blue, derribándolos en el aire y tirándolos al suelo. Blastoise quedó muy debilitado después de eso:

- Oh … Blue … - murmuró Red, apenado.

Spearow aterrizó, y empezó a acercarse a Blue, a quien se le pusieron los pelos de punta:

- ¡No! - chilló, tapándose las orejas -. ¡No te me acerques!

El público empezó a cuchichear entre sí. Amy estaba extrañada.

- ¿Tiene miedo a los pájaros? - se preguntó, mirando a Eevee -. ¿Por eso estaba desmayada cuando lo de Ciudad Azafrán?

Dr. O se acercó a Blue:

- ¿Qué pasa, Blue? - preguntó -. ¿Ornitofobia? Umh … Hace seis años, hubo en caso en el que una niña de cinco años fue secuestrada por un enorme pájaro pokémon. Yo, por aquel entonces, tenía un nieto de la misma edad, así que me interesé en el asunto. Ayudé en la investigación. Aún recuerdo su cara …

Dr. O mostró entonces una foto que parecía hecha con una cámara de seguridad, en la que aparecía Blue, con diez años, con un Squirtle entre los brazos:

- Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando vi que las cámaras de seguridad habían captado a esa misma niña (más crecida, por supuesto) robando un Squirtle de mi laboratorio.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Red, alucinando.

- ¡Dr. O es en realidad …! - gritó Bill.

Las vendas terminaron de resbalarse de la cara del hombre. Se trataba del mismísimo Prof. Oak:

- No me extraña que hayas desarrollado fobia a los pájaros debido a ese trauma, Blue - dijo el Prof. Oak, sonriendo amablemente.

Pero Blue no quería aceptarlo:

- ¡Lárgate! - exclamó, enfadada -. ¡Blasty, pistola de el agua!

- ¡Movimiento espejo! - ordenó el Prof. Oak, rápidamente.

Con esto, Blastoise fue derrotado. Perdió todo lo que le quedaba de energía y se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

- ¡Y el vencedor es el Dr. O! - anunció el comentarista.

- ¿He … perdido? - preguntó Blue, desilusionada.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. El Prof. Oak se acercó de nuevo a ella, sin perder la cálida sonrisa:

- Bien, señorita, me debes una explicación - dijo -. ¿Por qué tuviste que robar un pokémon?

- **Así que era verdad … - pensó Red, que siempre había tenido ese presentimiento -. Tú robaste el Squirtle, Blue …**.

- No es justo - murmuró Blue -. Crecí en un lugar desconocido, sin familia. Todo lo que recordaba era que nací en un lugar llamado Pueblo Paleta. Entonces, un día escuché que dos chicos de mi edad, de Pueblo Paleta, habían recibido una pokédex y un pokémon del Prof. Oak para comenzar sus viajes. P … pero … Yo …

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Blue:

- ¡Yo también soy de Pueblo Paleta! - sollozó Blue -. ¡No quería ser menos que ellos! Quería que me dieras un pokémon … y una pokédex para poder empezar mi propio viaje.

- Blue - dijo el Prof. Oak -, no importa cuáles sean las razones. NUNCA debes robar. Si me prometes que lo entenderás …

El Prof. Oak depositó algo en las manos de Blue. La muchacha descubrió, con sorpresa, que era una pokédex:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó.

- La tercera pokédex - dijo el Prof. Oak -. Ahora tú también eres una entrenadora de Pueblo Paleta.

Blue miró al Prof. Oak con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero esa vez por la felicidad. Rompió a llorar y se le abrazó:

- ¡Waah! ¡Muchas gracias!

Bill también se echó a llorar. Él también sabía lo que era que un pájaro pokémon te atrapase.

_Cinco minutos después …_

Green fue a ver al Prof. Oak al vestuario:

- ¡Whoa! ¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacer algo así! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, satisfecho tras la batalla.

- Abuelo … has sido el vencedor de la batalla - comentó Green -. Eso significa que quien gane de entre Red y yo se enfrentará a ti en la final, ¿no?

- ¡Nah! - negó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Yo ya gané la Liga Pokémon en mis tiempos! ¡No necesito nada más! Me he retirado, así que sólo quedáis Red y tú … ¡en la final!

Instantes después, también lo estaban anunciando por los altavoces:

- ¡Atención! ¡Se acaba de saber que el vencedor del primer combate de las semifinales, el Dr. O, se ha retirado! ¡Las normas de la competición no permiten a los eliminados continuar, así que la segunda batalla de las semifinales queda declarada como la final!

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Amy, contenta, desde el público -. Tenía ganas de volver a ver al amigo de Red. Y también de levantarme un poco, llevo todo el día aquí sentada …

Eevee bostezó.

Red estaba más contento que unas castañuelas.

_Una hora más tarde …_

Atardecía, por lo tanto era la hora de que empezase la gran final.

- ¡Atención, señoras y señores! ¡Los participantes iniciarán en breves su combate para determinar quién será el vencedor de la liga Pokémon!

Red y Green subieron al campo de batalla. Sacaron una pokéball al azar cada uno:

- ¡Ya van a sacar a sus pokémons, qué emoción! - exclamó Bill.

- ¡Que comience el combate!

Sin decir nada, Red y Green lanzaron sus pokéballs. Venusaur y Charizard aparecieron en el campo de batalla:

- ¡Planta y fuego! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Argh, qué mala suerte, Red! - exclamó Bill.

- ¿Planta? - preguntó Green, sonriendo triunfalmente -. Y yo que pensaba que sacarías algún pokémon de agua … Bueno, Red, supongo que, cuando apuestas, a veces … ¡pierdes! ¡Rueda fuego!

Charizard intentó abrasar a Venusaur con una potente ráfaga de fuego, pero Venusaur lo esquivó por los pelos.

- ¡No te escaparás! - exclamó Green -. ¡Puño fuego!

Charizard rodeó su garra de fuego y fue a golpear a Venusaur, pero en ese mismo momento, Venusaur expulsó un polvillo morado de su flor:

- ¡Polvo veneno! - exclamó Red -. ¡Ten cuidado, Green! ¡No te pavonees!

Charizard empezó a toser.

- ¡Y ahora, hoja afilada! - ordenó Red.

Una ráfaga de hojas cortantes empezó a crear cortes por todo el cuerpo de Charizard. Green tuvo que empujarle para que pudiera esquivar el ataque:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Green, recibiendo un corte en el brazo.

- ¡Ánimo, Red! - exclamaba Bill -. ¡Pero no bajes aún la guardia!

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Snorlax! - exclamó Red, sacando a otro pokémon.

Snorlax le cortó el paso a Charizard.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Green -. ¡Pues aquí va otro mío! ¡Machamp!

El musculoso pokémon de cuatro brazos se abalanzó sobre el gordinflón pokémon de Red, sujetándole las manos.

- ¡Mega patada! - ordenó Red.

Snorlax tenía las manos atrapadas, pero intentó darle una patada a Machamp con los pies, que tenía libres. No obstante, al tener cuatro brazos, Machamp pudo parar los pies de Snorlax con los otros dos brazos:

- Menudo chaval … - comentó Bill.

- ¡Hohoo! - rió el Prof. Oak, orgulloso de su nieto.

- Olvídate de los trucos baratos - le dijo Green a Red -, y veamos si puedes soportar mi ritmo.

Snorlax y Machamp estuvieron forcejeando un buen rato, ambos usando su ataque fuerza.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Ese Machamp es demasiado fuerte!

En efecto, Machamp ganó el forcejeo y, de paso, agarró a Snorlax y lo levantó sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Está levantando toda esa masa de sebo! - exclamó alguien en el público.

- ¡Snorlax! - exclamó Red.

- No vale la pena esforzarse - dijo Green -. Los cuatro brazos de Machamp le ayudan a detener los puñetazos y las patadas de sus oponentes. Añadiéndole a esto un poco de rotación …

Machamp comenzó a girar a Snorlax a toda velocidad:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Blue, impresionada.

- ¡Un plan genial! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Y qué extraordinario poder! ¡¿Tiene acaso Red alguna maldita posibilidad?

- ¡Movimiento sísmico! - ordeno Green.

Machamp lanzó a Snorlax al suelo, causando enormes fisuras y rompiendo un gran área de suelo:

- Lo ha … destrozado - murmuró Red, abrumado por primera vez.

- Machamp sólo tuvo la oportunidad de evolucionar después de pasar por tus manos, Red - dijo, entonces, Green -. Me alegro de tener esta oportunidad de agradecértelo.

- Grrr …

- Bueno, supongo que es hora del golpe final - dijo Green.

- ¡No le dejes, Red! - gritó Bill -. ¡No dejes que lo remate!

Pero Red esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

- ¡Snorlax, endurecimiento! - ordenó.

Snorlax empezó a cambiar un poco de forma. Su cuerpo se volvió duro como una roca y tomó forma poligonal.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Pronto tendremos un brazo menos del que preocuparnos!

- ¡Golpe kárate! - ordenó Green.

Machamp iba a golpear al duro Snorlax con uno de sus golpes … pero en realidad lo que golpeó fue el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué? - chilló Blue.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Red.

- ¿De veras pensabas que no me daría cuenta de un truco tan obvio, Red? - preguntó Green, con su expresión impasible.

- Umh … - murmuró el Prof. Oak, entendiendo también lo que había intentado hacer Red.

Al golpear el fragmento del suelo en el que había estado Snorlax con tanta fuerza, Machamp lanzó a Snorlax a volar por los aires:

- ¡Snorlax! - gritó Red.

- ¡Ese Green le ha visto las intenciones en seguida! - exclamó Bill -. ¡No iba a por Snorlax, iba a por el suelo!

- Mi nieto ha madurado - comentó el Prof. Oak, orgulloso de su nieto -. Al principio era muy arrogante debido a su inteligencia, y siempre tenía planeada una estrategia. Pero ahora, está aprendiendo a sorprender al enemigo. Está aprendiendo … ¡a ser más como Red!

Green le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal a Red:

- Ya no soy el mismo entrenador que conocías antes, amigo - le dijo.

Mucha gente del público admiraba la inteligencia y la frialdad de Green. Amy también, pero eso no era lo único que admiraba de él:

- ¡Green es tan guapo …! - se le escapó, llamando la atención de algunas de las chicas que se sentaban cerca de ella.

- ¡El Snorlax de Red ha sido mandado a volar fuera del campo de batalla! - anunció el comentarista -. ¡Qué gran revés por parte de Green! ¡Ningún pokémon que haya salido del campo de batalla puede …!

Red estaba muy cabizbajo. Pero, en ese momento, Snorlax regresó. Caía desde el aire a toda velocidad. El público soltó una ovación:

- ¡Es Snorlax! - gritó el comentarista, fuera de sí -. ¡No había caído fuera del campo de batalla!

- ¡Doble filo! - ordenó, entonces, Red.

Snorlax cayó encima de Machamp, aplastándole brutalmente.

- ¡Supongo que no sabías lo manejable que puede ser un Snorlax! - le dijo Red a Green -. ¡Deberías hacer tus deberes!

Esa vez, Green se quedó sin nada que decir.

- Vaya, parece que mi nieto no es el único que ha crecido - comentó el Prof. Oak, sonriendo -. Red ha aprendido a mantenerse sereno, y ya sabe combinar su ingenio con su conocimiento. ¡Igual que Green!

- ¡Buen trabajo, Snorlax! - exclamó Red -. ¡No habrías podido ganar sólo con puñetazos y patadas, pero nadie se habría esperado un ataque desde al aire de tu parte!

Machamp había caído justo donde minutos antes Venusaur había efectuado su ataque polvo veneno.

- Machamp - dijo Green -, aquí se ha efectuado un ataque venenoso, por lo que tu salud corre peligro. Ya has hecho todo lo que has podido. Vuelve.

Green hizo volver a Machamp a su pokéball. Red sonrió.

- **¿Es este el mismo tío que un día no pudo darse cuenta de que un Kangaskhan bebé estaba herido?** - pensó.

- ¡Bien, vamos a terminar con esto! - exclamó Green, sacando otro pokémon.

Ninetales apareció en escena.

- ¡Es la Ninetales por la que Green y yo luchamos una vez! - exclamó Red, sonriendo con nostalgia -. ¡Muy bien, Snorlax, a ver qué tal lo haces …! ¡Uh, no! ¡Espera!

Snorlax miró a Red, extrañado.

- ¡Pobre, ya has hecho bastante por hoy! - exclamó Red, mirándole con pesar -. ¡No debería forzarte más! Una vez, alguien me aconsejó que es mejor conocer los propios límites.

Red miró a Green de soslayo:

- Y a mí, cierto día, alguien me dijo que no es justo luchar contra un oponente debilitado - dijo Green -. Elige tu próximo pokémon, Red.

El Prof. Oak estaba cada vez más satisfecho.

- Estos dos muchachos han aprendido el uno del otro - comentó -. Han aprendido a tratarse mejor, ¡y ahora se conocen como la palma de sus manos!

Red se dispuso a elegir a su siguiente pokémon.

- Green ha sacado otro pokémon de fuego - comentó Bill -. ¿Cómo le responderá ahora Red?

Desde la última fila de uno de los laterales del estadio, cuatro siniestras personas observaban la batalla. Era un grupo de lo más dispar, formado por una señora de avanzada edad, un musculoso y alto joven, una joven con gafas y vestido, y un muchacho adolescente con capa:

- ¿Cuál de los dos te gusta más, Bruno? - preguntó la joven.

El joven musculoso no respondió, irritando un poco a su compañera.

- ¡Pues yo digo el chico hosco! - insistió la joven.

- Jejeje … - rió la anciana, con una escalofriante sonrisa.

- Mirad - dijo el chico de la capa -, el tal Red va a hacer su elección.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Red finalmente se decantó por elegir a su próximo pokémon:

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Poli! - exclamó, enviando a Poliwrath.

Green estaba esperando que sacase a otro de sus pesos pesados, como Gyarados o Aerodactyl, por lo que se sorprendió:

- ¿Crees que un combatiente más pequeño será más seguro? - preguntó Green -. ¡Giro fuego!

Un torbellino de fuego rodeó a Red y a Poliwrath.

- ¡Uno de los mejores ataques! - anunció Green -. Que además priva al entrenador de cualquier movimiento, ¡y atrapa al pokémon en un interminable torbellino de fuego!

Poliwrath se elevó en el aire, atrapado entre las llamas giratorias:

- ¡Poli! - exclamó Red, sacando otra pokéball -. Grr … ¡Adelante, Pika!

Pikachu apareció en escena, pero también cayó dentro del torbellino de fuego, para desesperación de Red. Finalmente, Ninetales detuvo su ataque, con lo que Poliwrath y Pikachu cayeron al suelo, estrellándose.

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Red, desilusionado.

Green hizo volver a Ninetales.

- Y ahora, sigamos jugando con fuego - dijo Green, con una sonrisa triunfal -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Charizard!

Charizard volvió a escena, recuperado de sus anteriores heridas.

- Pues si tú eliges a Charizard … - murmuró Red -, ¡entonces yo elijo a Venusaur!

- ¿Estás bromeando? - preguntó Blue, desde el público, sin creerse que Red volviera a arriesgar.

El público estaba cada vez más inquieto. Incluso Bill había perdido los nervios:

- ¡Le mandan un pokémon de fuego y, ¿con qué responde él? - gritó -. ¡Con un pokémon de tipo planta! ¡Y esta vez el muy idiota lo ha hecho a propósito! ¡RED!

Pero Red no se arrepentía de su elección, en cambio, se le veía muy seguro.

- Sé cómo te sientes, Red - dijo, entonces, Green -. Tienes la intención de terminar la batalla con los pokémons que nos entregó mi abuelo. Era de esperar viniendo de ti … ¡dar preferencia a los sentimientos antes que a la victoria! ¡Charizard!

- ¡Venusaur! - exclamó Red -. ¡Látigo cepa!

Venusaur rodeó a Charizard con sus cepas:

- Umh, ¿crees que puedes atar a Charizard? - preguntó Green, que de repente, se dio cuenta de una cosa -. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hace una nube de tormenta aquí dentro?

Era verdad. Una nube tormentosa se elevaba sobre el campo de batalla.

- ¡En efecto, Green, es una nube de tormenta! - exclamó Red -. Creías que iba a ser tan idiota como para pensar que podía atacar a Charizard sólo con un látigo cepa, ¿verdad? Gracias al calor, Poli condensó su agua para crear una nube. ¡Y gracias a la energía de Pika, ha podido cargarla para crear energía suficiente que pueda fluir a través de las cepas de Saur!

Un trueno descendió desde la nube y chocó contra las cepas de Venusaur, siendo canalizada en dirección a Charizard:

- ¡Era una trampa! - exclamó Green -. ¡Charizard, tienes que bloquearlo!

- ¡Estos tres pokémons y yo hemos pasado por mucho juntos! - gritó Red -. ¡Nos conocemos muy bien! Pero no podrías entender … ¡lo que es la amistad!

Tanta energía provocó una enorme explosión.

- ¡Madre mía! - exclamó Bill.

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Blue.

Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, Green y Charizard aparecieron de pie en el campo de batalla:

- ¡Y el vencedor … ¿es Green? - incluso el comentarista estaba sorprendido.

Pero entonces, Green y Charizard cayeron al suelo, completamente derrotados. El humo terminó de disiparse, y allí estaba Red, con Poliwrath, Venusaur y Pikachu:

- ¡No! ¡El vencedor de la Liga Pokémon … ¡es Red! - anunció el comentarista.

Red abrazó a sus pokémons:

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido, chicos! - exclamó Red, contento -. ¡Sabía que juntos podríamos …!

Pero Red también cayó desmayado.

_Un rato después …_

La Liga Pokémon había terminado, y Red era el ganador. Los participantes ya se iban a sus casas, al igual que el público. Lo primero que hizo Blue nada más salir del estadio fue llamar a alguien:

- ¡Hola! - exclamó, alegremente -. ¡Soy Blue, ya sabes, tercera clasificada en la edición de la Liga pokémon de este año! ¿No estábamos hablando acerca de un acuerdo endoso?

Bill la escuchó y se acercó a ella:

- ¡Eh, tú! - exclamó -. ¡Pero si tú perdiste!

- ¡Tonto! - exclamó Blue, riéndose -. ¡El Prof. Oak se retiró, así que he quedado clasificada como tercera!

- En eso tiene razón, Bill - dijo el Prof. Oak, sonriendo.

Red y Green estaban allí, llenos de vendas, pero perfectamente. Se miraron y sonrieron, pero no dijeron nada. Entonces, una niña de pelo rosa llegó corriendo y se abrazó a Red:

- ¡Hermanito! - chilló, totalmente alegre -. ¡Has ganado, has ganado! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, eres el mejor!

- ¡Oh, Pink! - exclamó Red -. ¡Has venido!

- ¡Ya sabes que mamá no podía venir porque tenía mal la pierna, así que me he decidido a venir yo sola! - exclamó Pink.

- ¡Muy bien, Pink, ya te vas espabilando! - exclamó Red -. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

- ¡Oh, Red, no sabía que tuvieras una hermana pequeña! - exclamó Blue, tirándole del moflete a Pink -. ¡Es tan mona …!

Incluso Green ignoraba que Red tuviera una hermana.

- ¡Bueno, chicos, las entrevistas y las fotos a los ganadores van a empezar ya! - exclamó Blue, impaciente -. ¡Vamos, no pueden empezar sin vosotros!

- ¡Que sí, que ya vamos! - exclamó Red, apabullado por la efusividad de Blue.

- Tch - murmuró Green -. Qué chica más detestable.

No les quedó más remedio que ir adonde les estaban esperando los periodistas y la televisión.

Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Red, se había dado cuenta de que una niña de ojos morados les había estado observando sonriente desde lo lejos:

- Sabía que lo conseguirían - dijo Amy, con una amplia sonrisa -. Ojalá pueda llegar algún día a ser como ellos. Eevee, creo que ha llegado el momento de buscar algún lugar para vivir.

Y Amy se marchó de allí, sin separarse de Eevee.

Mientras tanto, Mew, el más raro de todos los pokémons, observó desde el cielo cómo nacía un nuevo campeón de la Liga Pokémon. Como una estrella fugaz, Mew cruzó el cielo y se dispuso a iniciar un nuevo viaje.

CONTINUARÁ …

_Fin de la Saga Red/Green/Blue_


	16. 2ª saga Y: 016

Cierto día de primavera, una misteriosa anciana con un vestido morado y bastón, pero con una escalofriante sonrisa, vagaba por las callas de Ciudad Azafrán:

- Vaya … Parece que realmente demolieron este lugar - comentó, malignamente.

A sus pies se hallaban los restos de lo que un día fue la oficina principal de la empresa Silph S.A..

- Es una pena - dijo la anciana -, era la empresa más importante de Kanto y perdió su más importante sede. Je, y tal como dicen, "cuanto más alto llegues, mayor será la caída". Ahora …

La anciana empezó a rebuscar con su bastón entre los escombros, hasta sacar cierto objeto redondeado, en los lados del cual había siete ranuras en las que podrían caber siete pequeñas medallas.

- Bien, ha valido la pena la búsqueda - murmuró la anciana, satisfecha.

_Un año y medio después …_

En el norte de Pueblo Paleta, un joven cartero cabalgaba sobre su Ponyta, pero acababa de perder el control y estaba en apuros:

- ¡Aargh! - gritaba -. ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Venga, sé una buena chica, y …! ¡Tú, aparta! ¡Cuidado!

Iban justo en dirección hacia un muchacho. Estaba de espaldas y llevaba gorra. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y lanzó una pokéball, sin decir nada.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó el cartero.

Un poderoso Venusaur se materializó ante ellos, frenando la carrera de la frenética Ponyta. El jinete salió volando, pero Venusaur le atrapó con sus cepas y le depositó en la flor de su espalda.

- ¡Muy bien, Saur! - exclamó el entrenador pokémon.

El muchacho acarició a Ponyta, calmándola, y se dirigió al cartero:

- Ya pasó, ya pasó … - le dijo a Ponyta; luego se dirigió al cartero -. ¡Eh tú! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Muchas gracias, me has salvado! - exclamó el joven cartero, agradecido -. No sé por qué de repente mi Ponyta se ha vuelto tan energética …

- ¡Es normal! - exclamó el otro chico -. ¡El aire puro de Pueblo Paleta invade los corazones de los pokémons y les hace sentirse libres y llenos de energía!

El muchacho ayudó al cartero a recoger sus cartas:

- Bueno, no debo entretenerme más - dijo el cartero -, ¡los ciudadanos de Pueblo Paleta estarán esperando impacientes sus correos!

Entonces, el muchacho tomó una carta que iba dirigida al ganador de la edición de la Liga Pokémon de hace dos años.

- Ah, ya que eres de Pueblo Paleta, seguro que conoces a ese chaval - dijo el cartero, dándose cuenta de que el muchacho había cogido esa carta -. Dicen que es el campeón de la Liga Pokémon más fuerte de los últimos años …

- Supongo que le conozco un poco … - dijo el muchacho -, ¡porque Red de Pueblo Paleta soy yo!

En efecto, aquel revuelto cabello negro azabache y esos brillantes ojos marrones eran inconfundibles. Red, bastante más crecidito, presentaba un nuevo look pero la misma mirada decidida de siempre.

Capítulo 16 - **¡La desaparición de Red y la llegada de una misteriosa niña!**

El cartero no cabía en sí de la sorpresa:

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó -. ¡¿Tú eres el ganador de la edición de la Liga Pokémon que se celebró hace dos años, el más fuerte de los últimos tiempos?

- ¡Sí, ese soy yo! - exclamó Red, alegremente -. ¡Gracias por la carta, amigo!

Red se marchó a un lugar apartado, con Venusaur, para poder leer la carta tranquilo. La abrió y leyó:

- ¡Es un desafío! - exclamó -. Un desafío a una batalla.

_Mientras tanto …_

En algún rocoso paisaje del noroeste de Kanto, un alto y musculoso joven entrenaba con sus pokémons de roca y unos nunchakos ferozmente. También entrenaba a pokémons de tipo lucha, gracias a los cuales derrotó a un feroz Onix salvaje.

- Bravo - dijo una voz femenina.

Una joven con gafas y un ajustado vestido negro, pelirroja, observaba al joven entrenar desde lo alto de una roca.

- Tan absorto en tu entrenamiento como siempre, Bruno - dijo -. Tómatelo con más calma. Tu cerebro podría convertirse también en músculo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lorelei? - preguntó Bruno, simplemente.

Lorelei bajó junto a él:

- Aquel campeón de la Liga Pokémon de hace dos años - dijo Lorelei -. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Scarlet? ¡No! ¡Red! Red de Pueblo Paleta. Le envié una carta desafiándole a un combate bajo tu nombre.

Bruno no dijo nada.

- Ya sé que no podría importarte menos - siguió Lorelei -, pero ha sido idea de Lance, así que simplemente cumple con ello.

_Un mes más tarde …_

El famoso Prof. Oak se encontraba en su laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta, hablando por video llamada a través del ordenador con Misty, la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, sobre Red:

- ¡Hey! - exclamaba Misty -. ¡Prof. Oak! ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

- Ugh … Que si podrías gritar un poco menos, Misty - pidió el Prof. Oak, rascándose el oído -. A ver, he dicho que no he visto a Red desde que recibió aquella carta en la que algún entrenador le desafiaba a un combate.

- ¿Un desafío? - repitió Misty -. ¡No puede estar tomándole tanto tiempo!

- Deberías esperarte este tipo de cosas, Misty - dijo el Prof. Oak, sin dejar de trabajar -. Desde que ganó la Liga Pokémon, no ha dejado de recibir cartas de entrenadores que se morían de ganas por desafiarle a un duelo. Aún recuerdo cuando yo gané, aquella vez …

- ¡Profesor! - le interrumpió Misty, intranquila -. ¿No ha escuchado nada acerca de él en todo este mes?

- La verdad es que no - admitió el Prof. Oak -, pero no te preocupes. Ningún entrenador corriente podría derrotar a Red. Mi única queja sobre él es … ¡que aún no ha completado la pokédex! Está siempre tan ocupado con sus desafíos … ¡Apenas ha avanzado en dos años!

- Umh, profesor - dijo Misty -, ¿tan importante es que complete la pokédex?

- ¡Pues sí! - respondió el Prof. Oak -. ¡He descubierto que el número de pokémons existentes sobrepasa por mucho el ciento cincuenta y uno! Estoy muy ocupado con la nueva pokédex … ¡y quiero que la antigua versión sea completada antes de que termine de crear la nueva!

- ¿Una nueva pokédex? - preguntó Misty, sorprendida -. Ainss … Y pensar que Red me pidió ayuda para poder conseguir permiso oficial para convertirse en líder de gimnasio … ¡A este paso, nunca terminará la pokédex!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió el Prof. Oak -. Desafíos, la pokédex … ¡Red es sin duda el más ocupado! Mi nieto Blue también se marcharon de Pueblo Paleta para cumplir sus propios objetivos … así que estoy nuevamente aquí solo. Supongo que eso me ayudará a concentrarme más en mi investigación …

- Umh … ¿profesor? - dijo Misty -. ¿Esa es la carta?

Había una carta desplegada sobre la mesa.

- Sí, esta es la carta que Red recibió - afirmó el Prof. Oak -. Está escrita a mano, la verdad es que tiene gracia. Parece escrita por un niño pequeño … ¿cómo se supone que se lee esto? ¡Ni siquiera entiendo la letra!

En ese momento, el pomo de la puerta comenzó a emitir destellos y electricidad.

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Misty -. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Se dio cuenta de que el Prof. Oak se estaba poniendo los guantes de goma:

- ¡Ponerme mis guantes de goma para no ser electrocutado! - exclamó el científico, riendo -. ¡Tanta cantidad de energía …! ¡Quién sabe! ¡Incluso podrían ser Red y Pikachu!

El Prof. Oak abrió la puerta … y un pequeño Pikachu, lleno de heridas, rasguños y con una de las orejas prácticamente destrozada, entró en el laboratorio.

- ¡Está herido! - gritó el Prof. Oak.

- Pi … - murmuró Pikachu, sin apenas fuerzas.

- ¡¿Y Red? - preguntó el Prof. Oak -. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Red?

- Ka … - fue lo único que pudo decir Pikachu antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Pika! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, alarmado.

Misty también estaba asustada. De repente, no sabían qué pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_En ese momento …_

Alguien nuevo acababa de llegar a Pueblo Paleta montado sobre un Doduo, llamando la atención de algunos niños que estaban jugando por allí.

- ¡Phew, por fin hemos llegado! - exclamó -. ¡Pueblo Paleta!

La personita se bajó del Doduo y se acercó a los sorprendidos niños, que no sabían qué pensar:

- ¡Eh, chavales! - exclamó la persona recién llegada -. ¡Necesito información! ¿No habréis visto por casualidad a …?

Se sentó, sacó un cuaderno y empezó a dibujar. Cuando terminó, les enseñó a los niños el dibujo de un Pikachu:

- ¿… este pokémon?

_Diez minutos después …_

El Prof. Oak luchaba por no entrar en pánico. Pikachu respiraba agitadamente, sin nada de energía, en el suelo.

- ¡Vamos, Pika! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Aguanta! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Red? ¿Y sus otros pokémons?

- ¡Profesor, cure antes a Pika! - exclamó Misty, preocupada.

A toda prisa, el Prof. Oak metió a Pikachu en una pokéball y lo depositó en la máquina de restauración. Pulsó un botón. Tendría que esperar un rato hasta que se curara del todo. El Prof. Oak volvió a coger la carta y pudo descifrar la firma:

- Bruno … - murmuró.

- ¡Profesor! - exclamó Misty -. ¿Podría ser que Red …?

- Misty, si Pika está en estas condiciones … - murmuró el Prof. Oak -. Red debió de ser derrotado por ese tal Bruno.

- ¡Imposible! - exclamó Misty -. ¡No pueden haber derrotado a Red!

- ¿Y qué te da pensar el hecho de que Pika llegue solo, herido y sin Red? - preguntó el Prof. Oak -. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Voy a contactar con todos los que conozcan a Red para ver si pueden ayudar! ¡Misty, tú contacta con los demás líderes de gimnasios!

- ¡De acuerdo! - afirmó Misty, y cortó la conexión.

Instantes después, sonó el timbre y la puerta se abrió poco a poco. Montado sobre un Doduo, entró en el laboratorio una personita de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y con un enorme sombrero de paja. Debido a su corta estatura y a su aniñada cara, aparentaba un poco menos edad de la que tenía. Y, a causa de las camperas ropas que llevaba, nadie habría imaginado que era una niña:

- ¡Hola! - saludó al Prof. Oak, alegremente.

- Eh … ¿y tú quién eres? - preguntó el Prof. Oak.

La niña se bajó de su Doduo y empezó a buscar por la sala.

- Mira, niño, ahora mismo estoy en una situación algo complicada - dijo el Prof. Oak, intentando tomárselo con calma -. ¿Por qué no vuelves más tarde?

La niña se quedó mirando a la pokéball en la que estaba Pikachu:

- ¡Allí está! - exclamó, victoriosa -. ¡Por fin lo he encontrado! ¡Tal como me han contado, aquí está!

Como si nada, la pequeña sacó a Pikachu de su pokéball y lo tomó en brazos:

- ¡Sabía que regresarías a Pueblo Paleta! - exclamó, alegremente, mientras lo apretujaba entre sus brazos.

- ¡Pero bueno! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, molesto -. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "sabías"? ¡¿Qué es lo que sabías?

- ¡Espera, espera! - exclamó la niña rubia -. ¡Demasiadas preguntas a la vez!

Entonces, inexplicablemente, Pikachu se recuperó de sus heridas y recuperó el conocimiento.

- ¡Pika pika! - exclamó, alegremente.

Para sorpresa del Prof. Oak, Pikachu se abrazó a la niña como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- ¡Hola! - le saludó.

- **¿Pika le conoce?** - se preguntó el Prof. Oak.

- ¡Muy bien, vámonos! - exclamó la niña.

Abrió la puerta y se marchó corriendo con Pikachu y su Doduo. El Prof. Oak salió corriendo detrás de ellos:

- ¡Espera un minuto! - exclamó, frenándoles -. ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Irrumpes en mi laboratorio … Dices … Coges … ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Conoce a Red?

- Sí - respondió la niña, asintiendo.

- ¿Has venido aquí sabiendo que Red ha desaparecido?

- Sí.

- ¿Dónde está Red ahora?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que Red ha desaparecido y de que Pikachu había vuelto a Pueblo Paleta?

- Eso no te lo puedo contar.

- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lo siento, pero tampoco lo puedo decir.

- ¡Esto es ridículo!

- Profesor - dijo la niña, muy seria -, me voy con Pika a buscar a Red. Por eso he venido.

- ¡Es una locura! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué le ha …!

- Si, por alguna razón, Red ha sido capturado por una organización desconocida, ¡yo le liberaré! - dijo la niña, muy segura de sí misma.

- ¡Red ha sido el campeón de la Liga Pokémon! - gritó el Prof. Oak, perdiendo los nervios que le quedaban -. ¡Y ha sido derrotado! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿No has visto las condiciones en las que estaba su Pikachu? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer tú contra el que le haya causado esas heridas?

El Prof. Oak lanzó una pokéball y su Spearow se lanzó a por la niña:

- ¡Ataque furia! - ordenó el Prof. Oak -. ¡¿Crees que podría confiar en un verdulero como tú para salvar la vida de Red? ¡Si piensas que tienes la destreza suficiente para salvarle, muéstramelo … terminando esta batalla!

- Debo hacerlo … - murmuró la niña rubia, sujetando con fuerza su sombrero de paja -. ¡Doduo! ¡Remolino!

El Doduo de la niña creó un remolino que le protegió de los voraces ataques del furioso Spearow:

- ¡Movimiento espejo! - ordenó el Prof. Oak.

Spearow le devolvió el remolino a Doduo:

- ¡No detengas el remolino, Doduo! - exclamó la niña, sosteniéndose firmemente contra el viento sobre sus botas de montar.

- **Remolino contra movimiento espejo - pensaba el Prof. Oak -. Sabes cómo mantenerme a raya … ¡Pero aún no has llegado a mí! Red ya habría encontrado una manera …**. A ver, niño, ya que ninguno de nuestros ataque está alcanzando al otro, ¿qué haces? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? No dudo que hayas oído hablar de Red, incluso puedes pensar que puedes salvarle … ¡Pero si esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer, olvídalo!

La niña escondió sus ojos bajo el sombrero, cabizbaja:

- ¡Doduo! - exclamó, entonces.

Doduo empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de Spearow gracias a su gran velocidad, mareándole.

- **¿Intentando ganar tiempo?** - se preguntó el Prof. Oak.

Pero lo que consiguió Doduo fue marear tanto a Spearow que no pudo seguir volando y empezó a caer al suelo:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó la niña.

Pikachu no se lo pensó y rescató a Spearow, salvándole de darse un buen golpe contra el suelo.

- ¡Oye! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, dirigiéndose a la niña -. ¡Eso no vale! ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido marearle!

- ¡Usted me dijo que terminase esta batalla! - exclamó la niña, con una amplia sonrisa -. ¡Debería alegrarse de que ningún pokémon ha resultado herido!

- P … ¡Pero …! - titubeó el Prof. Oak, aunque se dio cuenta de una cosa -. **¡Es verdad! Mi Spearow no ha recibido ningún ataque, ¡ni siquiera tiene un solo arañazo! Y su Doduo … se estaba protegiendo con el remolino, por lo que tampoco ha resultado dañado. Ha mantenido un combate contra mí procurando en todo momento que ninguno de los pokémons fuera herido**.

El Prof. Oak se acercó a la niña:

- Tú, ven conmigo - le dijo.

El Prof. Oak llevó a la niña a casa de Red, donde les esperaba Pink, su hermana menor. Fue ella quien abrió la puerta:

- Mamá se ha ido a comprar, ¿qué queréis? - preguntó Pink -. ¿Y quién es este niño?

Pink creía que la recién llegada era un niño, y además le había parecido guapo, pero eso no lo dijo:

- Ahora te lo cuento - respondió el Prof. Oak -. Primero, vayamos a la habitación de Red. Vamos.

Fueron a la habitación de Red. La reluciente pokédex roja brillaba sobre la mesa:

- Aún no me puedo creer que se marchara sin ella - dijo Pink, con pena.

- Ese niño alocado … - murmuró el Prof. Oak -. ¡Siempre ha sido tan rebelde! Seguramente, se tomó a la ligera el desafío y dio por sentado que no la necesitaría.

El Prof. Oak se dirigió a la niña rubia del sombrero de paja, que se había quedado mirando a la pokédex de Red en silencio.

- Tú … - dijo el Prof. Oak -. Llamaste "Pika" al Pikachu de Red. El mismo Red en persona le dio ese mote. Aún a pesar de que no me habías escuchado decirlo a mí, tú lo dijiste, lo sabías.

- Sí - afirmó la niña.

Pink no le quitaba los ojos de encima, todavía creyendo que era un niño.

- Tengo que decir que eres horriblemente bruto - le dijo el Prof. Oak a la niña -, irrumpiendo de esa forma en mi laboratorio … sin siquiera darme tu nombre. Pero tú entiendes la conexión que hay entre Red y Pika, y el instinto de Pika le anima a confiar en ti. Así que yo también confiaré en ti. Bruto o no, sé que eres amigo de Red.

El Prof. Oak le dio a la niña la pokédex de Red:

- Red es muy fuerte - dijo -, así que no creo que esté muerto, al menos. Lleva su pokédex y a Pikachu hasta él.

- Lo haré - prometió la niña, sonriendo.

Y ella y Pikachu se marcharon de allí, a paso decidido. El Prof. Oak se les quedó mirando mientras se alejaban:

- Un momento … - murmuró -. ¿Se curó Pikachu mientras estaba en los brazos de ese niño? No, habrá sido sólo mi imaginación.

- ¿Ese niño va a salvar a mi hermano? - preguntó Pink -. Es muy guapo …

- Espero que lo consiga - dijo el Prof. Oak -. Algo me dice que podemos confiar en él.

_Un par de días después …_

Apenas comenzado su viaje, la muchacha que había salido en busca de Red, había decidido sentarse a pescar en un pequeño río que cruzaba el Bosque Verde después de la comida.

- Qué sueño … - murmuró la muchacha, después de bostezar -. ¡Oh! Parece que ha picado algo …

Pikachu estaba contento de volver a su lugar de nacimiento, así que se marchó a dar un paseo él solo:

- ¿Te vas a dar un paseo, Pika? - preguntó la muchacha -. ¡Vale, pero no te vayas muy lejos!

Terminó de tirar de la caña y descubrió que había pescado un Seaking:

- ¡Un Seaking! - exclamó la muchacha, sacando una pokéball vacía -. ¡A ver si lo puedo atrapar!

La niña enganchó una pokéball vacía donde iría el cebo en la caña de pescar y la dirigió hacia donde estaba Seaking, atrapándolo:

- ¿Lo he conseguido? - preguntó la muchacha.

Pero Seaking se escapó de la pokéball y se fue nadando tranquilamente. La muchacha se rió:

- Je, supongo que no podré capturarlo sin debilitarlo - murmuró.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos, en las entrañas del bosque, un chico de unos quince años, de cabello ondulado, rubio y portando algunos extraños aparatos y libretas, investigaba por el bosque:

- ¡Bien, ya estoy a punto de llegar a Ciudad Verde! - exclamó -. La verdad es que la echaba de menos … Desde que Red ganó en la Liga Pokémon … ¡ya ha pasado un año y medio, cómo vuela el tiempo!

Se trataba de Bill, un gran amigo de Red muy inteligente y al que le gustaba investigar y crear nuevos aparatos útiles para los entrenadores pokémon:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Bill, tras ver dos extraños pokémons tras los arbustos -. ¡Un Weezing y un Sandlash! Tal como pensaba, desde que el Team Rocket usara este lugar como campo de entrenamiento para sus pokémons experimentales, este lugar ha cambiado bastante! Bueno, tan pronto como haya reunido todos los datos necesarios, los llevaré a la Universidad Azulona como tesis.

De pronto, Bill escuchó un sonido detrás de él:

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó, girándose.

Le dio tiempo a ver una pequeña pero veloz sombra que se escabulló de allí. Bill salió corriendo detrás de ella:

- ¡Eh, espera! - exclamó.

Bill nunca había sido un muchacho muy hábil, siendo la torpeza uno de sus más distintivos rasgos, así que tropezó con una piedra y cayó al río:

- ¡AAAAHHHH!

Pikachu, que era la sombra que Bill había intentado seguir, reconoció su voz y se quedó mirando cómo el pobre Bill chapoteaba y luchaba por salir a la superficie:

- **¡Mierda! - pensó Bill, mientras se hundía -. ¡Mi mochila pesa demasiado!**.

Pikachu salió corriendo y fue con la muchacha rubia, que seguía pescando:

- ¡Hola, Pika! - le saludó -. ¿Qué tal tu paseo por el bosque?

- ¡Pi pika pika pi! - empezó a exclamar Pikachu, agitando sus cortas patitas como loco.

- ¿Uuh? ¿Qué dices? - le preguntó la muchacha.

- ¡Pikaa! - exclamó Pikachu, como desesperado.

- ¡Vale, vale! - exclamó la muchacha -. ¡Espera!

Se arrodilló frente a Pikachu y colocó su mano sobre la frente del pokémon. Se concentró y fue capaz de ver los pensamientos de Pika:

- ¡Ya veo! - exclamó -. ¡Vamos!

Pikachu llevó a su entrenadora provisional al río, donde lo único que quedaba de Bill eran unas flojas burbujas.

- ¡Aguanta! - exclamó la muchacha, sacando una cuerda de su mochila y lanzándola al agua.

La cuerda se sumergió, y al poco tiempo Bill apareció agarrado como loco a ella.

- ¡Gah! - exclamó, tomando aire de nuevo -. Uff … Eh … gracias, me has salvado, chaval.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó la muchacha.

Iba Bill a responder cuando un enorme torbellino se creó detrás de él y empezó a succionarle:

- ¡Uagh! - gritó Bill.

Del torbellino salió un furioso Seadra:

- ¡Un Seadra salvaje! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Ah! ¡Me quiere absorber! ¡Socorro, ayúdame niño!

- ¡Pika, esto es serio! - exclamó la muchacha -. ¡Onda trueno!

Pero Seadra estaba demasiado lejos como para que le alcanzase la electricidad.

- ¡Así no llegará! - exclamó la muchacha -. ¡Y si esto sigue, se va a llevar consigo a este chico! ¡Pika, hora de caminar sobre la cuerda floja!

Pikachu correteó sobre la cuerda dando muestras de un equilibrio envidiable y llegó cerca de Seadra:

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó la muchacha -. ¡Impactrueno!

Dejó muy herido a Seadra, pero tuvo tan mala suerte de romper la cuerda, con lo que Pikachu también cayó al torbellino con Bill:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó la muchacha -. ¡Y encima Seadra está ahora más furioso! ¡Ya sé! ¡Mi caña de pescar! Debo conseguirlo a tiempo …

La muchacha colocó otra pokéball vacía en el hilo de la caña, la mantuvo entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Soltó la pokéball, que siguió un suave recorrido en el aire hasta chocarse con Seadra, que fue capturado.

- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó Bill, ya a salvo -. ¡Y pensar que yo no estaría aquí si tú no hubieras venido!

- No lo pienses - dijo la muchacha, sonriendo -. Si vas a darme las gracias, mejor dáselas a Pika.

- ¿"Pika"? - repitió Bill, sorprendido -. ¡¿Te refieres a _ese _Pika? No me extraña que me resultara tan familiar … ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Espera un momento - pidió la niña -. Primero debo curarlo.

Tomó la pokéball de Seadra entre sus manos, cerró los ojos, se concentró y le curó las heridas.

_Mientras tanto …_

Misty había vuelto a contactar con el Prof. Oak, y no estaba muy contenta tras escuchar la historia que le había contado:

- ¡Profesor! - exclamó -. ¿Le dio la pokédex y Pikachu a un niño desconocido? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Así es - afirmó el Prof. Oak.

- Red … - murmuró Misty, que sujetaba en sus brazos un Krabby que recibió de parte de Red hacía casi dos años.

- Ahora, Misty, podemos afrontar la situación sin que cunda el pánico - dijo el Prof. Oak, terminando de escribir un manuscrito -. Ya está, Pidgeot.

El Prof. Oak le entregó el manuscrito a Pidgeot, atándoselo en la pata:

- Cuento contigo - le dijo.

Pidgeot salió volando de allí.

_Un rato después …_

Lorelei, la joven pelirroja de gafas que sólo vestía de negro, se encontraba espiando a Bill, Pikachu y su entrenadora provisional desde lo alto de unas rocas:

- Ese es el Pikachu que escapó - murmuró -. Por fin, será mío.

Bill se había sentado a descansar. Después de soltar un sonoro estornudo, le echó un vistazo a la tienda de campaña que la muchacha del sombrero de paja había levantado.

- ¿Camping? ¿Está viajando? - se preguntó Bill -. Oye …

Un ronquido le dijo que la muchacha se había quedado dormida.

- Oh, se ha dormido - comentó Bill, sorprendido; entonces, le echó un vistazo a Pikachu, extrañado -. Le llamó Pika, ¿no? Bien podría ser el Pikachu de Red … pero también podría ser otro con el mismo mote.

Bill se arrodilló frente a Pikachu:

- ¡Hola, soy Bill! - le dijo -. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Como respuesta, Pikachu le electrocutó.

- ¡Agh! - chilló Bill -. Mismo voltaje … Los parecidos aumentan …

Bill le echó un vistazo a la caña de pescar:

- Y ahora esta misteriosa caña de pescar - comentó -. Antes pareció como si la pokéball se moviera por sí misma hacia Seadra … Aunque también podría habérmelo imaginado. O podría ser un mecanismo … Y este Seadra … ¡ha recuperado toda su salud sin necesidad de llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon!

Bill le echó un vistazo a Seadra desde dentro de su pokéball.

- ¡Que alguien me despierte! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Una caña de pescar con vida propia! ¡Pokémons que se recuperan rapidísimo! ¡Un Pikachu con el mismo mote que el de Red! ¡¿Quién demonios es este niño?

- ¿Serías tan amable de devolverme ese Pikachu? - preguntó una voz femenina.

Bill se giró a tiempo para ver cómo Lorelei lanzaba a un Dewgong para que le atacase:

- ¡Dewgong, rayo aurora! - ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Qué frío! - exclamó Bill, tras esquivar el congelado rayo -. ¡Eh, tú! ¡Tenemos problemas, despierta!

Pero la muchacha rubia seguía plácidamente dormida.

- ¡Ventisca! - ordenó Lorelei.

Dewgong levantó un vendaval de viento helado. La muchacha estornudó y se despertó:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó -. ¡Hace frío!

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Nos están atacando!

Bill se giró hacia Lorelei:

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres? - le preguntó -. ¿Y por qué quieres que te entregue este Pikachu?

- Je - rió Lorelei -. ¿Sabes lo de la batalla que tuvieron Red y Bruno de la Elite Four en … cierto lugar?

- ¡¿Una batalla entre Red y Bruno? - repitió Bill -. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Red?

- ¿De verdad creías que un simple campeón de la Liga Pokémon tendría oportunidad alguna contra un miembro de la Elite Four? - le preguntó Lorelei.

- No p … puede ser - murmuró Bill -. Red …

- Como fuera - prosiguió Lorelei -, hubo un pequeño que escapó de la batalla.

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Bill, mirando a Pikachu -. ¡Entonces eres de verdad el Pikachu de Red!

- Las batallas de la Elite Four deben ser perfectas, no sólo acabamos con todos los entrenadores - explicó Lorelei -, ¡sino que no dejamos que escape ni un solo pokémon! Es por la reputación, ya sabes. Por eso necesito que me entregues ese Pikachu.

- Un momento - dijo Bill -, ¿has dicho "dejamos"?

- Exacto - afirmó Lorelei -. Yo también pertenezco a la Elite Four. ¡Soy Lorelei, y mi especialidad es el hielo!


	17. 2ª saga Y: 017

Capítulo 17 - **¡La Elite Four y los misteriosos poderes de Amarillo del Bosque Verde!**

Lorelei se montó sobre Dewgong, que creó una plataforma de hielo sobre la que se precipitó para lanzarse a por Bill y compañía:

- ¡No podéis derrotarme! - exclamó Lorelei.

- ¡Que viene! - exclamó Bill, echando a correr.

- ¡Doduo! - exclamó la muchacha del sombrero, haciendo aparecer a su veloz pájaro pokémon.

Doduo taladró el hielo con sus picos, resquebrajándolo.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Lorelei, a punto de caerse -. ¡Dewgong!

Dewgong creó otra placa de hielo sobre la que pudieron caer sanos y salvos, pero perdieron de vista a Bill, la muchacha y sus pokémons.

- Se han ido … - murmuró Lorelei.

En realidad, se habían refugiado en una cueva, no muy lejos de allí:

- ¡Tío, odio los días como este! - se quejaba Bill -. Y lo que esa tía estaba diciendo …

- Es todo verdad - dijo la muchacha, muy seria; sujetaba a Pikachu entre sus brazos, algo debilitado -. La última vez que Red fue visto, iba a combatir contra un entrenador que le había mandado una carta para desafiarle. Pero en realidad, la carta era de _ellos_. Y sólo Pika pudo regresar.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Y yo que creía que no habría nadie que podría derrotar a …!

- Es verdad - dijo la muchacha -. No sé si existirá alguien que pueda derrotar a la Elite Four.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Bill.

Se quedó de piedra al ver cómo Pikachu recuperaba toda su salud al estar en los brazos de su nueva compañera:

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - gritó -. ¿Quién eres, niño?

- Estoy en una misión del Prof. Oak - explicó ella -. ¡Voy en busca de Red con la compañía de Pika!

- ¡¿Y tú solo piensas derrotar a la Elite Four? ¡Estás loco!

- Vamos - insistió la muchacha, levantándose.

Entonces, escucharon cómo algo taladraba el techo de la cueva.

- No sé si seré yo … ¿pero no escuchas algo? - preguntó Bill, mientras las paredes empezaban a temblar.

No muy lejos de esa zona, había alguien observando la batalla a través de un monitor. Se trataba de la misma anciana de Ciudad Azafrán. Le estaba sacando brillo al extraño objetivo que había sacado de entre los escombros del edificio de Silph S.A. hace dos años:

- Ha llegado la hora del ataque favorito de Lorelei - dijo, con una frívola sonrisa.

- ¡Saben que estamos escondidos aquí! - exclamó la muchacha rubia, mientras Bill se dejaba llevar por el pánico -. ¡Nos quieren enterrar aquí dentro!

Aquello no dejó muy tranquilo a Bill. Entonces, un enorme cuerno salió del techo de la cueva, provocando que empezaran a caer rocas de todas partes:

- ¡A la salida! - gritó Bill.

Echaron a correr hacia la salida de la cueva, pero un montón de rocas cayeron y les cortaron el paso.

- ¡Estamos atrapados! - exclamó Bill, desesperado.

Lorelei les habló desde fuera:

- Jajaja, no importa dónde os escondáis - dijo -. No podéis escapar al supremo poder del hielo. ¡Os congelaré como si fuerais unas alitas de pollo!

Dewgong empezó a soplar una brisa helada que se coló entre las rocas que bloqueaban la salida:

- Qué frío … - murmuró Bill -. ¿Tienes alguna idea, niño?

- Bueno - murmuró la niña -, Doduo podría abrirse paso entre el hielo, pero lo más probable es que fuera nos estén esperando más clavos como el de antes. Tenemos que descubrir qué era el enorme cuerno de antes, qué es lo que los hace fuertes y qué tipo de pokémon es el que los lanza.

Miró a su alrededor, y descubrió un minúsculo hueco entre las rocas que estaban obstruyendo la salida:

- ¡Mira! - exclamó -. ¡Un agujero! Es demasiado pequeño para nosotros.

- ¡¿Y entonces?

- Pika, vuelve a la pokéball un momento.

La muchacha hizo volver a Pikachu a una pokéball vacía:

- Una vez que un pokémon está dentro de la pokéball - dijo -, ¡puede incluso caber en tu bolsillo!

- ¿Qué demonios estás planeando? - preguntó Bill, sin saber qué pensar.

La niña lanzó la pokéball de Pikachu (sin abrirla), y sin soltarla tampoco del hilo de la caña. Ni Lorelei ni sus pokémons se dieron cuenta. Ya fuera, desde su pokéball, Pikachu vio que, a parte de Dewgong, Lorelei también tenía un Cloyster. Y la razón por la que los clavos gigantes (que eran lanzados por Cloyster) tenían tanta fuerza, era que Dewgong los acompañaba de un rayo hielo.

- ¡Eso es! -exclamó la muchacha, desde la cueva -. ¡Un ataque combinado!

Desafortunadamente, Lorelei avistó la pokéball de Pikachu.

- **¡Oh, no! - pensó la muchacha -. ¡Lo han visto!**.

A toda prisa, tiró de la caña de pescar, recuperando la pokéball de Pikachu, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un enorme estruendo fuera. Los pokémons de Lorelei habían atacado adonde estaba la pokéball:

- ¡Ese era nuestro objetivo! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Era ese Pikachu!

Lorelei fue a ver si el clavo de Cloyster había conseguido alcanzar a la pokéball, pero vio que no había nada:

- ¡Se ha escapado! - exclamó Lorelei, fastidiada -. ¡La próxima vez que salga, le estaré esperando!

La muchacha del sombrero de paja volvía a tener la pokéball con Pikachu entre sus manos:

- Así que era eso - dijo -. Cloyster y Dewgong. Cloyster ataca con su clavo cañón y Dewgong lo combina con un rayo hielo. ¡Por eso son tan fuertes! Si supiera cómo derrotarlos …

- ¡Oye, espera! - exclamó Bill -. ¿Cómo sabes lo que Pika ha visto fuera si tú estás dentro? ¡Es lo mismo que pasó antes con Seadra …!

- Lo único que sé - dijo la niña, cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro a la pokéball de Pikachu -, es que cuando hago esto, de alguna manera, puedo sentir los pensamientos y los sentimientos de los pokémons.

- ¿Sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos? - preguntó Bill, que no cabía en sí del asombro.

Desde fuera, Lorelei observaba la cueva:

- Je, ahí dentro deben de tener ya tanto frío que seguro que no se pueden ni mover - dijo -. Ya no tienen ninguna posibilidad de escapar … ¡Eh!

Otra pokéball enganchada a la caña de pescar salió de otro agujero en la pared de la cueva que había más a la izquierda de Lorelei:

- ¡Jajaja, nos están pidiendo a gritos que les destrocemos! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Cloyster! ¡Dewgong! ¡Destruid esa pokéball con Pikachu dentro!

Con otro de sus ataques combinados, entre Dewgong y Cloyster destruyeron la pokéball con un enorme y puntiagudo clavo:

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó Lorelei.

Pero entonces, escuchó un estruendo detrás de ella. Destruyendo las rocas que bloqueaban la salida de la cueva con su pico taladro, Doduo salió corriendo de la cueva a toda velocidad, con Bill y la entrenadora montados:

- ¡Estamos aquí! - exclamó Bill, sacando la lengua.

Y entonces, la muchacha le mostró a Lorelei la auténtica pokéball con Pikachu dentro, que llevaba entre sus manos:

- ¡No! - exclamó Lorelei, que se giró para mirar la pokéball que acababa de destruir -. ¡Estaba vacía! ¡Era una distracción!

Doduo se lanzó a por Lorelei. Su entrenadora lanzó la pokéball de Pikachu con su caña de pescar. Pikachu salió de su pokéball y se cargó de energía:

- ¡Pikachu, a por Cloyster! - ordenó la muchacha -. ¡Impactrueno!

- ¡Cloyster! - chilló Lorelei, a toda prisa -. ¡Refugio!

Cloyster se encerró en su bivalvo, por lo que el daño que sufrió por el impactrueno no muy grande. Pero, gracias a la enorme cantidad de energía, Pikachu pudo destruir un clavo que Cloyster tenía preparado para lanzar en su próximo ataque.

- ¡Toma ya! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Ese Cloyster no va a tener ganas de efectuar su clavo cañón en un largo período de tiempo! ¡Ahora que ya no pueden hacer su ataque combinado, es nuestra oportunidad de escapar de aquí!

Pero no se movieron. La muchacha se quedó mirando a Lorelei:

- Concentrasteis vuestro ataque sólo en uno de mis pokémons - dijo Lorelei, muy seria -. Sabías que con uno debilitado, el otro no sería ya una gran preocupación. Debías saber de antes que estos pokémons estaban esperando fuera, pero TÚ estabas dentro, en la cueva. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste, aún así?

La muchacha no dijo nada.

- ¡Respóndeme! - ordenó Lorelei.

Dewgong atacó a Doduo con un rayo hielo, y fue allí cuando ya salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Ah, ahora sí que nos vamos! - exclamó Bill, agarrándose fuerte -. ¿No vas a contraatacar?

- ¡No tenemos posibilidad! - exclamó la muchacha -. ¡Rápido!

Lorelei les empezó a perseguir.

- **Este chaval … - pensó Bill, mirando a la muchacha -. Está intentando conseguir que nadie salga herido, ¡incluidos los enemigos! ¡No intentó rematar a Cloyster a pesar de que los ataques eléctricos son súper efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo agua, y ahora está esquivando los ataques sin contraatacar! ¿De qué va este niño? Cura, lee mentes … ¡¿y qué más?**.

Lorelei no les perdía la pista, montada sobre su Dewgong:

- ¡No estás huyendo simplemente como un cobarde! - exclamó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la niña -. ¡Tienes algo que los entrenadores normales no tienen! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La muchacha se giró, y finalmente dijo:

- ¡Me llaman Amarillo! - exclamó -. ¡Amarillo del Bosque Verde!

No muy lejos de allí, desde al aire, un Jigglypuff inflado flotaba en el aire, sosteniendo una antena parabólica. La susodicha antena estaba unida por cable a un pequeño cuartel abandonado, dentro del cual había un aparatoso equipo que captaba las ondas. Una misteriosa chica con un corto, ajustado vestido negro estaba al cargo de todo eso:

- ¡Perfecto, Jigglypuff! - murmuró -. ¡La recepción es perfecta! ¡Mantén la antena en esa dirección!

A través de los auriculares, escuchó lo último que le acaba de decir a Lorelei:

- **¡Idiota! - pensó la chica, fastidiada -. ¡Mira que te dije que NO dieras tu nombre! Bueno, la honestidad es una virtud, supongo … Después de todo, no creo que hubiera durado mucho más en secreto … Yellow del Bosque Verde**.

Lorelei no se rendía en su carrera:

- ¡Se nos echan encima! - exclamó Bill, mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Rayo hielo! - ordenó Lorelei.

Dewgong no atacó a Doduo, sino que les rodeó con una prisión de hielo formada por enormes púas de hielo:

- Maldición … - gruñó Amarillo.

Agitó las riendas, y Doduo se lanzó en picado hacia el río, espantado a Bill, que no le apetecía volver al agua:

- ¡¿Al río?

- ¡Es mejor el río que nos destrocen! - exclamó Amarillo.

Y se lanzaron al agua.

- Otra vez … - murmuró Bill -. ¡Pero mira, ahora ellos tienen ventaja porque tiene pokémons acuáticos!

Lorelei iba montada sobre Dewgong, que en el agua se movía aún más rápido:

- ¡Surf! - ordenó Lorelei.

Dewgong creó un enorme oleaje, y Bill, Amarillo, Pikachu y Doduo fueron lanzados al aire por una enorme ola:

- ¡Vamos a darles las gracias por habernos entretenido tanto! - exclamó Lorelei, enviando a Cloyster -. ¡Rayo aurora!

Cloyster congeló la superficie del río en la que se encontraban, incluyendo la ola y, para colmo, los pies de Bill, Amarillo y sus pokémons, que no podían moverse así:

- ¡Oh, genial! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Nos han congelado los pies!

- ¿Intentando ir a alguna parte? - preguntó Lorelei.

- ¡Ha congelado la ola entera! - exclamó Bill, asombrado -. ¡Menudo poder!

- ¡Ja! - rió Lorelei -. ¿Llamas a _esto_ poder? ¡Cloyster, ataque supersónico!

Cloyster empezó a emitir unas ondas que se metieron en las cabezas de Bill, Amarillo, Doduo y Pikachu, mareándoles y dejándoles atontados:

- ¡Aargh! - gritó Amarillo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Aprovechando que no eran capaces de defenderse, Lorelei y Cloyster subieron hasta donde estaban Bill y Amarillo, que no soltaba su caña de pescar bajo ningún concepto.

- Nunca me habría imaginado que nos lo pondríais tan difícil - dijo Lorelei, y entonces Cloyster amenazó a Amarillo colocándole uno de sus clavos en el cuello -. Y ahora, me debes una respuesta.

De lo que nadie se había dado cuenta era que al final del hilo de la caña de pescar de Amarillo había una pokéball con otro pokémon dentro. Osciló en el aire y golpeó en la pared de la ola congelada.

- Sabías que Cloyster y Dewgong estaban esperando fuera - dijo Lorelei -, ¿pero cómo? ¿Puede ser que sintieras lo que Pikachu estaba viendo?

Amarillo mantuvo la boca cerrada, pero una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

- Acerté, ¿verdad? - dijo Lorelei, triunfal -. Bien, ¿y cuán poderosa es esta visión tuya? ¿Puedes ver simplemente los pensamientos de Pikachu, o … eres capaz de buscar entre sus memorias? Cuando hablé sobre la batalla de Bruno y Red, me miraste fijamente como si estuvieras tratando de descifrar algo.

- Creo que no - negó Amarillo.

- Oh, ¿estoy equivocada? Bueno, no importa …

Pero entonces, escucharon un extraño sonido, como si el hielo se resquebrajara:

- ¿Uuh? ¿Qué ese sonido? - preguntó Lorelei, mirando a su alrededor.

Y, en ese momento, el fragmento de hielo sobre el que estaban Amarillo, sus pokémons y Bill se desprendió. Mientras caían, Lorelei vio a un pequeño Rattata agarrado al borde del trozo de hielo:

- ¡¿Un Rattata debajo del hielo? - preguntó Lorelei, sorprendida -. ¡Ha usado el ataque híper colmillo para romper el bloque de hielo!

El fragmento de hielo cayó en la parte del río que no estaba congelada. A toda prisa, Bill arrancó una rama de un árbol y empezó a remar como si se le fuera la vida en ello:

- ¡No vais a ir a ninguna parte! - exclamó Lorelei.

Se dispuso a sacar otro de sus pokémons, pero en ese momento un chorro de tinta salió disparado de unos arbustos y la golpeó:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡¿Quién anda ahí?

Lorelei miró en la dirección que había venido el chorro de tinta y vio una silueta marcharse de allí corriendo. Antes de lo que Lorelei quiso darse cuenta, Amarillo y Bill ya habían escapado.

- Tch - murmuró Lorelei, fastidiada.

_Media hora después …_

Bill seguía remando río abajo a toda leche, pero los brazos se le entumecieron y no pudo seguir remando.

- Bueno, estamos a salvo - dijo -. No creo que todavía estén siguiéndonos …

Amarillo bostezó:

- Jamás me habría imaginado que un Rattata nos sacaría de esta - comentó Bill, mirando a Rattata -. Menudos dientes tiene el amigo, ¿eh?

- Fue mi primer pokémon - explicó Amarillo -, mi primer amigo. ¡Ratty, gracias!

- ¡Ah! ¿Sabes? - preguntó, entonces, Bill -. ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que aún no nos hemos presentado! ¡Yo me llamo Bill …!

Pero Amarillo ya había caído dormida.

- Otra vez, no … - murmuró Bill.

_Mientras tanto …_

Lorelei se comunicó con la anciana que la había estado observando combatir desde su ordenador. Lorelei usaba algo que parecía un pequeño espejo con una pantalla para comunicarse:

- Has perdido, ¿eh? - preguntó la anciana, con su malévola sonrisa siempre en la cara.

- Bajé la guardia - admitió Lorelei -. Y ese niño posee un extraño poder.

- ¿Un extraño poder?

- Sí … Se hace llamar Amarillo del Bosque Verde, y tiene el poder de compartir su corazón con los pokémons y de leer sus pensamientos.

Cortaron la comunicación y Lorelei se dispuso a seguir su viaje.

- Tal como pensaba, sus poderes son aún débiles - dijo, mirando al horizonte -, pero en un futuro, irán creciendo y volviéndose más poderosos. Y entonces llegará el día en que ese niño pueda ver los recuerdos de Pikachu y obtendrá valiosa información sobre la batalla entre Bruno y Red. ¡Y eso es algo que no podemos permitir! Parece que nuestro número de objetivos ha aumentado …

_Diez días después …_

Amarillo acompañó a Bill hasta Ciudad Azulona, donde se despidieron. Aquel día, ella y Pikachu pasaron la noche en las afueras de Ciudad Azulona. A media noche, Pikachu despertó sobresaltado y asustado. Acababa de soñar con la batalla que Red había tenido contra Bruno, reviviendo el terror que sintió en ese momento:

- ¡Chu! - exclamó Pikachu, al despertar; pero no había nada a su alrededor -. Pi …

Entonces, Pikachu miró a Amarillo, que estaba tumbada en el suelo con el sombrero tapándole la cara. Pikachu frunció el ceño y se dispuso a huir de allí:

- No te vayas muy lejos, Pika - dijo, entonces, Amarillo -. Está oscuro y podrías perderte.

Pikachu le miró, enfadado, y empezó a emitir destellos. Amarillo se extrañó:

- ¿Te pasa algo, Pika? - preguntó, incorporándose.

Pero Pikachu le atacó con un impactrueno.

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Amarillo, dolorida -. Pika … Has soñado con Red, ¿verdad? Puedo sentirlo … Pika, perdóname. Sé que es difícil para ti escuchar las órdenes de un entrenador que no es el tuyo, ¡pero tienes que confiar en mí! Quiero salvar a Red tanto como tú. Y si decidiste venir conmigo, fue porque confiabas en mí, ¿verdad?

Pero Pikachu seguía mosqueado, emitiendo destellos sin parar.

- Por fin, te he encontrado - dijo entonces una plácida voz femenina.

Amarillo se giró. Acompañada de una pequeña tropa de pokémons de tipo planta y un amplio grupo de ciudadanos, acababa de llegar una hermosa joven de pelo negro vestida con un elegante vestido:

- Tú eres el niño del que me habló Misty - dijo, con su cálida voz -. El que llegó a Pueblo Paleta y se marchó con Pika en busca de Red.

Amarillo se extrañó:

- El Pikachu de Red - dijo la joven, arrodillándose junto a Pikachu -, el único que pudo volver de aquella terrible batalla. Y un niño con un sombrero de paja, que dijo que Pika le ayudaría. El Prof. Oak parece confiar en ti, pero Pika parece mucho menos impresionado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- … del Bosque Verde - murmuró Amarillo.

- Yo soy Erika, la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona - se presentó Erika -. He venido a hacerme cargo de Pika.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Pika podría llevarnos hasta Red - dijo Erika, acariciando a Pikachu -. Es obvio que la Elite Four intentará destruirlo, pero las fuerzas de Ciudad Azulona tienen el poder suficiente para protegerle. Umh, Bosque Verde … Un apellido típico de Ciudad Verde. Este Pikachu, por si no lo sabes, es original del Bosque Verde. Me imagino que Pika decidiría ir contigo a causa de tu "aroma", que será muy similar al suyo. Pero no vayas a creer que un lazo como ese os va a convertir en perfectos compañeros para la batalla.

En ese momento, llegó una mujer corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo:

- ¡Srta. Erika! - chilló -. ¡Un muchacho con la misma apariencia que Red ha sido visto en las afueras del oeste de la ciudad!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Amarillo echó a correr hacia esa zona. Pika se soltó de los brazos de Erika y fue tras Amarillo. Los demás también les siguieron.

Tras una agitada carrera, finalmente Amarillo y Pikachu llegaron al oeste de la ciudad.

- ¡Qué bien, Pika! - exclamó Amarillo -. ¡Por fin podrás reunirte con Red!

Erika y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo Pikachu saltaba a los brazos de Red:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Red, alegremente -. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- ¡Es Red! - exclamó Amarillo -. ¡Es él de verdad!

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Erika, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Red, me alegro mucho de que estés bien! ¡No sabes lo preocupados que …!

Erika se acercó a Red que, inexplicablemente, le respondió con un empujón. Erika cayó al suelo, dolorida:

- ¡Srta. Erika! - gritaron sus ayudantes.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Amarillo -. ¿Qué haces? **No, ¡no es Red!**.

El que parecía ser Red sonrió con maldad. Pikachu emitía descargas sin parar, pero no parecían afectar a su captor, que le mantenía agarrado de la oreja:

- ¡Jajaja! ¡No te esfuerces! ¡Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa que puedas hacer! - exclamó el impostor.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Amarillo.

- ¡Es un disfraz, idiotas! - exclamó el impostor -. ¡Yo mismo lo he fabricado, ideado para repeler los ataques eléctricos y para que emita una fragancia similar a la de Red! ¡Todo creado químicamente por _moi_, jajaja! ¡Esto es lo que supone enfrentarse a la ciencia!

El impostor se quitó la ropa y la máscara de Red, y descubrió ser en realidad un chico de pelo largo y gafas de apariencia estrambótica:

- ¡Me llaman Súper Necio! - se presentó -. ¡Y ya podéis ver que mi inteligencia no es moco de pavo!

Los ciudadanos de Azulona, furiosos, empezaron a acercarse a él, con sus pokémons:

- ¡Ni un paso más! - ordenó Súper Necio -. Podéis superarme en número, ¡pero tengo la vida de vuestra líder en mis … manos! ¿Oh debería decir, pies? ¡Jajajaja!

Súper Necio le tenía pisada la cabeza a Erika, y no soltaba a Pikachu. El malvado genio hizo aparecer a su Marowak:

- Por fin demostráis tener algo de inteligencia - comentó Súper Necio, mirando a la gente -. ¡Marowak, hueso boomerang! ¡Una y otra vez!

Marowak fue golpeando y derrotando a los pokémons de los ciudadanos de Azulona, sin piedad.

- Qué fácil - comentó Súper Necio -. En fin, eso será suficiente.

Se giró para irse:

- ¡Tú! ¡Devuélveme a mi Pikachu!

Súper Necio se giró para mirar a la furiosa Amarillo:

- ¿Tu Pikachu? - preguntó.

- Hasta que se lo devuelva a Red … ¡yo, Amarillo del Bosque Verde, soy su entrenador!

- ¿Un enano es el entrenador de este Pikachu? - preguntó Súper Necio -. ¡Acabad con él, chicos!

Súper Necio envió a sus tres pokémons, Marowak, Persian y Paras:

- ¡Persian, golpes furia! - ordenó.

Persian se lanzó a por Amarillo para arañarle la cara, así que a la muchacha no le quedó más remedio que huir:

- ¡Paras, espora! - ordenó Súper Necio.

Paras empezó a rociar a Amarillo con un polvillo adormecedor, volviendo a provocar que huyera.

- Amarillo … - murmuró Erika, levantándose del suelo.

- ¡No te aconsejo que sigas jugando a los entrenadores, niñato! - exclamó Súper Necio, que se marchó corriendo de allí.

Él y sus pokémons se perdieron en la noche por la ciudad, con Pikachu en su poder.


	18. 2ª saga Y: 018

Capítulo 18 - **¡Combate nocturno en Ciudad Azulona! ¡El reencuentro de los líderes de gimnasio de la justicia!**

Amarillo fue corriendo también en dirección a la ciudad:

- Bien, si lo que quiere es pelear con todo lo que tiene … - murmuró -. ¡Adelante, chicos!

Hizo aparecer a Doduo y a Rattata. Amarillo se montó sobre Doduo:

- ¿Ese es todo tu equipo? - preguntó Erika -. ¡No conseguirás nada sólo con un Rattata y un Doduo! ¿No tienes más pokémons?

- He capturado algunos - dijo Amarillo -, pero les dejé escapar.

- ¡¿Les dejaste escapar? ¡¿Por qué?

- ¡No estoy interesado en completar una pokédex! - exclamó Amarillo -. ¡Lo que quiero son amigos de verdad!

Amarillo se marchó a toda prisa de allí. Los ciudadanos fueron a ayudar a Erika a levantarse:

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

- ¿Está herida?

- ¡Rápido, traed ayuda!

- Ugh … Ojalá pudiera ir tras ellos … - suspiró Erika -. Pero en mi estado, no sería capaz. No puedo permitir que el enemigo se aproveche de mi debilitamiento actual. ¡Vosotros, Escuadrón B, ir tras ellos!

- ¡Sí, señorita!

Entonces, Erika vio el cuaderno de dibujos de Amarillo:

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó -. ¿Se le ha caído?

Lo abrió. Había dibujos de todos los pokémons que le acompañaban. También, tenía escrito su deseo de que Pikachu quisiera ser amigo suyo.

Amarillo buscaba a Súper Necio por la ciudad. Pero era de noche, y no veían muy bien. Súper Necio les vigilaba desde detrás de un edificio:

- Jejeje, un niño y un Doduo diurno, ¡no tienen posibilidades de encontrarnos! - murmuró Súper Necio, que luego miró a Pikachu -. Ahora, iré a entregarte a esa dulce ancianita que me contó sobre tu amiguito rubio … y que me ha prometido que me dará una buena recompensa a cambio. ¡Y eso no es todo! Ella sólo necesita saber que has sido capturado. Una vez que lo vea, tendrás el privilegio de quedarte conmigo, ¡así podré hacer experimentos contigo y te convertiré en el arma perfecta para destruir a aquellos que me marginaron en la universidad! Ese niño del sombrero de paja es mi único obstáculo … por ahora.

Ajenos a que estaban siendo observados, Amarillo, Doduo y Rattata buscaban desesperadamente a Pikachu, pero sin éxito:

- Lo siento, Pika … - murmuró Amarillo -. No quería que te capturasen, de verdad.

Escucharon un sonido en el aire. Amarillo miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el hueso que Marowak usaba como boomerang volando por los aires, rozándoles la cabeza:

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Amarillo -. ¡Eso es el boomerang de Marowak! **Vale, que no cunda el pánico. No puedo verlo, pero al menos podré escuchar de dónde viene …**.

Pero, entonces, un terrible sonido acribilló el aire. Un chirrido que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera:

- **¡¿Pero qué es ESO? - pensó Amarillo, mientras se le ponían los pelos de punta -. ¡Suena como si unas uñas afiladas estuvieran arañando una pizarra!**.

Para colmo, sus pokémons empezaron a volverse locos por culpa del horrible sonido:

- **¡Maldición! - pensó Amarillo -. ¡No puedo escuchar por dónde viene el ataque por culpa de ese ruido!**.

- ¡El boomerang no cesará hasta "hacer contacto" con su objetivo! - exclamó Súper Necio, que parecía desfrutar de aquella visión -. ¡Y gracias al incesante chirrido que producen las uñas de Persian al arañar la pared, no podrán concentrarse en defenderse!

Le entregó el hueso de Marowak a Paras, que lo roció con su espora:

- Ahora, terminemos esto - dijo Súper Necio -. Le añadimos unas pequeñas esporas a la mezcla … y listo. La única amenaza que posee ese niño es su Doduo, así que acabemos con él. ¡Vamos, Marowak!

Marowak lanzó el boomerang con la espora a por Doduo. Amarillo consiguió concentrarse y agarró a su Doduo:

- ¡Cuidado, Doduo! - exclamó -. ¡Corre!

- ¡Persian! - exclamó Súper Necio.

Persian empezó a arañar con más ímpetu la pared, por lo que el horrible chirrido inundó el aire y se fue metiendo más y más en la mente de Amarillo y sus pokémons.

- **¡Argh! - pensó Amarillo, desesperada -. ¡No puedo escuchar nada! Y este polvillo …**.

Amarillo se fijó en el rastro que el boomerang iba dejando detrás de sí, y vio que Doduo ya había caído dormido al suelo.

- ¡No! ¡Doduo! - exclamó Amarillo.

Amarillo intentó ir a ayudar a Doduo, pero entonces el boomerang le golpeó en la cabeza:

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Amarillo, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Jajaja! - reía Súper Necio -. ¿No es delicioso el dolor humano?

El boomerang daba vueltas sin parar alrededor de Amarillo y sus pokémons, golpeándoles por todas partes:

- ¡Tengo que salvar a Pika! - gritó, entonces, Amarillo.

Entonces, Pikachu miró a Amarillo, entristecido.

Erika, mientras tanto, hacía suposiciones.

- Dijo que su disfraz posee una fragancia similar a la de Red que él mismo ha creado - decía Erika -, ¡pero para haber creado eso, habría necesitado obtener muestras auténticas de Red en alguna parte!

- ¿Pero dónde? - preguntó una de sus ayudantes.

- ¡Probablemente fue al lugar en el que Red tuvo su batalla y encontró algún resto de su ropa! - exclamó Erika.

- ¡Lo cuál significa que si podemos analizar su disfraz …! - exclamó un joven.

- ¡… podríamos encontrar alguna pista! - sentenció otro hombre -. ¡Contactemos con el Prof. Oak, rápido!

- No - negó Erika -. Hay alguien mejor que el Prof. Oak para encargarse de esto.

- ¡¿Quién puede haber mejor que el Prof. Oak?

- Alguien que una vez caminó por la senda oscura - dijo Erika -. Alguien que pudo regresar a la luz gracias a Red. Esa persona que, al igual que Misty, Brock y yo, pertenece a los cuatro buenos líderes de gimnasio. ¡Y es un científico del más alto estanding! ¡Mandadle un mensaje a Blaine!

- ¡Sí, señorita!

_Instantes después …_

Muy lejos de allí, en Isla Canela, un hombre calvo, con gafas de sol y enorme bigote, vestido con una bata de científico, estudiaba en su laboratorio sobre los entrenadores originales del Bosque Verde:

- En este libro no viene gran cosa - murmuró Blaine -. Rapidash, ¿podrías traerme el periódico? Ah, y ese disco.

Rapidash era la flamante yegua de fuego que siempre acompañaba a Blaine a todas partes. Le dio el periódico y un disco con los datos de cierto Pikachu:

- Ya veo - comentó Blaine -. Así que voy a tener que investigar aún más a fondo.

En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar:

- ¡Qué raro, hacía años que nadie llamaba! - exclamó Blaine, descolgando el teléfono -. ¡Sí! ¡Al habla Blaine desde el gimnasio de Canela!

Mientras tanto, Amarillo y sus pokémons seguían sufriendo el ataque de los pokémons del retorcido Súper Necio.

- ¡Pikaa! - exclamó Pikachu, volviendo de nuevo a la carga con sus impactruenos.

No podía seguir soportando ver a sus compañeros sufrir de aquella manera.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho, pequeña cosa inútil! - exclamó Súper Necio -. ¡No te servirá de nada! Mientras siga llevando este disfraz aislante, ¡tu preciada electricidad sólo carga el aire! Y, por supuesto, mis pokémons también llevan accesorios aislantes. ¡He pensado en todo! ¡Muajuajaja!

Pikachu estaba furioso; miró a Amarillo:

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? - preguntó Súper Necio -. ¡Ese pequeño imbécil no es siquiera tu entrenador! ¡Quién más, si no yo, podría sacar tan buena partida de un simple araño, un ataque espora y un hueso boomerang para provocar un ataque tan letal? ¡Además, es tan divertido …!

Doduo había conseguido despertarse, pero tanto él como Rattata estaban confusos, mareados y no podían tampoco escuchar por dónde venía el ataque:

- **¡Dody y Ratty no son capaces de luchar! - pensó Amarillo, con el insoportable chirrido taladrándole el cerebro -. Podrían asestarles un golpe final en cualquier momento y yo no quiero que sufran …**. ¡Ratty! ¡Dody! ¡Regresad!

Rattata y Doduo regresaron a sus pokéballs y Amarillo las tomó en sus manos:

- Espero que funcione … - murmuró -. Cuidad de Pika si tenéis la oportunidad …

Con decisión, Amarillo se puso en el camino del hueso boomerang:

- ¡Vamos, ven a por mí! - exclamó.

- ¡Pii! - exclamó Pikachu, preocupado.

Y el poderoso boomerang golpeó a Amarillo en toda la tripa. Amarillo perdió la respiración y cayó al suelo, sin conocimiento.

- ¡Jajaja, menudo idiota! - exclamó Súper Necio -. ¡Sacrificándose a sí mismo por sus inútiles pokémons! ¡Por lo menos debe de haberse roto un par de costillas! Ah, aquí vuelve tu boomerang, Marowak.

Pero en el hueso boomerang había dos pokéballs reliadas con hilo de pescar:

- ¡¿Pero qué …?

Doduo y Rattata salieron de las pokéballs y golpearon a Súper Necio en toda la cara, que soltó a Pikachu del susto:

- ¡No! - gritó Súper Necio -. ¡El Pikachu! ¡Debo atraparlo como sea!

Súper Necio salió corriendo detrás de Pikachu antes de que Doduo y Rattata pudieran detenerle, pero entonces un enorme Onix apareció ante Súper Necio: - ¡De eso nada!

A Onix se sumó Starmie, sobre el que iba montada Misty:

- ¡Gracias por la llamada, Erika! - exclamó.

- ¡Argh! - gritó Súper Necio, desesperado.

De la cabeza de Onix se bajó el fortachón Brock. A ellos se les sumó Erika, acompañada de Vileplume:

- Muchas gracias por venir, Misty, Brock - dijo -. Da gusto poder contar con vosotros.

- ¡Los líderes de gimnasio de la justicia! - exclamó Súper Necio -. ¡He escuchado de vosotros, malditos estúpidos! ¡Y he conseguido recopilar valiosa información acerca de vuestras habilidades, jejeje!

Pero, entonces, se dio cuenta de que alguien más había llegado. Blaine descabalgó de su ardiente Rapidash y recogió a Amarillo del suelo.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Súper Necio -. ¡Nunca había escuchado sobre un cuarto líder de gimnasio bueno! ¡Y no hay nada que yo no sepa! ¡No es justo!

- Justo - repitió Misty -. ¿Acaso es justo aprovecharse de alguien menor que tú desde las sombras, eh?

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Súper Necio.

Entonces, Paras recubrió con más polvo el hueso de Marowak, sólo que aquella vez era de color morado:

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Es veneno!

- ¡Os mataré a todos! - gritó Súper Necio, como loco.

Pero en ese momento, un rayo le golpeó en la espalda y le tiró al suelo:

- ¡Mirad, Pika está emitiendo electricidad hacia el aire! - exclamó Misty, señalando al pequeño ratón eléctrico.

- ¡Pero nuestro enemigo lleva un traje aislante! - exclamó Erika, confusa.

- Pero mirad también - señaló Blaine -. Mientras Pikachu emite electricidad, ese Rattata muerde trozos del edificio. Doduo lanza esos fragmentos del edificio al aire que, al estar reforzados interiormente con metal, producen algo que vence al aislante. ¡Y eso es la fuerza electromagnética!

Súper Necio no se lo creía:

- ¡No me digas …! - exclamó -. ¡AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

Súper Necio no pudo con toda aquella brutal producción de energía y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. El peligro ya había pasado. Blaine depositó a la también inconsciente Amarillo en el suelo:

- Eres un alma confiada, ¿eh? - dijo Blaine, sonriente -. Este niño … debió de haberles comunicado el plan de alguna manera a sus pokémons antes de perder el conocimiento. Y confió en que Pikachu, bueno, Pika decidiría colaborar. ¿Verdad?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Pikachu.

- Esto no habría sido posible de no ser por tu electricidad - dijo Blaine.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Pika? - preguntó Misty -. Todo el mundo está preocupado por Red.

- Tú decides con quién quieres ir - añadió Brock.

Pikachu les miró a todos, y finalmente se unió a Rattata y a Doduo para intentar reanimar a Amarillo. Erika fue a devolverle su cuaderno de dibujos:

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Misty.

- La "pokédex" de Amarillo - respondió Erika.

- Al principio creí que era una locura enviar a un niño desconocido en busca de Red - dijo Misty, mirando a Amarillo.

- Pero yo ya estoy empezando a entender por qué el Prof. Oak quiso confiar en él - añadió Brock.

- Su conexión con Pika es diferente de la Red - dijo Blaine -. Es diferente de todo lo que conocemos.

Entonces, Blaine se dirigió a Misty:

- Tú eres Misty, ¿no? Este es nuestro primer encuentro "oficial", por así decirlo, ¿no? - le comentó Blaine a Misty -. Quería disculparme por las cosas tan terribles que hice. Lo de tu Gyarados … todavía me atormenta.

- Bueno, no te preocupes - dijo Misty, quiñando un ojo -. ¡Ahora todos estamos del mismo lado! ¿No?

- Sí - afirmó Blaine -. Claro que sí. Bien, ahora pongámonos a trabajar. Lo primero es pistas que nos ayuden a descubrir dónde está Red ahora, ¿no? ¡Adelante, Growlithe! Su olfato es invencible, ya veréis …

El pequeño perrito de fuego empezó a olisquear a Súper Necio:

- Growlithe podrá identificar el olor del lugar del que proceden las pruebas de Red contenidas en este disfraz - explicó Blaine -. ¡Mirad, parece que ha encontrado algo!

Growlithe olisqueó al aire y empezó a señalar con su hocico al norte, en dirección a Ciudad Celeste:

- ¿A dónde está apuntando? - preguntó Brock.

- A algún lugar al norte, cerca de Ciudad Celeste … - murmuró Blaine -. ¡Claro!

Blaine sacó de su mochila un microscopio y analizó un trozo del disfraz:

- Las pruebas usadas de Red en el disfraz han estado en contacto con algún objeto que ha recibido directamente los rayos de la Luna - analizó Blaine -. Teniendo en cuenta la dirección en la que señala Growlithe, se hace suponer que Súper Necio encontró la ropa de Red en algún lugar en el norte en el que haya caído algún fragmento de roca lunar.

- ¡El Monte Luna! - exclamó Misty.

Entonces, un gas de color morado empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Súper Necio, elevándole en el aire:

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa? - preguntó Brock -. ¿Y qué es esta niebla morada oscura?

Súper Necio empezó a retorcerse en el aire:

- ¡Si sigue así, morirá! - exclamó Misty.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarle, es el único portador de pruebas existente que nos pueden llevar hasta Red! - exclamó Erika.

Misty, Brock y Blaine mandaron a luchar a Omanyte, Graveler y Growlithe. En ese momento, Amarillo despertó:

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó -. ¿Quiénes sois?

- ¡Oh, ya has despertado! - exclamó Misty -. ¡No te preocupes! Me llamo Misty, soy una buena amiga de Red. ¡Y alguien está intentado llevarse nuestra única esperanza de encontrarle la pista a Red!

Nadie se dio cuenta de que una extraña silueta les observaba desde la ventana de un edificio cercano. Blaine lo presintió, y le dio tiempo a distinguir a una sospechosa mujer de malvada mirada, pero a los pocos segundos, se desvaneció de allí.

- ¡Tengo que ayudar! - exclamó Amarillo.

- ¡No, estás herido! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Tranquilo, no dejaremos que se lo lleven así como así! ¡Omanyte, pistola de agua!

- ¡Graveler, mega puño! - ordenó Brock.

Graveler saltó en el aire y se aferró a Súper Necio.

- ¡Lo tenemos! - exclamó Brock -. ¡Venga, traedle para abajo!

Pero, entonces, la niebla tomó forma. Se trataba de un pokémon fantasma, que había estado poseyendo a Súper Necio.

- ¡Es un Gastly! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Los ataques físicos no le afectarán! ¡Al ataque, Growlithe, llamarada!

Growlithe atacó a Gastly, alcanzándole. Pero la llamara fue tan grande que iba a llegar incluso a un árbol cercano:

- ¡Mirad! ¡Hay un pokémon en el árbol! - exclamó Erika -. ¡Pobrecito, le va a alcanzar el ataque!

Entonces, Amarillo guardó a Pikachu en su pokéball y lo lanzó con la caña de pescar hacia el árbol. El pokémon en cuestión era una pequeña Caterpie. Pikachu salió de su pokéball en cuanto se encontró cerca de la rama y agarró a Caterpie, salvándola de ser incinerada.

- ¡Muy bien, Pika! - exclamó Amarillo.

- Vaya niño - comentó Erika.

- Ha salvado al Caterpie salvaje en una situación como esta - comentó Misty, sorprendida.

Al mismo tiempo, los pokémons de los líderes de gimnasio consiguieron bajar a Súper Necio al suelo. Gastly había desaparecido.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Blaine -. Y buen trabajo tú también, Amarillo. Soy Blaine, líder del gimnasio de Isla Canela.

- ¡Yo soy Brock, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada! - exclamó Brock.

Amarillo les dio la mano.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Erika -. ¿Por qué el que intentó secuestrar a Pikachu ahora estaba a punto de ser secuestrado? ¿Podría ser que _alguien_ no quiera que interroguemos a Súper Necio cuando recupere el conocimiento?

- ¿Intentando evitar que hable para que no nos proporcione ninguna información? - preguntó Blaine -. Umh, será mejor que me apresure en la investigación sobre este disfraz …

- Yo iré al Monte Luna a investigar - dijo Brock -. Está muy cerca de Ciudad Plateada.

- Yo reforzaré a mis tropas en caso de que haya que luchar - dijo Erika.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Misty -. ¡La niebla morada!

Gastly salió de dentro del cuerpo de Súper Necio:

- ¡Gastly! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡No fue derrotado! ¡Había estado escondido dentro del cuerpo de ese chico otra vez!

Gastly, furioso, se lanzó a atacar a los líderes de gimnasio. Pero, de repente, una bola de fuego lo golpeó en todo el núcleo, derrotándolo.

- ¡¿Pero quién …? - preguntó Brock.

- Antes de intentar mandarlo lejos o atravesar la niebla, es mejor atacar directamente al núcleo - dijo una voz de chico.

Miraron a un edificio. Obre el tejado, acompañado de un poderoso Charizard, había un atractivo chico de pelo de punta, castaño, y una penetrante mirada adornada con unos afilados ojos verdes. Vestía una capa que, a juzgar por su aspecto, debía de haber pasado por mucho:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Brock -. ¡Menos mal! ¡Nos has salvado! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Estabais hablando sobre quién podría estar detrás de todo esto, ¿no? - preguntó Green, bajando a tierra.

- **La Elite Four, seguro** - pensó Amarillo.

- Todo apunta a que podría ser Agatha, de la Elite Four - prosiguió Green.

- ¿Ese grupo de entrenadores que sobrepasan a todos los líderes de gimnasio juntos? - preguntó Misty -. Pero Green, ¿por qué crees …?

- Ya he luchado contra una fuerza similar - respondió Green -. Hace tiempo …

- ¡¿Ya habías luchado contra un miembro de la Elite Four? - preguntó Brock, sin salir de su asombro.

- Por accidente, pero sí - afirmó Green -. Ocurrió en la abandonada central de energía. Me he enterado de la desaparición de Red gracias a una carta que me ha enviado mi abuelo. En ese momento, la identidad del enemigo era un misterio para él. Pero este Gastly no me deja lugar a dudas: la Elite Four, Agatha en particular, parece tener algo en contra de mi abuelo. Es por eso que, desde mi batalla contra ella, evité cuanto pude el contacto con mi abuelo.

Green sacó de su capa la carta que el Prof. Oak le había ordenado a su Pidgeot que le entregase.

- Si la Elite Four está detrás de todo esto, entonces encontramos una explicación coherente - comentó Brock -. ¿Pero por qué todo este problema?

- Una carta de desafío … - murmuraba Erika -. Una emboscada a Red … para usar su aroma para atrapar a Pika.

- Y ahora intentando llevarse consigo a la única prueba viviente que puede llevarnos hasta Red - dijo Misty.

- Tan sólo recordad, la Elite Four nunca muestra piedad - dijo Green; y se dirigió a Amarillo -. Y tú, es una buena acción proteger a los pokémons. Pero si el enemigo consigue llegar hasta a ti aprovechándose de tu excesiva bondad, estás acabado. Es como con el Caterpie de antes. Podríamos haber derrotado a Gastly si no hubieras interferido con tu caña de pescar. Tienes que aprender la diferencia entre bondad y debilidad.

- ¿Le estás diciendo que proteger a ese pokémon estuvo mal? - preguntó Misty.

- Yo no juzgo a nadie - sentenció Green -. Pero si hubiera sido Red … Habría encontrado la manera de derrotar al enemigo y de, al mismo tiempo, salvar a Caterpie. Si quieres salvar a Red, ese es el tipo de estrategia que necesitarás. Si pretendes enfrentarte a la Elite Four, te recomiendo que entrenes duro.

Green se montó sobre Charizard, dispuesto a marcharse volando de allí, ya terminado su trabajo.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó entonces Amarillo -. ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar para poder salvar a Red, por favor!

- Como quieras - accedió Green.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Amarillo, contenta.

- ¡Espera, Amarillo! - exclamó Brock -. Antes de que te vayas, te entrego como muestra de mi gratitud este Graveler.

- ¡Yo te doy mi Omanyte! - exclamó Misty -. Estarás más seguro cuantos más pokémons tengas en tu equipo.

Ambos le depositaron dos pokéballs a Amarillo en las manos:

- ¡Muchas gracias, Brock, Misty! - exclamó Amarillo.

Y, junto a Pikachu, se montó sobre la espalda de Charizard, al lado de Green. Despegaron y salieron volando de allí, mientras Misty, Brock, Erika y Blaine se decidían a seguir con sus trabajos. Nadie se dio cuenta de que la Caterpie que Amarillo había salvado les observaba alejarse desde el suelo …

Durante el vuelo, Green empezó a hablar con Amarillo:

- Te llaman Amarillo, ¿no? - le preguntó.

- Umh … bueno, sí - murmuró Amarillo -. Pero … Ese es sólo un mote. En realidad, mi verdadero nombre … es Yellow.

- **Yellow, extraño nombre para un chico** - pensó Green -. Bien, como sea. Antes de empezar el entrenamiento, Yellow, te contaré toda la historia sobre mi primera batalla contra la Elite Four.


	19. 2ª saga Y: 019

Capítulo 19 - **¡La historia de Green! ¡Entrenamiento y evolución!**

Ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Red se enfrentaba al jefe del Team Rocket en las afueras de Ciudad Verde. Yo acababa de emprender mi camino hacia la Meseta Añil, pero no me podía ni imaginar que pronto me enfrentaría al más formidable oponente que jamás me he encontrado. Ocurrió hace casi dos años.

Me encontraba haciendo surf con mi Golduck por la ruta marina que rodea Ciudad Celeste, y entonces, vi algo extraño en el agua:

- **¡Un pokémon salvaje!** - pensé.

Se trataba de un Lapras:

- ¡Golduck, látigo! - ordené -. **Eso bajará su defensa …**.

Tal como esperaba, Lapras se distrajo un poco, pero en seguida contraatacó, con un ataque niebla que no nos dejaba llegar hasta él, y de paso camuflándole.

- ¡Hay una manera de golpearle sin necesidad de atravesar su defensa! - exclamé, después de analizar la situación -. ¡Golduck, híper rayo submarino!

Mi Golduck emitió un poderoso rayo por debajo del agua, derrotando a Lapras y, como entrenador, decidí capturarlo.

- Un Lapras - dije, después de leer sus datos en la pokédex -. No tenía ninguno de estos.

Desembarqué en la orilla, y me encontré con un "simpático" niño:

- ¡Oye, tú! - me gritó -. ¡Devuélveme ese Lapras, es mío!

- Oh, así que este Lapras ya tiene entrenador - comenté, mirando la pokéball con el Lapras dentro -. Qué raro, los pokémons con entrenador no deberían poderse atrapar tan fácilmente.

- Bu … Bueno … - titubeó el niño -. ¡Llevo mucho tiempo intentando atrapar ese Lapras! ¡Y nadie se lo va a llevar!

- Ah, _ese_ tipo de "entrenador" - dije, dándome la vuelta y marchándome de allí -. Lo siento, niño, pero me temo que este Lapras es mío.

El niño salió corriendo detrás de mí y se me agarró:

- ¡Por favor, devuélvemelo! - me suplicó.

- Mira - le dije -, si quieres poder atrapar algún pokémon, primero tienes que entrenarte a ti mismo. Atraparás un pokémon cuando puedas.

- ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! - exclamó el niño -. ¡No puedo esperar hasta que haya …!

Entonces, me fijé en una extraña central eléctrica abandonada que se distinguía a lo lejos. Le pregunté al niño que qué era exactamente, y él me contó que, por las noches, siempre aparecían extrañas sombras volando alrededor de la central. También me dijo que su Haunter, cierto día, había entrado en la central y que no había vuelto a salir, y que por eso necesitaba un pokémon fuerte, para poder rescatarlo. Se lo comenté a mi abuelo por video llamada desde un Centro Pokémon cercano, y me dijo que intentar descifrar aquel misterio sería un buen entrenamiento antes de ir a la Liga Pokémon a combatir, aunque yo seguía sin darle mucha importancia:

- No creo que haya necesidad de ir - dije -. Desde que Zapdos abandonó la central eléctrica, no hay nada interesante allí. Pero bueno, si me va a ayudar a entrenar, lo haré.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó el niño -. ¿Vas a recuperar a mi Haunter? ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¡Me va a ayudar el nieto del Prof. Oak en persona!

- Y un poderoso entrenador que está intentando completar su pokédex - añadí yo, harto de que la gente sólo me conozca por ser el nieto del Prof. Oak. Es TU pokémon, ¿no, niño? Pues tú lo vas a recuperar.

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó el niño, como si le espantase la idea.

Pero no le dejé que me preguntase nada más. Me encaminé a la central abandonado, y mi pequeño acompañante me siguió, sin más opción.

La central eléctrica abandonada estaba habitada normalmente por pokémons eléctricos, tales como Magnemites, Magnetons, Pikachus, Raichus, Voltorbs, Electrodes, Electabuzzes … Pero aquella vez había un extraño ambiente. Una misteriosa niebla morada emergía de todas las esquinas. No teníamos ni la más remota idea de que había alguien observándonos desde lo más profundo de la central.

- Este sitio parece tener vida - le dije al niño, para darle un poco de conversación y que no estuviera tan asustado -, pero no como central eléctrica …

No se separaba de mí. A mí no me importaba, pero si se quedaba atrás no pensaba pararme a esperarle. Después de todo, aquello también iba a ser SU entrenamiento. Se detuvo a mirar unas máquinas y, por sorpresa, se encontró con un par de Magnetons que le atacaron:

- ¡KYAAAAAHHHH! - gritó.

Se lanzó como loco a abrazarse a mí.

- Los pokémons salvajes suelen aparecer así, de repente - le expliqué al niño, que estaba prácticamente muerto de miedo -. Si vas a saltar así cada vez que te encuentres uno, vas mal. ¡Adelante, Machamp!

Envié a mi Machamp a luchar contra uno de los Magnetons:

- ¡Patada baja! - le ordené.

Machamp le asestó un golpe bastante fuerte al Magneton, incluso logró desprenderle alguno de los tornillos que adornan su cabeza, pero no fue suficiente. ¿Y sabes por qué? Aquella misteriosa niebla les estaba afectando, eso era lo que les estaba pasando a todos los pokémons de la central.

- ¡No ha funcionado! - gritó el niño, como si se tratara de una catástrofe.

- Escucha, ante todo, que no cunda el pánico - le aconsejé al niño -. Mira, los Magnetons suelen usar bombas sónicas para protegerse, así que … ¡Machamp, ataque foco energía!

Machamp empezó a cargarse de energía y a concentrarse, y entonces el magneton arremetió contra él.

- ¡Que viene! - exclamó el niño.

- El foco energía es un ataque que te permite concentrarte en descubrir el punto débil exacto del oponente - le expliqué al niño -. Si eres capaz de encontrarlo en el tiempo justo, podrás vencer con la ayuda de un solo dedo. Y el punto débil de un Magneton es donde está su tornillo.

Machamp prácticamente le dio una toba al Magneton salvaje donde antes había estado su tornillo y lo derrotó sin más dificultades. Aunque Machamp también salió algo herido de la batalla por culpa de la electricidad del Magneton:

- ¿Quieres volver a casa? - le pregunté al niño.

- N … ¡No! - se negó él -. ¡No hasta que haya recuperado a mi Haunter!

Seguimos buscando por las entrañas de la central.

- Acerca de ese Haunter, chaval - le dije al niño -. A ver si eres capaz de sacar algo en claro de esto que te voy a contar: esos Magnetons, pokémons eléctricos, estaban aquí originalmente, ya que esto es una central eléctrica. Es tan natural como encontrar un Magikarp en un río … Pero tu Haunter … ¿Por qué un pokémon fantasma en una central eléctrica?

- No lo sé … - murmuró el niño -. ¡Pero le vi! ¡Vi a mi Haunter entrar en esta central eléctrica atraído por esas misteriosas sombras!

- La verdad es que no me importa si recuperas o no a tu pokémon - le dije -, lo único que quiero es ver si soy capaz de resolver este misterio.

- ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan misterioso, muchacho? - preguntó entonces una voz de anciana.

Fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la niebla a nuestro alrededor era más densa, y no éramos capaces de ver nada. Saqué mi pokédex, pero había demasiadas interferencias. Además, sacar la pokédex fue mi gran error:

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso que tenemos ahí? ¡Una pokédex! - exclamó la voz de la señora, riéndose -. ¿Significa eso que eres algún entrenador enviado por el Prof. Oak de Pueblo Paleta?

Antes de que pudiera responder, mi "querido" amiguito empezó a gritar:

- ¡Pues sí! - exclamó -. ¡Es el nieto del Prof. Oak y su nombre es …!

Le tapé la boca. No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer:

- ¡Niño! - le dije -. Esta no es la clase de persona a la que deberías decirle tu nombre ni tus relativos.

- ¡Demasiado tarde, ya lo he oído! - exclamó la voz de la anciana -. Esto debe de ser el destino … Llevo toda la vida queriendo pagarle las deudas a ese viejo de Oak, ¡y mira por dónde que me encuentro a su nieto! ¡Gengar!

Un pokémon fantasma apareció y nos atacó. Como era de esperar, primero se lanzó a por el niño, el más débil.

- ¡Golduck! - exclamé.

Golduck defendió al niño, pero ahí bajé mi propia guardia, porque Gengar se lanzó a por mí, y no pude reaccionar:

- ¡Gengar, hipnosis! - ordenó la anciana.

Caí dormido frente a aquel ataque, y después Gengar me elevó en el aire para efectuar su ataque come sueños sobre mí. Es un ataque que le roba energía sin parar a la víctima mientras duerme, y como la víctima normalmente tiene sueños muy reales, no es capaz de despertarse para defenderse.

En mi caso, me vi observándome a mí mismo de pequeño, con cinco años, en un entrenamiento con mi antiguo maestro, en Johto, al que le debo todas las habilidades que poseo ahora.

- **Soy yo de pequeño - pensé -. No es un sueño … ¡Es un recuerdo! De cuando abandoné Pueblo Paleta para iniciar mi propio entrenamiento**.

Mientras, la señora se dedicaba a asustar al niño que me había acompañado hasta allí, que era incapaz de defenderse:

- Exquisito, ¿verdad? - le preguntó al niño -. Es el come sueños. Un ataque que va robando la energía de las víctimas mientras están inconscientes.

- ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! - exclamó el niño, empezando a llorar -. ¡Yo dije que es el nieto del Prof. Oak y, por haberme protegido, ahora Green está atrapado! ¡Qué voy a hacer?

- Mira a tu alrededor - le dijo la anciana al niño.

Fue entonces cuando se dejó ver. Bajita, encorvada, siempre apoyada en su bastón. Con el pelo canoso y un largo y antiguo vestido morado. No obstante, a pesar de su edad, su mirada era increíblemente maligna:

- Al monumento a la locura y egoísmo humanos - dijo.

- ¿Egoísmo? - preguntó el niño, sin entender.

- Tal vez … los humanos y los pokémons no están hechos para coexistir - dijo la anciana -. Hace un tiempo, esta central iba a convertirse en uno de los mayores productores de energía de la región. Pero el proyecto fue abandonado a medio terminar. Incontables pokémons se vieron afectados por las enormes cantidades de desechos industriales, y no tuvieron más remedio que abandonar las tierras en las que siempre habían estado viviendo. Pero mis adorables pokémons, Gastly y Gengar, que nacieron de gases industriales, encontraban deliciosas estas ruinas, eran su fuente de poder perfecta.

- ¡Así que por eso me robaste a mi Haunter! - exclamó el niño.

- Cuidado con lo dices, mocoso - le dijo la anciana -. Los pokémons de tipo fantasma han estado acercándose voluntariamente sólo para poder disfrutar de todo estos desechos, necesarios para ellos. La gente puede acusarme de mucho, ¡pero robar no es la misión de Agatha de la Elite Four!

Agatha miró hacia arriba, y me vio retorcerme en sueños mientras su Gengar me arrebataba todas mis energías:

- Parece que nuestro apuesto muchacho está teniendo un mal sueño - dijo, sonriendo como ella sabe -. La niebla le arrebatará la energía hasta la muerte, y es imposible abrir el ataúd del come sueños desde dentro. ¡Gengar, acaba con él!

Yo me sentía cada vez más débil, pero no podía despertarme y luchar contra ello. Estaba totalmente metido en el sueño. Mi maestro me estaba metiendo una buena paliza en el entrenamiento. Por aquellos entonces, cuando yo era pequeño, tampoco entendía por qué los entrenadores también deben entrenarse a sí mismos, no sólo a los pokémons, ya que mi maestro insistía en hacerme a luchar a mí solo, sin poder usar mis pokémons. Fue entonces cuando mi maestro me explicó:

- "Green. En un combate pokémon, los entrenadores no reciben ni un mísero rasguño, sólo los pokémons luchan. Los entrenadores simplemente dan órdenes. ¡Esa es la razón por la que los entrenadores también se deben entrenar a sí mismos! ¡Sólo cuando un entrenador sea capaz de entender y llevar a cabo esto, podrán hacerse realmente fuerzas y podrán conectar sus corazones con sus pokémons!".

Aquello me hizo despertar y volver a la realidad. Abrí los ojos. Estaba dentro del ataúd invisible en el que te encierra el come sueños. Gengar no pudo seguir robándome energía porque había despertado, pero seguía sin poder salir de allí.

- **Debo salir de aquí - pensé -. Si me vuelvo a inmergir en otro sueño, perderé las pocas energías que me quedan y será mi fin**.

Por si las moscas, no me moví ni nada para que nadie pensase que me había despertado. Y funcionó:

- Ese nieto de Oak … - murmuró Agatha -. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Green? Ya debe de estar a punto de exhalar su último suspiro.

Y entonces se dedicó a intentar atrapar al niño con la niebla para poseerle y convertirle en una simple marioneta:

- ¡No! - exclamó el niño, tirándose al suelo.

Vi que tenía mi pokédex justo al lado, y decidí empezar mi maniobra. Le hice unas señas a Golduck para que me leyera la memoria y, gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, pudiera retransmitir mis pensamientos a la pantalla de mi pokédex. Menos mal que el niño dejó de llorar y empezó a leer lo que ponía en la pantalla:

- **¡De ninguna manera le dejes ver a esa mujer que estás leyendo lo que pienso a través de mi pokédex! - fue lo primero que le dije -. Golduck está leyendo mi mente y está retransmitiendo mis pensamientos a la pokédex. Ahora sólo tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Ves ese montón de pokéballs que hay detrás de esa mujer? Dentro contienen a todos los pokémons fantasmas que se han acercado a la central, incluyendo tu Haunter. ¡Ve a recoger a tu Haunter y dile que ataque al Gengar de la mujer!**.

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó el niño, aterrorizado por la idea.

- **Aunque sea el más débil de los ataques - proseguí -, si Gengar no se lo espera, se romperá este come sueños. ¡Vamos, el enemigo ha bajado la guardia! ¡Date prisa!**.

El Gengar de Agatha se dedicaba simplemente a mantener el come sueños activo:

- ¡P … pero tengo miedo! - murmuró el niño.

- **Escucha, niño - le dije al niño, usando las propias palabras de mi maestro -, si quieres convertirte en entrenador pokémon, tienes que aceptar que siempre habrá veces en las que el entrenador mismo tenga que sacrificarse por sus pokémons. Lo más probable es que tu Haunter esté esperando a que le rescates. Es por eso por lo que has venido, ¿no?**.

El niño pareció meditar sobre mis palabras, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque Agatha apareció detrás de él:

- ¿Tus últimas palabras? - le preguntó al niño -. No sé de qué estaríais hablando, pero no creeríais que me olvidaría del truquito de la pokédex, ¿eh?

Se las sabía todas. Cómo se notaba que debía de conocer a mi abuelo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le ordenó a Gengar que me atacase:

- ¡Vamos, Gengar, acaba con él de una vez por todas! ¡Rayo confuso!

Gengar me atacó con un rayo que empezó a adormecerme otra vez. Mientras luchaba por no caer dormido, escuché los gritos desesperados del niño:

- ¡Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa! - gritaba -. ¡Se acabó! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡A la carga!

Echó a correr en dirección a Agatha:

- ¿Ataque desesperado? - preguntó Agatha, sacando a otros dos de sus pokémons -. ¡Acabad con ese pequeñajo!

Pero, en el último momento, el niño giró, provocando que los pokémons de Agatha se quedaran un poco extrañados, y se lanzó al montón de pokéballs:

- ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi Haunter! - exclamó, buscando como loco entre todas las pokéballs -. ¡Aquí está! ¡Haunter!

El niño lanzó su pokéball y Haunter apareció:

- ¡Ve a por ese Gengar! - ordenó el niño.

Pero ahí cometió un error. No debería haber gritado, porque entonces Gengar ya se esperaba el ataque y no se entretendría del come sueños:

- ¡Gengar! - exclamó Agatha -. ¡Aniquila a ese idiota y su pokémon con tu ataque contador!

- ¡Haunter! - exclamó el niño, preocupado.

- ¡Jeje! - rió Agatha -. ¿Cuánto más crees que durará tu amigo?

Se refería a mí, pero yo ya había puesto en marcha otro plan. Hice aparecer a mi Scyther (sí, dentro del ataúd) y consiguió destrozar el ataúd desde dentro con sus cuchillas.

- ¡No puede ser, el come sueños ha sido destruido! - exclamó Agatha -. ¡Pero los ataques físicos no sirven contra un enemigo sin forma! ¡No puedes cortar el gas, o la niebla con una cuchilla!

Pero yo había recordado ciertas palabras de mi maestro que por poco había olvidado:

- "Aunque sea imposible cortar la niebla, Green, escucha. Cuando tu mente y tu cuerpo maduran, si tu alma es capaz de entender la esencia del enemigo, entonces tus pokémons podrán apreciar tu fuerza de voluntad, y tu Scyther será capaz de cortar incluso a un enemigo sin forma".

- ¡Un enemigo sin forma" - exclamé, mientras caía -. ¡Scyther, corte!

Creo que fui el primer entrenador en el mundo capaz de dañar a un pokémon de tipo fantasma con un ataque físico, pero el caso es que lo conseguí. Scyther dejó fuera de combate a los pokémons de Agatha:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó el niño.

- Jeje … No cabe duda de que eres el nieto de Oak - dijo Agatha, empezando a desaparecer entre una espesa niebla.

- ¡Espera! - exclamé -. ¿De qué conoces a mi abuelo?

Pero Agatha terminó de desaparecer. No había nada qué hacer. Escuché a mi pequeño acompañante abrazarse alegremente a su Haunter:

- ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte, Haunter!

- Oye - le dije al niño, dándome la vuelta -, hace tiempo, también combatí contra otro pokémon gaseoso. Pero no fui rival, y tomó el control de mi cuerpo, convirtiéndome en una mera marioneta. No tenía posibilidad contra un enemigo sin forma.

Le estaba hablando de cierta batalla que tuve contra un pokémon fantasma que tomó control de mi cuerpo en la Torre del Cementerio de Pueblo Lavanda.

- Pero hoy, por primera vez - continué -, he sido capaz de fundir mi alma con la de mi pokémon. Por todo eso, gracias, niño.

Me dispuse a marcharme de allí, pero no sin antes lanzarle a mi simpático amiguito una pokéball, de la que salió Lapras:

- ¡Lapras! - exclamó el niño, sin esperárselo.

- Lo dejo a tu cuidado - dije -. Cuídalo bien. Nos vemos.

Y aquel fue mi primer encuentro con la Elite Four, Yellow.

_Al día siguiente …_

Yellow se despertó. Todavía estaba amaneciendo, pero no podía esperar a ver a qué entrenamiento le sometía Green:

- ¡Buenos días, Pika! - saludó Yellow, abrazándose a Pikachu, que definitivamente ya le había cogido cariño.

Yellow se levantó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Green. Se encontraban al sur de Ciudad Celeste, en una zona muy árida y pobre que hasta hacía pocos años había rebosado de vegetación:

- He acompañado a Green hasta aquí para que me entrene - dijo Yellow -. ¿Dónde estará? Ayer estaba durmiendo por esta zona …

Yellow y Pikachu se asomaron a una zona cercana a la suya. Y vieron a Green, parado, sin hacer ni decir nada, junto a un montículo.

- **¿Qué hace?** - se preguntó Yellow.

Entonces, vio cómo una roca se precipitaba sobre Green:

- ¡Cuidado, Green! - gritó Yellow, espantada.

Pero, sin decir nada, Green sacó rápidamente una pokéball de la que salió Scyther, que destrozó la roca con sus potentes cuchillas en cuestión de segundos. De hecho, Green apenas corrió peligro.

- Hala … - murmuró Yellow.

Entonces, vio a Charizard sobre el montículo.

- ¡Un tiro más, Charizard! - ordenó Green, desde abajo.

- ¡¿Está entrenando? - preguntó Yellow, perpleja -. ¡Oye, Green! Ya que me he levantado, ¿podrías ayudarme a entrenar …?

Green le echó unas ojeada a Yellow y siguió hablándole a Charizard:

- ¡Charizard, ahora combina las rocas con bolas de fuego!

- A lo mejor lo que quiere es que aprenda de él, observándole … - murmuró Yellow, sentándose a mirar el entrenamiento de Green.

Pero entonces, un arbusto detrás de Yellow se agitó. La muchacha se agitó y vio a una pequeña Caterpie salir de él:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Tú eres el pokémon de Ciudad Azulona!

Green se mostró interesado por la escena y se acercó a mirar:

- **Ese Caterpie … Ha seguido a la persona que salvó su vida … hasta aquí** - pensó, ligeramente sorprendido -. Intenta capturar a ese pokémon luchando con uno de los tuyos. Cuando lo consigas, podrás convertirte en un entrenador de mayor nivel.

Dicho esto, Green se marchó de allí.

- ¡Vale! - aceptó Yellow, sonriente -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Rattata!

- **Ese Caterpie puede llegar a ser muy útil si evoluciona a su máxima forma - pensaba, mientras, Green -. Veamos si este pequeño Yellow es capaz de atraparlo**.

_Horas y horas más tarde …_

Ya anochecía. Green encendió una hoguera y se dispuso a ir a comprobar el progreso de Yellow:

- **Si fue capaz de atraparlo por la mañana - pensó -, a juzgar por lo rápido que evolucionan los Caterpies, ya debería tener un Metapod …**.

Green se acercó a la zona en la que estaba Yellow … y se encontró con que aún no había conseguido atrapar a Caterpie. No le había hecho ni un rasguño:

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - Green no cabía en sí.

- Me temo que voy a tener que pedir ayuda - murmuró Yellow -. Esto de capturar no se me da bien … Quiero decir, tengo que herirlo, ¿verdad? ¡No soy capaz de hacer algo así! Sólo he capturado pokémons para ayudar a gente o en situaciones desesperadas, pero no me gusta tener que pelear.

Green la escuchaba a medias, porque el shock de encontrar a un entrenador que no fuera capaz de atrapar al pokémon más fácil del mundo aún le afectaba:

- **¡¿No ha sido capaz de capturar a ese Caterpie en TODO el día?** - pensaba.

- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó Yellow, torpemente.

- Ordénale un ataque a Rattata - respondió Green, intentando no perder los nervios -. ¿Cuáles tiene?

Yellow se le quedó mirando a Rattata:

- Emh … - murmuró, sin saber.

- **¡Es su propio pokémon! - pensó Green, con los pelos más de punta de lo normal -. ¡¿Cómo puede no saber qué ataques tiene?**.

Green le echó una pequeña bronca a Yellow.

Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, Yellow fue capaz de atrapar a Caterpie, haciendo luchar a Rattata, muy a su pesar:

- Uff … lo conseguí - dijo Yellow, secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Vale, a ver que me aclare - dijo Green -. Sé que a Pikachu lo estás cuidando para devolvérselo a Red, ¿pero qué hay de los otros pokémons? ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

- Umh … bueno … - titubeó Yellow -. Doduo en realidad era de mi tío, que me lo regaló, y Ratty fue … como lo de ahora. Un entrenador, como tú, me ayudó a capturarlo.

- Y esos son los únicos que tienes … - murmuró Green.

En realidad, también tenía el Graveler y el Omanyte … que Brock y Misty le habían regalado. Entonces, Rattata empezó a temblar y a brillar:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Yellow, asustada -. ¡Algo le pasa a Ratty!

- ¿No tienes la pokédex de Red? Úsala para ver qué es lo que le pasa a tu pokémon - explicó Green -. Parece que ha subido de nivel … Gracias al entrenamiento, su poder ha incrementado y así podrá evolucionar, aprendiendo nuevos ataques …

- Umh … ¿Qué es "evolucionar"? - preguntó Yellow.

Ahí Green estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Miró a Yellow como si no se creyese lo que le acababa de preguntar. Pero en ese momento, Rattata ya había evolucionado. Aumentó de tamaño, su pelaje se volvió marrón, su expresión algo más agresiva y era capaz de sostenerse sobre dos patas. Había evolucionado en Raticate:

- ¡Ratty! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡No!

Y se echó a llorar:

- ¡No puede ser! - sollozaba Yellow a lágrima viva.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Green estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, y era realmente difícil sacarle de quicio:

- **¡Esto sí que NO puede ser! - pensó, desesperado -. ¡¿Un entrenador que empieza a llorar cuando su pokémon evoluciona? ¡Este idiota …! Bueno, supongo que me lo tendría que haber imaginado**.

_Al día siguiente …_

Nada más despertar, Yellow fue a pedirle disculpas a Green:

- Buenos días - le dijo, primero -. Perdón por lo de anoche. Es que nunca había sabido que los pokémons evolucionasen después de subir de nivel. Y cuando vi a Ratty empezar a cambiar, pues … Bueno … ¡Pero no importa cuál sea el aspecto de Ratty! ¡Ratty siempre será Ratty!

- Mira - dijo Green -, si de verdad quieres que un pokémon no evolucione, existe un botón a la derecha de la pantalla de la pokédex que le impedirá evolucionar. No sabes apenas nada de los pokémons, tratas a los tuyos como si fueran juguetes …

- Green … - murmuró Yellow.

- ¡Escucha! - ordenó Green -. Si vas a luchar contra la Elite Four, será mejor que te decidas. ¿Eres un entrenador o no?

_Mientras tanto …_

En una isla lejana, tan pequeña que ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas, cuyo nombre es Isla Cereza, se encontraba la base de la Elite Four. Después de un intento fallido de llevarse a Súper Necio consigo, la anciana Agatha regresó a la isla:

- Vaya, vaya … - murmuró -. Cada vez que vuelvo a esta isla, me parece más vieja, aunque no soy yo quién para hablar, jejeje …

Bajo el brazo llevaba el artilugio con espacio para las siete medallas de Kanto, pero esta vez con cada medalla en su lugar:

- Bien - dijo -, fuego, roca, hierba, electricidad, veneno, agua, psíquico … Siete medallas y siete tipos de pokémon. Pero … ¿quién diría que en el centro de este artilugio hay hueco para una octava medalla?

Entonces, unos pasos sonaros detrás de Agatha:

- ¿Y has encontrado esa octava medalla de la que hablas, Agatha? - preguntó una voz masculina.

- Bueno, así que no estoy sola, jeje … - dijo Agatha, girándose.

No había mucha luz dentro de aquella cueva, así que no se podía distinguir bien a la persona que estaba con Agatha, aunque se deducía que era un chico, con el pelo de punta y una larga capa:

- No te preocupes, Lance - dijo Agatha -. Yo sigo con mi investigación. ¿Y tú?

Sin dar respuesta, el chico se giró:

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Agatha.

- Sí. Me marcho a Ciudad Carmín.

Y se fue volando sobre su Aerodactyl.


	20. 2ª saga Y: 020

Capítulo 20 - **¡El nuevo pokémon de Yellow! ¡Reencuentro con el Team Rocket!**

_Al día siguiente …_

Yellow empezó a "domesticar" a su recién capturada Caterpie:

- ¡Te voy a llamar Kitty! - exclamó, cogiendo al pokémon en brazos.

Depositó a Caterpie al lado de Pikachu:

- Escucha, Pika - dijo Yellow -, voy a salir a buscar comida para Caterpie. Quiero que te quedes a su cuidado, ¿vale? Como acaba de llegar al grupo, no quiero tener que meterle ya en una pokéball.

Pikachu asintió y se quedó junto a Caterpie mientras Yellow se marchaba de allí:

- **Además, también quiero que se hagan amigos** - pensaba Yellow, mientras se marchaba.

Apenas se hubieron quedado solos Caterpie y Pikachu, Caterpie se puso a perseguir una hoja que había aparecido volando por el aire:

- ¡Ka! - exclamó Pikachu.

Vio, horrorizado, cómo Caterpie, embobada por la hoja, se acercaba a una franja en el suelo. Pikachu corrió como loco y se lanzó a la franja para que Caterpie le pisase y no se cayese. Pero entonces, Pikachu vio que Caterpie, todavía absorta por la hoja, estaba acercándose a unos captus:

- ¡Pii! - gritó Pikachu, lanzándose a por lo captus.

Fue tan acelerado que se pinchó con las espinas de un captu, pero al menos pudo soplarle a la hoja y la alejó de allí. Caterpie siguió persiguiendo a la hoja, ajena a todo. Finalmente, el viento sopló más fuerte y la hoja se perdió de vista:

- Pi … - suspiró Pikachu, aliviado.

Pero entonces, Caterpie se tumbó bocarriba en el suelo, dando a entender que tenía hambre y que esperaba a que Pikachu le diese de comer.

- ¡Chu! - exclamó Pikachu, teniendo una idea.

Encontró un pequeño matojo de hojas (era difícil encontrar algo en aquellas tierras tan secas) y se lo dio de comer a Caterpie. Pero no le gustaron nada y se puso incluso mala.

- Ka … - murmuró Pikachu, sin saber qué hacer.

Caterpie estaba muy débil. Pikachu miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para comer, momento que aprovechó un Pidgeotto salvaje para atrapar a Caterpie para llevárselo volando:

- ¡Pika pi! - exclamó Pikachu, furioso.

Persiguió al Pidgeotto por tierra hasta abatirle con un impactrueno. Caterpie se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero Pikachu saltó para cogerla a tiempo.

- ¡Pi! - exclamó Pikachu.

Cayeron en otra zona igual de árida, pero Pikachu avistó unas llamativas flores rojas. Se las dio de comer a Caterpie, y le encantaron, recuperando todas sus energías.

_Varias horas después …_

Yellow regresó con un ramo de esas flores rojas al atardecer:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamaba -. Según he leído, a los Caterpies les encantan las flores carmines, he buscado sin para hasta encontrar unas cuantas de ellas …

Pero, entonces, Yellow se giró en seco al encontrar a Pikachu y a Caterpie plácidamente dormidos después del "ajetreado" día:

- Oh, ya se han dormido - comentó Yellow -. ¡Qué monos!

Y le puso una de esas flores en la cabeza a Caterpie, como adorno.

_Una semana más tarde …_

Tras siete días enteros de duro e interminable entrenamiento bajo la supervisión del estricto Green, Yellow había conseguido que Doduo y Raticate se hicieran más fuertes, a parte de que se habían convertido en excelentes compañeros de batalla:

- **En lo que es combatir, habilidades de batalla, etc., a Yellow todavía le queda un camino por recorrer - pensaba Green -. Aunque sus pokémons originales han mejorado notablemente. Es una pena que aún deteste la idea de evolucionar. ¿Serán capaces sus pokémons de sobrevivir en batalla en esos estados? Bueno, eso no es cosa mía …**.

- ¡Ahora vosotros! - exclamó Yellow, lanzando otras dos pokéballs -. ¡Omanyte y Graveler!

Pero, apenas hubieron salido de las pokéballs, Omanyte y Graveler se alejaron y empezaron a moverse por su cuenta:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Esperad!

Yellow consiguió atrapar a Omanyte y a Graveler.

- Vale, ahora tengo que ordenarles ataques - dijo Yellow, sacando la pokédex de Red y leyendo los datos -. A ver … ¡Oh, me he equivocado de botón! A ver si es este … ¡No! ¡Oh, no!

Graveler y Omanyte empezaron a atacar a Yellow. Green suspiró:

- **Esto todavía tiene para rato - pensó -. De todos modos, esos pokémons eran de líderes de gimnasio, así que serán estupendos combatientes … una vez que haya conseguido controlarlos**.

_En ese momento …_

Blaine investigaba a Súper Necio (y su traje) en su aislado gimnasio en Isla Canela, intentando descubrir algún dato relevante:

- El disfraz que llevaba el Súper Necio este … repelió incluso la electricidad de Pikachu … El sistema repelente de este traje … ¡es el mismo que usaba el Team Rocket! - comentaba Blaine, analizando un trozo de tela negra que había encontrado en los bolsillo de Súper Necio -. Lo recuerdo bien, de cuando estuve en el Team Rocket. Así que, realmente, este Súper Necio encontró restos de ropa de Red … en alguna parte. Porque Red llevaba un par de esos guantes que inventó el Team Rocket … Así que, al encontrar ese rastro de Red, Súper Necio consiguió repeler la electricidad y el aroma de Red para cautivar a Pikachu. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a encontrar más pistas de Red en el Monte Luna … ¡Contamos contigo, Brock!

Brock seguía con su investigación por el Monte Luna, sin separarse de su batallón de Geodudes, para encontrar más pistas de Red.

_Mientras tanto …_

Yellow estaba ojeando la pokédex de Red, y todos los pokémons que poseía los estaba dibujando en su cuaderno:

- Snorlax … - murmuraba Yellow, sin parar de dibujar -. Tipo normal, ataques … golpe cuerpo, descanso … ¡Augh, me duele la cabeza!

Yellow dejó el cuaderno en una roca y siguió mirando los pokémons que tenía Red en su posesión:

- **Green dice que tengo que aprender de todos los pokémons que tiene Red, ¡pero es que son demasiados!** - pensó Yellow -. ¡Anda, mira! ¡Un Eevee, qué mono!

Yellow se quedó mirando a la imagen de aquel pokémon:

- No sabía que Red tuviera uno - murmuró -. **Pero sí que tengo la impresión de haber visto antes uno de estos …**.

Mientras, Green investigaba el terreno:

- **Tal como me imaginaba, la erosión de la tierra es mayor en estas tierras … Este lugar tuvo vegetación hace unos años, ¿tan lejos ha llegado la contaminación de la antigua central eléctrica de Ciudad Celeste?** - pensó.

- Esto ... Green, tenemos problemas - le interrumpió, de repente, Yellow.

Green volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeado por una manada de pequeños pokémons, que eran en realidad bolas de pelo con patas y rabo de mono y con expresión de mala leche:

- ¡Mankeys! - exclamó Green -. A juzgar por su comportamiento … El hecho de que estén observándonos desde lo oculto, significa que tienen hambre.

- ¿"Hambre"? - repitió Yellow, no muy tranquila.

- Es una manada entera de Mankeys … - comentó Green, sin para de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para observarlos a todos -. Al mismo tiempo que este terreno se ha ido empobreciendo, su alimento habrá ido disminuyendo.

Entonces, los Mankeys se lanzaron a atacar a Green y a Yellow:

- ¡Que vienen! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Este será tu entrenamiento especial, Yellow! - exclamó Green, que también estaba dispuesto a luchar -. ¡Adelante, Pidgeot, Golduck!

Los dos pokémons de Green se dispusieron a atacar a los Mankeys.

- ¡Golduck, hidro bomba! - ordenó Green -. ¡Pidgeot, ataque ala!

Le echó una ojeada a Yellow, que ordenaba a Pikachu y a Raticate atacar a todos los Mankeys que se le acercaban:

- **Tiene un corazón luchador - pensó Green -. Pero así no vamos a ninguna parte …**. ¡Eh, Yellow! ¡Mira! ¿Ves a ese pokémon sentado sobre ese montículo? ¡Se trata de un Primeape, y debe de ser el jefe de esta manada! ¡Encárgate de él y yo lucharé contra todos los demás!

Yellow se alarmó:

- ¡¿Yo? - gritó -. ¡¿Contra el jefe?

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Green -. ¡Cuando estés lo suficientemente cerca de él, hazme una seña y abre la pokédex!

- ¡Vale! - aceptó Yellow -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Doduo!

Yellow se montó sobre Doduo y avanzó a toda velocidad entre los Mankeys hasta llegar a Primeape. Doduo le picoteó, y el Primeape se enfadó tanto que empezó a perseguirles, agitando los puños. Pero al ver que Primeape ya no les observaba, los Mankeys no sabían qué hacer y dejaron de pelear:

- **¡Lo sabía! Sin la vigilancia ni las órdenes de su jefe, la manada está confusa** - pensó Green -. ¡Ahora, Yellow!

Yellow abrió la pokédex al tiempo que Green abría la suya. Un rayo salió de la pokédex de Green hasta alcanzar la que llevaba Yellow, y entonces apareció el pokémon virtual, Porygon:

- ¡Tri ataque! - ordenó Green.

Y Primeape fue derrotado.

- Porygon es, prácticamente, un programa de ordenador viviente - explicó Green a Yellow -. Se puede mover a través del ciberespacio y, por lo tanto, se le puede transferir de pokédex a pokédex. Ya que hemos derrotado al líder de la manada, los demás no sabrán qué hacer. **Aunque volverán a reunirse, cuando el jefe se recupere**.

Green decidió dejar de pensar en el enemigo y se volvió hacia Yellow:

- Has hecho un buen trabajo . Le dijo -. Hasta ahora, este ha sido tu mejor …

Pero se calló al ver que Yellow estaba sosteniendo al Primeape entre sus brazos, ayudándole a recuperarse gracias a sus poderes y leyéndole el pensamiento:

- **¡Esto es de lo que me estaba hablando el abuelo!** - pensó Green.

- Ya veo - comentó Yellow, mirando a Primeape -. Sólo queríais encontrar más comida y os pusisteis nerviosos de pensar que nosotros os la podríamos quitar, con la poca que queda. Pobrecitos.

- **Sí … El hombre vive a base de destruir - pensó Green -. Estas tierras son la prueba-ya-no-tan viviente de ello. Pero Yellow … Yellow tiene el poder de curar. He conocido todo tipo de habilidades en los entrenadores que he ido conociendo, pero la suya sobrepasa todos mis conocimientos**.

_Al día siguiente …_

Green y Yellow siguieron su camino hacia el este, hasta llegar a la costa, y fue entonces cuando Yellow hizo una decisión:

- Green - dijo -, he aprendido mucho de ti y te estoy muy agradecido, pero creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado dependiente, así que me gustaría seguir mi camino yo solo.

- De acuerdo - aceptó Green -. Me parece bien la decisión que has tomado. Espero que te fortalezcas mucho más, Yellow. Y por cierto, si quieres llegar a alguna parte, será mejor que vayas por mar. Dentro de poco pasará por aquí un barco. Toma, aquí tienes el ticket. En un principio me iba a servir a mí, pero tú lo necesitas más, ya que no tienes ningún pokémon con surf.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Green! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Adiós!

Y se marchó alegremente de allí, en dirección a un muelle en el que desembarcaría más tarde el barco:

- **Lo fuerte que te hagas dependerá a partir de ahora de ti, Yellow** - pensaba Green, mientras la observaba alejarse.

Entonces, Green hizo aparecer a Pidgeot y le entregó una carta para que se la llevase al Prof. Oak.

_En ese momento …_

En Isla Cereza, Bruno hacía entrenar a su poderoso Hitmonlee, bajo la atenta observación de Lorelei:

- No sólo elasticidad en los brazos, también en las piernas - comentó la mujer, después de mirar a Hitmonlee -. Y todo gracias a tu entrenamiento, Bruno …

Pero Bruno no era muy hablador, así que no respondió.

_Al día siguiente …_

Yellow iba a bordo del Santa Ana, el barco que una vez, hace dos años, estuvo bajo el poder del Team Rocket. Por poco no terminó hundido en el mar, pero los líderes de gimnasio de la justicia lo rescataron, y ya estaba totalmente limpio y con nuevo dueño, trasladaba pasajeros hacia diferentes lugares de la costa. En aquel momento, se dirigía hacia Ciudad Carmín:

- ¡Cuidado, Pika, no te caigas! - exclamó Yellow, al ver que Pikachu se subía sobre su sombrero para observar el mar.

Yellow miró al horizonte.

- He aprendido mucho gracias al entrenamiento de Green - dijo -. Ojalá … algún día … tenga poder suficiente para unirme a él … ¡A Red!

Sintió algo de sueño y dejó de asomarse por la borda:

- ¡Awww, qué sueño tengo! - exclamó.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que, en aquel momento, tres siluetas extrañas salieron de la sala de máquinas. Al poco raro, humo negro empezó a salir de la chimenea y el barco empezó a temblar.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Yellow, mientras algunos pasajeros empezaban a entrar en pánico -. ¡Con lo bien que se estaba …!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse más porque el barco empezó a agitarse con más y más fuerza. Los pasajeros rodaban por el suelo. Yellow pudo agarrarse a una barra para no caerse:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó -. ¡Intenta averiguar qué es lo que está pasando! Esto no puede ser un accidente … ¡ya estamos muy cerca del muelle de Ciudad Carmín!

Pikachu le hizo señas a Yellow, que se dejó caer y se coló en la sala de máquinas, con Pikachu.

- ¡Esta ardiendo! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Todo! Alguien ha debido destruirlo … Y parece que ha sido un ataque psíquico …

- ¡Eh, tú!

Yellow dio un respingo. Un señor vestido con traje negro, gafas de sol y bigote y pelo canosos, muy bajito, acababa de llegar:

- ¡Así que eres tú el que le ha hecho todo este estropicio a mi barco! - gritó el señor, furioso -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Spearow! ¡Día de pago!

Hizo aparecer un Spearow que empezó a atacar a Yellow y a Pikachu con un extraño ataque que lanzaba moneda:

- ¡¿Pero qué hace? - gritó Yellow -. ¡Se equivoca, señor! ¡Yo no he provocado nada de esto …! ¡Auch! ¡No me escucha!

Pero, en su afán desesperado de pillar a Yellow, el señor estuvo a punto de caer debido al desprendimiento de una de las máquinas:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Ve a ayudarle!

Pikachu le agarró y evitó que cayera:

- ¡Buen trabajo, Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. Umh, parece que hay un agujero en el suelo … ¡Sí, mira, allí! ¡Por ahí es por donde está entrando el agua! ¡Omny!

Yellow hizo aparecer a Omanyte:

- ¡Rayo hielo! - le ordenó.

Omanyte cerró el agujero. Pikachu puso a salvo al señor y se acercó a Yellow:

- ¡Pika! ¿Viste a los demás pasajeros? ¿Cómo están? - le preguntó Yellow, y le leyó la mente -. Ya veo, también están en peligro … ¡Debemos ir a ayudarles!

- ¡Un momento, jovencito! - exclamó el señor -. ¿Acabas de llamar "Pika" a ese pequeño Pikachu? ¿Te refieres al Pikachu de Red?

- ¡¿Conoce a Red? - preguntó Yellow, sorprendida.

Pero otro estruendo, más fuerte aún, sacudió a Yellow y al señor, que se cayeron al suelo:

- Creo que tendremos que hablar en otro momento … - murmuró Yellow -. ¡Pika, vamos a cubierta!

Llegaron a cubierta, y vieron que tres personas estaban atemorizando a la tripulación:

- ¡No nos digáis que ya os habíais olvidado del Team Rocket!

Se trataba de tres jóvenes vestidos con trajes negros con una R roja estampada en el pecho. Uno de ellos era rubio, otro tenía el pelo negro y el otro llevaba la bufanda al cuello más larga que los otros dos.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó un pasajero -. ¡Desaparecisteis hace dos años!

- ¡Jajaja, no es tan fácil! - exclamó el de la bufanda -. ¡Es cierto que, hace casi dos años, fuimos derrotados por unos entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta junto con nuestro jefe y nuestros líderes del Comando Rocket!

- ¡Pero, desde entonces - prosiguió el rubio -, hemos estado viviendo entre las sombras, a la espera del momento perfecto para volver a salir a la luz!

- ¡Nosotros somos los líderes de los escuadrones que controlaban LT. Surge, Sabrina y Koga! - exclamó el Rocket moreno -. ¡Y nos ha llegado el momento de volver a la carga! ¡Volveremos a tomar el control sobre el Santa Ana y nuestro regreso será mundialmente conocido!

- Oh, no - murmuró el señor bajito de las gafas y el bigote -. ¿Ahora el Team Rocket? ¡Eh, espera!

Se dio cuenta de que Yellow, con paso decidido, se dirigía hacia los Rockets:

- ¡No dejaré que os salgáis con la vuestra! - exclamó.

Los Rockets le miraron:

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - le preguntaron.

Yellow sacó sus pokéballs y las observó detenidamente, pensando en algún posible plan:

- Veamos los resultados de mi entrenamiento con Green - dijo -. ¡Adelante, chicos, os elijo a vosotros!

Raticate, Doduo, Pikachu, Omanyte, Graveler y Caterpie salieron a escena, dejando a los pasajeros extrañados:

- ¿Ese es su equipo? - se oyó susurrar a una mujer.

- Oh … - murmuró el señor bajito -. Ese pequeño grupo de pokémons no tiene posibilidad alguna …

- ¡Al ataque! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto será divertido! - exclamó el Rocket de la bufanda -. ¡Adelante, Ekans y Weezing!

- ¡Os elijo a vosotros, Hypno y Slowpoke! - exclamó el rubio.

- ¡Al ataque, Voltorb y Electrode! - exclamó el moreno.

Pero Yellow y sus pokémons no se sintieron intimidados y siguieron avanzando hacia los Rockets y sus pokémons:

- ¿Quién es este niño tan estúpido? - preguntó el Rocket rubio.

- ¡Me llaman Amarillo! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Pero mi verdadero nombre es Yellow!

Y, en ese momento, sus pokémons se dispersaron por toda la cubierta:

- ¿Pero por qué se están dispersando? - preguntó el señor bajito, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡No les dejéis escapar! - exclamó el Rocket de la bufanda.

Los pokémons de los Rockets les cortaron el paso a los pokémons de Yellow, sin dejarles escapatoria.

- ¡Voltorb, Electrode, rapidez! - ordenó el Rocket moreno.

- ¡Doduo, esquívalo! - ordenó Yellow.

Pero Doduo no fue capaz de esquivarlo. Doduo era un pokémon muy veloz, pero los Voltorbs y los Electrodes lo eran aún más:

- ¡Jajaja, pequeño ignorante! - exclamó el Rocket moreno, riéndose de Yellow.

Mientras tanto, el barco seguía volcándose y hundiéndose.

- ¡Aah! - gritaba el señor -. ¡Nos caemos! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Algunos pasajeros estaban a punto de caerse al agua. Yellow intentó no perder la calma, pensando a la vez de en combatir en ayudar a la gente:

- **¡Tengo que ayudar a los pasajeros!* - pensó -. ¡Doduo, ataca!

- ¡Electrode, bomba sónica! - ordenó el Rocket moreno.

- ¡Remolino! - ordenó Yellow.

Doduo alejó a todos los pokémons del Team Rocket con dos potentes torbellinos, ganando algo de tiempo para Yellow. Fue entonces cuando Raticate, Omanyte, Graveler y Caterpie aprovecharon para escaparse de allí y desaparecer por la borda. Yellow no se alteró, pues todo formaba parte de su plan:

- ¡Que se nos escapan! - exclamó el Rocket de la bufanda.

- ¡No te preocupes! - exclamó el rubio -. ¡Esos bichos no eran nada del otro mundo!

- ¡Sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de esos dos! - exclamó el moreno, señalando a Doduo y a Pikachu, que se mantenían junto a Yellow.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó el rubio -. ¡Slowpoke, ayúdanos a hundir el barco … y sus queridos pasajeros! ¡Ataque confusión!

- ¡NO! - gritó Yellow.

Con sus poderosos poderes psíquicos, Slowpoke colocó el barco completamente en posición horizontal, con lo que casi todos los pasajeros cayeron al agua. El Santa Ana empezó a hundirse en el agua. ¿Tendría Yellow algún plan para afrontar la situación?


	21. 2ª saga Y: 021

Yellow no se dejó llevar por el pánico. Mentalmente, se estaba comunicando con sus pokémons para no perder el hilo del plan:

- ¡Aah! - gritaba mientras el señor bajito del traje negro, que se agarraba desesperadamente a una barra del barco para no caer al agua -. ¡Que me caigo!

No pudo más, se resbaló y empezó a caer mientras las malvadas risas del Team Rocket resonaban en el aire. Los tres Rockets flotaban en el aire gracias al poder del ataque meditación de Hypno y lo observaban todo desde el aire:

- ¡Morid todos! - gritó el Rocket moreno.

Pero, justo antes de que el señor cayera al agua, un hilo de color blanco apareció de la nada y le rodeó el cuerpo:

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - gritó uno de los Rockets.

Capítulo 21 - **¡La gran victoria de Yellow y la reaparición de Blue!**

Se dieron cuenta de que el pokémon que estaba produciendo todo aquel hilo estaba pegado al barco gracias a sus poderes de tipo bicho:

- ¡Es el Caterpie del niño! - exclamó el Rocket moreno.

Gracias a su ataque disparo demora, Caterpie producía grandes cantidades de hilo con el que rodeó los cuerpos de todos los pasajeros, ayudándoles a flotar:

- ¡Habrase visto! - gritó el Rocket rubio.

- ¡Todo el mundo! - exclamó Yellow, que se mantenía de pie en la punta de la proa del barco -. ¡Nadad hacia el muelle!

- ¡Esto es ridículo! - gritó el Rocket de la bufanda -. ¡¿Y por qué demonios siento los pies tan fríos?

- ¡Nuestras piernas! - exclamó el rubio -. ¡Están congeladas!

Tanto las piernas de los tres Rockets como las de Hypno estaban congeladas. No se habían dado cuenta de que el pequeño Omanyte de Yellow les había estado atacando:

- ¡Con el rayo hielo de Omanyte! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Maldito! - gritó el Rocket rubio -. ¡Hypno, ataca!

- ¡No, idiota! - exclamó el Rocket de la bufanda -. ¡Si le ordenas que ataque, detendrá su ataque meditación y nos cae …!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Los tres Rockets y sus pokémons cayeron al agua. Yellow se sintió, por primera vez, triunfal:

- ¡Ahora yo soy el único que queda en el barco! - exclamó -. ¿Os rendís?

- ¡Nunca! - se negó el Rocket de la bufanda -. ¡Weezing, ataque polución! ¡Ekans, ácido!

Ekans y Weezing se lanzaron a atacar a Yellow y a Pikachu que, al intentar esquivar el ataque, se tropezaron y empezaron a caer del barco:

- ¡Jajaja! - rieron los Rockets.

Pero entonces, apareció Graveler y les agarró a Yellow y a Doduo con dos de sus cuatro manos, mientras que con las otras dos se mantenía sujeto al barco. Pikachu estaba sobre la cabeza de Yellow:

- ¡Buen trabajo, Gravvy! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Y ahora, Pika, impactrueno!

Pikachu derrotó a Ekans y a Weezing, para desesperación del Rocket de la bufanda, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Yellow y Doduo se pusieron a salvo, y entonces, uno de los extremos del barco empezó a desprenderse del barco y a precipitarse sobre los tres Rockets:

- ¡Aah! - gritó el Rocket moreno -. ¡Que se nos cae encima!

- ¡¿Pero cómo? - preguntó el de la bufanda.

- ¡Mirad! - gritó el rubio -. ¡Había un pokémon escondido!

Se trataba de Raticate, que había estado royendo con sus poderosos colmillos y había conseguido desprender el extremo del barco. Graveler agarró la parte desprendida del barco para que no se cayese:

- ¡Lo diré por última vez! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Os rendís y preferís que Gravvy deje caer apunta del barco sobre vosotros?

- Nos … rendimos - tuvo que decir el Rocket de la bufanda.

- ¡Jeje! - rió Yellow, satisfecha con su victoria.

Llegaron por fin al muelle de Ciudad Carmín, donde los Rockets fueron detenidos por la policía.

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó el señor bajito, acercándose a Yellow -. Te llamabas Yellow, ¿no? ¡Muchas gracias por habernos librado del Team Rocket! Tendremos que trabajar duro en la reparación de mi Santa Ana por lo de tu Raticate, ¡pero no tiene importancia porque has salvado muchas vidas humanas y esos es más importante!

- ¿"Su" Santa Ana? - repitió Yellow -. ¿Este barco es suyo?

- ¡En efecto! - afirmó el señor -. ¡Hace un tiempo perteneció al líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad, pero tras descubrirse su corrupción, pasó a mis manos, presidente del Club de Fans de los Pokémons! Club del que, por cierto, Red es miembro. Pareces conocerle, ¿qué tal está?

A Yellow se le hizo un nudo en la garganta:

- Bueno … - murmuró.

Y le contó toda la historia.

- ¿Quieres decir que ha desaparecido? - preguntó el Presidente.

- Fui a combatir al entrenador que le había retado por carta - explicó Yellow -, y sólo Pika regresó.

- Ya veo … - murmuró el Presidente.

- ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Dónde puede estar? Usted le conoce también, ¿no? ¿No se le ocurre nada?

- Conocí a Red hace algo más de dos años - empezó a contar el Presidente -. Por aquel entonces, él … Bueno, antes de hablarte de él, te contaré la leyenda que se cuenta acerca del muelle de Ciudad Carmín. Sabes lo que es la piedra lunar, ¿no? Hace evolucionar a ciertos pokémons. Bueno, pues existen otras cuatro piedras capaces de hacer evolucionar a otros tipos de pokémons. La piedra hoja, la piedra fuego, la piedra agua y la piedra trueno. Normalmente, estas piedras desaparecen después de usarlas sobre algún pokémon, pero existen dos grupos de estas piedras especialmente poderosas y que no desaparecen tras su uso. Uno de esos grupos está en Johto, pero las piedras de ese conjunto desaparecieron hace unos años, y el otro grupo se encuentra, según la leyenda, bajo el muelle de Ciudad Carmín.

- ¿Y todo esto qué tiene que ver con Red? - preguntó Yellow.

- **¡¿Pero es que este niño sólo piensa en Red?** - pensó el Presidente -. A ver, muchacho. Durante años, la gente se ha reído sólo de pensar en la idea de que esas poderosas piedras se encuentren bajo el muelle de esta ciudad. Pero hace dos años, ocurrió algo que les cambió la mentalidad. ¡Y fue gracias a Red! Durante una batalla contra el Team Rocket, Red cayó a esta aguas. Entonces, su Poliwhirl saltó a salvarle, y cuando regresó a la superficie, ¡había evolucionado en Poliwrath! Y ya sabrás que los Poliwhirls sólo evolucionan bajo el efecto de la piedra agua, ¿no? Así que lo más probable es que esas poderosas piedras realmente se encuentren …

El Presidente siguió hablando, pero Yellow dejó de escuchar:

- ¡Gracias por la información, señor! - exclamó -. ¡Voy a buscar esas piedras ahora mismo!

- ¡Espera, chico! - exclamó el Presidente -. ¡No es tan fácil! ¡Se dice que están dentro de un santuario sagrado …!

Pero Yellow ya se había marchado.

_Media hora después …_

Yellow se adentró en las aguas costeras de Ciudad Carmín, sentada sobre una plancha flotante. Puso la pokéball de Omanyte en el extremo del hilo de la caña de pescar y lo sumergió en el agua para ver si encontraba algo:

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar esas piedras! - les dijo Yellow a Pikachu y a Caterpie, que le acompañaban -. ¡Seguro que nos darán alguna pista sobre el paradero de Red!

Yellow miró a su alrededor:

- Pero ese señor al menos podría habernos advertido que había tantos Tentacools por esta agua - se quejó -. ¡Hay un montón!

En efecto, todo un banco de Tentacools flotaban en el agua, sin parar de observar a Yellow:

- **A ver si Omny encuentra algo ya …** - pensaba Yellow, sin dejar de mirar a los Tentacools -. ¿Por qué se acercan tanto? ¿Acaso nos están advirtiendo algo?

Entonces, un imponente Tentacruel se avecinó hacia donde estaban ellos, espantando a Omanyte:

- ¡Un Tentacruel! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Oh, no, tengo que sacar de allí a Omny!

Pero Tentacruel había atrapado la pokéball de Omanyte entre sus tentáculos, sin dejarlo escapar. Al ver que Yellow seguía tirando, Tentacruel salió a la superficie y fue a Yellow a la que atrapó con sus poderosos tentáculos:

- ¡Ah! - gritó Yellow -. ¡Ayuda! ¡Chicos!

Pero Tentacruel se llevó a Yellow debajo del agua. Se la llevó hasta el fondo marino, donde Yellow se dio cuenta de que había un Tentacool pequeño atrapado entre unas rocas:

- **¡Un Tentacool bebé está en peligro! - pensó, y sacó una pokéball -. Gravvy, lo siento, sé que odias el agua, ¡pero tienes que ayudar a ese Tentacool!**.

Yellow hizo aparecer a Graveler, que fue a ayudar al pequeño Tentacool. Pero al mismo tiempo, empezó a sentir que se ahogaba:

- **Graveler es de tipo roca, no será capaz de aguantar mucho debajo del agua - pensó Yellow -. Y yo … tampoco. Me ahogo …**.

Para desesperación de Pikachu, Yellow fue hundiéndose mientras perdía el conocimiento …

_Minutos después …_

Yellow abrió los ojos. Estaba rodeada de Pikachu, Omanyte, los Tentacools, el Tentacruel e incluso el Tentacool bebé:

- ¿He … muerto? - preguntó Yellow, atontada; se dio cuenta de que estaban bajo el agua -. ¡Estoy respirando! ¡Pero, ¿cómo …?

Estaban en un lugar bajo el agua, pero allí estaban secos. Era como una burbuja debajo del agua. El Tentacool bebé se acercó a Yellow y le hizo unos mimos:

- ¡El bebé! - exclamó Yellow, acariciándole.

Miró hacia atrás, y descubrió una roca en la que había cuatro huecos, tres de los cuales estaban vacíos y el otro estaba ocupado por una piedra de color verde con una hoja tallada:

- ¡Una piedra de evolución! - exclamó Yellow -. Este debe de ser el "santuario" … Pero sólo hay una piedra, la hoja. Faltan la piedra trueno, la fuego y la agua.

Yellow miró hacia arriba. Vio a los Tentacools bucear por el agua:

- Bueno, aunque no hayamos podido encontrar las cuatro piedras - dijo Yellow -, al menos podemos admirar la belleza de este lugar.

_Horas más tarde …_

Yellow regresó con el Presidente y le contó toda la historia:

- ¡Lo sabía! - gritó el Presidente, saltando de alegría -. ¡Sabía que ese lugar existía! ¡Red animó mis esperanzas, y tú las has hecho realidad, Yellow!

Entonces, Yellow le dijo que tres de las cuatro piedras habían desaparecido, y la sonrisa del Presidente desapareció con la rapidez que explota una bombilla:

- ¡No es justo! - gritó -. ¡Quería ir a cogerlas yo mismo!

- **Debe de haber sido un entrenador genial para haber ido y vuelto sano y salvo de un lugar como ese - pensó Yellow -. ¿Pero por qué las piedras agua, trueno y fuego?**.

Pikachu le tiró de los pantalones a Yellow:

- **¡Es cierto, Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Eevee evoluciona con esas tres piedras! ¿Podría haber sido Red quien se ha llevado esas tres piedras? No sé si habrá pasado hace poco, pero si ha ocurrido en este último mes … ¡significa que está vivo!**.

_Al día siguiente …_

Anochecía nuevamente. Una misteriosa chica vestida con un ajustado vestido corto negro flotaba en el aire agarrada de los pies de su Jigglypuff:

- **Bueno, Yellow ha madurado un poco desde su batalla contra Lorelei** - pensaba la chica -. ¿Pero será suficiente? Quizás esas actitud despreocupada suya llegue a convertirse en un problema algún día … ¡Así que será mejor que haga mi entrada pronto!

La chica aterrizó en tierra. Era bastante guapa y sus ojos azules relucían con astucia. Se trataba de Blue, una antigua amiga de Red, una chica astuta experta en engañar a la gente con sus trucos:

- Bien, ya estamos en las afueras del noreste de Ciudad Celeste - comentó Blue, mirando a su alrededor -. La casa de Bill debería de estar por aquí cerca …

Finalmente, Blue encontró la casita costera de Bill, donde el muchacho vivía solo con sus máquinas:

- El pobre se vio involucrado en la batalla contra Lorelei - dijo Blue, con fingida lástima -. Pero bueno, ya debería estar de vuelta …

Blue intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave:

- Nunca fue un tipo muy confiado - dijo, e hizo aparecer a su Ditto -. ¡Ditto, encárgate de la cerradura!

Ditto se introdujo dentro de la cerradura, tomando la forma de la llave correspondiente, y abrió la puerta. Blue entró de puntillas dentro de la casa:

- Perdóneme, Prof. Oak - susurró -, estoy volviendo a entrar a hurtadillas … ¡Pero esta vez es por una buena causa!

Blue pasó al lado de la habitación de Bill. Estaba plácidamente dormido, así que Blue continuó su infiltración hasta la sala con todos los inventos del chico:

- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Blue -. ¡El transportador!

Blue empezó a toquetear los botones del transportador:

- **Gracias al sistema de transporte de Bill - pensaba Blue -, los entrenadores son capaces de depositar a los pokémons que no pueden llevar encima en PCs, pudiendo recuperarlos cuando hiciese falta. Y esto incluye a …**.

Bill escuchó el sonido de las teclas y se levantó, sobresaltado.

- ¡Un ladrón! - exclamó, al ver la silueta de Blue -. ¡Vulpix, acaba con él!

Bill hizo aparecer a su zorrito de fuego, que se lanzó a atacar a Blue:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Blue, sin girarse -. ¡Precisamente ahora iba a despertarte! ¡Te elijo a ti, Blasty!

Blue hizo aparecer a su poderoso Blastoise, que aprovechó para dejar empapados tanto a Vulpix como a Bill:

- ¡¿Blue? - gritó Bill, tras identificar al "ladrón" -. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Perdona por haber entrado sin avisar - dijo Blue -. Pero es que sabía que no me dejarías pasar si llamaba a la puerta …

- ¡¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo información sobre la Elite Four, y he venido personalmente hasta aquí para decírtelo. ¿No soy un angelito? - dijo Blue -. **Lo menos que podrías hacer a cambio es mostrarme tu sistema de transporte …**.

- ¿Bromeas? - preguntó Bill.

- Fue una pena que tuvieras que verte dentro de la batalla entre Yellow y Lorelei de la Elite Four.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Jeje, le coloqué un pequeño chip al sombrero de Yellow! Sí, Yellow. ¡Yo fui la que le ordenó hacer todo esto! ¡Yo le aconsejé que no diera su verdadero nombre! Y os eché una mano para que lograrais escapar de Lorelei, por cierto. ¡La Elite Four también son mis enemigos!

Bill no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

- Después de la Liga Pokémon - explicó Blue -, Red, Green y yo nos separamos para cumplir nuestros propios objetivos. El de Red era desafiar y recibir desafíos de parte de todo tipo de entrenadores. El objetivo de Green era entrenar para volverse más fuerte y un experto en pokémons. Mientras que mi objetivo, simplemente, era … ¡investigar acerca de la persona que controlaba el pájaro que me secuestró y me separó de mi familia cuando era pequeña!

- A ver, Blue - dijo Bill -, ¿crees que la Elite Four fue quien te secuestró cuando eras pequeña?

- Sí - afirmó Blue -. Pero no tengo suficientes datos de la Elite Four como para arriesgarme a luchar contra ellos … Por eso envié a Yellow …

- Vamos, que tienes miedo de luchar sola - sentenció Bill.

- ¡Bill! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Sabes demasiado! Cuando menos te lo esperes, la Elite Four vendrá a por ti. ¡Yo puedo ser tu protectora! Pero si a cambio me haces un favor.

- ¿Qué favor? - preguntó Bill, mosqueado.

- ¡El sistema de transporte! - exclamo Blue -. ¡Quiero observar los datos de cierto usuario de su sistema de transporte!

- ¡De eso nada! - se negó Bill -. ¡Los datos de cada usuario son confidenciales!

- ¿No te importa enfrentarte a la Elite Four? - le preguntó Blue, mirándole inquisitivamente.

- ¡No intentes asustarme!

- ¿Así que tu respuesta es "no"? ¿Y si te digo que los datos que quiero averiguar son los de Red? No sabemos si está vivo o no, pero su Pikachu regresó vivo de la batalla. Si Red está vivo, habrá usado tu sistema de transporte para rellenar el hueco de Pikachu con otro de sus pokémons.

Bill reflexionó sobre las palabras de Blue:

- Bueno, es verdad que podríamos conseguir algunas pistas de Red investigando sus datos - murmuró -. Pero no sería capaz de desobedecer la ley …

- ¡Por favor! - exclamó Blue, derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo -. ¡Olvídate de mí si quieres! ¡Pero la región necesita a Red!

- De acuerdo, lo haré … - accedió Bill.

- **Je, sabía que lo conseguiría** - pensó Blue.

Bill empezó a investigar en su ordenador:

- A ver … - murmuraba -. ¡Blue! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Uno de los pokémons de Red ha sido retirado del PC recientemente!

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Blue.

Bill siguió investigando:

- ¡Eevee! - exclamó -. ¡Así que Red está vivo! ¡¿Pero desde qué Centro Pokémon lo retiró?

En ese momento, el transportador de Bill y su ordenador saltaron por los aires:

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! - gritó Bill, aterrorizado -. ¡Mi transportador!

- ¡Mira! - exclamó Blue.

A causa del terrible golpe, se hizo un agujero en una de las paredes de la habitación. Blue señalaba a un Hitmonlee, que era el que había destruido las máquinas de Bill con una de sus potentes patadas:

- ¡¿Un Hitmonlee? - preguntó Bill.

- ¡Te lo dije, la Elite Four te había fichado! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Y ya te han encontrado! ¡Sabes demasiado, tienes que venir conmigo!

Blue agarró a Bill y se subieron a Blastoise que, impulsado por su poderoso hidro bomba, salió disparado de allí:

- ¡Blue! - exclamó Bill, sujetándose como desesperado al caparazón de Blastoise -. ¿Dónde está Yellow ahora?

Blue sacó un ordenador y tecleó:

- Sigue en Ciudad Carmín - informó -. Lleva allí un par de días. Me pregunto qué se traerá entre manos allí …

Y Blue y Bill siguieron su escapada montados sobre el caparazón de Blastoise.

_Mientras tanto …_

Yellow se encontraba con Pikachu en el muelle de Ciudad Carmín, mirando hacia el horizonte:

- El mar … - murmuró Yellow -. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cruzarlo?

Pikachu le miró.

- Omny no sabe hacer surf y, de todos modos, es demasiado pequeño como para soportar el peso de una persona - dijo Yellow -. Con el Santa Ana aún en reparación, lo único que puedo hacer es conseguir algún pokémon lo suficientemente grande y que sepa hace surf.

Yellow se sentó al borde del muelle y observó su propio reflejo en el agua:

- Pero lo único que hay aquí son Tentacools … - murmuró.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí. Yellow miró hacia su izquierda y vio a otra muchacha sentada. Era de noche y había mucha oscuridad, por lo que no se la distinguía muy bien:

- **¡Oh, ahí hay alguien!** - pensó Yellow -. Umh … Hola.

La muchacha giró la cabeza y miró a Yellow. No se le podía ver bien la cara, pero sus luminosos ojos morados brillaron en la oscuridad:

- Hola - dijo, simplemente.

- **¡Ojos morados! Y no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de haberlos visto antes …** - pensó Yellow -. Oye, ¿te importa que Pika y yo entrenemos un poco aquí?

- Para nada - negó la muchacha, mientras pensaba -. **¿Ha dicho "Pika"?**.

Al lado de la chica había otro pokémon, pero no se distinguía bien:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Yellow, poniéndose de pie -. ¡Pika, practicaremos tu nuevo truco! ¡Ataque sustituto!

El ataque sustituto era muy útil, aunque también disminuía notablemente la salud del pokémon que lo usaba. Pikachu creó un doble suyo a base de energía.

- ¡Lo has conseguido! - exclamó Yellow -. Bien, ahora practicaremos …

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó, de pronto, la muchacha que estaba sentada cerca.

Yellow se giró, sobresaltada, y vio que una gigantesca ola se precipitaba sobre ellos:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Hay alguien en peligro!

Se dio cuenta de que había un hombre sobre la ola, agarrado a un pokémon:

- ¡Ayuda! - gritaba el hombre.

Yellow fue la única que consiguió salir corriendo de allí a tiempo. La ola cayó de lleno sobre Pikachu y la chica y su pokémon:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. **Un momento, el sustituto …**. ¡No, antes tengo que ayudarles!

Cuando terminó de salpicar el agua, el hombre apareció tirado en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna y emitiendo quejidos:

- ¿Está bien? - le preguntó Yellow.

- Creo que me he roto una pierna - respondió el hombre, que iba vestido en traje de baño -. ¡Auch, qué dolor!

- No se preocupe - dijo Yellow, haciendo aparecer a Caterpie -. ¡Kitty! ¡Véndale la pierna!

Caterpie usó su famoso hilo para vendar la pierna del joven. Su pokémon, un Slowpoke, estaba sano y salvo:

- Gracias, pequeño - dijo el joven -. Pero es una pena … Estaba practicando para el concurso de surf de mañana … ¡y parece que al final no voy a poder participar!

- ¿Un concurso? - preguntó Yellow.

- Sí - afirmó el joven -. Puedes llamarme "el Nadador", así es como me hago llamar, y así es como me conocen en toda la región, pues siempre suelo destacar en los concursos. Sigh … Pero parece que esta vez …

El Nadador suspiró:

- ¡Y es una pena! - añadió -. ¡El premio de este concurso era muy prometedor! Nada más ni nada menos que un Dragonair.

Dragonair era un bello pokémon de tipo dragón, bastante grande, con forma de serpiente marina, muy elegante y con grandes poderes:

- Wow, un Dragonair … - murmuró Yellow.

Entonces, se fijó en que la muchacha de antes estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Entre sus brazos estaba su pokémon:

- ¡Ah, la chica! - exclamó Yellow -. Parece que ha intentado proteger a su pokémon de la ola … ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

- Puedes llevarla a mi casa, si quieres - dijo el Nadador -. Y tú también puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, niño. Es todo lo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

- De acuerdo - accedió Yellow -. Usted dígame dónde está su casa y mis pokémons y yo os llevaremos.

Yellow hizo aparecer a sus pokémons y la ayudaron a llevar al Nadador, la chica y su pokémon hasta la casa del Nadador.

_Al día siguiente …_

Era por la mañana. Yellow y Pikachu entraron en la habitación en la que había dormido la otra muchacha para ver qué tal estaba. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello, y un bulto a su lado indicaba que su pokémon dormía ahí:

- Me pregunto cuándo se despertará - comentó Yellow -. Umh, Pika, no sé … Pero tengo la impresión de conocerla de algo …

Yellow miró a Pika, y se sorprendió de verle bastante emocionado al mirar a la chica:

- ¿Pika? - preguntó Yellow, extrañada.

Entonces, la muchacha se despertó. Abrió sus hermosos ojos morados, bostezó y se levantó:

- Awww - bostezó -. ¿Dónde estoy …?

Miró a Yellow, adormilada. Yellow se le quedó mirando, intentando recordar de qué podía conocerla. Entonces, la chica abrió mucho los ojos y dio un respingo al fijarse un poco más en Yellow:

- ¡Tú …!


	22. 2ª saga Y: 022

Capítulo 22 - **¡Amy, la niña de los ojos morados, y Lance, el maestro de los dragones!**

Yellow casi se cayó hacia atrás del susto:

- ¡Qué niño más mono! - exclamó la chica, tirando a Yellow de los mofletes.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Yellow, apartando la mano de la chica -. ¡Oye, que no soy un niño pequeño …!

Entonces, la muchacha de los ojos morados se quedó boquiabierta:

- Un momento - dijo -. ¡Yo he visto esta carita tan adorable antes!

Y, sin dar más aviso, le quitó el sombrero a Yellow, dejando al descubierto su rubia y larga coleta:

- ¡Aah! - chilló Yellow, incapaz de hacer nada.

Al hacer un movimiento algo brusco, la chica se deshizo de la sábana, destapando al pokémon que dormía a su lado. Se trataba de un pequeño Eevee:

- ¡Tú eres la niña que me encontré en el Bosque Verde hace dos años! - exclamó la muchacha, señalando a Yellow.

Yellow también la había reconocido, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada por lo del sombrero:

- P … por favor … - murmuró -. De … devuélveme …

- ¡Qué sombrero de paja más mono! - exclamó la muchacha, mirando al sombrero desde todos sus ángulos -. Pero lo que más me gustan son estas dos plumas que lleva puestas …

Se refería a una pluma plateada y a otro dorada que adornaban el sombrero:

- ¡Por favor, devuélveme el sombrero! - dijo, por fin, Yellow.

- Umh, bueno, vale. Toma.

Yellow se puso el sombrero a toda velocidad en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, ligeramente sonrojada.

- Cuando te conocí no dijiste tu nombre - comentó la otra chica -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Amarillo … - murmuró Yellow.

- ¡Ese es nombre de chico! - exclamó la chica.

- Me llamo Yellow - admitió, finalmente, Yellow -. Pero, por favor, no digas nada del sombrero. Nadie debe saber que soy una … Bueno …

- ¿Por qué?

- Me lo han ordenado. Y no puedo decir quién.

Eevee se despertó y, en cuanto vio a Pikachu, los dos pokémons empezaron a hacerse mimos.

- Este es el Pikachu de Red, el chico que te salvó en el Bosque Verde - dijo la muchacha -. Lo deduzco porque antes le llamaste "Pika" y porque Eevee lo ha reconocido.

- Sí - afirmó Yellow.

- ¿Qué haces tú con el Pikachu de Red?

- Bueno, es que … - titubeó Yellow -. Ah, si tú también conoces a Red, a lo mejor sabes algo de él … ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo? Puedes llamarme Amy - respondió la chica -. Cuando nos conocimos, no estaba de muy buen humor. Conocí a Red en la Zona Safari, poco antes de mi décimo cumpleaños. Fue él quien me animó a intentar llevar una vida decente. Ahora ya tengo doce años, así que me valgo mejor por mí misma …

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "intentar llevar una vida decente"? - preguntó Yellow, extrañada.

- Bueno … No tengo padres - murmuró Amy -. Desde que tenía nueve años, he estado viajando. Llegué hasta Kanto y decidí refugiarme en la Zona Safari pero, tal como me dijo Red, aquel no era un buen lugar para vivir. Así que, desde entonces, voy viviendo en cada ciudad ciertos períodos de tiempo. Hay gente muy buena que me acoge en sus casas … Y así puedo aprovechar para entrenar a Eevee.

Amy sacó su mochila y le enseñó a Yellow tres relucientes piedras:

- ¡Las piedras agua, rayo y fuego! - exclamó Yellow -. Entonces, tú fuiste quien las cogió del mar de Ciudad Carmín …

- Ah, ¿en Ciudad Carmín también las hay? - preguntó Amy -. No, Yellow, estas las conseguí en un lago de Johto. Son unas piedras con poderes especiales, se pueden usar una y otra vez. Sabía que también había otras como éstas en Kanto, pero no que estuvieran en esta ciudad …

- Oye, Amy - dijo Yellow -. ¿Sabes algo de Red?

- No le he visto en estos últimos dos años - respondió Amy -. ¿Pero qué ha pasado con él?

Yellow le contó a Amy toda la historia:

- Así que ahora mi misión es cruzar el mar e ir en busca de Red - terminó de explicar Yellow -. Tengo que devolverle a Pika y su pokédex, ¡y derrotar a la Elite Four!

- Red … - murmuró Amy, preocupada -. Espero que esté bien …

- Pero necesito un pokémon que sepa hacer surf para cruzar el mar - añadió Yellow -. ¡Por eso el Nadador me deja su Slowpoke para participar en el concurso!

- ¿Quién es el nadador?

- El dueño de esta casa y todo un experto en concursos de surf. Su Slowpoke es casi invencible, y me lo presta para el concurso como agradecimiento por haberle ayudado.

- Qué coincidencia - comentó Amy -. Yo también me he apuntado al concurso.

- ¿Sí? ¿Con qué pokémon?

- ¡Con Vaporeon, por supuesto! - respondió Amy, mirando a Eevee -. Que, por cierto, es un fabuloso nadador.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Amy, necesito ganar! Por favor, no …

- Si gano yo - la interrumpió Amy -, te regalaré el Dragonair de premio, vale, pero a cambio … ¡quiero que me lleves contigo!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ya llevo muchos meses viviendo en Ciudad Carmín! - se quejó Amy -. ¡Necesito salir de aquí! Y ya que Red está en peligro, y también es amigo mío, me gustaría ayudarte a encontrarle. ¿Qué me dices, Yellow?

Yellow reflexionó un poco, y le dio la mano a Amy:

- De acuerdo.

_En ese momento …_

En las afueras de Ciudad Celeste, Blue y Bill seguían huyendo de Hitmonlee. El hidro bomba de Blastoise ya se había agotado, por lo que Blue y Bill tuvieron que ir a ocultarse en unos arbustos:

- Blasty … - murmuró Blue.

Blastoise se encaraba con Hitmonlee en lo alto de una colina:

- Rápido, Blue - dijo Bill -. ¡Está esperando a que le ordenes algún ataque!

- No puedo - negó Blue -. Si grito, el enemigo sabrá dónde estamos. Y además, si te fijas, Hitmonlee está en el mismo apuro. Está esperando a las órdenes de su entrenador. ¡Tiene que estar por aquí cerca! Pero tienes razón, Blasty …

Blue no sabía qué hacer. Aunque Hitmonlee no recibiera órdenes de parte de su entrenador, podría tener preparado algo que habría planeado antes y le daría una buena paliza a Blastoise, que sería incapaz de defenderse …

_Unas horas después …_

Después de la hora del desayuno, el concurso estaba a punto para empezar.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡Bienvenidos al quinto concurso de surf anual de Ciudad Carmín! ¡La carrera comenzará en breves, esperemos a que nuestros participantes terminen de prepararse …!

La mayoría de los pokémons usados eran Staryus, Starmies, Omastares, incluso algún que otro Golduck y más Slowpokes.

- **Espero que al menos Amy o yo ganemos** - pensó Yellow.

Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Amy, que era la única que iba sobre un Vaporeon montada. Amy le dirigió a Yellow una sonrisa confidencial.

- ¡El premio del concurso de este año será este fantástico Dragonair! - exclamó el presentador, enseñándole al público al hermoso pokémon -. ¡Un pokémon perfecto para surcar los mares! ¡Antes de que empiece la carrera, deleitémonos con la hermosura de este pokémon!

Dejaron que Dragonair se adentrase en el agua para que la gente observaba la elegancia con la que nadaba. El público emitió una ovación:

- ¡Qué bonito es! - exclamó Amy.

Pero, entonces, la expresión de Dragonair cambió, volviéndose bastante más malvada. Yellow fue la única que lo apreció:

- **Un momento, aquí pasa algo raro** - pensó.

Y, sin previo aviso, Dragonair empezó a remover con furia las aguas, atacando a los participantes.

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a Dragonair? - preguntó el presentador, sobresaltado.

Del susto, se le cayó el micrófono, y la gente no pudo escuchar lo siguiente que dijo, que sonó parecido a "¡Sabía que no tendríamos que haber ofrecido como premio a un pokémon encontrado por casualidad!".

- ¡Yellow! - chilló Amy, aferrándose con fuerza a Vaporeon.

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Yellow, alargando su mano hacia Amy.

Pero no pudo alcanzarla. No obstante, Vaporeon logró mantenerse firme en el agua a pesar del oleaje, al contrario que la mayoría de los pokémons.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Yellow, medio caída de Slowpoke.

- ¡Mirad! - gritó alguien, señalando al Dragonair -. ¡Hay alguien subido en la cabeza de Dragonair!

Cuando el torbellino causado por el Dragonair se disipó, se pudo observar a la persona que estaba sobre la cabeza de Dragonair:

- ¡¿Quién es ese? - preguntó alguien del público.

Se trataba de un apuesto joven de cabello anaranjado, peinado de punta, e impasibles ojos verdes, vestido completamente de negro, con la excepción de la chaqueta y las botas, marrones. Su capa negra ondeaba al viento.

- Eso no es asunto vuestro - respondió el joven, mirándoles a todos con indiferencia.

- **¡Qué guapo! - pensó Amy -. Pero qué fuerte es …**.

Las olas volvieron a agitarse con más fuerza. El joven parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada:

- Dragonair, híper rayo - ordenó.

Dragonair emitió un gigantesco y poderoso rayo de luz que se adentró en Ciudad Carmín, destruyendo gran parte de los edificios cercanos a la costa. Los participantes del concurso y el público salieron volando por los aires y cayeron en la orilla.

- ¡No! - gritó Yellow, nada más levantarse -. ¡La ciudad!

- ¡¿Dónde estás? - preguntó el joven de la capa, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, desde la cabeza de su Dragonair -. ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

- **¿Está buscando a alguien?** - se preguntó Yellow.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Amy. Estaba sana y salva en la orilla, al parecer inconsciente, pues estaba tumbada bocabajo, y Vaporeon intentaba reanimarla:

- **Lo siento, Amy - pensó Yellow -, pero no voy a poder llevarte conmigo**.

Mientras tanto, el atractivo chico seguía a lo suyo:

- Ya se ha marchado, ¿eh? - comentó -. Bueno, pues entonces me voy. Dragonair, vámonos.

Y él y se Dragonair se alejaron, surcando el mar. Yellow no podía dejarlo así. Hizo volver a Slowpoke a su pokéball:

- ¡Nadador! - exclamó Yellow, buscando con la mirada al Nadador.

El Nadador salió de entre el público que estaba amontonado en el suelo, la mayoría de ellos inconscientes:

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó.

- Toma, te devuelvo a tu Slowpoke - dijo Yellow -. No puedo involucrarle en esto, no quiero que salga herido. Voy a intentar no perderle la pista a ese tío desde la costa, con mi Doduo.

- ¡Pero si de verdad quieres seguirle - exclamó el Nadador -, antes o después tendrás que adentrarte en el agua! ¡Y no tienes ningún pokémon que pueda …!

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. El enemigo me está siguiendo, y puedo que yo sea quien este tío estaba buscando. Si eso es cierto, ¡entonces la ciudad ha sido destruida por mi culpa! ¡Tengo que ir tras él! - dijo Yellow, sacando a Doduo -. ¡Adiós!

Y Yellow se marchó, montada en su Doduo, corriendo a toda velocidad bordeando la costa, dejándoles a todos boquiabiertos. Amy recuperó el conocimiento justo a tiempo para verla alejarse:

- **Yellow … - pensó -. Ve con cuidado**.

_Mientras tanto …_

Blue y Bill seguían ocultos entre los matorrales. Blue aprovechaba para investigar algunas cosas con su ordenador:

- ¡Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí! - protestó Bill -. ¡Sin hacer nada! ¿A dónde te crees que vamos a ir a parar así? ¡Y mira a tu Blastoise, Hitmonlee le tiene totalmente acorralado!

- Me temo que se acabó lo de ganar tiempo - dijo Blue, sin parar de mirar a la pantalla de su portátil -. Yellow ya ha movido su ficha.

Entonces, Blue sacó un extraño aparato con un micrófono y un tubo:

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Bill.

- Digamos que transforma en burbujas el lenguaje humano - explicó Blue.

Murmuró un ataque por el micrófono, y unas cuantas burbujas salieron del tubo, se elevaron y llegaron hasta Blastoise. El pokémon entendió el comando, pero no hizo nada:

- Ya no le queda agua en el depósito del caparazón - dijo Bill -. ¡La gastó toda mientras nos hacía volar con el hidro bomba, Blue!

Pero Blue no dijo nada. Parecía estar esperando algo. Bill siguió observando la batalla, y fue entonces cuando Hitmonlee se percató de las misteriosas burbujas y las explotó:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Ha descubierto el truco!

Para colmo, Hitmonlee empezó a atacar a Blastoise, estrangulándole con sus flexibles piernas y brazos:

- ¡Tu Blastoise está acabado, Blue! - exclamó Bill.

- Esto es lo que estaba esperando - dijo, entonces, Blue -. ¡Ahora, Blasty efectuará el ataque que le he ordenado!

Blastoise empezó a expulsar muchas burbujas por la boca, aunque no le hacían gran daño a Hitmonlee. Pero Blue lo tenía todo planeado:

- ¡El ataque burbuja! - exclamó Bill.

- Y ahora … - dijo Blue.

Volvió a murmurar algo por el micrófono, y montones de burbujas más salieron del tubo, que se elevaron hasta llegar a Blastoise:

- ¡Claro! - entendió Bill -. ¡Ahora, Hitmonlee no sabrá diferenciar las del ataque de las de tu aparato y Blastoise podrá entender el ataque!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Blue.

Blastoise entendió el comando, y le golpeó a Hitmonlee en toda la cabeza con uno de sus cañones, dejándole atontado. Blastoise aprovechó y tiró a Hitmonlee por el terraplén:

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Bill.

- Bien, vámonos - dijo Blue.

- Eh … ¿a dónde?

- ¡Yellow está en peligro!

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Duh! ¿No crees que la misión de ese Hitmonlee era mantenernos ocupados? ¡Ni siquiera derrotó a Blasty aún sabiendo que no podía atacar! ¡Eso tiene que ser porque el enemigo ha descubierto a Yellow!

- ¿Entonces sólo era un farol?

- ¡Exacto, porque el entrenador de ese Hitmonlee ya no parece ni estar por aquí, lo que significa que Yellow necesita ayuda! ¡Vamos!

_Unos minutos más tarde …_

Yellow seguía montada sobre Doduo, corriendo a toda velocidad por la costa, pero pronto perderían de vista al joven de la capa y a su Dragonair, pues se estaban adentrando en el mar.

- ¡Les vamos a perder! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Para, Doduo! ¡Tengo una idea!

Hizo aparecer a Pikachu y a Caterpie:

- ¡Kitty, disparo demora! - ordenó Yellow -. ¡Envuelve la cola de Pika con tus hilos!

Caterpie envolvió la cola de Pikachu con su hilo, y Yellow montó a Pikachu en las patas de Doduo, a modo de catapulta:

- Dody, envíale con todas tus fuerzas a ver si puedes alcanzar a ese Dragonair - ordenó Yellow.

Doduo lanzó a Pikachu con todas sus fuerzas. Yellow, sin soltar el otro extremo del hilo, sacó su plancha flotante de la mochila y se lanzó al agua, dejándose llevar por la trayectoria de Pikachu …

Unos instantes después, Pikachu cayó sobre el cuerpo de Dragonair, aferrándose a él con fuerza. El joven de la capa se giró y le miró:

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

Al poco rato, llegó Yellow arrastrada por el hilo que llevaba Pikachu en la cola. El chico cogió a Pikachu en brazos y se dirigió a Yellow:

- ¿Por qué me habéis seguido? - le preguntó, lanzando a Pikachu.

Yellow cogió a Pikachu en brazos, estando a punto de caerse de su minúscula plancha.

- ¿Por qué has destruido la ciudad? - preguntó Yellow.

- Estaba buscando algo, y los edificios me tapaban la vista - respondió el joven, como si nada -. Lástima que no sirviese para nada …

- ¡Pero muchas personas y sus pokémons …! - protestó Yellow.

- No murieron - negó el chico -. Todos estaban en la costa, observando el concurso. Aunque … bueno, una o dos personas habrán mordido el polvo, tal vez. Je.

Yellow no podía creerse la frialdad con la que había hablado:

- Y - añadió el chico -, ya que me has seguido, ¡tú también tienes que morir!

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Dragonair se lanzó a por Yellow, atrapándola entre su esbelto cuerpo y empezando a estrangularla:

- ¡Ah! - gritó Yellow.

- ¡Ka! - exclamó Pikachu, intentando ayudar a Yellow a soltarse, en vano.

- Sabía … que el Team Rocket usaba a los pokémons para hacer cosas malvadas - dijo Yellow -. Pero, esto …

- ¿"Malvadas"? - repitió el joven -. ¿Lo que yo estaba haciendo era "malvado"? Pues no tenía ni idea. ¡Jajaja! Prueba a mirarlo desde la perspectiva de un pokémon. ¿Te gustaría no ser más que una mascota en esa ciudad tan sofocante?

Yellow no entendía a dónde quería ir a parar:

- ¡Los pokémons y los humanos son totalmente opuestos! - exclamó el chico, alzando los brazos -. ¡Todos los humanos, excepto los miembros de la Elite, deben ser destruidos! ¡Esa es la misión de Lance de la Elite Four!

Dragonair apretó con más fuerza a Yellow, empezando a dificultarle la desesperación:

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Muajuajaja! - reía Lance.

Entonces, empezaron a elevarse:

- Es … Estamos flotando en … el aire - murmuró Yellow, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Lance -. ¡Dragonair es capaz de surcar tanto los mares como los cielos! ¡Esta es mi habilidad! ¡Controlo el poder de los pokémons de tipo dragón!

Dragonair empezó a producir descargas eléctricas y el cielo se volvió tormentoso:

- ¿El Dragonair es capaz de crear todo esto? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡Admira mi poder! - exclamó Lance -. ¡Incluso el cielo me obedece! ¡La Elite Four y sus aliados son los únicos humanos que este mundo necesita!

Yellow, incapaz de aguantar más, le pidió ayuda desesperada a Pikachu:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Yellow.

Pikachu entendió. Empezó a trepar por el cuerpo de Dragonair y se lanzó a por Lance, emitiendo destellos. Pero Dragonair le disparó a Pikachu un potente rayo que empezó a rebotar en todas direcciones:

- ¡El híper rayo de mi Dragonair puede cambiar su dirección! - exclamó Lance, haciéndose el interesante -. Es como si … tuviera vida propia, para que lo entiendas. ¡Por eso es imposible huir!

Pikachu intentaba esquivar el híper rayo, pero al final terminó recibiendo el impacto:

- ¡Pika! - gritó Yellow.

Pikachu estaba muy debilitado. Cayó al agua, donde se quedó flotando. Yellow estaba aterrorizada.

- Me he estado conteniendo - dijo Lance -, no morirá.

Fue entonces cuando Lance se fijó en la cicatriz que Pikachu presentaba en su oreja derecha:

- Esa cicatriz … - murmuró Lance -. ¡Es el Pikachu que escapó! ¡Jajaja! ¡Así que tú eres contra el que luchó Lorelei y tras el que estaba Agatha! ¡Tú eres el que todos llaman Yellow Caballero!

Yellow se quedó mirando a Lance, sin decir nada:

- Lorelei es tan perfeccionista … - comentó Lance -. ¡No podría vivir sabiendo que un Pikachu había escapado! Y entonces también burlasteis a la pobre Agatha …

Yellow siguió sin decir nada:

- Je - rió Lance, mirándole triunfalmente -. ¡Se pondrán muy felices cuando vea que el susodicho Pikachu ha vuelto a nuestra posesión! Aunque no podría importarme menos, la verdad.

Dragonair soltó a Yellow, dejándola caer al agua, y se encargó de atrapar al pobre Pikachu, estrangulándole:

- ¡Pika! - gritó Yellow -. ¡No!

- ¡Jajajaja! - reía Lance.

- **Tengo que hacer algo … ¡Ya sé! ¡Nuestro nuevo truco!**. ¡Pika, ataque substituto!

Pikachu creó un clon suyo. El verdadero Pikachu seguía atrapado entre el cuerpo del Dragonair, pero el clon se lanzó a por Lance:

- ¡Impactrueno! - ordenó Yellow.

El clon de Pikachu atacó. Los ataques de los clones no eran tan poderosos como los del pokémon original, pero de algo servían. El clon de Pikachu emitió un pequeño relámpago desde la cola, acertando a Lance en toda la cara, haciéndole un corte en la cara:

- Uuh … - murmuró el joven -. ¿Te dije que me estaba conteniendo? ¡Si de verdad quieres servir de comida a los Magikarps, allá tú! ¡Furia dragón!

Dragonair se revolvió y atacó a Yellow con un poderoso rayo de energía algo asemejado al fugo (pero que no era fuego), con lo que Pikachu y su substituto también cayeron al agua:

- ¡AAAAGGGHHH! - gritó Yellow.

- Idiota - murmuró Lance, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir navegando sobre su poderoso Dragonair.

Yellow luchaba por no hundirse:

- **¡No puedo dejar que acabe así! - pensaba -. ¡Más ciudades serán destruidas! Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? He perdido mi plancha y no sé cómo hacer surf …**.

Entonces, se fijó en que el clon de Pikachu repelía el agua:

- **¡Es verdad! - pensó Yellow -. ¡El sustituto de Pika puede repeler el agua, ya casi lo había olvidado!**.

Un rato después, Lance se decidió a mirar hacia atrás:

- No creo que ese enano haya sido capaz de seguirme - comentó -. Aunque … siento una presencia … ¿Hay alguien persiguiéndonos? Bueno, sea como sea, no tienen posibilidades.

Pero Lance se quedó de piedra al ver a Yellow (y a Pikachu) montados sobre una tabla que en realidad era el clon de Pikachu modificado.

- ¡No! - gritó Lance -. ¡Es imposible!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡El clon de Pika repele el agua! ¡Lo hemos modificado para convertirlo en una tabla de surf! ¡Ahora, Pika! ¡Ataque rayo!

Pikachu ejecutó uno de sus ataques rayo más poderosos, provocando una enorme explosión de energía. Lance no pudo más que taparse la cara. Cuando la explosión terminó, tanto él como su Dragonair habían desaparecido.

- Se han ido … - murmuró Yellow.

La muchacha empezó a meditar sobre las palabras y las acciones de Lance:

- Un entrenador que ama a los pokémons … - murmuró -, soñando con destruir a los humanos por el bien … de los pokémons.

Yellow acarició a Pikachu, con tristeza:

- ¿De verdad viviríais mejor si nosotros no existiéramos?

Pero, entonces, Yellow recordó las palabras de aquel chico que le ayudó a atrapar a su primer pokémon y que, además, le enseñó varias cosas sobre los pokémons:

- "Pero si cuidas de ellos y les tratas con buen corazón, entonces siempre serán tus amigos".

Yellow apretó los puños, decidida:

- ¡Amigos! - exclamó -. ¡Sí, para siempre!

- ¡Chu! - exclamó Pikachu, alegremente.

- Muy bien, Pika - dijo Yellow -. Entonces, sigamos nuestro camino … ¡hasta el otro lado del mar!


	23. 2ª saga Y: 023

Capítulo 23 - ¡**Todos rumbo a Isla Cereza! ¡El gran ataque de la Elite Four y el descubrimiento de Brock!**

_Un par de días después …_

El Prof. Oak estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, cuando llegó el Pidgeot de Green y le entregó una carta de parte del chico:

- Veamos las nuevas noticia que nos trae Green - comentó el Prof. Oak -. "Abuelo, parece haber alguien detrás de todo esto de Yellow, pero creo que es Blue, así que no hay que preocuparse. Según tengo entendido, Yellow debería estar viajando por mar en estos momentos. Los líderes de gimnasio parecen haber descubierto algo sobre Red, ya te lo comunicarán, yo no puedo arriesgarme por miedo a que intercepten la carta. La Elite Four ha movido ficha. He descubierto su base, la Isla Cereza. Me dirijo hacia allí".

El Prof. Oak guardó la carta y, en ese momento, una muchacha de pelo rosa irrumpió en el laboratorio:

- Prof. Oak … - murmuró.

- Ah, Pink - dijo el Prof. Oak -. Hola.

- Vi a Pidgeot llegar y me imaginé que habría nuevas noticias - dijo Pink -. ¿Ya se sabe algo de mi hermano?

- Al parecer, los líderes de gimnasio están descubriendo algunas pistas - respondió el Prof. Oak -. Me las comunicarán en cuanto puedan.

- ¿Y ese niño rubio? - preguntó Pink, sonrojándose -. ¿Cómo va?

- ¿Yellow? - preguntó el Prof. Oak -. Está avanzando mucho. Ya debería estar a punto de llegar a Isla Canela … No te preocupes, Pink. Yellow encontrará a tu hermano.

- **Red …** - pensó Pink, apenada.

_En esos instantes …_

Yellow se encontraba en una pequeña isla perdida en el mar poco antes de llegar a Isla Canela. Mientras hacía surf, se había encontrado con un Farfetch' d herido. Tras curarle y leerle la mente, Yellow se adentró en la isla cuyo bosque (según Farfetch' d) tenía vida propia:

- Umh … - murmuró Yellow -. Creo que nos hemos perdido …

Entonces, los árboles empezaron a lanzarles cocos a Yellow, Caterpie (lo había sacado para ir marcando el camino con sus hilos) y Farfetch' d:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Yellow -. ¡El bosque tiene vida de verdad!

Echaron a correr y llegaron hasta una colina. Desde lo alto, Yellow vio a todas las palmeras moverse:

- ¡El bosque se está moviendo! - exclamó, sacando la pokédex -. No, no son árboles, son … ¡¿pokémons? ¡Exeggutors! ¡Y Oddishes!

Yellow no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a contactar con el Prof. Oak. El científico, aún acompañado de Pink, apareció en la pantalla:

- ¡Vaya, Yellow, qué coincidencia! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Pareces sobresaltado! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Yellow le contó la historia del Farfetch' d y los pokémons de tipo planta del bosque. El Prof. Oak estaba decepcionado:

- ¿Me has llamado sólo para contarme "eso"? - preguntó el científico, tirándose de los pelos.

Mientras el Prof. Oak se lamentaba, Pink se dedicó a saludar a Yellow:

- Umh … hola - murmuró, sonrojándose.

- Hola - saludó Yellow -. ¡Pero Prof. Oak! ¡Podría haber alguna causa grave detrás de todos estos problemas!

- Bueno - dijo el Prof. Oak -, una emigración masiva de Exeggutors y Oddishes, un Farfetch' d que se pierde durante su vuelo … ¡Pero si ni siquiera es tiempo de migración! Algunos pokémons son muy sensibles a la hora de predecir catástrofes naturales … Quizás, algún terrible fenómeno está a punto de ocurrir …

_Mientras tanto …_

Lance acababa de regresar a Isla Cereza, donde Lorelei y Agatha le estaban esperando.

- Los pokémons - dijo Lorelei -, están empezando a descontrolarse …

- … presintiendo que el gran Lance está a punto de asestar el gran golpe - añadió Agatha, riendo entre dientes.

- ¡Volveremos a encontrarnos, Yellow! - exclamó Lance -. ¡Disfruta de tu vida … mientras puedas!

_Un rato después …_

Cuando los pokémons de tipo planta del bosque se hubieron calmado, Yellow acompañó a Farfetch' d al bosque y le ayudó a encontrar su nido. Farfetch' d no paraba de hacerle mimos a Yellow:

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo - dijo Yellow, acariciándole -. Pero … eso que dijo el Prof. Oak … ¿De qué clase de catástrofe estaría hablando?

El Prof. Oak había cortado la conexión y se disponía a seguir con sus investigaciones:

- Será mejor que vuelvas ya a casa - le dijo a Pink -. Tu madre podría preocuparse …

- Mamá no está en casa - explicó Pink -. Salió a hacer la compra para la cena de esta noche.

- Profesor - dijo entonces una voz femenina -, ya he recopilado todos los textos.

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, girándose -. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí! Así ya no me agobia tanto el trabajo …

- No hay de qué - negó la recién llegada -. Para mí es un todo honor, profesor … quiero decir, abuelo.

Se trataba de una chica de unos dieciséis años, atractiva, con los ojos verdes y el cabello largo y castaño:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Pink -. ¿Abuelo? ¿Es la hermana de …?

Pink no pudo acabar la frase de lo sorprendida que estaba. La chica miró a la pantalla del ordenador y vio los datos y la foto de Yellow:

- ¿Este es el chico? - preguntó.

- Un chaval muy interesante - afirmó el Prof. Oak -. Su objetivo es encontrar a Red, y ha combatido contra distintos miembros de la Elite Four. ¿Es esto admirable o absurdo?

- Yo creo que puede conseguirlo - dijo la chica -. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Yellow - respondió el Prof. Oak -. Pero se hace llamar Amarillo. Es capaz de curar las heridas y leer los pensamientos de los pokémons. Yo también estoy empezando a creer en este muchacho.

_Al día siguiente …_

- ¡Lo conseguimos, Pika! - exclamó Yellow, saltando a la orilla -. ¡Por fin hemos llegado a Isla Canela!

Isla Canela, con su imponente volcán en el centro de la isla. Yellow divisó el volcán:

- Alucinante - comentó -. ¿Estará todavía activo?

Entonces, un muchacho más o menos de la edad de Yellow, acompañado de un Haunter, se les acercó:

- ¡Bienvenidos a Isla Canela! - exclamó -. No, el volcán ya no está activo. Actualmente, el líder del gimnasio de esta isla, Blaine, tiene escondido su laboratorio en el mismísimo volcán.

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Yellow -. **Me pregunto si habrá descubierto algo nuevo sobre Red …**.

Yellow siguió al chico hasta un puente colgante. El muchacho empezó a coger piedras del suelo:

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Yellow.

- Un conocido me pidió que le ayudase a entrenar - respondió el chico, mirando al otro lado del puente -. ¡Mira, allí viene!

Un hombre de edad avanzada, medio calvo y vestido con camisa hawaiana, cruzaba el puente:

- ¡Vamos, que empiece el entrenamiento! - exclamó.

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó el chico -. ¡Vamos, Haunter!

Entre el Haunter empezaron a lanzar las piedras a toda velocidad. Una misteriosa silueta apareció detrás del hombre, que destruyó las piedras con una sola mano:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Yellow.

El entrenamiento se complicó. El chico hizo aparecer a su Arcanine, por lo que las piedras que lanzaban además estaban rodeadas de fuego:

- ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! - exclamó Yellow.

No obstante, el hombre volvió a tener el mismo éxito que la vez anterior. Por fin, llegó adonde estaban el chico, sus pokémons y Yellow, resoplando:

- Ha sido excelente - dijo -. Buen trabajo.

Entre sus manos llevaba una pokéball de color morado con una M grabada. El extraño hombre se dirigió a Yellow:

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- **Tengo la impresión de haber escuchado esta voz antes** - pensó Yellow.

Y optó por seguirle.

_Media hora después …_

En el continente, montones de pokémons agrupados en batallones estaban empezando a atacar algunas de las ciudades de Kanto: Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Carmín, Pueblo Lavanda, Ciudad Azafrán y Ciudad Fucsia. El pánico se extendía por las calles:

- ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Me voy a buscar a Yellow!

Amy, la chica de los ojos morados, se dirigió a la familia que la había acogido durante aquellos meses con esas palabras:

- ¡Pero Amy! - exclamó la mujer -. ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Los pokémons nos atacan, y no quiero ni imaginarme lo arriesgado que será lanzarse a cruzar el mar!

- Es verdad, pero lo he decidido - insistió Amy, muy seria -. He estado investigando. Hasta en las noticias lo dicen. La Elite Four está detrás de todo esto. Al parecer, su base está en Isla Cereza. ¡E Eevee y yo vamos a ir hacia allí!

- ¡Pero Eevee es tu único pokémon! - contradijo la mujer -. ¡El que tenga tres evoluciones distintas no significa que sea invencible!

- Eevee me ha estado acompañando desde Johto, tras la muerte de mis padres; es mi mejor amigo y quien mejor me entiende - dijo Amy -. Además, soy experta en sobrevivir en todo tipo de situaciones gracias a mi adaptación al medio.

- ¡Pe … pero …!

Entonces, el marido de la mujer intervino:

- Déjala, no vas a conseguir nada - dijo -. Amy, aún eres joven, puede que esto sea muy peligroso para ti. Pero, como tú has dicho, ya has pasado por bastantes cosas. Estamos seguros de que todo irá bien.

- Me alegro - dijo Amy, sonriendo -. Gracias por haberme acogido todos estos meses. Adiós.

Amy se puso la mochila al hombro y se fue, junto con Eevee. Se cruzaron con algunos pokémons por el camino, pero Eevee les iba derrotando a todos. Llegaron a la costa:

- ¡Rápido, Eevee! - exclamó Amy, sacando la piedra agua -. ¡Evoluciona!

Eevee evolucionó en Vaporeon. Amy se montó en él y se lanzaron al agua antes de que los malvados pokémons pudieran alcanzarles:

- Bien - dijo Amy, sacando un objeto de su mochila -. Isla Cereza es una pequeña isla perdida, situada al suroeste de Isla Canela, según he leído en la biblioteca. Tres días es demasiado para tardar en llegar, así que, Vaporeon, toma este objeto.

Vaporeon se tomó un objeto llamado velocidad X, aumentando su velocidad al doble:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Adelante, Vaporeon, a Isla Cereza! **Yellow, te dije que te ayudaría … ¡y te ayudaré!**.

_En ese momento …_

El extraño hombre de la camiseta hawaiana condujo a Yellow hasta el interior del volcán de Isla Canela, dando paso a un laboratorio secreto:

- **Qué raro …** - pensaba Yellow.

- Este es mi laboratorio secreto - explicó el hombre -. Al otro lado de esa puerta está el gimnasio de Isla Canela. Bienvenido, Yellow.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Yellow, sobresaltada.

Entonces, el hombre se puso una bata de científico, se puso unas gafas de sol redondas y un bigote postizo y se quitó la peluca:

- ¡¿Blaine?

- Tenía que andarme con cuidado - dijo Blaine -. Nunca se sabe quién podría estar observándonos …

- ¿Era un engaño? - preguntó Yellow, sosteniendo la peluca entre sus manos.

- Y además me quemé mi verdadero bigote en uno de mis experimentos - añadió Blaine, a lo suyo.

Yellow y Pikachu se le quedaron mirando. Blaine empezó a teclear en su ordenador:

- ¡Vaya, qué coincidencia! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Brock está intentando contactar con nosotros! ¿Qué nuevas nos traerá?

Brock apareció en la pantalla del ordenador:

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó -. ¡Nuevas noticias desde las entrañas del Monte Luna! ¡He visto a Red!

- ¡¿¡QUÉ?

A Pikachu casi le dio un síncope de la emoción. Blaine y Yellow prácticamente pegaron las caras a la pantalla del ordenador:

- ¡¿Está bien? - preguntó Blaine, pues Yellow no tenía palabras.

- Erm … no tengo ni idea - titubeó Brock, arrascándose la cabeza -. Veréis, al parecer, Red estuvo aquí, pero ya no está.

- ¿Y qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Yellow.

- Bueno, estaba explorando las áreas más recónditas que rodean al Monte Luna, cuando de repente … - explicó Brock -, ¡le vi! Pero en realidad, lo que era …

Brock les enseñó una foto. En ella aparecía Red, pero un tanto extraño:

- ¡Pika pi! - exclamó Pikachu.

- ¡Es Red! - gritó Yellow.

- ¡Calmaos! - ordenó Blaine -. Brock, ese no es Red, ¿verdad?

- Exactamente - confirmó Brock -. Es una estatua de hielo de Red. Pero mirad esta otra foto. La parte trasera de la estatua está rota, ¡lo que significa que Red escapó de su estado de congelación!

- ¡Eso significa que está vivo! - exclamó Yellow, con el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza que nunca.

- Pero es imposible escapar de ese estado - dijo Blaine -. A menos que …

- … le haya ayudado alguien - sentenció Brock -. Podría ser que …

En ese justo momento, la transmisión se cortó, y el ordenador empezó a dar señalas de interferencia.

- ¡No! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Alguien está interfiriendo! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Han cortado la conexión para que no nos podamos comunicar entre nosotros, lo que significa que …!

Pero Misty apareció en la pantalla:

- ¡Misty! - exclamó Blaine.

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Ciudad Celeste, Ciudad Plateada y Ciudad Azulona están siendo …!

Pero la conexión también se cortó allí. Desesperado, Blaine intentó contactar con Brock llamándole al móvil:

- ¡Brock! ¡Misty dice están teniendo problemas en Ciudad Celeste, Ciudad Plateada y Ciudad Azulona! - exclamó -. ¡Tienes que volver a Ciudad Plateada!

- ¡Ahora mismo! - se oyó decir a Brock -. ¡Es mi ciudad y tengo que protegerla!

La realidad era que más escuadrones de cientos de pokémons salvajes estaban asaltando las ciudades Plateada, Celeste y Azulona. Era lo mismo que estaba ocurriendo en las ciudades Verde, Carmín, Fucsia y Pueblo Lavanda, sólo que la diferencia estaba en los pokémons. Los pokémons que estaban atacando las tres ciudades bajo el cuidado de los líderes de gimnasio de la justicia estaban evolucionados y eran mucho más poderosos:

- ¡Un batallón de pokémons de hielo está atacando Ciudad Azulona! - exclamó Erika, lanzándose a la batalla con su Vileplume -. A juzgar por el tipo de pokémons que están asaltando las ciudades … ¡deben de estar bajo el control de la Elite Four! Ya que no podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros … lo único que nos queda es esperar a que Blaine y Yellow consigan su objetivo …

De vuelta a Isla Canela, el pánico empezaba a inundar a Yellow:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó, preocupada.

- La Elite Four ha empezado su ataque - dijo Blaine -. Eso podría ser una catástrofe … o la oportunidad perfecta.

- ¿La oportunidad perfecta para qué? - preguntó Yellow.

- Llevo varios días investigando - explicó Blaine -, y he descubierto que la base de Elite Four es una isla, ¡pero no una isla cualquiera! Es una isla deshabitada, medio muerta, que no aparece en los mapas. Isla Cereza. Hace años, era una isla bastante bella, pero debido a los barcos industriales que solían pasar por ella, perdió toda su belleza y se pudrió, careciendo de importancia para el resto de Kanto.

Yellow intentó asimilar toda aquella información.

- Como líder de gimnasio de la justicia que soy - prosiguió Blaine -, la Elite Four estará esperando que acuda a ayudar a mis camaradas. Pero, ¿y si aprovechamos a sorprenderles en su propia base … tú y yo, Yellow?

- ¡¿Yo? - preguntó Yellow -. ¡Nosotros! ¡Pika y yo!

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Pikachu, muy decidido.

- Sí, iremos a rescatar a Red - afirmó Yellow.

Blaine sonrió, pero en seguida cambió a expresión de dolor. Su brazo empezó a temblar y Blaine se agarró la mano derecha:

- ¡Urgh!

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Qué le ocurre?

- No te preocupes, no es nada - murmuró Blaine -. Toma, aquí tienes el mapa para llegar a Isla Cereza, he conseguido sacarlo gracias a mis investigación. Escucha atentamente, Yellow. Saldrás de Isla Canela de noche, sigue con todo detalle la ruta marcada en el mapa y llegarás a la parte trasera de Isla Cereza. Yo haré algunos preparativos y, en cuanto terminé, saldré detrás de ti, ¿entendido?

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Vamos, Pika! ¡Hora de hacer surf!

_Cuatro de horas después …_

Yellow había estado entrenando a sus pokémons toda la tarde. Anocheció, así que Yellow y Pikachu partieron rumbo a Isla Cereza. Blaine se quedó solo en su laboratorio, y se dirigió a una cápsula de cristal en la que adormitaba un extraño pokémon:

- Tranquilo, de ninguna manera te dejaría aquí - le dijo Blaine, mientras se arrascaba el brazo derecho -. De todos modos, para algo habrá servido todo nuestro entrenamiento, ¿no?

Blaine pulsó un botón, y el pokémon de dentro de la cápsula se tele transportó a la pokéball morada, situada al pie de la máquina. Blaine cogió la pokéball:

- Ha llegado la hora, hermano - dijo Blaine.

_Al día siguiente …_

Volvía a anochecer. Justo un día después de haber partido, Blaine llegó a la tenebrosa Isla Cereza. Miraba a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que nadie le había seguido.

A un par de kilómetros de la costa en la que se encontraba Blaine, Amy nadaba con su Vaporeon a toda velocidad:

- ¡Ánimo, Vaporeon! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Ya queda poco! ¡Aguanta!

Amy entrecerró los ojos y miró al horizonte, distinguiendo un enorme volcán a lo lejos:

- Ese debe de ser el volcán de Isla Cereza - comentó Amy, sacando un papel en el que ella misma había dibujado la ruta para llegar a la isla.

Entonces, distinguió a otra persona nadando cerca de ella.

- **¡Allí hay alguien!** - pensó Amy, alarmada.

Pero en cuanto se acercó un poco más se fijó en que, de pie sobre su flamante Golduck, estaba Green:

- **¡Es el amigo de Red! - pensó Amy, sonrojándose -. ¡Green! ¡No me lo puedo creer, le he encontrado!**.

Vaporeon nadó hacia Golduck. Green no iba especialmente deprisa, se lo tomaba con calma, aunque tampoco se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Amy.

Sobresaltado por escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre en medio del mar, Green se giró:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó, al ver a Amy montada sobre Vaporeon -. ¿Y tú quién eres?

- **¿No se acuerda de mí?** - pensó Amy, decepcionada -. ¡Soy una amiga de Yellow! ¡He venido a ayudar!

- ¿Sólo por ser amiga de Yellow? - preguntó Green, fastidiado -. ¡Ni siquiera eres una Dexholder! ¡No sé qué rayos haces aquí, pero lo mejor es que te vayas!

Y Golduck y Green tomaron velocidad, alejándose de allí y dejando a Amy y a Vaporeon flotando en el agua.

- ¡No! - exclamó Amy, triste -. ¡Umh! ¡Vaporeon, sigámosle! ¡Tengo que demostrarle a Green que yo también sé combatir!

Y Vaporeon siguió la estela que Golduck había dejado tras de sí.

_Varios minutos después …_

Blaine se disponía a dirigirse a la costa oeste, pero distinguió otra silueta acercándose:

- Creí haberle dicho a Yellow que viniera por el otro lado … - murmuró Blaine, algo molesto.

Pero quien desembarcó no era Yellow, sino Green. Él y Golduck subieron a tierra y miraron a Blaine:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Así que tú también sabías lo de esta isla!

Green hizo volver a Golduck y se reunió con Blaine, sin decir nada.

- He quedado con Yellow en la costa oeste de la isla - explicó Blaine, mientras él y Green se adentraban en las cuevas de Isla Cereza -. Debería de estar a punto de llegar … Tenía pensado que sólo podría luchar junto con Yellow, ¡así que es toda una grata sorpresa que hayas llegado, Green!

El chico seguía sin decir nada, pero le hizo una seña a Blaine para que se detuviera y, de paso, se callara:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Blaine.

- Hay alguien allí - murmuró Green.

Señaló a un hueco de la cueva, donde había escondidos tres pokémons.

- Bueno, antes o después teníamos que pelear - dijo Blaine, sacando su pokéball morada -. ¡Preparaos, Elite Four!

- ¡¿"Elite Four"? - repitió una atronadora voz de hombre -. ¡Vamos, Blaine, no nos insultes!

Blaine se acercó un poco más y distinguió a los pokémons que estaban allí ocultos:

- ¡Electabuzz! - exclamó -. ¿Muk? ¡¿Alakazam? ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sí que puede, y lo es!

Blaine y Green se acercaron al hueco y se encontraron con tres personas. Un imponente hombre rubio con ropas de militar, una bella y misteriosa joven con un vestido blanco y con una R roja estampada y un hombre de mediana edad vestido como un ninja:

- ¡El Team Rocket! - gritó Blaine.

_Mientras tanto …_

El Prof. Oak y su nieta seguían trabajando en el laboratorio. La chica estaba a curando a un Wigglytuff salvaje con ayuda de su Chansey:

- ¡Buen trabajo, Chansey! - exclamó la chica, abrazando a su ovalado pokémon -, ¡le hemos curado sus heridas! ¡Ahora está mucho mejor!

Entonces, oyó unos gritos que procedían del despacho del Prof. Oak. Sobresaltada, la chica fue a ver:

- ¡Misty! ¡Erika! ¡Brock! - gritaba el científico, agarrando como desesperado la pantalla de su ordenador -. ¡¿Estáis bien?

- ¿Qué pasa, abuelo? - preguntó la chica, preocupada.

- ¡Una catástrofe! - gritó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Todas las ciudades del continente están siendo atacadas! ¡Pero Ciudad Plateada, Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Azulona se están levando la peor parte! ¡Están siendo atacadas por pokémons de la Elite Four!

El Prof. Oak y su nieta se asomaron a la ventana. Incluso desde Pueblo se distinguía el caos formado en Ciudad Plateada, que era la más cercana de las tres ciudades.

- ¡Es terrible, Daisy! - exclamó el Prof. Oak - ¡Terrible!

El Prof. Oak volvió a sentarse en frente de su ordenador, tecleando como loco para ver si lograba descubrir algo:

- ¿Y qué pasa con el chico del sombrero de paja? - preguntó Daisy -. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Yellow?

- Si la información que ha llegado hasta mí es correcta - respondió el Prof. Oak, intentando calmarse -, ya debería de haber llegado a Isla Cereza, actual base de la Elite Four. La buena noticia es que está maniobrando junto a Blaine, líder del gimnasio de Isla Canela.

_En ese instante ..._

Blaine y Green acababan de reencontrarse con los tres miembros del Comando Rocket, los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, Ciudad Azafrán y Ciudad Fucsia:

- ¡LT. Surge! ¡Sabrina! ¡Koga! - exclamó Green, realmente sorprendido.

- Jeje - rió Koga -, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Green.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? - preguntó Green, pasando de la sorpresa al mosqueo en cero coma -. Después de lo de Silph, dijeron que no podían ni encontrar vuestros cuerpos. ¿Acaso fue todo un truco?

- Dejemos los detalles para después - intervino Sabrina.

En la cueva central de Isla Cereza, que a la vez era la base del mismísimo volcán, se encontraban Lorelei y Lance, con su Aerodactyl:

- Parece que tenemos invitados, Lance - comentó Lorelei.

- Hmph, no importa - negó Lance -. ¿Dónde está Bruno?

- Sigue buscando a Red en el Monte Luna - respondió Lorelei -. ¡Es tan apasionado! Dice que "no piensa dejar esta batalla sin sentenciar". ¡Jajaja!

Agatha estaba detrás de Lorelei, entre las sombras.

- Pues llamadle - ordenó Lance -. Decidle que vuelva. ¡Ahora mismo!


	24. 2ª saga Y: 024

Capítulo 24 - **Los recuerdos de Bruno. ¡Alianza con el Team Rocket!**

_Al mismo tiempo …_

En efecto, bruno buscaba desesperadamente a Red por las entrañas del Monte Luna. Se subió a una colina y gritó:

- ¡Red! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, no intentes ocultarte!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- **Hasta ahora - pensó Bruno -, jamás había luchado contra un rival tan digno como él. Aún recuerdo … nuestra batalla**.

Bruno recordó el primer día que se encontró con Red. _El muchacho llegó al Monte Luna, emocionado por el combate:_

_- Vale, según el mapa que venía con la carta de desafío, este debería de ser el lugar - murmuró Red -. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? ¡Soy Red, de Pueblo Paleta! ¡He venido por lo del desafío! Umh, no me digas que es una jugarreta …_

_- No, no es una jugarreta._

_Bruno había estado observando a Red desde lo alto de un montículo. Ordenó a su Onix que atacase a Red, pero el chico lo esquivó:_

_- ¡Ah! - exclamó Red, a punto de tropezarse -. ¡Por fin!_

_- Estaba esperándote, Red - dijo Bruno, agitando sus nunchakos, en los extremos de los cuales había dos pokéballs -, mi misión es probarte. Así que mejor ve eligiendo a tus pokémons. ¡Yo soy Bruno, de la Elite Four!_

_- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a explicar por qué me has desafiado? - protestó Red, cruzándose de brazos -. ¡Ni siquiera sé que es esa tal "Elite Four"!_

_Pero no le quedó más remedio que enviar a Pikachu a combatir contra el Hitmonlee de Bruno. Pero la batalla se complicó. Era muy complicado combatir contra un Hitmonlee, y además Bruno le estaba dando unas cuantas lecciones:_

_- ¡Este es el desafío más interesante que me he encontrado hasta ahora, desde luego! - afirmó Red -. ¡Pero no pienso perder!_

_Gracias a sus nunchakos, Bruno podía hacer aparecer a sus pokémons en cualquier dirección. Su próximo combatiente fue un Hitmonchan, a lo que Red respondió con Poliwrath. Pero, justo cuando parecía que Poliwrath iba a tener las de ganar, Hitmonchan le sorprendió con un puño hielo y lo machacó:_

_- ¡Poli! - gritó Red._

_- No mostrarle al oponente todos tus ataques es una buena táctica para sorprenderle cuando menos se lo espere - dijo Bruno._

_Red, más serio, hizo aparecer a Gyarados y se montó sobre él para combatir. Bruno hizo lo mismo con su Onix, y ambos se enzarzaron en una dura pelea:_

_- ¡Esto es lo que yo llamo un combate entre hombres! - exclamó Bruno._

_Lorelei y Agatha les estaban observando combatir. Lorelei estaba recordando el día que más le marcó en su vida:_

_- **Red y Bruno - pensaba -, al igual que yo y Agatha. Cuando yo tenía más o menos la edad de Red, estuve a punto de perder a mi más preciado pokémon, Dewgong, que por aquel entonces aún era Seel. Estábamos navegando por la costa este de Ciudad Celeste, y Seel sin querer respiró el aire contaminado que salía de la central eléctrica abandonada. Estuvo a punto de morir … Pero entonces llegó Agatha con sus pokémons de tipo fantasma, a los cuales la contaminación les alimenta. Curaron a Seel y le limpiaron de toda contaminación. Nunca habría encontrado la forma de agradecérselo a Agatha. Entonces, ella me habló de que los humanos pueden llegar a hacer cosas terribles. Toda la contaminación que dañaba a los pokémons y sus hábitats procedía de las fábricas que ellos construían. Por eso, decidí unirme a la Elite Four**._

_- Estás muy callada, Lorelei - comentó, entonces, Agatha -. ¿Te pasa algo?_

_- No, nada - negó Lorelei -. Sólo estaba recordando el día en que nos conocimos._

_Mientras tanto, Onix se lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil a Gyarados, hasta que desapareció bajo tierra. Red cambió de pokémon e hizo aparecer a su poderoso Venusaur. Se aventuró a entrar en los túneles subterráneos que Onix había creado, encontrándose de nuevo con Bruno:_

_- ¡Aquí estás! - exclamó Red -. ¡Venusaur, ataca …!_

_- ¡Espera! - le interrumpió Bruno._

_Señaló a unos cuantos Digletts que estaban cruzando el túnel. Red se mostró sorprendido:_

_- Los túneles cavados por un Onix son el hogar perfecto para un Diglett - explicó Bruno, sonriendo -. Entonces, Diglett evoluciona en Dugtrio, que ayuda a mantener la tierra viva y fértil gracias a sus excavaciones. Los pokémons nos pueden enseñar interesantes lecciones sobre la conexión entre diversos factores de la vida. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta, joven._

_Red miró a Bruno, sonriendo. Había comprendido que Bruno era en realidad un buen tipo. Pero, entonces, Bruno se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo._

_- ¡Bruno! - exclamó Red -. ¡¿Qué te pasa?_

_Dos risas femeninas sonaron detrás de él. Red se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Lorelei y Agatha:_

_- ¡Qué típico de Bruno! - exclamó Lorelei -. Todas esas historias sobre los pokémons y la vida …_

_Agatha rió de forma siniestra._

_- ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotras? - preguntó Red._

_Lorelei no le hizo caso y siguió hablando:_

_- ¡Pero a los humanos no les interesan esas historias! - exclamó -. ¿Serán capaces algún día de dejar de intentar adaptarlo todo para que les sea más cómodo a ellos, dañando el hábitat natural de los pokémons? ¿Cómo pueden los Onixes convivir con la construcción de casas, Red? ?Y si los Onixes se extinguen, qué ocurrirá con los Digletts y los Dugtrios? ¿Y qué me dices de las plantas y los árboles?_

_- ¡¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? - preguntó Red._

_- Quizá sea imposible la coexistencia entre humanos y pokémons - continuó Lorelei, mirando frívolamente a Red -. Si tan sólo unos cuantos humanos prevalecieran y todos los demás desaparecieran … ¡sería el paraíso de los pokémons!_

_Entonces, intervino Agatha:_

_- ¡Y con la ayuda de este aparato, podremos conseguir que eso ocurra! - exclamó, mostrándole a Red el aparato redondeado que estaba escondido entre las ruinas de la antigua sede de Silph S.A.._

_- **¡Ese aparato es …!** - pensó Red, abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros con eso?_

_- ¿Ves este hueco en el centro del aparato? - preguntó Agatha -. ¡Al igual que los siete de alrededor, está esperando a que otra medalla de gimnasio sea insertada en él! ¡Y tú, Red, el mejor campeón de la Liga Pokémon de los últimos tiempos, sabes dónde y de quién es esa medalla!_

_Red lo sabía, pero no dijo nada._

_- Es de Giovanni, ¿verdad? - preguntó Lorelei, triunfalmente -. ¡El octavo líder de gimnasio de Kanto! ¡Necesitamos su medalla para llevar a cabo nuestro plan! ¡Ahora dinos, Red! ¿Dónde está Giovanni?_

_- Por eso me habéis llamado hasta aquí, estaba todo planeado - murmuró Red, apretando los puños -. Giovanni, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde … y jefe del Team Rocket, al que derroté poco antes de participar en la Liga Pokémon._

_Red miró a Agatha y a Lorelei, inquieto, y se volvió hacia Bruno, que seguía tirado en el suelo, temblando y murmurando cosas:_

_- **Cuando las siete medallas fueron reunidas en ese aparato, el Team Rocket fue capaz de provocar una terrible catástrofe - pensó Red -. Si las ocho medallas son reunidas … ¡¿Qué demonios será lo que salga? Estas tías … le han hecho algo a Bruno. Tengo que ayudarle, pero ahora mismo estoy en desventaja …**._

_Red miró hacia arriba. Sin decir nada, hizo aparecer a su Aerodactyl y salió volando del túnel:_

_- ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas, mocoso? - preguntó Agatha._

_- ¡A por él - exclamó Lorelei -, Jynx!_

_Lorelei hizo aparecer a su Jynx, que atrapó a Red en el aire con dos serpientes de hielo, agarrándole del cuello:_

_- ¡Dinos dónde está Giovanni! - ordenó Lorelei._

_- ¡No lo sé! - exclamó Red -. ¡Después de luchar contra él, perdí el conocimiento y no le volví a ver!_

_- ¿Quieres decir que no tienes ni idea de dónde pueden estar ni él ni su medalla?_

_- Eso es …_

_- Bueno, te creo - dijo Lorelei, haciendo que Jynx soltase a Red -. Ahora, Red, te contaré otro de los motivos por los que te hemos traído hasta aquí._

_Red se levantó del suelo, lleno de heridas:_

_- Nos imaginábamos que no serías capaz de proporcionarnos información acerca de Giovanni - admitió Lorelei -. Pero nos preguntábamos si serías lo suficientemente bueno para ingresar en nuestras filas. Te hemos estado observando desde que ganaste en la Liga Pokémon. Eres un fantástico entrenador, y la prueba de Bruno ha desmotado excelentes resultados. Bruno ha hecho bien su trabajo._

_- ¡¿Entonces la carta de parte de él en realidad era vuestra? - preguntó Red, furioso._

_- Y además eres bastante inteligente - comentó Lorelei -. Nos vendrías muy bien si …_

_- ¡Si creéis que sería capaz de unirme a vosotros - gritó Red -, estáis completamente locos!_

_Red hizo aparecer a Venusaur y a Gyarados (otra vez) y a Snorlax. Lorelei, Agatha y Bruno hicieron aparecer a Jynx, Gastly y Hitmonlee:_

_- Mala suerte, Red - dijo Lorelei -. Te lo he propuesto, tú has dicho que no. Habría sido tu oportunidad para cambiar y convertirte en un entrenador como nosotros. Pero en eso no has sido inteligente._

_Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Lorelei antes de que los tres pokémons de la Elite Four masacraran a los de Red con sus más poderosos ataques. Entonces, Jynx creó un pequeño muñeco de hielo con la forma de Red:_

_- Es una pena que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto - comentó Lorelei, sosteniendo el muñeco entre sus manos -. Pero ahora que nos has visto, Red, debes llevarte el secreto a la tumba._

_- ¡¿Un muñeco de hielo … con mi forma? - preguntó Red._

_Lorelei pintó, con su pintalabios, varias cruces en las muñecas y tobillos de la mini estatua de Red. Al instante, pesadas esposas de hielo aparecieron en las muñecas y en los tobillos del auténtico Red:_

_- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Red -. ¡No puedo moverme!_

_- Ah, y creo que Red tenía otro pokémon - comentó Lorelei, mientras Jynx creaba otro muñeco de hielo de Pikachu -. ¡Te lo dejamos todo a ti, Bruno!_

_Lorelei y Agatha desaparecieron. Bruno se dirigió hacia Red. Su cálida sonrisa había desaparecido:_

_- ¡Vamos, Bruno, despierta! - exclamó Red -. ¡Sé que te están controlando, no tenías esa expresión tan fría antes!_

_Pero Bruno no le escuchaba. A Red no le quedaba otra que hacer aparecer a su último pokémon: Pikachu. Pero tan pronto hubo aparecido, sus cuatro pequeñas patitas se vieron rodeadas de enormes esposas de hielo:_

_- ¿Tú también, Pika? - preguntó Red -. ¡Maldita sea!_

_Red dio un paso, para ir a recoger a Pikachu, pero se abrió una grieta en el suelo y Red empezó a caer. El Hitmonlee de Bruno aprovechó para lanzarse a por Red en el aire y asestarle una escalofriante patada en el estómago que le dejó sin respiración:_

_- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Red, sintiendo cómo perdía la respiración._

_- ¡Pii! - gritó Pikachu, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Red empezó a caer por la franja que se había abierto en el suelo, bastante profunda, pero pudo agarrarse a un saliente en la roca:_

_- ¡Pika! - gritó Red, desde abajo -. ¡No intentes venir a rescatarme! ¡Huye! ¡El hielo se está extendiendo por mi cuerpo, y pronto lo hará por el tuyo! ¡Huye de aquí y el efecto del hielo desaparecerá!_

_Pikachu no era capaz de dejar allí a su entrenador:_

_- ¡Rápido! - gritó Red -. ¡Quieren aniquilar a los humanos y no podemos permitirles que lo hagan! ¡Huye de aquí y vuelve a Pueblo Paleta en busca de ayuda!_

_A Pikachu no le quedaba más opción. Como buenamente podía, salió corriendo de allí, haciéndose gran daño en las patas a causa de las esposas de hielo. Se perdió de vista entre las rocas y Hitmonlee no pudo seguirle. Red no pudo aguantar más; se soltó de la roca (con lo que un trozo de la tela de su guante quedó enganchado en el saliente) y cayó al suelo:_

_- Pika … - murmuró Red, levantándose del suelo, con todo el cuerpo magullado, y mirando hacia arriba -. Tienes que pedir ayuda, pero … ¿cómo les vas a contar a los demás lo que está ocurriendo si no sabes hablar? Ojalá existiera alguien capaz de leerte los pensamientos …_

_Y Red terminó de convertirse en una estatua de hielo._

_En ese preciso instante …_

Coincidiendo con los recuerdos de Bruno, Pikachu había estado soñando también con aquella fatídica batalla de Red. Se despertó sobresaltado, despertando de paso también a Yellow:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has soñado otra vez con Red?

Yellow y Pika habían llegado a Isla Cereza hacía un par de horas, pero estaban tan cansados que se habían parado a dormir. Yellow abrazó a Pikachu, con cariño:

- Pika … Sé que estás intentando decirme algo … - murmuró Yellow -. ¿Pero el qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Pero entonces:

- ¡Hola! - exclamó una alegre voz de chica -. ¿Qué tal todo por allí abajo?

Yellow miró hacia arriba. De un Jigglypuff flotante desembarcaron una chica vestida con un vestido negro y un chico bastante torpe con el pelo ondulado:

- ¡Blue! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Bill!

Mientras tanto, a la costa norte de la isla, acababan de llegar Amy y Vaporeon:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Amy, mientras Vaporeon volvía a ser Eevee -. Muy buen trabajo, Eevee, te mereces un descanso. Lástima que no tenga más pokémons …

Amy miró a su alrededor:

- Esta isla da miedo - murmuró -. Es como si … ¡Como si estuviese muerta! Me pregunto por dónde habrá ido Green. Tengo que encontrarle. ¡Le ayudaré y le demostraré que yo también puedo ser de ayuda! ¡Vamos!

Amy cogió a Eevee en brazos y se adentró en las cuevas de la isla.

Blue y Bill se acercaron a Yellow, contentos de verla sana y salva:

- Hemos venido a ayudarte - dijo Blue, quiñándole un ojo -. Quién sabe, podrías sufrir algún contratiempo … ¡Pero vaya fresquito hace aquí! ¿No?

Blue se puso una chaqueta de manga larga y acto seguido empezó a hablar animadamente con Yellow:

- **Nunca he confiado mucho en Blue - pensaba Bill, mientras las observaba hablar -, pero parece que sí que conoce bien a Yellow …**.

- Bill - dijo Yellow -, ¿por qué estás con Blue?

- ¡Ella me arrastró hasta aquí! - se quejó Bill, muerto de miedo.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - exclamó Blue, agarrándole del brazo -. ¡Jiggly, ínflate más! ¡Se nos une otra persona!

Jigglypuff tomó más aire y se hizo más grande. Blue, Yellow y Bill se montaron sobre él:

- ¡Adelante! - exclamó Blue, sacando a Horsea -. ¡Ya sabes, Horsea! ¡Pantalla humo!

Horsea les envolvió en una nube negra, camuflándoles perfectamente en la noche. Blue se puso su Scope Silph y no tuvieron problema en seguir el camino.

- Esto me da mal rollo ... - murmuraba Bill.

- ¡Estamos rodeados de Slowbros! - exclamó Blue -. Por eso hace tanto frío, bueno, ¡los Slowbros nunca han sido pokémons muy inteligentes y el vuelo de mi Jigglypuff no será el más rápido, pero sí el más silencioso! No se darán cuenta de nada. Ahora dime, Yellow, ¿por dónde vamos?

Yellow sacó el mapa de Blaine:

- ¡Hala! - exclamó Bill -. ¿A ver?

Bill empujó sin querer a Blue, que respondió con un codazo automático. Pero a quien le dio fue a Yellow, a quien se le cayó el mapa de las manos mientras Bill intentaba cogerlo:

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Bill.

El mapa cayó al suelo y lo recogió un Slowbro:

- **¡Vamos, tíralo!** - pensaba Bill.

- **Tíralo - pensaba Blue, suplicante -. ¡Tíralo!**.

- **Que lo tire, por favor …** - pensaba Yellow.

Pero no hubo suerte. Slowbro se comió el mapa, desesperando a los tres muchachos:

- ¡Oh, no, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Bill, desesperado.

- ¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa, Bill! - le abroncó Blue.

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡El Slowbro se está marchando! ¡Si le seguimos, nos llevará hasta su entrenador! ¿Vamos, Blue?

- De acuerdo - aceptó Blue -. Pero no nos arriesgaremos a seguirle demasiado de cerca. ¡Horsea!

Horsea saltó de Jigglypuff y se enganchó al bivalvo que Slowbro tenía en la cola, dejando tras de sí un rastro de tinta negra:

- Estupendo - murmuró Blue -. Ahora sí, vamos.

Siguieron el rastro hasta el interior de la cueva. La tinta había desaparecido, pero al menos habían llegado a su destino:

- Este debe de ser el lugar - dijo Blue -. ¡Oh!

La pokéball con Clefable dentro estaba vibrando. Blue le mostró la pokéball a Yellow, preocupada:

- ¿Qué le puede ocurrir, Yellow?- preguntó.

- Los Clefables poseen un gran sentido del oído - explicó Yellow, tomando la pokéball entre sus manos -. A lo mejor nos está intentando decir algo …

Yellow le leyó el pensamiento a Clefable:

- Está sorprendido, pero no asustado - comentó -. Escucha voces, gente hablando …

- ¿Alguien de quien Clefable no está asustado? - preguntó Blue -. ¿Podría ser alguno de nuestros aliados? ¡Vamos!

Siguieron caminando por el túnel hasta que distinguieron múltiples figuras a lo lejos.

- ¡Allí están! - exclamó Blue.

Blue, Yellow y Bill acudieron al encuentro de esas personas.

- Vaya, vaya - comentó LT. Surge, sin perder su amplia sonrisa -, muy buenas a los tres.

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Green!

- ¿Con Sabrina, Koga y Surge? - preguntó Blue, sin parar de mirar a los tres líderes de gimnasio.

- Me alegro de verte sano y salvo, Yellow - dijo Blaine -. Tardabas tanto que pensaba que habías tenido algún problema. ¿Pero quiénes son estos dos?

- Le presento a Blue y a Bill - respondió Yellow -, dos amigos míos. ¿Y quiénes son esos tres?

- Son los líderes de los gimnasios de Ciudad Carmín, Ciudad Azafrán y Ciudad Fucsia - explicó Blaine -, Lieu Tenant Surge, Sabrina y Koga.

- Nos los hemos encontrado aquí por casualidad - añadió Green, por si había algún malentendido.

- ¿Queréis saber por qué estamos aquí? - preguntó Koga, con malicia -. ¡Pues bien, nosotros también queremos derrotar a la Elite Four!

Todos se sorprendieron:

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Blaine.

- Idiotas - masculló Surge -. ¿De veras creíais que habíais derrotado al Team Rocket? ¡Je!

- Después de que Silph se derrumbara - explicó Sabrina -, nos escabullimos y nos mantuvimos escondidos, esperando a la oportunidad perfecta para resurgir.

- Pero entonces, la Elite Four ha empezado a controlarlo todo - añadió Koga -, ¡y no podemos permitir que gobiernen sobre algo que DEBE ser nuestro!

- Vosotros también habéis venido a derrotar a la Elite Four, ¿no? - preguntó Sabrina, mirando a Green, Blue, Yellow, Blaine y Blue -. Si nos prometéis no interferir en nuestros asuntos, ¡podremos unir fuerzas para luchar juntos!

Nadie dijo nada:

- El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ¿eh? - masculló Surge.

- **Estos tres pertenecen al Team Rocket - pensó Blaine -, pero tienen un talento impresionante. Ganaríamos mucho uniéndonos a ellos**.

- ¿Queréis colaborar con nosotros? - preguntó Green, dando un paso adelante -. ¡Eso es algo que NOSOTROS deberíamos haber preguntado!

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Koga.

- Yo sólo he venido aquí con un objetivo - dijo Green -: ajustar cuentas con esa tal Agatha que parece tener algo en contra de mi abuelo. Si me prometéis no interponeros en mi camino, entonces me da igual lo que hagáis.

- Perfecto - dijo Sabrina -. ¡Alakazam!

Su pokémon hizo aparecer ocho cucharas que volaron hasta las manos de los ocho entrenadores:

- ¿Y esto qué es? - preguntó Bill.

- Las "Cucharas del Destino" de Sabrina - dijo Surge -. Interesante.

- Según he podido adivinar gracias a mis poderes psíquicos, tengo entendido que los cuatro miembros de la Elite Four se encuentran en la isla. Les atacaremos en grupos de dos - explicó Sabrina -. Agarrad con fuerza la cuchara y centraos en vuestro objetivo. Alakazam leerá vuestros pensamientos y os emparejará con vuestro compañero de lucha.

- **Tenemos que encontrar a Red - pensó Yellow, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuchara -. ¡Y para ello debemos derrotar a la Elite Four!**.

Las cucharas empezaron a responder. La de Yellow apuntó a la de Blaine. La cuchara de Green se dobló, señalando a la de Koga. La de Blue reaccionó igual, pero señaló a la cuchara de Sabrina:

- Muy bien, las parejas ya están hechas - sentenció Sabrina.

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Mi cuchara no está doblada! Ya sé que en ningún momento he tenido la intención de luchar, ¿pero ahora qué hago?

- ¡Mi cuchara tampoco está doblada! - exclamó Surge -. Creo que ya sé cómo va esto. Hace dos años, yo me enfrenté contra Red, pero como no está … supongo que la Cuchara del Destino no ha podido encontrarme compañero.

Surge avanzó hacia Bill y le levantó del suelo, colocándolo sobre su hombro:

- ¡Así que nos toca ir juntos, amiguito! - exclamó.

- ¡No! - chilló Bill, espantado -. ¡Suéltame!

Pero Surge se llevó a Bill de allí e iniciaron su propio camino a través de uno de los túneles de la cueva. Los demás prefirieron ser un poco más planificadores:

- Bien - dijo Koga -, a partir de aquí, hay cuatro túneles. Los cuatro siguen diferentes rutas, pero todos conducen al centro del volcán.

No había nada más que decir. Green, sin decir nada, fue el primero en girarse y marcharse por el túnel oeste. Koga le siguió.

- ¡Green está decidido, Pika! - comentó Yellow, con admiración.

- ¿Y tú, Yellow? - preguntó Blaine.

- ¡Por supuesto, señor! - exclamó Yellow.

Y ella, Pikachu y Blaine se marcharon por el túnel norte.

- Muy bien - dijo Sabrina -. Vámonos.

Ella, su Alakazam y Blue se marcharon por el túnel sur.

_Mientras tanto …_

Amy vagaba por los túneles de la cueva, sin un rumbo fijo y sin saber si estaba caminando en círculos o no:

- Veamos - dijo Amy -, he venido hasta aquí sin saber ni siquiera contra quién tengo que luchar. Si Green se enterase de eso, se enfadaría mucho conmigo, ¡así que tengo que aparentar que sé contra quién hay que luchar!

Entonces, Amy se tropezó y se cayó al suelo, pero sin soltar a Eevee:

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Amy -. Jo … ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé hacia dónde tengo que ir! ¿Y dónde estará Green? ¿Estará Yellow aquí también? ¡Tengo que encontrarles!

Y Amy siguió su ruta a ciegas por los túneles.

Green y Koga (sin separarse de su Muk) caminaban por uno de los túneles, sin hablar mucho.

- Jeje - reía Koga -. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que combatimos, Green? Hace unos … ¿dos años? Ya entonces tenías una mirada atrevida, ¡pero nada comparada con la de ahora!

Green no dijo nada.

- ¡Incluso hablas aún menos!

- Koga - dijo, entonces, Green -, déjame devolverte algo que llevo mucho tiempo guardándote.

Green sacó de su pokéball a un curioso Golbat. Gracias a sus ondas supersónicas, era capaz de mostrar imágenes en su boca. El pokémon murciélago voló hasta el brazo de Koga:

- ¡Jeje, muchas gracias! - exclamó Koga -. ¡La verdad es que lo aprecio!

Green y Koga se pararon al llegar a una enorme cavidad de la cueva. Miraron a su alrededor, y Koga avistó unos ojos en un oscuro rincón:

- ¡Allí está el enemigo! - exclamó Koga, lanzando un shuriken.

Green no se dio cuenta de que, en el centro del shuriken, había insertada una pokéball. Al poco tiempo, un Arbok salió del oscuro rincón:

- ¡Un Arbok! - exclamó Green -. Eso significa que … nuestro oponente es … ¡Agatha!

Green se dispuso a sacar una pokéball, pero Koga le frenó:

- Tranquilo - le dijo -, uno de mis pokémons ya ha sido enviado. Dentro del shuriken había una pokéball. Es una de mis armas ninja, ¡la shuriball!

La pokéball del Shuriken se abrió y salió otro Arbok, que se enzarzó en una dura pelea con el Arbok de Agatha:

- ¡Arbok contra Arbok! - exclamó Green.

El Golbat de Koga revoloteaba por el techo de la cueva, atento por si tenía que ayudar.

- ¡Jejeje! - rió una aguda voz, resonando en toda la cueva -. ¡Arbok, deshazte de ellos como tú sabes!

- Ocultándote, ¿eh? - murmuró Koga -. ¡Muy bien! ¡Golbat, neblina!

- **El ataque neblina previene de cambios de estado negativos - pensó Green -, buena estrategia**.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Agatha? - preguntó Koga -. ¡Vamos, sal de donde quiera que estés!

- ¡Jejeje, los jóvenes sois tan escandalosos! - exclamó la voz de Agatha -. ¡Aunque eso es muy útil a la hora de localizaros!

- **¿Dónde está?** - se preguntaba, mientras, Green, sin parar de mirar a su alrededor.

- ¡Sufrid mi ataque avalancha!

En un instante, empezaron a caer rocas del techo. Green y Koga las esquivaban como podían:

- Por cierto - añadió la voz de Agatha, malévolamente -, ya sabéis que estamos en una cueva, ¿no? ¡Pues espero que os gusten los regalitos extra!

- ¡Estalactitas! - exclamó Green, viendo lo que también caía junto a las rocas.

Una de las rocas golpeó al Golbat de Koga, tirándolo al suelo:

- ¡Golbat! - exclamó Koga.

Green se abalanzó sobre Golbat, salvándolo de una estalactita, por los pelos. Nada más caer al suelo, Green notó una siniestra presencia detrás de él:

- ¡Lengüetazo! - ordenó la voz de Agatha.

Apenas se hubo girado, Green sufrió un enorme lengüetazo:

- ¡¿Un Gengar? - le dio tiempo a decir a Green antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Jajaja, ya lo dije en su momento, Green! - exclamó la voz de Agatha, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho -. ¡Preocuparse por otros sólo trae miseria! ¡Ya sabes lo que supone el ataque lengüetazo! ¿Verdad?

En efecto, Green lo sabía. Se levantó del suelo, con Golbat entre sus brazos, pero había perdido la visión debido al lengüetazo que había recibido en la cara:

- Parálisis - murmuró Green.

- ¡Green! - exclamó Koga -. ¡Yo te ayudaré!

- ¡Ah, no! - exclamó Agatha -. ¡De eso nada!

Terminaron de caer rocas y estalactitas hasta crear un enorme muro entre Green y Koga, haciéndoles imposible a cada uno de ellos llegar hasta el otro. Tendrían que luchar separados.


	25. 2ª saga Y: 025

Capítulo 25 - **¡La batalla final contra la Elite Four! ¡Green y Koga vs. Agatha; Blue y Sabrina vs. Lorelei!**

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Koga, apretando los puños -. Esa era su estrategia desde el principio, ¡separarnos!

Al otro lado del muro, Green se levantó del suelo:

- No puedo abrir los ojos - murmuró, fastidiado.

Golbat se posó en su brazo. Green lo sintió, y sonrió:

- Je - rió Green -, acabo de devolverte a Koga y otra vez estamos tú y yo juntos. Golbat, he perdido la visión, así que necesito que me guíes con tu supersónico.

Golbat emitió un gran supersónico, haciendo que resonasen todas las ondas con lo que había alrededor:

- ¡Una onda de diferente sonido! - exclamó Green, tras escuchar un sonido distinto -. Parece haber chocado contra otro onda, por lo tanto …

Golbat emitió un chillido de alerta, y Green saltó hacia un lado a tiempo. Evitó por los pelos que otro Golbat le cortase con su afilada ala:

- ¡Otro Golbat! - exclamó Green.

Mientras tanto, Agatha se había dignado a aparecer delante de Koga. Los Arboks de los dos se miraban desafiantemente.

- Así que tú eres el actual líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia - comentó Agatha, mirándole.

- Agatha … - murmuró Koga.

- Como puedes ver, los dos somos entrenadores de serpientes - dijo Agatha -, pero la diferencia entre el nivel de un mero líder de gimnasio y un miembro de la Elite es gigantesco.

En ese momento, el dibujo que el Arbok de Agatha presentaba en el cuerpo, cambió:

- ¡Su símbolo! - exclamó Koga -. ¡Ha cambiado!

- Ya sabrás que los Arboks pueden presentar diferentes dibujos - explicó Agatha -. También se cree que, a cada diferente símbolo, ¡hay un poder diferente asociado!

Acto seguido, el Arbok de Agatha tomó una velocidad increíble y rodeó a Koga y a su Arbok, estrangulándolos con su cuerpo:

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Koga -. ¡Demasiado rápido!

El símbolo del Arbok de Agatha volvió a cambiar:

- ¡Ahora, se multiplicará su ataque, jejeje! - exclamó Agatha.

El poder del Arbok de Agatha incrementó notablemente, apretujando a Koga y a su Arbok brutalmente:

- ¡Aagh! - gritó Koga, con dolor.

- Jeje - rió Agatha -, puedo hacer que mi Arbok cambie su dibujo con sólo chasquear un dedo. ¡Quién sabe! Quizás uno de sus símbolos suponga la muerte para ti! ¡Espachúrrales, Arbok!

El Arbok de Agatha siguió apretando. Koga sentía su cuerpo agarrotado y con dolor por todas partes, como si fuera a ser descuartizado:

- ¡AAAARGGGHH! - gritó.

_En ese momento …_

El escalofriante grito inundó los túneles de la cueva. Amy, que seguía su "paseo" por los interiores del volcán, sintió cómo se le ponían los pelos de punta:

- Qu … ¿Quién ha gritado así? - preguntó Amy, con el corazón de un puño.

Incluso Eevee se sobresaltó, mirando inquietamente a todas partes:

- Me pregunto … qué estará pasando … - murmuró Amy, con miedo; pero su expresión cambió enseguida -. ¡No hay que tener miedo! ¡Eevee, iremos a ayudar a quien esté en peligro!

Amy miró a su alrededor, a los diferentes túneles que la rodeaban, por los cuales había resonado el grito:

- Pero … - titubeó Amy -, ¿por cuál de los túneles tengo que ir? ¡El grito ha resonado por todas partes!

_Instantes después …_

A pesar de su agonizante estado, Koga insistía en pensar alguna forma de salir de su apuro:

- **Tiene que haber … alguna forma … - pensaba -. ¡Ya sé!**.

Pero no dijo nada. Prefirió esperar un poco más porque, además, el Arbok de Agatha había disminuido la presión de su ataque. Agatha le observaba, divertida, como si aquello fuera lo más entretenido del mundo:

- Espero que esto os sirva de lección - dijo -. ¡Nadie es rival para la Elite Four!

- ¡Arbok, ataque deslumbrar! - ordenó Koga.

Su Arbok emitió un potente destello para paralizar al Arbok de Agatha, pero no consiguió nada:

- ¡Esa birria de ataque no tiene efecto sobre mi invencible Arbok! - exclamó Agatha -. ¡Arbok, golpe cuerpo!

Aún mientras les estrangulaba con su cuerpo, el Arbok de Agatha golpeó fuertemente al Arbok de Koga.

- ¡Y ahora, mordisco! - ordenó Agatha.

Con sus afilados mordiscos, su Arbok mordió fuertemente al Arbok de Koga, arrancándole la cola brutalmente del mordisco. El Arbok de Koga cayó al suelo.

- ¡No! - gritó Koga -. ¡Arbok!

- Jeje - rió Agatha -, parece que tu Arbok ha exhalado su último suspiro. ¡Para que veas que la Elite Four no se anda con piedades!

Irritado, Koga envió a luchar a Weezing y a Muk:

- ¡Adelante, Weezing, Muk! - exclamó -. ¡Gas veneno y polución!

Los dos pokémons de Koga emitieron sendos gases venenosos por sus bocas para atacar al Arbok de Agatha:

- ¡Arbok! - exclamó Agatha.

El dibujo de su Arbok volvió a cambiar.

- ¡Ahora, mi Arbok es inmune al veneno! - exclamó Agatha -. ¡Y además, les devolverá el ataque a tus pokémons multiplicado por tres!

Arbok repelió los gases y se los devolvió a Weezing y a Muk, que cayeron derrotados.

Al otro lado del muro, Green y Golbat las pasaban canutas contra el enorme y malvado Golbat de Agatha. Uno de los ataques ala alcanzó a Green, lanzándolo al suelo.

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Green -. ¡Golbat!

El Golbat de Koga acudió en la ayuda de Green, bloqueando los ataques del Golbat de Agatha, no sin pasar apuros por ello:

- **Sin ver, no tengo oportunidad alguna de ganar - pensaba Green, agobiado -. Si por lo menos pudiera contactar con Koga … Él es un experto en veneno y parálisis y podría ayudarme. Pero … ¿cómo?**.

Koga, solo, sin ninguno de sus pokémons en condiciones para ayudarle, se enfrentaba a Agatha y a su Arbok:

- Estás acabado - dijo Agatha.

- **Ese chico … Todavía no hay rastro de él - pensó Koga, mirando de reojo al enorme muro de rocas y estalactitas -. El daño en sus ojos debe de haber sido mayor de lo que me esperaba …**.

Entonces, Koga sacó varias shuriballs y empezó a lanzar la mayoría en dirección hacia Agatha y Arbok:

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Koga.

No acertó ni una. Todas las shuriballs no aspiraron a más que pasar rozando a Agatha y a su Arbok:

- Oh, querido, ¿qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Agatha -. Siempre está bien intentarlo, pero creo que lo mejor para ti será rendirte.

Las shuriballs se perdieron en la oscuridad, volando por los aires.

- ¡No me detendré hasta acabar contigo! - exclamó Koga -. ¡Arbok!

En ese momento, el Arbok de Koga, que parecía estar muerto, levantó la cabeza e hizo que naciera una nueva cola de su cuerpo, reconstruyendo la parte dañada:

- Mmh … - murmuró Agatha -. Nunca había visto una curación tan sorprendente, se ha curado de una herida mortal …

- Tu Arbok tendrá sus trucos - dijo Koga -, ¡pero el mí tiene su propio talento!

Koga acarició a su Arbok:

- Puede regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que haya sido cortada - dijo -, y ya ha salido de peores situaciones que esta, de todas formas.

Koga recordó su batalla contra Green de hace dos años, en las que su Arbok sufrió severos cortes por parte de Charmeleon.

- Bah, sólo habéis conseguido ganar un poco de tiempo - dijo Agatha, sin darle importancia -. ¡Pero mi Arbok y yo os destruiremos igualmente! ¡Y el mismo destino les espera a tu amigo Green y a tu Golbat!

En ese preciso instante, la silueta de un Golbat se divisó en el techo de la cueva:

- ¡Ah! ¿Lo ves? - preguntó Agatha -. ¡Ahí llega mi victorioso Golbat …!

Pero el Golbat que llegaba era algo más pequeño y su expresión no era fría ni malvada, sino ligeramente alegre:

- ¡Ese no es mi Golbat! - chilló Agatha.

- Je - rió Koga.

Green apareció saltando el muro de rocas y estalactitas, acompañado de su Golduck y con el Golbat de Agatha derrotado bajo el brazo:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Agatha, y se fijó un poco más -. ¡Tus ojos estás abiertos, ¿pero cómo?

Green y Golduck llegaron junto a Koga:

- Bien pensado, Koga - dijo Green -. Los objetos que me enviaste fueron de gran utilidad. Gracias.

Green le devolvió a Koga un shuriball abierta y un antídoto, ya usado.

- ¡Entonces, esas pokéballs voladoras eran …! - exclamó Agatha.

- Exacto - afirmó Koga -, mis shuriballs nunca tuvieron como objetivo alcanzarte, estaban vacías, sólo esperaba a que te distrajesen para poder lanzar una shuriball con un antídoto dentro y lanzarla adonde estaba Green.

- Ya basta de charlas - dijo Green -, voy a acabar con ella.

- No - negó Koga, cortándole el paso, de nuevo -, tengo un plan definitivo para acabar con su Arbok. ¡Golbat!

El Golbat de Koga se posó en su brazo:

- ¡Ataque chupa vidas! - ordenó Koga.

Para sorpresa de todos, Golbat clavó sus colmillos en el brazo de Koga, empezando a absorber la sangre:

- ¡¿Ha mordido a su propio entrenador? - chilló Agatha.

- Qué idiota he sido … - murmuró Koga -. Mira que no haber pensado que la sangre es opaca … ¡y perfecta para bloquear a tu Arbok!

Golbat escupió la sangre de Koga a modo de chorro y tapó el símbolo de Arbok:

- Ahora … uff, uff … tu Arbok ya no podrá cambiar su dibujo - murmuró Koga, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

Había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre y se encontraba débil:

- ¡Muy listo! - exclamó Agatha, irritada -. ¡Pero te has dado cuenta demasiado tarde! ¡Arbok, ataca!

- ¡Golduck - exclamó, entonces, Green -, confusión!

Golduck atacó al Arbok de Agatha con sus poderes psíquicos, confundiéndole y haciendo que golpeara a Agatha:

- N … no puede … ser - murmuró Agatha, antes de caer al suelo.

Y quedó inconsciente, al igual que su Arbok. Koga también emitió un quejido, su brazo no cesaba de sangrar:

- ¡Koga! - exclamó Green.

- No te preocupes - dijo Koga -. Era … la única manera de detener a esa cosa. Mira, Agatha usaba a sus pokémons como juguetes. Y pretendía mantenerse oculta entre las sombras todo el tiempo …

Koga señaló a la cola del Arbok de Agatha. La malvada anciana había colocado en la punta de la cola de su Arbok y aguijón de acero venenoso:

- Eso podría haber acabado con nosotros - murmuró Green.

Le echó un vistazo a Agatha:

- No pareces contento - comentó Koga, mirando a Green.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? - preguntó Green, mientras ayudaba a Koga a tenerse en pie -. El que tenía algo personal contra Agatha era YO. Te dije que no interfirieras …

- Jeje, tan gallito como siempre …

- Da igual. Simplemente calla y sigamos andando. Tenemos que llegar al final de este laberinto.

Green y Koga tenían que moverse por el laberinto que habían creado los muros de rocas y estalactitas para salir de aquella enorme sala subterránea del volcán.

_Unos minutos después …_

Blue, Jigglypuff, Sabrina y Kadabra caminaban por otro de los túneles de la cueva. Gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Sabrina y su pokémon, estaban siguiendo el camino correcto:

- Por aquí - decía Sabrina.

Blue no paraba de mirarla, siempre atenta, sin olvidar que una vez Sabrina había sido su más peligrosa enemiga:

- Déjame recordarte que no ganaste - dijo Sabrina, leyendo los pensamientos de Blue al ver el silencio que había -. Pero mejor guardemos la nostalgia para luego.

- ¿Me guardas rencor, mi psíquica amiga? - preguntó Blue.

Entonces, llegaron al final del túnel. Vieron un altar de roca, en el centro del cual flotaba un pequeño objeto que brillaba como el oro:

- ¿Qué es eso que brilla? - preguntó Blue.

Sabrina se acercó a mirar, pues el objeto aquel le resultaba enormemente familiar:

- ¡Es mi medalla de gimnasio! - exclamó -. ¡La medalla pantano! ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?

- ¡Eso no es algo que debáis saber! - exclamó otra voz femenina.

Blue y Sabrina se giraron bruscamente.

- **¿Quién …?** - pensó Blue.

- **¿Dónde …?** - pensó Sabrina.

Blue notó frío en su mano izquierda y, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ella y Sabrina estaban unidas por la mano mediante una esposa de hielo.

- ¡Ah! - chilló Blue.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - preguntó Sabrina.

Intentaron desprenderse de la esposa de hielo, pero no había manera. La mano izquierda de Blue no se separaría de la mano derecha de Sabrina:

- Jejeje …

Blue y Sabrina miraron hacia arriba. Lorelei apareció, sentada sobre su poderoso Cloyster:

- Parecéis estar muy unidas - comentó Lorelei, con una sonrisa -, ¿me equivoco?

Lorelei les mostró una estatua de hielo en miniatura de Blue y Sabrina, que estaban unidas por las manos. Una X marcada con pintalabios estaba dibujada sobre la unión entre ambas manos:

- Mi Jynx ha creado esta figurilla de hielo vuestra - explicó Lorelei -, sólo he tenido que pintar una X con mi pintalabios para manteneros unidas por las manos. Así que tened cuidado cuando me ataquéis, porque si rompéis la figura … ¡vosotras también saltaréis en pedazos!

- Lorelei - gruñó Blue.

- ¡Cloyster, rayo hielo! - ordenó Lorelei.

- ¡Cuidado! - chillaron a la vez Blue y Sabrina.

Pero cada una saltó hacia un lado y, aunque lograron esquivar el ataque, se cayeron al suelo y se hicieron mucho daño en el brazo:

- ¡Presta atención hacia dónde hay que saltar, estúpida! - le gritó Sabrina a Blue.

- ¡Lo mismo podría decirte yo! - exclamó Blue.

- Oh … Parece que no nos llevamos muy bien, ¿no? - preguntó Lorelei, mirando divertida a Blue y a Sabrina -. Bueno, eso me hará el trabajo mucho más fácil.

Blue y Sabrina fruncieron el ceño, y cada una de ellas envió a uno de sus pokémons. Blue envió a Nidorina y Sabrina sacó a Venomoth:

- ¡Adelante, Nido! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Patada doble!

- ¡Venomoth, somnífero! - ordenó Sabrina.

- ¡Cloyster, ataque ventisca! - ordenó Lorelei.

Con un potente vendaval helado, Cloyster alejó el polvo adormecedor, enviándolo hacia Nidorina:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Blue -. ¡El somnífero ha rociado a Nido!

- ¡Eso le pasa por estar en medio! - exclamó Sabrina.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?

- Jajaja, qué divertido - comentó Lorelei, sonriendo; se dirigió al pokémon que estaba a su lado -. ¡Jynx, ataque golpe!

Jynx se abalanzó sobre Blue y Sabrina, pero a quien se dispuso a golpear fue a Blue. Aquella vez, tanto ella como Sabrina reaccionaron igual y esquivaron el ataque con éxito, pero el poderoso golpe provocó una enorme fisura en el suelo:

- Glups … - murmuró Blue, sin atreverse a mirar al interior de la profunda grieta.

- ¿Por qué la mayoría de sus ataques van dirigidos a Blue? - preguntó Sabrina.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Lorelei -. Mi Slowbro me acababa de traer este pequeño regalo.

Lorelei les mostró una pequeña horsea, amordazada y sin poder moverse:

- ¡Horsea! - exclamó Blue.

- ¿Tuya? Me lo imaginaba - comentó Lorelei -. Me gustaría darte las gracias por interponerte siempre en mi camino, Blue. Si quieres que te devuelva a esta pequeña Horsea sana y salva, ven hacia aquí.

Sin pensar en nada más que en su pokémon, Blue empezó a avanzar hacia Lorelei:

- ¡No! - gritó Sabrina, sin tiempo para arrastrarla hacia atrás -. ¡Es una trampa!

- ¡Ahora, Jynx! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Ataque destructor!

Jynx le dio un enorme golpe a Blue en la cara, lanzándolas a ella y a Sabrina por los aires. Mientras caía, Blue se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y quedó inconsciente: - ¡Blue! - exclamó Sabrina -. Idiota … ¡Ahora, me he quedado sola!

Sabrina intentó desprenderse de la esposa de hielo que la mantenía unida a Blue, en vano:

- ¡No te servirá de nada! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Acaba con ella, Jynx! ¡Ataque …!

- ¡Flareon, ataque ascuas!

Sin previo aviso, un Flareon irrumpió en la batalla, atacando a Jynx con un ataque ascuas algo más poderoso de lo usual. Al ser de tipo hielo, Jynx sucumbió al ataque:

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Lorelei, hecha una furia.

Por otro de los túneles que conducía a esa sala de la cueva, apareció Amy:

- **El grito que escuché antes era de hombre, pero aquí no hay ningún hombre - pensó Amy, mirando a las combatientes -. Bueno, pero ya que estoy aquí …**.

- ¡¿Y tú quién eres, niñata? - chilló Lorelei, fuera de sus casillas -. ¡No interfieras en la batalla!

Sabrina se quedó mirando a Amy. Estaba mejor vestida y acicalada que la última vez que la vio, hace dos años, pero sus ojos morados eran inconfundibles:

- **Esos ojos morados …** - pensó Sabrina -. ¡Tú eres aquella niña!

- Bueno, una mocosa con un Eevee no os será de gran ayuda - comentó Lorelei, dándole la espalda a Amy y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Sabrina -. ¡No me dignaré siquiera a hacer una estatua de hielo de ella!

- Eso lo dices porque tu Jynx está fuera de combate - comentó Amy.

- ¡Uh! ¡Cállate! - ordenó Lorelei -. ¡Como sea, nunca seréis capaces de arrebatarme esta estatua de hielo!

Lorelei colocó la estatuilla de hielo de Blue y Sabrina en el interior del caparazón de Cloyster:

- ¡Venomoth, ve a por Cloyster! - ordenó Sabrina.

Pero Cloyster se encerró en su caparazón, y Venomoth no podía hacer nada contra él:

- Qué pobre intento de robar mi estatuilla - comentó Lorelei.

- Grrrr … - gruñó Sabrina, que sujetaba a Blue para no arrastrarla por los suelos -. Y encima con este peso muerto encima …

- ¡Eevee! - exclamó Amy, sacando una piedra trueno -. ¡Evolución!

Flareon volvió a convertirse en Eevee, que evolucionó en Jolteon gracias a la piedra de evolución:

- ¡Jolteon, ataque impactrueno! - ordenó Amy.

Jolteon lanzó una descarga eléctrica hacia Cloyster, haciéndole gran daño y obligándole a abrir su caparazón. La estatuilla estuvo a punto de caérsele:

- ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser? - chilló Lorelei -. ¡Ascuas e impactrueno son los ataques más básicos de tipo fuego y eléctrico! ¡No pueden ser tan poderosos!

- Antes de mandarle atacar, le di a mi Eevee el objeto ataque X - dijo Amy, muy seria -. ¡Una vez más, Jolteon, ataque onda …!

- ¡No te dejaré! - gritó Lorelei -. ¡Cloyster, rayo aurora!

- ¡Cuidado, niña! - exclamó Sabrina, incapaz de poder ir a ayudar a Amy.

Amy se tapó la cara con las manos, pero Cloyster no atacó. Extrañada, Lorelei se volvió hacia Cloyster:

- ¡Cloyster! ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó.

Cloyster cayó al suelo, derrotado. Venomoth apareció detrás de él:

- Vaya, veo que lo has conseguido - comentó Sabrina, mirando a su pokémon -. Y menos mal, porque no habría podido ir a salvar a esa niña si Cloyster hubiera atacado de verdad.

Venomoth voló hacia Sabrina. Lorelei miró a Sabrina, sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Amy tampoco lo entendía.

- No hizo falta que Jolteon paralizase a Cloyster con un onda trueno - comentó Sabrina, sonriendo -. Mientras Cloyster sufría el ataque impactrueno, le ordené a Venomoth mentalmente que intentase robarle la energía a Cloyster con su ataque absorber. Al ser un impactrueno algo más poderoso de lo normal, Cloyster quedó ligeramente paralizado, lo que le facilitó la tarea a mi Venomoth, pudiendo derrotar a tu estimado pokémon, Lorelei.

Sabrina sonrió, triunfalmente. Amy se quedó mirando a Sabrina, boquiabierta:

- **Esa chica … - pensó -. Es muy lista … Puede que antes fuera una enemiga, pero, sin duda, es increíble …**.

_Mientras tanto …_

LT. Surge, Electabuzz y Bill caminaban por otro de los túneles. Mientras que Surge iba a toda prisa, Bill prácticamente se arrastraba de la desgana que tenía:

- Oh, tío … - murmuraba el chico -. ¡Menudo día llevo!

- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó Surge.

- N … ¡Nada, nada!

Surge empezó a gritar a nadie en especial, simplemente para que alguien le oyera, resonando su atronadora voz en todas las paredes:

- ¡Me da igual cuál de los cuatro sea nuestro oponente! - gritó -. ¡Sea quien sea, lo aplastaré! ¡No permitiré que destruyáis Ciudad Carmín!

Surge volvió a dirigirse a Bill:

- Teníamos planeado plantarles cara a la Elite Four para cuando vinieran a Ciudad Carmín, ¿lo sabías? - le dijo.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Bill, sorprendido.

- Escuchamos rumores de que uno de los miembros de la Elite Four se estaba dirigiendo a Ciudad Carmín - explicó Surge, frunciendo el ceño -. Por eso les pedí a nuestros antiguos oficiales que tomaran posesión del Santa Ana. ¡Todo era parte de ese plan! ¡Pero tu amiguito Yellow lo malinterpretó todo y lo echó a perder!

Bill empezó a sudar la gota gorda, con miedo a que Surge la tomara con él por ello:

- ¡No … ¡No tenía ni idea d … de eso! - chilló Bill.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del túnel. Surge se detuvo en seco, Bill le miró, preocupado:

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó.

- Puede ser - contestó Surge -. Mira.

Acababan de llegar a una enorme cavidad de la cueva, con un lago en el centro y estalactitas y estalagmitas por todas partes. También, sospechosos puentes rocosos recorrían todo el espacio:

- ¿Qué sitio es este? - preguntó Bill.

- Vamos, tenemos que cruzar este puente - dijo Surge, empezando a caminar sobre el puente de rocas.

Bill le siguió, cuidadosamente. A los pocos minutos, el puente pareció moverse, con lo que Bill tropezó y se cayó:

- ¡Chico! - exclamó Surge.

Bill cayó al lago, sólo que no era de agua:

- ¡Agh! - gritó Bill -. ¡Quema! ¡Esto no es agua! ¡Adelante, Magikarp!

Bill hizo aparecer a Magikarp y se agarró a él con fuerza:

- ¡Salpicadura! - ordenó Bill, a toda prisa.

Salpicadura era el ataque más inútil de todos, lo único que hacían los Magikarps era dar saltos cuando lo efectuaban, pero aquella vez les ayudó a volver al puente de rocas:

- Uff, menos mal - suspiró Bill -. Gracias, Magikarp, y perdona que te haya hecho aparecer en un ambiente así.

- Ese líquido, desde luego, parece agua - comentó Surge, mirando hacia abajo -, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que puede ser en realidad. Mira tus pantalones.

Bill echó un vistazo a la parte de sus pantalones y zapatos que se había sumergido en aquel extraño líquido. Estaban destrozados, literalmente.

- ¡Tío! - exclamó Bill, asustado -. ¡Sea lo que sea ese líquido, es peligroso!

- Es como las babas de Victreebel - comentó Surge -. Bueno, sólo una cosa es segura, si caemos en eso, estamos perdidos.

- Exactamente - dijo, entonces, una firme voz -. Pero para vencer en esta batalla, debéis superar este campo de batalla extremo.

Un joven fornido, muy musculoso y con el cabello largo y castaño acababa de llegar frente a Bill y Surge.

- ¿"Campo de batalla extremo"? - repitió Surge, mirando a sus pies.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que el puente de rocas no era un puente simplemente:

- ¡Es un Onix! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Por eso se movió antes!

Surge miró al joven:

- Entrenador de un Onix - murmuró -. ¡Tú debes de ser Bruno, de la Elite Four!

- Sí, lo soy - afirmó Bruno -. Este puente viviente se moverá cuando menos os lo esperéis en el combate. Si caéis en este lago de mucus corrosivo, estaréis acabados, pero si conseguís cruzar el puente antes que yo, habréis vencido.

Surge y Bill se quedaron mirando a Bruno, meditando sobre las reglas del juego. Aquella iba a ser la batalla más dura de sus vidas.


	26. 2ª saga Y: 026

Después de pensarlo, Surge alzó un puño y se dirigió a Bruno violentamente:

- ¡No es justo! - le gritó -. ¡Este Onix es tuyo! ¡Estamos en completa desventaja contra ti!

- En eso te has equivocado - dijo Bruno, sin alterarse -. Este Onix no es mío, es salvaje. Estoy en la misma situación que vosotros.

- ¡Más te vale que sea verdad! - le amenazó Surge.

- ¿Pero por qué tenemos que llegar a este extremo? - preguntó Bill, desesperado.

- Es en las situaciones extremas cuando un hombre es puesto a prueba verdaderamente - afirmó Bruno -. Es en las situaciones extremas … ¡donde mi sangre hierve de verdad!

- ¡En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bruno! - exclamó Surge -. ¡Yo me llamo Lieu Tenant Surge, soy el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín! ¡Acepto tu desafío!

Capítulo 26 - **¡Bill y Surge vs. Bruno! ¡La preocupación de Pikachu y un importante hallazgo!**

En otro de los túneles de la cueva, estaban Pikachu, Yellow y Blaine. Pikachu estaba inusualmente nervioso:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Pika? - preguntó Yellow -. Ya sé que debes de estar incómodo sabiendo que el enemigo está aquí, pero …

- Umh - murmuró Blaine -, Yellow, ¿me dejas echarle un vistazo a la pokédex?

Yellow se giró hacia Blaine y le dio la pokédex de Red. Blaine empezó a pulsar los botones:

- El Prof. Oak te explicó el comando de la pokédex que te indica el estado emocional de Pika, ¿no? - le preguntó Blaine a Yellow.

- Mmh, sí - respondió Yellow -, pero nunca he sabido muy bien cómo funcionaba, y como puedo comunicarme con Pika leyéndole la mente, pues …

Mientras Yellow intentaba leerle la mente a Pikachu, Blaine se llevaba una gran sorpresa mirando la pokédex:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó -. ¡El nivel en el que se encuentra Pikachu emocionalmente no aparece ni en la pokédex!

- Puedo ver … que Pika está recordando algo muy importante para él - dijo Yellow, entristecida -, pero no soy capaz de leer sus pensamientos con claridad …

- Yellow, lo he estado pensando - dijo Blaine, muy serio -, y … Mira, a partir del traje de Súper Necio, descubrimos que la batalla de Red había sido en el Monte Luna. Este Pikachu debería de haberlo sabido, ya que él estuvo allí, ¿no? Entonces, si quiere llevarte hasta Red, ¿por qué Pikachu no te condujo hasta allí?

Yellow no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a Blaine:

- Quizás no te hubiera llevado hasta allí no porque no quisiese … - continuó Blaine -, ¡quizá fuese porque no podía!

- ¿No podía llevarme hasta …? - preguntó Yellow, empezando a liarse.

- Míralo de este modo - dijo Blaine -. Cuando Pikachu fue separado de Red, no sólo sufrió heridas físicas, también emocionales. Puede que entre esas heridas emocionales se encontrase la pérdida de memoria.

- Pika … - murmuró Yellow, cogiendo a Pikachu en brazos y acariciándole.

- Esa cicatriz de su oreja que no se ha curado ni con tus poderes - comentó Blaine, señalando a la oreja derecha -, quizás sea en realidad una herida psicológica.

- Pika - dijo Yellow, mirando a Pikachu -, ¿es eso verdad?

De pronto, un destello iluminó la zona. Sobresaltados, Yellow, Pikachu y Blaine miraron hacia una extraña pared de cristal que había al final del túnel. Lo que pasa es que Yellow no se dio cuenta de que había un cristal:

- ¡Mire lo que hay en la sala de al lado, Blaine! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Es Bill y LT. Surge, están luchando sobre un Onix!

Yellow fue corriendo y se estampó la cabeza contra el cristal:

- ¡Tranquilo, Yellow! - exclamó Blaine -. Hay un cristal separando ambas cavidades de la cueva, pero Bill y Surge … no son capaces de vernos al otro lado.

- ¡Bill! - gritaba Yellow, dando puñetazos al cristal -. ¡BILL!

Pero nada. Como decía Blaine, aquel cristal tenía alguna propiedad extraña que impedía que los del otro lado les pudieran ver o escuchar.

Al otro lado, Surge y Bill hacían luchar a Electabuzz y a Vulpix contra el mismísimo Bruno, que lo esquivaba todo como si fuera un pokémon:

- Sólo nos está probando - gruñó Surge -, ¡ni siquiera ha sacado a sus pokémons! Aunque no creo que tuviésemos oportunidad alguna contra pokémons de tipo roca.

Electabuzz era de tipo roca y Vulpix era de tipo fuego, ambos inefectivos contra el tipo roca:

- ¡Eh, chaval! - le dijo Surge a Bill -. ¡Tú eres universitario! ¿No? ¡Piensa alguna estrategia!

- ¡En la universidad no te enseñan esto! - protestó Bill.

- No voy a usar a mi Onix en esta batalla - dijo, entonces, Bruno -. No me gustan las batallas en las que mis pokémons llevan ventaja sobre el oponente.

Fue entonces cuando sacó sus nunchakos con las dos pokéballs en los extremos:

- Es cierto - murmuró Surge -, Bruno no es sólo un experto en pokémons de tipo roca.

- ¡En efecto! - exclamó Bruno, sacando a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan y Machamp -. ¡También soy un experto en artes marciales!

De sus tres pokémons, Bruno envió a Hitmonlee y a Hitmonchan a combatir contra Electabuzz y Vulpix. Comenzó una batalla bastante reñida, Electabuzz era bastante agresivo y ganaba mucho territorio, pero los ataques de Hitmonchan y Hitmonlee eran demasiado potentes:

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Se van a caer!

De una potente patada, Hitmonlee mandó volando a Electabuzz y a Vulpix, que se resbalaron de la roca y se precipitaron hacia el lago de baba ácida. Electabuzz agarró a Vulpix con una mano y con la otra se agarró a la roca.

Yellow y Blaine lo observaban todo desde el otro lado.

- ¡Ellos solos no podrán! - exclamó Yellow, preocupada -. ¡Blaine, aunque sea difícil, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarles!

- Tienes razón - murmuró Blaine -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Rapidash!

Pikachu y Rapidash empezaron a atacar a la pared de cristal con sus más poderosos ataques de tipo fuego y eléctrico.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bruno fue capaz de oír el alboroto que había al otro lado de la pared de cristal, que para él era opaca:

- Hay alguien allí - comentó -. Pero se necesita una cantidad de poder desmesurada para atravesar esa pared. ¡Eh, vosotros, los que estáis allí atrás! ¡Ni se os ocurra interferir en esta batalla!

Yellow y Blaine le escucharon:

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡Se trata de Bruno, el que luchó contra Red! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Debemos seguir insistiendo! ¡Vamos, Rapidash!

Bruno volvió a escuchar golpes detrás de la pared de cristal:

- Ya veo que estáis sordos - masculló -. ¡Pues sufrid las consecuencias!

Uno de los Onixes salvajes que ejercían de puentes colgantes atravesó la pared (la de roca, no la de cristal) y sorprendió a Yellow, a Blaine y sus pokémons:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Un Onix!

Onix les golpeó con su duro cuerpo y les lanzó hacia atrás.

Bruno se volvió a girar hacia Surge y Bill:

- Ya sabéis - les dijo -, Bruno de la Elite Four vive por y para la batalla, y no detesta nada más que las interrupciones.

- ¿Lo has escuchado? - le preguntó Surge a Bill -. Parece ser que hay alguien al otro lado de esta sala, pero no hay posibilidad alguna de que puedan ayudarnos.

- Por cómo estaba gritando - comentó Bill, mirando a Bruno -, creo que los que están al otro lado pueden oírnos, pero nosotros a ellos, no. Todo estaba planeado, este escenario de batalla es realmente extremo.

- ¡Y este tipo es realmente fuerte! - exclamó Surge, mirando a Bruno.

El Machamp de Bruno se encaró con Bill y Surge, ya que Hitmonlee y Hitmonchan no dejaban que Electabuzz y Vulpix pudieran escalar para subir de nuevo al cuerpo del Onix.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Bruno -. ¿Quién es el rival de mi Machamp?

- Un momento - murmuró Surge, observando a Machamp -, ese Machamp está llevando el cinturón de un Machoke. A lo mejor acaba de evolucionar … ¡Oye, chico! ¿Qué más pokémons tienes?

- Y … ¡¿yo? - preguntó Bill, aterrorizado sólo por la idea; sacó una pokéball -. Este es el único pokémon a parte de Vulpix con nivel suficiente para combatir, pero no sé si …

Surge no le dejó terminar, empezó a susurrarle al oído un plan. Al ver la pokéball de Bill, Bruno volvió a actuar:

- ¡Parece que mi Machamp ya tiene oponente! - exclamó -. ¡Muy bien, en ese caso, atacaré ya!

Bill dejó caer la pokéball, justo como Surge le había recomendado:

- ¡Ahora corre, chico! - exclamó Surge, echando a correr.

Como loco, Bill le siguió como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando no tropezarse con las rocas del cuerpo del Onix. Fue dejando caer pokéballs a medida que avanzaban, hasta llegar a la pared:

- ¡Oh, final del trayecto! - exclamó Surge.

- Onix puede atravesar las paredes, pero vosotros, no - dijo Bruno -. No podréis llegar más lejos. Odio a los cobardes.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a luchar si no tenemos a nuestros pokémons? - preguntó Surge.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Bruno.

Entonces, las pokéballs que Bill había dejado atrás se abrieron justo detrás de Bruno y su Machamp. El Electrode de Surge y el Exeggcute de Bill aparecieron:

- ¡Ataque combinado! - exclamó Surge, triunfante -. ¡Autodestrucción!

Exeggcute y Electrode estallaron, provocando una enorme y gigantesca explosión. Onix fue severamente dañado, con lo que se agitó, dolorido, haciendo que todos los que estaban encima suya empezaran a caerse:

- ¡Gracias a las dos explosiones juntas, caerás a las babas ácidas, Bruno, jajaja! - reía Surge, como loco.

Él y Bill estaban volando por los aires también y se precipitaban hacia el lago:

- ¡Necio! - chillaba Bill -. ¡A nosotros nos va a ocurrir lo mismo!

Pero Surge lo tenía todo planeado. Sus tres Magnetons aparecieron en el aire y crearon una barrera mediante bombas sónicas, atrapando a Bill, Vulpix, Exeggcute, Surge, Electabuzz y Electrode, manteniéndoles sanos y salvos en el aire:

- No te preocupes - dijo Surge -, gracias a la defensa de mis Magnetons, no nos ocurrirá nada.

Pero Surge estaba colgando por fuera de la barrera, agarrado a uno de sus Magnetons. Bill le observaba, preocupado:

- Bueno, ahora voy a entrar yo - dijo Surge, empezando a escalar para entrar dentro de la pirámide defensiva que formaban los tres Magnetons:

- **Surge se ha quedado fuera para cerciorarse de que entrábamos todos - pensó Bill, preocupado -. Pero si resbala y se cae …**.

_En ese momento …_

En Isla Canela, el joven muchacho y su Haunter acababan de entrar en el laboratorio de Blaine para depositar unas cajas:

- Bien, esto ya está - dijo el chico -. Haunter, ¿me ayudas a abrir esa cápsula? Blaine me pidió que mantuviera vigilado a este tío mientras no estuviera aquí.

El joven que estaba dentro de la cápsula era Súper Necio, que seguía sin dar muestras de vida, aunque sólo estaba inconsciente:

- Tío - comentó el chico, mirándole -, han pasado semanas y aún no se ha despertado.

El muchacho le echó un vistazo a la máquina que mantenía en observación a Súper Necio, para comprobar que todo estaba bien:

- No hay ningún problema - comentó, y sacó una cesta de manzanas -. Y ahora, a alimentar a sus pokémons.

El Paras, el Persian y el Marowak de Súper Necio salieron de sus pokéballs y se comieron las manzanas:

- Seguro que estáis muy preocupados por vuestro entrenador, ¿verdad? - les preguntó el chico, acariciándoles.

El muchacho observó a la pantalla de un monitor, y vio la foto de la estatua de hielo de Red rota por detrás:

- Este es Red, el entrenador que Blaine y los demás están buscando - dijo el chico, y luego volvió a mirar a Súper Necio -. Y la persona que estaba en el lugar en el que Red fue congelado era este tío … Bueno, no me extraña que todavía esté en coma, según me dijeron, un Gastly tomó el control de su cuerpo.

Y, en ese preciso instante, Súper Necio se movió, emitió unos ruidos, abrió los ojos y se levantó:

- ¡Aah! - gritó el muchacho -. ¡Está vivo!

- ¿Do … Dónde estoy? - preguntó Súper Necio, atontado.

- En el gimnasio de Isla Canela - respondió el muchacho -. Pero oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Isla Canela? - repitió Súper Necio -. Vaya, deben de haberme traído aquí mientras estaba inconsciente …

Entonces, Súper Necio vio la foto de la estatua de hielo de Red tomada por Brock en el Monte Luna:

- ¡Esa foto! - exclamó Súper Necio, sobresaltándose -. ¡Espera! ¡¿Ya no está dentro? ¡Sólo está la cubierta de hielo! ¡¿Cómo demonios salió?

- Un momento - dijo el muchacho, acercándose a Súper Necio -. ¿Quieres decir que cuando tú le viste todavía estaba dentro?

- Sí - afirmó Súper Necio -. Fui mandado con un grupo de obreros para ver si conseguíamos sacarle del hielo. Pero ni los obreros con sus herramientas, ni mi Marowak con su hueso pudimos romper la cubierta de hielo para que el chico pudiera salir. Fue entonces cuando encontré un trozo de sus guantes en el suelo y me lo quedé.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó el muchacho -. Espero que no sea mentira …

- Si quieres una prueba - dijo Súper Necio -, mira estas fotos. Las saqué yo mismo cuando lo vi.

El muchacho y su Haunter le echaron un vistazo a las fotos de la estatua de hielo de Red. Estaban tomadas desde todos los ángulos, y se veía claramente que el Red de carne hueso estaba dentro:

- ¡Es Red! - exclamó el muchacho -. ¡Está dentro! Pero … ¡mira! Detrás de esas rocas se ve como … ¿una sombra?

_Unos minutos después …_

En la batalla de Blue (que seguía inconsciente) y Sabrina, Lorelei ya estaba harta de que Amy se interpusiera en su camino:

- ¡Se acabó! - chilló Lorelei -. ¡Niñata, me las vas a pagar por haber interferido en esta batalla!

Amy también se estaba enfadando, y era difícil provocarla:

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó -. ¡A ver qué haces, cuatro ojos!

Lorelei se sintió terriblemente ofendida, e hizo aparecer a otro de sus pokémons, el Slowbro de antes:

- ¡Ese pokémon tiene cara de tonto! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Jolteon, nos lo cargaremos en un abrir y cerrar de …!

- ¡No, cuidado! - gritó Sabrina -. ¡Slowbro no es sólo de tipo agua, no te dejes engañar!

- ¡Exactamente! - exclamó Lorelei, triunfal -. ¡Hasta nunca, mocosa! ¡Slowbro, ataque confusión!

Slowbro golpeó a Amy y a Jolteon con una poderosa onda psíquica, mandándoles a volar por los aires:

- ¡Aaah!

- ¡NO! - gritó Sabrina.

Lorelei no les había atacado en aquella dirección por nada. Sin tener tiempo a agarrarse a ninguna roca, Amy y Jolteon empezaron a caer por la enorme grieta que antes había creado Jynx:

- Jeje, buen viaje - murmuró Lorelei, sonriente -. No creo que sea capaz de sobrevivir a una caída como esa.

Sabrina estaba furiosa, pero con sus pokémons tan debilitados no podía combatir a Lorelei. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que Blue se despertara.

_Instante más tarde …_

Green y Koga seguían buscando la salida de aquel laberinto. Pero Agatha también se había despertado, y les estaba persiguiendo sigilosamente:

- Bien, Green … - murmuró, con una sonrisa psicótica -. Has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que nos encontramos. De todos modos, eres el nieto de Oak, ¿no? Pero no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente … Creéis que habéis ganado, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no, ya que mientras estéis en MI territorio estaréis comiendo de MI mano! ¡Nunca más se volverá a interponer nadie en el camino de Agatha! ¡No volverá a ocurrir lo de aquella vez!

Agatha recordó cómo fui humillantemente derrotada en la final de la Liga Pokémon de hacía veintiocho años … contra el Prof. Oak. Por aquellos entonces, ambos habían pertenecido a un grupo de investigación pokémon, pero el Prof. Oak decidió dejarlo porque, según él, habían olvidado su verdadero propósito. Agatha no fue capaz de aceptarlo, especialmente al enterarse de que el Prof. Oak iba a levantar su propio laboratorio para comenzar su propia investigación. Por eso, ambos combatieron en la Liga Pokémon, prometiéndose encontrarse en la final, donde ganó el Prof. Oak, eso sí, después de una dura batalla. El Prof. Oak le asestó el golpe final a Agatha proclamando que crearía una enciclopedia pokémon (la actual pokédex), todo para el beneficio de los humanos y los pokémons. Agatha estuvo insistiéndole en que era una locura, que nunca podría recolectar los datos de TODOS los pokémons del mundo, y en que el Prof. Oak iba a desperdiciar su talento con aquello. Pero, tras la batalla, el Prof. Oak desapareció de la vida de Agatha para siempre:

- Me humillaste, pero has sido mi inspiración durante todos estos años - murmuró Agatha -. Pero hoy, te verás forzado a admitir que era yo quien tenía razón. Tu nieto y su amiguito … ¡estarán en el cielo para recibirte cuando vayas!

Green ayudaba a Koga a caminar a duras penas. Koga estaba perdiendo bastante sangre y se encontraba muy débil:

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos, Green? - preguntó.

- Debemos ir al corazón de la isla - respondió Green -. Pronto habremos salido de este laberinto.

- ¿Tú crees? Pues a mí me da la impresión de que estamos andando en círculos.

En efecto, volvieron a encontrarse en el lugar en el que yacía la cola cortada de un Arbok:

- ¡Esa es la cola que Agatha le cortó a mi Arbok! - exclamó Koga.

- **No puede ser** - pensó Green.

- ¿Lo ves? Hemos estado andando en círculos …

- ¡!

Tanto Green como Koga se sobresaltaron. El enorme chillido parecía venir de arriba, pero se iba acercando más y más …

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - gritó Koga.

Con un ruido sordo, Amy y su Jolteon (que regresó automáticamente a Eevee) cayeron al suelo, en frente de Green y Koga. De milagro, no cayeron en mala posición y no se rompieron ningún hueso:

- ¡Ay …! - se quejó Amy, arrascándose el trasero -. Mi culo … ¡Eevee! ¿Estás bien?

- Ha … ¡Ha caído una niña del techo! - exclamó Koga, boquiabierto -. ¿Será una trampa de la Elite Four?

Green estaba algo irritado:

- No, no es ninguna trampa - negó.

Entonces, Amy se fijó en que Green estaba allí. Se sonrojó al máximo, hasta casi saltársele las lágrimas:

- Gr … ¡Green! - exclamó.

- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó Koga.

- Es una conocida de Red - explicó Green, inexpresivamente -, y sólo por eso se cree que puede interferirse en nuestras batallas cuando le apetezca.

- **Umh … Qué vergüenza … Acabo de decir "mi culo" … ¡Seguro que he quedado en ridículo delante de Green!** - pensó Amy, desesperada; se levantó -. Umh …

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Green, secante -. Te dije que te marcharas.

- Oh, umh … Yo … - titubeó Amy, apabullada -. Es que …

- Oh, pobre niña - murmuró Koga -. No seas tan rudo con ella, Green. ¡Ugh! ¡Maldición! ¡Estoy muy débil! No creo … que pueda seguir …

Amy e Eevee se alarmaron mientras Green se arrodillaba junto a Koga:

- No te fuerces, Koga - pidió Green -. Ya has perdido bastante sangre …

- ¡Oh, tiene una herida en el brazo! - exclamó Amy, tras ver la herida en el brazo de Koga, sin dejar de sangrar -. ¡Puedo ayudarle!

Amy se acercó a Koga y sacó varias pociones de su mochila. Las aplicó a la herida de Koga y luego la vendó:

- Ya está - dijo Amy -, con esto, sangrará menos.

- Mmh … - murmuró Green.

- ¡Soy una experta en objetos! - exclamó Amy -. Me especializo en compra de todo tipo de objetos, por eso siempre suelo ir bien equipada a la batalla. Antes de caer por aquí, estuve ayudando a la psíquica y a la chica del vestido negro a luchar contra la de gafas. Eevee fue una gran ayuda gracias a mi objeto ataque X, pero nos tiraron por la franja esa …

- Vale, vale - cortó Green -. Pero esto es muy peligroso, estamos luchando contra la Elite Four, puede que ni siquiera hayas oído hablar de ellos. Eres demasiado pequeña …

- P … pero Yellow … también … - titubeó Amy.

- Él fue elegido por Pikachu - respondió Green.

Amy se le quedó mirando, sonrojada. A Green le parecía una molestia, pero finalmente hizo una decisión:

- Bueno - dijo -, ya es demasiado tarde para echarte de aquí. Intenta no estorbar y pórtate bien.

- ¡Vale! - aceptó Amy, con decisión.

Koga se acercó a ella:

- Ah, qué mona es - comentó -, nunca había visto unos ojos morados como esos, no desde la última vez que vi a mi hija. Gracias por sanar mis heridas, pequeña.

Amy sonrió, sin que el rubor desapareciera de su cara. Green suspiró y, justo cuando iba a decir que siguieran caminando, la expresión de Koga cambió radicalmente:

- No, Green - dijo -, aquí hay algo más que nos está haciendo perder la energía.

Entonces, a Eevee se le erizaron los pelos del lomo y gruñó, Amy señaló a algo que había detrás de Green y Koga:

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó.

Green y Koga se giraron a toda prisa, y les pareció ver su propia sombra moverse:

- ¿Serán alucinaciones? - preguntó Koga.

- No - negó Green -, hay algo por aquí.

- ¡Cuidado, a vuestros pies! - chilló Amy.

Sin pararse a pensar, Green y Koga enviaron a Golduck y a Koffing. Pero su propia sombra se elevó del suelo y les atacó:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Green -. ¡Golduck!

- ¡Koffing! - exclamó Koga, recogiendo del suelo a su debilitado pokémons -. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

- Un Gengar - murmuró Green -. Tiene la habilidad de mezclarse con las sombras de la gente. Esa mujer … está jugando con nosotros.


	27. 2ª saga Y: 027

Capítulo 27 - **¡El regreso de Red! ¡Yellow y Blaine vs. Lance!**

Green hizo aparecer a sus otros tres pokémons:

- ¡Scyther! ¡Charizard! ¡Ninetales!

- **Wow …** - pensaba Amy, observando el equipo de Green con admiración.

- ¡Salta, Koga! - exclamó Green.

Al mismo tiempo que Koga saltaba, Green les ordenó a sus pokémons al unísono justo a la sombra de Koga:

- ¡Corte y lanzallamas! - ordenó, mientras Scyther, Ninetales y Charizard se lanzaban a la sombra de Koga.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Al contrario, fue la sombra de Green la que se revolvió contra los tres pokémons:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Green -. ¡Ahora está en mi sombra!

Green hizo volver a sus pokémons para que no siguieran sufriendo en vano.

- Niña - le dijo a Amy -, ¿no tienes ningún otro pokémon?

- N … no … - murmuró Amy, mirando tristemente a Eevee -, siempre he podido arreglármelas sólo con Eevee.

- Pues eso pronto se acabará si quieres participar en batallas más complicadas - sentenció Green -. ¡Koga! Ese Gengar tiene muchas sombras a su disposición. Tranquilo, quédate aquí y yo me encargaré de todo. Niña, cuida de Koga.

- Va … vale …

Amy se quedó sentada en el suelo, al lado de Koga, mientras Green salía corriendo de allí con su última pokéball entre las manos:

- Ese era el ataque contador, uno de los preferidos de Gengar - decía -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Porygon!

Green hizo aparecer a su pokémon virtual:

- ¡Ataque conversión! - ordenó Green -. **Ahora, Porygon cambiará del tipo normal al tipo fantasma, y los ataques físicos no le afectarán**.

Efectivamente, Gengar volvió a salir de la sombra de Green y atacó a Porygon, pero no le afectó el ataque. No obstante, Gengar seguía escondiéndose en las sombras y no hacía más que jugar con Green y Porygon. Para colmo, Porygon no pudo seguir manteniendo su cambio de tipo y los ataques de Gengar volvieron a afectarle:

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Green -. **Si hubiera alguna forma de impedirle que se volviera a meter en las sombras …**.

Amy observaba a Green, apenada:

- **Green …** - pensó, y se dirigió hacia Koga -. Etto … ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Umh, sí - respondió Koga, sin dejar de sujetarse con fuerza el brazo -. Una pregunta, pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

_Mientras tanto …_

En Ciudad Plateada, Brock hacía luchar a sus escuadrones de pokémons de tipo roca para que la armada de pokémons de la Elite four no se acercaran. Un Machop consiguió atravesar la barrera de Geodudes y se lanzó a por Brock:

- ¡Uno ha conseguido pasar! - exclamó Brock.

Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el Machop le había agarrado del cuello de la camiseta y le amenazaba con el puño.

En Ciudad Azulona, un Shellder había conseguido derrotar a unos cuantos pokémons de tipo planta de Erika y se había acercado a la líder del gimnasio.

- ¡Eek! - chilló Erika, mientras el Shellder la agarraba de la ropa fuertemente con su caparazón -. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué queréis de nosotros? ¡Tangela!

La Tangela de Erika llegó y derribó a Shellder. Erika se alisó el vestido, y en ese momento llegó una de sus doncellas:

- ¡Srta. Erika! - exclamó -. ¡Nos acaba de llegar este reporte!

En Ciudad Celeste, Misty intentaba curar las heridas que le habían causado unos pokémons de tipo fantasma, sin separarse de su Krabby (que una vez fue de Red). Le llegó una llamada de Erika:

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Misty -. ¡Todas las ciudades están siendo atacadas, ¿pero los pokémons más poderosos están encargándose de Ciudad Plateada, Azulona, Celeste … e Isla Canela?

Misty colgó, intentando pensar en algún plan:

- Tengo que avisar a Blaine y a los demás que están en Isla Cereza - murmuró -. Los antiguos viajeros usaban las estrellas para guiarse … ¡Te elijo a ti, Starmie!

Misty hizo aparecer a su mejor pokémon, una poderosa estrella de color morado con una gema roja en el centro:

- ¡Dibuja un mensaje en el cielo para que se pueda leer desde todas partes, por favor! - pidió Misty.

Starmie echó a volar hacia el cielo.

_Unos minutos después …_

Bill, Vulpix, Electabuzz, Electrode y Exeggcute seguían dentro de la pirámide protectora, esperando a que Surge escalase por los Magnetons para colarse dentro:

- ¡Date prisa, Surge! - exclamó Bill, tras ver resbalar a Surge dos o tres veces seguidas.

- Ya voy, muchacho, ya voy - dijo Surge -. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado.

En ese preciso instante, la pierna de Hitmonlee apareció de la nada y agarró a Surge, empezando a tirar de él hacia abajo:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Es Bruno! ¡No se había caído!

Miró más a lo lejos, y vio a Bruno y a Hitmonlee, todavía de pie sobre el cuerpo de uno de los Onixes salvajes. Bruno abrió los ojos y miró a Bill, con un brillo en sus ojos que no era normal:

- **¡Esos ojos …! - pensó Bill -. ¡Parece como si estuviera …!**.

- ¡Argh! - gritó Surge, agarrándose con una fuerza sobrehumana a su Magneton para no caer -. ¡Me está tirando hacia abajo!

- ¡NO! - gritó Bill, horrorizado -. ¡Surge!

Incapaz de seguir soportándolo, Surge no tuvo más remedio que soltarse de Magneton, con lo que empezó a caer y a caer hacia el lago de sustancia extraña:

- ¡Magneton …! - empezó a exclamar Surge, mientras caía.

Pero la pierna de Hitmonlee se estiró aún más y le tapó la boca mientras seguía tirándole hacia el lago. Uno de los Magnetons de Surge se dividió en tres Magnemites e intentaron acudir en la ayuda de Surge. Bruno seguía observándolo todo con aquella siniestra mirada:

- ¡Bien, menos mal! - exclamó, entonces, Bill.

Dos Magnemites alcanzaron a Surge y consiguieron mantenerle sujeto por el brazo derecho gracias a la unión de sus imanes, pero Hitmonlee seguía tirando de Surge, a punto de partirle las piernas:

- ¡RRRRRAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! - gritó Bruno, furioso.

La otra pierna de Hitmonlee salió disparada hacia los Magnemites, destrozándolos en el aire.

- ¡Es mi fin! - exclamaba Surge, mientras caía sin más remedio al lago.

Pero, justo en ese momento, unos látigos verdes aparecieron, también de la nada, y atraparon a Surge en el aire:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Bill.

- ¿Y estas cepas? - preguntó Surge, extrañado -. ¡Ah! ¡Mi cuchara del destino!

La cuchara, que Surge guardaba en el bolsillo de la camisa, se estaba empezando a doblar. Alarmados, tanto Bill como Surge miraron en la dirección en la que se había doblado la cuchara. Y allí estaba. Sin separarse de su Venusaur, montado en una bicicleta de la que pocos sacarían partido, pedaleando magistralmente sobre las rocas del cuerpo de Onix, estaba el chico al que todos habían estado buscando:

- No puede ser … - murmuró Bill, pálido -. ¡Red!

Allí estaba Red, como una rosa, y mostrando su amplia sonrisa despreocupada de siempre:

- ¡Hola, Bill, cuánto tiempo! - saludó -. ¡Hola a ti también, Surge!

Bruno se giró hacia Red, sin decir nada:

- Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra - murmuró Red -. ¡A la carga!

Rebotando sobre el sillín a causa de lo que suponía pedalear sobre un puente de rocas, Red se lanzó en picado en su bicicleta a por Bruno. Venusaur y Hitmonlee se enzarzaron en una dura pelea:

- ¡Saur, dulce aroma! - ordenó Red.

Venusaur emitió un extraño aroma por su flor, alcanzando a Hitmonlee y confundiéndole hasta hacerle desmayarse.

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Red.

Con Hitmonlee fuera de combate, Venusaur pudo rescatar a Surge, devolviéndole al cuerpo de Onix, al lado de Red:

- ¿Estás bien, Surge? - preguntó Red.

- Más o menos … - masculló Surge.

- ¡Red! - gritaba Bill, desde la pirámide -. ¡No me puedo creer que seas tú!

- Pues lo soy - afirmó Red, sonriendo -. ¡Aquí, en carne hueso! ¡Yo soy el mismísimo Red, de Pueblo Paleta!

Por supuesto, desde el otro lado de la pared de cristal, Yellow, Pikachu y Blaine lo estaban viendo de todo, pero sin poder moverse pues el cuerpo de uno de los Onixes les mantenía sujetos:

- Oh … - murmuró Yellow, que se había quedado sin habla -. Es él, de verdad … ¡Es Red!

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Y pensar que casi nos habíamos rendido!

A Yellow se le saltaron las lágrimas, y ella y Pikachu no casaban de darle puñetazos a la pared con la esperanza de que les oyeran:

- ¡Red! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Red!

- ¡Pikapi! - gritaba Pikachu.

- ¡Red!

Pero Red no les escuchaba. Lo que ellos sí que escucharon fue un estruendo que sacudió el túnel:

- ¡Ese ruido …! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡La explosión de antes destruyó la separación entre el túnel y el canal de agua subterránea!

Miró a Yellow y a Pikachu, que seguían a lo suyo:

- ¡Yellow, agárrate a algo! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Se acerca un …!

Demasiado tarde. Con un enorme estruendo, una gigantesca ola irrumpió en aquel túnel, arrasando a Blaine, Yellow y Pikachu. Al principio podían aguantar sujetos entre las rocas del cuerpo de Onix, por lo que, impertérrita, Yellow siguió intentando llamar la atención de Red:

- ¡Red! - gritaba, sin parar de dar puñetazos -. ¡Red …!

El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Entonces, Yellow no tuvo tiempo apenas de darse cuenta que una enorme ola había arrastrado su sombrero, dejando a la vista su rubia y larga coleta:

- ¡Oh! - chilló Yellow, girándose, aterrorizada.

Blaine no daba crédito:

- ¡Yellow! - gritó -. ¡E … eres una …!

Pero se tragó sus palabras, ya que empezó a caer aún más agua sobre ellos, ahogándoles y arrastrándoles de allí.

- ¡REEEEEED! - se oyó gritar a Yellow antes de perderse de vista ente las olas.

_En ese momento …_

En Ciudad Celeste, un Haunter estaba intentando detener al Starmie de Misty en su trabajo de escribir un mensaje en el cielo:

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó misty -. ¡Acaba con él, Krabby!

Erika volvió a contactar con Misty:

- Erika - dijo Misty, antes de que la otra chica empezase a hablar -, le he ordenado a Starmie que escriba un mensaje en el cielo para avisar a los de Isla Cereza.

- Muy bien, Misty - dijo Erika -. Pero hay algo más que debes saber. Las ciudades que están siendo más atacadas son las nuestras, los líderes de gimnasio.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Misty, sin creerse que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

- Y además - añadió Erika -, algunos de los pokémons están especialmente interesados en atacarnos a nosotros mismos, los líderes.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Misty, mientras dos Haunters la agarraban del brazo.

- Puede, y lo es - afirmó Erika -. ¡La Elite Four quiere las medallas de todos los gimnasios! De alguna manera, ya tenía las medallas de los líderes corruptos, ¡ahora quieren las nuestras!

La presión de los pokémons era demasiada. Un Gengar le arrebató a Misty su Medalla Cascada, mientras que un Shellder le robaba a Erika su Medalla Arco Iris:

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Starmie, date prisa, por favor!

_Instantes después …_

Blaine, Yellow y Pikachu habían sido arrastrados por el torrente hasta una parte inexplorada del túnel. Pikachu seguía inconsciente, pero Blaine se despertó:

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó, zarandeando a la muchacha -. ¡Yellow!

Con un quejido, Yellow se despertó. Se incorporó y miró a Blaine, sonrojándose al instante:

- ¡Ah! - chilló, echándose hacia atrás, intentando ocultar su coleta.

- Yellow … - murmuró Blaine -. Entonces, tú … eres … en realidad …

- Por favor, no pregunte nada ahora - pidió Yellow, avergonzada.

Avistó su sombrero de paja, con las dos singulares plumas, en el suelo y se lo volvió a poner:

- Me siento desprotegida sin este sombrero - murmuró Yellow.

Se palpó los bolsillos:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó -. ¡La pokédex de Red y mi cuaderno! ¡Los he perdido! Red … estábamos tan cerca …

- De acuerdo, Yellow - dijo Blaine -, no haré ninguna pregunta por ahora. Umh, parece que el torrente nos ha arrastrado bien lejos. Puede que incluso estemos más cerca del enemigo … Esto me recuerda a un viejo acertijo. Yellow, ¿qué tiene una única entrada pero tres salidas?

A Yellow también le sonaba el acertijo:

- Umh … ¿un suéter? - preguntó.

- Correcto - afirmó Blaine -, pero ahora, si te pregunto qué tiene sólo una entrada pero ninguna salida, ¿dirías Isla Cereza?

- Qu … ¿Quiere decir que la única forma de salir de esta isla es derrotando a la Elite Four? - preguntó Yellow, temerosa.

- Después de observar la batalla de Red, me temo que sí - respondió Blaine -. Mmh, cuanto más profundidad alcanzamos, más oscuridad hay. ¡Growlithe, te elijo a ti!

Blaine hizo aparecer al pequeño perro de fuego y le dio dos palos:

- Por favor, proporciónanos dos antorchas, Growlithe - pidió Blaine.

Growlithe escupió fuego por la boca y encendió los dos palos que Blaine sostenía con sendas llamas. Blaine le dio uno a Yellow y siguieron caminando.

Mientras, en la batalla de Green y Koga, Green seguía maquinando un plan para poder vencer a Gengar.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo, Green? - preguntó Koga.

- No - negó Green -. Déjame pensar …

Entonces, Eevee enderezó las orejas al máximo y se puso a olisquear y a mirar a su alrededor, muy inquieto:

- ¡Eevee! - exclamó Amy -. ¿Qué te pasa?

Eevee miró hacia arriba, luego miró a Amy y a continuación volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hecho un puro nervio.

- Oh, ojalá tuviera los poderes de Yellow para saber qué es lo que tratas de decirme … - se lamentó Amy.

Eevee frunció el ceño y mordió a Amy de la camiseta, tirando de ella y gruñendo:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Amy.

- Deja de gritar - ordenó, entonces, Green -. No me dejas concentrarme para pensar en un plan.

- ¡Pero es que …! - titubeó Amy -. ¡Green! ¡Eevee está muy inquieto! ¡Debe de haber presentido algo!

- No creo que sea algo que nos beneficie en este momento.

Koga observó a Amy y a Eevee, extrañado. Al ver que Amy no se movía, Eevee dejó de morder su camiseta y la gruñó, nervioso:

- La última vez que te he visto tan nervioso … - murmuró Amy -. ¡Eevee! ¿No habrás presentido a otro Eevee?

Eevee asintió.

- ¡Green! - exclamó Amy, alarmada -. ¡Eevee ha presentido a otro Eevee en esta isla, y el único que conocemos con un Eevee es Red! ¡Red puede estar en esta isla!

Green la miró de reojo:

- Me gustaría ir a su encuentro - murmuró -, pero, como comprenderás, antes tengo una batalla que sentenciar.

- ¡Pues entonces iré yo a buscarle! - exclamó Amy, levantándose -. Lo siento, Koga, pero debo irme.

- No te preocupes, pequeña - dijo Koga -. Todo sea para acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Pero Eevee empezó a negar con la cabeza y a gruñir otra vez:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó Amy -. ¿No quieres que vayamos a buscar a Red tú y yo?

Eevee se quedó mirando a Amy, con el ceño fruncido. Le echó un vistazo a Green y siguió mirando a Amy:

- ¿Sólo querías que lo supiera para decírselo a Green?

Eevee asintió. Pero entonces, volvió a ponerse nervioso y a mirar hacia arriba, volviendo a tirar a Amy de la falda:

- ¿Hay algo allí arriba? - preguntó Amy, mirando al agujero del techo -. ¿Otra persona importante?

Eevee asintió, aún más nervioso:

- Podría ser … ¿Yellow?

Eevee volvió a asentir, y su expresión cambió del enfado a la preocupación, mirando a Amy sin dejar de dar botes:

- ¡Yellow está en peligro! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Green! Koga. Tengo que ir a buscar a Yellow, no puedo quedarme aquí.

- **Bueno, de todas formas no nos habría servido de ninguna ayuda** - pensó Green, girándose hacia Amy -. Vale, vale. Venga, ve a ayudar a Yellow.

Amy se sonrojó cuando Green la miró fijamente.

- Pero muchacha - intervino Koga -, ¿cómo pretendes llegar hasta arriba? Estamos en un volcán …

Amy le enseñó a Koga el interior de su mochila, repleta de cuerdas, linternas, botiquines y cosas de utilidad:

- Como he dicho, soy experta en la compra de objetos - dijo Amy, sonriendo -. Y ahora, Eevee, vamos en busca de Yellow.

_Minutos después …_

Yellow, Pikachu y Blaine seguían investigando por el túnel, hasta llegar a una zona extremadamente oscura:

- Tenemos que darnos prisa - decía Blaine -, Ciudad Celeste, Azulona, Plateada y las demás ciudades serán destruidas. Y no podemos permitir …

- ¡Jajajajaja! - se oyó reírse a alguien -. ¡El destino de esas ciudades ya está sellado! ¡Ya podéis ir olvidándoos de ellas tal como las conocíais! Todas las ciudades caerán bajo nuestro poder. ¡Y entonces el mundo será tal como YO quiero que sea!

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Blaine.

- ¡Pika, ataque destello! - ordenó Yellow.

Pikachu iluminó el túnel con un enorme destello. Fue entonces cuando pudieron distinguir que había alguien sentado sobre una roca, observándoles, desde lo alto:

- Oh, así que estáis vivos.

Un joven vestido con ropa negra y con capa, acompañado de un Aerodactyl, les observaba, triunfal:

- ¡Lance! - exclamó Yellow.

Lance se rió al verla. Yellow frunció el ceño, pero fue Blaine el que avanzó un paso hacia Lance:

- Déjamelo a mí, Yellow - dijo.

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó Yellow.

- Para derrotarle, tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas - dijo Blaine -. Tienes un gran poder, Yellow, pero … ¡Déjame probar a mí primero! ¡Tú simplemente observa su estilo de batalla!

Blaine sacó una pokéball morad con una M dibujada y se lanzó a por Lance:

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Yellow, preocupada.

- ¿Vienes a por mí tú solo? - preguntó Lance -. Bueno, da igual. Ya seáis uno, dos o doscientos, ¡nunca podréis conmigo! ¡Aerodactyl, híper rayo!

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Blaine, mientras el gigantesco rayo de energía le atrapaba.

- ¡Blaine! - gritó Yellow.

Pero el híper rayo desapareció dentro de la mano de un pokémon que acababa de aparecer al lado de Blaine:

- ¿Atrapó el rayo con su mano? - preguntó Lance, extrañado.

- ¡Muy bien - exclamó Blaine -, Mewtwo!

El pokémon que Blaine había creado a partir de unas células de Mew cuando estaba en el Team Rocket acababa de incorporarse a la batalla:

- ¡Ajá, he oído hablar de ti, Mewtwo! - exclamó Lance -. ¡El pokémon nacido a partir de un arrogante experimento humano! ¡Esto va a ser muy interesante! ¡Vamos a probar ese poder tuyo!

La batalla contra el miembro más poderoso de la Elite Four estaba a punto de comenzar.


	28. 2ª saga Y: 028

Capítulo 28 - **¡La gran batalla de Mewtwo y el invencible equipo de Lance!**

Un gigantesco estruendo sacudió la isla entera. Yellow y Pikachu cayeron al suelo. Lance se montó sobre su Aerodactyl y empezaron a revolotear por el techo:

- Estoy un poco agobiado aquí dentro - comentó Lance -, ¡vamos a aumentar un poco el espacio!

Con sus poderosas alas, Aerodactyl destruyó el techo del túnel, creando un enorme agujero, dejando a la vista el cielo estrellado:

- ¡Aerodactyl, ataque supersónico! - ordenó Lance.

- ¡Mewtwo, barrera! - ordenó Blaine.

Mewtwo creó una enorme barrera transparente que les protegió a él, a Blaine y a Yellow de las peligrosas ondas.

- ¡Blaine! - exclamó Yellow.

- No te preocupes, Yellow - dijo Blaine -. Estoy bien, y Mewtwo podrá aguantar. No vamos a atacar por ahora. Quédate cerca y obsérvale bien, intenta descubrir sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles.

Lance no decía nada. Se mantenía de pie sobre la espalda de su Aerodactyl, que no paraba de emitir ondas supersónicas para ver si rompía la barrera de Mewtwo. El brazo izquierdo de Blaine empezó a resentirse:

- Ugh … - murmuró Blaine -. De lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos por ahora es de que este cuerpo mío aguante … ¡Mewtwo!

Mewtwo asintió, y empezaron a flotar dentro de la barrera:

- ¡Estamos flotando! - exclamó Yellow, mirando al suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Lance.

Mewtwo embistió a Lance y a Aerodactyl con la barrera, derribándoles. Lance cayó encima de una roca:

- ¡Malditos! - exclamó, lanzando dos pokéballs -. ¡Dragonairs!

Hizo regresar a Aerodactyl al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer a sus dos bellos Dragonairs, que se elevaron el aire:

- ¡Llamad a los vientos! - ordenó Lance -. ¡Llamad a las nubes de tormenta! ¡Y ataque agilidad!

Los dos Dragonair empezaron a girar alrededor de Mewtwo y los demás (aún dentro de la barrera), provocando relámpagos y levantando un enorme viento:

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Blaine, mientras la barrera se balanceaba en el aire.

- ¡Parecen los dioses de la tormenta! - exclamó Yellow.

- Dicen que los Dragonairs son capaces de controlar el tiempo - explicó Blaine, muy serio -. Pero estos dos están incrementando su poder mediante la combinación con el trueno y el viento. Bien, en ese caso … ¡vamos a atacar! Tendremos que romper la barrera, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Yellow, asintiendo.

Mewtwo deshizo la barrera y agarró a Yellow, sentándola sobre sus hombros:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Yellow, sorprendida.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Blaine.

- ¿Seguro que queréis arriesgaros a destruir vuestra propia barrera para atacar? - preguntó Lance -. ¡Allá vosotros! ¡Jajaja!

Los Dragonairs siguieron envolviendo a Mewtwo, Blaine y Yellow con el interminable vendaval.

- ¡Aah! - chilló Yellow, agarrándose con fuerza a Mewtwo.

Como contraataque, Mewtwo efectuó su famoso ataque psico onda, creando un enorme tornado con el que contrarrestó los truenos y el viento de los Dragonairs:

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Lance, divertido -. ¿Una guerra de catástrofes naturales?

- ¡Ahora, el tornado de Mewtwo os absorberá! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Y además, tus Dragonairs están hechos un lío!

A causa del viento, los cuerpos de los Dragonairs se enrollaron entre sí, confundiéndolos mientras eran arrastrados hacia el tornado:

- Muy listo - comentó Lance -, pero no sabes lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser un Dragonair, ¿verdad? ¡Este truco vuestro sólo nos brinda otra oportunidad para atacar!

Los Dragonairs crearon una amplia circunferencia con sus esbeltos cuerpos enrollados y se dispusieron a atacar a Mewtwo:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Yellow, a punto de caerse de los hombros de Mewtwo.

Para que Yellow y Blaine no tuvieran que sufrir, Mewtwo les agarró, cortó su propio ataque y bajó al suelo:

- ¿Te echas atrás para proteger a tu entrenador? - preguntó Lance -. ¡Menudo cobarde!

Su Aerodactyl desplegó las alas:

- ¡Aerodactyl, acaba con ellos en combate cercano! - ordenó Lance -. ¡Destrípales con tus afiladas alas!

Aerodactyl se lanzó a por Yellow y Blaine, dispuesto a atacarles con sus alas cortantes, pero Mewtwo se interpuso con su cuchara gigante:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Lance, extrañado.

- ¡El arma psíquica de Mewtwo! - anunció Blaine -. ¡Su cuchara!

Mewtwo y Aerodactyl se enzarzaron en una dura pelea. Mewtwo mantenía a raya los ataques de Aerodactyl, pero no pudo evitar recibir algún que otro corte. Al mismo tiempo, montones de heridas iban apareciendo en el cuerpo de Blaine:

- ¡Pero Blaine - exclamó Yellow -, los ataques también te afectan a ti! ¡Seguro que Lance se había dado cuenta y por eso ha cambiado a combate cercano! ¡¿No puedes ordenar a Mewtwo que luche más lejos?

- No - negó Blaine -. Mewtwo y yo somos incapaces de luchar separados. Para crear a Mewtwo a partir de aquel terrible experimento, tuve que usar mi propio ADN y, para rellenar el vacío de células que había quedado en mi cuerpo, tuve que usar células inutilizadas de Mewtwo. Esa es la razón por la que soy el único capaz de ordenarle ataques a este pokémon. Si estamos demasiado lejos, Mewtwo siente una gran presión. No puedo echarme atrás ahora.

Yellow no se lo podía creer:

- Mewtwo normalmente vive dentro de una cápsula que contiene un líquido especializado para acogerle - explicó Blaine -. Cuando quiero meterle en la pokéball, debo pasar el líquido de la cápsula a la pokéball. No sólo no podemos estar separados, sino que también hay un tiempo límite en el que Mewtwo puede aguantar al aire libre, y yo diría que son … tres minutos.

- ¡¿Tres minutos? - repitió Yellow, escandalizada.

- Un poco más … y mi cuerpo no podrá soportarlo - murmuró Blaine, mientras las células de Mewtwo en su brazo empezaban a removerse -. Esta herida … en los últimos dos años, ha ascendido hasta el hombro. Si queremos sobrevivir los dos, no debemos luchar durante mucho tiempo. Así que … ¡terminemos esto rápido!

Mewtwo y Aerodactyl seguían luchando. Lance les observaba, sin prestar atención a nada más:

- Lance lleva todas las de ganar, en estos momentos - admitió Blaine -, así que, mientras está distraído, ¡a por él!

- ¿Quiere decir que vayamos a atacar a Lance directamente? - preguntó Yellow, temerosa por el plan.

- A él directamente, no - negó Blaine -. A parte de Aerodactyl y los Dragonairs, Lance debe de tener como mucho otros tres pokémons. Pero, si no los pudiera sacar …

- ¡A las pokéballs! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Si las destruimos, Lance no podrá sacar a sus otros pokémons! ¡Y sólo podremos conseguirlo con la cuchara de Mewtwo! ¡Yellow! ¡Pika y tú encargaros de Aerodactyl! ¡Vamos!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Yellow, mientras ella y Pikachu echaban a correr -. ¡Al ataque, Pika!

Lance miró a Pikachu, mientras saltaba apara alcanzar a Aerodactyl:

- ¡Ahora, Mewtwo! - ordenó Blaine.

Mewtwo convirtió su cuchara en tenedor (gigante también) y lo alargó hasta alcanzar la espalda de Lance, que no pudo reaccionar:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Lance.

Las púas del tenedor se clavaron en las tres pokéballs que tenía enganchadas en el cinturón:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Lance.

Pikachu se mantenía agarrado al ala de Aerodactyl para no dejarle ir en la ayuda de Lance. Yellow observaba a Blaine:

- ¡NO! - gritó Lance, mientras un enorme haz de luz provocado por la cuchara (en aquel momento, tenedor) de Mewtwo destruía sus pokéballs.

- **¿Lo habrán conseguido a tiempo?** - se preguntó Yellow, estresada.

Tras una pequeña explosión de luz, las pokéballs de Lance salieron disparadas por los aires, cayendo al suelo, llenas de grietas. Lance cayó al suelo, con la capa rota, y se quedó allí tirado:

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! - exclamó Blaine.

Y él y Mewtwo cayeron al suelo, incapaces de aguantar más.

- ¡Blaine! ¡Mewtwo! - exclamó Yellow -. Ya deben de haber pasado los tres minutos … ¡Pero hemos ganado! ¡Eres genial, Mewtwo! ¡Gracias a tu increíble poder, hemos derrotado a Lance de la Elite four!

Yellow y Pikachu se abrazaron a Mewtwo.

Las explosiones habían sacudido una parte del volcán de Isla Cereza, y el estruendo se había oído por todas partes. Amy e Eevee, que estaban en un túnel, casi se cayeron al suelo:

- ¡Eevee! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Eso ha sonado muy cerca! ¡Debe de haber sido Yellow! Ahora la pregunta es … ¿en cuál de estos túneles estará? ¡Esto es como un laberinto!

Pero Eevee negó con la cabeza y gruñó:

- ¿Qué pasa, Eevee? - preguntó Amy.

Eevee miró en la dirección en la que había sonado la explosión:

- Sí, por allí debe de estar Yellow - afirmó Amy.

Eevee asintió brevemente, pero enseguida empezó a mirar hacia arriba, dando saltitos, nervioso.

- ¿Uuh? ¿Aún así quieres que vayamos hacia arriba? - preguntó Amy.

Eevee asintió. Amy reflexionó:

- Bueno, el enemigo es muy fuerte, probablemente prolongue la batalla hasta llegar arriba del todo para ponérnoslo más difícil - dijo Amy -. ¡Pero Eevee! ¡Esto es un volcán! ¡Allí arriba estará todo lleno de lava!

Eevee se quedó mirando a Amy con el ceño fruncido.

- Tienes razón - afirmó Amy, apretando los puños; aunque no era capaz de leerle el pensamiento, creía saber a qué se refería -. Si quiero impresionar a Green (y ayudar a Yellow, por supuesto), no debo ser más cobarde. Pero si vamos a ascender hasta el cráter, mejor escalemos por el exterior.

Amy hizo evolucionar a Eevee en Jolteon, que creó un enorme agujero en la pared gracias a su impactrueno. Volvió a ser Eevee, y él y Amy salieron al exterior.

- Bien - dijo Amy, sacando una cuerda y varios clavos de su mochila; ató a Eevee y a continuación se ató a sí misma -, no sé mucho sobre escalar, pero haré todo lo que pueda. ¡Vamos, hacia la cima del volcán!

Y ella e Eevee empezaron a escalar por la ladera del volcán como buenamente podían.

Yellow y Pikachu ya habían cantado victoria, mientras tanto, pero una malévola risa les hizo sentir un escalofrío:

- Jejeje … ¡Muajajaja!

Yellow y Pikachu se giraron, sobresaltados. Lance se acababa de levantar, y mantenía una de la pokéballs rotas en su mano:

- Ese Mewtwo tiene un gran poder - comentó -, ¡pero mira que destruir unas ultra balls de esta forma …!

Mewtwo se acercó a Yellow, para protegerla.

- Qué mala suerte - dijo Lance, despojándose de su raída capa -. ¡Pero sólo eso no os servirá para ganar!

Aerodactyl aterrizó junto a Lance.

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Yellow.

- "Gracias" a la psico onda y a esa singular cuchara gigante - dijo Lance -, mis Dragonairs y Aerodactyl se han visto obligados a gastar gran parte de su poder. Si no hubiera podido sacar al resto de mis pokémons, ahora mismo estaría acabado.

En ese momento, las pokéballs de Lance se agrietaron hasta el punto de quedarse abiertas y rotas en el suelo:

- ¡Pero si están vacías! - exclamó Yellow.

- Mis otros pokémons … - dijo Lance, mientras el suelo temblaba -, ¡están justo aquí!

Del suelo emergieron dos enormes pokémons: un Dragonite y un Gyarados, para desesperación de Yellow:

- ¡Por eso temblaba el suelo a veces! - exclamó Yellow.

- En efecto - afirmó Lance -. Mis dos pokémons restantes ya estaban en el campo de batalla, sólo que no los podíais ver. ¡Vuestros esfuerzos para romper esas pokéballs han quedado en vano!

Yellow se quedó mirando a Lance y a su imponente equipo de dragones:

- Dos Dragonairs - decía Lance -, un Dragonite, un Gyarados y un Aerodactyl. ¡Este es el equipo de Lance de la Elite Four! Y ahora, tú … ¿piensas luchar?

- **El equipo al completo de Lance … - pensaba Yellow -. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacer algo contra él …**.

Sin previo aviso, Mewtwo se lanzó a atacar a Lance, pero fue duramente bloqueado por Gyarados:

- Ya veo que estás preparado para luchar a muerte - comentó Lance.

- ¡Mewtwo! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¿Pero estás preparado para hacer morir a tu entrenador, Mewtwo? - preguntó, entonces, Lance -. ¿Acaso crees que no me he enterado de los riesgos que conlleva tu vínculo con Blaine? No podrá aguantar mucho más …

Blaine yacía en el suelo. Era imposible saber si estaba consciente, pues estaba bocabajo. Mewtwo no podía soportar esa visión, así que regresó a la Master Ball.

- ¿Mewtwo? - preguntó Yellow, cogiendo la pokéball con Mewtwo dentro -. ¿Quieres decir que no podemos seguir arriesgándonos a herir a Blaine?

Mewtwo asintió desde dentro de la Master Ball. Yellow reflexionó y adoptó una expresión firme. Se levantó del suelo:

- Blaine y Mewtwo ya han hecho suficiente. Del resto … ¡me tengo que encargar yo! - dijo.

- ¿Todavía quieres intentarlo? - preguntó Lance, sonriendo triunfalmente.

- ¡Adelante, chicos! - exclamó Yellow, lanzando todas sus pokéballs -. ¡Todos vosotros!

A Pikachu se le unieron Raticate, Doduo, Omanyte, Graveler y Caterpie. Lance les miró, sin apenas creérselo:

- ¡¿Vas a luchar contra mí con _ese_ equipo? - preguntó.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Yellow.

- ¡Pero si ninguno de ellos ha evolucionado!

- ¡No les he dejado evolucionar!

- ¡Jajajaja! - se rió Lance, divertido -. ¡Eres muy raro! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no mostraré piedad alguna!

Lance se montó en su Dragonite. Él y sus pokémons salieron por el agujero que habían hecho antes en el techo de la cueva:

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Yellow, echando a correr como buenamente podía detrás de ellos -. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Acompañada de sus pequeños pokémons, Yellow se dispuso a seguir a Lance. Se giró un momento y miró a Blaine:

- **Espera sólo un poco … Blaine** - pensó.

Se guardó la Master Ball en el bolsillo. Se montó sobre Doduo y empezaron a escalar por la ladera del volcán a toda velocidad, sin perder de vista a Lance:

- ¡Esta vez no será como en Ciudad Carmín! - exclamaba Lance, mirando hacia atrás para observar a Yellow -. Ah, pero antes … Permíteme un momento para curar a Aerodactyl y mis dos Dragonairs.

Entonces, para sobresalto de Yellow, Lance acercó sus manos a las cabezas de sus dos Dragonairs y cerró los ojos. Sus manos emitieron un cálido destello y las heridas de los Dragonairs empezaron a sanar. Lo mismo hizo con Aerodactyl.

- ¡Un momento! - gritó Yellow -. ¡Estás …!

Sí, Lance estaba usando los mismos poderes que poseía Yellow para curar a sus pokémons:

- Entonces … las historias eran ciertas - dijo Yellow -. ¡Lance tiene ese poder!

Yellow se dio cuenta de que Mewtwo estaba intentando contactar con ella. Se sacó la Master Ball del bolsillo y se comunicó con Mewtwo:

- ¿Mewtwo? - preguntó Yellow -. Lo has visto, ¿verdad? Al igual que yo, Lance es un entrenador capaz de leer las mentes de los pokémons y curarles … Blue, la chica que me envió a este viaje, lo sabía. Por eso me encomendó esta misión. Mewtwo, ¿conoces el Bosque Verde? Es un bosque muy hermoso, rico en vegetación y muy sano. Se dice que, cada cierto período de tiempo, nace un niño con poderes otorgados por el Bosque Verde. Sí, y yo poseo esos poderes. Pero aún así … ¿seré capaz de enfrentarme a Lance?

Mewtwo miró a Yellow, con el ceño fruncido:

- ¡De acuerdo, Mewtwo! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda! ¡Al ataque, chicos! ¡Vamos!

Finalmente, llegaron a la cima del volcán. Yellow y sus pokémons se asomaron al borde del cráter. Miraron a su interior, viendo la ardiente lava:

- Glups … - tragó saliva, Yellow.

- ¡Jajaja! - reía Lance, volando sobre ellos con su Dragonite -. ¡Este volcán, como puedes ver, no es tan mísero ni pobre como el de Isla Canela! ¡Y gracias a la presión de mis dragones, podría erupcionar en cualquier momento! ¡¿Qué podría hacer más interesante nuestra lucha final?

Lance se bajó de Dragonite al otro extremo del cráter:

- ¡Dragonite - exclamó Lance -, aplástale con tu ataque fuerza!

Dragonite fue a aplastar a Yellow con sus enormes puños. Yellow lo esquivó por los pelos, pero Dragonite creó un agujero del que salió más lava. Omanyte intentó apagar las llamas con sus pequeños chorros de agua.

A causa del enorme golpe de Dragonite, varias rocas se desprendieron del borde del cráter, echando a rodar por la ladera del volcán. Amy e Eevee, que seguían con su escalada, las vieron venir:

- ¡Cuidado, Eevee! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Lo sabía! Esas siluetas que vimos antes al otro lado de la ladera del volcán eran Yellow y su oponente, y ya han llegado arriba.

Amy hincó una rodilla en la roca, para no caerse mientras rebuscaba en su mochila:

- Ya queda poco para llegar arriba, Eevee - dijo Amy, sacando la piedra agua de su mochila -. Estoy bastante nerviosa … Tal vez esta batalla es demasiado peligrosa para nosotros, pero si quiero impresionar a Green, debo ayudar a Yellow a vencer esta batalla. ¡Eevee, evoluciona!

Eevee evolucionó en Vaporeon:

- Bien - afirmó Amy -. Así estaremos más seguro. Ahora, sigamos.

- ¿Alguna vez habías podido contemplar tanto poder? - le preguntó Lance a Yellow -. ¡Los pokémons dragones son seres místicos y divinos! Son muy difíciles de capturar, pero si les tratas bien, se convierten en seres invencibles. ¡Jajaja!

Lance acarició a Dragonite, que le hizo unos mimos. Yellow les observaba, entre asustada y asombrada.

- **Blaine … Él estaba entrenando con bolas de fuego - pensó Yellow -. Debió de ver venir algo así … Ahora que lo pienso, Green estaba haciendo lo mismo … Comparada con ellos, sólo soy …**.

Yellow se espabiló, agitando la cabeza rápidamente:

- ¡No! - exclamó -. ¡No puedo pensar en eso!

Doduo y Raticate se lanzaron a atacar a Dragonite:

- ¡Dody, picotazo! - ordenó Yellow -. ¡Ratty, súper diente!

Doduo y Raticate intentaron hacerle algún rasguño a Dragonite en su duro cuerpo, pero el dragón se rió de ellos y les mandó por los aires de un coletazo:

- ¡No! - gritó Yellow -. ¡Graveler, derribo! ¡Omny, pistola de agua! ¡Kitty, disparo demora!

Pero nada. Ni un solo rasguño. Dragonite arrasó a todos los pokémons de Yellow con un coletazo, dejándoles tirados por los suelos.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Ríndete! - exclamó Lance, subido a la mano derecha de Dragonite -. ¡Ninguno de tus ataques básicos le harán un miserable rasguño a mi imbatible Dragonite!

En ese momento, dos cabezas asomaron por el borde del cráter, a unos metros de distancia de Yellow. Amy y Vaporeon se asomaron:

- Ya hemos llegado - susurró Amy -. Mira, ahí está Yellow, y … ¡oh! Su oponente es aquel chico tan guapo del Dragonair …

Vio a Yellow correr hacia su Caterpie. Yellow se arrodilló y cogió a su pobre pokémon en brazos, que estaba bastante herido:

- Bueno, esperaremos un poco para intervenir - murmuró Amy -. Tenemos que observar bien la situación para saber cómo entrar.

Vaporeon asintió.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, microbio? - le preguntó Lance a Yellow -. ¿Quieres seguir haciendo el ridículo o vas a rendirte?

- ¡No me rendiré! - negó Yellow -. ¡Si me rindo, todas las ciudades serán destruidas!

- ¡Oh, pero no serán simplemente destruidas! - exclamó Lance, bajando a tierra, sin separarse de su Dragonite -. ¡Yo las reconstruiré y crearé un mundo limpio de arrogancia humana, ¡en el que los pokémons podrán vivir en paz!

- ¡Pero eso no está bien! - gritó Yellow, con impotencia -. ¡Sé a qué te refieres! ¡Yo he visto con mis propios ojos los resultados de las construcciones y la contaminación humana durante mi viaje! ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho para destruir a todos los humanos! ¡Los pokémons no son herramientas de matar! Incluso en esta batalla … no sólo has herido humanos, ¡también a pokémons!

- ¡Silencio! - ordenó Lance, irritado.

- ¡No! - se negó Yellow, dándole un puñetazo al suelo -. ¡Odio luchar! ¡Sufro mucho cuando los pokémons son heridos, incluso los de mis oponentes! Antes te vi … curar a tus Dragonairs y a Aerodactyl. ¡Tienes increíbles poderes! ¿Pero por qué los usas para destruir? ¡¿Por qué los usas para hacer cosas malas?

- Tú … Pequeño arrogante … - gruñó Lance, apretando los puños.

- La primera persona que me enseñó algo sobre los pokémons me dijo "_Si cuidas de ellos y les tratas con buen corazón, entonces siempre serán tus amigos_" - dijo Yellow, acariciando a su Raticate; volvió a mirar a Lance, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡¿Acaso no son los pokémons tus amigos también?

- **Yellow … - pensaba Amy, conmovida -. Esas eran las palabras que te dijo Red aquella vez en Ciudad Verde … cuando nos conocimos. Pero … el otro chico parece muy enfadado**.

En efecto, Lance estaba furioso:

- ¡Ca … ¡Cállate! - le gritó a Yellow -. ¡Cerraré esa insolente bocaza para siempre!

Y Dragonite empezó a avanzar peligrosamente hacia Yellow.


	29. 2ª saga Y: 029

Capítulo 29 - **¡La astucia de Blue y la victoria de Red!**

- ¡Dragonite, rueda fuego! - ordenó Lance.

Aquella vez, fue a la misma Yellow a la que Dragonite atacó con un poderoso ataque de fuego que no te dejaba escapar.

- ¡Aagh! - chilló Yellow.

Ahí, Amy no pudo aguantar más. Asustada por ver a su pequeña amiga en peligro, salió de su escondite:

- ¡Yellow! - chilló.

Yellow vio a Amy:

- **¡Amy! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?** - pensó -. ¡Amy, quédate ahí, por favor! ¡No dejes que Lance te vea!

Por suerte, Lance estaba tan absorto atacando a Yellow que no se dio cuenta de que había un intruso en batalla. Yellow cayó sobre una roca:

- ¡Todos los ataques de fuego están potenciados por la lava! - exclamó Lance -. ¡Estás acabado!

Para colmo, la roca en la que había caído Yellow se movió y se empezó a desplazar por la lava.

- ¡Y ahora, desaparece en el río de lava! - exclamó Lance.

_Mientras tanto …_

Una armada de Dragonairs acababa de llegar a Isla Canela y estaban destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Súper Necio y el entrenador del Haunter andaban escondiéndose:

- ¡Qué horror! - exclamó Súper Necio -. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Lo único que podemos hacer - contestó el muchacho -, es confiar en los entrenadores que están combatiendo en Isla Cereza.

_En ese instante …_

Sabrina hacía combatir a su Alakazam contra el Slowbro de Lorelei. Blue seguía inconsciente, con lo que Sabrina tenía que cargar con ella:

- ¡Es tu fin, Lorelei! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡Alakazam, ataque psíquico!

Pero no ocurrió nada. Lorelei sonrió:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Sabrina.

- Me imaginé que ocurriría esto - dijo Sabrina -, así que le ordené a Slowbro que efectuará el ataque amnesia. Sube su defensa especial notablemente.

- Uh … - murmuró Sabrina.

- Todo el mundo cree que los Slowbros son pokémons inútiles - dijo Lorelei -, pero casi nadie repara en que la concha que llevan en su cola también puede pensar. Es un pokémon con dos cerebros, como un Doduo, por así decirlo. Por eso sabía que ese pequeño Horsea estaba agarrado a él y me lo trajo. ¿Lo ves, Sabrina? Hagáis lo que hagáis, ¡la Elite Four siempre estará un paso por delante de vosotros! ¡Jynx!

Jynx se recuperó y se lanzó a por los pokémons de Sabrina:

- ¡Beso amoroso! - ordenó Lorelei.

Alakazam y Venomoth cayeron irremediablemente dormidos ante aquel particular ataque. Para evitar la onda adormecedora, Sabrina se echó para atrás, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de llegar al borde de la franja por la que Amy cayó antes:

- ¡No! - exclamó Sabrina, frenándose a tiempo.

Pero Blue no podía frenarse, por lo que se quedó colgando de la mano de Sabrina, oscilando en el aire:

- ¡Blue! - exclamó Sabrina -. Maldita sea … ¡Pesa demasiado!

- ¿Por qué no te libras de ese peso muerto? - preguntó Lorelei -. Es tú única forma de salvarte. Si le cortas la mano, claro, ya que estáis unidas por mi esposa de hielo. ¿O no tienes valor para hacer eso?

- ¡Ni hablar! - se negó Sabrina -. Puede que haya sido mi enemiga, pero hicimos el pacto de que lucharíamos juntas hasta el final, y pienso cumplirlo. ¡No abandonaré a una compañera!

- Ah … Ese sentimentalismo que condujo al Team Rocket a la ruina - dijo Lorelei, con fingida pena -. Entonces … ¡morid las dos! ¡Jynx, destructor!

Jynx le dio un terrible golpe a Sabrina, tirándolas a ella y a Blue por la grieta del suelo.

- ¡AAAAAAAGHHHHH! - gritó Sabrina.

Mientras caían, Blue se despertó y abrió los ojos. Se perdieron de vista por el precipicio. Lorelei estuvo mirando unos segundos a la franja, sin decir nada, y finalmente se decidió a volver con sus pokémons:

- Se acabó - murmuró.

Pero un estruendo que salía desde la misma franja le hizo girarse, con rapidez.

- ¿Pero qué …?

Con una velocidad de vértigo, apareció un Blastoise impulsado con un hidro bomba para poder volar. Blue y Sabrina iban montadas sobre él, sólo que era Sabrina la que estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Je! - rió Blue.

- Vaya, qué oportuna - comentó Lorelei -. Un hidro bomba aéreo … Parece que no me voy a poder librar de vosotras tan fácilmente … Blue, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberte dado cuenta de por qué decidí ir detrás de ti.

- Porque ayudé a Yellow y me interpuse en tu camino - dijo Blue, sin abandonar su sonrisa triunfal.

- Exacto - afirmó Lorelei -. Ya me has humillado suficiente. Pero antes de destruirte, me gustaría saber el por qué. ¡El por qué de todos tus actos!

Blue bajó a tierra, sin soltar a Sabrina:

- De acuerdo - accedió -. Después del final de la Liga Pokémon, de la que Red fue ganador, comencé mi propia investigación para descubrir quién había controlado el pájaro pokémon que me secuestró cuando era pequeña …

… _Yo me mantenía comunicada con un amigo de Johto, los dos investigábamos juntos sobre aquel pájaro pokémon, ya que los dos habíamos sido secuestrados por el mismo. Un día, me dio una noticia que me sobresaltó:_

_- ¡¿Lance de la Elite Four? ¿Intentando controlar a un pokémon de tipo pájaro gigante? - le pregunté._

_- Eso es - respondió mi amigo -. Dicen que es increíblemente fuerte y que, además posee unos poderes únicos. La única forma de contrarrestarlos … es encontrar a otro entrenador que haya nacido en Ciudad Verde y al que le hayan sido otorgados los poderes del Bosque Verde._

_Tras eso, me puse manos a la obra. Un tiempo después, mientras vigilaba el Bosque Verde montada sobre mi Jigglypuff, descubrí un Pikachu muy herido que era perseguido por un Hitmonlee:_

_- ¡Ese es el Pikachu de Red! - exclamé, reconociéndole -. ¡Estaba herido! ¡Algo debe de haberle pasado a Red!_

_Pero le perdí de vista. Seguí buscando a pie por el Bosque Verde, hasta llegar a la orilla del río, donde encontré a una niña rubia pescando, acompañada de un Rattata. Sí, era Yellow. Y sí, es una niña._

_- ¡Perdona! - le pregunté -. ¿No habrás visto por casualidad a un Pikachu corriendo por aquí? Estaba herido …_

_- No, no lo he visto - respondió Yellow -. Pero si me permites un momento …_

_Y fue entonces cuando la vi. Yellow usó sus poderes para leerle la mente a su pokémon._

_- No - negó otra vez Yellow -, Ratty tampoco ha visto nada._

_- ¡¿Puedes leer los pensamientos de los pokémons? - le pregunté -. ¿Tienes los poderes del Bosque Verde?_

_En ese momento, vi un cuaderno de dibujos al lado de Yellow. Estaba abierto por una página en la que había un dibujo de Red._

_- ¡Un momento! - exclamé, cogiendo el cuaderno -. ¡Déjame echarle un vistazo! Tú … ¡¿conoces a este chico?_

_- Sí - respondió Yellow -, él me salvó de unos pokémons salvajes en el Bosque Verde hace unos dos años. Un poco después, me enteré de que derrotó a las personas malas que estaban usando este bosque._

_Me di cuenta de que Yellow admiraba a Red. Era una adicción perfecta para que mi plan pudiera funcionar con seguridad:_

_- ¿No le has visto desde entonces? - le pregunté._

_- No …_

_- Escucha - le dije a Yellow, poniéndome mucho más seria -, yo soy una amiga suya. ¿Podrías ayudarme en cierto asunto?_

_- ¿Ayudarte? - me preguntó Yellow -. ¿En qué?_

_- Está en problemas._

_- ¿Qué? El chico que me salvó … ¿está en problemas?_

_- Sí. Y tú tienes los poderes adecuados para poder salvarle. Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudar?_

_Yellow se lo pensó un poco:_

_- Mmh … ¡sí! - respondió, finalmente._

_Así fue como le expliqué a esta jovencita el plan para ir en busca de Red, aunque también me sería de ayuda para descubrir pistas sobre la Elite Four, pero eso no se lo comenté por motivos obvios. Le enseñé unas tácticas básicas para la batalla, y al día siguiente ya estaba preparada para partir:_

_- Mira - le dije -, lo primero que debes hacer es buscar al Pikachu herido de Red. Lo más probable, a juzgar por la dirección que llevaba, es que haya ido a Pueblo Paleta. Después de eso, quiero que salgas en busca de Red sin más demora. Regla número uno: nunca le cuentes a nadie quién te ha enviado en esta misión. Regla número dos: nunca digas tu verdadero nombre. El enemigo podría usar esa información en contra nuestra._

_- Entendido - dijo Yellow, equipándose con su mochila y su caña de pescar -. ¡Entonces ya me voy!_

_Me la quedé mirando. No sólo era pequeña para su edad, sino que además su carita y su largo pelo rubio la hacían parecer demasiado inocente._

_- ¡Espera un momento! - le dije._

_Cogí un sombrero de paja, le coloqué dos plumas, una plateada y otra dorada, y un chip (pero de eso Yellow no se dio cuenta) y le puse el sombrero:_

_- Tu identidad será más difícil de descubrir si piensan que eres un chico, así que mientras el hecho de que eres una niña sea un riesgo para ti, ocultaremos esa coleta tan mona - le dije -. ¡Cuento contigo, Amarillo del Bosque Verde!_

Blue terminó de contar su historia:

- Ya veo … - murmuró Lorelei, sin creerse ciertas partes de la historia -. Ya veo que engañar es lo que mejor se te da. Je, ahora lo entiendo todo …

- ¡Jeje! - rió Blue -. ¡Pero no te he contado todo esto para nada! ¡Es para hacer mi victoria más dulce! ¡Te elijo a ti, Clefable!

Blue lanzó una pokéball, pero nada pareció salir de ella.

- ¡Pero bueno! - exclamó Lorelei, enfadada -. ¿Qué es esto? Espero que no sea otro timo, porque sino …

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Blue -. Ya veo que ignoras los poderes de un Clefable, ¿verdad?

Entonces, vieron a Clefable, en miniatura, colarse como un rayo dentro del caparazón de Cloyster y llevarse la estatuilla de hielo de Blue y Sabrina:

- ¡Es el ataque minimizar! - anunció Blue -. ¡Mi Clefable ha sido capaz de efectuarlo gracias al ataque metrónomo!

Clefable, al ser tan pequeño, tardaba demasiado en llegar hasta donde estaba esperándole Blue:

- ¡Blasty, cubre a Clefable mientras viene hacia acá! - ordenó Blue.

- ¡De eso nada! - chilló Lorelei -. ¡Jynx!

Jynx se lanzó a por Clefable antes de que pudiera llegar Blastoise. Clefable no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. Tropezó, cayó al suelo y la estatua de hielo se rompió por la zona de la mano de Blue.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - chilló Blue, aterrorizada.

Su propio brazo se partió por la mitad, quedándose la mano, la muñeca y parte del antebrazo aún pegados a Sabrina:

- ¡Estúpida! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Eso es lo que te pasa por haber desafiado a Lorelei de la Elite Four!

- Je … - rió Blue, tambaleándose -. Esa era mi verdadera intención … ¿No le dijiste antes a Sabrina que se librara de mi peso muerto cortándome el brazo? Bien, pues ya está.

Y Blue cayó al suelo:

- ¡Eres una imbécil, Blue! - chilló Lorelei -. Bueno, ¡al menos todo se ha acabado, finalmente!

Pero, entonces, el brazo de Blue cobró vida propia y empezó deformarse. Se separó de Sabrina y salió volando hasta alcanzar a Lorelei.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando ahora? - gritó Lorelei, escandalizada.

El brazo se alargó más y más hasta atar a Lorelei y a Jynx como si fuera una cuerda. Fue entonces cuando el brazo se tornó rosa y se transformó en un amorfo pokémon:

- ¡¿Un Ditto? - chilló Lorelei, sin creérselo.

- ¡Sí, un Ditto! - exclamo Blue, levantándose del suelo.

Se quitó la chaqueta de manga larga que llevaba puesta, dando a conocer que su verdadero brazo izquierdo lo había llevado todo el rato debajo de la chaqueta.

- ¡Aquí está mi verdadero brazo! - exclamó Blue -. Conozco tus poderes, Lorelei, y me olí algo como esto. ¡Suerte que acerté con el brazo, porque si en vez del izquierdo me hubieras apresado el derecho …! ¡Jajaja!

- Je … - rió Lorelei -. Eres muy astuta, engañando de esa forma a un miembro de la Elite Four. La verdad es que me has impresionado. Pero es una pena … porque nada de esto va a impedir que nuestro gran plan sea realizado … Un mundo sólo para los pokémons … Para que no tengan que sufrir como … mi pobre Seel. Hice … todo lo que pude …

Lorelei no pudo aguantar más y perdió el conocimiento.

- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste pero estabas luchando en la batalla equivocada - dijo Blue -. A mí me pasó una vez algo parecido … Bueno, se despertarán dentro de un rato. ¡Ditto, vuelve!

Ditto volvió a su pokéball:

- Bien - dijo Blue -. Y ahora, ¡a despertar a Sabrina!

- ¡Ya estoy despierta!

Blue se giró. Sabrina estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados, mirándola. No parecía muy contenta:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Blue -. ¿De … desde cuándo?

- ¡Desde que tu "brazo" fue arrancado! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡¿Durante todo este tiempo he estado encadenada a un Ditto? Durante todo este tiempo … ¡¿Podríamos habernos separado en cuanto hubiéramos querido? ¡Era otro truco de los tuyos!

- Jeje … Ya sabes lo que dicen - murmuró Blue -, para engañar a tu enemigo, primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos. Así que … me perdonas, ¿verdad?

- ¡No tientes a la suerte!

En otro túnel, Red seguía su batalla contra Bruno. A Bruno le ocurría algo raro, siempre que miraba a Red, sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza:

- Ugh … Red - murmuró -. Otra vez … los dolores de cabeza … Y la amnesia …

- ¡Ten cuidado, Red! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Este tío es muy fuerte! ¡Y sus pokémons también! ¡Su Hitmonlee me destrozó la casa de una patada!

- Bill - dijo Red, sonriendo -, ya sé lo fuerte que es. ¡Oye, Surge, espero que no te importe dejarme esta batalla a mí!

- Nah - negó Surge -. De todos modos, ni mis pokémons ni yo tenemos la energía para seguir combatiendo.

- No es sólo eso - dijo Red -. ¡Es él! ¡Tengo que ajustar cuentas con Bruno!

- Jajaja, no has cambiado nada, Red - dijo Surge -. Nunca escuchas a tus mayores.

Surge consiguió entrar por fin dentro de la pirámide de protección, con Bill y los pokémons.

- **¿Mi Hitmonlee destruyó su casa? - pensaba Bruno, mirando a Bill -. No recuerdo nada de eso …**. Jajajajaja … ¿Estaba mi Hitmonlee siendo usado sin mi consentimiento? ¿Por qué recuerdo mi batalla con Red por fragmentos? ¿Y que son todos estos dolores de cabeza y las pérdidas de memoria? ¡Eso no importa! ¡Ahora, ya nada importa! ¡Por fin he encontrado a un digno oponente, y esta vez voy a ser capaz de sentenciar mi batalla contra él!

- ¡Ahí estamos, Bruno! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Adelante, Hitmonchan! - exclamó Bruno -. ¡Puño fuego!

Hitmonchan se lanzó a por Venusaur, dispuesto a abrasarle con su potente puñetazo de fuego. Red sacó la pokéball de Poliwrath, para que pudiera acudir en ayuda de Venusaur, pero:

- ¡Hitmonchan, puño trueno! - ordenó Bruno, creyendo que Red había acabado sacando a Poliwrath.

- **¡Lo sabía! - pensó Red, mientras huía de las llamas y de los truenos pedaleando -. Ese pokémon puede usar tres tipos de ataques diferentes, suerte que no he sacado a Poli …**.

- ¡Los puños de Hitmonchan poseen el poder del trueno, el helo y el fuego! ¡Es como tener tres pokémons en uno! - exclamó Bruno.

Venusaur fue dañado con el puño fuego de Hitmonchan:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Red -. ¡Qué bien que yo tenga un pokémon exactamente igual! ¡Te elijo a ti, Eevee!

Red hizo aparece al pequeño zorro, y sacó tres piedras brillantes del interior de su mochila.

- ¡Es Eevee! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Y esas son piedras de evolución!

- ¡Y no unas cualquiera! - exclamó Surge -. ¡Son las piedras mágicas que se encontraban debajo del muelle de Ciudad Carmín, en las profundidades del mar! ¡Se pueden usar una y otra vez sin que se agoten!

- ¡Con ese pokémon minúsculo no vas a conseguir nada! - exclamó Bruno -. ¡Vamos, Hitmonchan, puño hielo!

Hitmonchan se lanzó a por Eevee:

- ¿Me vienes con hielo? - preguntó Red, mostrando la piedra fuego -. ¡Eevee, evolución!

Eevee evolucionó en Flareon:

- ¡Ataque ascuas! - ordenó Red.

Flareon desbarató el ataque de Hitmonchan y le quemó.

- ¡Maldito …! - exclamó Bruno -. ¡Vamos, Hitmonchan, contrarréstale con tu puño fuego!

- ¡Piedra agua! - exclamó Red, sacando la piedra de color azul.

Eevee evolucionó en Vaporeon y atacó a Hitmonchan con una pistola de agua, haciéndole gran daño:

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Bruno -. ¡Imposible!

- ¡Mi Eevee puede evolucionar en tres tipos de pokémon diferentes! - anunció Red -. ¡Y puede volver a su forma original por voluntad propia! ¡Hace tiempo, el Team Rocket le usó para experimentos debido a ese poder, pero ahora podemos aprovechar ese poder gracias a estas piedras de evolución especiales que nunca se agotan! ¡La energía de estas piedras ayuda a incrementar el poder de Eevee!

- Grr … - gruñó Bruno -. ¡Machamp, ve a ayudar a Hitmonchan!

- ¡Ve tú a ayudar a Eevee, Poli! - exclamó Red.

Poliwrath apareció, y entre él e Eevee les plantaron cara a Hitmonchan y a Machamp. La batalla estaba muy reñida:

- ¡Se acabó! - exclamó Bruno, harto -. ¡Machamp, quítate ese cinturón!

- ¡El cinturón! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Había un secreto oculto en él!

Machamp se quitó el cinturón. Sus músculos aumentaron notablemente de tamaño, y de un puñetazo dejó a Poliwrath y a Vaporeon colgando del cuerpo del Onix:

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Red, preocupado.

- Cuando un Machoke evoluciona en Machamp - explicó Bruno -, normalmente se quita el cinturón, pero mi Machamp insistió en dejárselo … ¡para que así, cuando se lo quitase, sus poderes aumentaran el triple!

Machamp se hizo invencible. Agarró a Poliwrath y lo estampó contra el suelo:

- ¡Poli! - exclamó Red, preocupado.

Pero, entonces, Vaporeon (que había estado convertido en agua desde que estuvo a punto de caer) recuperó su forma original y se lanzó a ayudar a Poliwrath:

- ¡Así se hace, Vaporeon! - exclamó Red -. ¡Con tu ataque armadura ácida, fuiste capaz de evitar la caída convirtiéndote en agua! ¡Y ahora evoluciona con el poder de la piedra trueno!

Vaporeon volvió a ser Eevee, que evolucionó en Jolteon.

- ¡Pin misil! - ordenó Red.

Jolteon lanzó contra Hitmonchan y Machamp las duras púas de su cuerpo, derrotándole de una vez por todos.

- ¿Ya está? - preguntó Bill.

Bruno se quedó callado. Todos se temían que iba a explotar, pero empezó a reírse:

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió Bruno, pero no con maldad -. ¡Alucinante! ¡Me han derrotado! ¡Jajaja! Red, nunca me ha importado el plan que Lance y los otros se traían entre manos. Y sobra decir que no comparto sus forma de hacer las cosas. Si tus amigos son tan buenos como tú, Red, serán capaces de derrotar a Lorelei y a los demás.

Red y sus pokémons se le quedaron mirando:

- Los humanos y los pokémons podemos entrenar tanto como queramos hasta hacernos todo lo fuertes posibles - afirmó Bruno -. He vivido toda mi vida con poderosos y bien entrenados pokémons … y pienso seguir con ello. Este ha sido el combate más satisfactorio de toda mi vida. ¡Muchas gracias, Red!

Y Bruno se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

- Bruno … - murmuró Red -. Se ha ido …

Entonces, Bill cayó al lado de Red. Surge le había tirado de la pirámide:

- ¡Eh! - se quejó Bill -. ¡¿Qué demonios haces?

- El acuerdo era un miembro de la Elite Four por equipo - dijo Surge -, así que me marcho, voy a reunirme con Sabrina y con Koga. ¡Adiós!

Y Surge también se fue, volando en su pirámide protectora conducida por los tres Magnetons. Bill estaba decepcionado:

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que después de todo esto se convertiría en un buen tío …!

Entonces, se fijó en que la pared de cristal opaco de antes había sido destrozada.

- ¡Mira, Red! - exclamó Bill -. ¡El ataque de Jolteon alcanzó esa pared de hielo de antes y la ha destrozado! ¡Hay un túnel al otro lado!

Red y Bill fueron a mirar. La sorpresa de Red fue mayúscula cuando se encontró cierto objeto tirado en el suelo:

- ¡Mi pokédex! - gritó -. ¡¿Y un cuaderno con dibujos? - empezó a ojear las páginas del cuaderno -. ¡Mira, hay un retrato de mí!

- ¡Es de Yellow! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Yellow ha estado aquí!

- ¿Quién es Yellow? - preguntó Red.

- Ah, es verdad, que no lo sabes - dijo Bill -. ¡Yellow es el entrenador que ha cuidado de Pika mientras tú no estabas, Red! ¡Está con Blaine, luchando contra otro miembro de la Elite Four!

- Así que, si Yellow está aquí, ¡Pika también estará! - exclamó Red, contento.

Pero su expresión cambió en cuanto miró a la pantalla de la pokédex:

- Ese es un nuevo comando que el Prof. Oak le introdujo a la pokédex - explicó Bill -. Sirve para saber cuál es el estado emocional de Pikachu …

- ¡Algo no va bien! - exclamó Red -. ¡Pika debe de estar en peligro!

- Umh … - titubeó Bill -. Red …

Pero Red no le escuchó. Muy serio, se montó sobre su bicicleta y empezó a pedalear hacia el interior de la cueva. Bill consiguió montarse en el sillín de atrás, por los pelos.

- ¡Red, no hagas como siempre! - exclamó Bill, enfadado -. ¡Quiero que respondas a una serie de preguntas! ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de aquella prisión de hielo? ¡¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste esas piedras mágicas de Ciudad Carmín?

- No me liberé del hielo yo solo - admitió Red -, hubo alguien que me ayudó. Ese alguien también me entregó las piedras de evolución.

- ¡¿Quéé?


	30. 2ª saga Y: 030

Capítulo 30 - **¡El propósito de la Elite Four y el inmenso poder de Lance! ¡El misterioso salvador de Yellow!**

Los líderes de gimnasio seguían en sus combates, acorralados por los pokémons de la armada de la Elite Four. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, las medallas que les acababan de arrebatar, las estaban tirando al suelo:

- ¡Erika! - exclamó Misty, que seguía en contacto con Erika -. ¡La medalla! ¡La ha tirado al suelo!

- Aquí está pasando lo mismo - respondió Erika -. Lo único que quieren es la energía de las medallas. Probablemente quieran efectuar el mismo experimento que hizo el Team Rocket en Ciudad Azafrán hace dos años. Pero si la Elite Four reúne las ocho medallas, en vez de siete …

_Unos minutos más tarde __…_

Green no conseguía librarse del Gengar.

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Green, tras caer al suelo por enésima vez -. ¡Como esto siga así, mis pokémons y yo no vamos a poder seguir aguantando!

Gengar volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras. Green intentó mantener la calma:

- **Debo tener en cuenta dos cosas a la hora de capturar a Gengar - pensó -. La primera es que es capaz de saltar de sombra en sombra. La segunda es que siempre hay algo que lo hace reaccionar. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que le hace reaccionar? Estoy lo suficientemente lejos de Koga como para que Gengar no pueda cobijarse en su sombra … Probaré ahora a efectuar mi plan**.

Green, que no se había movido en todo el rato, dio un pisotón en el suelo. Nada más escuchar el ruido, Gengar apareció y le dio un zarpazo a Green:

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Green; Gengar se volvió a meter en una sombra -. ¡Reacciona a los ruidos que hacemos al movernos! **Vale, me lo imaginaba … Sólo con ver que Agatha no está por aquí … Ella y sus sucios trucos … Puedo ganar algo de tiempo quedándome quieto, pero …**.

Sin previo aviso, Gengar salió de la sombra de Green y le intentó atacar:

- ¡Agh, maldito! - exclamó Green, cayendo al suelo -. No me vas a dejar ni respirar, ¿eh?

Entonces, un humo de color morado negruzco inundó la zona.

- ¿Qué es este humo? - preguntó Green, extrañado.

Miró hacia donde estaba Koga. Su Koffing yacía en el suelo, derrotado, pero no dejaba de soltar humo por los orificios de su cuerpo. Koga, mientras tanto, sujetaba una pokéball entre sus manos. Era la pokéball de Arbok.

- **¡Koga!** - pensó Green.

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Koga.

Algo se movió entre el humo. Como un rayo, Gengar se lanzó a atacarlo, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio que se trataba de la cola cortada de Arbok.

- ¡Era una trampa! - exclamó Green -. ¡Porygon, psico-rayo!

Los ataques de tipo psíquico eran súper efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo fantasma, así que Gengar sucumbió ante aquel ataque.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Green -. ¡La victoria es nuestra!

- Te admiro, Green - admitió Koga -. Te diste cuenta de que el humo de Koffing en realidad contenía un mensaje secreto. Ya que no podíamos hacer ningún ruido, la única posibilidad para comunicarnos era esa.

- Siempre intento aprender de los movimientos y habilidades de los pokémons de mis oponentes - dijo Green -. La cola cortada de un Arbok puede seguir moviéndose a voluntad de la propia criatura. Así es como distraen la atención de su enemigo.

- Muy bien, Green - dijo Koga -. Bien, veamos … Este Gengar poseía una capacidad bastante inusual, se sabe de sobra que todo ha sido obra de Agatha. Con esto, la hemos debido de derrotar por fin, por lo que ya no nos hace falta seguir formando equipo.

Green no dijo nada.

- Surge y Sabrina ya deberían también de haber destrozado a sus enemigos, la misión debe de estar a punto de completarse - continuó Koga -. La verdad es que he disfrutado luchando a tu lado, observando tus tácticas y habilidades de primera mano. La próxima vez que nos volvamos a encontrar … como enemigos, no podrás volver a usar tus trucos.

- Lo mismo digo - murmuró Green.

Entonces, el Gengar derrotado empezó a levantarse:

- ¡No te muevas! - gritó Green.

Entonces, apareció Golbat (el de Koga) y emitió un rayo luminoso por la boca que iluminó toda la cueva:

- Con el rayo confuso de Golbat- dijo Green -, he iluminado toda la cueva. ¿Creías que te dejaría escapar entre las sombras, Agatha?

Efectivamente, distinguieron una sombra detrás de unas rocas. Se trataba de Agatha, que intentaba huir de allí. Ni Koga se lo esperaba:

- Eres muy astuto, chico - comentó Agatha, con la mirada más siniestra que nunca.

- No podía usar a Golbat durante el combate debido al ruido que habrían hecho sus alas al moverse - dijo Green -. Pero ahora que Gengar ha sido derrotado …

- Admirable - gruñó Agatha.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Agatha? - preguntó Green -. Te reíste cuando salvé a Golbat, pero este mismo Golbat ahora te ha delatado.

- Ese es mi Green, justo como en la antigua central eléctrica - dijo Agatha -. Tu abuelo también era un hombre admirable … Cuando luché contra él, usó a su Kangaskhan contra mi Gengar. ¡Usó el ataque puño mareo! Un ataque inefectivo contra pokémons de tipo fantasma, pero lo hizo a propósito. Era bueno, valiente y fuerte, ¡antes! ¡Ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que fue, fabricando estúpidos juguetes como esa pokédex, perdiendo el tiempo y desperdiciando su talento! Oh, por cierto, Green. Ahora que has iluminado el lugar … ¿no te has dado cuenta de una cosa?

Green miró hacia arriba. A través de una franja que había en el techo, se podía ver el cielo. Y fue entonces cuando vio un mensaje luminoso escrito en el cielo.

- ¡Eso …! - exclamó Green -. ¡Parece como si lo hubiera escrito un Starmie gracias a su energía, en el cielo!

- "La armada de dragones nos está invadiendo - leyó Koga -. Buscan las medallas. El objetivo de la Elite Four son las medallas. Recolectando energía". ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?

- ¡Jejeje! - rió Agatha -. ¡Ahora ya lo sabéis! Es una pena que Gengar haya sido derrotado, ahora sólo nos queda energía … ¡para escapar! Pero no importa, puede que haya perdido esta batalla, ¡pero hemos ganado la guerra! Aunque los miembros de la Elite Four hayamos perdido, ¡nuestro plan maestro será hecho realidad!

En ese momento, un estruendo sacudió la isla entera. Una enorme franja empezó a formarse en el suelo, bajo los pies de Green y Koga:

- ¡Parece que Lance se está empleando a fondo! - exclamó Agatha -. ¡Muy bien, entonces yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí! ¡Hasta nunca! ¡Jejejeje!

Agatha se elevó en el aire junto a un Gastly:

- ¡Agatha! - exclamó Green, furioso.

Koga tropezó y empezó a caerse por la franja que se había creado en el suelo:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó.

- ¡Koga! - gritó Green, girándose a toda prisa.

Golbat voló hasta posarse en el brazo de Koga. Entonces, Koga hizo aparecer a otro de sus pokémons, Muk, que empezó a envolverle con su fango:

- ¡El arte secreto de la defensa mágica de Muk! - exclamó Koga.

Y, a los pocos segundos, desapareció junto con sus pokémons. Green se había quedado solo con Agatha.

- ¡Escucha, Green! - exclamó Agatha -. ¡Cuando las ocho medallas sean reunidas, el plan de Lance se verá completado! ¡Sólo nos falta una! ¡He enviado a todas esas armadas al continente para encontrarla! ¡Pero, conociendo a Lance, seguramente habrá descubierto otra forma de encontrarla!

- **Todas esas armadas de pokémons … - pensó Green -. ¡¿Estaban siendo controladas por Agatha?**.

- Lo normal es que no se pueda ordenar ataques a pokémons que no son tuyos o que ni siquiera han estado dentro de una pokéball - dijo Agatha -. ¡Pero, en mi juventud, estudié cómo romper esa norma! Cuando estoy controlando un gran número de pokémons, que además se encuentran lejos, sólo puedo ordenarles comandos sencillos. Por eso necesito que se mantengan las formaciones. ¡El poder que emanan esas siete medallas juntas me han dado el poder de controlar a todos esos pokémons juntos! ¡Y también he controlado a Bruno, por supuesto! ¡Esas extrañas pulseras que lleva son las mismas que llevan mis pokémons! Pero no creo que necesite explicarte eso, Green, ¡tú mismo viste cómo el Team Rocket también usaba el poder de las siete medallas para crear un pokémon triple! ¡Y, por supuesto, así es como secuestramos a tu amiguito Red!

- ¡Así que estabas involucrada en la desaparición de Red! - exclamó Green, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Vamos, Charizard!

- Y pensar que todo esto lo hemos tenido que hacer porque aquel Pikachu escapó de la batalla … - murmuró Agatha. -. Ese pequeño ratón podría ser una seria amenaza contra nuestro plan, ¡pero necesitará un ataque diez veces más poderoso que el trueno para desbaratar el poder de las ocho medallas juntas! Jeje … Ya he hablado demasiado, pero bueno … ¡después de todo, eres el nieto de Oak! Jejeje …

Y Agatha desapareció en medio de una nube de gas morado.

- ¡Agatha! - exclamó Green, en vano.

Volvió a mirar al cielo a través de la franja del techo. Un leve resplandor se distinguía en el cielo:

- Ya está amaneciendo - murmuró Green -, no se puede leer el mensaje. Supongo que sólo me queda agradecerles a los entrenadores el excelente trabajo que han hecho.

En ese momento, su pokédex se puso a pitar:

- ¿Este sonido? - preguntó Green, sorprendido -. ¡Tiene que significar que las otras dos pokédex deben de estar cerca! Y una pokédex sólo pita cuando está en manos de su verdadero dueño … Red está vivo, ¡y está aquí!

Y, sin perder tiempo, él y Charizard se fueron volando de allí.

Red seguía pedaleando a toda velocidad, y Bill hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para no caerse del sillín de atrás:

- ¡Así que la persona que te rescató te dio además esas piedras! - exclamó Bill -. ¡¿Quién demonios fue?

- Bueno … No le pude ver bien la cara - respondió Red -. Estaba medio atontado por haber tenido la cara congelada durante tantas semanas. Me dio las piedras. Me dijo "_Toma estas piedras, Red, y llévalas contigo. No vas a terminar aquí"_, y entonces, me dio esta cuchara y me dijo que me conduciría a una batalla importante.

La pokédex de Red empezó a pitar como loca:

- ¡Whoa! - se sorprendió Red -. ¡Green y Blue deben de estar cerca!

- ¡Deberías darte prisa! - exclamó Bill, bajándose de la bicicleta -. ¡Irás más rápido sin mí! ¡Ya te alcanzaré!

- ¡De acuerdo!

Y Red se alejó pedaleando a toda prisa de allí.

Mientras tanto, Yellow las pasaba canutas contra Lance. Se aferraba como loca a la roca sobre la que estaba y rezaba por que la lava no le salpicase:

- ¡Aagh! - chillaba Yellow.

- ¡Estás acabado! - exclamó Lance.

Se montó sobre su Dragonite y elevó el vuelo. Amy no sabía qué hacer. Ella y Vaporeon se acercaron al borde del cráter, desesperados.

- ¡Yellow! - chilló Amy, olvidando lo que le había aconsejado Yellow anteriormente -. ¡Vaporeon! ¿Crees que podrás soportar la lava con tu cuerpo de agua si saltas a salvar a Yellow?

Vaporeon dudó, pero no hizo falta hacer nada más. Pikachu se lanzó a la lava mientras acumulaba energía en el aire:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Está usando el truco que le vi hacer en Ciudad Carmín, el ataque sustituto!

Pikachu creó un clon suyo (lo más sorprendente fue que efectuó el ataque sin que nadie se lo ordenara) y lo convirtió en una tabla de surf, llegando a tiempo para salvar a Yellow de caer a la lava:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Yellow, cayendo de culo en la tabla de surf -. ¡Pika!

- ¿Una tabla de surf como bote salvavidas? - preguntó Lance -. ¡Muy astutos, pero eso sólo os salvará de la lava durante unos cuantos minutos! ¡Lo único que hay a vuestro alrededor es lava, y no tenéis ningún sitio al que ir! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Yellow?

- ¡No podemos perder habiendo llegado tan lejos, Pika! - exclamó Yellow.

Y, dicho esto, empezaron a hacer surf sobre la lava, sorteando las olas de lava candente y acercándose al borde del cráter:

- ¡Ja! - rió Lance -. ¡Usando surf para cruzar la lava! ¡Eres muy ingenioso! ¡Qué pena que no os vaya a servir para nada!

Él y Dragonite se acercaron a Yellow y Pikachu hasta casi rozar la lava:

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? - gritó Yellow; se fijó en que Lance le había puesto la mano sobre la frente a Pikachu -. ¡Le estás leyendo los pensamientos a Pika!

- Este chico … - murmuró Amy -, tiene los mismos poderes que Yellow. ¿Crees que nos habrá visto ya, Vaporeon? No ha dicho nada, pero eso no significa que no nos haya visto … ¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir ya? Pero … ¿cómo?

- ¡Ya veo! - exclamó Lance, tras leerle los pensamientos a Pikachu -. ¡Así que tanto tú como Yellow crecisteis en el Bosque Verde!

- ¡Pikaa! - gruñó Pikachu, furioso -. ¡Pika!

Atacó a Lance con un ataque rayo:

- ¡Lo siento, Pika! - exclamó Lance, sarcásticamente -. ¡Dragonite, ataque híper rayo!

Dragonite fundió a Pikachu y a Yellow con su más poderoso ataque.

- **Yellow …** - pensó Amy, mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

- ¿Te sientes frustrado, Pikachu? - preguntó Lance, tras finalizar su ataque -. ¡Vaya, lo siento! Sólo porque procedamos del mismo sitio … ¡no significa que puedas igualar mi poder!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡Lo que has oído! - respondió Lance -. ¡Yo también soy del Bosque Verde! ¡Tengo los mismos poderes que tú, Yellow!

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Me alegro por ti! - exclamó Lance -. ¡Dragonite, híper rayo!

- ¡Pika, rayo! - ordenó Yellow, mientras pensaba -. **Sabía que Lance poseía esos poderes. Pero … ¿cómo puede usar los poderes del Bosque Verde para crear destrucción?**.

Mientras el rayo de Pikachu luchaba por desbaratar el híper rayo de Dragonite, Lance se dirigió a Yellow:

- Eres joven, Yellow - dijo -, pero has sido uno de más duros oponentes, eso tengo que destacarlo. Durante nuestras luchas, me he visto obligado a usar los cuatro poderes de mis Dragonairs.

- ¿Cuatro? - preguntó Yellow.

- El primero, no simplemente cruzar el mar, también cruzar los aires - explicó Lance -; el segundo, cambiar la dirección de sus ataques; el tercero, controlar el tiempo; el cuarto, atacar a sus oponentes combinando sus modos de ataque. Lo más normal es verme usando uno o dos de esos poderes, suelo guardarme el tercero para enemigos más fuertes. Es muy raro tener que utilizar los cuatro … Te otorgo este momento para que te enorgullezcas de ti mismo … ¡y ahora es cuando te digo que todo ese poder de mis Dragonairs no constituye ni la tercera parte de todos los poderes que puedo aprovechar gracias a mis cinco dragones! ¡Híper rayo!

Dragonite acabó con el ataque rayo de Pikachu, y volvió a la carga con otro híper rayo, aún más potente, que se llevó por delante a Yellow y a Pikachu:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH! - gritó Yellow.

- ¡Este es tu fin! - gritaba Lance, como loco.

- **¡No podré aguantar mucho más …!** - pensaba Yellow, aferrándose con fuerza a la tabla de surf para no caer a la lava.

Amy se desesperaba. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Y no era capaz de ver sufrir así a Yellow:

- **No … Yellow … - pensó, mientras las lágrimas brotaban ya de sus ojos -. No puedo verte así … Eres mi amiga … No puedo … ¡no quiero perderte …! Me recuerdas tanto … a mi hermano**.

Entonces, Yellow tuvo una idea.

- **¡Mewtwo! - pensó, mirando la Master Ball en su bolsillo -. No puedo ordenarle ataques, ya que no soy su entrenador, pero puedo imitar su estilo de batalla**.

Yellow y Pikachu dieron media vuelta y navegaron a toda prisa por la lava para llegar cuanto antes al borde del cráter:

- ¿Huyendo? - preguntó Lance -. ¡Muajuajaja!

Dragonite empezó a lanzar híper rayos como un poseso.

- ¡Tú puedes, Pika! - exclamó Yellow.

Lance se preguntaba qué se traerían entre manos. Fue entonces cuando un extraño remolino empezó a agitar la lava, levantando una enorme ola.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso? - gritó Lance.

- ¡Hemos utilizado el mismo truco que usó Mewtwo para crear su torbellino! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Pero esta vez con lava! ¡AHORA!

La ola se precipitó sobre Lance y Dragonite, a punto de absorberles:

- ¡Si te rindes - exclamó Yellow -, pondré fin a todo esto!

La lava salpicó a Dragonite, que fue herido, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en vuelo.

- ¡Idiota! - gritó Lance -. ¡¿Te crees que has ganado? ¡¿¡TE CREES QUE PUEDES DERROTAR A LANCE?

- ¡Eek! - chilló Yellow -. ¡Están pasando a través de la lava!

En efecto, Dragonite estaba cruzando a través de la ola de lava, aparentemente sin hacerse más daño. Se lanzaron a por Yellow y Pikachu y, de un tremendo golpe, Dragonite les tiró de la tabla para lanzarles a la lava:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Yellow, mientras caía.

- ¡Yellow! - chilló Amy -. ¡NOOOO!

Pero, al ser tan pequeños, Yellow y Pikachu consiguieron escabullirse, huyendo de Lance y Dragonite, cuyo golpe provocó una ola tan gigantesca que les cayó encima.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Se han salvado! Pero … ¡esa ola … ¡viene hacia acá! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!

Después de que la ola se tragase a Lance y a Dragonite, siguió su camino hasta devastar una de las mitades de los bordes del cráter, tragándose también a Amy y a Vaporeon:

- Uff … - suspiró Yellow, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Ella y Pikachu seguían de pie sobre la tabla de surf. Las olas habían cesado y la superficie del mar de lava volvía a ser lisa:

- ¿Lance? - preguntó Yellow -. Mmh … no hay ningún sitio para esconderse por aquí … Si ha caído dentro de la lava … es imposible que siga vivo.

Yellow miró a su alrededor:

- No podemos quedarnos aquí - dijo -, este volcán es peligroso. Tenemos que encontrar a Ratty y a los demás. Y … espero que Amy haya podido ponerse a salvo.

Entonces, un hilo blanco cayó del borde del cráter. Yellow levantó la vista y vio a sus cinco pokémons esperándoles desde arriba. El hilo blanco era obra de Caterpie:

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estéis bien! ¡Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme!

Yellow y Pikachu subieron con la ayuda de sus pokémons, que tiraban de la cuerda. Yellow volvió a mirar a su alrededor:

- No veo a Amy … - murmuró, preocupada -. ¡Chicos, tenemos que encontrarla! ¿Vale? Después, volveremos con Blaine.

Yellow y sus pokémons se dispusieron a marcharse a buscar a Amy por la ladera del volcán. No se dieron cuenta de que una gigantesca burbuja acababa de salir de dentro de la lava; Pikachu fue el primero en darse cuenta, después de girarse a mirar:

- ¡Pikapi! - exclamó Pikachu, histérico -. ¡Chu! ¡Pikapi!

- ¿Qué pasa, Pika? - preguntó Yellow.

Yellow sintió una presencia detrás, al mismo tiempo que montones de burbujas, más pequeñas, empezaban a emerger de la lava. Yellow se giró, y vio que Lance estaba dentro de la burbuja, con todos sus dragones. Se habían salvado de la lava gracias a la burbuja que los dragones habían creado:

- ¡Lance! - exclamó Yellow.

Entonces, Lance hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano, sin decir nada, y las burbujas se hicieron invisibles.

- ¡Las burbujas han desaparecido! - exclamó Yellow.

No obstante, acto seguido, Yellow empezó a sentir decenas de impactos en el cuerpo. No podía ver las burbujas de lava, pero estaban allí:

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Mi brazo!

Se hizo una quemadura en el brazo. Caterpie se acercó a Yellow para ayudarla:

- ¿Una burbuja le protegió de la lava? - preguntó Yellow, sin dejar de mirar a Lance, que lucía una siniestra sonrisa -. ¡Kitty, por favor!

Caterpie enrolló el brazo izquierdo de Yellow con su hilo, para aislar la herida del contacto externo.

- Jejeje … - rió Lance -. Es una lástima … pero me temo que el tiro te ha salido por la culata.

- **Vale que haya sobrevivido a la lava - pensó Yellow -. ¿Pero por qué tiene esa sonrisa de satisfacción?**.

- Mis pokémons de tipo dragón han creado esta burbuja para aislarnos de la lava, efectivamente - afirmó Lance -. Pero … imagínate cuál ha sido mi sorpresa … cuando me he encontrado … esto.

Lance rebuscó algo que parecía estar entre los cuerpos de los dos Dragonairs, y sacó a Amy, tirándola de los pelos:

- ¡Ay! - se quejaba Amy -. ¡Me haces daño!

- ¡Amy! - gritó Yellow -. E Eevee …

Eevee también estaba prisionero con Lance. Lo mantenía Gyarados aplastado contra el suelo:

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Lance, sonriendo triunfalmente -. Me lo imaginaba. Esto es lo que te pasa por intentar hacer trampas, Yellow.

Yellow apretó los puños, con impotencia.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Amy, que seguía sujeta de los pelos -. ¡Yo he venido hasta aquí por mi propia decisión! ¡Yellow no sabía nada!

Lance la miró con una sonrisa espeluznante. Amy sintió tanto miedo que se le saltaron hasta las lágrimas:

- Pues muy mal - dijo Lance -. No me gustan nada los entrometidos, ¿sabes?

Lance empezó a tirarle del pelo con fuerza a Amy. Eevee intentó acudir en la ayuda de su entrenadora, pero Gyarados no le dejaba moverse:

- ¡No! - gritó Yellow -. ¡Déjala en paz!

- ¡Ay …! - se quejaba Amy -. Suéltame … ¡Suéltame, por favor!

Lance la miró y disminuyó la presión. Volvió a dirigirse a Yellow:

- Muy bien, Yellow - dijo -, prométeme que me dejarás acabar contigo tranquilamente en esta batalla y no le haré nada a tu amiga.

- P … ¡Pero …! - titubeó Yellow.

- ¡Gyarados y Dragonairs, ataque rayo burbuja! - ordenó Lance.

Los dos Dragonairs y el Gyarados de Lance empezaron a lanzar una ráfaga de burbujas por la boca. No obstante, en cuanto salían de la burbuja gigante en la que se encontraban, Yellow no podía verlas:

- ¡Aah! - chilló Yellow, mientras varias burbujas la golpeaban -. ¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡No puedo ver las burbujas!

Los pokémons de Yellow tampoco podían ver las burbujas y también sufrían los ataques:

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Yellow, preocupada.

Amy miró de reojo al horizonte. El cielo ya se había tornado rojo y el sol asomaba al otro lado del mar:

- **Está amaneciendo … ¡Ya lo entiendo!** - pensó -. ¡Yellow! ¡Están creando burbujas de diferentes colores, rojas, verdes y azules! ¡Esos son los tres colores primarios de la luz pura! ¡Cuando se juntan, se convierten en color blanco, y con la ayuda de la luz del sol, se hacen completamente invisibles!

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Ya lo entiendo!

Lance le dio un tirón de pelo a Amy:

- Hablas demasiado - le dijo -. ¿Cómo demonios has sabido eso?

Pero Amy desvió la mirada, sin decir ni una sola palabra y sonrojándose ligeramente. Yellow corrió hasta el borde del cráter, y saltó con Caterpie:

- ¡Jerónimo! - exclamó Yellow, mientras caía.

Yellow se quedó en un saliente de roca sentada, y Caterpie creó una telaraña con su hilo a lo ancho de todo el cráter, rodeando la burbuja en la que estaba Lance.

- **Tengo que contraatacar a esas burbujas invisibles** - pensó Yellow; Pikachu, Raticate y Omanyte bajaron junto a ella -. Escuchad, chicos, tengo un plan …

Lo cierto era que el hilo que había producido Caterpie era tan fino que los que estaban dentro de la burbuja no lo habían notado. A ellos simplemente les había parecido que Yellow y Caterpie habían saltado hasta aquel saliente:

- **¿Qué se traerá Yellow entre manos?** - pensaba Amy, preocupada.

- ¿Lo habéis entendido? - les preguntó Yellow a sus pokémons -. ¡Muy bien, pues entonces, a la carga!

Pikachu y Raticate se lanzaron a por Lance de un salto:

- ¡No vais a conseguir nada! - exclamó Lance.

Sus pokémons volvieron a emitir las ráfagas de burbujas. Pero estas chocaban contra los finísimos hilos en el aire y explotaban:

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Las burbujas están explotando!

Cuando una burbuja explotaba contra un hilo, éste vibraba, por lo que Raticate y Pikachu sabían por dónde no tenían no tenían que ir. A los pocos segundos, Raticate y Pikachu regresaron con Yellow:

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó Lance, extrañado.

- **Qué raro … - pensaba Amy -. Las burbujas explotaron con algo, ¿pero con qué?**.

- **Bien, Pika ya sabe por dónde tiene que ir - pensó Yellow -. Durante estos segundos, Omny ha estado humedeciendo los hilos con su pistola para conducir la electricidad a través de la telaraña de Caterpie**.

Yellow les hizo una seña a Graveler y a Doduo:

- ¡Ahora! - gritó -. ¡Hora de nuestro ataque combinado!

- ¿Una trampa? - preguntó Lance -. ¡Pero …!

Desde el borde del cráter, Graveler lanzó a Doduo con todas sus fuerzas. Doduo salió disparado por los aires:

- ¡Pico taladro! - ordenó Yellow.

Pero Doduo no fue capaz de atravesar la flexible superficie de la burbuja, rebotando contra Yellow:

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿No ha funcionado? ¡Pero … ¿por qué?

- ¡Je! - rió Lance -. ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu plan? No vas a poder terminarlo, aunque he de admitir que era un buen plan … ¡Pero no tienes el poder para derrotarme!

Sus dragones empezaron a atacar con rayos burbuja aún más potentes que los de antes, rompiendo incluso los hilos de la telaraña:

- ¡Uagh! - gritaba Yellow, dolorida.

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó Amy, y luego buscó con la mirada dentro de la burbuja a su pokémon -. ¡Eevee!

Eevee estaba aplastado por el enorme cuerpo de Gyarados, sin poder moverse y respirando con dificultad:

- ¡Eevee! - volvió a exclamar Amy; se dirigió hacia Lance -. ¡Por favor, mi Eevee está en peligro! ¡Dile a Gyarados que deje de aplastarle!

Pero Lance estaba muy entretenido viendo sufrir a Yellow:

- ¡Por favor! - repitió Amy, atreviéndose a agarrarse a la chaqueta de Lance y mirándole suplicantemente.

Lance la miró y se vio reflejado en los curiosos ojos morados de Amy, y algo le hizo sentirse irritado:

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó, dándole un tirón de pelo tan fuerte a Amy que la tiró al suelo (de la burbuja).

- Ten piedad … - murmuró Amy, desde abajo.

- ¡Nadie ha tenido NUNCA piedad conmigo! - exclamó, entonces, Lance -. ¡Muajajaja! ¡Sufre, Yellow!

Yellow y sus pokémons sufrían continuamente los impactos de las poderosas burbujas.

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Yellow, tropezándose al intentar saltar -. **No … No puedo con esto …**.

Una enorme burbuja fue a explotar contra Yellow, cuando de repente una silueta apareció a su lado, corriendo, hasta salvarla de la burbuja.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Amy, viéndolo todo desde arriba.

El hombre que había salvado a Yellow la depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Iba vestido con un traje negro sospechosamente familiar.


	31. 2ª saga Y: 031

Yellow estaba herida y cansada. Abrió los ojos y miró a su salvador, al que no conocía de nada:

- Qu … ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó Yellow, incorporándose -. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado … Pero Lance sólo puede ser derrotado por un entrenador del área verde.

El hombre no dijo nada. Se quedó callado, mirando a Yellow.

- ¡Y ese soy yo! - sentenció Yellow, con decisión.

- No tú solo - negó el hombre, poniéndole a Yellow una mano sobre el hombro; iba acompañado de un Rhyhorn -. ¡Yo también soy de Ciudad Verde!

Capítulo 31 - **¡El retorno de Giovanni y el terrible plan de Lance! ¡La decisión final de Yellow!**

- ¿Tú? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡¿Él? - preguntó Lance.

El hombre con traje se levantó y miró desde el suelo a Lance, con una sonrisa algo siniestra. A Amy se le abrieron los ojos como platos:

- ¡No! - chilló -. ¡Yellow, aléjate de ese hombre! ¡No te creas ni una palabra de lo que dice!

Lance miró de reojo a Amy, extrañado. Incluso Eevee, aún aplastado por Gyarados, empezó a gruñir al ver al hombre. Yellow miró a Amy, desde abajo, reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho:

- **¿Es … uno de nosotros?** - pensó Yellow, dubitativa, mirando al hombre.

Al igual que Eevee, Pikachu también se puso a gruñir cuando vio al hombre:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Yellow, arrodillándose junto a su pokémon -. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yellow le leyó el pensamiento a Pikachu:

- **Pika, tú … - pensó -. ¡Luchaste hace tiempo contra este hombre … ¿en el Bosque Verde? ¿Es un aliado o un enemigo?**.

- **Ese hombre … - pensaba Amy -. Eevee y yo le seguimos después de la destrucción del edificio de la empresa Silph. Es el jefe del Team Rocket, Giovanni**.

Giovanni le hizo unas señas a Lance desde el suelo, incitándole a luchar:

- ¿Qué pretendes con eso? - preguntó Lance, irritado -. ¡Me da igual quién seas, voy a acabar contigo igualmente! ¡Nadie se interpone en el camino de Lance! ¡Ataque rayo burbuja!

Sus pokémons dragón empezaron a lanzar una ráfaga de burbujas contra Giovanni y su Rhyhorn. Yellow se preocupó porque no era capaz de ver las burbujas, pero Giovanni sonrió:

- ¿Burbujas invisibles gracias a la luz del sol? - preguntó -. ¡Rhyhorn, ataque cornada!

Rhyhorn destruyó algunas rocas de un golpe con su poderoso cuerno.

- ¡Y ahora, pisotón! - ordenó Giovanni.

Rhyhorn pisoteó las rocas con sus duras y enormes patas, haciéndolas polvo, literalmente. El polvo se levantó en el aire, haciendo visibles las burbujas.

- ¡El polvo y la arena levantada hacen visibles las burbujas! - exclamó Yellow, impresionada.

- ¡Grrrr! - gruñó Lance, furioso.

Sus pokémons dragón movieron la burbuja hasta situarse justo encima de donde estaban Giovanni y Yellow, alejándole de la lava del cráter, para estar más cerca para atacar:

- ¡Ahora que podemos ver las burbujas - exclamó Giovanni, sacando otra pokéball de su bolsillo -, la batalla es nuestra! ¡Adelante, Nidoqueen!

Otro de los pokémons de tierra de Giovanni apareció:

- ¡Ataque cuchillada! - ordenó Giovanni.

Nidoqueen destrozó todas las burbujas con sus garras. A continuación, se lanzó a por la burbuja gigante que contenía a Lance y a sus pokémons.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió Lance, al ver que Nidoqueen, al igual que Doduo anteriormente, rebotaba contra la burbuja al intentar atravesarla -. ¡Esta burbuja está fabricada con ayuda de la lava! ¡No es tan fácil romperla!

- Umh … - murmuró Giovanni.

- ¡Por favor! - le suplicó Yellow -. ¡Tienes que encontrar la manera de destruir la burbuja! ¡Lance tiene prisioneros a una amiga mía y a su pokémon!

- ¡Híper rayo! - ordenó Lance.

Todos sus pokémons atacaron al unísono a Rhyhorn y a Nidoqueen. El impacto fue tan terrible que montones de rocas saltaron por los aires:

- ¡Aah! - gritaba Yellow, abrazándose a Pikachu y huyendo de las rocas.

- ¡NO! - gritó Amy -. ¡Yellow! ¡Por favor, para esta masacre!

Pero Lance ya no escuchaba a nadie. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Giovanni dejó caer una pokéball al suelo.

- ¡MUAJUAJAJAJA! - reía Lance, como loco.

Entonces, la pokéball de Giovanni se abrió y un furioso Beedrill salió disparado:

- ¡Has bajado la guardia … por debajo! - exclamó Giovanni.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Lance, mirando hacia abajo.

Vio a Beedrill con sus dos terribles aguijones venenosos de las patas, volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos desde el suelo:

- ¡Eek! - chilló Amy, quitándose de donde estaba sentada, pues era el sitio por el que Beedrill iba a atravesar.

- ¡Dobleataque! - ordenó Giovanni.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Beedrill atravesó la burbuja de abajo a arriba, destrozándola:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Lance, mientras empezaba a caer.

Parte de la extensa telaraña que antes Caterpie había creado todavía se extendía por aquella zona del borde del cráter. Los dragones de Lance cayeron derrumbados sobre el suelo, mientras que Lance cayó a la telaraña, quedando atrapado.

- **¡Ha derribado a Lance!** - pensó Yellow, mirando a Giovanni con una mezcla de temor y admiración.

Amy e Eevee también caían en picado hacia la telaraña, pero como eran más pequeños, se colaron entre los hilos y dieron contra el suelo.

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Yellow.

- Urgh … - gruñó Lance, intentando soltarse de la telaraña, en vano.

Giovanni y Beedrill se acercaron a él:

- Tú eres … el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Lance a Giovanni.

- Sí - afirmó Giovanni.

- **¡He oído hablar de él! - pensó Yellow, sorprendida -. ¡Era uno de los mejores líderes de gimnasio hasta que su gimnasio fue destruido! ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí un hombre como él?**.

Amy se levantó del suelo y miró a Giovanni, con el ceño fruncido.

- Te has confiado demasiado debido a tu inmenso poder - le dijo Giovanni a Lance -. Supongo que ya sabrás que mi especialidad son los pokémons de tipo tierra, pero este Beedrill es especial. Evolucionó en nuestra tierra, ¡el Bosque Verde!

Giovanni chasqueó los dedos y Beedrill le colocó uno de sus afilados aguijones en el cuello a Lance:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Amy, movida como por un resorte -. ¡Giovanni!

Giovanni no la prestó atención. Su Beedrill mantuvo el aguijón en el cuello de Lance, pero no hizo presión:

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Lance, con una sonrisa desafiante.

- **Amy conoce a este tipo … ¿Pero de qué?** - pensó Yellow, acercándose con cuidado a Giovanni -. P … por favor, señor Giovanni …

Pero Giovanni le hizo señas a Yellow para que se quedase atrás.

- Crees que nuestra organización ha sido aniquilada, ¿verdad? A causa de tus ataques. Tú, miembro de la maldita Elite Four - le dijo Giovanni a Lance -. Pero no, cuando llegue la hora, nos volveremos a alzar … ¡Y tú caerás!

- ¿"Nuestra organización"? - pensó Yellow, sin saber a qué se refería.

- Vaya … - comentó Lance -. Por fin me encuentro ante un oponente formidable, el líder de gimnasio más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. O … ¿debería decir … que te has ganado toda esa fama … como Jefe del Team Rocket? ¿Eh, _señor_ Giovanni?

- ¡Team Rocket! - gritó Yellow, asustada -. ¡Pero ellos utilizaban a los pokémons en experimentos con fines malvados!

Yellow miró a Giovanni con otros ojos:

- **¿Y ese hombre es el Jefe? - pensó -. ¿Este hombre usó mi hogar … ¡Usó el bello Bosque Verde para sus experimentos?**.

- Se acabó - dijo Giovanni -. El juego se ha terminado.

Beedrill hizo más presión sobre el cuello de Lance:

- ¡Ugh! - murmuró Lance, mientras empezaba a sangrar ligeramente.

En ese mismo momento, una pequeña y veloz silueta saltó en el aire y chocó contra Beedrill, alejándole.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - gritó Giovanni.

Eevee aterrizó en el suelo, mirando a Giovanni con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo:

- ¿Un Eevee? -preguntó Giovanni.

Amy se levantó del suelo y avanzó unas pasos hasta situarse delante de Lance, mirando a Giovanni con furia.

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Yellow -. **¿Está protegiendo a Lance? ¡¿Pero por qué?**.

- ¡Giovanni! - exclamó Amy, estirando los brazos y cubriendo a Lance todo lo que podía -. ¡No pienso permitir que le pongas un dedo encima!

Giovanni no dijo nada. Se la quedó mirando con una extraña expresión.

- ¡Puede que la Elite Four haga cosas horribles - exclamó Amy -, pero al menos lo hacen por una buena causa! ¡Vosotros, el Team Rocket, erais malvados con los pokémons y todo lo hacíais con fines malvados!

- Ah … sí - dijo, finalmente, Giovanni; sonrió -. Yo te conozco.

- ¡¿Uuh? - preguntó Amy, dando un respingo.

- ¿Acaso crees - le preguntó Giovanni -, que no me di cuenta de que me estuviste siguiendo durante varias semanas … hace dos años?

Amy dio un respingo. Ella e Eevee se miraron, alarmados, y luego volvieron a posar sus ojos en Giovanni.

- Hace unos dos años, después de la destrucción del edificio de la empresa Silph, en Ciudad Azafrán - explicó Giovanni -, me dejé ver ligeramente por Red, para irle preparando para cuando nos encontrásemos en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Pero me descuidé … y me dejé ver también por una extraña niña acompañada de un Eevee. Sí, vosotros dos. Me estuvisteis siguiendo durante varias semanas, durante mi trayecto desde Ciudad Azafrán hasta … el Bosque Verde. Sois buenos ocultándoos y guardando las distancias, pero no podéis jugar con un adulto experimentado.

- **¡Es verdad! - pensó Yellow, recordando -. La primera vez que vi a Amy … ella le contó a Red que había visto a un hombre misterioso entrar en el Bosque Verde justo antes de que empezaran a ocurrir cosas raras**.

- Si sabías que te estábamos siguiendo … - murmuró Amy -, ¿por qué no nos intentaste detener?

- ¿Qué peligro iban a suponer una niña callejera y un pequeño Eevee? - preguntó, entonces, Giovanni -. Además, hiciste lo que quería. Le contaste a Red todo, y gracias a eso pude enfrentarme a él en el gimnasio. No tengo nada que reprocharte. Eres una niña valiente … ¿o debería decir temeraria?

Amy se quedó callada. Lance la observó, desde atrás, sin saber qué pensar.

- Respóndeme a una cosa - ordenó Giovanni -, ¿por qué defiendes a este muchacho? Vale que luche por el bien de los pokémons, pero si su plan funciona, todos los humanos, incluidos tú, yo y tu amiguito Yellow, seremos destruidos.

- Yo … - murmuró Amy, mientras le temblaba la voz -. No quiero … ¡Quiero detener toda esta masacre! ¡No estoy con nadie! Lo único que quiero es que no haya más heridos. Y demostrarle … ¡Demostrarle a Green lo que valgo!

- **¿Green?** - pensó Yellow.

- ¿Por qué ese afán por introducirte en batallas que no son de tu incumbencia, pequeña? - preguntó Giovanni -. ¿Qué es lo que te empuja a querer ayudar a alguien que está intentando matarte o a intentar impresionar a alguien que no sabe que existes?

Amy apretó los puños y se le saltaron las lágrimas:

- ¡Cállate! - chilló -. ¡A ti no tengo por qué contártelo!

- ¡Las niñas malas deberían irse a dormir! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¡Beedrill, cortefuria!

Beedrill voló hacia Amy, golpeándola con uno de sus aguijones. Amy salió disparada y cayó en el suelo:

- ¡Amy! - gritó Yellow -. ¡NO!

Eevee corrió hasta llegar junto a Amy para comprobar que estaba bien. La muchacha estaba consciente, pero el golpe la había herido y apenas se podía mover:

- Ugh … - murmuró Amy, temblando.

Giovanni y Beedrill volvieron a encargarse de Lance. Beedrill le apretó el cuello de nuevo con su aguijón:

- Ahora sí - dijo Giovanni -. Ha llegado tu fin.

La afilada punta del aguijó de Beedrill empezó a rajar el cuello de Lance, haciéndole sangrar.

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Lance, dolorido.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente. Pero, entonces, el volcán empezó a emitir más humo de lo normal y a hacer ruidos raros.

- Jejeje … - rió Lance, por lo bajo.

Giovanni y Yellow se le quedaron mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Una luz salió de uno los cráteres que había en la ladera del volcán:

- ¡Jajajajaja! - empezó a reír Lance, con más fuerza -. ¡Muajuajajaja!

En ese momento, una luz empezó a brillar en el pecho de Giovanni. A los pocos segundos, su medalla del gimnasio salió disparada, volando por los aires.

- ¡C … ¿Cómo? - gritó Giovanni.

Su medalla se quedó flotando en el aire, brillando.

- ¡Mira, Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Una medalla de gimnasio!

La energía de la medalla ascendió hasta mezclarse con la enorme bola de energía que se elevaba en el cielo, empezando a tomar la forma de una especie de pájaro gigante.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Lance.

Volvió a aparecer Dragonite, destrozando la telaraña y liberando a Lance, que se subió sobre la espalda de su Dragonite:

- Giovanni, no creo que necesite explicarte esto - dijo Lance -, ya que eres un líder de gimnasio. Cuantas más medallas juntes, ¡más poder conseguirás para controlar un pokémon! Ya tenía siete de las ocho medallas de Kanto. Estaban escondidas en altares a lo largo de toda Isla Cereza, todo para aprovechar al máximo su poder. Fuego, roca, planta, electricidad, veneno, agua, psíquico, tierra … Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Giovanni.

- Puede, y lo es - afirmó Lance, sonriendo maléficamente -. ¡Toda esta isla entera es un amplificador gigante de la energía de las medallas! ¡La tuya era la que he estado buscando! ¡¿Creías que habías acabado conmigo? ¡En realidad, yo ya sabía que vendrías! ¡Todo ha salido según mis planes! Ahora … la energía de las ocho medallas se elevará …

Giovanni y Yellow miraron hacia arriba. El enorme pájaro de luz del cielo cada vez tenía la forma más definida.

- ¡Contemplad la creación de mi arma secreta! - gritó Lance -. ¡El espíritu legendario que aparece sobre esta isla al alba!

Mientras tanto, aún dentro de las cuevas, estaban Blue y Sabrina. La psíquica dio un pequeño respingo y puso una extraña expresión:

- ¿Pasa algo, Sabrina? - preguntó Blue.

- Puedo sentirlo - respondió Sabrina -. Las otras dos batallas ya han sido resueltas. Y nosotras hemos derrotado a Lorelei, por lo que hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo. Je … ¡Así que nuestra pequeña alianza puede disolverse!

Dicho eso, Sabrina y su Alakazam desaparecieron. Blue se quedó con las palabras en la boca:

- Tía … - murmuró -. Ella, tan egocéntrica como siempre … ¡Aunque me alegro de que me haya ayudado en la batalla! No me he visto obligada a usar a mis seis pokémons, bueno … siete.

Un entrenador como mucho podía llevar encima seis pokémons. Más de seis ya eran demasiados. La séptima pokéball de Blue contenía un pokémon que nunca antes se había visto en Kanto.

- Pobre Bull … - murmuró Blue, mirándole.

Entonces, un resplandor entró en el túnel a través de un agujero del techo. Blue miró y vio la terrible masa de energía que se estaba creando:

- ¡Un pájaro gigante! - exclamó Blue, abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡Por fin ha aparecido!

Blue se fue corriendo de allí.

De vuelta a arriba, Yellow y Pikachu miraban al pájaro de luz gigante que se estaba creando en el cielo:

- ¡Es un pokémon pájaro! - exclamó Yellow.

- Vaya … Qué bien controlado lo tienes todo, Lance - comentó Giovanni.

Y se marchó corriendo a toda prisa de allí. Yellow no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo:

- ¡Giovanni! - chilló.

- ¡Jajajaja! - se rió Lance -. ¡El gran Giovanni es un cobarde! ¡Bueno, al menos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para venir hasta aquí! ¡Por fin, tengo el poder!

Aerodactyl remontó el vuelo, y Lance saltó desde la cabeza de Dragonite hasta el lomo de Aerodactyl, dispuesto a salir volando.

- ¡Vamos, Aerodactyl! - exclamó Lance.

- ¡Lance, ¿qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡Pues voy a llegar hasta donde está volando ese pokémon legendario! - respondió Lance -. ¡Este fue mi objetivo desde el principio! ¡Tomar el control sobre este fabuloso pokémon! ¡Dominarle, cuando jamás nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo! ¡Gracias a su poder … ¡seré capaz de limpiar el mundo entero de toda esta basura humana!

- ¡¿Volver en contra a ese pokémon … del mundo? - preguntó Yellow -. ¡No, eso es imposible! ¡Lance, es una locura! ¡¿No sabes cuánta muerte y destrucción le traerás al mundo?

Pero Lance ya no la escuchaba:

- ¡Dragonite! - exclamó Lance -. ¡Te estaré esperando arriba! ¡Síguenos a Aerodactyl y a mí!

Lance y Aerodactyl salieron volando de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el gigantesco pokémon que estaba apareciendo arriba rodeado de un haz de luz. Dragonite intentó echar a volar también, pero no pudo y cayó al suelo:

- ¡Dragonite! - exclamó Yellow, acercándose a él y acariciándole -. Está exhausto, ¡claro, ha estado todo este tiempo en la lava esperando a la señal de Lance!

Dragonite hizo todo el esfuerzo para volver a ponerse en pie:

- ¿Podría ser que Lance no se ha dado cuenta de lo débil que está? - se preguntó Yellow -. ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Dragonite ha estado ocultando sus emociones! ¡Se está sacrificando por su entrenador!

Sacando fuerza de donde era imposible, Dragonite echó a volar:

- ¡Quiere seguir a Lance y a Aerodactyl! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Pero está demasiado cansado …!

- Yellow ...

Yellow se giró, dando un respingo. Amy la hablaba desde el suelo, muy débil:

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes por mí - murmuró Amy -. Perdóname … Perdóname por haberte seguido hasta aquí. Yo … sólo quería. ¡Ugh! Ve detrás de Lance, tienes que … detenerle … Por favor …

Yellow entendió y asintió con la cabeza. Hizo volver a todos sus pokémons (menos a Pikachu) a sus pokéballs y, de un salto, se agarró a la cola de Dragonite, que por fin había remontado el vuelo:

- ¡Dragonite! - gritaba Yellow -. ¡El esfuerzo te matará! ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto por Lance?

Los pensamientos de Dragonite llegaron a la mente de Yellow:

- **Mi entrenador está luchando por los pokémons. ¡Eliminaremos a los enemigos humanos! ¡Debo hacer cualquier cosa por él!**.

- **Así que piensas que los humanos son los enemigos - pensó Yellow, comunicándose con él -. ¡Vale, tienes razón! Es cierto que los humanos han estado destruyendo la naturaleza … ¡actuando como si el mundo fuera suyo! Talando bosques y contaminando, destruyendo poco a poco el hábitat de los pokémons**.

En el rostro de Yellow apareció una expresión de infinita tristeza.

- Es normal que sientas rabia hacia los humanos - dijo -. ¡Pero Lance se está aprovechando de esos sentimientos! ¡Entiendo que pienses que es tu amigo! ¡Pero piensa que su manera de hacer las cosas no es la correcta! ¡Los humanos no se merecen morir más que los pokémons! ¡Los humanos y los pokémons pueden vivir en armonía, lo sé!

Se dirigió a Pikachu, que estaba sujeto a su sombrero, y pensó en Raticate, el primer pokémon que capturó:

- Pika, Ratty … - murmuró Yellow -. Vosotros sí que lo entendéis … ¿Pero cómo se lo hago ver a ellos? Omny, Dody, Kitty, Gravvy … ¿Cómo se lo demuestro? ¡Dadme el poder para demostrárselo!

Finalmente, Dragonite alcanzó a Lance y a Aerodactyl, que se mantenían en al aire junto al pokémon gigante. Yellow saltó del cuerpo de Dragonite:

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - preguntó Lance, furioso.

Yellow se mantuvo de pie sobre el cuerpo, radiante de energía, del pokémon pájaro gigante. Lanzó la pokéball de Caterpie, pero el pokémon que salió no fue Caterpie, sino Metapod.

- ¿Un Metapod? - preguntó Lance, extrañado.

- Ahora que ya no tengo la pokédex - dijo Yellow -, no puedo pulsar el botón para cancelar la evolución. Después de tantas batallas … impidiéndoos evolucionar … ¡Por fin, podréis demostrar vuestro verdadero poder! ¡El poder para proteger el mundo!

Yellow lanzó sus cinco pokéballs, pero no fueron Doduo, Graveler ni Omanyte los que salieron, fueron Dodrio, Golem y Omastar los que se unieron a Pikachu y a Raticate.

- ¿Evolucionando … ¡dos niveles? - preguntó Lance, mirando a Metapod, que estaba brillando de nuevo.

Finalmente, Metapod evolucionó en Butterfree que, gracias a sus alas, agarró a Yellow por la espalda y le permitió volar por el aire:

- ¡Allá voy, Lance! - gritó Yellow.

- Así que ahora puede volar, ¿eh? - preguntó Lance, mientras Yellow, que agarraba a Pikachu entre sus brazos, volaba con la ayuda de Butterfree.

- ¡Pienso detenerte! - gritó Yellow.

- ¡A ver si puedes! - le desafió Lance -. ¡Gyarados! ¡Dragonairs! ¡Acabad con ellos! - volvió a dirigirse a Yellow -. ¡Los humanos son los enemigos de los pokémons! ¡Para eliminarlos, debo tomar el control sobre este pokémon legendario!

- ¡Te equivocas! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Los humanos y los pokémons son compañeros! ¡Y yo protegeré nuestros dos mundos!

- ¡Acabad con ellos! - les ordenó Lance a sus dos Dragonairs, a Gyarados, a Aerodactyl y a Dragonite -. ¡Hyohh!

- ¡No! ¡Vamos, chicos! - les dijo Yellow a Pikachu, Golem, Raticate, Omastar y Dodrio -. ¡Wraah!

Los pokémons de ambos entrenadores comenzaron una guerra de ataques sobre el cuerpo del pokémon pájaro gigante.

- ¡Híper rayo! - le ordenó Lance a Dragonite.

- ¡Rayo hielo! - le ordenó Yellow a Omastar.

- ¡Muere, pequeñajo! - gritó Lance -. ¡Dragonair, portazo!

- ¡Golem, rizo defensa! - ordenó Yellow.

Yellow y Butterfree intentaron acercarse a Lance, pero Aerodactyl les dio un aletazo y les empujó:

- ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a estar intentando? - preguntó Lance.

- ¡Hasta que te des cuenta de la verdad! - respondió Yellow.

- ¡En unos minutos, el pájaro legendario habrá absorbido toda la energía! - exclamó Lance -. Y entonces … con un simple aleteo … ¡someterá a su control a todas nuestras tropas de pokémons! ¡Y YO tomaré control sobre él! ¡Ya casi lo tenemos, Dragonite, puedo ver la creación de nuestro mundo perfecto! ¡Un mundo sólo para los pokémons … ¡limpio de humanos!

Yellow se desató el brazo izquierdo, aún vendado con el hilo de Caterpie. Se dejó un extremo del hilo atado a su brazo, mientras que dejó caer el hilo por un enorme cráter que había en la ladera del volcán.

- ¡Pika, al ataque! - ordenó Yellow, para distraer a Lance de la extraña maniobra que estaba efectuando.

- ¡Patético! - gritó Lance, mientras Aerodactyl alejaba a Pikachu de un aletazo.

Pikachu regresó a Yellow, agarrándose a su sombrero. Butterfree y Yellow echaron a volar de nuevo hacia Lance. Entonces, los pensamientos de Pikachu invadieron la mente de Yellow:

- **¿Pika? - pensó Yellow -. ¡Los recuerdos de Pika! ¡Están regresando a su memoria! Pika vio la batalla de Red contra la Elite Four, vio el poder que pueden generar todas las medallas juntas … ¡Él sabía lo que se traían entre manos! ¡Es imposible detener toda esta energía! ¡La única forma de contraatacarla es crear otra masa de energía aún más grande y dispararla contra ella! Sólo así … ¡podremos detener la locura de Lance!**.


	32. 2ª saga Y: 032

Capítulo 32 - **¡La reunión de los Portadores de Pokédex y el final de la gran batalla! ¡Caminos separados!**

En ese momento, dentro de la cueva, Red, Green y Blue se encontraron cara a cara en un lugar en el que se unían los tres túneles:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Así que estabas a salvo!

- Parece que has vuelto a la vida, ¿eh? - comentó Green.

- ¡Jeje, supongo que podrías decir eso! - dijo Red, riéndose.

- No hay tiempo para charlar - negó Green -. Lo primero de todo es que consigamos salir de aquí.

En un túnel cercano, Blaine se recuperaba de sus heridas. Se levantó del suelo y lo primero que vio fue un hilo blanco descender por un agujero del techo:

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Blaine.

Así fue como se encontró con que Red, Green y Blue estaban delante de él. Red agarró el hilo:

- ¡Vosotros! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Estáis sanos y salvos! ¡Red!

- Sí - afirmó Red -. He derrotado a Bruno. Hemos venido hasta aquí tan rápido como hemos podido. ¿Pero qué es esta especie de … hilo blanco?

- ¡Yellow está allí arriba! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Está luchando contra Lance, el líder de la Elite Four! ¡Y ese pájaro gigante del cielo es su arma suprema!

Red, Green y Blue se miraron entre sí y asintieron:

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Venusaur! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Charizard! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Vamos, Blastoise! - exclamó Blue.

Los tres pokémons iniciales de los tres Portadores de Pokédex hicieron su aparición.

- ¡Enviad TODO vuestro poder a través de este hilo! - ordenó Red.

Venusaur, Charizard y Blastoise efectuaron sus más poderosos ataques y el hilo de Caterpie los condujo a toda velocidad hacia arriba.

Al llegar arriba del todo, al brazo de Yellow, la muchacha lo sintió, al mismo tiempo que su poder y el de Pikachu se incrementaba a toda velocidad:

- **Este poder … ¡es de los otros pokémons!** - pensó Yellow -. ¡Pika!

- ¡Pi! - afirmó Pikachu.

Se empezó a cargar de energía, rodeándose de un haz de luz que creía más y más sin parar:

- ¡Llamo al poder del Bosque Verde! - gritó Yellow -. ¡Danos el poder! ¡El poder del megavoltio!

Gracias al poder de los otros tres poderosos pokémons, Pikachu creó una onda de energía gigantesca, disparándole un enorme rayo a Lance y a Aerodactyl:

- ¡VAMOS! - gritó Yellow.

El cúmulo de energía se hizo tan grande que se vio desde todos los lugares de Kanto. El destello cegador despertó a Amy, que miró hacia arriba:

- Lance … - murmuró.

Lance intentaba resistirse al potentísimo rayo, pero aquello le habría supuesto su propio sacrificio:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamaba Lance.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos de cuando era pequeño. Observaba lo que había sido antes un bonito paisaje, con todos los árboles talados y un rastro de devastación que las máquinas de construcción habían ido dejando. A causa de la contaminación y los restos residuales, los pokémons que habían estado viviendo en el río estaban gravemente heridos. Lance se vio a sí mismo, con siete años, recogiendo a un pequeño y debilitado Dratini del río y llorando impotente sobre él sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo.

- ¡Es … ¡demasiado! - gritó Lance, sin poder aguantar más.

Y, con una explosión final, el pájaro gigante desapareció y Lance fue mandado bien lejos, en medio de un gigantesco haz de luz. A los pocos segundos, no quedaba rastro de él:

- Bueno, no es una gran sorpresa - comentó Giovanni, observándolo todo desde la costa de la isla -. Ni siquiera Lance habría podido contra eso.

Entonces, los árboles de la isla empezaron a florecer. La hierba y las flores empezaron a extenderse por toda Isla Cereza:

- Vaya - comentó Giovanni -, los poderes de Yellow han revertido los poderes malignos de las ocho medallas transformando el poder de la destrucción en el de la creación …

Giovanni dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de la isla:

- Aunque - dijo -, a mí eso no me hace ningún bien.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Espere!

Sobresaltado, Giovanni se giró a tiempo de ver cómo LT. Surge y Sabrina se acercaban a él corriendo:

- ¡Sabía que regresaría, Jefe! - exclamó Surge -. ¡Hemos estado esperando, ocultos entre las sombras, como dice Koga, esperándole! ¡Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, es el momento de contraatacar!

- Surge … y Sabrina - dijo Giovanni -. Supongo que a Koga le dará miedo mostrar su cara … ¡¿Y mientras habéis estado "esperando" os habéis limitado a dejarles la derrota de la Elite Four a unos niños?

- P … ¡Pero … Jefe! - titubeó Surge.

- Voy a comenzar mi propio camino - dijo Giovanni -. Mi propio viaje para entrenar y poder realizar mis planes. Os recomiendo que volváis a casa, ¡encargaos de vuestros propios gimnasios!

Y, sin dejarle tiempo a Surge para seguir protestando, Giovanni se marchó de allí.

- Un ataque diez veces más fuerte que el trueno … - comentaba Giovanni, mirando de vez en cuando al resplandor del cielo -. Me pregunto si existirá alguien entre nosotros capaz de producir tanta energía como Red … o Yellow. Este resplandor de energía … debería de estar viéndose desde todos los lugares de Kanto.

En efecto, la luz iluminó toda la región de Kanto. Los líderes de los gimnasios lo observaron todo desde sus ciudades. El ataque de los pokémons cesó y las flores empezaron a crecer en las zonas que habían sido destruidos. Donde el cambio fue más notorio fue en Ciudad Celeste:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Misty, mirando al sur -. ¡Las montañas del sur, que habían sido severamente por los restos industriales y la contaminación creada por la construcción de la central de energía …! ¡Están floreciendo!

- El poder de la destrucción - decía Erika, desde Ciudad Azulona -, ¡se ha convertido en el poder de la vida!

Yellow y Butterfree se habían quedado volando en el cielo. Yellow estaba exhausta y no podía aguantar más. Miró al gigantesco pájaro, del que sólo quedaba una débil silueta:

- Has … revertido el poder de las medallas - murmuró Yellow, sonriendo débilmente -. Me alegro …

Entonces, alguien llegó volando hasta Yellow, que en ese preciso instante perdió el conocimiento. Un sonriente muchacho la cogió en brazos después de que cayera dormida.

Mientras estaba inconsciente, Yellow soñó con sus pokémons. Le extrañaba verlos en sus formas evolucionadas, pero ella igualmente era muy feliz con ellos. En su sueño también aparecía Red, que se abrazaba a Pikachu con alegría. Yellow recordó entonces que Red era el verdadero entrenador de Pikachu, pero ella era feliz sabiendo que habían vuelto a reunirse.

La salpicadura de una ola despertó a Yellow. Abrió los ojos y se encontró sentada sobre un Gyarados, junto a Red:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Red -. ¡Ya estás despierto!

- ¡Uagh! - chilló Yellow, del susto -. ¡Maldición, me he vuelto a dormir! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué ha pasado con Lance y ese enorme pokémon?

Estaban navegando por el mar, de vuelta al continente. Blaine estaba detrás de Yellow y de Red, sentado sobre otra parte del cuerpo de Gyarados. Blue estaba montada sobre su Blastoise. A su lado estaban Amy e Eevee, y Bill se agarraba como podía a Blastoise, pues ya no cabía nadie más sobre su caparazón:

- Derrotaste a Lance, le mandaste bien lejos - le dijo Red a Yellow -. Y el pájaro pokémon salió volando hacia el oeste.

- He contactado con los líderes de los gimnasios - informó Blue -. ¡Las armadas de pokémons de la Elite Four perdieron su poder tan pronto como Lance desapareció del mapa!

Green estaba de pie sobre su Golduck, que nadaba a la izquierda de Blastoise, sin decir nada (como era normal en él):

- Has estado admirable, Yellow - comentó Blaine, observando las pokéballs de Yellow entre sus manos -. Después de tanto cancelar las evoluciones de tus pokémons, al sacarles por última vez de sus pokéballs, han evolucionado todos de golpe. El resultado fue milagroso. ¡Incluso Graveler, que sólo evoluciona cuando se le intercambia, evolucionó en Golem!

- ¡Y nosotros nos encontramos a esta joven señorita en la cima del volcán! - añadió Blue, señalando a Amy -. ¡Sin duda, otra chica valiente! ¡Hoohoo!

Amy se sonrojó al máximo al ver que todas las miradas se situaban sobre ella, excepto la de Green.

- ¡Ah, Amy! - exclamó Red -. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Tienes un aspecto mucho más saludable! ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

- Jeje … - rió Amy.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! - exclamó Blue, mirándola alegremente -. ¡Tú eres la niña del Eevee de Ciudad Azafrán! ¡Debes de ser muy fan nuestra para seguirnos a todas nuestras aventuras!

- O muy fan, o muy valiente, o muy temeraria … o las tres cosas a la vez - dijo Red, con una amplia sonrisa -. El caso es que me alegro de ver que no te has olvidado de nosotros en todo este tiempo, Amy.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Blue -. ¿A Yellow también le conocías?

- Eh … sí - titubeó Amy, apabullada por la extroversión de Blue -. A Yellow "le" conocí en el Bosque Verde, hace dos …

- ¡Hoohoo! - exclamó Blue, abrazándola -. ¡Seguro que serías una buena compañera! ¡En cuanto tengas unos cuantos más pokémons, podrás unirte a nosotros!

Amy se arrascó la cabeza. Eevee movió las orejas y se acurrucó a su lado. Amy probó a dirigirle la mirada a Green. El chico la miró durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada.

- Por cierto, Blue - intervino Bill -. ¿Recuerdas eso que me contaste antes? Ya sabes, sobre lo que hay debajo del sombrero de Yellow … Blaine dice que ya lo ha visto, y seguro que Green se dio cuenta mientras entrenaba con "ella". Es muy avispado.

Blue asintió:

- ¿Significa eso que Red es el único que no lo sabe? - preguntó Bill.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo cuentas?

- ¡Porque será más divertido esperar a que lo descubra él por sí mismo! - respondió Blue, echándose a reír -. ¡Jajajaja!

- **Qué chica más pesada** - pensó Green, moviendo la cabeza.

- ¡La batalla ha terminado! - exclamó Red, poniéndole una mano encima sobre el sombrero a Yellow -. ¡Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Yellow! ¡Gracias por todo!

Yellow se sonrojó y se sujetó con fuerza el sombrero.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Pika? - preguntó Red -. Me encantaría volver a viajar con Pika … ¡Pero parece haberte cogido mucho cariño!

Fue entonces, cuando Yellow se dio cuenta de que todavía una porción del hilo de Caterpie les mantenía unidos a ella y a Red por los dedos meñiques de la mano derecha:

- ¡A lo mejor deberíamos vivir los dos juntos! - exclamó Red.

Yellow se sonrojó tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Así fue como terminó la historia de Yellow. Red, Green, Blue y Yellow se reunieron en tierra con los líderes de los gimnasios. Entre todos, acordaron ayudar en la reconstrucción de las zonas destruidas. Amy, al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por impresionar a Green habían sido, aparentemente, en vano, decidió comenzar un nuevo viaje junto a Eevee. Todos los demás personajes siguieron sus propios caminos. LT. Surge y Sabrina volvieron a hacerse cargo de sus respectivos gimnasios. Y Koga y Giovanni desaparecieron y nunca más se volvió a saber de ellos.

_Varias semanas más tarde …_

Blue había vuelto a su escondite, perdido entre la vegetación del Bosque Verde para que fuera difícil encontrarlo. Se estaba comunicando con un amigo de otra región:

- Hola, soy yo, Blue - saludó Blue, más seria de lo habitual -. Tengo algo importante que contarte. Es sobre aquello que me contaste. En efecto, Lance ha intentando tomar el control sobre un pokémon pájaro gigante, pero … Aún no estoy segura sobre quién podría haber estado controlando "aquel" pájaro que nos secuestró.

- Ya veo - comentó una voz de chico al otro lado de la línea.

- A juzgar por la dirección en la que se perdió - continuó Blue -, debió de haberse encaminado hacia Johto. Necesito tu ayuda para investigar sobre este asunto.

- Por supuesto. Claro que puedes contar conmigo, Blue.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Estaremos en contacto!

- Entendido.

_Tres meses después …_

Amy e Eevee habían llegado, finalmente, a Johto. Tras un largo y cansado viaje, llevaban varias semanas vagando por las ciudades de la región. Aquel día de invierno, los dos buscaban por un bosque de los alrededores de Pueblo Caoba.

- Mira, Eevee - dijo Amy, señalando hacia el oeste -, por allí se va a Ciudad Iris, donde nací.

Eevee olisqueó unas rocas.

- ¿No encuentras nada de rastro? - preguntó Amy -. Vaya … A lo mejor está en la zona costera … Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, Amy había estado buscando a una persona que le había calado hondo durante la primera y última vez que se habían encontrado:

- Lance - dijo Amy -, debo encontrarle. Es muy fuerte y sabe cómo entrenar a los pokémons. Seguro que él me enseñará para convertirme en una buena entrenadora, ya que si quiero seguir interviniendo en otras batallas, al menos debo saber luchar.

Eevee la miró:

- Además … - murmuró Amy.

Se sonrojó levemente y fijó la vista en el suelo:

- Bueno … - titubeó Amy -. Ya me di cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, Green no se iba a fijar en mí. Es una tontería seguir queriendo impresionarle, ni siquiera sé si me lo volveré a encontrar … En cambio, Lance es tan interesante, tan guapo … Y su historia …

Amy se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas. Se abofeteó a sí misma y agitó la cabeza:

- ¡No es momento de pararse a descansar! - exclamó -. ¡Eevee, busquemos por el aire! ¡Te elijo a ti, Puffy!

Amy hizo aparecer a una Jigglypuff regordeta. Durante su viaje, había atrapado otros dos pokémons. Jigglypuff y un Lickitung.

- Bien - dijo Amy, acariciando a Jigglypuff -. Ahora hagamos el truco ese que me enseñó Blue para volar. ¡Ínflate, Puffy!

Jigglypuff tomó aire hasta empezar a flotar. Amy e Eevee se montaron encima suya y planearon por el aire, sobre los árboles de aquel bosque. Amy sacó un mapa de su mochila:

- A ver … Si seguimos hacia el norte, llegaremos al Lago de la Furia, un lago frecuentado … ¡por pokémons dragones! ¡Seguro que Lance está, o ha estado, allí!

Siguieron flotando en el aire un tiempo, intentando a ver si divisaban algo, pero estaba el inconveniente de que los árboles eran demasiado altos:

- Jo … - se quejó Amy -. No veo nada …

Pero, entonces, la cabeza de un Dragonair asomó entre los árboles. Amy se le quedó mirando. Dragonair debió de verles a ella y a sus pokémons, porque se ocultó rápidamente entre los árboles:

- ¡Un Dragonair! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Puffy, aterricemos!

Bajaron a tierra. Amy hizo volver a Jigglypuff a su pokéball y ella e Eevee empezaron a correr hacia la zona en la que habían visto el Dragonair:

- **¡Tiene que ser suyo! - pensaba Amy, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón -. ¡Tiene que estar ahí!**.

Al llegar a unos arbustos, Amy e Eevee se ocultaron y miraron a través de las hojas:

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Dragonair? ¿Has visto a algún intruso?

Amy se asomó, y le vio. Allí estaba Lance, vestido con sus ropas negras y la elegante capa, acariciando la cabeza de su Dragonair y mirando recelosamente a su alrededor:

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí - dijo Lance.

- **¡Es él! ¡Lance!** - pensó Amy, emocionada -. ¡Espera!

Amy e Eevee salieron corriendo de detrás de los arbustos, embalados. Lance no cabía en sí de la sorpresa:

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …?

Amy llegó hasta Lance y se dobló por la cintura para tomar aliento:

- Uff … Uff … Por fin - dijo Amy -. Llevaba … mucho tiempo buscándote, Lance.

El susodicho no era capaz de articular palabra. Allí estaba, ante él, la misma muchacha, aunque bastante más sucia y desaliñada, a la que hacía tres meses había tomado como prisionera en una crucial batalla. Dragonair miró peligrosamente a Eevee, que bajó las orejas, intimidado.

- He viajado … por medio Johto - dijo Amy, atreviéndose a levantar la vista para mirar al incrédulo Lance a la cara -. Después de la batalla, la explosión de energía te lanzó hacia el oeste, por eso supuse que habrías caído en esta región. Yo …

- ¡Basta! - ordenó, entonces, Lance.

Amy retrocedió un paso, asustada:

- Tú eres esa niña … - gruñó Lance -. La amiguita de Yellow Caballero … De nuevo siendo una intrusa, como veo.

Amy se sonrojó:

- ¿Por qué me has seguido? - preguntó Lance -. Espero que no te lo hayan ordenado …

- ¡N … No! - negó Amy -. No … Inmediatamente después de la batalla, inicié mi viaje para venir aquí. No he vuelto a encontrarme con nadie …

- ¿Y qué quieres de mí? - preguntó Lance, molesto -. Intenté matarte, ¿lo recuerdas? Tengo asuntos de los que encargarme. Así que márchate.

Lance dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Amy se le quedó mirando, y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Eevee, que frunció el ceño.

- **Está bien. Esta vez, no le dejaré escapar** - pensó Amy, decidida -. ¡Espera, Lance!

Amy e Eevee salieron corriendo detrás de Lance y Dragonair. Lance al principio les ignoró. Pero cuando empezaron a cruzar un puente que se elevaba sobre el lago, Lance frenó en seco, harto:

- ¡Esp …! - exclamaba Amy, incansable.

- ¿Todavía estás ahí? - preguntó Lance, irritado; se giró rápidamente -. ¡Dragonair!

Dragonair se giró también, con furia, hacia Amy. Eevee no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar frente a lo que ocurrió. Dragonair lanzó a Amy por los aires de un coletazo.

- ¡Aah! - chilló Amy.

Se precipitaba hacia el lago, pero tuvo la suerte de poder agarrarse a la valla del puente, quedándose colgando sobre el lago.

- Ugh … - murmuraba Amy, mientras se resbalaba -. Lance …

Eevee, preocupado por su entrenadora, daba saltitos, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer. Lance, extrañado, se acercó un poco:

- A juzgar por tu aspecto - comentó Lance, mirando a Amy -, debes de haber estado viajando tú sola … sin parar … ¿para encontrarme? ¿Cuando contemplaste de primera mano las intenciones de mis planes?

Amy no dijo nada. Lance se limitó a observarla hacer todo tipo de esfuerzos para conseguir volver al puente:

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan lejos por mí? - preguntó, entonces, Lance.

- Porque … - murmuró Amy, sonrojándose -. No. Verás, yo … Cuando escuché todas aquellas cosas durante la batalla … Eh … ¡Yo estaba de acuerdo contigo!

Lance abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. Mientras hacía todo lo posible por escalar por la valla del puente, Amy siguió hablando:

- Yo … he estado viajando durante estos últimos tres años - dijo -. Fui separada de mi hermano. Me escapé … y empecé a viajar sin rumbo fijo. He viajado por muchos lugares … ¡Ay!

Amy se resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer. Se agarró con tanta fuerza a la batalla que se hizo heridas en las manos. Lance no se sobresaltó:

- He … viajado … ugh, por muchos lugares - murmuró Amy -. He sobrevivido como he podido ya que, por muchas ideas de supervivencia que tenga, sólo soy una niña. He visto muchas cosas y, como tú dices, he observado a pokémons sufrir. Sufrir por culpa de los humanos, que han dañado sus hábitats por culpa de la contaminación o por construir edificios. Todo lo que dijiste aquella vez … era verdad.

Lance siguió sin abrir la boca. Eevee miraba alternativamente a su entrenadora y a Lance, preocupado. Dragonair no bajaba la guardia.

- ¡Lance! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Estabas luchando por una buena causa, pero tus métodos no eran los correctos! ¡No puedes responderle a la destrucción con más destrucción! La bondad, la paz, la amistad … el amor … Son mucho más fuertes que el odio y la destrucción.

Lance frunció el ceño. Contempló los ojos morados de Amy:

- **Esta muchacha … - pensó -. No podría suponerle ningún peligro a nadie, es demasiado buena. Me da un poco de pena … Hay algo … especial, en sus ojos. Parece muy decidida, eso sí. Bueno, no me complicaré más. Con tal de que no siga molestando …**.

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Dragonair y volvió a dirigirse a Amy:

- Basta - le dijo -. De acuerdo, ya he escuchado suficiente. Puedes venirte.

Amy intentó no sonreír, aunque lo cierto es que sintió una gran satisfacción al oír eso. Lance le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, pero no hizo falta, Amy se impulsó y subió sola:

- ¡Eevee! - exclamó Amy, mientras Eevee saltaba a sus brazos.

- Vale, antes que nada - dijo Lance -, quiero que te deshagas de esas ropas mugrientas que llevas. Te conseguiré un traje apropiado. Lávate, ve a bañarte en el lago, pero mantente en la orilla. Te lo digo por tu propio bien.

- De acuerdo - asintió Amy -. **¡Sí! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡He encontrado a Lance y voy a poder viajar junto a él!**.

_Cuarto de hora más tarde …_

Amy e Eevee se estaban bañando en el lago, cuando de repente llegó Lance a recoger las ropas sucias de Amy y a depositar en su lugar otro traje nuevo:

- ¡Eek! - chilló Amy, hundiéndose hasta la barbilla.

- ¿Pero qué haces? - preguntó Lance, extrañado -. Voy a tirar estas ropas mugrientas tuyas. Te he conseguido un traje que hace juego con el mío. Cuando estés preparada, ven a reunirte conmigo en esos árboles.

Lance se fue. Amy salió del lago, se secó y se puso las nuevas ropas. Se sentía un poco rara con ellas. Amy e Eevee fueron a reunirse con Lance, tal como había solicitado:

- Muy bien - dijo Lance -, a ver, chica, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Para qué me has estado buscando todo este tiempo?

- ¡Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar! - respondió Amy -. Estoy harta de haber vivido toda mi vida en la calle, como … como una rata, huyendo y escondiéndome. Por eso siempre que podía me sumaba a las batallas de Yellow y Red. Pero … me he dado cuenta de que soy débil. He entrenado lo que he podido mientras he viajado sola, pero mis conocimientos son muy pocos. Y cuando te vi a ti … Eres fuerte, sabes cómo tratar a los pokémons, y además tienes poderes impresionantes.

Amy le mantuvo la mirada a Lance, que parpadeó:

- Así que, por favor - suplicó Amy -, quiero que me entrenes, ¡quiero que me enseñes a ser una buena entrenadora! Te prometo que no te molestaré cuando estés investigando tus asuntos, no seré muy pesada, no protestaré. ¡Te prometo que haré todo lo que tú me digas!

- Vale, vale - dijo Lance -, no te preocupes, ya te dije antes que podías venirte, ahora no te iba a decir que no.

Amy sonrió levemente. Intercambio una mirada de satisfacción con Eevee mientras Lance acariciaba a su inseparable Dragonair:

- De acuerdo - dijo Lance -, te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber y todas las habilidades que conozco. Pero, durante el viaje, también necesitaré atender a mis propios asuntos. Y … puede que vaya a necesitar algo de tu ayuda.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso. Si pudiera sentirse útil para Lance, sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

- ¡Nuestro destino es Ciudad Olivo! - apuntó Lance, hacia el oeste -. ¡Partiremos en breve! Pero antes, muchacha, dime. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eh … - titubeó ella -. Amy.

- ¡Jaja! - se rió Lance, sonriendo con algo de malicia -. No, chica, no. Me refiero a tu verdadero nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Oh - murmuró Amy -. Me llamo …


	33. 3ª saga GSC: 033

_Tres meses después …_

Era noche cerrada. Lance acababa de regresar a Ciudad Olivo, una pequeña ciudad costera al noroeste de Johto, después de un agitado día de investigaciones. Se encaminó hacia su actual escondrijo, la Torre de Batalla de Ciudad Olivo, que aún se hallaba en construcción. El proyecto había sido detenido durante un tiempo, por lo que era un buen lugar para refugiarse.

- **Espero que no me haya seguido nadie …** - pensaba Lance.

Llevaba teniendo un extraño presentimiento desde hacía unos meses, pero aún no lo había declarado abiertamente. Lance subió por las vigas y los pilares de la construcción hasta llegar a la que sería la decimoquinta planta, donde se encontraba fijo su lugar para dormir y pasar el rato.

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó, de repente, Lance.

Se giró en seco. Notaba una presencia cada vez más cercana, como si hubiera alguien espiándole:

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Lance.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó, de repente, Lance.

Alguien acudió a la llamada de Lance. Una chica de unos trece años, algo bajita para su edad, pero con traje negro con capa y botas que le daba algo más de seriedad. Sin embargo, su más notoria característica eran sus ojos morados, que iluminaban la noche:

- ¿Me has llamado, Lance? - preguntó la chica.

- Sí - afirmó Lance -. ¿No está Eevee contigo?

- Ya se durmió - respondió la chica -. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que le despierte?

- No, déjalo - negó Lance, moviendo la cabeza -. Sé que los Eevees tienen un gran sentido del oído, si el tuyo hubiera estado despierto podría haber afirmado si mis sospechas son ciertas …

Lance volvió a mirar a su alrededor, receloso. La chica se preocupó:

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó, temerosa.

- He tenido un extraño presentimiento desde hace unos meses - admitió Lance -, tengo la impresión de que hay alguien … siguiéndome. Y ese alguien … ¡está allí!

Lance sacó dos pokéballs de su cinturón y las lanzó con tanta brusquedad que la chica dio un respingo. Dos bellos Dragonairs aparecieron en el aire y parecieron chocar contra algo:

- ¡Dragonairs! - exclamó Lance.

En la oscuridad, vio que los Dragonairs derribaban algo en el aire.

- Está demasiado oscuro - gruñó Lance -, no puedo ver nada. ¡Volved!

Los Dragonairs regresaron a sus pokéballs y Lance se las guardó. La chica le miró, preocupada:

- A lo mejor sólo era un pokémon salvaje … - murmuró.

- No - contradijo Lance -, ha regresado a otra planta de la construcción, allí debe de estar esperándole su entrenador. Déjalo. Vámonos a dormir.

Lance le puso una mano sobre el hombro a la muchacha y se dispuso a encaminarse a su escondrijo, cuando:

- ¡¿Te rindes? - gritó una voz -. ¡Murkrow, persecución!

Otra veloz silueta volvió a distinguirse en el aire hasta acercarse a toda velocidad a Lance. Se trataba de un pokémon cuervo de feroz mirada. Se abalanzó sobre Lance para picotearle:

- ¡Uh! - exclamó Lance, sobresaltado, mientras el pájaro se le echaba encima.

- ¡Lance! - chilló la chica.

Pero Lance fue rápido y tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para hacer aparecer a otro pokémon que le hiciera de escudo. Tenía forma de crisálida, pero era de tipo dragón, y su nombre era Pupitar. Apareció justo a tiempo delante de Lance para frenar el ataque del Murkrow.

- ¡Lance, te ayudaré! - exclamó la chica, sacando una pokéball.

- No, quieta - ordenó Lance, en seco.

El entrenador del Murkrow acababa de aparecer. Saltó desde una de las vigas de arriba y se encaró con Lance. Era un muchacho de unos diez u once años, de cabello rojizo y enormes (pero siniestros) ojos plateados:

- ¿Por qué … a mí? - preguntó Lance, desde detrás de su Pupitar.

El muchacho se quedó mirando a Lance con el ceño fruncido. La chica les miraba a ambos alternativamente:

- **Este chico parece ser menor que yo - pensaba -, ¿qué querrá de Lance?**.

Lance se dio cuenta de que el muchacho aquel no supondría un gran peligro, así que hizo regresar a su Pupitar a la pokéball:

- Jajaja - rió Lance, acercándose a Murkrow -. Déjame averiguar la razón por la que me has estado siguiendo …

Sorprendiendo al muchacho y a su Murkrow, Lance puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Murkrow. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para leerle el pensamiento al pokémon:

- Estás pensando - dijo Lance -, "este tipo, que intentó capturar un pájaro pokémon gigante hace medio año, podría saber algo acerca de los secuestros de hace nueve años".

El muchacho no dijo nada, pero se quedó boquiabierto:

- Este Murkrow recuerda todas las palabras y acciones de su entrenador - explicó Lance -. Poseo la habilidad de leer las mentes de los pokémon, pudiendo saber lo que sienten, lo que piensan y lo que recuerdan.

- **Así que … - pensó el muchacho pelirrojo -, ¡este es el famoso poder del que me hablaron de Lance!**.

- Debo admitir que te admiro por haberme encontrado - dijo Lance -. Nadie sabía si estaba vivo o muerto desde mi última batalla en Isla Cereza.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con la chica y se giró, dándole la espalda al extraño muchacho:

- Desafortunadamente, no sé nada acerca de los secuestros de hace nueve años - añadió Lance -. Lugia … era vital para la utopía de la Elite Four, pero … ahora ya no importa. Es cosa tuya creerme o no.

- No … - murmuró el muchacho -. Sé que estás diciendo la verdad por tu mirada … Lo siento, perdón por irrumpir así.

El misterioso muchacho le dirigió una breve mirada a la chica, algo extrañado por ver a alguien más allí, y se dispuso a irse:

- ¡Espera! - exclamó, de repente, Lance.

El muchacho se giró, sobresaltado.

- No quiero ser un entrometido, pero si de verdad aprecias a tus pokémons, deberías mostrar ese cariño más a menudo - dijo Lance -. Influenciado por su entrenador, el corazón de ese Murkrow se está haciendo pedazos.

- ¡¿Quéé? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Yo también lo olvidé … una vez. Y la condición en la que se encuentra el corazón también afecta a la fuerza del pokémon - prosiguió Lance -. Lo he sentido cuando hemos intercambiado miradas, justo ahora.

Lance se puso más serio:

- ¡Con tu fuerza, nunca lograrás nada! - exclamó -. El hombre al que estás buscando tiene poder suficiente para controlar el pájaro pokémon gigante.

- ¡Parece que conoces al Hombre de la Máscara! - exclamó el muchacho.

Lance soltó una pequeña risita:

- ¿Interesado? - le preguntó -. Bien, muchacho. Escucha. Puedo proporcionarte valiosa información, PERO antes deberás cumplir una serie de misiones para mí.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

- Y también aprovecharé a enseñarte unas cuantas habilidades de batalla - añadió Lance -. No puedes salir de aventura por el mundo en este estado.

A pesar de eso, el muchacho no parecía fiarse.

- **No parece un mal chico, después de todo** - pensó la chica, decidiéndose a intervenir -. Puedes confiar en Lance, ¿eh? ¡Es un gran entrenador! ¡Él sabe cómo tratar a los pokémons!

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó el pelirrojo, de mala gana -. No sabía que Lance estuviera viajando con otra persona …

- ¡Puedes llamarme Amy! - se presentó la chica -. Al igual que tú, hace unos meses encontré a Lance y, desde entonces, entreno bajo su supervisión. ¡Me ha enseñado mucho, sabe muchas cosas!

- Vale, Amethyst - dijo Lance, haciéndole señas a Amy para que se callara -. ¿Y bien, chaval? ¿Aceptas o no aceptas?

_Seis meses más tarde …_

Amanecía en Pueblo Primavera, al este de la región de Johto. Iba a ser otro día otoñal normal … o eso era lo que parecía. En un modesto chalet, una mujer de aspecto amigable empezaba a prepararle el desayuno a su hijo:

- ¡Ya es hora de despertar! - exclamó -. ¡Ataro, ve a despertar a ese dormilón!

Se había dirigido a un gracioso pokémon que estaba a su lado, con forma de mono, de color morado y una larga cola. Era un Aipom, pero su mote era Ataro. El pequeño Aipom subió al piso de arriba. En una de las habitaciones dormía un muchacho de once años, rodeado de sus pokémons, que también intentaban despertarle:

- Mmmh … - murmuró el chico, mientras sus pokémons le zarandeaban -. ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, chicos!

El chaval se desperezó y se vistió. Su pelo azabache estaba totalmente revuelto:

- Uuh … Chicos - les dijo el muchacho a sus pokémons -, ¿podríais peinarme como siempre?

Entre todos sus pokémons, le peinaron. Ya acicalado, el muchacho bajó a desayunar, rebosante de energía.

- ¡Buenos días, mamá! - exclamó.

- Buenos días - saludó su madre -. ¿Te has lavado la cara?

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió el chico, comiéndose los huevos revueltos de un solo bocado -. ¡Mmh, qué rico!

- Ay … hijo - suspiró la mujer, observando el pelo pincho del muchacho -, ¿pero tú has visto el flequillo que llevas?

- ¡Venga, mamá! - protestó el chico -. ¡Es la última moda! ¡Bueno, me voy!

Se puso una gorra, cogió un monopatín y, acompañado de sus numerosos pokémons, se dispuso a salir a la calle:

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - exclamó -. ¡Es hora de jugar!

Capítulo 33 - **¡Gold, el Chico Pokémon, y el pokémon robado!**

Al norte de Pueblo Primavera había un laboratorio. El Prof. Elm, un joven científico que llevaba pocos años activo en asuntos de investigación, trabajaba duro en su laboratorio:

- El tiempo vuela … - comentaba -. Ya ha pasado un año desde aquella batalla en Kanto. El Prof. Oak debe de haber pasado por unos momentos muy crudos.

El Prof. Elm les dirigió la mirada a tres pokéballs con pokémons nuevos en su interior que estaban sobre la mesa:

- Bueno - dijo -, yo debo apresurarme con mi investigación.

_Horas después …_

Ya de noche, el muchacho de los vivarachos ojos dorados había vuelto a su casa con todos sus pokémons. Se encontraba en su habitación, jugando al billar mientras escuchaba la radio:

- Ah … - suspiró el chico -. Está cantando Mary …

Su DJ favorita estaba cantando por la radio, una mujer con una dulce y encantadora voz. Al muchacho le encantaba; su mayor sueño era conocerla.

- Jeje - rió el muchacho, tras meter varias bolas a la vez en los agujeros.

Se le daba bastante bien el billar, incluso tenía su propia vara desde hacía varios años. Entonces, la señal se perdió y la radio empezó a emitir sonidos raros:

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios? - gritó el muchacho, irritado; le empezó a dar golpes a la radio -. ¡No es de la radio, debe de ser la antena!

Miró a través de la ventana y vio una silueta debajo del árbol en el que estaba colocada la antena:

- ¡Grr! - gruñó el muchacho -. ¡Allí hay alguien!

El muchacho saltó por la ventana y se lanzó a por el extraño sujeto como un caníbal:

- ¡Eh tú! - gritó, furioso -. ¡Maldito ladrón! ¡¿Qué pretendes fastidiando mi antena, eh? ¡Has arruinado mi canción favorita!

El supuesto ladrón era en realidad otro chico, de su misma edad, de aspecto inocente y acompañado de un Rattata:

- ¡No! - exclamó, asustado -. ¡No soy un ladrón! ¡Me llamo Grant, y yo …!

- ¡¿Si no eres un ladrón que hacías merodeando por mi jardín a estas horas de la noche? - gritó el muchacho -. ¡Ataro, arañazo!

Aipom apareció y se cargó al Rattata de Grant de un arañazo:

- ¡No! - volvió a exclamar Grant, desesperado -. ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Por favor, mira arriba del árbol!

El muchacho miró adonde Grant le señalaba. Lo que había movido la antena era un Murkrow que se había posado en la copa del árbol. Llevaba una mochila cogida del pico:

- ¡Un Murkrow! - exclamó.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Grant -. ¡Me mandaron que le llevara esa bolsa a cierta persona cuando este Murkrow vino y me la robó!

- Así que fue este Murkrow el que movió la antena - dijo el muchacho.

- ¡Te dije que era un malentendido! - protestó Grant.

- Yo siempre suelo cometer malentendidos - dijo el chico, tranquilamente -. A ver, no podemos trepar tan alto, tiene que haber otra manera … Grant, ¿cuánto pesa tu mochila?

- Uuh … pues cinco o seis kilos - respondió Grant.

- Ya veo, entonces lo intentaré.

El muchacho depositó la pokéball con Aipom dentro en el suelo y se dispuso a golpearle con su vara como si fuera una bola de billar, extrañando mucho a Grant. Con un golpe limpio, el habilidoso muchacho lanzó la pokéball hasta alcanzar la copa del árbol. Aipom salió de la pokéball y le dio un golpe a Murkrow con la cola, ahuyentándolo:

- ¡Muy bien, Ataro! - exclamó el muchacho, lanzándole una cuerda -. ¡Ten cuidado con la antena, la mochila es secundaria! ¡Date prisa!

El Murkrow se disponía a atacar a Aipom, que cogió la mochila a toda prisa y la lanzó al suelo. Ató la cuerda a una rama del árbol y el muchacho subió:

- ¡Ten cuidado! - exclamó Grant, desde el suelo, ya con su mochila.

- ¡Yo me encargaré del Murkrow! - exclamó el muchacho, sacando una pokéball vacía.

Justo antes de que el Murkrow salvaje les atacase, el muchacho le lanzó la pokéball con ayuda de su vara de billar y lo atrapó:

- ¡Ha atrapado al Murkrow! - exclamó Grant, sorprendido.

Pero entonces, el muchacho se resbaló de la rama del árbol y empezó a caerse, espantando a Grant:

- ¡Aah! - gritó -. ¡Cuidado!

Pero el muchacho no se asustó lo más mínimo. Aipom se colgó de la rama con su cola y llegó a tiempo de agarrar a su entrenador en el aire:

- ¿No sabías que la cola de los Aipoms es mucho más fuerte que cualquier extremidad de su cuerpo?

El muchacho saltó al suelo. Sus demás pokémons le vieron desde la ventana de su habitación y salieron al jardín a ver si estaba bien:

- ¡No os preocupéis, chicos! - exclamó el muchacho, abrazando a un Lickitung -. ¡Estoy bien!

Grant se quedó impresionado de ver al peculiar muchacho rodeado de tantos pokémons:

- ¿Todos son tuyos? - le preguntó -. ¡Vaya! Son un montón …

- ¡Sí, todos formamos una familia feliz! - exclamó el muchacho -. Los vecinos incluso dicen que esto es una Casa Pokémon, y a mí se me conoce como el Chico Pokémon. ¡Me llamo Gold! ¡Me alegro de haberte podido ayudar, Grant!

- Gracias - dijo Grant, agradecido -. **Ahora tengo que llevarle todos estos pokémons al Prof. Elm …**.

- ¡Eh, un momento! - exclamó Gold, cuando Grant se iba.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- ¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡Por tu culpa me he perdido la canción de Mary, más te vale que me entregues una cinta con la canción grabada!

- ¡¿Pero cómo voy a haberla grabado si estaba aquí, contigo?

Cuando Gold se hubo calmado, Grant se atrevió a volver a acercarse a él: - Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Gold - le dijo -. Tengo que ir a entregarle esta mochila llena de nuevos pokémons al Prof. Elm. ¿Le conoces?

- ¿Ese científico que tiene su laboratorio al norte de este pueblo? - preguntó Gold, aunque no muy emocionado.

- ¡Sí, ese es! - afirmó Grant -. Pues la persona que me envió a entregarle la mochila fue, nada más ni nada menos, que el Prof. Oak.

- ¡¿El Prof. Oak? - repitió Gold, verdaderamente sorprendido.

- **Je, lo sabía - pensó Grant -. No hay persona que no se sorprenda al escuchar el nombre del famoso Prof. Oak**.

- El P … Prof. Oak … - murmuró Gold -. ¿No es el que graba con DJ Mary en su programa de música?

Grant estuvo a punto de desmayarse:

- ¡No me digas que eso es lo único que sabes del famoso Prof. Oak! - exclamó.

- ¡Grant, amigo! - exclamó Gold, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Grant -. ¡Voy contigo!

- ¡¿Quéé?

- Un entrenador bien cualificado, como yo - dijo Gold -, debe codearse con un científico tan famoso.

- **Seguro que lo único que le interesa es ver si puede conseguir el autógrafo de DJ Mary** - pensó Grant.

_Al día siguiente …_

Gold se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, pues él y Aipom habían quedado con Grant para ir a Ciudad Cerezo.

- ¡Mamá, me voy! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí con Grant!

- ¡Muy bien, querido! - dijo su madre -. Me sorprende que te hayas levantado tan temprano. ¿Por qué no te llevas a tus demás pokémons también contigo?

Gold guardó a todos sus pokémons en pokéballs y se dispuso a salir:

- No os metáis en problemas, niños - fue lo último que dijo la madre de Gold.

Gold y Grant paseaban por Pueblo Primavera. Por donde quiera que pasasen, siempre había alguien que conocía a Gold:

- ¡Oh, cuánto tiempo! ¡Hola, Gold!

- ¡Hey! ¡Ese es el chico de la Casa Pokémon!

- ¿Qué tal todo, Gold?

- ¡Buenos días, Gold!

- Vaya … - dijo Grant, impresionado -. Eres muy famoso por aquí, Gold.

- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó Gold, haciéndose el interesante.

Entonces, vieron una aglomeración de gente agruparse a un lado del camino.

- ¿Qué está pasando allí? - preguntó Gold -. ¡Vamos para allá, Grant!

Se trataba de un hombre que le presentaba un desafío a la gente. Liberaba unos cuantos Woopers que la gente tenía que atrapar en menos de un minuto. El tiempo lo contaba un Hoothoot que acompañaba a un hombre:

- ¡Qué divertido! - exclamó Grant -. ¡Los Hoothoots son muy precisos calculando el tiempo!

- Ese tío está utilizando a Hoothoot para hacer trampas - dijo, entonces, Gold -. Nadie lo ha conseguido todavía. Ese hombre tiene engañado a Hoothoot para que dé la señal cuando la persona esté a punto de coger todos los Woopers, ¡no cuando haya pasado un minuto!

Dicho esto, Gold y Grant se acercaron a la zona:

- Cuídame la bolsa, Grant - pidió Gold, dejando su mochila llena de pokéballs al lado de Grant.

Se cogió a Aipom y se dirigió al hombre:

- **Vamos a enseñarle una lección a este tramposo** - pensó Gold -. ¡Yo lo quiero intentar, señor!

- ¡De acuerdo, son 100 yenes! - dijo el hombre.

Mientras Gold le pagaba al hombre, Aipom se acercaba a Hoothoot y le susurraba algo al oído:

- ¡Que empiece el juego! - exclamó el hombre, soltando a todos los Woopers.

Gold ordenó a Aipom ir atacando rápidamente a todos los Woopers. A continuación, Gold iba atrapándolos dentro de pokéballs:

- ¡Ánimo, Gold! - exclamaba Grant.

En menos de treinta segundos, Gold ya los tenía a casi todos.

- **Grr … Este chico es bueno … - pensaba el hombre -. Voy a tener que decirle a Hoothoot que dé la señal antes de lo normal …**.

Se acercó a su Hoothoot, pero se lo encontró confuso y hecho en lío. Nada más ver a su entrenador, el Hoothoot empezó a picotearle mientras piaba como loco. La gente se extrañó, y Gold sonrió triunfalmente:

- ¡El juego se ha terminado para ti, viejo! - exclamó -. Esto no es más que un fraude, y el propio Hoothoot al que tenías de tu lado ahora te ha delatado. ¡Y todo gracias al poder de persuasión de Ataro!

- Oh, oh … - murmuró el hombre, mientras el público le miraba con ojos asesinos.

- ¡Eres genial, Gold! - exclamaron unos niños.

- ¡Si no llega a ser por ti, este hombre nos habría engañado! - exclamó otro muchacho.

- ¡Has estado genial, Gold! - exclamó una niña.

- **Ahora comprendo por qué Gold es tan popular** - pensó Grant.

Debido a que Grant estaba mirando a Gold, de espaldas a la mochila, no se dio cuenta de que una extraña silueta irrumpió velozmente y se llevó la mochila sin hacer el más mínimo ruido:

- ¡Bueno, yo ya he terminado mi trabajo! - exclamó Gold, satisfecho, volviendo junto a Grant -. ¡Ahora, a conseguir el autógrafo de Mary!

- No es seguro que vayas a conseguir su autógrafo - contradijo Grant.

- ¡Eh! ¡Oye, Grant! - exclamó Gold, mirando detrás de Grant -. ¿Has visto mi mochila?

Grant se giró. Estaba el monopatín de Gold, pero no su mochila.

- Eh … Estaba aquí hace un momento … - titubeó Grant.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Gold -. ¿Quién es el gracioso que se ha llevado mi mochila?

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Grant -. ¡Tu mochila era muy parecida a la mía, a la que le tengo que entregar al Prof. Elm! Hay alguien detrás de ella … ¡y a lo mejor la han confundido con la tuya …!

- Mi mochila … - murmuró Gold, apretando los puños -. Con todos mis pokémons dentro …

- Gold … - murmuró Grant, apenado.

- ¿Y a dónde crees que irán los ladrones en cuanto se den cuenta que han robado la mochila equivocada? ¡Al laboratorio de Elm! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Así que llévame hacia allá, Grant! ¡Pienso recuperar a todos mis pokémons!

_Un rato después …_

El Prof. Elm, acompañado de su fiel Sentret, seguía con sus investigaciones alegremente. Escuchó un sonido en la puerta:

- ¿Grant? - preguntó el Prof. Elm, girándose.

Se encontró con la puerta abierta. Extrañado, el Prof. Elm se asomó afuera y miró a todos lados:

- Creía que era Grant … - murmuró -. Pero no creo que hubiera sido él, habría vuelto demasiado pronto … ¡Habrá sido el viento!

Cerró la puerta y volvió a sus investigaciones. No se dio cuenta de que alguien se había colado rápidamente y le observaba desde el techo, agarrado a los fluorescentes y acompañado de un Sneasel. Se trataba de un muchacho de la edad de Gold, de cabello largo pelirrojo y siniestros ojos plateados:

- **Creo que debería trabajar menos - pensó el Prof. Elm -. Ya debo de estar teniendo alucinaciones …**.

Con la ayuda de su Sneasel, el muchacho ladrón se descolgó hasta llegar encima de la mesa en la que estaban las tres pokéballs y agarró una al azar.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó el Prof. Elm, al escuchar un ruido.

Se giró, pero no le dio tiempo a ver al chico. Simplemente vio que quedaban dos de sus tres pokéballs:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó, sorprendido -. ¡Totodile no está!

En ese mismo momento, Gold y Grant llegaron al laboratorio. Grant aferraba con fuerza su mochila:

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que informarle al Prof. Elm sobre lo de tu mochila! - exclamó Grant, apurado.

- No tengas tanta prisa - ordenó Gold -. Los ladrones podrían tendernos una emboscada. Voy a colarme por la ventana de la segunda planta.

- ¡Alguien ha robado la pokéball de Totodile! - exclamaba el Prof. Elm, desesperado -. ¡Qué horror! ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

El ladronzuelo había subido a la planta de arriba y él y su Sneasel se disponían a huir por la ventana que daba a la terraza:

- **Ya está - pensó el muchacho, mirando la pokéball robada, entre sus manos -. Ahora, salgamos de aquí**.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Gold! - exclama Grant, afuera, mientras Gold escalaba a la terraza de la planta de arriba del laboratorio.

Con la ayuda de Aipom, Gold se coló en la terraza.

- Vamos, Ataro - dijo Gold.

Pero, justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta para colarse dentro, el chico pelirrojo abrió y se encontraron cara a cara.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Gold.

- Oh … - murmuró el chico.

Sin decir nada más, saltó y se dispuso a huir por el tejado, sin separarse de su Sneasel. Gold quería ir detrás de él:

- ¡Eh, tú! - gritó Gold.

Entonces, el Prof. Elm vio a Gold desde la planta de abajo:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó -. ¡Tú eres el ladrón que ha robado mi Totodile!

- ¡No, qué va! - negó Gold -. ¡Es un error! ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver con eso, yo sólo he venido a …!

- ¡¿Entonces qué haces ahí escondido? - gritó el Prof. Elm, furioso.

En ese momento, el chico pelirrojo apareció de la nada, cayendo del techo detrás del Prof. Elm:

- ¡Detrás de ti! - gritó Gold.

El Prof. Elm se giró a tiempo de ver al chico:

- ¡Viento hielo! - ordenó el muchacho.

Su Sneasel provocó una ráfaga de viento helado que congeló el suelo. El Prof. Elm y su Sentret se resbalaron. El científico gritó, pero no pudo hacer más porque se dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda y se quedó atontado en el suelo:

- ¡Es la voz del Prof. Elm! - exclamó Grant, entrando a toda prisa en el laboratorio -. ¡¿Qué está pasando a …?

- ¡Grant! - gritó Gold -. ¡No!

Demasiado tarde. Grant también se resbaló y no paró hasta chocarse contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Tenemos que detener a ese ladrón, Ataro! ¡Ataque arañazo!

Aipom se lanzó a atacar a Sneasel.

- ¡Protección! - ordenó el muchacho.

Sneasel se protegió del ataque de Aipom eficazmente. Gold pensó en un plan e hizo volver a Aipom a su pokéball:

- ¡Si no puedo atacarte desde delante - exclamó, lanzando la pokéball con Aipom dentro con su vara de billar -, lo haré desde atrás!

La pokéball de Aipom se abrió detrás de Sneasel. Aipom logró golpear a Sneasel, pero no le hizo un gran daño:

- ¡Devuélveme mi mochila! - ordenó Gold, furioso.

El misterioso muchacho le observó desde las escaleras, sin sobresaltarse.

- ¿Qué mochila? - preguntó.

- ¡A mí no me engañas! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no me la devuelvas! **¡¿Pero cómo voy a derrotar a este tío? ¡Es muy bueno, y el mismo truco no me funcionará otra vez!**.

Le echó una mirada a la mesa con las dos pokéballs que quedaban:

- **Falta una …** - pensó Gold -. ¡Genial! ¡No sólo robas mi mochila, sino que además robas un pokémon!

Una de las dos pokéballs que faltaban se agitaba:

- **Ese pokémon … - pensó Gold -, parece agitado …**.

A través de la pokéball, pudo ver al pokémon que se agitaba. Parecía enfadado:

- Debes de estar furioso porque han robado a tu compañero, ¿verdad? - preguntó Gold, cogiendo la pokéball -. Quieres que ese tío devuelva a tu compañero, y yo quiero que me devuelva mi mochila. ¡Entonces, peleemos juntos! ¡Te elijo a ti!

Gold envió al pequeño pokémon, que tenía forma de erizo pero sin los pinchos de la espalda, y tenía una expresión algo buenaza.

- Umh … No sé ni tu nombre ni de qué tipo eres … - murmuró Gold -. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué mote ponerte?

El verdadero nombre de ese pokémon era Cyndaquil, y era de tipo fuego. Sin previo aviso, hizo aparecer una llamarada de púas en su espalda:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Y mamá se queja de mi pelo …! ¡Ya sé cómo te voy a llamar! ¡Tu mote será Explotaro!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del laboratorio, en un pequeño bosque que había al lado, un extraño grupo de gente se reunía. Eran todos hombres, vestidos con uniformes de color negro con una R de color rojo en el pecho:

- ¡Muajuajuaja! - reía uno de los hombres, con la mochila de Gold entre las manos -. ¡Por fin la tenemos!

- ¡Ahora veamos qué hay dentro! - exclamó otro hombre.

La abrieron, y se encontraron con las pokéballs de Gold, no las que iban a ser entregadas al Prof. Elm.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?

- ¡Nos han timado!

- ¡Debe de haber sido por culpa de esos niños!

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

- ¿Y qué hacemos con esta mochila?

- ¡Bah! ¡Tírala, no sirve para nada!

Dejaron la mochila de Gold en el suelo, medio abierta. Una de las pokéballs se escapó rodando y cayó al río, perdiéndose en las profundidades.

Gold perseguía al muchacho y a su Sneasel, que ya habían salido huyendo velozmente del laboratorio. Sneasel derrotó a Aipom:

- ¡Devuélveme mi mochila! - gritaba Gold, incansable -. ¡Mierda! ¡Es demasiado rápido!

El muchacho se colgó de la rama de un árbol, dispuesto a huir yendo de árbol en árbol:

- Explotaro - dijo Gold, dirigiéndose a Cyndaquil -, no sé qué tipos de ataques tienes, ¿pero puedes emitir unas llamas a la rama de ese árbol para que el ladrón no pueda huir?

Cyndaquil lo hizo. El muchacho ladón se empezó a quemar la mano y tuvo que dejarse caer el suelo, sin que Sneasel se separase de él:

- ¡Auch! - exclamó, quitándose su guante negro derecho -. ¡Quema!

Dejó caer el guante al suelo. Se dispuso a decirle a Sneasel que aliviara sus quemaduras con hielo, pero entonces llegó Gold:

- ¡Demasiado tarde! - exclamó, apuntando al cuello del muchacho con su vara de billar -. ¡Mira a tu alrededor!

Gold le había ordenado a Cyndaquil que crease un incendio alrededor de los dos, de forma que no había escapatoria:

- ¡Sólo detendré este fuego cuando me devuelvas mi mochila! - exclamó Gold.

El muchacho pelirrojo no dijo nada. Un aparato de color rojo se había caído de su bolsillo, y le puso una mano encima para cogerlo:

- ¡No intentes nada raro! - exclamó Gold, mosqueado -. ¡Devuélveme mi mochila y devuélvele al Prof. Elm su Totodile!

De pronto, Gold sintió un calambrazo en su espalda. Perdió el conocimiento y se desplomó sobre el suelo. El muchacho ladrón y su Sneasel se sorprendieron. Los hombres de negro acababan de llegar, y era un Elekid (la preevolución de Electabuzz) el que había atacado a Gold:

- ¡Perdón por la interrupción! - exclamó uno de los hombres, sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó el muchacho, sacando la pokéball de Totodile.

- ¡Permítenos presentarnos! - respondió otro de los hombres -. ¡Nosotros somos el infame Team Rocket, y estamos planeando nuestro gran regreso!

- Acabamos de escuchar algo sobre una mochila … - añadió otro Rocket -. ¡Así que era de este niño! Se supone que debíamos robar una mochila de aspecto similar que estaba destinada a llegar al Prof. Elm, pero la confundimos con la de este chaval.

- **No me extraña que estuviera así por su mochila** - pensó el muchacho pelirrojo, mirando al inconsciente Gold.

- ¡Pero ya que estamos aquí - exclamó otro Rocket -, robaremos los tres pokémons que el Prof. Elm guarda en su laboratorio! ¡Hemos oído que son extremadamente raros! Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile. ¡Los robaremos los tres!

- Uuh, eso es imposible - contradijo el muchacho -. ¡Totodile es ahora mío! ¡Y este chico tiene a Cyndaquil!

- ¡Pero mira qué niñatos! - exclamó un Rocket, furioso -. ¡¿Qué pasa, quieres probar la misma onda trueno que tu amiguito?

El muchacho miró a la pantalla del objeto que tenía a su espalda, leyendo los datos del Elekid.

- Es de tipo eléctrico - murmuró -. Puede ser muy arriesgado, pero … ¡Te elijo a ti, Totodile!

El pequeño cocodrilo azul se encaró con el Elekid del Team Rocket:

- ¡Jajajaja! - se rió el Rocket -. ¿Vas a usar al pokémon que acabas de robar? ¡No hará caso de las órdenes de un extraño!

- A veces, ciertos ataques funcionan mejor cuando los ordena un extraño - murmuró el pelirrojo -. ¡Totodile, ataque frustración!

Totodile empezó a atacar como loco a Elekid, dejándole muy débil a base de arañazos. Aprovechando la confusión, Sneasel les robó al Team Rocket las pokéballs que habían robado.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó un Rocket -. ¡Nuestras pokéballs!

- ¡Golpe final, Sneasel! - ordenó el muchacho -. ¡Ataque finta!

Así pues, Elekid fue derrotado.

- El ataque frustración funciona mejor si el pokémon que lo usa es nuevo con su entrenador - explicó el muchacho.

- ¡Maldición, es demasiado fuerte! - exclamó uno de los Rockets -. ¡Por ahora nos vamos, pero volveremos!

Los Rockets se fueron corriendo de allí.

_Media hora más tarde …_

Gold se despertó. Se arrascó la cabeza, atontado. Aipom estaba a su lado, con expresión preocupada:

- Oh, ya te has despertado.

Gold miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un joven policía, muy apuesto pero de expresión seria:

- ¿Has sido tú el que provocó este fuego? - le preguntó a Gold.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Gold, espabilándose -. ¡La poli! Pero ... ¡¿Cómo …? ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! ¡Ese tío …! ¿A dónde ha ido?

- Vas a tener que venir conmigo - dijo el policía -. Tengo que interrogarte. No intentes resistirte o tendré que arrestarte.


	34. 3ª saga GSC: 034

Capítulo 34 - **¡El encuentro con el Prof. Oak y la respuesta de Gold! ¡En busca de demasiadas cosas!**

- ¿Interrogarme? - repitió Gold -. ¡¿Arrestarme? ¡Pero si aquí la víctima soy yo!

Entonces, llegó Grant. Gold nunca se había alegrado tanto de verle:

- ¡Ah, Grant! - exclamó Gold, yendo a abrazarle.

- ¡Señor agente! - exclamó Grant -. ¡Conozco a este chico, es amigo mío, y no es el ladrón que andáis buscando! ¡El Prof. Elm se ha fracturado la espalda y está en el hospital con su asistente!

- Bueno - dijo el policía, mirando a Gold, más tranquilamente -, de acuerdo con las palabras del Prof. Elm, el ladrón del Totodile le atacó desde la espalda. No pudo verle con claridad.

- Yo perdí la conciencia y no le pude ver tampoco - añadió Grant.

- ¡Yo sí le vi! - exclamó Gold.

- De acuerdo, muchacho - asintió el policía -. Acompáñame a comisaría para facilitarnos los datos.

El policía y Grant se fueron. Gold se dispuso a seguirles, pero antes se agachó a recoger el guante negro quemado del suelo:

- El guante de ese chaval … - murmuró.

Lo cogió y se lo guardó, empezando a maquinar un plan.

_Unas cuantas horas después …_

Llegaron finalmente a Ciudad Cerezo y fueron a comisaría. El policía se dispuso a crear la foto robot del ladrón gracias a las pistas de Gold:

- Bien, empecemos por lo más básico - dijo el policía -. ¿Cómo es su aspecto?

- A ver - dijo Gold -, es más o menos igual de alto que yo … Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscura y botas negras. Era pelirrojo …

- Vale, y ahora la parte más importante - añadió el policía -. ¿Cómo era su cara? Danos todos los detalles que puedas recordar, Gold.

Los ojos de Gold brillaron con un extraño destello antes de que empezase a hablar:

- Sí - afirmó -, tiene los ojos saltones, la nariz pequeña y aplastada … Labios gordos … ¡Y mofletes gordos!

La persona que acabó apareciendo en la foto robot tenía el pelo igual que el misterioso muchacho, pero una cara totalmente diferente:

- Muy bien, Gold - dijo el policía -. Muchas gracias por la información. Ya puedes volver a casa.

- ¡No hay de qué, señor agente! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Pero tengo otro sitio al que ir primero!

Agarró a Grant y se fueron corriendo de allí. Cuando se hizo de noche, levantaron una pequeña tienda de campaña y se dispusieron a pasar la noche allí, en aquel campo de los alrededores de Ciudad Cerezo:

- ¡Jajajaja! - reía Grant, viendo la foto robot del ladrón -. ¡Con tu ayuda, seguro que le cazamos rápido, Gold! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Menudo careto!

- Bleh … - murmuró Gold -. Ese retrato es falso.

- ¡¿Quéé?

- ¡No quiero que la poli se encargue de esto! - exclamó Gold, acariciando a Cyndaquil, que tenía guardadas las llamas de su espalda -. ¡Tengo un problema personal con él, pienso atraparle para que me devuelva mi mochila! ¿Verdad, Explotaro?

- P … pero … - titubeó Grant -. Entonces, esta foto …

- No sirve de nada. Recuerdo bien su cara - interrumpió Gold, acordándose del muchacho pelirrojo -. Sus ojos afilados … Esa sonrisa siniestra …

- Ah, Gold … - murmuró Grant, suspirando -. Han pasado tantas cosas, y tan rápido, últimamente …

- Eso es verdad - afirmó Gold.

- Y sólo puede significar una cosa - dijo una voz -. Ha llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

Alguien más había llegado junto a Gold y Grant.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Grant, sobresaltándose -. ¡Usted …!

Un hombre de pelo canoso pero mirada determinada a pesar de sus algo más de sesenta años de edad observaba seriamente a los dos muchachos. Le acompañaban dos pokémons, uno con forma de ciervo y otro con forma de mariquita.

- ¡Prof. Oak! - exclamó Grant -. ¿Cómo es que ha venido aquí?

- ¿Otro que viene a interrogarme? - preguntó Gold, fastidiado.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Grant.

- En efecto - afirmó el Prof. Oak, mirando a Gold -, tengo algo que preguntarte. He escuchado acerca de ese ladrón … ¿Tenía algún objeto como este?

El Prof. Oak sacó una especie de agenda electrónica de color rojo de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a Gold:

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Grant.

- El proyecto en el que he estado trabajando este último año - respondió el científico -. La nueva pokédex.

- ¿Así que quiere saber si ese ladrón tenía un cacharro como este? - preguntó Gold, haciendo memoria -. Eso que iba a agarrar que estaba detrás de su espalda … se parecía de verdad a esta pokédex.

- Así que es cierto … - murmuró el Prof. Oak -. Hace poco creé tres nuevas pokédex, y una de ellas fue robada hace tres días. Mis sospechas eran ciertas. ¡La persona que ha robado el pokémon de Elm y mi pokédex es la misma!

Gold y Grant se le quedaron mirando.

- Si os preguntáis por qué estoy aquí - dijo el Prof. Oak -, es que he abierto un segundo laboratorio aquí, en Ciudad Cerezo. Suelo quedarme aquí cuando tengo que hacer grabaciones de radio en Ciudad Trigal.

- La verdadera casa del Prof. Oak está en Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto - le explicó Grant a Gold -. Sólo viene a Johto cuando tiene trabajo aquí. Puede permitírselo ya que tiene numerosos asistentes ayudándole, además de su nieta Daisy, que …

- Sí, Grant, muy interesante - interrumpió Gold -. Pero ahora lo que me interesa es esa pokédex … ¿Es algo así como un mecanismo que sirve de gran ayuda para el entrenador pokémon?

- Exacto - afirmó el Prof. Oak -. Gracias a la pokédex pueden comprobar los datos de los pokémons oponentes.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Gold -. Así que ese ladrón la estaba usando para comprobar los datos de Explotaro para atacarnos con los ataques de agua de su Totodile …

- Te llamas Gold, ¿no? - le interrumpió el Prof. Oak -. Bien, pues me alegro de haber podido confirmar mis dudas. Ahora, la policía …

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Gold -. La verdad es que quería conocerte para conseguir el autógrafo de DJ Mary … ¡Pero ahora lo que quiero es esa nueva pokédex!

- ¡¿Pero qué dices, Gold? - chilló Grant, que se volvió hacia el científico -. ¡Por favor, profesor, discúlpele por su atrevimiento! El pobre está un poco confuso después de todo lo que ha ocurrido …

- ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio, Grant! - insistió Gold.

- Sólo existen tres de estas pokédex, y una ha sido robada - dijo el Prof. Oak, con el ceño fruncido -. Además, no las creé para pelear. Las he creado para que sirvan como herramientas de investigación. Lo siento, Gold, pero no puedo darte ninguna.

- Me lo imaginaba - dijo Gold -. Pero he decidido que tengo que atrapar a ese ladronzuelo por mí mismo. ¡Y no voy a cambiar de opinión! Si quiero luchar contra él y no tengo la pokédex, ¡estaré en desventaja! ¡Por eso necesito la pokédex, profesor! ¡Quiero resolver este problema yo solo!

- ¡"No" significa "no"! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, inflexible.

- ¡Pues entonces déjamela aunque sea sólo por un tiempo! - insistió Gold.

- ¡No!

- ¡Venga! ¡Seguro que puedes hacer montones más!

- ¡Esto no es un juguete, jovencito!

- ¿Por favor?

- ¡No! - se negó el Prof. Oak, en redondo -. ¡Sólo piensas en ti mismo! ¡Los entrenadores a los que les confié las anteriores pokédex eran jóvenes, pero responsables y fuertes! ¡Y me ayudaban con mis investigaciones! ¡Ellos lo que querían era ayudar a los demás! ¡Sólo le puedo otorgar la pokédex a alguien en quien puedo confiar!

- ¿"Fuerte"? - repitió Gold -. ¡Así que todo lo que necesito es fuerza! ¡Ataro, demuéstraselo! ¡Ataque arañazo!

Aipom se lanzó a atacar a los pokémons del Prof. Oak, enzarzándose en una pelea:

- ¡Ledyba! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, sacado de quicio -. ¡Stantler! ¡Deteneos! ¡No era eso a lo que me refería …! - vio que nadie se detenía -. ¡Se acabó! ¡Me has obligado a hacer esto! ¡Stantler, ataque rayo confuso!

Stantler confundió a Aipom, que cayó al suelo, derrotado. Gold le cogió en brazos:

- Nunca lo entenderás, ¿verdad? - le dijo el Prof. Oak a Gold -. Aunque me hubieras derrotado, no te habría dado esta pokédex.

- ¡No es justo! - gritó Gold -. ¡Habría ganado si hubiera tenido esa cosa!

- Sigh … Madre mía - suspiró el Prof. Oak -. Perdóname por ser tan franco, Gold, pero alguien como tú nunca será digno de poseer una pokédex.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

- Por lo que puedo ver - dijo el Prof. Oak -, eres de ese tipo de personas que intenta lograr sus objetivos de cualquier forma, sin importar los métodos. No es una mala cualidad, Gold, pero … Si lo único de lo que te preocupas es de tus objetivos, perderás la noción de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Y eso es muy peligroso. Por eso no puedo confiar en ti. Si te diera esta pokédex a ti … lo único en lo que se habría convertido es en una herramienta de batalla.

- ¡Bah! - exclamó Gold, indignado -. ¿Quién necesita ese cacharro?

- Gold … - murmuró Grant.

- ¡Me convertiré en un gran entrenador sin esa cosa! - exclamó Gold, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Tan sólo espera, abuelo!

Y se marchó de allí.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Grant, yendo tras él.

El Prof. Oak les observó alejarse.

_Al día siguiente …_

Gold empleó el día entero en entrenar a Aipom y a Cyndaquil. Pero el entrenamiento al que les había sometido era demasiado duro, y los pobres pokémons se cansaban mucho. Gold, inflexible, les regañaba y les castigaba:

- Gold, eh … creo que estás llevan esto demasiado lejos … - murmuraba Grant, en vano -. Ya ha entrenado demasiado … ¡Dales un descanso, venga!

- ¡De eso nada, Grant! - negó Gold -. ¡No soy capaz ni de derrotar a un viejo! ¿Cómo voy a poder derrotar a ese ladrón?

Las nubes de tormenta empezaron a tronar en el cielo. Gran alzó la mirada:

- Parece que va a llover … - murmuró.

Dicho y hecho. La lluvia empezó a descender del cielo con tanta fuerza que hacía daño. Los relámpagos resonaban e iluminaban el cielo. En pocos minutos, llegaron a formarse incluso riadas de todo el agua que caía. El Prof. Oak, que seguía su viaje por el campo, se abría paso en medio del vendaval, preocupado por los dos chicos:

- ¡Nunca me habría imaginado que acabaría lloviendo así! - exclamaba -. ¡Tengo que encontrar a esos dos muchachos …!

Entonces, divisó un árbol a lo lejos del que colgaban varias personas de una rama. El Prof. Oak echó a correr hacia allí:

- ¡Grant! - gritó, al reconocer a los que colgaban de la rama.

Aipom se agarraba con su cola a la rama, y Grant se aferraba con fuerza a las cortas patas de Aipom. El Prof. Oak les ayudó a bajar:

- ¿Dónde está el otro chico? - le preguntó el científico a Grant.

- Él … - titubeó Grant, señalando al borde de un barranco, con miedo -. ¡Se lanzó al río para salvar a mi Rattata!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el Prof. Oak, espantado; hizo aparecer a su pokémon ciervo y se montó sobre él -. ¡Vamos, Stantler!

Gold había conseguido salvar a Rattata, pero estaba hecho polvo, tirado en la orilla del río, junto con su Cyndaquil.

- Explotaro … - murmuró Gold -. Estás muy cansado por tu entrenamiento … Mejor regresa a tu pokéball.

Gold hizo volver a Cyndaquil. Se encontraban al pie de otro barranco, aunque no tan grande por el que antes habían caído. Rattata consiguió trepar hasta arriba. Gold lanzó la pokéball con Cyndaquil dentro con su vara de billar hacia arriba y después se dispuso él a escalar:

- Mierda … - murmuraba el chico -. No me puedo … Me resbalo …

El agua caía por la roca, haciendo imposible aferrarse a ella. Las manos de Gold se resbalaron y el chico se sintió caer:

- ¡Ayuda! - acabó gritando Gold.

En milésimas de segundo, se vio volando en el aire agarrado de un rechoncho pokémon con forma de mariquita.

- ¡¿Pero qué …?

Resultó ser el Prof. Oak el que le había salvado. La tormenta cesó y Gold regresó a tierra, sano y salvo, más o menos.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan temerario? - le abroncó el Prof. Oak -. ¡¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si yo no hubiera estado allí? ¡Por culpa de ese entrenamiento exhaustivo tuyo, apenas teníais fuerzas para resistir!

- Cálmese, profesor - murmuró Grant -. Gold consiguió salvar a mi Rattata …

- Umph.

Gold no pudo más y se lanzó al suelo, arrodillándose a los pies del Prof. Oak, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo:

- ¡Yo sólo quería que confiases en mí para darme la pokédex! - exclamó -. ¡Yo sólo quería hacerme más fuerte!

- ¡P … pero, chico! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Levántate!

- No hasta que me dé la pokédex.

El Prof. Oak le miró, muy serio. Extendió una de sus pokédex hacia Gold, que levantó la vista, esperanzado.

- ¿Para mí? - preguntó Gold.

- Primero tienes que responderme a una pregunta - dijo el Prof. Oak -. ¿Qué son para ti los pokémons? He conocido entrenadores que consideran a los pokémon sus compañeros o amigos. Así que respóndeme con tus propias palabras, hijo.

Gold bajó la mirada, meditando.

- Bueno - dijo -, me temo que yo pienso de una forma un poco diferente. Ataro ha vivido siempre con mi familia. ¡De hecho, para mí ya es parte de mi familia! ¡Y lo mismo va por Explotaro! ¡Le conocí el otro día en el laboratorio del Prof. Elm! Luchamos juntos contra el ladrón que robó a Totodile, su compañero … Los dos hemos decidido que lucharemos sin parar contra él hasta que podamos vencerle. Todos los pokémons que me encuentre por el camino significarán lo mismo para mí. Trabajaremos para alcanzar nuestro objetivo … ¡Los pokémons son mis aliados! ¡Somos camaradas!

- Ya veo … - murmuró el Prof. Oak, observándole -. Muy buena respuesta, aquí tienes tu pokédex.

El Prof. Oak le entregó otra de las nuevas pokédex a Gold, que la tomó en sus manos victorioso:

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Gold.

- Bueno, pues yo tengo que volver a Pueblo Primavera - dijo Grant -. Voy a visitar al Prof. Elm al hospital.

- Entonces tendremos que separar nuestros caminos, Grant - dijo Gold, con una sonrisa -. ¡Te prometo que recuperaré a Totodile! Y mi mochila, claro …

- ¿Una mochila? - preguntó el Prof. Oak, sacando una familiar mochila de su bolsa -. ¿No te referirás a esta?

- ¡Mi mochila! - gritó Gold -. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

- En la orilla del río, mientras venía hacia aquí … - respondió el Prof. Oak -. Iba a llevársela a la policía.

- ¡Estupendo, están todos! - exclamó Gold, mirando todas las pokéballs del interior de su mochila -. ¡Grant! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- Claro.

- Llévale la mochila a mi madre, debe de estar muy preocupada. Llévalos a casa por mí, ¿vale?

En ese momento, una señal de alarma surgió de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de Gold. El muchacho sacó del bolsillo un pokégear, un aparato para entrenadores pokémon muy útil, ya que permitía visualizar mapas, grabar números de teléfono y hacer llamadas y además incluía radio, invención del Prof. Elm.

- Mira, tiene que ser ella … - murmuró Gold, cogiendo el pokégear -. ¿Sí? ¡Ah, mamá, perdona que no te haya llamado! Este asuntillo puede llevarme un tiempo … ¡Pero no te preocupes, conseguiré resolverlo todo! ¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego!

Gold colgó, sacó de su mochila el guante quemado del ladrón y cogió el retrato (verdadero) que había hecho del ladrón.

- Espero que estos dos objetos me lleven hasta ese ladronzuelo - murmuró; leyó un nombre escrito en el reverso del guante -. ¿Silver? Así que ese chico se llama Silver … ¡Bien, pues es hora de darle caza! ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Grant! ¡Hasta la próxima, tío Oak!

Y Gold se marchó corriendo de allí:

- Y pensar que antes me llamaba "viejo" … - dijo el Prof. Oak, sonriendo -. Desde luego, la actitud de este muchacho cambia a cada momento.

Gold se equipó con sus gafas de buceo y su pokégear, se montó sobre su monopatín y partió en dirección a su próxima ciudad, sin separarse de Aipom y Cyndaquil:

- Nuestro objetivo es ese ladronzuelo y el Totodile - dijo -. ¡Vamos, camaradas!

_Mientras tanto …_

En el hospital de Pueblo Primavera, el Prof. Elm se recuperaba de su fractura en la espalda, cuando uno de sus ayudantes llegó hasta él con un saco:

- ¡Prof. Elm! - exclamó, preocupado.

- Aah … ¡Este es el peor día de mi vida! - se quejó el Prof. Elm.

- ¿Cómo es que no pudo darse cuenta de que había un ladrón en el laboratorio?

- No sé … Estaba tan embotellado en mis investigaciones … Ay …

- Bueno - dijo el ayudante, sacando un extraño huevo del saco -, al menos me alegra saber que este huevo no fue robado.

- Sí, supongo que puedes decir eso …

El huevo era de color blanco con triángulos rojos y azules, muy semejante a un huevo de Pascua. De pronto, la cara de Gold apareció en el monitor del ordenador:

- ¡Hola, Prof. Elm! - exclamó -. ¡Por fin consigo conectar con él!

- ¡Ah! - gritó el Prof. Elm -. ¡Eres tú!

- ¡Me llamo Gold! - se presentó el chico -. ¡Perdona que la otra vez no tuviera ocasión de presentarme! ¿Qué tal tu espalda? Bueno, a lo que iba. El ladrón se llevó a Totodile y no he podido recuperarlo. Además, ahora este muchacho está conmigo también.

Cyndaquil apareció en la pantalla junto a Gold, provocando que el Prof. Elm casi se desmayase.

- ¡Hemos decidido que iremos tras el ladrón! - exclamó Gold, muy decidido -. ¡Cambio y corto!

Gold desapareció de la pantalla, dejando al Prof. Elm y a su ayudante alucinando:

- ¿Quién era ese? - preguntó el ayudante -. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Argh … - se lamentó el Prof. Elm -. Ahora no sólo Totodile … Cyndaquil también se ha ido …

En ese momento, Grant llegó a la casa de Gold, temeroso por llamar a la puerta y tener que decirle a la madre de Gold que no sabía a dónde había ido su hijo.

- Tengo que devolver los pokémons de Gold … - murmuraba Grant -. ¿Pero qué se supone que le voy a decir a su madre? Ni Gold sabe cuándo va a volver …

Sin necesidad de llamar a la puerta, la alegre madre de Gold salió a fuera:

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó.

- ¡Aah! - gritó Grant, asustado -. Digo … ¡hola!

- ¡Oh, hola Grant! ¿Dónde está Gold? ¿Cuándo piensa volver?

- Eh … pues … ¡Él …!

- Bueno - dijo la madre de Gold -, supongo que volverá cuando quiera.

- **¡Su propia madre ni se preocupa! Desde luego … De tal palo, tal astilla** - pensó Grant, alucinando -. Ah, señora, Gold me pidió que le devolviese sus pokémons. Aquí tiene.

Grant le entregó la mochila con todos los pokémons de Gold a la mujer:

- ¡Muchas gracias! - exclamó, mirando las pokéballs -. ¿Uuh? Qué estaño …

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Falta uno! ¡Un Poliwag llamado Poltaro!

Acto seguido, Grant llamó a Gold y le informó de todo. Gold no cabía en sí:

- ¡¿Cómo? - le gritó al pokégear -. ¿Estás seguro, Grant? Bueno … Antes de seguir en busca de ese ladrón, tengo que encontrar a Poltaro.

Gold colgó:

- Estaba tan feliz de haber recuperado mi mochila que no me di cuenta de que me faltaba Poltaro - murmuró Gold, mientras Cyndaquil le miraba, apenado -. Tiene que haber caído al río … Perdóname, Poltaro. ¡Te prometo que te encontraré!

En el río de la ruta 31, Gold y Aipom se lanzaron al agua y bucearon en busca del Poliwag de Gold, sin suerte alguna. Después de su vigésimo intento, Gold volvió a salir del agua, cansado:

- ¡Nada, que no lo encuentro! - se lamentó -. Creo que debería ir a buscar por otro área … ¡No me pienso rendir! ¡Seguiré buscando a ese tío y no me detendré hasta que lo encuentre!

_Mientras tanto …_

Por las calles de una ciudad cercana paseaba tranquilamente el misterioso ladronzuelo llamado Silver. De repente, vio un cartel pegado en la pared sobre un ladrón al que se buscaba. Silver estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando descubrió su propia cara en la foto, pero notablemente deforme y horrible.

_Esa misma tarde …_

Gold acababa de llegar a Ciudad Malva:

- Tío … qué hambre tengo - se quejaba -. ¡Anda, mira! ¡Un puesto de tartas de arroz, el dulce típico de esta ciudad! ¡Tengo que probar una!

Se acercó al puesto y le pidió al dependiente uno de los dulces:

- ¡Aah, muchas gracias! - exclamó Gold, cuando tuvo el pastel entre sus manos -. ¡Tiene un aspecto delicioso!

Pero, justo en ese momento, un delincuente montado sobre su Donphan pasó corriendo al lado, levantando un montón de polvo. También iba acompañado de otros cuantos Donphans, una pequeña manada. Gold estornudó, y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió algo no precisamente con alegría:

- ¡Mi pastel está lleno de tierra! - gritó -. ¡Maldito seas …!

El delincuente le acababa de robar la cartera a un pobre hombre que se alejaba corriendo desde lo lejos. Pero para Gold aquello ya se había convertido en un problema personal:

- ¡Me las pagará! - gritó -. ¡Vamos a por él, Ataro!

Gold sacó su monopatín. Entonces, llegó el hombre, resoplando del cansancio, pero se alegró al ver a Gold:

- ¡Ah, chico! - exclamó -. ¡Gracias por intentar recuperar mi cartera! ¡Pero por favor, ten cuidado con ese delincuente, es muy escurridizo …!

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ayudarte? - preguntó Gold, marchándose -. ¡Yo lo único que quiero es hacerle pagarme otra tarta de arroz!

Gold corrió a toda velocidad sobre su monopatín hasta llegar a la altura del macarra:

- ¡Eh, tú! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, niñato?

- ¡No me apetece pelear! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Así que no te tocaré si me pagas otra tarta de arroz!

- ¡¿Pero de qué demonios me hablas? - gritó el delincuente, empujándole -. ¡Fuera de mi vista!

- ¡Grrr! ¡Ahora sí que me has cabreado! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Ataro, arañazo!

Cabe destacar que aquel ataque no supuso ninguna molestia para la coraza de roca de Donphan:

- ¡Fuera! - gritó el macarra -. ¡Donphan, cornada!

Se quitaron de encima a Gold y a Aipom y siguieron hacia delante. Gold sacó su pokédex:

- Con que Donphan, ¿eh? - murmuró, buscando los datos del pokémon en la pokédex -. Son grande y fuertes … Pero a mayor tamaño y fuerza, también mayor torpeza. El más grande siempre es que conduce la manada … Bien, en ese caso …

Aipom se lanzó a por el líder Donphan de la manada, tapándole la cara:

- ¡Te la estás buscando, chaval! - exclamó el macarra -. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre atacar a un Donphan jefe? ¡Tu pokémon está acabado!

Pero Aipom no se había separado de Gold en ningún momento. Con su larga cola se había mantenido agarrado al brazo de Gold y, justo antes de que Donphan intentase atacarle, regresó con su entrenador sin problema:

- ¡La cola de un Aipom es mucho más útil e importante que sus extremidades! - exclamó Gold, triunfal -. ¡Y ahora el Donphan jefe está hecho un lío!

A causa del ataque de Aipom, el Donphan líder se mareó y no se dio cuenta de que se estaba precipitando sobre un muro. Los demás Donphans le seguían ciegamente, así que todos se acabaron estrellando contra el muro:

- ¡AAAAAAGGGGHHH! - gritó el macarra.

Cayó al suelo, aplastado por alguno de los Donphans. Gold vio la cartera robada y decidió llevársela al señor.

Cuando Gold le devolvió la cartera al hombre, éste le invitó a tantos dulces como quiso, ya que se dio el caso de que aquel señor era bastante rico:

- ¡Aah, muchas gracias por el trato! - exclamó Gold, poniéndose las botas -. ¡En cuanto vi al ladrón, supe que tenía que ir a por él! ¡Me encanta hacer el bien!

- **Mentiroso …** - pensaron el dueño del puesto y el señor rico.

El señor rico decidió presentarse, entonces:

- Ahem - se aclaró la garganta -, me llamo Earl. Imparto clases en una universidad pokémon aquí, en Ciudad Malva. Ah … Menos mal que todos los documentos están en su sitio.

Earl guardaba pequeñas notas con información importante en uno de los bolsillos de su cartera:

- Hoy tenía pensado reunirme con uno de los asistentes del Prof. Elm - añadió.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Gold -. ¡¿De verdad que va a venir un asistente del Prof. Elm?


	35. 3ª saga GSC: 035

Capítulo 35 - **¡Entrenamiento en la Pagoda Bellsprout! ¡Los avances de Silver y la reunión en Ciudad Trigal!**

_En ese momento …_

El Prof. Elm ya estaba de vuelta en su laboratorio, y hablaba con el Prof. Oak por el monitor de su PC:

- Ya me han dado de alta - decía el Prof. Elm -. Pero sigo preocupado por el chico …

- A decir verdad, yo también estoy algo preocupado por ese muchacho - admitió el Prof. Oak -. Y yo que pensaba que Red era temerario … ¡Gold le da doscientas vueltas!

- Yo sólo espero que cumpla su promesa - dijo el Prof. Elm, entristecido -. Bueno, un asistente mío está en camino de Ciudad Malva. Nos informará en cuanto le encuentre.

De vuelta a Ciudad Malva, Gold había conseguido entablar una conversación civilizada con el macarra. Se imaginaba que podría tener algo con Silver:

- Oye - le dijo Gold -, yo soy Gold, de Pueblo Primavera, y estoy buscando a otro chaval de mi edad, tiene el pelo largo rojo y va con un Totodile.

Gold le enseñó la foto al macarra:

- No he visto a ese tío en mi vida - negó el joven.

- ¡Mentiroso!- exclamó Gold, incapaz de creerlo.

Una niña les vio y se acercó:

- Yo creo que le he visto - murmuró, tras echarle un vistazo al retrato -. Se dirigía hacia la Pagoda Bellsprout.

- ¡¿Cómo?

La Pagoda Bellsprout era uno de los edificios más emblemáticos de Ciudad Malva, y era una torre con distintas plantas en las que habitaban experimentados monjes con pokémons muy bien entrenados. Era el lugar ideal para entrenarse.

- Ya estás en el último piso.

Silver había conseguido subir ya todos los pisos, sin separarse de su Totodile. Llevaba un pokégear negro a modo de pulsera en su mano izquierda. Una misteriosa voz de chico le iba hablando y dando instrucciones:

- Y también es la última prueba - añadió la voz -. El que Totodile consiga evolucionar o no después de todo esto depende de tu fuerza. ¿Lo has entendido, Silver?

- Perfectamente - respondió Silver, cortando la comunicación y sacando su pokédex.

_Unos minutos después …_

Gold consiguió llegar a la pagoda.

- Así que está es la famosa Pagoda Bellsprout - comentó, leyendo un folleto que sostenía entre las manos -. Dice la leyenda que un Bellsprout de treinta metros de alto actúa como la columna central de la pagoda … ¡Bah! ¿A quién le importa? Yo lo único que quiero es encontrar a ese ladrón y recuperar a Totodile. ¡Espero que no se le ocurra robar nada más!

Gold se coló por una de las ventanas:

- Para cazar a un ladrón, hay que comportarse como tal - murmuró.

Se encontró en una sala llena de engranajes gigantes que no paraban de funcionar:

- Vaya … No me habría imaginado que este torre escondía tanta maquinaria - dijo Gold, impresionado -. ¿Dónde estará ese ladrón?

De pronto, se encontró con un montón de monjes, todos con el mismo uniforme y rapados, y cada uno acompañado de un Bellsprout:

- ¡Uagh! - gritó Gold, del susto.

- ¿Has venido a entrenar a nuestra pagoda, pequeño saltamontes? - le preguntó el líder de los monjes -. Ofrecemos las mejores sesiones de entrenamiento de artes marciales para pokémons. ¡Sé bienvenido! Mi nombre es Pacifismo.

- Yo soy Tranquilidad - se presentó otro monje.

- Yo soy Fidelidad - dijo otro.

- Yo me llamo Cuidado.

- Yo soy Dolor.

- Yo soy Pensamiento.

- A partir de ahora - dijo Pacifismo, dirigiéndose a Gold -, tu nombre será Fealdad. Pero primero tenemos que raparte el pelo.

- ¡¿Raparme? - repitió Gold, aterrorizado -. ¡De eso nada! ¡Eso sí que no, nadie puede tocar mi pelo! ¡Y ni se os ocurra volver a llamarme "fealdad"! ¡Me llamo Gold, ¿entendido? ¡Yo sólo he venido aquí para buscar a alguien!

- ¿Entonces no estás aquí para entrenar?

- ¡Pues claro que no!

- Sólo los que acuden a la Pagoda Bellsprout en busca de entrenamiento pueden pasar - dijo Pacifismo -. Aunque no quieras, tendremos que obligarte a luchar. ¡Únete a nosotros! ¡Bellsprouts, formación en círculo!

Todos los Bellsprouts se agruparon en torno a Gold y empezaron a atacarle con un torbellino de hojas cortantes:

- ¡Ataque corte! - ordenó Pacifismo.

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, al ver que una de las hojas cortantes le sesgaba un mechón de pelo -. ¡Ahora sí que me habéis cabreado!

- ¿Lo ves? - preguntó Cuidado.

- Este es el resultado de nuestros entrenamientos intensivos - explicó Pensamiento.

- Únete a nosotros y te volverás más fuerte - añadió Dolor.

- No quería armar mucho follón ya que es mi culpa haberme colado - gruñó Gold, malévolamente -, pero ahora … ¡os voy a demostrar por qué no necesito ningún tipo de entrenamiento!

Lanzó a Aipom a luchar contra los Bellsprouts.

- ¡Formación en triángulo! - ordenó Pacifismo.

Los Bellsprouts se agruparon formando una torre.

- ¡Ataque reflejo! - ordenó Pacifismo.

Los Bellsprouts crearon una pantalla invisible gracias a su energía solar, y Aipom se estrelló contra ella:

- ¡Ataro! - exclamó Gold, sacando su pokédex -. Ya veo … Aunque los Bellsprouts pueden parecer raquíticos, son bastante rápidos … ¡Agh, cómo odio ese trabajo en equipo!

Ataro regresó al hombro de Gold. Se había estrellado con tanta fuerza en el suelo que había dejado un agujero. Pero Gold sonreía misteriosamente:

- ¿Cuál formación quieres que usemos para nuestro próximo ataque, pequeño saltamontes? - preguntó Pacifismo.

- ¿Formación? ¡Ja! - rió Gold -. ¡Todo esto para más bien gimnasia artística! ¿Por qué no hacéis la formación en abanico?

Los Bellsprouts iban creando distintas formaciones, acercándose más y más hacia Gold, que ni se inmutaba:

- Muy bien - dijo Gold -, ¿también sois capaces de formar un torre? ¿Podríais aguantar el peso de vuestros compañeros?

Como respuesta, los Bellsprouts se agruparon formando una torre.

- Impresionante - dijo Gold -. ¡Pero la victoria es mía!

Todos habían estado tan embelesados mirando los movimientos de los Bellsprouts que nadie se había dado cuenta de que Cyndaquil se había colado dentro del agujero del suelo:

- ¡Fuego! - ordenó Gold.

Cyndaquil salió de su escondite y abrasó a todos los Bellsprouts.

- Ya que no podía ser más rápido … ¡al menos podía ser más listo! - exclamó Gold -. Este es mi Cyndaquil, ¡y se llama Explotaro por las explosiones de fuego de su espalda! ¡Es un regalo del Prof. Elm de Pueblo Primavera y mi camarada! Así que, por última vez, dejad de jugar conmigo y Explotaro y yo abrasaremos la torre entera.

Los monjes se echaron a temblar.

- ¡Me alegro de poder colaborar con vosotros! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Sabía que nos llevaríamos bien!

- **Mentiroso** - pensaban los monjes.

- Bueno, a ver - dijo Gold -. ¿Qué hay en el piso de arriba del todo? ¿Algún tesoro?

- No, señor - negó Pacifismo -. Sólo hay más salas de entrenamiento como esta.

- Es decir, que habrá Weepinbells esperando.

- No. La pagoda entera es un lugar donde entrenar. El primer piso está dedicado al aprendizaje, este piso está destinado a entrenamiento físico, y el último piso es un sitio en el que entrenar por cuenta propia. ¿Aún quiere subir?

- ¡No me queda más remedio! - exclamó Gold -. Estoy buscando a otro chico como yo, pero con el pelo largo y rojo, ojos misteriosos y con un Totodile como compañero.

- Un joven con unas características similares accedió al piso de arriba hace escaso tiempo - confirmó Pacifismo -. Puede que todavía esté allí …

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Gold subió corriendo las escaleras que le conducirían a la última planta. En la misma puerta se encontró, por fin, cara a cara, con Silver:

- ¡Tú! - gritó Gold -. ¡Por fin!

Silver le observó sin variar su expresión. A parte de Totodile, otro pokémon de tipo siniestro le acompañaba. Su inseparable Sneasel:

- ¡Totodile, cuchillada! - ordenó Silver.

Totodile no atacó a Gold directamente, sino que provocó una fisura en las escaleras, que se vinieron abajo. Gold consiguió agarrarse por los pelos al borde de las escaleras con la ayuda de Aipom:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó -. Maldito … ¡Esta vez no te me vas a escapar! ¡Te he estado buscando desde Pueblo Primavera, Silver!

Gold logró volver a las escaleras y se puso de pie, sacando a Cyndaquil de su pokéball. Silver le hizo unas señas a Totodile para que se encarase con Cyndaquil. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Totodile le mordió la cabeza a Cyndaquil:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Gold.

Cyndaquil logró quitarse de encima a Totodile:

- ¡Arañazo! - ordenó Silver.

Pero Cyndaquil logró esquivarlo y saltó nuevamente a por el pequeño cocodrilo azul:

- ¡Devuélvele al Prof. Elm el Totodile que le robaste! - exclamó Gold.

Cyndaquil cayó encima de Totodile, aplastándole.

- Le prometí al Prof. Elm que recuperaría a su pokémon - dijo Gold -, ¡y pienso mantener esa promesa! ¡Ataque ascuas!

- ¡Pistola de agua! - ordenó Silver.

Tal como se habría esperado, el agua de Totodile apagó el ataque de Cyndaquil y le dejó para el arrastre:

- Tu Cyndaquil nunca podrá ganar a Totodile - dijo Silver -, porque …

- ¡… agua vence a fuego! - exclamó Gold, furioso -. ¡Lo sé! Pero también sé lo mucho que a Explotaro le duele haber perdido a su compañero … ¡Así que lo dará todo para poder volver a estar junto a él!

- Las leyes de la naturaleza dicen que el agua vence al fuego, y punto - dijo Silver, impasible -. Por mucho coraje que tengas, no podrás cambiar eso.

- ¡Ahí te equivocas! - exclamó Gold -. ¡La valentía lo es todo!

Una enorme llamarada salió de la espalda de Cyndaquil:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Silver, impresionado.

El fuego provocó tanto humareda que se hizo casi imposible ver.

- ¿El ataque pantalla humo? - preguntó Silver, girando sobre sí mismo -. ¡Maldición, no puedo ver nada!

Gold sí que podía ver gracias a sus gafas de buceo.

- **Esta es mi oportunidad** - pensó -. ¿Planta vence a agua? ¿Agua vence a fuego? ¿Fuego vence a planta? ¿Las leyes de la naturaleza? ¡Bah y mil veces bah! ¡Estoy harto de tus disparates! ¡Si Explotaro quiere luchar de verdad, entonces ganaremos!

Gold encontró a Totodile entre toda la humareda:

- ¡Aquí estás, Totodile! - exclamó -. ¡Vamos, ya no tendrás que seguir las órdenes de este tío nunca más! Debe de haber sido una mala experiencia para ti tener que obedecer sus órdenes … ¡Volvamos con el Prof. Elm!

Pero Totodile le mordió la mano y se alejó de él:

- ¡AAAAAAAHHH! - gritó Gold -. ¡¿Pero qué dem …? ¡No me digas que prefieres estar con ese ladrón!

El humo se fue disipando. De un salto, Totodile regresó al lado de Silver:

- Por supuesto - dijo Silver -. Tu pantalla humo no ha supuesto un verdadero problema. Sólo un debilucho habría caído ante ella.

- ¡Cállate! - ordenó Gold.

- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad - murmuró Silver -. Totodile quiere quedarse conmigo porque es la única forma de volverse más fuerte. Y pronto será tan fuerte que no caerá ante trucos tan baratos.

- ¿Estás seguro, Totodile? - preguntó Gold -. **Siempre lleva la misma expresión en la cara, así que no sé si es lo que está pensando de verdad …**. ¡Eh, ¿qué es ese ruido?

En ese momento, un montón de trampas empezaron a activarse en la sala. Aparecieron clavos gigantes en una pared y una bola de hierro gigante se precipitó sobre los dos chicos y sus pokémons:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold -. ¡Este lugar está lleno de trampas!

- ¡No hay manera de escapar! - exclamó Silver, tras mirar a su alrededor -. ¡Tendremos que sujetarla!

Con todas sus fuerzas, Gold, Aipom, Cyndaquil, Silver, Sneasel y Totodile intentaron sujetar la bola que les caía encima, todo para no caer al vacío por la escaleras destrozadas:

- ¡¿Pero por qué está pasando esto? - se lamentaba Gold, desesperado.

- ¡La Pagoda Bellsprout está llena de trampas! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Debes de haberlas activado con el humo!

- ¡¿Pretendes decir que es culpa mía? ¡Bueno, pues tú destrozaste las escaleras, y por eso no podemos escapar de aquí!

Silver le ignoró:

- ¡Esto puede ser una buena forma de entrenar! ¡Totodile!

Totodile se aferró con fuerza a la bola. Nada más verle, Cyndaquil le imitó:

- **¡Explotaro quiere ayudar a Totodile!** - pensó Gold, sorprendido.

Cyndaquil empezó a quemar la superficie de la bola de hierro, que se calentó rápidamente:

- ¡Aah! - chilló Gold -. ¡Maldición, cómo quema!

En cambio, Silver no soltaba la bola, sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas. Habría sido imposible averiguar si le dolían las quemaduras puesto que sus expresión seguía tan impasible como siempre. Gold sintió cierta envidia y volvió a sujetar la bola por más que le doliese:

- ¡No te preocupes por nosotros, Explotaro! - exclamó -. ¡Creo que ya sé lo que pretendes! ¡Haz que esta bola arda al rojo vivo!

No necesito que llegase a tanto:

- ¡Ahora, Totodile! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Puño hielo!

Debido al drástico cambio de temperatura, la bola de hierro estalló en pedazos en cuanto Totodile hundió su puño en su superficie. Gold y Cyndaquil volvieron a situarse en la plataforma, sanos y salvos:

- ¡Uff, lo conseguimos! - exclamó, aliviado -. ¡La verdad es que el trabajo en equipo no está tan mal …! ¡Gracias, Totodile!

Pero cuando Gold se giró, no vio a nadie.

- ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó -. ¡Ha vuelto a escapar!

Silver ya se encontraba bien lejos de la Pagoda Bellsprout:

- La verdad es que me pilló por sorpresa - comentó.

Entonces, Totodile empezó a brillar y a cambiar. Acabó transformándose en otro cocodrilo azul, pero más grande y con dientes más poderosos:

- Misión cumplida - dijo Silver -. Totodile ha evolucionado en Croconaw.

_Al día siguiente …_

En Ciudad trigal, la ciudad más importante de Johto y actual capital, estaba teniendo lugar un meeting de los miembros de Kanto y Johto de la Asociación Pokémon:

- Bien, pasaré al siguiente punto. La revisión de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto. La idea principal es que debemos empezar a ser más estrictos a la hora de elegir nuevos líderes de gimnasio.

El que estaba hablando era un joven de unos dieciséis años, rubio y de cabello ondulado. Su expresión era muy seria y vestía una bata de científico y una corbata:

- Miren esto - dijo, mientras en unos monitores aparecían los retratos de una hermosa joven de aspecto misterioso y un hombre vestido como un militar -, son líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, de las ciudades Carmín y Azafrán. Seguro que muchos ya lo sabéis … pero fueron sospechosos de pertenecer a las filas del Team Rocket hace tres años. Los líderes de Ciudad Verde y Ciudad Fucsia también eran sospechosos, pero han desaparecido y no se les ha vuelto a ver. Los gimnasios han estado vacíos desde entonces. Nosotros confiábamos en esas personas para que dirigieran sus respectivas ciudades y permitiesen a los demás entrenadores luchar contra ellos para comprobar sus habilidades. Para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir algo así, yo recomiendo que deberíamos …

- ¡Yo objeto! - exclamó un señor, levantando la mano -. ¡La acusación de pertenecer al Team Rocket sin pruebas no es suficiente! Además, el Team Rocket fue disuelto hace un año, los líderes de los gimnasios de Ciudad Carmín y Ciudad Azafrán han sido liberados de sus cargos. Lo único que queda es elegir nuevos líderes para los gimnasios de Ciudad Verde y Ciudad Fucsia. Pero de lo que deberías preocuparte tú antes es de reparar el Sistema de Transporte, Bill.

_En ese momento …_

Gold se hallaba en las afueras de Ciudad Malva, dispuesto a abandonar ya esa ciudad. Cyndaquil estaba muy cabizbajo:

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - exclamaba Gold -. ¡No hay tiempo que perder …!

Se fijó en el pobre Cyndaquil, que no tenía ganas ni de correr y se había quedado parado:

- Escucha, Explotaro - dijo Gold -, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de intentar recuperar a Totodile. Se le ve a gusto al lado de Silver. Pero por supuesto, no pienso dejar de ir tras él. Tengo que capturarle, luchar contra él y demostrarle que soy mucho más fuerte. Pero para eso … tendremos que entrenar mucho más. Explotaro, te diré la verdad. Para eso, necesitarás volver a encararte con tu compañero. ¿Qué decides? ¿Quieres seguir luchando a mi lado o prefieres volver con el Prof. Elm? Sea cual sea tu respuesta, lo comprenderé.

Cyndaquil bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Gold se tumbó en la hierba, con Aipom:

- Bueno, cuando hayas tomado tu decisión, me avisas - dijo -. Yo por ahora me voy a tumbar un rato, hoy he dormido poco …

Sin embargo, Gold no pudo dormir mucho más, porque un enorme viento estuvo a punto de hacerle salir volando:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, despertándose sobresaltado -. ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?

Una manada de extraños pokémons con forma de semillas y hojas en la cabeza llegaron al lugar en que Gold y sus pokémons se encontraban:

- ¡Ah, pero si son pokémons! - exclamó Gold -. A ver … Sunkern, el pokémon semilla. Se suele dejar llevar los vientos para quedarse enterrado en cualquier lugar.

En cuanto el viento amainó, los Sunkerns desaparecieron. Gold no le dio más importancia al asunto ni se preguntó de dónde habría salido todo ese viento:

- Bueno, a ver si consigo sumirme de una vez por todas en mi sueño reparador - gruñó, mientras volvía a tumbarse.

Otra vez, el viento se volvió a levantar. Gold se incorporó, fastidiado, y miró al cielo, donde divisó un pokémon pájaro:

- ¿Un pájaro ahora? - preguntó.

- ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Noctowl! ¡Regresad! - exclamó una voz masculina.

Gold distinguió a lo lejos una figura humana. Pidgeotto y Noctowl, un pokémon con forma de lechuza, aterrizaron junto a ella. Gold se acercó a curiosear y sus ojos encontraron a un joven bastante apuesto, de cabello oscuro con el flequillo tapándole un ojo y vestido con un kimono azul:

- Oh - dijo, al ver a Gold -, eres tú.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Gold, señalándole -. ¡Pero si eres …! Eh … ¿quién eres?

El joven estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Se dirigió a Gold con toda la paciencia del mundo:

- Nos ayudaste con el retrato robot del ladrón que robó uno de los pokémons del laboratorio del Prof. Elm.

- ¡Ah, tú eres el policía! - exclamó Gold, recordándole -. ¡No te reconocía sin el uniforme …! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ah, perdona, me olvidé de presentarme - se disculpó el policía -. Me llamo Falkner, y hoy no estoy de servicio, por eso entreno aquí.

- No sabía que los policías también tuvieran que entrenar pokémons - comentó Gold.

- Je, esto es sólo mi sueño.

- ¿Tu sueño?

- Viste el gimnasio de Ciudad Malva, ¿verdad? Mi padre era el dueño … Pero un día se marchó a una misión y no ha vuelto desde entonces. Nadie se ha encargado del gimnasio desde entonces. Mi sueño es convertirme en el líder del gimnasio … algún día. ¡Por eso necesito fortalecerme! Así podré superar la prueba de acceso para convertirme en líder de gimnasio. ¡Ese es mi objetivo!

- **"¿Objetivo?" - pensó Gold -. Mi objetivo es dar caza a Silver y encontrar a Poltaro, pero ahora que lo pienso … ¿Y si Silver no robó a Totodile sólo para llamar la atención? A lo mejor, él … también tiene un objetivo**.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un empujón de Falkner:

- ¡Al suelo, Gold! - exclamó.

Al mismo tiempo que Gold caía al suelo, otro vendaval comenzaba a levantarse en la zona.

- ¡¿Otra vez el viento? - preguntó Gold, sujetándose la gorra.

- ¡No es sólo eso! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡Este viento tan poderoso es producido por una nueva especie de pájaro pokémon … con el cuerpo cubierto por un revestimiento de metal!

Alzaron la vista al cielo y divisaron un extraño pokémon pájaro con el cuerpo y la cabeza recubiertos de metal y unas poderosas alas cortantes metálicas:

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera parece un pájaro! - exclamó Gold.

La manada de Sunkerns volvió a aparecer:

- Mira, esos pobres Sunkerns están intentando escapar - dijo Falkner -. ¡Al ataque, Pidgeotto, Noctowl!

Las dos aves de Falkner se lanzaron a luchar contra el pájaro de metal, acorralándolo:

- ¡Tus pokémons llevan ventaja, Falkner! - exclamó Gold.

- No es tan fácil - murmuró Falkner -. Ya luché contra él una vez, y es imposible atravesar su armadura de metal.

- ¿Entonces no tiene ninguna debilidad? - preguntó Gold, algo temeroso.

Se encontraban ante una nueva y poderosa especie de pokémon sin ningún punto débil aparente. ¿Serán capaces de derrotarlo?


	36. 3ª saga GSC: 036

El terrible pájaro de metal atacó a Pidgeotto con sus poderosas alas metálicas:

- ¡No vueles tan cerca de él, Pidgeotto! - ordenó Falkner -. Tsk, dado que estamos enfrentándonos a un enemigo de metal, no nos vendría nada mal algún ataque de fuego …

- ¿Has dicho "fuego"? - preguntó Gold -. ¡Es la tuya, Explotaro! Pero primero … No creo que sea capaz de lanzar la pokéball con mi vara tan alto …

Le echó un vistazo a la manada de Sunkerns que botaban por la zona y, sin ningún esfuerzo, atrapó uno de ellos:

- ¡Lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda para esta batalla! - exclamó Gold, mirando al pequeño Sunkern dentro de la pokéball -. ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar, Sunkern?

El Sunkern asintió.

- ¡Muy bien, pues entonces te elijo a ti, Sunkern! - exclamó Gold, haciendo aparecer al pokémon semilla.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese Sunkern, Gold? - preguntó Falkner.

Gold hizo volver a Cyndaquil a su pokéball:

- ¡Sólo espera y verás! - exclamó.

Capítulo 36 - **¡Encuentros con los líderes Falkner y Bugsy! ¡Nuevas batallas y planes del Team Rocket!**

Gold depositó la pokéball de Cyndaquil sobre las hojas de la cabeza del Sunkern:

- ¡Me he dado cuenta de que los Sunkerns tienen la capacidad de dar saltos muy altos! - exclamó el muchacho -. ¡Sólo tengo que aprovecharme de esa capacidad!

Sunkern dio un tremendo salto y, cuando hubo llegado a la altura del pájaro pokémon de metal, Cyndaquil salió de su pokéball:

- ¡Ha actuado como muelle para impulsar a Cyndaquil hacia arriba! - exclamó Falkner, sorprendido por el ingenio de Gold.

- ¡Ahora, Explotaro! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Ataque ascuas!

Cyndaquil alcanzó de lleno al ave metálica con sus llamas:

- ¡Y ahora es mi turno! - exclamó Falkner, lanzando una pokéball vacía.

Aprovechando la caída del debilitado pokémon de metal, Falkner fue capaz de atraparlo:

- ¡Lo tienes! - exclamó Gold.

- Gracias, Gold - dijo Falkner -. Tu ingenio me ha alegrado el día.

- No ha sido nada, ¡jeje!

- Yo también debo entrenar duro … - dijo Falkner, mientras Pidgeotto se posaba en su brazo -. Trabajaremos juntos.

- "Juntos" … - repitió Gold, mirando a Cyndaquil -. Explotaro … Si recuperar a Totodile sigue siendo tu objetivo, aún no lo hemos logrado. Así que, ¿decides unirte a mi equipo?

Aquella vez, Cyndaquil no se lo pensó. Saltó a los brazos de Gold con alegría:

- ¿Te gustaría impartir junto a mí algunas clases de entrenamiento intensivo, Gold? - le ofreció Falkner -. Tienes un gran sentido de la batalla, y me gustaría …

- Me encantaría - interrumpió Gold -, pero hay algo que debo cumplir primero, y no puedo entretenerme.

- Ya veo - asintió Falkner -. Bueno, como dije, todos tenemos nuestros objetivos. Mucha suerte con el tuyo, Gold.

- ¡Gracias, Falkner! ¡Volveremos a vernos!

Gold se marchó corriendo de allí, alegre y deseoso por llegar a su siguiente destino. Por el camino se cruzó con un joven de cabello rubio ondulado. Ya se había quitado la bata de científico, pero seguía con la corbata:

- Vaya - comentó, observando el objeto que Gold llevaba entre las manos -, ¡pero si es una pokédex!

Gold ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven y siguió su camino:

- Bueno, no debo entretenerme - dijo el joven, mirando un sobre que llevaba en las manos -. Tengo que apresurarme y entregarle este documento a Falkner. Se alegrará mucho de saber que ha sido clasificado para las pruebas a líder de gimnasio.

_Al mediodía …_

El asistente del Prof. Elm, que acababa de llegar a Ciudad Malva, conectó con el científico en cuanto llegó al primer Centro Pokémon:

- Muy buenas, profesor - saludó.

- ¡Ah, hola! - saludó el Prof. Elm desde su laboratorio en Pueblo Primavera -. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Acabo de llegar a Ciudad Malva - informó el asistente -, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar a Gold.

- Ya veo … Yo he intentado llamarle al pokégear, pero no me ha respondido … Ay, supongo que habría sido más fácil todo si el Sistema de Transporte estuviera funcionando.

- Eh … Prof. Elm, llevo un tiempo haciéndome esta pregunta … ¿Está seguro de que estará bien dejar un objeto tan importante como este en manos de una persona tan alocada como Gold?

- Es necesario que se encuentre con un entrenador para que eclosione. Cuanto más energético sea el entrenador, menos tiempo tardará en abrirse.

- ¿Por eso necesita a Gold?

- Exacto. Así que debes encontrarle lo antes posible y entregarle ese huevo.

_Un par de días después …_

Gold proseguía con su viaje. Ya se encontraba en los exteriores de unas misteriosas ruinas que escondían un secreto espeluznante. Aunque eso, por supuesto, no le importaba para nada a Gold. Se trataba de las Ruinas Alfa:

- ¡Oh, genial, Explotaro! - exclamó Gold, fastidiado -. ¡Acabas que quemar otra vez la comida! ¡A ver si vas controlando ese fuego …!

Otro día más que Gold se quedaba sin comer. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a utilizar a Cyndaquil como fogón de cocina:

- Bueno, pues vamos a echarles un vistazo a estas ruinas, a lo mejor encontramos algo interesante - comentó Gold -. ¿Eh? ¡Ahí hay alguien!

En unas escaleras, divisó a una persona. Era un poco mayor que él, tenía el cabello lila, a media melena, y un traje verde de explorador con pantalones cortitos:

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Qué chica más mona!

Gold se acercó, sacando a relucir su desbordante encanto masculino:

- Muy buenas, señorita.

- ¿Eh …?

- ¿No te sientes solitaria, yendo de turismo tú sola? ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?

- Bueno …

- ¡Me llamo Gold, y soy de Pueblo Primavera!

- Yo … me llamo Bugsy, de Pueblo Azalea … Y … bueno, soy un chico.

Gold casi se desmayó:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó -. ¡Si ya lo sabía!

En efecto, Bugsy era un muchacho de unos trece años, con un rostro bastante mono pero con un aspecto algo infantilizado, lo que le hacía aparentar la edad de Gold, e iba acompañado de un Metapod:

- Y otra cosa … - añadió Bugsy -. No estoy de turismo, estoy buscando a unos compañeros míos.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. Soy miembro del Equipo de Exploradores de Pueblo Azalea. Nos especializamos en buscar reliquias antiguas. El otro día, unos compañeros estaban investigando por estas ruinas y no he vuelto a saber de ellos.

- Vaya - comentó Gold -. Yo también estoy buscando un pokémon. Le perdí de vista hace unos días …

- ¿Era tuyo? - preguntó Bugsy -. ¡Pueden haberlo robado!

- No creo … Ni yo me di cuenta de que había desaparecido …

- Lo digo porque últimamente ha estado habiendo reportes de pokémons desaparecidos en el muelle de Pueblo Azalea.

- ¿En el muelle?

Aburrido por tanta conversación, Aipom fue a investigar unas rocas. Tras lo que aparentaba ser un muro, escuchaba unos extraños sonidos:

- ¿Pasa algo, Ataro? - preguntó Gold, al ver a Aipom pegar la oreja al muro de piedra -. ¿Has escuchado algo ahí detrás? Bien. ¡Explotaro!

Gold hizo aparecer a su Cyndaquil:

- Espera un momento - pidió Bugsy -, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Ataque ascuas! - ordenó Gold.

Cyndaquil comenzó a incinerar la pared, destruyendo las rocas. Bugsy no cabía en sí de la histeria:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Gold? ¡Vas a echar a perder un lugar histórico de Johto!

- ¡Ataro ha escuchado algo detrás de la roca, podrían ser tus compañeros! - exclamó Gold; vio que Cyndaquil ya había hecho un agujero en la pared -. ¡Bien, ya podemos pasar adentro!

Gold y sus pokémons se lanzaron por el agujero. Muy a su pesar, Bugsy les siguió, cayendo a un oscuro túnel:

- ¡Maldición! - se lamentó Gold -. ¡Está demasiado oscuro! ¡No veo nada!

Se acercaron a observar las paredes. Había algo escrito en ellas en un idioma que no les sonaba de nada:

- ¡Qué símbolos más raros! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Esto es …! - exclamó Bugsy, llevándose la mano a la boca -. Así que era cierto, estas ruinas tienen unos mil quinientos años de antigüedad, y siempre se ha dicho que están habitadas por unos pokémons muy misteriosos … Los pokémons símbolo.

¿"Símbolo"? - repitió Gold, sorprendido.

- Así que esta debe de ser la historia que escribieron hace mil quinientos años, la auténtica - añadió Bugsy, sin dejar de mirar las extrañas escrituras de las paredes, emocionado -. ¡Y yo la he descubierto!

- Eh … - titubeó Gold -, ¿no deberías estar preocupándote por tus compañeros extraviados, Bugsy?

- ¡Ah, sí …! ¡Es verdad!

- Pues venga, vayamos por ese túnel de ahí …

Entonces, escucharon unos pasos por detrás. Antes de que les diera tiempo a girarse, tres siluetas desde el fondo del túnel les lanzaron unas cuerdas y les ataron:

- ¡Eh! - gritó Gold -. ¡¿Quién demonios anda ahí?

- Esto os pasa por fisgonear, mocosos.

- ¡Aunque ahora, gracias a vosotros, ya no hemos tenido que perder tiempo intentando encontrar la verdadera entrada a las ruinas!

- ¡Y los pokémons símbolos serán nuestros!

Tres Rockets acompañados de un Elekid y un Girafarig eran los que acababan de capturar a Gold, Bugsy y sus pokémons.

- ¡Buah, el Team Rocket! - exclamó Gold, fastidiado.

- ¡Pero si se disolvió hace tres años! - exclamó Bugsy.

Cyndaquil intentaba liberarse de la cuerda, en vano.

- ¡Explotaro! - exclamó Gold, preocupado.

A pesar de tener las manos atadas, Gold fue a ayudar a Cyndaquil, pero Elekid se interpuso, amenazando a Gold con su puño electrizante.

- ¡El poder de los pokémons símbolos son primordiales para el renacido Team Rocket! - exclamó uno de los Rockets -. ¡Será mejor que os rindáis!

Gold se echó un poco hacia atrás, fingiendo estar impresionado. Aipom, bien aferrado a su espalda, aguardaba el momento:

- Tío … - murmuró Gold, fastidiado -. Supongo que voy a tener que rendirme.

En ese momento, Aipom sacó una pokéball de la mochila de Gold y la lanzó a toda velocidad. Sunkern salió de ella:

- ¡Pero antes, Sintaro os dejará ciegos con su ataque destello! - exclamó Gold, triunfal.

Sunkern emitió un destello cegador que iluminó todo el túnel.

Los Rockets cayeron hacia atrás, cegados. Bugsy también se quedó medio ciego, pero Gold había conseguido ponerse sus gafas a tiempo. Con la ayuda de Aipom, se soltó y ayudó a Bugsy a soltarse:

- ¡Sunkern es nuevo en mi equipo, y es un pokémon muy sincero - anunció Gold, orgulloso -, por eso he decidido llamarle Sintaro! ¡Rápido, Bugsy! ¡Vámonos corriendo de aquí antes de que estos tíos recuperen la visión!

Bugsy se restregó los ojos y se agarró a God, por si las moscas. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que los símbolos se habían despegado de las paredes y estaban cobrando vida:

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritó Bugsy, alucinando.

- ¡Vaya, Unown! - exclamó Gold, sacando la pokédex; los datos del pokémon se pudieron leer en la pantalla -. ¡Parece que lo de las paredes no era sólo la escritura, eran los mismos pokémons!

- ¡La luz debe de haberlos despertado! - exclamó Bugsy.

Los Unowns empezaron a atacar con furia a Gold y a Bugsy:

- ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí! - gritó Gold, mientras él y Bugsy echaban a correr.

Los dos muchachos huyeron de aquel pasadizo, dejando a los cegados Rockets solos con los Unowns. Los pokémon símbolo se calmaron y volvieron a sus sitios en la pared. Los Rockets recuperaron la visión:

- ¡Ese crío nos cegó con el ataque destello! - exclamó uno de los Rockets.

- No te preocupes - dijo otro de los Rockets -. ¡Por lo menos nos quedamos con estos valiosos pokémons!

- ¡Además - añadió el otro -, hemos colocado montones de trampas a lo largo de todos los túneles! Puede que no supiéramos la localización de esta cámara secreta … ¡Pero el resto del plano de las ruinas nos lo conocemos como la palma de la mano!

- ¡Jajajajaja! - rieron los otros dos Rockets.

Gold y Bugsy no sabían por dónde continuar, ni por dónde ir. Todos los túneles eran iguales:

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Nos hemos perdido!

- Al menos, también nos hemos librado de los Rockets … - dijo Bugsy.

Entonces, es escucharon unas voces detrás de un muro:

- ¿Has oído eso? - preguntó Gold.

- ¡Son mis compañeros! - exclamó Bugsy, pegándose al muro del que procedían las voces -. ¡Deben de haber sido capturados por el Team Rocket!

- ¡Pues venga, rápido!- exclamó Gold, echando a correr hacia donde le indicaba su instinto -. ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar al otro lado!

Gold echó a correr por otro de los pasillos como loco, pero Bugsy logró detenerle por los pelos. Delante de ellos se elevaban montones de telarañas:

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Son telarañas de Spinarak! ¡Se caracterizan por absorberte la energía al mismo tiempo que te inmovilizan …! ¡Y estamos rodeados!

- ¡Rendíos ya, muchachos! - se oyó gritar a una voz -. ¡Estáis rodeados por todas nuestras trampas!

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Esos Rockets de pacotilla! ¡Se nos acercan!

Los Rockets venían acompañados de los Unowns, dispuestos a atacar a Gold, Bugsy y sus pokémons. En un acto de desesperación, Cyndaquil provocó una enorme humareda:

- ¡Aagh! - exclamó un Rocket, tapándose los ojos con la mano -. ¡Maldición!

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, descubrieron que eran sus preciosos Unowns los que habían quedado atrapados en las telarañas.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos críos? - preguntó uno de los Rockets, histérico.

Como venganza por haberse quedado atrapados en la telaraña, los Unowns empezaron a atacar como locos a los Rockets:

- ¡Aargh! - gritaban -. ¡Pero que no es culpa nuestra!

Los Rockets y sus pokémons cayeron derrotados al tiempo que el humo se disipaba y Gold y Bugsy reaparecían.

- ¡Uff, lo conseguimos! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Gracias a la pantalla humo, los Unowns se confundieron y creyeron que los Rockets les habían hecho caer en la trampa. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de molestar más a estos pokémons.

Los Unowns, ya calmados, volvieron a la pared:

- ¡Perdonadnos por haberos molestado! - exclamó Gold, mientras él, Bugsy y sus pokémons se marchaban de allí.

Así pues, Gold y Bugsy, ya derrotado el Team Rocket, lograron rescatar a los compañeros capturados de Bugsy. El joven arqueólogo estaba que aún no se creía por lo que acababa de pasar:

- ¡Vaya, muchas gracias por todo, Gold! - exclamó -. ¡No habría sido capaz de todo esto si no llega a ser por tu ayuda!

- ¡No hay de qué! - negó Gold.

- ¡Y además he conseguido descubrir a los famosos pokémons símbolos, los Unowns! - exclamó Bugsy, emocionado -. ¡Esto supondrá un gran avance para la arqueología, y así Pueblo Azalea volverá a ser el centro de atención turística que era antes …!

- Lo sé, lo sé, Bugsy … - dijo Gold, viendo que Bugsy se emocionaba demasiado -. Entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo de aquí, ¡mi trabajo ha terminado!

Aipom, Cyndaquil y Sunkern miraron a Gold, sonriendo satisfechos por el éxito en batalla.

- ¡Volveremos a vernos, Bugsy! - exclamó Gold.

- Muy bien - dijo Bugsy, sonriente -. ¡Que te vaya bien, Gold, cuídate!

_Mientras tanto …_

Los Rockets se habían quedado atrapados en la sala de los Unowns, pero estaban aprovechando para traducir los escritos:

- "El pokémon que habita en los más profundo del mar, vigilando que todo lo que hay a su alrededor funcione tranquilamente …" - traducía uno de los Rockets.

Pero, entonces, uno de los walkie-talkies empezó a emitir sonido:

- ¿Y ahora quién es? - preguntó otro Rocket, fastidiado.

- ¡¿Otra vez habéis fracasado, idiotas? - gritó una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Oh …! ¡Es usted!

- Sí, soy yo, y creo que por vuestro propio bien os conviene recordar quién ha sido la persona que ha reunido a los pobres desgraciados del Team Rocket que lograron sobrevivir … ¿Quién es vuestro nuevo líder?

- ¡Usted! Usted sin ninguna duda, señor. Usted es el líder del nuevo Team Rocket renacido - farfulló a toda prisa un Rocket, acongojado.

- Bien, al menos me alegro de saber que eso lo tenéis bien claro - dijo la siniestra voz del hombre a través del altavoz del walkie-talkie.


	37. 3ª saga GSC: 037

Capítulo 37 - **¡Las hazañas de Gold en Pueblo Azalea! ¡Las extrañas pokéballs de Kurt y el reencuentro con Silver!**

_Al día siguiente …_

Gold llegó finalmente a la ruta 32, en Pueblo Azalea, al muelle del que le había hablado Bugsy, en el que estaban sucediéndose las misteriosas desapariciones de pokémons:

- Este debe de ser el lugar del que me habló Bugsy - comentó Gold, observando la superficie del agua -. Me pregunto si mi Poltaro estará aquí …

- ¿Cómo? ¿A ti también te ha desaparecido un pokémon?

Gold y sus pokémons se giraron, sobresaltados. Un hombre con aspecto bonachón, acompañado de un Butterfree y con una caña de pescar al hombro se acercó a Gold:

- Sí - afirmó Gold -, una pokéball con un Poliwag dentro … No la habrás visto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Una pokéball con un Poliwag? Qué va … - respondió el hombre -. Es una pena … Otra víctima de los robos de pokémons de esta zona …

- ¡¿Y dónde se encuentra ese maldito ladrón? - preguntó Gold, hecho una furia.

Por alguna extraña razón, en ningún momento se le ocurrió sospechar de Silver:

- Nadie lo sabe - respondió el pescador -. Parece ser que ese tío aparece de la nada, roba las pokéballs de entrenadores que están pescando y las hace desaparecer en el agua.

- **¡Maldición! - pensó Gold -. ¡Te juro que como haya sido otra vez el Team Rocket les corto el pescuezo!**.

El pescador sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo, dispuesto a sentarse a pescar, pero siguió explicándole más a Gold:

- Ten mucho cuidado - le dijo -, dicen que es muy sigiloso y que podría robarte algo mismo que tengas en la mano sin darte tú ni cuenta …

- ¡Eh! - gritó Gold.

Mientras hablaba, una veloz silueta se había acercado al pescador y le había arrebatado la pokéball.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó el pescador -. ¡Es él! ¡Alto ahí, ladrón!

Gold sacó su vara de billar y una pokéball de su mochila a la velocidad de la luz, hecho una furia:

- ¡Por mucho que corras, no podrás esconderte de mí! - gritó, golpeando la pokéball magistralmente con la vara la pokéball.

Sunkern salió de la pokéball y se estrelló en el aire contra el ladrón, que resultó ser un Granbull, la evolución de Snubull, un pokémon bastante rechoncho pero con un fiero rostro de perro bull dog.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó el pescador.

- ¡Pero si el ladrón es un pokémon! - exclamó Gold.

Granbull se quedó flotando en el agua, con la boca entreabierta, moviéndola como si intentase articular palabra:

- Un momento … - comentó Gold.

Se acercó al Granbull y, tras sacarle de la boca la pokéball que le había robado al pescador, ayudó al pokémon a colocarse bien la mandíbula desencajada:

- ¡Así que era eso! - exclamó el pescador -. ¡Es un Granbull, y estaba apurado porque nadie le ayudaba a curarse la mandíbula! Los robos eran para llamar la atención.

- Gracias a Sintaro y a mi "magistral" mano - dijo Gold, registrando los datos de Granbull en la pokédex -, este pobre ha podido curarse. No me extraña que nadie quisiera acercarse a él, con ese careto …

- ¡Bueno, de todas formas lo llevaré a un Centro Pokémon para que lo revisen ahí mejor! - exclamó el pescador.

- Sí, mejor - afirmó Gold; le guiñó un ojo al Granbull -, ¡pero antes tendrá que devolver todo lo que ha robado!

Granbull sacó de un escondite debajo del muelle todas las pokéballs que había robado, dejando a Gold y al pescador alucinando:

- Vaya … - titubeó el pescador.

Gold identificó una de las pokéballs:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó, contento -. ¡Poltaro! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡La corriente del río debió de arrastrarte hasta esta zona …! ¡Debes de haberlo pasado muy mal, pero ya estás de vuelta con nosotros!

De la pokéball de Gold salió un pequeño Poliwag, que saltó enseguida a los brazos de su entrenador:

- Me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado - dijo el pescador -. ¡Toma! Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono. Puede que algún futuro podamos intercambiar valiosa información.

- ¿"Información"? - repitió Gold, riéndose -. ¡No me digas!

- Estoy hablando en serio, pequeñajo.

- Si tú lo dices … - comentó Gold, grabando el número del pescador en su pokégear -. ¡Bueno, yo me voy que tengo mucho que hacer! ¡Hasta la vista!

Gold se marchó corriendo de allí, con sus pokémons. El pescador le observó alejarse:

- **Es un muchacho interesante - pensó -, ¡me encanta su habilidad de lanzar las pokéballs con la vara de billar! Es tan buena como la habilidad de Yellow con su caña de pescar … Seguro que Yellow se sorprenderá mucho de saber que hay alguien tan habilidosa como ella**.

Gold iba caminando tranquilamente por el muelle, cuando se dio cuenta de que su pequeño Poliwag iba tímidamente detrás de Aipom, como mirando a Cyndaquil y a Sunkern con miedo:

- ¿Umh? - preguntó Gold, percatándose -. ¿Te pasa algo, Poltaro?

Poliwag se echó a temblar.

- ¡Oops! - exclamó Gold, arrascándose la cabeza -. ¡Es cierto, casi lo olvido! ¡Poltaro, te presento a Explotaro y a Sintaro! ¡Son nuestros nuevos compañeros, así que no te preocupes!

Gold miró a Cyndaquil y a Sunkern:

- Este es Poltaro - les dijo -. Todavía es un bebé, así que portaos bien con él, ¿vale?

En seguida, Gold llamó a Grant para informarle de todo. Gran estaba, como siempre, con el Prof. Elm en su laboratorio ayudándole:

- ¡Ah, vaya, Gold! - exclamaba Grant -. ¡Me alegro de que por fin lo hayas encontrado!

- Díselo también a mi madre para que ella tampoco se preocupe más, ¿vale? - le pidió Gold a Grant.

- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer con Poltaro? - le preguntó Grant.

- No tengo más remedio que llevarlo conmigo - respondió Gold -. Ya que el maldito Sistema de Transporte no funciona …

- Exactamente - se oyó decir a otra voz al otro lado de la línea -. Si el Sistema de Transporte funcionase …

- ¡Aah! - se oyó gritar a Gold.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Grant -. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Un hombre vestido con bata de científico, con la ropa algo sucia y rota y con cara de desesperación acababa de llegar hasta Gold:

- Por favor … - le pidió a Gold -, si estás hablando con el Prof. Elm, dile que …

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? - gritó Gold -. ¡¿Quién demonios eres?

- ¡Ah, ya veo que mi ayudante por fin te ha encontrado, Gold! - se oyó decir al Prof. Elm, alegremente, por el altavoz del pokégear -. ¡Ya iba siendo hora! Gold, ya sabes que accedí a tu petición de dejarte ir a ti solo tras el ladrón que me robó a mi Totodile, ¿no? Bueno, pues a cambio yo también quería hacerte una petición. Quiero que cuides de algo por mí. En concreto, de un huevo.

El ayudante del Prof. Elm le entregó a Gold el famoso huevo de Pascua que tanto tiempo llevaba viajando dentro de aquel saco:

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Gold, alucinando -. ¡¿Un pokéhuevo?

- Eso parece - respondió el Prof. Elm -. Verás, hasta ahora, nadie había visto nunca a un pokémon recién nacido … ¡Un pokémon bebé, vaya! Así que apenas se sabe nada del pokéhuevo … Te necesito para confirmar que de verdad es un huevo de pokémon, Gold. Hemos conservado el pokéhuevo durante semanas en el laboratorio, pero en ningún momento se ha movido, ni un triste sonido ha salido de él. Así que habíamos pensado que tal vez, en manos de algún entrenador energético con pokémons activos, el pokéhuevo tendría más probabilidades de eclosionar. ¡Sería el descubrimiento del sig …!

- ¡Hey! - gritó Gold -. ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que haga de niñera?

Naturalmente, así era.

_Un par de horas después …_

Alguien más nuevo acababa de llegar a Pueblo Azalea. Uno de los lugares más importantes de aquel pueblo era la casa de Kurt, un hombre de edad avanzada que se dedicaba a fabricar diferentes tipos de pokéballs a partir de las cáscaras de los bonguris que se podían encontrar en los árboles. Los bonguris eran unos frutos originarios de la región de Johto.

- Vaya, muchacho, espero no ser demasiado atrevido preguntándote esto, pero ya sabrás que la pokéball que me has pedido que te fabrique es muy poderosa. ¿Para qué la necesitas?

Kurt se hallaba fabricando una pokéball a partir de un bonguri negro. El chaval que se lo había entregado no era otro que Silver:

- Hay un pokémon muy fuerte y grande al que quiero capturar - respondió Silver, como siempre acompañado de Sneasel y Croconaw -. Eso es todo.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Kurt -. ¡Me gusta tu mirada, pareces muy seguro de ti mismo! No te preocupes, me da igual para qué la quieras, yo sólo fabrico pokéballs para entrenadores a los que veo suficientemente cualificados como para usarlas con habilidad.

Kurt terminó la pokéball, de color negro con adornos azules, y se la entregó al chico pelirrojo:

- ¡Aquí la tienes! - le dijo -. ¡La Heavy Ball!

_Mientras tanto …_

Gold no había podido encontrar ningún restaurante en Pueblo Azalea que se adaptase a sus condiciones económicas, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que acudir al bosque a coger frutos de los árboles:

- Maldita sea … - se lamentaba -. Qué hambre tengo … Y encima no tengo dinero, jo … ¡Anda, mirad chicos! ¡Un bonguri!

Gold señaló a un bonguri verde que había en el árbol. Aipom, Cyndaquil, Sunkern y Poliwag también miraron:

- ¡Nunca había probado uno! - exclamó Gold, cogiéndolo -. ¡Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada! ¡A ver qué tal sabe …!

Gold se metió el bonguri entero en la boca y, apenas hubieron pasado unos segundos, cuando empezó a escupirlo:

- ¡Jijiji! ¡Eres muy raro! - exclamó una vocecilla.

Sentada cerca de donde estaba Gold había una niña de unos siete u ocho años de edad, muy mona, con el pelo recogido en dos pequeños lacitos y un vestido largo:

- ¡Los bonguris sólo se comen cuando uno está muy desesperado! - exclamó, divertida -. ¡Y creo que ni eso …! ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

La niña le ofreció a Gold una bandeja con bolas de arroz:

- ¡Come todas las que quieras!

Gold casi se echó a llorar:

- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita! - exclamó, mientras sus pokémons también se ponían comer -. ¿Cómo podríamos agradecértelo?

- ¡Jiji! - rió la pequeña -. Mi abuelo usa las cáscaras de los bonguris para fabricar pokéballs. Son muy especiales y las puede crear de muchos tipos, depende del bonguri que le lleves …

- ¡Espera un momento! - exclamó Gold -. ¡¿Pokéballs a partir de un fruto?

- Sí … Me gustaría que mi abuelo me hiciera una Friend Ball para atrapar un pokémon que me gusta, pero él dice que sólo puede confiarles sus pokéballs a entrenadores habilidosos …

Gold se estaba partiendo de risa:

- ¡Una pokéball de un fruto! - exclamaba -. ¡¿Y qué será lo próximo? ¡Jajaja, menuda pérdida de tiemp …!

- ¡NO TE RÍAS DE MIS POKÉBALLS!

El abuelo de la niña acababa de llegar, hecho una furia. Gold se sintió inexplicablemente acongojado delante de él:

- Uuh … - titubeó -. ¿Qu … quién eres?

- ¡Me llamo Kurt! - exclamó el señor, mirando a Gold como una fiera.

- Es mi abuelo - dijo la niña, con una sonrisa nerviosa -. Del que te estaba hablando …

- ¡Escucha, chaval - dijo Kurt -, mucho antes de que existieran esas pokéballs que tú llevas en la mochila, mi familia ya llevaba generaciones fabricando pokéballs a partir de bonguris! ¡Pero entonces, las fábricas empezaron a crear las pokéballs, la superballs y las ultraballs, por los que mis pokéballs quedaron a la sombra! ¡Pero, mientras que las pokéballs fabricadas en fábricas son para entrenadores novatos, mis pokéballs están pensadas para entrenadores más habilidosos!

Kurt agarró a su nieta por el hombro y le dio la espalda a Gold:

- ¡Bah! Un entrenador como tú sólo podría ser capaz de utilizar las pokéballs de las fábricas - dijo.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Gold, irritado -. Umh … Por más que he pienso en todos esos disparates aún hay algo que no me cuadra … Has dicho que no puedo usar tus pokéballs, ¿no? ¡Bien, pues te demostraré que estás equivocado y que usarla seguro que está chupado!

- ¿Ah, sí? Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo, chico - gruñó Kurt -. ¿Y si no consigues cumplirlo?

- ¡Fácil! ¡Me disculparé por haberme reído de tus pokéballs y seré tu aprendiz para el resto de mi vida!

- ¡Trato hecho! Ahora ve a buscar un bonguri y tráemelo. Tú eliges el tipo de pokéball que quieres que haga.

- ¡¿Quieres decir que tengo que ir yo encima a buscarlo?

- ¡Deja de quejarte y tráeme un bonguri antes del atardecer!

_Un rato después …_

No fue muy difícil para Gold encontrar un bonguri en aquel bosque. Finalmente eligió otro verde y se lo llevó a Kurt, que en menos de media hora ya había terminado una pokéball verde con adornos anaranjados:

- Aquí tienes - le dijo a Gold, de mala gana -. Demuéstrame de qué eres capaz.

Aún cuando Gold y la nieta de Kurt habían salido en busca de algún pokémon, el muchacho aún alucinaba:

- Así que era verdad … - murmuraba, mirando la pokéball.

- Mmh … Gold - dijo la niña -, ¿por qué has elegido la Friend Ball?

- Bueno - respondió Gold -, voy a capturar ese pokémon que quieres como agradecimiento por la comida.

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! - exclamó la niña, emocionada.

- No hay de qué. Ahora dime. ¿Dónde se encuentra ese pokémon?

- Umh … Vive en la montaña - respondió la pequeña, señalando a una montaña cercana -, pero mi abuelo dice que no debo …

- ¡No te preocupes! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Tú sólo no te separes de mí y no correrás peligro!

- Uuh … ¡Vale!

_Media hora más tarde …_

Atardecía. Gold y su pequeña amiga ya habían llegado a la montaña. En cierto momento, la niña tropezó con una piedras y estuvo a punto de hacer por un terraplén:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló.

Gold la agarró, justo a tiempo:

- Uff … Por los pelos - murmuró -. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. No te separes de mí. Ya podrías haber elegido un pokémon que viviera en un lugar más sencillo … A ver, ¿cómo es ese pokémon?

- ¡Se llama Teddiursa! - explicó la niña -. ¡Es pequeñito, rechoncho y muy mono!

Gold lo buscó en la pokédex. Se trataba de un pokémon con forma de osito, pequeño y de aspecto adorable:

- Vale - murmuró Gold -, no debería ser un problema …

Apenas hubo cerrado la pokédex cuando, entre unas rocas, a lo lejos divisó un pequeño osito:

- ¡Allí está! - exclamó la niña.

- Bien, no me hará falta ni pelear - susurró Gold, haciéndole a Cyndaquil unas señas para que no se moviese -. Sólo tengo que acercarme sin hacer ruido …

Gold se acercó sigilosamente al Teddiursa, que parecía no estar dándose cuenta de nada. De repente, Gold sintió una presencia detrás suya. Se giró y encontró un enorme oso rugiéndole:

- ¡GRROOOAAAARRRRGGHH!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Gold, aterrorizado -. ¡¿Pero qué dem …?

- ¡Es Ursaring! - exclamó la niña, asustada -. ¡Es la evolución de Teddiursa!

El enorme Ursaring les intentó atrapar con sus zarpas. Gold agarró a la niña del cuello del vestido y la empezó a arrastrar:

- ¡Corred mientras podáis! - gritó.

Cyndaquil también corría a su lado como despavorido. Al ir sin mirar por dónde iba, Gold acabó chocándose contra algo, cayendo al suelo:

- ¡Ay! - se quejó.

- ¡Apártate! Estás en medio.

Gold levantó la vista y sus ojos encontraron a un siniestro muchacho pelirrojo de su edad, que le taladraba con sus ojos plateados.

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Gold.

- ¿Tú otra vez? - preguntó Silver, acompañado de su Croconaw.

Gold se fijó en la extraña pokéball que llevaba en las manos:

- ¡Es una Heavy Ball! - gritó, poniéndose en pie, furioso -. ¡Muy bien, ¿de dónde la has robado esta vez?

- ¡No, Gold, no! - negó la niña, tirándole a Gold de la sudadera -. ¡Mi abuelo hizo esa pokéball para él! ¡Yo lo vi!

- ¿Así que el viejo Kurt consideró a este tío más habilidoso que a mí? - preguntó Gold, mirando a Silver, mosqueado -. Dijiste que estaba en medio, así que supongo que estás intentando atrapar a ese Ursaring … ¡Bien, pues Teddiursa puede esperar! ¡Ahora mi objetivo es el Ursaring!

- ¡No te atreves a interponerte entre MI objetivo y yo! - exclamó Silver, furioso.

- ¡Este es un mundo libre, amigo! - exclamó Gold, burlón -. ¡Ataro, ataque arañazo!

Aipom salió de su pokéball y se lanzó a darle arañazos a Ursaring, que ya estaba siendo atacado a su vez por Sneasel y Croconaw. Ursaring se enfureció y rugió:

- ¡Groaarrrgh!

Soltó un zarpazo al azar … dirigiéndose hacia la indefensa niña, que se quedó en inmóvil al ver la que se le venía encima:

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Gold, saltando justo a tiempo para salvarla.

La pequeña se había quedado pálida del susto. Mientras Gold la sostenía en los brazos, miró de reojo a Ursaring:

- **No sólo es gigantesco … - pensó -, ¡también es muy fuerte!**.

- ** Uh … Atacando al azar … - pensaba Silver, mirando de reojo a Gold -. Sin ninguna estrategia, como siempre …**.

Teddiursa también se animó a atacar a Gold y a la niña, a los que pilló de sorpresa:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, saltando precipitadamente.

Tuvo la mala suerte de caer mal al suelo y torcerse el tobillo:

- ¡Ugh, mierda! - se lamentó Gold, dejándose caer al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas -. ¡Mi pie …!

- ¡Gold! - exclamó la niña, preocupada -. ¿Estás bien?

Ursaring y Teddiursa se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos. El furioso Ursaring intentó nuevamente darles un zarpazo:

- ¡Sálvate tú! - gritó Gold, empujando a la niña, porque él no podía correr.

Pero no hizo falta. El Sneasel de Silver se interpuso y atacó a Ursaring con un viento helado. Ursaring vio cómo sus garras eran congeladas:

- ¡¿Sneasel? - gritó Gold, incrédulo.

Silver se puso delante de Gold, dándole la espalda:

- Si no eres capaz de luchar correctamente - le dijo -, al menos deja de interferir.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Ursaring empezó a derretir el hielo de sus garras con fuego:

- ¡Está contrarrestando el viento hielo con su puño fuego! - exclamó Silver, siempre en guardia.

- **Este tío … - pensó Gold, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Silver -, estaba intentando proteger a la niña …**.

La pequeña se abrazaba con fuerza a Gold y gimoteaba sin parar. Aipom luchaba contra Teddiursa, que era más fuerte de lo que parecía:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Será muy mono, pero también es muy fuerte! ¡Entonces me encargaré primero de él! ¡Adelante, Friend Ball!

Gold lanzó la pokéball a Teddiursa. Le rebotó en la cabeza, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. De hecho, Teddiursa le dio una patada a la Friend Ball.

- ¡¿Pero … cómo? - gritó Gold, alucinando -. ¡Si le he dado! ¡Ese maldito viejo, seguro que me ha hecho una bola inútil!

- No culpes a otros por tu incompetencia, idiota - le dijo Silver.

- ¡¿Y tú qué dices?

- No tienes habilidad para usar esa pokéball - dijo Silver, impasible -. Así sólo demuestras lo débil que eres. Hay una forma especial de usar las pokéballs de Kurt, así que … lo siento. Pero ese Ursaring es mío.

Silver sacó la Heavy Ball y se dispuso a lanzársela al Ursaring. Pero justo en ese momento, Aipom salió disparado debido a un ataque de Teddiursa y chocó contra Silver, a quien se le cayó la Heavy Ball al suelo, bastante lejos.

- Oops … - murmuró Gold, mientras observaba a la Heavy Ball alejarse.

Silver no dijo nada, pero se volvió hacia Gold y le dirigió una mirada de lo más aterradora:

- ¡Esta vez no iba a propósito - exclamó Gold -, te lo prometo!

Así pues a Gold, la niña, Silver y sus pokémons no les quedó más remedio que huir. No obstante, no pudieron ir muy lejos, ya que a los pocos pasos ya estaban acorralados al borde de un barranco:

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No podemos escapar!

- Gold … - gimoteaba la niña -. Uh … Mi abuelo siempre decía … que las montañas eran un lugar muy peligroso … Yo … ¡lo siento, abuelo! ¡Debería haberte hecho caso! ¡Todo esto está ocurriendo por mi culpa!

- No te preocupes - dijo Gold, acariciándole el pelo a la niña -, no llores. No te rindas todavía. Te prometo que voy a capturar a Teddiursa para ti … y te voy a llevar a casa sana y salva. ¡Confía en mí! Lo único que nos queda es la Friend Ball …

Gold se dirigió entonces a Silver:

- Silver, dijiste que había una forma especial de usar estas pokéballs, ¿no? - le preguntó -. Por favor, necesito que me digas cómo. Odio tener que pedírtelo, pero … Estoy decidido a no fallar, esta vez.

Silver miró a Gold de soslayo. Al verle más serio de lo habitual, pensó que quizá valdría la pena:

- Por favor …

- Debes calcular muy bien el tiempo que tardará la pokéball en llegar a tu objetivo - explicó Silver -. Cada pokémon tiene un punto vital en el que se concentra la mayor parte de su energía. En el caso de Ursaring, es el círculo dibujado en su tripa, y en al caso de Teddiursa, es la media luna de su frente.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Gold, sacando su vara de billar -. ¡Eso es todo lo que necesito saber!

- Bueno, ahora ya no tengo la Heavy Ball conmigo - dijo Silver -. ¿Cuál vas a atrapar, a Ursaring o a Teddiursa?

- ¿Qué te parecen los dos? - preguntó Gold, golpeando magistralmente la Friend Ball con su vara -. ¡Vamos!

La Friend Ball salió disparada, pero no golpeó ni a Ursaring ni a Teddiursa, sino a la Heavy Ball de Silver, que yacía en el suelo. Debido al efecto, las dos pokéballs regresaron a las manos de sus propietarios:

- ¡Justo en el blanco! - exclamó Gold, cogiendo su Friend Ball en el aire.

Incluso Silver estaba algo sorprendido cuando la Heavy Ball regresó a su mano:

- ¿Qué …?

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Gold.

Él y Silver lanzaron las pokéballs al mismo tiempo y lograron capturar a Teddiursa y a Ursaring, respectivamente. La niña estaba sorprendida:

- ¡Dos a la vez! - exclamó.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Gold, satisfecho -. ¡Lo hemos conseguido, Silver!

Pero Silver seguía tan serio y frío como siempre:

- Sólo te lo advertiré una vez más, Gold - dijo, sin mirarle -, no se te ocurra volver a interponerte en mi camino.

Y se marchó de allí:

- ¡Bah! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Nunca le comprenderé!

La niña se acercó tímidamente a la Friend Ball, que se agitaba ligeramente. Gold la tomó en la mano:

- ¡Bien, aquí tienes a tu querido Teddiursa! - exclamó Gold -. ¡A partir de ahora es tu compañero y amigo, así que trátalo bien!

Lanzó la pokéball y Teddiursa salió de ella:

- Enc … Encantada de conocerte, amigo - murmuró la niña, mirando a su nuevo pokémon con timidez.

Teddiursa sonrió.

- ¡Bien, pues vámonos de aquí! - exclamó Gold.

_Una hora después …_

Otro famoso lugar de Pueblo Azalea era el Pozo Slowpoke, una enorme cavidad subterránea en la que habitaban montones de estos pokémons. Contaba la leyenda que las colas de los Slowpokes, a parte de crecer nuevamente si eran cortadas, eran muy ricas en vitaminas y se vendían a altos precios. Aquel día, el Team Rocket había llegado a Pueblo Azalea y se había dedicado a raptar a todos los Slowpokes, cortándoles las colas:

- Jejejeje … - reía un Rocket -. Las colas de Slowpoke son un dulce muy popular y sabroso, ¡nos haremos ricos!

- Jeje … - rió otro Rocket -. Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo de aquí, antes de que a alguien se le ocurra bajar a mirar …

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había alguien allí. Un siniestro chaval pelirrojo acompañado de un gigantesco Ursaring se acercaba sigilosamente a los Rockets, mostrando una sonrisa maléfica:

- ¿Qu … quién eres tú? - preguntó otro de los Rockets, intimidado.

- Je … - rió el muchacho, frívolamente.


	38. 3ª saga GSC: 038

Capítulo 38 - **¡Batalla en El Encinar! ¡Gold vs. El Hombre de la Máscara de hielo!**

Ya era de noche. Gold y su pequeña amiga, acompañada de su Teddiursa, se apresuraban para llegar a casa de Kurt:

- ¡Rápido! - exclamaba Gold -. ¡Ya es de noche! Tu abuelo tiene que estar más preocupado … ¡Aunque por lo menos estamos sanos y salvos!

- Le pediré disculpas al abuelo - decía la niña, nerviosa.

Pero, cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron que Kurt no estaba:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó a niña -. ¿Abuelo? Qué raro, no está …

Gold fue a la cocina a echarse un vaso de agua, pero por más que abría el grifo, no caía ni una sola gota:

- ¡Eh! - se quejó Gold -. ¿Por qué no hay agua?

- ¿No hay agua? - repitió la pequeña -. ¡Entonces ha pasado algo en el Pozo Slowpoke, vamos allí!

Los Slowpokes eran como la mascota de Pueblo Azalea, para sus habitantes eran pokémons sagrados.

Así pues, Gold y la niña se dirigieron al Pozo Slowpoke. Allí estaba Kurt, alucinando, aunque al principio no pudieron ver qué era lo que le había sorprendido tanto:

- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó la niña, corriendo hacia él.

Kurt se giró. Al ver a su nieta acompañada de un Teddiursa, lo comprendió todo:

- ¡Me has desobedecido! - le abroncó -. ¡¿Qué te dije acerca de ir a las montañas?

- Uh … Lo siento, abuelo - se disculpó la niña, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Perdóname, yo …

- Ainss … - suspiró Kurt, acariciándole el pelo a su nieta -, bueno, déjalo estar, al menos me alegro de saber que estás bien. Ya veo que por fin tienes un pokémon, ¿eh? Ya sabes, puede que a veces den un poco de miedo, pero si les tratas bien, serán tus fieles amigos y siempre estarán a tu lado.

Gold se acercó a mirar eso que había impresionado tanto a Kurt, y se encontró con un montón de Rockets (los mismos de las Ruinas Alfa, de hecho) amordazados y tirados en el suelo:

- Eh … - titubeó Gold, girándose hacia Kurt -. ¿Qué hacen esos Rockets aquí, cómo les has derrotado?

- Ni idea, ya estaban así cuando llegué - respondió Kurt, simplemente.

Entonces, una luz de linterna les sorprendió:

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Gold, poniéndose en guardia.

- ¡Tr … tranquilo! - exclamó un chico de cabello morado y vestido con uniforme de explorador -. ¡Soy yo, Bugsy!

- ¡Bugsy!

- He estado siguiéndole la pista al Team Rocket desde que abandonamos las Ruinas Alfa - explicó Bugsy -. Pero … ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Les has derrotado tú?

- ¡¿Yo? ¡Qué va, qué va! - negó Gold.

- Mmh … - murmuró Bugsy -, ¿quién habrá sido, entonces?

La nieta de Kurt se acercó a los Slowpokes, todos con las colas cortadas, y les acarició:

- Pobrecitos Slowpokes - murmuró -, les han cortado la cola … Espero que les vuelva a crecer pronto. Por eso ha debido de cortarse el agua en Pueblo Azalea.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Gold, sacando su pokédex -. ¡Me pareció leer en la pokédex que el bostezo de un Slowpoke puede provocar lluvia! ¡Comprobemos si es verdad, Ataro!

El Aipom de Gold empezó a golpear a uno de los Slowpokes:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Gold? - gritó Bugsy.

- Tú espera y verás …

Los Slowpokes eran pokémons tan lentos que tardaban quince segundos en sentir dolor si eran atacados. Además, les aburría pelear, por lo que el Slowpoke no intentó darle guerra a Aipom. Finalmente, para restaurar sus puntos de salud arrebatados, el Slowpoke ejecutó el ataque descanso (que consistía en bostezar) para recuperar su salud, y empezó a llover a cántaros:

- ¡Misión cumplida! - exclamó Gold, satisfecho.

Así pues, a Gold ya no le quedaba nada por hacer en Pueblo Azalea. Hizo las paces con Kurt y se despidió de él, su nieta y Bugsy.

- ¡Hasta la vista, amigos! - exclamó Gold, alegremente.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de quitarse una imagen la cabeza. En el borde del Pozo Slowpoke, había visto la marca de un poderoso zarpazo. En seguido, Gold ya se había hecho a la idea de quién podía haber sido:

- **Aquellas marcas … - pensaba -. Sin duda eran de la garra de un Ursaring. ¿Estará Silver detrás de todo esto? Si estaba enterado de los planes del Team Rocket incluso antes que Bugsy, la Heavy Ball y el Ursaring que atrapó formarían parte de su estrategia para derrotar a los Rockets. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos**.

A pesar de ser de noche, Gold y sus pokémon avanzaban a toda velocidad por la ciudad:

- ¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Vamos, chicos, rumbo a nuestro próximo destino! ¡Desvelaremos el secreto de Silver!

_Un par de horas después …_

Ya de noche cerrada, un joven y su fiel Farfetch' d intentaban encender un fuego con la ayuda de unos palos para pasar la noche en El Encinar. El Encinar era un gigantesco bosque al oeste de Pueblo Azalea que conectaba con Ciudad Trigal. Estaba repleto de altos pinos y era muy normal perderse en él.

- ¡Muy bien, Farfetch' d! - exclamó el joven, después del enésimo intento.

Después de frotar y frotar palos, habían conseguido encender el fuego:

- ¡Ya no pasaremos frío esta noche! - exclamó el joven, frotándose las manos y acurrucándose en el suelo junto a su Farfetch' d.

Sin embargo, no pudieron descansar mucho. Una espesa y misteriosa niebla empezó a rodearles:

- ¿Otra vez esta niebla? - preguntó el joven, preocupado -. Últimamente, a este bosque le han estado ocurriendo cosas muy raras …

Se levantó, dispuesto a irse de allí. Pero, cuando se dirigió hacia donde había estado su Farfetch' d, descubrió que no estaba:

- ¡Farfetch' d! - exclamó, mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Oh, maldición, otra vez ha huido! En cuanto le pierdo de vista …

Buscó entre los matorrales:

- Abandonad el bosque … - se oyó decir a una escalofriante voz desde detrás de unos arbustos -. Marchaos …

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó el joven, girándose, con miedo -. ¡Que dé la cara!

La verdad es que estaba pálido del miedo. Temblaba, pero tampoco era capaz de salir corriendo. Sus piernas estaban agarrotadas:

- ¡Marchaos! - volvió a exclamar la siniestra voz, enfurecida.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - fue lo último que se le oyó gritar al joven -. ¡Fantasmas!

_Un rato después …_

Gold y sus pokémons, incansables, también acababan de llegar a El Encinar.

- Así que este es el famoso Encinar - comentó Gold -. Da un poco de mal rollo ahora de noche, pero si quiero llegar cuanto antes hasta ese tío, voy a tener que armarme de valor … ¡Vaya bosque más fastidioso nos ha tocado!

Gold, Aipom, Cyndaquil, Sunkern y Poliwag se adentraron en El Encinar; los pokémons iban con algo de miedo:

- ¡No os preocupéis, chicos! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Avanzaremos en línea recta, cortaremos todos los arbustos que se nos pongan por delante y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaremos hasta Silver!

Silver invadió los pensamientos de Gold a partir de aquel momento:

- Bleh, ese Silver … - refunfuñaba -. ¡Ni siquiera me dio las gracias por ayudarle a capturar a Ursaring! Qué desagradecido … Pienso descubrir QUIÉN es en realidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió entonces el cuerpo de Gold, al mismo tiempo que un helado viento invadía la zona.

- Uuh … - murmuró Gold -. Qué mal rollo …

Le echó un vistazo a su pokégear, para ver el mapa, y se alteró bastante al descubrir que no aparecía nada en la pantalla:

- Oops … Creo que nos hemos perdido - dijo Gold, provocando que a sus pokémons casi les diera un lapsus.

Los pokémons de Gold le dirigieron una mirada asesina a su entrenador:

- ¡Venga, chicos, no os enfadéis conmigo! - pidió Gold, arrascándose la cabeza con torpeza -. ¡Ya veréis cómo salimos de esta!

Gold parecía despreocupado, pero había algo en su interior que le incomodaba:

- **Aquí hay algo raro - pensaba -, este bosque no es normal …**. ¡Uagh!

Gold se tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se giró para ver lo que era, y descubrió un Farfetch' d herido tirado en el suelo:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Gold, mirando más allá de Farfetch' d -. ¡Ahí hay un chico! ¡Eh, amigo, despierta!

Al ver que no despertaban, Gold recogió al joven y se lo puso a la espalda. Los pokémons de Gold se reunieron y recogieron al Farfetch' d, llevándolo a duras penas:

- Oh, genial - se quejaba Gold -. Primero nos perdemos y ahora "esto".

Gold dirigió la vista hacia Farfetch' d para contemplar sus heridas y el mal estado en que se encontraba su vara, el arma de los Farfetch' d.

- Las heridas de ese pokémon … - murmuró Gold -, no son normales. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¡Incluso su vara se encuentra en un estado lamentable! ¿Quién demonios sería su enemigo? Como no llevara algún arma blanca o afilada …

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gold. El joven que llevaba a la espalda se hacía ya demasiado pesado, y lo mismo ocurrió con el Farfetch' d.

- ¡Se acabó! - exclamó Gold, lanzando al joven al suelo -. ¡Se acabaron las cosas raras! ¡¿Quién eres?

Los pokémons de Gold también lanzaron al Farfetch' d al suelo, que hizo un ruido demasiado sordo, al igual que se entrenador. Lentamente, ambos empezaron a incorporarse y miraron a Gold a la cara. Una nube gaseosa de color morado les rodeaba, y un pokémon de color fantasma flotaba junto a ellos:

- ¡¿Cómo …? - gritó Gold -. ¡Un Gastly! ¡¿No me digas que les estaba controlando un Gastly? ¡Pero … ¿cómo?

El Farfetch' d poseído empezó a atacar a los pokémons de Gold, dejando a Aipom muy herido.

- ¡Esto no va bien! - exclamó Gold, recogiendo a Aipom del suelo -. ¡No podemos luchar así contra ellos! ¡Vámonos, chicos!

Con Aipom bajo el brazo, Gold y sus pokémons echaron a correr despavoridos por el bosque. No pararon hasta lograr esconderse tras una misteriosa caseta que se elevaba sobre un altar:

- **Por los pelos … - pensó Gold, asomándose a mirar; el Farfetch' d, su entrenador y el Gastly que los controlaba les buscaban con la mirada -. No quiero luchar contra ese tío, el Gastly le está poseyendo. Pero si no me queda otra …**.

Entonces, descubrió (con horror) que su Poliwag se había extraviado y les buscaba con desesperación, pasando peligrosamente cerca del enemigo:

- **¡Maldición! ¡Poltaro! ¿Cuándo se separó de nosotros?** - pensó Gold, espantado -. ¡Poltaro, ven aquí!

No le quedó más remedio que gritar. Poliwag saltó a sus brazos enseguida, pero acto seguido se vieron rodeados por otros tres pokémons a parte del Gastly: un Ariados, un Delibird y un Houndour:

- Mierda - gruñó Gold, tras leer los datos de los pokémons en la pokédex -, cada uno es de un tipo diferente … ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Sin previo aviso, Houndour se lanzó a por Gold:

- ¡Vamos, Explotaro! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Pantalla humo!

Cyndaquil cegó a Houndour con el humo, pero entonces, Gastly aprovechó para herir a Poliwag:

- ¡Poltaro! - exclamó Gold, girándose -. ¡Noo!

Apenas se hubo girado cuando Houndour aprovechó para darle un zarpazo a Cyndaquil, para desesperación de Gold:

- ¡Explotaro! - gritó -. ¡Sintaro, ayúdale! ¡Ataque desarrollo!

Pero Delibird aprovechó ese despiste para atacar a Aipom con un viento helado:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Gold.

Fue entonces cuando Ariados le dio un picotazo venenoso a Sunkern:

- ¡Argh! - gritó Gold, desesperado y asustado -. ¡No sé qué hacer, son demasiados! ¡Y muy rápidos! Son cuatro pokémons … ¡igual que los míos! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Acaso soy demasiado lento ordenando los ataques? Es mi primer combate múltiple … y ya estoy en desventaja. ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera …!

A lo lejos, entre la niebla, distinguió una figura que se iba acercando:

- ¡No! ¡Otro! - gritó Gold, harto -. ¡Explotaro, esta vez atacaremos primero! ¡Ascuas!

- ¡Lanzallamas! - ordenó la siniestra silueta.

Houndour atacó a Cyndaquil con una llama notablemente más grande, hiriéndolo y tirándolo al suelo:

- ¡Explotaro! - exclamó Gold, yendo a recogerle.

Finalmente, el extraño llegó hasta la zona de batalla. Parecía ser un humano, puesto que no se podía distinguir ningún cuerpo debajo de todas aquellas capas, que ondeaban al viento. Parecía no tener pies, porque la impresión que daba era que el extraño ser flotaba en el aire. Tenía el pelo largo y plateado, y una máscara de hielo cubriéndole el rostro:

- No te acerques más - le ordenó a Gold.

- ¿Qué?

- Abandona este bosque.

- **¡Es el maestro de estos pokémons malditos! - pensó Gold, mirando al misterioso individuo -. Y encima me está pidiendo que me marche de aquí … No puedo luchar contra él, mira en qué estado estamos … Parece tan fuerte … Pero … ¡tampoco puedo dejar a esos pobres abandonados!**.

Miró al Farfetch' d y a su dueño, tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Gold bajó la cabeza y le dio la espalda al extraño hombre:

- De acuerdo … me iré - murmuró -. Siento haberos molestado …

Gold avanzó unos pasos. Cuando le pareció que el misterioso hombre y sus pokémons habían bajado la guardia, se giró a toda velocidad:

- ¡Pero … ¡no vais a detenerme! - gritó -. ¡Ataro, demuéstrale a ese bicho raro enmascarado de lo que eres capaz!

Aipom saltó sobre el hombre, arañándole y rasgándole la capa. Le pilló totalmente desprevenido:

- ¡Aah! - gritó el hombre.

Gold recogió del suelo al entrenador del Farfetch' d, pero en menos tiempo del que quiso darse cuenta, Houndour, Ariados, Delibird y Gastly le habían rodeado de nuevo:

- Uuh … - murmuró Gold, mientras Aipom volvía junto a él.

- Vaya … - dijo el extraño -. Supongo que, una vez que empiezas una batalla, debes terminarla. ¿Por qué no te unes a esos pobres desgraciados y te conviertes en mi marioneta?

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Gold, señalándole -. ¡Tú y tus pokémons estabais controlando a este Farfetch' d y su entrenador!

- Exactamente - afirmó el hombre, sin remordimientos.

- ¡Eso es despreciable! - exclamó Gold, furioso -. ¡No permitiré que me detengas con esa birria de poderes! ¡Nunca aceptaremos órdenes tuyas! ¡Mis compañeros y yo te vamos a hacer pagar por todo lo que has hecho!

El hombre enmascarado se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Gold no le rehuyó la mirada:

- Jeje … - rió el misterioso hombre -. Tienes agallas, chicos. Hacía años que nadie se atrevía a hacerme frente de esa forma. Como recompensa, aquí tienes un pequeño regalo.

Delibird fue hacia Gold y le depositó un regalo en las manos, dejándole muy extrañado:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó Gold, extrañado.

Lo que no sabía era que se trataba de uno de los famosos ataques de Delibird, el ataque presente. En cuanto Delibird se apartó, el regalo le explotó a Gold en todas las narices:

- ¡Aagh! - gritó Gold -. ¡Mierda!

El hombre enmascarado aprovechó para ordenarles atacar a sus pokémons:

- ¡Gastly, bola sombra! - exclamó -. ¡Houndour, cola férrea!

Entre los dos, pulieron a Sunkern. Gold se escandalizó al ver eso y llamó al pokémon que tenía más cerca:

- ¡Por favor, Explotaro! - exclamó -. ¡Ayuda!

Cyndaquil creó una enorme humareda. El humo de la espalda de Cyndaquil se unió al humo que había provocado la explosión:

- ¡Jajajaja! - reía el malvado hombre enmascarado -. ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo, chico …? ¡¿Eh …?

La humareda se disipó. Gold y sus pokémons habían desaparecido:

- ¿Han desaparecido? - preguntó el hombre, fastidiado -. Vaya, seguro que usaron la pantalla humo del Cyndaquil … ¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿En los árboles? Je … ¡Ariados, ya sabes qué hacer!

Ariados disparó telas de araña en todas direcciones, cubriendo la superficie de aquella zona del bosque en la que se encontraban de redes sorprendentemente pegajosas que no dejarían escapar a cualquiera.

Gold y sus pokémons, en efecto, estaban escondidos en la copa de uno de los árboles.

- **Maldición … - pensaba Gold -, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que nos descubran, ese tío es demasiado fuerte. Pero … ¿qué demonios hace alguien tan poderoso escondido en un sitio como este? ¡¿Quién rayos es?**.

En ese momento, un enorme golpe sacudió el árbol entero. Gold y sus pokémons se agarraron como pudieron:

- **¡Mierda! - pensó Gold, mirando hacia abajo -. ¡Los pokémons de ese maníaco están intentando derribar los árboles a base de cabezazos! ¡Nos van a descubrir! Tengo que pensar en un plan …**.

Empezó a resbalarse. Sin embargo, el hombre enmascarado vio que un destello de luz y unos golpes salían de dentro de la misteriosa caseta en el altar que había ahí cerca:

- ¡Olvidad al niñato! - exclamó, girándose hacia la caseta -. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que encargarme …

Pero, entonces, el "aroma" de Gold llegó hasta la nariz de Houndour, que se giró hacia el árbol en el que estaba escondido Gold como movido por un resorte. Una silueta caía de la copa del árbol:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el hombre enmascarado, dándose cuenta del engaño -. ¡No, idiotas! ¡Ahora no!

Sus pokémons, como desesperados, se lanzaron a morder y atacar al sujeto que acababa de caer del árbol, que no era otra cosa que la chaqueta de Gold rellena de un montón de ramas y hojas para que pareciese más real.

- ¡Ajajá! ¡Os pillé! ¡¿Y ahora qué?

Gold saltó de unos arbustos de atrás, en camiseta de manga corta. Él y sus pokémons se abalanzaron sobre los pokémons del hombre enmascarado:

- ¡Sintaro - exclamó Gold -, ataque abs …!

Pero no le dio tiempo a ordenar el ataque.

- ¡Ariados - exclamó el hombre enmascarado -, atrápale!

Incluso estando de espaldas, Ariados fue capaz de expulsar un hilo de telaraña bastante fuerte que atrapó a Gold y a sus pokémons:

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Puede disparar telarañas incluso desde el culo!

Cuando les tuvieron suficientemente amordazados como para que no pudieran soltarse, el hombre enmascarado se giró hacia el misterioso altar:

- ¡Venga, no tenemos tiempo! - exclamó el hombre enmascarado; pero se detuvo en seco al descubrir que la luz ya no brillaba -. Argh … ¡La luz ha desaparecido! Hemos desperdiciado esta preciosa oportunidad … Aquí ya no queda nada más que hacer, vámonos.

- ¡Un momento, espera! - exclamó Gold, envuelto en la telaraña, agitándose desde el suelo -. ¡Tú!

El enmascarado se giró hacia él:

- ¡Si tan hombre te crees - exclamó Gold, furioso -, quítate esa máscara y lucha conmigo cara a cara!

- Je … - rió el hombre -. Los niños de hoy en día son tan molestos … Me temo que no puedo llevarte conmigo. No vales la pena.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?

Y así, el Hombre de la Máscara de hielo y sus pokémons abandonaron el bosque sin hacer ruido. Aipom ayudó a Gold a desatarse:

- ¡Ugh, gracias, Ataro! - exclamó Gold, aún con la sangre hirviéndole -. ¡Ese tío de la máscara me pone enfermo! ¡Quiero irme cuanto antes de este bosque maldito!

Empezó a recoger al Farfetch' d y a su entrenador, pero entonces les echó un vistazo a sus pokémons, que parecían muy tristes:

- ¿Qué os pasa, chicos? - preguntó Gold -. ¡No me digáis que el enmascarado ese os ha traumatizado!

Los pokémons de Gold se deprimieron aún más:

- Venga, chicos, no dejéis que os afecte - dijo Gold, acariciando a Aipom en la cabeza -. No vamos a dejar que se vaya así como así … ¡Ya veréis! Nos volveremos más fuertes que él y le meteremos una paliza! **O eso espero …**.

Entre Gold y sus pokémons agarraron al Farfetch' d y a su entrenador y se dispusieron a abandonar El Encinar.

_Al día siguiente ..._

Después de la ajetreada noche, Gold pasó la noche en el hospital. Ya por la mañana, recibió una video llamada del Prof. Elm.

- ¿Entonces estás bien, Gold? - preguntaba el Prof. Elm, mientras el monitor del ordenador mostraba su preocupado rostro.

- Sí, más o menos - respondió Gold, de mala gana.

Tenía unas cuantas vendas por el cuerpo:

- ¿Y el joven ese al que rescataste?

- Tanto él como su Farfetch' d siguen inconscientes …

- Bueno, al tema. He recibido las partículas del traje de ese hombre enmascarado contra el que luchasteis y las he analizado.

- Oh, ¿te refieres a esos trozos de la capa que se quedaron en las patas de Ataro cuando arañó al hombre enmascarado?

- ¡Sí! ¡Son una pista crucial! ¡Estamos trabajando para investigar sobre el origen de las partículas! ¡Es un trabajo del que también debes estar atento, Gold!

- **Uh, ese maldito hombre enmascarado … - pensaba Gold, sin hacer caso de las palabras del Prof. Elm -. Esa actitud suya me recuerda a la de Silver … ¡Y encima me dice que no valgo la pena! ¡Grrr! ¡Tengo unas ganas ya de meterle una paliza …!**.

- ¡Gold! - gritó el Prof. Elm, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos -. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Ah? Eh … ¡sí! - respondió Gold, torpemente -. ¡Entendido!

_Mientras tanto …_

Silver se encontraba ya lejos de allí, en otro bosque menos tenebroso, comunicándose con alguien a través de su pokégear:

- Silver - dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea -, ese chico que lleva un tiempo persiguiéndote ya se ha topado con el hombre enmascarado. Aparentemente … gracias a él, fracasó de nuevo en su intento de reunirse con "ese" pokémon. Pero aún así no podemos confiarnos …

Silver escuchaba atento, pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando se empezó a oír otra voz por el altavoz:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó una voz de chica -. ¡Espero que estés bien! Seguro que eres capaz de vencer al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, pero ten mucho cuidado con él, ¿vale?

- Eh … pues eso - añadió la voz de chico -. No le pierdas la vista a ese hombre enmascarado y avísame de cualquier anomalía.

- Entendido - dijo Silver -. Cambio y corto.

_Al mediodía …_

La Asociación Pokémon, con Bill y más miembros y el Presidente, se había reunido en Ciudad Malva a las puertas del Gimnasio. Ante ellos se encontraba Falkner con sus pokémons voladores, con el temple sereno.

- ¡Falkner, por la presente, la Asociación Pokémon te nombra nuevo Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Malva! - exclamó el Presidente, dándole la mano animadamente.

- ¡Ya basta de formalidades! - intervino Bill, furioso -. ¡Ahora, el principal problema es …!

En menos de medio minuto, Falkner ya había pasado a segundo plano:

- ¡¿Qué pasa con el Sistema de Transporte, eh? - preguntó Bill, a gritos -. ¡¿No me habíais prometido que lo repararíais pronto? ¡Me da igual lo que queráis decirme, hasta que no arregléis el Sistema de …!

Alarmado, Falkner se vio obligado a separarles:

- ¡Vamos, calmaos! - exclamó; al ver que se callaban, se aclaró la garganta -. Siento todo este jaleo … ¡Pero me alegro mucho de ver todas las preparaciones que habéis hecho para mi nombramiento! El hecho de que la mismísima Asociación Pokémon me haya considerado apto para ser líder de gimnasio me hace sentir muy honorado.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes por ello! - exclamó Bill, sonriendo con pesar -. ¡El honor es nuestro!

- Muchas gracias - dijo Falkner.

- De hecho - añadió Bill -, un amigo mío también quiere presentarse a las pruebas para convertirse en líder de gimnasio. ¡Si consigue pasar el examen, se convertirá en Líder, igual que tú! Por eso, no debemos retrasarnos …

El representante de Johto se acercó a Falkner con una bandeja entre las manos, para entregarle la medalla de Líder de Gimnasio:

- Aquí tienes, Falkner - le dijo -. A partir de ahora, eres el encargado de defender la Medalla Céfiro. Encontrarás numerosos entrenadores que te retarán a combates pokémon contra ti para medir sus habilidades como entrenadores y ganar la medalla. ¡Pero tú sólo debes entregársela a aquellos que veas con seguridad totalmente cualificados para ser entrenadores! Incluso aunque te derroten … asegúrate de que el combatiente es alguien de fiar, y …

Falkner perdió el hilo de la conversación y empezó a ignorarle, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos:

- **Gold … - pensó -, gracias a ti, que me ayudaste a capturar a Skarmory, he sido capaz de superar la prueba. Me pregunto qué tal estará …**.


	39. 3ª saga GSC: 039

Capítulo 39 - ¡**La Torre Radio! ¡La carrera contra Whitney y el accidentado nacimiento de Togepi!**

_Un par de días después …_

Era de noche, pero Gold y sus pokémons, incansables, seguían su trayecto en dirección a la próxima ciudad. Se detuvieron en un monte desde el cual se avistaba una enorme ciudad repleta de edificios luminosos:

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Qué pedazo de ciudad! ¡Así que esta es la famosa ciudad que nunca duerme! ¡La fiesta nunca para en esta ciudad, y hay montones de casinos y tiendas de juegos!

En realidad, se encontraban frente a la capital de Johto, Ciudad Trigal, aunque todo lo demás que Gold había dicho también era cierto:

- Qué pena que estemos sin un duro … - murmuró Gold, agitando su monedero vacío.

Sacó un saco de dormir y se metió:

- Bueno, chicos - dijo, bostezando -, me temo que tendremos que dormir esta noche a la intemperie. ¡Buenas noches!

_A la mañana siguiente …_

Amanecía. Gold seguía plácidamente dormido en su saco, cuando un extraño pokémon que usaba su cola a modo de pincel, se acercó a mirarle. Era un Smeargle, el pokémon pintor. Para divertirse, Smeargle le dio unas cuantas pinceladas a Gold en la cara.

- Mmh … - murmuró Gold, mientras se desperezaba; abrió los ojos -. Eh … ¿y tú quién eres?

Se restregó los ojos y, cuando se miró las manos, las encontró llenas de pintura:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, despertando a sus demás pokémons -. ¡¿Pero qué demonios me has hecho?

Gold se puso de pie como movido por un resorte y miró al Smeargle, furioso:

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a estropear mi bello rostro? - gritó Gold, apuntándole con el dedo acusador -. ¡A por él, chicos!

Smeargle salió corriendo y Gold y sus pokémons salieron detrás de él persiguiéndole como despavoridos.

Llegaron hasta las calles de Ciudad Trigal. Finalmente, gracias a que Aipom le puso la zancadilla, lograron acorralar al Smeargle en un callejón:

- ¡Bien hecho, chicos! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Ahora, Explotaro!

Explotaro le quemó la cola al Smeargle, haciéndole bastante daño:

- ¡Ahora vosotros, Poltaro, Sintaro! - ordenó Gold.

Smeargle, furioso, le dio un coletazo a Gold en toda la cara, llenándole los ojos de pintura y cegándole.

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No veo nada!

Smeargle aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí. Gold cayó al suelo, mientras se restregaba los ojos. Un hombre que se dirigía al trabajo le vio y se acercó a él:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, chico? - le preguntó.

- ¡Me han asaltado! - respondió Gold, terminando de restregarse los ojos -. ¡El bandido salió corriendo!

- ¡Seguro que ha sido un oponente muy fuerte, y además le habéis hecho huir! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Vuestro trabajo en equipo para ahuyentarle ha sido asombroso!

- Ah … ¿sí?

- ¡Oh, permíteme presentarme primero! ¡Soy el director de la cadena de radio de Ciudad Trigal! ¡Hoy vamos a grabar un reportaje aquí en la Torre de Radio sobre entrenadores fabulosos! ¿Te gustaría venir de invitado?

Gold no se lo pensó antes de aceptar.

_Quince minutos más tarde …_

El presentador llevó a Gold hasta la famosa Torre de Radio de Ciudad Trigal:

- ¡Wow, así que esta es la famosa Torre de Radio de Ciudad trigal! - exclamó el chico, asombrado -. **Genial … Me darán un montón de dinero por la entrevista, ¡y además podré conocer a mi ídola, DJ Mary!**.

Fueron subiendo los pisos en dirección a la sala de grabación.

- Por aquí - le decía de vez en cuando el presentador a Gold, que se quedaba mirando embobado a todas partes.

- ¡Ya voy …! - solía responder siempre Gold.

Pero aquella vez fue diferente. Al pasar al lado de otra sala de grabación, a través del cristal vio al condenado Smeargle:

- ¡Ah! - gritó Gold, pegándose al cristal -. ¡Es ESE pokémon! ¡Le voy a dar p' al pelo!

Abrió la puerta de la sala de una patada, dejando al presentador de piedra:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, chico? - gritó.

Lo que más sorprendió a Gold fue que, dentro de la sala, a parte del Smeargle, había otras dos señoritas. Una joven de cabello corto y rosa, vestida con pantalones cortitos y ropa deportiva, y la famosa DJ Mary:

- Hoy tenemos una invitada especial - decía Mary, que no se había enterado de nada -, la Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Trigal …

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold.

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - gritó la chica del pelo rosa -. ¡Estamos en mitad de una grabación, enano! ¿Le conoces, Mary?

- No, no le conozco, Whitney - respondió Mary.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - gritó Gold, alucinando -. ¡¿Ese estúpido pokémon conoce a Mary?

_En ese momento …_

En Pueblo Primavera, Grant se encontraba trabajando con el Prof. Elm, cuando se le ocurrió poner la radio:

- Hay que animar un poco el ambiente - dijo Grant -. A ver qué echan hoy en el canal de DJ Mary …

Encendió la radio:

- ¡Un momento! - gritaba una voz de chico -. ¡Así que tú eres su entrenadora, ¿no?

- ¡Anda! - exclamó Grant -. ¡Esta voz me suena familiar!

- ¡¿A qué demonios has venido, microbio? - preguntó una furiosa voz de chica.

- ¡¿"Microbio"? ¡Vuelve a llamarme eso y te tragas el micrófono! ¡Gold! ¡Me llamo Gold!

- En efecto, es él - afirmó Grant, sin creérselo.

- Parece mentira - comentó el Prof. Elm -. Rara vez conseguimos contactar con él, y aún así está en todas partes.

- ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho! - les gritó el director a Gold y a Whitney -. ¡La grabación ha sido un desastre!

- ¡Ha sido por SU culpa! - exclamaron a la vez Gold y Whitney, señalándose mutuamente.

- ¡Me da igual! - exclamó el director, desesperado.

- ¡Jefe! - exclamó un trabajador de la cadena, que acababa de llegar -. ¡La línea está colapsada con llamadas de los oyentes!

- ¡Mirad! - gritó el director, con dramatismo -. ¡Aquí llegan las quejas!

- ¡Al contrario, señor! ¡La mayoría de la gente dice que el programa de hoy estuvo muy entretenido y preguntan que si los dos invitados de hoy volverán a aparecer!

El director estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Mire, director, algo bueno! - exclamó Whitney, que iba acompañada de su pokémon, Miltank -. ¡La opinión de los oyentes es muy importante!

Se dirigió hacia Gold, de mucha peor manera:

- ¡En cuanto a ti …! - exclamó -. ¡YO fui quien le dio ese Smeargle a Mary, así que si tienes algo contra eso, lo arreglaremos fuera del estudio!

- ¡Por mí genial! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Mejor para mí, con público …!

- ¡Por favor, director! - suplicó Mary -. ¡Detenga a esos dos …!

- Ainss … - suspiró el director -. ¡No nos queda más remedio que preparar un programa especial de dos horas!

Mary estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Así pues, se hicieron los preparativos necesarios y, por la tarde, ya estaba el estudio montado. Mary, junto a otro presentador, narrarían para todo Johto y en directo una carrera que se disponían a efectuar Gold y Whitney desde Ciudad Trigal hasta la ruta 37. Pero era una carrera muy especial:

- ¡Hola a todos los oyentes de la radio de Ciudad Trigal! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡El programa especial de hoy se titula "El prometedor Gold contra la flamante líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Trigal, Whitney"!

- **¿Pero qué está pasando aquí …?** - pensaba Mary, incrédula.

- ¡El desafío es una carrera pokémon! - añadió el presentador -. Los participantes recorrerán todo el bosque desde Ciudad Trigal hasta la ruta 37 con la ayuda de sus pokémons! ¡Todo narrado desde las fantásticas furgonetas de nuestra compañía, el programa de hoy está patrocinado por Bicicleta Milagro!

Tanto Whitney como Gold debían ir montados en bicicletas de aquella casa, pero Gold no se mostraba muy conforme:

- ¡Yo prefiero ir en mi monopatín de toda la vida! - exclamó Gold.

- Eso es imposible - dijo el presentador -, a cambio del patrocinio, tenemos que ir haciendo publicidad de Bicicletas Milagro. ¡Ese era el trato!

- Bueno - murmuró Gold, mirando su bici -, entonces …

Empezó a desmontar la bicicleta:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? - preguntó el presentador, alucinando.

- ¡Espera y verás! - exclamó Gold.

El muchacho le unió el manillar de la bici a su monopatín:

- ¡Y no me digáis que no vale! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Porque la marca de la bici se sigue viendo!

- Bueno, supongo que así estará bien - murmuró el presentador -. ¡Bien! ¡Todo el mundo a sus puestos!

Gold y Whitney se colocaron en línea:

- ¡Preparados, listos, ya!

Apenas hubieron salido cuando Whitney ya le estaba ordenando a su Miltank que atacase a Gold:

- ¡Miltank, desenrollar! - ordenó Whitney.

Miltank rodó sobre sí misma y embistió a Gold:

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Gold, desde el suelo -. ¡Maldita tramposa …!

- ¡En este juego no hay reglas! - exclamó Whitney -. ¡Nos veremos en la meta, pequeñajo!

- Será … - masculló Gold -. ¡Vamos tras ella, Ataro!

El director de la cadena les mandaba instrucciones a los hombres de las furgonetas:

- ¡Aseguraos de que no haya ningún obstáculo que pueda molestar a los participantes en la ruta 37! - exclamó.

- Eh … jefe … tenemos un problema - informó entonces uno de los hombres -. Hay un árbol muy raro obstruyendo el camino, ¡es imposible pasar por aquí!

- ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡Se suponía que esa ruta estaba despejada! - exclamó el director, enfadado.

- ¡Espérame! - gritaba Gold, avanzando a toda velocidad entre los matorrales, sin perder de vista a Whitney.

- ¡Estás loco! - exclamó Whitney -. ¡¿Por qué debería esperarte?

- ¡Estimados oyentes! - exclamaba, mientras tanto, los narradores -. ¡Están escuchando nuestro programa especial "La Carrera Pokémon"! ¡Por ahora, encontramos a la Líder de Gimnasio, Whitney, en cabeza! ¡Pero Gold no se aleja mucho de ella! ¡Sin embargo, los pokémons de Whitney, Smeargle y Miltank, no le dejarán acercarse con tanta facilidad! ¡Gold, impertérrito, sigue ganando velocidad junto a sus cuatro pokémons, Aipom, Sunkern, Poliwag y Cyndaquil!

Pero, entonces, llegaron a la ruta 37, Whitney tuvo que frenar en seco al encontrarse con la furgoneta de los que llevaban la narración, que no podía seguir adelante por el inmenso árbol que se alzaba entre ellos:

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - chilló Whitney.

- ¡La ruta está bloqueada! - exclamó uno de los hombres -. ¡No hay forma de pasar por aquí!

- ¡Grrrrr! - gruñó Whitney, hecha una furia -. ¡Iba en primer lugar! ¡¿Y ahora qué está pasando?

- Eh … bueno - titubeó el hombre, mientras Whitney lo zarandeaba -. ¡Lo sentimos …!

En ese momento, llegó Gold:

- ¡Anda! - exclamó -. ¡Qué árbol más raro!

- ¡¿Lo ves? - gritó Whitney, desesperada -. ¡Ya me ha alcanzado! ¡Bah, olvídalo, me encargaré de esto personalmente! ¡Miltank, ataque placaje!

Su corpulenta Miltank se golpeó duramente contra el árbol, pero no logró ni tumbarlo ni hacerle un simple rasguño:

- ¡¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Whitney -. ¡No lo ha movido ni un milímetro!

- ¡Ahora me toca a mí! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Adelante, Explotaro! ¡Ataque ascuas!

Sin embargo, ni las llamas de Cyndaquil lograron hacer arder al árbol. Y aquello ya era demasiado raro:

- Qué extraño … - comentó Gold -. ¡Una planta no puede ser inmune a ataques de tipo fuego! ¡Y yo tengo que ganar la carrera!

Whitney le echó una mirada asesina:

- ¡Entonces necesitaremos más refuerzos! - exclamó Gold -. ¡A por él, Ataro, Poltaro y Sintaro!

Los placajes de Aipom y Sunkern no parecían hacerle demasiado daño, pero sin embargo, no ocurría lo mismo con Poliwag:

- **Anda, mira - pensó Gold -. Los ataques de agua de Poltaro le están haciendo reaccionar …**.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que la tierra empezó a sacudirse:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Gold -. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Un terremoto?

Las respuesta llegó a los pocos segundos. Un gigantesco Rhydon apareció en el bosque, llevándose por delante varios árboles. Gold y Whitney se quedaron petrificados:

- ¡Aah! - gritaron.

- ¡Más problemas para los concursantes! - exclamaba el narrador, sin separarse del micrófono -. ¡Ahora un Rhydon con cara de pocos amigos ha invadido la ruta! ¿Cómo reaccionarán nuestros corredores?

Sin embargo, Rhydon se acercó al gigantesco árbol que obstruía la ruta, rodeándolo y mirándolo de forma rara:

- Parece estar buscando algo … - comentó Gold.

- ¡No es momento de pararse a pensar en tonterías, es un Rhydon furioso! - exclamó Whitney, con miedo -. ¡Yo mejor me voy de aquí! ¡No quiero que me ataque!

Ella y su Miltank salieron corriendo de allí. Pero Rhydon no les dejó y se puso a forcejear con Miltank:

- ¡No! - exclamó Whitney -. ¡Miltank!

Rhydon empujó a Miltank hasta apartarla y agarró con fuerza a Whitney, reteniéndola entre sus garras:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Whitney, pálida del miedo.

- ¡Whitney! - gritó Gold, preocupado.

- ¡La líder de gimnasio, Whitney, ha sido tomada como rehén por el Rhydon salvaje! - seguía narrando el presentador.

Rhydon empezó a arrastrar a Whitney por el suelo para llevársela.

- ¡Whitney! - chilló Mary -. ¡Rápido, tenemos que ir a buscar ayuda, avisemos al resto de unidades de emisión!

Las furgonetas que habían estado allí atascadas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon de allí, levantando un montón de polvo. Gold tosió:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó -. ¡Que yo también voy …! ¿Eh?

Se giró para mirar de nuevo al misterioso árbol, que tembló un poco. Gold se mosqueó:

- ¡Tú otra vez! - exclamó -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Umh … ¡Poltaro, vuelve a rociarle otra vez con agua!

Poltaro volvió a atacar al árbol con su pistola de agua. El árbol empezó a temblar y a empequeñecer. Terminó convirtiéndose en otro árbol pero mucho más pequeño y con una expresión muy alegre:

- ¡Pero si es … ¿un pokémon?

Abrió la pokédex y leyó los datos del pokémon. Se llamaba Sudowoodo y, a pesar de tener aspecto de árbol, era de tipo roca.

- ¡Así que eres el pokémon árbol! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Te habías camuflado para que no te descubrieran! ¿Acaso estás escondiéndote de alguien?

Sudowoodo asintió:

- ¡No me digas que ese Rhydon te estaba buscando! ¡Argh, pero deberías habernos dicho algo, no quedarte ahí sin hacer nada! ¡Mis pokémons podrían haberte herido sin querer!

Gold le echó la bronca a Sudowoodo:

- ¡Además - exclamó -, esconderte y huir de Rhydon no te servirá de nada! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es encararte y enfrentarte a él!

Sudowoodo se echó a temblar:

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? - preguntó Gold -. ¡Resististe el ataque de Miltank de antes, y mira que era una buena mole! ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que crees! ¡Vamos, vente conmigo y todo irá bien! ¿O prefieres estar huyendo para siempre?

Sudowoodo se quedó mirando a Gold y, finalmente, decidió ir con él.

- ¡Así me gusta! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Al poco rato, Gold y sus pokémons (Sudowoodo ya había pasado a ser de sus compañeros) llegaron adonde estaba Rhydon, que aún agarraba a Whitney, y todas las furgonetas, que poco podían hacer.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó Gold, con la pokéball de Sudowoodo en la mano -. Ya sabes, amigo, piensa que eres un pokémon muy fuerte con la habilidad de resistir fuertes ataques, ¿vale?

Sudowoodo tembló un poco dentro de su pokéball.

- Además - añadió Gold -, le será difícil reconocerte entre tantos árboles. Es tu oportunidad perfecta. ¿Preparado, Sudowoodo? ¡Muy bien, pues buena suerte, compañero!

Gold depositó la pokéball de Sudowoodo en el suelo y la disparó con su vara de billar. La pokéball se abrió y salió Sudowoodo convertido en árbol gigante. Rhydon lo oyó y se giró, pero no vio nada extraño:

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Gold.

Sudowoodo se lanzó a por Rhydon y le dio un enorme puñetazo en la barriga, tirándole al suelo. Rhydon, mientras caía, soltó a Whitney, que también se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo:

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamó Gold -. ¿Ves lo fácil que ha sido?

_Media hora después …_

Ya en el hospital (Whitney se había roto un brazo en la caída), Gold se reunió de nuevo con Mary y el director de la radio:

- ¡A pesar de que la carrera fue cancelada, es obvio quién es el ganador! - exclamaba Gold, chuleándose -. ¡Gracias a mí, ya no está ese árbol obstruyendo el paso y, además, salvé a Whitney de ese Rhydon! ¡Merezco ganar!

- ¡Grrrr! - gruñía Whitney, que era poco agradecida.

Gold se acercó a Smeargle:

- ¡Oye, amigo! - le dijo, amistosamente -. ¿No crees que ya es la hora de pedir disculpas por lo de esta mañana?

Como respuesta, Smeargle le dio una pincelada en toda la cara:

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Tú te las has buscado, "amigo"!

Y empezó a darse puñetazos con el Smeargle. Mientras, Mary firmaba autógrafos como loca:

- A ver, Gold - dijo -, ¿cuántos autógrafos necesitas?

- ¡La próxima vez, las cosas serán muy distintas! - exclamó Whitney, mirando al muchacho con enfado.

Tras ajustar cuentas con todo el mundo, Gold y sus pokémons finalmente se marcharon de la Torre de Radio:

- ¡Bueno, hemos ganado algo de dinero gracias al programa de hoy! - exclamó el chico, satisfecho -. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a probar suerte al casino, chicos?

Sudowoodo empezó a dar saltitos. Aipom, Poliwag, Cyndaquil y Sunkern le miraron:

- Así que quieres quedarte con nosotros, ¿eh? - dijo Gold, mirando a su nuevo pokémon con una sonrisa -. Sudowoodo … ¡A partir de ahora, te llamaré Utaro!

Y así fue cómo Sudowoodo se unió al equipo de Gold.

_Un par de horas más tarde …_

Atardecía. Gold no se había movido de Ciudad Trigal, y estaba luciéndose en el casino, jugando al billar. Nadie podía creerse que un chico de once años fuera tan bueno:

- ¡Impresionante! - exclamó el público, una vez que Gold metió un montón de bolas de una sola vez.

- ¡Ja! - rió Gold -. ¡Para nada!

Entonces, la bola blanca empezó a moverse con efecto pero de una forma mucho más exagerada, y además daba saltos:

- ¡Oh, y además mira con qué efecto le ha dado a la bola! - exclamó una mujer -. ¡Es como si se moviera sola …!

- Pero … ¿no crees que es un poco raro? - preguntó un hombre, empezando a quedarse muy extrañado.

Y, entonces, el papel que cubría la bola se rajó y la pokéball con Aipom dentro quedó descubierta:

- ¡Oh, oh …! - se lamentó Gold; el público estuvo a punto de desmayarse -. Eh … digo … ¿sorpresa? Jejeje …

- ¡Sustituiste las bolas por pokéballs! ¡Fuera de aquí, demonio!

Gold y sus pokémons fueron echados a patadas del casino.

- ¡Bah! - exclamó Gold, quedándose sentado en el suelo -. ¡No tienen sentido del humor para nada, estos adultos! - su pokégear empezó a sonar -. ¡Oh, me llaman! ¡Espero que sea esa chica tan mona que conocí en el picnic! ¡Le di mi número!

Pero se quedó con un canto en los dientes al ver que era el Prof. Elm el que le estaba llamando:

- ¡Gold, soy yo! - se oyó al Prof. Elm -. ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Escuchamos tu programa en la radio!

- Ah, ya …

- ¿Y tus pokémons? ¿Cómo va tu equipo?

- ¡Pues genial! Tengo conmigo a mi Cyndaquil, Explotaro, a mi Aipom, Ataro, a mi Poliwag, Poltaro … ¡y también a mi nuevo amigo, un Sudowoodo al que llamo Utaro y un Sunkern al que llamo Sintaro! ¡Están todos en plena forma! ¡Ah, y tampoco puedo olvidarme de Eggy, el huevo que me dio tu ayudante!

- Ya veo … - comentó el Prof. Elm -, en realidad, lo que más me interesa es saber qué tal está el huevo … No estaba seguro de si serías capaz de cuidarlo tú, a veces pensaba que debería habérmelo quedado … ¡Pero me alegro de ver que te estás haciendo cargo de él! ¡Jajaja!

- **Qué tío más irresponsable** - pensó Gold, cruzándose de brazos.

Después de charlar con el Prof. Elm, Gold y sus pokémons se dirigieron hacia el bosque de alrededores de Ciudad Trigal para dormir:

- ¡Bueno, fin de un día agotador! - exclamó Gold, bostezando -. Oh, Eggy … Me pregunto qué habrá dentro de ti. ¡A lo mejor un nuevo tipo de pokémon súper invencible!

Gold se metió en el saco de dormir con el pokéhuevo y se durmió. Sus pokémons también se tumbaron alrededor de él para dormir. Pasados unos minutos, el huevo se escurrió de donde estaba y se cayó al suelo. Desde un árbol, lo avistó un Gligar. Los Gligars eran pokémons nocturnos, eran como escorpiones voladoras que se alimentaban con huevos de pokémon. El Gligar bajó en picado y se llevó el huevo entre las patas. Aipom despertó justo a tiempo para ver al Gligar alejarse con el huevo.

- ¡! - se levantó de un salto y fue a despertar a sus compañeros.

Cyndaquil, Poliwag, Sunkern y Sudowoodo se despertaron y se alarmaron al ver al Gligar con el huevo. Aipom intentó despertar a Gold:

- Ay … - murmuró Gold, en sueños -. No puedo comer más …

Se le cayó la pokédex del bolsillo y sus pokémons miraron la pantalla, leyendo los datos de Gligar. Sudowoodo cogió a Aipom y lo lanzó a modo de catapulta. Aipom dio un enorme salto y fue saltando de árbol en árbol pero, cuando estuvo cerca de Gligar, éste le pico con su aguijón. Aipom cayó al suelo, pero entonces salió Poliwag de un charco, intentando pillar desprevenido a Gligar, pero corrió la misma suerte que Aipom. Gligar fue a posarse en la rama de un árbol para zamparse el huevo, pero el árbol resultó ser Sudowoodo, que atrapó a Gligar entre sus manos para inmovilizarlo. Poliwag dio saltitos de alegría y Cyndaquil atacó a Gligar con su ataque ascuas, chamuscando también al huevo. Aipom se alarmó al pensar en un huevo frito. Gligar logró escabullirse de entre las manos de Sudowoodo y se fue volando a otro árbol, donde se posó tranquilamente en una rama para empezar a comerse el huevo. En ese momento, Sunkern cayó encima de Gligar, que se dio de cabeza contra el huevo, haciéndole un agujero. Sunkern se atemorizó al ver eso y él y los demás pokémons se acercaron a echarle un vistazo a la pokédex de Gold. En la pantalla salió un aviso diciendo que el huevo estaba eclosionando. El Gligar descendió al suelo para comerse de una vez el huevo, pero justo en ese momento, el huevo terminó de romperse y de él salieron una cabeza con forma de estrella y cuatro cortas patitas. Los pokémons de Gold estaban alucinando. Gligar se dispuso a pelear contra el pokémon recién nacido, que le miró con enfado y le dio un cabezazo. El Gligar le respondió con un aletazo, y al pokémon bebé le sentó tan mal que empezó a agitar sus patitas con rapidez. Los pokémons de Gold le echaron un vistazo a la pokédex de Gold y pudieron ver que uno de los ataques del nuevo pokémon era metrónomo, que permitía al pokémon realizar cualquier ataque. Así pues, el pequeño (pero matón) pokémon derrotó al Gligar con un ataque rayo. El ruido despertó a Gold, que se incorporó:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó, atontado.

_A la mañana siguiente …_

Gold fue corriendo a un Centro Pokémon para llamar al Prof. Elm desde uno de los ordenadores para darle la nueva noticia:

- ¡Tampoco ha sido tan difícil! - exclamaba Gold, como si hubiera sido él el que hubiera hecho eclosionar el huevo.

- ¡Oh, estoy tan contento de que todo haya sido un éxito! - exclamaba el Prof. Elm, ilusionado -. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Gold!

- ¡No ha sido nada! - exclamó Gold, haciéndose el interesante.

- ¡Bueno, Gold! ¿No me presentas al nuevo pokémon? ¡Por favor, quiero conocerlo!

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Gold, girándose hacia Togepi, que era el nombre del pokémon recién nacido.

Se lo encontró jugando al billar con su vara y pokéballs vacías y también jugando al poker, y a los dados:

- ¿Billar, cartas y dados? - preguntó el Prof. Elm, alucinando -. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Gold?

- Vaya … - murmuró Gold -. Debe de haber adquirido esos hábitos mientras que era un huevo …

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Pero qué demonios les has estado enseñando a tus pokémons? ¡¿Cómo puede este huevo haberse convertido en semejante delincuente?

_Un par de horas después …_

Gold y sus pokémons se hallaban en el campo, al sur de Ciudad Trigal:

- Jo - murmuró Gold -, el Prof. Elm sí que estaba enfadado. Ahora como castigo tengo que ir de visita a la Guardería Pokémon.

Siguieron andando por la ruta:

- Según me dijo el Prof. Elm - comentaba Gold -, ahí es donde Eggy apareció. A ver si vamos por el camino correcto …

_Media hora después …_

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Gold, tras llegar a otra zona de campo -. ¡Tengo la impresión de que no hacemos más que andar en círculos! Prefiero la ciudad mil veces antes que el campo …

De pronto, de un arbusto que había delante de ellos, salió un pequeño pokémon redondeado y rosado, muy parecido a Jigglypuff, pero más pequeño. Detrás de él, empezaron a salir más pokémons dando saltitos:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Gold, echándose hacia atrás de un alto -. ¡¿Pero de dónde han salido estos pequeñajos?


	40. 3ª saga GSC: 040

Capítulo 40 - **¡La Guardería Pokémon y el terremoto en Ciudad Iris!**

Detrás de los pokémons bebés vio a una señora mayor, arrastrándose por los suelos:

- Por favor … - les decía a los pokémons -, esperadme …

- ¡Una abuela! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No me digas que tú eres una de los ancianos que cuidan la guardería!

- ¡¿"Abuela"? - repitió la señora, poniéndose de pie de un salto -. ¡¿A quién estás llamando "abuela", pequeño gamberro? ¡Prefiero que me llames "encantadora señorita"!

- ¡¿En serio? - gritó Gold, apabullado por el mal genio de la señora.

- ¡Como castigo por tu insolencia - exclamó la señora -, tendrás que recoger a esos pokémons que se me han escapado! ¡Vamos, ya te estás poniendo en marcha!

Gold apenas pudo rechistar. Recuperó todos los pokémons bebés que se le habían escapado a la señora. Ya después, fueron a la Guardería Pokémon, donde esperaba el marido de la señora, que debía rondar la misma edad:

- Jojo - rió el señor, que parecía mucho más agradable que su esposa -, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, jovencito. Estos pokémons bebés pueden llegar a ser tan traviesos … ¡y brutos! Mírales, que rompieron aquel lado de la valla para poder escapar.

- No ha sido nada - murmuró Gold, mientras pensaba -. **Aunque me han obligado a hacerlo …**.

- El Prof. Elm nos ha hablado de ti - dijo la señora.

- Eres Gold de Pueblo Primavera, ¿verdad? - añadió el señor -. El Prof. Elm nos lo ha contado todo sobre ti. Veo que has conseguido incubar el huevo y el pokémon ha nacido en perfectas condiciones. ¡Buen trabajo!

Miró a Togepi, que lucía su famosa expresión de mala intención.

- El Prof. Elm nos dijo que los pokéhuevos esconden secretos inimaginables - explicó el señor -, pero aún son todo un misterio para nosotros. Este huevo apareció justo después de que una entrenadora nos dejara a nuestro cargo dos pokémons de la misma especie.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Gold, notablemente interesado.

- Desde entonces, hemos estado vigilando minuciosamente a los pokémons de la misma especie que dejan a nuestro cargo, pero no ha vuelto a aparecer ningún pokéhuevo …

- Se lo contaré al Prof. Elm - dijo Gold -. ¡Bueno, entonces mejor me voy yendo ya! ¡Hasta lue …!

Pero la señora le retuvo:

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó -. Ya que estás aquí … te enseñaremos algunos trucos para fortalecer a tus pokémons. ¡Te echaremos una mano en tu entrenamiento!

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Gold, emocionado -. ¡Genial! ¡Por favor, enséñame!

- ¡Jaja! - rió la señora -. ¡Ese es mi chico!

- **Vaya … - pensó el señor, mirando a su mujer -, parece que ya ha conseguido otra víctima. Pobre chico …**. Ah, ahora que me acuerdo … Tengo que llamarle.

El señor se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número.

A la llamada respondió una encantadora jovencita que vivía en Ciudad Olivo, al noroeste de Johto:

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hola, soy uno de los cuidadores de la Guardería Pokémon! - saludó el señor -. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel huevo que apareció cuando dejaste a tus dos pokémons en nuestro cuidado? ¡Pues ya ha eclosionado! Y todo gracias a un entrenador de Pueblo Primavera … ¿Te gustaría venir a conocerlo?

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó la chica, alegremente -. ¡Llegaré allí en un santiamén!

La cuidadora de la Guardería Pokémon dirigía a Gold a una oscura sala del final del pasillo:

- ¡Venga, date prisa! - le apresuraba.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Gold.

- ¡A la sala donde castigamos a los pokémons rebeldes!

Pero, entonces, Gold vio una puerta entreabierta y se coló. Era en realidad una librería con las estanterías a rebosar.

- ¡Wow, cuántos libros! - exclamó Gold.

- Es la biblioteca, donde mi marido hace sus investigaciones - explicó la mujer.

Entonces, Gold vio una foto entre las páginas de un libro abierto.

- Los Campeones de las distintas ceremonias anuales de la Liga Pokémon - comentó Gold, tras leer el título -. ¡Hey!

Volvió a echarle un vistazo a la foto. Un chico de su misma edad, bastante parecido a él físicamente pero con los ojos de color rojo, acompañado de un Pikachu, un Venusaur, un Poliwrath, un Snorlax, un Aerodactyl, un Gyarados y un Eevee, posaba bastante alegre y victorioso para la foto. Era el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de hacía tres años.

- ¡Un Poliwrath! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Mira, Poltaro! ¡Algún día, tú serás tan grande y tan fuerte como ese Poliwrath!

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó la anciana -. ¡Nuestra sala de rebeldes ha dado nacimiento a numerosos campeones de Liga!

Dicho esto, Gold salió de la biblioteca y entró en la sala que le indicaba la señora, que estaba muy oscura:

- Este es el sitio - dijo la cuidadora.

- Un poco oscuro, ¿no? - comentó Gold.

Apenas hubo dicho esto cuando la señora le encerró en la sala. Gold se giró a toda velocidad y observó a la mujer a través de los barrotes de la puerta:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó.

- ¡La primera prueba de hoy luchar contra esos pokémons! - exclamó la cuidadora.

Gold miró al fondo de la sala, donde le esperaban un Kangaskhan, un Tauros, un Girafarig, un Primeape y un Donphan:

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! - gritó Gold, espantado -. ¡Espera un momento!

Pero Kangaskhan intentó golpearle y Gold tuvo que escabullirse. Retrocedió hasta pegarse a los barrotes de la puerta.

- ¡Esto es una broma! - exclamó -. ¿Verdad, abuela?

- Si quieres que tus pokémons entrenen bien y cada vez ganen más experiencia, tendrás que hacerles combatir contra pokémons cada vez más fuertes - dijo la señora, muy seria -. ¡Así que deja de quejarte y a luchar!

- Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra opción - dijo Gold, poniéndose sus gafas de buceo y sacando su vara de billar.

- ¡No está permitido usar esos accesorios en esta batalla! - exclamó la señora, quitándoselos desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

- ¡Hey! - gritó Gold -. ¡¿Pero qué haces?

- No me digas que no sabes luchar si no es con la ayuda de tus cacharritos - dijo la señora, mirándole fijamente.

- ¡Pu … pues claro qu … que no!

- ¡Esto es verdadero entrenamiento pokémon, joven! ¡Aquí lo que cuenta es la resistencia y el ingenio, tanto del entrenador como de sus pokémons!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Gold, sacando las pokéballs de sus pokémons -. ¡A la carga, chicos!

Hizo aparecer a Aipom, Cyndaquil, Poliwag, Sunkern, Sudowoodo y Togepi se lanzaron a por los otros pokémons. Tauros empezó a perseguirles.

- Sigh … - suspiró la señora -. Casi siento pena por ese pobre niño.

- ¡Uagh! - exclamó Gold, tras librarse de una embestida de Girafarig -. ¡Estos tíos están luchando en serio! ¡Explotaro, pantalla humo!

Cyndaquil envolvió al enemigo con una nube de humo:

- ¡Ahora, Togetaro! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Ataque metrónomo!

Togepi atacó a un Ekans que había escondido en la sala con un ataque al azar, que resultó ser un lanza rocas.

- ¿Pero qué tipo de estrategia es esa, chico? - preguntó la señora.

- ¿A quién le importa? - preguntó Gold -. ¡Funciona! ¡Explotaro, ataque ascuas!

Pero Donphan le cayó encima a Cyndaquil, aplastándole.

- ¡Ese es un pokémon de tipo roca, idiota! - exclamó la señora -. ¡No uses ataques de tipo fuego y cambia a un pokémon de tipo agua!

- ¡Va … vale! - titubeó Gold -. ¡Explotaro, descansa un poco! ¡Poltaro, ataque pistola de agua!

- ¡Tienes que ser más rápido a la hora de cambiar de pokémons! - exclamó la señora -. ¡O sino el enemigo será capaz de llegar a ti!

El pequeño Poliwag derrotó a Donphan:

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Si ejecutas tus acciones en el momento oportuno, verás cosas como esta! ¡Tu pequeño Poliwag a derrotado al enorme Donphan de un sola rociada!

- ¡Muy bien, Poltaro! - exclamó Gold, acariciando a su Poliwag.

_Mientras tanto …_

La joven entrenadora a la que había telefoneado el cuidador de la guardería seguía su camino tranquilamente hacia Ciudad Trigal. En aquel momento, se encontraba en Ciudad Iris, una bella ciudad del norte de Johto.

- Me pregunto cómo será el pokémon recién nacido - comentaba, soñadoramente.

Dos Magnetons la acompañaban:

- ¡Tengo unas ganas de verlo ya! - exclamó la chica, ilusionada.

De pronto, un temblor empezó a sacudir la tierra. El temblor fue haciéndose más grande y más grande, incluso los edificios comenzaron a tambalearse:

- ¿Un terremoto? - preguntó la chica, preocupada -. ¡Oh, no!

El suelo empezó a partirse bajo ella:

- ¡Aah! - chilló, mientras caía entre las placas desprendidas del suelo.

Gold seguía su entrenamiento en la Guardería Pokémon. Sudowoodo luchaba contra Primeape, pero era difícil encontrar un oponente a medida de un pokémon de tipo lucha:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No tengo ningún tipo de pokémon que tenga ventaja sobre el tipo lucha!

- ¡No puedes estar dependiendo siempre de pantallas humo y metrónomos, chico! - exclamaba la señora -. ¡Piensa algún plan!

- ¡Vale, vale! - exclamó Gold, leyendo los datos de Primeape en la pokédex -. Así que su especialidad es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo … ¡Probemos con una táctica de tipo fuego! ¡Sintaro, ataque día soleado!

Sintaro iluminó la sala con una sorprendente luz solar. Aquel ataque, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, ayudaba a los ataques de tipo fuego a incrementar su potencia.

- ¡Explotaro - exclamó Gold -, ataque ascuas!

Cyndaquil atacó a Primeape. El cuidador de la guardería se acercó a mirar:

- ¿Qué tal le va? - le preguntó a su esposa.

- He de admitir que va aprendiendo - respondió la señora -. Es un muchacho con un futuro brillante. ¡Además, no sólo están entrenando para volverse más fuertes! Está domesticando a esos pokémons por nosotros. ¡Hemos matado dos pájaros de un tiro gracias a este muchacho!

- ¡Eh, abuela! - exclamó Gold, entonces.

- ¿Qué pasa, joven, ya lo dejas tan pronto?

- ¡No! Lo que pasa es que … ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco con este entrenamiento? ¡Es demasiado …!

- ¡En absoluto! - le interrumpió la señora -. ¡Los entrenamientos van de esto! ¡O nunca te volverás lo suficientemente fuerte!

En ese momento, Cyndaquil empezó a temblar y a brillar:

- ¡Explotaro! - exclamó Gold, alarmado -. ¡¿Qué te ocurre?

En unos pocos segundos, Cyndaquil se había transformado en un erizo algo más grande, con el lomo y la cabeza llameantes, con las patas más largas y los ojos de un color intenso:

- ¿Ves a lo que me refería? - preguntó la señora, mientras Gold alucinaba -. ¡Tu Cyndaquil ha evolucionado en Quilava!

- ¡Haré todo lo que me pidas! - exclamó Gold, tomándole de las manos a la señora, encantado -. ¡A partir de ahora seré tu más fiel servidor!

El cuidador de la guardería estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Pero Gold le estaba realmente agradecido a la cuidadora:

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, chico! - exclamó ella.

- ¡Vamos, compañeros! - exclamó Gold, girándose hacia sus pokémons -. ¡Sigamos entrenando durante otro buen rato!

- Me gusta su espíritu luchador - dijo la señora.

- ¡Jojojo! - rió su marido, satisfecho también.

Entonces, escucharon algo en la radio que les llamó la atención:

- ¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Un terremoto ha sacudido Ciudad Iris causando graves destrozos! ¡La evacuación de los ciudadanos está siendo llevado a cabo! ¡El desplazo masivo de placas tectónicas ha derruido numerosos edificios y ha dejado varios heridos! ¡Las autoridades recomiendan no acercarse a la zona de desastre …!

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó el cuidador -. ¡Es posible que le haya pillado! ¡Oh, querida! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- No lo sé … - respondió su mujer, también preocupada -. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a ver si contacta con nosotros …

- No puede ser … - murmuró el señor, muy preocupado.

- ¡Espera, tengo una idea mejor! - exclamó, de repente, la cuidadora.

Gold y sus pokémons acababan de terminar el entrenamiento. El muchacho se secó el sudor de la frente.

- ¡Chico, tengo otra misión para ti! - exclamó la señora -. ¡Se ha producido un terremoto en Ciudad Iris y nos tememos que la entrenadora a la que estamos esperando haya sido uno de las víctimas!

- Su nombre es Jasmine - dijo el señor, dándole a Gold una foto -. Estamos muy preocupados por ella, esto es muy serio. Por favor, necesitamos que vayas a ver si está bien.

- ¿Pero por qué yo? - preguntó Gold.

- ¡Deberías aprovechar tus poderes para algo útil! - exclamó la señora -. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

- ¡Pues claro que no! - negó Gold -. ¡Un estúpido terremoto no va a detenerme!

- Jeje, así me gusta, chico - dijo la cuidadora -. Creo que las habilidades que habéis adquirido hoy tus pokémons y tú serán suficientes para el cumplimiento de esta misión. Todo lo demás queda en tu mano. Sólo así podrás crecer, jovencito.

- ¡Venga! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Que se cuidar de mí mismo!

- Llévate esto contigo - dijo la señora, entregándole a Gold una extraña roca con forma de corona -. Es una roca del rey. Seguro que te servirá de mucho.

Y, dicho esto, Gold partió de la Guardería Pokémon.

_Por la tarde …_

Cuando el cielo se tornaba rojo, Gold y sus pokémons llegaron a Ciudad Iris. El terremoto no había afectado por igual a todas las áreas, pero aquella a la que habían llegado había sido especialmente dañada:

- ¡Tío! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Qué desastre! Bueno … a ver si soy capaz de encontrar a esta chica de la foto.

Le echó un vistazo a la foto de Jasmine y se aventuró a adentrarse en el montón de escombros que se elevaba ante él.

Silver sobrevolaba Ciudad Iris. Su Murkrow le sujetaba de las manos.

- Terremoto en Ciudad Iris - murmuró Silver; le echó un vistazo a las pokéballs de Sneasel y Croconaw -. Bien … ¡Vamos!

La chica llamada Jasmine había entrado en una de las famosas torres de Ciudad Iris, la Torre Hojalata, porque creía que estaría a salvo en el piso más alto. Pero parte del techo se había desplomado y la había aplastado:

- Ugh … - murmuraba Jasmine, con las piernas atrapadas bajo los escombros y con heridas en los brazos -. Pensé que tendría menos probabilidades de quedarme atrapada subiendo a un sitio alto, pero … ahora estoy aquí, atrapada. ¡Akari!

Jasmine hizo aparecer a su Ampharos, un pokémon de tipo eléctrico muy fiel y amistoso, con una apariencia que recordaba vagamente a un pequeño dragón:

- Por favor, ¿podrías emitir señales de luz para que la gente sepa que estamos atrapados aquí dentro? - le pidió Jasmine -. Cuento contigo, amigo.

Gracias a la bola eléctrica de su cola, Ampharos empezó a emitir potentes destellos de luz.

Gold los divisó desde lo lejos.

- ¡Una luz! - exclamó -. ¡Eso significa que debe de haber alguien allí dentro! Y si aún no hemos encontrado a la chica … ¡Puede que sea ella!

El chico y sus pokémons echaron a correr hacia la torre, cuando otro leve temblor sacudió la zona:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Gold.

Entonces, para espanto suya, la Torre Hojalata empezó a desplomarse hasta prácticamente caer cuan larga que era sobre el suelo:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, asustado -. ¡La torre se ha volcado!

Jasmine recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras la torre se caía. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, todo lo que había en el interior de la torre no había sufrido grandes daños, pero aquello era demasiado para Jasmine:

- Ah … - gimió Jasmine, en las últimas.

De pronto, una silueta se elevó sobre ella. Ya había conseguido alguien entrar en la torre. Jasmine empleó sus últimas fuerzas en levantar la cabeza para ver quién se estaba acercando:

- ¿Qu … quién eres? - le preguntó.

Pero cayó desmayada. Silver la observaba en silencio, de pie, delante de ella.

Nada más terminar la última réplica del terremoto, otra persona más se adentró en Ciudad Iris. Era una chica de unos trece años, aunque su corta estatura le hacía aparentar menos. No obstante, había crecido bastante en el último año, lo que hacía que el uniforme que su maestro le había entregado hacía una año le empezase a quedar pequeño.

- No me lo puedo creer … - murmuraba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Mi ciudad natal …

Era Amy, la chica de los ojos morados. Su capa negra ondeaba al viento al tiempo que observaba con melancolía el mal estado en que se encontraba su ciudad natal. A pesar de ser bastante baja para su edad, su expresión seria y su traje negro le daba cierta seriedad:

- ¿Por qué ha tenido que ocurrir esto? - preguntó Amy, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a emanar de sus ojos.

En ese mismo momento, una de sus pokéballs se abrió sola y de ella salió una Jigglypuff para animarla. Eevee, el pokémon principal de Amy, se había quedado con el maestro:

- Gracias, Puffy - murmuró Amy, mientras Jigglypuff le daba mimos -. No puedo entretenerme, ya voy con retraso. ¡Tengo que encontrarme con Silver!

Amy echó a correr a través de los escombros, pero se detuvo al poco tiempo:

- Pero … - dijo -, esto está irreconocible. ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde me tengo que encontrar con él?

Gold acababa de entrar en la derruida Torre Hojalata. Echó a correr por uno de los pasillos, gritando:

- ¡Eeh! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Vamos, Explotaro! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la última planta, que era de donde venía la luz!

Al final, divisaron una luz que salía de entre la rendija de una puerta:

- ¡Allí está! - exclamó Gold.

Abrió la puerta y dentro de la sala se encontró a Ampharos al lado de Silver, que cargaba con la frágil Jasmine entre los brazos:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Gold, quedando algo cegado por la luz -. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Oh, eres tú - murmuró Silver, mirándole.

- ¡Maldito! - exclamó Gold, señalándole -. ¿Qué le has hecho a la chica?

- Nada - respondió Silver -. Me la acabo de encontrar aquí y pensé que necesitaría ayuda.

- ¡No me hagas reír! - exclamó Gold -. ¿Cómo vas tú a ayudar …?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Silver depositó a Jasmine en los brazos de un sorprendido Gold:

- Pero ya que estás tú aquí - dijo -, tómala tú.

Dicho esto, Silver le dio la espalda a Gold y se dirigió hacia otros extremos de la sala para inspeccionar. Gold le vio pulsar algunas teclas en su pokégear:

- **Esta chica … - pensaba el pelirrojo, agitando la cabeza -. Ha sido capaz de perderse … No tiene remedio**.

- **¿Le estará mandando un mensaje a alguien? Pero, ¿a quién? Este tío está lleno de misterios** - pensó Gold -. ¡Bueno, ya tengo a la chica! ¡Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes!

Pasó al lado de la estatua de un pokémon. Milagrosamente, no había sufrido ningún daño tras el derrumbamiento. Era un pokémon con forma de ave, con las enormes alas extendidas y una pomposa cresta en la cabeza:

- **¿Y ese pokémon? - pensó Gold, leyendo el letrero del pedestal -. ¿Ho-oh?**.

Por entretenerse, la torre empezó a retumbar por otra réplica del terremoto:

- ¡Oh, mierda! - exclamó.

Pero, entonces, vio un Ursaring sujetando las paredes con sus zarpas. Gold creyó que Silver le había ordenado que provocase otro derrumbamiento:

- ¡El Ursaring de Silver! - exclamó Gold -. Pero … ¡¿Por qué …?

- ¡¿A qué demonios estás esperando? - le gritó Silver, desde el otro lado del pasillo -. ¡Salva a la chica de una vez!

Gold comprendió que Silver no le había ordenado a Ursaring que provocase el derrumbamiento, sino que estaba intentando detenerlo. Gold vio la salida a lo lejos, que pronto quedaría colapsada:

- ¡Mierda, la salida! - exclamó Gold, sabiendo que no llegaría a tiempo.

Depositó a Jasmine sobre la espalda de Ampharos:

- ¡Salvaros vosotros! - exclamó.

Ampharos corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la torre justo a tiempo de que un montón de escombros taponasen la salida.

- ¡Uff, por los pelos! - exclamó Gold -. Pero, ahora … estamos atrapados.

Él y Silver miraron a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna rendija por la que escabullirse.

- **Pronto, nos quedaremos sin oxígeno** - pensó Silver.

- Brrr - dijo Gold, temblando de frío -. ¡Qué frío! Y además está todo muy oscuro … Da un poco de mal rollo.

Quilava iluminó la sala con sus llamas de la cabeza y el lomo.

- ¡Buena idea, Explotaro! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Idiota! - le gritó Silver a Gold, agarrándole del cuello de la sudadera -. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que estamos atrapados? ¡El fuego sólo provocará que el oxígeno se nos acabe antes!

Quilava detuvo el fuego al instante, algo avergonzado, y Gold se acongojó con las palabras de Silver.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre te interpones en mi camino? - preguntó Silver, harto -. ¡No sirves para nada!

- ¡Oye! - gritó Gold, irritado -. ¡Vine para rescatar a la chica, ¿vale? ¡Yo no tenía ni idea de que esto iba a ocurrir!

En ese momento, las paredes estallaron:

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Gold, sobresaltado -. ¡¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Las paredes han cedido al peso de todas las rocas y toda la tierra que tenemos por encima! - exclamó Silver.

Los dos muchachos y Quilava echaron a correr. La avalancha de tierra y barro se les echaba encima:

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! - exclamaba Gold, espantado -. ¡Explotaro! ¡Intenta hacer un agujero en el techo!

Quilava lanzó una ráfaga de fuego al techo, pero sólo provocó alguna quemadura, no fue suficiente para crear un agujero:

- ¡No …! - exclamó Gold, mientras la tierra empezaba a cubrirles -. ¡No ha funcionado!

Gold y Silver vieron cómo la tierra empezaba a cubrirles hasta la cintura, y en poco tiempo, hasta el pecho:

- ¡Maldición! - gritó Gold -. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Silver vio restos de escarcha mezclados con la tierra, lo que le llevó a sospechar de cierta persona. Pero aquello también le dio una idea:

- **Agua …** - pensó Silver -. ¡Eh, tú! ¡Haz aparecer a tu pokémon de tipo agua!

- ¡Umph! - gruñó Gold -. ¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso?

- ¡Si nuestros pokémons de tipo agua emiten corrientes de agua, la presión será tan grande que las paredes de la torre cederán! - exclamó Silver, sacando la pokéball de Croconaw -. ¡Sólo así podremos salir!

- Bueno … Creo que merece la pena intentarlo - admitió Gold -. ¡Poltaro, adelante!

Hizo aparecer a su Poliwag, que llevaba sobre la cabeza la roca del rey.

- ¡Pistola de agua! - ordenó Gold.

Poliwag empezó a escupir su pequeño chorro de agua hacia el techo. Gold creía que con aquello sería suficiente:

- ¿Y ahora qué, Silver? - le preguntó.

Tanto Silver como Croconaw estuvieron a punto de desmayarse tras ver la poca potencia del ataque de Poliwag.

- Ainss … - murmuró -. No sé ni por qué me molesto … Ese pokémon es demasiado pequeño, no nos servirá de ninguna ayuda. ¿Uuh?

Poliwag había empezado a brillar. En pocos segundos, había evolucionado a su siguiente etapa, Poliwhirl:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Gold, sorprendido -. ¡Poltaro ha evolucionado!

Aprovechando la aparición de sus dos brazos, Poliwhirl intentó empujar el techo para arriba, sin éxito. La arena ya les llegaba hasta el cuello:

- ¡Pero todavía no sirve de nada! - exclamó Gold, desesperado.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Silver, sacando su pokédex -. ¡Tu pokémon todavía puede ayudarte! ¡Saca tu pokédex!

- ¡¿Qué?

La tierra empezó a separarles, pero Gold aún era capaz de oír la voz del pelirrojo:

- ¡Intercámbiame tu Poliwhirl a través de la pokédex! - le oyó decir.

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes? - preguntó Gold.

Hizo volver a Poliwhirl a su pokéball y lo envió a través de su pokédex a la pokédex de Silver. El pelirrojo le mandó a Gold otro pokémon, por intercambio, pero a Gold sólo le importaba su Poliwhirl, así que no prestó atención. De la pokédex de Silver volvió a salir el pokémon de Gold, sólo que ya no era Poliwhirl:

- ¡Remolino! - ordenó Silver.

Su Croconaw y la forma evolucionada de Poliwhirl crearon dos remolinos de agua tan poderosos que destrozaron la pared de la torre, logrando salir:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold.

Él, Silver y sus pokémons cayeron al suelo, sanos y salvos:

- ¡Qué fuerte! - gritó Gold -. ¡Poltaro ha evolucionado aún más! Pero … no se parece en nada a …

En efecto, la evolución de Poliwhirl era de color verde, y parecía más bien una ranita, con sus extremidades y la barriga amarillas.

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Gold -. ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Poliwhirl tiene dos posibles evoluciones, todo depende de si le evolucionas con una piedra de evolución o por intercambio con otro entrenador si lleva equipada la roca del rey - explicó Silver -. Al haber sido intercambiado con la roca del rey, este ha evolucionado en Politoed.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Gold, que sólo se había quedado con las cinco últimas palabras.

- Sigh … - suspiró Silver -. Supongo que es inútil explicárselo a un patán como tú.

- ¡Oye!

- Bueno, y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Gold observó a Silver mientras inspeccionaba el terreno:

- **Este terremoto … ha sido provocado - pensó Silver, mosqueado -. Provocado por pokémons … a los que sin duda se lo han ordenado sus entrenadores. Y esa escarcha que vi antes mezclada con la tierra … ¿Habrán sido pokémons de agua y hielo?

- ¡Silver! - exclamó, de repente, Gold -. ¡Tenemos compañía!

Silver se levantó del suelo. En menos de lo que pudieron darse cuenta, estaban rodeados de soldados del Team Rocket.


	41. 3ª saga GSC: 041

- Y yo que pensaba que este lugar estaría ya desierto … ¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Sorpresa!

Al frente de todos aquellos Rocket había un joven ejecutivo que miraba a los dos muchachos con expresión triunfal:

- ¡El Team Rocket! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Pero si os separasteis en Kanto, hace tres años …!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió el ejecutivo -. ¡Más quisieras!

- ¡Vosotros habéis provocado este terremoto! - exclamó Gold.

- ¿Nosotros? ¡Pero si sólo estábamos de pasada! Ha coincidido que nos hemos encontrado en medio de esta catástrofe. Ya veo que os habéis traído refuerzos.

Observó a los pokémons de Gold y Silver.

- ¡Pero nosotros también nos hemos traído nuestros propios refuerzos! - exclamó el ejecutivo, alzando una mano.

Una lluvia de pokémons malvados cayó sobre Gold y Silver.

Capítulo 41 - **¡El misterio de Ho-oh y la misteriosa compañera de Silver! ¡El gran espectáculo de Ciudad Iris!**

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, mientras esquivaba las rocas que le lanzaban algunos de los pokémons.

A lo lejos vio a Silver, sin molestarse en esquivar los ataques:

- ¡Silver, ten cuidado! - gritó Gold -. ¡¿Puedes oírme? ¡Maldición!

Un fragmento de roca le dio en el brazo. Gold cayó al suelo, y miró enfurecido a los pokémons del Team Rocket:

- Por lo menos hay unos treinta … - gruñó Gold -. Pero … ¿por qué tantos pokémons?

- No dejes que te engañen, tú mismo lo descubriste hace un rato - dijo Silver.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó Silver, frunciendo el ceño -. ¡El Team Rocket creó el terremoto!

El ejecutivo Rocket se quedó mirando a Silver:

- **Ese niño pelirrojo me resulta familiar … - pensó -. ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! ¡Él arruinó nuestros planes en el Pozo Slowpoke!**. ¡Primero me encargaré de ti! ¡A por el pelirrojo, vamos!

Todos los pokémons del Team Rocket se lanzaron a por Silver, pero Quilava les atacó con su fuego, deteniéndolos. Las miradas volvieron a posarse en Gold:

- ¡No me he olvidado de vuestra cara! - exclamó -. ¡Vosotros interrumpisteis mi batalla contra Silver en Pueblo Primavera! ¡Ahora me vengaré!

- **Qué niño más molesto** - pensó el ejecutivo, enfadado.

- ¡Vamos a por ellos, Silver! - exclamó Gold.

- No te interpongas en mi camino - fue la respuesta de Silver.

- ¡¿Pero será posible …?

- ¡Pequeños energúmenos! - exclamó el ejecutivo Rocket -. ¡A ver si consigo librarme de vosotros de una vez, que ya me estáis aburriendo!

Un leve temblor empezó a sacudir la tierra:

- ¿Otro terremoto? - preguntó Gold.

Por fin, apareció el pokémon que provocaba todos aquellos temblores. Era un enorme Piloswine, un pokémon con forma de jabalí gigantesco y poderosos ataques de tipo hielo:

- ¡¿Pero qué es ESO? - preguntó Gold, escandalizado.

Piloswine empezó a perseguir a los dos muchachos a mayor velocidad de la que se habrían imaginado:

- ¡Para ser tan grande, corre un montón! - exclamó Gold, apurado.

- ¡No podréis hacer nada contra mi invencible Piloswine! - exclamó el ejecutivo -. ¡Os espachurrará como si fuerais cucarachas!

Gold y Silver seguían corriendo para huir del imponente Piloswine:

- ¡Que viene! - exclamaba Gold.

- ¡Tal como me temía! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Piloswine es el único de todos estos pokémons capaz de efectuar ataques de agua y hielo! ¡Pero nunca me habría imagina que provocaría una catástrofe como esta!

- ¡Pues yo no pienso seguir huyendo, ya estoy harto! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Poltaro, ataque pistola de agua!

Pero Politoed estaba en esos momentos bajo las órdenes de Silver, así que no le hizo ni caso.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Poltaro? - preguntó Gold.

- ¡Muajaja! - rió el ejecutivo -. ¡Este idiota es aún más inútil que el niño pelirrojo!

- ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos! - exclamó Silver.

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntó Gold -. ¡Espera!

Silver hizo aparecer a su Murkrow y empezó a revolotear sobre Piloswine, que seguía arrasando con todo lo que tenía delante:

- ¡No sabía que os gustara tanto sufrir los ataques de mi Piloswine! - exclamó el ejecutivo Rocket, divertido -. ¡No podréis derrotar a mi gran peso pesado!

- **Lo sabía - pensó Silver, mientras analizaba el estilo de ataque de Piloswine y recordaba las partículas que había encontrado en la tierra -. ¡Es ÉL!**.

Silver ordenó atacar a Politoed:

- ¡Remolino! - exclamó.

Politoed lanzó un chorro de agua a la tierra, convirtiéndola en barro puro, por lo que Piloswine comenzó a hundirse en ella:

- ¡Argh! - se lamentó el ejecutivo -. ¡Tú …!

- ¡Gracias a todo el removimiento de tierra, ahora es mucho más fácil convertirla en barro! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Contempla cómo tu "imponente" Piloswine se hunde en las arenas movedizas!

El ejecutivo Rocket se giró hacia el resto de sus hombres, que estaban luchando contra Gold:

- ¡Olvidaos de ese mocoso! - exclamó -. ¡Necesito …!

Pero se tragó sus propias palabras al ver que Gold y sus pokémons habían derrotado al resto de pokémons del Team Rocket:

- ¡Je! - rió Gold, secándose el sudor de la frente -. ¡Supongo que a veces no me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser!

Gold se acercó a Silver:

- ¿Qué decías sobre interponerme en tu camino? - le preguntó.

Miró al resto de Rockets:

- ¿Y bien? - les preguntó -. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Piloswine ya estaba fuera de combate. El ejecutivo Rocket apretó los puños, furioso:

- Grrrr - gruñó -. ¡No te pongas gallito! ¡Vamos, Rockets, enviad a todos vuestros pokémons a por …!

- Basta. Es suficiente.

Otra ejecutiva acababa de llegar junto a su compañero. Era una mujer joven, con la mitad de su rostro tapado por el pelo.

- Ya no es necesario encargarnos de ellos - dijo -. Hemos recopilado suficiente información sobre Ho-oh. La misión ha sido cumplida.

Gold y Silver se la quedaron mirando, mosqueados.

- Bleh - masculló el ejecutivo -. ¡Retirada!

Los Rockets se marcharon de allí. Gold y Silver volvieron a quedarse solos, con sus pokémons:

- Malditos … - gruñó Gold -. Justo cuando iba a …

Se giró hacia Silver, que observaba el caos en el que había quedado sumida Ciudad Iris con cierta tristeza:

- **Ciudad Iris … - pensó -. Aquí fue donde nació …**.

- ¡Oye! - le dijo Gold -. ¡Ya va siendo hora de que me devuelvas a Poltaro! ¡No hemos acordado que sea un intercambio para siempre, así que no intentes nada raro conmigo!

- Parece que te has vuelto un poco más fuerte - admitió Silver, mientras toqueteaba algunos botones de su pokédex.

Le devolvió a Gold su Politoed, mientras que el pokémon de Silver (que en ningún momento había salido a escena) también regresaba a su entrenador:

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No he estado entrenando para nada! - exclamó Gold, mientras Politoed aparecía delante de él -. ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Poltaro!

Le acarició:

- Por cierto … Silver - dijo, repentinamente serio, Gold -, ¿quién es Ho-oh? Leí su nombre en la estatua que había en la torre esa. Y cuando la mujer del Team Rocket lo mencionó, me di cuenta de que diste un respingo. ¿Quién eres exactamente? Estás escondiendo algo, ¿verdad? Bueno … si no me lo quieres contar, vale. Adelante si quieres cumplir tu objetivo. Pero al menos respóndeme a esta pregunta … Eres bueno luchando. Siempre peleas por ese objetivo tuyo, pero … ¿alguna vez has disfrutado de verdad la emoción de una batalla pokémon?

Silver le miró de reojo:

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Mira esto! - exclamó Gold, sacando la pokédex por la que habían intercambiado pokémons -. ¡Los dos somos camaradas bajo las órdenes del Prof. Elm! ¿Por qué no te despreocupas un poco de tus problemas y luchas contra mí en una batalla de verdad? ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Me estás desafiando? - le preguntó Silver, volviéndose hacia él -. ¡Me parece interesante!

_Mientras tanto …_

Jasmine despertó, y se encontró dentro de una cama, rodeada de más heridos por el terremoto:

- Uuh … - murmuró -. ¿Dónde estoy?

- Tranquila, señorita - dijo un hombre -. Estás en el campo de refugiados, donde recogemos a los heridos del terremoto.

Jasmine miró a su Ampharos, que la observaba al borde de la cama:

- Akari … - dijo, suavemente.

- Todo se lo debemos a aquel muchacho - dijo un ayudante del hombre -. Me pregunto si se habrá quedado atrapado bajo los escombros.

Al oír eso, Jasmine se levantó como movida por un resorte:

- ¡Señorita! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡No puedes levantarte todavía!

- ¡Pero el que me salvó …! - exclamaba Jasmine.

- ¡El único que te trajo hasta acá fue tu Ampharos! - mintió el señor, para que Jasmine se tranquilizase; se dirigió hacia su ayudante -. Enviaremos las tropas de ayuda en cuanto amanezca.

- **Entonces … ¿todo fue un sueño? - pensó Jasmine, incapaz de oír los susurros de los dos hombres -. No … ¡Había dos chicos en la torre que arriesgaron sus vidas por salvarme!**.

Ya era noche cerrada. Gold y Silver habían llegado a una zona de Ciudad Iris que no se encontraba en tal mal estado:

- ¿Qué te parece este lugar? - preguntó Gold.

Silver asintió con la cabeza. A lo lejos, avistaron los restos de lo que quedaba en pie de un Centro Pokémon.

- ¡Mira Silver, la máquina para restaurar la energía de los pokémons todavía funciona! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Estamos de suerte!

Gold depositó sus seis pokéballs en la máquina, mientras que Silver sólo dejó cinco:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Gold -. ¿Sólo cinco pokémons?

- Me guardo uno - dijo Silver -. Te dejaré algo de ventaja. De todas formas, con solo dos pokémons tendré suficiente para acabar contigo.

- ¡Serás chulo …!

Gold y Silver cogieron su primera pokéball al azar:

- ¡Muy bien, que comience el espectáculo! - exclamó Gold, lanzando su pokéball.

Quilava y Croconaw se encontraron cara a cara.

- ¡Ascuas! - ordenó Gold.

- ¡Pistola de agua! - ordenó Silver.

Obviamente, el ataque de Croconaw se llevó por delante el ataque de Quilava y de paso lo dejó bastante herido.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No es un comienzo muy prometedor, la verdad!

- ¡Mordisco! - ordenó Silver.

- ¡Doble equipo! - ordenó Gold.

Quilava creó un sustituto justo a tiempo de ser mordido por Croconaw, que se partió los dientes con el doble de su rival.

- ¡Chúpate esa! - exclamó Gold.

Al poco rato, Quilava volvió a ser el de carne y hueso, y justo en ese momento, los dientes de Croconaw volvieron a crecerle y logró morderlo:

- ¡¿¡QUÉ? - gritó Gold, mientras Croconaw lanzaba a Quilava por los aires.

Los Croconaws tenían la suerte de que los dientes les volvían a crecer sin importar cuántas veces se les cayeran.

- ¡Maldita sea …! - exclamó Gold, lanzando otra pokéball -. ¡Sintaro al rescate!

Sunkern apareció en el campo de batalla.

- ¡Día soleado! - exclamó Gold, con la intención de que aquel movimiento potenciase los ataques ígneos de Quilava.

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Silver, haciendo aparecer a Sneasel -. ¡Ataque ventisca!

Sneasel congeló a Sunkern.

- ¡Grrrr, maldito! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Explotaro, ascuas!

Quilava derritió a Sunkern. Pero Sneasel esquivó todos los ataques que Quilava le dirigió posteriormente:

- Ese Sneasel es demasiado hábil … - murmuró Gold, sacando otra pokéball -. ¡A ver qué hace contra mi Utaro!

Sudowoodo salió de su pokéball y se lanzó a por Sneasel:

- ¡Patada baja! - ordenó Gold.

Sudowoodo estiró uno de sus pies por lo bajo para golpear a Sneasel, consiguiéndolo por primera vez. Incluso Silver se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Y ahora puño dinámico!

Sudowoodo fue a darle un enorme puñetazo a Sneasel, pero éste lo esquivó por los pelos. Sudowoodo creó un enorme socavón en el suelo, lanzando montones de fragmentos de roca por el aire.

- ¡Je! - rió Gold, satisfecho por ver a Sneasel tan apurado.

Uno de los fragmentos de roca golpeó en el pokégear de Silver, que cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¿Todavía piensas que dos pokémons te bastarán? - le preguntó Gold a Silver.

- ¡Qué te apuestas! - exclamó Silver, sacando otra pokéball.

Hizo aparecer a Ursaring:

- ¡Ataque golpes furia, Ursaring! - ordenó Silver.

- ¡Utaro, usa mimético! - ordenó Gold.

Ursaring se lanzó a darle zarpazos a Sudowoodo, pero éste le respondió con el mismo ataque.

- ¡Veamos cuánto tiempo puede soportar tu Sudowoodo! - exclamó Silver.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Gold, echándole un vistazo a su pokédex -. ¡A Utaro se le acaba la energía …!

- ¡Y ahora - exclamó Silver, lanzando otra pokéball -, te elijo a ti, Kingdra! ¡Usa tu pistola de agua!

Un enorme caballito de mar salió de la pokéball, dejando a Sudowoodo para el arrastre con su potente chorro de agua:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Gold, mirando a Kingdra.

- Fue el pokémon que te intercambié por Politoed - explicó Silver -, ese por el que no mostraste ningún interés. Te pasé mi Seadra equipado con una escama dragón, ¡y como resultado, evolucionó en Kingdra!

- ¡Esto no ha terminado todavía! - exclamó Gold, sacando otra pokéball -. ¡Vamos, prepárate!

- ¡Si yo fuera tú me preocuparía por mí mismo! - exclamó Silver.

De repente, en ese momento una voz de chico se oyó desde el pokégear tirado en el suelo de Silver:

- ¡Silver - exclamó -, tu próxima misión es dirigirte al Lago de la Furia cuanto antes!

- **¿Quién será?** - se preguntó Gold.

- Sospecho que se están llevando a cabo acciones ilegales allí - siguió diciendo la voz -. Así que dirígete hacia allá en cuanto puedas. ¿Entendido?

Y cortó la conexión.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó Gold a Silver, mosqueado.

Pero Silver había adoptado repentinamente una expresión aún más siniestra si cabía. Sacó una ultraball del bolsillo:

- Lo siento, Gold - dijo -, pero me temo que voy a tener que sentenciar este combate más rápido de lo que creía.

Silver lanzó la ultraball y un gigantesco pokémon salió de ella:

- ¡Un Tyranitar! - gritó Gold, escandalizado al ver al furioso pokémon con forma de inmenso dragón -. ¡Nunca dijiste nada sobre ese pokémon …! ¡Ataro, te elijo a ti!

Aipom salió de su pokéball y se lanzó a por Tyranitar, sin éxito alguno. Tyranitar empezó a atacar a Aipom sin piedad, pero Gold se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- **¿Eh? ¡Pero si Silver no le está ordenando atacar?** - pensó; esquivó por los pelos un zarpazo mortal de Tyranitar -. ¡Oye, Silver! ¡¿No crees que te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio?

- Perdona, Gold - dijo Silver, ocultando la vista bajo el flequillo -, pero el nivel de ese pokémon es demasiado alto. Ni siquiera yo puedo controlarlo.

- ¡¿¡CÓMO?

- Supongo … - murmuró Silver -, que ya es hora de dejarte ser testigo de su fuerza …

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Gold, mientras Tyranitar les atrapaba a él y a sus pokémons en una tormenta de arena.

Silver les dio la espalda y prosiguió su camino. A unos metros de allí, detrás de unos escombros, le esperaba una persona:

- ¡Oh, Silver! - exclamó una voz femenina -. ¡Sabía que estarías aquí! ¡No había más que seguir el rastro de caos y destrucción!

Era Amy la que esperaba a Silver. Su expresión denotaba una mezcla y de preocupación y alivio:

- Y yo sabía que te perderías entre tanto escombro, Amy - dijo Silver, mientras seguía avanzando hacia la chica.

- ¡A mí nadie me dijo que fuera a haber un terremoto aquí! Además, no es agradable ver cómo tu ciudad natal está medio derruida …

- Lo sé - admitió Silver -. Amy, me han llegado nuevas órdenes. No sé si tú entras en la nueva misión, pero vente conmigo por ahora.

Escucharon a Gold gritar como loco dentro del tornado de arena que se había formado:

- ¡Ataro! ¡Explotaro! ¡Sintaro! ¡Poltaro! - gritaba -. ¡Maldición! ¡Poltaro, pistola de agua!

Al ser también de tipo tierra, a Tyranitar no le hizo ninguna gracia el ataque de tipo agua:

- ¡Ahórrate los esfuerzos! - exclamó Silver, lanzando a Murkrow para que le devolviese sus ataques a Politoed con el movimiento espejo.

Tyranitar aprovechó para darle un zarpazo a Politoed y mandarle bien lejos:

- ¡Poltaro! - gritó Gold.

Silver llegó junto a Amy y se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero ella no se movió:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó, tapándose la boca, con asombro -. ¡Es el Tyranitar de …!

- Lo sé. Y ahora, vámonos.

- Pero es que le pasa algo raro …

Extrañado, Silver se giró y vio a Tyranitar, muy quieto. Gold le observaba, con expresión triunfal. Tyranitar empezó a tambalearse:

- ¡Tyranitar, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Silver, sin creérselo.

Resulta que tenía a Togepi clavado en uno de los costados. Como era muy pequeño, nadie lo había visto.

- ¡¿Pero cuándo …?

- ¡Muy bien, Togetaro! - exclamó Gold.

Pero, entonces, Tyranitar terminó de balancearse y se desplomó sobre el suelo, aplastando a Togepi:

- ¡Auch! - gritó Gold, tapándose la cara -. ¡Eso ha tenido que doler! Pobre …

Silver se quedó mirando la escena, boquiabierto:

- Tyranitar … ha caído - murmuró.

Amy estaba sin habla también. Gold se dejó caer al suelo, aliviado. Silver y Amy le observaron desde lo lejos, pero Sneasel incluso se atrevió a acercarse a mirar.

- ¡Whoa, menuda batalla! - exclamó -. ¡De acuerdo, Silver, esta vez ganas tú, pero la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecho! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque al final te obligué a usar a tus seis pokémons!

Silver no dijo nada. Amy retrocedió unos pasos para sumirse en las sombras y así Gold no pudiera verla.

- ¡Eh, Silver! - exclamó Gold, lanzándole el pokégear -. ¡Toma! ¡Y que sepas que no perderé la próxima vez!

Silver miró su pokégear mientras Gold acariciaba amistosamente a Sneasel:

- Podría haberme delatado desde mi pokégear si hubiera querido - murmuró el pelirrojo, con la cabeza gacha -. Pero no lo ha hecho …

Amy le observó:

- Silver … - murmuró.

- ¡Vámonos, Sneasel! - exclamó Silver, consciente de que Gold ya nunca trataría de delatarle -. Muy bien, Gold, ¿estás contento con esta batalla? Pues entonces deja de seguirme y de interponerte en mi camino. De cualquier modo, a cambio de tus esfuerzos aquí tienes un poco de información sobre Ho-oh.

A partir de la pantalla de su pokédex, Silver emitió una imagen de la estatua que había en la torre de Ho-oh.

- Ese es Ho-oh … - murmuró Gold.

- El Team Rocket quería comunicarse con Ho-oh - explicó Silver -, por eso puso patas arriba esta ciudad. Cuenta la leyenda que Ciudad Iris fue el lugar de origen de un pájaro legendario. La Torre Hojalata se levantó en conmemoración a ese pájaro, Ho-oh.

Gold parpadeó, intentando asimilar toda aquella información:

- Para atraer a Ho-oh, el Team Rocket destruyó la torre. Creían que eso le obligaría a regresar a "su nido" - añadió Silver.

- ¡Qué crueles! - exclamó Gold -. ¡¿Tanto follón sólo para obligar a Ho-oh a volver?

- Si de verdad quieres saber cuál es mi objetivo - dijo Silver, mientras seguía alejándose -, ¡es detener a esos payasos! Yo también quiero encontrarme con Ho-oh, pero para un fin muy distinto del suyo. Por eso no dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino. Lograré mi objetivo, aunque eso suponga tener que servir al lado oscuro.

Silver y sus pokémons llegaron de nuevo junto a Amy, que empezó a caminar junto a ellos:

- **¡Un momento! - pensó Gold, divisando la silueta de Amy a lo lejos -. ¡Allí hay alguien más!**.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! - exclamó Silver.

Él, sus pokémons y Amy salieron corriendo de allí. Gold se puso en pie de un salto:

- ¡No sólo está actuando bajo las órdenes de alguien - exclamó -, sino que además tiene un compinche!

Gold sacó su pokégear y, acto seguido, él y sus pokémons echaron a correr a toda velocidad tras Silver y sus acompañantes:

- Ho-oh … El Team Rocket … ¡O quien quiera que esté persiguiendo! ¡Y ahora resulta que tiene UNA compinche! - exclamaba Gold -. De ninguna manera voy a dejar a Silver luchar solo … ¡Y parece que Croconaw no tiene ninguna gana de volver con nosotros! ¿Verdad, Explotaro?

Quilava y God intercambiaron sendas miradas:

- ¡Espera, Silver! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Que yo también voy!


	42. 3ª saga GSC: 042

Capítulo 42 - **¡Los problemas de Red y el reencuentro con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo! ¡Batalla en el Lago de la Furia!**

_A la mañana siguiente …_

Amanecía en Ciudad Verde, en Kanto. Un pescador acompañado de un Butterfree regresaba a su casa después de un año de viaje por Johto:

- Vaya - comentó -, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Se encaminó hacia su casa, a las afueras de Ciudad Verde, casi a la entrada del famoso Bosque Verde:

- Me pregunto qué tal estará … - dijo, mientras llamada al timbre.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó una agradable voz de chica.

- ¡Soy yo!

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy quien te enseñó a pescar! ¿Qué tal se encuentra el Doduo que dejé a tu cuidado? ¡Espero que le hayas tratado bien!

La puerta se abrió y de la casa salió una encantadora chica de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y enormes ojos verdes. Aunque tenía doce años, su corta estatura y su aspecto aniñado le hacía parecer mucho más joven:

- ¡Tío! - exclamó, con alegría -. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte!

- Jojojo - rió el pescador -. ¿Qué tal estás, Yellow? He escuchado rumores de que algo terrible sucedió en Kanto hace un año …

Yellow soltó una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo ha ido desde entonces? - le preguntó su tío.

- Estamos trabajando duro para ayudar a reconstruir las ciudades, algunas áreas han sufrido graves daños - explicó Yellow -. ¡Pero las obras ya casi han terminado, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad!

El pescador se dio cuenta de que a los pies de Yellow había una Pikachu con una flor adornando su cabeza:

- ¿Uuh? - le preguntó a su sobrina -. ¿Y quién es esta pequeña?

- ¡Te presento a Chuchu! - exclamó Yellow, tomando en brazos a su Pikachu hembra -. ¡Me la encontré hace un tiempo en el Bosque Verde! Estaba muy herida y la acogí.

- Parece muy apegada a ti - comentó el pescador, acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña Pikachu de Yellow.

- Por cierto, tío - dijo Yellow -, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno, Yellow, la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Sí. Necesito que vengas conmigo a Johto.

- ¡¿A Johto?

- He recibido cierta información sobre la posible localización de ese pájaro que me pediste que investigara hace un año - explicó su tío -. No puedo encargarme de este asunto yo solo. Necesito la ayuda de un entrenador fuerte. Por eso he vuelto, para pedirte tu ayuda.

- ¡Pero tío! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Tampoco soy tan fuerte! ¡Hubo un montón de gente que me ayudó a derrotar al enemigo!

- Pero no tenemos a nadie más …

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Yellow, chasqueando los dedos -. ¿Qué te parece Red?

- ¿Red?

- ¡Sí! ¡Voy a buscarle!

Yellow se puso sus botas moradas, su riñonera para los pokéballs y su sombrero de paja y salió en busca de su amigo.

_Media hora después …_

Yellow y Chuchu fueron a la ruta 1, un terreno campestre al que Red solía ir a entrenar.

- **Debería estar por aquí - pensaba Yellow -. Esta es su zona de entrenamiento preferida …**.

Entonces, vio a un chico con una gorra roja sobre el cabello azabache entrenando al lado de su imponente Venusaur:

- **¡Ah! - pensó Yellow, aliviada -. ¡Allí está!**.

- ¡Vamos, Venusaur! - exclamó Red -. ¡Látigo cepa!

Con sus poderosos látigos de color verde, Venusaur fue capaz de destrozar una roca. Yellow se quedó alucinando.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Red -. ¡Vuelve!

Lanzó la pokéball al aire y Venusaur volvió a su interior. Sin embargo, cuando Red fue a agarrar la pokéball en el aire, se le escapó:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Yellow.

- Qué vergüenza … - murmuró Red, arrascándose torpemente la cabeza.

Con él estaban su hermana pequeña, Pink, y una amiga llamada Daisy. Red ya tenía catorce años, no había cambiado mucho pero había crecido bastante, por lo que ya no parecía tan niño como antes:

- ¿Estás seguro de que tus manos se han curado del todo? - le preguntó Daisy.

Nieta del famoso Prof. Oak, Daisy era dos años mayor que Red, y era una joven muy dedicada a la investigación pokémon junto a su abuelo con una personalidad afable y responsable.

- Bueno … Todavía me duelen un poco - admitió Red -. Pero últimamente me he sentido mucho mejor.

- ¡Red! - exclamó su hermana -. ¡No deberías forzarte tanto!

Pink, con trece años, era la hermana menor de Red. Antes siempre había sido una niña apocada y miedosa, muy insegura de sí misma. Pero, influida por la valentía y el coraje de su hermano mayor, se estaba convirtiendo en una muchacha más segura de sí misma y animada. Eso sí, seguía siendo bastante preocupadiza:

- Y todo por culpa de aquellas esposas de hielo … - murmuró Red, con rabia; miró a su hermana -. Pero Pink, debo entrenar duro. Lo he decidido. Y ni tú ni mamá me vais a convencer. Pienso presentarme a las pruebas a líder de gimnasio.

_En ese momento …_

Gold llegó por fin a las afueras de Pueblo Caoba, donde se encontraba el tan conocido Lago de la Furia:

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese Silver? - preguntó -. ¡Juraría que le vi dirigirse hacia aquí …!

Entonces le vio, a lo lejos, en un puente sobre el lago. Pero no estaba él solo, le acompañaba Amy:

- Este es el lugar - dijo la misteriosa voz desde el pokégear de Silver -. La misión comienza.

- Entendido - dijo Silver -. Cambio y corto.

Silver y Amy intercambiaron una rápida mirada:

- Me temo que debemos separarnos de nuevo - dijo Silver -. Informa a Lance de todo lo ocurrido. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Vale! - afirmó Amy -. ¡Mucha suerte, Silver!

Gold se acercaba lo más disimuladamente que podía al puente, pero no pudo llegar a distinguir bien la cara de la extraña compañera de Silver. Amy hizo aparecer a su Jigglypuff, que se infló para que Amy se pudiera subir encima y las dos se marcharon flotando por los aires:

- **¡Qué cosa más rara!** - pensó Gold, mientras las veía alejarse.

Pero, antes de haber llegado al puente, empezaron a surgir Gyarados gigantescos del lago:

- ¡Whoa! - gritó Gold -. ¡Gyarados! ¡No sabía que ese pokémon habitase en este lago!

Sin embargo, la gente a su alrededor corría despavorida:

- ¡Corred! - gritaba un hombre.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? - preguntó Gold -. ¿Acaso no es famoso este lago por esos pokémons?

- ¡No! ¡El Lago de la Furia es famoso por sus Magikarps! ¡Es raro encontrar Gyarados en este lago! ¡Y mucho más teniendo en cuenta lo enfadados que están!

Gold observó cómo la gente echaba a correr de un lado para otro, despavorida, gritando cosas como:

- ¡Estamos todos en peligro!

- ¡Es el fin de esta ciudad!

Así pues, en medio de todo aquel caos, Gold se acercó corriendo hasta el puente en el que se encontraba Silver:

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Otra de tus misiones solitarias? - le preguntó Gold, nada más llegar junto a él.

Le agarró de la mano y Silver le miró de reojo:

- ¡Déjame unirme a ti! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Vamos! ¡Ya ves que me he vuelto más fuerte! ¡Seguro que tú también piensas que cuantos más seamos, mejor!

Sin previo aviso, Silver le dio un fuerte empujón, lanzándole bien lejos, justo antes que un enorme Gyarados aplastase esa zona con su cola:

- ¡Pero qué …! - gritó Gold, irritado.

- Si de verdad quieres unirte - le dijo Silver -, primero tendrás que empezar a prestar atención. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Gold.

Entonces, vio a un Magikarp chapotear fuera del agua, y a los pocos segundos se transformó en Gyarados:

- ¡Vaya! - gritó Gold -. ¡¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

- Llevo detectando ondas de radio en esta zona durante un rato - explicó Silver.

Le mostró a Gold la pantalla de su pokégear. Las interferencias que se producían no permitían que se observase una imagen nítida:

- La energía emitida por las interferencias en las ondas es lo que provoca que estos pokémons evolucionen - añadió Silver.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Pero de dónde vienen las ondas?

Silver hizo aparecer a su Murkrow y empezó a revolotear por la superficie del lago:

- ¡Quédate ahí y entretén a estos pokémons! - le ordenó a Gold.

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Gold, enfadado -. ¿Quién dice que tú seas el líder?

Los Gyarados empezaron a lanzarse a por Gold, que ordenaba a su Politoed que atacara como loco, siempre en vano:

- ¡Esto es imposible! - exclamó Gold, tras ver cómo un Gyarados derrotaba a su pokémon -. ¡Ese maldito Silver …! ¡Me ha dejado todo el trabajo sucio a mí!

- **No tiene sentido luchar sin ton ni son - pensaba Silver, mientras volaba sobre las cabezas de los Gyarados agarrado de las patas de su Murkrow -. ¡Este problema hay que cortarlo de raíz!**.

Los Gyarados se revolucionaban en el lago. Gold y sus pokémons intentaban mantenerlos a raya, pero:

- ¡Grrr! ¡Son demasiados! - se lamentaba Gold -. ¡A este paso, se colarán en la ciudad y la destruirán! ¡Tenemos que encontrar el origen de esas ondas de radio!

Silver y Murkrow se detuvieron en el centro del lago:

- ¡La señal se detiene aquí! - exclamó -. ¡Pero … ¿dónde está la antena?

_Mientras tanto …_

El Prof. Elm estaba intentando contactar con Gold desde el ordenador de su laboratorio.

- Esto es terrible … - murmuraba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, profesor? - le preguntó Grant.

- No soy capaz de contactar con Gold - explicó el Prof. Elm -. Lo único que aparece en la pantalla son interferencias, y se escucha este ruido tan extraño.

- ¿Será un problema técnico?

- No creo … - negó el Prof. Elm -. Más bien parecen interferencias producidas por otra señal externa. Gold, espero que no estés involucrado en esto …

Pero era demasiado tarde. Gold, desde el puente, y Silver, desde el aire, observaron cómo un enorme Gyarados de color rojo emergía de la superficie del lago:

- ¡Un Gyarados rojo! - gritaron a la vez Gold y Silver.

Las señales de radio se empezaron a hacer más y más fuertes. Gold y Silver lo comprobaron mirando las pantallas de sus pokégears.

- ¡La señal se está haciendo más fuerte! - exclamó Gold.

- Esto significa … - murmuró Silver.

- ¡… que ese pokémon es la antena! ¡Se va a enterar ahora mismo de lo que es bueno!

Gold estaba furioso, pero Silver regresó volando junto a él:

- ¡Espera, Gold! - exclamó -. ¡Es un pokémon salvaje, capturémosle! ¡Así dejará de funcionar como antena!

- ¡OK! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Vamos, Poltaro! ¡Remolino!

Politoed creó un remolino en el agua. El Gyarados rojo quedó atrapado en él y empezó a marearse.

- ¡Yo no puedo alcanzarle desde aquí! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Silver, encárgate tú de él!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Murkrow, persecución! ¡Adelante, pokéball!

Murkrow se lanzó en picado a por Gyarados para que no viera venir la pokéball, siendo finalmente atrapado.

- ¡Lo tienes! - exclamó Gold.

Automáticamente, el resto de Gyarados se tranquilizaron y volvieron a sumergirse en el agua, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Anda, mira! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Los demás ya se han tranquilizado! Bueno, ¡al menos hemos cumplido la misión!

Silver estaba toqueteando algunos botones del pokégear:

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, Silver? - preguntó Gold.

- Grabar la frecuencia de las ondas de radio - respondió Silver -. Podría ayudarme a identificar otras interferencias sospechosas en el futuro.

- Ah … ¿Pero quién habrá sido el responsable de las evoluciones artificiales de estos pokémons? A lo mejor tiene algo que vero con lo de Ciudad Iris …

Silver se le quedó mirando:

- Gold, está es mi última advertencia - le dijo, muy serio -. Deja de seguirme. El enemigo tras el que estoy es alguien mucho más fuerte que el Team Rocket al que te enfrentaste en Ciudad Iris.

- ¡Lo siento, pero no! - se negó Gold.

- ¡¿Cómo …?

- ¡Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con el Team Rocket! ¡Y no pienso detenerme hasta que los atrape!

- Así que te niegas a marcharte - murmuró Silver, de un modo bastante tenebroso y sacando una pokéball.

- ¿Me estás retando, eh? - preguntó Gold, mosqueado también; sacó otra pokéball -. ¡Pues por mí genial! ¡Yo voy adonde me dé la gana!

- ¡Idiota! - exclamó Silver -. ¡No tengo tiempo para ti!

Entonces, una misteriosa niebla les empezó a envolver:

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Esta niebla me resulta familiar! ¡No me digas que …!

Gold y Silver se giraron. Entre la niebla apareció una misteriosa figura:

- Jajajaja - reía -. ¡Muajuajaja!

- ¡Tú! - gritó Gold.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se acercaba a ellos:

- Volvemos a encontrarnos - dijo.

- ¡Esa frase es mía! - exclamó Gold -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - respondió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, moviendo la mano.

La niebla se hizo más espesa y le perdieron de vista.

- ¡Voy a sentenciar esto de una vez por todas! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Espera! - le gritó Silver -. ¡No tienes nada que hacer en medio de esta niebla, estás en desventaja!

- ¡Y a ti qué más te da! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Este es un asunto entre ÉL y YO!

Vio un bulto en la niebla y le ordenó a Politoed atacar:

- ¡Politoed, puño dinámico! - ordenó Gold -. ¡Ahora somos mucho más fuertes!

Politoed le dio un fuerte golpe a aquello que había agazapado en la niebla, pero cuando retiró la mano, la tenía congelada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Poltaro? - preguntó Gold, alarmado.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, saliendo de entre la niebla -. ¿Y a eso lo llamas "mucho más fuertes"?

- ¡Desgraciado! - gritó Gold, irritado.

- ¡Kingdra! - exclamó, entonces, Silver -. ¡Ciclón!

Kingdra se interpuso entre Gold y el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y provocó un enorme torbellino:

- ¡Eh, Silver, tú fuera de aquí! - gritó Gold -. ¡Esta es mi batalla!

- ¡Cállate y mira a tu alrededor! - le gritó Silver.

Aquella vez, Gold le hizo caso a Silver y miró a su alrededor. La niebla está desapareciendo porque se había solidificado en forma de temibles carámbanos puntiagudos de hielo.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Gold, sobresaltándose.

- Ten cuidado y no te pinches con esos carámbanos - dijo Silver.

Gold no tuvo tiempo ni de avergonzarse por la recomendación de Silver, ya que su pokégear empezó a pitar:

- ¡Gold! - gritó la voz al otro lado de la línea -. ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Prof. Elm? - preguntó Gold, extrañado.

- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó el Prof. Elm -. ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Recibí tu mensaje acerca de la compañera misteriosa del tal Silver! ¡No te confíes porque sea una chica, apenas sabes nada sobre ella! ¡No te voy a pedir que también te encargues de seguirla, pero intenta averiguar algo!

- ¡De acuerdo! - afirmó Gold -. **Aunque, la verdad, no creo que averigüe nada preguntándole directamente al desagradecido de Silver …**. ¿Algo más, profesor?

- ¡Sí! - respondió el Prof. Elm -. ¡Ya he descubierto el origen de esas partículas que encontré en los restos de la capa del hombre enmascarado! ¡Son partículas de medalla de gimnasio! Escucha atentamente, Gold, esto es muy importante. Debido a este descubrimiento, es MUY probable que el hombre al que te enfrentaste en El Encinar sea un líder de gimnasio. La Asociación Pokémon ya ha abierto una investigación al respecto. ¡Pero Gold, si de verdad es un líder de gimnasio ese hombre enmascarado, no eres rival para él! ¡Hagas lo que hagas, no intentes luchar contra él! ¡Si te lo encuentras, huye y ponte salvo! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Gold?

Gold cortó la conexión de golpe:

- Demasiado tarde, profe - murmuró -. La batalla ya ha comenzado. Parece que hemos hecho bien al aliarnos.

- Tú nunca escuchas - le dijo Silver -, ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh, cállate!

- Siempre os interponéis en mi camino - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, moviendo una mano -. ¡Pero eso se va a acabar pronto! ¡Ventisca!

El pokémon inseparable del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, Delibird, creó una enorme tormenta de hielo que envolvió a los dos muchachos.

- ¡Lo está congelando todo! - gritó Gold.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, en medio de toda aquella ventisca -. ¿Quién quiere venir primero? ¿O tendré que encargarme de los dos a la vez? Sin embargo … ¡tú aún tienes tiempo para escapar, Silver!

- ¡Sneasel! - exclamó Silver, furioso.

Sneasel se lanzó a por el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y su Delibird, destruyendo varios carámbanos de hielo:

- ¿Silver? - preguntó Gold -. **¿Qué le está pasando a Sneasel?**.

- ¡Viento hielo! - ordenó Silver.

Sneasel y Delibird se enzarzaron en una dura pelea:

- ¡Delibird! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡A por el otro!

Aprovechando que Gold se había despistado, Delibird les atacó a él y a Politoed con un rayo hielo:

- ¡No! - gritó Silver.

- ¡Idiota! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Silver se distrajo mirando a Gold, y Delibird le soltó un zarpazo en la cara.

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Gold.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se acercó a Silver, que se había quedado tendido en el suelo:

- Cinco años … - dijo, con la voz gélida -. Durante cinco años has estado siguiéndome la pista, Silver.

- **¡¿Se conocen?** - pensó Gold, cada vez más sorprendido.

- ¿Para qué, Silver? - preguntó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¿Para vengarte?

- ¿Cinco años? ¿Venganza? - repitió Gold -. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Hace nueve años - explicó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, secuestré a seis niños que serían entrenadores prometedores. Silver fue uno de ellos.

- ¡¿Secuestrar? - repitió Gold, sin dar crédito -. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

- Quería que se convirtieran en mis ayudantes - añadió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. El Team Rocket solía ser una organización poderosa, pero nunca me habría imaginado que serían derrotados tan fácilmente. ¡Para cumplir mi misión, debía reclutar a entrenadores brillantes que pudieran convertirse en mis ayudantes para llevar a cabo todos juntos esa misión! Y los niños son mucho más fáciles de controlar … ¡Al igual que todos aquellos Gyarados! ¡Muajajaja!

- ¡Eres despreciable! - gritó Gold.

- ¡Pero aquí se termina la aventura, Silver! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Su Delibird alzó un afilado carámbano de hielo y lo acercó a la garganta de Gold:

- ¡Y lo mismo te digo a ti, pequeño idiota! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo; volvió a dirigirse a Silver -. Me has decepcionado, Silver. Si te hubieras quedado conmigo, te habrías acabado convirtiendo en un entrenador poderoso, y no en el chico errante que eres ahora.

- ¡Te equivocas! - exclamó Gold.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Silver no es débil! Odio decirlo, pero … ¡Silver es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú te imaginas!

- ¿En serio? - preguntó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, divertido.

- ¡Le he visto luchar muchas veces! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Yo mismo he podido comprobarlo! ¡No es para nada débil! ¡Lo que le pasa es que ha perdido ALGO que cualquier entrenador debería tener!

Silver lo escuchaba todo desde el suelo:

- ¡De hecho - añadió Gold -, el único debilucho que veo aquí es aquel que tiene que depender del Team Rocket!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- ¡Chúpate esta! - exclamó Gold.

Quilava salió de su pokéball y atacó a Delibird con sus poderosas ascuas.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Silver aprovechó para levantarse al tiempo que Sneasel le daba un zarpazo a Delibird. Silver regresó al lado de Gold, y los dos muchachos observaron al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- Pequeños energúmenos … - murmuró el enmascarado.

Silver le dirigió una breve pero significativa mirada a Gold. El muchacho de los ojos dorados se dio cuenta:

- Por fin consigo que me mires con otros ojos, ¿eh, Silver? - le dijo -. Bien, pues ya sabemos quién está detrás de todas estas acciones del Team Rocket. ¡Acabemos con él juntos, Silver!

Silver se le quedó mirando:

- No te equivoques, no estoy intentando simpatizar contigo - aclaró Gold.

- Bueno, entonces como quieras - dijo Silver.

- ¡Este payaso ha estado manipulando a gente y pokémons para hacer el mal, y no le dejaremos huir así como así! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Al ataque!

Gold, Quilava, Silver y Sneasel se lanzaron a por el hombre enmascarado.

- Jejeje … - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. Estúpidos … ¡Os enviaré de cabeza a vuestras tumbas!

Houndour y Ariados se lanzaron a atacar a los dos muchachos por la espalda, pero Gold ya se sabía ese truco:

- ¡Explotaro, rueda fuego! - ordenó.

- ¡Viento hielo! - ordenó Silver.

Ariados y Houndour no pudieron efectuar sus ataques y volvieron con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- Es triste … desear morir tan jóvenes - murmuró el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. Pero ya que insistís … ¡cumpliré vuestros deseos!

Gold soltó una carcajada. Pero entonces, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo empezó a desaparecer entre la niebla.

- ¡Está desapareciendo! - exclamó Gold.

Desde lo oculto entre la niebla, Delibird les atacó con varias púas de hielo.

- ¡Auch! - se quejó Gold, cayendo de rodillas al suelo -. ¡Maldito sea, cómo lo odio!

- Por cierto, Silver … - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, reapareciendo ligeramente de entre la niebla -. ¿Qué pasó al final con esa muchacha con la que escapaste? Esa con la que siempre eras tan cariñoso … ¿No la mataron mientras huíais?

Intentando aprovecharse de los recuerdos confusos de Silver, pues aquello había ocurrido cuando él era aún pequeño, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo estaba intentando engañar a Silver. Pero Silver sabía que aquello no era verdad:

- ¡Sneasel - exclamó -, ataque rápido!

Delibird esquivó el ataque de Sneasel.

- ¡Golpe roca! - ordenó Silver.

- ¡Hey, cálmate, Silver! - exclamó Gold -. ¿No eres tú el que siempre dice que hay que mantener la calma?

- ¡Déjame en paz, Gold! - exclamó Silver, dándole un empujón.

Gold cayó al suelo, donde empezaron a congelársele los pies:

- ¡Aah! - gritó, aterrorizado.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo escapaba por los aires junto con sus pokémons, pero Silver no estada dispuesto a dejarle marchar. Se agarró a su Murkrow y los dos salieron volando tras el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. Mientras, el Ariados y el Houndour del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se acercaron a Gold:

- Mierda … - murmuró Gold.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! - gritaba Silver, sin perderle la vista al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- ¡Qué molesto! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡No vayas a pensar que tú solo vas a poder conmigo! ¡Me libraré de ti definitivamente!

Delibird les lanzó púas de hielo a Silver y a Murkrow:

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Maldito! ¡Ese movimiento sólo era un plan para separarme de Gold! ¡Bien, pues no pienso rendirme ante ti! ¡Esto es por todos los niños a los que secuestraste!

Murkrow picoteó al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo en la propia máscara:

- ¡Y esto es por todos los pokémons que has manipulado! - gritó Silver, mientras Sneasel le daba un zarpazo a Delibird.

- ¡Todas tus atrocidades terminarán aquí y ahora! - gritó Silver, recordando su terrible infancia bajo las órdenes del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Enfréntate al pokémon del lago!

Silver hizo aparecer al Gyarados rojo. En unos instantes, los demás Gyarados del lago acudieron en su ayuda:

- ¡Ese Gyarados …! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- ¡Vas a probar tu propia medicina! - exclamó Silver.

- ¡Imposible! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, al verse rodeado de todos esos Gyarados.

- Ahora que soy el entrenador de este Gyarados rojo - dijo Silver -, ¡los demás Gyarados también me obedecen! ¡Ahora, te las vamos a devolver todas juntas!

Gold ya había conseguido derrotar a los demás pokémons del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, y buscaba a Silver por el puente y los alrededores del lago.

- ¡Silver! - exclamaba -. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Entonces, la superficie de todo el Lago de la Furia, incluyendo a los Gyarados que estaban combatiendo, se congeló.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Gold -. ¡El lago se ha congelado entero! ¿Y Silver? ¿Y el tío de la máscara?

Gold y sus pokémons se acercaron a la orilla del lago, donde divisaron a un muchacho pelirrojo tirado en la superficie congelada del lago junto con su Sneasel:

- ¡Silver! - gritó Gold.

Echó a correr sobre el agua congelada para llegar hasta Silver pero, antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, un enorme misil de hielo cayó sobre el lago, provocando un agujero por el que cayó Silver:

- ¡NOO! - gritó Gold.

- ¡Tú eres el siguiente, niño! - exclamó la voz del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, saliendo de no se sabía dónde.

- ¡Urgh! - exclamó Gold, mientras le empezaban a llover misiles de hielo y el suelo se empezaba a resquebrajar -. ¡Ataro!

Gold cogió en brazos a su Aipom, y el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo volvió a presentarse ante ellos:

- No sois más que un par de tontos - le dijo a Gold -, ahora te enviaré junto con tu amiguito.

- ¡Tú …! - exclamó Gold, enfadado -. Por qué … ¡Yo quería combatir contigo! ¡No tenías que haberla pagado con Silver!

- Todos los que se interpongan en mi camino, morirán - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. Silver me traicionó. Merecía ser castigado.

- ¡Imbécil! - gritó Gold -. ¡No tienes el derecho de manipular a nadie!

Apenas hubo acabado esa frase cuando otro misil de hielo le cayó encima. Gold cayó por un agujero en el hielo y empezó a hundirse en el agua.


	43. 3ª saga GSC: 043

Capítulo 43 - **¡Los descubrimientos de Green y la nueva misión de Yellow! **

De vuelta en Kanto, Yellow había encontrado a Red entrenando, acompañado de su hermana y una amiga. La Pikachu de Yellow vio al Pikachu de Red y se acercó corriendo hacia él:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Red, extrañado.

Los dos Pikachus se encontraron, y el Pikachu de Red se sonrojó:

- ¡Vaya, Pika! - exclamó Red, divertido -. ¡Pero si te estás sonrojando! ¡Jajaja!

Yellow se acercó:

- Red … - titubeó.

- ¡Oh, hola! - exclamó Red, saludando alegremente -. ¡Yellow, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Daisy se acercó a Yellow:

- Oye … - le cuchicheó al oído -, ¿le contaste a Red sobre "el secreto" de tu sombrero?

- Uuh … no - murmuró Yellow, sonrojándose.

Y tampoco a la hermana de Red. Pink se sonrojó nada más ver a Yellow:

- ¡Oh …! ¡Hola, Yellow! - saludó Pink, ruborizándose -. ¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verte! ¿Qué tal?

Yellow sonrió torpemente:

- Bien … - respondió; se giró hacia Red -. ¡Oye, Red! ¿Qué les pasa a tus manos?

- ¡Nada, no te preocupes! - respondió Red -. ¡Sólo es una pequeña lesión! ¡Me recuperaré pronto!

- ¡Pero Red - exclamó Yellow -, las pruebas son mañana! ¡No te da tiempo a recuperarte!

- ¡Yellow tiene razón! - exclamó Daisy -. ¡No debes presionarte a ti mismo!

- ¡Hermano, por favor - pidió Pink -, hazle caso a Yellow!

- Me alegra que os preocupéis tanto por mí - dijo Red -. Pero no puedo rendirme ahora. ¡Mañana es el gran día! ¡Las pruebas a Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde!

Red se volvió hacia el resto de sus pokémons:

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - exclamó, con entusiasmo -. ¡Sigamos con el entrenamiento!

Yellow y Daisy se le quedaron mirando con lástima, y a Pink no le quedó más remedio que irse con su hermano.

Al mediodía, Red recibió una video llamada de su amigo Bill:

- ¡Mañana es el día, Red! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Todos en la Asociación Pokémon hablan muy bien de ti! ¡Estoy seguro de que superarás la prueba sin problemas!

- Bueno, yo no me confiaría tanto - dijo Red.

- ¿Dudas de ti mismo? ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡Red! - exclamó Pink, entrando en la habitación -. ¡Han llamado a la puerta! ¿Les abro?

- ¡Déjalo, voy yo! - exclamó Red, levantándose de la silla -. ¿Quién será?

- **Ojalá sea Yellow …** - pensó Pink.

Red salió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Misty y Brock, los líderes de los gimnasios de Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Plateada, respectivamente.

- ¡Hola, Red! - saludó Misty -. ¡Me alegro de verte!

- ¡Misty! - exclamó Red -. ¡Brock!

Misty tenía dieciséis años y era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes de carácter valiente y decidido, a parte de una excelente nadadora. Era experta en pokémons de tipo agua y, al contrario que otros años, llevaba el pelo suelto.

- ¡Hola a ti también, Pink! - exclamó Brock, revolviéndole el pelo a la hermana menor de Red.

Con diecisiete años, Brock era un joven muy simpático y con un gran sentido del deber. Estaba en forma porque todos los días llevaba a cabo entrenamiento físico. Era experto en pokémons de tipo roca.

- ¡Aquí tienes el video de mis pruebas para líder! - exclamó Misty, dándole a Red una cinta de video -. ¡Y también toma un cuaderno con algunos consejillos interesantes!

- ¡Yo también tengo algunos documentos que podrían ayudarte! - exclamó Brock.

- ¡Whoa, muchas gracias! - exclamó Red -. ¡Sois los mejores!

- ¡No hay de qué! - exclamó Misty.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Brock -. ¿Preparado para la gran prueba?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - respondió Red -. ¡Me sobran ganas, coraje y agallas!

- Ya veo, ya … - comentó Brock, apabullado.

- ¡Pues mucha suerte en las pruebas de mañana! - exclamó Misty -. Nosotros ya nos vamos. ¡Te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo!

- ¡Muchas gracias por ayudar tanto a mi hermano! - exclamó Pink.

Red parecía rebosar confianza en sí mismo. Pero en su interior sentía miedo por si el agudo dolor en sus muñecas volvía a producirse.

_Al día siguiente …_

Una serie de entrenadores se reunieron en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde para combatir contra poderosos pokémons de prueba bajo la supervisión de la Asociación Pokémon y un buen número de espectadores que les animaban. Las pruebas durarían toda la mañana.

Red fue el último de los aspirantes en combatir. En las gradas estaban su hermana, Daisy, Misty, Brock, Yellow y su tío para apoyarle. Red tenía que derrotar a seis pokémons elegidos por la Asociación, pero con el requisito de que ninguno de sus pokémons cayera fuera de combate. Las dos primeras batallas las superó con éxito, pero las complicaciones llegaron cuando el tercer pokémon, un Azumarill, les atrapó a él y a su Snorlax en un torbellino.

- **Ugh, mierda - pensó Red, dolorido -. Por culpa del agua, vuelven a dolerme los tobillos …**.

Le ordenó a Snorlax que ejecutara su ataque descanso para recuperar fuerzas durante el torrente de agua:

- Daisy - dijo Yellow -, a Red le pasa algo raro …

- Ya … - murmuró Daisy -. **Aguanta, Red**.

Pero Red aguantó y las cosas siguieron a su favor. Fue así hasta el final de la prueba. Red derrotó a todos los pokémons con éxito, y además en un tiempo récord.

- ¡Felicidades, Red! - exclamó el Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon, que además era el representante de Johto -. ¡Has superado la prueba! ¡Has sido, y con diferencia, el más efectivo de los aspirantes! ¡Mis felicitaciones, porque te acabas de convertir en el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde!

- Lo siento - dijo Red -, pero me temo que debo rechazarlo.

- ¡¿¡QUÉ? ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡Superaste la prueba incluso antes de que se agotara el tiempo límite!

- No habría podido aguantar ni un minuto más - admitió Red -, estaba para el arrastre. Siempre he querido convertirme en líder de gimnasio, me he esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Y es ahora cuando me he dado cuenta de que aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para convertirme en líder de gimnasio.

La gente allí presente empezó a alterarse:

- ¿Y quién estará a cargo del gimnasio ahora?

- Pues nadie. Como estos últimos tres años.

- ¡¿Para qué narices habrá renunciado al puesto?

- ¡Para llevar a cabo más pruebas si es necesario, por supuesto! - exclamó una voz conocida.

Todos se giraron, y vieron entrar a la sala a un atractivo muchacho de la misma edad que Red, con el pelo castaño de punta y afilados ojos verdes. Iba acompañado de su poderoso Scizor y su expresión denotaba calma y seriedad:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¿Green? - preguntó Daisy.

- ¡Has vuelto! - exclamó Red.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó alguien del jurado, irritado.

Green le hizo caso omiso y se acercó a Red. Le tomó del brazo y empezó a observarlo:

- Lo sabía - dijo -. ¡Sabía que te pasaba algo raro en el brazo! Lo noté aquel día que te vi montar en bici … Así que acabas de renunciar a esa posición de Líder que siempre has ansiado, ¿eh?

El Presidente se acercó a Red y a Green:

- ¡Un momento, jovencitos! - exclamó -. ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡El título de Líder de Gimnasio no se puede transferir de amiguito a amiguito, que ni se os pase por la cabeza! ¡Para llegar a ser líder de gimnasio, primero tendrás que registrarte …!

Pero no pudo acabar su frase porque el suelo empezó a temblar.

- ¡¿Pero qué está pasando? - preguntó alguien.

El público empezó a escandalizarse. Red y Green se miraron, asintieron y también salieron corriendo junto con sus pokémons.

- ¡Eh! - gritó el Presidente -. ¡Vosotros dos!

- ¡Por favor, Yellow - exclamó Daisy, que ayudaba a Pink a no caer al suelo -, no dejes que Red haga ninguna tontería!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Yellow, que salió corriendo tras los dos chicos.

Red y Green salieron del gimnasio, y se encontraron con un Arcanine, un Exeggutor, un Alakazam y un Rhydon. Estabas furiosos y, debido a sus potentes pisadas, estaban provocando aquellos temblores.

- ¡Pokémons salvajes! - exclamó Red -. ¡¿Pero cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

- ¡No hay tiempo de evacuar a la gente que está dentro! - exclamó Green -. ¡Les vamos a tener que derrotar!

- ¡Vale! - accedió Red.

- ¡Scizor, vamos! - ordenó Green -. ¡Garra metal!

A la velocidad de la luz, Scizor derrotó a Arcanine de un solo corte en la cara, dejando sorprendido al mismo Red:

- **¡Tío! - pensó -. ¡Es aún más rápido que antes!**.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Yellow, llegando hasta ellos -. ¡No debes …!

- ¡Quédate atrás, Yellow! - exclamó Red -. ¡Esto es peligroso!

Green se fijó en Exeggutor:

- ¡Este Exeggutor está vigilando nuestros movimientos con sus tres cabezas, parece que se está tomando la batalla muy en serio! - exclamó Green -. ¡Scizor!

Scizor miró directamente a Exeggutor a sus tres caras. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Exeggutor se echó a temblar:

- ¡Exeggutor parece asustado por Scizor! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- ¡Son las tenazas! - dijo Red, leyendo los datos de Scizor en su pokédex -. ¡Sus dos tenazas pueden parecer otras dos cabezas! Eso ha asustado al Exeggutor y ahora no parece tan seguro en sí mismo … ¡Je!

- ¡Qué buen truco! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡No se podría haber esperado otra cosa teniendo en cuenta cómo era en su etapa anterior! - exclamó Red, mientras pensaba -. **Green … tú sí que eres un rival digno**.

- ¡No voy a derrotarlos, sólo voy a debilitarlos! - exclamó Green -. ¡Y ahora el golpe final! ¡Scizor, falso tortazo!

Aquel era un ataque siempre dejaba a los pokémons al borde de su límite. Scizor dejó para el arrastre a los cuatro pokémons y Green les capturó a todos.

- ¡Muy bien, Green! - gritaron Red y Yellow.

El público que había acudido a ver los combates le aplaudió a Green:

- ¡Eres el mejor, Green!

- ¡Todos te queremos!

- ¡Sin ninguna duda, el nieto del Prof. Oak!

El Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon, al escuchar eso, se quedó de piedra:

- ¡¿El nieto del Prof. Oak? - repitió, mientras uno de sus ayudantes lo verificaba leyendo su ficha técnica.

- Y además, finalista en la edición de la Liga Pokémon de hace tres años - añadió Red, sonriente.

Green se dirigió hacia la furgoneta en la que los miembros de Johto de la Asociación Pokémon habían venido:

- ¡Es … espere, maestro Green! - exclamó el Presidente, corriendo detrás del chico, para disculparse.

Pero Green no le escuchaba. Lo único que escuchaba era la melodía que sonaba en la emisora de la radio de la furgoneta, que se había quedado encendida:

- ¿De quién es esta furgoneta? - preguntó Green.

- Nu … nuestra - murmuró uno de los miembros.

- ¿Y no sabéis que este tipo de música atrae a los pokémons salvajes y los incita a luchar?

- ¡Lo … ¡lo sentimos! ¡N … no volverá a ocurrir!

- Es algo que cualquier entrenador sabría - añadió Green, sin compasión.

La gente comenzó a quejarse a la Asociación. El Presidente estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y avergonzado por lo que les había ocurrido nada más ni nada menos que en la región vecina:

- ¡Señor presidente! - exclamó, de repente, Green.

- ¡Di … dígame! - exclamó el Presidente.

- Me da igual si piensa que no estoy lo suficientemente cualificado para dirigir este gimnasio - dijo Green -, ¡pero por el propio bien de la Asociación, le recomiendo que encuentren un reemplazo digno de Red!

- P … por supuesto …

Green le lanzó una pokéball a Red:

- ¡Red, toma esto! - exclamó.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Red, agarrando la pokéball al vuelo.

- Es la información que estabas buscando. Si hay algo más que quieras saber, pregúntaselo a Daisy.

- Green … - murmuró Red, mientras observa a su amigo alejarse.

El Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon se reunió con sus agentes y les dijo:

- Quiero que le anunciéis como el nuevo Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

- ¡Pero señor! - exclamó uno de ellos -. ¡Ni siquiera se ha presentado a las pruebas!

- Acabáis de ver su fantástica actuación, ¿no? - preguntó el Presidente -. Tiene todo lo que un líder de gimnasio debería tener. Es fuerte, un buen estratega y parece bastante popular, también.

- P … pero … - titubeó el otro de sus agentes.

- No os preocupéis - dijo el Presidente, con una sonrisa pesarosa -. Ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de nuestro terrible error perdió los nervios. Podemos confiar en él.

_Por la tarde …_

Red ya estaba listo para partir. Salió de su casa con todo el equipaje preparado, donde le esperaban Yellow, su Pikachu y Daisy:

- ¿Ya te vas, Red? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Red -. ¡Por fin sé cuál es el lugar en el que voy a poder recuperarme de mis lesiones!

- ¿Por fin vas a poder curar tus muñecas y tus tobillos? - preguntó Yellow.

- Exacto - respondió Daisy -. En un lugar llamado … el Monte Plateado. Green ya había oído hablar de él, pues le estuvo siguiendo la pista a Sabrina y se enteró de que ella había conseguido curarse gracias a las aguas termales curativas que se encuentran en la cima del monte.

Yellow parpadeó.

- Durante todo este tiempo - añadió Daisy -, Green ha viajado por el Monte Plateado para comprobar si era un lugar seguro al que Red, en su estado, pudiera ir. Ya me advirtió hace tiempo que el Monte Plateado es un área con poderosos pokémons salvajes.

Dentro de la pokéball que Green le había dado a Red, a parte del mapa con la ubicación del Monte Plateado, estaba su Charizard.

- ¡Vamos, Charizard! - exclamó Red, mientras hacia aparecer al imponente dragón de fuego.

Pink le observaba desde la puerta. No se acercaba a él no porque le diera pena, sino porque le daba vergüenza que Yellow la viera.

- Red … - murmuró Pink -. Por favor, cúrate …

- No te preocupes, hermanita - dijo Red, sonriente, subiéndose sobre la espalda de Charizard.

Se dirigió a su Pikachu:

- Pikachu, sólo puedo llevar seis pokémons encima, así que creo que será mejor que te quedes con Yellow - le dijo.

- ¿Ka? - preguntó Pikachu apenado.

- **La verdad es que no quiero hacerle sentir culpable de mis heridas** - pensó Red, apenado -. Así que, Yellow, cuida de él. ¿Vale?

- ¡Sí! - aceptó Yellow, en seguida.

- Y tú cuida bien de Red, ¿vale? - le pidió Daisy a Charizard, dándole un beso.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Red, despegando -. ¡Rumbo al Monte Plateado! ¡Hasta la vista, amigos!

- ¡Cuídate, hermano! - exclamó Pink.

- ¡Buena suerte, Red! - exclamó Yellow.

El Pikachu de Red se quedó bastante entristecido. Yellow y su Pikachu se acercaron a él:

- ¿Sabes qué, Pika? - le pregunto -. ¡Puedes venirte conmigo a Johto! Si quieres, claro.

Pink, que se estaba acercando lentamente a Yellow, se frenó en seco.

- Voy a investigar con mi tío sobre el pájaro gigante que voló hacia el oeste desde Isla Cereza - añadió Yellow.

El Pikachu de Red saltó a los brazos de Yellow, encantado:

- ¡Pi! - exclamó.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Pues vamos, Pika, Chuchu! ¡Rumbo a Johto!

Yellow y los dos Pikachus se marcharon corriendo de allí. Daisy y Pink les observaron alejarse:

- Ainss … - suspiró Pink, ruborizándose -. Yellow es tan guapo …

Daisy se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso.

- Ya sé que es un año menor que yo - añadió Pink, avergonzada -. Aunque … me pregunto por qué es tan bajito …

Daisy prefirió no hacer ningún comentario respecto a eso.

Y así fue cómo los Dexholders de Kanto movieron sus piezas.

_Un par de semanas después …_

Una manada de Slugmas salvajes acechaba Ciudad Cerezo, pero había un hombre dispuesto a no dejarlas pasar del bosque.

- ¡Argh! ¡Maldición, hay demasiados! - exclamó el hombre, mientras su bata de científico ondeaba al viento.

El Prof. Oak ordenó a sus dos pokémons acompañantes atacar:

- ¡Ledyba, supersónico! - exclamó -. ¡Stantler, derribo!

Consiguieron mantener a raya a los Slugmas. Fue entonces cuando el Prof. Oak se decidió a lanzar pokéballs vacías:

- ¡Adelante, pokéball! - exclamó.

Pero falló. Los Slugmas se marcharon de allí y el Prof. Oak se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo:

- He vuelto a fallar … - murmuró, arrascándose la cabeza -. Apenas puedo creerme que hace décadas fuera el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos …

El Prof. Oak sacó la última de las tres nuevas pokédex que había creado:

- Justo cuando la nueva pokédex estaba lista para recolectar los datos de todos los pokémons … - se lamentó el científico -. De las tres que creé, una fue robada, otra fue entregada a la fuerza y desde entonces no sé nada de ellas. Mi intención era convertir la nueva pokédex en un instrumento de recopilación de datos, y yo ya estoy viejo para eso. Si tan sólo hubiera un entrenador responsable …

El Prof. Oak regresó a su laboratorio temporal, al norte de Ciudad Cerezo, donde recibió una video llamada de Bill:

- ¿Bill? - preguntó el Prof. Oak.

- ¡Profesor! - exclamaba Bill, extasiado -. ¡Profesor, lo he encontrado! ¡Lo he encontrado!

- ¿El qué? - preguntó el Prof. Oak, tomando unos pequeños sorbos de su taza de cabeza.

- ¿No decía que buscaba un entrenador que se comprometiese a recolectar datos de todos los pokémons? ¡Pues lo he encontrado! ¡Acabo de recibir una carta suya diciendo que desea ayudarnos!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el Prof. Oak, escupiendo todo el café a la pantalla del ordenador.

El Vulpix de Bill intentaba lamerlo al otro lado de la pantalla:

- ¡Dice que es experto en capturas! - explicó Bill -. Pero …

- ¿Pero qué?

- No ha querido revelar ni su imagen ni su nombre. Y dice que quiere algo a cambio de recolectar todos esos datos para nosotros. Le espera en cierto sitio de Ciudad Malva, a las tres. Ahora mismo le envío un fax con los detalles de su localización.

Dicho y hecho. El documento llegó a las manos del Prof. Oak en cuestión de segundos:

- ¡No hay tiempo! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, preparándose.

- ¿Podría ser una broma? - preguntó Bill.

- Puede … - murmuró el Prof. Oak -. ¡Pero también puede ser el que estamos buscando!

_Media hora más tarde …_

En una de las zonas más apartadas de Ciudad Malva había un orfanato en condiciones bastante pobres y destartalado. El dueño de aquel orfanato era el hombre al que Gold había ayudado una vez a recuperar su cartera. Le gustaban mucho los niños y quería cuidar de ellos, pero el dinero se le acababa y ya apenas tenía recursos:

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Sólo tienes que darle una baya! ¡Su salud se recuperará al instante, aunque también debes saber que hay distintos tipos de bayas!

Los últimos días, una voluntaria había ido a ayudar al orfanato. Ayudaba a cuidar a los niños y sus pokémons y de paso les enseñaba trucos con los pokémons:

- ¡Wow, sabes mucho! - exclamó una niña, abrazando a su Sentret.

El dueño del orfanato se acercó:

- ¡Oh, te pido disculpas por todas las molestias que te hemos causado! - le dijo a la voluntaria -. ¡Te agradecemos tanto tu ayuda en el orfanato! ¡Ojalá algún día podamos alzarlo para convertirlo en la Academia Pokémon!

- ¡Señor Earl! - exclamó la chica, alegremente -. ¡No es nada! Aunque me paso más tiempo jugando con los niños … ¡Jijiji, es que me encanta estar aquí! ¡Adoro estar con niños y además puedo enseñarles cosas sobre los pokémons!

La voluntaria era una muchacha de once años, de expresión agradable, vestida con un delantal y una falda de vuelo. Tenía el cabello oscuro recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos relucían como el cristal.

- ¡Aah! - se oyó gritar.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó la chica, yendo a ayudar a una niña que por poco quedó aplastado bajo una valla.

- Sigh … - suspiró Earl -, las instalaciones cada vez están en peor estado, y no tenemos dinero para repararlo … Bah, a quién quiero engañar. La Academia Pokémon es una utopía. Pronto tendremos que cerrar. Y yo que sólo quería acoger a niños sin hogar.

La muchacha observó a Earl alejarse, entristecida.

- ¡Crystal! - exclamó un niño -. ¡Ven, vamos a jugar juntos!

Ella se volvió, alegrando su expresión:

- ¡Voy! - dijo.

Pero, en ese momento, por la valla rota se coló un grupo de tres Slugmas que empezaron a atacar a los niños.

- ¡KYAAAAAHHHH! - chilló una niña, mientras los Slugmas la acorralaban.


	44. 3ª saga GSC: 044

Capítulo 44 - **¡Pro en capturas! ¡Las aventuras de la intrépida Crystal!**

El Prof. Oak, que andaba cerca de allí, escuchó el grito:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó.

Echó a correr hacia el lugar de los hechos hasta llegar al orfanato, donde la mayoría de los niños estaban a salvo excepto una niña y su Sentret:

- ¡Esos pokémons …! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Son los Slugmas de antes!

- ¡Rápido, entrad todos en el edificio y poneos a salvo en el sótano! - exclamó la muchacha llamada Crystal -. ¡Rápido!

Earl se llevó consigo a los niños, y un Slugma de lanzó a atacar a Crystal:

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó el Prof. Oak.

El Slugma lanzó una bola de fuego que quemó la falda de Crystal. El Prof. Oak intervino en el campo de batalla y le lanzó a Crystal su bata para que apaciguase la llama:

- ¡Tranquila, señorita, detrás de mí! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Puede que sea viejo, pero aún sé luchar!

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Soy investigador pokémon, y he venido aquí para reunirme con un entrenador que dice ser un pro en capturas pokémon! ¡Si ese individuo de verdad está aquí, no tardará en aparecer y echarnos una mano!

Entonces, Crystal se adelantó al Prof. Oak y se encaró con los pokémons de fuego salvajes:

- **Todos están a salvo. ¡Puedo luchar sin preocupaciones!** - pensó -. ¡Al ataque, chicos!

Lanzó seis pokéballs y de ellas salieron Smoochum, Hitmonchan, Arcanine, Natu, Parasect y Cubone. El Prof. Oak alucinaba:

- ¡¿Pero qué significa esto? - gritó.

- ¡Arackee, velocidad extrema! - ordenó Crystal -. ¡Hitmonee, mega puño!

Arcanine y Hitmonchan derrotaron a los dos Slugmas que mantenían presa a la niña, que saltó a los brazos de Crystal en cuanto se vio libre:

- ¡Qué miedo he pasado! - sollozó.

- ¿Estáis heridos? - preguntó Crystal, examinando a la niña y a su Sentret.

- Todo eso está muy bien - dijo el Prof. Oak -, pero parece que esos Slugmas no se van a marchar tan fácilmente. Como no los capturemos …

Un destello iluminó los ojos de Crystal:

- Ha dicho … ¿capturar? - preguntó.

Sin previo aviso, se bajó la falda y se despojó del delantal:

- ¡¿Pe … pero qué …? - gritó el Prof. Oak, tapándose los ojos.

Pero Crystal llevaba una camiseta de tirantes roja deportiva debajo del delantal y unos shorts cortos de ciclista bajo la falda:

- ¡Chumee! - exclamó -. ¡Ataque mal de ojo!

- **¡Ha usado ese ataque para que los Slugmas no puedan escapar!** - pensó el Prof. Oak, sorprendido.

En efecto, los Slugmas se quedaron inmóviles por el miedo que les había producido el ataque de Smoochum.

- ¡Parasee, ataque espora! - ordenó Crystal.

Parasect espolvoreó a los Slugmas con sus esporas adormecedoras, sumiendo a los pokémons en un profundo sueño. Crystal sacó todo tipo de pokéballs y las depositó en el suelo:

- Veamos cuál puedo usar hoy … - comentó, mirándolas todas -. ¡Ya sé!

Crystal lanzó varias pokéballs iguales al aire y las pateó como si fueran balones de fútbol con una precisión y potencia extraordinarias:

- ¡Level Ball! - exclamó Crystal.

Los tres Slugmas fueron capturados. Crystal se agachó para recoger las tres pokéballs del suelo:

- ¡Captura completa! - exclamó Crystal.

- **Vaya …** - pensó el Prof. Oak, asombrado -. Ha sido una captura bastante impresionante, ¿pero por qué una Level Ball?

- Facilita la captura de los pokémons que están en un nivel inferior a los tuyos - explicó Crystal.

- ¡¿Eres capaz de estimar el nivel de los otros pokémons? - preguntó el Prof. Oak, cada vez más sorprendido.

- ¡Sí! Parecían agresivos, pero sólo atacaban con el ataque ascuas. ¡No podían ser muy fuertes! Oh, Prof. Oak, he estado esperándole. Muchas gracias por venir.

Aquello fue lo que dejó al Prof. Oak aún más fuera de sí:

- ¿No me digas que tú eres el pro en capturas? - le preguntó a Crystal.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Crystal, alegremente -. ¡Yo fui la que mandó al correo! ¡Encantada, me llamo Crystal, pero la gente me llama Crys!

_Unos cuantos días después …_

De la nada, aparecieron unos cuantos obreros y restauradores que ayudaron al bueno de Earl a reparar su orfanato. Cambiaron la fachada, pusieron vallas nuevas y consiguieron que el orfanato volviera a tener un aspecto de lo más presentable:

- ¡Oh, señores, muchas gracias por todo, de verdad! - exclamaba Earl -. Pero no tenemos con qué pagarles …

- ¡No se preocupe, señor Earl! - exclamó uno de los obreros -. ¡Ya hemos recibido el pago por todas estas obras!

- ¡¿¡CÓMO? ¡¿Ya no tenemos que pagar?

Los obreros asintieron.

- No sé quién habrá sido el benefactor … - comentó Eral, observando los relucientes muros que ahora adornaban la Academia Pokémon -, pero nunca sabré cómo agradecérselo.

Aquel mismo día, Crystal recibió la tercera pokédex del Prof. Oak.

- Crys, a cambio de toda tu ayuda en la recolección de datos, hemos hecho todo lo que nos pediste - dijo el Prof. Oak.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - exclamó Crystal.

- Ahora, todo depende de ti - dijo el Prof. Oak, mientras Crystal admiraba la pokédex entre sus manos.

- ¡Sí! - asintió Crystal.

Su propia aventura estaba a punto de comenzar …

… y al mismo tiempo, otra aventura comenzaba en una ciudad lejana de allí. De entre los restos de la Torre Quemada, en Ciudad Iris, tres rayos de luz surgieron y se elevaron hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

Crystal ya tenía la mochila con todos sus preparativos para su largo viaje por la región. Guardó la preciada pokédex en uno de los bolsillos mientras el Prof. Oak se lo explicaba todo:

- Primero tendrás que explorar el área de los alrededores de Ciudad Cerezo - le decía.

- ¡Ya he atrapado algunos pokémons mientras venía hacia aquí! - exclamó Crystal, alegremente.

- ¿Uuh?

Crystal empezó a sacar más y más pokéballs de su mochila:

- Sentret, Caterpie, Fearow - contaba -, Noctowl, Pidgeot, Ledyba, Hoppip, Spinarak, Arbok, Rattata, Kakuna, Oddish …

- Oh … - murmuró el Prof. Oak, mareándose.

- ¡En total hay treinta pokémons! - explicó Crystal -. Capturaré a los demás y se los traeré tan pronto como pueda.

- Eh … - titubeó el científico -, ¡espera un momento! Ya que has capturado tantos, ¿no vas a llevar ninguno contigo?

- ¡Sólo los capturo para usted, profesor! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Además, yo ya tengo mi propio equipo!

Abrió la puerta. A fuera le esperaban Arcanine, Smoochum, Cubone, Parasect, Hitmonchan y Natu. Crystal se reunió con ellos y se marcharon de allí:

- Pro en capturas - comentó el Prof. Oak, observándola alejarse -. He visto entrenadores buenos en combatir, y entrenadores buenos en entender a los pokémons. Pero ella es la primera de su tipo. Buena suerte, Crystal.

Apenas se hubo ido Crystal cuando el Prof. Elm llegó corriendo. Había estado en el piso de arriba, esperando a que el Prof. Oak le llamase:

- ¡Crystal ya se ha ido, ¿verdad? - gritó, desesperado.

- ¡Elm! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. Oh … lo siento.

- Estaba esperando a que me llamases para presentármela - dijo el Prof. Elm -, ¡y se te ha pasado completamente!

- **Vaya, estaba tan impresionado por su captura que me había olvidado de eso, qué fallo el mío** - pensó el Prof. Oak, arrascándose la cabeza torpemente.

- Qué mala suerte - dijo el Prof. Elm -, Chikorita.

Dirigió la vista a un gracioso pokémon con el cuerpo de color verde, un collar de espinas alrededor del cuello y una hoja adornándole la cabeza.

- Chikorita, Crystal es la entrenadora que va a trabajar en la recolección de los datos de todos los pokémons - le explicó el Prof. Elm a Chikorita.

Chikorita movió la cola con nerviosismo. Le agarró al Prof. Elm de la manga y empezó a tirar de él:

- Jajaja - rió el Prof. Elm -, ¿quieres ir con ella? ¿Tienes envidia de sus pokémons?

El Prof. Oak les miró con una sonrisa pesarosa:

- Después de que Totodile y Cyndaquil se marcharan - explicó el Prof. Elm -, Chikorita también estaba ansioso por conocer a un entrenador y viajar con él. Parece ser que a Cyndaquil y Totodile les va bastante bien, y me haría ilusión ver hasta dónde puede llegar Chikorita.

- Sé cómo te sientes, Elm - dijo el Prof. Oak -, pero …

- Ya, la escuché - admitió el Prof. Elm -. Ya tiene su propio equipo … Lo siento, Chikorita, me temo que no podrá ser.

La expresión de Chikorita cambió de la alegría a la desilusión en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Saltó de los brazos del Prof. Elm y, después de llenarle la cara de arañazos, salió corriendo de allí.

- ¡Ouch! - exclamó el Prof. Elm.

- ¡Eh! - gritó el Prof. Oak, mientras Chikorita se alejaba.

Lo perdieron de vista. El Prof. Elm se restregaba los arañazos de la cara y el Prof. Oak no daba crédito:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó -. ¡Sí que parece ansioso por ir con Crys!

- ¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - gritó el Prof. Elm, escandalizado.

- Será mejor que se lo avisemos a Crys.

- ¡Eso! No podemos dejar a Chikorita por ahí solo …

_Esa misma tarde …_

Crystal y sus pokémons se encontraban en la ruta 30, luchando e intentando capturar a un Victreebel salvaje:

- ¡Ya casi le tenemos, chicos! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Arackee, ataque ascuas …!

Pero, justo en ese momento, llegó al campo de batalla Chikorita, interponiéndose entre Arcanine y Victreebel:

- ¡¿Y ese pokémon? - preguntó Crystal -. ¡Fuera de ahí, es muy peligroso!

Chikorita estaba embobado, mirando a Crystal alegremente, así que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el Victreebel le atrapase con sus cepas:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Ha tomando de rehén a ese Chikorita! No quiero herirle, así que … ¡Chumee, mal de ojo!

Smoochum atacó a Victreebel con su mirada para no dejarle escapar. Crystal sacó dos pokéballs:

- ¡Adelante! - exclamó.

Tanto Victreebel como Chikorita fueron atrapados por las pokéballs. Crystal se agachó a recogerlas:

- Bien, captura conseguida - dijo -. También he podido capturar a Chikorita. ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Chikorita daba saltitos dentro de la pokéball, mientras miraba a Crystal:

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Crystal -. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Me quieres decir algo?

Chikorita se señaló a sí mismo y luego a los pokémons de Crystal. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que Crystal le tratase como a esos pokémons que, nada más atraparlos, se los enviaba al Prof. Oak.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - preguntó Crystal.

Chikorita asintió.

- Lo siento … Pero yo sólo puedo llevar a mi viaje pokémons fuertes.

Como respuesta, Chikorita se puso a hacer fuerza con el brazo para demostrar cuánto "músculo" tenía. Crystal frunció el ceño e hizo aparecer a Chikorita, que se giró hacia ella, moviendo la cola alegremente:

- No te confíes - dijo Crystal, muy seria -, no he decidido traerte con nosotros. Voy a demostrarte la diferencia que hay entre tu nivel y el de mis pokémons. Tendrás que derrotar a Hitmonee si quieres demostrar lo que vales.

El Hitmonchan de Crystal se acercó a Chikorita, que se echó a temblar en cuanto lo tuvo delante.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Crystal.

Chikorita se aventuró y le lanzó una hoja afilada a Hitmonchan, que la destrozó en el aire como si nada.

- ¡Mega puño! - ordenó Crystal.

Hitmonchan se lanzó sobre Chikorita y le soltó un enorme puñetazo. Chikorita no tuvo más remedio que apartarse en el último segundo porque no habría sido capaz de aguantar aquel ataque. El suelo empezó a resquebrajarse bajo sus patas. Chikorita aguantó hasta que se dio cuenta de que la franja ya se abría debajo de él. Asustado, Chikorita dio un pequeño salto y se quedó sentado en el suelo, resoplando:

- Vaya … - comentó Crystal, acercándose a Chikorita.

Chikorita bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Crystal, agachándose junto a Chikorita, sonriente -. ¡Nunca me habría imaginado que afrontarías un ataque de Hitmonee, eres más valiente de lo que creía!

Crystal cogió a Chikorita en brazos:

- ¡Guardas un montón dentro de ese cuerpecito tan pequeño! - exclamó -. ¡Te llamaré Mega!

A Chikorita se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Espero que sigas con ese valentía durante el resto del viaje - dijo Crystal, porque va a ser un camino duro.

Chikorita asintió, con decisión. Crystal le presentó al resto de sus pokémons:

- Todos mis pokémons tienen una estrella para diferenciarlos de otros de su misma especie - explicó Crystal -. La hebilla del collar de Arackee tiene forma de estrella. Natee y Hitmonee tienen un tatuaje con forma de estrella bajo su ojo izquierdo y su puño derecho, respectivamente. Bonee tiene una franja en su calavera con forma de estrella, curiosamente, y Parasee tiene uno de los lunares de su caparazón con forma de estrella, también. Chumee tiene un colgante …

Crystal se acercó a su Smoochum:

- Lo siento, Chumee - dijo -, pero no puedo llevar más de seis pokémons encima. ¿Te importaría cederle tu puesto a Mega por un tiempo? Así podrás descansar …

Smoochum le dio su colgante a Chikorita, que se lo puso:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Ahora todos somos compañeros!

Durante todo aquel tiempo, el Prof. Oak había estado intentando contactar con ella, pero se había dado cuenta de algo:

- ¡Si ya me imaginaba yo que desactivaría el teléfono del pokégear durante las batallas! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Se lo toma tan en serio …!

- ¡Mi Chikorita …! - se lamentaba el Prof. Elm.

_Al día siguiente …_

A Crystal le llegó el momento de pasar por Ciudad Malva. Tuvo que esconderse cuando se vio cerca de la Academia Pokémon, porque allí estaban Earl y unos niños y no quería que la viesen.

- ¿Dónde está Crystal? - preguntaba un niño.

- Dijo que tenía que marcharse a un viaje - respondió Earl, apurado.

- ¿Y cuándo va a volver? - preguntó una niña.

- No lo sé …

Crystal lo observaba todo desde la esquina de un edificio. Se sintió algo triste al oírles:

- **Earl, niños … Volveré pronto. Os lo prometo** - pensó -. Venga, Mega, vamos al Centro Pokémon, que tenemos que enviarle a Victreebel al Prof. Oak.

Fueron al Centro Pokémon más cercano para descubrir una mala noticia:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal, tras hablar con una encargada -. ¡El Sistema de Transporte no funciona! Entonces, me temo que tendremos que ir a probar suertes a otro Centro Pokémon …

- El Sistema de Transporte está estropeado en todos los Centros Pokémon de esta región, señorita - dijo la mujer -. Las causas aún se desconocen, pero ya lleva bastante tiempo así. ¿No te habías enterado?

- Sí … - admitió Crystal -. Pero pensé que ya estaría arreglado … Bueno, pues llamaré al Prof. Oak para comunicárselo.

Crystal se dirigió a la sala de ordenadores y le hizo una video llamada al científico:

- Hola - saludó Crystal, nada más establecerse la conexión -, soy Crys …

- ¡Oh, Crys! - se oyó gritar al Prof. Oak -. ¡Por fin conseguimos contactar contigo! ¡He estado intentando contactar contigo …! ¡Un pokémon del Prof. Elm Chikorita, ha huido y ha salido en tu busca! Por favor, si lo encuentras …

- Ah, ya lo he encontrado - dijo Crystal, mostrando a Chikorita por la pantalla del ordenador -. Le he dejado unirse a mi equipo, y le he llamado Mega.

- ¡¿Eeh? - gritaron los dos científicos, a la vez.

- ¿No es eso fantástico, Elm? - preguntó el Prof. Oak.

A continuación, Crystal les contó el problema con el Sistema de Transporte, y estuvieron hablando un poco más acerca de las misiones que debía llevar a cabo. Ya cuando cortaron la transmisión, el Prof. Oak se cruzó de brazos, muy serio.

- Uuh … Ya había olvidado lo del Sistema de Transporte - se lamentó -. Y no puedo pretender que esté regresando al laboratorio cada vez que realice una captura.

- ¿Pero qué hay de malo en llevar más de seis pokémons encima? - preguntó el Prof. Elm, extrañado.

- Ay, Elm … - suspiró el Prof. Oak -, aún te queda mucho por aprender. Un entrenador no puede mostrarles a más de seis pokémons a la vez todo su cariño y afecto, no podrían apenas dedicarles tiempo a cada uno de ellos. Seis es el límite máximo de pokémons que se permite en el equipo de un entrenador porque, al cabo de los años, se ha demostrado que, como mucho, un entrenador puede entrenar bien por igual a seis pokémons. Siete ya son demasiados.

- Ya veo - comentó el Prof. Elm.

- Ay … Parece que vamos a tener que darnos prisa con la reparación del Sistema de Transporte - dijo el Prof. Oak.

_Al día siguiente …_

Hacía un calor espantoso. Crystal y Chikorita caminaban por un bosque de las afueras de Ciudad Malva:

- ¡Oh, qué calor! - se lamentaba Crystal.

Entonces, vieron un río. Chikorita correteó hasta la orilla y empezó a chapotear en el agua con su hoja:

- ¡Menos mal, un río! - exclamó Crystal, más animada -. ¡Con la sed que tenía!

Llenó su botella con el agua cristalina del río, pero entonces vieron una lancha abandonada dejarse llevar por la corriente del río:

- ¿Y esa lancha? - preguntó Crystal -. No hay nadie a bordo … ¡Ah!

Sí que había alguien a bordo. Se trataba de un Flaafy y un Dunsparce que peleaban sin parar:

- ¡Flaafy y Dunsparce! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Tengo que ir a salvarles!

De los botes que daban los dos furiosos pokémons, la lancha se acabó hundiendo en el río. Crystal, escandalizada, se quitó la chaqueta:

- ¡Espérame aquí, Mega! - exclamó, lanzándose al agua.

La lancha volvió a flote, y Flaafy y Dunsparce seguían dentro de la lancha. Crystal se subió y se acercó a los dos pokémons, que la observaron con una mezcla de temor y furia:

- ¡Tranquilos! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡He venido a salvaros …!

Pero Dunsparce y Flaafy le atacaron, provocando que Chikorita, desde la orilla del río, se enfadase.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Crystal, dolorida por el impactrueno de Flaafy -. **Están asustados … Pero, ¿por qué?**. ¡Natee!

Hizo aparecer a Natu, que se lanzó a por Flaafy y Dunsparce:

- ¡Ataque psíquico! - ordenó Crystal.

Natu dejó medio confusos a los dos pokémons:

- ¡Primero me encargaré de Flaafy! - exclamó Crystal, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Debo apuntar a las zonas de su cuerpo que no tienen lana!

Lanzó la pokéball y Flaafy fue atrapado:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Y ahora a por Duns …! ¡Aah! ¡¿Pero qué hace?

Dunsparce hizo un agujero en la lancha con el aguijón del extremo de su cuerpo, con lo que el agua empezó a entrar:

- ¡Maldición! - chilló Crystal, mientras el Dunsparce escapaba.

Para colmo, vio que se dirigían a toda velocidad a un desfiladero lleno de rocas:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Crystal -. ¡Tengo que hacer algo rápido! ¡Aunque la lancha no se hunda, se estrellará! ¡Voy a tener que …!

Divisó al Dunsparce, huyendo. Sacó una pokéball y la pateó a toda velocidad, consiguiendo atrapar a Dunsparce.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Crystal -. Pero … ¡No podré llegar a tiempo para cogerla!

La pokéball con Dunsparce dentro iba a caer al río, Crystal nunca llegaría a tiempo, y en aquel momento le preocupaba más que el problema de la lancha:

- ¡NO! - gritó Crystal -. ¡Mega!

Chikorita intentó atrapar la pokéball desde la orilla, alargando su hoja al máximo, pero al ver que no llegaba, se lanzó:

- ¡Mega! - volvió a chillar Crystal.

Chikorita logró atrapar la pokéball de Dunsparce, pero cayó al agua. No sabía nadar y empezó a chapotear. Natu agarró a Crystal por la espalda y echaron a volar, salvando a Chikorita:

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Crystal, preocupada.

Chikorita suspiró. Volvieron a aterrizar en tierra:

- ¡Mega! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Era muy peligroso! ¡Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo te podrías haber ahogado!

Pero entonces, Chikorita le mostró la pokéball de Dunsparce a Crystal, cuya expresión se tornó mucho más tierna:

- No la dejaste escapar ni cuando te estabas hundiendo - dijo -. Gracias, bien hecho.

Le dirigió la mirada a la lancha, estrellada en las rocas:

- Me pregunto de quién será esta lancha - comentó Crystal -. ¡Oh, mira, hay un pokégear!

De uno de los agujeros que se había hecho en el casco de la lancha había caído un pokégear. Crystal lo cogió:

- ¿De quién será? - preguntó.

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritó alguien a través del pokégear.

Crystal se dio un susto tan grande que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el aparato, pero la voz de chico siguió sonando:

- ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Por favor, responde!

- Eh … sí, puedo oírte - respondió Crystal.

- ¡Bien, genial! ¡Siento decirte esto, pero tengo que pedirte un favor! ¿Puedes transportar un pokémon por mí?

Crystal no entendía nada:

- ¡¿"Transportar"? - repitió -. ¡Pero si el Sistema de Transporte está roto! ¡¿Y dónde estás tú?

- ¡Justo aquí arriba!

Crystal alzó la vista y descubrió que Bill revoloteaba cerca de la zona montado en su Farfetch'd.


	45. 3ª saga GSC: 045

Capítulo 45 - **¡Peripecias en el parque de atracciones y viajes por el mar! ¡El despertar de los Perros Legendarios!**

- ¡¿No me digas que tú eres Crys? - gritó Bill, mirando a Crystal desde el cielo, sin bajarse de su Farfetch'd -. El pelo, la ropa … ¡El Prof. Oak me ha hablado mucho de ti! ¡Qué suerte he tenido!

- ¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarte? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Quería entregarte una cosa! - exclamó Bill -. ¿Ves ese cable USB que hay al lado de mi pokégear? ¡Pues conéctalo al puerto de tu pokédex!

Crystal conectó el pokégear de Bill a su pokédex a través del cable.

- ¡Ahí lo tienes! - exclamó Bill -. ¡El Sistema de Transporte Portátil!

- ¿Pero cómo funciona esto? - preguntó Crystal -. ¿Por qué no bajas aquí y me lo explicas?

Bill seguía volando en el aire sobre su Farfetch'd:

- ¡Me temo que no puedo hacer eso! - exclamó -. ¡Oh, no! ¡Están aquí!

A Bill le dio un escalofrío y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Crystal, entendiendo cada vez menos cosas.

- ¡Ellos son la razón por la que no puedo bajar! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Aunque quiera, no puedo!

Y, en ese momento, apareció una manada de Staryus de detrás de un árbol:

- ¡Staryus! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Tenemos que huir, Farfetch'd! - exclamó Bill.

El chico y su pokémon se marcharon volando de allí, y todos los Staryus salieron pitando detrás de ellos.

- ¿Pero por qué le persiguen? - preguntó Crystal, extrañada.

Les observó alejarse, cuando la voz de Bill volvió a escucharse por el pokégear.

- ¡Eh! - gritó -. ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¡Sí …! - respondió Crystal, echando a correr también -. ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡No lo sé ni yo! ¡Esos Staryus aparecieron de repente, me intentaron secuestras y llevan persiguiéndome desde que me vi obligado a saltar del barco! ¡Me llamo Bill, y soy un investigador pokémon! ¡Me gusta inventar aparatos y ese tipo de cosas! ¡Antes solía trabajar por mi cuenta, pero ahora pertenezco a la Asociación Pokémon y trabajo con el Prof. Oak! ¡Fue él quien me contó que tendrías problemas para transportarle todos los pokémons de vayas capturando! ¡Yo creé el Sistema de Transporte, y ahora se supone que debo arreglarlo, pero no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que le está pasando!

- ¡Ya veo! - exclamó Crystal, intentando asimilar toda la información que le habían dado de un solo golpe -. ¡Pues lo del Sistema de Transporte es un fastidio, sí!

- ¡Por eso - añadió Bill -, necesitarás esto …! ¡AAAAGGGGGHHH!

- ¿Bill? - preguntó Crystal, extrañada -. ¡Bill, responde!

Pero a Bill no se le volvió a oír. Crystal siguió corriendo hasta llegar al parque de atracciones de Ciudad Malva. Siguió corriendo en la dirección que venían los gritos:

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Socorro, auxilio! ¡Ayuda!

Crystal descubrió que los gritos venían de la noria. Sobre una de las cabinas, los doce Staryus habían creado una jaula alrededor de Bill y su Farfetch'd y no les dejaban escapar.

- ¡Está atrapado! - chilló Crystal.

Bill volvió a establecer conexión con ella:

- ¡Por favor, haz algo! - le suplicó.

- ¡Bonee! - exclamó Crystal, haciendo aparecer a su Cubone -. ¡Ataque hueso boomerang!

Cubone lanzó su hueso con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero no había nada que hacer contra los doce duros cuerpos de los Staryus.

- ¡Están usando fortalecer! - exclamó Crystal, mirando a los Staryus -. ¡Es imposible romper la barrera!

Para colmo, los Staryus se llevaron a Bill volando por los aires y le montaron en todo tipo de atracciones, siendo la última la montaña rusa. Bill ya tenía la cara verde por el mareo.

- ¡Siento no poder hacer nada, pero estoy pensando un buen plan! - exclamaba Crystal, mientras intentaba no perder de vista al pobre Bill.

Crystal leía los datos de Staryu en la pokédex:

- Chumee necesita estar a poca distancia de su rival para usar el mal de ojo, y el ataque espora de Parasee pondría en peligro a toda la gente - comentaba -. Si quiero derrotarles, tendré que acercarme a ellos y atacar al núcleo … ¡Ya sé! ¡Bill, ¿puedes oírme?

- ¡Alto y claro, Cyrs!

- Dijiste algo de un Sistema de Transporte Portátil, ¿no? ¡Tu lo has creado, explícame cómo funciona!

- ¡Aún está en período de prueba! - explicó Bill -. ¡Pero bueno, espero que funcione! ¡Desde tu pokédex, elige el pokémon que tengas en tu equipo que quieres traspasar! ¡Pulsa el botón con forma de pokéball que hay en la pokédex, y a través del cable USB, los datos se traspasarán a tu pokégear! ¡Entonces, el pokémon será transportado hasta este teléfono que tengo en mis manos!

- ¡De acuerdo, Bill! - exclamó Crystal, que tenía una gran capacidad de comprensión -. ¡Ahora ya podemos atacar desde dentro a los Staryus!

- ¡¿Quéé?

Entonces, una pokéball se transportó desde el pokégear de Crystal y salió del teléfono que tenía Bill, golpeándole en la cara:

- ¡Auch! - exclamó Bill.

Natu salió de la pokéball.

- ¡Natee! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Pico taladro!

Natu picoteó con fuerza el núcleo del cuerpo de uno de los Staryus y, en cuestión de segundos, la cárcel de Staryus se desmoronó y salieron volando por los aires.

- ¡Y ahora - exclamó Crystal, lanzando un montón de pokéball al aire -, Rapid Ball!

Pateó todas las pokéballs a una gran velocidad y logró atrapar a todos los Staryus al vuelo. Bill, ya libre, volvió a montarse sobre su Farfetch'd y bajaron hasta llegar con la muchacha:

- ¡Buen trabajo, Crys! - exclamó -. ¡Gracias por salvarme!

- No ha sido nada - dijo Crystal, contando todas las pokéballs.

- Ahora voy a ir a entregarle el Transportador Portátil al Prof. Oak, ya que hemos comprobado que funciona perfectamente - dijo Bill -. Así podrás enviarle todos los pokémons que captures. ¡Confiamos en ti!

Crystal miró a Bill y soltó una risita:

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Bill.

- He de admitir que me dieron ganas de subirme a la montaña rusa a mí también cuando te vi allí arriba - respondió Crystal.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Pero si he estado a punto de morir!

- Lo siento - dijo Crystal, mostrándole a Bill una pokéball con uno de los Staryus dentro -, pero parece que estos Staryus querían jugar contigo. ¡Mírale, ahora parece mucho más satisfecho!

- **Umh, yo no veo mucha diferencia entre ella y el resto de las chicas, tan amable y gentil … - pensó Bill, mirando a Crystal -. ¿De verdad es ella la persona que acaba de salvarme**.

Se acercó a ella:

- ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y te montas en alguna de las atracciones, entonces? - le preguntó.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Crystal, emocionada.

Pero, entonces, vieron un Elekid correteando entre unos arbustos. Crystal sacó una pokéball como una autómata:

- ¡Un Elekid salvaje! - exclamó, mientras su expresión de volvía mucho más seria y firme -. ¡Aún no le he enviado ninguno al Prof. Oak! ¡Debo capturarlo!

- ¡No hay quien la comprenda! - exclamó Bill, mientras la observaba alejarse detrás del pokémon.

_Un par de días después …_

Era por la mañana, pero el Prof. Oak ya tenía una video llamada de Crystal, que le estaba enviando los pokémons que había capturado en los últimos dos días:

- ¡El siguiente es Quagsire - decía Crystal -, lo atrapé en la ruta 32 y fue más difícil de lo que esperaba!

Las pokéballs iban apareciendo una detrás de otro en el Transportador Portátil.

- ¡Y ahora Seaking! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Sus aletas son un poco diferentes de las de otros que he visto, pienso que es una nueva especie!

- Ah … - murmuraba el Prof. Oak, aún en pijama -. Ya veo …

- ¡El siguiente es Pineco! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Es de un color diferente! ¡Y luego también están Shuckle, Magby, Phanpy …! ¡Y también …!

Crystal había atrapado ya casi cien pokémons.

_Al día siguiente …_

Crystal y Chikorita andaban por los interiores de la Cueva Unión.

- Voy a echar de menos a Chumee … - decía Crystal, que luego miró a Chikorita con una amplia sonrisa -. ¡Pero me alegro tanto de tenerte conmigo, Mega!

Una gota de agua cayó sobre la cabeza de Chikorita desde una estalactita, provocando que Chikorita, muerto de miedo, saltara corriendo a los brazos de Crystal:

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Crystal, divertida -. ¡Sólo es agua!

Se adentraron más en la Cueva Unión. A medida que avanzaban más y más por los túneles, se hacía más oscuro:

- Tengo entendido - dijo Crystal -, que hace años, la gente tenía que pasar por esta cueva cada vez que quería ir a Pueblo Azalea. Pero, desde que construyeron la carretera por encima, nadie viene por aquí. Tal vez, entrenadores que buscan especies raras de pokémons … Pero, por ahora, no he visto ninguna.

Recordó las palabras de Bill, que le dijo que podía haber diferencias entre los pokémons de Kanto y Johto, y observó a unos Zubats revolotear por el techo de la cueva.

- Incluso hay pokémons de diferentes colores - añadió Crystal, recordando algún pokémon de color raro que había capturado -. El Prof. Oak dijo que le vendrían muy bien para su investigación, así que …

Crystal observó el mapa de Johto en su pokégear:

- Espero no estar yendo demasiado rápido - murmuró -, aunque quiero llegar cuanto antes al oeste de Johto …

De pronto, vieron una luz en la oscuridad del túnel:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Crystal -. ¡Un fantasma!

Pero se trataba de un Magneton, que emitía unos rayitos eléctricos, de ahí la luz que vieron a lo lejos.

- ¡Oh, pero si es un Magneton! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Pero por qué aquí? ¡Da igual, debo atraparlo!

Crystal y Chikorita empezaron a perseguir a Magneton. Cuando hubieron llegado a un punto muy oscuro de la cueva, otros dos Magnetons acorralaron a Crystal y a Chikorita:

- ¡Ah! - chilló Crystal -. ¡Más Magnetons! ¡¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Sin previo aviso, los Magnetons electrocutaron a Crystal y a Chikorita y les hicieron flotar en el aire formando una barrera eléctrica entre los tres. Transportaron a Crystal y Chikorita a través de una zona inexplorada de la cueva hasta dejarles caer en el interior de un pequeño submarino que había flotando en la superficie de un lago que había en los más profundo de la Cueva Unión.

_Cinco minutos después …_

Alguien llegó junto a sus Magnetons al submarino. Era un hombre muy alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo rubio, vestía con ropas militares y llevaba gafas de sol a pesar de estar en el interior de una cueva:

- Aquí no hay nada que hacer - dijo -. Supuse que esto ocurriría. Ya casi nadie viene por aquí. Vámonos.

Se trataba de Lieu Tenant Surge, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín. Se montó en el submarina (sin enterarse de que Crystal yacía, desmayada, detrás de su asiento) y se sumergió en el agua:

- Aqua, ¿me recibes? Cambio - dijo LT. Surge, hablando a través de un walkie talkie.

- Sí. Aquí Aqua. Cambio - respondió una voz.

- Estoy saliendo de la Cueva Unión, al sur de Pueblo Azalea. Cambio.

- ¿Por el túnel secreto? Cambio.

- Oh, cállate. Llegaré pronto, estar atentos. Cambio.

- ¡Sí, señor! Cambio.

- Podéis ir abriendo las compuertas. Cambio.

- A sus órdenes, señor. Cambio y corto.

El submarino salió del túnel secreto y entró en mar abierto. LT. Surge empezó a ascender hacia la superficie, pero el submarino se detuvo secamente:

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa ahora? - preguntó LT. Surge, fastidiado -. ¡El motor funciona, pero esto no se mueve!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que un grupo de unos veinte pokémons se había aferrado al submarino. Eran bastante monos, de color rosa y blanco y con forma de rocas adornadas con corales, pero tenían una gran fuerza.

- ¡Un banco de Corsolas! - exclamó LT. Surge.

Crystal se despertó en ese momento.

- ¡Ah! - chilló -. ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Pero si estaba en la Cueva Unión!

- ¡Oh, mierda! - exclamó LT. Surge, desesperado -. ¡Un polizón! Eh … señorita, no tengo ni idea de qué estás haciendo aquí, ¿pero podrías estar callada por un rato? Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo de charlar ahora.

- ¡Los Corsolas no dejan que el submarino se mueva! - exclamó Crystal, mirando a los pokémons a través de los cristales.

- ¡Corsola puede llegar a ser un pokémon increíblemente fuerte si se junta con varios de su misma especie, pudiendo incluso soportar el pelo de más de diez personas encima! - exclamó LT. Surge -. La única forma de quitárnoslos de encima es capturando al líder …

- ¿Ha dicho "capturar"? - preguntó Crystal, muy seria -. ¡Gire el submarino a la izquierda cuando le diga!

LT. Surge se quedó muy extrañado. Crystal le echó un vistazo a la corriente marina:

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó.

- Que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir … - murmuró LT. Surge, no muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

El submarino empezó a moverse de nuevo:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡Pero si volvemos a estar en movimiento! ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡Ah, un Natu!

Crystal había hecho aparecer a su Natu, que emitía sin parar ondas psíquicas:

- ¿Está moviendo el submarino con su ataque psíquico? - preguntó LT. Surge.

- No exactamente - respondió Crystal -. ¡Está moviendo la corriente marina para que nos lleve a la superficie!

- **Qué niña más observadora** - pensó LT. Surge, tras darse cuenta del plan que Crystal había trazado.

Arrastrados por la corriente, consiguieron salir a la superficie del agua.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Crystal; observó a los Corsolas y se fijó en el que tenía más aspecto de enfado -. ¡Así que tú eres el líder! ¡Natee, psíquico!

Natu atacó a los Corsolas con su poderoso ataque, lanzándolos por los aires y dejándolos fuera de combate:

- ¡Lure Ball! - exclamó Crystal, pateando un tipo de pokéball especializadas para pokémons de tipo agua.

El Corsola líder fue capturado, por lo que los demás volvieron al agua.

- ¡Captura completa! - exclamó Crystal.

LT. Surge estaba alucinando. Pero quien alucinó a continuación fue Crystal, que se dio cuenta de que un enorme barco trasatlántico se elevaba ante ellos.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Crystal, impresionada -. ¿Y este barco?

Subieron a bordo. Un marinero le enseñaba a Crystal el barco y le hablaba de él:

- ¡Este es el lujoso trasatlántico Santa Aqua! - exclamó, mientras caminaban por la cubierta -. Partimos cada lunes, miércoles y viernes de Ciudad Olivo para llevarles a Ciudad Carmín, en Kanto. Ahora nos estamos dirigiendo a recoger a nuestros pasajeros, aunque Lieu Tenant suele usarlo para sus propios fines en cuanto encuentra la oportunidad.

- ¿Es él el capitán de este barco? - preguntó Crystal.

- Eh … - titubeó el marinero -. Ni yo estoy muy seguro. Tengo entendido que es el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, y que antes trabajaba en otro trasatlántico antes de que naufragara, el Santa Ana. Pero también hay rumores de que antes era un importante criminal …

- ¡Hey, señorita! - se oyó gritar a LT. Surge desde lo alto -. ¡Ya estamos alcanzando el puerto de Ciudad Olivo! Era adonde querías ir, ¿no?

Se acercaban a la modesta Ciudad Olivo. La Torre Batalla, aún en construcción, era el edificio que más resaltaba. Nada más alcanzar el puerto, LT. Surge empujó a Crystal para que se bajara:

- ¡Gracias por tu ayuda antes! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Ya puedes desembarcar!

Crystal, algo apabullada por la brusquedad de LT. Surge, se bajó del barco mientras el marinero la observaba:

- Si no llega a ser por ella - le dijo el marinero a LT. Surge -, no habría podido librarse de esos Corsolas, ¿verdad, Lieu Ten …? Digo … ¿señor Surge?

- ¡Tu a trabajar! - ordenó LT. Surge, dándole una patada al marinero -. ¡Mueve el culo!

LT. Surge se quitó las gafas de sol y observó a Crystal alejarse con sus fieros ojos azules:

- Se acabó el recreo - murmuró, con malicia.

_Al mediodía …_

Crystal y sus pokémons paseaban por Ciudad Olivo. La muchacha llevaba el pokégear colgado del cuello, con la radio puesta:

- ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sintonizar nuestra emisora! ¡Entre las noticias más destacadas, comentamos un hecho que conmovió Ciudad Iris hace unos pocos días! ¡Se han podido observar tres extraños pokémons huyendo del interior de la Torre Quemada! ¡Se cree que podría tratarse de los pokémons legendarios de Ciudad Iris! ¡Teniendo en cuenta la leyenda, podría resultar que estos tres pokémons han despertado de su largo sueño y han comenzado sus propios viajes! ¡Esperamos que los investigadores pokémon consigan desentrañar el misterio que rodea a estos tres pokémons! ¡Les mantendremos informados!

Crystal llegó hasta donde se realizaba la construcción de la Torre Batalla, que ya estaba a punto de ser terminada:

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Es alucinante!

Un obrero la vio y se acercó a ello:

- Impresionante, ¿verdad? - le dijo a la muchacha -. ¡El nuevo centro de atención de Ciudad Olivo, la Torre Batalla! Hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas con su construcción, incluso tuvimos que detenerla por un tiempo. ¡Pero ahora las cosas van sobre ruedas y podremos terminar el próximo mes!

Entonces, un estruendo hizo temblar el suelo. Varios obreros salieron corriendo de la torre:

- ¡Socorro! - gritaba uno de ellos -. ¡El depósito de residuos está a punto de explotar!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el obrero que había estado hablando con Crystal.

Se oyó una especie de explosión dentro de la torre y un montón de residuos salieron disparados hacia los obreros. Volando, Crystal y Natu salvaron al obrero de ser alcanzado por los residuos:

- Phew - suspiró el hombre -, por los pelos. Gracias.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Los residuos están cayendo al mar! ¡Los pokémons morirán!

A los pocos segundos, un enorme pokémon salió del mar. Tenía forma de pez globo con púas sobre todo su cuerpo. Chorreaba agua contaminada y miraba a todas las personas con odio:

- ¡Es un Qwilfish! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Pero por qué es tan grande?

Sacó su pokédex y leyó los datos del pokémon:

- Es un pez globo - murmuró -, y es capaz de absorber el agua para aumentar de tamaño tantas veces como quiera. ¡Y luego ataca disparando púas venenosas!

Qwilfish lanzó montones de aguijones venenosos. Crystal y Natu lograron esquivarlos mientras los obreros se ponían a salvo:

- ¡Esto nos va a llevar un tiempo! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Tendremos que capturarlo, vamos chicos!

Arcanine, Cubone, Hitmonchan, Chikorita y Parasect se lanzaron a por el Qwilfish gigante y a por otros Qwilfishes (ya de tamaños más pequeños), derrotándolos uno a uno.

- ¡Y ahora a por el grande! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Bonee, falso tortazo!

Cubone le asestó un fuerte golpe con su hueso al Qwilfish gigante, derrotándolo y obligándolo a recuperar su tamaño original:

- Lo siento - le dijo Crystal -, comprendo que estéis furiosos por haber ensuciado vuestro hogar. Mientras lo limpiamos, tendréis que quedaros conmigo. ¡Adelante, pokéball!

Crystal pateó varias pokéballs, atrapando todos los Qwilfishes.

- ¡Captura completa! - exclamó Crystal, observando la pokéball con la que había atrapado al Qwilfish furioso.

Observó que éste se movía sin parar dentro de la pokéball.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Crystal -. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Miró el mar, y vio un pequeño Qwilfish bebé flotando en la superficie del agua, muy débil, entre todos aquellos residuos.

- ¡Un Qwilfish bebé! - exclamó Crystal, preocupada -. ¡Pobrecito, tenemos que salvarle o morirá por tragarse los residuos! ¡Natee!

Natu voló y sacó al Qwilfish bebé del agua. Crystal lo tomó entre sus brazos:

- ¡Su pulso es muy débil! - exclamó, preocupada -. ¡Debo llevarle rápido a un Centro Pokémon o morirá!

Crystal montó sobre Arcanine:

- ¡Rápido, Arackee! - exclamó.

Dejando a los obreros perplejos por toda la acción que había tenido lugar, Crystal y Arcanine salieron corriendo de allí. Desde lo alto, un misterioso pokémon les observaba. Bajó al suelo para encararse con Crystal y con Arcanine, que frenó en seco:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Pero qué …?

Observó al pokémon que se les acercaba. Era bastante hermoso, su cuerpo azul relucían como el cristal y sus crines de color morado ondeaban al viento. Su aspecto recordaba ligeramente al de un perro, pero mucho más elegante. Sin previo aviso, emitió un destello que envolvió a Crystal y sus pokémons:

- ¡Kyaah! - se oyó chillar a Crystal.

El resplandor fue tan grande que incluso los obreros lo vieron desde lejos.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Crystal, atreviéndose a abrir los ojos; observó al bello pokémon mirarle de reojo y alejarse -. Ese pokémon …

Una vez la luz hubo desaparecido, el Qwilfish bebé volvió a respirar entre los brazos de Crystal:

- ¡Estás curado! - exclamó Crystal, contenta.

Escuchó a los obreros gritar, a lo lejos. Se acercó a mirar lo que había ocurrido:

- ¡El mar! - exclamaba uno de los obreros -. ¡Ya no hay restos de residuos, está todo limpio!

- ¿Habrá sido el rayo de luz del pokémon? - preguntó Crystal, mirando a lo lejos.

Su pokégear empezó a sonar. Crystal cogió la llamada:

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Crystal, soy Oak! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Por fin soy capaz de contactar contigo!

- ¡Oh, hola, Prof. Oak! - saludó Crystal.

- ¡Acabo de escuchar en la radio que los Perros Legendarios de Ciudad Iris han despertado y están viajando por todo Johto! - se oía decir al científico -. ¡Sus nombres son Entei, Raikou y Suicune! ¡Espero que seas capaz de recolectar sus datos, cuento contigo para esta misión!

- Profesor - dijo Crystal, muy seria -, creo que ya me he encontrado con uno de ellos.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿En serio?

- Sí … El que tiene un cuerpo que reluce como el cristal. No sólo voy a recolectar sus datos, ¡también pienso capturarlos! ¡Lo daré todo!

- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Crys! ¡Mucha suerte en tu búsqueda de Suicune!

_Al día siguiente …_

Era de noche. Suicune, el bello Perro Legendario de tipo agua había desaparecido de Ciudad Olivo y se encontraba en Ciudad Endrino, al noreste de la región de Johto.

En el interior de un Dôjo, al norte de la ciudad, entrenaban dos personas y sus pokémons. Un hombre hacía luchar a su Seadra contra la Kingdra de su rival, una hermosa joven de largo cabello azulado vestida con un ajustado traje de baño, botas y capa.

- ¡Ataque ciclón! - ordenó el hombre -. ¡Y pantalla humo!

Seadra atrapó a Kingdra dentro de una nube de humo. La joven blandió su látigo con fiereza.

- ¡Cambio, Kingdra! - exclamó, haciendo volver a su pokémon -. ¡Dragonair, te elijo a ti! ¡Velo sagrado!

Hizo aparecer a su Dragonair, que se libró de la pantalla humo gracias al nuevo movimiento:

- ¡Y ahora, dragoaliento! - ordenó la joven.

Seadra fue derrotado. Acto seguido, el hombre se arrodilló ante la joven:

- ¡He perdido, señora Clair! - exclamó.

- Jajaja, necesitas entrenar más, Ron - dijo la joven -. Aunque tu estrategia para dificultar mis movimientos era bastante buena.

- ¡Sin duda sois la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Endrino, señora! - exclamó el hombre, maravillado -. ¡Como nieta del Jefe del clan, sois una innata maestra de dragones! ¡Sólo vos sois capaz de controlar a los pokémons dragón con tanta facilidad!

Aquella joven se llamaba Clair, y era experta en pokémons de tipo dragón, además de la Líder del Gimnasio de aquella ciudad.

- Ya son ocho generaciones de maestros de pokémons dragones entrenando en Ciudad Endrino - dijo Clair -. De ninguna manera puede haber alguien que sea capaz de vencer nuestras habilidades con los dragones. Aunque la verdad … Echo de menos enfrentarme a algún oponente digno. Así no tengo posibilidades de seguir mejorando.

- La única persona contra la que perdió la señora Clair - dijo el hombre -, fue vuestro hermano, el señor Lance …

- ¡Cállate! - ordenó Clair, pisándole la cara -. ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de él! Me voy a entrenar a la Cueva Dragón.

Y Clair se marchó de allí pisando fuerte.


	46. 3ª saga GSC: 046

Capítulo 46 - **¡Los desafíos del legendario Suicune!**

Ya era noche cerrada. Montada sobre su Dragonair y con la compañía de su poderosa Kingdra, Clair se dirigía a una cueva al norte de Ciudad Endrino, situada tras un lago. Clair iba cabizbaja y pensativa:

- **¿Dónde estás, hermano?** - pensaba.

Atravesaron la cascada que ocultaba la entrada a la cueva:

- ¡Aquí estoy, pokémons dragones! - exclamó Clair, nada más entrar -. ¡Espero que hoy estéis preparados para un entrenamiento intensivo!

La Cueva Dragón, tal como indicaba su nombre, estaba habitada por poderosos pokémons dragones que eran amigos de Clair y la ayudaban a entrenar para que sus pokémons se mantuvieran en forma. Del agua emergieron tres Gyarados y tres Dragonites, pero lo que hicieron fue quedarse parados, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, muy tranquilos:

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Clair -. ¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿Por qué no os lanzáis a por mí, como soléis hacer?

Les observó:

- Parece como si … - murmuró -, ¡como si estuvieron rindiendo homenaje a algo! O a alguien …

Fue entonces cuando vio, rodeado de un haz de luz, a Suicune de pie sobre una de las rocas.

- ¡¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Clair -. ¡Nunca he visto a ese pokémon! ¡Da igual, este lugar es de entrenamiento para los miembros de mi clan y sus pokémons dragones, tú no eres bienvenido aquí! ¿Has venido en busca de algo?

Suicune saltó a por Clair y Dragonair:

- ¡Oh, así que quieres pelea! - exclamó Clair -. ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Yo, Clair, la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Endrino, acepto tu desafío! ¡Defiende, Dragonair!

Dragonair elevó su cola y Suicune chocó de frente contra una de las esferas que adornaban la punta de la cola de Dragonair:

- ¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes? - preguntó Clair, divertida -. ¡Así nunca podrás derrotarme!

Pero la esfera contra la que Suicune había chocado se resquebrajó y estalló en pedazos:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Clair.

Suicune les atacó con un viento hielo, levantando una espesa niebla debido a todo el agua del que estaban rodeados.

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Clair, pues los dragones eran débiles frente al hielo -. ¡Ya es suficiente, esto te mantendrá quieto! ¡Dragoaliento!

Identificaron la figura de Suicune entre la niebla y Dragonair atacó con su poderoso aliento de dragón. Suicune se quedó muy quieto, ya que uno de los efectos del dragoaliento era la parálisis:

- ¡Ahora ya no te puedes mover! - exclamó Clair.

Ella y Dragonair se acercaron hacia Suicune hasta situarse a escasos dos metros de él. Clair quedó levemente impresionada por la belleza del pokémon:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó -. ¡Tu cuerpo reluce como el cristal! ¡Serás mío!

Enganchó una superball a su látigo y la lanzó con fiereza. No obstante, la superball golpeó contra el cuerpo de Suicune y rebotó, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Clair, acercándose a tocar la figura de Suicune -. ¡Pero si es hielo! ¡Hemos estado atacando a una mera copia suya! ¡¿Dónde está el verdadero?

Sintió una presencia detrás. Clair y Dragonair se giraron a tiempo de ver cómo Suicune les atacaba con un rayo hielo mezclado con un rayo burbuja.

- ¡Argh! - gritó Clair, mientras ella y su Dragonair caían al suelo, fuera de combate.

Suicune se acercó un poco a Clair mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo:

- Eso fue … - murmuró Clair, temblorosa.

Suicune le dirigió una última mirada y le dio la espalda, disponiéndose a marcharse de allí:

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Clair -. ¡Tengo aún más pokémons! ¡Esto no ha terminado aún, no te vayas!

Pero Suicune se marchó, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

Apenas hubieron pasado unos segundos cuando dos personas llegaron adonde estaba Clair:

- Blablablaplaplapla - chapurreaba un anciano, tan viejo que no tenía dientes y que era incapaz de hablar bien.

Clair se giró hacia el viejo, de corta estatura y con una barba que le llegaba por los suelos:

- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó -. Digo … ¡Mayor!

Un hombre estaba al lado del anciano. Era el único que comprendía lo que decía y actuaba como "traductor".

- El Mayor dice que el pokémon al que te acabas de enfrentar se llama Suicune - le dijo a Clair.

- ¡¿Suicune? - repitió ella -. ¡¿Ese es el nombre del pokémon cuyo cuerpo relucía como el cristal?

El Mayor murmuró unas cuantas cosas más:

- Es uno de los tres Perros Legendarios - tradujo el hombre -, originarios de la Torre Quemada, en Ciudad Iris, que han despertado después de un largo sueño para iniciar sus propios viajes.

- ¡¿Pero por qué ha venido aquí?

El Mayor chapurró algo más.

- Se dice que Suicune se acercará a los entrenadores que considere más poderosos y dignos para comprobar sus habilidades - tradujo el hombre -. Por eso te ha retado a ti, Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Endrino.

- Entonces … - murmuró Clair -, si se marchó … ¿significa que no he superado sus expectativas?

Apretó los puños:

- Pero - añadió -, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Acaso está buscando a alguien digno de ser su maestro?

_Mientras tanto …_

Lejos de allí, en alguna isla perdida en el mar, Amy aterrizó tras varios días viajando sobre su Jigglypuff:

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, Puffy - dijo Amy -. ¡Tómate un descanso!

Le hizo volver a su pokéball y Amy se adentró en la cueva. Caminó a través de varios túneles hasta llegar a una cavidad en la que le esperaban Eevee y un atractivo joven vestido con ropas negras y capa.

- ¡Ya he llegado, Eevee! - anunció Amy.

Eevee saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora. El joven la miró, sin decir nada, desde su trono de piedra.

- Ya he vuelto, Lance - dijo Amy, dirigiéndose a él, mucho más seria y haciendo una leve reverencia.

El joven la observó con sus firmes ojos verdes. Se repeinó el cabello, del color de la melaza y peinado de punta hacia atrás. Era Lance, el maestro de los dragones:

- Me he enterado de lo de Ciudad Iris - dijo -. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada - negó Amy -. Tampoco fue tan grave, sólo levantaron algunas áreas de tierra y cayeron algunos edificios. Lo más importante fue lo de la Torre Hojalata, pero al parecer ya la están restaurando.

- Ya veo - murmuró Lance -. ¿Algún rastro de Ho-oh?

- Nada - respondió Amy -. La estatua estaba intacta, pero ni brilló ni nada, así que ni nosotros ni el Team Rocket pudimos sacar provecho.

- Bueno - dijo Lance -. Buen trabajo, Amethyst.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, Lance? - preguntó Amy.

- Hace un tiempo que no tengo noticias de Silver …

Amy parpadeó y, acto seguido, se dejó invadir por una inquieta preocupación, pero Lance no lo notó:

- Podrías ir en su busca - añadió.

- N … no sé dónde puede estar - murmuró Amy.

- Si le ha ocurrido algo, tendría que estar por el área de Pueblo Caoba y sus alrededores - dijo Lance, pensativo -. Aunque, conociendo a Silver, podría estar escondido en cualquier parte. Es tan resbaladizo …

- Saldré a buscarle - dijo entonces Amy, con decisión -. No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada. Silver es mi compañero y me da igual dónde pueda estar, porque le encontraré.

Lance esbozó una ligera sonrisa:

- Eso me gusta más, Amethyst - dijo -. Para sobrevivir en este mundo, uno tiene que estar seguro de sí mismo.

Amy asintió.

- Bueno - dijo -, pues me voy. ¿Quieres que deje a Eevee otra vez contigo?

- Sí, por favor - pidió Lance -. Su gran oído me viene muy bien. Pero antes de que te vayas, acércate un momento.

Fue ahí cuando Amy se ruborizó por completo. Estaba enamorada de Lance desde hacía ya más de un año, aunque a veces no sabía si era más admiración y devoción que amor. El atractivo de Lance siempre traía tan embelesada a Amy que ella misma confundía sus sentimientos.

- Sí … - asintió Amy, avanzando lentamente hacia Lance.

Cuando la tuvo en frente, Lance le apartó el largo flequillo de la cara y la miró directamente a los ojos, muy serio. Amy se sonrojó aún más, pero Lance sólo dijo dos palabras:

- Sé fuerte.

_Al día siguiente …_

Al mediodía, alguien sobrevolaba el mar sobre su Skarmory rumbo a una isla situada al noroeste de Johto.

- A este paso vamos a llegar tarde - dijo -. ¡Apresurémonos, Skarmory!

Era un hombre de mediana edad, aunque estaba en bastante buena forma. Llevaba gafas de aeronáutico y una chaqueta roja. Vio un extraño resplandor dentro del agua que le llamó la atención:

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó -. ¡Skarmory, acércate más!

Descendieron un poco hacia la superficie del agua para ver con más detenimiento qué podía ser aquel resplandor, pero:

- ¡UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!

_Un par de horas después …_

Ciudad Orquídea era la ciudad más importante de la isla más grande del archipiélago que se encontraba al otro lado del mar al noroeste de Johto. El Líder del Gimnasio de aquella ciudad, Chuck, acababa de terminar su entrenamiento de después de comer, que consistía en quinientas flexiones.

- ¡Bien, ya hemos terminado! - exclamó Chuck, sudando la gota gorda -. ¡Muy bien hecho, Poliwrath, Primeape!

Se volvió hacia sus dos pokémons, que siempre entrenaba con él, Poliwrath y Primeape, ambos tan musculosos como su entrenador.

- Esta noche - dijo Chuck, mirando al cielo -, ¡volveremos a enfrentarnos, amigo mío!

Regresó a su casa, donde su mujer estaba ya empezando a preparar la cena.

- ¡Ya he vuelto! - exclamó Chuck.

- Bienvenido, querido - dijo su mujer -. Estoy preparando una buena cena para esta noche.

- ¡Eso puede esperar! - exclamó Chuck -. ¿Puedes preparar la sala de combate primero?

- ¿Pero para qué?

- ¡Para combatir, por supuesto! - respondió Chuck, alzando el puño hacia el techo, con decisión -. ¡El tío que va a venir esta noche no es sólo mi amigo, también es mi fiel compañero y rival! ¡Nos gusta medir nuestras fuerzas mediante batallas para ayudarnos a mejorar! ¡Eso es lo que estoy esperando!

Y se puso a entrenar como loco. Su mujer le observaba con una sonrisa pesarosa:

- **Todavía quedan dos horas para que llegue - pensó -, pero mírale, está tan impaciente de combatir …**.

Sin embargo, había algo en el rival de Chuck que nunca le había gustado, y pensaba en ello mientras entrenaba sus patadas:

- **Él … - pensó Chuck -, es un entrenador muy fuerte, tan fuerte como un líder de gimnasio. Y aún así prefiere vivir volando de un lado a otro. Qué desperdicio**.

Atardecía. Las olas chocaban con fuerza contra el acantilado. Chuck y su mujer esperaban en el interior del Gimnasio:

- Se retrasa … - comentó ella, con algo de preocupación.

- Él siempre se retrasa - dijo Chuck, tranquilamente -. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Pero entonces escuchó un ruido extraño:

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Chuck, sobresaltándose.

- ¿Eh? Probablemente las olas, ¿no? - respondió su mujer.

- ¡No! - negó Chuck, levantándose -. ¡He nacido y me he criado en Ciudad Orquídea y he crecido en sus bosques! ¡La naturaleza es quien me ha educado! ¡Mis instintos me dicen que aquí está pasando algo raro!

Fue corriendo a su zona de entrenamiento al lado del acantilado, y se encontró con todos los sacos de boxeo rajados y rotos:

- ¡Imposible! - gritó Chuck -. ¡Aunque hayan sido las olas, es imposible que hayan destrozado los sacos!

Vio algo brillante en el suelo y lo cogió:

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Chuck, examinándolo -. ¡Es un fragmento de cristal!

Otra ola golpeó contra el acantilado y algo cayó al lado de Chuck.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Chuck, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Cogió el objeto que le acababa de caer y lo sostuvo entre las manos. Se trataba de una chaqueta de motero, con una enorme raja en la espalda, de color rojo y con la imagen de la Medalla Céfiro estampada en la espalda y en el hombro izquierdo:

- ¡Su chaqueta favorita! - exclamó Chuck -. ¿Quién ha podido hacerle esto? ¡Ese tío podría derrotar a cualquier líder de gimnasio!

Vio un destello entre las olas:

- ¡El enemigo está entre las olas! - exclamó Chuck -. ¡Primeape, Poliwrath, al ataque! ¡Puño dinámico!

Sus dos pokémons se lanzaron a atacar a lo que quiera que hubiese entre las olas, pero no lo alcanzaron. Un rayo de luz salió disparado del agua y Suicune fue quien cayó al suelo, encarándose con Chuck:

- ¿Y ese pokémon? - preguntó Chuck -. ¡Nunca lo había visto antes!

Suicune se fue acercando a Chuck y a sus pokémons cuando otra voz masculina sonó por detrás:

- ¡Ahora, Skarmory!

Un tornado cortante golpeó a Suicune por la espalda. Chuck miró hacia el cielo y vio al hombre que había estado esperando. Seguía montado sobre su Skarmory y sostenía una pluma plateada entre los dientes. Se había quitado las gafas de aeronáutico, dejando a la vista sus fieros ojos azules, aunque el derecho lo tenía parcialmente tapado bajo su flequillo rubio:

- ¡Tú! - gritó Chuck.

- Gracias, amigo - dijo el otro -. Si no lo hubieras distraído, no podría haberme librado de él.

- ¡Wayne! - gritó Chuck, aliviado.

Skarmory aterrizó junto a Chuck:

- ¡Pensé que estabas muerto cuando vi esto! - exclamó Chuck, mostrándole la chaqueta a Wayne.

- ¡Oye, tampoco soy tan débil! - exclamó Wayne, tomando su chaqueta.

Se la puso. También llevaba al cuello un colgante con la Medalla Céfiro. Chuck miró a Suicune:

- Pero, ¿cómo ha sido capaz de arrastrarte al agua? - preguntó -. Tú, que eres un experto en pokémons voladores …

- Es la primera vez que me lo encuentro - dijo Wayne -, pero habiendo luchado sólo una vez contra él, me atrevo a decir que es uno de los pokémons de la Torre Quemada que despertó hace poco. ¡Es el legendario Suicune! ¿Y si nos encargamos los dos de él?

- ¡Me parece bien! - aceptó Chuck -. ¡A por él, Poliwrath!

Poliwrath se lanzó a por Suicune, que le desplazó con una potente ráfaga. Wayne echó a volar sobre su Skarmory:

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - gritó Chuck.

- ¡Durante sus ataques - explicó Wayne -, desprende vapor de agua de su cuerpo, congelarlo en cuestión de segundos y lanzarlos en forma de pequeñas agujas de hielo!

- ¡Ya veo! - exclamó Chuck -. ¡Ahora ya lo entiendo todo! ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esquivar todas esas ráfagas de viento! ¡Poliwrath, ataque fuerza!

Poliwrath se lanzó a por Suicune y chocó con fuerza contra él, lanzándolo al suelo:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Chuck -. ¡Wayne! ¡Dile a tu Skarmory que ataque con otra ráfaga de viento!

- ¡Idiota! - gritó Wayne -. ¡Así podrá atacarte aprovechándose del viento!

- ¡No te preocupes - exclamó Chuck -, estoy acostumbrado a resistir fuertes golpes! ¡Date prisa!

Wayne apretó los dientes y no le quedó más remedio que seguir el alocado plan de su amigo:

- ¡Skarmory - exclamó -, ataque rapidez!

Skarmory batió sus alas de acero y levantó una imparable ráfaga que golpeó tanto a Suicune como a Chuck y su Poliwrath. Los tres golpearon contra el suelo, pero ni Chuck ni su pokémon habían resultado dañados:

- ¡Je! - rió Wayne, aterrizando -. ¡Usaste el ataque protección! ¡Qué arriesgado!

- ¡Wayne! - exclamó Chuck -. ¡Intenta atraparlo ahora que está herido!

A toda velocidad, Wayne lanzó una superball, pero la bola golpeó contra el cuerpo de Suicune y se rompió. La niebla se disipó y Suicune se levantó, sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo:

- ¡Pero si no está herido! - exclamó Chuck -. ¡No me digas que atacó al mismo tiempo!

Entonces, Suicune dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de allí. Wayne intentó seguirle, furioso:

- ¡Que se escapa! - gritó.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Chuck, agarrándole -. No está escapando … Sólo piensa que no somos lo suficientemente buenos. Hemos perdido.

Suicune dio un gran salto y se marchó de allí. Wayne resopló y se sentó en el suelo:

- Sigues luchando como un guerrero - le dijo a Chuck -. No has cambiado nada, no me extraña que tus discípulos siempre acaben huyendo.

- Ah … - suspiró Chuck -. Parece ser que mis métodos de entrenamiento están algo pasados de fecha. Mi último discípulo regresó a Kanto hace cuatro años. El otro día me mandó una carta diciéndome que se ha convertido en el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, así que supongo que mi entrenamiento tampoco está tan mal … Ahora es lo suficientemente bueno como para enfrentarse a mí.

- El Líder de Ciudad Verde, ¿eh? - comentó Wayne -. Mmh … He oído que el nuevo Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Malva también es muy joven. Es el mundo de la juventud …

- Sí … - murmuró Chuck -. ¿Pero y ese Suicune? ¿Por qué nos retó?

- También apareció frente a Clair, la Líder de Ciudad Endrino - comentó Wayne.

- Y entonces tú, que tienes el nivel de líder de gimnasio - dijo Chuck -, y yo, Líder de Ciudad Orquídea. Si lo que pretende es retarnos a todos …

- … llegará el día en el que se enfrente a tu discípulo - continuó Wayne -, y al nuevo Líder de Ciudad Malva.

- Sí, supongo que sí - dijo Chuck, mirando al horizonte.

_Un día después …_

Amanecía. Suicune se encontraba en una zona boscosa del centro de Johto, buscando más entrenadores fuertes a los que retar. Entonces, captó unas ondas que no venían de muy lejos y se lanzó en su busca.

En un pueblo cercano, el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Iris estaba de pie sobre el tejado del ayuntamiento, muy concentrado en buscar algo con sus poderes mentales. Todo el pueblo le observaba desde abajo, algunos desconfiando de sus poderes y otros, más confiados.

- Alcalde - dijo un señor -, ¿de veras puede verlo todo?

- Se dice que puede ver cosas que nosotros no podemos ver - dijo el alcalde, aunque no muy seguro -. Ha venido hasta aquí desde Ciudad Iris y, según dicen, es el Líder del Gimnasio.

- Pero ya lleva ahí toda la noche …

- ¡Chisst!

El joven que estaba en el tejado abrió los ojos. Se llamaba Morty, andaría por la mita de la década de los veinte y era rubio, tenía los ojos claros pero siempre vestía con ropas oscuras. Era experto en pokémons de tipo fantasma y siempre estaba acompañado de su Misdreavus:

- ¡Ya lo veo! - exclamó.

Bajó al suelo, junto a una joven que parecía preocupada.

- Ya lo he visto, el Girafarig del que fuiste separada hace cinco años se encuentra al pie de ese monte - le dijo Morty a la chica -. ¡Vamos, ven conmigo!

Le alargó la mano a la joven, que se sonrojó:

- Umh, vale … - murmuró.

Los ciudadanos les vieron alejarse. El señor que había preguntado antes no daba crédito:

- ¿De verdad lo ha visto? - preguntó.

- Eso parece - respondió el alcalde.

Y decidieron seguirles.

Un rato después, Morty y la chica llegaron a una zona boscosa, cerca de unas montañas. Entonces, entre los arbustos, encontraron un Girafarig con una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo:

- ¿Es ese? - preguntó Morty.

Los ojos de la chica se vieron inundados por lágrimas:

- ¡Sí, es él! - exclamó -. ¡Le reconozco por la cicatriz del ojo! ¡Oh, mi querido Girafarig, cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! ¡He estado muy preocupada por ti durante todos estos años!

El alcalde y los ciudadanos que habían llegado hasta allí estaban alucinando. La chica resultaba ser la hija del alcalde, que le dio la mano a Morty:

- Muchas gracias por venir desde tan lejos para ayudar a mi hija - le dijo -. Te hago entrega de este medallón con el escudo del pueblo, como agradecimiento.

- Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi viejo amigo - dijo la chica, moviendo la cabeza -. ¿De veras puedes ver todo lo que te propongas?

Morty sonrió:

- Todo - dijo -, todo no. Hay dos cosas a las que llevo años buscando, pero nunca he sido capaz de verlas. Estoy hablando del pokémon arco iris, al que llevo buscando desde hace años, y de otro pokémon legendario al que un amigo mío llamado Eusine le ha llamada Suicune. Me pidió que intentara encontrarle con mis poderes, pero nunca le he encontrado. Supongo que no es más que una leyenda … Aunque me alegro de tener un amigo como Eusine. Él también lleva un tiempo buscando a Suicune …

- "Suicune" - repitió la chica -. Tal vez … ¡Que alguien me dé una radio, por favor!

El anciano, que siempre llevaba consigo una radio, se la prestó a la chica, que sintonizó la emisora que siempre solía dar noticias de los Perros Legendarios:

- ¡Estas son las últimas noticias que se tienen de los pokémons legendarios que han despertado y escapado de la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Iris! ¡Se les ha visto en diversas localidades de Johto, mientras que uno de ellos se ha enfrentado a los líderes de los gimnasios de Ciudad Endrino y Ciudad Orquídea! ¡La leyenda nombra a ese pokémon como Suicune, y …!

- ¡¿Suicune ha despertado? - gritó Morty, perplejo -. ¡Vamos, Misdreavus, Gastly!

Morty se marchó corriendo de allí seguido de sus dos pokémons fantasma más fieles.

- ¡Ah, Morty! - exclamó el alcalde.

Pero Morty se perdió entre los árboles y los arbustos del bosque.


	47. 3ª saga GSC: 047

Capítulo 47 - **¡El mago Eusine! ¡Siguiéndole la pista a Suicune!**

- Esta niebla … - murmuró Morty.

Cuanto más se adentraban en el bosque, más niebla espesa les rodeada. Los dos pokémons fantasmas de Morty miraban a todos lados:

- No bajéis la guardia - ordenó Morty -. Puede que estemos a punto de encontrarnos con el mismísimo Suicune. ¡Debemos estar preparados para pelear en cualquier momento!

Morty se concentró y empleó sus poderes mentales para buscar a Suicune entre la niebla. Finalmente, le encontró:

- ¡Ya lo tengo localizado! - exclamó Morty, emocionado -. ¡Misdreavus, psico onda!

Misdreavus disipó la niebla con su onda psíquica, dejando a Suicune a la vista.

- ¡Suicune! - gritó Morty, sin apenas creérselo -. ¡Por fin te encuentro, después de tanto tiempo!

Suicune atacó a Misdreavus con un rayo hielo y salió corriendo:

- ¡Puedes huir, pero no esconderte! - exclamó Morty, yendo tras él -. ¡Te podré ver de cualquier forma!

Persiguió a Suicune por todo el bosque hasta adentrarse en la ciudad, dejando a todos los ciudadanos muy extrañados:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó la hija del alcalde, después de que una ráfaga de viento frío estuviese a punto de derribarla.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó el alcalde.

Sin embargo, mientras huía, Suicune se había visto envuelto por una extraña niebla que había creado Gastly, ralentizando su velocidad poco a poco:

- ¡Rápido! - gritaba Morty, corriendo por las calles del pueblo haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del alcalde y su hija.

Acorraló a Suicune en una estrecha callejuela. Suicune estaba empezando a perder movilidad. Morty le miró con una sonrisa victoriosa:

- Esa niebla con la que te envolvió mi Gastly - le dijo -, estaba mezclada con ondas eléctricas. El ataque onda trueno. ¡Ahora está paralizado y no te puedes mover!

Suicune gruñó y Morty sacó una superball:

- ¡Ahora será mío! - exclamó, lanzándosela a Suicune.

Pero la superball atravesó a Suicune como si no fuera sólido. Morty se quedó espeluznado:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó.

La imagen de Suicune se desvaneció.

- ¡Ha desaparecido! - gritó Morty, girándose rápidamente sobre sí mismo.

Y se encontró con cuatro reflejos suyos.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? - preguntó Morty, intentando calmarse y acercándose a uno de sus reflejos.

Lo tocó. En realidad, lo que tenía delante era un espejo tan fino que apenas se percibía. El espejo se rajó y estalló en pedazos.

- ¿El ataque manto espejo? - preguntó Morty.

Era un movimiento defensivo que le devolvía al enemigo sus propios ataques. En efecto, el Misdreavus de Morty empezó a sufrir los efectos de la parálisis.

- Misdreavus … - murmuró Morty -. Supongo que canté victoria demasiado pronto, al final hemos sido golpeados con nuestro propio ataque.

Morty intentó localizar a Suicune con sus poderes:

- No logro localizarlo - murmuró -. Se ha ido. Gastly, hemos perdido, derrotados por nuestro propio ataque. Supongo que no es más que un sueño, al igual que el pokémon arco iris …

Marcó un número de teléfono en su pokégear y se dispuso a llamar a alguien.

- Hola - saludó -, ¿Eusine? Soy yo, Morty … Sí, tienes razón. He visto a Suicune y he sido miserablemente derrotado.

_Al día siguiente …_

Crystal montaba sobre su Arcanine siguiendo la pista de Suicune. Se comunicaba con el Prof. Oak por el pokégear:

- ¿Hay alguna nueva pista de Suicune, profesor? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Dicen que se le ha visto aparecerse ante varios líderes de gimnasio para retarles! - explicó el Prof. Oak.

- Ya … - asintió Crystal.

- Acabo de recordar algo que te podría servir de ayuda - añadió el Prof. Oak -, ¿cuán cerca estuviste de Suicune cuando le viste?

- Uh, pues … unos dos o tres metros - respondió Crystal -. ¿Por?

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó el científico -. ¡Eso es más que suficiente para que la pokédex registrara sus datos! Échale un vistazo a tu pokédex.

- ¡Arackee, detente! - ordenó Crystal.

Arcanine se detuvo y Crystal sacó la pokédex de su mochila. Buscó en la pokédex los datos de Suicune:

- Ahora pulsa el botón en el que pone "área" - dijo el Prof. Oak.

Crystal pulsó ese botón y en la pantalla de la pokédex apareció un mapa de toda la región de Johto:

- ¡Esto es …! - exclamó Crystal, sorprendida.

- ¡Una nueva función de la pokédex! - explicó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Te ayudará a saber la localización exacta de los pokémons que te hayas encontrado! ¡Así podrá saber a dónde ha ido Suicune después de huir!

- ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, profesor! - chilló Crystal de la emoción.

- ¡No hay de qué, Crystal! - exclamó el científico -. ¡Buena suerte en tu búsqueda!

Cortaron la conexión y Crystal empezó a pensar en Suicune:

- Suicune … - murmuró, mirando al cielo -, su cuerpo relucía como el cristal y le salvó la vida al Qwilfish con aquel rayo de luz. Qué poder tan misterioso … ¡Tengo ganas de volver a encontrarme contigo! ¡Quiero saber más de ti!

Vio la señal de Suicune en algún lugar de la ruta 39, así que Crystal y sus pokémons fueron corriendo hacia allá. Buscaron por la hierba alta durante una media hora:

- Esto no es tan fácil como parecía - se quejó Crystal -. Pero estaba aquí hace un rato …

Volvió a echarle un vistazo a la pokédex. La señal de Suicune ahora parpadeaba en otro lugar:

- Sigh … - suspiró Crystal -. Se ha ido …

Pero una ráfaga de viento helado les pasó rozando, con lo que Crystal y sus pokémons se pusieron de pie como movidos por un resorte:

- ¡Allí hay alguien! - gritó Crystal, en guardia -. ¡¿Un pokémon salvaje? ¡Natee, intenta localizarlo!

Natu emitió ondas psíquicas y asintió con la cabeza:

- ¡Así que hay alguien acechando! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Bien, primero tenemos que ocultarnos! ¡Parasee, dulce aroma!

Parasect emitió un aroma que solía atraer a pokémons salvajes debido a su buen olor. En cuestión de segundos, una veloz silueta saltó sobre ellos:

- ¡¿Ese no era Suicune? - preguntó Crystal, identificando la silueta.

Miró la pantalla de su pokédex. La señal de Suicune volvía a parpadear en ese ruta:

- ¡Ha vuelto! - chilló Crystal -. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de capturarlo! ¡Vamos, chicos!

Crystal echó a correr tras la estela de Suicune:

- **Es un pokémon diferente de los demás - pensaba Crystal -, ¡debo pensar de él de forma diferente!**. ¡Hitmonee, ultrapuño!

Hitmonchan asestó u terrible puñetazo al aire, levantando una ráfaga de energía que sesgó la hierba:

- ¡Si cortamos la hierba - exclamó Crystal -, podremos divisar a Suicune!

Le pareció ver otra silueta de Suicune por otro área de hierba a lo lejos:

- ¡Otra vez, Hitmonee! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Ultrapuño! ¡A la izquierda! ¡Ahora a la derecha!

Hitmonchan acabó sesgando casi toda la hierba del lugar. Crystal y sus pokémons miraron a su alrededor:

- Ya no tiene dónde esconderse - dijo Crystal -. ¡Regresad todos!

Todos los pokémons de Crystal menos Natu regresaron a sus pokéballs. Natu agarró a Crystal de la mochila y echaron a volar. Ya en el aire, Crystal volvió a lanzar las pokéballs:

- ¡Ahora desde el aire! - exclamó, pateando las pokéballs -. ¡Al ataque!

Cada pokémon cayó en una de las pocas áreas de hierba que habían quedado sin sesgar, con la esperanza de que en alguna de ellas estaría Suicune. Crystal se dio cuenta de que Arcanine estaba teniendo bastantes problemas:

- ¡Está allí! - exclamó -. ¡Tranquilo, Arackee, ya voy!

Pero, cuando llegó junto a su Arcanine, le encontró totalmente fuera de combate y electrocutado:

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó Crystal -. ¡Pero si Suicune es de tipo agua! ¡No puede haber atacado con un ataque de tipo eléctrico!

De la hierba alta salió un Electrode, que era quien había atacado a Arcanine, y estaba acompañado de un hombre joven con aspecto de mago, vestido con ropas moradas y capa. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules:

- ¡Un hombre! - chilló Crystal -. ¡No es Suicune!

- ¡Oye, tú! - le gritó el hombre -. ¡¿Qué haces siguiendo a MI Suicune? ¡Justo cuando tenía la oportunidad de darle caza …!

Crystal y el hombre se quedaron mirándose, Crystal ligeramente avergonzada:

- Umh … - murmuró.

- Vaya - dijo el hombre -, parece que los dos hemos sido engañados.

Crystal volvió a mirar la pantalla de su pokédex. La señal de Suicune había desaparecido:

- Se ha ido … otra vez - murmuró -. Pero me pareció verle antes saltar entre la hierba …

- ¡Creo que ya sé lo que pudiste ver! - exclamó el hombre, mostrándole a Crystal un enorme aparato -. ¡Esto!

Del aparato salió una imagen de Suicune muy bien lograda, tanto que parecía real, pero no dejaba de ser un holograma:

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió el hombre -. ¡He creado esta máquina para atrapar a Suicune, sus falsas copias le llamarán la atención y le harán acercarse! ¡Así podrá capturarle!

- **Este tío se cree que Suicune es tonto** - pensó Crystal.

- ¡Tú! - exclamó el hombre, apuntando a Crystal -. ¡Niña, según veo, tú también están en busca de Suicune! ¡Eso nos convierte en rivales!

El hombre tomó a Crystal por la barbilla. La muchacha se sonrojó:

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó el hombre.

- Umh … Crys - respondió Crystal.

- ¡Crys! - repitió el hombre -. ¡Qué nombre más bello! ¡Pero no voy a reprimirme sólo porque seas una chica!

El hombre hizo aparecer a su Jumpluff (un pokémon de tipo planta con las extremidades con forma de dientes de león y la habilidad de volar) y alzó el vuelo:

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte, Crys! - exclamó el hombre alegremente, mientras se alejaba -. ¡Pero seré yo, el que lleva buscando a Suicune por más de diez años, el que consiga hacerse con él! ¡Que tengas un buen día!

El hombre se perdió de vista en el cielo:

- ¿Pero quién es ese hombre? - preguntó Crystal.

Una tarjeta cayó del aire. Crystal la cogió al vuelo. En ella aparecía una foto de aquel hombre con la frase "con mucho amor. Eusine".

- Uuh … - murmuró Crystal -. ¿Eusine?

_Unas horas después …_

No muy lejos de allí, en la granja Mu-mu, los granjeros que estaban a cargo de la granja estaban preocupados porque su Miltank estaba enferma:

- Su resfriado está empeorando … - comentó la granjera, preocupada.

- Si esto sigue así - dijo el granjero -, ya no será capaz de dar leche y tendremos que cerrar la granja.

En ese momento, algo atravesó el techo, cayendo en un montón de paja.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritaron los dos granjeros.

Eusine salió de entre la paja. Su Jumpluff estaba debajo de él, aplastado.

- Perdón por irrumpir - dijo Eusine -. Pero le estoy muy agradecido a su paja, me ha librado de un buen golpe.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú y cómo has caído del cielo? - gritó el granjero.

- ¡Estaba dando un tranquilo paseo por los cielos con mi Jumpluff cuando una brisa nos derribó y nos hizo caer! - respondió Eusine -. ¡Aah! ¡Las brisas de primavera pueden soplar con más fuerza de la que parecen tener, pero aún así son tan armoniosas!

- Pero si estamos en otoño - dijo la granjera.

- Se ha debido de golpear en la cabeza cuando cayó al suelo - dijo el granjero.

Eusine se acercó a Miltank:

- ¡Ah, esta Miltank parece estar enferma! - exclamó, abriéndole la boca al pokémon -. Umh … parece que hay algo obstruyéndole la garganta. ¡Creo que puedo curarla!

- ¡¿Tú? - preguntó el granjero, incrédulo.

- ¡Nos harías un gran favor! - exclamó la granjera, esperanzada.

- No soy doctor, en realidad sólo pasaba por aquí - dijo Eusine, mientras metía la mano en la boca de Miltank y rebuscaba por la garganta -, ¡pero podéis decir que soy un mago! ¡Ajá, aquí lo tenéis!

Eusine sacó una carta de la boca de Miltank. Los granjeros no daban crédito:

- ¿Una carta de poker? - preguntó el granjero.

- Pero … ¿cómo? - preguntó la granjera.

- Umh, el tres de tréboles - comentó Eusine, mirando la carta -. El "tres" significa "viajero" y "trébol" significa "hospitalidad". Esto significa que, para que vuestra Miltank se recupere, tendréis que tratarme con mucha hospitalidad.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? - gritó el granjero -. ¡¿Te estás riendo de nosotros?

- ¿No me crees? - preguntó Eusine, sin alterarse -. ¡Entonces tendré que demostrároslo! ¡Tres, dos, uno …!

Sacó un cronómetro y contó hacia atrás. Señaló a Miltank, que se había recuperado del todo:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó la granjera, sentándose junto a Miltank -. ¡Moomoo está recuperada, incluso ya se la puede ordeñar!

El granjero estaba alucinando. Ambos proveyeron a Eusine con varias botellas de su deliciosa leche Mu-mu, que tenía la capacidad de recuperar la energía de los pokémons.

- Qué granja más espléndida - comentaba Eusine, mientras seguía su camino -, ya sólo me queda encontrarme con Suicune y este será mi día de suerte. Pero ahora tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo …

Sacó sus prismáticos y se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Divisó el rostro enfadado de Crystal en primer plano:

- ¡AAAHH! - gritó Eusine, dando un brinco.

En realidad, Crystal estaba justo delante de él.

- ¡Crys! - exclamó Eusine.

- ¡He visto lo que hiciste con esa Miltank! - exclamó Crystal, enfadada -. ¡Así que eres de los que se aprovechan de la ignorancia de los demás!

- Dicho así … - murmuró Eusine, apartando la vista.

- ¡Usaste la magia como excusa para aprovecharte de la amabilidad de esos granjeros! - exclamó Crystal, indignada -. ¡Qué truco más sucio!

- ¿Tienes alguna evidencia? - preguntó Eusine.

- ¡Dijiste que había algo en la garganta de Miltank, aunque en realidad sabías que estaba resfriada! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Cuando metiste la mano en su boca, colaste disimuladamente la carta y una baya! ¡La baya fue lo que curó a Miltank, pero tú te aprovechaste diciendo toda esa tontería de la carta y blablabla! ¡Podrías haberle dado simplemente la baya! ¡Odio a la gente como tú!

- Vale, vale - balbuceó Eusine, apabullado -. No tenía dinero para pagar la leche, así que tenía que recurrir a algo … ¡Pero tú tampoco tienes derecho a quejarte, niñita!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Me has estado siguiendo! ¿Verdad? ¡Porque sabes que soy el único capaz de seguirle la pista a Suicune con facilidad!

- ¡De eso nada! - negó Crystal, mostrándole a Eusine la pokédex -. ¡El sistema de búsqueda de la pokédex es lo que me guía!

- Uuh … - murmuró Eusine -. ¿Entonces qué será este mal presentimiento que tengo?

Eusine miró a su alrededor. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha:

- ¡Al suelo, Crys! - gritó.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Crystal.

Un rayo hielo estuvo a punto de alcanzarles. Crystal y Eusine se levantaron del suelo y distinguieron una familiar figura acercándoseles.

- ¿Un rayo hielo? - preguntó Eusine -. ¡Entonces, es …!

- ¡Es Suicune! - chilló Crystal.

Suicune les miraba desde lo lejos, pero estaba en una posición algo extraña para haber sido él el que había atacado.

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Electrode! - exclamó Eusine -. ¡Vamos tras él!

Eusine se subió a Electrode y salieron pitando detrás de Suicune.

- ¡Arackee! - exclamó Crystal, haciendo aparecer a su perro de fuego y montando sobre su lomo.

Crystal y Arcanine alcanzaron a Eusine y Electrode:

- ¡Así que Suicune - exclamaba Eusine -, tú eres el que me ha estado siguiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Así que sabes que yo soy la única persona que puede llegar a entenderte, después de haberte buscado durante diez años!

- No lo creo - dijo, entonces, Crystal -. Porque ese no es Suicune.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Suicune se detuvo y se situó sobre una roca, mirando alternativamente a Crystal y a Eusine.

- ¡Ooh! - exclamó Eusine, emocionado -. ¡Es la primera vez que tengo el placer de observar a Suicune tan de cerca! ¡Obviamente, es el verdadero Suicune!

Pero Crystal mantuvo el ceño fruncido:

- ¡Muestra tus verdaderos colores! - exclamó Crystal.

Suicune empezó a tornarse de color rosa hasta que se convirtió en un Ditto.

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Eusine.

- Sabía que era un engaño - dijo Crystal.

- ¡¿Pero cómo lo sabías? - le preguntó Eusine.

- Se estaba moviendo en la dirección contraria al ataque que nos lanzó antes.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Suicune nunca se queda quieto después de atacar sólo una vez, y además, el que hemos visto no desprendía ese aura majestuosa que rodea al verdadero Suicune! Por eso lo he sabido. Lo que no sé … es por qué alguien querría tomarnos una broma como esta.

- Crys - dijo Eusine, muy serio -, ¿sabes por qué el truco de la carta que hice antes funcionó? Porque a nadie se le habría ocurrido pensar que yo iba a depositar un objeto ahí dentro. Es muy fácil engañar a la gente. Más de lo que te piensas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Crystal.

- La razón por la que alguien querría engañarnos con respecto a Suicune puede ser que haya otra persona buscando también a Suicune - dijo Eusine.

En ese momento, en un lugar oculto, lejos de allí, había un misterioso hombre controlando unas máquinas:

- Así que habéis encontrado al verdadero Suicune - dijo, mientras se comunicaba con alguien por teléfono -. ¿Y los otros perseguidores? ¿Los habéis distraído? ¡Pues fantástico! Mantenedles a raya todo lo que podáis, no les dejéis escapar.

Con quien se estaba comunicando era con tres Rockets que se encontraban también en la ruta 38, en frente del verdadero Suicune.

- ¡Por fin lo hemos encontrado! - exclamó uno de los Rockets.

- ¡Ya he avisado a nuestro nuevo jefe! - exclamó otro Rocket -. ¡Todo ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba!

- ¡Y mientras los otros dos perseguidores están entretenidos con Ditto, nos encargaremos de atrapar al verdadero Suicune! - exclamó el otro Rocket.

Aquellos tres Rockets eran los mismos que habían estado hacía tres años bajo las órdenes de LT. Surge, Sabrina y Koga.

De vuelta a la pelea de Eusine y Crystal contra Ditto:

- ¡Oh, no! - chillaba Crystal -. ¡¿Esto es el cuerpo de Ditto?

El Ditto había estirado su cuerpo a través de un agujero que había en la tierra para aparecer bajo Eusine y Crystal a través de otro agujero para atraparles:

- ¡Se ha aprovechado de que estábamos distraídos! - exclamó Eusine.

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Crystal, con los brazos inmovilizados por el elástico cuerpo del Ditto -. ¡No alcanzo las pokéballs! ¡Aah!

Eusine estaba desesperado:

- ¡Electrode, electrocuta a ese asqueroso Ditto! - ordenó.

- ¡No! - chilló Crystal -. ¡Nos electrocutará también a nosotros!

- ¡¿Y qué más quieres que haga?

- ¡Tiene que haber otra …!

Pero Crystal no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ditto terminó de envolverla con su cuerpo:

- ¡Crys! - gritó Eusine -. **Maldición … ¡Se asfixiará!**.

Ditto acercó su cabeza para ver si Crystal había perdido realmente en conocimiento, cuando un puño salió de dentro de su elástico cuerpo y le soltó un puñetazo.

- ¡¿Y eso? - preguntó Eusine.

Crystal había conseguido hacer aparecer a Hitmonchan cuando estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ditto. Gracias a aquel golpe, Hitmonchan consiguió que Ditto perdiese el conocimiento y recuperase su tamaño original:

- ¡Crys! - exclamó Eusine.

- Uff … - suspiró Crystal, tomando aire -. Por los pelos …

- **A pesar de lo mal que estaba la situación - pensó Eusine, con admiración -, fue capaz de pensar un plan. ¡Menuda chavala!**.

- Pero hemos tenido suerte de que el entrenador de este Ditto no esté por aquí cerca, porque sino le podría haber ordenado algún ataque y estaríamos perdidos - comentó Crystal -. Ahora, debemos encontrar al entrenador de este Ditto.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Eusine -. ¡Tiene que estar siguiendo a Suicune también! ¡Y si Suicune cae en manos de un entrenador como él …!

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Crystal sacó su pokédex:

- ¡Puedo ver dónde está Suicune! - exclamó -. ¡Según el mapa, está en un lugar a tres kilómetros de aquí! ¡El entrenador de este Ditto no debe andar muy lejos!

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Eusine, subiéndose sobre su Electrode -. ¡No te preocupes, voy a salvarte, Suicune …!

Pero Crystal le tiró de la capa:

- ¡Ay! - gritó Eusine -. ¡¿Qué haces?

- ¡Tenemos que trazar algún plan para pillarles desprevenidos! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Si vamos como locos a buscarles, es posible que huyan y se escondan! ¡Parasee, usa tu ataque espora!

Parasect infló su caparazón mucho más de lo habitual y lanzó un ráfaga de esporas varios kilómetros a la redonda. Todos los pokémons que había en esa zona fueron cayendo dormidos.

Los Rockets iban a la caza de Suicune montados sobre su Girafarig. Suicune corría todo lo rápido que podía, pero no se quitaba a los Rockets de encima:

- ¡No te servirá de nada huir, Suicune! - exclamaba uno de los Rockets.

Pero las esporas llegaron hasta esa zona.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó uno de los Rockets, mientras otro estornudaba.

Su Girafarig empezó a adormilarse y a perder velocidad. Suicune saltó para ocultarse tras unos árboles y perderse de vista ahí.

- ¡No, Girafarig! - exclamó otro Rocket -. ¡No te duermas!

Pero, al igual que todos los pokémons de alrededor, Girafarig cayó dormido al suelo.

Crystal y Eusine se dirigían a toda velocidad a esa zona montados sobre Electrode. Eusine no daba crédito al ver que todos los pokémons de la zona habían caído dormidos:

- Wow - comentó -, todos dormidos …

- No suelo usar ese ataque - comentó Crystal -. Aunque este tipo de espora no afecta a los humanos, es algo peligrosa de usar …

- ¡Vaya! Pareces muy dispuesta a capturar a Suicune. Si usas ataques que no sueles utilizar …

- Tú mismo lo dijiste antes - dijo Crystal -. No sé quién más anda detrás de Suicune, pero debe de ser alguien que juega sucio, porque ha intentado librarse de nosotros por las malas. No dejaré que sus sucias manos toquen el hermoso cuerpo del magnífico Suicune.

Eusine miró a Crystal muy serio. Miró a lo lejos a través de sus prismáticos:

- ¡Ah, les veo! - exclamó -. ¡Son tres tipos vestidos de negro! ¡Toma, Crys, un regalito!

Le entregó a Crystal un muñeco y saltó de Electrode, echando a volar agarrado de las patas de su Jumpluff:

- ¡Eusine! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Y esto?

Agarró entre las dos manos el muñeco con forma de Eusine que el mismo Eusine le acababa de entregar.

- ¡Crys! - se oyó exclamar a Eusine a través de un altavoz que tenía el muñeco en la boca -. ¡Puedo ver a los perseguidores de Suicune! ¡Aún están confundidos por las esporas, así que Suicune debe de haber huido! ¡Ya estará a salvo! ¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos? ¡Tú ve tras Suicune, yo iré a por los tíos esos de negro!

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡No podrán hacer gran cosa con sus pokémons atontados por las esporas! ¡Nos reuniremos en un rato! ¡Vamos, no dejes escapar a Suicune!

- ¡De acuerdo! - aceptó Crystal.

Le echó un vistazo a la pokédex y le siguió el rastro a Suicune:

- Suicune … - murmuró -, se está dirigiendo … ¡hacia su lugar de origen!

Crystal levantó la mirada. Ciudad Iris se elevaba ante ella.


	48. 3ª saga GSC: 048

Capítulo 48 - **¡Eusine vs. el Team Rocket! ¡La Torre Hojalata y la huida de Suicune!**

Eusine aterrizó junto a los tres Rockets y sus pokémons, victorioso:

- Vaya - comentó, mirando a los pokémons que acompañaban a los Rockets -, así que fue vuestro Octillery el verdadero autor del rayo hielo de antes.

- ¡Tú eres Eusine! - exclamó un Rocket -. ¡¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?

- Nah, estuvo chupado - mintió Eusine, repeinándose el flequillo -. Así que vosotros también estáis tras Suicune. Eso nos convierte en rivales … o eso es lo que diría si os considerase lo suficientemente buenos.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! - gritó uno de los Rockets.

- No tan deprisa - dijo Eusine -. Yo sólo estoy esperando a que se pasen los efectos de la espora. Mientras tanto … ¡yo, Eusine, fiel seguidor de Suicune, os mantendré entretenidos!

- ¿Nos estás desafiando a los tres a la vez? ¡Estás loco! - exclamó el Rocket de pelo largo, que llevaba una bufanda roja al cuello -. ¡Seguro que no puedes ni conmigo! ¡Deja que me presente primero! ¡Soy Harry, el líder de la triada que estaba bajo las órdenes de Koga, Sabrina y Surge hace tres años, ahora a las órdenes de nuestro poderoso nuevo maestro!

- ¡Yo me llamo Al! - exclamó otro de los Rockets.

A Eusine tampoco es que le importase mucho. Harry se montó sobre Girafarig y le hizo un guiño a Al:

- ¡Spinarak! - exclamó Al -. ¡Tu telaraña!

Spinarak escupió una tela de araña que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta ocupar un gigantesco área del campo, dejando a Eusine y Harry dentro:

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó Harry.

- ¡Elekid! - se oyó exclamar al otro Rocket.

Su Elekid efectuó un puño trueno, electrizando la enorme jaula de tela de araña que atrapaba a Eusine y a Harry.

- Ahora ya nadie nos podrá interrumpir - dijo Harry mirando a Eusine.

- ¿Recibiendo ayuda desde fuera? - preguntó Eusine, arrascándose la cabeza.

- ¡C … cállate! - exclamó Harry, indignado -. ¡Te arrepentirás de haber menospreciado al Team Rocket! ¡Resurgiremos de nuestras cenizas aquí, en Johto!

Le ordenó atacar a su Girafarig:

- ¡Psico onda!

Las ondas psíquicas retumbaron dentro de la prisión eléctrica, con lo que Eusine comenzó a marearse:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó, intentando no perder la cabeza.

Se tambaleó y se chocó contra la red electrificada:

- ¡UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! - gritó Eusine, mientras las descargas eléctricas sacudían brutalmente su cuerpo.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió Harry -. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Uuh - murmuró Eusine, poniéndose de pie -. Se ha chamuscado mi capa favorita.

Se sacudió la destrozada capa mientras Harry alucinaba:

- ¡¿No crees que este no es el mejor momento para preocuparte de tu capa? - le gritó.

- No vais a frenarme así como así - dijo Eusine, tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?

- Jejeje - rió Eusine, mientras se deshacía de la capa -. Como todo mago, aún guardo un as en la manga.

Eusine lanzó una pokéball. Harry apretó los puños, preparándose para lo que pudiera venir.

Crystal, por su parte, ya había llegado a Ciudad Iris, montada sobre Electrode.

- Eusine … - murmuró, mirando el muñeco de Eusine -. **Bueno, este no es momento de dudar. Puedo confiar en Eusine. Ahora sólo tengo que hacer mi trabajo**.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido:

- **Ciudad Iris … - pensó -, el lugar de nacimiento de Suicune. Todo comenzó cuando salió de la Torre Quemada …**. ¡Entonces, ya sé adónde tengo que ir! ¡Rumbo a la Torre Quemada, vamos!

Lo que había salido de la pokéball de Eusine era Jumpluff. Harry empezó a partirse de risa:

- ¡Uajajaja! - reía, mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas -. ¡¿Pero qué pretendes hacer con "ese" pokémon?

- Paciencia - dijo Eusine -, paciencia. ¡Ni se te ocurra parpadear para no perderte el increíble espectáculo de Eusine! ¡Tres, dos, uno …! ¡Ya!

Jumpluff soltó un torbellino de dientes de león como loco de las flores que tenía en su cabeza y extremidades. En menos de lo que quiso darse cuenta, Harry estaba medio ahogado entre los dientes de león y había perdido de vista a Eusine:

- ¡Argh! - gritó -. ¡Maldición, no veo nada!

Los dientes de león salieron de la prisión de telaraña e incluso los otros dos Rockets se vieron afectados:

- ¡No puedo verles! - se quejó Al -. ¡Hay demasiados dientes de león!

- ¡Tranquilo! - exclamó su compañero -. ¡No hay manera de que puedan escapar de la jaula!

No obstante, cuando los dientes de león se disiparon, ya no había rastro ni de Eusine ni de Jumpluff. Harry y su Girafarig se quedaron muy extrañados y miraron a todas partes:

- ¡¿Pero dónde se han metido? - gritó Harry.

En un árbol cercano a la zona se encontraba escondida Amy, aunque los Rockets no se habían dado cuenta. Amy estaba esperando a que su Jigglypuff despertara, pues se había quedado dormida con el ataque espora de Parasect:

- **Oh, no … - pensó Amy, asomándose de entre las ramas -. Lo que faltaba, el Team Rocket. ¿Ahora cómo hago para salir de aquí?**.

Siguió observando la batalla que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la prisión electrificada para no aburrirse.

- ¡No puedes seguir escondiéndote por mucho más tiempo! - exclamaba Harry, mientras miraba a todos lados -. ¡La cola de Girafarig tiene cerebro propio, y su sentido del olfato es muy bueno! ¡Sabiendo que es imposible escapar de esta prisión, te encontraremos enseguida!

La cola de Girafarig olisqueó y señaló a unos arbustos que había junto a una de las paredes de la prisión. Harry se acercó y divisó la capa de Eusine:

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó -. ¡Con que ahí estás! ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ahora con el mago? - se giró hacia sus compañeros -. ¡Vosotros dos ir yendo tras Suicune!

- ¡Sí! - exclamaron los dos Rockets, dando media vuelta y disponiéndose a marcharse.

Amy les vio:

- **¡No! - pensó -. ¡Ese Suicune tiene pinta de ser muy poderoso! Quizá le viniese bien a Lance, podría probar a ir tras él …**.

Miró a Jigglypuff, que seguía plácidamente dormida, sentada sobre la rama del árbol:

- **Puffy … no se despierta - pensó Amy, desesperada -. ¡Y el Team Rocket se me va a adelantar!**.

- ¡Girafarig! - exclamaba mientras Harry -. ¡Acaba con este perdedor de un mordisco!

En realidad fue la cola de Girafarig lo que le dio un mordisco a lo que se escondía tras el arbusto:

- ¡Victoria! - gritó Harry.

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó la voz de Eusine.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de morder Girafarig no era más que un muñeco de tela con la ropa de Eusine puesta por encima:

- ¡Era un truco! - gritó Harry, dándole una patada a las ropas de Eusine en el suelo.

- ¡Y adivina cuál es uno de los objetos que había entre mi ropa!

De hecho, Girafarig aún no lo había soltado. Entre las ropas de Eusine estaba su brillante reloj dorado de cadena. Del susto, Girafarig se revolvió, de modo que la cadena del reloj rozó con la telaraña electrificada.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! - gritó Harry, mientras él y Girafarig eran totalmente chamuscados.

Tras aquello, la telaraña se desvaneció. Spinarak y Elekid se marcharon corriendo de allí. Eusine había estado escondido en un hoyo del suelo. Asomó la cabeza:

- Ya sabía lo del buen olfato de la cola de Girafarig - dijo -, así que impregné de mi colonia la ropa y, especialmente, el reloj mientras estabais ocupados con los dientes de león.

Eusine salió de su escondite, desnudo. Estaba en calzoncillos, y mientras se agachaba a recoger sus ropas seguía explicando su plan:

- Por supuesto - dijo -, no me he olvidado de tus compañeros. Los dientes de león iban acompañados del ataque drenadoras. Esos dos idiotas estarán al caer.

Sin quererlo, a Amy se le escapó un grito al ver a Eusine medio desnudo:

- ¡Aargh! - chilló, sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¡Qué horror!

Jigglypuff se despertó gracias al grito de Amy. Por suerte, nadie más lo había oído:

- ¡Ah, Puffy! - exclamó Amy, aliviada -. ¡Por fin te despiertas! ¡Venga, vámonos corriendo de aquí! ¡Tenemos que seguirle la pista a ese Suicune!

Cuando Jigglypuff se hubo inflado de aire lo suficiente como para flotar, Amy se montó encima:

- **Lance, haré que estés orgulloso de mí** - pensó Amy.

Y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella y su Jigglypuff salieron volando de allí.

En efecto, los otros dos Rockets también estaban teniendo problemas. Las semillas de las drenadoras ya estaban creciendo.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Al.

- ¡Drenadoras! - exclamó el otro.

Iban montados sobre un Tauros, que se precipitó sobre el suelo después de que las plantas se le enredaran en las patas.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Al.

Él, su compañero y el Tauros cayeron al suelo totalmente enredados por las plantas:

- ¡Con lo cerca que estábamos!

Ya con el trabajo terminado (y la ropa puesta), Eusine se dispuso a irse de allí:

- Y ahora - dijo -, a ver si logro alcanzar a Crys.

_Un rato después …_

- Ya he llegado - dijo Crystal -. ¡La Torre Quemada!

Ante ella se elevaba una de las dos grandes torres de Ciudad. Crystal se dirigió a la entrada, pero la puerta no se abría:

- ¡Ngh! Nada, que no se abre … - murmuró Crystal -. Debe de haberse quedado atascada por la tierra que se acumuló hace un mes, y hasta que lo arreglen … Y no hay más entradas, tendremos que intentarlo por arriba … ¡Natee!

Hizo aparecer a Natu y volaron junto con Electrode hasta el tejado del primer piso de la torre.

- Aún siguen reconstruyendo la ciudad … - comentó Crystal, observando el panorama a su alrededor -. Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquello …

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda:

- ¡Esta sensación! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡La misma que en Ciudad Olivo!

Crystal se giró. Cercana a la Torre Quemada se elevaba la Torre Hojalata, que ya había sido totalmente restaurada. En el tejado de una de las últimas plantas se encontraba Suicune:

- ¡Allí arriba! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Suicune!

Natu la llevó volando hasta llegar en frente de Suicune. Electrode les acompañó:

- Tenía ganas de volver a verte, Suicune - dijo Crystal, suavemente -. Te he buscado por todas partes, pero siempre he tenido algún problema para encontrarte. ¡Ahora estás aquí, delante de mí! El real … el auténtico Suicune. Quiero ser la única entrenadora digna de tu belleza.

Crystal y Suicune se miraron:

- Oh, aún no me he presentado - dijo Crystal, adoptando una pose mucho más luchadora -. ¡Me llamo Crystal! ¡Suicune, vamos a combatir!

Suicune gruñó:

- ¡Así que estás preparado! - exclamó Crystal, sacando pokéballs -. ¡Pues allá voy, adelante, chicos!

Arcanine, Hitmonchan, Cubone, Parasect y Chikorita aparecieron y se lanzaron con furia a por Suicune.

- ¡Bonee - exclamó Crystal -, hueso boomerang!

Cubone lanzó un hueso a modo de boomerang, pero Suicune lo esquivó:

- ¡Sigues siendo tan rápido como siempre! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Pero mi intención no era golpearte!

Tras girar en el aire, el hueso regresó volando golpeando a Suicune en la cara:

- ¡Tenía pensado golpearte después de que hubieses esquivado el primer golpe! - exclamó Crystal, triunfal -. ¡Ahora, Parasee! ¡Espora!

Parasect atacó a Suicune con una ráfaga de esporas, pero Suicune se defendió lanzando por la boca una enorme corriente de viento:

- ¡Sabía que te defenderías con un tornado! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Pero seguro que no has sido capaz de quitarte de encima todas las esporas!

La ráfaga de esporas había sido tan grande que Suicune no había podido evitar que se le quedase alguna en la cara. Suicune saltó y se lanzó a un estanque que había en el patio de la Torre Hojalata:

- ¡Y ahora te lanzas al estanque para quitártelas! - exclamó Crystal, que lo había planeado todo -. ¡Hitmonee, mega puño!

Hitmonchan se lanzó tras Suicune, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. Aún estando cayendo en el aire, Suicune logró esquivarlo:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Pero el puñetazo no iba a ti, iba al suelo!

Hitmonchan estrelló su puño contra la tierra, levantando montones de fragmentos de tierra y de rocas como si fuera un pequeño terremoto. Suicune no pudo frenar su caída y se dio de bruces contra una de las rocas levantadas:

- ¡Y ahora, te capturaré! - exclamó Crystal, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Heavy Ball!

La pateó y la lanzó. Suicune se metió en la pokéball, que empezó a temblar en el suelo. Crystal cruzó los dedos, pero Suicune volvió a escaparse de la pokéball.

Eusine se disponía a agarrarse de su Jumpluff para salir volando de allí:

- ¡Bueno, ahora debo ir a ayudar a Crys! - exclamó, mientras de las suelas de sus zapatos salían unas pequeñas hélices que les ayudaron a elevarse más en el aire.

Pero escuchó un suave tintineo que salía de la chaqueta de Harry:

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó Eusine, extrañado -. ¡Ese sonido …!

Se agachó y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Harry. Finalmente, logró encontrar algo:

- ¡Esto es …!

Crystal no podía creerse que Suicune se le hubiese escapado:

- ¡Pensé que tendría que usar la Heavy Ball! - exclamó, pensando en lo que podía pesar Suicune -. ¡Pero no voy a rendirme! ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es debilitarlo más!

Suicune volvió a subir a uno de los pisos más altos de la Torre Hojalata. Crystal y Natee volvieron a volar hacia él:

- ¡Falso tortazo es el único ataque podrá debilitarle lo suficiente, pero tenemos que ser muy rápidos para acercarnos a él! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Arackee, Bonee, rápido!

Arcanine dio un tremendo salto llevando a Cubone sobre su lomo hasta llegar en frente de Suicune. Cubone se lanzó a por él con el hueso en alto:

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Crystal -. ¡Falso tortazo!

Pero Suicune retuvo el hueso de Cubone con sus dos crines más largas:

- ¡Ánimo, Bonee! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Puedes hacerlo …! ¡Auch!

Se dio con la cabeza contra algo transparente.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? - preguntó Crystal, tocando aquel muro transparente contra el que había chocado.

Y lo vio. A parte de detener el ataque de Cubone, Suicune estaba creando una enorme jaula de cristal para protegerse dentro. Y lo único que la mantenía abierta aunque fuera por una sola rendija era el hueso de Cubone:

- ¡Crys! - se escuchó la voz de Eusine a través de su muñeco.

- ¡Eusine! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¿Te encuentras en la Torre Hojalata? ¡Puedo verte desde mis binoculares, ahora mismo voy para allá! ¡El muñeco tiene puesto un transmisor, por eso he podido seguirte! ¡Escucha, Crys! ¡Esa jaula de cristal que Suicune está creando es su método de defensa absoluta, el muro de cristal! ¡Tienes que evitar que se cierre a toda costa o volveremos a perder a Suicune!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Crystal.

Se bajó de Electrode y fue ella misma a ayudar a Cubone a sostener el hueso para que el muro de cristal no terminarse de cerrarse:

- ¡Otra cosa! - se escuchó exclamar a Eusine -. ¡Aunque el muro se cierre, seremos capaces de traspasarlo si tenemos la Campana Invisible!

- ¿La Campana Invisible? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Y de hecho, la tengo! ¡Se la encontré al Rocket en la chaqueta, ellos estarían al corriente de todo …! ¡Así que aguanta un poco más, que ya voy para allá! ¡Cuento contigo!

Crystal siguió ayudando a Cubone a sostener el hueso, pero las paredes de cristal se juntaban cada vez, ejerciendo más presión:

- ¡Ugh! - murmuró Crystal, apretando los dientes -. ¡Aguanta, Bonee!

Pero no fueron capaces. Suicune terminó de cerrar las paredes de cristal. El hueso de Cubone se fragmentó en montones de pedazos que estallaron en el aire. Uno se clavó en la pantalla del pokégear de Crystal, otro le arrancó uno de sus pendientes de la oreja y uno de los fragmentos más grande se clavó en el muñeco de Eusine.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Eusine, que seguía mirando por los binoculares mientras se acercaba -. ¡He perdido la señal de Crys! ¡Crys, respóndeme! ¡Crys!

Crys empezó a caer de espaldas desde aquel antepenúltimo piso de la Torre Hojalata, precipitándose hacia el vacío. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, un enorme pájaro cruzó el cielo dejando una estela con los colores del arco iris en ese momento.

Eusine aumentó la velocidad de las hélices de sus zapatos para ayudar a Jumpluff a volar más rápido:

- ¡Y también he perdido la señal de Suicune! - exclamó Eusine -. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Oh!

Ya estaba llegando a la Torre Hojalata. Vio el muro de cristal totalmente cerrado:

- ¡El muro de crista de Suicune … está cerrado! - exclamó Eusine, mientras aterrizaba en el suelo -. Y esto … ¡Ah! ¡Mi muñeco!

Encontró su muñeco tirado en el suelo y con fragmentos de hueso clavados. Vio entonces a Natu revoloteando con aspecto preocupado y decidió seguirlo. Encontró a Crystal tirada en el suelo mientras sus pokémons intentaban reanimarla:

- ¡Crys! - gritó Eusine, yendo a recogerla -. ¡Aguanta, Crys! ¡¿Qué ha pasado, dónde está Suicune?

Crystal recuperó el conocimiento y murmuró unas palabras.

- ¡Primero tendremos que entrar en la torre! - exclamó Eusine -. ¡Vamos!

Con Crystal en brazos y acompañado de todos los pokémons, Eusine empezó a subir como loco las escaleras. En cierto momento, se chocó contra algo transparente:

- ¡Ay! - exclamó -. ¡El muro de cristal empieza en la séptima planta! ¡Es hora de usar la Campana Invisible!

Sacó unas campanillas de su bolsillo y las agitó. Habrían resultado ser unas campanillas normales de no ser porque, tras agitarlas, pudieron atravesar el muro de cristal y seguir subiendo.

- ¡Suicune! - gritaba Eusine.

Finalmente, llegaron a la última planta. Tras mirar a su alrededor, vieron la estatua de Ho-oh.

- Oh, esto es … - murmuró Eusine, acercándose -. De esto fue de lo que me habló Morty. La estatua del legendario Ho-oh de Ciudad Iris. ¡Y eso del suelo … - vio unas huellas -, son las huellas de Suicune! ¡A lo mejor todavía está aquí!

Pero nada.

- Ay … - suspiró Eusine, dejándose caer al suelo -. Supongo que me confié demasiado.

Entonces, Crystal abrió los ojos y se incorporó:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó -. ¡Eusine!

- ¡Oh, estás despierta! - exclamó Eusine, aliviado.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la última planta de la Torre Hojalata - explicó Eusine -, de hecho, estamos dentro del muro de cristal. Pero Suicune …

- Ya … - murmuró Crystal, bajando la cabeza.

- No se puede hacer nada - dijo Eusine -. Crys, supongo que te enterarías de lo que ocurrió en Ciudad Iris hace un mes, o algo así.

- Umh … sí.

- La Torre Hojalata se derrumbó entera.

- ¡¿Quéé?

- ¿Sabes por qué se han dado tanta prisa en restaurar esta torre? ¡Pues la respuesta se encuentra en esa estatua!

Señaló a la estatua de Ho-oh. Crystal la miró.

- El Líder del Gimnasio de esta ciudad, Morty, es amigo mío - explicó Eusine -, aunque ahora se encuentra de viaje por motivos personales … Él me contó que lo que el terremoto de hace un mes fue culpa del Team Rocket. La leyenda dice que si la Torre Hojalata se viene abajo, Ho-oh aparecerá. El Team Rocket debe de estar interesado en Ho-oh por alguna razón … Por eso Morty, durante su viaje, se enteró y se preocupó, y ordenó que restaurasen esta torre tan rápido como se pudiese. Pero supongo que todo ha sido en vano …

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Crystal.

- Mira - respondió Eusine, señalando la estatua de Ho-oh.

Crystal la miró, y se dio cuenta de que estaba emitiendo destellos:

- ¡Está brillando! - exclamó Crystal.

- Eso significa que Ho-oh debe de estar furioso - explicó Eusine -, y podría volver en cualquier momento. Por eso Suicune estaba aquí. Para esperar a su maestro.

Eusine salió por la ventana y se subió al tejado:

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Crystal, siguiéndole.

- ¡A buscar a Suicune, por supuesto! - exclamó Eusine -. ¡Sólo hay un pokémon que me interesa, y ese es Suicune! ¡Si hay una persona que será capaz de darle caza, ese seré yo!

Se acercó a Crystal y le dio un beso en la mano:

- Ha sido un placer formar equipo contigo, querida - le dijo.

Chikorita empezó a gruñirle y Crystal se sonrojó.

- ¡¿Qu … qué haces? - preguntó Crystal, roja como un tomate.

Eusine volvió a agarrarse de su Jumpluff y echaron a volar.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió -. ¡Volveremos a encontrarnos, mi querida rival Crys!

Y Eusine se perdió en el cielo.


	49. 3ª saga GSC: 049

Capítulo 49 - **¡El fracaso de Crystal! ¡El entrenamiento especial y los desafíos de Suicune!**

Crystal se sentó junto a Chikorita, en el tejado de la Torre Hojalata, con la cabeza gacha:

- Siento haberos preocupado - murmuró -. Estoy tan avergonzada …

Chikorita agitó la cabeza, entristecida.

- Umh … No estoy triste por no haber podido capturar a Suicune - dijo Crystal, con la voz tomada -, sino por no haber podido entenderle. Pensé que querría volver a su lugar de origen, la Torre Quemada. Pero él estaba aquí, en la Torre Hojalata. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que tendría sus razones. Suicune quería encontrarse con Ho-oh, a solas. Era algo muy importante para él porque utilizó su muro de cristal. Pero ni aún así dejé de pensar en capturarle …

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Crystal:

- Todo lo que hice fue atacarle sin pensar en sus sentimientos - sollozó -. Lo siento, Suicune. Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho.

Pero algo que ni Eusine ni Crystal sabían era que, mientras el muro de cristal siguiese en pie, significaba que Suicune todavía estaba cerca. Y de hecho, Suicune observaba a Crystal desde el suelo. Entonces, vio el pendiente izquierdo de Crystal, lo tomó con la boca y se marchó de allí.

_Un rato después …_

Crystal y Chikorita se decidieron a salir de la Torre Hojalata. Crystal estaba bastante desanimada, aunque intentó animarse:

- Bueno - dijo -, tengo mucho que hacer. ¡Hay muchos datos de pokémons que recolectar para el Prof. Oak!

Se encontraron con un Psyduck que vagaba por la calle:

- ¡Un Psyduck! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Ese aún no lo he atrapado! ¡Allá voy!

Pateó una pokéball y se la lanzó a Psyduck, pero con tan mala puntería que ni siquiera le rozó.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Crystal, sin creérselo.

_En ese momento …_

Los jóvenes jefes ejecutivos del Team Rocket acababan de regresar al cuartel junto a su líder:

- Venimos con noticias de Harry, Ken y Al - dijo el joven.

- Fallaron en su captura - explicó la joven -, y perdieron la Campana Invisible.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo les observaba desde lo alto de una plataforma:

- ¿Y Suicune? - preguntó.

- Aún se desconoce su paradero - respondió la joven.

- Así que era cierto … - comentó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. Se aparece ante los líderes de los gimnasios … Bien entonces, en vez de perseguir a Suicune, mantendremos vigilados a los líderes de gimnasio. ¡Así que ya sabéis, Chermaine, Keane!

- ¡Sí, señor!

Crystal y Chikorita persiguieron al Psyduck hasta las afueras de Ciudad Iris, pero todos los intentos de captura de Crystal eran en vano:

- ¡Mega - exclamó Crystal -, hoja afilada!

Pero aunque Chikorita atacase a Psyduck, Crystal era incapaz de capturarle, ya bien fallase con la puntería o al golpearle.

- A lo mejor es un Psyduck con habilidades especiales - dijo Crystal, sacando su pokédex.

Pero descubrió, con horror, que su pokédex no funcionaba:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Está estropeada! ¡Claro, estaba en la mochila cuando me caí de la torre …!

Vio al Psyduck escapar. Crystal se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a temblar:

- Mis … ¡mis manos! - exclamó.

Intentó capturar más pokémons mientras viajaba por la ruta 42, pero incluso los más fáciles, Weedle, Caterpie o Hoppip se le escaparon. Crystal se sentó a descasar junto con sus pokémons:

- **No lo entiendo - pensó -. No soy capaz de capturar ningún pokémon. ¿Qué me está pasando?**. Y el sistema de búsqueda de la pokédex tampoco funciona … No podré volver a encontrarme con Suicune.

Sus pokémons la miraron, preocupados. Crystal intentó sonreír:

- Esto me recuerda a cuando empezamos a entrenar - dijo -. ¿Lo recordáis? Hace cinco años … Cuando sólo tenía a Chumee conmigo, empecé a entrenar para convertirme en pro de la captura. Pero en uno de mis días de entrenamiento, un furioso Arcanine me atacó y caí por un terraplén, rompiéndome los dos brazos. No fui capaz de volver a lanzar una pokéball … Y ahora me siento como entonces. No seré capaz de terminar de recolectar datos para el Prof. Oak. El pokégear también está roto, pero creo que podría intentar llamarle …

En ese momento, vio un Azumarill corriendo por la hierba hasta lanzarse al lago.

- ¡Un Azumarill salvaje! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó una voz a lo lejos -. ¡Espérame!

- ¡Esa voz …! - exclamó Crystal, girándose.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer corriendo. Aún no llegaría a los treinta, pero llevaba unas ropas de niña y un peinado algo infantil:

- ¡Debo capturar ese Azumarill! - exclamó -. ¡Espérame!

- ¡Ma … mamá! - exclamó Crystal.

La mujer se frenó en seco al ver a Crystal. Acto seguido, empezó a dar saltos de alegría:

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa! - exclamó -. ¡Es Crys, mi hija favorita! ¡Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, no seas tímida!

- Eh … - titubeó Crystal, apabullada por el alegre carácter de su madre.

- ¡Hola a todos! - exclamó la madre de Crystal, abrazando a todos los pokémons.

Vio a Chikorita y lo cogió en brazos:

- ¡Oh, pero si tienes un nuevo compañero! - exclamó -. ¡Un Chikorita, qué mono! ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?

- Eh … Mega - respondió Crystal.

- No pareces muy feliz, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó su madre -. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. La verdad es que tenía pensado llamarte. ¡Mira esto!

Abrió la cesta que llevaba y le enseñó a Crystal montones de tipos de pokéballs:

- ¡Todas fabricadas por Kurt especialmente para ti! - exclamó la mujer, alegre como unas castañuelas -. ¡Seguro que te ayudan un montón en tu aventura!

- Oh, gracias - dijo Crystal.

- ¿Por qué no intentas animarte capturando ese Azumarill? ¡Seguro que lo consigues a la primera! ¡Me encanta ver cómo pateas las pokéballs con tanta precisión y velocidad!

Crystal bajó la mirada:

- ¿Uuh? ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó su madre.

Crystal no respondió. Tomó una pokéball y la pateó. Pero la pokéball se hundió en el agua, bastante lejos del Azumarill.

- ¡Crys! - chilló la madre de Crystal -. ¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Eso no es propio de ti, no ha salido nada bien! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntame!

La madre de Crystal casi suplicaba.

- No puedo hacerlo, mamá - murmuró Crystal, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas -. Ya no puedo capturar nada. Hoy … he luchado contra un pokémon muy poderoso y he perdido. Ahora no soy capaz de agarrar una pokéball, no puedo ni pensar en capturar. ¡Mamá, ayúdame! ¡Tengo una misión muy importante que me ha ordenado el Prof. Oak, pero no soy capaz de realizarla! ¡No sé qué hacer!

La expresión de la madre de Crystal se tornó increíblemente seria:

- Crys - dijo -, el Prof. Oak te entregó algo para que llevases a cabo la misión, ¿verdad? ¡Pues entonces úsalo! Una vez empezada una misión, eres responsable de terminarla, ¿cierto?

Pero Crystal no respondió. Se limitó a mantener la cabeza gacha. Entonces, su madre le dio un bofetón:

- ¡Sé fuerte! - exclamó -. ¡Eres una pro! ¡Recuerda lo que te he enseñado! ¡Un pro nunca deja su trabajo sin terminar pase lo que pase!

Crystal se la quedó mirando, sin poder decir nada. Su madre le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse:

- Umh, deberías bajar esos humos - dijo la madre de Crystal -. ¿Por qué no regresas al lugar donde todo empezó? El lugar en el que empezaste a entrenar …

_Al día siguiente …_

Después de escalar y subir por la ladera de una montaña, Crystal y Chikorita habían llegado por fin a ese lugar:

- Este es el lugar, Mega - dijo Crystal -. La cumbre del Monte Mortero.

Se trataba de una enorme montaña con montones de cuevas y túneles en su interior que se encontraba separando Ciudad Iris de Pueblo Caoba. Crystal había maniatado sus propios brazos con el propósito de entrenar sus piernas:

- **Mamá … - pensó -. Gracias por recordármelo. En este lugar podré recordar mis primeros entrenamientos**.

_Mientras tanto …_

Suicune acababa de llegar a su siguiente destino, las Ruinas Alfa. Se encontraba leyendo una inscripción Unown que había en la pared de uno de los túneles de las ruinas. Pero no estaba allí sólo por eso. Se asomó a otro de los túneles, donde vio al Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea, Bugsy, acompañado de un equipo de exploradores:

- Debido a las nuevas incorporaciones al equipo - decía Bugsy -, os haré una breve introducción a las Ruinas Alfa. Estas inscripciones que veis aquí pueden tener hasta mil quinientos años … Sin embargo, algunas de estas inscripciones no son letras, sino Unowns que se encuentran dormidos y que podrían despertar de un momento a …

Uno de los Unowns de la pared se despertó, molesto, y se lanzó a por Bugsy:

- ¡Bugsy! - exclamó uno de los exploradores.

- ¡Uh, otra vez! - exclamó Bugsy, fastidiado -. ¡Heracross!

Uno de los pokémons de Bugsy, que tenía forma de escarabajo, le dio un golpe al Unown y Bugsy lo atrapó con su cazamariposas. Los demás exploradores estaban impresionados:

- Como veis - dijo Bugsy -, allí había uno. Ya he capturado unos veinte diferentes.

Entonces, vio una silueta al otro lado del pasillo:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Eso era un pokémon! ¡Y bastante grande, por lo que no podía ser un Unown! ¿Pero en estas ruinas …?

Se dirigió al resto del equipo de exploradores:

- Esperadme aquí - les dijo -. ¡Voy a investigar!

Bugsy y Heracross echaron a correr por el túnel hasta llegar al final, donde había una inscripción Unown. A parte de eso, no había nada:

- No hay salida … - murmuró Bugsy.

Leyó la inscripción Unown y la tradujo con ayuda de una máquina que él mismo había construido:

- ¿Cuerda huida?

Eso era lo que ponía. Bugsy sacó una cuerda huida de su mochila, extrañado. Acto seguido, la sala empezó a retumbar.

- ¡Aah! - gritó Bugsy -. ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Heracross le salvó de ser aplastado por varias rocas que se desprendieron:

- Phew - suspiró Bugsy -. Gracias, Heracross. Es como si … esta sala hubiera respondido ante la cuerda huida. ¡Y mira! ¡El muro se ha derrumbado!

Fue a echar un vistazo y se encontró cara a cara con Suicune.

- ¡Tú! - gritó Bugsy.

Suicune se lanzó sobre Bugsy y Heracross para atacarlos. Bugsy y su pokémon lograron esquivarle por los pelos:

- ¡Es muy fuerte! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Tú eres el que nos ha traído hasta aquí, ¿verdad? ¡¿A qué estás jugando?

Suicune se le quedó mirando.

- Hace un tiempo … también fui atacado en estas ruinas - comentó Bugsy -, pero tú no pareces tener nada que ver con aquello … ¡Así que yo, Bugsy, Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea, acepto tu desafío! ¡Al ataque, Heracross!

Heracross fue a clavarle a Suicune su enorme cuerno, pero Suicune lo contrarrestó con el adorno de cristal de su frente y lo lanzó por los aires.

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Aún más de lo que me habían contado!

Suicune miró a Bugsy a los ojos:

- Así que pretendes anticiparte a mis ataques, ¿eh? - dijo Bugsy -. Me estás probando, ¿eh? ¡Bien, pues … Metapod, Kakuna!

Los dos pokémons capullo de Bugsy extendieron una red sobre Suicune y le atraparon con ella.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Bugsy -. Esta es mi red de captura. Está fabricada con el mismo material que el interior de una pokéball. ¡Está diseñada para capturar pokémons escurridizos como tú gracias a su elasticidad! ¡No tienes ningún sitio al que huir dentro de estas ruinas, así que te capturaré!

Suicune empezó a ser absorbido por una pokéball que había colocada al extremo de la red. Pero, en mitad de un haz de luz, Suicune rompió la red y escapó:

- ¡Mi red! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡No puede ser! ¡Espera!

Pero Suicune no le esperó. Se marchó y desapareció de su vista:

- Usó su rayo aurora para destrozar la red - murmuró Bugsy, impresionado -. No me había pasado esto nunca … Y esta cámara secreta detrás del muro …

Bugsy se acercó a mirar el extremo de aquella cámara secreta y vio una inscripción Unown totalmente nueva para él.

_Un día después …_

Tras una noche entera investigando, Bugsy descubrió el significado de aquella inscripción. Se lo mostró a sus compañeros del equipo de exploradores:

- Ho-oh - dijo -. Eso es lo que significa esta inscripción. Aún no se sabe por qué estaba esto escrito allí, ni lo que puede significar … Así que intentaré seguir con la investigación hasta hallar la solución.

Bugsy terminó su discurso. Pero se sentía inquieto e impaciente por descubrir lo que aquella desconocida palabra para él podía significar.

_Unas horas más tarde …_

La madre de Crystal viajaba junto con su inseparable Wobbuffet en las cercanías del Monte Mortero.

- **Me pregunto qué tal le irá a Crystal - pensó la mujer -. Su incapacidad para capturar pokémons es debida al miedo a fallar otra vez. La única forma de enfrentarse a ese miedo es regresando al lugar donde comenzó sus primeros entrenamientos. Después de romperte los brazos … ¡empezaste a entrenar más tus piernas!**.

Crystal entrenaba con pokéballs, usándolas como balones de fútbol. Al anochecer de aquel segundo día de entrenamiento, estaba mucho más serena y meditaba sobre sus decisiones, y su pasado. Recordó cómo conoció a Cubone, Natu, Hitmonchan y Parasect después de caer por el terraplén. Cubone le ayudó a mantener sus brazos rectos con ayuda de sus huesos y Parasect todos los días le aplicaba algo de medicina de sus esporas en las heridas de sus brazos. Hitmonchan cogía las cosas por ella y Natu le ayudaba a saber si había enemigos cerca gracias a sus poderes psíquicos. Y todos empezaron a formar un equipo.

Pero un día se encontraron con el Arcanine furioso que había atacado a Crystal, contra el que también habían luchado el resto de pokémons. Fue entonces cuando Crystal descubrió que Arcanine estaba furioso por una herida que había sido causada en su ojo derecho, y por eso atacaba a todo el mundo. Crystal le pidió a Parasect que curase las heridas de Arcanine con su medicina, y así fue cómo se unió el última miembro de su equipo. A partir de entonces, Crystal y sus pokémons siempre acudían a aquel lugar para entrenar y fortalecer sus piernas ya que no podía usar sus brazos.

- Así fue cómo nos conocimos … - murmuró Crystal, sonriente -. Este es el mismo entrenamiento de aquel entonces, pero … ¿seré capaz de recuperarme? ¿Podré enfrentarme a mis propios miedos? ¡Bueno, no es hora de dudar! ¡Debo volver a ser como era antes!

Pateó una pokéball y la lanzó por los aires.

_Varios días después …_

Crystal estuvo entrenando durante una semana, más o menos y, aunque mejoraba, aún era incapaz de acertar en el blanco a la hora de patear pokéballs:

- Nada, que no acierto … - murmuró Crystal, secándose el sudor de la frente.

En ese momento, Arcanine se puso a gruñir como loco:

- ¡Arackee! - exclamó Crystal, sorprendida -. ¿Te pasa algo?

Un pokémon salvaje se acercó a ellos. Era un Larvitar, aunque aquel en concreto tenía una expresión demasiado malvada:

- ¡Un Larvitar! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Pero por qué estás tan alterado, Arackee?

Sin previo aviso, Larvitar se lanzó a atacar a Arcanine. Por algún motivo, siempre le lanzaba ataques desde la derecha:

- ¡Ese Larvitar conoce el punto débil de Arackee! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Arackee lo pasa muy mal a la hora de esquivar ataques desde su derecha por la cicatriz que tiene bajo el ojo! ¡Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa! ¡Tú eres el pokémon que hirió a Arackee hace cinco años!

Sin darse cuenta, el Larvitar había destrozado los botones de las pokéballs que contenían a Hitmonchan, Natu, Parasect y Cubone.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Los demás no pueden salir de sus pokéballs! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Chikorita era el único pokémon que no estaba dentro de su pokéball y que estaba capacitado para luchar:

- Se está riendo de nosotros - gruñó Crystal, mirando a Larvitar -. Los Larvitars son pokémons que disfrutan con el sufrimiento de otros.

Chikorita se lanzó a atacar a Larvitar:

- ¡Mega! - exclamó Crystal.

Chikorita le hizo un ataque placaje a Larvitar. Pero Larvitar le clavó su cuerno en la hoja de la cabeza a Chikorita:

- **¡Mega está luchando por Arackee! - pensó Crystal -. No ha hecho falta que se lo ordenase … ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No pude entender a Suicune … ¡pero conozco a estos pokémons! ¡Nuestros corazones están conectados! ¡Ellos son mis queridos pokémons!**. ¡Mega!

Entonces, Chikorita empezó a brillar hasta transformarse en un pokémon parecido, pero más grande y con capullos de flor alrededor de su cuello. Atacó al maligno Larvitar con un poderoso hoja afilada y lo estampó contra la pared:

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Crystal, pateando una pokéball que había en el suelo.

Golpeó al Larvitar y logró atraparlo:

- ¡Captura completa! - exclamó Crystal, satisfecha.

Su madre la observaba desde unas rocas cercanas:

- Lo has conseguido, Crys - murmuró la mujer -. Ahora puedo continuar con mi viaje. Seguro que le irá genial. ¡Todos debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos!

Chikorita había evolucionado en Bayleef. Crystal volvió a ponerle el collar con la estrella, que se le había caído durante la evolución:

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Mega - dijo Crystal -. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, y eso es lo que debo hacer yo también. ¡Vamos, chicos, hay mucho que hacer! ¡Es hora de seguir con nuestra aventura!

Y Crystal y Bayleef partieron hacia el suroeste de Johto, sin darse cuenta de que el solitario Suicune les observaba desde lo lejos.

_Al día siguiente …_

Era de noche cerrada. Una misteriosa silueta observaba la luminosa Ciudad Trigal desde lo alto de un edificio. Se trataba de una joven vestida con ropas ninja, con la mitad del rostro tapado y acompañada de un Ariados. Le hizo una seña a su pokémon, que escupió un largo hilo de telaraña con una pokéball con forma de shuriken a modo de gancho para agarrarla al conducto del aire de un enorme edificio. La joven y su Ariados se lanzaron, logrando aferrarse a la repisa de una ventana del edificio. Desgarrando la entrada al conducto del aire con la pokéball shuriken, la joven y su Ariados se colaron dentro del edificio, hasta llegar a una enorme sala en la que había una urna de cristal en el centro. La joven hizo aparecer a su Weezing para que llenase la sala de humo y se dejó care colgada del hilo de telaraña de su Ariados. Hizo un limpio corte con la pokéball shuriken en la urna de cristal, logrando extraer la enorme perla que había dentro. Pero la alarma empezó a sonar y un montón de policías entraron en la sala:

- ¡Intrusos! - gritaron.

La joven hizo aparecer a su Forretress, que lanzó varias púas al suelo, provocando que los policías se las clavasen en los pies.

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Púas!

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente! ¡El simulacro ha terminado!

Acababa de llegar un hombre algo mayor, que era el director, y abroncó a los policías por ser tan lentos:

- ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda, señorita Janine! - exclamó -. ¡Le estamos muy agradecidos! ¡Gracias a usted, me he dado cuenta de los fallos que hay en el sistema de seguridad del Museo Trigal! ¡Mañana enviaré el pago a su cuenta …!

Pero la joven ninja ya se había ido. Se limitó a dejar la gran perla colgando del hilo de telaraña.

- ¿Quién era esa, señor director? - preguntó uno de los policías.

- Se hace llamar Janine - respondió el director -, y es una maestra ninja. Se dedica a trabajos de este tipo a cambio de dinero. Nada más cumplir su trabajo, siempre se limita a desaparecer.

La ninja Janine se quedó de pie en el tejado de uno de los edificios, observando con melancolía la ciudad:

- Padre … He completado otra misión, pero … - murmuró -. Pero … no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Janine era la hija de Koga, uno de los más poderosos miembros del viejo Team Rocket y antiguo Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia. Hacía una año que había desaparecido, pero siempre había instruido a Janine sobre las artes ninjas. Le enseñó que los ninjas nunca deben desvelar sus verdaderas identidades y que siempre deben vivir con sus maestros. Koga siempre le decía a Janine que, cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor, podría unirse al Team Rocket para servir juntos a Giovanni, pero todo eso ya había desaparecido.

- Padre, yo creo en tus palabras - dijo Janine -. He entrenado y me he vuelto más fuerte, pero … ¡padre, tu amo ha desaparecido! Y tú también … ¿Ahora dónde voy a encontrar a mi maestro? Padre …

No tuvo tiempo de seguir meditando, porque un haz de luz azul se dirigió hacia ella a toda velocidad. Janine abrió sus ojos morados como platos y lo esquivó a tiempo:

- ¡¿Un enemigo? - gritó -. ¡Adelante, Crobat!

Janine hizo aparecer a un murciélago del mismo color que sus ojos, que se lanzó a por el recién llegado.

- ¡Supersónico! - ordenó Janine.

Pero el pokémon enemigo lo esquivó. Se trataba de un bello pokémon con el cuerpo de color azul y reluciente como el cristal.

- ¡Tú …! - exclamó Janine -. ¡Tú eres el famoso Suicune!


	50. 3ª saga GSC: 050

Capítulo 50 - **¡Janine, la segunda maestra ninja! ¡La importante reunión de los tres Perros Legendarios!**

- He escuchado que vas retando a los líderes de gimnasio, y veo que ya ha llegado mi turno - dijo Janine, mirando a Suicune -. ¡Bien, entonces! ¡Si consigo capturar al legendario Suicune, la noticia le llegará a mi padre donde quiera que esté! ¡Crobat, chupa vidas!

Crobat se lanzó a la cabeza de Suicune y abrió la boca para hincarle los colmillos, pero a Suicune le dio tiempo de atacar con un rayo aurora:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Janine -. ¡Es muy rápido! - se agarró de las patas de Crobat -. ¡Observa mi segundo ataque! ¡Doble equipo!

Pero Crobat no creó un solo clon de él y Janine, sino otros nueve, rodeando todos a Suicune.

- ¡Jaja! - rió Janine, mientras los clones empezaban a girar a toda velocidad alrededor de Suicune -. ¿Y ahora qué? ¡No sabes cuál es el verdadero, y es inútil atacar a los clones! ¡Ataque ala!

Todos los clones atacaron a Suicune, pero Suicune atacó con un rayo hielo, golpeando al verdadero Crobat y anulando la técnica:

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Janine -. ¡¿Cómo ha podido saberlo?

Suicune señaló al suelo. Janine miró su propia sombra, y recordó cierto dato importante:

- La sombra de los clones … - murmuró -, no existe.

En ese preciso instante, alguien caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Trigal. Era la otra chica con los ojos morados, Amy, que iba totalmente cansada:

- Ay … - murmuraba -. Ya no sé por dónde ir … Le perdí de vista a Suicune y no sé ni dónde estoy …

Su Jigglypuff descansaba dentro de la pokéball después todos aquellos días flotando por los aires. Entonces, vio un destello de luz en el tejado de un edificio y miró hacia arriba:

- ¡Esa luz …! - exclamó Amy, apretando los ojos -. ¡Es Suicune! Pero … parece que está luchando contra otra persona …

No obstante, Suicune ya había dado por terminada su batalla. Le dio la espalda a Janine y se dispuso a marcharse, subiéndose al tejado del edificio de al lado. La ninja parecía haber aceptado su derrota:

- Suicune - dijo -, me he enterado de cuáles pueden ser tus motivos retando a todos los líderes de gimnasio. Estás probando sus habilidades para … encontrar a alguien digno de convertirse en tu maestro.

Suicune la miró de soslayo y asintió.

- Ya veo - comentó Janine -. Así que es cierto, después de todo … Somos muy parecidos en ese sentido. Yo también estoy buscando a mi maestro. Soy ninja, así que no puedo revelar mi verdadera identidad, pero … Me encantaría comunicarme contigo.

Janine volvió a adoptar una pose de batalla:

- ¡Mi nombre es Janine, Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia! - exclamó -. ¡Soy la hija de Koga y se me conoce como la segunda maestra ninja!

Suicune se giró a toda velocidad, preparado para luchar de nuevo, pero Janine hizo volver a su debilitado Crobat a la pokéball:

- Quizás … cuando tengas tiempo, en algún futuro - dijo -, podremos volver a combatir. Hasta entonces … cuídate.

Suicune sonrió. Él y Janine tomaron direcciones opuestas.

A pesar de estar cansadísima, Amy dio saltos de alegría viéndolo todo desde abajo:

- **¡Menos mal, aún hay posibilidad de darle caza! - pensó -. Y se me ha ocurrido un plan … Esperaré a que la gente contra la que luche le vaya debilitando … ¡y entonces lo atraparé yo!**.

Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó la cara de Amy:

- Genial - dijo -. ¡Vamos tras Suicune!

_Unos cuantos días después …_

En un pequeño bosque protegido de las afueras de Ciudad Malva, Falkner, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva entrenaba con sus dos mejores pokémons voladores, Noctowl y Skarmory. Lanzaba una especie de boomerang transparente gigante y les ordenaba que lo atraparan al vuelo:

- ¡Allá va! - exclamó Falkner, lanzando el boomerang de nuevo.

Skarmory fue el más veloz y agarró el boomerang transparente al vuelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Falkner, dándole unas palmaditas a su pokémon, satisfecho.

Había alguien más rondando por allí. En su búsqueda de Suicune, Amy también había llegado a aquel bosque. Le acompañaba su Lickitung. Se habían perdido en el bosque, por lo que al escuchar la voz de Falkner, se habían asomado tras unos arbustos para mirar:

- **Oh - pensó Amy, mirando a Falkner -. Qué guapo**.

Suspiró. Se echó un vistazo a las heridas y cortes que se había hecho en los brazos durante su viaje:

- **La verdad es que … desde que trabajo para Lance, apenas he tenido de tiempo de pararme a fijarme en chicos guapos - pensó Amy, sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que se ruborizaba -. Desde …**.

De repente, el Noctowl de Falkner giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia los arbustos y echó a volar a ver qué había detrás.

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó Falkner, mosqueado -. ¿Quién anda ahí?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte golpe nada más perder de vista a Noctowl tras los arbustos:

- ¡Eh! - gritó Falkner, echando a correr hacia allí.

- **¡Mierda!** - pensó Amy, desesperada.

Cuando Falkner atravesó los arbustos, se encontró a su Noctowl derrotado y paralizado, en el suelo, a los pies de Lickitung.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …?

Amy se sonrojó. Estaba intentando esconderse tras Lickitung, pero su larga capa negra la delató.

- Una … ¿chica? - se extrañó Falkner, mirando a Amy -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Amy se limitó a ruborizarse más, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Falkner arqueó una ceja:

- ¿Sabes que esto es una zona protegida? - preguntó.

- Yo … yo sólo pasaba por aquí - refunfuñó Amy, apartando la mirada.

No podía soportar que la descubriesen. Falkner se fijó en la extraña ropa de Amy y se mosqueó un poco:

- ¿Llevas ese traje por algún motivo especial? - preguntó -. Parece un uniforme, ¿perteneces a algún tipo de organización?

Amy no tuvo tiempo de ahogarse entre todas esas preguntas porque Falkner empezó a avanzar hacia ella:

- ¡No te acerques! - exclamó Amy, poniéndose en pie de un salto -. ¡He venido buscando a alguien y no voy a parar hasta encontrarle!

Sacó una pokéball. Falkner vio que estaba Jigglypuff dentro de ella y se dio cuenta de que Amy no suponía ningún peligro:

- Tranquila - dijo -, no voy a hacerte daño. Pero es mi deber explicarte las normas de este lugar … ¡Vuelve, Noctowl!

Falkner hizo volver a su debilitado Noctowl. Guiado por el destello de la pokéball, otro hombre llegó a aquel lugar. Se trataba de un hombre regordete pero de mirada maliciosa, acompañado de un Hoothoot y con una cesta en la mano:

- ¿Qué hay, hermano? - le preguntó a Falkner -. ¿Has encontrado algún pokémon raro?

Como era de esperar, Falkner no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

- No me mires como si no supieras a qué me refiero - dijo el hombre, dándole unos golpecitos a Falkner en el pecho -. ¡Como si no estuvieras haciendo lo mismo que yo!

- ¿"Lo mismo"? - repitió Falkner, extrañado.

- ¡Lo mejor que se puede hacer en una zona protegida! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Capturar pokémons raros! ¡Mira qué tesoro!

Le mostró el interior de la cesta a Falkner, llena de pokéballs con pokémons dentro:

- **Hala** - pensó Amy.

Falkner frunció el ceño:

- ¿Has atrapado todos esos? - preguntó, mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su kimono.

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió el hombre, cerrando la cesta de golpe -. ¡Y no pienso soltar ninguno!

En ese momento, se formaron unas nubes de tormenta en el cielo y comenzó a llover:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó el dueño del Hoothoot -. ¿Tormenta? ¡Mejor volvamos otro día!

Amy se tapó la cabeza con la capa y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero entonces, un enorme relámpago cayó de las nubes y calcinó por completo un árbol. En la copa del árbol se pudo distinguir a un pokémon con forma de perro:

- Eso es … - murmuró Falkner -. Esa silueta …

- ¡A lo mejor es el legendario Suicune! - exclamó el hombre, todo emocionado.

Nada más oír eso, Amy se giró y se acercó a mirar. Pero las nubes se disiparon, y se pudo observar que era un perro de color amarillo con rayas negras, con crines moradas y afilados dientes:

- ¡No es Suicune! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡Es Raikou!

Tanto Falkner como el extraño hombre como la misma Amy estaban alucinando:

- ¡Es uno de los pokémons que despertaron en la Torre Quemada junto con Suicune, Raikou! - gritó Falkner, incrédulo.

- ¡Ay, mira! - exclamó el hombre, tirándole de la manga -. ¡Allí hay otro!

Falkner se giró y Amy ahogó un grito. Otro perro legendario, más corpulento y con las crines rojas también observaba a los entrenadores.

- ¡Entei! - gritó Falkner.

- **¿Pero no Suicune?** - pensó Amy, extrañada.

- ¡Este es mi día de suerte! - exclamó el hombre, frotándose las manos -. ¡Si les capturo a los dos, podré sacar un montón de dinero!

- ¡No, espera! - exclamó Falkner, sujetándole.

Entei fulminó al hombre con la mirada. Acto seguido, se lanzó a atacarle.

- ¡Ah! - chilló Amy, alejándose de un salto.

Suerte que Falkner tuvo reflejos para agarrar al hombre y ponerle a salvo, montándose sobre Skarmory.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte! - exclamó Falkner.

Echaron a volar. Amy no pensaba quedarse atrás:

- ¡Debo atrapar a al menos uno de ellos para ayudar a Lance! - exclamó Amy, decidida -. ¡Vuelve, Licky! ¡Te elijo a ti, Puffy!

Amy hizo aparecer a su Jigglypuff, que se infló y empezó a flotar. Entei y Raikou se lanzaron a perseguir a Falkner, su Skarmory y el hombre.

- ¡Ay, que se nos acercan! - se quejaba el hombre, histérico -. ¡Son muy rápidos!

Entei y Raikou les alcanzaron. Entei les seguía desde el suelo, mientras que Raikou saltaba por los árboles:

- ¡He escuchado que Suicune está retando a todos los líderes de gimnasio! - exclamó Falkner -. No me extraña que ahora todo el mundo esté obsesionado con él. Tres pokémons incluyendo Suicune despertaron en la Torre Quemada al mismo tiempo, así que no es de extrañar que los otros dos estén actuando de forma parecida. Dos contra uno … Bueno, ¡estoy preparado para la batalla, no me importan las circunstancias!

Falkner alzó la vista para mirar a Raikou:

- Me siento honrado … - dijo -, por poder enfrentarme a estas dos espléndidas criaturas.

Entonces, vio a Amy volando sobre su Jigglypuff, cerca de Raikou:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡Muchacha, ten cuidado! ¿Qué pretendes involucrándote en un combate como este?

Pero Amy no respondió. A ella lo único que le importaba era cumplir su misión. En ese momento, Raikou y Entei adelantaron a Falkner y Skarmory, disponiéndose a cerrarles el paso:

- ¡Raikou, Entei, aunque no soy un experto en el tipo fuego ni en el tipo eléctrico, daré lo mejor de mí! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡Skarmory, rapidez!

Skarmory lanzó dos rayos de luz por la boca, tanto a Entei como a Raikou, pero los dos se escurrieron.

- ¡Tío, son demasiado rápidos! - exclamó el entrenador del Hoothoot, agarrado al cuerpo de Skarmory como loco -. ¡Nunca podremos alcanzarles!

Miró hacia arriba. Raikou estaba manteniendo la nube de tormenta sobre ellos, de modo que la lluvia les mojaba continuamente:

- ¡Incluso la lluvia y los truenos nos persiguen! - gritó.

- ¡No! - gritó Falkner, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Raikou -. ¡Va a …!

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Raikou dejó caer una gigantesca descarga eléctrica sobre ellos, electrocutándoles:

- ¡UUUAAAAGGH! - gritaron Falkner y el hombre.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Amy, que también fue alcanzada por la descarga.

Su Jigglypuff fue incapaz de soportar aquel daño y se desinfló de golpe, por lo que Amy empezó a precipitarse hacia el suelo.

- ¡Puffy! - chilló la muchacha, mientras caía.

Pero tuvo la suerte de caer en los brazos de Falkner, que la agarró:

- ¡Ah! - chilló Amy, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Falkner, algo sorprendido -. ¿Estás bien?

Amy no respondió y vio de reojo a su Jigglypuff cayendo al vació:

- ¡Puffy, vuelve! - exclamó.

Tras hacer volver a su Jigglypuff a la pokéball, Amy se sentó sobre el cuerpo de Skarmory, detrás de Falkner.

- ¡Si ya te estábamos diciendo que eres demasiado joven para esto …! - le dijo el hombre.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - ordenó Amy.

- ¡Ese Raikou …! - exclamó Falkner, frotándose las heridas -. ¡Nos atacó con rayos aprovechando que estamos mojados! ¡Y ahora …!

Entei les lanzó una enorme ráfaga de fuego desde abajo:

- ¡El ataque llamarada de Entei! - exclamó Falkner.

Skarmory logró esquivar el ataque por los pelos (aquel habría sido un ataque mortal para él), aunque el entrenador del Hoothoot se quemó un poco el pelo:

- ¡Nos tienen acorralados con sus ataques! - exclamó Falkner, mientras pensaba en un buen plan -. ¡Acércate, Skarmory!

Skarmory empezó a volar más cerca de Entei.

- ¡¿Estás loco? - gritó el entrenador del Hoothoot -. ¡¿Acaso quieres morir tan joven, o qué?

Entei y Raikou empezaron a brillar, preparando sus próximos golpes. Al ver a Skarmory tan cerca, vieron la oportunidad perfecta de asestar sus golpes definitivos:

- ¡Aquí vienen! - gritó Falkner.

El entrenador del Hoothoot estaba tan muerto de miedo que se agarró como loco al brazo de Amy, que también estaba tan en vilo que ni se resistió:

- ¡Agilidad! - ordenó Falkner.

Justo antes de que el potente trueno de Raikou y la gigantesca llamarada de Entei les alcanzasen, Skarmory cogió velocidad y consiguió escapar de los dos ataques por los pelos. Incluso Entei y Raikou se detuvieron de lo sorprendidos que estaban. Sus ataques se chocaron en el aire y se desvanecieron. Falkner lo observó todo desde el aire, sentado sobre su Skarmory. El hombre regordete y Amy estaban con el corazón en un puño, aunque el hombre no se molestaba en disimularlo.

- Phew … - murmuró, resoplando -. Por los pelos …

- **¡Pensé que no lo contábamos! - pensaba Amy, mirando a Falkner -. ¡Pero lo peor es que ÉL también parece dispuesto a capturarlos!**.

- Me imaginé que Raikou y Entei usarían sus mejores ataques al ver que estábamos tan cerca - explicó Falkner -. Por eso le ordené a Skarmory que usara agilidad en el último momento. Ahora que sus mejores ataques se han chocado en el aire, no podrán volver a atacar con tanta potencia en un buen rato.

Sacó dos superballs:

- ¡Ahora es el momento de capturarlos! - exclamó -. ¡Raikou! ¡Entei!

Pero, justo antes de lanzar las superballs, una ágil silueta apareció por detrás de Skarmory y acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

- ¡Adelante, superballs! - exclamó Falkner, lanzando las dos superballs.

Pero una ráfaga de burbujas salió de detrás de ellos, atrapando dentro las dos superballs antes de que alcanzasen a Entei y a Raikou.

- ¡¿Eh? - gritó Falkner, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda -. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Entonces, vieron saltar cerca de ellos al tercero de los Perros Legendarios:

- ¡Suicune! - gritó Falkner.

Amy dio un respingo al ver a Suicune:

- **¡Ahí está! - pensó -. Pero … este tío también quiere atraparlo … Puedo esperar a que lo debilite y aprovechar a atraparlo yo, pero ….**.

No estaba acostumbrada a actuar como una tramposa.

- ¡Ha usado las burbujas de su ataque rayo burbuja para atrapar las superballs dentro! - exclamó Falkner, impresionado -. Incluso Suicune está aquí …

- Uff … - murmuró el entrenador del Hoothoot, resoplando -. Mala suerte, amigo, pero ahora que Suicune ha llegado, no tienes oportunidad. Ya sé que da rabia perder algo que era casi tuyo … ¡pero creo que deberíamos preocuparnos primero por salvarnos …!

- No - se negó Falkner -. Ahora que los tres están aquí reunidos, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad. ¡Puede que Suicune haya derrotado a todos los líderes de gimnasio que ha desafiado! ¡Pero yo tengo un plan para atraparle! ¡Vamos, Skarmory!

Skarmory se lanzó en picado a por Suicune mientras Amy y el hombre se agarraron con fuerza. Las alas de Skarmory se volvieron de acero:

- ¡¿Pero qué le ha pasado a tu pokémon? - gritó el hombre -. ¡Sus alas se han vuelto de metal!

- ¡Así es! - asintió Falkner -. ¡Estas alas son nuestra mejor arma! ¡Ala de acero!

Skarmory golpeó a Suicune en la cabeza brutalmente con su ala derecha.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamó el entrenador del Hoothoot, una vez que Skarmory se hubo alejado de Suicune tras golpearle.

- **No** - pensó Amy, empezando a marearse.

Una fisura apareció en el ala de Skarmory, que empezó a fragmentarse y acabó estallando en pedazos.

- ¡El ala se ha roto! - exclamó el hombre.

- ¡Aún no he terminado! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡Obsérvame!

Falkner empezó a lanzar superballs como loco ante el desconcierto de Amy y el hombre. Pero las estaba lanzando en dirección contraria:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? - gritó el hombre -. ¡Ni siquiera las has lanzado cerca de Suicune!

Suicune sonrió, victorioso. Pero entonces, las superballs empezaron a volver volando:

- ¡Aah! - gritó el entrenador del Hoothoot -. ¡Las pokéballs están … ¿volviendo?

- **¡¿Pero cómo?** - pensó Amy, sorprendida.

- ¡Aquí está el truco! - exclamó Falkner, enseñándoles más de cerca una de esas superballs; se dieron cuenta de que estaban adheridas a un enorme boomerang transparente de cristal -. ¡Estas superballs están unidas a alas transparente gracias a las cuales actúan como un boomerang!

Las superballs se dirigieron hacia Suicune, dando vueltas sin parar en el aire, cada una por una dirección:

- Las alas de Skarmory son finas y muy resistentes - explicó Falkner -. Cuando muda las plumas, éstas pueden ser perfectamente usadas como armas debido a su forma y el hecho de que es muy difícil verlas. ¡Y lo mejor es que es imposible predecir la dirección en la que irán!

Suicune miraba a su alrededor sin parar, incapaz de huir de las superballs porque cada una le llegaba por un lado. Amy y el entrenador del Hoothoot estaban boquiabiertos pero, de repente, una gigantesca llamarada y un relámpago alcanzaron las superballs y las destruyeron en el aire:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Falkner.

- ¡Se han cargado todas las pokéballs de un solo golpe! - exclamó el hombre.

Entei y Raikou subieron al monte junto con Suicune:

- Han sido ellos … - murmuró Falkner -. El fuego de Entei y el trueno de Raikou.

- Oh, oh … - murmuró, de repente, el entrenador del Hoothoot.

Skarmory era incapaz de seguir manteniéndose equilibrado en el aire y empezó a precipitarse al vacío:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Amy.

- ¡Woaah! - gritó Falkner.

Pero, en el aire, les rodeó una burbujas, haciéndoles levitar:

- ¡Es el mismo tipo de burbuja que atrapó las pokéballs antes! - exclamó el hombre regordete, sorprendido.

Falkner miró a la cima del monte y vio a los tres Perros Legendarios reunidos:

- Suicune … - murmuró.

Los tres perros se miraron, movieron la cabeza y se fueron cada uno por una dirección al mismo tiempo que la burbuja llegó al suelo y explotó, por lo que Falkner, Skarmory, Amy y el hombre pudieron pisar el suelo.

- Se han ido - dijo el hombre -. Parece como si hubieran estado charlando entre ellos …

Amy se había quedado muy callada, entre disgustada y decepcionada. Falkner se agachó a recoger una de las superballs rotas del suelo.

- Es una pena - dijo el entrenador del Hoothoot -. Podrían habernos traído una fortuna …

- Bueno, incluso aunque Suicune no hubiera estado - dijo Falkner, serenamente -, habría perdido frente a Raikou y Suicune. La verdad es que Suicune gastó parte de su tiempo y energía para salvarnos.

Falkner se quedó mirando al entrenador del Hoothoot:

- Y ahora … - dijo.

Lanzó la superball con el boomerang rota, de modo que dejó al hombre con la camiseta pillada a la roca.

- ¡Aah! - gritó el hombre, intentando desclavarse la superball de la camiseta -. ¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡¿Por qué la tomas conmigo?

Falkner se llevó la mano a dentro del kimono, como rebuscando algo, muy serio, y fue entonces cuando el hombre lo comprendió todo:

- ¡Eres un poli! - gritó.

Falkner le enseñó la placa de policía y la Medalla Céfiro, que tenía puesta en al kimono:

- Pertenezco al cuerpo de policías de Ciudad Malva - dijo Falkner -. Me llamo Falkner y soy el Líder del Gimnasio Malva, aunque acabo de graduarme y soy nuevo en el cargo.

A Amy se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Observó a Falkner desde atrás:

- **¡Maldición! - pensó -. ¡Es un policía! ¡Me llevará a un orfanato! ¡Tengo que irme de aquí!**.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Amy se giró y se escabulló, desapareciendo tras unos arbustos. Hizo aparecer a Jigglypuff y se fueron volando de allí:

- **De todos modos - pensaba la chica, mientras se alejaba -, habría sido imposible …**.

Falkner le puso las esposas el hombre:

- Quedas arrestado por traspasar la zona pokémon protegida - dijo -, bajo sospecha de caza ilegal de pokémons.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Venga! ¿No puedes perdonarme por esta vez? Después de todo, hemos estado juntos en esta batalla …

Falkner le ignoró y miró a su alrededor:

- **Vaya, la extraña chica se ha ido** - pensó.

Se montó sobre su Skarmory y se dispuso a llevarse al entrenador del Hoothoot a la ciudad:

- **Tienen que estar planeando algo - pensó Falkner, mientras la imagen de los Perros Legendarios volvía a su mente -. Tres pokémons … despertando en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo … ¿Cuál será la conexión?**.

Despegaron y se perdieron en el cielo.


	51. 3ª saga GSC: 051

Cierto día, un muchacho con una gorra roja y el cabello azabache escalaba como podía por la ladera del Monte Plateado.

- Uff …

Red, acompañado de Charizard, se dirigía a la cima del Monte Plateado, dispuesto a encontrar una cura para sus heridas.

Capítulo 51 - **¡Las investigaciones de LT. Surge y el encuentro de Yellow y Crystal!**

El Monte Plateado era una gigantesca montaña que ocupaba una pequeña parte del área de Kanto pero que, en su mayoría, se encontraba dentro de la región de Johto, y era famoso por su rica vegetación y sus aguas puras.

Había otra persona que acababa de terminar de bañarse en las aguas termales de la montaña. Se trataba de la hermosa Líder del Gimnasio Azafrán. Su pokégear empezó a pitar y se oyó la voz de un hombre por el altavoz:

- ¡Sabrina! - gritó -. ¿Estás ahí?

- LT. Surge … - dijo Sabrina.

- ¿Qué tal están tus muñecas? - preguntó LT. Surge.

- Llevo un año viniendo a esta agua termales. Creo que ya debería ser suficiente, pero hasta que se cure del todo, voy a tener que depender de ti. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

- Más o menos bien, ya estoy terminando con mi investigación. Todos los incidentes que han tenido lugar en Johto durante los últimos meses han sido obra del Team Rocket. El robo del Totodile del laboratorio del Prof. Elm, la destrucción de las Ruinas Alfa, el secuestro de los Slowpokes de Pueblo Azalea, el terremoto en Ciudad Iris … ¡Todo tiene relación con el Team Rocket! El último incidente ocurrió hace tres semanas aquí, en Pueblo Caoba. ¡La aparición de un elevado número de Gyarados! ¡Pero no lo entiendo! Después de la caía de Giovanni, se suponía que el Team Rocket tendría que haberse disuelto. Incluso nosotros hemos vuelto a encargarnos de nuestros gimnasios. ¡¿Quién demonios puede estar dirigiendo a estos tíos? ¡Pienso llegar al fondo de este asunto! ¡Y después de repetidos viajes de Kanto a Johto en el Sana Aqua, he encontrado la respuesta! ¡De verdad hay un líder! ¡Y está reuniendo a los antiguos miembros del Team Rocket!

Cortaron la conexión. LT. Surge se encontraba a las orillas del Lago de la Furia, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Volvió al pueblo y entró en una tienda:

- Este es el lugar - dijo -. Al parecer, se realizaron actividades sospechosas aquí durante la aparición de los Gyarados …

La tienda estaba vacía:

- Pero todo parece perfectamente normal - murmuró LT. Surge.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos:

- ¡Ese sonido …! - exclamó LT. Surge, pegando la oreja al suelo -. ¡Viene del sótano! ¡Raichu!

LT. Surge hizo aparecer a su poderoso ratón eléctrico, que destrozó el suelo con un cabezazo eléctrico:

- ¡Vamos abajo! - exclamó LT. Surge.

Bajaron al sótano y se encontraron en una enorme sala con un montón de maquinaria por todos lados. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a LT. Surge fue la colección de trajes de Rocket que había colgados en una percha:

- ¡Bingo! - exclamó -. Supongo que aquí será donde entrenen los nuevos miembros. A ver si somos capaces de averiguar algo sobre el dueño de este lugar …

- Jajajaja … - rió una gélida voz -. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¡No hay NADA que necesites saber!

- ¡¿Quién eres? - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡No te escondas!

Una silueta apareció detrás de él. LT. Surge se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- Jeje - rió.

- ¡¿Tú eres el nuevo líder del Team Rocket? - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡Esto es imperdonable!

Los Magnemites de LT. Surge rodearon al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- Una pregunta - dijo, de repente, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, ¿cómo has sabido dónde estaba la base?

- ¿Estás intentando ganar tiempo antes de que lleguen tus hombres? - le preguntó LT. Surge -. ¡Ja! ¡Bueno, de todos modos, te responderé! ¡Soy experto en pokémons de tipo eléctrico! ¡Ni una sola máquina en funcionamiento se escapa a mis sentidos, incluso aunque el ruido que haga sea mínimo! ¡No podías pasar desapercibido!

Entonces, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo levantó su capa y un Houndour se lanzó a atacar a LT. Surge:

- ¡No me dejaré engañar! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Raichu!

Raichu le cortó el paso a Houndour, que volvió junto a su entrenador y aulló.

- ¡Ahora respóndeme tú! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? ¡Respóndeme!

LT. Surge le echó un vistazo a Raichu:

- Sus orejas … - murmuró -. ¡Están totalmente de punta! ¡Eso significa que está absorbiendo toda la electricidad que hay en el aire! ¡Bueno, si hay algo que sé, es que en este campo de batalla yo llevo ventaja! ¡Así que respóndeme antes de que te termine electrocutando!

Pero, en menos de lo que quiso darse cuenta, él y Raichu se vieron rodeados de toda una manada de Houndours:

- ¡¿Pero cuándo …? - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡Sabía que tenías ayuda!

- No - negó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, no. No son míos. Todos esos Houndours son pokémons salvajes, pero mi Houndour les ha llamado y por eso han venido.

Todos los Houndours empezaron a aullar al unísono. LT. Surge y su Raichu se quedaron inmóviles.

- ¡Mi cuerpo …! - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡No puedo moverme! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?

- Todos los que se atrevan a interponerse en mi camino - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, sufrirán el mismo destino. Hace dos semanas … lancé a dos niños al fondo del Lago de la Furia. Estoy seguro de que apreciarán tu compañía.

LT. Surge tragó saliva.

- Sabía que esta iba a ser una batalla difícil - murmuró -. ¡Pero aún no he acabado! ¡Aunque no pueda moverme, tú no podrás acabar conmigo!

Mostró varias pokéballs que tenía enganchados a dos cinturones.

- ¡Nunca he acudido a una batalla desarmado! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Yo fui soldado, y en la guerra me llamaban el Rayo Americano! ¡No me llaman Lieutenant por nada!

Las pokéballs se abrieron y de ellas salieron un montón de Electrodes que se arrimaron a LT. Surge:

- ¡Un verdadero miembro del Team Rocket nunca ofrece la más mínima posibilidad! - gritó LT. Surge.

Acto seguido, los Electrodes explotaron, dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo de la base. Cuando el humo se disipó, LT. Surge y sus pokémons ya no estaban:

- Ugh … autodestrucción - murmuró el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, levantándose del suelo -. Han escapado … Bah, olvidadle. No podrá reportarme a las autoridades porque es un ex miembro del Team Rocket. Jejeje.

LT. Surge estaba lleno de heridas y magulladuras, pero había salido vivo de la batalla. Se dirigió a la orilla del Lago de la Furia, donde le esperaba su mini submarino.

- Uff … nos subestimó - murmuró LT. Surge -. Pero ese tío es bastante fuerte … Si le hubiera dejado, habría sido capaz de matarme … Debo ser más fuerte que él si quiero ganarle …

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que unas débiles burbujas llegaban a la superficie del agua de vez en cuando.

- ¿Uuh? ¿Y esto? - preguntó LT. Surge, asomándose al lago -. ¿Hay alguien ahogándose? ¿Podría ser cosa también del hombre enmascarado? Si no estuviera en este estado … me atrevería a investigar. Pero no puedo arriesgarme. ¿Y si me ha seguido? Umh, ¡no hay tiempo para dudar!

Se montó en su submarino y se hundió en el lago. Al llegar al fondo, vio algo que le dejó de piedra:

- ¡Madre mía! - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡Un Gyarados rojo!

Allí estaba el Gyarados rojo, atrapado dentro de un gigantesco bloque de hielo, congelado.

- ¡Nunca había visto un Gyarados de este color! - exclamó LT. Surge, impresionado -. Las burbujas … salen de su boca. ¡Aún no está muerto! Hace un tiempo, los Gyarados empezaron a aparecer en este lago … ¿pero por qué está congelado?

LT. Surge se intentó acercar más, golpeando su submarino contra el bloque de hielo. Una grieta cruzó el bloque de hielo de parte a parte y el Gyarados salió emitiendo un enorme rugido:

- ¡Whoa! - gritó LT. Surge.

Se creyó que el Gyarados rojo le iba a atacar, por lo que se puso a preparar todo tipo de artimañas para defenderse, pero se dio cuenta de que el Gyarados estaba dándose cabezazos contra otro bloque de hielo hundido en la tierra.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó LT. Surge -. ¡Allí hay otro bloque de hielo! ¡Y hay algo dentro!

El Gyarados, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre la tierra.

- Tanto tiempo atrapado dentro del hielo … - murmuró LT. Surge -. No puede ni con su alma. Debe de ser muy importante eso que hay ahí dentro si quiere conseguirlo a toda costa … ¡Espera un momento!

Las palabras del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo aparecieron en su mente y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- No me digas … - murmuró.

Con ayuda de la energía eléctrica de su Raichu, LT. Surge disparó un rayo láser hacia el segundo bloque de hielo. Extrajo los objetos que había dentro y volvió a subir a la superficie.

- Esto debe de ser - dijo LT. Surge.

Observó los objetos que había sacado del hielo. Se trataba de una mochila, unas gafas de buceo, una gorra, una zapatilla de deporte y una bota:

- Supongo que pertenecen a esos críos - murmuró LT. Surge -. Esos de los que se libró el hombre enmascarado, pero … Si han estado varias semanas atrapados en el hielo … es imposible que puedan seguir vivos. A lo mejor, el Gyarados rojo pertenecía a uno de los niños.

Escuchó un leve pitido salir de la mochila:

- ¿Y ese sonido? - preguntó LT. Surge, abriendo la mochila; sacó un aparato rojo con un botón que emitía unos leves destellos -. ¡¿Y esto? ¡Pero si es una pokédex!

_Unas horas más tarde …_

Crystal se disponía a desembarcar de Ciudad Olivo. Acababa de salir del Centro Pokémon con expresión de satisfacción:

- ¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayan podido arreglarme la pokédex! - exclamó -. Y ahora, nuestro próximo destino es Ciudad Orquídea.

Crystal se sentó en el muelle a mirar el mar:

- Ya que no tengo ningún pokémon que sepa hacer surf - dijo -, tendré que tomar el barco.

Se giró a mirar a sus pokémons y les encontró deprimidos:

- ¡V … vamos, chicos! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡No os pongáis tristes! ¡Sois el mejor equipo de captura!

Se abrazó a Bayleef.

- ¡Incluso Mega ha evolucionado en Bayleef! - exclamó -. ¡Todos unidos jamás seremos vencidos!

De pronto, vio una tabla de surf moviéndose a toda velocidad por el agua. Sobre ella había dos Pikachus montados, uno macho y otro hembra:

- ¡Hala! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Un Pikachu que sabe hacer surf! ¡Me pregunto si será salvaje …!

En ese momento, al saltar por una ola, el Pikachu hembra salió volando por los aires y empezó a descender en picado, precipitándose sobre el muelle.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal, preocupada.

- ¡Abran paso! - gritó una voz.

A toda velocidad, a su lado pasó una muchacha montada sobre un Dodrio con el rostro oculto por un sombrero de paja adornado con dos plumas. Cogió a la Pikachu al vuelo por los pelos:

- Ay, Chuchu … - suspiró la muchacha -. Deberías andar con más cuidado. Tú no sabes surfear como Pika.

Crystal también suspiró, aliviada. La muchacha del sombrero de paja se giró hacia ella:

- Lo siento - dijo -, he estado a punto de arrollarte.

- ¡Oh, no pasa nada! - exclamó Crystal, aunque en el fondo de lamentaba de que los Pikachus tuvieran dueño.

La muchacha del sombrero de paja pareció reconocer a Crystal:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó -. ¡¿Tú no serás Crystal?

Le enseñó a Crystal un dibujo de ella pateando una pokéball:

- Eh … - murmuró Crystal, reconociéndose en el dibujo -. Sí, soy yo …

- ¡Toma ya, qué suerte! - exclamó la muchacha, dejando a la vista su aniñado rostro y sus ojazos verdes -. ¡Te estaba buscando!

- ¡¿Eh? ¿A mí?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que estarías en Ciudad Olivo!

- ¿Pero quién eres tú? - preguntó Crystal -. ¿Por qué me conoces? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¡Whoa! - se quejó la muchacha -. ¡Demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo!

Miró de reojo a sus Pikachus:

- ¡OK! - exclamó, echando a correr hacia el borde del muelle -. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Crystal estuvo a punto de desmayarse, sobre todo al ver que incluso sus pokémons seguían con decisión a la extraña muchacha:

- ¡Espera! - chilló, consiguiendo agarrarla -. ¡Primero tienes que responderme a mi pregunta!

Pero la muchacha del sombrero de paja no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que una manada de Lickitungs aparecieron y atraparon con sus lenguas a la muchacha y a Bayleef:

- ¡Mega! - chilló Crystal -. ¡Son Lickitungs salvajes! ¡Pero … ¿por qué?

Crystal leyó en su pokédex tanto los datos de Bayleef como los de Lickitung para ver si conseguía sacar algo:

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó -. ¡El dulce aroma que desprende el cuello de Mega les ha atraído! ¡Y ahora también han atrapado a ese chaval! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Oye, tú! ¿Estás bien?

Pero la muchacha estaba plácidamente dormida:

- ¡Pero si está dormido! - gritó Crystal, sin dar crédito.

La muchacha se despertó en ese momento y bostezó, sin importarle lo que estaba pasando:

- Aww - bostezó -. De repente olí un aroma tan agradable que me hizo quedarme dormido … Así que eras tú.

Le acarició la cabeza a Bayleef, que tampoco daba crédito ante la excentricidad de la muchacha.

- ¡Anda! - exclamó la muchacha, mirando hacia abajo -. ¡Pero si unos Lickitungs nos han atrapado!

- ¡Yo os salvaré! - exclamó Crystal.

- No te preocupes - dijo la muchacha, sacando una caña de pescar de su mochila.

Del extremo del hilo colgaba una pokéball con un Raticate dentro:

- ¿Una caña de pescar? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Ahora, Ratty! - exclamó la muchacha, blandiendo la caña de pescar y haciendo que rodeara a los Lickitungs.

Pero no se le ocurrió pensar que, al hacer eso, el hilo se enrollaría alrededor de los pies de los Lickitungs y les haría tambalearse. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó la muchacha, mientras ella y Bayleef se precipitaban hacia el mar:

- ¡Cuidado! - chilló Crystal.

Pero, en el aire, un pokémon salió de una de las pokéballs que llevaba la muchacha en el cinturón. Se trataba de un Butterfree, que agarró a su entrenadora y le ayudó a aterrizar en tierra.

- Phew, por los pelos - murmuró la muchacha, consiguiendo coger a Bayleef en el aire.

Crystal se la quedó mirando. Los Lickitungs salvajes salieron huyendo.

- Dame la mano - le dijo la muchacha a Crystal -. Os llevaré volando hasta el barco de mi tío.

- Oh, vale …

Crystal hizo volver a sus pokémons, se agarró de la mano de la muchacha y salieron volando de muelle.

- He oído que estás recolectando los datos de todos los pokémons, Crystal - dijo la muchacha -. ¿Cómo te va?

- Oh, pues ya casi he terminado de atrapar a los pokémons más comunes, ahora sólo me quedan los más fuertes - respondió Crystal -. Ahora estoy tras la búsqueda de Suicune, uno de los Perros Legendarios que despertaron en Ciudad Iris.

- Me dijeron que viniera a ayudarte con eso - dijo la muchacha del sombrero de paja -. ¡Ah, mira, allí está! ¡Tío Wilton!

Un hombre pescador les esperaba a bordo de un pequeño y humilde yate:

- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme con ese trabajo? - le preguntó Crystal a la muchacha mientras se decidían a aterrizar -. ¿Sabes algo sobre los Perros Legendarios!

- Por supuesto. Yo les desperté.

_En ese momento …_

Morty ya había regresado a Ciudad Iris, y se disponía a entrar en el Gimnasio, acompañado de su Misdreavus y su Gastly:

- Ya hemos vuelto - dijo.

- ¡Así que tú eres el famoso Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Iris! - exclamó una voz de hombre -. ¡El que puede ver lo que otras personas no pueden!

Morty se giró a toda velocidad, alarmado.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí? - gritó.

Una silueta salió a toda velocidad de unos arbustos y se lanzó a por Morty, que intentó esquivarla, pero no fue capaz. Se trataba de un Magnemite, que le había atrapado contra la pared manteniéndolo agarrado por el brazo:

- ¿Un Magnemite? - preguntó Morty, mirando a los arbustos, usando sus extraños poderes -. ¡Deja de esconderte! ¡Aún así puedo verte! ¡Misdreavus, al ataque! Misdreavus iluminó la zona que señalaba su entrenador con sus ojos luminosos:

- Eres tal y como me contaron - dijo de nuevo la voz.

LT. Surge salió de detrás del árbol tras el cual se había estado ocultando, bastante lleno de heridas:

- ¿No deberías soltarme antes de empezar a charlar? - preguntó Morty -. Misdreavus se muere de ganas por atacarte con su psico rayo.

- Oh - dijo LT. Surge -. Pero no creo que sea tan rápido como mi Raichu.

Morty se dio cuenta de que el Raichu de LT. Surge le estaba apuntando al cuello con su afilada cola:

- Jejejeje - rió Morty.

- Ju - rió LT. Surge.

Se miraron por unos instantes:

- A juzgar por tu aspecto - dijo Morty -, parece ser que has luchado en una dura batalla recientemente. Ahora comprendo por qué insistes tanto en limitar mis movimientos.

- La verdad - dijo LT. Surge -, es que después de sobrevivir a una autodestrucción tuve otra aventurita bajo el agua. Si no hubiera encontrado esto, habría regresado tranquilamente a Kanto, pero …

LT. Surge le mostró a Morty le pokédex que había encontrado en el Lago de la Furia y le contó toda la historia:

- Así que - dijo LT. Surge, para terminar -, quiero encontrar a esos niños. Uno de ellos debe de ser el propietario de esta pokédex. He conocido a varios niños con pokédex, y pueden luchar tan bien como los adultos. No creo que éste haya muerto tan fácilmente.

Morty estaba levemente impresionado por toda la historia completa.

- ¿Pero de qué va todo eso? - preguntó.

- Bah, olvídalo - dijo LT. Surge, sacando el resto de objetos que había encontrado -. Necesito que utilice tus poderes.

- ¿Mis poderes?

- Sí. Necesito tus poderes para descubrir el paradero de los propietarios de estos objetos. Una gorra, unas gafas de buceo, una zapatilla, una bota … A juzgar por el tamaño, los niños no deben de tener más de once años. Encontré estos objetos congelados en el fondo del Lago de la Furia. Los encontré hace unas cuantas horas. Hala, ya puedes ponerte manos a la obra.

LT. Surge hincó la rodilla en el suelo, empezando a ceder ante el cansancio:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Morty -. ¡Espera un momento!

- Si lo que quieres es dinero a cambio - dijo LT. Surge, depositando unos billetes en el suelo -, toma, aquí tienes. Tengo una amiga que podría ayudarme en este caso, pero actualmente se encuentra indispuesta, por eso he tenido que acudir a ti. Quiero comprobar si todo lo que dicen es cierto.

Morty se dedicó a mirar el dinero:

- **En realidad - pensó LT. Surge -, debo encontrar a esos niños. Son los únicos que han luchado contra el hombre de la máscara. ¡Debo escuchar lo que tienen que decir sobre él!**.

- Mmh, el dinero parece limpio - comentó Morty.

- ¡¿También puedes ver eso?

- De acuerdo, te ayudaré. He de admitir que no me gusta la forma en la que acudiste a mí, pero estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de pedidos.

El Magnemite soltó a Morty, que se arrodilló junto a los objetos:

- Necesito espacio - dijo.

LT. Surge y sus pokémons se alejaron un poco de Morty. El joven se concentró al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearle.

_Mientras tanto …_

Crystal y la extraña muchacha ya se encontraban a bordo del yate de Wilton:

- Me alegro de que hayas podido encontrar a la muchacha que has estado buscando, Yellow - le dijo Wilton a su sobrina.

- ¿Yellow? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no se ha presentado? - preguntó Wilton -. Oops, lo siento. Se llama Yellow. Que no te deje engañar su apariencia. ¡Derrotó a la Elite Four de Kanto hace un año! ¿Has oído hablar de ellos alguna vez?

- ¡Hola! - le saludó Yellow a Crystal.

- Erm … - murmuró Crystal, desconfiada -. Dadme un minuto …

Se alejó hasta llegar a la borda. Sacó la pokéball de Mega y se puso a cuchichear con él:

- ¡Mega! - chilló Crystal, por lo bajo -. ¡Me han hecho acompañarles sin saber ni su identidad ni su destino! Y lo peor es que ese niño está hablando de la Elite Four y los Perros Legendarios como si fueran moco de pavo. Mejor llamo al Prof. Oak y le informo de todo esto.

Llamó al científico, cuya voz se empezó a escuchar a través del pokégear:

- ¡Hola, Crys! - saludó el científico, alegremente -. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya te has reunido con Yellow?

- ¡¿Eeh? - chilló Crystal -. ¿Le conoces?

- ¡Jajaja! - rió el Prof. Oak, divertido -. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Cuando me entere de que se venía para Johto, le pedí que fuera a ayudarte.

- P … pero, m … me gustaría saber …

- ¡Lo siento, Crys! ¡Pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yellow todo lo que quieras saber? Aquí te mando toda su información.

Crystal recibió en su pokégear la ficha técnica de Yellow, visualizándola en la pantalla, y el Prof. Oak cortó la conexión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Yellow, acercándose a Crystal -. ¿Estás mareada?

- ¡No, qué va! - negó Crystal, con nerviosismo.

Leyó los datos de Yellow en su pokégear:

- Yellow, de Ciudad Verde - murmuró, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver su edad -. Y tiene … ¡¿doce años?

Teniendo en cuenta que Crystal tenía once años y le sacaba una cabeza a Yellow, aquello le había chocado bastante:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió Wilton -. ¡No te preocupes, jovencita! ¡No te vamos a comer! Ya me imaginaba que Yellow te traería hacia aquí sin explicarte nada. Nos estamos dirigiendo hacia Ciudad Orquídea, la capital de la isla más grande que se encuentra en los mares del oeste de Johto. Sabíamos que te dirigías hacia allí. Nosotros también queremos saber más sobre esos Perros Legendarios.

- De … ¿de verdad? - preguntó Crystal.

- Sí. Yellow les despertó. Bueno, en realidad fue el único que presenció su despertar en la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Iris. También, hemos venido a Johto para averiguar más información sobre la desaparición de un pájaro pokémon gigante de Johto tras la batalla contra la Elite Four.

- ¡Eh, mirad! - exclamó, de repente, Yellow.

Un montón de peces pokémons empezaron a saltar enfurecidos del agua y se lanzaron a por los pasajeros del yate:

- ¡Remoraids! - exclamó Wilton -. ¡Y nos quieren atacar! ¡Todo el mundo al suelo!

- ¡Los atraparé! - exclamó Crystal, haciendo aparecer a su Parasect -. ¡Parasee, ataque espora! ¡Aguantad la respiración!

Yellow y su tío se taparon la nariz, y Parasect empezó a emitir una nube de esporas que rodearon a los Remoraids, que empezaron a caer somnolientos. Sin respirar, Crystal depositó un montón de pokéballs en el suelo y las empezó a patear.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó -. ¡Allá voy!

Con una precisión admirable, las pokéballs golpearon a todos los Remoraids, capturándoles.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Captura completa! - exclamó Crystal, satisfecha.

- ¡Sí que eres una pro! - exclamó Yellow, asombrada -. ¡Y yo que podría contar el número de pokémons que he capturado con una mano …!

- **La verdad es que es un entrenador algo peculiar - pensó Crystal, mirando extrañada a Yellow -. Aunque saber que ha luchado contra la Elite Four …**.

- ¡Crystal - exclamó Yellow, mirando a Parasect -, tu Parasect tiene una herida!

- Ah, es verdad - comentó Crystal -, supongo que un Remoraid le atacó. Le curaré con una poción.

- ¡No hace falta! - exclamó Yellow, acercando su mano al caparazón de Parasect y curándole la herida.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Crystal, boquiabierta.

- Yellow tiene poderes curativos - explicó Wilton -. Puedes esperarte muchas cosas de él.

- **¡No hay razón para dudar de él! - pensó Crystal -. ¡Es un entrenador excepcional!**.

- **Este Parasect está muy bien entrenado - pensó Yellow -. ¡El Prof. Oak no se equivocó al elegirla a ella!**.

- Jiji - rió Crystal.

- Je - rió Yellow.

- ¡Encantada de conocerte! - exclamó Crystal, mucho más tranquila -. ¡Puedes llamarme Crys!

- ¡Yo soy Yellow! - exclamó Yellow, dándole la mano.

- ¡No hace falta que seas tan educado! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió Wilton.

- Ah … - suspiró Yellow, mirando al cielo con nostalgia-. Esos Lickitungs de antes me recordaron a una antigua amiga mía. Antes de marcharse de Kanto, me dijo que siempre le había hecho ilusión atrapar un Lickitung. Me pregunto si lo habrá conseguido, hace mucho que no sé nada de ella …

Crystal miró a Yellow, sin decir nada. Yellow sonrió con pesar:

- La verdad es que, casualmente, hoy me pareció ver a alguien volando sobre la ciudad sobre un Jigglypuff - dijo -. Otra amiga mía también usa esa técnica, pero esa persona no se parecía a ella, así que pensé que tal vez fuera aquella antigua amiga. Sigh, supongo que ya tengo hasta alucinaciones.

Crystal soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Yellow colocarse bien el sombrero sobre su rubio cabello. Yellow miró al suelo por unos instantes, muy seria.

- Por cierto - añadió -, hace un tiempo hubo una migración masiva de pokémons en las Islas Espuma. El Prof. Oak me lo contó y dijo que los pokémons suelen alarmarse cuando presienten peligro. A lo mejor, estos Remoraids …

- ¡Yellow, puede que tengas razón! - exclamó Wilton, dándose cuenta de una cosa al agarrarse al timón -. ¡El timón no se mueve! ¡Este barco …!

- ¿Qué le pasa al barco? - preguntó Yellow, alarmada.

- ¡Mira fuera!

Yellow se asomó a fuera de la cabina, y se dio cuenta de que el yate estaba girando dentro de un enorme remolino:

- ¡El remolino se nos traga! - gritó Yellow.

- ¡Tenía entendido que los remolinos eran frecuentes en estas aguas, pero no de esta manera! - exclamó Wilton, intentando como desesperado retomar el control del barco.

- ¡Mirad! - chilló Crystal, señalando al agua -. ¡Hay algo debajo del remolino!

El creador del remolino buceaba por debajo de ellos. Se trataba de una gigantesca silueta con forma de ave.


	52. 3ª saga GSC: 052

Capítulo 52 - **¡Pryce de los muros de hielo eternos! ¡Problemas en las Islas Remolino!**

Morty abrió los ojos, finalizada su tarea:

- ¡Puedo verlos! - exclamó.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó LT. Surge -. ¡¿Dónde están?

- Agua … - murmuró Morty -. Mucha agua …

- ¡Así que estaban en el Lago de la Furia! - exclamó LT. Surge, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡No! - negó Morty -. Es mayor que un lago. ¡Es el mar!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Sí! Puedo ver torbellinos de agua cerca de su lugar de localización. Están … ¡en una isla!

_En esos instantes …_

Había alguien más investigando en Pueblo Caoba, aunque con una finalidad bastante diferente de la de LT. Surge. La DJ preferida de Gold, Mary, acompañada del jefe de la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Trigal, el equipo de radio y la Líder del Gimnasio de aquella ciudad, Whitney, se adentraban en una llanura a las afueras del pueblo. Hacía bastante frío y nevaba:

- Buenas tardes, queridos espectadores - decía Mary, grabando para un programa que emitirían al día siguiente -. ¡Estáis escuchando el Programa Especial de Mary! Nos encontramos a las afueras de Pueblo Caoba, en dirección al Gimnasio de este pueblo. ¡No ha sido un viaje fácil! Tenemos como acompañantes al Director de la Asociación Pokémon y al mismo tiempo representante de Johto.

En ese momento, el mencionado Director resbaló en la nieve y se cayó:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Mary, alargándole la mano -. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Uuh … - murmuró el Director, levantándose -, creo que sí …

- ¡Corten, corten! - ordenó el Jefe -. ¡Tendremos que volver a grabar esta parte!

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al Gimnasio a este paso? - preguntó un miembro del equipo.

- ¡Oye, tú! - exclamó el Jefe, asomándose a una hendidura en el suelo -. ¿Qué tal te va?

Allí abajo estaban Whitney y su Miltank, preparándolo todo para que Mary y los demás pudieran bajar.

- ¡Más o menos! - exclamó Whitney, fastidiado -. ¡Todavía me sigo preguntando por qué necesitabais a dos chicas bonitas para hacer esto!

Finalmente, lo apañaron todo y pudieron bajar al fondo de la llanura. Ante ellos se elevaba un edificio de complexión achatada , con el techo y las paredes adornados con hielo:

- ¿Quién querría construir un gimnasio en un sitio como este? - preguntó Whitney, secándose el sudor helado de la frente -. ¡Qué frío hace! ¡Cómo me alegro de no vivir aquí!

Mary llegó junto a ella:

- ¿Has visto, Mary? - preguntó Whitney, señalando al Gimnasio -. Me preguntó quién querría estar aquí …

- Pronto lo sabremos - dijo Mary -. Pryce, el Líder de este Gimnasio, nunca sale, ni siquiera tiene teléfono.

- ¡No creo que tenga inconveniente en recibirnos! - exclamó Whitney, abriendo la puerta de una patada.

- Ah, al menos aquí dentro no hace frío - dijo Mary, quitándose el abrigo.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó el Jefe -. ¡Ahora sí que podemos comenzar a grabar!

- Finalmente - dijo Mary, dirigiéndose a las cámaras -, hemos llegado al Gimnasio de Pueblo Caoba. En este viaje tan especial nos han estado acompañando el Director de la Asociación Pokémon y representante de Johto y mi amiga de la infancia Whitney, también conocida como la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Trigal. Director, ¿podría contarnos el propósito de este viaje?

- Ahem - el director se aclaró la garganta -. Tenemos entendido que el legendario Suicune está viajando por Johto y retando a los líderes de gimnasio. La Asociación Pokémon ha comenzado su propio estudio independiente, y sospechamos que Pryce, el Líder de Pueblo Caoba, podría ser su próximo objetivo.

- ¡Bah, menudo rollo! - exclamó, de repente, Whitney -. ¿No os dais cuenta de que esta linda Líder de gimnasio es su próximo objetivo?

El Jefe le hizo señas para que se callara. Whitney se adentró en el campo de batalla del Gimnasio. Se resbaló y empezó a deslizarse sobre la superficie helada:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló.

- ¡Whitney! - exclamó Mary.

Intentaron ir tras ella, resbalándose todos en la pista de hielo que resultó ser el campo de batalla.

- ¡Ah! - chilló Mary.

- ¡El suelo está hecho de hielo! - gritó el Jefe.

- ¡Mil mil! - exclamó Whitney, mientras su Miltank se lanzaba a ayudar -. ¡Haz algo!

Miltank pisó fuerte en el hielo, consiguiendo quedarse parada, y así pudo evitar que Whitney, Mary y los demás siguieran resbalando.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a este Gimnasio? - preguntó Whitney, molesta.

Unas puertas se abrieron:

- Me ha parecido escuchar un ruido - dijo una voz -, así que debo de tener invitados.

Montado en una silla de ruedas y acompañado de dos Seels, un hombre algo mayor, apocado, de aspecto frágil, con el pelo blanco como la nieve y apoyado en un bastón salió a recibirles:

- Así que os habéis resbalado con el hielo - dijo con tristeza -. Debe de haber sido tan difícil encontrar este lugar … Lo siento.

- ¡¿Tú eres Pryce? - gritó Whitney -. ¡No me digas que este viejo es el Líder del Gimnasio!

- ¡Whitney, no seas maleducada! - exclamó Mary.

- Perdone que hayamos irrumpido en su Gimnasio así tan de repente - dijo el Director, acercándose a Pryce -. Soy el Director de la Asociación Pokémon.

- No se preocupe - dijo Pryce, dándole la mano -. Para mí es un honor que alguien tan importante se haya tomado la molestia de venir a visitarme.

- Oiga, Pryce - dijo el Jefe -. ¿Este campo de batalla …?

- Oh, esto - murmuró Pryce, mirando el hielo -. A esta edad siempre se es un cobarde. Conmigo no hay excepción. Debo protegerme de todos los visitantes no deseados.

- **Pero si nadie viene aquí** - pensó Whitney.

- Por favor, pasad. Os invito a una taza de té - dijo Pryce, dando unos toquecitos en el suelo con su bastón.

Whitney, Mary y los demás entraron en la sala privada de Pryce mientras el anciano se dirigía a la cocina:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó, de repente, Whitney.

En los estantes había cientos de esculturas de hielo de diferentes pokémons:

- Parece que se dedica a la escultura - comentó Mary, observando las esculturas de hielo -. Parecen tan reales …

- ¿Pero cómo las vende si nunca sale de aquí? - preguntó Whitney.

- Sus pokémons se encargan de todo - explicó el Director -. Ellos van a hacer la compra en lugar de Pryce, entregan y reciben objetos. Por eso Pryce nunca necesita salir de aquí.

Acarició a un Seel.

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó, de repente, Mary.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Whitney, girándose -. ¡Ah! ¡Una escultura de Suicune!

En efecto, al fondo de la sala, se elevaba una majestuosa y bien lograda escultura de hielo de Suicune.

- ¿Lo veis? - preguntó Whitney -. ¡Suicune nunca vendría a este lugar! ¡Ese pobre viejo ha construido esta escultura para consolar su débil corazón!

- Yo no estaría seguro de eso … - murmuró el Jefe, antes de que Whitney comenzara a zarandearle.

- ¡Ah! - chilló, de repente, Mary -. ¡Whitney!

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - preguntó Whitney.

- ¡Uah! - gritó Whitney -. ¡La escultura de Suicune se está moviendo! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?

- A lo mejor … - murmuró el Jefe.

- ¡¿A lo mejor qué?

- ¡A lo mejor es lo contrario a lo que tú decías! ¡A lo mejor Pryce ya ha luchado contra Suicune y ha sido capaz de vencerle!

- ¡¿Quieres decir que ese viejo había conseguido congelar a Suicune? ¡Pues yo creo que necesita un entrenador mejor! - exclamó Whitney, lanzándose a por Suicune.

Miltank, Igglybuff y Cleffa se unieron a Whitney:

- ¡Este será nuestro gran desafío! - gritó Whitney -. ¡Fafa, Buffbuff! ¡Ataque doble! ¡Beso dulce!

Igglybuff y Cleffa le dieron sendos besos a Suicune en la mejilla, consiguiendo detenerle:

- ¡Y ahora que está confuso - exclamó Whitney -, Mil mil, desenrollar!

Gracias al hielo del suelo, Miltank alcanzó una velocidad vertiginosa y arrolló en milésimas de segundo a Suicune, estampándole contra la pared.

- ¡Lo conseguiste! - exclamó Mary.

- ¡Yahoo! - exclamó Whitney, victoriosa -. ¡No me puedo creer que antes pensara que sería incapaz de ganar en velocidad al veloz Suicune! ¡Y todo gracias al suelo de hielo de este Gimnasio!

- Ay … - murmuró Pryce, que acababa de llegar con tres tazas de té en una bandeja -. ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

- ¡Mira, he ganado! - exclamó Whitney, señalando a Suicune.

Pero, en menos de lo que se hubo dado cuenta, Suicune se levantó como un rayo y derribó a Miltank.

- ¡Imposible! - chilló Whitney.

- ¡Whitney! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Tienes que escuchar a Pryce!

- ¡¿Pretendes decir que no soy rival para Suicune? - gritó Whitney, irritada.

- ¡Pryce es el Líder de gimnasio con más experiencia! ¡Es conocido como "Pryce de los muros de hielo eternos"!

Pryce se situó junto a Whitney.

- ¡El Líder decano junto a la cuarta Líder más joven de Johto! - exclamó el Jefe, emocionado -. ¡Debemos hacer de esto un programa especial de dos horas!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en el programa ahora? - chilló Mary.

- **Pryce es infalible con sus ataques de hielo - pensó el Director -. Por eso le llaman así**.

Suicune se acercó a Whitney y a Pryce:

- Suicune ha combatido contra numerosos líderes de gimnasio - dijo Pryce -, y ha mostrado diferentes ataques en cada enfrentamiento. Diferentes técnicas para detener los intentos de captura de cada líder. Toma nota del más mínimo detalle. Whitney, siento que tengas que estar cargando conmigo para esta batalla. ¡Y ahora …!

Lanzó una pokéball y un Swinub salió de ella. Swinub se encaró con Suicune, y fue entonces cuando Whitney se dio cuenta de por qué Pryce le había pedido disculpas:

- ¡Esta silla de ruedas no se desliza en el hielo! - exclamó la joven -. ¡Tendré que llevarte, pero a cambio de que no te interfieras en mi captura de Suicune!

Hizo volver a Miltank y se lanzaron a perseguir a Suicune por la sala:

- Ya que sabemos las estrategias a las que acude - dijo Pryce -, sabremos con qué atacarle. Así no perderemos, tal como les ocurrió a los otros …

Suicune giró la vista hacia ellos y se dieron cuenta de que sus cuernos de cristal estaban emitiendo destellos:

- ¡Está brillando, eso significa que nos va a atacar con su rayo aurora! - avisó Pryce -. ¡Whitney, gira a la derecha!

Whitney se movió justo a tiempo de que el ataque de hielo les alcanzase. Por su parte, Swinub también esquivó el ataque:

- Si eres capaz de verlo venir - dijo Pryce -, podrás esquivarlo.

- ¡Tío Pryce - exclamó Whitney -, ¿lo sabes todo acerca de los ataques de Suicune?

Pryce asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Podrías liberar de nuevo a tu Miltank? - le preguntó.

- ¡Claro! ¡Te elijo a ti, Mil mil!

Mientras tanto, Swinub atacó a Suicune con su ataque nieve polvo, a pesar de que Pryce no le había ordenado ningún ataque, sólo se limitaba a dar golpecitos en el suelo con su bastón.

- Ahora utilizará su manto espejo para devolvernos el ataque de Swinub, tal como hizo contra Morty - dijo Pryce, viendo a Suicune detenerse.

- ¡Ya entiendo! - exclamó Whitney -. ¡Ya sé lo que hay que hacer!

Miltank recibió de frente el ataque devuelto de Swinub:

- ¡Mil mil, campana cura! - ordenó Whitney.

El cencerro de Miltank brilló, y los daños causados por la nieve polvo quedaron en nada.

- ¡Gracias al poder curativo de la campana cura - exclamó Whitney -, no tendremos que preocuparnos más por el manto espejo de Suicune!

- ¡Parece que esos dos al final no hacen tan mal dúo de batalla! - exclamó el Director, satisfecho.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Mary -. ¡Incluso Whitney lo está disfrutando! ¡Espero que lo consigan!

Suicune se preparó para atacar con otro de sus movimientos. Pryce lo identificó:

- Ahora nos va a intentar confundir con sus reflejos - dijo -, es una estrategia a la que Suicune acude con mucha frecuencia.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - exclamó Whitney, teniendo una idea -. ¡Mary! ¿Puedes prestarme a tu Smeargle!

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Mary, haciendo aparecer a su pokémon pintor -. ¡Smeargle, adelante!

Smeargle se lanzó a por Suicune, pintándole una cruz en la parte derecha de la cabeza. Suicune creó varios reflejos suyos, pero no le serviría de nada:

- ¡Ja! - rió Whitney -. ¡El verdadero Suicune es el que tiene la pintada en la parte derecha de su cabeza! ¡Los reflejos la mostrarán en el lado opuesto! ¡El verdadero es ese!

Pryce dio un fuerte golpe con su bastón y Swinub atacó con una sorprendentemente grande ventisca, congelando entero a Suicune:

- ¡Whoa, lo ha congelado en cuestión de segundos! - exclamó el Jefe.

- Ahora ya podemos asegurarnos de que no usará sus ataques rapidez ni rayo burbuja - dijo Pryce.

- ¡Ya no puede escapar! - exclamó Whitney -. ¡Vamos, Mil mil, puño dinámico!

Miltank golpeó al congelado Suicune, derribándolo.

- ¡Y ahora, a capturarlo! - exclamó Whitney, lanzando una pokéball.

Pero, para su desconcierto, la pokéball golpeó contra Suicune y le dejó un agujero en el cuerpo:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Whitney, echándose a llorar -. ¡Lo siento, perdóname, Suicune! ¡Yo no quería que ocurriera esto!

Todos estaban igualmente sorprendidos, hasta que Mary se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- Mira, Whitney - dijo -. ¡No es el verdadero Suicune! ¡Sólo es una escultura de hielo!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el Director -. ¡Pero si hasta hace unos momentos estaba luchando contra Pryce y Whitney!

- Permitidme que os explique lo que acaba de ocurrir - dijo Pryce -. Tal como podéis ver, este Suicune es sólo una estatua de hielo. Es una de las estatuas de hielo que uso para entrenar.

La neblina se disipó y otros cuatro pokémons de Pryce aparecieron. Se trataba de los dos Seels, un Delibird y un Lapras, que hicieron que la estatua de Suicune se incorporase a base de lanzarle más rayos de hielo:

- ¡¿Y esto?- gritó Whitney, fuera de sí.

- Mis pokémons pueden crear distintas estatuas de hielo, derretirlas y volver a construirlas con poses distintas de manera que parezca que se muevan en cuestión de segundos - explicó Pryce -. Los ataques también eran obra de mis pokémons. Ya que había llegado la hora de mi entrenamiento, permití que la estatua volviera a moverse. Perdón por el malentendido.

Todo el mundo se quedó con cara de tonto.

- Pensé que Suicune podría venir - añadió Pryce -, es por eso que debía de estar preparado para luchar contra él. Soy tan aprensivo … Disculpad mi cobardía.

Un rato después, Whitney, Mary, el Director, el Jefe y todo el equipo de radio salieron del gimnasio:

- La verdad es que es bastante poderoso - decía el Jefe -. ¡Será capaz de capturar al auténtico Suicune!

- ¡Seguro! - exclamó Mary.

- ¡¿Pero de qué estáis hablando? - gritó Whitney, irritada -. ¡Seguramente no pueda ganar sin mí! ¡Recordad que yo he sido la heroína de este programa! ¡Y cortad la escena en la que me puse a llorar!

- P … pero, Whitney … - tartamudeó el Jefe.

- Je - rió el Director -. Debo admitir que es el Líder más poderoso que he conocido. Creo que es el más apto para ser el capitán de Johto.

Pryce se había quedado trabajando en sus esculturas de hielo, con su Swinub en el regazo:

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos lo pasamos tan bien - dijo, con una leve sonrisa -. Lamento tener que haberles mentido … acerca de lo de esperar a que venga Suicune. Bueno, no era una mentira del todo … Suicune nunca aparecerá por aquí. Y tiene una razón para no venir.

_Mientras tanto …_

Las Islas Remolino era un archipiélago al nordeste de Ciudad Orquídea. A la entrada de una de las islas se habían empezado a producir numerosos remolinos. Y un gigantesco pokémon con forma de pájaro era el causante de todo aquello.

En la orilla de una de las islas yacían dos muchachos. Se trataba de Gold y Silver. Gold abrió los ojos, inconsciente de que había estado dormido durante unas tres semanas. Su Aipom esperaba impacientemente a que se despertase.

- Awww - bostezó -. Buenos días, Ataro. ¡Oh, no! Mi pelo está hecho un desastre. Oh bueno, espera. Está como siempre … De todos modos … ¿dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos luchando contra el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo en el Lago de la Furia, y entonces … ¡Ah, Silver! ¡Silver! ¿Dónde estás?

Se giró y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho pelirrojo estaba tumbado a su lado.

- Phew … está vivo - suspiró Gold, aliviado.

- Y despierto.

Gold dio un respingo. Silver se incorporó y le miró:

- Ya llevaba despierto un tiempo - dijo -. Te aconsejo que no empieces a moverte como loco. Todavía estamos muy débiles.

Silver también se levantó. Su Sneasel no se había separado de él en ningún momento.

- Si no nos hubiera salvado - añadió Silver -, habríamos muerto congelados en el lago.

- ¡¿Quién nos salvó? - preguntó Gold.

- Después de que el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo nos atacara, mientras nos hundíamos en el lago, alguien nos sacó de allí - explicó Silver -. Desde entonces, ese alguien nos ha estado vigilando aquí, manteniéndonos vivos gracias a unas llamas especiales. Eran como … las "llamas de la vida". ¡Eso fue lo que nos ha salvado de morir durante todo este tiempo! Ahora que ya nos hemos recuperado, esa silueta … ya no está.

- No puedo recordar nada - negó Gold -, aunque tengo la leve sensación de que alguien nos ha estado vigilando mientras estábamos inconscientes.

En ese momento, una manada de Sandslash apareció de entre la hierba y empezaron a perseguirles:

- ¡¿Y estos? - gritó Gold, echando a correr -. ¡Mierda! ¡Y no tengo ni mi mochila, ni mi pokédex, ni mi zapatilla!

Así no podía correr, así que se detuvo. No obstante, todavía conservaba consigo su vara de billar y algo mucho más importante:

- ¡Pero sólo les necesito a ellos! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Adelante, chicos!

Gold hizo aparecer a Quilava, Sunkern, Togepi, Sudowoodo y Politoed, a los que se unió Aipom. Silver también lanzó a sus pokémons, Croconaw, Murkrow, Ursaring y Sneasel. Todos se lanzaron a combatir a los Sandslash:

- **El Gyarados rojo … - pensó Silver -. ¿Se habrá quedado en el lago?**.

- ¡Son demasiados! - exclamó Gold, sin embargo -. ¡Vamos a tener que huir de aquí!

Gold, Silver y sus pokémons se fueron corriendo.


	53. 3ª saga GSC: 053

Capítulo 53 - **¡La furia de Lugia y la reunión de las tres pokédex de Johto!**

Alguien acababa de aterrizar en otra de las Islas Remolino montado en un Jigglypuff inflado. Amy hizo volver a su exhausto pokémon a la pokéball con una sonrisa pesarosa:

- Últimamente te he ordenado volar tanto, Puffy - murmuró Amy -. Te mereces un largo descanso.

Amy miró a lo lejos. Desde allí, era capaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en otra de las islas cercana:

- Ese torbellino … - dijo para sí -. ¿Será de lo que hablaba Lance?

Se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y tragó saliva.

- ¿Y ahora cómo le explico que no he encontrado a Silver? - se preguntó, temblorosa -. Nada de lo que le diga … será nuevo para él.

Amy se miró. Tenía arañazos y alguna que otra herida en los codos y las rodillas, a parte de que estaba bastante sucia:

- Qué vergüenza … - murmuró, sonrojándose -. Bueno, ahora no puedo echarme atrás.

Aprovechando su ligereza, Amy se adentró en la cueva escabulléndose entre un estrecho agujero en las rocas.

No muy lejos de ahí, el Santa Aqua acababa de llegar al remolino que se estaba creando en torno a aquella otra de las Islas Espuma, presidido por LT. Surge:

- Es tal y como me dijo el tipo de los fantasmas - comentó LT. Surge -. Esta debe de ser la isla … ¡Esperadme aquí, volveré en unos minutos!

Los Magnetons de LT. Surge crearon una especie de plataforma volante de modo que LT. Surge salió volando en dirección a la isla.

Gold y Silver se encontraban trepando por una montaña del centro de la isla en su afán de huir de los Sandslash.

- ¿Les hemos despistado ya? - preguntó Gold.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó LT. Surge, llegando junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó Gold -. ¡¿Quién ese tío y por qué está flotando?

- ¡Comprobad si alguno de estos objetos os pertenece! - exclamó LT. Surge, dejando caer unos objetos -. ¡Hay un Gyarados rojo en la pokéball!

Gold no daba crédito:

- ¡Mi gorra! - exclamó -. ¡Y mi mochila, y mi zapatilla, y mi monopatín …!

- ¡Hey! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Hey, espera un momento! ¿No deberíais agradecérmelo primero?

- Oh, señor - dijo Gold, arrodillándose -, muchísimas gracias por devolvernos nuestras pertenencias. Jamás olvidaremos su amabilidad.

Ahora era Silver el que no daba crédito:

- ¡Jajaja! ¡No me refería a eso! - negó LT. Surge -. Lo que quiero es información. Vosotros luchasteis contra el hombre enmascarado, ¿verdad?

- ¿El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo? - preguntó Gold.

- ¿Información? - preguntó Silver.

- Sí - afirmó LT. Surge -. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ese tío. Sus ataques, sus técnicas, sus estrategias … y sus pokémons.

- No veo ningún problema con contártelo - dijo Silver -. Pero antes, yo también tengo algo que preguntarte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Has venido en ese barco?

- ¡Oh, el Santa Aqua! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es el crucero más lujoso de …! ¡Aah! ¡Pero si está flotando en el aire!

El enorme barco estaba flotando en el aire con la ayuda de los poderes psíquicos de un gigantesco pájaro pokémon:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Gold, poniéndose la gorra -. ¡Parece que no hay tiempo para descansar!

No se dieron cuenta de que un pequeño yate flotaba al lado del Santa Aqua, con Crystal, Yellow y su tío a bordo. Los marineros del Santa Aqua gritaban como desesperados.

- ¡¿Ese pokémon es el causante de todo? - gritó LT. Surge.

- ¡Son poderes psíquicos! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Es Lugia!

El gigantesco pájaro parecía furioso. Atacó a la isla con un enorme psico rayo que Gold, Silver y LT. Surge esquivaron por los pelos:

- ¡Mi Santa Aqua! - se lamentaba LT. Surge -. ¡¿Ese pokémon también ha provocado todos esos remolinos?

Lugia dejó caer los dos barcos al agua, levantando un gran oleaje. Silver echó a volar con su Murkrow:

- ¡Eh, espera! - exclamó Gold, en vano.

No le quedó más remedio que agarrarse a uno de los Magnetons de LT. Surge para subirse en su plataforma.

- ¡Gracias por el viaje! - exclamó el muchacho.

- ¿No puedes moverte por ti mismo como el otro chaval? - preguntó LT. Surge, fastidiado.

- No tengo ningún pokémon que vuele o que nade, así que …

- ¡No me digas que voy a tener que llevarte! ¡¿Y cuándo te he dado yo permiso para subirte?

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Gold.

Tras intentar atacar a Silver en vano, Lugia atacó a LT. Surge y a Gold, que lo esquivaron por poco.

- ¡Tienes que velar por nuestra seguridad, tío! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Será posible …! - exclamó LT. Surge.

- ¡No me importa porqué quieres saber sobre el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, ni porqué nos has traído nuestras cosas, ni cómo sabías que estábamos aquí! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Pero yo soy de los que devuelven los favores! Así que te voy a decir todo lo que sé. He luchado contra el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo dos veces.

- ¡¿"Dos veces"?

- Sí … Lo único que le describe es la palabra "hielo". ¡Todos sus ataques se basan en hielo! ¡Es un experto en el hielo! ¡Pudo congelar el Lago de la Furia entero!

- **¿Hielo? - pensó LT. Surge -. ¡Pero no usó ataques de hielo contra mí! ¿No me estaba tomando en serio?**.

- Siento no poder decir más, ¡pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de ese pajarraco! - exclamó Gold -. ¡O no podrás volver a enfrentarte al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo nunca más!

Así pues, Gold y LT. Surge se lanzaron a atacar a Lugia.

Amy ya había recorrido varios túneles y estaba a punto de llegar a la sala oculta en lo más profundo de la cueva. Al escuchar sus pasos, un pequeño pokémon avanzó corriendo hacia ella:

- ¡Ah, Eevee! - exclamó Amy, agachándose para recibir a su pokémon -. ¡Ya he vuelto!

Eevee estaba dando saltos de alegría. Amy le acurrucó entre sus brazos y le acarició:

- ¿Me has echado de menos? - le preguntó, contenta.

- Amethyst - dijo, de repente, una voz.

Amy tragó saliva. Depositó a Eevee en el suelo y avanzó hacia el final de la sala, donde le esperaba el elegante maestro de los dragones, Lance, sentado en su trono de piedra.

- Hola, Lance - murmuró Amy, sonrojándose.

- Has estado bastante tiempo fuera - comentó Lance -. Y, a juzgar por tu aspecto, has debido de estar trabajando muy duro.

Amy bajó la cabeza, avergonzada:

- Lo siento - dijo -. No he podido encontrar a Silver.

Lance no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla.

- Ni siquiera he recibido noticias de él - añadió Amy, tristemente -. Estoy preocupada por él.

- Sin duda - dijo Lance -, es extraño. Pero es un chico fuerte. Tengo fe en él, estoy seguro de que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

- **Me pregunto si tendrá tanta fe en mí como en Silver - pensó Amy -. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, Silver es tan guay. Tal y como era …**.

- Bueno - dijo Lance, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -. ¿Alguna que otra nueva noticia?

Amy no quería contárselo.

- No creo que hayas estado buscando ciegamente a Silver durante estas tres semanas enteras - dijo Lance, taladrándola con la mirada.

- Yo … - titubeó Amy -. Me enteré de que los Perros Legendarios habían despertado, y pensé … pensé que podrían haberte sido de ayuda con tus investigaciones, ya que son pokémons muy poderosos … Pero no pude atrapar a ninguno de ellos. Son demasiado fuertes. ¡Sobre todo Suicune! Derrotó a todos los líderes de gimnasio a los que se enfrentó.

- ¿Los Perros Legendarios? - preguntó Lance -. Jeje. Eres ambiciosa, Amethyst, mira que ir tras pokémons legendarios … ¿para mí? ¡Jajaja!

Amy no sabía qué pensar. Era incapaz de imaginarse si Lance estaba disgustado o se estaba riendo de verdad. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Eevee.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en llegar tan lejos por mí? - preguntó Lance.

Amy abrió los ojos. Hacía ya un año, Lance le había formulado una pregunta muy parecida.

Crystal, Yellow y su tío observaban a Lugia desde el yate, después de haber sido lanzados brutalmente contra el agua. El yate se estaba empezando a resquebrajar y no duraría mucho más:

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó Wilton, agarrando a su sobrina -. ¿Estás bien?

Entonces, vieron a Crystal en la otra punta del yate, agarrándose como podía a la borda para sobrevivir al oleaje:

- ¡Señorita! - gritó Wilton -. ¡¿Estás bien?

- ¡Ese pokémon …! - exclamó Yellow, mirando a Lugia -. ¡Es el mismo que se fue volando hacia el oeste tras la batalla contra Lance en Isla Cereza! ¡Así que era verdad!

Crystal se dio cuenta de un leve sonido que salía de su mochila:

- ¡Sale un pitido de mi mochila! - exclamó Crystal, rebuscando en su mochila y sacando la pokédex -. ¡Oh, pero si es la pokédex!

- ¡Es el sistema de resonancia! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Las antiguas pokédex también tenían esa función! ¡Cuando las pokédex de una región y sus dueños legítimos se reúnan, empezarán a emitir ese sonido!

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó, de repente, Wilton.

Lugia lanzó otro gigantesco rayo por la boca hacia el yate, destrozándolo y partiéndolo por la mitad.

- ¡Crys! - gritó Yellow, al ver que la mitad del yate en la que estaba Crystal empezaba a ser absorbida por el remolino.

Pero Crystal ya no podía oírles. Se habían alejado muchísimo en cuestión de segundos, y ella tenía las piernas atrapadas entre los escombros de la cabina del yate, que se había derruido:

- Uh … - murmuró Crystal, sin soltar la pokédex.

Bayleef había aparecido y se mantenía a su lado, preocupado por su entrenadora.

- Las tres pokédex de Johto … - dijo Crystal -. El Prof. Oak me contó algo sobre eso. Los dos chicos que tienen las otras dos pokédex están en algún lugar … en Johto.

Sobre aquella zona, Silver volaba con su Murkrow, esquivando los rayos de Lugia.

- **Es demasiado poderoso, es … monstruoso - pensaba Silver -. Ahora comprendo porqué los Sandslash estaban tan exaltados. Y hablando de exaltación … este Lugia también parece bastante furioso … ¿Por qué será?**.

Miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la mitad del yate con Crystal y Bayleef a bordo que se hundía en el remolino.

- **¡Un barco! - pensó Silver -. ¡Y hay pasajeros!**.

Hizo aparecer a su Croconaw y se montó sobre él para nadar hacia el yate.

Por su parte, Gold también se fijó en la mitad del yate que se acercaba peligrosamente al remolino:

- ¿Pero qué veo? - preguntó Gold, apretando los ojos y mirando a través de sus gafas de buceo -. ¡Una bella dama en apuros! ¡Bueno, tío, gracias por el viaje, ahora me tengo que ir!

Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a LT. Surge e hizo aparecer a Quilava:

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó LT. Surge, incrédulo.

Gold y Quilava se tiraron y cayeron sobre un trozo del yate, usándolo como tabla de surf:

- ¡Vamos, Explotaro! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Surfear es lo que más mola!

Llegó hasta el yate y se asomó a la borda. Le extendió su mano a la pobre Crystal, que estaba casi inconsciente debido a los golpes:

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Dame la mano, guapa!

Pero otra mano con un guante negro ya había agarrado la mano de Crystal. Gold miró y se dio cuenta de que Silver había llegado antes que él:

- Eh … - titubeó Gold -. ¡¿Estás intentando hacerte el héroe o qué? ¡Aquí el que salva a las damas en apuros soy yo, así que suéltala!

A Silver no le quedó más remedio que soltar la mano de Crystal, que recuperó el conocimiento y abrió los ojos:

- ¡Aah! - chilló, al ver a Gold agarrando a Silver del cuello de la sudadera para darle un puñetazo -. ¡Gamberros!

- Eh … ¡No sé éste - exclamó Gold, apurado, señalando a Silver -, pero yo no soy un gamberro!

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Silver, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

Las pokédex de los tres empezaron a pitar como locas.

- ¡Ellos son … - exclamó Crystal -, ¿los dueños de las otras dos pokédex?

Bayleef se había acercado a Quilava y a Croconaw, haciéndoles mimos y llorando de la alegría.

- ¡Los tres pokémons del Prof. Elm! - exclamó Gold, reconociendo a la forma evolucionada de Chikorita.

Habría sido una situación agradable de no ser por que se encontraban en medio de una crucial batalla:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, mirando a Lugia -. ¡Que viene otra vez!

Lugia elevó de nuevo aquella mitad del yate. Crystal se agarraba como podía, pero Gold y Silver no se ponían de acuerdo:

- ¡Quita de en medio! - ordenó Silver.

- ¡Quítate tú! - gritó Gold.

- **Dan miedo …** - pensó Crystal.

Lugia volvió a dejar caer el yate en el agua violentamente. Tras recuperarse del golpe, Silver se puso en pie:

- Vámonos, Croconaw - dijo.

- ¡Eh, Silver, espera! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Ya sé que lo vamos a tener difícil luchando desde aquí abajo, pero mira! ¡Tu Croconaw está preparado para luchar junto a sus compañeros!

- Y qué - dijo Silver.

- ¡¿No podemos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado por una vez? - gritó Gold, enfadado -. ¡Dales una oportunidad!

Silver se giró. Bayleef, Quilava y Croconaw estaban juntos, lanzándole todo tipo de ataques a Lugia. Pero poco se podía hacer, porque el oleaje agitaba con fuerza el yate.

- ¡El bote está perdiendo el control! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de empezar a atacar! - exclamó Silver.

- ¡¿Me lo estás echando en cara?

- ¡Por favor, parad! - suplicó Crystal -. ¡Ahora no es momento de discutir! ¡Sois los dueños de las otras dos pokédex de Johto, ¿no? ¡El Prof. Oak confío en vosotros, ¿verdad?

Erm … - titubeó Gold, apurado; se giró hacia Crystal -. ¡Oye, no nos sermonees tú ahora! ¡No me digas que eres de ese tipo de chicas! ¡Siempre seria y respetuosa!

- ¡¿Pero qué hay de malo en ser seria? - gritó Crystal.

LT. Surge observaba a Lugia lanzar aquellas devastadoras oleadas de energía por la boca:

- Esos ataques … ¡no son bombas sónicas, ni siquiera es energía propiamente dicha! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Sus ataques están hechos de aire! ¡Con cada bocanada de aire que toma, es capaz de disparar destructoras corrientes de aire! ¡El nombre perfecto para un ataque así sería … ¡aero chorro!

Lugia atacó a LT. Surge con su aero chorro, con lo que sus Magnetons sufrieron un gran daño, aunque no se desmoronaron.

- ¡Uff! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Un golpe más y caeremos al agua! No hay forma de detenerle en el aire … ¡Ese chico debe de haberse dado cuenta!

Miró a Silver, que les estaba contando un plan a Gold y a Crystal.

- ¡¿Quieres obligarle a ese pájaro gigante a luchar bajo el agua? - gritó Gold, tras escuchar el plan de Silver.

- Sólo de esa forma podremos impedir que efectúe esos ataques de aire - dijo Silver, muy serio.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer eso? - preguntó Gold.

- La mejor manera sería herirle las alas, de modo que tenga que nadar bajo el agua para recuperarse - explicó Silver -. ¡Pero para eso nos tendremos que acercar! Tú no puedes volar, y Croconaw se quiere quedar aquí, así que … quedaos todos aquí.

Silver hizo aparecer a Murkrow:

- ¡Vamos, Murkrow! - exclamó Silver, echando a volar.

- ¡Yo también! - exclamó Crystal, enviando a su Natu -. ¡Vamos, Natee!

Gold les observó echar a volar, y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Lugia atacándole con otro de sus aero chorros.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! - gritó Gold.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Silver.

Él y Crystal volvieron a bajar hasta el yate y, con la ayuda de los tres pokémons, le lanzaron a Gold una cuerda:

- ¡Sujétate fuerte! - gritó Silver.

Gold pudo agarrarse a la cuerda, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte:

- ¡Ánimo! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡No puedo! - gritó Gold -. ¡Me arrastra!

La cuerda se estiraba y se alejaba más y más de donde estaban Silver y Crystal cuando, en ese momento, el pokégear de Gold recibió una llamada:

- ¡Ahora estoy ocupado! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Llama más tarde!

- ¡Mira detrás de ti! - gritó una conocida voz a través del altavoz.

Gold giró la cabeza y vio a Wilton, que nadaba como buenamente podía agarrado a un trozo del yate:

- ¡Soy yo, el pescador que conociste en el muelle de Pueblo Azalea! - exclamó.

- ¿Por qué será que siempre que nos vemos estamos en apuros? - preguntó Gold.

Seguían comunicándose a través del pokégear, ya que aún estaban algo alejados y el ruido de las olas era ensordecedor.

- ¡Te he traído algo que podría serte útil! - exclamó Wilton, que llevaba entre las manos una bolsa con pokéballs.

En ese momento, una enorme ola se elevó sobre ellos:

- ¡UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! - gritó Gold.

La ola le atrapó, hundiéndole en el agua. Wilton también se perdió de vista, aunque fue capaz de soltar las pokéballs, que también empezaron a hundirse en el agua.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Crystal.

Ella y Silver cayeron hacia atrás. La cuerda se había roto:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal, preocupada.

Silver no dijo nada, aunque también estaba sobresaltado.

- **Poltaro no podrá llevarme a la superficie … - pensaba Gold, mientras se hundía -. La corriente es … demasiado fuerte**.

Las pokéballs que Wilton había lanzado también se hundían junto a él. En su interior había decenas de Remoraids.

- **No puedo …** - pensó Gold, mientras sentía cómo perdía el conocimiento.

Siguió cayendo hacia el fondo marino.

_En ese momento …_

Amy había estado todo aquel rato callada, intimidada ante la imperiosidad de Lance, que no cesaba de observarla, esperando una respuesta. Eevee miraba preocupado a su entrenadora:

- Amethyst - dijo, finalmente, Lance -, has estado bajo mi cargo durante estos últimos doce meses. Te he visto crecer. Has pasado de ser una niña huidiza e insegura a convertirte en una muchacha perspicaz y habilidosa.

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a sostenerle la mirada a su maestro.

- Pero siempre haces lo mismo - añadió Lance -. Cada vez que te pregunto por qué te esfuerzas tanto en conseguir las cosas por mí, te quedas callada y no dices nada. ¿Es para impresionarme?

- Yo … - tartamudeó Amy -, ¡yo sólo quiero volverme más fuerte! ¡Fuerte como tú, Lance! Te lo dije cuando me uní a ti. Te admiro. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Quiero ser una buena entrenadora como tú, Lance, y la única manera de conseguirlo es …

- ¿Impresionándome?

Con un nudo en la garganta, Amy se calló y fijó la vista en el suelo. Eevee le dio unos mordiscos en la capa, tirando de ella:

- Umh - murmuró Amy -, ¿qué hay de malo en querer impresionar a un maestro?

Amy levantó la vista y miró a Lance con decisión:

- ¡Quiero superar tus expectativas! - exclamó -. ¡Silver no ha dejado de mejorar y de cumplir objetivos desde que llegó aquí! Y lleva aquí la mita de tiempo … En cambio, yo he mejorado muy poco. Y a mí nunca me has encomendado una misión importante.

Lance parpadeó:

- ¿Le tienes envidia a Silver? - preguntó.

- ¡No! - negó Amy -. No es eso …

- Ya sabes que él tiene muchos más motivos que tú para querer volverse más fuerte.

- Lo sé, lo sé - admitió Amy -. No le guardo ningún tipo de rencor a Silver, no le tengo envidia ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, le he cogido mucho cariño durante estos seis meses. Siento mucha pena cada vez que pienso en lo mal que lo pasó cuando era pequeño. Aunque sea un chico tan frío y distante, yo le considero un buen compañero.

Lance miró a Amy:

- ¿Y entonces?

- Lo que pasa es que … - dijo Amy, pero se rectificó; se dio cuenta de que no era recomendable seguir con aquella discusión -. Lance, he tomado una decisión. Estoy demasiado preocupada por Silver, no puedo estar tranquila sin él. No sé ni cómo me he atrevido a volver sin haberle encontrado.

Amy se dispuso a girarse:

- ¡Tengo que encontrarle! - exclamó -. Es un reto que me he impuesto yo misma, así que no volveré hasta que lo consiga. ¡Vámonos, Eevee!

Eevee erigió las orejas, extrañado.

- Me marcho, Lance - dijo Amy -. Esta vez necesitaré a Eevee. Cuando encuentre a Silver …

- ¿Quién empezó recomendándome que Eevee se quedara conmigo mientras tú estabas fuera para que me ayudara con su gran sentido del oído? - preguntó Lance.

Amy giró la cabeza y le miró:

- Fuiste tú, Amethyst - dijo Lance -. No me mires así, no te estoy diciendo que la presencia de tu Eevee ha sido inútil. De hecho, te lo agradezco. Gracias a él, no me las he tenido que ver con ningún intruso indeseado.

Finalmente, Amy volvió a girarse hacia Lance, dándose cuenta de que no la dejaría irse. Eevee miraba alternativamente a su entrenadora y al chico.

- No es sólo que siempre quieras impresionarme - dijo Lance -, es que además siempre encuentras un motivo para preocuparte por mí incluso teniendo una misión de por medio, sabiendo que YO soy tu maestro y me las sé arreglar por mí mismo.

Amy frunció el ceño, sin saber si indignarse o avergonzarse.

_Unos minutos después …_

Gold palpó algo en la oscuridad del fondo del mar:

- **¿Qué es … esto?** - pensó.

Se aferró. Estaba agarrado a un pokémon con forma de raya marina. Los Remoraids a su alrededor empezaron a salir de sus pokéballs. Gold no tenía ni idea de cómo le iban a ayudar aquellos pokémons, pero confió plenamente en ellos.

Silver y Crystal seguían a bordo del bote, lamentándose, cuando un ruido empezó a salir de debajo del agua.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntó Crystal.

De en medio del oleaje, salió Gold volando ayudado del pokémon raya que había encontrado y los Remoraids, que aumentaban la velocidad a base de lanzar chorros de agua por la boca. Los dos últimos Remoraids de cada columna sujetaban con la boca la vara de billar de Gold, que se aferraba a ella con fuerza:

- ¡HE VUELTO! - gritó.

- ¡Mantine! - exclamó Crystal, leyendo los datos del pokémon raya -. ¡Es un pokémon de tipo agua y volador a la vez! ¡Y los Remoraids se adhieren a su cuerpo para aumentar la velocidad!

- ¡Tío pescador - exclamó Gold -, me has dado el mejor regalo que podrían haberme dado! ¡A ver, Silver! ¡Chica seria, tú también! ¡Mantened vuestra vista fijada en el pajarraco ese mientras le ataco! ¡Vamos, chicos!

Mantine se acercó a Lugia:

- ¡Media vuelta! - ordenó Gold, y todos los Remoraids se giraron para ponerse mirando a Lugia -. ¡Al ataque!

Todos los Remoraids a la vez atacaron a Lugia con potentes chorros de agua, haciéndole tambalearse. Pero Lugia le dio un coletazo en el aire a Gold, lanzándole a la orilla con sus pokémons.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡No ha podido lanzar a Lugia al agua!

- ¡Puede que tengas razón - exclamó Silver -, pero ha detenido sus ataques con otro método!

Silver y Crystal miraron a Lugia. Justo antes de caer, Gold había podido bloquear la boca de Lugia con u vara de billar:

- ¡Si no puede abrir ni cerrar la boca, no podrá atacar con sus explosiones de aire! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Desembarcaron en la orilla para llegar junto a Gold. Quilava se arrodilló junto a su entrenador, preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi estrategia? - preguntó Gold -. Estoy hecho un genio, ¿eh? ¡Mira, tenemos un nuevo compañero en el equipo!

Le enseñó la pokéball con Mantine y los Remoraids dentro, que se habían unido al pokémon raya.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Crystal.

- Sí … - respondió Gold -. Aunque caer desde tan alto no era parte del plan.

- ¡Aquí vuelve! - exclamó Silver.

Lugia, aún con la vara de Gold en la boca, volaba furioso hacia los tres muchachos y sus pokémons.

- Ya que no puede atacarnos con sus golpes de aire … - murmuró Silver, mientras veía a Lugia dejarse caer sobre ellos -, ¡va a intentar aplastarnos!

En efecto, Lugia se dejó caer sobre ellos, intentado aplastarles. Bayleef, Quilava y Croconaw, a pesar de ser prácticamente enanos comparados con Lugia, intentaron sostener el peso del gigantesco pájaro:

- ¡Aguanta, Mega! - exclamó Crystal, a la que la idea de morir aplastada no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Gold, dándose cuenta de una cosa.

Bayleef, Quilava y Croconaw, puestos en cuerpo y alma para detener a Lugia, comenzaron a brillar y a transformarse.

- ¡Los tres están evolucionando al mismo tiempo a su etapa final! - gritó Crystal.

Bayleef, Quilava y Croconaw evolucionaron en Meganium, Typhlosion y Feraligator, con lo que ganaron altura, peso y fuerza:

- ¡Pero si Mega había evolucionado hace poco en Bayleef! - exclamó Crystal, sorprendida -. ¡No lo entiendo!

- **Cuando varios pokémons que se han criado juntos son empujados a trabajar juntos, son más propensos a evolucionar - pensó Silver -. Ya me habían hablado de este fenómeno antes, pero …**.

- ¡¿A quién le importa por qué haya ocurrido? - gritó Gold -. ¡Todavía tenemos una oportunidad para derrotar a este pájaro gigante!


	54. 3ª saga GSC: 054

Capítulo 54 - **¡Silver se separa del grupo! ¡La decisión de la Asociación Pokémon!**

Gold se dirigió a Silver:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó -. ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste lo del punto débil de los pokémons? ¡Este pájaro tiene que tener alguno también! ¡Voy a capturarlo, así que dime cuál es!

- ¡Es la frente! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Si quieres capturarle, tienes que apuntar a su frente!

- ¡Gracias por la info! - exclamó Gold, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Vamos!

Lanzó la pokéball, pero no acertó en la frente de Lugia. Gold soltó varias palabrotas:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó -. ¡Sin mi vara no soy capaz de lanzar una pokéball en condiciones!

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! - exclamó Crystal, lanzando otra pokéball y pateándola con más fuerza que nunca.

La pokéball golpeó a Lugia justo en la frente. En medio de un haz de luz, Lugia desapareció. La pokéball y la vara de Gold cayeron junto a los muchachos.

- ¡Lo conseguiste, chica súper seria! - exclamó Gold.

Silver se agachó a recoger la pokéball y puso una expresión no muy alegre.

- ¿Qué pasa, Silver? - preguntó Gold.

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Silver, enseñándoles la pokéball -. ¡Está vacía!

- ¡¿Cómo?

- ¡Pero pensé que le había capturado! - exclamó Crystal, disgustada.

- Me temo que hemos subestimado a Lugia - dijo Silver -. Ya me imaginaba que la vara no le detendría por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Gold, dándole una patada a la arena.

- Así que huyó cuando emitió aquel rayo de luz - dijo Crystal -. ¡Bueno, todavía hay una forma de encontrarle!

Les mostró a Gold y a Silver la pantalla de su pokédex, en la que se veía el mapa de Johto:

- ¡Es el sistema de búsqueda! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Es una función que el Prof. Oak les ha añadido a las nuevas pokédex! Estoy segura de que ya estabais al corriente, ¿verdad?

- **Pues no** - pensaron, a la vez, Gold y Silver.

- ¡Pues venga! - exclamó Crystal, pulsando los botones de su pokédex -. ¡Todavía podríamos estar a tiempo de alcanzarle!

Gold se iba fijando en los botones que pulsaba Crystal para hacerlo él también:

. Ya veo - dijo el muchacho -, no eres tan sólo una chica súper seria. ¡También eres bastante buena al capturar pokémons!

- ¡Me llamo Crys! - se presentó Crystal -. ¡Soy pro en capturas, y el Prof. Oak me ha encomendado la misión de recolectar los datos de todos los pokémons!

Pero Gold ya no la escuchaba, le daba meneos a su pokédex:

- ¡Esto no va! - se quejó -. ¡¿Todavía está buscando?

- ¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando! - le espetó Crystal -. Umh, bueno, a lo mejor tarda más en encontrar pokémons muy poderosos.

Silver pasaba de aquello. Se dedicó a adentrarse en la cueva de aquella isla, que había sido el refugio de Lugia:

- ¿A dónde vas, Silver? - preguntó Gold.

Gold y Crystal se acercaron a Silver para pedirle que les ayudara con la búsqueda, pero el chico señaló a unas marcas de garras que había en la tierra:

- Este es el refugio de Lugia - dijo -. Y eso son restos de sangre y huellas de garras, lo que significa que aquí ha habido una pelea.

- ¿Ese pájaro gigante fue atacado antes de que nosotros llegáramos? - preguntó Gold.

- Lo más seguro - respondió Silver -. Por eso estaba tan enfadado y atacaba sin ton ni son.

- Pero quién … - murmuró Crystal, cuando su pokédex emitió un sonido -. ¡Mirad! ¡Oh, no ! ¡El sistema de búsqueda no ha podido encontrar a Lugia!

- A mí también me sale error … - dijo Gold.

Silver probó y le salió lo mismo.

- Esto sólo puede significar una cosa - dijo -. Lugia ya había sido capturado por alguien antes.

_En ese instante …_

Sobresaltándose, Amy miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda:

- Antes … - murmuró -, vi un montón de torbellinos alrededor de las Islas Remolino. Los ha provocado Lugia, ¿verdad?

Aquella vez fue Lance el que no dijo nada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Amy, preocupada -. ¡Podría destruir la zona! Además, tiene que haber un motivo por el que Lugia se ha enfurecido. ¿No deberíamos salir a fuera para ver …?

- ¿Por qué cambias de tema? - preguntó Lance.

- ¡Lugia era muy importante para ti! - protestó Amy -. ¡Ahora que está ocurriendo todo esto, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados!

- Lugia FUE importante para mí, ya no lo es - rectificó Lance.

- ¿Entonces por qué has elegido tu refugio final en el hábitat de Lugia?

- Porque es el lugar de más difícil acceso en Johto - respondió Lance, tranquilamente -. Y … bueno, supongo que sentirme a su lado me inspira confianza y seguridad.

- ¡Pero algo va mal con Lugia! - insistió Amy -. ¡Y Silver …! ¿Y si el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo le ha atrapado? ¿O algo peor?

Lance se dio cuenta de que los ojos morados de Amy estaban empezando a brillar demasiado:

- Te preocupas demasiado por Silver - dijo -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta?

- ¡¿Quéé?

Amy se sonrojó al tiempo que su rostro mostraba una mueca de incredulidad. Lo que Lance acababa de decir no era cierto, pero le extrañaba que lo hubiera dicho.

- ¡Silver es mi amigo! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Por eso me preocupo por él! ¡El preocuparse por alguien no tiene que significar que te guste! ¿Es por eso por lo que tú nunca te preocupas por nadie?

- Entonces - dijo Lance -, ¿me consideras tu amigo?

Amy se sonrojó. Volvió a dejarse intimidar por la actitud de Lance:

- Bueno … - titubeó -. Me has enseñado a combatir, gracias a ti he aprendido trucos y estrategias. Para mí, has sido como un maestro. Pero … bueno. Después de tanto tiempo, yo … ¿Y qué pasa si te considero un amigo?

Lance mostró una leve sonrisa:

- Bien - dijo -. Ahora acércate, Amethyst.

Amy se sonrojó un poco más y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Lance, en todo momento con Eevee a sus pies. Lance le hizo unas señas para que se acercase más, y la muchacha sintió como le empezaban a pesar los pies:

- **Silver … - pensaba Amy, mientras se acercaba a Lance -, ¿qué harías tú?**.

- Tal como te dije antes - dijo Lance, mirando a Amy -, te he visto crecer y cambiar bajo mi mando, Amethyst. Sigues siendo bastante enana, pero … Je, mírate. Ese traje que te hice para que combinara con el mío ya que te queda tan corto …

- ¡Uh! - exclamó Amy, sonrojándose y estirándose la falda.

- Durante todo este tiempo - dijo Lance -, has obedecido todas mis decisiones sin rechistar. Silver ha sido algo más cabezota que tú, pero de todos modos, los dos habéis sido bastante obedientes. Dos buenos aprendices. ¿Dices que has mejorado poco? ¿Crees que no confío en ti lo suficiente?

- ¡N … no! - negó Amy -. ¡En ningún momento he …!

- No me digas lo que quiero oír, Amethyst - ordenó Lance -. Dime lo que piensas de verdad. ¿Por qué parece ser que lo único de lo que te preocupas, en el fondo, es de mantenerme contento?

Amy tragó saliva. Y se dio cuenta de que, aunque Silver hubiera estado allí con ella, no le habría ayudado. Se habría limitado a mirar. Amy apreciaba a Silver, pero él no la veía más que como una compañera de trabajo. Y lo mismo pasaba con Lance.

- Cuando te uniste a mí - añadió Lance -, dijiste que me admirabas, que querías ser como yo, etcétera. Y lo mismo has seguido diciendo durante todo este año, como he podido comprobar. Al principio pensé que decías la verdad, pero me he dado cuenta de que tu devoción es, simplemente … demasiada.

Nada. Ninguna excusa llegaba a la mente de Amy.

- ¿Cuál es el otro motivo por el cual me obedeces tan ciegamente? - preguntó Lance, finalmente.

Amy no dijo nada.

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo, eh …

- ¿Sí?

La presión se acumuló en su cabeza. Amy apretó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba tanto que sintió que le ardían las orejas:

- Lance, yo … - murmuró Amy, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón.

El joven la observó con una malévola sonrisa. Sabía que podía hacer decir a Amy lo que se propusiese. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

- Dímelo, yo te escucho - dijo Lance.

- N ... no puedo - negó Amy, confusa -. Es tan absurdo …

- Tienes trece años, ¿no? - preguntó Lance -. Eres consciente de que yo soy seis años mayor que tú, ¿verdad?

- **Lo sabe** - pensó Amy, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Lo poco que quedaba en su mente, posibles excusas, el deseo de que al menos Silver hubiera estado allí, todo desapareció con la rapidez que explota una bombilla, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Lance se ampliaba un poco más.

_Entonces …_

- ¡Se acabó! - gritó Gold -. ¡Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer! ¡Lugia está en manos de otro entrenador y nosotros estamos perdidos en la nada!

Sin decir nada, Silver hizo aparecer a Murkrow y se dispusieron a salir volando de allí:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿A dónde vas?

- Todo esto era una trampa - gruñó Silver -. El que atacó a Lugia debe de ser el mismo que lo tiene en su poder.

- ¿No pensarás ir tú solo tras él? - preguntó Crystal, preocupada -. ¡Primero tendremos que consultarlo con el Prof. Oak y el Prof. Elm!

- Chica - dijo Gold -, olvídalo. Él nunca llamará a ninguno de los profes.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡He dicho que no lo hará, y no lo hará!

- ¿Entonces vas a dejarle ir, simplemente?

- Sí - respondió Gold -. ¿Por qué no? Quizá, si esto hubiera ocurrido hace un tiempo, habría insistido en seguirle. Pero ya no. De todos modos, compartimos el mismo enemigo. Antes o después, volveremos a encontrarnos.

Y Silver se marchó de allí.

- ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! - exclamó Crystal, sacando su pokégear -. ¡Tengo que llamar a Yellow y preguntarle qué tal está!

- ¡Y el tío pescador! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Debo agradecerle toda su ayuda!

- ¡Ah, pero si ya estoy recibiendo una llamada! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Diga?

- ¡Crys! - gritó la voz del Prof. Oak al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡¿Prof. Oak?

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? - preguntó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Me he enterado de que ha habido problemas en el área en el que te encuentras! ¡¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero un pájaro gigante nos atacó, y entonces perdí de vista a Yellow y …!

- ¡Tranquila, Crys! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Ve por partes! Primero, ¿perdiste de vista a Yellow? Umh, bueno … no tienes que preocuparte por él. Ha salido de peores situaciones. ¡He enviado un equipo de rescate a esa zona! ¡Después de todo esto, necesito que te dirijas a cierto lugar, Crys!

- ¿De qué lugar se trata?

- ¡La Meseta Añil! Tenía pensado pedírselo a otro de los chicos con la nueva pokédex, llamado Gold, pero como nunca soy capaz de contactar con él …

- ¡Está conmigo en este momento! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Hola, profe! - saludó Gold, alegremente.

Al otro lado de la línea, el Prof. Oak estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Con el mar ya en calma, LT. Surge fue capaz de aterrizar de nuevo en su barco, que no había sufrido grandes daños. Los marineros le alabaron al verle llegar:

- ¡Ah, Lieutenant! - exclamó un marinero -. ¡Cuánto nos alegramos de que esté sano y salvo! ¡Nosotros hemos sobrevivido por los pelos …!

- ¡A callar! - ordenó LT. Surge -. ¿Hay alguna nueva noticia?

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Acaba de llegar un fax para usted, señor!

- ¿De qué va?

LT. Surge leyó el papel que el marinero le acababa de entregar. Era de parte de la Asociación Pokémon. Era un llamamiento a todos los líderes de Kanto y Johto para reunirse en la Sede Central de Ciudad Trigal.

Silver aterrizó en otra de las Islas Remolino, la misma en la que Amy había entrado hacía un rato:

- Muy bien - dijo -, pongámoslo en marcha.

En vez de infiltrarse a través de las rocas, sacó a sus tres pokémons de agua para poder entrar en la cueva de forma que pudiera sobrepasar todos los obstáculos, pues para entrar al túnel había que pasar por unas aguas arremolinadas y una cascada:

- ¡Feraligator, surf! - ordenó Silver -. ¡Gyarados, detén los remolinos con tu ataque remolino! ¡Kingdra, usa el ataque cascada!

Gracias a la combinación de todos aquellos movimientos, Silver y sus pokémons pudieron entrar al túnel sin problemas. Avanzó por el rocoso túnel hasta llegar a la sala final, bajo tierra:

- He vuelto - dijo Silver.

- Para llegar aquí, necesitas pokémons de agua que conozcan los movimientos "surf", "cascada" y "remolino" - dijo una voz de chico -. Veo que, finalmente, lo has conseguido.

Allí estaba Lance, sentado sobre su trono de piedra, mirando a Silver con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Amy, girando la cabeza -. ¿Estabas tan cerca …?

Silver le echó una mirada a Amy. La muchacha estaba arrodillada frente al trono de Lance, aunque no fue capaz de imaginarse por qué:

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Silver! - exclamó Lance.

_Mientras tanto …_

Suicune se encontraba en las Cataratas Tohjo, el lugar de conexión entre Kanto y Johto. Ya le había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión definitiva.

Tres líderes de gimnasio se disponían a cruzar las cataratas para llegar a Johto.

- Estamos a punto de llegar. Daos prisa, Misty, Brock.

Al frente de los tres jóvenes estaba la bella Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, Erika, vestida con uno de sus elegantes kimonos.

- ¡Es más difícil caminar por aquí de lo que parecía! - se quejó Brock.

Miste iba detrás de ellos, pero su expresión era ausente, como si no prestara atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

- Ya deberíamos estar a punto de llegar al puente - dijo Erika.

Llegaron al puente de madera, pero estaba medio partido probablemente debido a los fuertes vientos o a la fuerza de las cataratas.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Brock -. ¡El puente!

- Oh - murmuró Erika, contrariada -. ¿Y ahora qué? Es la única ruta que podemos seguir para llegar a Johto …

- Bueno - dijo Brock, sacando una pokéball -, ¡estoy seguro de que Onix podrá ayudarnos!

Hizo aparecer a la gigantesca serpiente de roca, que se dedicó a sostener el puente de forma que los tres entrenadores pudieran pasar sobre él:

- Vamos - dijo Brock -. Es un poco arriesgado, pero … Oye, Erika, ¿no podríamos haber esperado al Santa Aqua?

- Podríamos - respondió Erika -, pero sólo parte de Ciudad Carmín algunos días, y últimamente ha estado fuera de servicio por ciertos asuntos de su dueño. ¡Ay!

Se tropezó. Brock tuvo que sujetarla:

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó el joven -. Phew, por los pelos …

- Ay … - se quejó Erika, quedándose agarrada de la mano de Brock -. Bueno, esta reunión es un evento muy importante para todos nosotros. No podemos permitirnos llegar tarde.

- Sigh … - suspiró Brock -. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si el magneto tren ya estuviera terminado, ¿verdad, Misty?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Misty? ¡Estás en Babia! - exclamó Brock.

Misty salió de su ensimismamiento:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó -. Eh … sí, Brock, tienes mucha razón.

- Deberías tener cuidado - dijo Brock -. Puede que Onix nos esté facilitando el camino, pero debemos mirar por dónde vamos. Anda, dame la mano …

Pero, antes de que Misty pudiera llegar a Brock, una bandada de Crobats aparecieron y se dispusieron a atacarles:

- ¡Crobats! - exclamó Brock.

- ¡Y Zubats! - exclamó Erika, señalando a otros murciélagos azules que también acababan de aparecer.

- ¡A por ellos, Kabutops! - exclamó Brock, lanzando a un pokémon de aspecto feroz con temibles cuchillas en los brazos.

Onix no pudo soportar todo aquel follón encima suya y se descolgó. Brock, Erika y sus pokémons empezaron a precipitarse hacia el vacío:

- ¡KYAAAHHH! - chilló Erika.

- ¡Whoa! - gritó Brock.

Logró agarrarse a una roca sin soltar a Erika de la otra mano. Vieron a Misty caer por otro lado, atravesando una cascada:

- ¡Misty! - exclamó Erika.

Mientras caía, Misty hizo aparecer a su Starmie, que logró sostenerse entre un par de rocas.

- ¡Aguanta, Starmie! - exclamó Misty, aferrándose con fuerza a su pokémon.

Pensó en pedirle que usara sus poderes psíquicos para elevarla y salir de la catarata, pero entonces vio un pokémon cangrejo atrapado entre unas rocas:

- ¡Un Krabby! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Tengo que salvarle!

_En ese momento …_

Todos los miembros de la Asociación Pokémon estaban en la Sede de Ciudad Trigal, esperando a todos los líderes de gimnasio. Bill, como era habitual en él, estaba discutiendo con el Director:

- ¡Director! - exclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa -. ¿Qué pretende reuniendo a todos los líderes de forma tan precipitada? ¡Ya puede haber alguna buena razón!

Entonces, una pokéball con un shuriken se clavó en la mesa del Director:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Bill -. ¿Una shuriball?

Miraron hacia el techo. Allí estaba Janine con su Ariados:

- ¡Tú eres la nueva Líder de Ciudad Fucsia! - exclamó Bill -. Je … Ja … ¡Janine!

- Yo también me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta - dijo Janine, refiriéndose a la pregunta que Bill le había formulado al Director.

- De acuerdo - aceptó el Director, tras terminar de leer un fax que le había llegado -. Acabo de recibir noticias desde Ciudad Azulona. Los líderes de Ciudad Verde, Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Azulona ya están en camino. Bien, os contaré la razón para esta reunión. Bueno, las razones. La primera de ella trata sobre las medallas.

- ¿Las medallas de los líderes? - preguntó Bill.

- Sí - afirmó el Director -. Cada vez que un entrenador desafía a un líder, si es capaz de derrotarlo, será obsequiado con la medalla del gimnasio. Cada líder ejerce responsabilidad sobre su propia medalla. Ya que tenemos plena confianza en los líderes, hemos decidido que los entrenadores que posean las ocho medallas de cada región, podrá entrar en la Liga Pokémon y pasar a las finales sin ningún combate preliminar.

- ¡¿Incondicionalmente?

- Exacto.

- No es tan mala idea - admitió Bill, sonriendo -. Cuando esa noticia se haga pública, más entrenadores se animarán a retar a los líderes. ¡Pasar directamente a las finales de la Liga Pokémon es un privilegio inimaginable!

- Aunque también tiene sus riesgos, como todo - dijo el Director -. Para asegurarnos de que no cualquier entrenador sea capaz de recolectar todas las medallas, hemos escogido cuidadosamente a todos los líderes. Las medallas ya cayeron una vez en malas manos. ¡Y las medallas sólo deberían ser entregadas a entrenadores verdaderamente fuerte y con un sentido de la justicia que no esté "distorsionado"! Ya se lo explicaré a los líderes de Kanto cuando lleguen. Y ahora, el segundo motivo es …

Uno de los líderes de Kanto acababa de llegar y estaba escuchando al otro lado de la puerta.

- Así que es eso - murmuró.

Green, con las manos en los bolsillos, observaba tranquilamente las puertas del despacho del Director.

_Instantes después …_

Misty despertó. Había caído en el interior de una cueva, atravesando las cataratas:

- Uuh … - murmuró -. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Al otro lado de las cataratas?

Su Starmie y el Krabby salvaje estaban a su lado:

- ¡Ah, estás ahí! - exclamó Misty, al ver a Krabby -. Me alegro … Al menos hemos conseguido salvarte. Muchas gracias por ponernos a salvo, Starmie.

Misty cogió al Krabby en brazos:

- Yo también tuve una vez un Krabby - dijo, con nostalgia -, por eso no pude verte sufrir. Aquel Krabby que me dio Red era más o menos de tu tamaño.

El rostro de Misty se ensombreció ligeramente.

- Red … - murmuró.

Recordó el día que ella y Brock fueron a ver a Red para desearle buena suerte en las pruebas para líder de gimnasio. Misty había dejado que Brock se marchara para luego ella volver con Red y hablar a solas con él. Pero cuando le vio a través de la ventana, se dio cuenta de que estaba chateando con Yellow. Misty ignoraba que Red no sabía el secreto de Yellow así que, tras sentir una oleada de dolorosos celos, se alejó de allí sin decir nada.

- **Red … - pensó Misty, que también estaba preocupada por el chico -. Te hirieron gravemente cuando luchaste contra la Elite Four. Recibiste el ataque que debería haber ido dirigido a un pokémon. Ahora debes de estar luchando por recuperarte**.

Misty se puso en pie:

- Bueno, chicos - dijo -, debemos movernos y salir de aquí. Erika y Brock deben de estar esperándonos.

Miró al fondo de la cueva, y se dio cuenta de que allí había alguien más observándola.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Misty, haciendo aparecer a un pokémon con dos antenas luminosas -. ¡Chinchou, ilumina la cueva!

Chinchou usó el ataque destello, iluminando toda la cavidad. Ante ellos había un majestuoso perro con las crines moradas y el cuerpo reluciente como el cristal.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Tú eres …!


	55. 3ª saga GSC: 055

Capítulo 55 - **¡La decisión de Suicune y la leyenda de Ciudad Iris! ¡Preparativos para la Liga Pokémon!**

- ¡Tú eres Suicune, el Perro Legendario cuyo cuerpo reluce como el cristal!

Misty apuntó a Suicune, entre sorprendida e impresionada. Suicune les observó durante unos instantes y se lanzó a por ellos:

- ¡Al suelo, Chinchou! - ordenó Misty -. ¡Ataca, Starmie!

El pokémon estrella de Misty chocó de frente con Suicune en el aire. Tras varios segundos forcejeando, Suicune lanzó a Starmie por los aires, empotrándolo en una de las paredes de la cueva.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Starmie nunca había perdido en fuerza!

Lanzó a otro de sus pokémons, con forma de pequeña ballena azul con dos antenas chispeantes, que resultaba ser la evolución de Chinchou:

- ¡Adelante, Lanturn! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Hidro bomba!

Suicune respondió con el mismo ataque. Los dos potentes chorros de agua chocaron en el aire, pero el de Suicune llegaba con más fuerza:

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte, y mucho más rápido! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Sin duda, eres el pokémon de agua más fuerte al que me he enfrentado!

Finalmente, el hidro bomba de Suicune venció, golpeando a Misty y sus pokémons, que fueron lanzados contra la cascada. Pero Misty sabía cuál era el truco para sobrevivir a la cascada:

- ¡Lanturn - exclamó -, ataque cascada!

Lanturn abrió la cascada, de modo que no fueron arrastrados. Incluso Suicune se mostró sorprendido:

- ¡Tú será el pokémon de agua más fuerte - exclamó Misty -, pero yo soy una experta en movimientos acuáticos! ¡Me sé todas las tácticas! ¡Ahora, dime la razón de este desafío!

Suicune, nuevamente, saltó hacia Misty:

- ¿Atacando en la cascada? - preguntó Misty -. ¡Por muy fuerte que sea, Lanturn no tiene razones para perder aquí! ¡Al ataque!

Lanturn y Suicune se enzarzaron en una dura batalla bajo la cascada.

Erika y Brock observaban la cascada desde fuera, sin saber qué hacer:

- ¡Misty! - gritaba Brock, en vano -. ¡¿Estás bien?

Erika ojeó su pokégear:

- ¡Anda, mira! - exclamó -. ¡He recibido un correo electrónico de la Asociación Pokémon desde Ciudad Trigal! Se refiere a la reunión de todos los líderes de gimnasio.

- ¿A ver? - preguntó Brock, tomando el pokégear en sus manos -. Me gustaría leer las razones … ¡Todos los líderes de gimnasio entrarán a formar parte en la Liga Pokémon de este año … ¿y deberán luchar entre ellos? ¡Esto es un asunto serio! ¿Erika?

Erika se había quedado como en estado de shock, pero a lo que estaba mirando era a la cascada:

- Ya veo, Brock - dijo -, pero parece que aquí también tenemos asuntos que atender.

Señaló la cascada. Vagamente, se podían ver figuras moviéndose ferozmente al otro lado.

- ¡Alguien está luchando dentro de la cascada! - exclamó Brock -. ¿Será Misty? ¿Y contra quién podría estar luchando?

- ¡Debe de ser un pokémon de agua, teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que están luchando …! - exclamó Erika.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a echarle una mano! - exclamó Brock -. ¡Onix!

Hizo aparecer a su Onix de nuevo y, montados sobre él, se dispusieron a buscar alguna forma de traspasar la cascada.

Suicune había llevado a Misty y a sus pokémons a luchar bajo el agua. Misty, consciente de que su tiempo allí era limitado, intentó pensar en todas las estrategias posibles:

- **¡Aún no he perdido! - pensó -. ¡Obsérvame!**.

Vio a Suicune nadar hacia ella y su Starmie, emitiendo unas misteriosas ondas psíquicas.

- **¡No!** - pensó Misty, asustada, tapándose la cabeza.

Pero no les estaba atacando. Starmie reaccionó a las ondas psíquicas y empezó a escribir con sus poderes psíquicos:

- **¡Starmie está reaccionando! - pensó Misty, sorprendida -. ¿No es un ataque? Son … ¡los pensamientos de Suicune! ¡Está intentando comunicarse conmigo!**.

Misty fue leyendo lo que Starmie estaba escribiendo:

- **"Necesito un compañero para combatir a la poderosa fuerza del mar que se está aproximando" - leyó Misty, en sus pensamientos -. "Por favor, lucha conmigo". ¿Pero por qué yo?**.

Suicune respondió. Misty pudo leer la respuesta gracias a Starmie:

- **"Porqué tú eres una experta en pokémons de agua, y porque te arriesgaste a salvar al pokémon más pequeño estando tú misma en peligro" - leyó Misty -. ¿Es eso verdad?**.

Suicune asintió:

- **Si él se entera de todo eso … - pensó Misty, acordándose de Red -, ¡se apresurará para venir a luchar, sin importarle sus heridas! No puedo dejarle sufrir solo, ¡compartiré su dolor!**.

Misty nadó hacia Suicune y alargó su brazo hacia él:

- **De acuerdo, Suicune. ¡Lucharé contigo!

_Cinco minutos después …_

Misty salió a la superficie, al otro lado de la cascada, encontrándose a Brock y a Erika muy preocupados, sentados sobre Onix. Nada más verla, Brock estiró su brazo hacia ella:

- ¡Misty! - exclamó -. ¿Estás bien?

- Siento haberos preocupado - respondió Misty, torpemente.

- ¿Y el pokémon contra el que estabas luchando? - preguntó Brock.

- ¿Eh? ¡Jeje! - volvió a reír Misty.

- ¡Tonta! - exclamó Brock -. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza contra algo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - negó Misty -. Estoy perfectamente y, además … ahora sé que hay alguien que me necesita.

Brock puso cara de no entender.

- ¡Por supuesto que te necesitamos! - exclamó Erika, sonriendo amablemente.

Le enseñó el correo a Misty:

- ¡Un torneo que enfrentará a los líderes de Kanto contra los de Johto! - exclamó Misty, animada -. ¡Qué emocionante!

- Han nombrado a Pryce como el capitán de Johto - explicó Erika.

- En ese caso, ¡debemos apresurarnos! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Rumbo a Ciudad Trigal, vamos!

Suicune descansaba dentro de una de las superballs de Misty.

_Mientras tanto …_

Finalmente, Suicune había tomado una decisión y había elegido a su entrenadora. Sus dos compañeros, Raikou y Entei, también estaban a punto de tomar una decisión, pero antes, querían regresar por un tiempo al lugar del que despertaron, la Torre Quemada, para mostrarle su agradecimiento a la persona que les había despertado. Además, sabía que Ho-oh, furioso por la destrucción causada en Ciudad Iris, regresaría de un momento a otro.

Las obras de reconstrucción en Ciudad Iris tocaban a su fin. Jasmine se había decidido a ayudar como agradecimiento de la ayuda que le habían ofrecido cuando estaba herida:

- ¡Ánimo! - exclamaba la joven, alegremente -. ¡Ya queda poco para terminar de reparar el Centro Pokémon!

Su Ampharos no se separa de ella y también ayudaba en las obras.

- ¡Por fin hemos llegado! - exclamó una voz.

Jasmine se giró. Yellow y su tío acababan de llegar, cada uno agarrado por su respectivo Butterfree, y acompañados por los dos Pikachus:

- ¡Es como decían en la radio! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡El centro de la ciudad ha sufrido grandes daños!

- ¡Como le ponga las manos encima al que hizo todo esto …! - exclamó Wilton, apretando los puños.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó Jasmine.

- Perdón por irrumpir - dijo Wilton -. Te presento a Yellow, yo soy su tío.

- Hemos venido a investigar cierto suceso - añadió Yellow -. Nos enteramos de todo lo que ocurrió aquí hace un mes. Lo sentimos mucho. Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar, no dudéis en pedírnoslo.

Yellow le dio la mano a Jasmine sin bajarse de su Butterfree:

- ¡Encantada! - exclamó Jasmine -. ¡Yo me llamo Jasmine, soy la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivo!

- ¿De Ciudad Olivo? - preguntó Yellow -. ¿Y dónde está el Líder de esta ciudad?

- ¿Morty? Ahora mismo no se encuentra en la ciudad - respondió Jasmine -. Está atendiendo otros asuntos …

- Vaya - se lamentó Wilton -, y nosotros que queríamos saber qué ocurrió exactamente …

- Yo os puedo contar todo lo que sé - dijo Jasmine, amablemente -. Estuve presente cuando ocurrió. De hecho, estaba atrapada dentro de la Torre Hojalata cuando empezó a derrumbarse.

- ¡Qué horror! - exclamó Yellow, asustada.

- No te preocupes, me salvaron - dijo Jasmine, sonriendo.

- Como puedo ver - dio Wilton -, la Torre Hojalata ya está totalmente reparada.

- Fueron órdenes de Morty - explicó Jasmine -. Tenía miedo de que Ho-oh, el dueño de la torre, se enfureciese y volviera.

- ¡Ho-oh! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡He escuchado ese nombre antes! ¿No es uno de los Pájaros Legendarios de Johto? ¿Qué relación hay entre él y la Torre Hojalata?

- Una vez - respondió Jasmine -, Ho-oh aterrizó en la Torre Hojalata. Junto con otra torre de esta ciudad, todo construye una leyenda de más de ciento cincuenta años de antigüedad.

- ¿Otra torre? - preguntó Yellow, mirando a su alrededor -. No veo ninguna …

Entonces, empezaron a escuchar gritos despavoridos:

- ¡Socorro!

- ¡Fuego!

- ¡Ayuda!

- ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

- ¡La Torre Quemada se quema!

- ¿La Torre Quemada? - preguntó Yellow.

Miraron al edifico del que estaba saliendo corriendo todo el mundo. Hacía años había sido una torre tan alta como la Torre Hojalata, pero ahora sólo quedaba la planta de abajo y el sótano:

- ¿Eso es una torre? - preguntó Wilton.

- ¡Lo era! - respondió Jasmine, cogiendo un cubo de agua -. ¡Pero un incendio hace varios años la consumió! ¿No podríais ayudar primero?

- ¡Así no conseguiréis nada! - exclamó Yellow, echando a volar con su Butterfree hacia la torre -. ¡Tenemos que apagar el fuego desde el aire! ¡Omastar, te elijo a ti!

Yellow hizo aparecer al pokémon caracola que Misty le había regalado hacía un año:

- ¡Hidro bomba! - ordenó Yellow.

Jasmine la observó manejar la caña de pescar para dirigir las pokéballs y sus pokémons a los lugares deseados:

- Es bueno - dijo.

- ¡A que sí! - exclamó Wilton -. ¡Yo le enseñé a usar la caña de pescar!

En ese momento, Yellow notó como si algo tirara de la caña de pescar. Wilton se extrañó:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Yellow? - preguntó.

- ¡No lo sé! - respondió Yellow -. ¡Algo está tirando de mí! ¡Aah!

Ante el desconcierto de todos, Yellow fue lanzada hacia el interior de la Torre Quemada. La muchacha se espantó al ver que se precipitaba hacia una roca:

- ¡AAAAAHHH! - gritó Yellow, espantada.

Pero, como por arte de magia, atravesó las rocas. Yellow abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en una extraña dimensión. Notó una presencia detrás de ella.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó.

Se giró, y se encontró a Suicune, Entei y Raikou mirándola:

- ¡¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? - preguntó Yellow -. Nunca había visto unos pokémons como estos … ¿Vosotros me habéis traído aquí?

Suicune, Raikou y Entei hicieron una reverencia:

- **¡Nuestra más profunda gratitud!** - dijeron.

Yellow dio un respingo. No era que los pokémons estuvieran hablando, sino que sus pensamientos habían entrado en su cabeza.

- **Tú nos libraste de la maldición que nos había estado atrapando durante los últimos ciento cincuenta años - dijo Suicune -, ¡y nos abriste la puerta hacia el mundo real!**.

En ese momento, Wilton y Jasmine entraron en la Torre Quemada:

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Jasmine, preocupada.

- ¡Le vimos caer aquí! - exclamó Wilton -. ¡Qué raro …!

De repente, los tres Perros Legendarios salieron de allí a toda velocidad, sin darles tiempo a Jasmine y a Wilton de reaccionar:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Jasmine.

- ¡Eran pokémons! - exclamó Wilton, observando a los tres perros alejarse volando -. Pero nunca antes los había visto …

Yellow fue la siguiente en salir de la roca:

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó Wilton -. ¿Estás bien?

- Wow … - murmuró Yellow, embelesada -. Eran preciosos …

Los dos Pikachus se subieron a la roca. Wilton la observó desde todos los ángulos posibles:

- Es una roca normal y corriente - dijo -, ¿cómo puedes haberla atravesado? Ay, supongo que es algo superior a mis capacidades.

Wilton se giró hacia Jasmine:

- ¿Podrías contarnos la leyenda de este lugar? - le preguntó.

El fuego ya había sido apaciguado, por lo que Jasmine asintió, con serenidad:

- Hace mucho tiempo - explicó -, había dos torres idénticas en Ciudad Iris, una en la puerta este y otra en la oeste. Hace ciento cincuenta años, un terrible incendio devastó una de las torres, por lo que a partir de ese momento se la empezó a llamar Torre Quemada. En el momento del incendio, había tres pokémons desconocidos dentro de la torre. Murieron. Pero, entonces … un pokémon pájaro gigante, cuyas alas relucían como el arco iris les resucitó.

- Ya lo entiendo - dijo Yellow -. Así que esos tres pokémons eran los que habían resucitado. Y el pokémon que los resucitó, fue …

_En ese momento …_

En el cuartel del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, Al, Ken y Harry habían sido apresados por Chermaine y Keane:

- ¿Cómo os sentís ahora? - les preguntaba Chermaine -. No tenéis excusa … Os confiamos la campana invisible, y vosotros fuisteis y la perdisteis.

- ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar vuestra incompetencia? - preguntó Keane -. Vamos a tener que castigaros …

Unas compuertas se abrieron y por ellas asomó una escalofriante figura.

- ¡Es el líder! - exclamó Ken -. ¡El nuevo líder del Team Rocket!

- Hasta ahora nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de verle - dijo Harry, con miedo.

- ¿Cómo será? - preguntó Al.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se acercó a ellos, intimidándoles a cada paso que daban. En cuestión de segundos, les convirtió la mitad del cuerpo en estatuas de hielo:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Harry.

- Oh, ¿no lo sabíais? - preguntó Chermaine -. ¡Nuestro jefe se especializa en pokémons de tipo hielo!

- ¡Es el mayor experto en tácticas de hielo! - exclamó Keane -. ¡Se le conoce como el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo!

- Están tras la pista de los antiguos miembros del Team Rocket - informó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, no podemos seguir dependiendo de estos palurdos. Pero veo que no tengo motivos para preocuparme por vosotros, Chermaine, Keane. Desde que erais muy jóvenes, habéis demostrado ser los ejecutivos más fieles, estoy orgulloso de vosotros. Podéis dejar de buscar a Suicune. Necesito que informéis y organicéis a todos los soldados Rocket. Conducidles a la gloria.

Chermaine y Keane se asomaron a otra sala del cuartel, en la que esperaban decenas de soldados Rocket:

- ¡Ya lo habéis oído! - gritó Keane -. ¡Ha llegado la hora de regresar a la acción! ¡Y para que todo el mundo sea testigo de nuestro inminente regreso, hemos elegido el escenario perfecto! ¡Nuestra gran aparición se llevará a cabo en la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil!

Los Rockets alabaron al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. El hombre enmascarado se giró y se dispuso a marcharse:

- ¿A dónde va? - preguntó Chermaine.

- A "ese" lugar - respondió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

_Por otro lado …_

Tras recibir órdenes del Prof. Oak, Gold y Crystal habían iniciado un acelerado viaje sobre sus recientemente evolucionados pokémons, Typhlosion y Meganium:

- ¡Aah! - se quejó Gold -. ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Todavía vamos por aquí? ¡No sabía que esto estuviera tan lejos! ¡Ya podrían los equipos de rescate del profe habernos llevado!

- ¡Deja de quejarte, Gold! - ordenó Crystal, cansada -. ¡Estamos yendo bastante más rápido de lo previsto! ¡Las evoluciones de nuestros pokémons no podrían haber llegado en mejor momento …!

Pero Gold no la estaba escuchando. Estaba rebuscando algo en su mochila:

- ¡Sabía que todavía me quedarían algunas de las batatas que conseguí de paso por Ciudad Orquídea! - exclamó Gold, sacando dos batatas -. ¡Toma, cómete una, pero no engordes!

Le lanzó una batata a Crystal, que la atrapó al vuelo:

- ¿Siempre les hablas así a las chicas? - preguntó, indignada -. ¡Además, esto no está cocinado!

- ¡De eso se encarga Explotaro ahora mismo! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Explotaro, ya sabes qué hacer!

Typhlosion avivó brutalmente las llamas de su espalda. Gold no se inmutó, pero Crystal dio un respingo al ver cómo las llamas llegaban hasta delante de sus narices y le quemaban la batata:

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Gold, divertido -. ¡Perdona, sólo quería asarla un poco! ¡Supongo que Explotaro aún no se ha acostumbrado a su nueva fuerza! ¡Es un error común, no te lo tomes como algo personal, Crys!

- Grrr … - gruñó Crystal.

Estrujó la batata quemada entre sus manos y le lanzó los restos a Gold, que si se inmutó:

- ¡Podrías haberme quemado, Gold! - le regañó Crystal.

Meganium sonrió con pesar. Al ver que Gold no le hacía caso, Crystal tuvo que alcanzarle:

- ¡Deberías …! - exclamó.

- ¡Ay, lo sé! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Lo sé! ¡Deja de regañarme!

- ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa! - exclamó Crystal, muy seria -. ¡Todavía nos deben de quedar un par de días de viaje para llegar justos a la inauguración de la Liga Pokémon de este año!

- ¡Jeje! - rió Gold -. ¡Esto se va a poner MUY interesante!

Y Gold y Crystal prosiguieron su viaje hacia la Meseta Añil.


	56. 3ª saga GSC: 056

Silver también estaba dispuesto a recibir órdenes de parte de su maestro:

- Lance - dijo Silver.

Amy, aún arrodillada a los pies de Lance, miraba incrédula a Silver. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos que había estado preocupándose por él, y todo aquel tiempo había estado tan cerca.

- He venido para devolverte esto - dijo Silver, avanzando hacia Lance.

Le entregó la ultraball con Tyranitar dentro. Amy se puso de pie de un salto y miró al muchacho pelirrojo con esperanzas de que le dijera algo, pero no fue así.

- Me ha sido útil en alguna ocasión - dijo Silver, refiriéndose a Tyranitar -, pero era demasiado fuerte para mí. No podía controlarlo.

- Vaya - comentó Lance, guardándose la ultraball -. Tenía pensado dártelo, pero bueno. Ahora todo está en su lugar.

Lance y Silver mantuvieron la mirada:

- Supongo que te habrás vuelto más fuerte, Silver - dijo Lance.

- Sí … - murmuró Silver -. Soy … ¡más fuerte!

El Sneasel de Silver apareció por detrás de Lance y le agarró del cuello, sin hacer fuerza, simplemente para no dejarle escapar.

Capítulo 56 - **¡La partida de Silver y Amy! ¡La inauguración de la Liga Pokémon!**

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Amy, asustada -. ¡No!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Lance, sin sobresaltarse.

- La única razón por la que te he estado obedeciendo durante todos estos seis meses ha sido porque quería acercarme más a mi enemigo - respondió Silver -. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre los planes del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo?

Lance miró a Silver serenamente, pero Silver no cesaba de fruncir el ceño. Amy e Eevee les miraban alternativamente, asustados.

- Umh - murmuró Lance, con una leve sonrisa -. Tu mirada no ha cambiado lo más mínimo. Es la misma que mostrabas aquella noche que me sorprendiste en la construcción de la torre de Ciudad Olivo.

Lance comenzó a recordar aquella noche de hacía seis meses. Cuando él y Amy tenían su refugio en la construcción de la torre de Ciudad Olivo y Silver les asaltó.

"_- He tenido un extraño presentimiento desde hace unos meses - había admitido Lance -, tengo la impresión de que hay alguien … siguiéndome. Y ese alguien … ¡está allí!_

_Lance sacó dos pokéballs de su cinturón y las lanzó con tanta brusquedad que Amy dio un respingo. Dos bellos Dragonairs aparecieron en el aire y parecieron chocar contra algo:_

_- ¡Dragonairs! - exclamó Lance._

_En la oscuridad, vio que los Dragonairs derribaban algo en el aire._

_- Está demasiado oscuro - gruñó Lance -, no puedo ver nada. ¡Volved!_

_Los Dragonairs regresaron a sus pokéballs y Lance se las guardó. Amy le miró, preocupada:_

_- A lo mejor sólo era un pokémon salvaje … - murmuró._

_- No - contradijo Lance -, ha regresado a otra planta de la construcción, allí debe de estar esperándole su entrenador. Déjalo. Vámonos a dormir._

_Lance le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Amy y se dispuso a encaminarse a su escondrijo, cuando:_

_- ¡¿Te rindes? - gritó una voz -. ¡Murkrow, persecución!_

_Otra veloz silueta volvió a distinguirse en el aire hasta acercarse a toda velocidad a Lance. Se trataba de un pokémon cuervo de feroz mirada. Se abalanzó sobre Lance para picotearle:_

_- ¡Uh! - exclamó Lance, sobresaltado, mientras el pájaro se le echaba encima._

_- ¡Lance! - chilló Amy._

_Pero Lance fue rápido y tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para hacer aparecer a otro pokémon que le hiciera de escudo. Tenía forma de crisálida, pero era de tipo dragón, y su nombre era Pupitar. Apareció justo a tiempo delante de Lance para frenar el ataque del Murkrow._

_- ¡Lance, te ayudaré! - exclamó Amy, sacando una pokéball._

_- No, quieta - ordenó Lance, en seco._

_El entrenador del Murkrow acababa de aparecer. Saltó desde una de las vigas de arriba y se encaró con Lance. Era un muchacho de unos diez u once años, de cabello rojizo y enormes (pero siniestros) ojos plateados. Era Silver:_

_- ¿Por qué … a mí? - preguntó Lance, desde detrás de su Pupitar._

_Silver se quedó mirando a Lance con el ceño fruncido. Amy les miraba a ambos alternativamente:_

_- **Este chico parece ser menor que yo - pensaba -, ¿qué querrá de Lance?**._

_Lance se dio cuenta de que Silver no supondría un gran peligro, así que hizo regresar a su Pupitar a la pokéball:_

_- Jajaja - rió Lance, acercándose a Murkrow -. Déjame averiguar la razón por la que me has estado siguiendo …_

_Sorprendiendo a Silver y a su Murkrow, Lance puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Murkrow. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para leerle el pensamiento al pokémon:_

_- Estás pensando - dijo Lance -, "este tipo, que intentó capturar un pájaro pokémon gigante hace medio año, podría saber algo acerca de los secuestros de hace nueve años"._

_Silver no dijo nada, pero se quedó boquiabierto:_

_- Este Murkrow recuerda todas las palabras y acciones de su entrenador - explicó Lance -. Poseo la habilidad de leer las mentes de los pokémon, pudiendo saber lo que sienten, lo que piensan y lo que recuerdan._

_- **Así que … - pensó el Silver -, ¡este es el famoso poder del que me hablaron de Lance!**._

_- Debo admitir que te admiro por haberme encontrado - dijo Lance -. Nadie sabía si estaba vivo o muerto desde mi última batalla en Isla Cereza._

_Intercambió una rápida mirada con Amy y se giró, dándole la espalda a Silver:_

_- Desafortunadamente, no sé nada acerca de los secuestros de hace nueve años - añadió Lance -. Lugia … era vital para la utopía de la Elite Four, pero … ahora ya no importa. Es cosa tuya creerme o no._

_- No … - murmuró Silver -. Sé que estás diciendo la verdad por tu mirada … Lo siento, perdón por irrumpir así._

_Silver le dirigió una breve mirada a Amy, algo extrañado por ver a alguien más allí, y se dispuso a irse:_

_- ¡Espera! - exclamó, de repente, Lance._

_Silver se giró, sobresaltado._

_- No quiero ser un entrometido, pero si de verdad aprecias a tus pokémons, deberías mostrar ese cariño más a menudo - dijo Lance -. Influenciado por su entrenador, el corazón de ese Murkrow se está haciendo pedazos._

_- ¡¿Quéé? - preguntó Silver._

_- Yo también lo olvidé … una vez. Y la condición en la que se encuentra el corazón también afecta a la fuerza del pokémon - prosiguió Lance -. Lo he sentido cuando hemos intercambiado miradas, justo ahora._

_Lance se puso más serio:_

_- ¡Con tu fuerza, nunca lograrás nada! - exclamó -. El hombre al que estás buscando tiene poder suficiente para controlar el pájaro pokémon gigante._

_- ¡Parece que conoces al Hombre de la Máscara! - exclamó Silver._

_Lance soltó una pequeña risita:_

_- ¿Interesado? - le preguntó -. Bien, muchacho. Escucha. Puedo proporcionarte valiosa información, PERO antes deberás cumplir una serie de misiones para mí._

_Silver frunció el ceño._

_- Y también aprovecharé a enseñarte unas cuantas habilidades de batalla - añadió Lance -. No puedes salir de aventura por el mundo en este estado._

_A pesar de eso, Silver no parecía fiarse._

_- **No parece un mal chico, después de todo** - pensó Amy, decidiéndose a intervenir -. Puedes confiar en Lance, ¿eh? ¡Es un gran entrenador! ¡Él sabe cómo tratar a los pokémons!_

_- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Silver, de mala gana -. No sabía que Lance estuviera viajando con otra persona …_

_- ¡Puedes llamarme Amy! - se presentó Amy -. Al igual que tú, hace unos meses encontré a Lance y, desde entonces, entreno bajo su supervisión. ¡Me ha enseñado mucho, sabe muchas cosas!_

_- Vale, Amethyst - dijo Lance, haciéndole señas a Amy para que se callara -. ¿Y bien, chaval? ¿Aceptas o no aceptas?_"

- Y yo acepté - dijo Silver -. ¡Me prometiste que si te obedecía y cumplía las misiones que me encomendabas me volvería más fuerte y podría descubrir más cosas sobre el enemigo!

- Sí - afirmó Lance.

- ¡No me importa el motivo por el que me has ordenado hacer todas estas cosas, a mí sólo me importa el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Tenías razón, el Team Rocket me ha conducido a él! ¡He luchado contra él! Puede que haya perdido la primera vez … ¡pero pienso derrotarle la próxima vez que lo tenga delante mía! ¡Pienso ponerle fin a todo esto!

- Silver … - murmuró Amy, apenada.

- ¡Por eso …! - añadió Silver.

- De acuerdo - dijo Lance, desembarazándose de Sneasel -. Pero antes de hablar, tengo que confirmar unas cuantas cosas.

Le empezó a leer el pensamiento a Sneasel.

- Este Sneasel ha estado contigo desde el momento en el que el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo te secuestró, ¿no? - dijo Lance -. Así que tiene que recordar algo.

Lance se concentró en leer los pensamientos de Sneasel, que estaba intentando recordar el máximo de cosas posibles:

- Los seis … entrenasteis juntos - dijo Lance.

- Nos separaron en tres equipos - explicó Silver -, cada uno de una niña y un niño.

- ¿No has vuelto a ver a ninguno de ellos? - preguntó Lance.

- No - respondió Silver -. Cuando nos separaron, nos obligaron a llevar máscaras, de modo que no pudiéramos reconocer nuestros rostros.

- ¿Hicisteis algo más a parte de entrenar? - preguntó Lance.

- Bueno, cada equipo se especializaba en un determinado campo - respondió Silver, haciendo todo lo posible por recordar también -. Blue y yo nos especializamos en el intercambio de pokémons y en su evolución.

- **¡¿Blue?** - pensó Amy, dando un respingo.

Lance pudo visualizar la imagen de Silver y Blue cuando eran pequeños y entrenaban bajo las órdenes del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y también fue capaz de reconocer a la niña:

- Así que escapaste con la ayuda de esa tal Blue - murmuró Lance -. Y pensar que esa niña combatió contra la Elite Four en Isla Cereza hace un año … ¿Eeh?

Algo pareció sorprender a Lance:

- Sneasel acaba de acordarse de algo - dijo, girándose hacia Silver -. Cuando os escapasteis, tu amiga le robó algo al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. ¿Recuerdas qué es, Silver?

- Sí … - respondió Silver, a cuya mente acudió una fugaz imagen de aquel momento -. ¡Se llevó la pluma plateada y la pluma arco iris!

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! - exclamó Lance, apretando los puños -. ¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir antes? ¡Por eso el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo está tan empeñado en buscar a Lugia y a Ho-oh! ¡Los dueños de esas plumas que vosotros le robasteis! ¡Es el tiempo!

Silver, Amy y sus pokémon se sorprendieron ante el sobresalto de Lance:

- ¡El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo quiere controlar el tiempo! - gritó Lance.

Silver y Amy se le quedaron mirando. Lance se volvió a sentar en su trono de piedra:

- Y todo esto - murmuró -, coincidiendo con la ceremonia de apertura de la Liga Pokémon de este año. Nos hemos dado cuenta justo a tiempo, ya ha llegado el momento de intervenir.

Miró a Silver y a Amy:

- Os ha llegado la hora - les dijo -, de partir.

- ¡¿Quéé?

- Silver - dijo Lance -. Amethyst. Me habéis sido fieles durante todo este tiempo. Os he visto entrenar y volveros más fuertes bajo mi mando. Y me siento orgulloso de vosotros.

Silver no dijo nada, pero Amy se sonrojó. Sneasel e Eevee intercambiaron una mirada rápida:

- Ahora debéis independizaros - añadió Lance -, comenzar vuestro propio viaje para cumplir vuestros propios objetivos. Ya os veo capaces de conseguirlo.

Silver hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero Amy se dejó llevar por un sentimiento de frustración.

- Esta será vuestra última misión - dijo Lance, con firmeza -. Aunque … je, supongo que no me hace falta ni ordenároslo. Partid hacia la Meseta Añil, donde se celebra la Liga Pokémon, y detened los planes del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- ¿Ella también? - preguntó Silver, señalando a Amy.

- Por supuesto - respondió Lance -. Amethyst también se ha vuelto muy fuerte, la única razón por la que no ha tenido que participar en misiones más complicadas era porque ella no se veía tanto en la necesidad. No quería que se involucrara en misiones de demasiado riesgo.

Amy frunció el ceño. Iba Silver a protestar, pero Lance prosiguió hablando:

- No me malinterpretéis - pidió Lance, sabiendo qué era lo que Amy había pensado -. Amethyst también se ha convertido en una gran entrenadora. En ningún momento he dudado de su potencial. Simplemente, necesitaba a alguno de mis aprendices cerca de mí.

- **Yo …** - pensó Amy, ruborizándose.

- Estoy seguro de que formaréis un buen equipo - dijo Lance -. Silver, Amethyst, confío plenamente en vosotros.

- De acuerdo - aceptó Silver.

- Por cierto, Silver - añadió Lance -, cuando dije antes que "asumía" que te habías vuelto más fuerte, estaba bromeando. No lo asumía. Me di cuenta … desde el primer momento.

- ¡Umh! - Silver afirmó con la cabeza, con decisión.

En cambio, Amy estaba asustada:

- P .. ¡pero …! - titubeó -. ¡Lance! ¿Tenemos que irnos? No … ¿no vas a venir con nosotros?

Lance observó a Amy al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa iluminaba su rostro:

- Yo debo seguir mi propio viaje, Amethyst - dijo -. Además, si yo apareciera por allí, se armaría un gran revuelo. Las cosas deben ser así.

Amy hizo todo lo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban empañando.

- **No puede ser … - pensó la chica -. ¿No voy a volver a ver a Lance? No. No voy a poder soportarlo. Debo decirle que …**.

Amy levantó la vista y miró a Lance. Silver se impacientaba:

- **¿Pero qué le pasa a Amy? - pensó el pelirrojo -. Parece como si no quisiera irse de aquí …**.

Los dos Dragonairs de Lance llegaron a aquella sala y le hicieron unos mimos a su entrenador. Lance les acarició, con cariño.

- Lance, yo … - titubeó Amy, avanzando unos pasos hacia él -, antes de … de irme, tengo que decirte una cosa.

Lance la observó de reojo. Amy se sonrojó y tomó aire:

- Yo … - dijo, sin saber cómo empezar -. Tú … eh, tú me …

- Amethyst - dijo, de repente, Lance -, mira.

Señaló a sus dos Dragonairs. Entre los dos estaban sosteniendo un pequeño huevo de un claro color azul con manchas blancas.

- ¡Un pokéhuevo! - exclamó Silver -. **Yo creía que los dos Dragonairs de Lance eran macho**.

- Oh … - murmuró Amy, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver el huevo.

Lance cogió el huevo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, con cariño:

- Mis Dragonairs acaban de poner este huevo - dijo -. Estoy seguro de que de él nacerá un Dratini muy especial. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que el huevo ha aparecido. En la guarida de uno de los pokémons legendarios más poderosos.

Amy parpadeó. Lance alargó el pokéhuevo hacia ella:

- Quiero que lo cuides tú - le dijo.

- ¡¿Yo?

- Sí - afirmó Lance, asintiendo con la cabeza -. Desde el primer momento que te vi … pude leer algo en tus ojos. Esos ojos morados dicen mucho de ti. A pesar de todo lo que has sufrido de pequeña, no te ha pasado como a Silver y te has convertido en una chica fría y distante, sino que siempre te has mostrado bondadosa y buena con todo el mundo. Estos Dragonairs … Una vez, les entrené para cumplir mi plan de destruir el mundo. Ya no queda nada de ese plan, pero mis Dragonairs nunca podrán sacarse de la conciencia ese pensamiento.

Los Dragonairs le hicieron más mimos a Lance. El rostro de Amy se enterneció, e incluso Silver suavizó su expresión:

- Nunca olvidaré - añadió Lance -, cuando me dijiste estas palabras: "_¡Yo estaba de acuerdo contigo! He observado a pokémons sufrir. Sufrir por culpa de los humanos, que han dañado sus hábitats por culpa de la contaminación o por construir edificios. Todo lo que dijiste aquella vez … era verdad"_.

- ¿Recuerdas … todo eso? - preguntó Amy, sorprendida de que Lance se acordara de las palabras con las que le había convencido para dejarla unirse a él.

- Sí - respondió Lance -. Pero, sin duda, la frase que jamás olvidaré es esta: "_¡Estabas luchando por una buena causa, pero tus métodos no eran los correctos! ¡No puedes responderle a la destrucción con más destrucción! La bondad, la paz, la amistad … el amor … Son mucho más fuertes que el odio y la destrucción"_.

- **Eso es … verdad** - pensó Silver, agachando la cabeza.

- Por aquel entonces - dijo Lance -, mi corazón endurecido no fue capaz de asimilar aquellas palabras. Pero durante este último año, me he dado cuenta de que … tenías razón.

Amy le sostuvo la mirada a Lance, sin decir nada:

- Pronto - añadió Lance -, tendrás que dejar de entrometerte en las batallas de otras personas. Porque puedo verte un gran futuro por delante. Un futuro fruto de la pasión que has empleado para llegar hasta donde estás ahora. Llegarás lejos, Amethyst.

Nuevamente, Amy se quedó callada. Pero ya no era por la intimidación. La muchacha estaba realmente sorprendida:

- Alguien como tú - sentenció Lance -, es quien debe criar al Dratini que nacerá de este huevo. Eres digna de ello, Amethyst, por eso te lo entrego.

Lance depositó el huevo de sus Dragonairs en los brazos de Amy:

- Yo … - titubeó Amy -. Gracias, Lance. Le entrenaré con todo el amor del mundo.

- Así me gusta - dijo Lance, sonriendo -. Sal a fuera. Viaja. Lucha. Madura. Y entonces, cuando hayas crecido … volveremos a encontrarnos.

Amy se ruborizó ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos. Lance le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro, y se dirigió a Silver:

- ¿Estás listo, Silver? - le preguntó.

- ¡Lo llevo estando desde hace mucho tiempo! - respondió Silver, con decisión.

- Bien - dijo Lance -, pues el momento de partir ha llegado.

_Un par de días más tarde …_

La Liga Pokémon de aquel año se estaba convirtiendo, sin duda, en la más exitosa de las últimas décadas. Miles de espectadores de Kanto y Johto acudían en tropel a la Meseta Añil para contemplar los que iban a ser los combates más espectaculares de los últimos tiempos. Y no sólo el público. También había cientos de entrenadores que ansiaban por llegar a la final. Dos de los entrenadores que hacían cola para apuntarse eran los ayudante del Líder Blaine: el muchacho cartero al que Green había ayudado a salvar a su Haunter y el chico apodado "Súper Necio" que había sido una vez controlado por la Elite Four y derrotado por Yellow:

- Menudo fastidio - se quejaba William (Súper Necio), mirando toda la cola que tenían que esperar -. Nuestros pokémons se están empezando a poner nerviosos.

Su Persian había empezado a pelearse con el Haunter de Bozz.

- Si lo hubiera sabido antes - dijo William -, habría conseguido las ocho medallas y habría conseguido apuntarme sin tener que pasar por la preliminares.

- No hables de ello como si hubiera sido lo más fácil del mundo - dijo Bozz -. ¿O es que acaso pretendías robarlas?

- ¡Pues claro que no! - se negó William -. ¡Hace tiempo que abandoné ese tipo de vida! ¡Por supuesto, me estaba refiriendo a que habría luchado contra los ocho líderes de Kanto y habría ganado las medallas! Aunque, la verdad … no creo que hubiera sido capaz de conseguirlo.

- ¡Ya ves! - exclamó Bozz -. ¡Nadie ha sido capaz de conseguir las ocho medallas este año! Nuestros líderes no han sido elegidos por nada … ¡Pero antes de los combates preliminares, podremos disfrutar viendo combatir a los líderes de las dos regiones!

- ¡Mira, allí hay un asiento! - exclamó William.

Él y Bozz se sentaron entre el público. Antes de los combates preliminares, como inauguración de la Liga Pokémon, combatirían entre sí los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto. DJ Mary narraría los combates y las presentaciones acompañada del Jefe de la Torre Radio de Ciudad Trigal. Entre los aplausos del público, el Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon salió al escenario:

- ¡Damas y caballeros - exclamó -, bienvenidos a la Liga Pokémon, el evento que tiene lugar aquí, en la Meseta Añil, cada tres años!

Hasta hacía poco tiempo, la Liga Pokémon se había celebrado anualmente, pero tras la victoria de Red, el tiempo se había incrementado a tres años, por motivos de seguridad. DJ Mary comenzó su narración:

- ¡Wow! - exclamó, alegremente -. ¡Sin duda, nos encontramos ante la Liga Pokémon más bulliciosa de todos los tiempos! ¡Más de veinte mil espectadores han acudido a presenciar este importante evento! ¡De entre los setecientos entrenadores que se han apuntado para participar este año, saldrá nuestro nuevo campeón!

- ¡Esto nos lleva a dedicarle un pequeño espacio de la inauguración de esta Liga Pokémon al anterior campeón, Red! - exclamó el Presidente -. ¡Un entrenador del humilde Pueblo Paleta! ¡Estoy seguro de que nadie negará que este muchacho, que por aquel entonces tenía once años de edad, rompió todos los récords. ¡Pues este año, tenemos el honor de recibirle como invitado especial en esta ceremonia de apertura! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Red, de Pueblo Paleta!

Pero nadie apareció por la puerta. El público se empezó a impacientar. Entre el público, en el lado de Kanto, había una linda muchacha de cabello rosa. Era Pink, la hermana menor de Red, y estaba preocupada por su hermano:

- Red … - murmuró Pink, entristecida -. Al final no pudiste recuperarte a tiempo.

El Prof. Oak estaba sentado al lado de Pink.

- No te preocupes, Pink - dijo -. El que no se haya recuperado a tiempo para esto no significa que ya no tenga esperanzas para recuperarse. Estoy seguro de que todo le irá bien.

Pero la preocupación no desapareció del rostro de Pink:

- **Y Blue, Yellow … - pensó -. ¿Dónde estarán? Hace tanto tiempo que no sé de ellos … Espero que no haya ningún problema**.

El público empezó a abuchear:

- ¡Vaya, parece que nuestro invitado especial aún no ha llegado! - exclamó el Presidente, con nerviosismo -. ¡Bueno, en ese caso podremos deleitarnos con unas imágenes del combate que convirtió a Red en campeón!

El público siguió abucheando y le empezó a lanzar cosas al Presidente:

- ¡Bueno - exclamó el Presidente, apurado -, en ese caso, demos paso al siguiente acontecimiento! ¡Como muchos de vosotros ya sabréis, este año, como inauguración de los combates preliminares, los líderes de gimnasio de Johto se enfrentarán contra los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto!

- ¡Ellos son el orgullo de cada ciudad! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Kanto contra Johto! ¡Preparaos para presenciar las batallas más emocionantes de los últimos tiempos!

En ese momento, el campo de batalla se abrió por la mitad, dejando a la vista unos raíles de tren. El público volvió a aplaudir fervorosamente.

_Mientras tanto …_

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se encontraba en Ciudad Iris, volando montado sobre su Delibird:

- Jajaja - reía el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, todo el mundo está en la Meseta Añil, esperando ansiosamente a que dé comienzo la Liga Pokémon, ¡lo cual me da lugar a mí de poder actuar sin que me descubran! Pero esa gente … no tiene ni idea … ¡de que el espectáculo aún está por comenzar!

La estatua de Ho-oh de la Torre Hojalata comenzó a brillar.

- La estatua ya está brillando - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, lo cual significa que su dueño está a punto de regresar. Nadie podrá imaginarse lo que está a punto de suceder, porque … ¡yo fui quien construyó esa estatua!

Delibird siguió ascendiendo hasta sobrepasar las nubes, donde había un gigantesco pájaro de plumas rojas cuya estela brillaba con los colores del arco iris:

- ¡Han pasado nueve largos años, Ho-oh! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Únete a mí, Ho-oh, y llévame hacia la Meseta Añil!


	57. 3ª saga GSC: 057

Capítulo 57 - **¡La reunión de los dieciséis líderes de Kanto y Johto! ¡Brock vs. Jasmine; Misty vs. Whitney!**

_Más tarde …_

Gold y Crystal llegaron a la Meseta Añil justo a tiempo.

- ¡Por fin! - gritó Gold -. ¿Eh? ¡Entrada para espectadores …! ¿Y entrada para participantes? ¡Jo, qué lío! ¡Hasta luego, Crys!

Gold hizo volver a Typhlosion a su pokéball y entró en el edificio a lo loco, montado sobre su patinete.

- ¡Ah, Gold! - chilló Crystal -. ¡Espera!

Crystal entró corriendo detrás de Gold, pero la detuvieron los recepcionistas:

- ¡Un momento! ¿Vienes con ese gamberro?

Crystal se sintió entre humillada y avergonzada. Con la cabeza gacha, pidió dos entradas de espectador.

- ¡Aah! - se oyó gritar.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Crystal, molesta.

Pero Gold no había sido el causante, aquella vez. Varios Yanmas (pokémons con forma de libélula) se habían escapado y habían atrapado al bebé de una señora, que gritaba como histérica:

- ¡Yo me encargaré! - exclamó Gold, que se apuntaba a todas.

- ¡No puedes intervenir! - le prohibió un guarda de seguridad -. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que allí arriba hay un bebé?

- ¡Calla y mira! - exclamó Gold.

Sacó una pokéball y la lanzó con su vara de billar. La pokéball rebotó contra las paredes alrededor de los tres Yanmas, que se marearon y dejaron caer al bebé:

- ¡AAAAHH! - chilló la madre.

La pokéball que Gold había lanzado se abrió justo a tiempo y Sudowoodo apareció para coger al niño en brazos:

- ¿Lo veis? - preguntó Gold -. ¡Lo tenía todo controlado!

Justo cuando la gente (incluidos los guardas y los recepcionistas) empezaba a alabarle, Crystal le agarró de la oreja y le arrastró lejos:

- ¿Qué te he dicho? - le preguntó.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! - exclamó Gold, enfadado.

- ¡No deben vernos! - chilló Crystal -. ¡O, al menos, debemos actuar con un poco más de discreción!

En ese momento, recibió una llamada del Prof. Oak.

- ¿Crys?

- ¡Ah, hola, Prof. Oak! - saludó Crystal -. ¡Hemos conseguido llegar, ya estamos dentro!

- Perfecto - dijo el científico -. Yo estoy entre el público. Si necesitáis mi ayuda en algún momento, buscadme por las gradas de Kanto. Estoy sentado al lado de una chica de pelo rosa. Ah, y no atraigáis demasiada atención, ¿vale?

- Se lo diré a Gold, descuide - respondió Crystal.

- Vale, vale - dijo Gold, de mala gana -. ¡Anda, vamos! ¡Estamos aquí para descubrir al enemigo! ¡Pongámonos en marcha hacia el campo de batalla!

Cuando las dos de mitades del campo se hubieron separado lo suficiente, un moderno tren de alta velocidad hizo entrada en el estadio.

- ¡También aprovechamos este evento para inaugurar el magneto tren! - anunció Mary, alegremente -. ¡La nueva conexión entre Johto y Kanto! ¡El magneto tren unirá las dos regiones desde Ciudad Trigal hasta Ciudad Azafrán! ¡Aunque, como podemos ver, hoy ha efectuado una parada especial aquí, en la Meseta Añil!

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y de ellas salieron los entrenadores más fuertes de cada región:

- ¡Señoras y señores - exclamó Mary -, con todos ustedes, los dieciséis líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto!

Los dieciséis entrenadores fueron vitoreados por el público, cada uno acompañado por su mejor pokémon.

- ¡Qué emocionante! - exclamó Pink, olvidando sus preocupaciones por un momento -. ¡Nunca había visto a los dieciséis líderes juntos!

- ¡Como ya sabéis - anunció Mary -, los líderes de gimnasio son cuidadosamente elegidos por la Asociación Pokémon! ¡Son entrenadores perfectamente cualificados para su cargo, y cada uno de ellos se especializa en un tipo de pokémon diferente! ¡Los líderes esperan poder combatir contra entrenadores a los que puedan considerar dignos de entregarles la medalla de cada gimnasio! ¡Desafortunadamente, los retos a líderes de gimnasio aún escasean! ¿Es esto debido a la poca información que se tiene con respecto a los líderes? ¡Por ese motivo hemos organizado este evento! ¡El día de hoy, todos seréis testigos de las tácticas, las debilidades y las especialidades de todos y cada uno de los líderes de Kanto y Johto!

Mary procedió con las presentaciones:

- ¡Permítanme presentarles a los líderes! - exclamó -. ¡Empezaremos con Johto! ¡En primer lugar, tenemos al oficial Falkner, de Ciudad Malva! ¡El elegante maestro de los pokémons voladores!

Falkner hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Su flamante Skarmory revoloteaba junto a él.

- ¡En segundo lugar - exclamó Mary -, os presento al arqueólogo Bugsy, de Pueblo Azalea! ¡La enciclopedia andante de pokémons bicho!

Bugsy y su Heracross saludaron amablemente al público:

- ¡Nuestra bella dinamita! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Whitney, de Ciudad Trigal! ¡La increíble y bella señorita!

Whitney saludó y le lanzó besos al público, siempre acompañada de su Miltank.

- ¡El Líder de Ciudad Iris, Morty! - exclamó Mary -. ¡El místico adivino del futuro!

Morty se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente- Su Misdreavus observaba con curiosidad al público.

- ¡Jasmine, de Ciudad Olivo! - exclamó Mary -. ¡La chica de acero!

Jasmine no estaba acompañada de ninguno de sus pokémons. Le sonrió gentilmente al público.

- ¡El experto en pokémons de lucha - exclamó Mary -, Chuck de Ciudad Orquídea! ¡Sus puños hablan por él!

Chuck y su Primeape miraron con fiereza al público.

- ¡En el siguiente lugar - prosiguió Mary -, tenemos a Clair, de Ciudad Endrino! ¡La gran experta en pokémons dragón!

Clair y su elegante Dragonair observaban a su alrededor, serenamente.

- ¡Y finalmente - exclamó Mary -, nuestro decano Pryce, de Pueblo Caoba! ¡El maestro del crudo invierno y capitán de los líderes de Johto!

Pryce, con sus Swinub en el regazo, saludó amablemente al público.

- ¡Y ahora - exclamó Mary -, os presentamos a los líderes de Kanto! ¡De Ciudad Celeste tenemos a Misty, la sirena distorsionada!

Misty sonrió con firmeza, siempre acompañada de su Starmie.

- ¡Un hombre fuerte como la roca - exclamó Mary -, Brock de Ciudad Plateada!

A los pies de su poderoso Onix, Brock saludó al público con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¡El científico Blaine, de Isla Canela! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Es famoso por sus estudios ecológicos sobre los pokémons!

Blaine terminaba de vendarse la mano derecha mientras su hermosa Rapidash observaba serenamente al público.

- ¡LT. Surge de Ciudad Carmín! - exclamó Mary -. ¡El rayo americano os dejará en estado de shock con sus ataques eléctricos!

LT. Surge y su Raichu alzaron el puño, victoriosos, y saludaron energéticamente al público.

- ¡Aquí tenemos a una hermosa líder! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Sabrina, de Ciudad Azafrán! ¡La genio de los pokémons psíquicos, también reconocida como la mujer más bella de Kanto!

Sabrina, vestida con un nuevo y elegante vestido corto rojo, no dijo nada, ni se dignó a mirar. A su lado revoloteaba su Venomoth.

- ¡La venenosa maestra ninja! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Janine, de Ciudad Fucsia!

Janine tampoco dijo nada.

- ¡Otro de los líderes debutantes! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Os presentamos a Green, el Líder de Ciudad Verde y finalista de la última Liga!

Green, con las manos en los bolsillos, tampoco dijo nada ni se dignó a saludar.

- ¡Y por último - exclamó Mary -, la capitana de Kanto! ¡Erika, la princesa amante de la naturaleza!

Erika y su Bellossom saludaron amablemente al público.

- ¡Preparaos para ocho combates sin fin! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Saldrá vencedora la región con menos líderes derrotados! ¡Los dos capitanes lucharán los últimos!

Erika y Pryce asintieron.

- ¡Los demás líderes - añadió Mary -, escogerán sus oponentes al azar! ¡Cada región tiene una caja, y en cada caja hay siete bonguris, uno de cada color! ¡Los líderes que saquen un bonguri del mismo color, lucharán entre sí!

Clair fue la primera que se animó a introducir la mano en la caja de Johto.

- **Rojo** - pensó.

Miró hacia el lado de Kanto, y vio que Blaine también acababa de sacar un bonguri de color rojo.

- ¡Amarillo! - exclamó LT. Surge, al sacar su bonguri.

- El mío también es amarillo - dijo una voz conocida.

LT. Surge se giró y vio a Morty con un bonguri idéntico entre sus manos:

- Ah, eres tú - dijo LT. Surge.

- Jejeje - rió Morty.

Green sacó un bonguri blanco:

- **Blanco …** - pensó.

Probó a mirar al lado de Johto, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que Chuck también había sacado un bonguri blanco.

- Azul - dijo Brock, sacando su bonguri.

Se dio cuenta de que Jasmine también había sacado un bonguri azul. La joven le miró y le sonrió. Misty y Whitney habían sacado un bonguri rosa:

- ¡No pienso perder! - exclamó Whitney, como una fiera.

Misty no supo qué decir ante la efusividad de su oponente. Dos de los líderes debutantes, Falkner y Janine, habían sacado bonguris verdes:

- ¡Encantado de conocerte! - saludó Falkner.

- Umh, igualmente - dijo Janine.

Bugsy había sacado un bonguri negro. Al ver que Sabrina también tenía uno, se acercó a ella con intención de saludarla, pero Sabrina pasó de él. Los líderes se sentaron en el banquillo, cada equipo en una mitad del campo. El Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon les observaba, acompañado de Bill:

- **Esos entrenadores de los que me habló el Prof. Oak estarán por llegar de un momento a otro - pensó -. Ahora todo queda en sus manos. Espero que sean capaces de desenmascarar a la fuerza maligna que se oculta entre nosotros. Esa es la única y verdadera razón por la que hemos organizado este evento**.

En efecto, Gold y Crystal ya estaban en las gradas, entre el público, observando a los dieciséis líderes:

- Ahí están - dijo Gold -, los representantes de cada ciudad, los dieciséis líderes de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto. Y uno de ellos … ¡es nuestro objetivo!

Pink, en cambio, botaba de emoción al lado del Prof. Oak:

- ¡Por fin van a empezar! - exclamó -. Estoy va a ser muy emocionante … Sigh, seguro que a Red le habría encantado verlo. ¡Pero si Green está tan tranquilo, significará que no hay que preocuparse!

- ¡Comenzamos con la primera batalla! - anunció Mary -. ¡Brock contra Jasmine!

Brock y Jasmine saltaron al campo de batalla.

- **Es la primera vez que me enfrento a un líder de Johto. La verdad es que me han impresionado bastante** - pensó Brock -. ¡Permíteme presentarme primero! ¡Me llamo Brock, y soy de Ciudad Plateada! ¡El primer pokémon que voy a utilizar es Kabutops!

Brock hizo aparecer a su feroz pokémon, que blandió sus temibles cuchillas:

- ¡Conocí a este Kabutops hace un año, cuando el Museo de Ciencia de Ciudad Plateada fue atacado - explicó Brock -, y desde entonces se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores pokémons! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pokémon vas a usar?

- Primero tengo que comprobar la energía de mis pokémons - respondió Jasmine, tranquilamente, depositando cinco pokéballs en el suelo -. Su estado anímico es muy importante. Siempre hago esto antes de cada batalla.

Brock se quedó extrañado. Dos Magnetons, dos Togetics y Ampharos salieron de las pokéballs:

- Veamos … - murmuró Jasmine, acariciando a sus pokémons -. ¡Creo que voy a usar a mi Ampharos, Akari! ¡Al ataque!

Ampharos se lanzó a por Kabutops.

- ¡Aquí viene! - exclamó Brock.

Los dos pokémons empezaron a forcejear.

- ¿Crees que Brock podrá ganar? - le preguntó Misty a Erika.

- ¡No te preocupes, tengo fe en él! - respondió Erika, sonriendo -. **Aunque hay algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza … Sus pokémons. Los líderes de gimnasio suelen especializarse en un solo tipo, pero esta chica …**.

- ¡Kabutops, poder pasado! - ordenó Brock.

Kabutops salió del forcejeo y atacó a Ampharos con un misterioso ataque que tenía efectos diferentes dependiendo del pokémon contra el que se utilizase.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Jasmine.

En cuanto un solo pokémon se viera incapaz de seguir luchando, su entrenador quedaría descalificado, por lo que Jasmine hizo volver a Ampharos a su pokéball antes de que se debilitase del todo:

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Brock, triunfal.

- Me imagino que te estarás preguntando cuál es mi especialidad - dijo entonces Jasmine, mucho más seria que antes -. Magneton y Ampharos son de tipo eléctrico, pero Togetic es de tipo normal volador. Bien, pues ninguno de esos tipos es mi especialidad. ¡Verás, da la casualidad de que yo también entreno pokémons de tipo roca!

Jasmine hizo aparecer a una gigantesca serpiente de roca:

- ¡Un Onix! - exclamó Brock, haciendo volver a Kabutops -. ¡En ese caso … te elijo a ti, Onix!

Brock y Jasmine se montaron sobre sus dos Onix, que se encararon, mirándose ferozmente.

- Así que por fin te lo estás tomando en serio - le dijo Brock a Jasmine -. **Aunque su Onix parece un poco distinto del mío … Bueno, se tratará de una nueva variedad**. ¡Al ataque, Onix! ¡Atadura!

El Onix de Brock se enrolló alrededor del de Jasmine, aplastándolo y espachurrándolo. Pero, inexplicablemente, fueron las rocas del cuerpo del Onix de Brock las que empezaron a resquebrajarse:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Brock -. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Pero si soy yo el que está atacando!

- ¡Por eso es conocida como la chica con una defensa de acero! - exclamó Mary, impresionada por la resistencia del Onix de Jasmine.

Pero, entonces, la roca del cuerpo del Onix de Jasmine también empezó a resquebrajarse y a desprenderse, dejando a la vista zonas metálicas.

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - gritó Mary -. ¡Señoras y señores, el Onix de Jasmine está empezando a desvelar su verdadera forma!

- ¡Eso no puede ser un Onix! - gritó Brock -. ¡Dime la verdad!

El Onix de Jasmine terminó de desprenderse de la capa de roca, desvelando su reluciente cuerpo metálico:

- ¡No es una serpiente de roca - exclamó Mary -, es una serpiente de metal!

- ¡Ataque triturar! - ordenó Jasmine.

Su Onix mordisqueó el cuerpo del Onix de Brock, destrozando la roca con sus poderosas mandíbulas de metal. El Onix de Brock se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

- ¡El Onix de Brock es incapaz de seguir luchando! - anunció Mary -. ¡Jasmine es la ganadora!

- Pobre Brock - se lamentó Pink.

- ¡Espero que me perdones un momento, Pink! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, poniéndose en pie -. ¡Creo que me van a necesitar allí arriba!

El Prof. Oak se fue corriendo, dejando a Pink muy extrañada.

- Entonces … - murmuró Brock, dirigiéndose a Jasmine -. ¿Es o no es un Onix?

- Su nombre es Steelix - explicó Jasmine, amablemente -. Steelix también fue Onix, hace un tiempo.

- ¿Quieres decir que es la forma evolucionada de Onix? - preguntó Brock, incrédulo.

- ¡Probablemente, muchos os estaréis preguntando cuál es este pokémon que se acaba de dar a conocer! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Por suerte, tenemos con nosotros al experto Prof. Oak para explicároslo todo!

- ¡Ehem! - el Prof. Oak se aclaró la garganta cuando apareció por la pantalla gigante -. ¡Aquí Oak! ¡El pokémon que podéis observar pertenece al nuevo tipo descubierto recientemente, el tipo acero! ¡Su nombre por ahora será Steelix! ¡Dentro de este nuevo tipo podemos incluir a otros pokémons que ya pertenecen a otros tipos, como Skarmory y Magneton!

Jasmine hizo volver a Steelix a su pokéball. Brock la observó:

- **Así que ella es la experta en el tipo acero** - pensó -. ¡Oye! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Por qué intentaste hacer pasar a tu Steelix por un Onix?

- Umh, bueno … - murmuró Jasmine -. A Steelix no le gusta presumir. ¡Sería tan injusto …!

- ¡Y el marcador se abre a favor de Johto! - anunció Mary.

Brock regresó con Misty y Erika, cabizbajo. Erika le consoló, pero Misty no pudo decirle nada porque le había llegado el momento de combatir:

- ¡Segundo asalto - exclamó Mary -: Misty contra Whitney!

Gold y Crystal observaban la batalla de Misty contra Whitney.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? - preguntó Gold -. ¿Algún sospechoso?

- Ninguno, por ahora - respondió Crystal -. Pero aún no me puedo creer que el nuevo jefe del Team Rocket sea un líder de gimnasio.

- Ya oíste lo que dijo el profe, Crys - dijo Gold -. Después de numerosos estudios junto con el Prof. Elm, tienen razones de sobra para sospechar de que el nuevo jefe del Team Rocket es uno de los líderes de gimnasio. Ese es el motivo por el que se ha organizado todo esto. Así que … ¡vamos a por ellos, Ataro!

Gold y su Aipom se dispusieron a saltar las gradas para acercarse más al campo de batalla:

- ¡Gold! - chilló Crystal -. ¡Discreción!

- ¡Oops! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Perdón!

Mientras tanto, Misty llevaba todas las de ganar la batalla.

- ¡Mil mil, ataque desenrollar! - ordenó Whitney.

Miltank se enroscó y embistió a Starmie con toda la fuerza y velocidad que pudo, pero Starmie lo esquivó:

- ¡Starmie, giro rápido! - ordenó Misty.

Starmie giró a toda velocidad en el aire y se estrelló contra Miltank, haciéndole una herida en la barriga.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve …? - chilló Whitney, indignada -. ¡Mil mil, fuerza!

Miltank agarró a Starmie entre sus musculosas patas y lo espachurró, pero Misty no se dejó impresionar:

- ¡Starmie, ataque destello! - ordenó.

Starmie iluminó su joya, cegando a Miltank y obligándola a soltarle. Miltank retrocedió unos pasos a ciegas.

- ¡Y ahora - exclamó Misty -, híper rayo!

Aprovechando que Miltank estaba indefensa, Starmie le atacó con un poderoso rayo de energía. Miltank se desplomó sobre el suelo, derrotada:

- ¡Aah! - chilló Whitney -. ¡Mil mil!

- ¡Miltank es derrotada! - anunció Whitney -. ¡Misty es la vencedora del segundo asalto!

Whitney se echó a llorar y Misty saludó alegremente a la afición:

- ¡Muy bien, Misty! - chillaba Pink -. ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! Ojalá hubiera estado Red para verte …

Gold y Crystal seguían comentándolo todo:

- ¿Liga Pokémon? ¡Ja! - rió Gold -. ¡Esto es como una fiesta gigante! ¡Y los líderes de gimnasio son la atracción turística!

- ¡Gold! - le reprochó Crystal.

- No lo estoy criticando - negó Gold -. ¡Al contrario! Este es un evento en el que se reúnen los amantes de los pokémons. Y hay alguien que quiere venir a arruinarlo … Por si fuera poco, es alguien que abusa de los pokémons para lograr fines malvados, ¡y eso es imperdonable!

Gold apretó los puños. Crystal le miró, entristecida:

- Gold … - murmuró.

- ¡Kanto y Johto van empatando a uno! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Esperamos que estén disfrutando con estos fantásticos combates! ¡De los dieciséis líderes presentes de hoy, tres de ellos son debutantes! ¡Y en esta tercera ronda, veremos a dos de ellos enfrentarse entre sí!

Falkner saltó al campo de batalla y Janine se dejó caer:

- ¡Falkner, de Ciudad Malva, contra Janine, de Ciudad Fucsia! - anunció Mary -. ¡Que dé comienzo la batalla!

- ¡Adelante, Noctowl! - exclamó Falkner, haciendo aparecer a su enorme búho.

- ¡Grimer! - exclamó Janine, enviando a un pokémon formado por lodo.

Noctowl le dio un picotazo a Grimer, aunque sin hacerle demasiado daño, y regresó junto a Falkner, que se montó sobre él:

- ¡Permíteme presentarme de nuevo! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡Me llamo Falkner, y mi especialidad son los pokémons voladores!

Janine no dijo nada. Formó un sello ninja con las manos y murmuró unas palabras inteligibles. Grimer la obedeció y empezó a empequeñecerse más y más, hasta desaparecer de vista:

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Falkner, sorprendido.

- ¡Grimer se ha vuelto más pequeño! - exclamó Bugsy.

- ¡Es el ataque minimizar! - exclamó Morty -. ¡El pokémon disminuye de tamaño hasta hacerse prácticamente diminuto, ganando evasión y más probabilidades de atacar sin ser visto!

- **Maldición - pensaba Falkner, mirando al suelo desde el aire -. No lo veo**.

Entonces, desde abajo llegó un veloz disparo de fango mezclado con ácido, golpeando a Noctowl y alcanzando a Falkner en el hombro:

- ¡Ugh! - murmuró Falkner, llevándose la mano al hombro herido -. **El ataque bomba lodo … ¡Es la maestra del veneno!**.

Janine estaba de brazos cruzados, en el suelo. Falkner vio, justo a tiempo, cómo otro veloz disparo se dirigía hacia ellos:

- ¡Aquí viene otra vez! - exclamó Falkner.

Noctowl lo esquivó a duras penas:

- **No puedo permitir que nos alcance ni una sola vez más - pensó Falkner -. O será el final …**.

Para colmo, Grimer les disparaba sin cesar. Noctowl volaba en círculos para esquivarlos y Falkner se agarraba como podía:

- ¡Sus ataques son despiadados! - exclamo Mary, refiriéndose a Janine -. ¡Es imposible predecir de dónde vendrán los ataques porque Grimer es demasiado pequeño!

- **¡No puedo pasarme el combate entero esquivando! - pensó Falkner -. ¡Ah, ya sé!**. ¡Noctowl, ataque profecía!

Noctowl iluminó el suelo con un rayo de luz que salió de sus ojos, visualizando al diminuto Grimer:

- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Falkner.

Noctowl se lanzó en picado a por él, pero Janine le hizo volver a su pokéball:

- ¡Vuelve! - exclamó, guardándose la pokéball -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Ariados!

Janine hizo aparecer a su poderosa araña.

- ¡Me da igual qué pokémons utilices! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡No pienso volver a caer en el mismo truco! ¡Utilizaré mis mejores ataques voladores!

Noctowl picoteó a Ariados y lo lanzó por los aires. Ariados cayó de espaldas al suelo, al lado de Janine. Noctowl siguió volando hacia ella, pero:

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡Detente!

Una tela de araña gigante se interponía entre ellos y Ariados:

- Jajajaja - rió Janine -. Te has parado justo a tiempo.

- Si Noctowl hubiera chocado contra esa telaraña dijo Falkner -, habríamos quedado atrapados. Esa Ariados … atacó mientras era lanzada por Noctowl.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Janine -. ¡Y eso no es todo!

Ariados escupió un grueso hilo de telaraña, alcanzado a Noctowl, hiriéndole el ala:

- ¡Ariados también puede producir tela de araña por su boca! - exclamó Janine, victoriosa -. ¡No os libraréis de caer en su trampa!

- ¡Noctowl! - gritó Falkner, cayendo al suelo.

No quería que Noctowl se viera arrastrado hacia la tela de araña, así que lo hizo volver a su pokéball:

- ¡Vuelve, Noctowl! - exclamó, sacando otra pokéball -. En ese caso … ¡Skarmory, adelante!

Falkner envió a su poderoso pájaro de metal.

- ¡No te servirá de nada! - exclamó Janine.

Apenas hubo Skarmory echado a volar cuando Ariados lo atrajo a su telaraña disparándole con uno de sus hilos y atrapándolo:

- ¡No! - gritó Falkner -. ¡Skarmory!

Y más sorprendido se mostró cuando vio que el metal del cuerpo de Skarmory se empezaba a resquebrajar por la presión de los hilos que lo rodeaban:

- ¡Imposible! - exclamó Falkner.

- ¡Mi Ariados está lo suficientemente bien entrenada como para ser capaz de atravesar hasta los metales con sus finos hilos! - exclamó Janine -. ¡Hiciste bien al cambiar a un pokémon con el cuerpo de metal, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo que mi Ariados logre atravesarlo!

- ¡Es … demasiado buena! - masculló Falkner, apretando los puños.

¿Era aquel el comienzo de su derrota?


	58. 3ª saga GSC: 058

Capítulo 58 - **¡Falkner vs. Janine! ¡LT. Surge y Sabrina vs. Morty y Bugsy!**

Falkner se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, apretando los puños, sin saber cómo salir de aquella situación:

- ¡Pero no pienso perder! - gritó Falkner, dándole un puñetazo al suelo -. ¡He llegado hasta aquí siguiendo las huellas de mi padre, por fin soy Líder de gimnasio! ¡Debo ganar para que mi padre, esté donde esté, pueda sentirse orgulloso de mí!

Al escuchar aquello, Janine se quedó en blanco:

- **Seguir las huellas de mi padre …** - pensó.

Movida por sus instintos, Janine giró la vista hacia las gradas. Divisó una conocida silueta entre el público:

- **¡Ese hombre …!** - pensó Janine, esperanzada.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Falkner acababa de destrozar la telaraña con una de sus pokéballs boomerangs:

- ¡No deberías haber bajado la guardia! - exclamó Falkner, tras agarrar el boomerang al vuelo; su Skarmory estaba liberado -. ¡Mis pokéballs están unidas a boomerangs que he fabricado con las plumas de Skarmory! ¡Son ligeras y finas, por lo que pueden cortar cualquier cosa! ¡La victoria será mía!

Pero a Janine ya no le interesaba combatir:

- Sin duda, esa es una buena técnica - dijo Janine, haciendo volver a Ariados a su pokéball -, pero … ¡Combatiremos la próxima vez que nos veamos! ¡Perdóname por ahora!

Janine se marchó del campo de batalla saltando velozmente, dejando a todo el mundo incrédulo.

- ¡¿Se está rindiendo? - gritó Mary -. ¡Janine ha abandonado el combate! ¡El ganador es Falkner! ¡P … pero …!

Falkner también salió corriendo por las gradas, detrás de Janine.

La joven ninja estaba rondando por una sala cercana a las gradas en las que le había parecido ver a su padre, pero aquello estaba vacío:

- **Estoy segura - pensaba Janine -. Aquel hombre … era mi padre**.

Pero allí no había nadie. Entre jadeos, Falkner llegó hasta allí:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Falkner se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que Janine estaba llorando.

- Falkner, por favor, perdóname - pidió Janine -. Disculpa que haya salido corriendo tan de repente …

- Eh … no pasa nada - negó Falkner, arrascándose la cabeza.

- Dijiste que habías seguido las huellas de tu padre para convertirte en líder - dijo Janine, secándose las lágrimas -. Parece que he luchado contra un oponente similar otra vez. Sigh … Supongo que es mi destino …

- No tengo intención de preguntarte qué es lo que viste entre el público - dijo Falkner, seriamente -, pero … tengo la extraña sensación de que hay una fuerza extraña presente en este lugar. ¡Si se trata de algún intruso, le localizaré pase lo que pase! ¡Después de todo, soy policía!

Mostró su placa de policía. Nuevamente, Janine no dijo nada.

LT. Surge y Sabrina les observaban desde lo lejos, sentados en el banquillo de los líderes de Kanto.

- ¿Esa es la nueva líder de Ciudad Fucsia? - preguntó Sabrina.

- Sí - respondió LT. Surge.

Erika les observaba de reojo:

- **Surge y Sabrina fueron nuestros enemigos una vez - pensó -, pero ahora parecen totalmente tranquilos en nuestro equipo. La Asociación Pokémon cerró el caso hace tiempo. Decían que no había suficientes pruebas … Ahora, parecen actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido**.

LT. Surge se puso en pie:

- ¡Bueno, ha llegado mi turno! - exclamó -. ¡Animadme! ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo - afirmó Sabrina.

En cuanto LT. Surge se marchó, Erika se sentó al lado de Sabrina:

- Erm … Sabrina - dijo -, he escuchado que estuviste en el Monte Plateado para curar tus heridas.

Sabrina no dijo nada.

- El anterior campeón de la Liga Pokémon, Red - prosiguió Erika -, también ha estado allí. ¿Te importaría si te pregunto si le has visto?

- Bueno … - masculló Sabrina -. ¿Y qué si lo he visto?

La conversación atrajo a Misty al instante:

- ¿De verdad viste a Red en el Monte Plateado? - preguntó la pelirroja, esperanzada -. ¡Por favor, cuéntame …!

Sabrina se puso de pie y observó a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido:

- Me temo que estáis equivocadas - les dijo -. No he venido aquí para cotillear sobre la gente.

Les dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse:

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Erika.

- A la sala de espera - respondió Sabrina -. Allí tendré un poco de tranquilidad.

Misty se quedó muy enojada.

Sabrina se encerró en la sala de esperar, y empezó a recordar aquella vez que se encontró con Red en el Monte Plateado:

- **Aquel día … - pensó -. Él también había acudido al Monte Plateado para recuperarse de sus lesiones. Incluso les ofrecía a sus pokémons que se bañaran en las aguas termales … Ja, menudo muchacho**.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó la cara de Sabrina. Red se había mostrado bastante reacio al verla, pero ella le hizo ver que no estaba allí organizando ningún plan maligno, sino que estaba intentando curarse, como él.

- **Le pregunté qué tal estaba aquel pobre Eevee - pensó Sabrina -. Había conseguido que evolucionara en Espeon, lo que debe de significar que estaban muy felices, los dos juntos … Con ello, perdió la capacidad de evolucionar en Jolteon, Vaporeon y Flareon a la vez, pero a Red no parecía importarle, con tal de que Eevee fuera feliz**.

Antes de marcharse, Sabrina le había contado a Red la reunión de líderes que se había organizado para la Liga Pokémon de aquel año. Había sido ella la que le había advertido de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir. Incluso le dejó una nota atada a una cuchara del destino para que pudiera guiarle en su camino.

- **Ahora sólo queda esperar que sea capaz de recuperarse a tiempo - pensó Sabrina, mientras veía el combate de LT. Surge por la televisión -. Je … ¿Cuándo empecé a mostrarme tan compasiva con él? Quizás … es por Giovanni**.

LT. Surge se las estaba haciendo pasar mas al Gastly y al Misdreavus de Morty con los temibles ataques eléctricos de su Electabuzz:

- ¡Trueno! - gritaba LT. Surge -. ¡Trueno!

- ¡Vuelve, Gastly! - exclamó Morty, intimidado -. ¡Al ataque, Misdreavus!

Pero Misdreavus ya estaba cansado de antes, lo cual hizo que LT. Surge comenzara a partirse de risa:

- ¡Muajuajaja! - rió -. ¡Tu Misdreavus está para el arrastre! ¡Vamos, Electa, acaba con él con otro trueno!

Justo cuando Electabuzz iba a asestarle a Misdreavus el golpe final, ni una sola descarga salió de sus manos:

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡¿Qué está pasando?

- El ataque trueno es un movimiento que consume mucha energía - dijo Morty -, no es un ataque que se pueda usar continuamente. Si a eso le sumamos que mi Gastly utilizó su ataque rencor contra tu Electabuzz, ¡llegamos a la conclusión de que ya no puedes usar más el ataque trueno en este combate!

- Ahí le ha pillado … - comentó Brock.

- Y ahora … - dijo Morty -. ¡Ataque divide dolor!

Misdreavus atacó a Electabuzz con un golpe aparentemente flojo, pero tanto él como Electabuzz quedaron muy débiles:

- ¡¿Y ahora qué ha hecho? - gritó LT. Surge.

- El nombre del ataque habla por sí mismo - dijo Morty -, ¿no? ¡Soy el experto de los pokémons fantasma! ¡Mi especialidad son este tipo de estrategias! ¡Misdreavus, psico onda!

- ¡Magneton - exclamó LT. Surge, haciendo aparecer a otro de sus pokémons -, ataque barrera!

Magneton creó un escudo invisible justo a tiempo, pero aún así las ondas psíquicas la golpearon, lanzando a LT. Surge y a su pokémon hacia atrás:

- **Este tío … - pensó LT. Surge, mirando a Morty -, no es tan fácil como lo parece**. ¡Eres muy calculador! ¡Para poder efectuar ese movimiento, tu pokémon también debía estar herido, ¿verdad?

- ¿No crees que te estás tomando todo este asunto como si fuera la guerra? - le preguntó Morty.

- ¡Exactamente! - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡He venido hasta aquí para buscar a un tío, y no voy a parar hasta encontrarle!

- Yo tampoco pienso rendirme antes de conseguir mis objetivos - dijo Morty, tranquilamente -. Tú y yo estamos en el mismo barco. Hace años que estoy tras el pokémon que brilla como el arco iris …

- ¡Pues aquí sólo puede haber un ganador! - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡Magneton, cambia al modo ataque!

Magneton se dispuso a atacar a Misdreavus:

- ¡Electro cañón! - ordenó LT. Surge.

- **Surge - pensó Sabrina -, ¡la victoria es tuya!**.

Entonces, oyó voces en la habitación de al lado.

- ¡Me alegro de que hayáis venido animarme, Kurt! - decía una alegre voz de chico.

- ¡El Líder de Pueblo Azalea va a luchar en nuestro nombre! ¿Por qué no deberíamos estar aquí? Por cierto, ¿qué tal te funciona el nuevo caza mariposas que te he fabricado?

- ¡Oh, genial! ¡Funciona perfectamente!

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia con el anterior? - preguntó una voz de niña.

- Es básicamente la misma. La red tiene la misma función que una pokéball, una vez que atrape un pokémon, no podrá escapar.

- Aunque hoy no lo voy a necesitar. ¡Esta vez …!

La puerta se abrió. Bugsy salió de la sala y se encontró cara a cara con Sabrina. Con él estaban Kurt y su nieta Maisy.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Bugsy, al ver a Sabrina -. ¡Tú eres …! ¡Ya queda poco para nuestro combate! ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!

Sabrina le ignoró, pero se dio cuenta del caza mariposas que descansaba contra la pared.

Mientras, el devastador ataque de LT. Surge había arrasado a Misdreavus.

- ¡Ya está! - chilló Misty, alzando el puño.

- ¡La victoria es nuestra! - exclamó Brock.

Pero Erika no estaba tan segura. Misdreavus se desplomó sobre el suelo, incapaz de seguir luchando:

- ¡Misdreavus ha caído derrotado! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Y el ganador es …! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué le está pasando al Magneton de LT. Surge?

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó LT. Surge, al ver que su Magneton también caía derrotado sobre el suelo.

- Me he visto obligado a utilizarlo - dijo Morty -. El ataque mismo destino. Otro nombre que habla por sí solo.

- ¡¿Mismo destino? - repitió LT. Surge -. ¡Lo hiciste justo antes de que Magneton atacara! Y ahora … ¡ahora …!

- ¡Ninguno de los dos pokémons es capaz de seguir luchando! - exclamó Mary -. ¡El combate termina en empate!

Cansado y magullado, Morty se acercó a LT. Surge con una ligera sonrisa:

- Al final … no ha habido ningún ganador - dijo -, pero … ha sido una buena batalla.

Fue a darle la mano a LT. Surge.

- ¡Jeje! - rió LT. Surge, yendo también a darle la mano a Morty.

Pero se detuvo en seco y, en cambio, le soltó un manotazo:

- ¡Corta el rollo! - exclamó LT. Surge, enfadado -. ¡Tal como dije, he venido hasta aquí buscando a un hombre! ¡Y no puedo asegurarme de que no seas tú!

LT. Surge le dio la espalda a Morty y se marchó de allí. Morty se quedó ahí clavado, aún con la mano extendida.

- ¡Johto va en cabeza - anunció Mary -, con dos victorias y un empate! ¡Y ahora, que dé comienzo el quinto combate!

Sabrina se reunió con Surge en el banquillo:

- ¿Cómo ha ido? - preguntó.

- ¡No bajes la guardia! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡No son moco de pavo!

- Tranquilo - dijo Sabrina, mientras subía por las escaleras -, esto va a ser pan comido.

Sabrina subió al campo de batalla. Bugsy también saltó al campo de batalla:

- ¡Sabrina, de Ciudad Azafrán, contra Bugsy, de Pueblo Azalea! - exclamó Mary.

Sabrina hizo aparecer a Mr. Mime.

- ¡Así que tú eres la experta en pokémons de tipo psíquico! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Puede que los pokémons psíquicos tengan fama de ser los más fuertes, pero eso no va a amilanarme! ¡Scyther, te elijo a ti!

La feroz mantis religiosa se abalanzó sobre Mr. Mime:

- ¡El primer ataque debe ser esquivado! - exclamó, de repente, Erika.

Pero Mr. Mime no pudo esquivar el corte de Scyther. Ni el segundo. Ni el tercero.

- ¡Es cortefuria! - explicó Erika -. ¡Un ataque que, una vez empezado, se hace más y más fuerte!

Mr. Mime fue capaz de esquivar el quinto golpe, pero ya estaba muy herido.

- ¡Bien esquivado! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Pero eso no será suficiente! ¡Heracross, adelante!

Antes de que Mr. Mime pudiera reaccionar, Heracross le embistió con su cuerno:

- ¡Mega cuerno! - ordenó Bugsy.

Heracross lanzó a Mr. Mime por los aires.

- ¡Bugsy lleva todas las de ganar! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Sabrina ha sido muy desafortunada al dar con el experto en pokémons del tipo súper efectivo contra el psíquico!

- ¡Qué mala suerte! - se lamentaba Brock.

- ¡Sabrina le habría aplastado si hubiera usado cualquier otro tipo de pokémon! - exclamó Misty.

Pero Sabrina no se inmutaba:

- ¡Mr. Mime - exclamó -, confusión!

- ¡Heracross, aguante! - ordenó Bugsy.

Heracross recibió el poderoso ataque de Mr. Mime, pero gracias a aquel movimiento defensivo, no cayó derrotado:

- ¡No podrás contra mi Heracross! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Un golpe más, Heracross!

Heracross se dispuso a embestir a Mr. Mime, pero chocó contra una pared invisible. Y así le ocurrió una y otra vez.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Bugsy.

Vio a Sabrina ascender en el aire, pero no porque estuviera flotando. Estaba subiendo por unas escaleras invisibles:

- No me digas que … - murmuró Bugsy -. ¿Has creado una habitación invisible?

- Exactamente - afirmó Sabrina -. Mr. Mime ha usado su ataque metrónomo para crear una habitación invisible con ondas psíquicas. Por supuesto, sólo yo soy capaz de ver la habitación. ¿Serás capaz de encontrar la salida?

- ¡Pues claro que no! - exclamó Bugsy, indignado -. ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Heracross, derriba los muros con tu ataque derribo!

Se giró hacia su Heracross que, en vez de empezar a derribar las paredes invisibles, se puso de nuevo a utilizar su ataque aguante.

- ¡Eso no, Heracross! - exclamó Bugsy, desesperado -. ¡He dicho derribo!

- Mientras no mirabas - dijo Sabrina -, Mr. Mime atacó a tu Heracross con el ataque otra vez. Por unos cuantos turnos, no será capaz de utilizar más que el último movimiento que le ordenaste.

Bugsy se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¡Se acabó el juego! - exclamó Sabrina -. ¡Psico rayo!

Mr. Mime arrasó a Heracross con su poderoso ataque psíquico, estampándolo contra uno de los muros y dejándolo ahí tirado.

- Heracross … - murmuró Bugsy.

- Estos muros invisibles no son sólo defensivos - dijo Sabrina -, también sirven para restringir los movimientos del enemigo. Será mejor que no lo olvides.

- ¡Y Sabrina es la vencedora! - anunció Mary.

_Mientras tanto …_

Yellow se despertó después de un largo sueño. Se encontraban en una humilde casa de madera.

- Uuh … ¿dónde estoy? - preguntó -. ¿Qué hice ayer? Ya ni me acuerdo …

Se asomó al jardín y vio a varias parejas de pokémons:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Yellow, sorprendida -. ¡Pokémons en parejas! ¡Qué monos!

Escuchó unas voces al otro lado de la habitación:

- ¡Sabía que Jasmine sería capaz de ganar! - gritaba una histérica voz de mujer.

- Cálmate, querida - dijo una voz de hombre -. Vas a romper la radio y no podremos escuchar los resultados finales.

Yellow se asomó a la sala. Los dos ancianos se volvieron hacia ella:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó el señor -. Ya te has despertado.

A los pies de los dueños de la guardería estaban los dos Pikachus, que sostenían orgullosos un pokéhuevo.

_En ese momento …_

Silver y Amy recorrían la costa a toda velocidad montados sobre el Feraligator de Silver.

- ¡Así que es eso! - exclamaba Silver -. ¡El tiempo es lo que quiere controlar el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo!

Amy se agarraba como podía para no caerse, se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones normales. Al pokégear de Silver llegó una llamada de Lance:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó -. ¿Por dónde vais?

- Tenemos Pueblo Primavera a la izquierda - respondió Silver.

- Bien, eso significa que ya os queda poco para llegar a la Meseta Añil.

- No te preocupes - dijo Silver -. Además, Amy ya estuvo allí hace tiempo, se sabe el camino.

- Muy bien - dijo Lance -. Silver, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentarse al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y revelar su identidad. La Liga Pokémon de este año ha reunido a todos los líderes de gimnasio, estoy seguro de que allí lo encontraréis. ¡Esta es vuestra última misión! ¡Espero que podáis cumplir vuestros objetivos!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Silver.

Su Feraligator incrementó la velocidad. Amy abrazó con fuerza el pokéhuevo entre sus brazos.

_En ese mismo momento …_

Los dueños de la guardería se acercaron a Yellow:

- ¿Has dormido bien? - le preguntaron.

- Eh … - titubeó Yellow -. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Este es el lugar que Jasmine me recomendó, ahora lo recuerdo!

Jasmine era quien había llevado a Yellow y a su tío a la guardería al ver la buena pareja que hacían los dos Pikachus.

- Bueno, deberías darle las gracias a Jasmine - dijo el anciano -, porque tus dos pequeños Pikachus han tenido un huevo.

- ¡Aah! - gritó Yellow, al ver el extraño pokéhuevo amarillo con manchas negras entre las patas de sus Pikachus.

- ¡Ahora no es tiempo de charlar! - exclamó la señora, agarrando a Yellow y dándole una patada a Wilton -. ¡A ver, tú, deja de holgazanear y despierta!

Antes de que Wilton pudiera protestar, la señora les llevó a la sala de estar, donde había una montaña de globos (sin inflar) en la mesa:

- ¡Ya podéis ir dándoos prisa en inflar esos globos! - exclamó la señora, como un sargento.

- ¿Pero esto no era una guardería? - preguntó Wilton -. Venga, abuela, no …

- ¡No me llames "abuela"! - ordenó la señora, abofeteándole -. ¡A partir de ahora, para ti soy la "hermosa princesa"!

- ¡¿Quéé?

- **Ay … más víctimas de tortura para mi mujer** - pensó el anciano.

Mientras Wilton discutía con la señora, Yellow se acercó a ver una foto en la que aparecían los dos dueños de la guardería de jóvenes con más amigos:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Son ustedes?

- Sí - respondió el hombre -. Es mi juventud.


	59. 3ª saga GSC: 059

Capítulo 59 - **¡Maestro contra alumno y capitana contra capitán! ¡Chuck vs. Green; Erika vs. Pryce!**

_Un rato después …_

Silver y Amy llegaron finalmente a la Meseta Añil. Se dispusieron a entrar por la zona de espectadores:

- ¡Oigan! - exclamó la recepcionista -. ¡Lo sentimos mucho, pero los cupos están llenos!

Sin decir una palabra, Silver y Amy se miraron y se dirigieron a la zona de registro para participar:

- ¡Perdonen! - exclamó, de nuevo, la recepcionista -. ¡Pero ya no se puede apuntar más gente …!

La recepcionista siguió a Silver y a Amy. Para sorpresa de todos, los dos muchachos depositaron en el mostrador las ocho medallas de Johto:

- Venimos juntos - dijo Silver -, y tenemos entendido que se puede entrar incondicionalmente con esto.

Los guardias y la recepcionista se quedaron de piedra:

- ¡P … por supuesto! - tartamudeó la recepcionista, nerviosa -. ¡Por este pasillo, por favor!

- Wow - dijo otro de los recepcionistas -, por fin alguien que ha sido capaz de conseguir las ocho medallas.

Silver y Amy intercambiaron una rápida mirada mientras se adentraban en el edificio:

- **La verdad es que las robamos mientras los líderes estaban fuera** - pensaron.

Los dos muchachos lograron infiltrarse en los pasillos en los que estaban las salas de estar de los líderes.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Amy.

- Será mejor que nos dividamos - dijo Silver -. Tú ve al campo de batalla a vigilar a los líderes. A la más mínima sospecha, llámame.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Amy.

- Yo voy a investigar en las habitaciones - respondió Silver -. Amy, será mejor que me prestes a tu Eevee por un momento. Su buen oído me ayudará. Ahora mismo, los líderes deberían estar en el campo de batalla, así que …

Amy se dispuso a irse, y Silver se pegó a una de las puertas. Justo antes de entrar, escuchó una voz desde dentro.

- Su batalla está a punto de comenzar, señor Green. Haga el favor de dirigirse al campo de batalla.

- De acuerdo. Estaré allí en un momento.

- **¡Hay alguien dentro!** - pensó Silver, sobresaltado.

Escuchó pasos. Miró a Amy y se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar tiempo a huir antes de que el líder saliera, por lo que le hizo señas para que se escondiera:

- **Esa voz …** - pensó Amy, mientras se ocultaba tras unas macetas.

Green depositó sobre la mesa el libro que había estado leyendo y cogió una pokéball que había sobre la mesa.

- **Este Red nunca cambiará - pensó -. A cambio de mi Charizard, insistió en dejarme su Gyarados**.

De pronto, un terrible calor empezó a inundar la zona.

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó Green -. **¡Qué calor! ¿Alguien …?**.

Guiado por su instinto, Green salió de la habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada y sorprendiendo a Silver:

- **Este calor no es normal …** - pensaba Silver -. ¡¿Eeh?

Green acababa de descubrirle:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó.

- **¡Green! - pensó Amy, desde su escondite -. ¡Es él! de verdad … ¡Silver, huye!**.

Pero Silver se lanzó a atacar:

- ¡Sneasel! - exclamó -. ¡Ataque finta!

- ¡Porygon 2! - exclamó Green.

Porygon 2 detuvo el ataque de Sneasel en el aire.

- **¿Será este tío el causante de este calor?** - pensó Silver -. ¡Sneasel, otra vez ataque finta!

Pero Porygon 2 volvió a desbaratar el ataque:

- ¡Es inútil! - exclamó Green -. ¡Mi Porygon 2 ha usado conversión, ahora los ataques de tipo siniestro no le afectan!

- Ya veo - masculló Silver -. Qué interesante …

El calor aumentaba por momentos.

- **Green … - pensaba Amy, apenada -. Todavía sigues usando esa táctica … Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Debo hacerle caso a Silver. ¡Debo ir a campo de batalla!**.

Amy le hizo unas señas a Eevee y los dos se escabulleron sin ser vistos.

- Je - rió Green, mirando a Silver -. Parece que tanto tú como yo nos hemos confundido. ¡Allí está el causante de este calor!

Green y Silver miraron a las escaleras. Allí les esperaba Entei.

Una chica subía corriendo las escaleras en busca de Green.

- ¿Qué la habrá pasado a Green? - se preguntaba -. ¡Ya es su turno de combatir y él no aparece! ¡He venido aquí para ayudar al abuelo, no para ir en busca de niños problemáticos!

La chica se frenó en seco al ver a Green y a Silver, cada uno con su Gyarados, combatiendo a Entei.

- ¡Un Gyarados rojo! - exclamó la chica, incrédula -. ¿Y por qué hace tanto calor aquí? ¿No tienen puesto el aire acondicionado? ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Green y Silver miraron a Entei con el ceño fruncido:

- ¡Dragoaliento! - ordenaron Green y Silver.

Entei recibió los ataques de los dos Gyarados sin inmutarse demasiado.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Silver.

Pero Entei les respondió con una poderosa llamarada. Green y Silver se vieron obligados a saltar para esquivarlas:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Green.

- **¡Este fuego …!** - pensó Silver, reconociendo las llamas.

Cuando las llamas se hubieron disipado, Entei ya no estaba.

- **El calor ha desaparecido - pensó Silver, mirando a su alrededor y echándole un vistazo a su pokédex -. ¡Pero todavía puedo notar su presencia!**.

Green vio a Silver escaparse e intentó ir tras él, pero alguien le agarró del brazo:

- ¡Green! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- ¡Daisy! - exclamó Green, viendo que era la chica la que le había agarrado.

Con algo de prisa, le contó lo poco que había sacado en conclusión de lo que había ocurrido:

- Así que era un pokémon el que había provocado todo ese calor - dijo Daisy -. ¿Y tú estabas luchando contra él?

Green no la escuchaba:

- **Ese niño …** - pensó, mirando a su alrededor.

- Ya sé que querrás descubrir más sobre todo esto - dijo Daisy . Les reportaré el incidente a las autoridades. ¡Pero tú tienes una batalla que atender! ¡Se trata de tu maestro!

El Líder de Ciudad Orquídea, Chuck, esperaba la llegada de Green en el campo de batalla, mientras todo el mundo se preguntaba dónde estaría el chico:

- ¿Dónde estará Green? - preguntó Pink, empezando a inquietarse.

- Ehem - se aclaraba Mary la garganta -, como ya hemos dicho, el Líder de Ciudad Verde estará al llegar de un momento a … ¡Ah! ¡Miradle, allí le tenemos!

Green acababa de llegar al campo de batalla:

- Siento llegar tarde - dijo.

Chuck le observó con impasibilidad.

- ¡Bien, pues que empiece el combate! - exclamó Mary.

Chuck hizo aparecer a su Machamp, mientras que Green fue sacando a todo su equipo: Gyarados, Arcanine, Exeggutor, Rhydon, Alakazam y Pidgeot.

- ¡Tenemos entendido -explicaba Mary -, que Green entrenó hace años bajo las órdenes de Chuck! ¡Por lo tanto, esto es un combate entre maestro y alumno!

Amy ya había llegado al pie de las gradas, muy cerca del banquillo de los líderes, y lo observaba todo cuidadosamente:

- **Green … - pensó, apenada -. Estuve tanto tiempo intentando impresionarte … y todo para nada**.

- ¡Como podemos observar - exclamó Mary -, el equipo de Green ha cambiado casi por completo desde la última vez que participó en la Liga!

- ¡Exactamente! - exclamó Green -. ¡Los he entrenado a estos específicamente tras convertirme en Líder! ¡Pero para este combate sólo necesitaré a Rhydon!

Su Rhydon se encaró con el Machamp de Chuck:

- ¡Cornada! - ordenó Green.

Rhydon embistió a Machamp con su poderoso cuerno, tirándolo hacia atrás.

- ¡Tiro vital! - ordenó Chuck.

Con una fuerza descomunal, Machamp levantó a Rhydon del suelo y lo lanzó por los aires. El público emitió una ovación.

- **Permitir que el oponente ataque primero para asegurarse de que tiro vital no fallará - pensó Green -. Esa era su estrategia**.

- ¡Hitmonlee - exclamó Chuck, enviando a otro de sus pokémons -, ataque telépata!

A partir de ese momento, Hitmonlee pudo prever todos los ataques de Rhydon y los esquivó todos:

- ¡Después de liberar su mente - explicó Mary -, Hitmonlee es capaz de prever todos los ataques de Rhydon! ¡Chuck ha tomado ventaja!

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Green -. ¡Rhydon, pisotón!

Por fin, Rhydon fue capaz de alcanzar a Hitmonlee, pisoteándole tan fuerte como pudo, pero Chuck no se inmutó:

- ¡Inversión! - ordenó.

Aquel era un ataque que hacía más daño cuanto más herido estuviera el pokémon que lo usaba, por lo que Rhydon y Green salieron disparados hasta quedarse empotrados en el suelo.

- ¡Green! - exclamó Amy.

No podía evitar seguir preocupándose por Green. Era incapaz de olvidar que él había sido su fuente de inspiración para querer superarse a sí misma:

- Grrrr … - gruñó Green, mirando a Chuck -. **Es capaz de convertir mi ataque en su propia ventaja. ¡Tu estilo no ha cambiado para nada, maestro!**.

Green recordó el día que llegó junto a Chuck para entrenar bajo sus órdenes, cuando apenas tenía cinco años.

- **Yo … - pensó Green -, siempre había odiado que se me conociera nada más que por ser el nieto del Prof. Oak. ¡Si algo me salía bien, era porque era el nieto del Prof. Oak! ¡La gente no era capaz de reconocerme por mis propias habilidades!**.

Ya desde el primer momento, Green había hecho gala de sus malas maneras y su odio hacia todo el mundo, por lo que Chuck había tenido que castigarle varias veces antes de poder empezar a entrenarle. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento al que Chuck le sometió nunca fue lo que él había imaginado que sería. A parte de entrenar a sus pokémons, Green también tuvo que entrenarse y pelear contra Chuck en persona. A Chuck nunca le había hecho gracia la idea de que los entrenadores no recibieran ni un solo rasguño mientras los pokémons peleaban.

- **Un entrenador también debe entrenarse a sí mismo - pensó Green, mientras se ponía de pie -. De esa forma, será más fácil conectar su corazón con el de su pokémon. Tú me enseñaste eso, maestro**.

Amy no paraba de mirar a Green escondida:

- **Es la primera vez que veo a Green pasarlo tan mal - pensó -. ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿De verdad ese tío es su maestro?**.

- ¡Estoy aquí para demostrarte todo lo que he aprendido, maestro! - exclamó Green, mientras él y su Rhydon volvían a la carga.

Silver seguía buscando a Entei por los pasillos.

- ¿A dónde ha podido irse? - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor -. No puedo haberme equivocado … ¡Esa sensación …! ¡Es el mismo pokémon que nos salvó de morir congelados! ¡Y nos salvó con sus llamas!

Silver empezó a gritar:

- ¡Si nos salvaste significa que tú también estás en contra del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, ¿verdad? - le gritó al aire -. ¡Respóndeme si estás ahí! ¡Tú, el que posee las llamas de la vida!

Entei le observaba desde un pasillo lejano. Pero no estaba solo. Blaine, el Líder de Isla Canela, estaba con él:

- "El que posee las llamas de la vida" - repitió Blaine -. Je, menudo nombre … Lo siento, chico, pero Entei se tendrá que quedar conmigo … por ahora.

Blaine llevó a Entei a una sala vacía:

- Entei - le dijo -, tengo entendido que estás buscando un compañero para combatir. Yo soy el experto en fuego, y sé alguna información que podría serte útil, pero … esta enfermedad me va dejando cada vez más débil.

Blaine se quitó la chaqueta. La herida que tiempo atrás tan sólo había cubierto su brazo derecho, ahora también le llegaba al abdomen:

- Yo también te he estado buscando - murmuró -. Por favor, ¡cúrame!

Chuck lanzó a su tercer pokémon:

- ¡Hitmontop! - exclamó.

- ¡Chuck ha cambiado nuevamente de pokémon! - anunció Mary -. ¡Rhydon está ya bastante cansado por luchar contra Machamp y Hitmonlee! ¿Será capaz de soportar los ataques de Hitmontop?

- ¡Pata triple! - ordenó Chuck.

Hitmontop saltó a por Rhydon y le golpeó con sus dos piernas y su larga cola, que terminaba en un cuerno.

- **¡Maldición! - pensó Green -. ¡Mientras Hitmontop siga girando, su ataque seguirá ganando más fuerza. ¡Primero debo encontrar la forma de detenerle!**. ¡Rhydon, ataque terremoto!

Rhydon hizo temblar el suelo:

- ¡Green le ha ordenado a su Rhydon que haga temblar el suelo para detener a Hitmontop! - exclamó Mary -. ¡Pero Hitmontop ha dado un gran salto!

Hitmontop saltó y siguió girando en el aire. Empezó a caer en picado hacia Rhydon, apuntándole con el cuerno de su cabeza. Green ya se imaginaba lo que se le avecinaba.

- ¡Perforador! - ordenó Chuck.

Green se montó sobre su Rhydon. El público ahogó una exclamación:

- ¡Green se acaba de subir sobre Rhydon! - chilló Mary -. ¡Se está poniendo él mismo en peligro! ¡Es un movimiento de gran riesgo para el entrenador!

- **Green … - pensó Amy, cruzando los dedos -. Ánimo …**.

El cuerno de Rhydon también comenzó a girar.

- **Puedo sentir el aire - pensó Green, cerrando los ojos -. Puedo escucharlo todo … Gracias a nuestro movimiento telépata … ¡puedo ver por dónde viene!**. ¡Rhydon, ahí esta!

Rhydon se posicionó justo donde iba a caer Hitmontop, y los dos cuernos chocaron en el aire.

- ¡¿Perforador contra perforador? - gritó Mary -. ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡El cuerno de Rhydon está girando en la dirección contraria del de Hitmontop!

Hitmontop no pudo con Rhydon y terminó cayendo al suelo, mareado e incapaz de seguir combatiendo.

- Fuiste capaz de ver por dónde venía Hitmontop - dijo Chuck.

- Sí - afirmó Green -. El entrenador también debe entrenarse para agudizar sus sentidos, así podrá conectar su corazón con el de su pokémon. Tú me lo enseñaste.

- ¡Y el vencedor es Green! - anunció Mary.

Amy no pudo evitar aplaudir desde donde estaba escondida:

- **¡Muy bien, Green! - pensó -. ¡Sigues siendo el mejor!**.

- Jajaja - rió Chuck, haciendo volver a su pokémon -. Una estrategia algo particular, pero sin duda efectiva. ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Green!

Chuck y Green se dieron la mano:

- ¡Gracias, maestro! - exclamó Green -. He mantenido mi promesa …

Cinco fueron los años que Green estuvo entrenando con Chuck. El día que se marchó, le prometió a su maestro que, la próxima vez que se encontraran, tendrían una gran batalla.

- Te has convertido en un entrenador excepcional, Green - dijo Chuck -. Pero, ¿por qué Rhydon?

Green le mostró a Chuck el libro que había estado leyendo, titulado "Los secretos de la tierra":

- Esta es la razón - respondió -. Lo encontré en el Gimnasio. Trata sobre pokémons de tierra, por lo que debió de escribirlo el antiguo Líder. Maestro … aquí hay algo …

- Así que tú también te has dado cuenta - dijo Chuck -. Se respira un ambiente un tanto extraño …

Entei estaba friendo vivo a Blaine con sus llamas. Pero en vez de herirle, estaba curando sus heridas:

- **¡Vaya tratamiento más raro al que me he sometido! - pensaba Blaine, dolorido -. ¡Pero es indudablemente efectivo! ¡Esta maldición que he estado sufriendo durante los tres últimos años está desapareciendo! Cuando el dolor desaparezca de mi cuerpo … también desaparecerá el lazo que me une a alguien que está aguardando en mi laboratorio en Isla Canela**.

Finalmente, las llamas se disiparos. Ya no quedaban rastro de las heridas por el cuerpo de Blaine:

- Uff, uff … - jadeó Blaine -. Por fin. A partir de ahora, podré vivir como una sola entidad.

Pudo sentir cómo ese ser al que había estado unido durante los últimos tres años se veía liberado y escapaba de Isla Canela:

- Hasta la vista, hermano - dijo Blaine -. Y bienvenido, mi nuevo compañero.

Acarició a Entei.

Un mensaje de error apareció en la pokédex de Silver, que seguía buscando impertérrito a Entei:

- ¡No puedo localizarle! - exclamó Silver -. Pero … ¿por qué?

- ¡El alumno ha salido vencedor de esta dura batalla! - escuchó gritar a Mary en el estadio.

Silver le echó un vistazo a una televisión, en la que pudo ver a Green y Chuck dándose la mano:

- **Maestro y alumno** - pensó Silver -. Yo … nunca he tenido suerte con ese tipo de vínculos. De hecho … ¡odio mi pasado!

- Bueno … - dijo una extraña voz -. Se puede entender.

Silver se giró. Sentado en una banqueta, había un extraño hombre con gafas y pintas estrafalarias, acompañado de un Abra.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Silver, mosqueado -. ¡¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Tranquilo, chico - dijo el hombre -. Estoy aquí para advertirte. Es sobre la batalla que estás a punto de librar. Si te arrepientes, puedo devolverte a tu casa.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir? - gritó Silver.

- Creo que haberme explicado bien - dijo el hombre.

Su Abra empezó a rodear a Silver con unos extraños aros por los que empezó a conducir energía psíquica.

- ¿Tele transportación? - preguntó Silver, dándose cuenta del ataque.

- No te preocupes - dijo el hombre -. Te voy a llevar a un lugar sano y salvo. Así no te meterás en más problemas.

No se dio cuenta de que Silver había hecho aparecer a su Sneasel y lo estaba manteniendo oculto detrás de él.

- ¡¿Eres un enemigo? - gritó Silver -. ¡¿Te ha enviado el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo?

- ¿Enemigo? - preguntó el hombre, quitándose las gafas -. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Su cara se comenzó a deformar al mismo tiempo que una masa rosa se desprendía de su cuerpo, dejando a Silver boquiabierto:

- Yo estoy de tu parte - dijo el hombre, mientras su voz también comenzaba a cambiar -. Sin importar dónde … ni cuándo. Yo he sido tu única aliada todo este tiempo.

- ¡Blue! - gritó Silver.

Allí estaba su compañera de la infancia que, nuevamente, había utilizado a su Ditto para disfrazarse de otra persona. Silver ya no podía escapar del ataque de Abra:

- ¡¿Pero por qué? - preguntó.

- Adiós, Silver - dijo Blue.

Silver se desmaterializó de allí. Blue se quedó en silencio unos instantes y se decidió a quitarse la ropa de hombre:

- Lo siento, Silver - dijo -, has trabajado muy duro. Pero ahora, ya no tendrás que luchar solo. ¡A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de esto!

Blue se puso sus famosos guantes blancos. Llevaba el mismo vestido negro de los últimos años, aunque ya le quedaba notablemente más corto, y unas botas altas blancas.

- Rumbo a El Encinar - dijo Blue, echándole un vistazo al mapa de su pokégear.

Daisy llegó a la cabina en la que estaban el Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon y Bill para informar de lo ocurrido:

- ¡He venido a reportar un extraño suceso que ha tenido lugar en la cuarta planta!

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Bill, mirándola -. ¡Tú eres la nieta de …!

- ¡Nos acercamos al final del torneo de los líderes! - anunció Mary, más emocionada que nunca -. ¡Kanto va en cabeza con tres victorias, dos derrotas y un empate! ¡Si Kanto gana este combate, la victoria será suya …! ¡Oh! ¡Noticia de última hora, señoras y señores! ¡Me acaban de informar de que Blaine aún no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear! ¡Por lo que el combate entre los capitanes tendrá lugar ahora!

Erika y Pryce subieron al campo de batalla.

- **Blaine, espero que estés bien - pensaba Erika, preocupada -. Yo quería que tú fueras el capitán, pero no sé qué te ocurre … Bueno, ahora lo que importa es el combate. ¡Debo concentrarme!**.

- ¡Que comience la batalla! - exclamó Mary.

- Encantada de conocerle - le dijo Erika a Pryce.

- Igualmente - dijo Pryce, sonriendo amablemente.

- Imparto clases en la Universidad Azulona - dijo Erika -. También practico tiro con arco y me dedico a enseñar el arte de la ceremonia del té tradicional.

- **Jo - pensó Amy, escondida -, hace de todo**.

- Oh, y también hago arreglos florales - añadió Erika -. Para comprender el arte de las flores, la clave es la indiferencia. Los cambios sucesivos estropearían la belleza natural de las flores.

Pryce se dio cuenta de una cosa.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Erika -. ¡La indiferencia es la clave!

- ¡Pétalos! - exclamó Pink, desde las gradas -. ¿Pero cuándo lo ha hecho?

En efecto, un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo rodeaban a Erika y sus pokémons de planta:

- ¡Danza pétalo! - exclamó Falkner, sorprendido.

- ¿Pero cuándo …? - preguntó Bugsy.

- La misma teoría se aplica a las batallas pokémon - dijo Erika -. Con naturalidad y con belleza … ¡danza pétalo!

El Swinub de Pryce intentó acercarse a Bellossom, pero no fue capaz y además los pétalos de cerezo le golpearon.

- ¡Danza pétalo es un ataque tanto ofensivo como defensivo! - exclamó Falkner.

- ¡Los Swinubs son sensibles a los aromas! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Esa chica lo sabía y se ha aprovechado!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Erika -. ¡No te daré ni un respiro! ¡Skiploom, paralizador!

Skiploom emitió un polvo amarillento mientras Bellossom seguía lanzando pétalos al aire. Entonces, Pryce dio unos golpecitos en el suelo y Swinub se lanzó a atacar a Skiploom con su movimiento nieve polvo. En cuando recibió un solo copo de nieve, el pokémon de Erika se desplomó sobre el suelo:

- ¡Skiploom! - exclamó Erika.

- ¡Cuidado, Erika! - chilló Misty.

- ¡Ya sabes que el tipo hielo tiene ventaja sobre el tipo planta! - exclamó Brock.

- ¡Ya tenía algo planeado! - exclamó Erika -. ¡Skiploom, síntesis!

Gracias a la luz que entraba en el estadio, Skiploom pudo recuperarse de sus heridas.

- ¡La danza de los Bellossom suele atraer la luz solar! - exclamó Erika -. ¡Por eso no he dudado ni un momento en la efectividad de esta técnica! ¡No sólo puedo atacar y defenderme con danza pétalo, también puedo curar a mis pokémons!

Pero, de repente, los pétalos que flotaban en el aire se congelaron y se resquebrajaron. Incluso Skiploom cayó congelado:

- ¡Skiploom! - exclamó Erika -. ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡¿Cuándo …?

Miró a Pryce, que estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

- ¡Aunque no sabemos con certeza qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir - exclamó Mary, sorprendida -, lo único que sacamos en conclusión es que Skiploom no puede seguir combatiendo! ¡El ganador es Pryce!

- Si te estás preguntando cómo ataqué … - le dijo Pryce a Erika -. Bueno, mi ataque simplemente se basó en la diferencia.

Pryce se arrascó la cabeza torpemente:

- Jejeje, perdón por haber robado tus palabras, señorita - dijo -. Lo siento.

- **Indiferencia - pensaba Morty -. Ya veo … Los copos de nieve comenzaron a ser esparcidos al mismo tiempo que comenzó la danza pétalo. Así pues, cuando la danza pétalo comenzó, los pétalos actuaron como ventiladores, dirigiendo la nieve hacia el pokémon de esa chica. Pryce, el Líder de Pueblo Caoba, nuestro capitán, es bastante impresionante. Pero … hay algo raro en él**.

Erika no podía quitarle la vista de encima al bastón de Pryce. Una especie de lente parecía brillar en la empuñadura.

El Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon observaba a Pryce:

- **Tú siempre tan humilde, Pryce - pensó -. Si es cierto que el nuevo líder del Team Rocket es un líder de gimnasio, me atrevo a decir que no se trata de Pryce**.

En cambio, Gold no pensaba lo mismo:

- Menuda batalla - comentó Crystal.

- Ya … - admitió Gold -. Ese abuelo es tan fuerte como el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y además usa pokémons de tipo hielo.

- ¿Crees que tienen relación? - preguntó Crystal -. ¿Pryce de Pueblo Caoba, nuevo líder del Team Rocket? Mírale bien, Gold. Es el más anciano de todos los líderes de gimnasio. Alguien de su edad y tamaño no puede ser el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- Bueno, es el único hasta ahora lo suficientemente fuerte … - dijo Gold, cuando se dio cuenta de que Aipom le estaba dando golpecitos -. ¿Pasa algo, Ataro?

Aipom señaló hacia arriba. Gold y Crystal se giraron a tiempo de ver una extraña figura al final de las escaleras:

- ¡Allí había alguien espiándonos! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Eh, tú, espera!


	60. 3ª saga GSC: 060

Capítulo 60 - **¡El asalto del Team Rocket y los planes del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo! ¡El secuestro de los líderes y la caída de Gold!**

Gold y Crystal salieron corriendo tras la persona que les había estado observando y acabaron en una sala llena de máquinas y ordenadores.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Gold.

- ¡Es la sala de control! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Este debe de ser el lugar donde tienen las cámaras de vigilancia!

Se acercó a un hombre que estaba sentado frente a un monitor:

- ¡Disculpe! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Ha visto …?

Pero aquel hombre estaba inconsciente. A lo más mínimo que Crystal le hubo tocado, se desplomó sobre el suelo:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió una voz de mujer.

Gold y Crystal se giraron. Un Slowking y un Magcargo les cortaban el paso. A su lado estaban sus entrenadores, Chermaine y Keane.

- ¡Muajuajaja! - rió Keane -. ¡Parece que la sala de control está bajo nuestro "control"!

- No sabemos para qué queréis desvelar la identidad del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo - dijo Chermaine -, lo único que podemos deciros es … ¡que es inútil!

- ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros? - preguntó Gold, reconociendo a Keane.

- ¡Los más preciados subordinados de nuestro amo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo! - respondió Chermaine -. ¡Chermaine!

- ¡Y Keane! - exclamó Keane.

- ¡¿No tuvisteis suficiente con destruir Ciudad Iris? - gritó Gold, echando a correr hacia ellos.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Crystal.

De pronto, un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos. Gold y Crystal se quedaron inmóviles, con el cuerpo agarrotado, incapaces de moverse.

- Dejad de hacer el tonto - ordenó Chermaine -. Estáis luchando una batalla perdida.

- ¡Nunca permitiremos que unos idiotas como vosotros arruinen nuestros gloriosos planes! - exclamó Keane -. ¡Para celebrar nuestra victoria, primero tenemos que tomar control sobre todo este lugar!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Gold.

Chermaine empezó a mirar por unos prismáticos:

- ¡Jojojo! - rió -. ¡Puedo verlo! ¡El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo está a punto de cumplir sus planes! ¡Mirad, compartiré esta vista con vosotros!

Chermaine pulsó un botón, de modo que lo se veía por los prismáticos se proyectó en un monitor. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo estaba volando sobre su Delibird junto a Ho-oh, luchando por arrancarle las plumas. Gold y Crystal eran incapaces de explicárselo:

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Todos los líderes están aquí! Y ese pokémon contra el que está luchando … ¡el arco iris! ¡Es el legendario Ho-oh!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Keane -. ¡Contemplad la captura de Ho-oh, no os perdáis el más mínimo detalle!

- No - dijo, de repente, Chermaine; apagó el monitor -. No es necesario. Pronto lo estaréis viendo en vivo y en directo.

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - preguntó Gold.

- Cuando capture a Ho-oh - respondió Keane -, nuestro líder vendrá aquí para reunirse con nosotros.

- Es la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo entero el inmenso poder del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo - añadió Chermaine -. Además …

Ella y Keane se quitaron los trajes de ejecutivos, mostrando sus uniformes de Rockets. Además, Chermaine tenía la mitad derecha del rostro cubierta por una máscara partida, y lo mismo ocurría con Keane, pero en la mitad contraria:

- ¡Nosotros impediremos que cualquier intruso interrumpa su gran momento - exclamó Chermaine -, como muestra de lealtad!

- ¡¿El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo va a traer a Ho-oh aquí? - gritó Gold -. ¡De eso nada …! ¡Ugh!

Seguían con el cuerpo agarrotado, sin poder moverse. Chermaine se rió:

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Cómo nos vais a impedir nada si no os podéis mover?

- No puede ser … - masculló Crystal -. ¿El ataque rugido?

- ¡Chica lista! - exclamó Keane.

Tres Houndooms y tres Persians llegaron junto a los dos Rockets.

- ¡El ataque rugido es un movimiento que afecta a la voluntad para luchar! - exclamó Chermaine -. ¡Además, el hecho de que haya sido ordenado por entrenadores poderosos como nosotros, duplica su poder! ¡Cuánto más queráis luchar, menos os podréis mover!

- ¡El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo nos enseñó este truco! - exclamó Keane.

- **¡Aún no pienso rendirme** - pensó Gold -. ¡No vais a detenerme con vuestros estúpidos trucos! ¡Al ataque, Poltaro!

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Aipom rebuscó en la mochila de Gold con su cola y lanzó una pokéball de la que salió Politoed:

- ¡Hipnosis! - ordenó Gold.

Los Houndooms y los Persians cayeron dormidos para descontento de Chermaine y de Keane.

- ¡Por fin podemos movernos! - exclamó Gold.

Magcargo y Slowking también habían caído dormidos, pero eso no les impidió moverse:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Gold.

- ¡Os demostraremos que estamos hechos de una pasta diferente que vosotros, enanos! - exclamó Keane -. ¿De veras creíais que nos tendríais en el bote poniendo a dormir a nuestros pokémons?

- ¡Ronquido! - ordenó Chermaine.

- ¡Sonámbulo! - ordenó Keane.

Crystal hizo aparecer a Cubone para que ayudara a Politoed:

- ¡Bonee, hueso boomerang! - ordenó.

- ¡Pistola de agua! - ordenó Gold.

Pero las llamas de Magcargo eran demasiado fuertes incluso para el chorro de agua de Politoed.

- ¡El agua se evapora en seguida! - exclamó Gold, desesperado -. ¡Aunque puedan atacar estando dormidos, se supone que tendríamos que ser nosotros los que estamos en ventaja!

- Ya lo entiendo - dijo Crystal -. No tienen miedo … ¡porque están dormidos!

- Exactamente - afirmó Chermaine -. No necesitan que les ordenemos ningún ataque. ¡Jajaja! ¡Al final el que les hayáis dormido nos ha venido bien!

- Aún tenemos que concluir nuestra misión en esta sala - decía Keane, mientras tecleaba en el ordenador -. Unos cuantos minutos más y entraré en el programa … ¡listo!

El ordenador empezó a emitir pitidos de todo tipo. Gold se hartó:

- ¡Esto no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte! - gritó -. ¡No podemos continuar todo el rato a la defensiva! ¡Crys! ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que sí … - murmuró Crystal, cansada -. Tienes razón, Gold, si seguimos defendiendo, Magcargo y Slowking tardarán mucho más tiempo en perder sus energías.

- Perder sus energías … - repitió Gold -. ¡Crys, necesito a tu Parasect ahora! ¡Yo voy a sacar a Sintaro!

Gold hizo aparecer a Sunkern:

- ¡Adelante, Parasee! - exclamó Crystal, haciendo aparecer a su Parasect -. ¡Dos pokémons de tipo planta! ¡Creo que ya sé lo que pretendes, Gold!

- ¡Ataque combinado! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Giga drenado!

- ¡¿Cómo? - chilló Chermaine.

- ¡No, Magcargo! - gritó Keane.

Sunkern y Parasect absorbieron toda la energía de Slowking y Magcargo y los lanzaron contra sus entrenadores, estampándolos contra la pared.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Crystal.

Pero no había tiempo para celebraciones. Keane había terminado su misión con el ordenador, y ahora no sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Malditos! - exclamó Gold, recogiendo a Keane del suelo y agarrándole del cuello con furia -. ¡¿Qué narices habéis hecho?

Pero Keane no respondió porque estaba inconsciente. En cambio, Chermaine se incorporó, algo temblorosa:

- Jejeje - rió -, ¿no mencioné lo decididos que somos? No se trata sólo de derrotar al enemigo. Nuestro objetivo es ayudar al líder a cumplir sus deseos. Y nuestra misión aquí … ha terminado.

- Ah … - murmuró Gold, viendo cómo Chermaine perdía el conocimiento.

En la pantalla del monitor apareció un mensaje:

- ¡Sistema de seguridad del magneto tren desactivado! - exclamó Crystal, asustada.

El magneto tren estaba en el interior del túnel, vigilado por dos policías que no cesaban de alabar las buenas medidas de seguridad que poseía:

- Todos están hablando de las medidas de seguridad del tren - decía uno de los dos policías -. Los raíles han sido construidos aquí única y exclusivamente para la ceremonia de apertura de este evento. Sería terrible si a alguien se le ocurriera sabotearlo …

- No te preocupes - dijo el otro policía -, no hay manera de saltarse las normas de seguridad de este lugar. Y nadie más a parte de nosotros puede entrar en este garaje …

De repente, las luces del interior del tren se encendieron de golpe, casi cegando a los dos agentes:

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? - gritó uno de los policías -. ¡¿Quién ha encendido las luces?

- ¡Mira! - gritó su compañero -. ¡Hay alguien dentro!

Un grupo de numerosos hombres, todos vestidos con uniformes negros con R rojas estampadas en el pecho, les miraron a través de las ventanas:

- ¡El Team Rocket! - gritó uno de los policías.

- ¡Tenemos que informar de …! - gritó el otro.

Pero, antes de que hubieran salido corriendo, los conocidos Al, Ken y Harry aparecieron con su Elekid y les dejaron inconscientes. Los tres Rockets subieron al tren con sus restos de compañeros. Todos y cada uno de ellos le habían añadido a su uniforme medias máscaras como las de Keane y Chermaine.

Gold y Crystal entraron en pánico al leer el cartel que apareció en la pantalla del monitor.

- ¡Está desactivando el sistema de seguridad del magneto tren! - exclamó Gold, tras leer de nuevo el mensaje -. ¿Pero ese no era el tren que funcionaba sobre raíles magnéticos? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver con la Liga?

- ¡Tengo entendido que construyeron una continuación de los raíles para que el magneto tren llegara hasta aquí para la ceremonia de apertura! - exclamó Crystal.

La muchacha empezó a teclear, con la esperanza de conseguir algo:

- ¡Sabiendo que los raíles del tren conducen al estadio y que el Team Rocket quiere hacerse con el estadio - exclamó Gold, alarmado -, lo más probable es … ¡que quieran estrellar el tren contra el estadio!

- ¡No podemos hacer nada! - exclamó Crystal, dándose por vencida con el ordenador.

- ¡Pues vámonos de aquí! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Tenemos que avisar a todo el mundo!

Él y Aipom hicieron todos los esfuerzos del mundo por conseguir abrir la puerta para salir de la sala de control, pero no había manera:

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Gold, dándole una patada a la puerta -. ¡Estamos atrapados!

- Todo … - murmuraba Crystal, asustada -. ¡Todo se controla desde esta sala! Las salidas de emergencia, ¡todo! Y ahora que han saboteado el sistema de seguridad …

- ¡Crys, ayúdame a derribar la puerta! - exclamó Gold, impertérrito -. ¡Vamos, al ataque, Explotaro!

- ¡Vamos, Arackee! - exclamó Crystal.

Los pokémons de fuego de los dos muchachos intentaron de todo, pero las puertas estaban totalmente blindadas y era imposible penetrarlas.

- ¡Probemos con la ventana! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Hitmonee!

Hizo aparecer a su Hitmonchan, que le soltó un terrible puñetazo al cristal, aunque lo único que consiguió fue partirse la mano:

- ¡Nada, que no hay manera! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Malditas sean las medidas de seguridad de este sitio! - exclamó Gold, apretando los puños -. ¡Pero tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de informar a todo el mundo …! ¡Ya sé!

Encontró un teléfono y se puso a teclear como loco para que alguien le cogiera la llamada.

Finalmente, los que trabajaban en la radio (Mary, el Jefe y el equipo) respondieron a la llamada:

- ¡Tenemos una video llamada de algún telespectador! - anunció Mary, pues estaban en el descanso -. ¡Veamos …!

De repente, la cara de Gold empezó a aparecer en todos los monitores y en todas las antenas:

- ¡Hola! - gritó -. ¡¿Podéis oírme?

- ¡Aah! - gritó el Jefe -. ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Por favor, que no cunda el pánico! - gritó Gold -. ¡Soy Gold, y estoy atrapado en la sala de control!

- ¡Este niño está apareciendo en vivo y en directo por todas las emisoras! - se lamentó uno de los del equipo.

El Jefe se tiraba de los pelos.

- ¡Escuchadme todos! - gritó Gold -. ¡El Team Rocket se dirige en estos momentos a este estadio! ¡Y lo peor es que han conseguido desbaratar el sistema de seguridad del magneto tren!

La gente comenzó a alarmarse. William y Bozz se miraron, sobresaltándose. Pink se dejó llevar por el pánico:

- ¡Ese chico … se parece un montón a mi hermano! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Pero creía que el Team Rocket ya había desaparecido! ¡Qué horror!

Amy también se alarmó. Asomó la cabeza desde donde estaba escondida:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó -. No me digas que … hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

- ¡A estas alturas ya se habrán hecho con el magneto tren! - seguía hablando Gold, a toda prisa -. ¡Todo el mundo debe escapar del estadio o las consecuencias serán desastrosas! ¡Ah, y ese hombre … TZZZZ … él ha … TZZZZ!

La conexión se acabó cortando. La gente se quedó como en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer:

- ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? - gritaba el Jefe de la radio, asustado.

Sin previo aviso, otra imagen apareció en las pantallas. Todo el mundo pudo ver al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo volando junto a Ho-oh:

- ¡Mirad! - gritó Bill, mientras él, Daisy y el Presidente entraban en pánico.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Misty.

- ¡Maldito …! - gritó LT. Surge.

- ¡Ooh! - gritaron Whitney y Falkner.

Erika se tapaba la boca con horror. Todos los líderes de gimnasio se pusieron de pie de un salto, aterrorizados.

Gold intentaba recuperar la conexión, pero era demasiado tarde:

- ¿Hola? - decía -. ¡¿Hola? ¡Mierda! ¡Espero que al menos hayan oído mi último mensaje …! ¡Crys! ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- ¡Sólo dale un par de minutos más a Parasee y terminará la mezcla! - respondió la chica.

- ¡¿Qué mezcla?

- Parasee puede mezclar diferentes tipos de esporas para conseguir un nuevo tipo de mezcla! Paralizador más somnífero más polvo venenoso más polvos curativos igual a … ¡esporas corrosivas!

El Parasect de Crystal escupió una pringosa mezcla que carcomió la puerta en cuestión de segundos:

- ¡Genial, Crys! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Y ahora, démonos prisa!

El campo de batalla comenzó a temblar. Algunos de los líderes de gimnasio gritaron al ver cómo el campo se abría, nuevamente, por la mitad.

- **¡Oh, no! - pensó Amy, sin saber dónde esconderse por si ocurría alguna catástrofe -. ¡En cuanto llegue el tren …!**.

No tuvo tiempo ni de terminar de pensar. A toda velocidad, el magneto tren irrumpió en el campo. Pero no hizo impacto ni nada por el estilo, sino que se detuvo como si simplemente hubiera tenido que parar allí. Bill, Daisy y el Presidente bajaron corriendo al campo:

- ¡Es como dijo el chico! - gritó el Presidente -. ¡El magneto tren está aquí!

El público empezó a gritar y algunas personas empezaron a movilizarse y a correr por los asientos:

- ¡Ay! - chilló Pink, mientras la gente le pisaba al pasar por su lado -. ¡Hermano, ojalá estuvieras aquí …!

- ¡Por favor, que no cunda el pánico! - exclamó Mary, asustada -. ¡Podría ser un simulacro! Por favor …

Los líderes se miraban entre sí, alterados, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡No hay tiempo para pararse a pensar! - exclamó, de repente, Falkner -. ¡Si lo que dijo Gold es cierto …!

Las puertas del tren empezaron a abrirse:

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Bugsy -. ¡Las puertas …!

Todo un batallón de cientos de Rockets con máscaras aparecieron por las puertas.

- ¡El Team Rocket! - gritó LT. Surge.

- ¡No me digas que quieren apoderarse de este lugar! - exclamó Brock.

- ¡Pues no se lo permitiremos! - chilló Misty -. ¡No dejéis que salgan del tren, al ataque!

- ¡A por ellos! - exclamó Blaine, lanzándose también al ataque.

Todos los líderes se lanzaron a luchar contra los Rockets para evitar que salieran del tren, armándose un caos y un follón alucinante. No obstante, todo el público entró en pánico y la gente empezó a salir corriendo por todas partes:

- ¡Qué horror! - exclamó Amy, girando la vista hacia las gradas -. Silver … ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Espero que estés bien …

Volvió a girar la vista hacia los líderes de gimnasio, que luchaban con sus pokémons y con sus propios puños contra los Rockets.

- **Se acabó - pensó Amy, poniéndose en pie -. No voy a volver a esconderme nunca más. Voy a poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido. ¡Voy a ayudarles!**.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! - gritaban algunos de los Rockets.

Whitney envió a su Miltank a arrollar a varios Rockets (y, de paso, meterlos de nuevo al tren). Janine repartía patadas y Clair azotaba a los Rockets con su látigo mientras Bugsy le ordenaba a su Heracross que embistiera contra más Rockets. Morty y su Misdreavus les torturaban con psico ondas y Falkner se peleaba con los Rockets a puñetazo limpio. Jasmine le ordenaba a su Ampharos que les electrocutase y Green, junto con Chuck, noqueaban a todos los Rockets a base de golpes de kárate.

- ¡Qué desastre! - se volvió a lamentar Amy, tras llegar al campo de batalla.

Ella e Eevee se intentaban acercar a los líderes y a los Rockets, pero no sabían ni cómo intervenir:

- ¿Y ahora cómo nos metemos? - preguntó Amy.

Se dio cuenta de que, en su afán por impedir que los Rockets salieran, muchos de los líderes estaban entrando en el tren:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Amy, al ver a Green perderse de vista dentro del tren.

Entonces, LT. Surge chocó contra ella:

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Amy, siendo casi arrollada por el musculoso hombre -. ¡¿Qué …?

- ¡Rápido! - exclamó LT. Surge, agarrándola del brazo -. ¡No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que evitar que los Rockets salgan del tren!

- ¡Pero si yo no soy …!

En menos de lo que quiso darse cuenta, Amy se vio dentro del tren en medio de todos los líderes y los Rockets pegándose:

- ¡Eevee! - chilló Amy, perdiendo de vista a su pokémon.

Eevee aprovechó para repartir mordiscos por todos los pantalones negros que veía. De repente, todas las puertas se cerraron de golpe:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritaron Misty y Bugsy.

Y el tren comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero en sentido contrario al estadio:

- ¡El tren! - exclamó Clair.

- ¡Se está moviendo otra vez! - exclamó Erika.

- ¡Pero estamos saliendo del estadio! - gritó Brock -. ¡¿Por qué?

Gold y Crystal llegaron a las gradas, encontrándose con un mar de gente que corría y empujaba histérica:

- ¡Vaya, parece que hemos llegado tarde! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Vamos, Crys! ¡Te elijo a ti, Mantaro!

- ¡Vamos, Natee! - exclamó Crystal.

Los dos muchachos hicieron aparecer a sus pokémons voladores y volaron hacia el palco en el que estaban Mary y los de la radio:

- ¡Mary! - gritó Gold.

- ¡Gold! - gritó Mary.

- ¡¿No escuchasteis lo que dije? - preguntó Gold.

Mary le miró tristemente a través del cristal. El Jefe de la radio también se acercó para hablar con él:

- ¡No pudimos hacer nada! - exclamó -. ¡No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar!

- ¡Justo después de que nos advirtieras - exclamó Mary -, apareció el magneto tren abarrotado de Rockets! ¡Pretendían apoderarse de este lugar, pero los líderes de gimnasio se lo impidieron y ahora ellos se han quedado atrapados en el tren con el Team Rocket! ¡El magneto tren ha salido del estadio! ¡No comprendemos qué es lo que pretenden con eso!

- Gold … - dijo Crystal -, a lo mejor esto era parte de su plan.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Gold.

- Por muchos que hubieran sido - dijo Crystal -, a los Rockets les habría sido imposible derrotar a los dieciséis líderes de gimnasio. ¡Primero tenían que quitárselos de encima! ¡Nosotros pensamos que su intención era estrellar el tren contra el estadio, pero lo que de verdad querían era librarse de los líderes!

- ¡Juajaja! - rió una voz detrás de ellos -. ¡Os habéis dado cuenta demasiado tarde!

Gold y Crys se giraron. El humo que se había levantado en todo el estadio se fue disipando, por lo que pudieron aterrizar.

- ¡Jajajaja! - reía la voz -. ¡Necesito tus habilidades para completar mis planes! ¡Necesito tus manos para fabricar una pokéball! ¡La pokéball que atrapa el tiempo!

Gold y Crys vieron al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo vestido con un traje más siniestro y una máscara más tenebrosa si cabía. Agarraba a Kurt del cuello:

- ¡Crys! - exclamó Gold -. ¿Qué está diciendo este bicho raro?

Pero aquella vez, ni Crystal tenía una respuesta. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo les miró:

- Crys … - le dijo a la chica -. ¿Es ese tu nombre? ¡Jajaja, la verdad es que me impresiona tu capacidad para predecir cosas! ¿Tal vez te ayudó el ataque premonición de tu Natu? Jejeje … quién sabe. Aunque sea sólo por unos segundos … siempre nos aferramos al tiempo todo lo que podemos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Gold.

- Hace tres años … - respondió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, el antiguo líder del Team Rocket promovió el temor y el caos por todo Kanto en su afán de controlar todas las formas de vida. Y, hace un año, la Elite Four fue destruyendo ciudad tras ciudad en su intento de crear su propia utopía. Querían controlar el espacio. ¡Pero yo quiero algo más valioso! ¡El tiempo!

- ¡¿El tiempo? - repitieron Gold y Crystal.

- ¡Y sólo tú puedes hacerlo, Kurt! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, que aún no había soltado a Kurt -. ¡Sólo tú puedes fabricar la pokéball que captura el tiempo!

- Nunca he oído hablar de eso - murmuró Kurt.

- Creo que no me he explicado bien - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Alzó su otra mano, con la que estaba agarrando a Maisy, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Abuelo …!

- ¡Detente! - gritó Kurt, desesperado.

- Tengo que hacer algo … - murmuró Crystal, asustada.

- Qué molestos … - gruñó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Entonces no me critiquéis!

Soltó a Maisy y le rasgó la chaqueta a Kurt, extrayendo un misterioso pergamino.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Kurt.

- Jajajaja - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. Sabía que siempre llevabas contigo el manual para fabricar las pokéballs … Heavy Ball, Lure Ball, Level Ball, Speed Ball … ¡ajá! ¡Aquí está!

- ¡No te servirá de nada si no tienes los ingredientes! - exclamó Kurt, abrazándose a Maisy.

- No te preocupes por eso - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Porque los ingredientes los tengo justo ahí!

Señaló al cielo a través del techo del estado, ahora roto y hecho pedazos, derruido completamente. Lugia y Ho-oh volaban sobre el estadio:

- ¡Lugia! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Y Ho-oh! - exclamó Gold.

El Delibird del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo voló hacia las dos gigantescas aves y regresó instantes después con dos plumas en su pico, una plateada y la otro reluciente como el arco iris:

- ¡La pluma plateada y la pluma arco iris! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Las necesitaré para viajar en el tiempo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Muajuajajajaja!

- ¡CÁLLATE YA! - gritó, de repente, una voz.

Gold se había acercado al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, hecho una furia e incrédulo ante aquellas palabras:

- Sólo para eso … - murmuraba Gold, temblando de rabia -. ¡¿Has capturado a Lugia y a Ho-oh sólo para arrancarles unas plumas? ¡¿Sólo para fabricar una pokéball? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡¿Sólo son armas, materiales para ti? ¡¿Al igual que la Liga Pokémon, el Team Rocket e incluso Kurt?

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo no dijo nada:

- Dime que estoy equivocado - pidió Gold -. Los pokémons son más que eso, y tú lo sabes … ¿verdad? Ya has combatido antes con pokémons, y sabes que no son simplemente mascotas, ¿verdad? ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡¿Qué son los pokémons para ti?

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se quedó un rato callado antes de responder fríamente:

- Armas.

- ¡DE ESO NADA!

- ¡Ya he oído suficiente! - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- ¡Crys, al suelo! - fue lo único que pudo decir Gold antes de que el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo les atacase con un rayo de hielo.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo alcanzó de lleno a Gold en todo el estómago:

- ¡Gold! - chilló Crystal, desde el suelo.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo siguió golpeando a Gold despiadadamente, por lo que a Crystal empezaron a saltársele las lágrimas:

- ¡Para! - gritó -. ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!

- Ya es suficiente - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, vámonos.

Él y su Delibird se fueron volando de allí, dejando a Crystal hecha un mar de lágrimas, a Kurt y a Maisy llorando abrazados y a Gold semi inconsciente:

- **No puedo perder … - pensaba Gold -. Debo derrotarle, no puedo perder**.

Y se sintió como si cayese por un pozo sin fondo.

Mientras volaba sobre su Delibird, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo extraía fragmentos de las plumas para añadirlas a una pokéball que estaba fabricando:

- Una vez más - decía -, tendré otra oportunidad … ¡para combatir al tiempo!

A pesar de encontrarse en el aire, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo leía cuidadosamente las instrucciones del pergamino que le había robado a Kurt y las seguía al pie de la letra.

- Debemos darnos prisa - decía el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Depositó los fragmentos de las plumas en la pokéball:

- ¡Es tiempo de recuperar lo perdido en nuestro viaje a través del tiempo! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

La pokéball empezó a brillar. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo dirigió su mirada al horizonte mientras el viento hacía que su plateado pelo artificial ondease majestuosamente:

- Los líderes están ya fuera de mi vista, dentro del tren - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Soy imparable! ¡Ya nadie puede detenerme!

Con Gold y Crystal fuera de combate y Silver desaparecido, no parece haber esperanza en la batalla contra el malvado Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y el resurgido Team Rocket. ¿Y hacia dónde se dirige el magneto tren con todos los líderes de gimnasio dentro?


	61. 3ª saga GSC: 061

Los líderes de gimnasio seguían su incansable batalla contra los Rockets dentro del magneto tren, aunque nadie sabía a dónde se dirigía exactamente el tren. A penas tenían tiempo para pensar porque los Rockets salían de todas partes. Janine le ordenó a su Ariados que creara varias telarañas gigantes para atrapar a varios Rockets a la vez. Brock ya lo empezaba a comprender todo:

- ¡Así que su única intención era alejarnos del estadio! - gritó, mientras él y sus pokémons de roca golpeaban a varios Rockets.

- ¡Son demasiados! - se lamentó Erika, que peleaba junto a Misty.

Sabrina, Jasmine y Chuck habían pasado ya al otro vagón, porque allí había más Rockets esperando. LT. Surge apenas se podía creer que estuviera luchando contra los hombres que una vez habían estado bajo su mando.

Capítulo 61 - **¡Batallas a bordo del magneto tren! ¡La división de los vagones y la unión de los Perros Legendarios!**

- ¡Esto es una locura! - exclamó Amy, en el suelo.

LT. Surge la había tomado por una líder de gimnasio y la había arrastrado hacia el interior del tren, y ahora estaba siendo pisoteada por todo el mundo. Apurada, Amy se aferraba con toda su alma al pokéhuevo que sostenía entre sus brazos para que no se le cayera:

- ¡Eevee! - gritaba Amy -. ¡Eevee! ¡¿Dónde estás?

Había perdido de vista a su Eevee.

- **¿Debería sacar a Puffy y a Licky? - se preguntó Amy -. No, seguro que les perdería también a ellos**.

Bugsy sin querer la empujó.

- **¡Se acabó, ya sé qué hacer!** - pensó Amy, harta; sacó una piedra dorada de su bolsillo -. ¡Eevee, evolución!

Su Eevee evolucionó en Jolteon, de modo que pudo localizarle gracias a sus electrizantes ataques:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Erika -. ¿De quién es este Jolteon?

- ¿Es tuyo, Surge? - preguntó Morty.

- ¡Qué va! - negó LT. Surge -. ¡Yo no tengo ningún Jolteon!

- ¡Es mío! - chilló Amy, pisoteando algunos Rockets que había tirados en el suelo.

- ¡¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Whitney -. ¡Una enemiga y además enana!

- ¡Espera, Whitney! - exclamó Bugsy, agarrando a Whitney -. ¡Si fuera una enemiga no habría atacado al Team Rocket …! ¡Cuidado!

Varios Rockets se acercaron por la espalda a Whitney, pero Clair les devastó con su látigo. Su Dragonair se encargó de dejarles inconscientes.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Falkner, señalando a Amy -. ¡Tú eres esa chica …!

Blaine se giró a mirar:

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó, pues también la había reconocido.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? - gritaba Whitney, mirando hacia todas partes -. ¡Jo, no entiendo nada!

LT. Surge se arrascaba torpemente la cabeza, recordando que había sido él el que había arrastrado a Amy hacia el tren en medio del ataque de confusión, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, Janine y su Ariados seguían derrotando a Rockets sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría:

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó una voz conocida para Amy.

Green dejó a su Alakazam al cargo de unos cuantos Rockets y se abrió paso entre los líderes y más Rockets hasta llegar hasta Amy:

- ¿Green? - preguntó Misty, extrañada.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó Green, llegando frente a Amy -. ¡Me pareció verte de reojo, pero pensé que sería una alucinación! ¡Sin embargo, esos ojos …! ¡Son inconfundibles!

Amy se sonrojó. Un Rocket se acercó a Green por la espalda. Antes de que Morty pudiera ir a ayudarle, Green le soltó un puñetazo al Rocket (sin mirarle) y le dejó noqueado en el suelo:

- ¡Mucho tiempo llevabas sin aparecer! - exclamó Green, irritado -. ¡Y claro, tenías que aparecer en el momento más crítico! ¡Como siempre, involucrándote en batallas en las que tú no puedes aportar nada!

Green agarró a Amy de los hombros. La chica se creyó que iba a empezar a zarandearla y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas:

- ¡P … pero … Green, yo no quería …! - exclamó -. ¡He acabado aquí dentro por accidente! ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar …!

- ¡Claro, como siempre! - gritó Green, haciendo enmudecer a Amy -. ¡En primer lugar, no puedes haber acabado aquí por accidente! ¡Si estabas cerca del tren sería porque tenías intención de intervenir!

A Bugsy y a Erika ya les estaba dando hasta pena. Miltank embistió a unos cuantos Rockets, estampándolos contra la Dragonair de Clair, que los dejó inconscientes de un ataque portazo:

- Oye - dijo Falkner, acercándose a Green -, no …

Pero Green no le hizo caso:

- ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás? ¡A saber dónde habrás estado todo este tiempo! - le gritó a Amy -. ¡No tienes ni idea …!

Amy cerró los ojos, por si acaso. Pero, cuando los abrió, vio a Green mirándola con pesar:

- No sabes … - murmuró Green -, lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti.

Jolteon llegó hasta Green y Amy tras derrotar a varios Rockets. La chica se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos:

- Cuando Yellow nos envió un mensaje hace unos días diciéndonos que te había visto volar sobre el océano vestida con una capa negra, pensé en lo peor - dijo Green -. ¡A saber en qué lío te habrías metido! Molesta metomentodo …

Pero no lo había dicho a malas. Green soltó a Amy de los hombros:

- Ya va siendo hora de que demuestres lo que vales - dijo Green, recuperando su mirada decidida -. ¡Acabemos con todos estos Rockets!

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Amy, animada; se aferró con fuerza a su pokéhuevo -. ¡Al ataque, Jolteon!

Varios Rockets se lanzaron a por Clair, que se los fue quitando de encima como si nada:

- ¡Qué pesados! - gritó Clair; abatió a varios Rockets de un tirón con un solo golpe de látigo -. ¡Están actuando de manera extraña! ¡Alguien los está controlando! ¡Y ese alguien está entre nosotros!

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho? - gritó Misty.

- ¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso? - preguntó Erika.

- Nada en especial - respondió Clair -. Pero no es imposible. Por ejemplo …

Sin previo aviso, Clair atrapó a Blaine del brazo con su látigo y lo atrajo hacia ella:

- ¡Tú has estado desaparecido desde que comenzó el torneo! - exclamó Clair, amenazadoramente -. ¡Debes de estar planeando algo!

Deseosa de escabullirse de aquel ambiente hostil, Janine se fue con su Ariados al otro vagón. Los demás intentaron seguir peleando como si nada:

- ¡Para! - exclamó Erika -. ¡Lo que pasa es que Blaine …!

- ¡No es sólo eso! - gritó Clair, mirando a Blaine con fiereza -. ¡Tú fuiste la última persona que luchó contra mi hermano!

- ¿Tu hermano? - preguntó Blaine, sin entender.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. El ver a Clair, vestida con una capa negra, junto a su Dragonair le hizo recordar a cierta persona contra la que había luchado hacía un año:

- ¡Luchemos el octavo combate aquí! - exclamó Clair.

- ¡Pero - exclamó Misty -, ahora no es el momento de …!

- De acuerdo - aceptó, sin embargo, Blaine -. No os preocupéis. Prometedme … ¡que les echaréis una mano a los demás!

Misty asintió y, en pocos segundos, recobró su actitud luchadora.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó -. ¡Blaine, cuídate tú también! ¡Starmie, te elijo a ti!

Brock, Erika y Misty a la cabeza se abrieron paso para llegar al siguiente vagón y seguir derrotando Rockets. Nada más llegar, el Starmie de Misty arrasó con una docena de Rockets:

- **Menudo cambio de actitud más repentino - pensó Erika, mirando a su amiga; de pronto, se acordó de algo -. ¡Ah!**.

Erika hizo aparecer a su Vileplume y se puso a pelear junto a Misty:

- Misty - dijo Erika, con suavidad.

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Misty.

Le extrañaba que Erika quisiera conversar mientras peleaban. Entonces, Erika tomó una flor y se la puso de adorno a Misty en la camiseta:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Misty, sin entender.

- ¿Piensas buscarles una respuesta a tus sentimientos cuando termine esta batalla? - preguntó Erika -. Entonces lo mejor será primero adornar tu corazón con una flor.

- Erika … - murmuró Misty.

- ¡Pero antes debemos acabar con esta gente que continúa apareciendo de todas partes! - exclamó Erika, ordenando a su Vileplume atacar a unos Rockets con su ataque hoja afilada.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Misty.

Clair y Blaine proseguían su batalla, aunque hasta el momento Clair se había limitado a mantener agarrado a Blaine con su látigo:

- Hasta hace un año … - decía Clair -, ¡siempre estuvimos en contacto el uno con el otro! ¡Hasta que entonces luchó contra ti!

Clair dio un fuerte tirón del látigo:

- ¡Dime! - le gritó a Blaine -. ¡Dime todo lo que sepas! ¡Onda trueno!

Dragonair frió a Blaine con su ataque eléctrico. Blaine cayó al suelo, dolorido, y miró a Clair:

- ¿Te refieres a Lance, de la Elite Four? - preguntó Blaine -. ¿Es tu hermano?

Nada más escuchar el nombre de Lance, Amy no pudo evitar pegar el oído.

- ¡En realidad, es mi discípulo, mi primo! - respondió Clair, hecha una furia.

- Quieres decir que … - murmuró Blaine.

Clair apretó los dientes, como si recordar a su primo le infringiera un gran dolor.

- Nuestros padres eran los hijos del antiguo jefe del clan - dijo Clair, bajando la mirada -, los herederos al título de jefe. El padre de Lance era mejor luchador, pero decidió renunciar a la herencia tras conocer a una mujer de Ciudad Verde con la que se casó. Entonces, abandonó nuestra tierra. Pero, para mí …

Clair recordó su infancia, cuando ella y Lance entrenaban juntos y hacían luchar a sus pokémons entre sí, y sintió cómo se ahogaba entre esos recuerdos:

- ¡Respóndeme! - le gritó Clair a Blaine -. ¡¿Dónde está ahora? ¡Ataque enfado!

Dragonair atacó a Blaine con un gigantesco rayo. Pero, inexplicablemente, el rayo les fue devuelto como si hubiera rebotado:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Clair.

Tuvo tiempo de distinguir una gran silueta detrás de Blaine antes de ser ella y su Dragonair estampadas en el otro lado del vagón. Sin embargo, Blaine se acercó a ella, amistosamente:

- Lo siento mucho, pero esto es todo lo que puedo decirte - le dijo -. ¡Puede que esté vivo! ¡De hecho, si este pobre cuerpo mío ha sobrevivido a todo lo que ha sufrido, me atrevo a asegurar que él se encontrará mucho mejor! ¡Él tiene un cuerpo y una mente sanos, mucho más que yo!

Y, dicho esto, Blaine se fue corriendo al extremo de aquel vagón, donde le estaba esperando Misty. Amy y su Eevee (que había cambiado a Flareon) terminaron de derrotar a unos Rockets y miraron a Clair:

- **¿Debería decirle la verdad sobre Lance? No, mejor no** - pensó Amy -. ¡Eh, vamos Flareon! ¡Vamos al otro extremo del vagón!

Aunque había perdido de vista a Green, ya no le importaba. Había aprendido a centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Amy y Flareon se marcharon en la dirección opuesta a Blaine para ir a ayudar a Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney y Morty. Clair y su Dragonair se levantaron y se marcharon al otro vagón para ayudar.

LT. Surge acababa de llegar al vagón de al lado, donde se había encontrado cara a cara con tres Rockets que habían estado bajo su mando hacía ya tiempo:

- Maldita sea … - refunfuñaba LT. Surge -. ¿Pero qué demonios os creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Vosotros fuisteis mis hombres una vez! ¡Ken! ¡Al, Harry, vosotros también! ¡¿Habéis olvidado a nuestro líder?

Al, Ken y Harry se le quedaron mirando a LT. Surge sin expresión alguna en el rostro. LT. Surge apretó el puño:

- ¡El que ya no esté entre nosotros no significa que debáis seguir a otra persona ciegamente! - gritó.

Ken hizo aparecer a un Octillery:

- ¡Ataque bomba fango! - ordenó.

Octillery le disparó a LT. Surge un potente chorro de tinta y fango mezclados, creando una mezcla pegajosa y lanzando a LT. Surge hacia atrás:

- ¡Urgh! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Ni siquiera me reconocen! No … ¡lo que pasa es que … ¡alguien les está controlando!

LT. Surge alargó su brazo y agarró la máscara de Ken, tirando de ella, incapaz de arrancarla:

- ¡No sois más que cuerpos vacíos sin alma propia! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Recordad vuestro verdadero nombre! ¡Sois dueños de vuestra propia mente, y todos los recuerdos se encuentran allí! ¡Las palabras de nuestro jefe el día que el Team Rocket se formó! ¡"Les daremos la vuelta a las ciudades! Guerreros del mal, desatad vuestra furia"!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras que una vez Giovanni les había recitado cuando el Team Rocket se organizaba, Ken comenzó a recordar:

- "Asalto a la ciudad - recitó Surge -, caos total. Colmillos del mal".

- "**R**aid **o**n the **c**ity, - recitó Ken, recordando -, **k**nock out. **E**vil **t**usks".

- Rocket - murmuraron Harry y Al -. Rocket …

- ¡Así me gusta! - gritó LT. Surge -. ¡Las iniciales de nuestro lema se convirtieron en el nombre de nuestra organización! ¡Recordad nuestro orgullo y nuestro lema!

Entonces, las medias máscaras de los Rockets estallaron en pedazos y los tres hombres volvieron en sí:

- Ah … - murmuró Al.

- Nosotros … - murmuró Harry.

- ¡Bien hecho, muchachos! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Ahora el resto queda en vuestras manos! ¡Ir a despertar a los demás!

- ¡¿LT. Surge? - gritó Ken.

- ¡Voy a volver al estadio! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo lo único que quería era alejarnos del estadio para poder hacerse con el lugar! ¡Pero yo os vengaré! ¡Y mucho más …!

Sin previo aviso, LT. Surge quitó la cadena que mantenía unidos a los tres vagones, de modo que el vagón en el que estaban Al, Ken, Harry y los demás líderes de gimnasio, Sabrina, Jasmine, Janine, Clair, Chuck, Brock, Erika y Green se separó:

- ¡Adieu! - exclamó LT. Surge.

- ¡LT. SURGE! - se oyó gritar a los Rockets mientras se alejaban.

El vagón en el que se encontraban LT. Surge y el resto del gente se detuvo por unos instantes y retomó su camino, pero en dirección contraria.

Green, que aunque estaba en el vagón que acababan de soltar, se encontraba al final del mismo, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir:

- ¡El primer vagón se ha separado! - exclamó -. ¡Pero éste y los dos restantes siguen su trayectoria!

Alarmado, el chico se abrió paso a toda prisa hacia el último vagón y empezó a teclear en la computadora que había en frente del piloto:

- ¿Pasa algo, Green? - preguntó Brock, que terminaba de derrotar a unos cuantos Rockets.

- ¡El primer vagón se ha separado, pero los nuestros siguen avanzando hacia delante! - explicó Green -. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ha aumentado la velocidad!

Brock y Erika se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquello. Chuck, Janine y Clair incluso dejaron de arrasar con los Rockets para acercarse a escuchar.

- Y si esto sigue así … - murmuró Green, apretando los puños.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Brock -. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

- ¡A lo mejor nuestros pokémons pueden hacer algo! - exclamó Erika.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Brock -. ¡Geodudes, ataque magnitud! ¡Así provocarán un terremoto y podremos detener el tren!

Los Geodudes de Brock se unieron y chocaron varias veces contra el suelo del tren, provocando varios estruendos. Pero el tren no se detuvo.

- ¡No es suficiente! - exclamó Green -. ¡El impacto es insignificante para la fuerza del tren!

Tecleó unos botones y un cartel apareció en la pantalla del monitor:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Green -. ¡He encontrado la manera de acceder al control del motor del tren! ¡Puedo intentar pararlo!

Green pulsó más botones y le echó un vistazo a una pantalla que mostraba el trayecto del tren:

- Green - dijo Erika, mirando la pantalla también -, no hay tiempo suficiente.

- ¡No! - exclamó Green, fijándose mejor -. ¡Alguien ha alterado el recorrido, nos dirigimos a una vía muerta! A esta velocidad …

Erika ahogó un grito. Nadie dijo nada, pero la misma imagen llegó a las mentes de todos.

Mientras tanto, en el otro vagón, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney y Morty terminaban de derrotar a los últimos Rockets.

- ¡Atracción! - ordenó Whitney.

Su Igglybuff y su Cleffa dejaron atontados a dos Rockets de modo que Miltank pudo noquearles. Falkner y Bugsy se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, cansados:

- Phew - dijo Whitney, secándose el sudor de la frente -, ya casi hemos terminado. Podemos usar la leche de Mil mil para que vuestros pokémons recuperen energías.

Bugsy se puso de pie:

- Aquí hay algo raro - dijo -, y no es sólo con el motor del magneto tren …

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Falkner, poniéndose en pie -. ¡El número de Rockets ha disminuido también!

- ¡Eso es porque la mayoría de ellos se encuentran en los otros vagones! - dijo LT. Surge, llegando junto a ellos -. ¡Separé este vagón del resto, y ahora vamos en dirección de vuelta al estadio!

Los Rockets de aquel vagón estaban todos derrotados. Amy e Eevee se acercaron a LT. Surge:

- ¿Dónde está Green? - preguntó la chica, mosqueada.

- Si no está aquí - respondió LT. Surge, tranquilamente -, se habrá quedado en alguno de los otros.

Amy se quedó pálida:

- ¡No! - exclamó -. ¡Green!

Amy se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el final del vagón. Oliéndose sus intenciones, LT. Surge la agarró y la arrastró consigo:

- ¡Suéltame! - gritaba Amy, pataleando -. ¡Tengo que ir con Green!

- Cálmate, enana - ordenó LT. Surge -. La suerte no le sonríe siempre a todo el mundo. No tengo ni idea de hasta dónde llegarán los otros vagones, pero el caso es que les ha tocado.

Amy no podía ni creerse lo que estaba escuchando:

- ¡No! - gritó, como loca -. ¡Tengo que ir con él! ¡Green!

- Está loca … - murmuró Bugsy, sorprendido.

Falkner frunció el ceño y miró a Amy con una mezcla de preocupación y pesar.

- ¡Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con esa pequeña entrometida! - exclamó Whitney -. ¡El resto de nuestros compañeros están en esos vagones, y a saber qué será de ellos!

Whitney se dirigió a LT. Surge:

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así? - le gritó.

- Jejeje - rió LT. Surge, dejando caer a Amy sobre el suelo -, ¡la electricidad es la fuente de energía del motor, y ya sabéis cuál es mi especialidad!

- La electricidad - murmuró Morty.

- ¡Aún así - exclamó Bugsy -, necesitarías demasiada energía para cambiar la dirección del motor del tren!

- Lo sé - admitió LT. Surge -. ¡Pero tenía esto!

Les mostró una superball a todos. Uno de los Perros Legendarios les observaba desde dentro. Falkner y Amy dieron un respingo al reconocerlo:

- ¡Raikou! - exclamó una voz.

Misty y Blaine acababan de llegar junto a ellos. En efecto, el Pero Legendario eléctrico estaba dentro de la superball de LT. Surge:

- No puede ser … - murmuró Blaine -. ¿Por qué Surge? Quiero decir … bueno, aún no he podido olvidar que una vez estuvo en el Team Rocket. Pero … Raikou debe de haber visto en él algo que tienen en común.

- ¡Ya queda poco para llegar a la Meseta Añil! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Estoy impaciente por patear el trasero del hombre enmascarado ese! ¡Yo le atizaré el primero!

Falkner y Bugsy le miraban, intimidados.

- ¡Espera, Surge! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Primero tendremos que preparar una estrategia!

- ¡¿Uuh? - preguntó LT. Surge, fastidiado.

Blaine mostró la pokéball con Entei dentro y Misty mostró a Suicune dentro de su superball. Todos estaban impresionados. Blaine le contó los planes a LT. Surge:

- ¡Vamos, Misty! - exclamó Blaine.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Misty.

_Un rato después …_

Lugia y Ho-oh habían estado causando estragos en el estadio de la Meseta Añil, por lo que el techo y las gradas estaban ya totalmente derruidas y hechas escombros. De debajo de unos escombros salió el Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon:

- Yo sólo quería reunir a todos los líderes de gimnasio para encontrar al culpable de todo esto - se lamentó el Presidente -. ¿Cómo ha podido acabar así? ¡Ahora todo está perdido!

- ¡No! - gritó una voz -. ¡No lo está!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el Presidente se dio la vuelta y vio a Misty, LT. Surge y Blaine subidos a una montaña de escombros, cada uno llevando en el brazo una mini bombona de oxígeno. Cada una de las bombonas estaba adornada con la medalla de cada líder. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se acercó a ver qué pasaba:

- ¡¿Pero quién …? - gritó, al ver a Misty, LT. Surge y Blaine.

- ¡Vosotros sois …! - exclamó el Presidente.

Misty, LT. Surge y Blaine hicieron aparecer a Suicune, Raikou y Entei:

- ¡Los tres Perros Legendarios! - exclamó el Presidente, sin dar crédito -. ¡Los pokémons que despertaron en la Torre Quemada!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Y nosotros hemos sido seleccionados por ellos para ser sus compañeros! ¡Los expertos en agua, electricidad y fuego!

Entei, Raikou y Suicune le atacaron al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo a la vez:

- ¡Aargh! - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, mientras su Delibird intentaba esquivar los golpes.

- ¡No te dejaremos escapar! - exclamó Blaine.

Crystal les observaba desde lo lejos. Gold yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos:

- ¡Suicune! - chilló Crystal -. ¡¿Y Raikou y Entei también?

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se lanzó a por los Perros Legendarios:

- ¡Suicune, Raikou y Entei! - exclamó -. ¡Deberíais haberos quedado dormidos en la torre!

Pero los tres perros le volvieron a atacar, destrozando parte de su capa y dejando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo a la vista. Llevaba un traje muy extraño y sus piernas eran tan flexibles que no parecían de humano:

- ¡Lugia, Ho-oh! - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Venid a mí!

Los enormes Lugia y Ho-oh acudieron batiendo sus monstruosas alas, levantando un montón de viento y acercándose a Entei, Raikou y Suicune:

- ¡Aero chorro! - ordenó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Fuego sagrado!

Lugia y Ho-oh atacaron con sus mejores ataques, envolviendo a los perros y a sus entrenadores en una enorme nube de polvo:

- ¡Jajaja! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Parece que buscarse un compañero humano no es tan inteligente, después de todo! ¡No podréis luchar en esta batalla sin involucrarles, lo cual pondrá en peligro sus vidas! ¡¿Todavía queréis combatir?

- ¡Pues sí! - se oyó exclamar a Misty.

Misty, LT. Surge y Blaine estaban montados sobre Suicune, Raikou y Entei, respirando por las mini bombonas de oxígeno.

- ¡Mini bombonas de oxígeno! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Están dispuestos a combatir sin reservas! ¡Van a poner en peligro sus vidas para que los pokémons puedan atacar sin preocupaciones!

La chica estaba impresionada por la valentía de los entrenadores de los Perros Legendarios. Crystal siguió observando la batalla con una mezcla de temor y admiración.


	62. 3ª saga GSC: 062

Capítulo 62 - **¡La valentía de Misty y la reaparición de Eusine!**

- ¡He construido estos mini tanques de oxígeno con el propósito de poder combatir sin problema! - explicaba Blaine -. ¡Y, además, también poseen objetos con el poder de reforzar los ataques de nuestros pokémons!

Los compartimentos de las mini bombonas se abrieron. Dentro de cada una había un tipo de objeto distinto.

- ¡Además - añadió Blaine -, el poder de estos objetos se ve incrementado por la energía de nuestras medallas! ¡Ahora, muchachos!

Entei, Raikou y Suicune lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques al mismo tiempo que Blaine, LT. Surge y Misty les daban los misteriosos objetos. Lugia y Ho-oh sufrieron un gran daño.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Crystal, impresionada.

Una sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro. Y la esperanza de que todo pudiera salir bien regresó a su mente. Quizá no estaba todo perdido.

- ¡Imán para incrementar los ataques eléctricos de Raikou! - exclamó LT. Surge.

- ¡Carbón para reforzar el poder de fuego de Entei! - exclamó Blaine.

- ¡Y agua mística para aumentar los ataques de agua de Suicune! - exclamó Misty, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Somos líderes de gimnasio y expertos en las tácticas del tipo en el que nos especializamos! ¡Esta es nuestra respuesta a todas tus atrocidades!

- ¡Insolente …! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se lanzó a por Misty y la agarró de la cabeza, bajándola de Suicune:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Misty.

Suicune se lanzó a por Ho-oh:

- ¡Suicune! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Danza lluvia!

Suicune provocó una lluvia para reforzar sus ataques de agua. Ho-oh le atacó con una ráfaga de fuego y Suicune le contrarrestó con una pistola de agua.

- ¡Puede que no sepa lo que Suicune está diciendo, pero con la ayuda de los poderes psíquicos de mi Starmie, puedo leer sus pensamientos! - exclamó Misty, mientras forcejeaba con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Y sé lo que ocurrió hace nueve años!

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo no dijo nada, pero tampoco soltó a Misty de la cabeza:

- ¡Hace nueve años, secuestraste a varios niños que tú pensabas que tenían buen potencial! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Los secuestraste con la ayuda de Ho-oh, al que habías capturado! ¡Entrenaste a esos niños para que te sirvieran y te ayudaran en tu investigación para controlar el tiempo!

Crystal lo estaba escuchando todo, quedándose pálida. Ni siquiera del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se habría esperado algo así.

- ¡Pero hubo alguien que intentó detenerte! - prosiguió Misty -. ¡Hay pokémons que nunca permitirán que utilices a Ho-oh para tus malvados planes! ¡Y esos son Suicune, Raikou y Entei!

- ¡Jejeje! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Los Perros Legendarios son los fieles seguidores de Ho-oh! ¡Por eso es imperdonable, viniendo de ellos, que se atrevan a retarle y a traicionarle! ¡Sobre todo sabiendo que no tienen ni la más remota posibilidad!

- ¡Aquel entonces - exclamó Misty, impertérrita -, los Perros Legendarios lograron liberar a Ho-oh de tus manos, y tú les sellaste dentro de la Torre Quemada!

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Si sabes qué es lo que ocurrió, entonces deberías saber cómo va a acabar esto! ¡Si no pudieron derrotarme entonces, no podrán ahora!

Los Perros Legendarios le pedían a Ho-oh que recapacitase. Suicune no cesaba de llamarle y referirse a él como a su amo, Raikou le gritaba que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y Entei le intentaba hacer recordarles como aquellos a los que había resucitado en la Torre Quemada.

- ¡Rendíos! - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, empujando a Misty.

- ¡Jamás! - se negó Misty -. ¡Le prometí a Suicune que le ayudaría a conseguirlo y cumpliré mi promesa! ¡Te detendremos a toda costa!

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que podéis detenerme? - le preguntó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo a Misty, agarrándola del cuello.

- ¡Podemos! - gritó Misty -. ¡Y si yo fuera tú me preocuparía por mí mismo!

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Suicune estaba detrás de él, con sus crines en posición de cruz.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Crystal también había reconocido esa pose:

- ¡Eso es …! - exclamó -. ¡El muro de cristal de Suicune!

_Mientras tanto …_

El Prof. Elm y Grant estaban muy preocupados en el laboratorio. Habían estado escuchando la radio pero, tras el corte de transmisión y estando al corriente de los problemas que había, se temieron lo peor:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentaba Grant, dándole golpes a la radio.

- Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado por Oak y la Asociación Pokémon - murmuraba el Prof. Elm, preocupado -. Todo debería haber ido según lo previsto. Gold también estaba allí …

El Prof. Elm dejó caer la cabeza, abatido:

- Si la catástrofe ha sido tan grave como dicen - murmuró -, Gold …

- ¡De eso nada! - se negó Grant -. ¡Aunque Gold caiga, tengo por seguro que se levantará! ¡Ese es el Gold que conozco!

_Entonces …_

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se había desembarazado de Misty y se había lanzado para escapar del muro de cristal de Suicune, pero Suicune había sido más rápido. En su intento desesperado de escapar, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se quedó pillado por la mitad del cuerpo entre las dos paredes de cristal, que se quedaron a medio cerrar con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo en medio:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Misty, resoplando -. ¡Lo conseguimos!

Nadia habría sido capaz de quedarse pillado entre las paredes de cristal de Suicune, y el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se había quedado sospechosamente quieto.

- ¡Todo ha ido tal como lo planeaste, Blaine! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Ahora, por fin, seremos capaces de desvelar la verdadera identidad del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

LT. Surge se acercó al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y se dispuso a quitarle la máscara, pero:

- Fuera … - murmuró el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, ¡de mi vista!

Para espanto de LT. Surge, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo salió de la trampa dejando medio cuerpo atrás y se lanzó sobre él:

- ¡UAAAGGH! - gritó LT. Surge, aterrorizado.

- ¡Surge! - gritó Blaine.

Entei atacó al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo con una poderosa llamarada, provocándole un agujero en el estómago:

- ¡Jejeje! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

LT. Surge y Blaine se quedaron aterrorizados.

- ¡Bien hecho! - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, triunfal, como si se estuviera riendo de Entei y Raikou.

Misty se había quedado dentro del muro de cristal, con Suicune:

- ¡Blaine! - gritaba -. ¡Surge!

- ¡¿Qué está pasando? - gritó Blaine -. ¡¿Cómo puede hablar y moverse con un agujero en el estómago y el cuerpo partido por la mitad?

- ¡Suicune! - exclamó Misty -. ¡Salgamos de aquí y unámonos …! ¡¿Eeh? ¡Suicune!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Suicune retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Misty se arrodilló junto a él:

- ¡Suicune! - exclamó Misty, preocupada -. ¿Qué te pasa?

Un Gastly salió de dentro de lo que quedaba del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo atrapado dentro del muro de cristal:

- ¡Un Gastly! - exclamó Misty -. ¿El ataque maldición?

- ¡Muajajaja! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Me temo que el tiro os ha salido por la culata! ¡Sólo Suicune es capaz de crear y de destruir el muro de cristal, y si no está en condiciones de deshacerlo, seréis vosotros los que os quedaréis atrapados dentro!

Gastly empezó a emitir un gas tóxico por la boca. Lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo le dio una patada en la cara a Misty. Su mini bombona de oxígeno se perdió de vista entre el gas y la flor que Erika le había regalado se deshizo por el golpe.

- Bien hecho, Gastly - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Montado sobre su Delibird, se fue volando junto con Lugia y Ho-oh, dejando a LT. Surge y a Blaine en serios apuros. Misty se asfixiaba dentro del muro de cristal entre el gas tóxico. Fue entonces cuando Crystal llegó volando con su Natu y se pegó al muro de cristal:

- ¡Rápido! - le gritó a Misty -. ¡La mini bombona de oxígeno!

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Misty alargó su brazo hasta la mini bombona de oxígeno. Pero ya apenas le quedaban energías.

- ¡Es imposible romper estos muros! - exclamó Crystal, desesperada, mientras Entei y Raikou lo intentaban -. ¡Ya he tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ellos antes! ¡Suicune, despierta, por favor!

Crystal le dio puñetazos al muro de cristal, desesperada. De repente, un suave tintineo empezó a surcar el aire:

- Ese sonido … - murmuró Crystal.

Una mano con un guante blanco salió de dentro del muro de cristal al tiempo que una teatral voz decía:

- Cuando llega el otoño, escuchamos el triste tintineo de sus vientos.

- ¡Hay alguien dentro! - exclamó Blaine, incrédulo.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó LT. Surge -. ¡Puedo ver a una tercera persona …!

El gas ya no dejaba más que distinguir siluetas dentro del muro de cristal.

- ¡No te perdonaré por haberle causado semejante daño a mi querido Suicune! - exclamó la voz -. Ahora, Electrode, debemos salir de aquí y salvar a esta damisela y a Suicune!

- ¡Es la campana invisible! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Un objeto que te deja atravesar el muro de cristal de Suicune!

Parte del humo se disipó y pudieron ver a un Haunter derrotando al Gastly:

- ¡Sólo hay un entrenador que tiene ese objeto! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Eusine!

El mago salió del muro de cristal. Su enorme Electrode transportaba a Suicune y a Misty.

- ¡Misty! - exclamó Blaine, arrodillándose junto a la chica -. ¡Vamos, abre los ojos!

Misty reaccionó y despertó:

- Phew - resopló -. Por poco …

- ¡Bueno, yo tengo que volver con Gold! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Natee, vamos!

Pero Crystal se asomó a mirar el lugar en el que había estado con Gold y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho ya no estaba:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Crystal -. ¡No me digas que …!

_En ese momento …_

El Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon había estado observando la batalla desde un punto lejano, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto, escuchó pasos acelerados acercarse hacia él:

- ¡Director! - se oyó exclamar a Morty.

- ¡El líder! - se oyó gritar a Bugsy.

El Presidente se dio la vuelta y vio a Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney y Morty llegar acompañados de Amy (que no soltaba su pokéhuevo de ninguna manera) e Eevee:

- ¡Hemos estado luchando contra el Team Rocket! - informó Whitney, que era la que menos cansada estaba -. ¡Acabamos de volver al estadio!

Bugsy y Amy se agacharon a tomar aliento y Falkner se acercó al Presidente:

- ¡Vimos una extraña sombra abandonando el estadio y vinimos tan rápido como pudimos! - exclamó Falkner -. ¡¿Es la misma persona que apareció en las imágenes y la que ha causado todo este caos?

- ¡Sí …! - respondió el Presidente -. ¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Puede moverse con un agujero en el estómago y el cuerpo partido por la mitad!

Falkner y Whitney se quedaron de piedra:

- ¡Repita eso otra vez, Direc! - chilló Whitney, agarrándole de la chaqueta.

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte …!

- ¡No! ¡Lo último!

- ¡Dije que puede moverse con un agujero en su estómago y el cuerpo partido por la mitad!

Whitney soltó al Presidente, espantada.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo seguía su camino rumbo a El Encinar:

- ¡Lugia, Ho-oh! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Will y Karen os están esperando más adelante! ¡Ir a ayudarles a ellos primero!

Lugia y Ho-oh se alejaron de allí. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo sacó de nuevo el pergamino y la pokéball que estaba fabricando junto con una extraña red:

- Ahora sólo debo introducir esta red dentro de la pokéball para terminarla - dijo, malévolamente -. Nadie debe entrar en este bosque …

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y su Delibird aterrizaron en uno de los claros del bosque.

- Esta noche - dijo el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -, cuando la Luna alcanza su máximo esplendor sobre el santuario, tendré una nueva oportunidad para capturar a ese pokémon. ¡He llegado justo a tiempo!

- ¡Buah! - exclamó una voz -. ¿Justo a tiempo para qué? ¡Es hora de parar esta tontería!

- Tú … - gruñó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, dándose la vuelta.

Allí estaba Gold, bajándose de Mantine, y acompañado de Typhlosion, Aipom, Sunkern, Politoed y Sudowoodo:

- ¡Por fin te alcanzo! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Ja! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Eres bastante insistente!

- ¡Nunca olvides quién soy! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Soy Gold, de Pueblo Primavera! ¡Y me da igual cómo pueda moverse ese cuerpo! ¡Porque pienso detenerte! ¡Ataro, Utaro, al ataque!

Aipom y Sudowoodo se lanzaron a por el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. Aipom le rodeó corriendo a gran velocidad:

- ¡No puedes superar la velocidad del ataque agilidad! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Ja! - rió el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Hizo aparecer un brazo de hielo de la parte derecha de su cuerpo, dándole un fuerte golpe a Aipom y lanzándole por los aires.

- ¡Cuerpo de hielo! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Puedo congelar los vapores del aire y modificarlos a mi voluntad! ¡Incluso hacerlos formar parte de mi cuerpo!

- ¡Plan B! - exclamó Gold, lanzando más pokéballs al aire con ayuda de su vara de billar.

- ¡No te servirá de nada! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, alargando su brazo de hielo -. ¡¿No ves que no puedes ganar?

Gold se dejó caer sobre el suelo:

- Tienes razón - murmuró -. No puedo ganar … Quizá debería rendirme.

El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se quedó un poco extrañado al oír eso, pero en seguida, Gold le sacó la lengua:

- ¡Ja, en tus sueños voy a decir eso! - exclamó.

Las pokéballs que había lanzado se abrieron al golpear en el suelo, a los pies del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y de ellas salieron Typhlosion, Mantine, Sunkern y Politoed, que se lanzaron a por el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y su Delibird:

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Sudowoodo le agarró de la espalda.

- ¡¿Cuándo os habéis puesto detrás de mí? - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, verdaderamente sorprendido.

- ¿Sorprendido por la velocidad de Utaro? - preguntó Gold.

- Quieres decir que … - murmuró el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Gold, burlón -. ¡Cuando atacaste a Ataro antes, Utaro le recogió, y entonces Ataro utilizó su ataque relevo para pasarle su agilidad a Utaro!

- ¡Delibird! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Pero Politoed había dormido a Delibird:

- ¡Es canto mortal! - gritó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

Se trataba de un ataque que hacía caer a todos los pokémons que la hubieran escuchado a los tres turnos. Politoed estaba derrotado, pero Delibird, también. Furioso, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo empezó a regenerar todo lo que le faltaba de cuerpo con hielo:

- ¡Sabía que harías eso! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Mantaro! ¡Día soleado!

Mantine utilizó su poder para que el sol brillara mal, por lo que Sunkern, que estaba sentado sobre su cabeza, evolucionó en Sunflora. Typhlosion se puso a atacar con sus mejores lanzallamas.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Hace demasiado calor! ¡Y esos ataques de fuego potenciados por el día soleado …! ¡Mi cuerpo se está derritiendo!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Gold -. ¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué te ha parecido mi estrategia? ¡¿Qué te parece la unión de mi equipo? ¡Pues ellos son mis preciados compañeros! ¡Pero tú, un hombre que sólo ve a los pokémons como armas, nunca podrá entender algo así!

Gold saltó sobre el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y le destrozó la máscara con su vara de billar:

- ¡Y ahora - gritó Gold -, revelaré tu verdadera identidad!

_Mientras tanto …_

Tras darse cuenta de que Gold se había ido, Crystal se giró hacia Eusine, contenta:

- ¡Eusine! - exclamó, yendo a abrazarle.

- ¡Cuidado! - chilló, de repente, Amy.

Los restos del cuerpo del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo (sus piernas y la mitad de su abdomen) se abalanzaron sobre Crystal y Eusine:

- ¡Corred! - gritó Falkner.

Hizo aparecer a su Noctowl, se montó sobre él y los dos se lanzaron a derribar la mitad del cuerpo del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. Después de que Noctowl le diera un cabezazo, Falkner le soltó una patada, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡No te muevas! - exclamó Falkner, poniendo unas esposas alrededor de los pies del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- ¿Pero cómo puede moverse? - preguntó Blaine.

- ¡Ahora mismo lo sabremos! - exclamó Falkner, destrozando el traje.

Dejó a la vista dos piernas hechas de hielo. Whitney soltó un chillido, comprendiéndolo todo:

- ¡Hielo! - gritó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el Presidente -. ¿Conoces al culpable?

- ¡Sí! - respondió Whitney.

- Me temo que tenemos el mismo nombre en mente - murmuró Morty.

- ¡¿Quién es? - gritaba el Presidente -. ¡Decidlo!

- Es Pryce - murmuró Morty, con pesar -. El Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Caoba, el viejo Pryce.

_Entonces …_

Blue acababa de llegar a El Encinar:

- Ya estamos aquí - dijo, muy seria -. ¡Adelante, Snubbull!

La chica hizo aparecer a un pokémon bajito y rosado pero con una feroz cara de bulldog, por si acaso.

- Este es el lugar al que quiere llegar ese hombre - dio Blue -. En Encinar.

Blue y Snubbull se adentraron en el bosque. Vieron que ya empezaba a atardecer, y a Blue le entraron las prisas:

- ¡Debemos darnos prisa! - exclamó -. ¡Debemos llegar al corazón del bosque cuanto antes!

De pronto, una burlona voz se dirigió a ella:

- ¿Estás buscando el santuario?

Blue se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Pero cómo piensas encontrarlo? - preguntó la voz -. Este lugar es gigantesco, ¡no hay manera de encontrarlo!

- ¡Ahí, Snubbull! - exclamó Blue, apuntando -. ¡Cara susto!

Snubbull realizó su escalofriante ataque, por lo que de un árbol cayó un pokémon con forma de zorro negro con adornos rojos y amarillos:

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó la voz -. ¡Con ese ataque, el Umbreon de Karen ya no se puede mover!

- ¡Fue tu voz lo que atrajo su atención! - exclamó otra voz, esta vez femenina.

- ¡Aah! - exclamó la otra voz -. ¡Tienes razón!

Dos personas aparecieron ante Blue. Se trataba de una bella chica de cabello plateado y un corto vestido psicodélico. Le acompañaba un chico algo más pequeño, vestido de payaso con una máscara sobre el rostro:

- ¡Vosotros sois …! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Podría decir que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos - exclamó la chica -, pero te reconozco por tu olor! ¡Tú, al igual que nosotros, eres una de los niños enmascarados! Hemos estado esperándote … ¡Blue, de Pueblo Paleta!

Blue apretó los puños. Karen y Will habían sido otro de los grupos a parte de ella y Silver y Keane y Chermaine.

- ¡Snubbull, mordisco! - ordenó Blue.

- ¡Umbreon, ataque finta! - ordenó Karen.

Umbreon ganó a Snubbull en velocidad y logró golpearlo primero:

- ¡Snubbull, encanto! - ordenó Blue.

Snubbull intentó conquistar a Umbreon poniendo su cara más adorable, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Umbreon se espantase.

- ¡Derribo! - ordenó Blue.

Aprovechando el susto de Umbreon, Snubbull pudo golpearlo y mandarlo de vuelta con su dueña.

- ¡Wow, estoy impresionado! - exclamó Will, irónicamente -. ¡Pase lo que pase, nunca lograrás avanzar! ¡Karen y yo no te lo permitiremos!

- ¡Por supuesto! - asintió Karen -. ¡El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo nos ordenó que defendiéramos este lugar! ¡Y esta noche, seremos testigos de su apoderamiento del tiempo! ¡Por eso no permitiremos que llegues al santuario!

- Sabía que el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo quería apoderarse del control del tiempo - gruñó Blue -. ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó Will, sin sorprenderse -. ¡Pues claro que lo sabías, sino no estarías aquí! ¡Debió de ser por eso por lo que le robaste la pluma plateada y la pluma arco iris al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, ¿verdad?

Will hizo aparecer a su Xatu, que se lanzó a por Blue. La chica se aterrorizó al ver al pokémon pájaro:

- ¡Un pájaro! - chilló, espantada.

Xatu logró atacar a Snubbull ya que Blue estaba tan ocupada ocultándose que no le pudo ordenar ningún ataque. Will se rió:

- ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! - exclamó -. ¡Ataque psíquico!

Xatu atacó a Blue y a Snubbull con sus ondas psíquicas.

- ¡El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo estaba furioso cuando vio que le robaste las dos plumas! - exclamó Will -. ¡Dijo que algún día te daría caza! ¡Él necesitaba fervorosamente la pluma plateada y la pluma arco iris para poder controlar el tiempo, por eso nos ha ordenado mantenerte alejada del santuario! ¡Porque tú eres la persona que posee las dos plumas!

Blue se levantó y salió corriendo, pero se encontró cara a cara con Karen y Will de nuevo.

- Ahora que te hemos encontrado - dijo Karen -, sé buena chica y nos portaremos bien contigo.

- Después de todo - añadió Will -, ¡todos nosotros hemos sido niños enmascarados!

- ¿Me estabais esperando sólo para que os devolviese las plumas? - preguntó Blue, incrédula.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Will.

- ¡Pues lo siento! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Pero yo no las tengo! ¡Las he escondido en un lugar seguro!


	63. 3ª saga GSC: 063

Capítulo 63 - **¡El regreso de Red y la valentía de Blue! ¡Combate en el cielo!**

Al igual que Grant y el Prof. Elm, los dueños de la guardería a las afueras de Ciudad Trigal estaban intentando sintonizar la radio para enterarse de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Meseta Añil.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando en el estadio? - gritaba la señora -. ¡Jasmine! ¡Jasmine!

Empezó a darle golpes a la radio:

- ¡Cálmate, mujer! - pidió su marido.

Wilton y Yellow estaban con ellos:

- Han mencionado algo del Team Rocket - murmuró Wilton -. Llevaban medias máscaras …

Yellow le echó un vistazo al exterior a través de la puerta entreabierta:

- A lo mejor se parecían a esos - dijo.

Wilton se giró y vio a un escuadrón de hombres vestidos de negro con R rojas en el pecho:

- Sí, a lo mejor … - murmuró.

De pronto, todos dieron un respingo:

- ¡¿¡CÓMO? - gritaron.

Los Rockets irrumpieron en la guardería. La dueña se dispuso a apalearles con una vara, pero su marido no le dejó.

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo los Rockets aquí? - gritó Wilton.

- ¡Tenemos que proteger al abuelo y a la abuela! - exclamó Yellow, poniéndose en pie -. ¡Pika, Chuchu!

Se volvió hacia sus Pikachus, pero los dos estaban protegiendo el huevo.

- **¡No pueden luchar mientras están protegiendo el huevo!** - pensó Yellow -. ¡Bien, entonces vosotros proteged el huevo, Pika, Chuchu!

Yellow hizo aparecer al resto de sus pokémons:

- ¡Tío, protege al abuelo y a la abuela! - exclamó -. ¡Yo detendré a estos tíos!

Los Rockets se las tuvieron que ver con Raticate, Golem, Omastar, Butterfree y Dodrio. Pika y Chuchu usaron los globos que habían estado inflando para huir de allí y estar a salvo.

- Mucha suerte, Pika, Chuchu … - murmuró Yellow.

De pronto, un Rocket se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando arrancarle las plumas que adornaban su sombrero:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Yellow, alejándose -. ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Los demás Rockets también intentaron alcanzar su sombrero de paja. Yellow salió corriendo de allí:

- ¡Mi sombrero! - gritó, agarrando su sombrero con fuerza -. ¡¿Por qué lo queréis?

_En ese momento …_

- Karen - decía Will -, dice que ha escondido las plumas. ¡Y está muy segura de que no las vamos a encontrar! Incluso parece que lo siente por nosotros …

- ¡Je! - rió Karen -. ¡Creo que debería sentirlo antes por sí misma! De todos modos, hemos enviado más Rockets a buscar por todos los lugares posibles.

Karen se acercó a Blue y la sostuvo por la barbilla:

- Escucha bien, Blue - le dijo -. Nosotros hemos sido entrenados por el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, una fugitiva como tú nunca podrá derrotarnos. ¡Y ahora comprenderás por qué!

Ho-oh llegó junto a ellos.

- ¡Ah! - chilló Blue, aterrorizada.

- ¡El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo ya no le necesita y dice que podemos jugar con él un rato! - exclamó Will.

- ¡No! - se negaba Blue -. ¡No!

- ¡Oh, vamos! - exclamó Karen, agarrándola -. ¡Mira qué buena vista! ¡Puedo sentir tu miedo! ¡Es el pájaro que te secuestró cuando tenías cinco años!

- ¡Húndete en tu pasado! - exclamó Will -. ¡Ese pasado que tanto odias!

Blue gritó mientras todos los malos momentos y estragos de cuando era pequeña llegaban a su mente. Cuando Ho-oh la secuestró y la alejó de su casa en Pueblo Paleta cuando tenía cinco años. Fue llevada con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y el resto de los niños enmascarados. Le pusieron una máscara y la asignaron a un equipo junto con el pequeño Silver. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo les dijo que esperaba grandes cosas de ellos. Blue terminó cayendo al suelo, semi inconsciente.

- ¡Ja, se ha desmayado! - exclamó Karen.

- ¡El pequeño empujoncito del ataque psíquico de mi Xatu al final no ha venido tan mal! - exclamó Will -. Ornitofobia causada por el secuestro. ¡Ahora les tiene miedo a todos los pájaros! Quizás hubiera sido mejor si te hubieran capturado siendo tan pequeña como Silver. ¡Así no tendrías que recordar nada!

- Silver … - murmuró Blue, desde el suelo -. Al menos me alegro de haberle conducido lejos de aquí, así ya no tendrá que sufrir …

- ¡Jajaja! - se rió Will -. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Y dice que Silver está en un lugar seguro!

Señaló a un árbol, al pie del cual yacían Silver y Sneasel, ambos para el arrastre.

- ¡Silver! - chilló Blue, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¿Pero por qué …?

Blue fue corriendo a por Silver, recogiéndole del suelo. Le zarandeó y le hizo volver en sí:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Blue.

- Blue … - murmuró Silver -. Ugh.

- Pensé que te había llevado a un lugar seguro - dijo Blue, acariciándole el rostro.

- Blue, yo también me he vuelto más fuerte - dijo Silver -. Justo en el momento que tu Abra estaba intentando tele transportarme, Sneasel …

- Usaste el ataque ladrón - adivinó Blue.

- Sí - afirmó Silver -. Te robé el mapa en el que habías escrito todas tus notas; siempre solías hacer eso …

- ¿Y así supiste que estaba aquí? - preguntó Blue, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara -. ¡Lograste llegar hasta aquí gracias al ataque tele transportación!

Blue se abrazó con fuerza a Silver:

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así? - gritó -. ¡Incluso te atreviste a trabajar junto a Lance cuando perdimos el contacto! ¡Qué alocado puedes llegar a ser!

- Quería combatir junto a ti - murmuró Silver -. Quería protegerte, Blue.

Silver terminó cayendo inconsciente.

- ¡Silver! - chilló Blue.

Recordó el momento en el que se conocieron. Silver apenas sabía hablar y Blue no sabía cuál era su nombre. Pero al ver la palabra "silver" inscrita en su pañuelo y darse cuenta de que sus ojos eran plateados, Blue comenzó a llamarle Silver. Ella siempre le había defendido cuando el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo le sometía a entrenamientos demasiado duros. Ella fue quien le fabricaba sus guantes negros. Fueron compañeros durante cinco años y, finalmente, Blue organizó un plan de escapada. La misma noche que escaparon, Blue y Silver se quitaron las máscaras para poder cómo eran en realidad.

- Silver … - murmuró Blue, apretando los puños.

- ¿Habéis terminado ya con vuestro discurso? - preguntó Karen.

Will bostezó. Blue se giró hacia ellos, furiosa:

- ¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó Will, divertido -. ¡Seguro que no piensas perdonarnos por lo que hemos hecho! ¿Verdad? ¡Bueno, probemos una nueva dosis de Ho-oh, entonces!

Ho-oh se lanzó a pasar sobre Blue batiendo sus enormes alas. Ella pensó en salir corriendo, aterrorizada, pero entonces recordó todo el dolor que había sentido cuando era pequeña, y decidió enfrentarse a sus propios miedos. Logró quedarse quieta, firme, mientras Ho-oh volaba sobre ella:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritaron Will y Karen.

- Phew - suspiró Blue -. Gracias a vosotros, he sido capaz de superar mis miedos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Karen, mosqueada.

- La única razón por la que decidí alejarme de Silver tras la batalla contra la Elite Four fue porque quería enfrentarme a mis propios miedos por mí misma - dijo Blue, frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Y ya he superado todos mis miedos y mis fobias! ¡Ya no le tengo miedo a mi pasado!

Karen y Will dieron un respingo. Blue sacó tres pokéballs:

- Ahora sólo me habíais pillado desprevenida - dijo Blue -. ¡Os mostraré la forma con la que he superado mis miedos! ¡Adelante, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres!

Tres pájaros, uno elegante y de color azul con largas colas brillantes como el hielo, otro con el cuerpo amarillo de tipo eléctrico y otro con el cuerpo de fuego, salieron de las pokéballs.

- ¡Los Pájaros Legendarios de Kanto! - exclamó Will.

- ¡Acaba con ellos, Ho-oh! - gritó Karen.

Blue se montó sobre Moltres y remontaron el vuelo.

- ¡Wow, impresionante! - exclamó Will.

- ¡Ahora no es el momento de estar impresionado! - exclamó Karen -. ¡Nosotros también tenemos a Lugia!

- ¡Tienes razón! - exclamó Will -. ¡Lugia!

El otro gigantesco pájaro apareció. Karen se montó sobre Ho-oh y Will se montó sobre Lugia. Ambos se lanzaron a por Blue y los tres Pájaros Legendarios. Pero Will se dio cuenta de que había alguien más a bordo de Lugia:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó.

- Yo soy tu oponente - dijo Silver, fuertemente agarrado a Lugia.

La batalla aérea entre las cinco aves comenzó. Bajo ellos, el Santuario de El Encinar empezaba a emitir destellos …

_Mientras tanto …_

Los dos vagones restantes del magneto tren seguían su imparable viaje hacia el final del trayecto. En el primer vagón, Janine, Ariados, Clair, Dragonair, Chuck, Primeape, Jasmine, Ampharos, Sabrina y Mr. Mime seguían combatiendo contra todos los Rockets. En el otro vagón, Erika y Brock se preparaban para lo peor mientras Green hacía todo lo posible por ralentizar el motor.

- ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! - gritó Brock, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

El motor iba perdiendo velocidad, pero era insuficiente.

- Se acabó - murmuró Green, batiendo la cabeza -. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

El tren se acercaba al final, iban a estrellarse contra un enorme edificio, pero en ese momento, una silueta apareció en medio de la vía:

- ¡¿Eeh? - gritó Green.

Quien quiera que fuese, lanzó una pokéball al aire, de la que salió un Snorlax que tuvo la fuerza necesaria de detener el magneto tren y evitar que se estrellase:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Erika.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Brock.

- ¡Uagh! - gritaron los demás líderes de gimnasio.

Debido al frenazo y al golpe contra Snorlax, todos los que estaban dentro del tren se vieron lanzados hacia delante. Pero el impacto no fue ni la décima parte de fuerte que habría sido si no hubiera aparecido Snorlax:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Erika, mientras Brock la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¡Es …! - exclamó Brock.

Allí estaba Red, con Espeon sobre sus hombros, acompañado de Venusaur, el Charizard de Green y un Blastoise.

- ¡Red! - gritó Green -. ¡Te has recuperado!

- ¡Jeje, sí! - respondió Red -. ¡Siento llegar tarde!

- ¡Red está aquí! - exclamó Erika, ilusionada -. ¡Debo decírselo a Misty! ¡Eh, Misty, Red está aquí! Ah … **Casi lo olvido. Misty estaba en el otro vagón que se separó**.

- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? - le preguntó Brock a Red.

- ¡Gracias a esto! - respondió Red, enseñándoles una cuchara del destino -. ¿Y la Liga Pokémon?

- La Meseta Añil ha sufrido tantos daños que ha quedado irreconocible - respondió Green.

- ¡Pues entonces vamos al estadio! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Maestro! - exclamó Green, viendo a Chuck asomarse por una de las puertas del tren.

- ¡Green, nosotros nos quedaremos luchando contra los Rockets restantes! - exclamó Chuck -. ¡Tú ve con tu amigo! ¡Cuento contigo!

Green asintió con la cabeza e hizo aparecer a Rhydon:

- ¡¿Un Rhydon? - preguntó Red, atónito.

- Es mi nuevo pokémon de tipo tierra - explicó Green -. Nos llevará a la Meseta Añil bajo tierra. ¡Es la mejor forma de pasar desapercibidos!

- ¡Red, espera! - exclamó Erika -. ¿Tienes pokégear?

- No - respondió Red -. ¿Por?

- ¡Llévate el mío! - exclamó Erika, lanzándole el suyo -. ¡Por si acaso!

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Red -. ¡Todo irá bien!

Él y Red se perdieron de vista bajo tierra con Rhydon.

_Un rato después …_

- Green - dijo, de repente, Red -, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir en la dirección que marca la cuchara del destino?

- Umh - murmuró Green -, puede que tengas razón. ¡Rhydon, ve hacia la izquierda!

Rhydon siguió excavando y excavando. No tenían ni idea de dónde iban a acabar.

- Green - dijo Red -, ¿a dónde vamos?

- El mapa del pokégear nos lo dirá - comentó Green, sacando su pokégear -. ¡Ah, mira, Red!

Le enseñó el mapa a Red:

- ¡El Encinar! - exclamó Red.

De pronto, se encontraron con dos siluetas. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de mirada afilada, vestido como un ninja y con una shuriball en la mano, y un hombre musculoso, de largo cabello castaño:

- ¡Koga! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Bruno! - exclamó Red.

Koga envió a su Tentacruel y Bruno lanzó a su Tyrogue. Tentacruel le empezó a lanzar agua a Rhydon para que no siguiese avanzando:

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Red -. ¡Espeon!

Espeon se encaró con Tyrogue:

- ¡Doble equipo! - ordenó Red.

Espeon empezó a confundir a Tyrogue con sus clones. Sin embargo, ni Tyrogue ni Tentacruel pretendían herir a Espeon o a Rhydon. Bruno y Koga se rieron:

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Red! - exclamó Bruno -. ¡Me alegro de volver a verte!

- ¡Lo mismo digo, Green! - exclamó Koga.

Fue entonces cuando Red se dio cuenta de que Tyrogue no quería atacar a su Espeon, sino que estaba dándole puñetazos a la roca por la que habían estado intentando excavar:

- La tierra que separa esta zona de El Encinar está formada por rocas sólidas, es imposible excavar por ahí - dijo Bruno.

Red y Green se dieron cuenta viendo a Tyrogue:

- No os equivoquéis - dijo Koga.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Bruno -. ¡No hemos venido aquí para luchar contra vosotros, queremos ayudaros!

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Sabíamos que vendríais a El Encinar para luchar contra el hombre que ha provocado toda esta catástrofe - dijo Koga -. Pero también sabíamos que nos confundiríais con enemigos. ¡Permitidme decir esto primero! ¡Ni Bruno ni yo pensamos volver a trabajar bajo las órdenes de nadie! ¡Nunca más! Ahora, sólo luchamos por nosotros mismos.

- Así que por fin te has dado cuenta - dijo Green.

- Cuando Isla Cereza comenzó a derruirse, estuvo a punto de morir aplastado por las rocas - explicó Koga -. Pero Bruno me salvó. Green, me di cuenta de algo después de nuestra batalla contra la Elite Four: la satisfacción de saber que has mejorado tus habilidades para la batalla después de un buen entrenamiento. Estuve viviendo tanto tiempo bajo las órdenes de otra persona que nunca pude darme cuenta. Pero cuando conocí a Bruno, me di cuenta de que él sería mi compañero de batalla perfecto. Y, desde entonces, hemos estado entrenando juntos.

- ¡Red, Green! - exclamó Bruno -. ¡Hemos estado trabajando así de duro sólo para poder enfrentarnos a vosotros una vez más! Sabíamos que estaríais en la Liga Pokémon y vinimos para desafiaros. Pero todo esto que ha ocurrido …

Bruno le dio un puñetazo a la dura roca.

- No pensamos distraeros de vuestra misión - dijo Bruno -. Ojalá pudiéramos luchar contra vosotros, pero … ¡tenéis todo nuestro apoyo!

- ¡Nos reuniremos cuando termine esta batalla! - exclamó Koga.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Red.

Bruno y su pokémon terminaron de destrozar las duras rocas para dejarle el camino limpio a Rhydon:

- Podéis continuar - dijo Bruno -. Por cierto, Red. ¿Has oído hablar del pokémon llamado Celebi?

- No, qué va - respondió Red.

- También es conocido como el pokémon viajero del tiempo - explicó Bruno -. Si te haces con él, podrás viajar al pasado y al futuro a voluntad propia.

- ¿A qué viene eso? - preguntó Green.

- El Encinar es el lugar en el que suele aparecer Celebi - explicó Bruno -. Me he estado preguntando si podría ser esa la respuesta a todos estos problemas.

- Ya veo - comentó Red -. ¡Gracias por la info!

Él y Green volvieron a perderse de vista entre la tierra.

- ¿Ahora por dónde, Red? - preguntó Green -. ¿Hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda?

- ¡Ninguna de las dos! - negó Red, mirando la cuchara del destino -. ¡Hacia arriba!

Rhydon excavó hacia arriba y aparecieron en El Encinar, justo delante del mismísimo santuario.

- Aquí es - dijo Red, leyendo el cartel -. Aquí dice "Santuario de El Encinar, el hogar del guardián del bosque". Esto debe de ser a lo que Bruno se refería.

- Aquí debe de ser donde el pokémon fue visto - dijo Green -. ¡Ah! ¿Qué ocurre?

Sacó su pokédex. Estaba pitando, y la de Red, también.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Red -. ¡Eso significa que Blue también está aquí!

- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo Green -, Red, tienes el Blastoise de Blue, ¿no es así?

- Ah, sí - afirmó Red, sacando la pokédex de Blastoise -. Blue me lo dejó. Me la encontré en mi camino hacia el Monte Plateado, y me dijo que sería mejor que me trajera a su Blastoise conmigo. Pero cuando le pregunté si lo necesitaría para transportarla …

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Me dijo que ella no se preocuparía por volar. Me pregunto qué querría decir con eso …

- ¡A lo mejor "eso" era lo que quería decir! - exclamó Green, señalando al cielo.

Allí estaba Blue, montada sobre Moltres, luchando contra Articuno y Zapdos contra Karen y Lugia.

- ¡Blue! - gritó Red.

Blue les vio:

- ¡Red! - exclamó -. ¡Green! **¡Genial, han venido!**. ¡Chicos! ¡Rápido, subíos!

Articuno y Zapdos descendieron hasta el suelo. Red se montó sobre Articuno y Green se montó sobre Zapdos, remontando de nuevo el vuelo. Los tres Pájaros Legendarios unieron sus mejores ataques de hielo, rayo y fuego para atacar a Ho-oh, que se vio algo bloqueado. Lugia acudió en su ayuda, atacando a las tres aves con su aero chorro:

- ¡KYAAAHH! - gritó Blue.

- ¡WHOA! - gritó Red.

Ho-oh atacó a Articuno y a Zapdos, pero ambos lograron esquivarlo. Red se agarraba a Articuno como si se le fuera la vida en ello:

- ¡Hombre, Articuno, cuánto tiempo! - exclamó Red -. ¡Me alegro de volver a verte! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Especialmente con Blue, que les tiene fobia a los pájaros!

- ¡Red! - exclamó Green -. ¡Esos son Lugia y Ho-oh, los Pájaros Legendarios de Johto! ¡Por lo que veo, no están permitiendo que nadie se acerque a El Encinar, están manteniendo alejados a los intrusos! ¡Y Blue es uno de ellos! ¡Eso significa que este lugar es el destino final del hombre enmascarado!

Una de las llamaradas de fuego le pasó volando a Red, quemándole un poco la gorra:

- ¡Será mejor que no luchemos cerca de ellos! - exclamó Green -. **Puede que con todo esto … estemos bailando en la palma de su mano. Y si es así … ¡perderemos!**.

Blue sobrevolaba cerca de Ho-oh:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó -. ¡Karen se ha ido!

- ¿Me estabas buscando?

Blue se asomó y vio que Karen estaba trepando por el cuerpo de Moltres. Karen se subió al cuerpo de Moltres. Teniendo en cuenta que Moltres era casi enano comparado con Ho-oh, su espalda no era el lugar más apropiado para luchar:

- ¡¿Pero cómo …? - gritó Blue, apretando los puños.

- ¡Al ataque, Umbreon! - exclamó Karen.

- ¡Vamos, Snubbull! - exclamó Blue.

Los dos pokémons se enzarzaron en una pelea. Karen alzó la vista al cielo. Ya había anochecido, y la luna creciente empezaba a brillar en el cielo:

- Ah, la Luna … - comentó Karen -. ¡Umbreon, luz lunar!

Umbreon atacó con su movimiento más poderoso. Se llevó por delante a Snubbull y a Blue, que se quedaron colgando, agarrados de la cola de Moltres:

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Karen -. ¡Mírate!

Silver y Will continuaban su pelea en la espalda de Lugia.

- **¡Esto es interminable! - pensó Will, mirando a Silver -. ¡Ese chaval no se cansa nunca! ¡¿De dónde demonios saca la fuerza?**.

Su Xatu volvió a lanzarse sobre Silver y Sneasel:

- ¡Vamos, pequeño Silver! - exclamó Will -. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y disfrutas de la batalla? ¡Eres demasiado serio!

- ¿Disfrutar? - preguntó Silver -. ¡Una vida relajada es imposible para mí! ¡Tú has sufrido lo mismo que yo! ¡¿Por qué puedes entenderlo?

Will se empezó a reír de Silver:

- ¡Ujajaja! - rió -. ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¡¿De verdad crees que nosotros también somos unos pobres niños secuestrados? ¡Qué chorrada!

Silver se quedó como bloqueado:

- ¡Karen y yo nos unimos al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo por voluntad propia, nosotros le seguimos para que nos eligiera como sus discípulos! - explicó Will.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Silver.

- ¡Karen y yo éramos más que genios! - exclamó Will -. ¡Ni siquiera un adulto habría sido capaz de derrotarnos! La vida era demasiado aburrida … ¡Pero ahora es divertida! ¡Esta es nuestra forma de pasar el tiempo! ¡No necesito tomarme en serio una batalla!

- ¿"Pasatiempo"? - repitió Silver, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ooh … ¿Otras vez estás enfadado? - preguntó Will, divertido.

- Nah - negó Silver, ocultando los ojos bajo el flequillo -. Estoy demasiado contento para palabras … - acto seguido, comenzó a gritar como loco - ¡He estado reteniendo mis ataques porque pensé que me comprenderías! ¡Pero ahora que sé la verdad, ya no es necesario!

Will se asustó tanto con el sobresalto de Silver que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Silver se lanzó sobre él, empujándole y tirándole de Lugia. Todos fueron cayendo al suelo. Silver se agarró de Murkrow e hizo aparecer a Feraligator, Ursaring y Kingdra:

- ¡Paliza! - ordenó Silver.

Su Gyarados les esperaba en el suelo. Xatu intentó agarrar a Will al vuelo, pero todos los pokémons de Silver se le echaron encima para golpearle. Will y Xatu se precipitaron sobre la hierba, mientras que Silver aterrizó como si nada.

- ¡Para ti será divertido - exclamó Silver -, pero para mí, esta batalla es algo muy importante! ¡Este es el día que siempre he estado esperando! ¡Por eso he entrenado tan duro a mis pokémons! ¡Feraligator, ataque retroceso!

Feraligator agarró a Xatu y le empezó a meter otra paliza, acabando con él de una vez por todas.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó Will -. ¡El ataque retroceso es un ataque cuyo poder aumenta cuanta más confianza haya entre el pokémon y su entrenador! Silver y sus pokémons se lo han debido de tomar muy en serio …

Will llamó a Karen por el pokégear:

- ¡Karen, esto ya no es divertido! - exclamó Will -. ¿Podemos irnos? ¡De todas formas, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ese hombre! ¡Yo no pienso quedarme aquí!

Silver alzó la vista hacia el cielo:

- Esta es mi batalla - murmuró.


	64. 3ª saga GSC: 064

Capítulo 64 - **¡La verdadera identidad del Hombre de la Máscara de hielo y la fuerza de la unión!**

_Mientras tanto …_

En su huida, Yellow también había acabado perdida en El Encinar. Se secó el sudor de la frente y miró a su alrededor:

- Uff … Por fin me he librado de esos Rockets - dijo -. Pika y Chuchu deberían de estar con el tío Wilton … ¿Pero por qué el Team Rocket quería mi sombrero?

Yellow observó cómo el viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles de aquel bosque y sintió un escalofrío:

- Tengo un extraño presentimiento - murmuró Yellow.

_En ese momento …_

Con la máscara rota, la peluca plateada del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo también había caído al suelo. El resto del traje también se desprendió del cuerpo, enteramente de hielo. Dentro del cuerpo había un pequeño y anciano hombre, sentado en una silla de ruedas y acompañado de un Swinub:

- ¡Eres el Líder de Pueblo Caoba! - gritó Gold, atónito.

Pero no por eso dejó de apuntarle con su vara de billar:

- ¡No te muevas! - exclamó Gold -. Así que esta es la verdadera identidad del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. Lo controlabas todo desde dentro del cuerpo de ese muñeco. ¡No tengo ni idea de para qué quieres controlar el tiempo, pero no creo que sea nada bueno! ¡Pienso detenerte pase lo que pase!

De pronto, dos Pikachus aparecieron volando por esa zona. Aterrizaron en el suelo y comprobaron a ver si su pokéhuevo estaba bien: - ¿Uh? - preguntó Gold.

Sin previo aviso, Pryce alargó el brazo de hielo de su robot y atrapó a los dos Pikachus y al huevo, agarrándolos fuertemente entre sus zarpas. Gold gritó al ver eso, furioso:

- ¡Viejo! - exclamó -. ¡Deja en paz a esos pokémons!

- ¡Pues entonces suelta esa vara! - exclamó Pryce.

_Entonces …_

El Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon todavía no era capaz de creérselo.

- ¡¿El hombre que atacó el estadio fue Pryce? - exclamó Bugsy, mientras ayudaba a Kurt y su nieta a recuperarse.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó el Presidente.

Morty estaba levantando unos escombros:

- ¡Whitney, échame una mano! - exclamó.

La chica le ayudó a levantar los escombros, y debajo del todo encontraron el bastón de Pryce.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Whitney.

Morty abrió el bastón. Dentro había un pokégear camuflado, a parte de una antena y un monitor:

- ¡Ese hombre lo tenía todo planeado! - exclamó Morty, mirando a la pantalla del monitor.

La imagen que había visto era la de la Torre Hojalata, en Ciudad Iris.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Bugsy.

- Cuando las imágenes del hombre enmascarado aparecieron en la pantalla, todos estábamos en el estadio - explicó Morty -, ¡incluyendo a Pryce! ¡Era parte de su plan! El hombre enmascarado que vimos en la pantalla era un muñeco, así no podríamos haber sospechado de él.

- Ah … - comentó Whitney, comprendiéndolo.

- Probablemente hubiera alguna cámara en los ojos del hombre enmascarado falso, de modo que Pryce pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo - añadió Morty -. ¡Por eso era como si estuviera en los dos lugares a la vez!

- ¿Pero cómo les ordena los ataques a sus pokémons? - preguntó Bugsy, mirando el bastón desde todos los ángulos.

Whitney lo cogió y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo:

- ¿Os habéis fijado en que siempre está así? - preguntó -. ¡Les ordenaba los ataques a sus pokémons en código morse!

Eevee mordisqueó el bastón. Fue entonces cuando el Presidente miró a Amy:

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - le preguntó.

- Es la conocida de uno de los líderes de Kanto - explicó Falkner.

- En la máscara del muñeco había un altavoz que recibía las señales de los golpes y las traducía en palabras - terminó concluyendo Morty.

_En ese instante …_

Gold lanzó la vara al suelo, con furia. Pryce soltó a los dos Pikachus, que golpearon contra el suelo. Chuchu se aferraba desesperadamente a su huevo.

- ¿Ya estás contento? - preguntó Pryce.

Agarró a Gold con una de las manos de hielo del robot. Gold se resistió, pero no era capaz de soltarse:

- En cualquier otra circunstancia - dijo Pryce -, me tendría que haber visto obligado a silenciarte tras ver mi verdadero rostro. Pero eso ya no hace falta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Gold.

- No nos volveremos a encontrar - respondió Pryce -. ¡Pienso viajar a un nuevo espacio temporal! ¡Y nadie podrá pillarme ahí!

Soltó a Gold, que rodó por el suelo y agarró el pokéhuevo, que se le había escapado a Chuchu y había estado a punto de caer al río:

- ¿Intentando proteger el pokéhuevo? - preguntó Pryce -. ¡Qué necio! ¡Pues que te lo pases bien!

Se entretuvo un rato atacando a Gold con sus brazos de hielo. El chico no soltó el huevo en ningún momento.

- No puedo esperar a poner en marcha mi plan - dijo Pryce, mirando la pokéball que había fabricado -. Si consigo viajar en el tiempo … ¡seré invencible!

Un agujero se abrió en el aire justo encima de Pryce. Pero no un agujero cualquiera, era un agujero espacio-temporal.

- ¡Lo conseguí! - gritó Pryce -. ¡La GS ball está completa!

Pryce comenzó a elevarse hacia el agujero y se perdió en él. Gold cayó al suelo, debilitado. Pika y Chuchu se acercaron a él, preocupados.

- No puedo moverme … - murmuró Gold -. P … pero … tengo que ir tras él.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó una voz de mujer.

Wilton, con la dueña de la guardería a su espalda, acababa de llegar junto a Gold, acompañado también del dueño de la guardería. Se acercaron a socorrer al muchacho:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó el señor -. ¡Has protegido el huevo de Pika y Chuchu!

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Wilton.

- ¿Y me preguntas a mí? - preguntó Gold.

- Bueno … a nosotros también nos atacaron - admitió Wilton -. Fueron los soldados del hombre enmascarado.

Al escuchar aquello, Gold se levantó, furioso. Pero no era capaz de sobrellevar todo el cansancio:

- ¡Espera, Gold! - exclamó la señora, entregándole una carta -. ¡Antes tienes que leer esto! ¡El Prof. Oak me pidió que te lo entregara!

- ¡Un regalo! - exclamó Gold, ilusionado -. ¡Seguro que el profe me ha enviado algún tipo de método para derrotar a ese hombre!

- No creo … - murmuró la mujer.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Gold, leyendo la primera hoja.

Había cinco palabras escritas: "luchador", "entrenador", "curandero", "cazador" y "evolución". Gold sacó la segunda hoja y leyó lo que ponía:

- "Todos los entrenadores a los que les he confiado la pokédex poseen diferentes habilidades. Tras observar e investigar sus conductas y su trato con los pokémons, he decidido qué cargo asignarles a cada uno de ellos. Red, el anterior campeón de la Liga Pokémon, es el más cualificado para batallas, él es el Luchador. Mi nieto Green es el más claro ejemplo de Entrenador. Yellow posee la habilidad de curar a los pokémon, él es el Curandero. Crys es la pro en capturas pokémon, por lo que ella es la Cazadora".

Gold no sabía qué pensar:

- El único nombre que reconozco es el de Crys - murmuró -. Los otros deben de ser nuestros superiores …

En la tercera hoja encontró otro nombre que reconocía:

- "Blue y el chico al que adora como a su hermano pequeño, Silver … Después de que Blue me hubiera contado toda la historia de su pasado, supuse que el chico que me robó la pokédex fue su amigo Silver. Blue y Silver fueron entrenados para aprender acerca de la evolución de los pokémons a partir del intercambio, por lo que ellos son los llamados Expertos en evolución e intercambio".

Gold releyó las tres hojas:

- ¿Y? - preguntó -. ¿No dice nada sobre mí? ¡¿Y mis habilidades? ¡Por favor, decidme qué pasa conmigo!

Gold agarró a la mujer de los hombros:

- ¡Cálmate, muchacho! - exclamó la anciana.

- No puede ser … - murmuró Gold, abrazándose con fuerza al pokéhuevo -. ¿No tengo ninguna habilidad? ¿No hay lugar para mí entre estos entrenadores? Me está pidiendo que me rinda, ¿verdad? No tengo ninguna habilidad, yo no soy nada especial.

Gold arrugó los folios y los rompió, con furia:

- ¡Tiene que haber algo de lo que deba sentirme orgulloso! - gritó.

Wilton y los dueños de la guardería ya no sabían a dónde mirar. Aferrándose con fuerza al pokéhuevo, Gold le gritó al cielo:

- ¡Profesor! ¡Dígame, por favor! ¡DÍGAME!

Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos. Gold bajó la cabeza, abatido, quedándose abrazado al pokéhuevo:

- Por qué … - murmuraba -. Por qué …

De pronto, el huevo empezó a emitir ruidos y a moverse. Todos se alarmaron y los dos Pikachus se emocionaron:

- ¡El huevo de Pika y Chuchu! - exclamó el dueño de la guardería.

Wilton se dio cuenta de que había otra hoja dentro del sobre. La sacó y la leyó:

- ¡Gold! - exclamó -. ¡Hay más! ¡Es la séptima habilidad! ¡Gold, tú eres el Criador!

El pokéhuevo se abrió y un alegre Pichu, con el flequillo parecido al de Gold, salió de él, emitiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas:

- ¡La crianza pokémon es tu habilidad! - exclamó Wilton.

- ¡Ha eclosionado! - exclamó el señor.

- ¡Nunca había visto ese pokémon antes! - exclamó su mujer.

- Yo sólo … - murmuró Gold -, yo sólo le sujeté entre mis brazos. Quería protegerlo para que no sufriera ningún daño. Pero tú … has nacido, así de repente.

Pichu le sonrió a Gold y se subió a su cabeza.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Gold.

Pichu empezó a elevar del suelo a Gold gracias a sus poderosas descargas eléctricas. Se dirigieron hacia el agujero espacio-temporal:

- ¡¿Qué es ese agujero? - chilló la señora.

- ¿Quieres ir tras el hombre enmascarado? - le preguntó Gold a Pichu -. ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos entonces!

- ¡Gold! - gritó Wilton.

Gold y Pichu desaparecieron dentro del agujero espacio-temporal, sin saber dónde se estaban metiendo.

_Mientras tanto …_

Eusine tomaba aliento. Aún estaba débil por haber inhalado el gas de Gastly.

- ¡Eusine! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes - respondió Eusine -. La batalla dentro del muro de cristal fue más difícil de lo que parecía.

- Él no es el único - negó LT. Surge.

- Surge y yo tampoco estamos en condiciones de seguir peleando - dijo Blaine.

Entei y Raikou ayudaban a Suicune a recuperarse y a ponerse en pie. Misty le miró:

- Suicune … - dijo -. Quieres ir a la batalla final, ¿verdad?

Suicune la miró:

- Lo siento - murmuró Misty -, pero no puedo ir contigo. Yo también estoy muy débil. ¡Debes encontrar un nuevo compañero!

Crystal y Eusine dieron un respingo. Eusine se aflojó la pajarita mientras Suicune le observó, durante unos segundos. Pero alucinó cuando vio que la persona a la que Suicune se acabó acercando fue a Crystal:

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Crystal, mientras Eusine se ponía a llorar.

Suicune depositó en la mano de Crystal un pendiente con forma de estrella:

- ¡Mi pendiente! - exclamó Crystal.

- Jeje - rió Misty, mientras sus ojos se empañaban -, no me extraña que … lo haya llevado consigo todo este tiempo. Cuando vi tu pendiente en tu oreja derecha, me lo imaginé. Si yo no pudo seguir luchando, tú …

Misty se desplomó sobre el suelo. Crystal se precipitó a recogerla:

- ¡Misty! - exclamó.

- No te preocupes - dijo Misty -. Estoy bien, y me alegro por él … He entrenado y luchado con pokémons que luego he entregado a mis mejores amigos. Gracias a ellos, mis pokémons han podido hacerse más fuertes. Omanyte para Yellow, Gyarados para Red. A todos les va bien … Esta es mi camino como entrenadora. Mi orgullo …

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar por el rostro de Misty:

- Lo supe desde el principio - murmuró Misty -. Sabía que no sería su última entrenadora … Cuida bien de Suicune, por favor.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Crystal.

- Si Suicune se va - dijo Blaine -, estos dos no querrán quedarse aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Surge?

- ¡Por mí vale! - accedió LT. Surge.

Crystal se puso su pendiente y se montó sobre Suicune. En ese momento, llegaron Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Amy e Eevee.

- ¡Vosotros …! - exclamó LT. Surge.

- ¡Estáis bien! - exclamó Blaine, complacido -. Y tú …

Miró a Amy, que frunció el ceño. No había soltado el pokéhuevo en ningún momento, y se quedó impresionada al ver a Crystal montada sobre Suicune:

- ¡Eh, tú! - exclamó Amy -. No sé a dónde vas pero, ¿vas a reunirte con Silver?

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Crystal -. ¿De qué conoces tú a Silver?

- ¡He sido su compañera de equipo durante este último año! - respondió Amy, resuelta -. ¡Le perdí de vista en la Meseta Añil! ¡Pero sé que está en busca del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo!

- Entonces - dijo Crystal -, puede que nos lo encontremos, porque yo voy a luchar contra el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo también. ¿Quieres venirte?

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió Amy, decidida.

- ¡Pues sube!

Amy se subió sobre Suicune. Eevee también se subió, y Amy se aferró con fuerza al pokéhuevo:

- El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo iba en dirección a Pueblo Azalea - dijo Crystal, mirando al horizonte -. ¡No te preocupes, Gold, voy a por ti! ¡Vamos, compañeros!

Suicune, Raikou y Entei partieron en dirección suroeste. Eusine se había quedado llorando, cuando:

- ¡Eusine! - exclamó una conocida voz.

Morty, que había estado reanimando al Presidente, acababa de llegar junto a su viejo amigo.

- ¡Oh, mi colega! - exclamó Eusine, animándose -. ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo …!

- Ya - dijo Morty -. ¿Pero crees que está bien dejarle marchar a Suicune?

- Mmh - murmuró Eusine -, estoy seguro de que quedó sorprendido por mi fuerza. ¡Da por hecho que volverá!

- Si tú lo dices … - titubeó Morty.

- ¿Y tú qué? - preguntó Eusine -. ¿Qué pensaste al ver a Ho-oh?

- Je - rió Morty -. La verdad es que me sentí impresionado al ver al pokémon arco iris por televisión, así sin más. Pero soy Líder de gimnasio. Antes de ir tras el pokémon, debía pensar primero en la seguridad de la gente. No pienso permitir que …

De pronto, algo sobresaltó a Morty:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Eusine.

- ¡Los restos del cuerpo del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo! - exclamó Morty -. ¡Están congelando el vapor del aire para regenerarse!

Las piernas de lo que quedaba del cuerpo del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo llegaron corriendo a por ellos.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Whitney.

Pero, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, llegó Smeargle y derritió definitivamente el hielo:

- ¡Whitney! - chilló Mary, llegando corriendo hacia allí.

- ¡Mary! - exclamó Whitney, alegre -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Y cómo ha hecho Smeargle para derretir el hielo?

- ¡Copió el ataque de Entei con su movimiento esquema! - explicó Mary.

- Qué suerte hemos tenido … - murmuró Morty.

- La verdad es que ese Pryce es un hombre bastante fuerte - dijo Bugsy.

- ¡Chicos! - oyeron exclamar a Falkner -. ¡Hay alguien debajo de estos escombros, venid!

Todos acudieron en ayuda de Falkner para ayudarle a retirar los escombros. Allí debajo estaban Daisy y Bill, que había intentado proteger a Daisy. Entonces, llegó el Jefe de la radio:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó -. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¡He visto muchas cosas en mi vida, pero sin duda, esta catástrofe se lleva la palma!

Ayudó a los demás a recoger a Bill y a Daisy, que estaba inconsciente:

- ¡Daisy! - exclamaba Bill.

- ¿Puedes oírnos? - preguntó el Jefe.

- Ah … - murmuró Daisy.

- ¡Está bien! - exclamó Mary, aliviada.

- ¡Rápido! - exclamó el Jefe, agarrando a Bill y a Daisy -. ¡Tenéis que venir a la sala de radio, a lo mejor hay algún aparato que podáis arreglar!

El Jefe llevó a Bill y a Daisy a la sala de radio, donde Bill se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- ¡El fax! - exclamó -. ¡Todavía está funcionando! ¡Y mire! ¡Están llegando faxes de entrenadores de todo Johto y Kanto!

Con el corazón en un puño, el Jefe se acercó al fax a recoger los faxes que habían ido llegando:

- "He estado intentando sintonizar vuestra cadena - leyó -, pero la radio no para de emitir sonidos raros. Espero que no esté ocurriendo nada malo. Estoy muy preocupada. Yuri, de Ciudad Malva".

El Jefe de la radio siguió leyendo más faxes:

- "¿Es verdad que han asaltado el estadio? He estado escuchando vuestra emisora. Jun, de Ciudad Endrino". "Me gustaría ayudar a los líderes de gimnasio a vencer a los malos. Naoya, de Ciudad Azafrán".

Los ojos del Jefe se llenaron de lágrimas:

- **Así que la transmisión no se llegó a cortar del todo - pensó, emocionado -. ¡Y todos estos faxes son de entrenadores jóvenes que quieren ayudar!**.

Daisy le vendaba una herida a Bill. Los dos estaban escuchando a lo que leía el Jefe, entristecidos. El Jefe leyó otro fax, aquella vez de algún entrenador más mayor y maduro a juzgar por lo que ponía:

- "Mis pokémons no son muy fuertes, pero no soporto quedarme aquí quieto sin hacer nada. Si tan sólo el Sistema de Transporte funcionara, podría enviar a mis pokémons. Es una pena que el Sistema de Transporte no funcione. Estoy seguro de que muchos más entrenadores piensan lo mismo".

Al escuchar eso, Bill sintió como si se le parase el corazón:

- **El Sistema de Transporte - pensó -. ¡No hay ningún problema con el sistema! Simplemente, no funciona. He intentado arreglarlo un montón de veces, pero …**.

De pronto, una idea llegó fugazmente a la cabeza de Bill: - **¡No hay ningún problema con el sistema!** - pensó, poniéndose de pie como un autómata -. ¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué no me habrá dado cuenta antes?

Bill salió corriendo de allí:

- ¡Bill! - exclamó Daisy.

El joven fue corriendo hasta la sala de control, donde aún yacían Keane y Chermaine, inconscientes. Bill se acercó al ordenador desde el que se controlaban todas las máquinas:

- Esto también está hecho un desastre … - murmuró Bill.

- ¡Bill! - exclamó Daisy, que le había seguido hasta ahí -. ¿Qué ha …?

- Tiene que haber algo que funcione … - murmuraba Bill, arreglando los cables del ordenador -. Daisy, hay algo que me gustaría confirmar. ¡Es sobre el Sistema de Transporte! Los sistemas de aquí deberían estar conectados también al Sistema de Transporte, por lo que debo de ser capaz de acceder al Sistema desde esta sala de control.

Bill terminó de arreglar los cables y empezó a teclear. Daisy hizo aparecer a su Chansey por si había que curar alguna que otra herida más:

- Vamos a ver … - dijo Bill, tecleando -. ¡Ouch!

Se resintió de la herida del brazo. Daisy se agarró a él, preocupada:

- ¡Ten cuidado, por favor! - exclamó.

El Vulpix de Bill ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Bill se secó el sudor de la frente y siguió tecleando:

- Los líderes de gimnasio están haciendo todo lo que pueden, ¡yo también debo dar lo mejor de mí! - exclamó.

- Yo también quiero ayudar - dijo Daisy.

- Daisy … - dijo Bill, complacido.

Daisy se sentó junto a él, pero Bill bajó los brazos, desolado:

- Ya ha pasado más de un año desde el que el Sistema de Transporte se echó a perder. He estado intentando averiguar si se trata de la acción de un hacker, pero no he encontrado nada - murmuró Bill.

- Mi abuelo me lo contó - dijo Daisy -. Las razones son desconocidas …

- Pero Daisy - dijo Bill -, ¡nos hemos pasado por alto lo más obvio! ¡Los hackers pueden hacer más que alterar el sistema!

Siguió tecleando y consiguió acceder a las reservas de energía de todo el estadio:

- La energía … - masculló Bill -. ¡Ah!

De sopetón, la energía, o la poca energía que quedaba, se iba gastando sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Bill, girándose para mirar a Keane y Chermaine -. ¡Estos tíos han estado robando la energía necesaria para que el Sistema de Transporte funcione! ¡Vale, ahora que ya lo hemos descubierto, debemos devolverle la energía al Sistema!

- ¿Pero de dónde la vas a sacar? - preguntó Daisy.

Bill fue mirando todas las reservas de energía. Pero no quedaba energía en ninguna parte.

- ¡De cualquier sitio! - exclamaba Bill, impertérrito -. ¡Con que saquemos la energía de cualquier sitio será suficiente!

- ¡Pero Bill, todo está destrozado! - exclamó Daisy -. ¡No queda energía en ninguna parte!

- ¡No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Yo, como inventor del Sistema de Transporte, debo encontrar una solución! Daisy … tú también escuchaste lo que ponía en los faxes, ¿verdad? Si no podemos responderles …

- Bill … - murmuró Daisy, mientras la voz de Bill se quebraba.

- ¡¿De qué sirvo como científico si no puedo ayudar a nadie? - gritó Bill, desesperado.

Le dio un puñetazo al teclado mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando Daisy se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- ¡Bill! - exclamó, señalando la pantalla -. ¡Mira! ¡La energía está aumentando! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Está incluso sobrepasando el límite!

Bill levantó la vista y comprobó que era verdad:

- ¡¿Pero cómo …? - gritó.

Ninguno de los dos sabría nunca la razón. Pero la realidad era que Raikou, al igual que había servido como generador de energía para el magneto tren, había decidido usar su energía para devolver a la vida a todas las máquinas y sistemas del estadio. Bill llamó al Jefe de radio:

- ¡Diga! - respondió el Jefe.

- ¡Señor Director! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Soy Bill! ¿Todavía funciona la emisión?

- Eh … ¡sí! ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

- ¡Por favor, dígale a todo el mundo que el Sistema de Transporte ha sido arreglado! ¡Y vamos a necesitar la ayuda de todo el mundo!

- ¡De acuerdo!


	65. 3ª saga GSC: 065

Capítulo 65 - **¡Lugia y Ho-oh liberados! ¡Batallas en el tiempo y el pasado de Pryce!**

Tras recibir el mensaje de Bill, el Jefe de la radio se dispuso a mandarles a todos los entrenadores que estuvieran pendientes de la emisora un mensaje. A pesar de que la señal no era del todo clara, el mensaje se pudo entender:

- ¡Esto es Radio Trigal! - se escuchó la voz del Jefe en todo Johto -. ¡Repito, esto GZZZ desde la Meseta Añil! ZZZZ ¡Si tenéis algún pokémon GZZ por favor, necesitamos vuestra ayuda! ¡La batalla ZZGZ cerca de el Encinar, en ZZ Azalea! ¡Por favor, enviad a vuestros …! GZZZZ

El mensaje llegó al Club de Fans de Pokémon, de Ciudad Carmín. El Presidente, que tenía muchos contactos, también se decidió a correr la voz:

- ¡Ya lo habéis escuchado! - exclamó -. ¡Ha llegado la hora de ayudar! ¡Como miembros del CFP, nos perdonaremos a aquellos que hayan usado a los pokémons con fines viles! ¡Ya habéis escuchado la radio! ¡Todos los amantes de los pokémons de todo el país, gente que adora a los pokémons! ¡Estamos en una gran crisis! ¡Y es hora de ponerle fin uniendo todas nuestras fuerzas!

Bill terminaba de arreglar el Sistema de Transporte desde la sala de control:

- ¡El Sistema de Transporte - exclamó -, está arreglado!

Todos los entrenadores de Kanto y Johto enviaron sus pokémons al Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Azalea mediante el Sistema de Transporte, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

_En ese momento …_

Karen había desaparecido de la vista, pero Blue estaba a punto de caer aunque se agarraba como desesperada a la cola de Moltres:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Blue, mientras empezaba a caer al vacío.

- ¡Blue! - gritó Red.

Por suerte, Green fue lo suficientemente rápido para colocarse debajo de Moltres, por lo que Blue y Snubbull pudieron caer sobre el cuerpo de Zapdos. La chica resopló, sin creerse de la que se acababa de salvar:

- Gracias, Green - dijo.

Pero Green no dijo nada.

- ¡¿Estás bien, Blue? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Sí, no te preocupes! - respondió Blue.

Red giró la cabeza para mirar a Lugia y a Ho-oh.

- Si pudiéramos acercarnos un poco más … - murmuró -. ¡Podríamos usar los ataques de hielo y trueno de Articuno y de Zapdos!

Lugia les atacó con otro aero chorro.

- ¡Cambio de plan! - exclamó Green -. Escuchad, esos dos pokémons son legendarios, no están hechos para estar bajo las órdenes de nadie. ¡Lo que necesitamos primero es librarles de ese control!

- ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? - preguntó Red.

De pronto, Red divisó algo a lo lejos:

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó, señalando -. ¿Qué es eso?

Green y Blue también miraron. Los cientos, casi miles, de pokémons que todos los entrenadores de Kanto y Johto habían enviado estaban acudiendo en tropel en su ayuda.

- ¡Están llegando un montón de pokémons desde Pueblo Azalea! - exclamó Red.

Los pokémons se plantaron ante Lugia y Ho-oh, formando una enorme muralla, y algunos atacando mientras otros intentaban decirles cosas a los dos pájaros.

- Estos pokémons - dijo Green -, son la muestra del coraje de todos los entrenadores pokémon. Han unido sus fuerzas para transmitir un deseo: el fin de esta guerra.

Los pokémons les hablaron a Lugia y a Ho-oh. Lugia y Ho-oh les observaban a todos y se acabaron posando en el suelo, para escuchar.

- Puedo sentir algo - dijo Green.

- Es como si … un corazón frío se derritiera - dijo Blue.

- ¡Es una cálida fuerza! - exclamó Red -. ¡Mirad, Lugia y Ho-oh han dejado de atacar! ¡Vamos a aterrizar nosotros también!

Red, Green y Blue bajaron al suelo. Lugia y Ho-oh terminaron de escuchar las súplicas de todos los pokémons y sonrieron. Desplegaron sus gigantescas alas y echaron a volar, perdiéndose de vista en el cielo:

- Han sido liberados - dijo Green.

- ¡Los pokémons han ganado! - exclamó Red -. Ahora por fin podremos acercarnos al Santuario … ¡Ah, por cierto!

Red le dio a Green la pokéball de Charizard y a Blue, la pokéball de Blastoise.

- Creo que les vamos a necesitar en la batalla final - dijo Red, guiñándoles un ojo.

Green y Blue sonrieron. Los tres hicieron aparecer a Venusaur, Charizard y Blastoise y echaron a correr al corazón del bosque:

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Red.

_Un rato más tarde …_

Will rondaba cerca del Santuario, esperando a Karen:

- No me lo puedo creer - murmuraba, mirando al cielo -. ¡Lugia y Ho-oh han sido liberados …!

De repente, Pryce llegó junto a Will, con aspecto fatigado, aún sentado dentro de lo poco que quedaba el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo:

- ¡Tú no te escapas! - exclamó Pryce, inmovilizando a Will.

- ¡Uaah! - gritó Will -. ¡Jefe! ¿Qué le ha pasado en el traje?

- Me topé con un niño bastante molesto - respondió Pryce -, pero ya no me supondrá ninguna amenaza. ¡¿Y a ti no te dije que no dejarais pasar a nadie?

Will casi se ahogaba entre las enorme manos de hielo.

- Sé que estáis ahí - gruñó Pryce -. ¡Detrás de los árboles!

Silver y Feraligator aparecieron de entre unos arbustos:

- ¡Soy yo! - exclamó Silver, apretando los puños -. ¡Por fin nos encontramos!

Blue, seguida de Red y Green, también llegó corriendo al lugar:

- ¡Nosotros también estamos aquí! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Hemos conseguido liberar a Ho-oh y a Lugia! - exclamó Red -. ¡Ya no están bajo tu control!

Acto seguido, llegaron Entei, Raikou y Suicune. Crystal, Amy e Eevee se unieron a los entrenadores:

- ¡Nosotras también hemos llegado! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Amy! - gritaron Red y Blue, atónitos.

Green se limitó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Amy también se sintió aliviada de verle, pero aún más al ver a Silver:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Amy.

- Amy … - murmuró Silver.

Yellow apareció de detrás de unos árboles:

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó.

- ¡Yellow! - exclamaron Red y Crystal.

También llegó Typhlosion con los dos Pikachus a la espalda, que saltaron a los brazos de Yellow:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Chuchu!

- ¡Explotaro! - exclamó Crystal.

Green, Blue, Silver, Crystal, Yellow y Red, acompañados de sus pokémons, Charizard, Blastoise, Feraligator, Meganium, Pika, Chuchu y Venusaur, y los Perros Legendarios, Entei, Raikou y Suicune, se encararon con Pryce. Silver miró a Amy de reojo:

- Amy - dijo -, ¿luchas o no?

- **Por fin … Me han ofrecido luchar junto a ellos** - pensó Amy, viendo cumplido su sueño -. ¡Por supuesto, Silver!

Amy e Eevee se unieron a los Dexholders, los seis muchachos a los que el Prof. Oak les había confiado las pokédex.

- Por fin … - masculló Silver, apretando los dientes, con rabia -. ¡Por fin vamos a ponerle fin a todas tus maldades!

Todos los pokémons se lanzaron contra Pryce. Pero Crystal se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien:

- **¡Gold no está! - pensó -. ¡Fue tras el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo y no ha vuelto …! ¡Gold, ¿dónde estás?**.

Pryce creó varios muros de hielo, consiguiendo protegerse de todos los ataques combinados de los pokémons:

- ¡Maldito …! - exclamó Red.

- ¡No podrás contra todos nosotros! - gritó Silver -. ¡Feraligator, ataque surf!

- ¡Eevee, tú también! - exclamó Amy, sacando la piedra trueno -. ¡Ataque rayo!

Eevee evolucionó en Jolteon y unió sus ataques eléctricos a los de Pika y Chuchu, pero no era suficiente.

- ¡Muajajaja! - rió Pryce -. ¿Eso es lo mejor que tenéis?

Creó seis figuras humanoides de hielo.

- ¡Ha creado maniquíes de hielo a partir de los muros de hielo y congelando el vapor del aire! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Yellow.

- ¡Vamos, mis soldados de hielo! - exclamó Pryce.

Los pokémons se enzarzaron en una dura pelea contra los soldados de hielo, pero no eran capaces de vencerlos.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Blue.

Tras librarse de los pokémons, los soldados de hielo se lanzaron a por los entrenadores, acorralándolos.

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Green, mientras uno de los soldaos de hielo le agarraba.

Con los pokémons fuera de combate, los soldados de hielo fueron atrapando uno a uno a todos los entrenadores.

- ¡Jajaja! - se rió Pryce -. ¡Contemplad mi fuerza!

Amy, al ser bajita y ligera, fue capaz de escabullirse entre las zarpas de uno de los soldados de hielo y llegó junto a Jolteon:

- ¡Tomad! - exclamó, dándole un objeto a Jolteon y varios iguales a los demás pokémons -. ¡Son anticongelar! ¡Os ayudarán a recuperaros!

- ¿Quién es esa rata? - preguntó Pryce -. ¡A por ella!

Creó más soldados de hielo. Uno de ellos logró capturar a Amy, que aquella vez no pudo escapar.

- ¡Estoy lleno de energía! - exclamó Pryce, enseñándoles a todos la GS Ball -. ¡Y mirad, la pokéball ya está terminada!

- ¡¿La pokéball para capturar el tiempo? - gritó Crystal.

- ¡Por fin, el momento que he estado esperando! - exclamó Pryce, abriendo las puertas del Santuario.

La Luna brillaba con fuerza. Entonces, pudieron ver un pokémon dentro del Santuario, en una extraña dimensión espacio-temporal. Red se imaginó de cuál se trataba:

- ¡Ahí estás, Celebi! - exclamó Pryce, lanzando la GS Ball.

Lanzó la extraña pokéball, logrando capturar a Celebi sin ningún problema.

- ¡No! - gritaron Silver y Blue.

Pryce contempló a Celebi, atrapado dentro de la GS ball:

- Celebi - le dijo -, llévame de vuelta al pasado que he perdido.

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Red, señalando a las ruedas de la silla de ruedas -, ¡tiene un reloj y un termómetro!

Celebi empezó a brillar dentro de la pokéball:

- ¡El reloj está avanzando hacia atrás! - exclamó Red -. ¡Y la temperatura está bajando! ¡Nos quiere congelar!

Los soldados de hielo quedaron como simples estatuas de hielo que mantenían atrapados a los entrenadores. El hielo empezó a extenderse por todo el bosque:

- ¡Gold! - gritaba Crystal -. ¡¿Dónde estás?

- Gold … - repitió Pryce -. Luchó bien, jejeje. Logró desenmascararme gracias a sus insistentes ataques … ¡Ja, aún estoy cegado por sus movimientos eléctricos!

- Entonces, Gold … - murmuró Crystal.

Antes de lo que pudo darse cuenta, se vio libre del hielo. Silver le había ordenado a Entei que empezase a derretir el hielo:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Crystal.

Silver sólo liberó a Crystal. Pensó en ir a liberar a Amy, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

- ¡La pokédex! - exclamó Silver -. ¡La pokédex nos dirá si Gold está aquí o no!

Silver y Crystal miraron sus pokédex:

- La luz se ilumina - dijo Crystal -, ¡pero no pita!

- ¡Es lo mismo! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Con tal de que reaccione, significa que Gold sigue entre nosotros!

- Silver … - masculló Pryce -, sin duda, mi mejor aprendiz.

Los demás entrenadores también intentaban liberarse del hielo, pero sus pokémons no eran capaces.

- Estaba resultando demasiado molesto - dijo Pryce, hablando de Gold -. Tuve que hacer algo para dejarle atrapado en el tiempo … ¡Jeje! ¡Fue el mismo truco que empleé para atrapar a los Perros Legendarios! Le atrapé dentro de uno de mis cristales de hielo y le lancé al espacio temporal.

Un muro de hielo apareció flotando dentro del Santuario. Allí estaba Gold atrapado.

- ¡Gold! - gritaron Silver y Crystal.

- ¡Hasta nunca! - exclamó Pryce.

Y se perdió dentro del Santuario.

- ¡Pryce ha desaparecido! - exclamó Crystal.

Ella y Silver se asomaron a la ventana del Santuario y vieron a Gold, atrapado en el tiempo:

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Logré alcanzar al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, pero he vuelto a perder! ¡Me odio!

Silver introdujo la mano dentro del espacio temporal:

- ¡Agárrate! - exclamó.

- ¡Cuidado, Silver! - gritó Amy, desde atrás.

Silver observó cómo su mano se deformaba dentro de aquella extraña dimensión y tuve que retirarla.

- ¡Grr! - gruñó Silver, con rabia.

- ¡Se trata de un espacio temporal! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡No puedes entrar ahí sin más, morirás! ¡La pokéball que tenía Pryce poseía el poder de la pluma plateada y la pluma arco iris, por eso ha podido entrar sin problemas!

Yellow dio un respingo al escuchar eso:

- **¡Claro! - pensó -. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡El día que los Perros Legendarios despertaron, y cuando hablé con ellos …! ¡Pensé que era el sótano de la Torre Quemada, pero me equivocaba! ¡Estaba dentro del espacio temporal! ¡Y la razón por la que pude entrar …!**.

Gold le daba puñetazos a la pared de cristal en la que estaba atrapado:

- Si tuviéramos esas dos plumas … - se lamentó.

Les echó un vistazo a todos los entrenadores de fuera. Y se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Gold, atónito.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Yellow, comprendiéndolo.

- ¡Hey! - gritó Gold, dirigiéndose a Crystal -. ¡No os quedéis ahí como si nada cuando la solución está delante de vuestras narices!

- ¿La solución? - repitió Crystal, extrañada.

- ¡Abre los ojos! - gritó Gold, señalando el sombrero de Yellow -. ¡Mira el sombrero de ese chaval! ¡Tiene las dos plumas como adornos!

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Yellow!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Yellow, intentando quitarse las plumas del sombrero -. ¿Eh? ¡Ay, no puedo quitármelas!

- **Creo que las apreté demasiado** - pensó Blue, sintiéndose culpable.

Yellow tiraba de las plumas, pero no se soltaban del gorro:

- ¡Pues entonces quítate el gorro! - gritó Gold.

- P … ¡pero …! - tartamudeó Yellow, sonrojándose y mirando a Red.

- ¡Pero "qué"! - gritó Gold -. ¡Si no te das prisa, Explotaro te ayudará a quitártelo!

- **Yellow …** - pensó Amy.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Vale! ¡Me lo quitaré yo!

Yellow se quitó el sombrero de paja, dejando al descubierto su larga y rubia melena, recogida en una coleta. Blue vio desparramados todos sus planes por el suelo y Red se quedó sin habla. Yellow le lanzó el sombrero a Crystal, que también se había quedado de piedra. Crystal introdujo el sombrero lo suficiente para que Gold pudiera arrancar las plumas y salir del Santuario:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Gold, pisando tierra -. ¡Da gusto volver al mundo normal!

Miró a Yellow, que estaba con la vista en el suelo, totalmente sonrojada:

- ¡Gracias por salvarme! - exclamó Gold, aunque él tampoco cabía en sí de la sorpresa -. ¿Chavala? ¡¿Eres una chica?

Gold miró a Red, Green y Blue. Green y Blue ya lo sabían, Red era el único de los tres que no tenía ni idea, y aún estaba alucinando:

- **Y ahora cómo se lo explico yo a mi hermana** - pensaba.

- Percibo cierta tensión en el ambiente - dijo Gold, arrascándose la cabeza.

Volvió a dirigirse a Yellow:

- Bueno - dijo -, has sido muy valiente por atreverte a quitarte ese sombrero. Y ahora, gracias a ti, tengo las dos plumas. ¡Ahora podré seguir a Pryce y luchar contra él!

Raikou se acercó a Gold. Crystal, Suicune, Silver y Entei también se acercaron:

- ¿Vosotros también queréis venir? - preguntó Gold -. Bueno, supongo que eso no hace falta ni decirlo.

Gold se montó sobre Raikou. Silver se montó sobre Entei y Crystal, sobre Suicune:

- ¡Vamos! - gritó Gold, entrando en el Santuario -. ¡Viajemos a través del tiempo!

Nada más entrar en el espacio temporal, decenas de recuerdos acudieron en forma de imágenes a los ojos de Gold, Silver y Crystal. El día que Gold se topó con Silver y le tomó por el ladrón que había robado su mochila. Cuando lucharon por primera vez contra el Team Rocket. El primer encuentro de Gold con el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. El día que Crystal se presentó ante el Prof. Oak. Cuando Silver se despidió de Lance. El momento en el que Crystal despertó y vio a Gold a punto de darle un puñetazo a Silver … Incluso momentos que habían tenido lugar hacía sólo unos minutos.

- ¡Así que esto es el Tiempo! - exclamó Gold, impresionado -. ¡Todo esto son nuestros recuerdos!

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Crystal.

Señaló a una ventana en el espacio. Pudieron ver a un hombre parecido a Pryce, pero con el pelo negro y mucho más joven.

- ¡Es el viejo! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Es Pryce! ¡Es su pasado!

El joven Pryce estaba asomado a una enorme grieta que se había abierto en el hielo. Dos Lapras caían por la franja y Pryce lloraba y gritaba:

- ¡Lapris! - gritaba -. ¡Laprus!

Pero los dos Lapras se perdieron de vista en las profundidades. Pryce se ahogó entre sus lágrimas, cuando el pokéhuevo que sostenía entre sus manos se abrió y un pequeño Lapras salió de él:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó el joven Pryce.

El Lapras recién nacido miró a su alrededor, entristecido. Pryce le abrazó:

- ¡Lo siento! - sollozó -. ¡Ha sido mi error como entrenador! Por favor, perdóname. Perdóname …

Gold, Silver y Crystal se quedaron mirándolo:

- Ahora ya lo sabéis - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres muchachos se volvieron. El Pryce actual les observaba, con el ceño fruncido:

- ¡Pryce! - exclamó Gold -. Ese es tu pasado …

Pryce les mostró una pokéball con un Lapras dentro:

- Permitidme presentaros - les dijo -, a mi Lapras, Glacier. ¡Voy a volver al pasado por su propio bien! ¡Para salvar a sus padres, Lapris y Laprus!

- ¡¿Habías planeado todo esto sólo para eso? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡¿"Sólo para ESO"? - repitió Pryce, furioso y dolido -. ¡A vosotros puede pareceros una tontería, pero para mí lo es TODO!

Pryce le arrebató las plumas de la gorra a Gold:

- ¡No! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Silver.

- ¡Ay! - chilló Crystal.

Ya estaban comenzando a notar los efectos de estar flotando en el Tiempo sin la protección de las plumas:

- Por cierto - añadió Pryce -, mentí. Cuando dije que los pokémons no son más que armas, mentí.

Pryce acarició a su Swinub, que descansaba en su regazo:

- ¡Los pokémons deberían ser amados! - gritó Pryce -. ¡Debemos cuidarlos y amarlos! ¡Deberían ser considerados símbolos del amor! ¡Y vosotros os quedaréis perdidos en el tiempo! ¡Y no os preocupéis, porque dentro de poco, vuestros amiguitos de fuera se reunirán con vosotros!

Gold apretó los puños, con impotencia. Pryce alzó la GS Ball con Celebi dentro:

- ¡Rápido, Celebi! - exclamó Pryce -. ¡Llévame de vuelta a ese pasado que he perdido!

_Mientras tanto …_

El Encinar seguía congelándose. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow y Amy seguían atrapados entre las estatuas de hielo:

- Yellow, tu pelo … - dijo Red.

- ¡Ahora no es el momento de discutir eso! - chilló Blue.

Yellow estaba roja como un tomate.

- Ya podría Silver habernos liberado a nosotros también - murmuró Amy, molesta.

- Es verdad - dijo Yellow -. Ese fuego logró liberar a Silver y a Crys, pero nuestros pokémons de fuego no pueden …

Charizard y Typhlosion hacían todo lo posible por deshacer el hielo, pero no lo conseguían.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Green -. ¡Amy! ¡Dile a tu Eevee que evolucione a Flareon, a lo mejor con su ayuda …!

- ¡No llego al bolsillo! - exclamó Amy, retorciéndose -. ¡Y de todas formas, no serviría de nada! ¡El fuego de Entei, el Perro Legendario, es el único capaz de derretir este hielo maldito!

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó Red -. ¡Cuando fui al Monte Plateado, le dije a Blastoise que se cargara con las aguas termales!

- ¿Crees que eso funcionará? - preguntó Blue.

- ¡Me dijeron que esas aguas termales son conocidas como las aguas hirvientes! - exclamó Red -. ¡Habrá que probarlo!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Blasty!

Blastoise empapó el hielo con el agua ardiente, derritiéndolo al instante.

- ¡Bien hecho! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Blasty, encárgate del hielo que está avanzando por el bosque! ¡No permitas que El Encinar se congele!

Blastoise se puso manos a la obra. Los entrenadores se vieron liberados. Nada más verse libre, Amy se puso a rebuscar entre el suelo:

- ¿Qué buscas, Amy? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡El huevo! - exclamaba Amy -. ¡El huevo …! ¡Ah, aquí está!

Encontró el pokéhuevo azul entre unos hierbajos. Amy se abrazó al huevo y lo apretó contra su pecho:

- **Eso me recuerda …** - pensó Yellow, quedándose en blanco.

Los demás entrenadores se asomaron al Santuario:

- ¡Vamos, chicos! - exclamó Red -. ¡Tenemos que echarles una mano a esos muchachos!

Dentro del espacio temporal, los recuerdos seguían sucediéndose ante los ojos de Gold, Silver y Crystal:

- Mira, Silver - dijo Gold, señalando a una de las ventanas de los recuerdos -. Es el día que nos conocimos. Ahora que lo pienso … todavía no me he disculpado por haberte tomado por ladrón.

Silver respiraba con dificultad debido a la presión que suponía estar allí sin las plumas, pero tuvo fuerzas para mirar a Gold:

- Lo siento - dijo Gold -. Tenía que decírtelo ahora … porque puede que ya no se me vuelva a presentar la oportunidad.

Gold alargó el brazo para poder llegar al lugar en el que las dos plumas se habían quedado flotando:

- ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos? - preguntó Silver -. ¿Cuál es tu razón para luchar? ¿Es por mí?

- ¿Por ti? - preguntó Gold, con una sonrisa -. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo voy a luchar por ti? He estado pensando en alguna razón para combatir, sí. Y no puedo decir para quién estoy luchando. Me resulta algo demasiado sensiblero. ¡Pero en las batallas, yo lucho por mí! Y la verdad es que no me importa si en mis propias batallas ayudo a gente. Si os podéis beneficiar de mi egoísmo, adelante.

- Gold … - murmuró Crystal.

Era la primera vez que le escuchaban hablar de forma tan madura. Gold, finalmente, alcanzó las dos plumas. Y se las dio a Silver y a Crystal:

- Silver, Crys - les dijo -, os he conocido y he viajado por muchos lugares. He conocido a mucha gente y hemos compartido muchas batallas. Ha sido muy divertido, ¡me lo he pasado muy bien! ¡Gracias por todo, chicos!

Sin dejarles tiempo de decir nada más, Gold se lanzó al agujero por el que se había marchado Pryce.

- ¡Gold! - gritaron Silver y Crystal.

Silver, Crystal y los Perros Legendarios se quedaron flotando en el tiempo, ya a salvo, mientras veían cómo Gold se perdía dentro de aquel agujero espacio-temporal para ir en busca de Pryce.


	66. 3ª saga GSC: 066

Gold se abrió paso entre las corrientes del tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos, logró alcanzar a Pryce:

- ¡Pryce! - gritó Gold -. ¡Suelta a Celebi!

El anciano dirigió la vista hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. Observó a Gold acercarse a toda velocidad:

- ¡Es una pena que Celebi tenga que ser usado por un hombre como tú! - exclamó Gold, alcanzando por fin a Pryce.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - gritó Pryce, harto.

Los restos de lo que había sido antes el cuerpo de hielo del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo le dieron una patada con a Gold, lanzándole hacia atrás.

Capítulo 66 - **¡El final de la gran batalla! ¡La canción que Pryce nunca escuchó y la resolución de Gold!**

- ¡Di todo lo que quieras! - le gritó Pryce a Gold -. ¡Tú nunca podrás entenderlo! ¡Nunca podrás saber cómo me sentí!

Volvió a patear a Gold, que emitió un grito de dolor.

- ¡Cómo me sentí cuando Glacier nació! - gritó Pryce -. ¡Mis sentimientos al saber que había nacido tras perder a sus padres!

El alma de Pryce se desgarraba, pero Gold logró estabilizarse:

- ¡Claro que te entiendo! - exclamó Gold.

Pryce se le quedó mirando a Gold, extrañado. Pichu salió de su pokéball y se subió sobre la cabeza de Gold:

- ¡Tal como dijo el Prof. Oak, soy el Criador! - exclamó Gold.

Gold volvió a la carga para alcanzar a Pryce, que seguía avanzando hacia sus recuerdos. Pryce reconoció al Pichu que había nacido tras la batalla entre él y Gold.

- **Gold, tienes razón - pensó Pryce -. ¡Eso es la crianza pokémon!**.

Pryce le ordenó a Swinub atacar. Swinub les lanzó un rayo hielo a Gold y a Pichu, pero aquello no les hizo detenerse.

- **Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta - pensó Pryce, mientras su Swinub seguía atacando -, pero de los huevos que incubas nacen pokémons capaces de explotar al máximo su potencial**.

Observó a Gold y a Pichu resistirse. Gold ayudó a Pichu a no caerse de su gorra y siguieron avanzando hacia él.

- **Y no son sólo sus habilidades - pensó Pryce -. ¡Tus sentimientos y tu fuerza de voluntad también serán heredados por el pokémon recién nacido!**.

Finalmente, Gold se acercó lo suficiente como para alargar su vara de billar y clavarla en el hielo de los restos del cuerpo del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo.

- **Tú … has desarrollado esta habilidad mientras has ido creciendo, siempre has vivido junto con los pokémons como si fuerais una familia - pensó Pryce, incapaz de imaginarse lo que planeaba Gold -. ¡Este eres tú!**.

Gold soltó un grito de guerra.

- **¡Sólo tú posees esa habilidad!** - pensó Pryce, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

- ¡A ver qué te parece nuestro ataque trueno! - gritó Gold.

Pichu lanzó una gigantesca descarga eléctrica que alcanzó a Pryce conducida a través de la vara de billar:

- ¡Uagh! - gritó Pryce.

- ¡Así se hace, mi pequeño compañero! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Esta es una buena muestra de tu mejor ataque potenciado con la energía de Raikou!

Silver y Crystal lo veían todo desde la ventana temporal en la que se encontraban ellos:

- ¡Gold está luchando! - exclamó Crystal.

- No podemos ir con él - dijo Silver -. ¡Pero podemos enviarles nuestras energías para ayudarle!

Los entrenadores al otro lado del Santuario le escucharon:

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó Red -. ¡Venusaur!

- ¡Charizard! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Blasty! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Chuchu!

- ¡Jolteon! - exclamó Amy.

Los ataques de Typhlosion, Feraligator y Meganium se unieron a los de los otros seis pokémons. Ya dentro del espacio temporal, a aquellos ataques se les unieron los de los tres Perros Legendarios.

Todos los ataques llegaron a Gold y se unieron a la electricidad de Pichu, recorriendo la vara de billar hasta llegar a Pryce:

- ¡Tus escudos y todas tus tonterías ya no te servirán de nada! - gritó Gold.

- ¡¿Pero qué dem …? - gritó Pryce.

- ¡Mi vara está incrustada en el cuerpo de hielo! - gritó Gold -. ¡Todos los ataques llegarán a ti a través de ella!

- ¡AAAHH! - gritó Pryce, mientras parte del cuerpo de hielo saltaba en pedazos.

- ¡Más energía, chicos! - gritó Gold.

Los demás debieron de oírle, porque llegaron más ataques que fueron conducidos por la vara de Gold hasta hacer saltar definitivamente el cuerpo de hielo por los aires. Pryce estuvo a punto de caerse, pero logró agarrarse a su silla de ruedas, que se había quedado flotando en el Tiempo.

- ¡Urgh! - gruñó Pryce, agarrándose con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Su Swinub se había quedado sobre el asiento de la silla de ruedas.

- ¡Da igual cuántas veces lo destroces! - le gritó Pryce a Gold -. ¡Porque …!

- ¡Si lo que pretendes decirme es que el hielo se reconstruirá, olvídalo! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Porque mi objetivo no era el hielo!

Gold y Pichu comenzaban a sentirse mucho más débiles. Ya llevaban mucho rato en el Tiempo sin las plumas. Temiéndose lo peor, Pryce se miró la única mano que le quedaba libre. La GS Ball se agrietaba en ella:

- ¡No! - exclamó Pryce.

Celebi escapó de la pokéball. No hizo caso de los gritos de Pryce, porque volvía a ser libre. Pryce también comenzó a sentir los efectos de la presión del Tiempo:

- Sin las plumas, ya no eres más que un hombre normal, y te quedarás perdido en el Tiempo - dijo Gold -. Como yo …

Pryce estaba temblando. Pero se calmó de repente. Glacier acababa de salir de su pokéball y estaba volando hacia el recuerdo en el que se podía ver a sus padres en la nieve.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Pryce -. Ese es … ¡ese es el lugar en el que fue separado de Lapris y Laprus …!

Glacier llegó a ese lugar. Avanzó hacia sus padres, los cuales le recibieron con lágrimas en los ojos y le abrazaron:

- ¡Lapris y Laprus están abrazando a Glacier! Ooh … - exclamó Pryce, emocionado.

En ese momento, una canción empezó a sonar. Una bella voz cantaba aquella bonita letra.

_Just one more time, please look …_

Pryce reconoció la letra, y sintió cómo su viejo corazón daba una pequeña sacudida.

… _at the place you wish to return to_

_and allow the quiet small ripples of time_

_to hear your tired heart._

Gold también reconoció aquella canción, pero no cantada por aquella misma voz:

- **Esta … ¡Esta canción!** - pensó Gold, mientras sentía cómo se desvanecía.

_Just one more time, please dream_

_and remember the dream_

_called courage._

- ¡Esta canción …! - exclamó Pryce, emocionado.

_The passion you have forgotten_

_will melt the ice in your heart._

Mientras tanto, Wilton tampoco podía dar crédito a lo que los dueños de la guardería le acababan de decir:

- ¡Abuela! - gritó -. ¡¿Es eso verdad? ¡El hombre que ha causado todos estos ataques, el que está detrás de todo esto … ¿es un amigo de tu juventud?

- Ya me lo imaginé cuando vi aquella figura desaparecer en el cielo con Gold - dijo el dueño de la guardería -. Le escuché gritar su nombre a Gold y sólo pude rectificarlo.

Le enseñó a Wilton la fotografía en la que aparecían él, su mujer y otros tres amigos, de jóvenes.

- Todos éramos jóvenes - dijo el anciano, el futuro se nos presentaba brillante y maravilloso. Ahí está Agatha. A su lado, Oak. El de en medio soy yo. Y el que está al lado de mi mujer es Kurt.

- ¡¿Entonces esa chica tan guapa es …? - gritó Wilton, mirando alternativamente a la mujer de la fotografía y a la dueña de la guardería.

- ¡¿Pasa algo? - le gritó ella.

- Los seis siempre estábamos juntos - dijo el anciano.

- ¿Los seis? - preguntó Wilton -. Pero aquí sólo estáis cinco …

- Mira, saca la foto del marco.

Wilton sacó la fotografía y, justo en el lado que estaba bajo la parte izquierda del marco se encontraba Pryce.

- Es Pryce - dijo el dueño de la guardería -. Un investigador, un fabricante de pokéballs, un entrenador pokémon y un Líder de gimnasio. No sabíamos lo que nos deparaba el futuro, ni nos importaba. Disfrutábamos del presente. Pero un día, Pryce perdió a sus dos Lapras favoritos en el hielo. Se culpó a sí mismo por todo lo ocurrido y se alejó de nosotros. Hicimos todo lo posible por animarle. Así que decidimos componer una canción para él. Kurt y yo escribimos la letra, mientras que Oak y Agatha tocaron la melodía.

- ¿Y qué hizo tu mujer? - preguntó Wilton.

- ¡Yo fui la cantante, por supuesto! - exclamó la dueña de la guardería.

- Su voz era bastante hermosa - dijo su marido.

Wilton no daba crédito.

- Hace poco - añadió la anciana -, la famosa DJ Mary sacó su propia versión de la canción. El título era "Navegando entre las estrellas".

_Memories of you riding the Lapras_

_fills my mind, even now_

_on that Friday …_

Pryce vio otra ventana en el Tiempo. Los dueños de la guardería, el Prof. Oak, Kurt y Agatha le observaban desde ella, entristecidos por perderle.

- Después de todo - murmuró el dueño de la guardería -, supongo que no fuimos capaces de derretir el hielo en su corazón.

_Memories of those times_

_shining like a star._

_I wish to see you shine again_

_like a new moon._

_Memories of those times_

_smiling._

_I wish to see you smile again._

Pryce sonrió mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su rostro. Pudo ver alejarse a Celebi en el Tiempo:

- **Celebi … - pensó Pryce -. Estás intentando suavizar mi sentimiento de culpa. Ahora puedo escuchar la canción. Esa canción que mi corazón no quiso escuchar aquella vez**.

Le dirigió la mirada a Gold, que flotaba en el Tiempo junto a su Pichu:

- Te envidio - dijo Pryce -. Envidio tu juventud. Te queda mucho tiempo por delante para vivir junto a tus pokémons. Deberías apreciar … ese tiempo que posees.

Pryce se soltó de la silla de ruedas y se dejó caer, perdiéndose en el Tiempo.

_Mientras tanto …_

Los entrenadores esperaban ansiosos al otro lado del Santuario:

- Hubo una enorme explosión de energía después de que enviáramos nuestros ataques - comentó Green.

- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Yellow.

Los tres Perros Legendarios salieron del Santuario. Suicune depositó a Crystal en el suelo y Raikou llevaba agarrado a Pichu:

- ¡Crys! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Blue.

Yellow se arrodilló junto a Crystal, que se arrascaba la cabeza, dolorida:

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Yellow.

Blue ayudaba a Silver a volver en sí:

- ¡Silver! - exclamaba Blue, zarandeándole -. ¡Silver, por favor, despierta!

Pichu se levantó del suelo y se lanzó a los brazos de Pika y Chuchu. Yellow se sobresaltó al verle:

- ¡Anda, tú debes de ser el hijo de Pika y Chuchu! - exclamó.

- ¡Pichu! - exclamó Pichu, mirándola con alegría.

- ¡Sí, Pichu es un buen nombre para ti! - exclamó Yellow -. ¿Dónde está el que te ha criado? ¡Debo agradecérselo …!

Yellow se giró hacia Crystal y Silver, pero los dos desviaron la mirada.

- Si quieres saber quién ha criado a ese pokémon, las respuesta sería Gold, que lleva el pelo de la misma manera - dijo Silver, señalando a Pichu -. Pero … nunca podrás agradecérselo. Porque está perdido en el Tiempo.

Blue y Yellow ahogaron un grito. Red y Amy intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Green fue el único que no dijo nada. Silver ocultó los ojos bajo su largo flequillo, cuando de repente Green le agarró del brazo:

- ¡Anda, levanta! - exclamó Green.

- Green … - murmuró Blue, agradecida.

Pero tenía una idea muy equivocada de lo que Green pretendía. El chico le hizo levantarse a Silver con gran brusquedad:

- ¿Ya has terminado de llorar? - preguntó Green -. ¡Pues entonces ven conmigo! ¡Te llevaré a las autoridades! ¡Estás bajo sospecha de robo de la pokédex del laboratorio del Prof. Oak y de Totodile del laboratorio del Prof. Elm!

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Crystal, quedándose sin habla.

Green empezó a llevarse a Silver de allí:

- Sospeché de ti cuando te vi entrando a hurtadillas en el estadio - dijo Green.

- ¡No, Green! - exclamó Blue, asustada -. ¡Para, por favor!

- ¡Puede que robar estuviera mal - exclamó Crystal -, pero es que no había otra solución! ¡Acabamos de perder un amigo, no …!

- Dejadlo - dijo, de repente, Silver -. He vivido por y para cumplir mi objetivo, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Blue miró a Silver, entristecida.

- Pero la batalla ya ha terminado - dijo Silver, sereno -. No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Estoy preparado para cualquier castigo.

- Bien, vamos - dijo Green, muy serio.

Pero alguien se cruzó en el camino de Green y Silver. Amy e Eevee les observaban con el ceño fruncido:

- ¡De eso nada, Green! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Silver ha sido mi compañero durante este último año y no voy a permitir que se lo lleven así!

- **Vaya - pensó Yellow, sorprendida -. ¿Pero a Amy no le gustaba Green?**.

- ¡Silver sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer! - exclamó Amy -. ¡Es mi amigo y no voy a dejar que te lo lleves!

- Amy - gruñó Green, algo sorprendido -, no …

- ¡Hey! - gritó una conocida voz detrás de ellos -. ¡El caballero que está intentando arrestar a Silver! ¡¿No crees que deberías mirar con más detenimiento antes de agarrar a la persona equivocada?

Uno de los carteles en los que aparecía la cara de Silver deformada llegó volando hasta las manos de Green, que lo miró:

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Amy.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Crystal.

Silver también reconoció el cartel.

- ¡El sospechoso de robo es totalmente diferente a Silver! - exclamó la voz -. ¡Ya lo veis!

Todos miraron hacia atrás. Gold estaba sentado sobre el Santuario, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sujetando su vara sobre el hombro:

- ¡Es un error común! - exclamó -. ¡Un malentendido le puede ocurrir a cualquiera!

- ¡Gold! - gritó Crystal -. ¡Pero … ¿cómo?

- ¡¿Cómo que "cómo"? - repitió Gold, hecho una furia -. ¡¿Me creíais muerto con tanta facilidad? ¡No me subestiméis!

Gold se bajó y avanzó hacia Yellow:

- ¡Y el chico del sombrero de paja …! ¡No, chavala! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro!

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Yellow, sonrojándose.

- ¡Gold, esa no es forma de dirigirse hacia tu superior! - le abroncó Crystal.

Le mostró la información de Yellow en su pokégear a Gold, que se quedó de piedra:

- ¡¿Es mayor que yo? - gritó Gold, mirando a Yellow, que era algo más bajita que él.

Miró a Amy, que no sabía hacia dónde mirar:

- ¡Y tú eres la misteriosa ayudante de Silver! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Jajaja, y pensar que me pareciste peligrosa cuando te vi con la capa!

- Yo que tú trataría mejor a tus mayores, chaval - dijo Red.

- ¡¿Tú también eres mayor que yo? - gritó Gold, señalando a Amy.

Eran de la misma estatura, por lo que Gold le había echado también once años.

- Tengo trece años - explicó Amy, sin poder evitar reírse -. Puedes llamarme Amy y sí, soy la ayudante de Silver.

- ¿O su novia? - preguntó Gold, guiñándole un ojo.

- Erm … no, me temo que no - respondió Amy.

En ese momento, llegaron Wilton, los dueños de la guardería y todos los pokémons de Gold:

- ¡Tío! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Gold, mirando a sus pokémons.

Blue se acercó a Sunflora:

- ¡Oh, has evolucionado! - exclamó, agachándose a acariciarle -. ¡Las rocas de esta área reflejan la luz del sol, por lo que debieron actuar como una roca solar!

- Ah … - murmuró Gold, cayéndosele la baba mientras miraba a Blue.

Se acercó a ella y le dio unos toques en el trasero:

- ¿Y quién es esta chica tan sexy? - preguntó Gold -. ¡Tienes un buen culito, nena!

Silver llegó y le soltó un puñetazo:

- ¡No la toques con tus sucias manos! - le gritó.

- ¡¿Y tú para qué te metes? - gritó Gold, empezando a darse puñetazos con él.

- ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! - exclamó Silver.

- Bienvenido de vuelta, Gold - dijo Crystal, secándose las lágrimas de alegría.

_Mientras tanto …_

Will y Karen lo observaban todo desde lo alto de una colina. Habían logrado huir del campo de batalla en cuanto los centenares de pokémons llegaron:

- Ahora que el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo se ha ido - decía Will -, ¿qué vamos a hacer para divertirnos?

- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? - preguntó Karen.

- Podríais venir con nosotros - dijo una voz.

Karen y Will se giraron y se encontraron con Koga y con Bruno:

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? - preguntó Will.

- Al igual que vosotros, nosotros también pertenecimos al lado oscuro - respondió Koga -. Yo soy Koga, y pertenecía al Team Rocket hace tres años.

- Yo soy Bruno - se presentó Bruno -, ¡y fui miembro de la Elite Four hace un año!

- ¿Nos estáis diciendo que nos unamos a vosotros ahora que no tenemos ningún sitio al que ir? - preguntó Karen -. ¿Qué te parece la idea, Will?

- ¡Suena divertido! - respondió Will.

Así pues, Karen y Will se unieron a Koga y a Bruno y los cuatro iniciaron su propio viaje.

_En ese momento …_

Misty ya había vuelto en sí. La joven observaba el paisaje desolado que había dejado la catástrofe con una sonrisa melancólica:

- **Erika, la flor que me diste … Todo ha terminado** - pensó Misty -. Bueno, tendré que llamarla para contárselo.

Misty marcó el número de Erika en su pokégear.

Pero fue Red el que respondió, ya que era él el que tenía el pokégear de Erika:

- ¿Diga? - respondió Red.

- Hola - saludó Misty -. ¿Erika?

- ¿Misty? - preguntó Red -. ¡Misty! ¿Eres tú?

- **¡Red! - pensó Misty, dando un respingo; se ruborizó al tiempo que se le saltaron las lágrimas -. Cuánto me alegro …**.

- ¿Misty? - preguntaba Red, al ver que Misty no respondía -. ¡Eh, Misty! ¿Estás ahí?

Yellow miraba a Red, mosqueada:

- **¿Está hablando con Misty?** - pensó.

Blue observaba la escena. Su intuición femenina le hizo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría:

- Teehee - rió -. Parece que aquí está comenzando otra batalla.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Crystal, sin entender.

- ¡Si tan confusos estáis - gritó Blue, para que Misty pudiera oírla -, ¿por qué no vivís todos juntos?

Tanto Yellow, como Red, como Misty al otro lado de la línea se sonrojaron.

- Qué pesada - comentó Green.

Silver taladró con la mirada a Green al escuchar aquello. Gold también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo al ver a Red hablar con Yellow tropezadamente.

- Ahora ya comienzo a comprenderlo todo - murmuró -. Bueno, le voy a echar una mano.

Gold llamó a su madre:

- ¡Hola, mamá! - exclamó -. ¡Soy yo, Gold! ¿A que no sabes quién está conmigo? ¡Un campeón de la Liga Pokémon!

Gold apartó a Yellow y agarró a Red del brazo:

- ¡Sí, voy a tener que quedarme un tiempo más fuera! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Porque me va a entrenar! ¡Que sepas que echo de menos tus hamburguesas caseras! ¡Pero no te preocupes, volveré cuando pueda!

Dicho aquello, Gold se llevó corriendo a Red de allí

- ¡Red! - chilló Yellow.

- ¡Gold! - gritó Crystal.

Gold se montó sobre su monopatín y Red, sobre su bicicleta:

- ¿Y bien, maestro? - preguntó Gold -. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Red -. ¡¿Pero que lo de entrenarte iba en serio?

- ¡Pues claro! - respondió Gold -. ¡Contigo como maestro, podré derrotar a Silver de una vez por todas!

- ¡De acuerdo! - accedió Red, que comprendía la importancia que suponía derrotar al rival -. ¡Pues vayamos al Monte Plateado! ¡Es el lugar en el que curé mis heridas! ¡Está plagado de pokémons salvajes, así que es un buen lugar para entrenar!

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Vamos, Red!

A Yellow no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Se giró y vio a Amy hablando con Silver.

- Oye, Blue - dijo Yellow, acercándose a la chica -, ¿qué crees que hará Amy? Ha estado entrenando muy duro todo este tiempo.

- ¿Crees que querrá unirse a nuestro grupo? - preguntó Blue.

Green las escuchó y miró a Amy.

- **Siempre la he visto como si fuera un estorbo - pensó Green -. Pero parece haber estado entrenando mucho, y siempre se ha arriesgado para poder impresionarnos, o impresionarme …**.

Green se acercó a Amy:

- Oye, Amy - le dijo -, te has vuelto más fuerte y nos has ayudado bastante. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

- **¡Genial! - pensó Yellow -. ¡Si se lo pide Green, Amy no se negará!**.

- Debe de ser muy duro andar de aquí para allá sin hogar fijo - dijo Green -. Puedes venirte con nosotros a Kanto.

- Lo siento, Green - dijo Amy -, pero aún me queda mucho por entrenar. Quiero seguir viajando yo sola.

Incluso Green se sorprendió al verla negarse:

- Pero … - murmuró.

- **Green, ya no me gustas. No eres más que un chico guapo, pero eres del tipo frío y arisco, y yo aún soy pequeña y me queda mucho por ver** - pensó Amy -. No, Green, quizás otro día, cuando haya encontrado a …

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Blue, en seguida.

- A una persona que llevo mucho tiempo buscando - respondió Amy -. Hasta que no le encuentre, no me detendré. Chicos, me alegro de haber podido ayudaros, ya he cumplido con mi objetivo. Ahora, debo continuar mi viaje.

Amy les dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse:

- Hasta otra, Silver - dijo Amy -. Has sido un buen compañero, aunque tú no pienses lo mismo de mí.

Silver no supo qué contestar.

- ¡Vámonos, Eevee! - exclamó Amy.

Y ella e Eevee se marcharon de allí.

- ¡Adiós, Amy! - exclamó Yellow, moviendo la mano.

Y así terminó la historia de Gold, Silver y Crystal.

La Liga Pokémon fue cancelada debido a todos los destrozos, por lo que aquel año no hubo campeón. Clair admitió su derrota frente a Blaine, por lo que Kanto venció en el torneo con cuatro victorias, tres derrotas y un empate. Con las nuevas reglas respecto a las medallas de los gimnasios, el interés de los entrenadores en retar a los líderes incrementó notablemente. Y, por supuesto, los líderes estaban encantados de cumplir con su propósito. Bill trabajó duro en el Sistema de Transporte y formó un equipo de investigación que trabajaba junto con el del Prof. Oak. Daisy se convirtió en su asistente. Al mismo tiempo, Crystal se convirtió en la ayudante del Prof. Oak. Los tres Perros Legendarios volvieron con Ho-oh a la Torre Hojalata, y nunca más se volvió a saber de Lugia. Tras la pérdida de la pluma plateada y la pluma arco iris, el Santuario de El Encinar no volvió a abrirse jamás.

_**Fin de la saga Gold/Silver/Crystal**_

_Un par de días más tarde …_

El Prof. Oak se despertó, sobresaltado:

- ¡Ya son las diez y media pasadas! - gritó.

Se vistió a toda prisa y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Crystal le esperaba en el laboratorio, trabajando con su Smoochum:

- ¡Buenos días, Prof. Oak! - saludó Crystal.

- ¡Crys! - gritaba el Prof. Oak -. ¡¿Por qué no me has despertado? ¡Tengo que ir a grabar el programa a Ciudad Trigal este mediodía!

- ¡Profe! - exclamó Crystal, alegremente -. ¡Ya lo he terminado!

- ¿El qué? - preguntó el Prof. Oak -. ¿Qué es lo que has terminado?

- ¡Pues la pokédex! - respondió Crystal -. ¡Soy la pro! ¿Recuerda? ¡Gracias a los datos que me han intercambiado los Dexholders de Kanto, he completado las doscientas cincuenta y una entradas de la nueva pokédex!

- Eh … genial, ¡genial! - dijo el Prof. Oak, mientras pensaba -. **¿Y yo ahora cómo le explico que se han descubierto más de cien nuevas especies de pokémons en otra región vecina?**.

El Prof. Oak salió corriendo de su laboratorio. Crystal le despidió alegremente mientras le veía alejarse en el coche.

Un largo rato después, el Prof. Oak llegó a Torre de Radio Ciudad Trigal, donde Mary empezaba a preocuparse ante la tardanza del científico. Por fin, el Prof. Oak entró en el estudio y comenzó a grabar su parte:

- ¡Saludos, esto es la Hora Oak! - exclamó -. ¡Bienvenidos al mundo pokémon! ¡Me llamo Oak, aunque la gente me llama Prof. Oak! ¡En este mundo, los pokémons habitan en todos los lugares! ¡Algunos viven junto con los humanos! ¡Para algunos, los pokémons son compañeros mientras que, para otros, son sus más fieles amigos! ¡Pero esto no significa que yo lo sepa todo con respecto a los pokémons! ¡Todavía queda una gran cantidad de secretos por ser descubiertos! ¡Yo llevo ya muchos años investigando …!

De pronto, el Prof. Oak se dio cuenta de que el Jefe le estaba haciendo señas desde fuera, con un cartel en el que ponía "¡Hay un niño que desea hablar contigo! ¡Dice que quiere que le des una pokédex para poder vivir junto a los pokémons!".

Nada más terminar de grabar, el Prof. Oak salió corriendo y se reunió con el Jefe, que le llevó hasta un extraño niño, bastante bajito, que le esperaba al final del pasillo, con timidez. El Prof. Oak le sonrió y le ofreció un nuevo modelo de pokédex:

- Ahora … ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre? - preguntó el Prof. Oak.

CONTINUARÁ …


	67. 4ª saga RS: 067

Era un caluroso día de verano en Hoenn, una región al suroeste de Johto especialmente cálida. Villa Raíz era una pequeña ciudad al sur de Hoenn y en ella se encontraba un laboratorio en el que trabaja tranquilamente un hombre científico, de edad madura, y vestido con ropa de campo bajo su bata blanca:

- Oak sólo pudo mandarme tres de las cuatro nuevas pokédex - comentaba el científico -. Al parecer, ha tenido complicaciones con la cuarta … Bueno, espero que pueda mandármela pronto …

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta. El científico se giró, sobresaltado:

- ¿Quién …? - preguntó.

- Buenos días.

Se trataba de una chica de apariencia linda y educada. Era algo bajita para su edad. Tenía el cabello ondulado y castaño, y unos curiosos y grandes ojos morados. Llevaba un pequeño conjunto de verano, también morado, y llevaba un pokéhuevo amarillo entre los brazos. Le acompañaba un Eevee, un Marill y un Togepi:

- Eh … ¡hola! - saludó el científico.

- ¿Es usted el Prof. Birch? - preguntó la chica.

- ¡Sí, ese soy yo! - respondió el científico -. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

- Encantada, me llamo Amethyst - se presentó la chica -. Acabo de llegar a esta región y tengo entendido que usted es el encargado de repartir las nuevas pokédex.

- ¡Bienvenida a Hoenn, Amethyst! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. Sí, yo soy el que tiene las nuevas pokédex, pero …

- Ya lo sé, no puede entregárselas a cualquiera - dijo Amethyst, con una amplia sonrisa -. He conocido a los Dexholders de Kanto y Johto, sé cómo va todo este asunto.

El Prof. Birch parpadeó:

- De hecho - añadió Amethyst, tranquilamente -, yo les ayudé a derrotar al Neo Team Rocket de Johto …

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el Prof. Birch -. ¡¿Participaste en la gran batalla de Johto de hace un año?

- Sí - respondió Amethyst -. Después de aquello, me dediqué a viajar por Johto. ¡Y he conseguido las ocho medallas!

Amethyst le mostró al Prof. Birch un estuche con las ocho medallas de Johto:

- ¡Ayudaste en la batalla contra el Neo Team Rocket y además has conseguido las ocho medallas de Johto! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¡Querida, acabas de convertirte en la primera Dexholder de Hoenn!

El Prof. Birch le entregó a Amethyst la nueva pokédex:

- ¡Muchas gracias! - exclamó Amethyst.

- Pero hay un problema - dijo el Prof. Birch -, sólo dispongo de tres pokémons iniciales, y …

- ¡Oh, no se preocupe! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Eevee ha estado conmigo desde hace cinco años! ¡Y tengo un equipo de nuevos pokémons!

Marill y Togepi miraron al Prof. Birch con decisión. Amethyst le enseñó, además, otras tres pokéballs en las que había una Jigglypuff, un Lickitung y una Dratini:

- ¡Tengo mi equipo completo! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Además, esperamos un nuevo compañero para dentro de poco!

El Prof. Birch observó el pokéhuevo amarillo que Amethyst sostenía entre los brazos:

- Seguro que no me equivoco al afirmar que llevas mucho tiempo viajando - dijo.

- La verdad - admitió Amethyst -, es que desde que mis padres murieron, cuando yo tenía nueve años, he estado viajando sola por Kanto y Johto.

- Oh … - murmuró el Prof. Birch, apenado -. Lo siento, Amethyst …

- ¡No se preocupe! - exclamó Amethyst, con energía -. ¡He venido a Hoenn en busca de mi hermano! ¡Me separaron de él cuando murieron nuestros padres! ¡Él nació en Hoenn, por lo tanto debe de estar aquí!

- Pues, Amethyst, te deseo mucha suerte en la búsqueda de tu hermano - dijo el Prof. Birch, sonriendo con pesar -. Espero que consigas muchos pokémons y ganes muchas batallas por el camino.

- ¡Gracias, Prof. Birch! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Volveré cuando haya cumplido mi objetivo!

Capítulo 67 - **¡La escapada de Ruby y la llegada de Amethyst!**

_Aquella misma tarde …_

Mismamente en Villa Raíz, un hombre de aspecto solitario se hallaba en medio de la carretera. Una manada de pokémons avanzaba hacia él: un Cacnea, una Beautifly, una Illumise, un Wingull y un Duskull. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el hombre envió a un enorme pokémon que derrotó a todos los pokémons salvajes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:

- ¡Ya lo han visto, queridos telespectadores!

Hoenn TV estaba grabando un reportaje acerca de aquel hombre. Era bastante atractivo para su edad y tenía el cabello corto, negro azabache y unos ojos oscuros y afilados. Era bastante rápido con los pokémons:

- ¡Acabáis de ser testigos de la demostración de los impresionantes poderes del nuevo Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, Norman! - exclamó la presentadora -. ¡Ha sido capaz de derrotar a un alto número de pokémons a la vez! ¿Cómo se siente?

Le presentadora empezó a entrevistar a Norman:

- Siempre entreno así - respondió Norman.

- Tenemos entendido que con la inauguración de su título como líder, su familia vendrá finalmente a reunirse con usted en Villa Raíz - dijo la presentadora.

- Sí - respondió Norman -. Hoy vienen de Johto.

- ¡Cuéntenos algo acerca de sus habilidades, por favor!

La mujer de Norman le observaba en el monitor de su coche. Ella misma conducía el camión en el que llevaba todos los muebles para la mudanza:

- ¡Te ves muy guapo en la tele! - exclamó la mujer, alegremente -. ¡Por fin podremos vivir todos juntos, como una verdadera familia!

La mujer se asomó a la ventana del camión:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó -. ¡Papá sale por la tele! **No creo que quiera venir a verlo, pero …**. ¡Hey! ¿No vas a venir a verle? ¡¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ruby!

Dentro del camión había un chico encerrado. Estaba vestido con ropa sintética de color rojo y negro. Llevaba un peculiar gorro blanco sobre la cabeza que podía hacerse pasar por su verdadero pelo y unas modernas gafas. Se encontraba tejiendo algo:

- ¡Ahora no puedo! - exclamó -. ¡Estoy ocupado!

El muchacho se llamaba Ruby. Cumplía once años aquel mismo día y era el hijo de Norman. Estaba acompañado de sus tres pokémons: Ralts, Poochyena y Skitty, los tres hembra.

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó Ruby, terminando de tejer las prendas -. ¡Tomad, una para cada uno!

Se trataba de adornos bastante monos para los tres pokémons.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Ruby, tras ver qué tal les quedaba -. ¡Perfectos!

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- ¿Mmh? ¡El pelo de tu cola es más largo en la parte izquierda! - exclamó Ruby, señalando a Poochyena.

Con una habilidad magistral, Ruby agarró unas tijeras y le arregló el desperfecto a su pokémon:

- ¡Perfecta! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Preciosa!

De pronto, el camión se quedó atascado en un barrizal.

- ¡Wah! - exclamó Ruby, chocándose contra unas cajas.

- ¡Oh, maldición! - exclamó su madre, bajándose del camión -. ¡Nos hemos quedado atascados en un barrizal! ¡Ruby! ¿Puedes salir a ayudar?

La madre de Ruby hizo aparecer un Machoke para que les ayudase:

- ¡¿Has dicho un barrizal? - gritó Ruby, desde dentro del camión -. ¡No puedo salir! ¡No querrás que mis pokémons se ensucien, ¿verdad?

Su madre resopló por la desesperación:

- ¡Ruru! - exclamó Ruby, refiriéndose a su Ralts -. ¡Desatasca el camión con tu ataque confusión!

Gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, Ruru consiguió sacarles del aprieto. Cuando estuvieron sanos y salvos, Ruby se animó a salir del camión:

- ¡Así que esto es Hoenn! - exclamó -. ¡Parece un lugar muy bonito, perfecto para mis pokémons!

Su madre y Machoke llegaron junto a él. Pero Ruby seguía alardeando:

- Porque mi equipo - dijo -, siempre es inteligente, fuerte, adorable, guay y, por supuesto … ¡hermoso!

_Mientras tanto …_

No muy lejos de allí, en la ruta 101, el Prof. Birch investigaba un nuevo tipo de larva pokémon:

- ¡Allí está! - exclamó el Prof. Birch, escalando por el árbol -. ¡El nuevo tipo de pokémon insecto, Wurmple!

El Wurmple empezó a cubrirse con hilos de seda:

- ¡Ah, está evolucionando! - exclamó el Prof. Birch, apuntando todos los datos en una libreta -. ¡Anda! ¡Se ha convertido en un capullo de color blanco! Qué raro, el otro que vi era de color morado … ¿Será una nueva variedad? Bueno, ¡ya que el morado se llamaba Cascoon, el blanco se llamará …!

El pokégear del Prof. Birch comenzó a sonar:

- ¿Diga? - respondió el Prof. Birch -. ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Norman! ¡Felicidades por tu inauguración! ¡Jajaja …! ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Tu familia viene HOY de Johto? ¡Lo siento, se me olvidó por completo! Umh … ¡vale! ¡Suena interesante! ¡Seremos vecinos, jeje! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

El Prof. Birch colgó:

- Esta noche - dijo -, nuestras familias re reunirán para cenar. ¡Qué divertido!

No se percató de que había dos siniestros pokémons observándole desde lo alto de otro árbol.

La madre de Ruby y su Machoke ya terminaban de colocar todos los muebles en la casa.

- ¿Cómo te va, Ruby? - le preguntó a su hijo -. ¿Qué te parece tu nueva habitación?

Ruby no respondió. Estaba sacando los libros y todo de las cajas y los estaba distribuyendo por el primer sitio que encontraba:

- ¡Hoy por fin podremos ver a papá! - exclamó su madre, saliendo de la habitación -. ¡Espero que podamos recoger todo esto antes de que llegue!

Ruby vio una caja envuelta con papel de regalo sobre la mesa. La miró y vio que era el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre. Se trataba de un par de zapatillas multiusos. Sin decir ni una palabra, Ruby las tiró a la basura:

- ¡Ja! - soltó una risa sarcástica -. ¿Qué hay de guay en ser un líder de gimnasio? ¡Lo único que consigues es estar lejos de la familia!

Ruby abrió su armario, en el que había otra decena de conjuntos iguales que el suyo y los dobló cuidadosamente para guardarlos en su mochila:

- Muy bien - les dijo a sus pokémons, quitándose las gafas -, os explicaré el plan una vez más, Coco, Nana y Ruru. Acabamos de llegar, pero … ¡hoy es el día de huir de casa!

Observó a sus pokémons, orgulloso:

- Mis hermosos pokémons … ¡me hacéis tan feliz! - exclamo Ruby -. ¡Gracias a vuestro ingenio, vuestra dulzura y vuestra carisma, habéis ganado tantos concursos! ¡Pero tengo entendido que los de Hoenn son los de más alto estándar! ¡Así que partiremos y los conquistaremos todos!

Ruby frunció el ceño:

- El único problema - gruñó -, ¡es mi padre! ¡Encima que no me deja participar en concursos, quiere obligarme a combatir! ¡Y nunca me convencerá! ¡Sólo hay una manera de convencerle de que esto es lo mejor para mí! ¡Volveré cuando haya ganado todos los concursos de Hoenn y mi padre se verá obligado a adorarme!

Escuchó a su madre cantar desde la cocina:

- Lo siento, mamá - murmuró Ruby.

Ruby lanzó una cuerda por la ventana y se dispuso a bajar. Pero antes, le dirigió una última mirada a las zapatillas y las recogió de la basura. Cuando se vio en la calle, Ruby echó a correr, con el propósito de salir cuanto antes de aquella ciudad antes de que le descubrieran:

- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que me he escapado y envíen a alguien a buscarme! - exclamaba Ruby -. ¡Entonces …! ¡Ay!

- ¡Kyah!

Ruby había chocado contra alguien. Era Amethyst, que le ayudó a levantarse del suelo:

- ¡Cuidado, niño! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¿Estás bien?

- Ah … ¿quién eres y qué quieres? - preguntó Ruby, mosqueado.

- Eh … ¡soy Amethyst, pero puedes llamarme Amy! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Acabo de llegar a esta ciudad! ¿Tú conoces …?

- ¡Ah, perfecto! - exclamó Ruby, agarrando a Amethyst de la mano -. ¡Podremos huir juntos!

- ¿Huir? - preguntó Amethyst -. ¿A dónde?

Ruby y Amethyst corrieron hasta llegar a las afueras, donde vieron a un hombre gritando y balanceándose, colgando de un árbol:

- ¡Alucinante! - exclamó Ruby, creyendo que se trataba de algún tipo de espectáculo.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Ese hombre …!

Pero Ruby no la escuchó y se acercó al árbol. El hombre que gritaba como desesperado era el Prof. Birch, que de tanto patalear se descolgó del árbol y se cayó al suelo:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Unos pokémons salvajes me atacaron - explicó el Prof. Birch -. Debí de infiltrarme en su territorio mientras investigaba … Por cierto, ¿eres un entrenador pokémon? ¿Podrías echarme una mano?

- No - se negó Ruby.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pero por qué?

- No pienso obligar a mis pokémons a combatir. ¡Se ensuciarían!

Amethyst les observaba desde lo lejos, mientras se acercaba.:

- **Qué chaval más peculiar** - pensó.

De repente, los dos pokémons que habían atacado al científico llegaron de nuevo al lugar.

- ¡Aquí vienen otra vez! - gritó el Prof. Birch, asustado.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Ruby.

- **Lo sabía - pensó el Prof. Birch -. Son unos pokémons bastante feroces, el pobre muchacho debe de estar asustado …**.

Pero Ruby se había quedado sin habla por la emoción:

- ¡Son preciosos! - gritó, haciendo que el Prof. Birch se desmayase -. ¡Son una belleza y su pelaje brilla a la luz del sol!

Ruby se acercó a los dos pokémons, que le gruñeron.

- Hola, chicos - dijo Ruby -, ¿por qué no os unís a mi equipo? ¡Competiremos en todos los concursos de Hoenn y vuestra belleza nos dará la …!

Antes de que Ruby pudiera terminar la frase, los dos pokémons se abalanzaron sobre él. El Prof. Birch gritó como loco.

- ¡Oh, venga! ¡No os enfadéis! - exclamó Ruby, corriendo delante de los pokémons -. ¡Los concursos son muy divertidos! ¡Perdone! ¿Sabe cuáles son sus hombres?

El Prof. Birch no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ruby observó una pokédex que había tirada en el suelo:

- ¡Anda, una pokédex! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Mightyena! ¿Yena? ¡Poochyena! ¡Es un pokémon evolucionado!

Ruby estaba como unas castañuelas. Amethyst llegó en ese momento junto al científico:

- ¡Prof. Birch! - exclamó -. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Ah, Amethyst! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¡Por favor, salva a ese pobre loco! ¡Los pokémons le destrozarán …!

Ruby sacó la pokéball con Poochyena:

- ¿Los has visto, Nana? - le preguntó -. ¡Así serás tú cuando evoluciones! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Ganarás muchos puestos en todos los concursos de belleza y carisma! ¡Hagamos aquí mismo una prueba de estilo!

Ruby comenzó a bailar, provocando que la sorpresa de Amethyst y el Prof. Birch fuera en aumento:

- ¡Damas y caballeros - exclamó Ruby -, nada puede deteriorar el resplandor de su pelaje, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo! ¡Con incomparable gracia os presento a mi Poochyena, su nombre es Nana!

Nana apareció frente a los dos Mightyenas:

- ¡Ya sabes qué es lo más importante en la prueba de estilo, Nana! - exclamó Ruby, emocionado -. ¡Ataque malicioso!

Nana trató de impresionar a los dos pokémons salvajes ejecutando elegantes movimientos delante de ellos:

- ¡Qué elegante! - exclamó Amethyst.

- Pero no sirve de nada - murmuró el Prof. Birch.

- Oops - murmuró Ruby.

Los dos Mightyenas empezaron a perseguirle. Ruby salió corriendo y a la huida tuvieron que unirse Amethyst y el Prof. Birch:

- ¡Kyaah! - chillaba Amethyst.

- ¡Si lo único de lo que te preocupas es de la apariencia, nunca vas a conseguir nada, chico! - exclamó el Prof. Birch.

- ¡Son pokémons de tipo siniestro! - exclamó Amethyst, mirando su pokédex -. ¡Y no tengo ningún pokémon con ataques súper efectivos …!

- ¡¿Qué pretendes con toda esta tontería? - le preguntó el Prof. Birch a Ruby.

- ¡No es una tontería! - protestó Ruby -. ¡Mi objetivo es presentarme a todos los concursos de Hoenn! ¡Míreles, que forma más bella de correr! ¡No puedo esperar a que mi Nana sea uno de ellos! ¡Ah, por cierto, señor! ¡Aquí tiene los objetos que se le cayeron!

- ¡Ahora no es momento para eso! - gritó el Prof. Birch.

Entonces, Ruby se pisó sin querer el pie derecho y pulsó un botón. Acto seguido, Ruby salió volando por los aires debido a un chorro de aire que salió de la suela de sus zapatillas:

- ¡Esos zapatos …! - exclamó el Prof. Birch, reconociéndolos.

- ¡Uagh! - gritó Ruby -. ¡¿Qué les pasa a estas zapatillas …? ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ruby y Nana salieron volando por el barranco y se precipitaron al vacío:

- ¡Aah! - gritó el Prof. Birch.

- ¡No! - chilló Amethyst.

Los Mightyenas se tiraron tras Ruby y Nana y se perdieron de vista entre los árboles que había debajo del barranco.

- ¡UUUAAAAAHH! - gritaba Ruby mientras caía entre las ramas y las hojas, consciente de que no lo contaría si llegaba al suelo.

Justo a tiempo, una veloz figura cubierta de hojas y ramas salió de una cueva que había en la ladera y le salvó.

El Prof. Birch y Amethyst se lamentaban:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamaba Amethyst, muy preocupada -. ¡Puede haberse matado!

- ¡Ese pequeño loco …! - exclamaba el Prof. Birch -. ¡Espero que esas zapatillas le hayan podido salvar! Tú no tendrás su número, ¿verdad?

- ¡Le conocí hace un rato! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre!

- ¡Ah, pero si ni siquiera tengo el pokégear conmigo! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¡No iba a poder contactar con él …!

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡El chico tenía su pokégear! ¡Dígame su número y le llamaré para ver si está …!

_Unos minutos después …_

Ruby despertó gracias a los lametazos que le daba Nana:

- Ay … - gimió Ruby -. Un pokémon … me salvó. ¿Pero dónde estamos? ¿En una cueva? ¡Anda, mira! ¡Todavía tengo las cosas de ese hombre!

Miró el pokégear, la pokédex y la mochila que llevaba el Prof. Birch. El pokégear estaba sonando:

- ¿Quién será? - preguntó Ruby, cogiendo el pokégear -. ¿Diga?

- ¡¿Eres el coordinador pokémon? - preguntó la voz desesperada del Prof. Birch al otro lado de la línea.

- Erm … sí, soy yo - respondió Ruby.

- ¡Menos mal, estás vivo! ¡Te estoy llamando desde el pokégear de tu amiga! ¡Siento haberte causado tantos problemas! ¿Estás herido?

- No. Pero estoy dentro de una cueva.

- ¿Uuh? ¿Una cueva?

- Sí, un pokémon me rescató.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Bueno, pues yo me llamo Birch. Soy investigador pokémon y estoy en mitad de una investigación.

- No se preocupe. Soy yo el que debe disculparse por haber interferido en su investigación.

- Por cierto, ¿tú no serás Ruby?

Ruby sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco.

- ¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - gritó Ruby.

- Esos zapatos que estabas llevando han sido fabricados por la Corporación Devon. Son la última novedad y aún no están a la venta. Un amigo mío me pidió que las consiguiera a toda costa para regalárselas a su hijo por su cumpleaños. Era tu padre, Norman. La verdad es que ya te conozco de cuando eras pequeño, pero fue durante muy poco tiempo …

- Ah … jaja. Qué coincidencia. **¡Maldición, este hombre conoce a papá!**.

- Tengo entendido que acabáis de mudaros a Villa Raíz. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

- **Phew, menos mal. No sabe que he huido …**.

De repente, un extraño ser con el cuerpo cubierto de hojas y ramas se acercó sigilosamente a Ruby:

- Estás despierto - dijo.

Ruby no pudo ni gritar de lo asustado que estaba.

- Me sorprendí al ver que alguien había saltado del barranco - dijo el ser -. Esa no es la mejor forma de bajar a la ciudad, ¿sabes?

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - gritó Ruby -. ¡Un pokémon que habla!

Del susto, se le cayó el pokégear:

- ¡No te acerques! - gritó Ruby -. ¡Nana, mordisco!

Nana atacó al ser, mordiéndole en el brazo. Un pequeño chillido salió de entre las hojas.

- ¡¿Así es como me das las gracias por salvarte?

Lo que se escondía debajo de las hojas era un humano con un pequeño pokémon con forma de pajarito de fuego. Más concretamente, se trataba de una muchacha que, para sus diez años largos, estaba bastante crecida. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un alborotado moño y enormes ojos azules. Estaba sucia, con las uñas desmesuradamente largas, llena de arañazos y vestida simplemente con un traje de hojas de los árboles que ella misma se había confeccionado:

- ¡Niñato desagradecido! - le gritó a Ruby.

Ruby no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que tenía delante.

- ¡Eres … ¿humana? - gritó.

La muchacha rugió, mostrando dos largos y afilados colmillos. Su pokémon atacó a Nana con una llamarada:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Ruby -. ¡Le ha chamuscado el pelo!

- ¡Ruby! - se oyó gritar al Prof. Birch al otro lado de la línea -. ¡¿Algo va mal?

- ¡Pues sí! - respondió Ruby -. ¡Me está atacando un pokémon!

- ¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¡Rápido, busca en mi bolsa! ¡Verás dos pokéballs con pokémons dentro!

A toda prisa, Ruby se agachó a mirar los pokémons que había dentro de las pokéballs. Uno era de tipo agua, bastante mono y con cara de inocente, y el otro era de tipo planta y de mirada pasota.

- ¡Te puedes quedar con uno de los dos! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¿Qué tipo de ataques está usando el enemigo?

- Eh … de fuego - respondió Ruby, que aún no se había recuperado del disgusto que le producía tener que escoger un pokémon que no le gustaba.

- ¡Pues entonces elige el pokémon azul! ¡Es de tipo agua y se llama Mudkip!

Ruby hizo aparecer a ese pokémon, quedando aún más desencantado al ver su mirada inocente al natural.

- Bueno … - titubeó Ruby -. No creo que puedas participar ni en concursos de belleza o carisma … Pero quizá sí en los de fuerza.

El pokémon de fuego volvió a atacarles:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Ruby, agarrando a Mudkip -. ¡Pero no puedo luchar aquí dentro, el pokémon se ensuciará!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora? - gritó el Prof. Birch.

- ¡Deja de esquivarme y lucha, ¡cobarde! - gritó la niña -. ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó la pelea!

Su pokémon de fuego atacó a Mudkip, derrotándole para sorpresa de Gold. La niña agarró a Ruby de la chaqueta:

- ¡Dime por qué me has atacado después de salvarte! - le gritó -. ¡Vamos, respóndeme!

Ruby estaba espantado.

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¡Esa voz …! ¿Hay alguien más ahí contigo?

- ¡Sí, es una chica! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Una chica muy rara vestida con hojas! ¡Parece una caníbal!


	68. 4ª saga RS: 068

Capítulo 68 - **¡Sapphire, la niña de la cueva! ¡La apuesta de los ochenta días!**

Al Prof. Birch se le quedó cara de tonto al escuchar eso. El científico se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo:

- Ah … jajaja - murmuró el Prof. Birch -. Esa niña … es mi hija. Me está ayudando con mis investigaciones. Su nombre es Sapphire.

Se oyó a Ruby gritar al otro lado de la línea por la sorpresa.

- Por favor - dijo el Prof. Birch -, déjame hablar con ella … ¡Oh, no! ¡Ha perdido cobertura!

- ¡Yo iré a verles, Prof. Birch! - exclamó Amethyst.

- Pero Amethyst - objetó el científico, dándole su pokégear -, es muy peligroso bajar por ahí …

- ¡No se preocupe! - exclamó Amethyst, lanzando una pokéball -. ¡Puffy!

La Jigglypuff de Amethyst se materializó y se infló hasta flotar en el aire:

- Puffy siempre se encarga de transportarme - dijo Amethyst, subiéndose sobre su pokémon -. ¡Volveré enseguida con su hija y con Ruby!

- Vale - dijo el Prof. Birch -. Ve con cuidado.

Amethyst y Puffy empezaron a descender entre los árboles en busca de la entrada a la cueva:

- Cuidado, Puffy - dijo Amethyst -. No vayas a pincharte y a desinflarte. No creo que sea muy sano caer desde aquí …

Ruby ya respiraba tranquilo:

- Phew, ¿lo ves? - le dijo a Sapphire -. ¡Conozco a tu padre! ¡Tengo su pokégear y hasta me ha dado un pokémon!

Ella le daba la espalda:

- ¡¿Me estás escuchando a caso? - gritó Ruby.

- Aunque seas amigo de mi padre - gruñó Sapphire -, ahora tenemos otros problemas de los que encargarnos.

Ruby se dio cuenta de que Sapphire y su pokémon estaban gruñéndole a una enorme serpiente:

- ¡Es un Seviper! - exclamó Sapphire, leyendo los datos del pokémon.

- ¡¿Tú también tienes pokédex?

- ¡Sí, estoy ayudando a mi papá con su investigación! - explicó Sapphire, agarrándose a la cola de Seviper -. ¡Esta cueva es mi refugio! ¡Y no te quedes ahí parado, ayúdame!

Ruby observó a Seviper zarandear a Sapphire y su pokémon. Hizo aparecer a sus tres pokémons, Nana, Coco y Ruru:

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Mi objetivo es apuntarme a todos los concursos de Hoenn! ¡No puedo permitir que mis pokémons ganen músculos combatiendo!

- ¡¿Esa birria de concursos donde sólo importa la apariencia? - gritó Sapphire.

- ¡¿"Birria"? - repitió Ruby -. ¡Ni se te ocurra …!

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo que tú digas! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Toro, ascuas!

Su pokémon atacó a Seviper, quemándolo y debilitándolo. La enorme serpiente se desplomó sobre el suelo y Sapphire pudo pisar tierra resoplando:

- Odio a los pokémons que no pueden luchar - dijo Sapphire -. Y odio adornarlos con complementos cursis. ¡Las cosas deberían ser naturales!

Ruby gruñó:

- ¿Por eso vas así vestida? - preguntó -. ¡¿No podrías ponerte algo más?

- ¡Los pokémons no se acercarán a mí si llevo encima materiales sintéticos! - exclamó Sapphire, señalando a Ruby.

- ¡Pero si apestas! ¡¿No te suena la palabra "higiene"?

- ¡¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¡Anda que teñirte el pelo de blanco …!

- ¡Es un gorro!

Ruby y Sapphire se dirigieron miradas asesinas y se dieron la espalda:

- Bleh, no tenemos nada en común - refunfuñó Ruby.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Sapphire -. Umh … ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? ¡Mi objetivo es derrotar a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn! ¡Quiero vencer todas mis batallas pokémon! Tú puedes ganar todos los concursos … ¡y yo ganaré todas las medallas! Después de conseguir nuestras metas, nos reuniremos y veremos quién ha mejorado más. ¡El límite será de ochenta días!

- ¡Qué chorrada! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¿No te ves capaz? - preguntó Sapphire -. Si consigues ganar todos los concursos, te respetaré. Veré los concursos con otros ojos. ¿Y bien?

- Bueno - aceptó Ruby -. ¡Vale!

- De acuerdo, pues …

De pronto, Sapphire se desmayó. Ruby se agachó corriendo a socorrerla:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó -. ¡Tú! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, no! ¡Tiene unos arañazos muy profundos en la espalda!

Sapphire presentaba varias marcas de garras en la espalda. Ruby ensombreció la expresión:

- Debió de hacérselas antes, al salvarme … - murmuró.

Ruby rebuscó en su mochila y le aplicó a Sapphire los primeros auxilios. En ese momento, Seviper se despertó y se acercó a Ruby:

- He hecho todo lo que he podido - murmuró Ruby, tapando a Sapphire con el manto de hojas que había llevado antes sobre el cuerpo -. Y ahora … Tener la habilidad de luchar y luchar para ganar no es lo mismo.

En un abrir de ojos se levantó una nube de polvo. A los pocos segundos, Seviper cayó derrotado al suelo.

- ¡Ruby! - exclamaba una voz -. ¡Ruby!

Amethyst y Puffy entraron en la cueva:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Aah! ¡Un Seviper! ¡Ruby! ¡¿Estás bien?

- ¡Ah, Amethyst, menos mal! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡No te preocupes, estoy bien! ¡Por favor, cuida de esa chica hasta que se despierte! ¡Yo me tengo que ir ya! ¡Debo ganar todos los concursos en ochenta días!

Ruby y sus cuatro pokémons se fueron corriendo de allí.

- Qué energía tiene ese chaval - comentó Amethyst.

Jigglypuff se acercó cuidadosamente al pokémon de Sapphire.

- Ah, así que esta es Sapphire - comentó Amethyst, sentándose junto a la muchacha -. Resultaría mona si no estuviera tan sucia …

La nostalgia invadió el rostro de Amethyst, que sonrió:

- Puffy … - murmuró -, esta niña … me recuerda a mí. Mucho antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Cuando tenía nueve años, vivía en la calle y siempre estaba sucia y desmarañada.

Amethyst acarició el pelo sucio de Sapphire:

- Esta niña no debe de ser mucho más mayor que yo por aquel entonces - comentó -. Je, en cambio ella aparenta más.

El pokémon de Sapphire observó a Amethyst suspirar:

- Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo … - murmuró -. Estuve un año viviendo como pude. Entonces, un día antes de cumplir los diez años, le conocí. Él … me dio las fuerzas necesarias para animarme a vivir una vida decente.

Entonces, Sapphire se despertó.

- ¡Oh, ya has despertado! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Sapphire, extrañada.

- ¡No te preocupes, soy amiga de Ruby …!

- Ah, entonces no creo que nos llevemos muy bien.

- ¡Vamos, niña! - exclamó Amethyst, a modo de regañina -. ¡Ese chaval está un poco loco, pero es un buen chico! ¡Mira, te ha curado las heridas!

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Sapphire, llevándose la mano a la espalda -. ¡Ya no me duele! Entonces … ¿ese tío me ha curado? ¿Y tú dices que eres su amiga?

- Bueno, en realidad le he conocido hoy, como tú - admitió Amethyst -. Pero se acordó de mi nombre, así que debo de haberle caído bien. ¡Yo me llamo Amethyst, pero puedes llamarme Amy! Tú eres Sapphire, la hija del Prof. Birch, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Pues mira qué bien. Ruby me ha pedido que te entregue esto.

Amethyst le dio un paquete a Sapphire. En él había un conjunto de ropa del estilo del de Ruby, rojo y negro, diseñado para Sapphire:

- Me contó que ha alterado uno de sus propios trajes de repuesto para hacerte uno a ti - explicó Amethyst -. Me ha pedido que, por favor, te recuerde que no te olvides de ponértelo.

- ¡¿Y qué más le da a él si llevo o no ropa?

Pero, de pronto, Sapphire se ruborizó:

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No me digas que me ha tomado las medidas! - exclamó.

- Vamos, pero si sólo tenéis … ¿cuánto? ¿Diez u once años? - dijo Amethyst -. Estos niños de hoy en día …

- ¡Oye, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire, señalándola -. ¡Deja de hablar como una vieja, tú tampoco pareces mucho más mayor!

- Tengo catorce años, podría cuidar de vosotros - dijo Amethyst, tranquilamente.

- ¡Ah, es que como no eres muy alta, pensaba que …! - exclamó Sapphire, aunque luego se fijó mejor -. Bueno, la verdad es que es posible que parezcas mayor. A una chica de doce años no le dejarían llevar esa faldita … ¡Y además tienes tetas!

- Ay … - suspiró Amethyst, ruborizándose -. Desde luego, chica, tú no te tienes pelos en la lengua. Bueno, supongo que al menos he crecido un poco …

- ¡Aunque tampoco es que sean muy grandes! - exclamó Sapphire.

Amethyst estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Jigglypuff y el pokémon de Sapphire se echaron a reír:

- ¡Os presento a Toro, mi Torchic! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Y qué es ese huevo que tienes, Amy?

- ¡Es un pokéhuevo! - exclamó Amethyst, mostrando el huevo amarillo -. ¡Me lo encontré abandonado en Johto! ¡Sé qué pokémon va a salir de él, así que no podía dejarlo ahí!

_Una hora más tarde …_

Ruby llegó por fin a Pueblo Escaso, una solitaria ciudad que había al norte de Villa Raíz. A Nana, Coco y Ruru ya se les había unido Mudkip, aunque Ruby no estaba muy a gusto:

- Aah … - suspiró Ruby -. ¡Qué bien me siento tras haber realizado una buena acción! Ahora, el único problema …

Se le quedó mirando a Mudkip:

- ¡… eres tú! - exclamó Ruby, señalándole -. Le agradezco al Prof. Birch que me lo haya regalado, pero … ¿en qué tipo de concursos puede participar? Nana siempre participa en concursos de carisma. Coco, en los de encanto y Ruru, en los de ingenio. Cada uno de mis pokémons debe representar una cualidad.

Ruby se arrascó la cabeza:

- En cuanto papá se dé cuenta de que me he escapado, tendré que traerte conmigo a casa … - murmuró -. Y la apuesta con esa chica … ¡Tengo menos de tres meses para hacerlo todo!

Volvió a mirar a Mudkip:

- Bueno, supongo que tú también deberás poner tu parte - dijo Ruby -. ¡A ver, vamos a darle una lección sobre las pruebas de estilo! ¡Coco! Imagínate que este puente es la pasarela.

La Skitty de Ruby comenzó a pasearse glamurosamente por el puente mientras Ruby la presentaba:

- ¡Un pokémon adorable en todos sus aspectos - exclamó Ruby -, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo la podrá deteriorar! ¡Su carácter encantador es irresistible! ¡Os presento a mi Skitty, Coco!

Coco empezó a jugar con su cola. Ruby se volvió hacia Mudkip:

- Bien, ahora intenta probar tú - le dijo -. ¡Prueba a poner una expresión adorable!

Mudkip esbozó una amplia sonrisa que podía llegar a parecer escalofriante debido a su enorme boca:

- Erm … no - dijo Ruby -. ¡Intenta poner una expresión guay!

Mudkip arqueó los ojos y gruñó:

- No, eso tampoco - negó Ruby -. ¿Y una expresión inteligente?

Mudkip se puso unas gafas, aterrorizando a Ruby.

- ¡Nada! - exclamó Ruby; señaló un árbol -. ¡Intenta imitar el movimiento de las hojas de ese árbol!

Mudkip se inclinó:

- Aún peor … - gruñó Ruby -. ¡Vamos! ¡Observa la elegancia de las hojas e intenta imitar su fragilidad …!

Ruby agarró una hoja del árbol. Bueno, en realidad no era una hoja, sino el ala del pokémon polilla, Dustox:

- ¡Uaah! - gritó Ruby, asustado.

_En ese momento …_

Tras reunirse con el Prof. Birch, Sapphire y Amethyst le contaron que Ruby se había marchado. No lo hicieron a malas, pero el científico no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados y tuvo que ir a contárselo a la madre de Ruby. Sapphire, arropada con su abrigo, terminaba de contarlo los detalles a la madre de Ruby:

- Mmh, ya veo - comentaba el Prof. Birch -. Entonces fue eso lo que ocurrió. Para cuando te despertaste, Ruby ya se había ido.

Sapphire asintió con la cabeza. Amethyst intervenía lo menos posible en la conversación para no seguir culpando a Ruby:

- **Seguro que a Ruby no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse de que estamos contando todo esto** - pensó Amethyst.

El Prof. Birch contaba sus objetos de vuelta:

- Treecko, mi pokégear … ¿uh? ¿Y la pokédex? - comentó.

- Me dijo que te devolviera todo eso - dijo Sapphire.

La madre de Ruby se lamentaba:

- Justo cuando pensaba que íbamos a poder vivir como una familia - murmuró, sintiéndose desfallecer.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó el Prof. Birch, sujetándola -. ¡Voy a llamar a Norman!

El Prof. Birch llamó a Norman. La voz del hombre se escuchó al otro lado de la línea:

- Hola - saludó el científico.

- Oh, eres tú - comentó Norman -. ¿Dónde está Ruby?

- ¡Aún no le hemos encontrado! - exclamó la madre de Ruby, arrebatándole el pokégear al Prof. Birch -. ¡Creo que ha huido de verdad …! ¡Oh, querido! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- ¡Déjame hablar con él! - exclamó el Prof. Birch.

Recuperó su pokégear y siguió hablando con Norman:

- ¡Norman, soy Birch! - exclamó -. ¡Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía …!

- ¡No es necesario! ¡Le buscaré yo mismo!

Se oyó un sonido y la voz de Norman dejó de oírse. Sapphire y Amethyst intercambiaron rápidas miradas:

- ¡Norman! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¡Norman! ¡Contesta!

- Ha debido de aplastar el teléfono - murmuró la madre de Ruby -. Siempre hace lo mismo …

- ¡Wow! - comentó Sapphire, impresionada.

Norman estaba furioso con la huida de su hijo:

- Ese idiota … - masculló.

_Mientras tanto …_

Ruby y Mudkip seguían huyendo del furioso Dustox. Ruby gritaba como loco, cuando escuchó un sonido en su bolsillo. Ruby palpó y sacó la pokédex:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Se me olvidó devolverle esto al Prof. Birch …!

Entonces, los datos de Dustox salieron en la pantalla de la pokédex:

- ¡Ha registrado los datos del pokémon! - exclamó Ruby, sorprendido.

Miró a sus pokémons. Dustox había espolvoreado una extraña sustancia sobre Ruru, Coco y Nana y les había dejado dormidos en el suelo. Ruby se detuvo en seco:

- ¡Debe de ser su ataque somnífero! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Será mejor que les haga volver …! ¿Y dónde está el otro?

Ruby hizo volver a sus pokéballs a Ruru, Coco y Nana. Sin embargo, Mudkip era tan lento corriendo que no había sido alcanzado con el somnífero:

- ¡Ah, su lentitud le ha salvado! - exclamó Ruby, yendo a recoger a Mudkip del suelo -. ¡Whoa! ¡Y el otro es demasiado rápido! ¡¿A dónde ha ido ahora?

Ruby miró a su alrededor, inquieto. Dustox volaba a toda velocidad alrededor de ellos. Les atacó con un doble rayo, que Ruby esquivó por los pelos. Ruby y Mudkip lograron esconderse bajo el puente:

- Uff … - suspiró Ruby, leyendo los datos de Dustox en la pokédex -. Tiene que haber alguna forma de …

Antes de lo que pudo darse cuenta, Dustox les encontró y les atacó con otro doble rayo. Ruby volvió a esquivarlo:

- ¡Argh! - se quejó el muchacho -. ¡¿Cómo sabía que estábamos aquí?

Terminó de leer los datos de Dustox en la pokédex, descubriendo que sus antenas le sirven de radar:

- ¡Son sus antenas! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Necesitamos alguna forma de encontrar al enemigo nosotros primero! Pero … ¿cómo?

Mudkip cerró los ojos y se concentró. La extraña aleta de su cabeza vibró. Mudkip se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y disparó un chorro de agua. Dustox cayó derrotado a los pocos segundos:

- Whoa, por poco - murmuró Ruby, secándose el sudor de la frente -. ¡Por los pelos!

Le echó otro vistazo a la pokédex:

- Este aparato parece demasiado útil como para devolverlo, por ahora - dijo, y se giró hacia Mudkip -. Y tú … ¿cómo supiste que el Dustox estaba ahí?

Mudkip agitó la aleta de su cabeza. Ruby probó a leer los datos de Mudkip en la pokédex:

- Vaya, así que tu aleta también funciona como radar - comentó Ruby -. Qué guay … ¡Ya sé que nombre te voy a poner! ¡Zuzu! Todavía no sé en qué categoría de los concursos podrías participar … Eres algo lento, pero bastante astuto … Bueno, ya pensaré algo.

Ruby miró a su Mudkip, sonriendo. Luego, sacó su mapa y lo leyó:

- ¡Y ahora - exclamó -, debo buscar una ciudad en la que se pueda participar en concursos! ¡Bien! ¡Vamos allá, Zuzu!

Ruby y su nuevo pokémon partieron rumbo hacia el norte.

_En ese instante …_

El Prof. Birch y Amethyst esperaban a que Sapphire bajase de su habitación en el laboratorio del científico.

- ¡Ya estoy lista, papá!

Sapphire llegó vestida con la ropa que Ruby le había confeccionado. Su nuevo traje consistía en una camiseta ajustada roja y negra, una minúscula falda blanca con shorts cortos negros debajo:

- ¡Wow! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¿Son alucinaciones?

- Me temo que no - dijo Amethyst, sonriendo -. Es la realidad.

El Prof. Birch se fijó en la riñonera que llevaba Sapphire atada a la cintura y lo comprendió:

- Así que has decidido partir - dijo el Prof. Birch -. Quieres retar … ¿a los ocho líderes de Hoenn?

Sapphire asintió firmemente. El Prof. Birch se emocionó:

- No se preocupe - dijo Amethyst -, cuidaré de ella.

- ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide! - exclamó Sapphire, decidida -. ¡Toro, Rono, venid aquí!

La Torchic y el Aron de Sapphire llegaron junto a su entrenadora. Amethyst sonrió con pesar:

- ¡Consíguete un lugar en el mundo, hija! - exclamó el Prof. Birch.

- ¡Lo haré, papá! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Buena suerte! - exclamó el Prof. Birch -. ¡A ti también, Amethyst! ¡Mucha suerte a las dos!

- Gracias - dijo Amethyst.

Sapphire saltando por los árboles junto con Toro y Rono, y Amethyst corriendo junto a su Eevee, las dos salieron de Villa Raíz.

Quedaban setenta y nueve días para el final de la apuesta.

_Al día siguiente …_

Ruby corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Ciudad Petalia, sin separarse en ningún momento de Zuzu:

- ¡Jaja! - rió Ruby -. ¡Estos zapatos de la Corporación Devon son más útiles de lo que parecían! ¡Sólo había que cogerles el tranquillo! ¡Ah! ¡Mira, Zuzu!

Ruby señaló un árbol. De sus ramas colgaban dos bayas.

- ¡Una baya meloc y una baya aranja! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Zuzu, ayúdame a cogerlas!

Zuzu descolgó varias de las bayas con un chorro de agua. Magistralmente, Ruby las agarró todas al vuelo. Tras terminar, Ruby se quitó las gafas:

- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó -. Ahora … debemos buscar algún hotel para pasar la noche. Pero este no es un lugar en el que debamos armar mucho escándalo … porque ÉL está aquí.

Ruby y Zuzu caminaron por las afueras de la ciudad, cuando de repente, un Nuzleaf salió de detrás de unos arbustos y les atacó, furiosos.

- ¡Uaah! - gritó Ruby.

Zuzu se lanzó a luchar contra Nuzleaf, pero debido a la superioridad de Nuzleaf ya que era de tipo planta, Zuzu cayó derrotado. Pero, justo antes de caer al suelo, Zuzu agarró la nariz de Nuzleaf, haciéndole huir aterrorizado:

- ¡Oh, Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby, agachándose a recoger a su pokémon -. ¿Estás bien? Así que era un Nuzleaf … - comentó, sacando la pokédex -. ¡Supiste que su punto débil es su nariz! ¡Qué guay!

Zuzu sonrió. Ruby se adentró en el bosque y vio a alguien agachado al pie de un árbol. Ruby se acercó y vio que era un chico de cabello verde y aspecto frágil. Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba teñido por un leve color azul. Ruby fue corriendo a socorrerle:

- ¡Eh, tú! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te atacó ese pokémon?

- Sí … - murmuró el chico -. Me temo que le hice enfadar. Yo sólo quería capturarle, pero he vuelto a fallar. Da igual cuánto lo intente …

El chico se incorporó y miró a Ruby con sus ojerosos ojos verdes:

- Muchas gracias por alejar a ese pokémon - le dijo -. Tu pokémon es bastante fuerte …

Los ojos de Ruby emitieron un resplandor:

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - le preguntó el chico -. Mi pokémon es … ¿"fuerte"? ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Seamos amigos!

Ruby se abrazó como loco al chico. Acababa de descubrir la categoría en la que podría participar Zuzu.

- ¡Los pokémons - exclamó Ruby, poéticamente -, deberían ser entrenados para ser fuertes, guays, adorables, inteligentes y hermosos! ¡Eso es lo que siempre digo! ¡Me llamo Ruby y este es mi Mudkip, Zuzu! ¡Viajamos por Hoenn para ganar todos los concursos de esta región! ¡Eres un buen tío! ¡Me quedaré a entrenar contigo!

- Erm … gracias - dijo el chico, abrumado.

- ¡No hay de qué! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Y no te olvides de votar por mí en los concursos! ¿Vale?

- Emh … - murmuró el peliverde, arrascándose la cabeza -, gracias por la oferta, pero … ya he quedado aquí con alguien para entrenar. ¡Me va a enseñar cómo capturar pokémons!

- **No sé por qué - pensó Ruby -, pero mi sexto sentido me dice que …**.

Ruby agarró al chico y le llevó corriendo detrás de unos espesos arbustos, para esconderse. Justo en ese momento, alguien más llegó al bosque:

- ¡Eh, pero si está ahí! - protestó el chico -. ¡Vamos! ¡Es una buena persona! ¡Te lo presentaré!

- ¡Hey, Wally! - exclamó una voz.

El chico del pelo verde no sabía qué hacer, sobre todo al ver a Ruby escondido tan muerto de miedo:

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Wally, extrañado -. ¿Le conoces?

- Sí … - respondió Ruby -. Le conozco demasiado bien. Es el Líder de Ciudad Petalia y le apodan "el hombre con ambición". Es … mi padre.


	69. 4ª saga RS: 069

Capítulo 69 - **¡El accidentado comienzo de Ruby y las anécdotas de Sapphire!**

Norman iba acompañado de uno de sus mejores pokémons, un Vigoroth, un pokémon de tipo normal, de gran fuerza física y bastante inquieto, con aspecto que recordaba al de un mono.

- ¡¿Eres hijo de un líder de …? - gritó Wally, alucinando.

Ruby le tapó la boca:

- ¡Chisst! - susurró -. ¡No grites!

- ¿Pero por qué estás huyendo de tu padre? - preguntó Wally.

- Es una larga historia …

- ¡Tengo que ir a reunirme con él! ¡Le dije que estaría esperándole!

- ¡No, esper …!

Wally hizo ademán de levantarse, pero en ese momento, un Breloom salvaje saltó de un árbol y se lanzó a por Norman:

- ¡Un pokémon salvaje! - exclamó Norman, sin sobresaltarse -. ¡Vigoroth, puño certero!

Antes de que Breloom pudiera alcanzarle con sus garras, Vigoroth le tumbó de un potente puñetazo en la cara:

- Breloom - dijo Norman -, un pokémon conocido por sus poderosos puñetazos … nada comparados con los de mi Vigoroth, por supuesto. No tengo ni idea de por qué te estás escondiendo, pero creo que ya es hora de que salgas de ahí. O los pokémons salvajes seguirán acercándose. Wally.

Wally salió de detrás de los arbustos como movido por un resorte:

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Wally -. Lo … lo siento, no me sentía bien … ¡Pero me alegro de que haya venido! ¿Me ayudará a entrenar?

- No - respondió Norman.

Tanto Wally como Ruby detrás de los arbustos dieron un respingo al escuchar eso:

- P … ¿pero por qué? - preguntó Wally -. ¡Pensé que me habías …!

- No me contaste lo de tu enfermad, Wally - dijo Norman -. He hablado con tus padres y ellos me lo contaron. También que os mudaréis a otra ciudad más saludable mañana mismo. Los pokémons pueden ser más peligrosos de lo que parecen, sobre todo para alguien que no es capaz de capturar un solo pokémon … Mientras no pueda asegurar tu propio bienestar, no puedo entrenarte, Wally.

Wally bajó la cabeza. Norman le dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo.

- Aquí hay alguien más - dijo Norman, que se giró a toda velocidad y lanzó una pokéball -. ¡Slaking!

Norman hizo aparecer a su pokémon más poderoso. Una especie de gorila musculoso pero con pinta de vago. Ruby se aterrorizó y bajó corriendo por una pendiente para ocultarse bajo unas rocas:

- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! - exclamó Norman -. ¡Con el ataque contoneo de mi Slaking, no podrás esconderte porque caerás en estado de confusión!

Norman buscó con la mirada por el bosque. Avanzó unos pasos, quedando Ruby a sólo unos escasos centímetros bajo sus pies. Norman esperaba ver algún pokémon salvaje, pero no encontró nada:

- Habrá huido - murmuró, marchándose de allí.

Ruby había hecho aparecer a su Skitty justo en ese momento, por eso no habían podido encontrarles:

- Phew, por los pelos - masculló Ruby, saliendo de su escondite -. Menos mal que Coco utilizó su ataque velo sagrado para protegernos … ¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado si nos hubiera encontrado! ¿Umh? ¡Wally!

Ruby se encontró a Wally tirado en el suelo, semiinconsciente.

Llevándole en brazos como pudo, Ruby le llevó de vuelta a su casa. Llegaron cuando ya por fin era de noche. Los padres de Wally acostaron a su hijo en la cama y le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno:

- Muchas gracias - dijo la madre de Wally, dándole la mano a Ruby.

- Muchas gracias por traer a nuestro hijo sano y salvo - dijo el padre de Wally, con una reverencia.

- Desde que era pequeño, Wally siempre ha sido muy débil - dijo la mujer, con tristeza -. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? Ya es muy tarde …

- De acuerdo - aceptó Ruby -. ¡Muchas gracias!

El matrimonio salió de la habitación.

- **Vale, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes** - pensó Ruby.

Wally despertó:

- Ruby … - murmuró -, lo siento.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Estás despierto!

- Mis padres debieron de pedirle a Norman que no me entrenase. Y mañana tendré que mudarme a otra ciudad. Me iré de aquí como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Ruby percibió la tristeza en las palabras de Wally:

- Wally - le dijo -, te conté que mi objetivo es ganar todos los concursos de la región, ¿verdad? Pues mi padre no me deja participar en concursos, ¡él quiere enseñarme a pelear! Por eso estoy huyendo de él.

- Ah …

- Los padres se preocupan demasiado - dijo Ruby -. Se empiezan a preocupar como locos cada vez que quieres empezar algo nuevo. ¡Wally, ven conmigo! ¡Vamos al lugar de esta tarde! ¡Te entrenaré yo mismo! ¡Te dejo mi Ruru por esta noche!

Ruby le dio a Wally la pokédex con Ralts dentro. Wally se animó bastante:

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Wally -. ¡Muchas gracias, Ruby!

- De nada, pero no dejes que se ensucie, ¿eh?

Ruby y Wally salieron a hurtadillas de la casa y se dirigieron al bosque, el cual estaba iluminado por las luces de los Volbeats y las Illumises:

- ¡Qué hermoso! - exclamó Wally.

- Has vuelto a elegir la palabra perfecta, Wally - dijo Ruby -. Aquí hay pokémons hermosos, adorables, guays … Aah, qué difícil es elegir. ¿Has traído alguna pokéball vacía?

- ¡Mira, Ruby! - exclamó Wally -. ¡Mira eso!

Ruby se giró y vio un extraño adorno con forma de zigzag flotando en el aire:

- Qué raro … - comentó Ruby -. ¿Será un pokémon? ¡Zuzu, acércate a investigar!

Zuzu se acercó cuidadosamente cuando, de repente, una fuerza invisible le pateó, sorprendiendo a Ruby y a Wally:

- ¡No te rindas, Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Ataque arena!

Zuzu levantó arena con las patas, la cual se quedó adherida al cuerpo del pokémon invisible, desvelando su verdadera forma:

- ¡Es el pokémon camaleón! - exclamó Wally -. ¡Kecleon!

Kecleon intentó atrapar a Zuzu con su larga lengua (provocando que Ruby se asquease), pero Zuzu logró librarse de la atadura y lo pateó. Kecleon salió corriendo de allí, pero Wally parecía querer ir detrás de él:

- ¡Ya nos hemos librado de él, Wally! - exclamó Ruby, agarrándole -. ¡Vamos, hay muchos más pokémons que elegir!

- Ruby … - dijo Wally, respirando entrecortadamente -. Quiero ese pokémon.

Ruby no daba crédito a sus oídos. Olvidando por un instante la enfermedad de Wally, agarró al peliverde de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo:

- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes querer "ese" pokémon? - gritó Ruby -. ¡¿Estás seguro? ¡Pero si es feo de remate! ¡¿Seguro que no quieres uno mejor? ¡Uno más mono, más guay, o más …!

- ¡Me parece interesante ver cómo puede camuflarse y hacerse invisible!

- Bueno, vale … No intentaré cambiar tu opinión.

Ruby y Wally buscaron a Kecleon por casi todo el bosque, encontrándolo finalmente entre unos árboles, al borde de un pequeño acantilado:

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que Ciudad Petalia estuviera al borde del mar! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Es un lugar bastante bonito!

- Es la ruta 105 - explicó Wally -. ¡Mira! ¡Allí está!

- Muy bien - dijo Ruby -. Ahora, Wally, usa a Ruru para que luche contra el pokémon, así podrás debilitarle y atraparle. Tienes que acercarte lo más que puedas.

- ¡Vamos, Ruru! - exclamó Wally, lanzando la pokéball.

Ruru salió de la pokéball y se lanzó a por Kecleon, atacándole con su movimiento confusión y dejándolo muy débil:

- ¡Hala! - exclamó Wally, emocionado.

- ¡Ese era el ataque confusión de Ruru! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Ahora es el momento!

Wally sacó una pokéball vacía y se la tiró a Kecleon. Pero éste atrapó la pokéball en el aire con la lengua:

- Oh - murmuró Wally, desilusionado.

- Bleh - gruñó Ruby, viendo cómo Kecleon escupía la pokéball -. Su comportamiento es aún más feo … ¡Bueno, tú no te rindas! ¡Inténtalo una vez más!

Wally lanzó otra pokéball, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. El muchacho de pelo verde hincó una rodilla en la tierra para tomar aire:

- ¿Estás bien, Wally? - preguntó Ruby.

- Uff, uff … Aunque no paro de fallar - murmuró Wally -, no sé por qué, pero … ¡no me siento mal! ¡Estoy disfrutando de este combate!

Ruru siguió atacando a Kecleon para debilitarlo más. Wally levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca.

- Debe de ser porque estás conmigo, Ruby - dijo Wally.

- Jajaja, tal vez - rió Ruby -. Pero puedo decir que estás emocionado. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Mira las antenas de Ruru!

Wally miró las antenas rojas de la cabeza de Ruru:

- ¡Están brillando! - exclamó Wally.

- Los Ralts pueden percibir las emociones de sus entrenadores - explicó Ruby, amablemente -. Ruru se ha dado cuenta de que estás alegre, ha descubierto tus sentimientos alegres.

- Gracias, Ruby - dijo Wally, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas de alegría -. Me gustaría regalarte esto, como agradecimiento.

Wally le dio a Ruby un extraño dispositivo:

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Ruby.

- Es una especie de navegador pokémon - explicó Wally -. Se llama pokénav, es la última creación de la Corporación Devon, especialmente diseñado para entrenadores pokémon. Mis padres no saben que lo tengo. Quería usarlo para cuando tuviera mis propios pokémons, pero creo que te servirá más a ti. Tiene una función especial que te permite comprobar el estado de tus pokémons y sus habilidades. Por eso, creo que te será útil para los concursos …

- ¡¿De verdad que me puedo quedar con esto? - gritó Ruby, emocionado -. ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Mil gracias, Wally! ¡Mira, Kecleon ya parece cansado por los continuos ataques de Ruru! Ahora intentaré camuflarse y huir …

Kecleon empezó a perder el color.

- ¡Tienes razón! - exclamó Wally.

- Hagamos como si no lo viéramos - dijo Ruby -. Jajaja, el pobre no tiene ni idea de que podemos verle gracias al adorno de zigzag de su cuerpo.

Disimulando, Ruby y Wally caminaron hacia Kecleon.

- Ahora, Wally - susurró Ruby, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca -, apunta y tira la pokéball.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Wally lanzó la pokéball, pillando a Kecleon desprevenido, el cual quedó atrapado dentro de la pokéball. Wally se quedó en blanco:

- Lo conseguí … - murmuró -. De verdad … Mi primer pokémon … ¡He capturado mi primer pokémon!

Wally empezó a llorar de la alegría. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y Ruru acudió en su ayuda:

- ¡Lo conseguiste, Wally! - exclamó Ruby.

- Ahora podré mudarme a Pueblo Verdegal sabiendo que he dejado mi huella en esta ciudad - dijo Wally.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te vas a mudar a Pueblo Verdegal? - preguntó Ruby.

- Uff … - murmuró Wally, respirando con dificultad -. Me vuelve a doler el pecho.

- No te vayas a desmayar sobre mí como antes, ¿eh?

De pronto, un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos. Sonaba como si algo se resquebrajase. La roca del acantilado se agrietaba:

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Wally -. ¡Será otro terremoto! ¡Hemos tenido muchos, últimamente!

Ruru ayudó a Wally a ponerse a salvo en el bosque, pero Ruby no pudo evitar caer por el precipicio mientras las rocas se derrumbaban:

- ¡No! - gritó Ruby, agarrándose a unas raíces para no caer.

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Wally.

Pero las olas chocaban contra Ruby, arrastrándole hacia el mar:

- ¡Ruru, cuida de Wally! - fue lo último que se le oyó decir a Ruby antes de perderle de vista entre las olas.

- ¡Ruby! - gritaba Wally -. ¡RUBY!

Y se desmayó.

_Al día siguiente …_

Wally despertó a causa de los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana de su nueva habitación. Ruru estaba con él:

- Ah, Ruru … - murmuró Wally, incorporándose -. ¿Ya estamos en …? ¡Oh, no! ¡Debo volver y salvar a Ruby! ¡Los adultos deben saber esto!

Pero Ruru tiró del brazo de Wally:

- ¿Por qué intentas detenerme? - preguntó Wally -. ¡Ruby podría haberse hundido en el mar …!

Las antenas de Ruru brillaron:

- Tus antenas … - murmuró Wally -. ¿Puedes percibir las emociones de Ruby?

Wally se tranquilizó, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la cama, aliviado:

- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó Wally -. ¡Ruby está vivo!

Quedaban setenta y siete días para el final de la apuesta.

_Mientras tanto …_

En la ruta 104, a las afueras de Ciudad Petalia, se había causado una enorme conmoción. Un montón de gente estaba reunida en torno a una fuente, incluso la televisión estaba grabando. Había una persona subida, intentando sacar algo de la boca de la fuente:

- ¡Sapphire, está mirando todo el mundo! - exclamó Amethyst, apurada -. ¡Creo que deberías …!

Una periodista se abrió paso a través de la multitud y llegó junto a su compañero, el cámara que estaba grabando:

- ¡¿Pero qué está pasando? - preguntó la reportera.

- ¡Ah, Maryann! - exclamó su compañero.

- ¿Está esa niña atrapada en la fuente? - preguntó Maryann.

- ¡Qué va, es un pokémon lo que está atrapado! - respondió el cámara -. ¡Ella lo está intentando salvar!

- ¿Un pokémon suyo?

- No, creo que no es suyo …

Junto a Amethyst había un hombre de edad avanzada, trajeado, con el cabello plateado tapado por un sombrero y expresión preocupada:

- Por favor - le decía a Sapphire -, no …

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? - gritó Sapphire, rebuscando con el brazo dentro de la fuente -. ¡Estoy segura de que está aquí! ¡El pokémon debió de caer al agua, y entonces ha sido absorbido por el conducto y se ha quedado atrancado aquí dentro!

- Pero no deberías hacer esto por mí … - murmuró el hombre.

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo por el pokémon! - gritó Sapphire, olisqueando al aire -. Más o menos … podré descubrir su posición.

- ¡Avisaré a las autoridades! - exclamó el hombre.

- ¡No hay tiempo! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¿Seguro que no quieres que Eevee vaya a ayudarte?

- ¡Para qué! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Eevee no podrá hacer nada en esta situación, sino Rono!

Sapphire hizo aparecer a su Aron, que comenzó a roer el metal de la fuente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Sapphire, empleando todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a Rono a partir la fuente.

En medio de una explosión de agua, lo consiguieron.

- ¡Sapphire! - gritó Amethyst.

El cámara y la reportera estaban alucinando:

- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó Maryann.

Allí estaba Sapphire, victoriosa, sosteniendo un pequeño pokémon con forma de gota de agua de color blanco entre las manos:

- ¡Castform! - exclamó el hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tuve que buscar un lugar en el que pudiera percibir tu olor - le dijo Sapphire al hombre.

- ¡Eres genial, Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst.

Eevee daba saltitos de alegría. La gente también le vitoreaba a Sapphire con entusiasmo.

- ¿Lo puedes creer, Maryann? - preguntó el cámara, sorprendido -. ¡Ha sido capaz de encontrarlo por su olor!

- ¡Muchas … muchas gracias, muchacha! - exclamó el hombre.

- ¡Todavía es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria! - exclamó Sapphire -. Amy, ¿tienes algún pokémon de tipo fuego?

- No, no tengo - negó Amethyst.

- ¡Bueno, con Toro bastará! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Toro!

Torchic se acercó a Castform y echó fuego por el pico:

- Tenemos que darle calor - dijo Sapphire.

El hombre miró a Rono, que seguía royendo la fuente de metal, sin saber muy bien qué pensar:

- ¿Estará bien tu pokémon después de comer metal? - preguntó.

- Oh, no se preocupe - dijo Amethyst, sacando la pokédex -. Es un Aron, son pokémons que disfrutan comiendo metal.

- Tiene mucho apetito - explicó Sapphire, viendo cómo Rono terminaba con toda la parte superior de la fuente.

El cámara intentaba no perderse ningún instante:

- ¡Ha faltado poco! - le dijo a su compañera -. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? - le preguntó Maryann -. ¡Ese hombre es el presidente de la Corporación Devon!

- ¡Anda, es verdad …!

- ¡Rápido! - exclamó Maryann, empujándole -. ¡"La chica que resolvió los problemas del Presidente"! ¡Mañana lo tendremos en primera página!

Se acercaron a Sapphire, que estaba recogiendo a sus pokémons:

- ¡Señorita! - exclamó el cámara -. ¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas?

- ¿"Preguntas"? - repitió Sapphire, acercándose a la cámara -. ¿Estáis con la tele? ¡Lo siento, no me gusta ver la tele!

Sapphire se subió a una farola de un salto, dejando a los dos periodistas boquiabiertos:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó el cámara.

- Disculpadla - dijo Amethyst, acercándose -, es una chica muy de campo, no le gustan las tecnologías.

- ¿Y tú eres …? - preguntó Maryann.

- Me llamo Amethyst, viajo junto a Sapphire - explicó Amethyst.

- ¡Ah, entonces tú también podrás responder a unas preguntas! - exclamó el cámara, volviendo a enfocar.

Eevee se escondió detrás de Amethyst, avergonzado.

- Ahora no - dijo Maryann, muy seria -. Mirad, alguien ha serrado los barrotes del conducto del agua. ¡Por eso Castform fue absorbido!

- ¿Lo habrán hecho a propósito? - preguntó el cámara.

- ¿De qué otra forma puede haber sido?

- A lo mejor Eevee puede ayudarnos a encontrar al culpable - dijo Amethyst, mirando a su pokémon -. ¡Eevee, busca a alguien sospechoso!

Eevee se coló entre las piernas de la gente, olisqueando algún olor sospechoso.

No muy lejos de allí, había tres personas observando. Estaban vestidos como los encargados del conducto del agua, pero su expresión denotaba ira y malestar:

- ¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! - exclamó el hombre más alto.

- Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que esa niña rara llegó - gruñó el otro hombre, comunicándose con alguien por el pokégear.

- ¡¿Un niño os ha desbaratado los planes? - gritó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Se lo juro, no es broma! - respondió el hombre -. Sabíamos que hoy iba a venir el presidente de Devon y preparamos una trampa para capturar a su pokémon. Nos disfrazamos como personal encargado de los conductos de agua, lo teníamos todo perfectamente planeado … hasta que esa mocosa llegó.

- Bueno - dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea -, la misión sigue en pie. Debéis secuestrar al Presidente. Me habría gustado que hubiera sido una misión discreta, pero veo que no va a poder ser así. ¡Me da igual lo que hagáis! ¡Cumplid con la misión!

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamó el hombre.

Se quitaron los trajes. En realidad, se trataba de dos hombres y una mujer. Ella era alta y pelirroja, y uno de los hombres era calvo mientras que el otro era bastante corpulento. Llevaban una especie de uniforme que consistía en camisetas de marinero a rayas, pantalones azules y un pañuelo azul con el símbolo de una A.

El presidente de Devon miró a Sapphire, que seguía sentada sobre la farola:

- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó -. ¿Eres de aquí?

- Qué va, estoy viajando - respondió Sapphire -. Quiero retar a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn. Me llamo Sapphire, y ella es mi amiga Amy, que me acompaña.

El Presidente miró a Amethyst, que estaba más pendiente de si veía a Eevee:

- Ya veo - comentó -. Yo me llamo Stone. Te presento toda mi gratitud, Sapphire, soy presidente de la Corporación Devon y me preguntaba si …

En ese momento, Sapphire se bajó de un salto de la farola y empezó a gruñir, mirando a la fuente:

- ¡Hay alguien más en la fuente! - exclamó -. ¡Amy, cuidado!

Amethyst se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, al mismo tiempo que veía a tres pokémons salían de la fuente: un Sharpedo, un Lombre y un Carvanha.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Amethyst, lanzando una pokéball -. ¡Puffy!

La Jigglypuff de Amy se encaró con los tres pokémons mientras Sapphire, Toro y Rono llegaban junto a ella:

- ¡Puño trueno! - ordenó Amethyst.

Puffy atacó a Carvanha y a Sharpedo y les dejó bastante heridos al ser de tipo agua, pero Lombre apartó a Puffy de un golpe cuerpo.

- ¡Toro! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Rono!

Toro y Rono atacaron también a Carvanha y Sharpedo, pero Lombre saltó sobre ellas y se lanzó a por el Sr. Stone:

- ¡No! - gritó Sapphire.

- **¡¿Dónde está Eevee cuando le necesito?** - pensó Amethyst, agobiada.

No pudieron reaccionar. Lombre se abalanzó sobre el Sr. Stone, le rasgó la camiseta y le robó un pequeño frasco. Lombre le dio un golpe al Sr. Stone y se marchó de allí. Carvanha y Sharpedo abandonaron la batalla y se fueron con él:

- ¡Están huyendo! - exclamó Amethyst, haciendo volver a Puffy a su pokéball.

- ¡Ese Lombre le ha quitado algo al Sr. Stone! - exclamó Maryann.

Sapphire recogió al Sr. Stone del suelo y salió corriendo detrás de los pokémons, con el hombre a su espalda:

- **¡Qué fuerza …!** - pensó el cámara.

- ¡¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Maryann.

- ¡Vaya pregunta! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Voy tras esos pokémons! ¡Deben de estar obedeciendo a alguien, porque todos tenían la misma pegatina puesta!

- ¿Cómo te dio tiempo a darte cuenta? - preguntó Amethyst, mientras corría al lado de Sapphire.

- ¡Menuda capacidad de visión! - exclamó el cámara, perplejo.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Esos pokémons se han metido en el bosque!

- El Bosque Petalia - dijo Maryann -, también conocido como el bosque perdido.

- ¿Crees que todo esto puede ser obra de una misma persona, Sapphire? - le preguntó Amethyst.

- ¿Lo de la fuente y lo de los pokémons? - preguntó Sapphire -. Sí.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea traer a un hombre herido al bosque? - le preguntó Maryann, preocupada.

Sapphire le hizo callar y miró a su alrededor:

- Creo que puedo oírles - dijo.

- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que se dice de este bosque? - preguntó Maryann -. ¡Cuando te pierdes, es imposible encontrar la salida!

Amethyst también se preocupó:

- **Eevee …** - pensó.

- Hay algo que esos no saben - dijo Sapphire -. Mi papá suele trabajar en montañas, bosques y praderas. ¡Yo siempre le ayudo, he sido criada en la naturaleza! ¡Toro, por allí!

Señaló a unos arbustos. Toro atacó con sus ascuas y empezaron a distinguir tres figuras:

- ¡Hay un espacio vacío entre esos arbustos! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Y el enemigo está dentro!

Los tres extraños individuos salieron de detrás de los arbustos: - Jejeje - rió el hombre calvo -, es poder oculto. Es un ataque que, dependiendo del pokémon, es de un tipo o de otro. Tiene un gran poder y es capaz de crear espacios vacíos con la ayuda de la naturaleza. La verdad es que nos sorprendes, primero la fuente, y luego …

- ¡Me da igual lo que digas! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡No he venido a escucharte!

- Qué niña más irascible - dijo la mujer -. ¿No será tuyo este Eevee tan mono que nos encontramos espiándonos?

Agarraba a un Eevee con los dos brazos, sobresaltando a Amethyst:

- ¡Eevee! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Maldita …! ¡Suéltale! ¡Licky, Toge, adelante!

Amethyst hizo aparecer a su Lickitung y a Togepi. Miró con furia a los tres individuos:

- ¡Resolvamos esto limpiamente! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¡Ellos tienen tres pokémons, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿No tienes más …?

- Mira - señaló Amethyst -, sólo tienen dos pokéballs en sus manos …

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Sapphire, fijándose -. ¡Oh, no! ¡Falta el Lombre!

Escucharon a Maryann chillar detrás de ellas. Sapphire y Amethyst se giraron y vieron a Lombre empujando a los dos periodistas y tirándoles al agua:

- ¡Toro, Rono, detenedles! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Licky, Toge, vosotros ir a salvar a Eevee! - exclamó Amethyst.

Lombre detuvo a Rono y a Toro de un solo golpe:

- ¡Jajaja! - rió la mujer pelirroja -. ¡Tus pokémons están más cansados de lo que crees! ¿Recuerdas cuando antes lucharon contra Sharpedo y Carvanha? ¡Sharpedo y Carvanha tienen la piel tosca! ¡Los pokémons que les ataquen se herirán! Y ahora …

Se sacó una piedra agua del bolsillo:

- ¡Una piedra agua! - exclamó Amethyst, reconociendo el objeto.

Lombre comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en un pokémon mucha más grande y fuerte:

- ¡Lombre ha evolucionado en Ludicolo! - exclamó la mujer -. ¡Veamos qué puedes hacer contra él!


	70. 4ª saga RS: 070

Capítulo 70 - **¡El ataque del Team Aqua y la primera Líder de Gimnasio!**

En ese preciso instante, el pokégear del hombre musculoso sonó:

- ¿Cómo os van las cosas, Ark? - preguntó una voz -. Amber, Angie, vosotros también.

- ¡Jefe Archie! - exclamó la mujer, contenta -. ¡Aquí Angie! Todo va sobre ruedas. El submarino Santa Marea I está siendo construido en el astillero de Ciudad Portual. Su componente más importante ha sido construido por la famosa Corporación Devon. Hoy, se suponía que el Presidente iba a ir personalmente a entregarlo, pero … jejeje, lo hemos interceptado con éxito.

- Bueno - dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea -, ¡bien hecho!

- Ahora - añadió Ark, el hombre corpulento -, lo único que queda es … ¡silenciar a los testigos!

Ludicolo atacó a Toro y a Rono:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Es demasiado fuerte!

- Maldición … - gruñó Amethyst, mirando su pokédex -, es un pokémon de tipo agua y planta a la vez. Quizás … ¡te elijo a ti, Rii!

Amethyst hizo aparecer a su Azumarill:

- ¡Licky, ven conmigo! - ordenó Amethyst -. ¡Rii, únete a Toge y salvad a Eevee! ¡Los dos, usad doble filo! ¡Licky, ataca a Ludicolo con tu pisotón!

El Lickitung de Amethyst se lanzó a por Ludicolo. Los dos corpulentos pokémons se enzarzaron en una pelea. Licky le pisó y Ludicolo se vio obligado a soltar a Toro y a Rono. A la vez, Azumarill y Togepi se lanzaron a por los tres individuos.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Angie, al ver que los dos iban a atacarla.

No obstante, Toge fue el único que se chocó contra ella, ya que Rii hizo el amago y se quedó en el suelo para recoger a Eevee:

- ¡Buen trabajo! - exclamó Amethyst.

Los tres escurridizos pokémons llegaron de nuevo junto a su entrenadora:

- **Qué buena táctica - pensó Sapphire -. Se nota que tiene más experiencia en el asunto …**.

Pero Ludicolo era demasiado fuerte. Ató las patas de Licky con unas enredaderas y volvió a por Toro y Rono:

- ¡Toge, ve a por ese Ludicolo! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Metrónomo!

Togepi movió sus cortas patas a toda velocidad y atacó a Ludicolo con un ataque rapidez:

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Sapphire, sorprendida.

- ¡Es metrónomo! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Un movimiento del que puede salir cualquier ataque! ¡Por suerte, ha salido rapidez, un ataque que nunca falla!

Toge golpeó a Ludicolo con la ráfaga de estrellas:

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Ark -. ¡Un enano como tu Togepi no podrá contra una mole como nuestro Ludicolo!

Ludicolo apartó a Toge de una patada:

- Grr, eso es verdad - gruñó Amethyst.

- ¡No podemos con ellos! - exclamó Sapphire.

De repente, Castform se dirigió a Sapphire y empezó a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose en una especie de sol pequeño:

- ¿Castform? - preguntó Sapphire -. ¿Estás intentando decirme algo?

Castform flotó en el aire y empezó a brillar, dando la sensación de que el sol había descendido hasta aquella zona:

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Es día soleado! ¡Un movimiento que potencia los ataques de tipo fuego!

No hizo falta que dijera nada más:

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Toro!

Toro atacó a Ludicolo con un ataque ascuas mucho más poderoso, derrotándolo:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritaron Ark, Amber y Angie.

Se levantó un montón de humo de todas partes. Cuando se disipó, tanto Ludicolo como los extraños individuos y sus pokémons habían desaparecido:

- ¡Han huido! - se lamentó Sapphire.

- Aquí ya no queda nada por hacer - dijo Amethyst -, mejor vayámonos.

Con el Sr. Stone a cuestas, Sapphire, Toro, Rono, Amethyst, Eevee, Licky, Toge, Rii, Maryann y el cámara salieron del Bosque Petalia:

- Uff, uff … - resopló Sapphire, depositando al Sr. Stone en el suelo.

- Vaya, hemos salido por el norte - comentó el cámara -. Estamos en Ciudad Férrica. Menos mal …

- Muchas gracias por salvarnos, Sapphire - dijo Maryann.

- Dale las gracias a Castform - dijo Sapphire, sacando su pokédex -. Gracias a él, los poderes de Toro se intensificaron. Castform es un pokémon que cambia de forma según el tiempo que haga.

- Y no sólo eso - añadió Amethyst -, también puede cambiar el tiempo por sí mismo gracias a cambiar de forma.

- Quizás esa sea su forma de agradarte que le hayas salvado - dijo Maryann.

- Puede - dijo Sapphire -. ¡Gracias, Castform!

Toro miró a Castform con agradecimiento. Eevee se restregó contra la pierna de Amethyst y ella le cogió en brazos:

- Siento que te atraparan, Eevee - dijo Amethyst -, no permitiré que te vuelva a pasar. Licky, Rii, Toge, lo habéis hecho genial. Volved.

Amethyst hizo volver a sus pokémons. El resplandor despertó al Sr. Stone:

- ¡Presidente! - exclamó Maryann.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el cámara, ayudándole a levantarse.

- El componente … - murmuraba el Sr. Stone -, el componente del submarino …

- ¡Lo siento, no pude recuperarlo! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Estamos con Hoenn TV - dijo Maryann -, le informaremos a su compañía y a las autoridades de su estado.

- Ah … gracias - dijo el Sr. Stone -. Sapphire … ¿podéis hacerme un favor? He escuchado que vais viajando por todo Hoenn.

El Sr. Stone le entregó a Sapphire un sobre:

- Cuando lleguéis a Pueblo Azulila - explicó el Sr. Stone -, ¿podríais buscar a un muchacho llamado Steven Stone y entregarle esta carta? Decidle todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Confío en ti. Steven … es mi h … mi …

El Sr. Stone se resintió de sus heridas y se llevó la mano al pecho. El cámara fue a socorrerle:

- ¡Presidente! - exclamó.

- ¡No se preocupe! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Puede contar con nosotras!

Maryann y el cámara tuvieron que llevarse al Sr. Stone al hospital. Sapphire y Amethyst se quedaron solas:

- Pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo es ese Steven - dijo Amethyst, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Cómo le vamos a reconocer?

- ¡Se parecerá al Sr. Stone! - exclamó Sapphire, despreocupadamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¿No ha dicho que es su hijo?

- ¡No terminó la frase! A lo mejor iba a decir otra cosa …

- ¡Anda ya! - exclamó Sapphire, alzando los brazos -. ¡Bueno, pues vamos preguntando y punto!

- **Esta chavala es demasiado despreocupada** - pensó Amethyst.

- Bueno, estamos en Ciudad Férrica, ¿no? - comentó Sapphire, mirando a su alrededor -. ¡Aquí está el primer Líder de Gimnasio! ¡Le meteremos una paliza y nos volveremos más fuertes!

- Erm … Sapphire - titubeó Amethyst -, no es tan fácil …

- ¡Venga, pero si tú tienes todas las medallas de Johto! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Eso no significa que conseguir medallas sea como un deporte para mí.

Con aquella conversación, llegaron a las puertas del Gimnasio Férrico. Sin pensárselo, Sapphire entró a lo bruto:

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - gritó -. ¡He venido a retar al Líder!

Pero se encontraron en una gigantesca clase vacía, con varias filas de pupitres y una pizarra al final:

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Sapphire -. Creía que los campos de batalla tenían forma de campo de fútbol …

- Qué raro - comentó Amethyst.

De repente, detrás de ellas entraron un montón de hombres, todos con gafas y pintas de empollones, cada uno con varios libros bajo el brazo:

- ¿Pero qué significa esto? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¿Quiénes son estos tíos? - preguntó Sapphire.

Eevee, Toro y Rono hacían lo posible para no ser pisados. Los hombres se fueron sentando en los pupitres para estudiar. Sapphire no daba crédito:

- No puede ser - dijo -. Este es el Gimnasio, pero el Líder … ¿Se habrá retirado?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó una voz femenina -. ¡Si estás buscando al Líder, aquí estoy!

Una puerta al final de la clase se abrió y, acto seguido, todos los hombres empezaron a babear.

No muy lejos de allí, Maryann y el cámara meditaban sobre lo que había ocurrido a la salida del hospital:

- Por ahora sólo podemos rezar para que el Presidente se recupere pronto - decía el cámara, que escribía algo en su portátil.

- Sí - dijo Maryann -, pero esta cadena de incidentes … Es posible que sea un mal presagio. Puede que algo más grave esté a punto de ocurrir.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- No tenemos permitido emitir lo que ha ocurrido hoy en el bosque todavía - explicó Maryann -. Las únicas noticias que podemos emitir es que el Presidente fue atacado por unos pokémons salvajes.

- ¡¿Eeh? ¡¿Significa eso que todo lo que he grabado no sirve para nada? ¡Iba a ser el notición del mes!

- Lo más desconcertante - prosiguió Maryann -, es la carta que el Presidente le dio a Sapphire. Steven podría haber sabido lo que ha ocurrido si la emisión hubiese sido permitida.

- ¡Tienes razón! Y aún así, el Presidente le pidió a Sapphire que entregara la carta personalmente …

- ¡Exacto! Lo cual significa que el Presidente sabía que no nos permitían emitir las noticias. ¡Y además, la Corporación Devon es la empresa más famosa de Hoenn! ¡Podrían contactar con ese tal Steven sin ningún problema! ¿Por qué no le llaman o le mandan un correo? ¿Por qué no les encargó la entrega a sus propios empleados? ¿Qué contendrá la carta?

- Esto está empezando a darme mal rollo - dijo el cámara -. Maryann, mejor déjalo …

- ¡No digas eso! - exclamó Maryann, dándole un capón -. ¡Este es el momento en el que los reporteros debemos mostrar nuestras habilidades! Y lo que nos involucra en los incidentes de hoy es el hecho de que … ¡hemos visto las caras de los atacantes! ¡Y el logo que había en sus pañuelos! ¡Sapphire mencionó algo parecido que había visto en los pokémons! ¡Debe de ser el logo de ese grupo criminal! ¡Rápido, busquemos algo de información!

- Va … vale - murmuró el cámara.

Buscaron información por Internet hasta que descubrieron una imagen en la que se contaban los orígenes de aquella banda:

- Team … Aqua - leyó Maryann -. ¡Team Aqua!

La Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Férrica acababa de entrar en la sala. Se trataba de una joven de cabello oscuro recogido en dos moños y dos coletas, vestida con un corto vestido azul y medias rojas:

- ¡Yo soy la Líder del Gimnasio Férrico! - exclamó -. ¡Me gradué como la mejor estudiante de la Escuela Pokémon! ¡Me llamo Roxanne!

- ¡Así que tú eres la Líder! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Por favor, acepta nuestro desafío …!

- ¡¿"Nuestro"? - repitió Amethyst -. ¿Cuándo he …?

- ¡Vamos, pero si tienes las medallas de Johto! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Deja de poner eso como excusa a todo! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Yo desafié a los líderes de Johto para ganar experiencia, no es algo que …!

Pero Sapphire se había vuelto a quedar boquiabierta. Roxanne estaba repartiéndoles lápices y bolígrafos a los embobados "alumnos":

- Por favor, que cada uno coja una hoja de examen - decía Roxanne.

- ¡Yo he venido a retarte a un combate! - se quejó Sapphire -. ¿Puedo volver luego? ¿Cuándo podría ser la batalla? ¿Y dónde …?

Roxanne las empujó a ella y a Amethyst y las sentó en el banco:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡¿Pero qué haces?

- Por favor, para preguntar, levanta la mano - dijo Roxanne -. Si quieres desafiarme … ¡tendrás que hacer el examen!

Roxanne les dio dos folios a Amethyst y a Sapphire:

- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? - preguntó Amethyst mientras Sapphire gritaba de la desesperación.

- Hay demasiada gente que quiere retarme - decía Roxanne -, ¡no puedo combatir contra todos! Por eso, el que saque la nota más alta, podrá luchar contra mí. ¡Bien, podéis empezar!

- **Jo - pensaba Sapphire, desesperada -. ¿Es obligatorio hacer el examen? Bueno, tengo que sacar la mejor nota. Papá siempre decía que cada líder tiene sus propias normas, pero … ¿cómo leo esto?**.

Debido a su vida en la naturaleza, Sapphire no sabía leer muy bien. Por lo que tuvo que estar preguntando a los vigilantes palabra a palabra. Amethyst la observaba de reojo:

- **Es muy impulsiva - pensó -. Mira que no saber leer a su edad … Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que luche contra ella. Haré el examen lo mejor que pueda …**.

_Una hora después …_

Roxanne recogió los exámenes y los corrigió. Se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que alguien había sacado la nota máxima:

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Roxanne -. ¡Es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que llevo siendo líder, que alguien saca un 10! Veamos … el alumno que ha sacado esta nota es … Sapphire Birch.

- ¡Yo! - exclamó Sapphire, contenta.

- ¡¿Ella? - preguntó Amethyst, incrédula.

- ¿Eres pariente del Prof. Birch? - preguntó Roxanne.

- ¡Jeje! - rió Sapphire -. ¿Conoces a mi papá? Jeje … No sé leer muy bien, pero las respuestas me las sabía todas.

Roxanne no parecía muy contenta:

- Bien, Sapphire - gruñó -, acepto tu desafío.

- ¿Puede ser una batalla doble? - preguntó Sapphire, agarrando a Amethyst -. ¡Mi amiga Amy va a combatir conmigo!

- ¿Amy? - preguntó Roxanne, ojeando los folios -. Aquí no hay ninguna …

- Perdón - dijo Amethyst, levantándose -. Me llamo Amethyst.

- Ah - dijo Roxanne -. Umh … un 9. No está mal. Bueno, de acuerdo. ¡Acepto vuestro desafío!

- Que sepas que lo hago por ti - le dijo Amethyst a Sapphire.

Roxanne pulsó un botón en su mesa y las filas de pupitres se abrieron hasta dejar a la vista un verdadero campo de batalla.

- ¡Por favor, posicionaos en la esquina del aspirante! - ordenó Roxanne -. ¡Yo usaré dos pokémons! ¡Vosotras podéis usar uno cada una!

Amethyst bajó al campo de batalla por las escaleras mientras que Sapphire se tiró desde el pupitre.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Que comience la batalla! - exclamó Roxanne -. ¡Nosepass, Graveler, os elijo a vosotros!

La Líder hizo aparecer a dos pokémons, uno con forma de roca con cuatro brazos y dos piernas y el otro con forma de pato con una enorme nariz, también de roca:

- **¡Roca! - pensó Amethyst -. Esto va a estar chupado …**. ¡Rii, te elijo a ti!

Amethyst hizo aparecer a Azumarill.

- ¡Vamos, Rono! - ordenó Sapphire.

Rii y Rono se encararon con Graveler y con Nosepass. Sapphire empezó a ordenar ataques como loca:

- ¡Rono, garra metal! - ordenó.

- ¡Nosepass, fortaleza! - ordenó Roxanne -. ¡Graveler, lanza rocas!

Nosepass brilló y se fortaleció, de modo que los ataques de Rono le hicieron un daño mínimo. Graveler le lanzó unas rocas a Rii, pero pudo esquivarlas casi todas:

- ¡Rii, rayo burbuja! - ordenó Amethyst.

Rii disparó una ráfaga de burbujas, haciéndole gran daño a Graveler.

- **Maldición, ella está en ventaja - pensó Roxanne -. Pero la otra …**.

- ¡No sé de qué tipo es tu pokémon - exclamó Sapphire -, pero es bastante fuerte!

- **¡¿No sabe de qué tipo son esos pokémons?** - pensó Amethyst -. ¡Rii, pistola de agua!

Rii dejó KO a Graveler con otro de sus ataques de agua.

- Sigh - suspiró Roxanne -, supongo que lo tenías fácil … Agua vence a roca. No puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Roxanne hizo volver a Graveler a su pokéball:

- ¡¿Ya? - preguntó Sapphire, alucinando -. ¡Rono, vuelve! ¡Creo que se lo dejaremos a Toro!

Pero Rono no pudo volver a su pokéball.

- ¿Qué haces, Sapphire? - preguntó Amethyst, extrañada.

- ¡No lo sé! - respondió Sapphire -. ¡Creí que le había dicho a Rono que volviese a su pokéball!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Roxanne -. ¡Tu Aron ya no puede volver a su pokéball!

_En ese momento …_

En algún lugar de la ruta 105 marina, un hombre bastante mayor pero en muy buena forma navegaba en su barco con la compañía de un Wingull:

- ¿Peeko? - preguntó el anciano, al ver a su Wingull piar como loco -. ¿Has encontrado algo?

Remó hacia esa zona y avistó a un muchacho flotando en el agua agarrado a una tabla de madera:

- ¿Pero qué está haciendo un niño flotando en medio de la nada? - preguntó el hombre, sorprendido -. Bueno, lo único que sé es que … ¡no te puedo dejar aquí!

Y le recogió con su red.

_Mientras tanto …_

Sapphire no entendía nada, y la verdad es que Amethyst, tampoco:

- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡La habilidad de mi Nosepass es imán! - explicó Roxanne -. ¡Tu pokémon de acero no podrá abandonar la batalla tan fácilmente!

Nosepass placó a Rono, haciéndole gran daño:

- ¡Rono! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Sapphire, no seas cabeza loca! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Tienes suerte de no haber podido cambiar a Rono! ¡Habrías sido eliminada!

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sapphire.

Amethyst se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- ¿No recuerdas que Roxanne dijo que sólo podíamos usar un pokémon? - le preguntó.

- Aah …

- ¡Lanza rocas! - ordenó Roxanne.

Nosepass les lanzó una avalancha de rocas encima a Sapphire y a Rono:

- ¡Yo que tú tendría más cuidado! - exclamó Roxanne -. ¡Jajaja! ¡Como ves, mi especialidad son los pokémons de tipo roca! ¡Puede que tu pokémon de tipo acero tenga ventaja, pero cuando está la fuerza magnética de la habilidad imán …! ¡Los movimientos de los pokémons de acero son limitados! ¡Esto es lo que supone retar a un líder! ¡Yo me he pasado toda la vida estudiando y memorizando! ¡Sé mucho más que vosotras!

- **Ella … - pensó Amethyst, frunciendo el ceño -, con las comodidades de tener libros … No creo que haya tenido que aprenderlo todo en la calle**. ¡Vamos, Sapphire, tienes que vencerla! ¡Piensa!

- ¡No te preocupes, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡No pienso perder!

Sapphire y Rono se distanciaron de Roxanne y Nosepass:

- ¡Ja! - rió Sapphire -. ¡Ahora que estamos más lejos, la habilidad imán no funcionará!

- ¿Y? - preguntó Roxanne, sin inmutarse -. Estando tan lejos, los ataques de tu pokémon de acero no alcanzarán a Nosepass.

Sapphire apretó los puños:

- Grrr - gruñó -. Si estamos demasiado cerca, a Rono le costará moverse, pero si estamos demasiado lejos, nuestros ataques no le alcanzarán.

Amethyst buscaba los datos de Nosepass en la pokédex. Cuando los encontró, una idea le cruzó la mente:

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamó -. ¡Mira esto …!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de acercarse a Sapphire:

- ¡En cambio - exclamó Roxanne -, nuestros ataques sí que pueden alcanzaros! ¡Avalancha!

Nosepass incrementó la cantidad de rocas que les lanzó a Sapphire y a Rono, prácticamente sepultándoles:

- ¡Sapphire! - gritó Amethyst.

Cuando el ataque cesó, la cabeza de Sapphire asomó de entre todas las rocas, y la muchacha salió del montón de rocas:

- Has perdido - dijo Roxanne -, tu pokémon es incapaz de seguir luchando. Bien, permíteme que te abra la puerta …

Roxanne abrió la puerta del gimnasio y una leve brisa entró por ella. El aire golpeó suavemente contra el rostro de Sapphire:

- Ese viento … - murmuró Sapphire -, viene de las montañas, del norte …

- ¿Mmh? - se extrañó Roxanne.

- ¡Yo que tú volvería al campo de batalla! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡El combate aún no ha terminado!

Rono salió de debajo de la tierra, justo detrás de Nosepass y le lanzó una piedrecita:

- ¡No! - gritó Roxanne -. ¡Nosepass, no te gires …!

Pero Nosepass fue a darse la vuelta. Algo pareció impedírselo, porque empezó a tambalearse:

- ¡Ahora, Rono! - ordenó Sapphire.

Rono se chocó brutalmente contra Nosepass, derribándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, derrotado:

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Nosepass! - exclamó Roxanne, disgustada.

- Nosepass es un pokémon con la habilidad imán - dijo, entonces, Amethyst -. Su nariz magnética siempre señala hacia el norte. Por lo tanto, cada vez que intenta girarse, se tambalea, y ese es el momento perfecto para atacarle.

Amethyst cerró la pokédex y miró a Sapphire:

- No me imaginaba que lo supieras - le dijo.

- Oh, bueno - dijo Sapphire -, en realidad no lo sabía. Me lo imaginé. Sabiendo sus habilidades … y además, Roxanne nos pidió que nos pusiéramos en la esquina del aspirante. Allí había algo raro.

Amethyst parpadeó. Roxanne tampoco daba crédito:

- ¡¿Te lo "imaginaste"? - le preguntó a Sapphire.

- Sí, fue por intuición - dijo Sapphire, estirándose -. ¡Aah …! ¡Qué bien sienta la brisa del norte!

Rono fue a reunirse alegremente con su entrenadora:

- Roxanne - dijo Sapphire -, deberías dejar de estudiar tanto y salir un poco a disfrutar de la naturaleza. Hay cosas que los libros no pueden enseñarnos, ¿sabes?

Roxanne sonrió:

- Je, está bien - dijo -. ¡Yo, Roxanne, Líder del Gimnasio Férrico, os anuncio a ambas como vencedoras de este combate!

Roxanne sacó dos Medallas Piedra y se las entregó a Sapphire y a Amethyst:

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Sapphire, enganchándose la medalla en la riñonera -. ¡Ahora tenemos que ir a Pueblo Azulila! ¡Allí también podremos darle la carta a Steven!

_En ese momento …_

No muy lejos de allí, en un acantilado, se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado acompañado de un poderoso pokémon de tipo acero:

- Así que el Santa Marea I está casi terminado - comentó el joven, hablando por el pokégear -. Entendido, capitán Stern. Cuando termine con mi investigación el la Cueva Granito, yo …


	71. 4ª saga RS: 071

Sapphire estaba tan ansiosa por llegar a su próximo destino que salió corriendo del Gimnasio a toda pastilla:

- **Hay que ver la energía que tiene esta chavala** - pensaba Amethyst, que odiaba correr.

Sapphire llegó al borde de un acantilado y silbó. Roxanne las había seguido, acompañada de uno de sus ayudantes:

- ¡Esperad! - exclamó -. ¡Aún os tengo que explicar las reglas que conciernen a las medallas de gimnasio!

- ¿Qué significa "conciernen"? - preguntó Sapphire, girándose.

- Erm … no te preocupes, Roxanne - dijo Amethyst -. Yo estoy al día de las reglas, se las explicaré …

- ¡Venga, que tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la próxima ciudad! - exclamó Sapphire, tirando del brazo de Amethyst.

- Pero la próxima ciudad está más allá de las montañas - dijo Roxanne -. ¡Os llevará semanas llegar!

- Vamos a Pueblo Azulila - dijo Sapphire.

- ¿A Pueblo Azulila? - preguntó Roxanne -. ¿Vas a cruzar el mar? ¿Cómo vas a llegar allí si no hay barco?

- ¡Con un pokémon, por supuesto! - exclamó Sapphire.

Divisaron un chorro de agua a lo lejos.

- ¿Tienes un tercer pokémon? - preguntó Roxanne.

- No es mío - dijo Sapphire -. Papá siempre lo usaba para viajar por el mar, pero me lo dejó para mi viaje. No podría meterle dentro de una pokéball, al pobre.

- ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó Roxanne.

- ¡Ya viene! - exclamó Sapphire.

Una gigantesca ballena salió a la superficie:

- ¡Uah! - exclamó Amethyst, dando un respingo -. ¡Un Wailord!

- ¡Walo! - exclamó Sapphire, saltando sobre la cabeza del Wailord -. ¡Amy, no tengas miedo! ¡Vamos, sube!

Amethyst e Eevee intercambiaron una incrédula mirada y no les quedó más remedio que subirse:

- **Ahora comprendo por qué Sapphire no soporta la idea de meterlo en una pokéball** - pensó Amethyst.

- ¡Walo, llévanos a Pueblo Azulila! - exclamó Sapphire, dándole una palmaditas en la cabeza -. ¡Bueno, nos vamos! ¡Adiós!

Roxanne y sus ayudantes se quedaron atónitos, viéndolas alejarse.

Capítulo 71 - **¡Viajes por mar!**

En algún lugar desconocido, los tres miembros del Team Aqua, Ark, Amber y Angie se habían reunido con su líder Archie, un hombre de mediana edad vestido como una marinero y con el rostro cubierto de una corta barba negra:

- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, Ark, Angie y Amber - les dijo -. Robasteis con éxito el componente del submarino Santa Marea I. Este logro os asciende a generales.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Ark.

- Nos sentimos honorados - dijo Angie.

- Lo aceptamos con placer - dijo Amber.

- A partir de ahora - dijo Archie, entregándole un chaleco azul a cada uno -, estos serán vuestros uniformes. Pero … hay algo que no puedo perdonaros. No eliminasteis a la pareja y a esa niña. Y ellos habían visto vuestros rostros. Supongo que ya sabréis lo que tenéis que hacer.

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamaron Amber, Ark y Angie, con una reverencia.

_Un par de días después …_

Ruby despertó. Se encontraba dentro de una pequeña habitación llena de humedad y con aspecto antiguo:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Argh, mi ropa está hecha un asco! ¡Y mis trajes de repuesto también!

Sacó las pokéballs de Coco, Nana y Zuzu:

- Ah, menos mal que vosotros estáis bien - dijo Ruby -. ¿Y Ruru? Aah … ya me acuerdo. Se quedó con Wally … Espero que haya podido cuidar de él.

Ruby colgó sus ropas de repuesto en una mugriento armario que había al fondo de la sala. Sacó un secador y se puso a la tarea. El ruido atrajo a un hombre mayor, calvo y con el bigote totalmente canoso, aunque muy alto para su edad:

- ¡Estás despierto! - exclamó, al ver a Ruby -. ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡No deberías usar electricidad en mi barco!

- ¿Barco? - repitió Ruby.

El muchacho subió a la cubierta del pequeño barco:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó -. ¡Pero si estoy en el mar! **Aunque esto es un mísero bote más que un barco …**.

- Estamos en la ruta 106 - explicó el señor.

- ¿Usted me salvó? - preguntó Ruby -. Vaya, pues … erm, gracias. **Wow, qué alto es**.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió el señor -. ¡Si quieres darle las gracias a alguien, dáselas a Peeko! ¡Ella fue quien te encontró!

El anciano le hizo unos mimos a su Wingull:

- ¿No es así, Peeko-chan? - le dijo, cariñosamente.

Ruby se quedó sin habla.

- ¡Soy Briney - se presentó el hombre -, un pescador retirado! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

- Eh … Ruby - respondió Ruby, apabullado -. De todos modos, gra … ¡Ugh!

Ruby se mareó y se lanzó a la borda para vomitar. Briney se rió:

- ¿Ya estás mareado, muchacho? - le preguntó -. Bueno, veo que estás cansado. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato en la bodega? Tengo cosas que hacer, hay un pez al que debo pescar …

- ¿Pero no dijo que estaba retirado? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Esta es una ocasión especial! - explicó Briney -. ¡Me he enterado de una noticia que me ha hecho querer volver a los mares! - le enseñó a Ruby un viejo pergamino en el que se podía ver a un extraño pez -. ¡Ha regresado! ¡El misterioso gran pez del océano! ¡He intentado capturarlo tantas veces …! Durante cien millones de años, se ha mantenido en las profundidades del mar. Nadie sabe dónde está, nunca se ha acercado a la orilla. A pesar de que, antiguamente, era un buen amigo del hombre … ¡Y es que con su ayuda se puede bucear a lo más profundo del océano! ¿Puedes sentir la pasión de esta historia?

- Pues no - respondió Ruby -. No es hermoso.

Briney estuvo a punto de desmayarse:

- ¿"Hermoso"? - repitió -. Eres un muchacho bastante raro … Bueno, a ver si descansas.

- Vale - dijo Ruby.

Se bajó a la bodega con la compañía de Coco.

- Ay … - murmuró Ruby -. ¿Pero cómo voy a descansar si el barco no deja de moverse? Ugh … Coco, ¿tú también?

Le echó un vistazo a algunos de los peces de Briney, que le observaban desde el acuario. Se trataba de un Barboach, un Magikarp, un Whiscash y un Huntail:

- Qué feos - comentó Ruby -. No tengo nada en común con ese señor …

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - preguntó Briney desde la cubierta.

- Erm … ¡nada, nada!

Ruby se dio cuenta de que un extraño sonido inundaba el ambiente:

- Oiga - dijo Ruby -, perdona que le moleste pero aquí hay algo que pita.

- Oh, los bigotes de Gills están reaccionando - respondió Briney; al darse cuenta de que Ruby no entendía, aclaró -. Mi Whiscash, Gills, puede detectar signos de terremotos con sus bigotes. Puede predecir un terremoto siempre que vaya a suceder y siempre me mantiene informado. Pero ha estado habiendo tantos terremotos últimamente …

Ruby recordó las palabras de Wally:

- Sr. Briney - dijo -, ¿no quiere saber qué hacía yo en el medio del mar?

- Los pescadores no somos gente cotilla - dijo Briney -, ¡cuéntamelo si te apetece! Si no te apetece, no hay problema.

- Ha dicho que últimamente hay muchos terremotos - dijo Ruby -. Yo estaba con un amigo intentando capturar un pokémon cuando, de repente, empezó un terremoto. Por eso caí al mar.

- ¿Dónde fue eso? - preguntó Briney, sacando un mapa.

- En las afueras de Ciudad Petalia - respondió Ruby -. Cerca de la ruta 105.

- Umh - comentó Briney, marcando una X en el mapa en Ciudad Petalia, la cual se sumó a muchas otras -, la mayoría de ellos son … cerca de Arrecípolis.

En ese momento, la caña de pescar comenzó a vibrar:

- ¡Aquí está! - exclamó Briney, tirando de la caña con una fuerza sorprendente.

Tres pequeños pokémons con forma de ballena pequeña, totalmente redondos, salieron del agua. Briney lanzó varias pokéballs:

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó Briney, capturándoles con éxito -. Los Wailmers no son lo que estaba buscando, pero siempre son una buena captura. A pesar de los terremotos, nunca nos viene mal conocer un poco mejor la naturaleza. Esa es toda la advertencia que tengo para ti, chico.

Briney señaló a una zona en la que su Peeko se había reunido con otros Wingulls:

- Por ejemplo - dijo Briney -, si tuviera que elegir un lugar para pescar en mis últimos días, elegiría ese. Los Wingulls siempre nos indican los lugares más ricos para pescar. Ah … el hombre tiene tanto que aprender de la naturaleza.

La caña volvió a vibrar:

- ¡Oh, ha picado otro! - exclamó Briney -. ¡Y no parece como los demás!

- ¡A lo mejor es el pez gigante que estaba buscando! - exclamó Ruby, subiendo a la cubierta.

- ¡Puede! - exclamó Briney, tirando -. ¡Pescar es como pelear! ¡Tenemos que mantenernos firmes y constantes! ¡Esto podría durar días!

Finalmente, consiguió sacar al pokémon del agua. Se trataba de un enorme y aterrorizador cangrejo:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Ruby, asustado.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Briney -. ¡Un Crawdaunt!

El Crawdaunt tiró del hilo de la caña y lanzó a Briney al agua. Ruby no podía creérselo. Alargó su brazo y le dio la mano a Briney:

- ¡Agárrese fuerte! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡No … no lo entiendo! - exclamaba Briney, intentando no tragar agua -. Esos pokémons suelen vivir en ríos. ¿Por qué …?

Ruby miró de reojo al Crawdaunt, que acababa de cortar el hilo de la caña de pescar con sus tenazas:

- **Ese pokémon tiene tanta fuerza que es capaz de derribar al Sr. Briney** - pensó, asustado.

Crawdaunt hizo brillar su cuerno frontal y disparó un enorme rayo que golpeó contra la cubierta, haciendo que el barco trastabillase.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Briney, pretende hundir mi barco.

Ruby sacó la pokédex y leyó los datos de Crawdaunt:

- ¡Era el ataque híper rayo! - exclamó.

- ¡Vamos, Peeko! - exclamó Briney.

Peeko se lanzó en picado para atacar a Crawdaunt:

- ¡Ataque rápido! - ordenó Briney.

Pero Peeko chocó contra la dura coraza de Crawdaunt y cayó al suelo. Crawdaunt la agarró y la chocó contra la borda, agrietándosele el pico. A continuación, la elevó en el aire y la lanzó contra la cubierta:

- ¡Peeko! - gritó Briney, preocupado.

- ¡Le ha derrotado en un pisplás! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Debe de ser su coraza! - exclamó Briney -. ¡Le protege de los ataques enemigos!

- ¿Quiere decir que …? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Briney -. ¡No tiene ningún área vulnerable!

El barco volvió a agitarse y Briney se chocó la cabeza contra la borda, quedando inconsciente:

- ¡Sr. Briney! - exclamó Ruby -. Se ha desmayado …

Sintió algo detrás de él. Ruby se giró y vio a Crawdaunt dispuesto a golpearle con sus poderosas tenazas.

- ¿De verdad que no tienes debilidades? - preguntó Ruby.

Le dio unos toquecitos al Crawdaunt en una zona del cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por la coraza:

- Apuesto a que sí que tienes puntos débiles - dijo Ruby -. Aunque los tengas cubiertos … Bien.

Con una fuerza sorprendente viniendo de Ruby, el muchacho sacó a Briney del mar y le dejó en la bodega:

- Nadie puede vernos - dijo Ruby, mirando a su alrededor -. Coco

Miró a Coco, que no se había ido de su lado en todo el rato. Coco empezó a perseguirse la cola y a girar a toda velocidad.

_Al día siguiente …_

Briney despertó y se encontró a Peeko a su lado, con el pico herido vendado y maquillaje en los ojos:

- Ah … - murmuró Briney -. ¡Peeko! ¡Estás vendada! Y eso … ¡¿es maquillaje?

- Buenos días.

Briney dio un respingo. Se encontró con Ruby, sentado en la cubierta, con expresión de mareo:

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Briney.

- Mientras estaba vendando a Peeko, no pude resistirme a maquillarla, ¿a que ahora está más guapa? - dijo Ruby.

- ¡Ahora no es tiempo para eso! - exclamó Briney, enfadado -. ¡No me digas que fuiste tú el que me sacó del agua! ¿Y qué pasó con el Crawdaunt?

Ruby señaló a un extremo de la cubierta. Allí estaba Crawdaunt, atado e inconsciente. Briney se quedó sin habla al verlo:

- Tuve la suerte de que se golpeó cuando el barco se balanceó por una ola - dijo Ruby, sonriendo torpemente -. Menos mal.

Briney miró a Ruby de reojo, y se fijó en que Coco seguía girando a toda velocidad y persiguiéndose la cola:

- Aún así - dijo Briney -, ¿qué le pasa a tu Skitty?

- Tiene la manía de perseguirse la cola - dijo Ruby, mostrándole los datos de su pokémon en la pokédex.

El barco volvió a balancearse.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Briney -. ¡Tengo que coger el timón! ¡Nos hemos alejado bastante de la ruta!

- ¡Jejeje! - rió Ruby -. ¡Menos mal que tiene usted experiencia en esto!

- **Mmh … Ese muchacho está ocultando algo - pensó Briney, mirando de reojo de nuevo a Ruby -. Y el Crawdaunt … - le dirigió la mirada al cangrejo gigante y se dio cuenta de algo -. ¿Es cosa mía o parece que ha sido encantado? Y esas grietas en su coraza … ¡y también hay golpes en la cubierta! Parece que Crawdaunt fue enamorado por el gran encanto de Skitty, y después golpeado con el ataque … ¡doble filo! Pero tal como indica el nombre … ¿Podría Skitty soportar el golpe contra un gran cuerpo como el de Crawdaunt?**.

Volvió a mirar a Coco, que no paraba quieta:

- **¡Ya sé! - pensó Briney, abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡Los Skittys suelen moverse a toda velocidad con el propósito de reducir el daño recibido! ¡Al mismo tiempo, es un plan perfecta para enamorar al enemigo al mínimo contacto. Este chico … ¿ha trazado un plan como ese?**.

Ruby se agachó a recoger a Coco, que también estaba empezando a marearse:

- Muchacho, tú … - dijo Briney -. Umh. Soy un pescador, no un entrometido. Si me lo quieres contar, soy todo oídos. Si no quieres …

Ruby y Coco fueron corriendo a la borda a vomitar.

- Eh … - titubeó Briney -. Creo que estaba pensando demasiado …

_Tres días más tarde …_

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Briney, mirando con su catalejo -. ¡Ya se divisa tierra! ¡Eso debe de ser Pueblo Azulila! Te dejaré en tierra y seguiré con mi búsqueda de esta fantástica criatura.

Ruby estaba contento de poder volver a pisar tierra. Aquellos días en barco le habían sentado tan mal que apenas podía hablar:

- **También - pensó Briney -, debo investigar cuál es la causa tras todos estos terremotos. Algo le está ocurriendo a todo Hoenn …**.

No muy lejos de allí, Sapphire y Amethyst navegaban sobre Walo:

- ¡Tierra a la vista! - exclamó Sapphire, como si fuera una pirata -. ¡Así que eso es Pueblo Azulila! ¡Tengo unas ganas de estirar las piernas …!

Amethyst estaba acompañada de Eevee, Puffy, Rii y Toge:

- Desde luego - dijo la chica -, no podría acostumbrarme a vivir viajando por mar. Es algo aburrido …

Sapphire vio el pokéhuevo que Amethyst sujetaba con fuerza entre los brazos:

- ¿Da alguna señal de vida? - preguntó, señalando al huevo.

- He podido escuchar algún leve ruido los últimos días - respondió Amethyst -, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo …

- ¡Así tendrás tu equipo pokémon completo! - exclamó Sapphire -. Qué guay … yo también quiero tener ya mis seis pokémons.

- En realidad - dijo Amethyst -, yo ya tengo seis pokémons encima.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Sapphire, contando con los dedos de la mano -. Eevee, Jigglypuff, Lickitung, Azumarill y Togepi. Si no he contado mal, son cinco.

- Hay un pokémon que aún no he usado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es?

- Un pokémon muy especial que sólo saco en combates importantes - explicó Amethyst, guiñando un ojo.

- **Qué emocionante - pensó Sapphire -. ¡Amy debe de tener un pokémon muy fuerte si no lo quiere sacar siempre! Tengo ganas de verlo …**.

Sapphire le dio unas palmaditas a Walo:

- ¡Ha sido un largo viaje, Walo! - exclamó -. ¿Estás cansado?

Entonces, Walo se agitó un poco y estornudó, levantando una gigantesca ola:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Amethyst, espantada.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Walo! - se quejó Sapphire -. ¡Tu estornudo ha levantado una ola gigante!

Sapphire avistó algo a lo lejos:

- ¡Walo, elévame! - ordenó; Walo la lanzó hacia arriba con un chorro de agua que le salió de la cabeza -. ¡Oh, no! ¡La ola va en dirección a la playa!

Vieron a la gente salir corriendo de la costa. Pero había alguien que se había quedado tumbado sobre su tabla de surf:

- ¡CUIDADO! - gritaron Amethyst y Sapphire.

Se taparon los ojos para no verlo. Pero, cuando los abrieron, vieron a esa misma persona surfeando la ola como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¡Está loco! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¿Está con un pokémon? - preguntó Sapphire.

En efecto, un Makuhita se encontraba junto a su entrenador en la tabla. Por fin, la ola se calmó al llegar a la costa y el entrenador y su pokémon bajaron de la tabla. Al mismo tiempo, Walo también llegó a la costa y Sapphire, Amethyst y sus pokémons se bajaron, corriendo hacia la costa.

- ¡Hey! - exclamaba Sapphire -. ¿Estás bien?

El entrenador se giró. Se trataba de un joven alto y musculoso, de pelo azul y apariencia despreocupada:

- ¡Ha sido mi Walo, que estornudó y provocó esa ola …! - exclamó Sapphire, apurada.

- ¡Oh, así que fue ese Wailord! - exclamó el joven, mirando a Walo a lo lejos -. No te preocupes. Eso era lo que precisamente estaba buscando. Fue una buena ola.

Sapphire no daba crédito a lo que oía:

- Una buena ola - comentó -. Vaya tío …

- ¡Es un buen método para entrenar! - exclamó el joven.

Sapphire miró el rechoncho pokémon del entrenador que acababan de conocer:

- Tu pokémon parece de tipo lucha - comentó -. ¿Por qué le enseñas a hacer surf?

- Jejeje - rió el joven -, el que le esté entrenando no significa que le esté enseñando a hacer surf. Sí, es un pokémon de tipo lucha. Lo que yo quería enseñarse es el secreto del Jû.

- ¿El Jû? - preguntó Sapphire, sin entender.

- Sí - afirmó el joven -. La lucha se divide en dos partes: el Gô y el Jû. El Gô consiste en combatir usando la energía producida por nuestros propios cuerpos, mientras que el Jû hace uso de la energía generada en la batalla. Cuando haces surf, tú te aprovechas del movimiento de las olas, no luchas contra ellas, por ejemplo.

- Ya veo … - comentó Sapphire.

Amethyst bostezó. Pero dio un respingo al ver que el joven se agachaba para mirar con detenimiento la riñonera que Sapphire llevaba atada a la cintura, donde lucía su primera medalla:

- Si vas a desafiarme - dijo el joven -, necesitarás recordar esta lógica.

- ¿Desafiarte? - preguntó Sapphire -. ¡¿Tú eres …?

- ¡Brawly! - exclamó el joven -. ¡Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Azulila!

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Pues déjame decirte que eres un pervertido! ¡Acabas de mirarle el … el trasero a Sapphire!

- Yo … yo sólo estaba mirando su medalla - titubeó Brawly.

- **Vaya, no sabía que Amy también se enfadara, a veces** - pensó Sapphire.

Amethyst le dio la espalda a Brawly:

- Lo siento, Sapphire - dijo -, pero me temo que vas a tener que luchar tú sola contra este tío. Yo paso.

- Erm … - murmuró Sapphire.

Brawly volvió a dirigirse a Sapphire:

- Veo que has ganado a Roxanne - le dijo -. Así que supongo que irás a retarme a mí también.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Por desgracia - dijo Brawly -, mañana me voy a un viaje de entrenamiento y mi gimnasio va a estar cerrado por unos días. Si quieres retarme cuanto antes, lo mejor será que lo hagas mañana por la mañana.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Amethyst seguía caminando acompañada de Eevee, Jigglypuff, Marill y Togepi:

- Yo odio a ese tipo de hombres - decía Amethyst, de brazos cruzados -. Me encantaría meterle una paliza, pero no tengo pokémons adecuados para luchar contra el tipo lucha.

Eevee bajó las orejas. Marill y Togepi se miraron. Amethyst se sentó en un muelle que había ahí cerca y sacó sus otras dos pokéballs:

- Licky tiene mucha fuerza, pero es de tipo normal - dijo -, los ataques de tipo lucha le destrozarían. Y …

En ese momento, un bote desembarcó en el muelle:

- Ya hemos llegado - dijo Briney -. Vamos, muchacho.

- ¡Sí!

Al oír la voz de Ruby, Amethyst se puso en pie como movida por un resorte:

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby.

Coco e Eevee se hicieron unos mimos.

- ¿La conoces? - preguntó Briney, mirando a Amethyst.

- ¡Sí, es una amiga! - respondió Ruby.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? - preguntó Amethyst.

- Bueno … más o menos - dijo Ruby.

- Te comprendo - dijo Amethyst, moviendo la cabeza.

- Un momento - dijo Ruby -. Amethyst, si tú estás aquí … eso significa que …

Sapphire apareció corriendo por el camino, llamando a Amethyst. Pero se frenó en seco al ver a Ruby:

- ¡Tú! - gritaron Ruby y Sapphire.

Quedaban setenta días para el final de la apuesta, y los dos participantes volvían a reencontrarse.


	72. 4ª saga RS: 072

Capítulo 72 - **¡Aventura en la Cueva Granito: el cazador de piedras y Brawly, el Líder de Pueblo Azulila!**

- ¿Otra amiga? - preguntó Briney.

- ¡Sí, sí, un amigo! - exclamó Sapphire, haciendo aparecer a Toro -. ¡Este tío es mi rival!

- ¿Tu rival? - preguntó Briney.

- ¡Soy Sapphire! - se presentó Sapphire -. ¡Voy a desafiar a los ocho líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn! Y Ruby … jejeje, quiere ganar todos los concursos.

- ¡¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? - gritó Ruby, ofendido.

- ¡Hemos hecho una apuesta! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡A ver quién ha conseguido sus objetivos antes de ochenta días!

- Ya veo - comentó Briney, y se dirigió a Amethyst -. ¿Y tú?

- Digamos que yo acompañaré cada cierto tiempo a uno de ellos para que no pierdan la cabeza - respondió Amethyst.

- ¡Hala! - exclamó Ruby, mirando a Sapphire -. ¡Me hiciste caso y por fin llevas algo de ropa decente!

- ¡Déjame en paz! - le gruñó Sapphire -. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va? Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que empezó la apuesta. ¿Has ganado algún concurso?

- Umh … no.

- ¡Ja! ¡Yo ya he ganado una medalla!

- ¡Ah …! ¡Bueno, yo …! ¡Habría ganado algún concurso si hubiera estado en alguna ciudad en que se celebrasen!

- Ya … ¡Pero dudo que un debilucho como tú pudiera sobrevivir a un viaje por todo Hoenn!

Sapphire empezó a imitar a Ruby:

- ¡"Los pokémons deberían ser hermosos! ¡Pelear es malo para su belleza"! - se burló la muchacha -. ¡Seguro que sigues diciendo eso!

- ¡Y qué! - protestó Ruby -. ¡Yo hago las cosas a mi manera! ¡Y lo que más admiro es la belleza suprema! ¡Pero eso es algo que tú, chica salvaje, serías incapaz de entender!

- ¡¿Cómo?

- ¡Eso!

- Erm … - titubeó Briney -. Vosotros …

- Déjeles - dijo Amethyst -. Siempre están así.

- ¡Bah! - exclamó Sapphire, dándole la espalda a Ruby -. ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo!

- ¡Ni yo! - exclamó Ruby, y se giró hacia Briney -. Sr. Briney, muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Ahora, tengo que irme.

Ruby comenzó a marcharse por el mismo camino que había cogido Sapphire:

- Será mejor que les siga - dijo Amethyst -. Hasta luego.

Amethyst alcanzó a Ruby y Sapphire:

- ¡Deja de seguirme! - le gritó Sapphire a Ruby.

- ¡Sólo estoy yendo por el mismo camino! - protestó Ruby.

Pasearon por una verde pradera. A lo lejos distinguieron una cueva, que parecía ser el destino tanto de Ruby como Sapphire. Pero, de repente, una veloz silueta saltó sobre Sapphire, arrebatándole el gorro:

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Sapphire.

- ¡El gorro que yo mismo confeccioné! - exclamó Ruby.

Se trataba de un pequeño pájaro de color azul oscuro. Parecía muy nervioso y movía las alas sin parar:

- ¡Ah, pero es tan mono …! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Eres idiota! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Se llama Taillow - comentó Amethyst, sacando la pokédex -. **Umh … un pokémon volador no me vendría nada mal …**. ¡Chicos, esperad un momento a que atrape este pokémon!

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Los pokémons voladores son muy veloces - explicó Amethyst -. La mejor manera de combatirlos es usar otro pokémon volador o uno de tipo eléctrico, pero como no tengo ninguno … ¡Te elijo a ti, Rii!

Rii apareció y miró a Taillow revolotear sobre ellos. Nada más verlo, Taillow se lanzó a picotearlo.

- ¡Es demasiado rápido, no podrás atacarle! - exclamó Sapphire, viendo cómo el Taillow salvaje le dejaba la cabeza llena de picotazos a Rii.

Pero Amethyst no se sobresaltó. Cuando parecía que Rii iba a caer derrotado, sacó una baya de color amarillo que se comió y le ayudó a recuperarse de las heridas:

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Ruby.

- Es una baya zidra - explicó Amethyst -. Si equipas a tus pokémons con bayas, las podrán utilizar en el momento oportuno, recuperando puntos de salud y para recuperarse de algún estado negativo.

- ¡Ja! - rió Sapphire, señalando a Ruby -. ¡Amy sabe un montón de cosas y me las ha estado enseñando! ¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mí!

- ¡Rii, pistola de agua y doble filo! - ordenó Amethyst.

Rii le disparó al inquieto Taillow con un chorro de agua. Le alcanzó en un ala, por lo que Taillow perdió estabilidad y empezó a caer al suelo. Fue ahí cuando Rii le dio un potente golpe, debilitándolo:

- ¡Pokéball! - exclamó Amethyst, lanzando una pokéball vacía.

Y Taillow fue atrapado. Amethyst recogió la pokéball del suelo:

- Umh … creo que le llamaré Tai - dijo.

- ¡Qué guay, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire, recuperando su gorro -. Pero una cosa, ya tienes seis pokémons encima, ¿no?

- Sí - respondió Amethyst -. No hay ningún Centro Pokémon por aquí cerca para dejar uno de mis pokémons en el PC, así que por ahora dejaré al pokémon que no voy a usar en mi mochila. Lo siento, Licky.

Amethyst guardó una de sus seis pokéballs en su mochila y la reemplazó por la pokéball con el nuevo compañero. Los tres muchachos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cueva:

- Esta es la Cueva Granito - comentó Amethyst, consultando un mapa.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Sapphire, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Hay dos túneles, así podremos separarnos! ¡Yo voy por la derecha!

- ¡Umph, pues yo iré por la izquierda! - exclamó Ruby.

- Sapphire, espero que no te importe que acompañe esta vez a Ruby - dijo Amethyst -. No quiero que se pierda …

- Vale, Amy - dijo Sapphire -. Aunque por mí, como si se queda aquí atrapado …

_Un rato después …_

Ruby, Zuzu, Amethyst e Eevee se abrían paso entre las rocas que había en el túnel:

- Qué raro verte en una cueva así, Ruby - comentó Amethyst -. ¿Has venido a buscar algo?

- ¡Pues sí! - exclamó Ruby, sacando un pergamino -. ¿Recuerdas ese viejo pescador que me trajo aquí? ¡Me enseñó una foto del pokémon de agua más hermoso de todos los tiempos!

Ruby le mostró la foto a Amethyst. Era un pokémon con forma de serpiente marina, con el cuerpo de color blanco y la cola roja, largas antenas y adornos elegantes de color rojo y azul por el cuerpo:

- Un pokémon muy raro y buscado - dijo Ruby -. ¡Milotic! ¡Es un pokémon precioso! ¡Y debo tenerlo!

- Es muy bonito - dijo Amethyst, asintiendo.

- ¡Cuando lo tenga, ganaré todos los concursos de belleza! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Me he enterado de que suele habitar en lagos y aguas cristalinas! ¿Y sabes dónde hay lagos y aguas cristalinas?

- ¿En esta cueva? - preguntó Amethyst, divertida.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Ruby, haciendo aparecer a Coco y Nana -. ¡Comienza la búsqueda, chicos!

Llegaron al final del túnel y vieron un lago cuyas aguas relucían a pesar de encontrarse bajo techo.

- ¡Precioso! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡A Rii le encantaría nadar en un lugar como este!

- ¡En un lugar así debe de haber pokémons hermosos y elegantes! - exclamó Ruby, alzando los brazos, con emoción.

En ese momento, una bandada de Zubats y Golbats revolotearon sobre ellos:

- Erm … - murmuró Ruby, desencantado.

También, vieron un grupo de Geodudes y Gravelers, dejando a Ruby aún más decepcionado:

- Bleh …

- ¡Mira, Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst, de repente.

Ruby miró hacia donde Amethyst estaba señalando. Junto al lago había un grupo de decenas de pequeños pokémons de enormes ojos y expresión alegre, con el cuerpo de color amarillo:

- Jeje - rió Ruby, agachándose a mirar uno de los pokémons -. Hay pokémons monos, al menos.

Entonces, el pequeño pokémon se giró alegremente, mostrándole a Ruby que el tercer flexible cuerno de su cabeza era en realidad una enorme mandíbula de acero con afilados dientes:

- ¡UAAAAGHHH! - gritó Ruby, aterrorizado.

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Amethyst.

Otros de esos pokémons hicieron lo mismo y atraparon a Nana entre sus fauces:

- ¡Nana! - gritó Ruby.

- **Uff, menos mal que al final no saqué a Rii** - pensó Amethyst.

Uno de los pokémons se lanzó a por Ruby, apuntándole con las enormes fauces.

- ¡Socorro! - gritó Ruby, mientras Amethyst se subía a una roca más alta.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó una voz.

Alguien apareció y, de un salto, salvó a Ruby y le depositó en una de las rocas más altas:

- ¿Estás bien?

Ruby abrió los ojos, muerto de miedo. Un atractivo joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules, vestido con un traje morado y negro y curiosos brazaletes de acero en ambos brazos era el que acababa de salvare:

- Gra … gracias - titubeó Ruby, mientras Coco le hacía unos mimos.

- ¿Y tu amiga? - preguntó el joven, mirando a su alrededor -. Creo que venías con alguien más, pero no pude …

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby, temiéndose lo peor.

Pero Amethyst e Eevee aparecieron escalando hasta aquella roca:

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Menos mal …!

Se detuvo en seco al ver al joven de pelo plateado:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Amethyst, sonrojándose -. **Qué guapo es … ¡Espero no haberme despeinado mucho!**.

- Oh, menos mal - dijo el joven, mirando a Amethyst -. Escuchad. Es una manada de Mawiles. Mawile es conocido como el pokémon engañoso, supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de por qué.

Ruby se asomó para ver a Nana, y se dio cuenta de algo:

- ¡Ah, Nana! - exclamó, sorprendido -. ¡Está brillando! ¡Y Coco también!

Sin querer, Coco había rozado una de las piedras que el joven llevaba enganchadas a la cintura, que también estaba brillando:

- ¡Mis piedras! - exclamó el joven.

- ¡Están evolucionando! - exclamó Amethyst.

- Skitty y Poochyena son pokémons que evolucionan al entrar en contacto con la piedra lunar - explicó el joven -. Puede que eso nos sirva de ayuda a la hora de luchar contra esos Mawiles. Me llamo Steven. ¿Trabajaréis conmigo?

- ¡Sí! - respondió Ruby.

Amethyst dio un respingo al oír ese nombre:

- ¡¿Steven Sto …? - empezó a gritar, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los rugidos de Nana y los Mawiles.

- ¡Decid patata! - exclamó Ruby, apuntando a Coco y Nana con la cámara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Steven.

- ¡Un momento como este no se vive todos los días! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Tengo que sacar unas fotos! ¡Yo tengo treinta y seis álbumes con fotos de mis pokémons! ¿Te apetece verlos?

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso! - gritó Steven, alucinando.

Agarró a Ruby del brazo:

- ¡Tenemos que pasar por encima de esos Mawiles! - exclamó -. ¡Chica! ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- ¡Sin problema! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Adelante, Tai!

Amethyst hizo aparecer a su recién capturado Taillow, que la agarró de la ropa con sus patas y la ayudó a planear:

- ¡Vamos, pues! - exclamó Steven, arrastrando a Ruby.

Los tres pasaron sobre la manada de Mawiles, que luchaban contra las formas evolucionadas de Coco y Nana. Coco ahora era Delcatty, mientras que Nana había evolucionado en Mightyena:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Ruby, sorprendido.

Finalmente, llegaron de nuevo al túnel y ahí siguieron corriendo:

- ¡Coco, ahora eres aún más adorable! - exclamaba Ruby -. ¡Nana, te has vuelto más guay!

Agotado tras transportar a Amethyst, Tai se dejó caer en los brazos de su entrenadora:

- Siento haberte forzado a tanto nada más capturarte, Tai - dijo Amethyst, haciéndole volver a su pokéball.

- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? - le preguntó Ruby a Steven.

- Steven - respondió Steven.

- Dijiste algo sobre unas piedras - dijo Ruby -, ¿no?

- Sí, son las piedras de evolución - explicó Steven, mostrando la variedad de piedras que llevaba en el cinturón -. ¡Cada tipo de piedra hace evolucionar a un pokémon distinto! ¡Yo soy un cazador de piedras!

- ¡Cazador de piedras! - exclamó Ruby, emocionado -. ¡Gracias a ti, Coco y Nana han evolucionado! ¡Eres una buena persona! ¡Haré todo lo que me ordenes!

Steven miró a Ruby como si no diera crédito a lo que oía. Finalmente, llegaron a un callejón sin salida:

- ¡Oh, no! - se quejó Ruby -. ¡Nos hemos perdido! ¡Los Mawiles nos pillarán!

- ¡No os preocupéis! - exclamó Steven -. ¡Mis pokémons están esperando aquí! ¡Ellos son los que se dedican a buscar las piedras, ya que pueden detectar su localización!

Steven chasqueó los dedos y de entre las rocas salieron tres extraños pokémons con forma de mancuerna con un solo ojo.

- ¡Beldum! - exclamó Steven.

Los tres pokémons se lanzaron a luchar contra los Mawiles, pero algunos de ellos les atraparon entre sus fauces:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Ruby.

- No te preocupes - dijo Steven -. El enemigo es de tipo acero, pero mis pokémons … ¡también son de tipo acero!

Los Mawiles no pudieron mordisquear a los Beldums. Se asustaron y comenzaron a huir:

- ¡Ahora son ellos los que no podrán escapar! - exclamó Steven -. ¡Muchacho, usa a tus dos veloces pokémons para cortarles el paso!

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Coco! ¡Nana!

Coco y Nana corrieron a toda velocidad alrededor de los Mawiles para cortarles el paso y no dejarles escapatoria:

- ¡Chica! - exclamó Steven, mirando a Amethyst -. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- ¡P … por supuesto! - exclamó Amethyst, sonrojándose.

Los Beldums se enzarzaron en una dura pelea con los Mawiles:

- Tsk, mala suerte - comentó Steven, mirando a Eevee -. Tu pokémon no podrá aguantar contra un enemigo de acero …

- ¡Tengo un as guardado en la manga! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando la única pokéball que aún no había usado -. ¡Dratini!

La pequeña dragona azul apareció y se lanzó contra los Mawiles, sorprendiendo tanto a Ruby como a Steven:

- ¡Dratini, ciclón! - ordenó Amethyst -. ¡Y luego, portazo!

Dratini ayudó a Coco y a Nana a marear a los Mawiles gracias a su ciclón. A continuación, golpeó a varios Mawiles. Aunque con el ataque portazo no les hizo gran daño, siguió siéndoles de ayuda a los Beldums. En ese momento, dos enormes pokémons de acero con forma de imanes aparecieron:

- ¡Metang y Metagross! - exclamó Steven -. Son pokémons que, en vez de tener sangre fluyéndoles por las venas, lo que tienen es energía magnética. Con esto, crean un campo que les hace flotar en el aire.

Steven y Ruby estaban subidos sobre Metang, mientras que Amethyst se había quedado sobre el más grande, Metagross:

- ¡Me gusta ese pokémon, lo atraparé! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Dratini, furia dragón y onda trueno!

Dratini atacó a un Mawile hembra y la paralizó.

- ¡Pokéball! - exclamó Amethyst, lanzando una pokéball vacía.

Mawile fue atrapada. Amethyst hizo volver a Dratini a su pokéball y recuperó también la pokéball con Mawile dentro:

- ¡Vaya, Amethyst, hoy levas un día de capturas! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Je! - rió Amethyst.

En ese momento, Steven vio algo brillante incrustado en la roca. Se quitó uno de sus brazaletes y lo disparó, desenterrando la piedra y llevándosela consigo:

- Parece que hoy es día de buenas capturas, en efecto - comentó Steven -. Esta es una piedra solar.

Metang y Metagross fueron excavando hasta salir de la Cueva Granito creando un enorme agujero en el techo. Steven, sus Beldums, Ruby, Zuzu, Coco, Nana, Amethyst e Eevee se quedaron sentados en la cima de la Cueva Granito, resoplando:

- Las piedras de evolución son obra de la naturaleza - explicaba Steven -. Han existido desde el principio de los tiempos. Los cazadores de piedras como yo tenemos como objetivo encontrar las piedras para descubrir su fuente de energía. Hay quienes pulen las piedras para transformarlas en lo que ellos llaman gemas …

- De piedras a gemas … - murmuró Ruby.

- Jajaja - rió Steven -. No pareces muy interesado en este asunto.

- Pues no - dijo Ruby -. A mí sólo me interesan los concursos. Aunque me alegro un montón de que Coco y Nana hayan evolucionado.

Steven miró a Amethyst, que estaba contemplando orgullosa las pokéballs con sus nuevos pokémons:

- ¿A ti tampoco te interesan estos asuntos? - le preguntó.

Amethyst se puso de pie de un salto, sonrojada:

- ¡Sí! - exclamó -. Las piedras de evolución son muy importantes. De hecho, yo conseguí las piedras de evolución inagotables de Johto.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Steven, interesado -. ¡Qué sorpresa, siempre he querido verlas! ¿Podrías mostrármelas?

Amethyst bajó la mirada, entristecida:

- Las perdí en mi viaje por Johto - murmuró -. A mí me servían de mucho, ya que así Eevee podía evolucionar en Vaporeon, Jolteon o Flareon según necesitáramos …

- Oh, qué mala suerte - comentó Steven.

Ruby seguía contemplando maravillado la belleza de sus pokémons. Entonces, Steven se acercó a él y empezó a toquetearle los brazos:

- **¡Ugh!** - pensó Amethyst, incrédula.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Ruby, extrañado.

- Umh - comentó Steven -, tienes una buena constitución. La verdad es que estoy buscando a un compañero junto al que combatir. ¡Combatir a las dos fuerzas malignas que están invadiendo Hoenn!

- ¿Einh? - preguntó Ruby, extrañado.

- Dime tu nombre y tu edad - ordenó Steven.

- Erm … - titubeó Ruby -. Ruby, once años.

- Tsk, mala suerte, Ruby - comentó Steven -. Si al menos tuvieras dieciséis años, podrías unirte a mí.

- ¡Pero si no sé nada de combatir! - exclamó Ruby.

Steven le miró de reojo:

- Me he dado cuenta - le dijo.

- ¡O … oye, Steven! - exclamó Amethyst -. Yo … ¡Yo me llamo Amethyst, tengo catorce años! ¿A mí no me dejarías unirme a ti?

Amethyst se sonrojó mientras Steven la miraba de arriba a abajo:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Amethyst, dijiste que me acompañarías …!

- Lo siento, Amethyst - dijo Steven -, no tienes la edad suficiente tú tampoco, y además … tienes una constitución demasiado frágil, no puedo someterte a una misión tan dura.

- ¡Oh …! - se lamentó Amethyst, ruborizándose.

- Bueno, pues me tengo que ir - dijo Steven, subiéndose sobre Metang -. Ha sido un placer luchar junto a vosotros, Ruby, Amethyst.

- Erm … - titubeó Ruby.

- ¡I … igualmente! - exclamó Amethyst.

Steven se marchó y Ruby y Amethyst se quedaron allí:

- Dos fuerzas malignas - comentó Ruby, mirando a Amethyst -. ¿A qué se referiría? Bueno, por ahora, vamos a dormir un poco.

_A la mañana siguiente …_

El sol apenas se asomaba al otro lado de las montañas. Sapphire salió llena de rasguños de su entrenamiento dentro de la Cueva Granito. Tras su primer encuentro con Brawly, había quedado impresionada, había quedado tan impresionada que había entrenado hasta la saciedad.

- **Ya ha llegado el momento** - pensó Sapphire.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el Gimnasio Azulila. Llamó a la puerta y entró, resoplando:

- ¡He venido a desafiar al Líder! - anunció Sapphire, a pleno pulmón.

En el centro de la gigantesca sala, Brawly se había montado una piscina a modo de playa, y estaba tumbado sobre una tumbona:

- ¡Por fin has llegado! - exclamó Brawly -. Te he estado esperando.

Sapphire bajó a reunirse con Brawly en el campo de batalla:

- Si uno de tus pokémons no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir combatiendo, habrás perdido - dijo Brawly -. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡OK! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Que comience el combate! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Machop!

Sapphire lanzó una pokéball. El pokémon que salió de ella era tan rápido que, apenas hubo salido de la pokéball, se perdió de vista:

- **¡Qué rápido! - pensó Brawly -. ¿Qué ha sido?**.

- ¡Picotazo! - ordenó Sapphire.

Un pokémon con forma de pájaro se abalanzó sobre Machop y le picoteó. Se trataba de la evolución de Toro, Combusken. Machop cayó al suelo. Toro fue a darle un puñetazo, pero Machop le esquivó y le dio una patada:

- ¡Phew - resopló Brawly -. ¡Qué movimientos más rápidos! ¡Bien hecho!

- ¡No hay tiempo para charlar! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡He estado entrenando toda la noche para derrotarte! ¡Y pienso conseguirlo!

A Combusken se le unió la forma evolucionada de Rono, Lairon:

- ¡Saca a tu mejor pokémon! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡OK! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡Este pequeño es un hueso duro de roer! ¡Ya que está combatiendo con gran entusiasmo, yo responderé igual!

Brawly hizo volver a Machop y envió a su mejor pokémon:

- **El momento ha llegado** - pesó -. ¡Makuhita!

- ¡Así me gusta! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Rono! ¡Garra metal y cola férrea! ¡Vamos a descubrir el secreto del Jû!

Rono se lanzó a atacar a Makuhita, pero éste lo esquivó con ágiles movimientos, como si le viera venir, provocando que Rono se golpease contra el suelo:

- ¡Rono! - gritó Sapphire.

- ¡Hacer uso de la energía generada en batalla! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡Ese es el secreto del Jû!

Makuhita sentenció con un potente puñetazo. Los ataques de tipo lucha eran súper efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo acero, por lo que Rono fue gravemente herido:

- ¡Vuelve, Rono! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Je, justo a tiempo! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡Tu Lairon estaba a punto de caer derrotado! Puede que hayáis entrenado duro, pero simplemente con eso, no vas a ser capaz de derrotar el Jû.

- ¡Toro, lanzallamas! - ordenó Sapphire.

- ¡Ajá, como ves que no puedes derrotarme con ataques físicos, ahora recurres a ataques especiales! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡Pero una de las habilidades de Makuhita es sebo, la cual le protege de ataques de fuego y hielo!

Toro se lanzó a por Makuhita, pero éste la agarró y la lanzó contra la pared, dejándola empotrada:

- Se acabó - dijo Brawly.

No obstante, Toro no había sido del todo derrotada, aunque se le había quedado una de las patas incrustada en la pared. A Brawly no pareció importarle:

- Eres muy fuerte - dijo Sapphire -. Sabes cómo sobrellevar mis ataques. El Jû es de lo más poderoso …

- ¡Jaja! - rió Brawly, arrascándose la cabeza -. ¡Me halagas!

- Pero hay algo más - dijo Sapphire, mientras se ataba una enredadera alrededor de la cintura -. He crecido en la naturaleza. A mí siempre me ha encantado trepar a los árboles. Para trepar a un árbol, lo más frecuente es ayudarse de enredaderas. Si lanzas la enredadera sin más … no alcanzarás la rama.

Sapphire lanzó la enredadera, pero no alcanzó a engancharla en una de las lámparas del techo.

- Por eso, tienes que girarla - dijo Sapphire, empezando a girar la enredadera, que fue cogiendo velocidad -. Así, la fuerza se va acumulando, como la velocidad, y …

Volvió a lanzar la enredadera y la enganchó en la lámpara:

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿No es esto lo mismo que el secreto del Jû? Mientras esquivabas mis ataques, también estabas acumulando energía para tu próximo movimiento.

- ¡Muy bien! - aplaudió Brawly -. Eres bastante lista. Entonces, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de por qué he puesto tanto empeño en acumular energía …

Makuhita comenzó a brillar y evolucionó en un enorme pokémon con forma de luchador de sumo, Hariyama:

- ¡Para evolucionar, por supuesto! - exclamó Brawly.

Hariyama se lanzó a por Toro:

- ¡Cuidado, Toro! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Corre!

Toro aún estaba intentando sacar su pata de la pared.

- ¡Es inútil! - exclamó Brawly, victorioso -. ¡Mi recién evolucionado Hariyama ha adquirido nuevos poderes, y tu Combusken no puede moverse!

Hariyama embistió a Toro:

- ¡Bloquéalo! - gritó Sapphire.

Toro hizo uso de las patas que le quedaban libres para detener al potente golpe de Hariyama. Pero Hariyama chocó brutalmente contra Toro. ¿Quién saldría victorioso del golpe?


	73. 4ª saga RS: 073

Capítulo 73 - **¡La nueva medalla y el misterio del barco abandonado!**

- El ataque contador de Hariyama ha ganado - dijo Brawly -. Me temo que has perdido.

Sapphire se quedó mirando a Hariyama y Toro mientras se asestaban el último golpe:

- ¿A que no sabes? - preguntó Sapphire -. ¡He ganado yo!

Brawly miró. Toro le asestó a Hariyama una patada en toda la cara. Hariyama cayó al suelo, derrotado:

- ¡Pero … ¿cómo? - gritó Brawly, incrédulo -. ¡Un momento …! ¿Por qué Hariyama tiene marcas de dos golpes?

- La fuerza de Hariyama gana a la velocidad de Toro - dijo Sapphire, ayudando a su pokémon a desincrustar la pata de la pared -, y tú además te aprovechabas de nuestros ataques para acumular energía para tu ataque contador. Por eso eres el experto en Jû. ¿Pero y si Toro diese más de una patada?

- ¿Doble patada? - preguntó Brawly.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Después del ataque contador de Hariyama, Toro le dio la segunda patada! ¡Contraatacamos tu contador! ¡Estábamos esperando el momento de atacar! ¡Sabíamos que usarías el mejor ataque después de que tu pokémon evolucionase! Hemos entrenado justo para esto …

Brawly se arrascó la cabeza, apabullado:

- Pero … - titubeó -, ¿cómo sabías que Makuhita iba a evolucionar?

- Jeje - rió Sapphire -. Ayer, cuando me dijiste lo del viaje de entrenamiento, me lo imaginé.

- Oh, vaya - comentó Brawly -. ¿Sólo por eso? Como entrenador, pude predecir más o menos la evolución de mi pokémon, pero aún así … no me habría imaginado perdiendo. Eres una muchacha increíble.

Y le dio a Sapphire la Medalla Nudillos. Sapphire se la puso en su riñonera, pero su alegría duró poco, porque un leve temblor sacudió el suelo:

- ¡Oh, ya estamos con los terremotos! - se quejó Brawly.

- ¡Oh, no! - se asustó Sapphire -. ¡Amy y Ruby! ¡Podrían estar en peligro!

Antes de que Brawly pudiera hacer nada, Sapphire salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió corriendo a la Cueva Granito, con el corazón desbocado. Brawly logró alcanzarla justo a tiempo:

- ¡¿Estás loca, muchacha? - gritó Brawly -. ¡Lo peor que se te podría ocurrir en este momento es meterte en una cueva!

- ¡Tengo que ir! - gritaba Sapphire, intentando desasirse de la mano de Brawly.

- ¡No puedes!

- ¡Aún están dentro! - exclamó Sapphire, desesperada -. **Ese idiota … sería incapaz de salir de una situación como esta**.

- ¿Te refieres a tus amigos? - preguntó Brawly.

Sapphire se sonrojó:

- ¡A mí sólo me preocupa Amy! - exclamó -. ¡Ese rarito no es mi amigo!

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte - dijo Brawly -. De acuerdo, no te detendré. Un amigo vale más que nada, debes hacer lo que sea por él. Yo también tengo un amigo por el que daría cualquier cosa. Cuando éramos jóvenes, solíamos entrenar juntos. Él era el maestro del Gô. ¡Buena suerte, muchacha! ¡Espero que encuentres a tus amigos!

Brawly se marchó:

- Bueno - dijo Sapphire, trepando por las rocas -. A ver …

- Oye, ¿qué haces?

Al escuchar la familiar voz, Sapphire miró hacia abajo. Ruby y Amethyst la observaban desde la salida de la cueva:

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¿No me digas que has venido a buscar tu desayuno? - preguntó Ruby, burlón.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? - gritó Sapphire, histérica -. ¡Desagradecido! ¡Y pensar que iba a salvarte …!

- Yo … ¡yo no te he pedido que me salves! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Sapphire! ¿Venciste a ese guaperas musculitos? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¿A Brawly? ¡Sí! - respondió Sapphire, orgullosa -. ¡Al final no he necesitado tu ayuda …!

- ¿Sabes si se ha ido ya? - preguntó Amethyst.

- Umh, no sé, habrá ido a su gimnasio para prepararse - dijo Sapphire -. ¿Por?

- ¡He cambiado de opinión! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Voy a desafiarle! ¡Me reuniré con vosotros en un rato! ¡Chao!

Ruby y Sapphire se quedaron solos:

- ¿A que no sabes? - preguntó Ruby, haciéndose el interesante -. ¡Conocimos a un tío llamado Steven que nos ayudó a derrotar a unos pokémons y ayudó a mis pokémons a evolucionar!

- ¡¿Steven Stone? - gritó Sapphire -. ¡¿Por qué Amy no me ha dicho nada?

Sapphire comenzó a tirarse de los pelos. Ruby la miraba sin entender nada.

- Y yo que quería … entregarle la carta … - gruñó Sapphire; acto seguido, agarró a Ruby del cuello de la camisa -. ¡¿Hacia dónde se fue? ¡Responde!

- P … por … ahí … - titubeó Ruby, apabullado, señalando al mar.

- ¡Tenemos que seguirle! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡Tú te vienes para decirnos por dónde!

_Un rato después …_

Sapphire y Ruby ya habían llegado a un acantilado y Walo ya había aparecido para llevarles. Estaban esperando a Amethyst. La chica apareció corriendo y se reunió con ellos:

- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Yo también he ganado a ese musculitos! - exclamó Amethyst, mostrando orgullosa la Medalla Nudillos.

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo! - exclamó Sapphire.

Arrastró a Ruby y a Amethyst y los tres se montaron sobre Walo:

- ¡A toda velocidad, Walo! - ordenó Sapphire.

Walo comenzó a navegar por los mares de la ruta 108, una ruta marina por la que ya ningún barco pasaba.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Sapphire, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habíais visto a Steven Stone?

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Amethyst, sonrojándose -. Lo olvidé …

- Jaja, a Amethyst le ha gustado Steven - dijo Ruby, entornando los ojos.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡No digas tonterías, Ruby!

- Bleh - gruñó Sapphire -. Bueno, a ver si yendo por donde él se fue conseguimos encontrarle. ¿Cómo es que de repente cambiaste de opinión, Amy?

- ¿Sobre lo de retar a Brawly? - preguntó Amethyst -. Bueno, los ataques de tipo volador son súper efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo lucha. Al atrapar a Tai, decidí que lo intentaría. ¡Jajaja! ¡Nunca olvidaré la cara de tonto que se le quedó a ese musculitos tras perder contra mi pequeño Taillow!

- ¿Y Mawile? - preguntó Ruby.

- A May la tengo ahora en mi equipo - dijo Amethyst -. La razón por la que he tardado tanto es que pasé por el Centro Pokémon para dejar algunos pokémons en el PC. Ahora, en mi equipo tengo a Eevee, Dratini, Toge, Tai y May. Bueno, y mi pokéhuevo.

Amethyst acarició al pokéhuevo amarillo, del que no se había desprendido prácticamente en ningún momento.

- Qué pena que hayas tenido que dejar a Jigglypuff - dijo Ruby -. Era un pokémon más mono …

- ¿Quién es Mawile? - preguntó Sapphire, sin entender.

- Un pokémon que capturó Amethyst con la ayuda de Steven - dijo Ruby, guiñándole un ojo a Amethyst.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar y se sentó de espaldas a los dos muchachos. Ruby se dedicó entonces a admirar la belleza de Coco y Nana:

- Son tan hermosos … - decía Ruby, peinando a Nana -. ¡Mira cómo reluce su pelaje …!

- Bleh, eres un chico y usas maquillaje - gruñó Sapphire -. ¡Lo que mola es pelear! ¡Vamos, Toro, vamos a entrenar!

Sapphire y Toro empezaron a entrenar juntas, repartiéndose patadas, peligrosamente cerca de Ruby:

- ¡Hey, cuidado! - se quejó Ruby -. ¡Me vais a dar!

- ¡Doble patada! - exclamaba Sapphire -. ¡Un, dos! ¡Un, dos!

- **Son tan diferentes …** - pensaba Amethyst.

- Bah, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver - gruñó Ruby -. Yo no soy un bárbaro, como tú.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho? - gritó Sapphire.

- Vas por ahí corriendo medio desnuda, sucia y comportándote como un animal - dijo Ruby -. ¿O debería llamarte neandertal?

- ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? - le gritó Sapphire -. ¡Estaba ayudando a mi papá con sus trabajos!

- Vamos, chicos - dijo Amethyst -, calmaos …

Eevee dio un respingo y tiró de la falda de Amethyst. Acababan de llegar a una misteriosa isla. Lo más impactante era que había un barco abandonado medio hundido en la orilla. Por su estado, parecía llevar allí ya unos años.

- **Qué mal rollo** - pensó Amethyst.

Pero a Ruby y a Sapphire no pareció impresionarles. Los dos seguían discutiendo.

- ¡Niños! - exclamó Amethyst, poniéndose en pie -. ¡Ya está anocheciendo, dejad de discutid, y …!

- ¡ENCIMA QUE TE HE DEJADO MONTAR SOBRE WALO! - seguía gritando Sapphire, enfadada -. ¡Eres un desagradecido!

- Fuiste tú la que me arrastró hasta aquí - dijo Ruby.

- ¡Se acabó! - gritó Sapphire, cogiéndole en brazos -. ¡Nada, si es que sabes!

Hizo ademán de lanzarle al agua. Amethyst comenzó a desesperarse. Pero, en ese momento, Walo empezó a gruñir y a agitarse:

- ¡Walo! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Te pasa algo?

- No creo que le haga mucha gracia que estemos peleando en su espalda - dijo Ruby, aún agarrado por Sapphire.

- Papá me lo dejó … - murmuró Sapphire -. A lo mejor quiere decirnos algo.

- Ya que ha visto que no me queréis hacer caso - dijo Amethyst -, os lo va a decir él. Probad a mirar ahí abajo.

Ruby y Sapphire miraron hacia donde señalaba Amethyst:

- ¡Un barco abandonado! - exclamaron Ruby y Sapphire.

- He escuchado hablar de él - dijo Sapphire -. Este barco lleva aquí abandonado ya muchos años … ¡Bueno, está decidido! ¡Ya que hemos llegado aquí, TÚ dormirás en esta isla!

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Ruby.

- Nosotras nos quedaremos a dormir sobre Walo - dijo Sapphire -. Si papá se enterase de que he dormido con un chico, me regañaría.

- **¡¿Pero qué está pensando?** - pensó Amethyst.

- ¡De eso nada! - gritó Ruby -. ¡Me niego a dormir aquí!

Pero Sapphire le lanzó a tierra.

- ¡Deja de quejarte! - exclamó -. ¡Puedes volver aquí por la mañana! ¡Buenas noches!

Coco, Nana y Zuzu se bajaron con Ruby.

- Pobre chaval - dijo Amethyst -. Vamos, ¿por qué no le dejas que duerma aquí?

- ¡Es un chico! - protestó Sapphire.

- Pero si sólo … - murmuró Amethyst -. Bah, déjalo. Da igual.

Ruby y sus pokémons daban un paseo por la selva. Aquella isla debía de estar deshabitada incluso de pokémons, a juzgar por su aspecto:

- Esa niñata salvaje … - mascullaba Ruby -. ¡Yo sólo pienso dormir en hoteles! Me niego a dormir en una isla fantasmal con un barco abandonado.

Se acercaron al barco:

- Si es que, mirad - dijo Ruby -, está cubierto de plantas y todo … ¿Cuántos años llevará esto aquí?

Ruby y sus pokémons miraron a su alrededor. De repente, Ruby descubrió algo que le agradó entre la vegetación:

- ¡Bayas! - exclamó Ruby, mirando los apetitosos frutos -. ¡Una baya andano! ¡Y una baya peragu! ¡Incluso una baya frambu! ¡Mira, Zuzu! ¡También hay una baya wikano!

Las bayas eran alimentos que proporcionaban a los pokémons más energías, y aumentaban sus cualidades para hacerles más aptos en los concursos, por lo que Ruby estaba encantado:

- ¡Prueba a cogerla, Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby.

Zuzu trepó por el árbol para coger la baya pero, de repente, algo le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara, tirándole al suelo.

- ¡Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Algún pokémon salvaje?

Zuzu se recuperó y trató de localizar al enemigo con su antena.

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡No podrá escapar! ¡Bien hecho, Zuzu! ¡Coco, Nana, vamos tras ellos!

Coco y Nana le dieron un tremendo golpe con la cabeza al árbol al que Zuzu estaba señalando. Dos pequeñas siluetas cayeron del árbol:

- ¡Ahí estáis! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Gamberros! ¡Más os vale que os disculpéis …!

Pero Ruby se quedó sin habla al ver a los dos pokémons. Eran dos ratones eléctricos, con el cuerpo amarillo. Uno de ellos tenía las mejillas, la cola y las orejas de color rojo, con el signo positivo, mientras que el otro tenía las mejillas, las orejas y la cola de color azul, con el signo negativo. Temblaban al ver a Ruby:

- Aah … - murmuró Ruby -. ¡Son demasiado monos!

Amethyst no era capaz de dormirse:

- Sapphire - dijo -, no puedo estar tranquila. Ruby no aguantará ahí ni media noche. Tengo que ir con él.

Sapphire no dijo nada.

- Espero que no te importe - murmuró Amethyst.

Sapphire soltó un ronquido.

- ¡Pero si está dormida! - exclamó Amethyst, incrédula.

Ella e Eevee intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a marcharse:

- Desde luego - dijo Amethyst -, de Sapphire no debo preocuparme. Vamos a buscar a Ruby.

Ruby se agachó para mirar a los dos pokémons. Se trataba de Plusle (el del signo positivo) y Minun (el del signo negativo):

- De acuerdo - dijo Ruby -, os perdonaré. Sólo ha sido una travesura … ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo aquí los dos solos?

Plusle y Minun le enseñaron un libro viejo:

- Una especie de diario … - comentó Ruby -. La última página fue escrita hace dos años … ¿Era de vuestro entrenador?

Plusle y Minun bajaron la mirada, entristecidos:

- Ya entiendo - murmuró Ruby -. Debéis de sentiros muy solos.

Ruby les acarició. Plusle y Minun se alegraron y empezaron a hacerles mimos a los pokémons de Ruby:

- ¡Jajaja! - reía Ruby.

Plusle y Minun les dieron unas bayas a Coco, Nana y Zuzu:

- ¡Un regalo de bienvenida! - exclamó Ruby .. ¡Qué guay …! ¡¿Eeh?

Tan pronto como se hubieron comido las bayas, Coco, Nana y Zuzu empezaron a dar vueltas y a darse golpes contra todo lo que había a su alrededor:

- ¡Están confusos! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Les habéis dado bayas con efectos secundarios!

Plusle y Minun se partían de la risa. Ruby se giró hacia ellos y echaron a correr:

- ¡Volved aquí! - gritó Ruby.

Sapphire soñaba con sus regañinas con Ruby:

- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntaba Sapphire, en sueños -. Bueno, te perdonaré si te disculpas.

De repente, escuchó un sonido seguido de unos murmullos y no pudo evitar despertarse:

- Jejeje - se oyó decir a una voz -, no puedo esperar a ver cómo este ridículo océano se secará para el resto de su existencia …

Sapphire se puso en pie de un salto:

- **¡Hay alguien ahí!** - pensó.

Alguien saltó en ese momento de un árbol y se lanzó a por Sapphire, golpeándole la cara con la mano. Sapphire tuvo tiempo de darle una patada mientras caía al suelo:

- ¡Al ataque, Toro, Rono! - exclamó Sapphire, lanzando a sus dos pokémons.

- ¡Ninetales! - exclamó la otra persona, enviando a un zorro hembra de nueve colas.

- ¡¿Quién eres? - gritó Sapphire.

De pronto, notó cómo los ojos le escocían y le ardían. Sapphire empezó a chillar del dolor, llevándose las manos a la cara:

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Mis guantes están manchados con jugo de baya tamate! ¡No podrás ver durante un tiempo!

Ninetales había derrotado a Toro y a Rono. El intruso era en realidad una joven de cabello corto, negro y grandes ojos rojos. Iba vestida con un extraño uniforme que consistía en una falda negra, una camiseta negra, una capa con capucha roja y unas botas rojas. Sobre la capucha lucía una M estampada en color negro:

- No puedo permitir que nadie me vea - dijo la joven.

Sapphire se había quedado de rodillas en el suelo, apretando los ojos con fuerza, desesperada. Hizo volver a Toro y a Rono a sus pokéballs. Aprovechando el cegador destello de las pokéballs, Sapphire huyo de allí:

- ¡Maldición! - se lamentó la joven, mirando a su Ninetales -. Esta vez se ha escondido bien …

Sapphire se había escondido en la copa de un árbol. Aunque no podía ver, podía desenvolverse con más o menos facilidad en aquel ambiento tan familiar para ella:

- **Espero que no me descubra … - pensaba Sapphire -. Es muy fuerte … Incluso Toro y Rono están gravemente quemados … ¡Ugh, me duelen mucho los ojos! No puedo abrirlos … Y lo peor de todo es que ese inútil está por ahí, solo … Espero que Amy le encuentre antes que esta gente …**.

Ruby seguía persiguiendo a Plusle y a Minun sin éxito alguno. O bien se tropezaba con alguna rama, o bien Plusle y Minun le lanzaban bayas a la cara. Ruby estaba para el arrastre, con jugo de baya derramado por la cara y lleno de magulladuras. Plusle y Minun se echaron a reír:

- ¡No os riáis! - ordenó Ruby, indignado -. Umh … lo he descubierto. Jejeje … ¡he descubierto cómo planeáis vuestros movimientos!

Las expresiones de Plusle y Minun se volvieron mucho más serias:

- Lo sabía - dijo Ruby -. ¡Durante todo este rato, habéis estado llevándome por todo tipo de sitios, pero no me habéis dejado acercarme a esa puerta!

Ruby señaló una puerta que daba al interior del barco abandonado:

- Tiene que haber algún tipo de tesoro ahí dentro - exclamó Ruby, emocionado -. ¡Seguro que se trata de una baya muy difícil de conseguir que ha florecido en el barco con el paso de los años!

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Amethyst salió de ella:

- ¡Ay …! - suspiró -. ¡No vuelvo a entrar en un barco abandonado en mi vida! ¡Es que huele tan mal …!

Plusle y Minun se quedaron incrédulos. Mientras habían estado distrayendo a Ruby, otra persona se había colado en el barco:

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? ¡Estás sangrando!

- ¡No, qué va! - negó Ruby -. ¡Sólo es jugo de baya!

Plusle y Minun no sabían si acercarse a Amethyst, porque Eevee les miraba con las orejas muy erguidas:

- ¿No has visto nada especial ahí dentro? - le preguntó Ruby a Amethyst -. Como una baya, o algo así …

- No - respondió Amethyst -. Ahí dentro sólo hay mugre …

De repente, apareció otra persona por detrás de Ruby. Agarró al muchacho del cuello y le lanzó al suelo:

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Amethyst.

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Ruby.

- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, chaval.

El que acababa de llegar era un hombre corpulento, de cabello largo azabache. vestido con el mismo uniforme que la joven de antes, pero sustituyendo la falda por unos pantalones anchos negros. Le pisoteó la cabeza a Ruby en el suelo:

- ¡Déjale en paz! - ordenó Amethyst.

Pero el hombre no le hizo caso. Hizo aparecer a un Torkoal, un pokémon con forma de tortuga de fuego, que se encaró con Plusle y Minun.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! - exclamó el hombre.

Torkoal se deshizo de Plusle y Minun sin apenas esforzarse y los lanzó por los aires. A continuación, se acercó a Amethyst y a Eevee, que no se habían movido de la puerta:

- Vete - dijo el hombre, mirando a Amethyst -, no quiero hacerte daño.

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué atacaste a mi amigo? - gritó Amethyst, empezando a enfadarse -. Bueno, a lo mejor podemos hablarlo …

- ¡No hay nada que hablar! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Se supone que no debería vernos NADIE! ¡Torkoal!

- ¡Adelante, Dratini! - exclamó Amethyst, enviando a su pequeña dragona.

- Así que quieres pelea, ¿eh? - gruñó el hombre -. ¡Torkoal, lanzallamas!

- ¡Dratini, furia dragón! - ordenó Amethyst.

Mientras Amethyst y el extraño hombre peleaban, Ruby se había quedado tirado en el suelo. En ese momento, un brazo salió de un árbol y le agarró, llevándole hacia arriba:

- Ay … - titubeó Ruby, poniéndose las gafas para ver mejor a quien le había agarrado -. ¡Aah!

Sapphire le había encontrado gracias a su olfato, ya que seguía sin poder ver nada:

- ¡Chisst! - le hizo callar Sapphire.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien me golpeó? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Pero bueno! - protestó Sapphire -. ¡¿No eres capaz de distinguir un aliado de un enemigo? Ese tío que te ha golpeado … debe de ser el cómplice de la tía que me atacó antes. ¡No deben de traerse nada bueno entre manos!

- Erm … Sapphire - murmuró Ruby -, ¿por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

- Esa tía me restregó los ojos con jugo de baya tamate - explicó Sapphire -. Pero eso no es lo que importa, Ruby. ¿Quién está peleando contra el que te ha atacado?

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Ruby -. ¡Amethyst!

La pelea entre Dratini y Torkoal estaba reñida:

- Sé por qué estás usando a un pokémon de tipo dragón - dijo el hombre -. Los ataques de tipo fuego apenas dañan a los pokémons de tipo dragón. Pero los ataques de tu Dratini tampoco son lo suficientemente fuertes. Es cuestión de esperar a ver quién se cansa antes … y yo no tengo tanto tiempo.

- ¡Yo lo único que quiero saber es qué has venido a hacer aquí! - exclamó Amethyst, haciendo volver a Dratini para sorpresa del hombre.

- ¡No debo permitir que nadie lo sepa! - exclamó el hombre.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que has venido a hacer algo malo! - exclamó Amethyst, apretando los puños.

- No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción - gruñó el hombre.

Agarró a Amethyst del brazo y la lanzó contra unos arbustos. Eevee fue corriendo tras su entrenadora. Ruby lo estaba viendo todo con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡Lo encontré! - se oyó exclamar al hombre al poco de entrar en el barco.

En ese momento, la joven de antes llegó a ese mismo lugar:

- ¿Cómo te va, Mitch? - le preguntó al hombre.

- Ah, Marge - comentó el hombre, saliendo del barco -. ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Por fin he encontrado el detector!

Le mostró a Marge un extraño aparato con una antena y varias luces.

- Fue tal y como esperábamos - añadió Mitch.

También le mostró a Marge un viejo diario. En la última página parecían estar escritas las últimas palabras del dueño del diario, y ahí era donde decía el lugar en el que el detector estaba escondido:

- Genial - dijo Marge.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - le preguntó Ruby a Sapphire en un susurro.

- ¡Luchar, por supuesto! - respondió Sapphire -. Pero no puedo ver nada … Tengo que contar con vosotros, Ruby, Amy. Mis pokémons están quemados …

- Sí, pues los míos están confusos - se quejó Ruby -. Estamos apañados.

- Por cierto - le dijo Marge a Mitch -, ¿te has encontrado con una niña mientras venías para acá?

- ¿Una "niña"? - repitió Mitch -. Me he encontrado a un niño, y he luchado contra una "chica", pero no contra una "niña"…

Amethyst salió en ese momento de los arbustos:

- ¡No os dejaré saliros con la vuestra! - exclamó.

- ¡Ah, ahí está Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Crees que podrá ella sola contra los dos?

- Tiene bastante experiencia, pero el enemigo parece también muy fuerte - comentó Sapphire -. Mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa …

- Ah, esa no es la niña de la que te estaba hablando - comentó Marge, sin sobresaltarse.

- ¡No sé qué es ese aparato que acabáis de robar - exclamó Amethyst -, pero no permitiré que os lo llevéis!


	74. 4ª saga RS: 074

Capítulo 74 - **¡Las emboscadas del Team Magma! ¡Ruby es secuestrado!**

- Tsk - gruñó Mitch.

- Sé lo mucho que odias herir a las mujeres - dijo Marge -, pero no nos queda más remedio que acabar con ella. Recuerda lo que dijo el jefe.

- Sí - afirmó Mitch -. Nadie debe vernos. Y si nos descubren …

Marge hizo aparecer a Ninetales, que se unió a Torkoal. Amethyst valoraba la situación:

- **Veamos - pensaba -, Dratini está cansada, e Eevee no podrá hacer nada contra esos dos. May es de tipo acero y tiene debilidad al fuego. Me quedan Toge y Tai, supongo que puedo contar con ellos …**.

Amethyst lanzó dos pokéballs, y Tai y Toge se encararon con Torkoal y Ninetales:

- ¡Jaja! - rió Marge -. ¿Y qué piensas conseguir con dos pokémons de tipo normal sin evolucionar? ¡Ninetales, mordisco!

- ¡Torkoal, llamarada! - ordenó Mitch.

- ¡Toge, defiéndete! - ordenó Amethyst -. ¡Tai, esquiva la llamarada!

Toge se escondió dentro de su cáscara de huevo, de modo que Ninetales casi se partió los colmillos al morderle. Tai movió sus pequeñas alas a toda velocidad y esquivó el ataque de fuego:

- Ahora me toca a mí - masculló Amethyst -. ¡Toge, golpe cabeza! ¡Tai, ataque ala!

La cabeza de Toge salió disparada de dentro del caparazón y se estampó contra el hocico de Ninetales. Tai voló en picado a por Torkoal y le golpeó en su duro caparazón con el ala, aunque no consiguió hacerle mucho daño.

- Umh … - murmuró Amethyst.

- Tienes buenas tácticas, pero tus pokémons son demasiado débiles - dijo Marge, triunfal -. ¡Ninetales, giro fuego!

Ninetales atrapó a Toge dentro de un círculo de fuego, quemándole.

- ¡Torkoal, onda ígnea! - ordenó Mitch.

Torkoal emitió una onda de fuego por la boca que Tai no pudo esquivar aquella vez, provocándole graves quemaduras:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Amethyst -. ¡Tai, respiro! ¡Toge, metrónomo!

Tai se posó en el suelo durante u nos segundos y le dio tiempo de curar sus heridas. Toge agitó sus cortas patas y pudo atacar a Ninetales con el movimiento bofetón lodo:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Amethyst.

Marge gruñó. Los ataques de tipo tierra eran súper efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo fuego, por lo que Toge había tenido bastante suerte. Pero el ataque giro fuego seguía hiriendo a Toge, que acabó cayendo al suelo, muy débil:

- ¡Oh, Toge! - se lamentó Amethyst -. ¡Tai!

Plusle y Minun la observaban, preocupados. En ese momento, Ruby y Sapphire se decidieron a bajar del árbol.

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - preguntaron a la vez Marge y Mitch, girándose.

Sapphire, cegada y agarrada a Ruby, y Ruby, con la cara manchada de jugo de baya y las gafas puestas, se acercaron a Plusle y Minun:

- ¡Chicos, tenéis que hacerme caso, por favor! - exclamó Ruby, temeroso de que tanto Plusle como Minun no le quisieran obedecer.

Les cuchicheó el plan que Sapphire le había dicho mientras estaban escondidos en el árbol. Plusle y Minun obedecieron y se lanzaron a por Marge y Mitch:

- ¡Doble equipo! - ordenaron Ruby y Sapphire.

- ¡Ruby, Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst, haciendo volver a Toge y a Tai.

Amethyst salió corriendo del lado de Mitch y Marge justo a tiempo antes de que Plusle y Minun crearan decenas de clones suyos y empezaran a correr en círculos alrededor de Mitch, Torkoal, Marge y Ninetales:

- ¡Menos mal que estáis bien! - exclamó Amethyst, al llegar junto a los dos muchachos.

Una vez hubieron conseguido marear a los enemigos, Plusle y Minun les atacaron con una potente descarga eléctrica:

- ¡Amethyst, quédate aquí! - ordenó Ruby -. ¡Sapphire y yo seguiremos con el plan!

Agarrando a Sapphire del brazo, Ruby se metió dentro del barco aprovechando la confusión. Se quedaron ahí escondidos:

- Sabía que funcionaría - dijo Sapphire -. Aunque sean pokémons salvajes, tenemos un mismo enemigo. Por eso nos ayudan.

- Esos dos … ¡son Plusle y Minun! ¡Más y menos! - murmuró Ruby, leyendo los datos de Plusle y Minun en la pokédex -. ¡Por eso sus ataques combinados son tan fuertes!

- ¡No cantéis victoria aún, niños! - se oyó exclamar a Marge desde dentro de la descarga eléctrica -. ¡Ninetales!

Ninetales lanzó una llamarada por la boca, destruyendo los clones de Plusle y Minun en un abrir y cerrar los ojos:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Amethyst -. ¡Era demasiado bueno para que durara!

Plusle y Minun dirigieron la vista hacia donde se encontraba Ruby, preocupados:

- **Están esperando a que les ordene otro ataque … - pensó Ruby -. Y pensar que antes se estaban burlando de mí … ¿Tan importante es ese detector para ellos?**.

Sapphire se dio cuenta de que Ruby se había quedado pasmado:

- ¡¿A qué estás esperando? - le gritó.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Ruby, dando un respingo.

Torkoal mantuvo aplastado a Plusle contra el suelo y le dio un cabezazo a Minun, mandándole de vuelta con Ruby y Sapphire.

- Qué pesados - gruñó Mitch, mirando a su alrededor.

No tenían ni idea de que el lugar en el que había caído Minun era donde se escondían Ruby y Sapphire:

- Ahora sólo quedas tú - dijo Marge, mirando a Amethyst.

- ¿Para qué sirve ese detector? - preguntó Amethyst, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Quieto todo el mundo! - gritó, de repente, una voz -. ¡O tiro esto por el acantilado!

Mientras Mitch y Marge habían estado mirando a Amethyst, Ruby se había escabullido hasta el acantilado que había junto a esa zona, sujetando el diario del inventor del detector con una de las manos:

- ¡Vosotros podréis tener ese detector - exclamó Ruby -, pero yo tengo el diario! La contraseña para utilizar ese aparato está aquí escrita … ¡Así que más os vale tenerme contento!

- ¡Deja de jugar, niñato! - gritó Mitch.

Ruby dejó caer el diario. A Mitch casi le dio un infarto y Marge se sobresaltó. Pero Ruby volvió a agarrar el diario al vuelo:

- Estoy hablando muy en serio - dijo -. Devolvedme a ese Plusle y no estaremos todos contentos …

- **Ruby … - pensaba Amethyst, incrédula -. ¿Les vas a dejar quedarse el detector?**.

Mitch gruñó, con furia, pero Marge mantuvo la calma:

- De acuerdo - dijo.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a Ruby y depositó a Plusle a sus pies. Sapphire estaba escondida por allí cerca. Soltó a Minun, que se infiltró corriendo entre Marge y Ruby y agarró a Plusle:

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó Marge, extrañado.

- ¡Habéis bajado la guardia! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Corre, Amethyst!

Tan pronto como Minun hubo tocado a Plusle, los dos emitieron una enorme descarga eléctrica que pilló a Marge totalmente desprevenida, haciéndole soltar el detector. Ruby lo cogió al aire y salió corriendo de allí. Amethyst hizo aparecer a Tai y salió volando. Ambos se reunieron con Sapphire en la copa de un árbol:

- ¡Jaja! - se burló Sapphire -. ¡Adiós, amigos!

Y desaparecieron de la vista, dejando a Mitch y a Marge con la sensación de haber sido humillados.

_Cinco minutos después …_

Ruby, Sapphire y Amethyst ya estaban a salvo sobre Walo junto con sus pokémons y Plusle y Minun:

- Phew, menos mal - suspiró Amethyst.

Sapphire ya había recuperado la vista, y jugaba con sus ya sanos pokémons:

- ¡Somos los mejores! - exclamaba la muchacha.

De pronto, escucharon gruñir a Ruby:

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Han ganado ellos … - refunfuñó Ruby -. Nosotros sólo tenemos la carcasa del detector …

Les enseñó a Sapphire y a Amethyst la funda del detector, vacía. Sapphire se quedó sin habla y a Amethyst se le cayó el alma a los pies.

_Mientras tanto …_

Marge y Mitch se marchaban de la isla volando agarrados por su Svellows:

- Genial - decía Mitch -. Esos críos fueron una pérdida de tiempo … ¡Pero al menos tenemos el detector!

- ¿De qué te alegras, idiota? - le preguntó Marge -. ¡No fuimos capaces de identificar la cara del niño! ¡Y eso es algo muy importante!

- Uy … - murmuró Mitch.

- Les encontraremos - gruñó Marge -. ¡Y pondremos fin a sus gamberradas!

Quedaban sesenta y ocho días para el final de la apuesta.

_Un tiempo después …_

El viaje marino sobre Walo continuaba:

- Bah - decía Ruby, aburrido -. ¡Esto es un rollo! Ya hemos cruzado la ruta 109, pero aquí no hay nada que ver …

- Y no hemos podido alcanzar a Steven - añadió Sapphire, disgustada.

- Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que más le fastidia a Amethyst - añadió Ruby, con retintín.

- ¡Oye! - protestó Amethyst.

En ese momento, Eevee empezó a dar saltitos:

- ¡Ah, tierra! - exclamó Amethyst, poniéndose de pie -. ¡Mirad, chicos! ¿Qué ciudad será esa …? - sacó un mapa arrugado -. ¡Ah, Ciudad Portual!

Tan pronto se hubieron a tierra, Ruby se bajó de un salto de Walo:

- Bueno, yo ya he tenido suficiente - dijo -. No me pasa nada bueno cuando estoy contigo. Mis pokémons están heridos y cansados, y eso no me va a ayudar a conseguir mi objetivo. Así que me voy.

Sapphire explotó:

- ¡PERO SERÁS DESAGRADECIDO! - le gritó a Ruby -. ¡ENCIMA QUE TE DEJO MONTAR SOBRE WALO!

- Ese es otro tema - murmuró Ruby.

- Sapphire, lo siento - dijo, entonces, Amethyst -. Pero ese chaval no va a poder él solo con este viaje. Será mejor que le acompañe …

- ¡Jo! - se quejó Sapphire -. Bueno, la verdad es que tienes razón … ¡Bah, pero por mí, como si se pierde! ¡Es un inútil!

- ¡Ya verás cuando haya ganado todos los concursos! - gritó Ruby.

- Bueno - murmuró Amethyst -. Mucha suerte en tu viaje, Sapphire. Estoy segura de que te las sabrás arreglar tú sola. ¡Y muchas gracias por el viaje, Walo!

Amethyst le dio unas palmaditas a Walo y se bajó.

- Hasta otra, Amy - dijo Sapphire.

Y se marchó, aún algo mosqueada con Ruby. Amethyst llegó junto a Ruby:

- ¡Ah, qué bien, Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby -. No podías soportar viajar junto a esa loca de Sapphire, ¿eh?

- Oh, vamos, Ruby, no digas eso - le regañó Amethyst -. Es una buena chica. Deberías ver más allá de tus narices …

_En ese mismo momento …_

Marge y Mitch habían ido a reunirse con el líder de su grupo en algún lugar oculto de Ciudad Portual, precisamente:

- Jefe - decía Mitch -, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? Yo creo que … ya que tenemos el detector, podríamos crear un poco de revuelo …

- ¡Me apunto! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Estoy dispuesta a hacer arder las calles de esta ciudad!

El líder era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello rojo a media melena. En aquel momento, se encontraba algo borracho:

- No seáis tan lanzados, Marge, Mitch - les dijo -. Mack estará de vuelta pronto.

- Ya he vuelto, jefe - dijo, de repente, una voz.

Otro joven con el mismo uniforme que Mitch acababa de llegar junto con sus compañeros. Era rubio, con el cabello largo y tenía una mirada maliciosa:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó el líder, complacido -. ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Nada mal - respondió Mack -. Estuve espiando en el astillero, y me he enterado de que el Santa Marea I está completado en un 15,95 %.

El líder lanzó la botella de ron contra la pared, rompiéndola en pedazos:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó -. ¡Escuchad, los tres! ¡Las llamas del Team Magma acabarán con los océanos! ¡Les mostraremos a todo el mundo lo poderosos que somos! ¡Salid a quemarlo todo!

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamaron al unísono Marge, Mitch y Mack.

_Al mediodía …_

Ruby y Amethyst paseaban por Ciudad Portual. Ruby notó vibrar la pokéball en la que estaba Zuzu y se dio cuenta de que el pokémon estaba brillando:

- ¡Va a evolucionar! - exclamó Amethyst.

Zuzu brilló y fue haciéndose más grande, hasta evolucionar en Marshtomp:

- ¡Whoa, genial! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡El Prof. Birch no se equivocó al darme este pokémon, gana puntos de energía con mucha facilidad!

Ruby empezó a hacerle fotos al recién evolucionado Zuzu:

- Puede que no seas el más hermoso - dijo -, ¡pero también te sacaré unas fotos!

Nada más terminar las fotos, Ruby hizo volver a Zuzu a su pokéball y se sentó a admirar a Coco, Nana y Zuzu dentro de sus pokéballs:

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Zuzu - dijo Ruby, orgulloso -. ¡Igual que Nana y Coco! Bien, ahora …

- Muchacho - dijo, de repente, una voz -. ¿Eso son pokéballs?

Ruby y Amethyst se giraron. Un hombre mayor, bastante bajito, con gafas de sol, sombrero negro y vestido con una chaqueta a cuadros se les acercó:

- Erm … pues sí - respondió Ruby.

- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó el señor -. ¡Entrenador ya a una edad tan tierna!

- Disculpe - dijo Amethyst -, ¿pero quién es usted?

- ¡Soy el Director del Club de Fans de los Pokémons de Hoenn! - se presentó el señor -. ¡Déjame ver tus pokémons, por favor, muchacho!

Ruby accedió, sin dejar de darse cuenta de lo extraño que era aquel hombre. El señor se quedó maravillado con Zuzu, Nana y Coco:

- ¡Fantásticos! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Está decidido, muchacho! ¡Serás el miembro honorario del CFP! Tu Eevee también es bastante mono, señorita …

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Pero yo no quiero ser miembro de ninguna asociación!

El Director llevó a Ruby y Amethyst a la sede del CFP. Ahí encontraron a un montón de gente jugando con pokémons:

- ¿De qué va todo esto? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Nosotros somos amantes de los pokémons! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Son criaturas maravillosas y hermosas! ¡Es un desperdicio combatir con ellas …!

Los ojos de Ruby brillaron al escuchar eso:

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! - exclamó -. ¡Jo, eres la primera persona que ve a los pokémons como yo! ¡Hasta ahora, sólo me he encontrado maníacos de la batalla!

- Has visto demasiado para tu edad - dijo el Director, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- **Los hombres de Hoenn son muy raros - pensaba Amethyst -. ¿Seré yo también una maníaca de la batalla para Ruby?**.

- ¡Ya nunca más tendrás que sufrir! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Al menos, no en Ciudad Portual! ¡Ciudad Portual está hecha para entrenadores como tú! ¡Ven conmigo!

El Director se llevó a Ruby a dar una vuelta por Ciudad Portual. Amethyst se quedó sola, y lo primero que hizo fue salir de la sede del CFP y sentarse tranquilamente en un banco:

- No lo entiendo - dijo Amethyst, mirando el pokéhuevo amarillo entre sus manos.

Eevee la miró:

- No debería estar tardando tanto en abrirse - dijo Amethyst -. Lo he incubado bien, al igual que hice con Dratini y Toge … ¿Qué habrá podido ir mal?

Eevee bajó las orejas, entristecido.

El Director del CFP le enseñó a Ruby las tiendas de objetos pokémon de la ciudad. El muchacho estaba disfrutando de lo lindo:

- ¡Y por último - exclamó el Director, llevando a Ruby hasta un edificio -, lo mejor de lo mejor, la Casa de Concursos! ¡Aquí compiten los pokémons para ver quién es el más hermoso, fuerte, guay, inteligente y adorable!

- Señor director … - murmuró Ruby, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Gracias. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, gracias … ¡Por fin podré inscribir a mis pokémons en concursos!

El Director y Ruby entraron en el edificio y fueron a recepción. Pero allí había una mala noticia esperándole a Ruby:

- ¿Cómo que el chico no puede participar? - preguntó el Director.

- Lo siento - dijo la recepcionista -, pero si no tiene el pase …

- ¡Sí que lo tiene! - protestó el Director.

- Para participar en los concursos de Hoenn - dijo la recepcionista -, necesita el pase especial de Hoenn. El que tiene es de Johto.

El Director bajó la cabeza:

- No se preocupe - dijo la recepcionista -, podrá conseguir el pase para Hoenn en Pueblo Verdegal.

- ¡P … pero …!

- Déjelo, director - dijo Ruby.

- ¡No puedes rendirte tan pronto! - exclamó el Director.

- **Paso de jaleos, podría atraer la atención de papá** - pensó Ruby -. ¡Vamos, direc! ¡Ya que no puedo participar en el concurso, podríamos cocinar algunos pokécubos!

Los pokécubos eran bizcochos que se podían cocinar, siendo las bayas sus ingredientes principales. Dependiendo de las bayas que llevasen, el pokécubo en cuestión incrementaría ciertas habilidades del pokémon:

- ¡He recolectado un montón de bayas, mire! - exclamó Ruby, mostrándole las bayas que tenía.

- ¡Oh, estupendo! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Y yo tengo esta máquina de hacer pokécubos! ¡Vamos, pues!

- Pero hay un problema - dijo Ruby -, sólo somos dos, y los pokécubos salen mejor cuanta más gente ayude en su colaboración … **¿Dónde se habrá metido Amethyst?**.

El Director avistó a dos personas a lo lejos:

- ¡Esos dos nos ayudarán! - exclamó.

Para incredulidad de Ruby, el Director trajo arrastrando a esas dos personas. Uno de ellos parecía ser mecánico, mientras que el otro llevaba una bata de científico y gafas.

_Un rato después …_

Marge y Mack andaban por Ciudad Portual buscando a cierta persona. No pudo ser mayor su sorpresa cuando encontraron a esa persona dentro de una tienda junto a la Casa de Concursos:

- Oh, mírale - comentó Marge, mirando por sus prismáticos -. Nosotros esperándole en el astillero y él ha estado todo este tiempo ahí, jugando. Mack, ¿qué hacemos? Separarle del grupo sería demasiado trabajoso …

- ¡Pues nos los llevaremos a todos! - exclamó Mack, sacando su pokégear -. Ya sabes, contamos contigo.

Mitch estaba al otro lado de la línea, en un lugar más cercano a la tienda en la que se encontraban Ruby, el Director del CFP y las dos personas a las que habían arrastrado para acompañarles con la cocina:

- Dejádmelo a mí - dijo.

Ruby, el Director, el científico y el mecánico seguían fabricando pokécubos:

- Amasa, amasa … - decía el Director, alegremente.

Tanto el científico como el mecánico se miraban el uno al otro, incrédulos, como si se preguntaran qué hacían ahí. En ese momento, un caparazón llegó girando junto a ellos:

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó el mecánico.

El cuerpo salió de dentro del caparazón. Se trataba de un Torkoal. Ruby dio un respingo:

- ¡Un pokémon! - exclamó el Director.

Torkoal cogió aliento y empezó a emitir montones de nubes de humo, provocando que Ruby y los demás empezaran a toser. Tres siluetas se distinguieron entre las nubes de humo. A los pocos segundos, el humo se disipó y Ruby, el Director, el científico y el mecánico aparecieron inconscientes, en el suelo:

- ¡Pan comido! - exclamó Mitch, amontonando a las víctimas sobre el caparazón de su Torkoal -. ¡Vámonos!

_Mientras tanto …_

Amethyst acababa de hacer unas compras y buscaba a Ruby por las calles de la ciudad:

- Me pregunto si se habrán ido muy lejos - comentaba, algo preocupada -. No creo que ese viejo fuera nadie sospechoso …

Eevee olisqueaba, en busca del rastro de Ruby. Finalmente, enderezó las orejas y empezó a apuntar en una dirección:

- ¿Por ahí? - preguntó Amethyst -. ¡Venga, vamos!

Amethyst e Eevee empezaron a correr en esa dirección. Tras ver un cartel por donde pasaban, Amethyst se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- ¡Estamos yendo al astillero! - exclamó -. ¿Qué podría estar Ruby haciendo ahí?

_Un rato más tarde …_

Ruby despertó. Tanto él como el Director estaban maniatados con cuerdas, dentro de un sótano:

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Ruby, que no tenía ni idea -. ¡Zuzu!

Zuzu salió de su pokéball. Despertó al Director a base de una pistola de agua:

- ¡Oh, hijo! - exclamó el Director, mirando a Ruby -. ¡Menos mal que estamos bien!

- Yo no me alegraría tanto - murmuró Ruby -. ¿Dónde están el científico y el mecánico ese que estaban cocinando con nosotros?

Zuzu les hizo señas para que se asomaran a mirar a través de una rendija de la puerta. Lo hicieron y vieron a Mack agarrando al científico del cuello:

- ¡Ahí están! - susurró Ruby -. **Ese traje rojo … ¡Ese logo! ¡Los he visto antes!**.

Reconoció el traje rojo y negro:

- **Sí - pensó Ruby -. Esos son los tipos que nos encontramos en la isla esa. ¿No me han reconocido cuando me han capturado?**.

Ruby empezó a pensar, y recordó el estado en el que él mismo se había encontrado cuando se topó con aquella gente en la isla:

- **Tenía la cara manchada con jugo de baya - recordó Ruby -. Y, además, tenía puestas las gafas. No creo que me hayan reconocido. Pero si se dan cuenta … Y otra cosa, ¿por qué nos han secuestrado? ¿Y por qué a esos dos les están interrogando? No entiendo nada**.

- Ese hombre - dijo el Director, señalando al científico -, es el capitán Stern, el director del Museo Oceánico de la ciudad. Entonces, estamos … ¡en el astillero!

- ¿En el astillero? - preguntó Ruby.

El Director vio un ejemplar pasado del periódico y, con el pie, se lo lanzó a Ruby para que lo leyera:

- "Comienza la construcción del Santa Marea I" - leyó Ruby.

- El capitán Stern no es sólo el director del museo, también está al mando del equipo de investigación marina de Hoenn - explicó el Director -. ¡Él mismo ha diseñado el submarino! Y ese mecánico en realidad debe de ser su supervisor, Tuga. No le reconocía sin el casco …

- Así que esos tipos andaban detrás de esos dos - murmuró Ruby -. Nos han cogido a nosotros dos porque estábamos con ellos …

Ruby se dio cuenta de una cosa y miró al Director:

- ¿Y usted por qué no les reconoció cuando les invitó a cocinar pokécubos con nosotros? - le preguntó.

- Es que … estaba tan absorto con los pokécubos que no podía pensar en otra cosa - respondió el Director, para desesperación de Ruby.

Siguieron espiando a ver qué era lo que decían Mack y el científico:

- ¡Vamos, respóndeme! - exclamaba Mack, agarrando del cuello a Stern.

- Esto pinta feo - susurró el Director -. ¡Vamos, hijo, ha llegado tu hora de demostrar sus habilidades como entrenador!

- ¡No! - se negó Ruby, en redondo -. ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

- ¡A mí me dan miedo las batallas!

- ¡¿Estás intentando escurrir el bulto?

De repente, algo pareció golpear la puerta con violencia, dándoles un susto tanto a Ruby como al Director.


	75. 4ª saga RS: 075

Capítulo 75 - **¡Combate en el Santa Marea I! ¡Los peores recuerdos de Ruby y el Líder de Malvalona, Wattson!**

En realidad, Mack acababa de lanzar con furia a Stern contra la puerta:

- ¡Eres un cabezota! - exclamó Mack, enfadado -. Sólo quiero saber lo que nos falta. Dinos lo que necesitamos para completarlo.

Mack pulsó un botón y un submarino apareció de debajo del agua en una piscina que había ahí cerca.

- Capitán Stern - dijo Mack -, no tengo mucho tiempo. El Santa Marea I … Vinimos a "echarle un vistazo" mientras estabas fuera, y nos hemos dado cuenta de que aún no funciona. Por eso te hemos estado buscando. Hemos desperdiciado parte de nuestro precioso tiempo en eso. ¿No crees que lo mejor será dialogar?

Le tiró a Stern del pelo:

- Uh … - murmuró Stern.

- ¡Capitán! - gritó Tuga, sujeto por el Svellow de Marge -. ¡No diga nada!

- ¡Tú a callar! - ordenó Mack, enviando a su Slugma a atacarle.

- ¡Tuga! - gritó Stern.

- Jeje - rió Mack -. ¿Te duele ver a tu subordinado sufrir? Entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes …

- De acuerdo, hablaré - masculló Stern, bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Capitán! - exclamó Tuga, llevándose la mano al pie quemado.

- El submarino Marea I necesita otro componente - explicó Stern -. En realidad, ya está listo para ser usado, pero … para llegar a lo más profundo de Hoenn, la Cueva Ancestral, necesita esencialmente ese componente.

- Ya veo - comentó Mack -. ¿Y dónde está ese componente? ¿Vas a fabricarlo tú?

- No … yo no puedo - respondió Stern -. La Corporación Devon lo iba a fabricar para mí …

- ¡Ah, entonces esto va a ser pan comido! - exclamó Mack, sacando su pokégear para comunicarse con sus compañeros -. ¡Mitch! ¡Marge! ¡Podéis dejar de buscar! ¡El componente que buscamos lo tiene la Corporación Devon! … Sí, podéis volver. Yo me encargaré del resto.

- Ya te lo he contado todo - dijo Stern -. ¡Suelta a Tuga!

- Calla - ordenó Mack -. Vosotros no tenéis vela en este entierro. ¡Yo soy quien está al mando aquí! ¡Ven …!

Agarró a Stern del cuello y le levantó del suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ruby y el Director salieron rodando:

- ¡Vosotros dos! - exclamó Mack -. ¡Habéis estado espiando! ¡Tendré que librarme de vosotros!

Su Slugma empezó a perseguir a Ruby que, a pesar de estar maniatado todavía, salió corriendo de ahí:

- ¡Socorro! - gritaba -. ¡Yo no sé nada de esto! ¡No tengo nada que ver! ¡Siento haberme involucrado! ¡Direc, lo dejo todo en sus manos!

- Qué chico más insensible - comentó el Director, mientras observaba a Ruby escapar.

A Ruby no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meterse dentro del Santa Marea, para sorpresa tanto de Stern como de Mack. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió a Mack fue el hecho de que su Slugma fue tras Ruby sin ordenárselo:

- ¡Slugma! - exclamó Mack -. **Qué raro, se está moviendo sin que yo se lo ordene …**. ¡Vuelve aquí!

Mack fue tras Slugma y se metió dentro del submarino. Entonces, la puerta de entrada del submarino se cerró:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Stern -. ¡El cierre de seguridad se ha roto! ¡El Santa Marea se va a …!

A Stern y a Tuga no les quedó más remedio que ver cómo el submarino se hundía en el agua con Ruby, Mack y sus pokémons dentro.

_En ese momento …_

Amethyst e Eevee llegaron al muelle y se pararon a coger aliento. Entonces, avistaron al Director, Stern y Tuga:

- ¡Usted! - exclamó Amethyst, avanzando corriendo hacia el Director -. ¡¿Dónde está Ruby?

Amethyst se plantó ante el Director, furiosa, haciéndole estremecerse. Eevee gruñía:

- ¡¿Qué le ha hecho a Ruby? - preguntó Amethyst -. ¡Responda!

- Tra … ¡tranquila, muchacha! - titubeó el Director -. Ruby … está dentro del submarino que acaba de hundirse …

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Amethyst.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Stern, sin saber ya de quién fiarse.

- ¡Soy una amiga de Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Suerte que pasé por el Centro Pokémon y me traje a Puffy conmigo! ¡Puffy!

Amethyst hizo aparecer a su Jigglypuff, que se infló hasta flotar en el aire. Su entrenadora se subió sobre ella:

- El pobre Tai aún es demasiado pequeño para obligarle a llevarme durante mucho tiempo - comentó Amethyst, ya en el aire.

- ¡Espera, chica! - exclamó Stern -. ¿Qué vas a hacer … ¡montada sobre un Jigglypuff?

- ¡Ir en busca de Ruby, por supuesto! - respondió Amethyst -. ¡Puffy ya ha pasado por mucho!

Dicho esto, Amethyst se marchó de allí.

_Más tarde …_

Ruby, aún atado, junto con Zuzu, esperaba a Mack en la última cabina del submarino:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Mack, señalando al muchacho amenazadoramente -. Parecía que estabas huyendo … ¡pero en realidad, nos estabas conduciendo hasta aquí para alejarnos de los demás!

Ruby no dijo nada. Mack le mostró un trozo de pokécubo:

- ¡Una porción de pokécubo! - exclamó Mack, furioso -. ¡Y resulta ser del sabor que más le gusta a mi Slugma! ¡Lo dejaste caer sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por eso mi Slugma te siguió!

- Se me debió de caer - dijo Ruby, como si no entendiera nada -. Pues mira, no me di ni cuenta …

- ¡Corta el rollo! - exclamó Mack -. ¡¿Cómo supiste las características de mi Slugma?

Ruby intercambió una rápida mirada con Zuzu y, acto seguido, los dos miraron a Mack y su Slugma con una fiera expresión:

- ¿Quién … eres tú? - preguntó Mack, mosqueado.

Slugma atacó a Zuzu, pero no le hizo gran daño con sus ataques de fuego ya que Zuzu era de tipo agua. Ruby no abandonaba su expresión seria y decidida. Mack le miró y sonrió:

- Sabía que serías un oponente fuerte - le dijo -. Pero … ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ocultar tus habilidades?

Ruby no respondió.

- Bueno - dijo Mack -, da igual. ¡Cómete esto!

Slugma atacó a Ruby y a Zuzu con unas llamas especiales, rompiendo varias cristales … o al menos, eso fue lo que le pareció ver a Ruby. El muchacho se sintió derretir dentro de la sofocante nube de calor:

- ¿Te parece suficiente este calor? - preguntó Mack -. ¿O todavía quieres más?

Ruby le miró a la cara, y se quedó incrédulo al comprobar que el rostro de Mack se deformaba y se distorsionaba:

- Ah … y eso no es todo - decía Mack, malignamente -. Mis llamas invadirán tu mente y te mostrarán ilusiones … ¡devorarán tu conciencia!

Ruby no se estaba moviendo del sitio, pero en su mente creía estar viviendo una persecución. Una llamarada con forma de demonio le perseguía hasta cortarle por la mitad:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Ruby.

- Así que mis ilusiones ya se han apoderado de ti - dijo Mack -. No por nada soy conocido como "la sombra del fuego".

_Mientras tanto …_

El Director del CFP, Stern y Tuga se habían quedado sin saber qué hacer:

- Siento que os hayáis visto envueltos en esto - le dijo Stern al Director.

- No se preocupe por eso - dijo el Director -. El que me preocupa es Ruby. Me pregunto si su amiga podrá salvarle …

Tuga tecleaba como loco sentado frente a un monitor:

- ¡Nada! - gritó, dándole un puñetazo al teclado -. ¡No hay nada que puedo hacer para traer del vuelta el submarino!

- ¿Qué querrá esa gente del submarino Marea I? - preguntó Stern.

- ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! - exclamó el Director -. ¿No decíais que hacía falta un componente especial para el submarino? ¡Esos tipejos no lo tienen! ¡Lo único de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es de que Devon no termine de fabricar el componente!

- Erm … - titubeó Tuga.

- Imposible - dijo Stern -. El componente fue terminado hace unos días.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el Presidente.

- Se supone que el Presidente Stone iba a entregárnoslo hace unos días, pero leímos en la prensa que fue atacado por un pokémon salvaje - explicó Stern -. Ahora, el señor Stone se encuentra en el hospital, herido e incapacitado, y nadie sabe nada del componente.

_En ese instante …_

Ruby seguía en el mundo de ilusiones. Se podía ver a sí mismo, de pequeño, con su padre y su Slaking:

- **¡Papá!** - pensó Ruby.

- ¡Papá, papá! - exclamaba Ruby, de pequeño -. ¡Enséñame a pelear! ¡Quiero volverme más fuerte, papá!

Pero Norman parecía inalcanzable. El pequeño Ruby estalló en pedazos como si fuera de cristal. Ruby se quedó tan impresionado al ver eso que se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo:

- Jeje - rió Mack, acercándose a él -. ¿Tanto te ha dolido? Mmh, me pregunto qué habrás visto … Mis ataques ilusorios te muestran tus peores pesadillas …

Pero dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que Ruby no estaba inconsciente, sólo mantenía la cabeza gacha:

- ¿Ah, sí? - le preguntó a Mack -. Pues entonces, hoy NO estás de suerte.

Mack no daba crédito:

- Tienes razón, he visto lo peor que podría haber visto - dijo Ruby -. ¡PERO NO TIENES NI IDEA DE QUE ESE TIPO DE COSAS ES LO QUE ME DA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR LUCHANDO! ¡Zuzu!

Zuzu se espabiló y se lanzó a por Mack:

- ¡Terremoto! - ordenó Ruby.

Zuzu comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas el submarino, haciéndolo revolverse en las profundidades del mar.

- ¡¿Qué estás intentando? - gritó Mack -. ¡¿Hundir el barco?

Se equivocaba. Aquel ataque le permitió a Ruby deslizarse rodando a toda velocidad por el suelo del submarino hasta caer dentro de una cápsula:

- ¡Una vez más, Zuzu! - ordenaba Ruby.

Tan pronto se hubo encontrado dentro de la cápsula, Ruby le ordenó a Zuzu que volviera a su pokéball y éste volvió solo:

- ¿Una cápsula de escape? - preguntó Mack, dándose cuenta de todos los planes.

No pudo hacer nada. La compuerta empezó a bajarse:

- ¡Por cierto! - exclamó Ruby, mientras la compuerta se bajaba -. Me preguntaste antes cómo pude adivinar la naturaleza de tu Slugma, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué no eres capaz de imaginarte cómo lo supe?

Mack no dijo nada. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, y no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Ruby:

- ¿No sabes observar un pokémon? - le preguntó Ruby -. Cuando los miras lo suficientemente cerca, eres capaz de averiguar su naturaleza y, por lo tanto, de saber su actitud, y lo que le gusta.

La compuerta se terminó de cerrar:

- Si observas a un pokémon con detenimiento - resumió Ruby -, podrás descubrir su naturaleza.

La cápsula de escape salió disparada del submarino:

- Es algo - murmuró Ruby -, que papá me enseñó.

Mack contactó con su líder:

- Jefe - dijo -. Sí, el submarino Santa Marea I ya está en nuestras manos. Bueno, aún falta un componente … ¡Ese que ha fabricado la Corporación Devon! En cuanto lo instalemos … ¡podemos viajar a la Cueva Ancestral!

_Aquella misma tarde …_

Sapphire, Toro y Rono andaban por la ruta 110:

- Genial - gruñó Sapphire -, ¿y ahora qué? No tenemos ni idea de hacia dónde puede haber ido Steven … Ya hemos viajado bastante … y aún no tenemos noticia de él.

Sapphire miró a sus pokémons:

- Bueno, no queda más remedio que esperar a que nos lo encontremos por casualidad - dijo Sapphire -. Mientras tanto, ¡continuemos nuestro viaje! ¡Aún hay muchos líderes a los que retar!

Sapphire se quedó mirando al cartel de entrada a la nueva ciudad:

- Ciudad Malvalona - leyó Sapphire -. ¿Dónde estará el gimnasio?

Siguió caminando por las afueras de la ciudad, cuando pisó una zona de césped que no era como las demás:

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó Sapphire, agachándose a olisquear -. Esta zona no huele como las demás … qué raro.

Sapphire siguió olisqueando hasta que se animó a darle un fuerte puñetazo. Para su sorpresa, una zona de hierba se levantó y ella cayó por un agujero que había en el suelo. Tuve suerte de quedarse colgando del borde del agujero:

- ¡Uah! - chilló Sapphire -. ¡¿Qué sitio es este?

No podía ver nada. Lo único que había era oscuridad:

- ¡Tanto negro me da mal rollo! - se quejó Sapphire, subiendo de nuevo a la superficie.

De un salto, Sapphire cayó de nuevo en la hierba y el agujero fue tapado:

- ¡Auh! - se quejó Sapphire, llevándose la mano al trasero -. ¡Odio caer de culo!

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, se vio rodeada de un número de robots que se iba incrementando más y más y que le lanzaba bolas sin parar:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Sapphire, golpeando las bolas al aire -. ¡¿Pero qué es esto?

Llegó un momento en el que no pudo esquivar todas las bolas y tuvo que empezar a huir. Sapphire gritaba como loca hasta que pasó junto a un árbol que resultó ser otro robot gigante que la agarró:

- ¡Uaah! - gritó Sapphire.

El robot con forma de árbol también atrapó a Toro y a Rono y les agitó en el aire junto a su entrenadora. Les pasaron por una cinta transportadora metidos dentro de un vagón de madera hasta llegar frente a dos extraños hombres:

- ¡Juajaja! - rió uno de ellos -. ¡Lo conseguimos, Chico Truco!

- ¡Ese Donphan ya nunca más será una molestia! - exclamó el otro.

Pero se le quedaron mirando a Sapphire:

- ¡¿Cómo habéis podido confundirme con un pokémon? - gritó Sapphire, furiosa.

Uno de los hombres, el que se había reído, era bastante mayor, medio calvo, con el poco pelo que tenía y la barba canosos, bajito y rechoncho. El otro hombre era aún más bajo y llevaba unas estrafalarias gafas, y volaba montado en un extraño artilugio. No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada porque el auténtico Donphan apareció, llevándose por delante todos los artilugios y robots, corriendo enfurecido.

- ¡Oops, lo siento! - se disculpó el hombre mayor -. ¡Lo sentimos!

- ¡Nosotros sólo queríamos capturar a ese problemático Donphan! - exclamó el otro hombre.

- ¡Yo soy Wattson! - se presentó el hombre mayor -. ¡Y este es el Chico Truco, conocido por los robots que construye! ¡Es muy famoso aquí, en Ciudad Malvalona!

- Ay … - suspiró Sapphire, sentándose en la hierba -. ¡Este sitio es una locura! ¡Casi me caigo por un agujero negro y, encima, dos tipos raros me confunden por un pokémon y casi me matan!

Tanto Wattson como Chico Truco dieron un respingo al escuchar aquello:

- ¿Caíste por un agujero negro? - preguntó Chico Truco.

- ¿Por qué os sorprendéis? - preguntó Sapphire -. ¿No era otra de vuestras trampas?

- ¡Para nada! - negó Chico Truco -. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Watt?

- ¡Creo que lo mismo que tú, Chico Truco! - respondió Wattson -. ¡Lo que esta moza debe de haber visto es la entrada a la ciudad que construyeron nuestros ancestros! ¡La ciudad fantasma bajo tierra! ¡Nueva Malvalona!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Sapphire.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡Es fantasma y está bajo tierra! ¡Muajajaja!

Wattson y Chico Truco empezaron a partirse de risa, pero Sapphire no lo pilló:

- Bien, pues - dijo Wattson, girándose hacia Sapphire -, ¿podrías llevarnos hacia la entrada de la ciudad, moza?

Sapphire se agachó y empezó a olisquear:

- Creo que fue por aquí … - murmuró.

- ¡Toda nuestra vida buscándola …! - exclamaba Chico Truco.

Finalmente, Sapphire dio con el lugar exacto y le dio otro potente puñetazo, abriendo de nuevo la entrada. Wattson y Chico Truco se quedaron boquiabiertos:

- Una cosa - dijo Sapphire -, ¿qué es exactamente esa nueva ciudad?

- Pues verás, es … - comenzó a decir Wattson.

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que vio a todo un batallón de decenas de niños dirigirse corriendo hacia él:

- ¡Wattson! - gritaban -. ¡Te desafiamos! ¡Prepárate a luchar!

Los niños iban sacando a sus pokémons, la mayoría de los cuales eran aún formas básicas. Wattson sacó a sus pokémons de tipo eléctrico y les derrotó a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:

- ¡Jo! - se quejó un niño -. ¡El abuelo Wattson es tan fuerte …!

- ¡Es un Líder de Gimnasio! - exclamó otro niño -. ¡No puede ser muy fácil!

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Sapphire, girándose hacia Wattson -. ¡¿Eres Líder de Gimnasio?

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió Wattson -. ¡No puedes superar un gimnasio plagado de liderazgo! ¡Uajuajaja!

Dicho esto, Wattson empezó a repartir medallas entre todos los niños:

- ¡Lo habéis hecho muy bien, niños! - exclamó -. ¡Como premio a vuestro esfuerzo, os entrego la Medalla Dinamo!

Los niños se alegraron mucho más y se marcharon de allí:

- ¡Espera un momento! - gritó Sapphire, furiosa -. ¡¿Eso fue un combate de gimnasio?

- Pues sí - respondió Wattson -. Por eso les estaba dando medallas. ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¡Mi lema es "cuando sea, donde sea"! ¡Da igual dónde me encuentre, yo siempre aceptaré un desafío!

- ¡Pero perdieron! - protestó Sapphire -. ¿Por qué aún así les diste la medalla?

- Verás - dijo Wattson -, la Asociación Pokémon nos permite entregarles las medallas a aquellos entrenadores cuyas cualidades nos impresionen. ¡Y a mí me fascina el entusiasmo de esos niños!

Sapphire se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Fue entonces cuando Wattson se fijó en las dos medallas que Sapphire lucía en su riñonera:

- ¡Oh, así que estás coleccionando medallas! - exclamó -. ¡Bien, pues aquí tienes la recompensa por habernos traído a la entrada de Nueva Malvalona! ¡La Medalla Dinamo!

Para incredulidad de Sapphire, Wattson le puso la medalla delante de las narices. Enfadada, Sapphire le dio un manotazo:

- ¡¿Estás bromeando? - gritó -. ¡Yo he comenzado este viaje para entrenarme! ¡Los combates de gimnasio son muy importantes para mí! ¡No puedo aceptar una medalla sin haber peleado!

- Qué seria es - comentó Wattson.

- ¿A dónde fue a parar la medalla? - preguntó Chico Truco.

Tuvieron tanta suerte que la medalla había salido disparada hasta golpear al Donphan salvaje, que se revolvió furioso contra ellos y empezó a perseguirles. Al final, los cuatro cayeron por el agujero.

Cuando Sapphire despertó, estaba junto a Donphan y Chico Truco. Tanto uno como otro estaban atontados. No había rastro de Wattson:

- Ay … - murmuró Sapphire.

Chico Truco se despertó al mismo tiempo que el Donphan. Nada más verle, Chico Truco desplegó dos piernas de su vehículo flotante y se lanzó a atacar a Donphan:

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - gritó Sapphire, que era incapaz de ver cómo se maltrataba a un pokémon.

- ¡Bueno - exclamó Chico Truco -, por fin hemos llegado a Nueva Malvalona!

Sacó una linterna gigante de su vehículo y encendió la luz. Se encontraron en medio de una extraña ciudad subterránea de aspecto futurista.

- ¡Lo conseguimos, Watt! - exclamó Chico Truco -. Mmh … ¿Wattson? ¿Dónde estás, Wattson?

- ¡Tienes que contarme más cosas sobre esta ciudad! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Así podremos encontrar al tío Wattson!

- Bueno, bueno - titubeó Chico Truco -, tal como dice la leyenda, este lugar es llamado Nueva Malvalona. Cuenta la leyenda que fue construida por nuestros antecesoras, pero nunca se había podido descubrir su entrada … hasta hoy. No es segura la intención con la que se construyó esta ciudad, pero existen ciertas hipótesis.

- ¿Y cuáles son? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Ya te habrás dado cuenta - dijo Chico Truco -, de que esta ciudad es, no sólo muy grande, sino que además tiene un gran número de habitantes, especialmente jóvenes y niños. En realidad, eso es un problema, ya que hay tantos niños que los parques se saturan y los niños no pueden disfrutar de los juegos. Hemos estado pensando que, a lo mejor, nuestros antecesores lo vieron venir y quisieron construir esta ciudad para que los niños tuvieran más espacio para jugar. A Watt y a mí nos encantan los niños, por lo que esa idea está genial.

Sapphire sonrió al escuchar eso:

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó -. Así que estabais haciendo todo eso por el bien de los niños. Entonces … ¡os ayudaré! ¡Pero a cambio quiero una auténtica batalla de gimnasio!

Sapphire empezó a gritarle al aire, con la esperanza de que Wattson le escuchara:

- ¡¿Me has oído? - gritó -. ¡¿Estás de acuerdo, tío Wattson?

La voz de Wattson se escuchó a través de la oscuridad de la ciudad:

- ¡Acepto tu proposición! - exclamó -. ¡Ahora … ¿podríais venir, por favor?

Ignorando el hecho de que la voz de Wattson sonaba sospechosamente apurada, Sapphire y Chico Truco echaron a correr hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz, cuando por el camino se encontraron con dos de los pokémons de Wattson:

- ¡Electrike y Magnemite! - exclamó Chico Truco, extrañado.

Tanto el pequeño perro eléctrico como los imanes flotantes parecían exhaustos y cansados. Los dos Magnemites cayeron al suelo, incapaces de volar más:

- ¿Qué ha podido pasar? - preguntó Chico Truco, extrañado.

Sapphire leyó los datos de Magnemite en la pokédex:

- ¡Se ha quedado sin energía, por eso no puede volar! - exclamó.

- Pero … - titubeó Chico Truco -, ¿qué puede haber absorbido su energía hasta el punto de dejarle "vacío"?

- ¡Socorro! - se oyó gritar a Wattson -. ¡Esta cosa sigue robando energía!

- ¡Electrike - exclamó Sapphire -, llévanos hasta Wattson!

Sapphire y Chico Truco corrieron tras Electrike hasta llegar junto a Wattson, que había sido atrapado por un generador gigante junto Voltorb y Electrode:

- ¡El generador de energía se ha vuelto loco! - gritó Wattson.

Utilizando la energía de los pokémons de Wattson, el generador atacó a Sapphire y a sus pokémons con rayos de electricidad.

- ¡Son ataques eléctricos! - exclamó Chico Truco -. ¡Si ni siquiera Electrike ha podido vencer, no hay nada que hacer!

El generador empezó a perseguir a Sapphire, sus pokémons y Chico Truco con la ayuda de unas piernas que desplegó:

- ¡Aah! - gritaba Sapphire, tambaleándose -. ¡¿Y por qué no podemos correr bien? ¡Parece como si estuviéramos mareados …!

- ¡Es un campo magnético! - exclamó Chico Truco, mirando al suelo -. ¡Todo está siendo producido por ese generador!

Sapphire se dio cuenta de algo extraño en los movimientos del Donphan salvaje, que todavía seguía entre ellos:

- ¡Puedes sentir los cambios en el campo magnético, ¿verdad? - exclamó la muchacha, leyendo los datos de Donphan en la pokédex -. ¡Por eso no paraba de correr como loco antes! ¡Lo único que quería era avisarnos!

- ¡Pues ahora estamos metidos en un gran problema! - exclamó Chico Truco -. ¡No sólo no podemos tenernos sobre nosotros mismos, sino que además esos ataques eléctricos son escalofriantes!

- ¡No podemos rendirnos! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡Tenemos que salvar al tío Wattson!

Pero, por más que lo intentaban, el generador no les dejaba acercarse.

- Lo siento, Chico Truco - murmuró Wattson.

- ¡Puede que no tengamos la fuerza para derrotar a ese generador - exclamó Chico Truco, tecleando en un ordenador de su robot -, pero podemos descubrir su secreto! ¡La fuente de energía de sus ataques!

Chico Truco tecleó como loco. Tenía que descubrir el secreto del generador gigante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Wattson … o para ellos mismos.


	76. 4ª saga RS: 076

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - exclamó Chico Truco -. ¡Ese generador tiene dos funciones: absorber y liberar!

- "Absorber y liberar" … - murmuró Sapphire.

- Chico Truco … - murmuró Wattson -, tienes razón. Puede que la energía de mis pokémons eléctricos atrajera la atención del generador.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó Sapphire, de repente -. ¡Si se pasa todo el rato "absorbiendo y liberando", entonces nuestra oportunidad perfecta para atacarle es cuando esté absorbiendo!

Chico Truco y Sapphire miraron al generador, que en ese preciso instante estaba absorbiendo energía:

- Aún así - masculló Chico Truco -, ¿cómo vamos a atacarle? ¡Es imposible!

- No - negó Sapphire -. ¡Hay una manera!

Capítulo 76 - **¡Las aventuras de Sapphire en Nueva Malvalona! ¡Ruby aparece en televisión y pesca un extraño pokémon!**

- ¡Tío Wattson, te tomo prestado a Electrike por un momento! - exclamó Sapphire, echando a correr hacia el generador -. ¡Donphan, ven tú también! ¡A la carga!

El generador atacó automáticamente a Electrike, que supo contrarrestar el ataque. Donphan pudo seguir girando y se lanzó a por el generador, chocando brutalmente contra él:

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Sapphire, agarrando a Wattson y poniéndole a salvo.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Chico Truco -. ¡Electrike es conocido por sus ataques eléctricos conductores! ¡Por eso el generador sólo le ha atacado a él! ¡Por eso, Donphan ha sido capaz de alcanzar el generador! ¡Era un ataque combinado!

El generador perdió su energía de golpe tras el potente ataque de Donphan.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamó Sapphire, dándole unos toquecitos amistosos al pokémon -. ¿Qué mejor que un pokémon de tipo tierra contra ataques eléctricos?

Chico Truco se acercó al generador, que se había quedado haciendo ruidos raros:

- ¿Quién habrá sido el gracioso que ha construido este generador? - preguntó.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver una nota escrita a mano, pegada a la parte trasera del generador:

- ¡Anda, pero si alguien nos ha dejado una nota! - exclamó Chico Truco -. "¡Yo soy el que ha construido esta máquina! Queridos nietos y bisnietos, si encontráis este lugar, pulsad el botón rojo y disfrutad! ¡Jajaja! Por Konkonsai, el gran genio de los robots". Ah … no me digas que el creador de esta generador … y de esta ciudad es …

- ¡¿Tu abuelo? - gritó Wattson, señalando a Chico Truco.

Chico Truco pulsó el botón rojo del generador, que acto seguido emitió una luz gigantesca que iluminó la ciudad entera. Nueva Malvalona mostró su verdadero aspecto bajo la luz artificial:

- ¡Pero si es un parque de atracciones gigante! - exclamó Wattson.

_Un par de días después …_

Cuando Nueva Malvalona estuvo preparada, todos los niños de Ciudad Malvalona acudieron como locos al parque de atracciones gigante, acompañados por Wattson y Chico Truco. Los niños de la ciudad estaban encantados con la ciudad subterránea, y tenían espacio de sobra para jugar:

- ¡Mi bisabuelo no podría haber tenido una idea mejor! - exclamaba Chico Truco, satisfecho.

- ¡Sí, deberíamos darle las gracias por esto! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡Jajaja!

- ¡Ya nunca más nos tendremos que preocupar por el espacio de juego para los niños! - exclamó Chico Truco.

- ¡Y todo gracias a tu ayuda, querida Sapphire! - exclamó Wattson.

- ¡No ha sido nada! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Además, gracias a todo esto, he conseguido un nuevo compañero en mi equipo!

Sapphire se volvió hacia Donphan:

- ¿Verdad, Dono? - le preguntó.

Su nuevo Donphan le había ayudado a derrotar a Wattson en su batalla de gimnasio, por lo que Sapphire ya poseía su tercera medalla.

- ¡Genial - exclamó Sapphire, montándose sobre Dono -, es hora de seguir nuestra aventura!

Quedaban cincuenta y siete días para el final de la apuesta.

_En ese momento …_

Zuzu fue el primero en despertar. Él y Ruby habían estado flotando en el mar durante aquellos últimos días, sin rumbo fijo. Zarandeó a Ruby, que también despertó:

- Ay … - murmuró -. ¿Cuánto habremos viajado?

Probó a asomar la cabeza fuera de la cápsula. Una nueva ciudad se levantaba sobre ellos:

- ¿Estamos en la ruta 118? - preguntó Ruby, mirando su pokénav -. ¡Jo, qué lejos estamos! Al menos, espero que el Director del CFP, el capitán Stern y Tuga estén bien.

Pasaron al lado de la terraza de un restaurante (aún vacío pues no era la hora de comer), y vieron que en la televisión estaban hablando del incidente ocurrido en Ciudad Portual:

- ¡Unos intrusos desconocidos robaron el submarino Santa Marea I, recientemente construido por el capitán Stern! - exclamaba Maryann, que aparecía en la pantalla junto a Stern, Tuga y el mismo Director -. ¡Según el testimonio del capitán Stern, los ladrones estaban vestidos con capas rojas! ¡Además, a parte del Capitán y su ayudante, Tuga, otros dos civiles fueron capturados! ¡Uno de ellos, un muchacho de unos once años, fue secuestrado por los ladrones! ¡Las cámaras de seguridad captaron estas imágenes …!

Y el mundo de Ruby se terminó nada más verse a sí mismo en la pantalla del televisor, huyendo de Mack y su Slugma, aún maniatado:

- **¡Oh, no! - pensó Ruby -. ¡Ahora, papá sabrá por dónde buscarme!**.

Vio al Director del CFP en la televisión, preocupado por él y diciendo a gritos que esperaba que se encontrase bien:

- **Director - pensó Ruby, emocionado -, eres la única persona que me entiende de verdad. No te fallaré. ¡Volveremos a encontrarnos cuando haya ganado todos los concursos de Hoenn!**.

_Mientras tanto …_

La madre de Ruby estaba viendo las noticias, aunque sin soltar una fotografía en la que aparecía Ruby abrazado con sus pokémons:

- **Ruby … - pensaba la mujer -, ¿cuándo volverás y podremos vivir como una familia? Te echo tanto de menos …**.

Fue entonces cuando vio las imágenes de Ruby en la televisión, huyendo y maniatado. La madre de Ruby se desmayó.

_Entonces …_

- Bueno - decía Ruby -, podremos viajar en esta cápsula de escape hasta que nos encontremos en una ciudad decente. Aunque … ¿me pregunto qué habrá sido de …?

De repente, algo frenó el avance de la cápsula. Se había enrollado con un hilo de pescar:

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡UAAAAHH! ¡Pequeño niñato, ¿cómo te has atrevido a arruinar mi red de pesca?

- ¡Ah, pero si es el amigo del que te estaba hablando! ¡Ruby!

Ruby descubrió a un hombre sentado sobre unas rocas, furioso, ya que su caña de pescar y sus redes se habían echado a perder. Era bastante esmirriado aunque estaba en buena forma. Iba únicamente vestido con una bañador corto, un gorro de natación y unas gafas de buceo:

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby.

Amethyst estaba con él. Pero primero, Ruby tenía que hacer algo con el furioso hombre:

- Yo, erm … lo siento - murmuró Ruby, saltando a tierra.

- ¡Eso no es suficiente! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Para compensar tu grave falta, pescarás conmigo!

- Pero, tengo prisa … - murmuró Ruby, apabullado.

- ¡Ahora no intentes escurrir el bulto! - gritó el hombre -. ¡Acabas de arruinar una red de pescar que estuve preparando durante horas!

- Bueno, vale - titubeó Ruby -, vale …

- Así me gusta - dijo el hombre -. ¡Buen chico!

- Amethyst, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ruby -. ¿Conoces a este tío?

- Estuve siguiendo la trayectoria de la cápsula durante estos últimos días, pero no había manera de sacarte de ella - respondió Amethyst -. Así que me imaginé más o menos en qué costa acabarías y me decidí a esperarte aquí.

Amethyst se sentó junto al hombre, que había comenzado a desenrollar el hilo de la red de pesca:

- Es un viejo conocido - explicó Amethyst -. Nos encontramos en Ciudad Carmín, hace unos dos años. Se hace llamar el Nadador.

- ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es sujetar la caña! - exclamó el Nadador, dándole a Ruby una caña de pescar -. ¡Si pica algo, tira!

Así pues, mientras el Nadador y Amethyst desenrollaban el hilo, Ruby esperaba a que picase algo. Y picó:

- **¡Bien!** - pensó Ruby, tirando.

En sus manos encontró un pokémon pez, hembra, con el cuerpo de color amarillo con manchas marrones y gruesos labios:

- ¡Yuck! - exclamó Ruby, asqueado -. **¡Qué feo! ¡Voy a potar! No creo que "esto" sea lo que el Nadador anda buscando, así que …**.

Ruby devolvió el pez al agua:

- Ah, gracias por la ayuda, chico - decía el Nadador -, de verdad. Llevo aquí diez días esperando y aún no he pescado lo que quería.

- ¿Tanto? - preguntó Amethyst, sorprendida -. Sí que debe de ser un pokémon raro …

Ruby volvió a pescar algo. Se trataba del mismo pez de antes:

- **¡¿Tú otra vez? - pensó Ruby, aterrorizado -. ¡Adiós!**.

Y lo volvió a soltar. Eevee se dio cuenta de que ahí había algo y se giró hacia Ruby, sentándose a observarle:

- Exacto - dijo el Nadador -. Debo capturarlo.

Ruby volvió a pescar el pez de antes:

- **¡¿Otra vez?** - pensó Ruby, espantado.

Volvió a echarle al agua:

- En cuanto le pillas el tranquillo a la técnica de pesca - decía el Nadador -, puedes pescar cualquier cosa.

- ¡Ya está casi arreglada! - exclamó Amethyst, deshaciendo los últimos nudos.

Ruby volvió a pescar el mismo pez:

- **¡Maldito pez! - pensó Ruby, harto -. ¡Para ya!**.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, el pez al que estoy buscando puede resultar un poco feo - dijo el Nadador, rebuscando en su mochila -, ¡pero es increíblemente raro e inusual! ¡Se llama Feebas y es así!

Le mostró a Ruby la foto de un pokémon idéntico al que estaba sujetando entre sus manos:

- Ah … - murmuró Amethyst.

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Aah! - gritó el Nadador -. ¡Es ese pez! ¡No le dejes escapar!

Ruby se dio un susto tan grande que no sólo Feebas se le escapó de las manos, sino que también su pokénav cayó al agua.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntaba el Nadador -. ¡¿Dónde lo pescaste?

- Erm … - murmuró Ruby -. Creo que fue ahí … ¿O aquí? Jo, no me acuerdo.

- ¡Idiota! - exclamó el Nadador.

- Lo siento … - murmuró Ruby.

El Nadador se sentó al borde de las rocas, deprimido. Amethyst se sentó junto a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro:

- Bah, déjalo - murmuró el Nadador -. No es culpa tuya. ¡Pero pensar que lo tuvimos entre nuestras manos …!

- Yo creo que era bastante mono - dijo Amethyst, de repente.

- ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la belleza, Amethyst? - preguntó Ruby -. ¿Está atrofiado, o algo así?

- Eres tú, Ruby, que no sabes mirar - masculló Amethyst.

Antes de que Ruby pudiera protestar, el Nadador se giró hacia él:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó.

- Verás - dijo Ruby -, es que mi objetivo es ganar todos los concursos de Hoenn, por eso no me imaginaba que estarías buscando a un pokémon tan … tan … feo.

- ¿Concursos? - preguntó el Nadador.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Ruby, sacando a Zuzu, Coco y Nana.

- Vaya - comentó el Nadador, quedándose mirando los pokémons del muchacho -, tus pokémons emiten bastantes destellos, se nota que cuidas muy bien de su aspecto. Y tú eres un muchacho bastante bien presentado … Jaja. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho ese Feebas, pero como es un pokémon muy raro, está muy valorado en el mercado. Por un Feebas bien criado, cualquier cuidador de pokémons te puede entregar una gran suma de dinero.

Amethyst se quedó boquiabierta, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque Ruby ya le estaba enseñando una foto al Nadador:

- ¡Yo también quiero encontrar a un pokémon de tipo agua! - exclamó -. ¡Es tan hermoso …! ¿Lo ves? Si se me escapara, me jorobaría tanto como a ti. ¡Así que te voy a ayudar a atraparlo otra vez!

- Ruby - dijo Amethyst, poniéndole una mano en el hombro -, me alegro de que ya no seas tan egoísta, pero … ¡Nadador! ¿No sabía que fueras así? ¡¿Buscando un pokémon por dinero?

- Ya sabes, Amethyst - dijo el Nadador, arrascándose la cabeza -, la vida hoy en día es muy dura …

- ¡Pero esa no es excusa para atrapar un pokémon por dinero! - protestó la chica.

Amethyst se sentó dándoles la espalda a ambos:

- Pues yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con esto - murmuró -. ¡Pescad vosotros!

_Mientras tanto …_

Hoenn TV andaba investigando por el astillero de Ciudad Portual, con Maryann y su cámara a la cabeza.

- ¡Capitán Stern! - exclamó Maryann, corriendo hacia el científico en cuanto le avistó -. ¡Soy Maryann, reportera de Hoenn TV!

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Stern, girándose.

- ¡Tenemos que contarle algo! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Rápido, venga con nosotros!

Stern estaba extrañado de que fueran los periodistas los que iban a contarle cosas a él, pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por Maryann y su cámara, hasta ocultarse en el interior del astillero:

- Perdone las molestias - dijo Maryann -, pero … Ustedes estaban esperando a recibir un componente del submarino Marea I de parte de la Corporación Devon, ¿me equivoco?

- ¡¿Cómo lo saben? - preguntó Stern.

- El Presidente fue atacado y el componente desapareció - dijo Maryann -, en las noticias lo comunicamos como un pokémon salvaje que le había atacado furioso.

- Eh … sí - dijo Stern.

- ¡Bien, pues eso era mentira! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡La verdad es que el Presidente fue atacado por una banda de criminales! ¡Nosotros estábamos allí cuando ocurrió todo!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Stern.

- ¿Me disculpáis si irrumpo en vuestro pequeño secreto?

Maryann, su cámara y Stern dieron un respingo al escuchar la firme voz que salió de detrás de unas cajas:

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntaron Maryann y Stern.

Se trataba de Norman y su Vigoroth:

- ¡Es Norman! - exclamó Maryann, asomándose a ver -. ¡El Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia! Soy Maryann, la reportera de Hoenn TV que le entrevistó hace un mes, ¿recuerda? **¡Genial! - pensó Maryann, mientras esperaba una respuesta de Norman -. Ahora que el poderoso Norman está interesado en este incidente, ¡nos podrá echar una mano! ¡Ayudará mucho más incluso que la policía!**.

Al ver que Norman no respondía, Maryann se acercó a él:

- ¡Le contaré todo lo que sabemos! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡El Presidente de Devon fue asaltado cerca del Bosque Petalia, y el componente del Santa Marea I fue robado!

Maryann le mostró a Norman la pokéball con Castform dentro:

- ¡Este Castform estaba con el Presidente cuando ocurrió todo, y …! ¡Ay!

Norman apartó a Maryann de un empujón:

- ¡Eso no es lo que me interesa! - gritó.

Norman se quitó la camiseta y se dispuso a lanzarse al agua, justo por donde el submarino se había sumergido hacía unos días:

- ¡Espere! - suplicó Maryann.

Norman se lanzó, pero volvió a la superficie a los pocos segundos. En la mano llevaba agarrado algo que había encontrado en el fondo del mar:

- ¡Me lo imaginaba! - exclamó Norman.

Sin hacer caso de nadie, se acercó a unos ordenadores y a los monitores que controlaban las grúas y el submarino antes de que desapareciera:

- ¡No puede tocar eso sin consentimiento …! - exclamó Stern, apurado.

Pero Norman siguió sin hacerles caso. Tomó unos cuantos objetos que encontró sobre los monitores y se los llevó:

- Se perdió el contacto con el submarino antes de que alcanzase la ruta 118 - dijo Norman, leyendo un documento -. Me llevo esto.

- ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo? - gritó Maryann.

- ¡Es la cinta que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad - exclamó Stern -, y documentos son información sobre el Santa Marea I!

- ¡Estoy buscando a mi hijo! - exclamó Norman, mirando al horizonte, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡El muy idiota escapó de casa al poco de trasladarnos a esta región! ¡Eso es lo único que me importa!

- ¿Quieres decir que … - preguntó Maryann, ahogando un grito -, ¡el chico que estaba atrapado dentro del submarino era …!

Pero Norman se montó sobre su moto y se perdió de vista a lo lejos junto con su pokémon:

- Ese hombre puede llegar a ser muy temerario - comentó el cámara, acercándose a Maryann -. ¡Olvídale, Maryann! ¡No nos va a ayudar! ¡No deberías haberle contado …!

- Te equivocas - dijo Maryann -. Es muy decidido, está seguro de sí mismo, y tiene unas habilidades estupendas. No cabe duda de que encontrará a su hijo muy pronto. Y cuando encuentre a su hijo … ¡podremos contactar con ellos!

- ¿Quieres preguntarle al chico acerca de los ladrones? - preguntó el cámara.

- Exacto.

- ¿Es necesario? Quiero decir … Nos hemos encontrado con esos gamberros … ¡Incluso sabemos el nombre de su organización! ¡Team Aqua!

- Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que el Team Aqua fue el responsable del incidente en Ciudad Petalia, pero no es seguro que también sean los responsables del robo del submarino …

- ¿Eh?

- Tyler, recuerdas que los delincuentes que nos atacaron en el Bosque Petalia estaban vestidos de azul, ¿verdad? ¡Pero los que robaron el submarino estaban vestidos de rojo!

- Quieres decir … ¡¿que hay dos organizaciones metidas en esto?

_Un par de horas más tarde …_

Atardecía. Amethyst regresó con Ruby y el Nadador, que no habían movido las cañas de pescar en todo el rato:

- Ya he vuelto - dijo Amethyst, malhumorada.

- ¿A dónde has ido? - preguntó Ruby.

- Al Centro Pokémon. He intercambiado puestos en mi equipo pokémon, y he comprado algún que otro objeto.

El Nadador bostezó:

- No hemos sido capaces de volver a encontrar a Feebas - dijo -. Está oscureciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos …

- Sí - dijo Ruby, poniéndose en pie.

Eevee irguió las orejas repentinamente y empezó a gruñirle a un arbusto:

- ¿Qué pasa, Eevee? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¡Hay algo escondido dentro del arbusto! - exclamó Ruby, señalando al arbusto, que había vibrado ligeramente.

Se acercaron a mirar. Por suerte, el pokémon que había detrás del arbusto, una especie de mezcla entre mangosta y gran gato bípedo, con el pelaje en sumatoria blanco pero con un adorno en zigzag rojo, no les estaba mirando a ellos, sino que estaba mirando a otro arbusto cercano:

- ¡Un Zangoose! - exclamó el Nadador, en un susurro -. Qué miedo …

- Menudas zarpas - comentó Amethyst, mientras el Nadador tragaba saliva.

- Bueno, pero parece que no nos ha visto - susurró Ruby.

- ¿Entonces por qué está aquí? - preguntó el Nadador.

Una serpiente pokémon surgió del otro arbusto, sorprendiendo tanto a Ruby como a Amethyst, que habían reconocido al pokémon:

- ¡Un Seviper! - exclamó Ruby, sacando su pokédex.

Ruby buscó los datos de Seviper mientras que Amethyst sacó su pokédex y buscó los datos de Zangoose:

- Estos dos pokémons … - susurró Ruby.

- … son rivales por naturaleza - murmuró Amethyst.

Zangoose y Seviper se enzarzaron en una pelea. Sin querer arriesgarse a hacer ruido, Ruby, Amethyst y el Nadador se quedaron mirando. En ese momento, el Nadador vio cómo la caña que Ruby había dejado apoyada en el suelo vibraba:

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó el Nadador, abandonando toda discreción -. ¡Ha picado algo!

- ¡Calla, nos oirán! - chilló Ruby.

Fue corriendo a agarrar su caña para que no se le escapara, con la esperanza de no ser visto, pero era demasiado tarde: Zangoose y Seviper ya les habían fichado:

- ¡Aaah! - gritó el Nadador, echando a correr.

Ruby tenía que correr arrastrando el pokémon que había pescado, que aún seguía bajo el agua:

- ¡Vosotros huid, yo les detendré! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando dos pokéballs.

Amethyst hizo aparecer a Mawile y a Dratini:

- ¡May, Dratini, a por ellos! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡May, encárgate de Zangoose, puño certero!

Al ser de tipo normal, Zangoose fue gravemente herido por el ataque de May:

- ¡Dratini, ve a por Seviper! - ordenó Amethyst -. ¡Furia dragón!

Mientras tanto, Ruby se dio cuenta de una cosa al llevarse la mano al bolsillo:

- ¡Mi pokénav! - se lamentó -. ¡Lo he perdido …!

- ¡Oye, tú! - gritó el Nadador, agarrando a Ruby -. ¡¿Por qué no luchas con esos pokémons de los que te sientes tan orgulloso?

- ¡Lucha tú! - exclamó Ruby.

Al hacer un movimiento brusco, las pokéballs se le escaparon del bolsillo, y el Nadador también perdió su pokéball, rodando hasta llegar donde estaban Zangoose y Seviper luchando:

- ¡No, Ruby, idiota! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡May, ve …!

Pero, antes de que pudiera ordenarle a May que recogiera las pokéballs de Ruby, Zangoose y Seviper las atraparon con sus garras y sus fauces:

- ¡Nana, Coco, Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby, desesperado.

- ¡Staryu! - gritó el Nadador.

- ¡Eevee, recupera las pokéballs! - ordenó Amethyst -. ¡Ataque rápido!

Eevee se escabulló entre los cuatro pokémons combatientes, pero Seviper pudo agarrarle de la cola y le lanzó por los aires:

- ¡Eevee! - chilló Amethyst.

May y Dratini prefirieron ir a ayudar a Eevee, pero por ello, Zangoose y Seviper se giraron hacia Ruby y el Nadador:

- ¡Que vienen! - exclamó el Nadador.

Ruby tiró de la caña de pescar, para ver si lo que había pescado podía ayudarles de algo. Ahí estaba la Feebas de antes, con el Pokénav de Ruby en la boca:

- ¡Es Feebas! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Y mi pokénav!

- ¡Se te debió de caer cuando perdimos a Feebas! - exclamó el Nadador -. ¡Y ha venido para devolvértelo!

- ¡¿Y eso de qué nos va a ayudar ahora? - gritó Ruby.

Zangoose y Seviper se lanzaron a por Ruby y el Nadador:

- ¡RUBY! - gritó Amethyst.

Entonces, Feebas saltó a los brazos de Ruby y brilló. Creó una barrera transparente en las que las garras de Zangoose y las fauces de Seviper quedaron atrapados:

- ¡Es el ataque pantalla luz! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Feebas os está ayudando!


	77. 4ª saga RS: 077

Capítulo 77 - **¡Un nuevo miembro en el equipo de Ruby! ¡Padre contra hijo!**

- ¡Y ahora …! - exclamó el Nadador, sorprendido por el poder de Feebas.

Feebas volvió a atacar. De la pantalla luz salió una onda de choque que destrozó las garras y las fauces de Zangoose y Seviper.

- ¡Es manto espejo! - exclamó el Nadador.

Coco, Nana, Zuzu y Staryu pudieron salir de sus pokéballs:

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó el Nadador -. ¡Es el momento de escapar!

- ¡Yo les entretendré! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Ya os alcanzaré! ¡May, llanto falso!

May se plantó ante Zangoose y Seviper y empezó a llorar. Los dos pokémons salvajes se quedaron muy extrañados, y May aprovechó para darse la vuelta y dejarles atontados y con un potente mordisco con su mandíbula de metal:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Amethyst.

_Un rato después …_

Con la ayuda de su pokénav, Ruby encontró un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, donde pudieron esconderse. Amethyst, Eevee y May les alcanzaron al poco tiempo:

- Ya les despisté - dijo.

- Gracias, Amethyst - dijo Ruby.

- Phew, por los pelos - murmuró el Nadador.

- ¡Y todo gracias al pokénav! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¿El pokénav? - preguntó el Nadador, mirando a Ruby con mala cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Tonto! - gritó el Nadador -. ¡Es gracias a esa Feebas que estamos a salvo!

Fue entonces cuando Ruby se dio cuenta de que Feebas estaba entre sus brazos:

- ¡Yuck, la estoy tocando! - exclamó Ruby, asqueado.

- ¡Esta Feebas no sólo te ha traído de vuelta ese chisme, sino que también nos ha protegido! ¡Tiene unos poderes alucinantes! ¡Una combinación como esa no la puede hacer cualquiera! ¡Estamos vivos gracias a esta Feebas!

- Creo que Ruby ya lo ha pillado - dijo Amethyst -. **Vaya, parece que su visión con respecto a Feebas ha cambiado. ¡Me alegro!**.

- Vale, vale … - murmuró Ruby -. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga yo?

- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó el Nadador -. ¡Debes quedarte con ella!

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡Ni hablar!

Feebas parecía haberse enamorado de Ruby, pues le estaba haciendo mimos:

- Aww, qué mona - comentó Amethyst, mientras Eevee y May emitían una pequeña risa.

- **Está loca** - pensó Ruby.

- ¡No deberías decir eso! - exclamó el Nadador, apuntando a Ruby con su dedo índice.

- Pero es que no es hermosa … - farfulló Ruby -. ¿Por qué no te la quedas tú? Tú eras el que la buscaba con tanto …

- ¡No puedo! - exclamó el Nadador, dramáticamente -. ¡No sería capaz, después de ver lo que ha hecho por ti! Feebas no quiere estar conmigo, ¡quiere estar contigo!

- Eso es verdad, Ruby - dijo Amethyst, sonriendo.

Pero las intenciones del Nadador eran bien diferentes de las que aparentaba:

- **¡Jejeje! - pensó -. ¡Se lo va a quedar! Un ejemplar hembra de Feebas podría darme bastante dinero … pero este muchacho … si le convenzo para que la críe, ¡podría tener todo un banco de Feebas! Cuando haya pasado un tiempo, le pediré que me entregue unos cuantos ejemplares, ¡y seré rico! ¡Jajaja, soy un genio!**.

Ruby puso a Feebas al lado de Zuzu, y les comparó con Nana y Coco, que brillaban por su elegancia:

- **¡Mal! - pensaba Ruby, tirándose de los pelos -. ¡Mal! ¡Todo va mal! ¡La mitad de mi equipo es feo y sin clase!**.

- **¿En qué estarán pensando?** - se preguntó Amethyst.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó el Nadador, volviéndose hacia Ruby.

- Vale, me la quedo - murmuró Ruby -. **La soltaré en cuanto Amethyst no mire, por supuesto**.

- ¡Has tomado la decisión correcta, Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst, alegremente.

- **Genial** - pensó el Nadador.

- Por cierto - dijo Amethyst, mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Dónde estamos? Las paredes de este edificio están cubiertas de enredaderas, como si llevara un tiempo abandonado …

- Es el Centro de Meteorología - respondió el Nadador -. He escuchado rumores de que las máquinas se ponen en marcha solas por la noche …

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Amethyst, que miró a Eevee y a May, preocupada. Ya era de noche, y además, llovía. Zuzu caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo, cuando una pequeña porción de pastel cayó botando por unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba:

- Tendremos que quedarnos a dormir aquí - dijo el Nadador.

- Sí … - dijo Ruby.

Ninguno de los entrenadores se había enterado de que Zuzu se había ido escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Eevee? - preguntó Amethyst, mientras Eevee le mordía las sandalias.

- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo Ruby -, ¿dónde está Zuzu?

Al ver que Amethyst no le entendía, Eevee se acercó a Ruby y le condujo hacia las escaleras, donde había un trozo de bizcocho:

- ¡Un trozo de pokécubo! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Hay más! - señaló Amethyst.

Había más porciones a lo largo de las escaleras. Ruby fue subiendo las escaleras, seguido de sus acompañantes:

- Qué raro - murmuró Ruby -. Es el que más le gusta a Zuzu, y además parece que lo he cocinado yo …

Ruby se adelantó hasta llegar a la azotea, donde se agachó a recoger el último trozo de pokécubo:

- En efecto - dijo una voz, detrás de él -. Estos pokécubos fueron cocinados por ti. ¿No se te cayeron en el astillero de Ciudad Portual? Me los encontré, y me han traído hasta aquí …

Aquella vez fue Ruby el que sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Su padre, Norman, estaba de pie detrás de él.

- Qué … - murmuró Ruby, sintiendo cómo la voz le flaqueaba -, ¿qué haces aquí?

Amethyst, Eevee y May fueron los siguientes en llegar a la azotea:

- ¡Oh, hay alguien con Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Un hombre! Aunque es bastante guapo …

- ¡Los niños no pueden engañar a sus padres! - exclamó Norman, mirando frívolamente a Ruby -. ¡Para mí, tú eres como un libro abierto!

El Nadador llegó junto a Amethyst y a sus pokémons:

- ¿A dónde fue el chico …? - le preguntó.

- Ahí - respondió Amethyst, señalando más arriba del tramo final de las escaleras, ya en el tejado del edificio -. ¡Aah!

Amethyst dio un respingo. May la apartó con brusquedad, justo antes de que Ruby saliera disparado por un bofetón, chocando contra la pared. Zuzu fue tras él:

- Ugh … - murmuró Ruby, empotrado contra la pared.

- ¡Chico! - exclamó el Nadador, mientras Amethyst se tapaba la boca -. ¡¿Qué está pasando?

- Bueno … - murmuró Ruby -. Es algo complicado de explicar. Digamos que estáis a punto de presenciar una de las discusiones familiares más violentas de todos los tiempos.

- ¿"Familiares"? - preguntó Amethyst, confusa.

_En ese momento …_

Maryann y Tyler se dirigían en su coche en la dirección en la que Norman se había ido:

- Al final, no pudieron darnos ningún dato de utilidad - se quejaba Tyler.

- ¡Pero no podemos rendirnos aún! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Algo terrible va a ocurrir en Hoenn! ¡Lo presiento!

El Castform del Sr. Stone acompañaba a Maryann y a Tyler, que cambió a su forma acuática al ver que estaba lloviendo:

- La emisora nos ha dicho que podemos seguir adelante - dijo Maryann -. Somos libres de cubrir esta historia … ¡Así que haremos lo que podamos! ¡Nuestra próxima noticia tratará sobre los criminales de rojo, el muchacho desaparecido y el hombre que le está buscando!

De repente, Castform empezó a darse cabezazos como loco contra la ventanilla:

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? - gritó Tyler -. ¡No ha parado de portarse mal desde que está con nosotros!

- ¡Creo que no se está portando mal! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Mira! ¡Por eso quiere salir del coche!

Tyler bajó la ventanilla. Castform estaba mirando al Centro de Meteorología, que se avistaba desde allí. Aterrados, comprobaron cómo había alguien luchando en el tejado:

- ¡Mira! - chilló Maryann.

Ruby había subido para encararse con su padre, pero Norman le había agarrado del cuello y le sostenía en el aire:

- ¡Ruby! - chillaba Amethyst, preocupada.

Maryann y Tyler aparcaron cerca del edificio y, junto a Castform, echaron a correr hacia allí:

- ¡Ese es el chico del video! - exclamó Maryann, señalando al tejado.

- ¡Es el Líder de Ciudad Petalia! - exclamó Tyler, sorprendido -. ¡Ha encontrado a su hijo!

- ¡Tenemos que alcanzarles! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Sólo el chico podrá darnos información sobre los criminales de rojo!

- ¡S … ¡suéltame! - exclamaba Ruby, con el cuello agarrotado por la mano de su padre.

- ¡Niñato insolente! - gritó Norman -. ¡¿Así es como le hablas a tu padre?

- ¡Me da igual que estés enfadado conmigo! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Estoy preparado para cualquier castigo!

Zuzu estaba a los pies de Norman, suplicando que soltara a su hijo. Pero Norman le mandó de vuelta con los demás de una patada:

- ¡¿Por qué escapaste de casa? - gritó Norman, dándole un bofetón a Ruby y lanzándole por los aires.

Ruby cayó por las escaleras y volvió a quedarse empotrado en la pared.

- ¡Ya basta! - exclamó Amethyst, mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Ruby se había quedado callado:

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Norman, desde el final de las escaleras -. ¡¿No tienes nada que decir?

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? - preguntó el Nadador -. Es espeluznante …

- Os presento a mi padre - murmuró Ruby -. Me escapé de casa, y me ha encontrado.

- ¡¿Tu padre? - chilló Amethyst -. **¡Claro, el día que le conocí …!**.

- ¿Ha vuelto para llevarte de nuevo a casa? - preguntó el Nadador -. ¡Entonces no deberías ser tan cabezón! ¡Parece furioso! ¿Por qué, simplemente, no te disculpas y vuelves a casa?

- **Tengo tres opciones - pensó Ruby -: la primera es disculparme, como el Nadador dice. La segunda es … escapar de nuevo. Y … ¡la tercera …!**.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el Slaking de Norman arrancó las escaleras de cuajo en cuanto Ruby y Zuzu pusieron un pie sobre ellas:

- ¡Ruby! - chilló Amethyst.

- ¡WOAAHH! - gritó Ruby, mientras las escaleras se quedaban colgando al borde del edificio.

Bajo ellas sólo había un gran precipicio:

- **Ya veo - pensó Ruby, agarrándose como loco a las escaleras -. Ni disculparme ni escapar. Lo que tengo que hacer, es … ¡luchar! ¡Venceré a papá y le enseñaré lo decidido que estoy a cumplir mi objetivo!**.

Ruby se asomó para mirar al Nadador y a Amethyst:

- ¡Sr. Nadador, Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Disculparme sería la mejor opción, pero no pienso hacerlo! ¡Voy a luchar contra mi padre! ¡Pero prometedme que no veréis el combate!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó el Nadador.

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst, haciendo volver a May.

En su lugar, hizo aparecer a Tai:

- ¡Llévame volando, Tai! - ordenó Amethyst.

- ¡No! - negó el Nadador, agarrándola del brazo -. ¡Es un combate entre padre e hijo, no debes intervenir!

- P … ¡pero … - exclamó Amethyst -, Ruby no sabe luchar!

Ruby, Coco y Nana se lanzaron a por Norman, Vigoroth y Slaking:

- ¡Coco, cola férrea! - ordenó Ruby -. ¡Nada, híper rayo!

Tanto Vigoroth como Slaking fueron capaces de contrarrestar los ataques de los pokémons de Ruby:

- ¡No dejaré que me lleves a casa! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Voy a ganar todos los concursos de Hoenn!

- Así que … - murmuró Norman -, deseas luchar contra mí.

Slaking se quitó de encima a Coco y a Nana como si nada:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Ruby.

- Cola férrea e híper rayo - dijo Norman -. Yo fui el que te enseñó esa combinación. Lo sé todo acerca de tus estrategias. ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ríndete!

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Ruby -. Es verdad, ya conoces a Nana y a Coco, pero … ¡no conoces a mi nuevo compañero! ¡Es muy fuerte, y no perderá contra alguien como tú!

Zuzu había estado escondido todo el rato en las escaleras, acumulando energía para atacar:

- **¡No me digas que …!** - pensó Norman, girándose para mirar de reojo las escaleras.

- ¡Coco y Nana sólo están aquí para distraerte! - exclamó Ruby, triunfal -. ¡Este es el verdadero ataque! ¡Zuzu, bofetón lodo!

Norman, Vigoroth y Slaking se vieron sorprendidos por una avalancha de bombas de lodo.

Maryann y Tyler llegaron junto al Nadador y Amethyst:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó el Nadador -. ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- ¡Vosotros! - exclamó Amethyst, señalándoles.

- ¡Tú …! - exclamó Tyler, dando un respingo -. ¡¿Pero tú no estabas con la chica salvaje?

- ¡Ruby también es mi amigo! - exclamó Amethyst, señalando al tejado.

- ¿Y qué está ocurriendo ahí arriba? - preguntó Maryann.

- ¡Está luchando! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Contra su padre!

- **Su Marshtomp nos ha lanzado su bofetón lodo a través de las tuberías rotas de las escaleras** - pensó Norman, dándose cuenta de la estrategia de Ruby -. ¡Vigoroth, puño certero!

Vigoroth comenzó a golpear las bolas de lodo en el aire, lanzándolas de nuevo hacia Ruby:

- ¡Ay! - exclamó Ruby, dolorido -. **Se ha dado cuenta y está contraatacando, ¡pero yo aún tengo la ventaja! ¡Incluso el tiempo está de mi lado!

Zuzu seguía lanzando sus ataques a través de las tuberías desde donde estaban los periodistas, el Nadador y Amethyst:

- ¿Padre e hijo? - preguntó Maryann -. ¡¿Luchando?

- Sí - respondió el Nadador -. ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?

- ¡Son unos periodistas de Hoenn TV! - respondió Amethyst.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerles! - exclamó Maryann, mirando al tejado.

- Maryann, creo que esta vez deberíamos quedarnos al margen - dijo Tyler.

- Eso - apuntó el Nadador -. ¡Es un asunto entre los dos!

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - preguntó Maryann, girándose hacia ellos -. ¡Pero son indispensables para luchar contra esas dos bandas criminales! ¡Necesitamos la información del chico y la fuerza de ese hombre! ¡Una discusión familiar no puede ser más importante que la crisis por la que está pasando Hoenn!

Maryann empezó a ojear los cuadros y carteles que había por el pasillo, con nerviosismo:

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Maryann, deteniéndose frente a un cartel que mostraba a un conocido pokémon -. ¡Castform!

Tyler se acercó a ella para leer aquella información sobre Castform desconocida para ellos:

- Bueno - dijo Amethyst, haciendo volver a Tai y enviando en su lugar a Puffy -, ya que no puedo subir, ¡bajaré! ¡Hay que ser previsores!

Amethyst se montó sobre su Jigglypuff, que bajó flotando cuidadosamente hasta el bosque. El Nadador las observó alejarse.

- ¡Castform puede manipular el tiempo! - exclamaba Maryann, mientras -. ¡Nos puede ayudar a detener esta batalla!

Maryann se agachó a recoger a Castform del suelo:

- ¡Castform, por favor, ayúdanos! - exclamó -. ¡Usa tus poderes y detén esta pelea!

- ¡Slaking - gritó Norman -, corpulencia!

Slaking agarró las escaleras y las zarandeó en el aire. Ruby saltaba para esquivar los golpes:

- **¡Oh, no! - pensaba Ruby, que acabó agarrado como loco a la tubería de la escalera -. ¡Estaba guardando sus energías para este ataque!**.

Slaking volvió a empotrar las escaleras en el borde del tejado. Ruby rodó por los escalones, aferrándose como loco a las tuberías para no caer al vacío.

- **¡Maldición …!** - pensaba Ruby, asustado.

Pero Norman detuvo sus ataques y también se subió a las escaleras. Avanzó unos pasos hacia Ruby y extendió su mano hacia él:

- Y ahora - le dijo -, ¿dejarás de ser cabezota y te vendrás sin armar demasiado escándalo?

Ruby apretó los dientes y aferró con fuerza la tubería.

Zuzu notó las vibraciones desde donde estaba, lo que era señal de que podía lanzar su próximo ataque:

- Oh, no … Va a atacar de nuevo - murmuró el Nadador.

- ¡No! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Castform, por favor! ¡Recuerda lo que ocurrió con el presidente Stone! ¡Organizaciones malignas están invadiendo Hoenn! ¡Y las dos personas que están en el tejado pueden sernos de mucha ayuda para combatir! ¡Por favor, préstanos tu poder! ¡No queremos más víctimas!

Tyler y el Nadados observaron, temerosos, cómo Zuzu tomaba aire para asestar su golpe final:

- ¡Deteneos! - gritó Maryann.

Castform echó a volar hacia el tejado.

- ¡AL ATAQUEE! - gritó Ruby.

Se colocó la tubería bajo el brazo, a modo de bazooka, y otro poderoso ataque bofetón lodo de Zuzu salió disparado hacia Norman. Pero, en ese momento, Castform llegó flotando junto a ellos y comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en un pequeño sol, deteniendo la lluvia:

- ¿Cómo …? - preguntó Norman, viendo cómo la bomba de fango se deshacía en el aire debido al calor.

Ruby alzó la vista y miró a Castform:

- ¿Día soleado? - preguntó.

Maryann, Tyler y el Nadador esperaban, impacientes:

- ¿Lo hemos logrado? - preguntó Maryann.

Ruby y Norman se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, tomando aliento, cuando de repente las escaleras se tambalearon:

- ¡Whoaa! - gritó Ruby, empezando a rodar hacia atrás, precipitándose al vacío.

_Mientras …_

La madre de Ruby se encontraba limpiando la habitación de su hijo, cuando encontró la tarjeta de felicitación que Norman le había escrito por su cumpleaños en la papelera:

- Ruby … - murmuró la mujer, tristemente -, tiraste la tarjeta de tu padre sin leerla, ¿verdad?

La mujer se sentó en la silla de Ruby, cabizbaja, sosteniendo la tarjeta entre sus manos:

- Quizá no entendieras el porqué de mudarnos aquí - dijo la madre de Ruby -, justo el día de tu cumpleaños … Te teníamos preparada una sorpresa. Queríamos celebrar una fiesta para ti, y papá … había decidido que aquel mismo día iba a cumplir tu sueño de participar en concursos.

La madre de Ruby recordó aquel día que estuvo hablando con su marido por teléfono, poco antes del cumpleaños de Ruby. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió al oír decir a Norman que iba a permitir a Ruby participar en los concursos que él tanto odiaba. Pero sucedía que Norman se había dado cuenta de lo seguro que estaba Ruby de sí mismo, y que por ello hablaría con él el día de su cumpleaños para darle permiso.

- Si tan sólo te hubieras esperado dos horas más …

_Entonces …_

- ¡RUBY! - gritaba Amethyst, viéndolo todo desde el bosque -. ¡Puffy, estate preparada por si cae …!

Su Jigglypuff se mantuvo inflada por si acaso. Mantuvieron la vista fija en las escaleras que colgaban del Centro de Meteorología, de las que pendía Ruby.

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Norman, bajando los escalones lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su hijo.

- ¡Papá! - exclamó Ruby.

La escalera se fragmentó, pero Norman tuvo los suficientes reflejos para mantenerse sujeto a la tubería y agarrar la mano de Ruby al aire.

La escalera cayó entre los árboles, destrozándolos. Amethyst se tapó los ojos, asustada por el estruendo que había provocado la escalera al caer delante de ella.

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Amethyst, viendo el amasijo de hierros y cemento y árboles destrozados que había quedado delante de ella -. ¡Ahora no hay forma de recoger a Ruby y a su padre si se caen …!

- Ugh …

Norman mantenía agarrado de Ruby de la mano. En la zona en la que se encontraban seguía lloviendo, por lo que Ruby sentía cómo se escurría:

- **Maldición … - pensó Ruby, mirando hacia el suelo -. Si nos caemos … nos estrellaremos contra la escalera rota y los árboles … ¡Papá y yo!**.

- Ugh … - murmuraba Norman, mientras se desesperaba por no dejar caer a su hijo; miró a Castform -. ¡Castform! ¡Acércate aquí!

Castform voló hacia donde estaban Norman y Ruby, deteniendo la lluvia en aquella zona:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Norman.

- **No - pensó Ruby -. Aún no podemos cantar victoria**.

En ese preciso instante, la tubería se rompió.

- ¡Wooah! - gritó Norman.

- ¡Uaah! - gritó Ruby.

En ese momento, Feebas salió sola de la pokéball de Ruby y empezó a revolverse, asustada, sobre el hombro de su entrenador:

- ¿Mimi? - preguntó Ruby, al escuchar los sonidos que emitía Feebas -. ¡Ya sé, te llamaré Mimi!

Comenzaron a precipitarse hacia el vacío.

- ¡NO! - gritó Amethyst -. ¡RUBY!

Puffy e Eevee también estaban desesperados por hacer algo para salvarles, pero no había manera de adentrarse entre los restos de la escalera.

- ¡Mimi - gritaba Ruby -, haz algo con tus poderes!

Mimi apuntó a los amasijos de hierro y cemento que les esperaban en el suelo y atacó con rayos hielo, pero no consiguió nada:

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Norman -. ¡Tus zapatillas!

Ruby golpeó los pies en el aire, pulsando los botones que activaron los chorros de aire que salían de las suelas. El aire a propulsión les elevó bruscamente, lanzándoles contra los arbustos:

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst.

Ruby cayó sobre los brazos de Amethyst. Por suerte, Puffy (que seguía inflada) se situó tras ellos y amortiguó su caída:

- ¡Uuh! - exclamó Amethyst, mientras daba contra el suelo.

Norman y Zuzu cayeron junto a ellos.


	78. 4ª saga RS: 078

Capítulo 78 - **¡La tercera medalla de Amethyst! ¡Problemas en el Monte Cenizo!**

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? - gritaba el Nadador, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Habían podido ver más o menos lo que había ocurrido en el bosque desde donde estaban.

- ¡Rápido! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Vamos para allá!

En unos minutos llegaron adonde se encontraban los tres entrenadores y sus pokémons:

- ¡Ah, están a salvo! - exclamó Maryann, aliviada.

En ese momento, Norman se levantó. Ruby seguía semiinconsciente entre los brazos de Amethyst, que miraba alternativamente a padre e hijo, con los ojos llorosos:

- Por favor … - murmuró Amethyst, mirando a Norman; luego miró el rostro lleno de arañazos de Ruby -. Ruby …

Sin decir nada, Norman miró amenazadoramente a Ruby y alzó la mano, agarrando una pokéball:

- ¡No me digas que todavía quiere luchar! - exclamó el Nadador.

Pero, en ese momento, el pokégear de Norman sonó:

- Diga - gruñó Norman, acercándose el aparato a la oreja.

- ¿Norman? - preguntó una voz femenina a través del altavoz -. ¡Soy yo, Winona, de Ciudad Arborada!

- Oh, tú otra vez. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡¿Cómo que "qué quiero"? ¿Has visto el escándalo que has organizado?

- ¿Dónde estáis? - preguntó Norman.

- ¡Justo encima de vosotros!

Tanto Norman como Amethyst alzaron la mirada. Montada sobre una Altaria (un ave de color azul con las alas con forma de nubes) había una mujer joven, de cabello morado, vestida con un curioso traje de aviadora azul:

- Tendrás tus razones - le decía la mujer a Norman, a modo de reproche -, pero no puedes abandonar tu gimnasio sin siquiera avisar a la Asociación.

Junto a Winona estaba sentada una joven bastante atractiva, de cabello rojo y pantalones vaqueros, y un top negro:

- Hay entrenadores que quieren desafiarte a un combate de gimnasio - seguía diciendo Winona -. La Asociación Pokémon ha recibido muchas quejas por tu culpa. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

Aterrizaron junto a Norman. A Amethyst le llamó la atención la chica pelirroja, pues sólo era dos años mayor que ella:

- **¿También será líder de gimnasio?** - se preguntaba Amethyst.

- Bueno - dijo Winona, suavizando su expresión -, tanto Flannery como tú sois nuevos en el cargo, así que no os penalizaré. Sí, la Asociación Pokémon me ha nombrado a mí como jefa de los líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn. Flannery también ha estado faltando a su gimnasio bastante últimamente y hoy, por fin, la he pillado …

- ¡Jeje! - rió Flannery, arrascándose la cabeza -. ¡Es que estaba absorta entrenándome!

Norman no dijo nada. Se limitó a echarles una mirada enfadada a Ruby y a Amethyst, que tomó una decisión:

- **Ya lo tengo - pensó -. Le demostraré al padre de Ruby que puedo cuidar de su hijo**.

Amethyst dejó con suavidad a Ruby en el suelo y se puso en pie:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Amethyst, señalando a Flannery -. ¿Eres una líder de gimnasio?

- ¿Uh? - se extrañó Flannery -. Sí, soy Flannery, Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Lavacalda. ¿Y tú eres …?

- ¡Me llamo Amethyst, pero puedes llamarme Amy! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Pienso conseguir todas las medallas de Hoenn, así que te reto a un combate aquí mismo!

- ¡Qué emocionante, mi primer desafío! - exclamó Flannery -. Bueno, aunque sea fuera del gimnasio … ¿Puedo, Winona?

Winona intercambió una rápida mirada con Norman, que lo único que hizo fue apartar la vista:

- De acuerdo - aceptó Winona -. A ver qué tal lo haces.

- ¡Será una batalla de dos contra dos! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Vulpix, Slugma, os elijo a vosotros!

- **Con que de tipo fuego, ¿eh? - pensó Amethyst, disgustada -. Vaya, dejé a Rii en el PC esta misma tarde …**.

Amethyst lanzó una pokéball:

- ¡Dratini, adelante! - exclamó, haciendo aparecer a su pokémon dragón.

Flannery puso los brazos en jarra mientras observaba a Amethyst observaba sus cuatro pokéballs restantes:

- **Eevee y Puffy están cansados por el ajetreo de esta tarde, y Tai aún no tiene nivel suficiente - pensaba Amethyst -. May es de tipo acero, por lo que es débil frente al fuego …**.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Flannery.

- Pues … - titubeó Amethyst, apurada.

De repente, el pokéhuevo amarillo empezó a vibrar desde dentro de la mochila de Amethyst:

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando el huevo de la mochila.

- ¡Un pokéhuevo! - exclamó Winona, sorprendida.

En unos segundos, el huevo eclosionó y un pequeño Pichu salió alegremente de él:

- ¡Chu! - exclamó Pichu, tras caer al suelo.

- ¿Chu? - repitió Amethyst -. ¡Sí, te llamaré Chuu! ¡Flannery, ya tengo a mis dos pokémons!

- ¡Genial, pues que comience el combate! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Slugma, ascuas!

- ¡Chuu, esquívalo! - ordenó Amethyst -. ¡Dratini, repetición!

Chuu esquivó el ataque de Slugma velozmente, mientras que Dratini se lanzó a por Vulpix, enrollándose entre sus patas e impidiéndola moverse:

- ¡Grr … Vulpix, mordisco! - ordenó Flannery.

Vulpix mordió a Dratini, obligándola a soltarla.

- ¡Si no podemos retenerla, tendremos que paralizarla! - exclamó Amethyst, con decisión -. ¡Dratini, onda trueno! ¡Chuu, impactrueno!

Dratini paralizó a Vulpix con su descarga eléctrica, mientras que Chuu atacó a Slugma con otra pequeña descarga:

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? - preguntó Flannery -. ¡Slugma, Vulpix, lanzallamas!

Aunque se movía con dificultad, Vulpix logró alcanzar a Dratini con su ataque ígneo, pero no le hizo mucho daño. Slugma, en cambio, le provocó quemaduras a Chuu:

- ¡Ja! - rió Flannery.

- ¡Suerte que fui a comprar esta tarde! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando un objeto de su mochila -. ¡Anti quemaduras!

Amethyst curó las quemaduras de Chuu, que miró furioso a Slugma por haberle quemado:

- ¡Bah! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Esos dos pokémons no son rivales para mis soldados de fuego!

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Amethyst -. ¡Dratini, acua cola! ¡Chuu, beso dulce!

Dratini agitó su cola, emitiendo una onda de agua que golpeó tanto a Vulpix como a Slugma, que fue derrotado:

- ¡Slugma! - se lamentó Flannery.

- Uno menos - murmuró Amethyst.

Chuu le dio un beso a Vulpix, dejándola confusa:

- ¡Vulpix! - se lamentó Flannery.

- ¡Tu Vulpix será muy fuerte - exclamó Amethyst -, pero, estando paralizada y confusa, no podrá seguir mucho más! ¡Dratini, portazo!

Dratini le asestó el último golpe a Vulpix, que cayó derrotada al suelo:

- Jo, he perdido - murmuró Flannery, haciendo volver a sus pokémons -. Aquí tienes, la Medalla Calor.

Flannery le entregó la medalla a Amethyst, que sonrió. Al ver a Amethyst sonreír, Flannery se animó y se le pasó el mal humor:

- ¡Eres bastante fuerte, Amy! - exclamó, estrechándole la mano amistosamente.

- Bueno, he viajado por otras regiones - dijo Amethyst -. Ya sé cómo va esto.

- ¿Ya estáis contentas? - preguntó Winona, suspirando -. Bien, pues va siendo hora de irnos. Tú también, Norman.

Ruby, aún medio inconsciente, emitió unos quejidos desde el suelo. Amethyst se apresuró a cogerle en brazos.

- Hijo idiota - le dijo Norman a Ruby -. ¡Desobedeciendo a tus padres y huyendo de casa! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente, haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡Pero más te vale que, para cuando vuelvas, hayas cumplido tu objetivo!

Norman miró a Amethyst:

- Cuida de él - dijo -, pero tampoco demasiado.

- Erm … vale - titubeó Amethyst, parpadeando.

Norman rebuscó algo en su bolsillo:

- No sé nada sobre concursos - dijo -, pero supongo que tendrán algo de interesante … Me imagino que necesitarás la ayuda de mucho objetos para ganar, al igual que en los combates pokémon.

Norman sacó uno de los objetos de Ruby del bolsillo, su estuche para guardar los pokécubos, y lo depositó en la mano de Ruby:

- Se te cayó en Ciudad Portual … No vayas dejando tus pertenencias por ahí tiradas - dijo Norman, dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a marcharse -. Y no te olvides de llamar a tu madre.

- **Gracias, papá** - pensó Ruby, sin abrir los ojos.

Norman se fue junto con Winona y Flannery sobre Altaria. El Nadador estaba emocionado:

- ¡Qué gran padre! - exclamó.

Tyler cogió en brazos a Ruby con la ayuda de Maryann y se dirigieron al coche:

- Os llevaremos a Pueblo Verdegal - le dijo Maryann a Amethyst.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Amethyst, amistosamente.

- Buen viaje, chicos - dijo el Nadador, mientras los periodistas y los muchachos subían al coche -. ¡Cuidaos!

- ¡Chao! - exclamó Amethyst.

El Nadador se quedó viendo alejarse al coche, cuando de repente se acordó de una cosa:

- ¡Agh! - gritó -. ¡Esperad! ¡La crianza de Feebas …!

Ya en el coche, Ruby dormía, arropado por Nana, Coco, Zuzu y Mimi. Maryann se dio cuenta de que Castform les miraba con algo de envidia:

- Castform - le dijo -, puedes ir con ellos, si quieres.

La expresión de Castform se inundó de alegría y se unió a los cuatro pokémons del muchacho.

- Tyler - dijo Maryann -, he estado pensando … que tal vez Castform podría quedarse con el chico.

- ¡P … pero … Maryann! - exclamó Tyler -. ¡No podemos hacer eso sin el consentimiento del Presidente!

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se nota que adora a Ruby! ¡A nosotros apenas nos hacía caso!

Amethyst dejó de juguetear con Chuu y cogió a Castform en brazos:

- ¡Anda, tú eres aquel pokémon! - exclamó la chica -. ¿Uh? ¡Este Castform es hembra!

- ¡¿Quéé? - gritó Tyler.

- Oops, vaya - murmuró Maryann -, quizá por eso no nos quería mucho … ¡Le hemos estado tratando todo el rato como si fuera macho!

Castform le hizo unos mimos a Ruby. Chuu dio unos saltitos sobre el regazo de Amethyst para recuperar su atención:

- ¡Jaja, Chuu! - se rió Amethyst -. ¿Por qué habrás salido tan peleón? Umh, últimamente me he metido en un montón de combates, supongo que te has visto influido por las circunstancias.

Fue entonces cuando Amethyst se fijó en la oreja derecha de su Pichu:

- Qué raro - comentó Amethyst -, por más que intento peinarle, esos tres pelos de la oreja no se mueven. ¿Será así?

- ¡Está decidido! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Tyler, si tanto quieres seguir junto a esta Castform, acompañaremos a estos dos jóvenes en su viaje!

- Eh … - titubeó Amethyst.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Tyler.

Quedaban cincuenta y cinco días para el final de la apuesta.

_Mientras tanto …_

Sapphire, Dono, Rono y Toro viajaban en dirección opuesta de la que llevaba Ruby, en dirección hacia un pueblo al noroeste de Hoenn:

- ¡Ya queda poco para llegar! - exclamó Sapphire, mientras avistaba un enorme volcán a lo lejos.

_Unos cuantos días más tarde …_

Flannery ya estaba en su gimnasio de Pueblo Lavacalda. Acababa de derrotar a otro aspirante, cuando en ese momento recibió una video llamada de Winona:

- ¡Fabuloso, Flannery! - exclamó Winona -. ¡Sin duda, eres la principiante más eficiente de los últimos años! ¡Desde tu primer combate en este gimnasio, no has perdido ni una sola vez!

- Winona - dijo Flannery -, me he enterado de que …

- Sí - afirmó Winona -, hay una joven entrenadora que va retando a todos los líderes de Hoenn. Por ahora, ha derrotado a Roxanne, de Ciudad Férrica, Brawly, de Pueblo Azulila y Wattson, de Ciudad Malvalona. ¡Su nombre es Sapphire! ¿Te preocupa, Flannery?

- Umph - murmuró Flannery -. No tardará mucho en llegar a Pueblo Lavacalda. Me voy a dar un paseo. ¡Hasta luego!

Winona sonrió al ver a Flannery marcharse refunfuñando. La joven paseó por las calles de aquel cálido pueblo:

- ¡No pienso rechazar tu desafío! - exclamaba Flannery al aire -. ¡Ven si te atreves, Sapphire!

- ¡Sapphire!

- ¿Acabas de decir "Sapphire"?

Flannery frenó en seco. Dos de los esbirros del Team Aqua, Angie y Amber, la observaban:

- Así que la conoces - dijo Angie.

- ¡Entonces podrás responder a unas cuantas preguntas! - exclamó Amber.

Angie y Amber lanzaron a Ludicolo y a Carvanha a atacar a Flannery.

_Un rato después …_

Sapphire y sus pokémons acababan de llegar a las afueras de Pueblo Lavacalda:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Sapphire, observando el enorme volcán -. ¡El Monte Cenizo! ¡Es aún más alucinante así, de cerca …! Bueno, Pueblo Lavacalda está al otro lado, ¡esta tarde llegaremos!

Entonces, Sapphire se dio cuenta de que había un servicio de transporte que podría llevarla hasta Pueblo Lavacalda:

- ¡Anda! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Es como un teleférico pero por la montaña!

Pero notó algo raro. La puerta de una de las cabinas se abrió. Allí dentro estaban Ark y Flannery:

- Ahí está - dijo Ark -, tenías razón. Gracias por la ayuda, Srta. Flannery, aunque parte de los agradecimientos también los tienen Angie y Amber por capturarte.

- ¡Es uno de los tíos de Ciudad Petalia! - exclamó Sapphire, agudizando la vista.

Se fijó en Flannery. Tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Estaba maniatada y tenía la boca tapada. Las lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos:

- ¡No sé qué pretendéis - gritó Sapphire -, pero seguro que no es nada bueno! ¡Al ataque, Dono!

Dono rodó a toda velocidad. Sapphire se subió sobre él y, de un salto, logró llegar a la cabina:

- ¿Pensabais que estabais fuera de mi alcance? - preguntó Sapphire, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Os equivocabais!

- ¡Jajaja, pero si nuestro objetivo era atraerte hasta aquí! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! - exclamó Ark -. ¡Me alegro de volver a verte!

Antes de que Sapphire pudiera hacer nada, Ark cerró la puerta de la cabina:

- ¡No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente! - exclamó Ark.

Sapphire miró a su alrededor, sobresaltada. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el estado de Flannery:

- **¡Está herida!** - pensó Sapphire, enfureciendo -. ¡¿Habéis usado a una persona inocente para atraerme hasta aquí? ¡ESTA VEZ SERÉ YO LA QUE NO OS DEJE ESCAPAR! ¡Acaba con él, Toro!

- ¡A ver qué puedes hacer! - exclamó Ark, haciendo aparecer a su Azumarill.

Azumarill no sólo derrotó a Toro con su poderoso chorro de agua, sino que además empezó a llenar la cabina de agua:

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Muajajaja! - rió Ark -. ¡Y esto es sólo el principio! ¡Estas cabinas son herméticas, por lo que ni una sola gota de agua se escapará de ellas! ¡Moriréis ahogadas!

Ark se puso un casco de buzo cuando el agua les cubrió completamente las cabezas, y disfrutó al ver a Sapphire y a Flannery patalear bajo el agua, ahogándose:

- ¿A que no ha sido tan fácil como os esperabais? - preguntó Ark -. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! ¡Pero si no podéis hablar! ¡Muajuajaja!

Ark envió a su Sharpedo para que fuera a atacar a Sapphire y a Flannery:

- ¡Hasta nunca, señoritas! - gritó.

_En ese instante …_

Los demás miembros del Team Aqua habían montado un conjunto de extrañas máquinas en el interior del Monte Cenizo:

- ¡Ya está casi terminado! - exclamaba Amber.

- ¡No! - exclamó Angie, que había estado tecleando en un ordenador -. ¡Ya sí que está terminado!

- ¡Excelente! - exclamó Amber -. Y ahora … ¡nos adentraremos en el volcán y detendremos su actividad!

_Mientras tanto …_

Sapphire, que aguantaba muy bien la respiración, agarró a Flannery de los hombros e intentó esquivar a Sharpedo, pero éste le alcanzó en el hombro:

- ¡Juajaja! - seguía riendo Ark. -. Eres bastante buena aguantando la respiración. ¡Tres minutos! ¿Pretendes batir un record? ¿Y qué me dices de tu compañera? ¿Podrá aguantar tanto?

Sapphire le echó un vistazo a Flannery, que estaba en las últimas:

- **¡Oh, no! - pensó Sapphire, alarmada -. ¡Aguanta! Tengo que salvarla …**.

- Pobrecitas - comentó Ark -. Casi me dais pena. ¡Entonces, terminaré con vuestro sufrimiento!

Sharpedo volvió a atacar a Sapphire y a Flannery. Sapphire hizo aparecer a Rono, cuyo caparazón de metal chocó contra los afilados colmillos de Sharpedo, que se partieron y comenzaron a flotar en el agua:

- ¿Y? - preguntó Ark, sin dejarse impresionar -. ¡¿No sabías que los dientes de Sharpedo vuelven a crecer por sí solos?

De repente, Sapphire cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, chocando contra la ventana de cristal de la cabina:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Ark, algo sorprendido -. ¡Lo he conseguido!

En aquel momento, la cabina pasaba sobre la zona en la que estaban los demás miembros del Team Aqua:

- Jeje - rió Amber -, ya han pasado más de cuatro minutos desde que las cabinas empezaron a moverse. Es imposible que sigan vivas. Por fin nos hemos librado de Sapphire, la mocosa que nos descubrió en Ciudad Petalia - sacó su pokégear y contactó con algún compañero -. ¿Angie? ¿Cómo va todo? Nosotros ya hemos terminado con lo nuestro.

Angie se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de allí, junto a una hermosa cascada:

- Puedo decir lo mismo que tú, Amber - dijo Angie -. Le he encontrado en la Cascada Meteoro. Está conmigo en estos momentos. ¿Me equivoco, Prof. Cozmo?

Angie se giró hacia un científico de aspecto inocentón, con el cabello largo rizado y redondas gafas, vestido de explorador:

- ¡Sí! - respondió -. ¡Tienes todos mis agradecimientos, señorita! ¡La excavación habría sido imposible sin tu ayuda! Has sido muy generosa.

El Prof. Cozmo admiró la suma de billetes que tenía entre sus manos:

- Oh, no exagere - dijo Angie -. Una persona con tan gran talento como usted no debería desviarse de la investigación. Del dinero ya nos ocuparemos nosotros.

- Gracias - dijo el Prof. Cozmo -. El mar es la fuente de la vida de este planeta, y me maravilla que deseéis expandir y proteger su reluciente vida.

- Gracias por el cumplido - dijo Angie -. Profesor, ¿vamos a llevarnos el meteorito que acaba de encontrar?

- Sí - afirmó el Prof. Cozmo, extrayendo un singular meteorito de la tierra.

Angie sonrió malignamente.

_En ese momento …_

Ark se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien dentro de la cabina:

- ¡El nivel del agua! - exclamó, mirando a su alrededor -. ¡Está bajando! ¡¿Pero cómo …?

Antes de lo que quiso darse cuenta, Sapphire y Flannery ya podían haber sacado la cabeza para tomar aire y respirar:

- ¡Uah! - exclamó Sapphire.

De un pequeño agujero que había en el cristal se abrió una enorme franja, saliendo todo el agua de golpe. Sapphire y Flannery ya estaban a salvo:

- ¡¿Pero cómo lo habéis hecho? - gritó Ark.

- ¡Je! - rió Sapphire -. ¡Yo lo único que necesitaba era un par de dientes de tu pokémon! ¡Después de chocar contra Rono, cogí varios de los dientes de Sharpedo e hice un agujero en el cristal sin que te dieras cuenta!

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Ark -. ¡Azumarill, Sharpedo, a por ella!

- ¡Rono, derribo! - ordenó Sapphire.

Rono se llevó por delante a Ark y a sus pokémons, rompiendo el otro cristal y lanzándoles por los aires, dejándolos empotrados contra la cabina vecina. Sapphire desató a Flannery y las dos saltaron de la cabina, cayendo en la ladera del volcán:

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sapphire.

Flannery tosió:

- Sí … - murmuró -. Gracias. Lo siento … Les tuve que contar todo lo que sabía de ti. Aunque los rumores eran ciertos. Eres una gran entrenadora.

Sapphire se sonrojó:

- No podemos quedarnos aquí - dijo Flannery -. Vamos.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡A la cumbre del Monte Cenizo! - respondió Flannery -. Los compinches de ese tío estaban tramando algo por aquí … ¡Y no pienso permitir que le pase nada al volcán! ¡Soy una líder, después de todo! ¡Debo proteger mi pueblo!

- ¿Líder de gimnasio? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡Soy Flannery - se presentó la joven -, la Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Lavacalda!

Sapphire sonrió de oreja a oreja:

- ¡Voy contigo! - exclamó -. ¡Esos tipos andan buscándome a mí, así que también es problema mío! ¡En vez de escalar, volemos! ¡Así llegaremos más rápido!

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a volar?

- Con un pokémon, por supuesto …

- ¿Tienes un pokémon volador?

- No es mío, es de papá. Lo usa para viajar por el aire, y me lo ha prestado para mi viaje.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- ¡Aquí!

Sapphire silbó. Al poco rato, un enorme pokémon con forma de dinosaurio cuellilargo, con dos alas con forma de alas gigantes y bananas colgándole del cuello.

_Mientras tanto …_

El Team Aqua seguía con sus maniobras en la cumbre del volcán cuando dos personas llegaron junto a ellos:

- Ya hemos llegado, Prof. Cozmo - anunció Angie.

En cuanto el científico pisó la cima del volcán, Amber se apresuró darle la mano:

- ¡Oh, profesor! - exclamó, jovialmente -. ¡Le hemos estado esperando! ¡Sea usted bienvenido!

- ¡Hola! - saludó el Prof. Cozmo -. ¿Usted es …?

- ¡Amber! - se presentó Amber -. ¡Uno de los tres generales del Team Aqua! ¡Esperamos que pase una buena temporada con nosotros!


	79. 4ª saga RS: 079

Capítulo 79 - **¡Las maldades del Team Aqua en el Monte Cenizo! ¡Flannery, la Líder de Pueblo Lavacalda!**

El Prof. Cozmo le echó un vistazo a la enorme máquina que el Team Aqua estaba introduciendo en el cráter del Monte Cenizo:

- ¿Esa es la máquina de la que me habías hablado? - le preguntó a Angie -. Desde luego, aparenta tener el poder necesario para detener la actividad del volcán temporalmente, y así permitir la subida del nivel del mar … ¡Es enorme!

Angie no pudo más que reírse ante el entusiasmo del científico:

- Según los estudios de este último año - explicó Amber -, el nivel del mar en la región ha disminuido drásticamente. Desconocemos las razones, pero nuestro responsabilidad es proteger el mar. ¡La fuente de la vida!

- ¡Qué maravillosas palabras! - exclamó el Prof. Cozmo.

- Aún estamos experimentando - dijo Amber, volviéndose hacia la máquina -. Estamos utilizando esta máquina para detener la actividad del volcán, pero su fuente de energía no es suficiente. Necesitamos una fuente de poder … por eso te hemos pedido que nos traigas el meteorito.

- No hay problema - dijo el Prof. Cozmo, sacando el extraño meteorito de su mochila.

- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó Amber -. ¡Así que ese es el meteorito que cayó del espacio exterior!

Los demás miembros del Team Aqua se pusieron manos a la obra junto con el Prof. Cozmo para colocar el meteorito en el núcleo de la máquina. No les llevó mucho rato, pero al cabo de unos minutos, una de las cabinas del teleférico se detuvo al borde del volcán, alertando a muchos miembros del Team Aqua:

- ¡La máquina ya está absorbiendo el poder del meteorito! - anunció el Prof. Cozmo alegremente, ajeno a todo.

- ¡Amber! - exclamó un recluta del equipo -. ¡Ven, corre! ¡Tenemos problemas!

Amber se acercó a mirar. Había más miembros del Team Aqua observando, aterrorizados, a Ark y sus pokémons inconscientes, empotrados contra el cristal de la cabina:

- ¡¿Cómo …? - gritó Amber.

Los gritos atrajeron al Prof. Cozmo, que se asustó con la escena:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó -. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

- **¡Maldición! No pudo acabar con la niña** - pensó Amber -. Eh … ¡Nada! ¡Son fuerzas enemigas! ¡Quieren destruir nuestro proyecto!

- ¡¿Fuerzas enemigas?

- ¡Sí! ¡Los generales del Team Aqua nos encargamos de negociar con los enemigos por las buenas pero, como puede ver, no ha ido bien!

- ¡Qué horror!

- ¡Profesor, tiene que ponerse a salvo! - exclamó Amber, empujando al pobre científico -. ¡El enemigo es muy violento y no sabemos cómo nos pueden entrar! ¡Por favor, Angie, llévate al Prof. Cozmo a un lugar seguro!

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Angie, tomando al Prof. Cozmo de la mano -. ¡Venga conmigo, profesor!

Angie se llevó al Prof. Cozmo de allí y Amber hizo aparecer a su pokémon volador:

- ¡Adelante, Pelipper! - exclamó -. ¡Vamos! ¡Yo lucharé contra el enemigo!

Amber y Pelipper echaron a volar.

- **¿Dónde estarán?** - se preguntaba Amber, mirando a su alrededor.

Atravesando una nube de humo del volcán, apareció Sapphire, montada sobre su flamante Tropius, con Flannery:

- ¡Allí están! - exclamó Amber.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Flannery, señalando a la máquina que había en la cima del volcán -. ¡Están tramando algo con esa máquina! ¡Destrúyela, Sapphire!

- ¡A la carga, Pilo! - ordenó Sapphire -. ¡Hoja afilada!

El Tropius de Sapphire le atacó a la gigantesca máquina, pero Pelipper se interpuso por órdenes de Amber:

- ¡Detenlas, Pelipper! - exclamaba Amber -. ¡Hidro bomba!

Pelipper alcanzó a Pilo con el enorme chorro de agua. No le causó gran daño, pero consiguió echarle hacia atrás.

Con curiosidad, el Prof. Cozmo observaba la batalla desde lo lejos, al pie de la máquina, junto a Angie:

- ¡Dese prisa, profesor! - exclamaba Angie -. ¡Es el enemigo, y pretende extraer el meteorito de la máquina! ¡Rápido, active el escudo de protección!

- ¡Eek! - exclamó el Prof. Cozmo, asustado.

Le temblaban las manos de los nervios.

Amber y Pelipper no le dejaban a Sapphire acercarse a la máquina:

- ¡Lo único que pretende es defender la máquina esa! - exclamó Sapphire, tras el enésimo intento fallido de acercarse -. ¡Pero no van a detenerme nunca! ¡Pilo, usemos el ataque que nunca falla! ¡Hoja mágica!

Pilo lanzó una ráfaga de hojas brillantes hacia la máquina.

- ¡Lo logré! - exclamó el Prof. Cozmo, terminando de teclear en un ordenador.

Un campo de fuerza eléctrico se levantó en torno a la máquina.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Sapphire, apretando los puños.

- ¡Uajuaja! - rió Amber -. ¡La pelirroja tenía razón! ¡Mi único objetivo era proteger esa máquina! ¡Ha sido pan comido, porque sólo hemos tenido que engañar a ese estúpido científico! Con su ayuda, hemos sido capaces de conseguir el meteorito … ¡que pondrá fin a la actividad de este estúpido volcán!

La máquina emitió un enorme rayo dentro del cráter del volcán.

A los pocos segundos, la mitad de los habitantes de Pueblo Lavacalda iban corriendo por las calles, gritando:

- ¡Qué frío!

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Es inaguantable!

Las aguas termales se habían enfriado. La gente estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, pues nunca había ocurrido algo así.

- ¡El pueblo! - exclamó una mujer -. ¡El pueblo entero está helándose!

Sólo había una persona entre el gentío que no corría, ni gritaba, ni se asustaba, ni montaba escándalo. Era un hombre con una pañuelo azul en la cabeza, de mediana edad, con barba y una mirada nada tranquilizadora:

- **El volcán ha muerto - pensó -. Pronto, los efectos recorrerán mucho más que Pueblo Lavacalda. También, la muerte del volcán afectará al subsuelo. La balanza de energía se ha roto. Pronto, muy pronto … ¡las criaturas legendarias lo notarán y despertarán!**.

Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado para recordar, comenzó la terrible batalla entre un pokémon terrestre y un pokémon marino, ambos con un poder supremo. El pokémon marino levantó olas y expandió los mares, mientras que el pokémon de tierra provocó terremotos y expandió el continente. La batalla parecía no tener el fin, el mundo se acercaba a su final, sumido entre llamas y tormentas de destrucción. El pokémon de mar era conocido como Kyogre, y el pokémon terrestre se llamaba Groudon. Exhaustos, dieron por finalizada la batalla y se enterraron en el interior de la tierra, donde llevan dormidos desde entonces.

Los efectos de la muerte del volcán se hicieron visibles en el mar a los pocos minutos. El nivel del mar ya llegaba justo al borde de los acantilados del pueblo. Un majestuoso pokémon con forma de lince, de pelaje blanco, hermosos ojos y un cuerno curvo en la parte derecha de su cabeza, observaba a la gente de Pueblo Lavacalda correr como loca.

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Amber -. ¡Así que este es el poder del famoso meteorito que cayó del cielo!

Amber aterrizó junto al Prof. Cozmo y los demás miembros del Team Aqua. Sin dudarlo, Sapphire y Flannery fueron tras ellos:

- ¡Carvanha! - exclamó Amber, haciendo aparecer a su pokémon piraña.

- ¡Espera, tú …! - gritaba Sapphire.

- Bueno - dijo Amber, mientras la zona comenzaba a llenarse de humo -, ¡adiós, chicas!

Pilo se vio absorbido por un agujero negro que había aparecido en medio del humo, pero Flannery cayó rodando por la cima del Monte Cenizo.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó, mirando a su alrededor -. ¡Se han ido!

El humo ya se había disipado, pero no quedaba ni un solo miembro del Team Aqua. Y tampoco estaban ni Sapphire ni Pilo:

- ¿Sapphire? - preguntó Flannery -. ¡Sapphire!

- ¡Estoy aquí …!

La voz de la muchacha emergía de la tierra. Flannery miró hacia abajo:

- ¡¿Bajo tierra? - gritó, extrañada.

- Ya he pasado por esto antes - se oyó decir a Sapphire -. Es el ataque poder oculto. Tiene un efecto distinto según qué pokémon lo use, y crea espacios vacíos entre la roca, o los árboles … Siempre lo usan para escapar.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer allí abajo tú? - preguntó Flannery.

Sapphire y Pilo estaban dentro del espacio vacío, en guardia:

- ¡No pienso dejarles escapar! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Pueden huir, pero no esconderse! ¡Toro, al ataque!

La muchacha hizo aparecer a su mejor pokémon y se dispuso a luchar.

Flannery escuchaba los golpes desde arriba:

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamaba -. ¡Sapphire! Mmh … El Monte Cenizo … ha muerto. Y ahora, Pueblo Lavacalda, los baños termales …

Apretó los puños, impotente:

- ¡Sapphire está luchando sola! - exclamó Flannery, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Por el honor de mi pueblo …! ¡Magcargo!

Flannery hizo aparecer a su babosa de fuego:

- ¡Lanzallamas! - ordenó Flannery.

Magcargo empezó a emitir llamaras por la boca dirigiéndolas hacia el cráter del volcán, con la intención de revivirlo.

- Buena idea.

Flannery se giró, sobresaltada al escuchar aquella voz. Mitch, uno de los miembros del Team Magma, acababa de llegar junto a ella:

- Pero tú sola no podrás hacerlo - dijo Mitch -. Argh, esos payasos del Team Aqua, siempre saliéndose con la suya … Parece que esta vez han conseguido acabar con el volcán.

- ¿Eres del mismo bando que esos criminales? - preguntó Flannery, mosqueada.

- ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! - negó Mitch -. ¡Los objetivos de mi equipo son totalmente opuestos a los de esos idiotas de azul! ¡Ya quisiera yo que el volcán siguiera vivo! Señorita … creo que tú y yo estamos en el mismo barco, ¿no?

- Erm … eh … - titubeó Flannery.

Sapphire seguía perdida por ahí abajo, cuando notó una sensación muy extraña:

- ¡Qué calor! - exclamó -. ¡Parece que el volcán está volviendo a funcionar! ¡Eh, Flannery! ¡¿Estás haciendo algo? ¡Porque el volcán está volviendo a la vida!

Flannery la escuchó desde arriba:

- ¡Genial, Sapphire! - exclamó.

Mitch había sacado a sus pokémons de fuego y estaba ayudando a Flannery con la reactivación del volcán:

- ¡Jeje! - rió Mitch -. ¡Vamos a necesitar esto para terminar de reavivar el volcán! ¡Carbón!

Mitch sacó un carbón especial, un objeto que se podía utilizar para potenciar los ataques de tipo fuego, y se lo lanzó a su pokémon tortuga:

- ¡Torkoal! - exclamó Mitch.

Torkoal absorbió el carbón con su caparazón. Mitch agarró a Flannery para que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, porque la gigantesca llamarada que emitió Torkoal segundos después fue descomunal.

- ¡Con esto debería de ser suficiente! - exclamó Mitch -. ¿Tú no tenías también pokémons de tipo fuego? ¡Vamos, que se unan!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Flannery, más animada -. ¡Magcargo!

- ¡A la carga! - gritó Mitch.

Los poderosos ataques de fuego se unieron en el aire. A los pocos instantes, el volcán volvía a irradiar tanto calor como antes. La lava volvió a brotar con la misma vivacidad de siempre:

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - chilló Flannery, abrazándose a Mitch -. ¡Hemos revivido el volcán!

Sin embargo, tardó otros pocos segundos en morir de nuevo:

- Oh … - murmuró Flannery, observando la muerte del volcán con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza -. ¿No lo hemos conseguido? Pero si usamos nuestros mejores ataques de fuego …

Mitch frunció el ceño:

- Y aún así - gruñó -, no hemos sido capaces de vencer el poder del meteorito. No nos queda otra que resignarnos. Grr … ¡malditos gusanos del Team Aqua! ¡Hoenn lo que necesita es más tierra! ¡Nosotros, el Team Magma, nos encargaremos de expandir los continentes!

- Los continentes … - murmuró Flannery.

- Oh - dijo Mitch, mirando de soslayo a Flannery -, ¡eres una gran entrenadora de pokémons de fuego, señorita!

Flannery se sonrojó bastante y observó a Mitch marcharse volando de allí agarrado de su Svellow.

- ¡Ah, Sapphire! - exclamó Flannery, acordándose -. ¡Sapphire!

Sapphire seguía luchando como loca junto con Pilo y Toro, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Sapphire, dándose cuenta de los escudos trasparentes que había distribuidos por el espacio -. ¡Nos han engañado!

Toro y Pilo se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, extasiados.

- ¡Era el manto espejo! - exclamó Sapphire, comprendiéndolo -. ¡Por eso creía que nos atacaban, pero sólo estábamos recibiendo nuestros propios ataques de vuelta! ¡Malditos chulos!

Sapphire se tiró al suelo y empezó a repartir puñetazos por todas partes, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que Flannery apareció por una franja del techo:

- ¡Sapphire, vamos! - exclamó -. ¡Sal de ahí!

Sin embargo, Sapphire o se fue sin antes haber recogido un pequeño fragmento de roca brillante que encontró en el suelo.

_Cinco minutos después …_

- Lo siento - dijo Sapphire, ya fuera del Monte Cenizo -. No fui capaz de detenerles. ¿A ti qué tal te fue?

Flannery giró la vista para observar el cráter del volcán, que emitía una especie de vapor frío:

- Hice todo lo que pude para reactivar el volcán - dijo -. Pero está más que muerto.

- Ah …

Estaban bajando por unas escaleras de roca, por la ladera del volcán:

- ¿Y ahora, a dónde vamos? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Estas escaleras son el camino más fácil hacia Pueblo Lavacalda - respondió Flannery -. Ya que estamos, me gustaría enseñarte el pueblo … También me habría gustado enseñarte los baños termales. ¡Pueblo Lavacalda es famoso por sus cálidos baños termales! Era … era un lugar maravilloso. Recibíamos visitas de todo Hoenn.

Flannery bajó la vista, entristecida. Sapphire le miró, sin saber qué decir:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Flannery, dándole una patada al suelo.

Una lágrima escurrió por su rostro:

- ¡No soy capaz de ni defender mi pueblo! - exclamó.

De pronto, una nube de vapor inundó de calor a Sapphire y a Flannery. La muchacha se giró, deseosa por saber de dónde emergía toda aquella calidez. En otra pequeña caverna dentro del volcán había un lago de agua caliente:

- ¿Umh? - preguntó Sapphire, asomándose al agua.

- ¡Una fuente termal! - exclamó Flannery, sorprendida.

- ¡Qué guay! - exclamó Sapphire, sumergiendo su mano izquierda en el agua para comprobar que, realmente, estaba caliente.

- La bola de fuego que creamos antes debió de calentar el agua … - murmuró Flannery, algo más animada.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Sapphire, empezando a quitarse la ropa -. ¡Es perfecto!

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Flannery.

- ¿No decías que querías enseñarme las fuentes termales de Pueblo Lavacalda? - preguntó Sapphire -. ¡Pues ahora es el momento!

Sapphire terminó de quitarse la ropa y se tiró al agua:

- ¡Es … espera, Sapphire! - exclamó Flannery.

- ¡Llorando no conseguiremos nada! - exclamó Sapphire, alegremente -. ¡Anda, vamos a relajarnos un rato!

Flannery accedió y se metió en la fuente termal con Sapphire, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Cogió unas cuantas bananas del cuello de su Tropius y las repartió entre ella y Flannery:

- ¡Pruébala, está muy rica! - exclamó Sapphire, alargándole una a Flannery.

- Ah, ¡gracias! - exclamó Flannery, mientras pensaba . **Sapphire … Estás intentando animarme, ¿verdad?**.

Flannery observó a Sapphire zamparse las bananas con una sonrisa pesarosa:

- Sapphire - dijo Flannery -, me gustaría pedirte una cosa. ¡Me gustaría luchar contigo! ¡Aquí mismo! Para recompensar los errores que he cometido hoy … ¡quiero cubrir mi labor como Líder de Gimnasio!

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Sapphire, alzando los puños -. ¡Eso era justo lo que quería!

- ¡Que comience la batalla! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Adelante, Magcargo!

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Toro! - exclamó Sapphire.

Toro se lanzó dando un salto como loca a por Magcargo:

- ¡Doble patada! - ordenó Sapphire -. ¡Dale! ¡Dale!

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Flannery, alucinando frente a la somanta que le estaba dando Toro a su Magcargo nada más salir.

Magcargo logró librarse de Toro, que dio unos saltitos hacia atrás:

- ¡Lanzallamas! - gritaron a la vez Sapphire y Flannery.

Las dos ráfagas de fuego chocaron en el aire. Para cuando se disipó el humo, el pokémon de Sapphire había desaparecido:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Flannery -. ¡Ah! ¡Detrás tuya, Magcargo!

Toro apareció por detrás de Magcargo, dispuesto a darle otra patada, pero el pokémon de Flannery tuvo buenos reflejos y le respondió con otra buena llamarada de fuego:

- Uff, uff … - resoplaba Sapphire, sudando.

- Phew … - resopló Flannery.

Toro y Magcargo también resoplaban y mantuvieron las miradas, desafiantes. En cambio, Sapphire y Flannery se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reírse.

_Media hora después …_

El agua volvió a enfriarse, por lo que Flannery y Sapphire no tuvieron más remedio que salirse:

- Hora de irse - anunció Flannery, poniéndose la ropa.

- Jope, el agua se ha enfriado - murmuró Sapphire.

- Mi abuelo pertenecía a la Elite Four de Hoenn - dijo entonces Flannery -. Fue uno de los mejores de su generación. Le quería mucho … Siempre he querido llegar a ser una entrenadora tan buena como él. Por eso me convertí en líder. ¡No pienso deprimirse sólo por el fracaso de hoy! ¡Sería un insulto a la memoria de mi abuelo! ¡Pienso derrotar a esos payasos de azul!

- ¡Así se habla! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Eres una Líder genial!

Acto seguido, Sapphire estornudó:

- Vas a coger un resfriado - dijo Flannery, con pesar -. Ay, pobrecilla.

Sapphire terminó de ponerse el pañuelo de pelo y se montó sobre Tropius mientras Flannery la observaba:

- Avisaré al resto de líderes sobre lo de hoy - decía Flannery -. El Team Aqua debe ser detenido cuanto antes. ¡Me dirigiré hacia la sede de la Asociación Pokémon!

- ¡Guay! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Yo voy a seguir entrenando! ¡Todavía me quedan unos cuantos líderes por derrotar! Y así … ¡podré acabar con el Team Aqua!

La expresión de Sapphire se tornó mucho más fiera.

- ¡Más allá de las montañas - exclamó Flannery -, se encuentra Ciudad Arborada! ¡Dirígete hacia allí! ¡Y gracias por todo, Sapphire! ¡Toma esto!

Flannery le lanzó un pequeño objeto a Sapphire, que lo atrapó al vuelo. Se trataba de la Medalla Calor:

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Chao, Flannery!

Sapphire se marchó volando sobre su Tropius.

Quedaban cuarenta y nueve días para el final de la apuesta.

_Un par de días más tarde …_

En algún lugar de las runas desérticas de la ruta 111, el Team Magma se hallaba reunido:

- Mitch - dijo el líder, Maxie -, ¿qué pasó en el Monte Cenizo?

- El volcán ha muerto - masculló Mitch -. ¡Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer!

- Mack - dijo Maxie, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio -, ¿cómo va el detector? ¿Ya has terminado de modificarlo?

- Aún no he terminado - dijo Mack -. Dame un tiempo.

- Me aburro - gruñó Marge, mascando como siempre un chicle -. Me marcho, no puedo quedarme quieta aquí. Voy a buscar algún rastro del "tesoro". ¿Está de acuerdo, jefe?

- Vale, vete - dijo Maxie -. Pero antes, comparte tus recuerdos con nosotros.

Marge se desenroscó uno de los cuernos de su capucha, del cual salió en humo en el que pudieron contemplar algunos de los recuerdos que Marge guardaba de su anterior viaje:

- Muy bien - dijo Maxie, contemplando las imágenes de un muchacho de once años entre la humareda -, ¡ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción!

_Mientras tanto …_

Ruby y Amethyst habían conseguido sus pases para poder participar en concursos. Por fin habían llegado a Pueblo Verdegal, y Ruby apenas se había parado a pensar antes de participar en su primer concurso:

- ¡Y cerramos la ronda de la categoría de dulzura de nivel normal - exclamaba el presentador -, con la participación de Coco, la Delcatty de Ruby!

Ruby y Coco, que llevaba puesta una de las capas que Ruby le había fabricado, llegaron al escenario:

- ¡Qué emoción! - exclamó Amethyst, desde el público -. ¡Ruby está ahí! ¡Ánimo, Ruby, Coco!

Chuu saltaba de la emoción a su lado, dando saltos y gritos sin parar, bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de Eevee.

- ¡Adelante, Coco - exclamaba Ruby, con parsimonia, desde el escenario -, ataque gruñido!

Coco inundó la sala con su dulce gruñido, embelesando a todo el público.

- Awww - dijo Amethyst embobada, mientras Chuu se dejaba caer sobre el asiento.

Los resultados de aquella ronda declararon a un obvio ganador:

- ¡El ganador en la categoría de dulzura es Ruby, con su Delcatty, Coco! - anunció el presentador.

A continuación dio comienzo la ronda de la categoría de carisma, donde participaría Nana. A Amethyst aquella categoría no le importaba mucho, así que empezó a charlar con sus pokémons:

- Vosotros también participareis en concursos algún día - dijo Amethyst, mirando a Eevee y a Chuu, que seguía repantigado en el asiento -. Pero prefiero esperar un poco más, a ver si aprendo más sobre los concursos.

Eevee asintió con la cabeza mientras Chuu bostezaba. Amethyst dirigió la vista hacia el escenario, donde Nana deleitaba al público con su brillante pelaje, siempre luciendo alguna prenda tejida por Ruby:

- Ruby es bastante bueno para su edad - comentó Amethyst -. ¡Es un chaval bastante curioso!

Rebuscó en su mochila y ojeó su pase para concursos. Después les echó un vistazo a sus otras cuatro pokéballs:

- Toge, Tai, May y Dratini - murmuró Amethyst, contando a sus pokémons -. Los demás están descansando en el PC. ¡Ains, jamás me habría imaginado que atraparía tantos pokémons! Cuando sólo te tenía a ti …

Acarició a Eevee. Chuu se puso enseguida celoso y saltó sobre las piernas de Amethyst:

- ¡Jaja! - rió Amethyst -. ¡A ti también te quiero mucho, Chuu!

En ese mismo momento, Ruby y Nana quedaban declarados ganadores de la categoría de carisma.

- ¡Ese niño es increíble! - exclamaba una señora.

- ¡Y que lo digas! - exclamó una chica -. ¡Acaba de salir de la nada y ya está ganando en todas las categorías!

- ¡Esto va sobre ruedas! - exclamó Ruby, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar para descansar -. ¡Pienso ganar todos los concursos!

El próximo concurso era de la categoría de fuerza, donde participaba Zuzu. Ruby le había tejido un suéter especial para pokémons de agua:

- ¡Y vosotros dos - exclamó Ruby, sacando otras dos pokéballs con Feebas y Castform dentro -, Mimi, Popo, participaréis en las categorías de belleza e ingenio!

- ¡Hola! - exclamó una voz femenina detrás de él -. ¿Nos concedes un minuto?

Ruby se giró. Allí estaban Maryann y Tyler, siempre con la cámara y el micrófono a cuestas:

- ¡Aquí Maryann, de Hoenn TV! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Entrevistando a un muchacho de once años que está revolucionando el Palacio de Concursos de Pueblo Verdegal, Ruby! ¡Le haremos una serie de preguntas! ¡Pero antes que nada, Ruby, felicidades por tus victorias …!

- ¿Vais a emitirlo por la tele? - preguntó Ruby -. ¡Entonces dame un par de minutos!

Ruby sacó un espejo y empezó a mirarse y a colocarse bien el gorro, dejando a Maryann boquiabierta:

- ¡Bien, bien! - exclamó Maryann -. ¿Cuál es el secreto para ganar tantas veces seguidas en los concursos siendo sólo un principiante, Ruby?

- Bueno - dijo Ruby, aclarándose la garganta -, supongo que la belleza de mi equipo sobrepasa toda …

De pronto, Ruby se quedó en blanco y de un salto corrió despavorido a esconderse:

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Ruby? - preguntó Maryann, extrañada.

- **¡Se supone que me han secuestrado! - pensaba Ruby, llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. ¡No puedo aparecer en la tele así como así! Aunque me encantaría … ¡Perdóname, Maryann!**.

En ese momento, anunciaron la continuación del concurso con las próximas categorías, así que Ruby se fue de allí corriendo:

- ¡Tengo que irme! - exclamó.

- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? - le preguntó Tyler a Maryann, observando a Ruby alejarse.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Maryann.

- Verás … ¡Incluso le ha puesto un mote al Castform del Sr. Stone! Deberíamos estar informando sobre los ocurrido con el submarino, ¡no viendo concursos!

- Tranqui - dijo Maryann -. Comprendo que digas eso, pero confía en mí. Tengo un presentimiento respecto a ese chaval. Y su tímida acompañante también encierra algo. ¡Hazle caso a mi intuición de reportera!


	80. 4ª saga RS: 080

Capítulo 80 - **¡El primer concurso de Ruby y su primer éxito! ¡El asalto del Team Magma al Túnel Ferdegal!**

- Mientras los concursantes se preparan - decía el presentador -, permitidme que os explique cómo funcionan los concursos en nuestra región, ¡en Hoenn!

- Esto me interesa - dijo Amethyst.

- En Hoenn tenemos cuatro Palacios de Concursos - dijo el presentador -. Aquí, en Pueblo Verdegal, se celebran los concursos de categoría normal. Los ganadores que salgan de aquí podrán participar en otros concursos de mayor rango, cada cual en su respectiva ciudad. ¡Las categorías de cada concurso son carisma, belleza, dulzura, ingenio y dureza!

- ¿Y Ruby pretende ganarlos todos? - preguntó Tyler.

- Veinte cintas … - murmuró Maryann, impresionada.

- Wow, aquí hay para rato - comentó Amethyst.

- ¡Cada prueba consta de dos partes - prosiguió el presentador -, apariencia y encanto! ¡Ya pasados la prueba de apariencia, comenzaros con la de encanto en la categoría de belleza!

Ruby estaba firme y serio, al lado de Mimi, que no había recibido ni un solo punto en la prueba de apariencia:

- Pobre Mimi - comentó Amethyst -, no ha recibido ningún punto … ¡Pues a mí me parece bastante mona!

Chuu empezó a partirse de risa.

- ¡No te rías! - le reprochó Amethyst.

La gente chismorreaba y se preguntaba cómo podía Ruby participar en la categoría de belleza con un Feebas.

- **Se van a enterar - pensaba Ruby -. Me di cuenta de algo durante la batalla contra papá. Es fácil ganar un concurso de belleza con pokémons hermosos. Pero yo busco más que eso. Pienso ganar en la categoría de belleza con la ayuda de esta Feebas. ¡Vais a flipar!**.

Le llegó el turno a Mimi:

- ¡Mimi, hidropulso! - ordenó Ruby.

La gente quedó totalmente sorprendida con la gracia que Mimi ejecutó el movimiento en el aire, y aquello simplemente le bastó para ganarse los aplausos de todo el público:

- ¡Genial, Ruby, Mimi! - exclamó Amethyst, contenta.

De repente, Ruby vio un rostro familiar de ojos verdosos y cabello verde entre la gente.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó.

Mientras el presentador le proclamaba como ganador de la categoría de belleza, Ruby buscaba como loco con la mirada al rostro que acababa de perder de vista:

- **¿Ese no era Wally? - se preguntaba Ruby, mientras tecleaba un mensaje en su pokégear -. Me dijo que iba a mudarse a Pueblo Verdegal …**.

Maryann y Tyler llegaron hasta él:

- ¡No te quedes atontado! - exclamó Maryann, agarrándole del brazo -. ¡Tienes que prepararte para las categorías de dureza e ingenio!

Amethyst recibió un mensaje de Ruby en su pokégear:

- "Oye, busca a ver si ves a Wally entre el público" - leyó Amethyst -. Umh … ¿quién será ese Wally?

Se miró con Eevee, que negó con la cabeza:

- Debe de ser alguien que conoció antes de venirnos con él - dijo Amethyst.

_Cuarto de hora después …_

Ruby lo había conseguido. Acababa de ganar en todas las categorías del rango normal en el concurso. El público alucinaba, pero Ruby salió corriendo nada más terminar el concurso:

- ¡Ruby! - exclamaba Amethyst, abriéndose paso entre la gente -. ¡¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¡Espera!

- ¡Wally! - gritaba Ruby -. ¡Wally!

Por fin distinguió una cabellera verde entre el gentío:

- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Wally, espera!

Amethyst logró llegar junto a Ruby:

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Déjate ya de escándalos! ¿Y quién es ese Wally al que estás buscando? ¿Algún amigo tuyo …?

- ¡Mimi! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Rayo hielo!

Mimi apartó a toda la gente de un disparo de un rayo congelado, por lo que Ruby pudo avanzar a sus anchas hacia la persona que anhelaba ver:

- Un momento - comentó Amethyst -. ¡Ruby, ¿qué haces? ¡¿Estás …?

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Ruby, agarrando a aquella persona del brazo -. ¡Siento haber provocado este follón, Wally, pero es que sino no te habría …!

- Au … - murmuró una voz femenina.

La persona del cabello verde se giró hacia Ruby, que se dio cuenta de lo largo que tenía el pelo, lo alta que era y el vestido que llevaba:

- Erm … ¿Wally? - preguntó Ruby -. Vaya, sí que has crecido … ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿El estirón? ¿Y por qué te has dejado el pelo largo? ¿Y por qué vas vestido de mujer?

Amethyst llegó al lado de Ruby, desesperada:

- ¡Ruby! - chilló -. ¡¿No me digas que no sabes distinguir un chico de una chica?

También llegaron Maryann y Tyler, que ayudaron a la gente a calmarse y apartaron a Ruby, Amethyst y la joven del resto del gentío:

- Ruby … siempre metiéndote en líos - decía Maryann.

Sin embargo, la joven, de unos veinte años aunque de aspecto bastante juvenil, no parecía molesta:

- ¡Jaja! - rió -. ¡Así que tú eres Ruby! Yo me llamo Wallene, y soy la prima de Wally. ¡Aunque la gente cree que somos hermanos porque nos parecemos mucho!

- Al menos no os confunden al uno con el otro - murmuró Amethyst.

Ruby gruñó y farfulló algo. Wallene miró a Amethyst:

- ¿Y tú eres? - le preguntó.

- Me llamo Amethyst - se presentó la chica -. Acompaño a Ruby y hago todo lo posible porque mantenga los pies en el suelo.

- Me enteré de lo que ocurrió en Ciudad Petalia - le dijo Wallene a Ruby.

El muchacho dio un pequeño respingo:

- No te preocupes - dijo Wallene, sonriente -. Fui la única a la que se le contó. Wally está muy contento, y se mejora a grandes pasos. Cuando descubrí que tenía dos pokémons … ¡Me sorprendí bastante! Me dijo que uno se lo habías prestado tú, y el otro lo había atrapado con tu ayuda, Ruby.

- **Así que Ruby piensa en algo más que no sea la belleza o los concursos** - pensó Amethyst.

- Se alegraba mucho de saber que estabas vivo después de todo lo que ocurrió, ya que gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Ruru pudo saber que habías sobrevivido - explicó Wallene -. Le has motivado mucho, Ruby, y por eso me gustaría darte las gracias.

- No hace falta - negó Ruby.

- Es una pena - se lamentó Wallene -. Seguro que a Wally le habría gustado verte. Se mudó esta misma mañana.

- ¡¿Se ha vuelto a pirar? - gritó Ruby.

- El hospital de Pueblo Verdegal es bastante mediocre - explicó Wallene -, no está lo suficientemente equipado como para atender a Wally.

Ruby se deprimió:

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Maryann -. ¿No te alivia el saber que tu amigo se está recuperando?

De pronto, en el monitor del coche de Tyler interrumpieron el programa que estaban echando para poner unos informativos:

- ¡Última hora! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡Accidente en el Túnel Ferdergal! ¡El túnel se hallaba en plena fase de construcción para conectar Pueblo Verdegal con Ciudad Férrica, pero un accidente provocado por causas aún desconocidas ha provocado el derrumbamiento de la entrada por Pueblo Verdegal!

- ¡Yo vivo por ahí cerca! - chilló Wallene, escandalizada.

- ¡Esto es una emergencia! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Tyler, llévanos hasta allí! ¡Todos al coche, rápido!

Con Tyler al volante y Maryann de copiloto, Wallene, Amethyst y Ruby se apretujaron en los asientos de atrás. El coche se puso en marcha a todas horas:

- ¿Por qué últimamente no paran de haber accidentes? - preguntó Amethyst, disgustada.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! - exclamó Ruby.

En ese momento, un hermoso pokémon de apariencia felina y un cuerno de metal con forma de media luna en el lado derecho de la cabeza:

- ¡Absol! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando su pokédex -. ¡Me encanta ese pokémon!

No obstante, en el rostro de Ruby se dibujó una mueca de temor y frustración:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ruby? - preguntó Amethyst, extrañada -. Es un pokémon bastante hermoso.

- Pues yo he tenido un escalofrío al verlo - murmuró Ruby, echándole un vistazo a la pokédex de Amethyst -. ¡Mira su definición! ¡Pokémon catástrofe!

Llegaron al lugar del incidente, donde había gente despavorida y el polvo que habían causado las rocas al caer aún no se había disipado:

- ¡Qué horror! - se lamentó Wallene.

- ¡Empieza a grabar! - le ordenó Maryann a Tyler.

- ¡Todavía hay gente atrapada en el túnel! - gritaban unos hombres que llevaban unas camillas -. ¡Están heridos!

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda médica!

Un hombre se acercó a hablar con Wallene:

- ¡Wallene! - exclamó -. ¡Estaba a punto de llamarte! ¡Riley estaba investigando con su equipo dentro del túnel justo en el momento del desprendimiento! ¡No hemos sido capaces de contactar con ninguno de ellos!

Wallene se llevó las manos a la cara, escandalizada. Sin decirles nada a Maryann y Tyler, que estaban preparando el equipo, se puso al volante y salió disparada hacia el interior del túnel:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Ruby.

- ¡Cuidado! - chilló Amethyst.

Wallene no se detuvo hasta chocarse contra unas rocas que habían caído en el interior de la cueva. Se bajó corriendo y se lanzó a buscar debajo de las rocas:

- ¡Riley! - chillaba, desesperada -. ¡Riley!

- ¡Veamos si podemos ayudarla! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Vamos, Zuzu!

- ¡Ve tú también, May! - exclamó Amethyst.

Maryann y Tyler llegaron corriendo:

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Wallene? - gritaba Maryann.

- ¡Riley está aquí atrapado! - gritó Wallene -. ¡Es mi prometido!

Nada más escuchar aquello, Amethyst comprendió la gravedad del asunto y se puso más seria:

- ¡May - exclamó -, destroza esas rocas! ¡Ataque triturar!

May descargó su poderosa mandíbula sobre las rocas, pero su poder aún no era suficiente como para destrozarlas del todo, aunque empezaron a escucharse gemidos desde debajo de las rocas. Mientras Ruby pensaba un plan, Tyler descubrió que el elegante pokémon que habían visto antes les estaba observando desde lo alto de una roca:

- ¡Absol! - exclamó -. El pokémon catastrófico … ¡Todo esto debe de ser por tu culpa!

- ¡No hay manera! - gritó entonces Wallene, desplomándose sobre el suelo.

- ¡Sí la hay! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Zuzu!

- ¡¿Pero qué pretendes hacer tú, Ruby? - gritó Tyler.

- ¡Es imposible retirar las rocas a tiempo! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Pero eso no es necesario! ¡Tan sólo tenemos que averiguar dónde está Riley! ¡Y eso es algo que Zuzu puede hacer!

Mientras escuchaba aquello, Amethyst leía los datos de Zuzu en la pokédex y vio lo de su antena radar:

- ¿Ya lo tienes? - preguntó Ruby, viendo que Zuzu señalaba insistentemente en una dirección -. ¡Pues a por ello, Zuzu!

Ruby se alejó de la zona al tiempo que Zuzu cubría el suelo con agua y, tan pronto como se convertía en barro, comenzaba a excavar, salpicando a Wallene, May, Maryann y Tyler:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¡Zuzu trabaja más rápido en el barro! - explicó Ruby -. ¡Podría haberos avisado, pero es que no quería mancharme …!

Wallene, Maryann y Tyler miraban a Ruby como si no tuviera remedio, mientras que May le gruñó a Zuzu. En cambio, Amethyst estaba de lo más contenta:

- ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no conocía a un chaval de tu edad tan listo! - exclamó la chica, abrazando a Ruby.

- ¡Su fuerza prevalecerá al paso del tiempo! - gritó Ruby, sacando su micrófono y señalando a Zuzu -. ¡Un pokémon rebosante de determinación! ¡Mi Marshtomp, Zuzu! ¡Golpe roca!

Zuzu destrozó las últimas rocas que quedaban, dejando al descubierto a un pobre obrero con pintas de asfixiado, algo herido y medio inconsciente:

- ¡Riley! - chilló Wallene, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zuzu llevó a Riley hasta Wallene, que se abrazó a él como loca:

- ¡Gracias al cielo …! - exclamaba la joven, abrazándose a su novio.

Amethyst les observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. May, en cambio, seguía enfurruñada:

- ¡Buen trabajo, Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Aquí tienes tu premio!

Ruby le dio a Zuzu un pokécubo, que se zampó al instante. Riley recuperó el conocimiento:

- ¡Uff, menos mal! - exclamó Tyler.

- ¿Vosotros … me habéis salvado? - preguntó Riley, mirándoles -. Muchas, muchísimas gracias. No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido. Los temblores fueron totalmente inesperados … no estábamos preparados para un derrumbamiento así.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Tyler -. ¡Pero pensábamos que habíais detenido vuestra actividad precisamente porque habíais previsto el peligro que se avecinaba!

- ¿Será una catástrofe natural normal y corriente? - preguntó Amethyst, agachándose a recoger una piedra del suelo -. Mirad, todavía hay temblores, a lo mejor …

De pronto, May le dio un empujón a su entrenadora justo a tiempo de que una estampida de pequeños, pero numerosos, pokémons de color rosado y regordete cruzara corriendo la cueva:

- ¡Qué monos! - chilló Ruby.

- Esa es la razón por la que detuvimos nuestras actividades - explicó Riley.

- ¿Una manada de Whismurs? - preguntó Maryann.

Amethyst buscó información en su pokédex:

- Whismur - dijo -, el pokémon de los susurros. Se comunican entre sí emitiendo infrasonidos, sonidos que el oído humano no alcanza a oír. En cuanto escuchan estruendos, van corriendo de acá para allá como locos.

- Por eso Riley no puede utilizar continuamente su maquinaria ruidosa - explicó Wallene -. Tiene que mirar por el bien de los pobres Whismurs que, a fin de cuentas, llevan más tiempo viviendo aquí …

- Preocupándose por el bienestar de los pokémons llegando incluso a detener su propio trabajo … - murmuró Ruby, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Eso es … ¡maravilloso!

Ruby se abrazó como loco a Riley, haciendo caso omiso a Amethyst, que intentaba hacerle callar.

- Pero no lo entiendo - dijo Riley -. Tomamos todo tipo de precauciones, todo tipo de medidas. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Sino, no me explico. Porque no es sólo aquí.

- ¿Mmh? - preguntó Ruby.

- Los terremotos han estado sucediéndose a lo largo de todo Hoenn - aclaró Riley, al tiempo que Ruby daba un respingo -. Puede ser que … una catástrofe terrible vaya a desolar Hoenn.

- **¡¿"Catástrofe"? - pensó Ruby, mirando a su alrededor como buscando a alguien -. Umh, Absol ya no está …**.

- **Espero que mi hermano esté bien …** - pensaba Amethyst, cabizbaja.

Eevee la miró, preocupado. Chuu inspeccionaba las rocas, incansable. De repente, los Whismurs empezaron a hablar como locos entre sí y a salir corriendo despavoridos:

- ¡Los Whismurs! - chilló Amethyst -. ¡¿Qué les pasa?

- ¡Y más importante todavía! - gritó Tyler -. ¡¿Cómo es que han empezado a chillar?

- ¡No es normal que los Whismurs empiecen a chillar! - exclamó Riley -. ¡Esto es peligroso!

Las rocas volvieron a derrumbarse y a caer de todas partes. Eevee tuvo que salvar a Chuu de quedar aplastado bajo unas rocas:

- ¡Eevee, Chuu! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Esto es peligroso, volved!

Les hizo volver a sus pokéballs y Amethyst se quedó junto a May, que destrozaba cada roca que se les avecinaba:

- ¡Jeje! - rió una maléfica voz femenina -. ¡Sólo teníamos pensado en provocar una catástrofe natural, pero no entraba en nuestros planes que fueran a haber víctimas …! ¡Bueno, tratándose de vosotros, mi alegría es infinita!

Ruby y los demás miraron hacia arriba. Sobre una montaña de rocas se hallaba Marge, acompañada de su Ninetales y unos cuantos reclutas del Team Magma:

- ¡Los terremotos expanden la superficie terrestre! - exclamó uno de los miembros del Team Magma -. ¡Y nuestra misión es extender el poder de la tierra a lo largo de toda la región!

- ¡Son aquellos criminales de las capas rojas! - exclamó Tyler, exaltado -. ¡Los de Ciudad Portual!

- ¿Habéis terminado de hablar? - les preguntó Marge a sus subordinados enérgicamente -. Bien. Habían planeado colapsar el túnel desde dentro. Lo que no nos esperábamos era encontrar gente. Ya sabéis qué hacer, chicos.

- ¡A la carga! - gritó uno de los reclutas.

- ¡Cuidado, que vienen! - gritó Tyler.

Los miembros del Team Magma y sus pokémons de fuego se lanzaron a por Ruby, Zuzu, Amethyst, May, Tyler, Maryann, Wallene y Riley:

- Yo mientras tanto me encargaré de lo mío - dijo Marge, dándole la espalda a la zona de batalla -. ¡Vamos, Ninetales!

Ninetales empezó a fundir rocas con su poderoso fuego:

- Je, se dice que el Rubí Místico se halla escondido en alguna parte de Hoenn. Y es nuestra prioridad encontrarlo - decía Marge -, ¡para así poder despertar al legendario pokémon Groudon! ¡Pero esos bastardos del Team Aqua no cesan de intervenir en nuestros planes! ¡Ellos también están planeando despertar a otro de los pokémons legendarios, y nosotros debemos conseguirlo antes que ellos!

- ¡Ruby! - gritaba Tyler, desesperado -. ¡Ayúdanos!

Ni él, ni Maryann, ni Riley ni mucho menos Wallene tenían idea de cómo luchar pero, como siempre, Ruby se negaba a luchar en aquellas condiciones:

- ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Veo que voy a tener que ponerme seria! - exclamó Amethyst, depositando cinco pokéballs en el suelo en medio de todo aquel follón -. ¡Adelante! ¡Eevee, Dratini, Toge, Chuu, Tai!

Los cinco pokémons se unieron a May y empezaron a luchar contra los pokémons del Team Aqua:

- ¡Eevee, golpe cuerpo! - ordenó Amethyst, e Eevee se llevó bruscamente por delante a un Growlithe -. ¡Chuu, impactrueno!

Chuu electrocutó a varios Slugmas, pero en ese momento un Magcargo se le abalanzó por detrás:

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Dratini, portazo!

Dratini barrió a Magcargo antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre Chuu:

- ¡Cuidado, May! - exclamó Amethyst, mientras veía que un Vulpix se lanzaba a por su Mawile -. ¡Llanto falso y finta!

May se giró a tiempo para empezar a llorar y dejar a Vulpix confuso, momento que aprovechó May para atacarle con un veloz movimiento.

- ¡Tai! - exclamó Amethyst, mirando a su pokémon ave, que revoloteaba por el techo de la cueva -. ¡Ataque ala!

Tai descendió y fue planeando sobre los pokémons enemigos, golpeando a todos los que estaban a su alcance:

- **Esa chica tiene algo de experiencia - pensó Marge -. Pero el niño …**.

Fue entonces cuando Marge reconoció a Ruby. Le echó un vistazo a las llamas de la memoria de su cuerno, y pudo completar la visión borrosa que tenía del muchacho, encajando perfectamente todas las piezas:

- Vaya, vaya - murmuró Marge, con una maléfica sonrisa -. Es hora de un pequeño cambio de planes.

Marge hizo aparecer a su Svellow y se lanzó a por Ruby:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Ruby, asustado.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Marge agarró a Ruby y se lo llevó volando. Zuzu pudo agarrarse del pie de Ruby a tiempo:

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Tyler, desde el suelo, sin poder hacer nada.

- **¡¿Por qué el Team Magma está obsesionado con raptar a Ruby? ** - pensó Amethyst, desesperada -. ¡Ruby! ¡May, impúlsame! ¡Chuu, Toge, venid conmigo!

Dratini, May, Tai e Eevee se quedaron ayudando a Tyler y Maryann a luchar contra los reclutas del Team Magma. Toge se agarró de un salto a la espalda de Amethyst y Chuu se subió sobre su cabeza. Amethyst dio un salto sobre la mandíbula de May que, de un fuerte impulso, la lanzó al túnel por el que se había ido Marge:

- **¡Aguanta, Ruby!** - pensaba Amethyst.

Mientras tanto, Marge llevaba a Ruby a toda velocidad por los aires:

- ¡Deberíais estarnos agradecidos! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Hemos terminado vuestro túnel! ¿Qué mas da que haya sido de una forma un poco catastrófica? ¡Ahora, Pueblo Verdegal y Ciudad Férrica están conectados!

Ruby no le hacía caso e intentaba soltarse:

- ¡No vas a conseguir nada! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Mis guantes están impregnados con una sustancia de lo más natural y pegajosa!

- ¡¿Pero por qué yo? - gritó Ruby, desesperado.

- ¿No te acuerdas? - preguntó Marge -. ¡Nos lo pasamos muy bien en la ruta 108 y en Ciudad Portual! ¡¿No me recuerdas, eh?

Marge lanzó a Ruby y a Zuzu contra el suelo:

- ¡Yo fui contra quien luchaste en el barco abandonado! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Soy una de las tres llamaradas del Team Magma, Marge! ¡Y ahora, demuéstrame lo buen entrenador que eres!

Ninetales se lanzó a arañar a Ruby, que se protegió con todos los objetos que tenía a mano:

- ¡La última vez no eras tan cobarde! - exclamó Marge, fastidiada -. ¡Déjate de niñerías y pelea! ¡No te he traído a este lugar vacío para estar mirándonos! ¡No puedes huir de nosotros! ¡No subestimes el poder del Team Magma! Cada uno de nosotros escondemos una linterna de recuerdos en uno de nuestros cuernos. Guardo recuerdos tuyos de cada vez que nos hemos encontrado.

Marge se quitó su cuerno derecho y le enseñó a Ruby las imágenes suyas que tenía guardadas:

- ¡Lo sabemos todo sobre ti! -exclamó Marge -. ¡Y ahora, pelea!

Ruby frunció el ceño. Sin decir nada, envió a Popo, Nana, Coco y Mimi, que se unieron a Zuzu:

- ¡Eso está mejor! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Por fin te estás tomando esto más en serio!

Amethyst llegó al lugar de batalla, pero al ver a Ruby en posición de batalla se quedó sorprendida y se dedicó a observar desde detrás de unas rocas:

- **Ruby … ¡¿luchando? - pensó la chica -. Ahora que lo pienso, la vez que luchó

Contra su padre, Ruby evitó a toda costa que le viéramos. A lo mejor, se intervengo, le influyo negativamente …**.

Amethyst le echó un vistazo a Chuu y le susurró unas cosas al oído:

- Ahora ya sabes qué hacer - le dijo -. Ve.

Chuu se marchó a toda pastilla y Amethyst se quedó con Toge entre los brazos:

- **No intervendré para no distraer a Ruby - pensó Amethyst -. Pero si las cosas se ponen feas, iré a ayudarle**.

Ruby contra Marge por un lado y Tyler y Maryann contra los reclutas del Team Magma por otro. ¿Quién saldrá vencedor? ¿Conseguirá el Team Magma su propósito?


	81. 4ª saga RS: 081

Tyler y Maryann se giraron para descubrir que los Whismurs se habían traído a más pokémons:

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Wallene -. ¡Los Whismurs!

- ¡Han visto lo feas que se estaban poniendo las cosas y han traído a sus compañeros evolucionados! - exclamó Riley -. ¡Loudred y Exploud! ¡Cuidado, tapaos las orejas!

Los dos Loudreds y el Exploud emitieron unos estruendosos sonidos que hicieron estremecerse hasta al más pintado. Los soldados del Team Magma y sus pokémons quedaron derrotados al instante. Maryann y Tyler se levantaron dando tumbos:

- Fue el ataque vozarrón - explicó Riley -. Mirad, tiene poder incluso para hacer agujeros a través de las rocas, así que … ¡oh!

Chuu se abría paso entre las rocas ágilmente. Eevee, Dratini, Tai y May fueron junto a él enseguida:

- ¡Es el Pichu de Amethyst! - exclamó Tyler.

Pichu les dijo algo a sus compañeros. Eevee en seguida se giró hacia los humanos y les hizo señas para que le siguieran:

- ¡Venga, vamos! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Hay que ayudar a esos dos!

Capítulo 81 - **¡Batalla en el Túnel Ferdegal! ¡La reunión de los líderes de Hoenn!**

Los pokémons de Ruby las estaban pasando canutas contra la poderosa Ninetales de Marge. La joven rió maléficamente mientras Ruby se secaba el sudor de la frente:

- Pensabas que tu Marshtomp tendría ventaja sobre mi Ninetales al ser de tipo agua, ¿verdad? - le dijo -. Bien, pues es cierto, agua vence a fuego. Pero Ninetales tiene mucha más experiencia y nueve colas, ¡por lo que es capaz de lanzar nueve bolas de fuego a la vez!

- Maldición … - gruñó Ruby -. Y mis demás pokémons aún no están lo suficientemente entrenados para la batalla … **¿Qué puedo hacer?**.

- ¡Tus demás pokémons y tú recibís el resto de bolas de fuego que Marshtomp no puede interferir! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Estáis completamente perdidos! ¡Ja, por algo soy una de las llamaradas del Team Magma! Somos como … ¡los coordinadores! Mientras que Mitch se especializa en ordenarle a su Torkoal que ataque con nubes de humo adormecedoras, Mack controla los ataques de fuego ilusorios. ¡Yo, en cambio, soy mucho más directa, no me ando por las ramas! ¡Todo lo que toco, arde!

Amethyst no sabía si intervenir:

- **Ruby … - pensó -. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero sólo con Toge … A ver si llegan estos cuanto antes**.

Pero se sintió bloqueada al ver a Marge avanzar tranquilamente hacia Ruby, que estaba indefenso:

- Pareces un gran fanático de los concursos - comentó Marge -. A mí también me gustan las cosas hermosas. Pero dime. ¿Qué es lo más hermoso para ti?

Alargó un lazo de concurso hacia Ruby:

- ¿Crees que este mero listón es digno de representar la belleza? - le preguntó Marge al muchacho -. Yo no. Para mí, lo más hermoso es el momento en el que el fiero fuego engulle a su víctima.

Marge lanzó el lazo a las llamas.

- ¿Qué opinas? - preguntó Marge, alzando suavemente el rostro de Ruby por la barbilla -. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

- ¡No, Ruby! - chilló Amethyst, saliendo de detrás de las rocas -. ¡NO!

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Ninetales, lanzallamas!

- ¡Toge, metrónomo! - ordenó Amethyst.

Toge contrarrestó el ataque con un movimiento reflejo. Ruby se había quedado en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer. Pero, en ese momento, un enorme estruendo provocó otro agujero en las paredes del túnel:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Marge, tapándose los oídos -. **Parece ser que alguien usó vozarrón desde el otro lado**.

- **Esta tía - pensaba Ruby, mirando a Marge -. ¿De qué va intentando convencerme para unirme a ellos?**.

Ruby fue a socorrer a sus pokémons, que estaban cansados y derrotados, atrapados entre las llamas:

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Zuzu, ponte esto! ¡Minimizará la cantidad de agua perdida!

Marge volvió a la carga contra Amethyst:

- ¡¿Por qué nos has seguido? - gritó Marge, furiosa, mientras Ninetales atacaba con otro lanzallamas.

- ¡Ruby es mi amigo y no dejaré que le haga daño nadie! - exclamó Amethyst.

Toge no pudo seguir defendiéndose de Ninetales y cayó derrotado al suelo.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Marge -. ¿Y a dónde pretendes llegar con un simple Togepi? ¡Sin tu equipo al completo no pareces más que una princesa en apuros!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Amethyst, furiosa.

- ¡Con ese pelo perfectamente peinado y esos inocentes ojos morados! - exclamó Marge, burlonamente -. ¡Tu lugar está bien alejado de las batallas pokémon!

- ¡C … ¡cállate! - chilló Amethyst -. ¡Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia! ¡Chuu!

De repente, Chuu llegó de un salto junto a ella:

- ¡Onda voltio! - ordenó Amethyst.

Chuu lanzó una descarga eléctrica que pilló desprevenida a Ninetales, levantando polvo y humo de todas partes.

- **Es demasiado fuerte - pensaba Ruby, mirando a Marge -. No puedo con ella todavía …**.

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Marge, furiosa, saliendo de la nube de humo -. ¿Y bien, Ruby? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

- ¡Corre! - gritó Ruby, haciendo volver a cinco de sus pokémons y dándole las pokéballs a Zuzu, que salió corriendo.

- ¿Quién quiere ser ahora el héroe que salva a sus pokémons? - masculló Marge, cabreada -. ¡Giro fuego!

Ninetales se giró hacia Ruby y le atrapó dentro de un torbellino de fuego:

- ¡Así que esa es tu respuesta: sacrificarte por tus pokémons! - exclamó Marge, victoriosa -. ¡Niñatos inocentes! ¡¿"Nunca te unirás a los malos"? ¡¿Es eso lo que estás pensando? ¡¿Acaso crees que con eso aparentas ser un hombre valiente? ¡Bueno, pues es una pena! ¡Porque tu momento de heroísmo termina aquí! ¡Así cobrarás por tu insolencia! ¡Morirás incinerado en las llamas de la gloria!

Ruby tosió:

- Lo siento - dijo -, pero te equivocas. ¡No pienso hacerme el hombre valiente ni nada de eso, de hecho, odio ese tipo de asuntos! Y, ¿sacrificarme a mí mismo? ¡Jamás! ¡Mis pokémons estarán a salvo! ¡Y yo! ¡Todos saldremos de aquí a salvo!

Ruby alzó su mano, sin soltar su estuche de pool cubos y empezó a elevarse en el aire, al mismo tiempo que Marge:

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - gritó Marge, mirándose la mano derecha -. ¡¿Un hilo?

- ¡Hemos estado oyendo estruendos por el ataque vozarrón desde el interior del túnel! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Por eso, había un sonido que no pudiste escuchar! ¡Pero Zuzu sí lo oyó!

Zuzu se alejaba a toda velocidad a medida que su yérsey se iba haciendo más y más corto. Había ido soltando hilo, lo había enrollado alrededor de una roca del techo y había atado a Ruby y a Marge sin que se diera cuenta mientras se alardeaba. Se aproximaba más y más a un vehículo que se dirigía al lugar:

- ¡El sonido del coche de Maryann y Tyler! - exclamó Ruby, victorioso.

Tyler conducía a toda velocidad. Al lado de él, como siempre, estaba Maryann, y detrás estaban Wallene y Riley cuidando de Amethyst, a la que habían recogido por el camino, y sus pokémons:

- ¡Así que - exclamó Ruby, guiñándole un ojo a Marge -, hasta otra!

Zuzu se subió de un salto al vehículo y tiró del hilo. Ruby usó el estuche de pool cubos como tirolina y cayó sobre el techo del coche:

- ¡Ruby! - chilló Wallene desde el interior.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! - gritaba Marge, colgando de la roca, sin poder soltarse ya que bajo ella se extendía el fuego.

- ¡No te extasíes! - exclamó Ruby, burlonamente -. ¡El fuego está fuera de control!

Ruby cortó el hilo y, al mismo tiempo que el vehículo se escabullía de las llamas, Marge caía a dentro de las llamas en medio de un grito ensordecedor. Consiguió salir viva del fuego, pero con la mitad del uniforme destrozado. Recibió una llamada al pokégear:

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Marge, sin abandonar su expresión ausente.

- Soy Mack - dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea -. ¿Encontraste el rubí?

Marge se quedó pensativa:

- Mack … ¿puedes encargarte tú del Rubí? - le preguntó -. He perdido el interés, ahora tengo otro objetivo … Una vez que hayas terminado de reparar el detector, no necesitarás más mi ayuda, así que …

- Je - rió Mack -, tan cambiante como siempre, Marge. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el muchacho de mismo nombre que la joya?

- ¡Jaja! - rió Marge, echando a volar en su Svellow -. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

- Te conozco de mucho …

- Dile al Jefe que estaré un tiempo fuera - dijo Marge -. ¡No admitiré la derrota tan fácilmente!

Mack cortó la conexión y le echó un vistazo al detector, del que no se separaba:

- Esta Marge … - murmuró -. ¿Uuh? ¿Y esta señal? Se supone que aún necesita que le añada algunas modificaciones, pero … ¿ahora hay dos señales? ¡Y las dos proceden del mismo lugar! ¿El Monte Pírico?

Ruby ya estaba sano y salvo entre Maryann y Tyler, contándoles cómo había trazado el plan para librarse de Marge:

- Todo eso está muy bien - dijo Maryann -, eres bastante espabilado para tu edad, Ruby.

- ¡Pero que sepas que pudimos llegar así de rápido gracias a Chuu, que llegó hasta nosotros y nos trajo directamente! - exclamó Tyler.

Ruby echó un vistazo a los asientos de atrás. Allí estaba Amethyst, bastante cabizbaja, tosiendo sin parar, magullada y con la ropa bastante destrozada:

- **Vaya, Amethyst ya no parece tan hermosa así de sucia** - pensó Ruby.

- **¿Es eso lo que parezco? ¿Una princesa en apuros? - pensaba Amethyst -. He tardado un año en abandonar mi aspecto salvaje de antes, y aún así la gente sigue burlándose de mí … Y Ruby … Si Sapphire hubiera estado en su lugar, sin duda se habría comportado de una forma menos egoísta**.

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby, sacando a la chica de sus absortos pensamientos -. ¿Estás bien?

- Ah … sí - respondió Amethyst -. Gracias.

Chuu se acomodó en el regazo de su entrenadora mientras el vehículo proseguía su camino.

Quedaban treinta y seis días para el final de la apuesta.

_Unos días después …_

Los teléfonos sonaron en todos los gimnasios de Hoenn:

- ¡Buenas! - respondió Brawly, dejando a un lado su tabla de surf -. ¡Líder de Pueblo Azulila, Brawly al habla!

- ¿Diga? - respondió Roxanne con su tono de retintín -. Aquí Roxanne, Líder de Ciudad Férrica.

- Winona, Líder de Ciudad Arborada - respondió una joven desde su gimnasio, situado en lo alto de la copa de un árbol.

- Norman, de Ciudad Petalia - respondió Norman, tranquilamente.

Nadie cogió el teléfono en Ciudad Algaria ni en Arrecípolis, pero sí en Ciudad Malvalona:

- ¡Al habla Wattson! - saludó Wattson, alegremente -. What's on? ¡Jajaja!

- ¡Hola a todos, soy Flannery, la Líder del Gimnasio de Pueblo Lavacalda! - exclamó la realizadora de la llamada múltiple -. ¡Esta es una llamada simultánea a todos los líderes de Gimnasio de Hoenn! ¡Siento llamaros a todos de forma tan repentina, sé que no es algo que un principiante debería hacer, pero esto es muy importante! ¡De acuerdo con el artículo 118 de la Constitución de la Asociación Pokémon, la situación asciende al nivel 7 de emergencia! ¡Requiero una reunión de los nueve líderes!

El lugar de reunión se asignó en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Arborada. Roxanne llegó montada sobre su Graveler. Flannery llegó junto con su Magcargo. Brawly iba escalando el gigantesco árbol junto a su Machoke. Wattson iba montado sobre Manectric, y Norman llegaba en moto con su Vigoroth. Una bella mujer de cabellos lilas les esperaba sobre la copa del árbol acompañada de su Altaria:

- Aquí vienen - dijo.

Bajó a reunirse con ellos.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! - exclamó Wattson, alegremente -. ¡Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos! ¡A ver si quedamos alguna vez de nuevo! ¡Jajajajaja!

- Bolígrafo, por favor - solicitó Roxanne; apuntó unas cosas -. Bien, bien … Ya veo que la asistencia no ha sido tan buena. Sólo seis de los nueve Líderes han acudido a la llamada … ¿Se sabe algo de los otros tres? A pesar de ser una situación de nivel 7 de emergencia … ¿Flannery?

- S … ¡sí! - respondió Flannery -. He sido incapaz de contactar con Tate y Liza, y en cuanto a Wallace … estaba en un importante viaje hacia Pueblo Pardal, pero asistirá a la reunión por videoconferencia.

En ese momento, un rostro algo difuso apareció en la pantalla de un monitor cercano:

- Siento no poder haber asistido en persona - dijo una voz masculina despreocupada.

- Bien, creo que podemos empezar - dijo la joven de pelo morado -. ¿Flannery?

- ¡Sí, Srta. Winona! - exclamó Flannery, poniéndose en pie -. Lo primero de todo, mirad esta foto. ¡Es el volcán de mi pueblo! ¡El Monte Cenizo! Ha muerto … ¡Y yo contemplé su muerte en directo! Y todo fue por culpa de un hombre … ¡Él y su equipo no cesarán hasta destruir la región con sus terroríficas acciones! ¡Por eso nosotros, los Líderes de Gimnasio, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para luchar contra él!

- ¿Ese equipo no será - preguntó Winona -, el mismo que asaltó el puerto de Ciudad Portual? Iban vestidos con capas rojas …

- No - negó Flannery -. Los criminales contra los que luché iban de azul. En cambio, un hombre vestido con una capa roja me ayudó.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Roxanne.

- El equipo azul se hace llamar Team Aqua, y tiene el objetivo de destruir la tierra para expandir el mar - explicó Flannery -. Los de rojo son el Team Magma, y quieren expandir la tierra. ¡Yo pienso que el Team Magma es nuestro aliado y nos va a ayudar a luchar contra el malvado Team Aqua!

- Oye, ¿no crees que te lo has tomado al revés? - dijo Brawly, y se giró hacia el hombre que miraba desde el monitor -. ¿No sería genial tener más superficie acuática? ¡Así podríamos surfear mucho más! Un experto en agua como tú debería pensar lo mismo que yo, Wallace.

- Umh … - murmuró Wallace.

- ¡¿Pero qué estáis diciendo? - gritó Wattson -. ¡La tierra es mucho más importante! ¡¿Sabéis cuánto ha tenido que sufrir Malvalona debido a la escasez de extensión?

- ¡Calma! - ordenó Roxanne -. ¡Calma! Flannery, ¿puedo confirmar una cosa? ¿Viste al Prof. Cozmo acompañado del Team Aqua, por algún casual?

- Anda, pues sí - dijo Flannery -. ¡Él también estaba allí, sí!

- Así es - afirmó Roxanne -. El Prof. Cozmo es un buen conocido mío. Hemos estudiado juntos muchas veces, y ya llevaba un tiempo contándome que estaba ayudando a un tal Team Aqua en su investigación. Conozco bien al Prof. Cozmo, ¡y nunca ayudaría a alguien con aviesas intenciones! ¡Estoy de parte del equipo azul!

- Flannery no parece estar mintiendo - dijo Winona.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Roxanne, irritada.

- Yo confío en Flannery - dijo Winona -. Estoy de su parte.

- Umh - murmuró Wattson -, parece que estamos divididos …

Flannery, Wattson y Winona apoyaban al Team Magma, mientras que Brawly, Wallace y Roxanne se decantaban por el Team Aqua:

- Norman - dijo Wattson -, tu voto será decisivo. ¿Qué opinas?

Norman mantuvo silencio hasta que se dignó a hablar:

- Yo no apoyo a ningún equipo - dijo -, disculpadme.

Y les dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero Winona no pensaba permitirlo:

- ¡Espera un momento! - exclamó -. ¡Esta reunión fue convocada en nombre de la Asociación Pokémon con el fin de tomar una decisión, y tu voto será vital! ¿Piensas renunciar a dar tu opinión en este asunto?

Winona le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Norman, pero el hombre se desembarazó de ella:

- No estoy renunciando a nada - negó -. "No apoyo a ningún equipo". Ese es mi voto.

- ¡Pero eso no responde a la pregunta! Exclamó Winona, enfadada -. ¡Somos Líderes de Gimnasio, elegidos por la Asociación Pokémon, con el objetivo de mantener la ley y el orden en nuestras ciudades! ¡Y tú también eres miembro de la Asociación!

- ¿La Asociación Pokémon? - preguntó Norman, despectivamente, abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

- ¿A qué viene esa actitud? - preguntó Roxanne, enfadada.

- ¡¿Quiere decir que no tiene sentido entablar una discusión con nosotros? - gritó Brawly, furioso.

- ¡Hace tiempo recibió una amonestación de parte de la Asociación Pokémon por abandonar su gimnasio! - exclamó Roxanne -. ¡Ignoremos a ese hombre arrogante!

- ¡Ey, ey, vamos! - exclamó Wattson, sin ganas de pelea -. ¡Sin Norman no podremos mantener una discusión normal! ¡Jaja …!

Roxanne y Brawly le dirigieron miradas asesinas. Wattson se puso serio y salió corriendo detrás de Norman, que ya se disponía a marcharse en moto con Vigoroth:

- ¡Espera, Norman! - gritaba Wattson.

Norman, mientras tanto, se topó con un pokémon con forma de monstruito de los arbustos que les atacó a él y a su Vigoroth:

- ¡Un Shiftry salvaje! - exclamó Norman, sorprendido -. ¡Slaking, al ataque!

Slaking le cayó encima a Shiftry, levándose por delante sus ataques de tipo viento y espachurrándole contra el suelo:

- Los mejores ataques de los Shiftrys se basan en los potentes torbellinos cortantes que crean con los arbustos de sus zarpas - dijo Norman -. Pero mi Slaking pesa más de ciento treinta kilos. No hay muchos vientos que puedan derribarle.

Wattson llegó junto a él, aplaudiendo:

- ¡Impresionante! ¡Desde luego, eres todo en un experto en batallas! - exclamó el hombre, alegremente -. ¡No se equivocan al decir que eres el Líder más poderoso de todo Hoenn!

- Me halagas, Wattson … - dijo Norman, tranquilamente.

- No - negó Wattson -. Estoy seguro de que el resto de líderes también están impresionados por tu poder. Por eso, Norman, ¡deberías aportar tu fuerza durante esta crisis!

Norman no dijo nada:

- Si los demás líderes te han ofendido - añadió Wattson -, te pido disculpas de su parte. Ellos se comportan así porque no saben lo que te ocurrió hace siete años …

Norman hizo un gesto con la mano para que Wattson se callara.

Mientras tanto, los líderes seguían con su reunión:

- ¿Qué hacemos, Winona? - preguntó Flannery.

- Umh, es obvio que nuestras fuerzas no van a ser suficientes - masculló la joven.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Hay fabulosos entrenadores a los que podemos pedirles ayuda! ¡No hace mucho, conocí a una joven entrenadora pero con unos conocimientos de batalla alucinantes!

- Umh …

- ¡¿Estás de guasa? - chilló Roxanne, sabiendo a quién se refería -. ¡Un entrenador ordinario no sería más que una molestia para nosotros!

Flannery y Roxanne mantuvieron las miradas, furiosas.

- Bien - dijo Winona, sacando su pokégear -. Demos por terminada la reunión hasta que podamos contactar con Tate y Liza. Por ahora, llamaré al Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon.

Winona marcó el número bajo la atenta mirada de las dos jóvenes líderes. A la llamada respondió el Presidente de la Asociación Pokémon, desde la sede en Ciudad Calagua:

- ¿Diga?

- Buenos días, soy Winona, Líder de Arborada - dijo Winona -, ¿puede ponerse el Director de la Asociación?

- Soy yo. Buenos días. ¿Reportes?

- Sí. Tate y Liza no se presentaron, siete líderes hemos participado en la reunión, pero … no hemos sido capaces de llegar a una conclusión. Y Norman, Líder de Petalia, se marchó en medio de la reunión …

- Umh, ya veo. Norman … Ese hombre …

Mientras Winona hablaba con el Presidente, Flannery y Roxanne seguían intercambiándose miradas de odio. El hombre que había atendido a la reunión por videoconferencia le llamó la atención a Winona:

- ¡Eh, Winona! - exclamó.

- Espere un momento, señor Director - dijo Winona -. ¿Qué quieres, Wallace?

- En realidad - dijo Wallace -, la muerte del volcán ha alterado el balance del clima en todo Hoenn. Las consecuencias ya han empezado a notarse en Ciudad Arrecípolis.

- ¿Podrías darme más detalles? - le preguntó Winona.

- Una de las consecuencias más obvias es el nivel del mar, pero aún no he tenido tiempo de analizarlo - añadió Wallace -. El propósito de mi viaje hacia Pueblo Pardal es conseguir algo de información del Prof. Cozmo.

- Ya veo - dijo Winona -. Bien, pues mantenme informada de tus progresos.

- ¡De acuerdo! - aceptó Wallace, cortando la comunicación -. **Y aprovecharé a participar en algún concurso. ¡Jeje!**.

Winona siguió hablando con el director:

- ¿Lo ha escuchado, Director? - le preguntó.

- Sí. Me temo que la catástrofe que nos estamos todos esperando va a ocurrir dentro de muy poco … El despertar de los pokémons legendarios está a punto de tener lugar. Muchos pensaban que no era más que una leyenda …

- ¡¿Quiere decir que entonces son reales? ¡¿Groudon y Kyogre?

- Exactamente. Y con el aumento del nivel del mar, lo más probable es que el primero en despertar sea …

- ¡Kyogre!

Aunque los líderes de gimnasio se encontraban divididos, debían reunir fuerzas para luchar a las dos fuerzas malignas que pretendían despertar a los pokémons legendarios.

_Unos días después …_

El vehículo de Hoenn TV se dirigía hacia Pueblo Pardal, el siguiente destino para que Ruby participara en su siguiente concurso:

- ¡Ya va quedando menos! - anunció Tyler -. ¿Estáis cómodos?

- Me alegro de que nadie saliera herido del Túnel Ferdegal - decía Maryann, observando una foto que Wallene les había dado -. ¡Y Wallene estaba tan feliz de ver a Riley sano y salvo! ¡Era una joven encantadora!

- ¡Sí, y ahora que el Túnel Ferdegal ya está terminado, Ciudad Férrica y Pueblo Verdegal están conectados, y Wallene y Riley podrán visitarse más a menudo! - exclamó en ese momento Amethyst, alegremente.

Ruby no decía nada:

- **Amethyst últimamente está muy rara - pensó -. Apenas me dirige la palabra, ¿habré hecho algo mal? Con los demás parece de lo más normal …**.

- Pero parece que esos tipos de las capas rojas siguen con sus fechorías - añadió Maryann, pensativa.

- **Ah, sí … - pensó Ruby -. Esa mujer … Marge. Me mostró una cinta de concurso, me ofreció unirme …**.

Ruby dio un respingo. Se colocó bien las gafas y siguió tejiendo el suéter que le estaba arreglando a Zuzu:

- **Ahora no es momento de pensar en esas cosas - se dijo -. ¡Debo concentrarme en ganar los cinco lazos de Pueblo Pardal!**.


	82. 4ª saga RS: 082

Capítulo 82 - **¡Los concursos de Pueblo Pardal y el encantador Wallace!**

Maryann se giró a mirar a Ruby y a Amethyst:

- Ruby - dijo -, tú has entrado más en contacto con esos delincuentes de rojo que Amethyst. ¿No tienes ningún detalle …?

- ¿No os cansáis de hablar todo el rato del mismo tema? - preguntó Ruby, fastidiado -. ¡Lo único que me han hecho esos tipos es capturarme! ¿Qué queréis que sepa? Y ahora déjame, que estoy ocupado con mis accesorios para el concurso.

Maryann miró a Amethyst, que se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no saber nada:

- **En realidad - pensó Amethyst -, Ruby ha luchado contra ellos ya en varias ocasiones … No sé ni por qué le sigo el juego. Espero que esto no acabe mal …**.

Chuu se despertó y le hizo unos mimos a Amethyst, sacándole a continuación la lengua a Eevee, que no se inmutó. Nana le gruñó a Chuu para que se estuviera quieto:

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó Tyler, bajándose del coche -. ¡Ahí abajo tenéis Pueblo Pardal!

Se encontraban al pie de un volcán, pisando un mullido suelo de color grisáceo:

- ¿Qué es esto, nieve? - preguntó Ruby, extrañado.

- ¿Dónde has visto tú nieve gris? - le preguntó Amethyst.

- ¡Es ceniza volcánica! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Este es el volcán que murió el otro día …!

- Oh, qué pena - se lamentó Amethyst.

- Debe de ser parte de los planes de … - empezó a decir Tyler, pero se vio interrumpido por la repentina huida de Ruby -. ¡Ruby! ¡¿A dónde vas?

Ruby salió corriendo colina abajo con Nana, Coco, Zuzu y Popo, disparado hacia un enorme edificio a las afueras del pueblo:

- Irá a apuntarse al concurso - dijo Amethyst -. ¡Bueno, yo me voy con él!

Amethyst, Eevee y Chuu salieron corriendo detrás de Ruby y llegaron a la entrada del edificio de concursos, donde se encontraron con una chica tirada en el suelo:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Amethyst, agachándose a ayudarla -. ¿Estás bien?

Se trataba de otra chica de su edad, de pelo oscuro y destellos fucsias, nada que ver con el cabello rosado que tenía de pequeña:

- Oh, tranquila - dijo la otra chica, mirando amablemente a Amethyst con sus ojos de color sangre -. No ha sido nada.

- Perdona … - murmuró Amethyst, arrascándose la cabeza -. Debió de ser mi amigo Ruby … Un chaval así de alto que iba corriendo como loco.

- Sí, exactamente. Kitty se quedó mirando a su Delcatty y tampoco pude hacer nada por moverla …

Amethyst le echó un vistazo a la pequeña Skitty de la chica, luego volvió a posar su mirada en la chica y parpadeó:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó la chica, dando un respingo.

- ¡Tú! - repitió Amethyst -. ¡Yo te conozco de hace mucho! ¿Tenías el pelo rosa?

- Eh … sí - respondió la chica, perpleja -. Menos mal que se me ha ido oscureciendo, pero … ¿quién eres?

- ¿No serás hermana de un chico llamado Red? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¡¿Conoces a mi hermano?

- Sí. Me llamo Amethyst, pero puedes llamarme Amy.

- ¡Amy! - exclamó la chica -. ¡Ahora sí que me suena! ¡Mi hermano te ha mencionado alguna vez! Yo me llamo Pink, encantada.

- Vaya - comentó Amethyst -. ¿Y qué haces en Hoenn? Hay un largo trecho desde Kanto …

- Estoy de viaje de estudios - respondió Pink, algo fastidiada -. Soy la mejor de la academia en la que estudio, y este verano me dieron una beca para venir a estudiar a Hoenn. No es un mal sitio, aunque estamos de aquí para allá todos los días. ¡Lo que no sabía era que hacía tanto calor!

Amethyst sonrió:

- ¿Y tú qué haces en Hoenn? - preguntó Pink -. No quisiste quedarte en Johto y te marchaste así, sin más …

- Estoy buscando a una persona bastante importante para mí - respondió Amethyst -. Oye. ¿Vas a ver el concurso? ¿Nos sentamos juntas y vemos a Ruby competir?

- ¡Me parece genial! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Vamos!

Amethyst y Pink se fueron al lugar del público. Al poco tiempo, llegaron Maryann y Tyler, exhaustos, hasta que llegaron adonde estaba Ruby, que ya había conseguido cuatro de los cinco pases.

- ¡Por fin te alcanzamos, muchacho! - exclamó Tyler -. ¿A qué han venido esas prisas?

Pero Ruby no se inmutaba de lo que le decían. No paraba quieto ni un momento preparando todos sus accesorios.

- **Qué raro - pensó Maryann -. Es como si no quisiera entretenerse para no pensar en otras cosas …**.

- Maryann - dijo, de repente, Tyler -, dejemos a Ruby, que está muy liado. Mientras tanto, podríamos investigar lo ocurrido, ¿no?

- ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Maryann.

- ¡Tengo entendido que el famoso Prof. Cozmo vive por aquí cerca! ¡Podríamos ir a preguntarle!

- ¡Genial, me parece estupendo! ¡Si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos a proteger la naturaleza, es él! ¡Vamos!

Maryann y Tyler se fueron corriendo de allí. Ruby siguió preparando a sus pokémons para el concurso, que comenzó a los pocos minutos.

La categoría de carisma nivel alto comenzó. Ruby participó en último lugar al ser el más joven, pero su movimiento final sin duda le encantó a la gente:

- ¡Nana, rugido! - ordenó.

Aquel movimiento le valió el primer lugar en aquella categoría. Amethyst y Pink le observaban desde las gradas:

- ¡Cuando llegué a Hoenn - decía Pink -, me quedé muy extrañada al ver que se celebran concursos en los que te dan puntos según cómo les gusta a la gente tu forma de atacar!

- Yo lo descubrí hace un tiempo - dijo Amethyst -. ¡Deberían celebrarse concursos en más regiones!

- ¿Crees que tu amigo se apuntaría a todos ellos si lo hicieran?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Las dos se echaron a reír.

A continuación, se disputó la categoría de dulzura:

- ¡Coco, atracción! - exclamó Ruby.

Coco encandiló al público con su dulce encanto.

- ¡Me encanta su Delcatty! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Espero que Kitty pueda llegar a ser algún día como ella!

Ruby fue el ganador de la categoría de dulzura.

La categoría que se celebró a continuación fue la de ingenio, en la que Ruby inscribió a Popo:

- ¡Popo, bola sombra! - ordenó Ruby.

Nuevamente, resultó ganador.

- ¡Tres victorias consecutivas! - exclamó Pink, asombrada -. ¡Tu amigo es bastante bueno!

- No me extraña que siempre gane - dijo Amethyst -. No piensa en otra cosa que no sean los concursos …

Chuu bostezó.

La categoría de dureza se disputó a continuación.

- ¡Zuzu, venganza! - ordenó Ruby.

El público quedó nuevamente maravillado con la dureza con la que Zuzu ejecutó el ataque. Nueva victoria para Ruby:

- Ah … - Pink estaba sin habla.

- Se me olvidó decirte que Ruby piensa ganar todos los concursos de Hoenn, por eso se lo toma tan en serio - dijo Amethyst -. ¡A mí también me gustaría apuntarme a concursos cuando tenga más conocimientos!

Chuu miró a su entrenadora espantado mientras que Eevee enderezó las orejas. En ese momento, Ruby ya les había puesto sus cintas a Coco, Nana Zuzu y Popo, y ojeaba sus pases:

- ¡Bien!, ahora sólo queda el de belleza - exclamó -. ¿Uuh? Me falta el pase de belleza …

Ruby fue corriendo a recepción:

- ¡Disculpe! - exclamó, apurado -. ¡Pero antes se le olvidó darme el pase para la categoría de belleza …!

La recepcionista le miró, con pesar:

- Lo siento, pero se llevaron el último pase justo antes de que llegaras - le dijo al muchacho -. Celebramos concursos todos los días, así que no te apures.

- Vaya, supongo que tendré que venir otro día - murmuró Ruby, con Feebas rebotando sobre su hombro -. Vamos, Mimi. Al menos podremos observar a los concursantes.

Ruby y Mimi llegaron donde el público. Ya el último concursante estaba participando y, a juzgar por las caras de la gente, llevaba todas las de ganar:

- ¡Qué infinita belleza! - exclamaba el presentador -. ¡Sin duda, su belleza ha cegado al público entero y a los jueces! ¡Su victoria es simplemente aplastante!

- ¡Jeje! - rió una voz de entre el resplandor que había causado el movimiento de su pokémon -. ¡Por supuesto! Mi equipo pokémon siempre es hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, hermoso … ¡y hermoso!

El último concursante era un hombre de unos escasos veinte años, de cabello azulado y ropas elegantes, bastante afeminado. Su principal pokémon era una Luvdisc, y también le acompañaban Seaking, Dewgong y Whiscash, hembras todas. Sus animadoras acudieron al escenario a animarle:

- ¡Viva el encantador Wallace! - exclamaron.

Ruby estaba maravillado:

- **¡Así que se llama Wallace! - pensó -. ¡Es increíble la elegancia que desprende ese hombre! Muchos de sus pokémons resultan feos y desagradables normalmente, pero él los ha convertido en criaturas hermosas! Es como lo que estoy haciendo yo con Mimi, pero … no sé, por ahora voy bien, pero …**.

- ¡Qué guapo es! - exclamaba Amethyst.

- A mí me parece demasiado afeminado - dijo Pink.

- Eso es verdad - admitió Amethyst -. ¡Igual que Ruby! ¿Qué te esperas de un hombre experto en concursos de belleza?

Mientras Ruby miraba embobado a Wallace, Zuzu se dio cuenta de que el cigarro se le había caído de la mano a un espectador que se había quedado dormido y había caído en el vestido de una chica. Zuzu tiró de la manga de Ruby, pero el chaval ni se inmutó:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló la chica cuando su vestido empezó a oler a quemado.

Ruby dio un respingo. Wallace se giró, sin preocuparse:

- ¡Elizabeth, ilusión acuática! - ordenó.

Su Luvdisc ejecutó aquel movimiento casero y apagó las llamas con dos elegantes chorros:

- Oh … ¡mi vestido! - chilló la chica, enfureciéndose -. ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Podría haberme causado graves quemaduras! ¡Le denunciaré a la policía!

El hombre frunció el ceño:

- ¡C … ¿Cómo? - gritó -. ¡Vosotras sois las que deberíais ir a la policía! ¡Tú y tu amiga no habéis parado de cotillear durante todo el concurso!

- Oh … - murmuró Pink, observando la escena.

- Siempre tiene que haber algún problema - gruñó Amethyst.

- Elizabeth - volvió a decir Wallace.

Luvdisc invadió el ambiente con un dulce aroma que hizo que a la chica y al hombre se les bajaron los humos en seguida:

- ¡Anda! - exclamó ella, fijándose en unos papeles que se le habían caído al hombre -. ¿Es diseñador de moda?

- Eh … sí - respondió él.

- ¡Conozco este diseño! ¡Me encantan sus modelos!

- ¿D … de verdad? Me alegro …

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que los ataques de los pokémons también pudieran influir en el estado de ánimo de las personas! - exclamó Pink, tomando nota.

- Ese Wallace parece un tipo genial - dijo Amethyst -. ¡Vamos a conocerle! ¡Mira, ya va Ruby el primero!

Ruby salió corriendo detrás de Wallace, que se subió a su moderno descapotable con sus animadoras:

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - preguntó Wallace, amablemente.

- Jeje - rió Ruby, dejando al descubierto todas las cintas que había ganado -. ¡Me imagino que lo comprenderás en cuanto veas esto!

- ¿Listones de concurso? - preguntó Wallace, interesado.

- ¡Sí, me llamo Ruby! - se presentó Ruby -. ¡Y mi meta es ganar todos los concursos de Hoenn! ¡De hecho, hoy debería haber competido contra ti en la categoría de belleza si hubiera llegado antes!

Las animadoras empezaron a molestarse:

- Me habría gustado enfrentarme a ti - le dijo Ruby a Wallace -, pero tendré que presentarme mañana. ¡Por eso, te reto aquí mismo a un mini concurso de belleza! ¡Así podré dejarte alucinando con la belleza de mis pokémons!

- ¡Niñato! - exclamó una animadora -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle al maestro Wallace de esa forma tan insolente?

- Hey, suena interesante - dijo Wallace.

- ¡Pero maestro Wallace! - exclamó otra animadora -. ¡No tiene tiempo para jugar con los niños! ¡Tiene que ir a …!

En ese momento, llegaron Pink y Amethyst. Amethyst agarró a Ruby del hombro, resoplando:

- Perdonadle - dijo -, es muy impulsivo y no sabe lo que hace …

- ¡Yo no soy impulsivo! - protestó Ruby.

- ¿Es amiga tuya? - le preguntó Wallace, bajándose del coche -. ¿También participa en concursos?

- No, ella no … - gruñó Ruby.

- Qué lastima - comentó Wallace -, tiene unos ojos hermosos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Ruby, mirando a Pink un instante -. ¡Argh, ahora lo más importante es el mini concurso! **Mejor no saco a Mimi …**. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Popo, Nana, Coco y Zuzu se encararon con los pokémons de Wallace.

_Mientras tanto …_

Maryann y Tyler acababan de llegar al laboratorio del Prof. Cozmo, donde se encontraron a sus tres asistentes trabajando como locos cada uno en un ordenador:

- ¡Buenos días, somos Hoenn TV! - saludó Maryann, alegremente -. ¡Perdonen que les interrumpamos, pero nos gustaría hacerles unas preguntas …!

- ¿Te han llegado ya los datos? - le preguntaba un científico a otro.

- ¡No, aún no! ¡Espera, que está cargando!

- ¡Que estrés!

- Eh … - titubeó Tyler -, creo que no les pillamos en buen momento … Hey, ¿disculpen …?

- ¡El profesor no está aquí! - exclamó uno de los científicos, de mal humor -. ¡Se marchó hace un tiempo junto con otros investigadores para extraer un meteorito y no ha vuelto desde entonces!

- Ya han pasado bastantes días … - añadió otro de los científicos.

- Durante ese tiempo, el Monte Cenizo murió - dijo el otro -, y como resultado, el nivel del mar ha estado incrementándose a marchas forzadas.

- ¿El nivel del mar …? - empezó a preguntar Maryann.

- ¡¿No es obvio? - gritó el científico que estaba de mal humor -. ¡Si la actividad del volcán cesa así de repente, se producirá un tremendo cambio en las temperaturas de todo el área! ¡Tal drástica perdida de calor ha provocado que la evaporación del agua sea mucho más lenta por no decir nula! ¡Así, llegará un momento en el que el nivel del mar sobrepase todos los niveles!

Maryann y Tyler intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- El balance de energía se derrumba … - murmuró otro de los científicos, agotado.

- Es como si volviera a repetirse aquel suceso - dijo el otro científico.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Maryann.

- La leyenda cuenta que hay dos pokémons legendarios en Hoenn - explicó el científico -. Uno es el pokémon de la tierra, y el otro es el pokémon del mar. Al estar sus poderes igualados, la energía natural de la región ha permanecido constante, pero ahora … ¡Si alguien se atreve a romper ese balance, el resultado será la destrucción masiva!

- ¡Deja de contar historias! - gritó uno de sus compañeros -. ¡Y sigue trabajando en los datos!

- Y … ¡Ya los he enviado! - exclamó el científico, apurado, girándose hacia el monitor, en el que se podía ver un mapa de Hoenn -. Ciudad Arrecípolis ha sido la más afectada hasta ahora. Y, encima, es el área del que menos datos tenemos.

- Necesitamos reportes de los ciudadanos - gruñó uno de los científicos -. ¿Cuándo va a llegar su representante?

- Debería haber llegado hoy … - respondió su compañero, sosteniendo un informe con la foto de Wallace bajo la leyenda "Guardián de la Cueva Ancestral".

_En ese momento …_

Ruby y sus pokémons se desplomaron sobre el suelo, agotados:

- Creo que está claro … quién es el ganador - dijo Wallace, con una leve sonrisa.

- Pobre Ruby - le decía Pink a Amethyst -, le ha metido una buena paliza … ¡Los pokémons de Wallace son preciosos!

- ¡Viva Wallace! - chillaban las animadoras -. ¡El mejor! ¡Viva!

Algunas daban saltos como locas, y otras le hacían burla a Ruby desde lo lejos, enfadadas. Amethyst se agachó a ayudar a Ruby:

- Vamos, Ruby - le dijo -, no te hundas. Incluso él es demasiado bueno para ti.

Incluso la gente que se había acercado a cotillear animaban embelesados al atractivo joven. Ruby se levantó:

- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese niño? - preguntó una de las animadoras -. ¿Ruby?

- Sus pokémons también son bastante buenos - dijo otra.

- ¡Pero aún así no puede ser rival para un experto como Wallace!

- ¡Chicas, dejar de murmurar! Os puede oír … Sabéis que la gente orgullosa como él no es capaz de aceptar una derrota.

- ¡Oh, querida …! ¿Perderá los nervios y nos atacará?

- ¿Qué hacemos?

Ruby, aún sin habla, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Wallace, medio temblando:

- ¿Ruby? - preguntó Amethyst.

- Ah … - balbuceaba Ruby -. Aah …

Se acercó a Wallace gesticulando de una forma muy rara. El joven se giró, extrañado:

- ¡Cuidado, maestro Wallace! - chillaron las entrenadoras.

Pero Ruby agarró a Wallace de las manos, con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¡Por favor - chilló el muchacho -, sea mi instructor!

Tanto Wallace como sus animadores se quedaron de piedra.

- Eh … - titubeó Pink.

- Sabía que haría alguna tontería parecida - comentó Amethyst.

- ¡Acépteme como su discípulo! - suplicó Ruby -. ¡La belleza y la gracia de sus movimientos y los de sus pokémons han cautivado mi corazón! ¡La danza lluvia de tu Luvdisc tiñó el cielo con la más sutil elegancia! ¡Y su movimiento hidropulso fue una excelente combinación! Tras contemplar tus exquisitas técnicas, no puedo más que aceptar mi derrota … ¡Ni siquiera mis pokémons fueron capaces de afrontarlo! ¡Su victoria ha sido perfecta!

- Amethyst - dijo Pink -, ¿cuántos años tenía tu amigo?

- Once - respondió Amethyst -. No habla así porque sea más maduro de lo normal, sino porque son las palabras que lleva oyendo en los concursos desde hace años.

Ruby se secó una lágrima con extrema pomposidad:

- He perdido, y aún así me siento feliz - dijo -. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque por fin he conocido a un auténtico experto de los concursos!

Wallace se le quedó mirando unos instantes. A continuación, se dio la vuelta y se subió al coche:

- ¡Ma … maestro …! - exclamó Ruby.

- Lo siento - dijo Wallace -, pero no entra dentro de mis planes tener ningún discípulo. ¡Tendrás que mejorar tus habilidades por ti mismo!

Y se marchó de allí. Sin embargo, Ruby no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente:

- ¡Espere! - gritó.

Ruby salió corriendo detrás del coche.

- Vaya, no me esperaba que estuviera en tan buena forma - comentó Pink.

Amethyst suspiró:

- Me temo que voy a tener que ir detrás de él - dijo -. Bueno, Pink, me tengo que ir. Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día. Y si no, bueno, dale recuerdos a Red de mi parte.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Ciao!

Amethyst e Eevee salieron corriendo detrás de Ruby.

Ruby llegó a alcanzar el coche de Wallace, sorprendiendo tanto a las animadoras como al mismo Wallace:

- ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente! - gritó Ruby.

- ¡Kya! - chilló una animadora -. ¡Deja de seguirnos! ¡El maestro Wallace ya te ha dicho que no!

Ruby alcanzó a coger unas bolsas que había en un asiento:

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó, sin parar de correr.

- ¡Son bolsas que el maestro Wallace usa para recolectar ceniza volcánica! - exclamó otra animadora -. ¡Y ahora devuélvesela!

- ¡Así que está recolectando ceniza volcánica! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Yo lo haré por usted, maestro! ¡Déjemelo a mí!

Y Ruby se puso como loco a la tarea.

- ¡Maestro Wallace, ese niño es un pesado! - se quejó una de las animadoras.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó otra.

- Simplemente procedamos con los planes - dijo Wallace, tranquilamente -. Lo primero es ir al laboratorio de Cozmo y después la reunión de líderes …

Llegaron al laboratorio, donde seguían Maryann y Tyler:

- Vaya, parece que hemos venido aquí para nada - comentaba Tyler -. ¿Será verdad la leyenda …? Bueno, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Dejémosles trabajar en paz. ¿Nos vamos, Maryann? ¿Maryann? ¡Maryann!

Maryann dio un respingo. Había estado muy silenciosa:

- ¡Oh, perdona! - exclamó -. Es que estaba pensando …

- ¿En qué?

En ese momento, llegaron Wallace y sus animadoras:

- Ya estoy aquí - anunció el joven.

- ¡Ahí va! - exclamó Tyler, impresionado -. ¡Mira, Maryann! ¡Ese hombre es el representante de Arrecípolis, el Guardián de la Cueva Ancestral!

- Siento el retraso - dijo Wallace -. Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos.

- ¡Ah, por fin! - exclamó uno de los científicos.

En eso, llegó Amethyst:

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Maryann -. ¿Dónde está Ruby?

- Recogiendo ceniza volcánica - respondió Amethyst.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Amethyst pasó de Maryann y Tyler y se acercó a Wallace:

- Oye, Wallace - le dijo -, no te tomes a mal la actitud de Ruby … Es muy apasionado. Si te molesta, pido disculpas por él …

- ¡No, qué va! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Parece un chaval muy majo!

Por fin llegó Ruby, cargando todas las bolsas llenas:

- Uff - resopló -, ¡ya estoy …!

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Tyler -. ¿Venís con ese hombre? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me he convertido en su discípulo! - exclamó Ruby, como loco.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Las animadoras le miraron, molestas.

- ¡Ruby, aprende a calmarte primero! - exclamó Amethyst, acercándose a su amigo y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Ruby -. ¡Últimamente estás muy brusca, Amethyst!

- Deja de quejarte - gruñó Amethyst, acercándole a una jaula de cristal -. ¡Mira esos dos pokémons! ¡Qué raros son!

Amethyst y Ruby les echaron un vistazo a dos pokémons prehistóricos que había dentro de la jaula, llamados Anorith y Lileep:

- Ugh - murmuró Ruby -. Parecen muy peligrosos …

- ¡Vamos ya! - exclamó Tyler -. ¡Eres el hijo de un Líder de Gimnasio!

Nada más escuchar aquello, Wallace giró levemente la cabeza:

- **¿El hijo de un Líder? - pensó, interesado -. Vaya …**.

Ruby se puso a discutir con Tyler:

- ¿Qué más da eso ahora? - le preguntó -. ¡A mí sólo me gustan los pokémons hermosos!

Amethyst resopló y se alejó de ellos. Las animadoras se le acercaron:

- ¡Oye! ¿Podrías decirle a tu hermano que deje en paz al maestro Wallace?

- ¡Eso! ¡Es muy molesto!

- ¡Además, Wallace ya le rechazó!

Amethyst dio un respingo al escuchar la palabra "hermano", pero en seguida su rostro mostró una mueca de desagrado:

- Primero de todo, no es mi hermano, es mi amigo - dijo -. Segundo, yo con quien quiero hablar es con Wallace …

Mientras tanto, Wallace le susurraba unas cosas a su Luvdisc:

- Ya sabes, Elizabeth - le dijo.

Elizabeth se acercó silenciosamente a la parte trasera de la jaula y la abrió, por lo que ambos pokémons prehistóricos se escaparon:

- ¡Aah! - gritó un científico -. ¡¿Cómo han podido escaparse Lileep y Anorith?

Furiosos, los dos pokémons empezaron a derrumbar las estanterías. Tyler salió corriendo y llegó junto a Maryann, que también estaba asustada.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Tengo que …!

Pero una mano la agarró por detrás:

- No hagas nada.


	83. 4ª saga RS: 083

Capítulo 83 - **¡Wallace y Winona: maestro y entrenadora! ¡El reencuentro de los tres Dexholders de Hoenn!**

La sala se llenó de polvo. Los científicos se chocaban contra las cosas tiradas por los suelos:

- ¡Que alguien haga algo! - suplicaban.

Ruby miró a su alrededor, creyendo que nadie le estaba viendo por culpa del polvo y suspiró:

- **Tendré que encargarme yo …** - pensó.

No se dio cuenta de que Wallace, al ser tan alto, sí que le estaba observando. Ruby sacó una pokéball y Wallace leyó en su rostro una fiera expresión que le resultaba muy conocida:

- **¡Oh!** - pensó, sonriente.

Se escucharon unos golpes y, tras disiparse el polvo, aparecieron Anorith y Lileep en el suelo, completamente derrotados.

- ¡Anda, mirad! - exclamó Ruby, torpemente -. ¡Estaban tan revueltos al verse libres que se golpearon contra la mesa!

- Hay que ver … - murmuró Tyler, devolviendo a los pobres pokémons a su jaula.

Wallace soltó del hombro a Amethyst, que le miró extrañada, y se acercó a Ruby, colocando en su lugar la mano en el hombro de él:

- He cambiado de opinión - dijo Wallace -. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, aunque no sé muy bien qué enseñarte. Gracias a tu recolecta de ceniza volcánica, las tareas se han terminado mucho antes. Mañana podremos partir. Así tendrás tiempo de ganar tu último listón aquí.

- ¡GENIAL! - gritó Ruby.

- Tina, Gina, Dina, Rina - dijo Wallace, refiriéndose a sus animadores -, me llevaré a este chico a la reunión. Vosotras quedaos aquí mientras termino de recopilar todos los datos.

Algunas de las animadoras se pusieron a llorar y a las otras les invadió una rabia profunda. Amethyst sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Tyler, viendo a Ruby correr como loco -. ¡Nunca había visto a Ruby tan contento! ¿Verdad, Maryann? ¿Maryann? ¡Maryann!

Maryann dio un respingo:

- ¡Maryann, ¿qué te pasa? - gritó Tyler, mosqueado -. ¡Has estado en la parra desde que hemos llegado a este lugar!

Maryann avanzó hacia los científicos, que estaban ordenándolo todo:

- ¡Disculpen, una última pregunta! - exclamó -. ¡Los medios de comunicación estábamos informados sobre lo que pasó en el Monte Cenizo! ¡Pero no se sabía nada acerca de lo del nivel del mar ni lo de las temperaturas! ¡Ni un solo documento se ha publicado al respecto! ¡Debe de haber alguna razón para esto!

- ¡Cállese! - gritó uno de los científicos -. ¡Fuisteis vosotros, la gente de los medios, los que ocultasteis la información al público cuando nosotros lo único que queríamos era darlo a conocer!

Maryann y Tyler no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. En cuanto pudo, Maryann consiguió un teléfono y llamó a la oficina de Hoenn TV. El teléfono lo cogió un hombre de mediana edad con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza a lo pirata y una oscura barba rasa:

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Soy Maryann, la reportera de últimas noticias! - exclamó la voz de Maryann -. ¿Director?

- Sí. ¿Qué tal ha ido la entrevista, Maryann?

- Precisamente iba a preguntarle acerca de cierta información que hemos descubierto. Director, la verdad acerca de la muerte del volcán …

- Ah, ya sé de qué quieres hablar. ¿La restricción de la emisión? Eso fue una decisión interna. No hay necesidad de causar histeria masiva en la población por culpa de semejante cuento - sin dejarle hablar a Maryann, siguió diciendo -. De todos modos, vuestra tarea es única y exclusivamente centraros en las fechorías de esa banda criminal de capas rojas. Seguid investigando sobre ellos. ¡Cuento con vosotros!

_A la mañana siguiente …_

Wallace estaba esperando a que Ruby saliera del concurso. Para entretenerse tocaba la flauta dulce, tranquilamente. En ese momento, llegó Amethyst, que acababa de salir del Centro Pokémon, recién despierta:

- Hola - saludó Amethyst.

- Ah, tú - dijo Wallace -. ¿Te llamabas …?

- Amethyst - dijo ella -. No sabía que Ruby se levantaría tan pronto para participar en el concurso.

- Tenemos que partir lo antes posible - explicó Wallace -. Hay una importante reunión de líderes en Ciudad Arborada. Tú te vendrás, ¿no?

- Claro, podría decirse que soy la acompañante de Ruby - dijo Amethyst.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que hace un chaval de once años viajando con una adolescente? - preguntó Wallace -. Así no debería extrañarte que la gente os confunda por hermanos …

- Recibimos una pokédex del Prof. Birch el mismo día - explicó Amethyst -. Entre unas cosas y otras, acabamos viajando juntos.

- Oh, ya veo - comentó Wallace -. ¡Así que sois Dexholders! ¡Jaja, cada día me dais más buenas sorpresas! Debéis de ser buenos entrenadores.

- Yo hago lo que puedo - dijo Amethyst, encogiéndose de hombros -. Y Ruby sólo está interesado en concursos, aunque …

Amethyst se mordió la lengua:

- Sé lo que vas a decir - dijo Wallace -, yo también lo vi ayer. Ruby tiene buenas cualidades para la batalla, lo que pasa es que las oculta.

- ¡Oh!

- De todos modos, y si me permites preguntar, es raro que un entrenador reciba una pokédex a tan tardía edad, Amethyst. Lo normal está en los diez, once o doce años.

- Erm … - murmuró Amethyst, arrascándose la cabeza -. Sí, bueno, verás. Yo en realidad llevo entrenando seriamente desde los diez años, lo que pasa es que he estado más centrada en entrenar y volverme más fuerte para poder ser digna de una pokédex. Y, además, durante mi camino he conocido a los Dexholders de Kanto y Johto …

Tras oír aquello, a Wallace se le abrieron los ojos como platos:

- ¡Si les conociste - exclamó -, debiste de presenciar aquel suceso en Johto …!

- Sí …

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Sin duda, una entrenadora como tú nos será de gran ayuda!

Amethyst sonrió al mismo tiempo que llegaba Ruby corriendo, con Mimi a su hombro, mostrando una cinta rosa entre las manos:

- ¡Lo conseguí! - exclamó.

- Enhorabuena - dijo Wallace -. Vamos, pues.

Wallace, Amethyst, Ruby y sus pokémons se subieron al coche:

- Umh, pero Ciudad Arborada está muy lejos - comentó Amethyst -. ¿Cómo vamos a ir?

- ¡Volando! - respondió Wallace.

Las ruedas de su coche se metieron hacia dentro y en su lugar aparecieron unos chorros de aire que elevaron el coche hacia arriba:

- ¡Wow, cómo mola! - exclamó Ruby -. Umh, me preguntó qué tal les habrá ido a Maryann y a Tyler. Ayer dijeron que preferían seguir su propio camino. Estaban raros, ¿qué les pasaría?

- No sé a ti - dijo Amethyst -, pero a mí me fastidiaba un poco tenerles pendientes todo el rato …

- Umh - murmuró Ruby -. ¿A dónde decíais que íbamos?

- A una ciudad construida entre árboles - respondió Wallace -, también conocida como la ciudad más hermosa de todo Hoenn.

- ¡Wow! ¡¿De verdad? - gritó Ruby, impaciente.

En ese momento, Eevee movió las orejas y se asomó a mirar hacia las nubes que había abajo. Ruby hizo lo mismo y descubrió una sombra:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó -. ¡Maestro Wallace!

- ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Me ha parecido ver a alguien siguiéndonos …

_Mientras tanto …_

Alguien surcaba los cielos no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Ruby, Wallace y Amethyst. Montada sobre su Tropius, Sapphire miraba con entusiasmo la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies:

- ¡Tengo que volverme más fuerte! - exclamaba -. ¡Así podré ganar a todos los líderes de gimnasio y derrotar al Team Aqua! ¡Por fin hemos llegado a Ciudad Arborada!

Apenas hubo descendido un poco cuando vio a una niña subida a la rama de un árbol, intentando agarrar a su pokémon:

- **¡Oh, no! - pensó Sapphire -. ¡Se va a caer!**.

La rama crujió y la niña y su pokémon empezaron a caerse. Sapphire lanzó una cuerda, se agarró de otra rama y se tiró:

- ¡Pilo, hoja mágica! - ordenó, mientras caía.

La ráfaga de hojas ayudó a Sapphire a ir más rápido y a llegar a tiempo para salvar a la niña y su pokémon:

- ¡Por los pelos! - exclamó Sapphire, ayudando a la niña a levantarse -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, gracias - dijo la niña.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí subida? - preguntó Sapphire -. Es muy peligroso.

- Mi Zigzagoon siempre se sube a las ramas de los árboles a coger frutos y luego baja conmigo - dijo la niña, abrazándose a su pokémon -, pero no sé qué le ha pasado hoy, que no bajaba. Por eso intenté recogerle por mí misma.

La niña miró a su Zigzagoon en la cara:

- ¡Oh, lo que pasa es que se ha puesto malo! - exclamó -. ¡Pobrecito …! ¡Tranqui, te llevaré a un Centro Pokémon!

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡¿No sabes lo que es un Centro Pokémon? - gritó la niña, sin dar crédito -. Es el lugar en el que se curan a los pokémons.

- ¡Ah, ya …! Nunca he estado en un lugar de esos, pero seguro que yo soy más rápida curándole.

Sapphire cogió en brazos al Zigzagoon y le olisqueó el trasero, dejando de piedra a la niña:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?

- ¿Uuh? Pues comprobando su olor - respondió Sapphire, como si nada, aunque se le quedaron restos de excremento en la nariz -. ¡Es la mejor forma de comprobar la salud de un pokémon!

Sapphire se arrodilló y sacó un montón de bayas de su mochila:

- Zreza, meloc, atania, safre, perasi, zanama, aranja, caquic, zidra - iba enumerando Sapphire -. Umh, la mejor para curar su gastroenteritis es … ¡esta!

Sapphire le dio una baya a Zigzagoon, que se recuperó a los pocos segundos, dejando a su entrenadora asombrada:

- ¡Hala! - exclamó -. ¡Vaya, muchas gracias! ¡Nunca había conocido a una entrenadora como tú! ¡Ah! ¡¿No serás Sapphire?

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó Sapphire, extrañada -. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- ¡Aah! - chilló la niña, entre emocionada y apurada -. ¡Winona! ¡Debo informarla!

- No hace falta. Ya estoy aquí.

Sapphire se giró. Una esbelta mujer de aspecto agradable y cabellos morados se acercaba a ella:

- Te he estado esperando, Sapphire - dijo Winona -. Quería encontrarte antes de que Kyogre despertara …

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres de mí? - preguntó Sapphire, algo mosqueada.

- Erm … ¿podrías quitarte _eso _de la nariz antes de nada? - preguntó Winona, señalando con algo de asco los restos de excremento en la nariz de Sapphire.

Sapphire se restregó la nariz con el brazo y siguió mirando firmemente a la mujer:

- Mi nombre es Winona - se presentó -, Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Arborada. Te estaba esperando. Sabía que vendrías, Sapphire.

- ¡Una Líder! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Pareces preparada para una batalla - comentó Winona -. ¡Perfecto! ¡Altaria!

Winona hizo aparecer a su bella ave con alas espumosas y se montó sobre ella, elevándose en el aire:

- ¿Por qué no combatimos antes de entrar en detalles? - preguntó Winona -. ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué haces! ¡Si me derrotas, te daré la Medalla Pluma!

- ¡Allá vamos! - exclamó Sapphire, sacando una pokéball.

- ¡Mikiko - le dijo Winona a la niña -, tráeme mi traje de vuelo!

- ¡En seguida, señora!

La niña se fue y volvió corriendo, entregándole a Winona un traje consistente en un casco, unas gafas de aviador y un mono azul:

- ¡Estoy lista! - exclamó Winona.

- ¡Al ataque, Toro! - gritó Sapphire.

Toro se lanzó enseguida a por Altaria, dispuesto a darle varias patadas, pero Altaria las esquivó:

- ¡Dragoaliento! - ordenó Winona.

Altaria tiroteó a Toro con una ardiente ráfaga. Sapphire y Toro saltaron por los árboles y se escondieron. Winona y Altaria se adentraron en la zona:

- ¿Ocultándote entre los árboles? - preguntó Winona -. Sé lo que estás pensando. ¡Sí, esta es la ciudad entre los árboles! ¡Las casas están construidas en árboles, y el amplio espacio que hay entre ellas hace un magnífico campo de batalla!

Winona avistó a Sapphire y a Toro:

- ¡Doble equipo! - ordenó Sapphire.

Toro creó un montón de copias suyas que rodearon a Winona y a Altaria, que las atacaba a todas con su dragoaliento:

- **¡¿Dónde está la verdadera?** - pensó Winona, mirando a su alrededor sin parar.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, la verdadera Toro cayó de un árbol y le asestó una fuerte patada a Altaria en el cuello, obligándola a caer al suelo. Sapphire cayó en frente de ellas desde otro árbol:

- ¡Muy bien, Toro! - exclamó.

- Bien jugado - admitió Winona -. Lo que querías desde el principio era una batalla a corta distancia!

Toro no le quitaba la pata de encima a Altaria, que se resistía.

- ¡Sí, y no sólo eso! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡He estado entrenando a Combusken intensivamente estos últimos días! ¡Por eso, sé que va a ocurrirle algo muy importante en esta batalla!

- ¡¿Quieres decir que va a …? - gritó Winona.

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Toro comenzó a brillar y, cuando la luz se disipó, había evolucionado en Blaziken:

- ¡Patada ígnea! - ordenó Sapphire.

Toro le asestó una potente patada a Altaria, que desapareció de su vista:

- ¡Hemos ganado! - exclamó Sapphire, más alegre que unas castañuelas -. Umh, pero … ¿dónde se han metido?

Sapphire miró a su alrededor. Se fijó en las nubes que rodeaban los árboles y sacó la pokédex para leer los datos de Altaria:

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó -. ¡Está usando sus alas para camuflarse entre las nubes!

- ¡Una gran combinación de observación y deducción! ¡Pero sólo eso no te servirá!

Winona y Altaria aparecieron por detrás:

- ¡Ataque aéreo! - ordenó Winona, antes de que Sapphire pudiera hacer nada.

Altaria se descargó sobre Toro, que empezó a caer desde lo alto de aquel árbol para desesperación de Sapphire:

- ¡Toro! - gritó la muchacha.

Sapphire se tiró tras Toro y las dos se quedaron tendidas en la hierba, agotadas:

- Hemos perdido - murmuró Sapphire -, ¡pero ha sido una batalla alucinante!

Winona llegó junto a Sapphire:

- Te descuidaste al ver que tu pokémon evolucionó - dijo -, y confiaste en que aquel golpe bastaría para derrotarnos. Además, Altaria utilizó respiro para recuperar energías. De todos modos, los Altarias poseen la habilidad de curar sus heridas, así que la próxima deberías evitar el uso de ataque especiales.

- Ya veo - comentó Sapphire -. Además, utilizaste danza dragón para incrementar la velocidad de tus ataques aéreos. ¡Me merezco perder!

- Un gran análisis - afirmó Winona, sonriendo -. Si pretendes quedarte por algunos días, puedo enseñarte.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Sapphire emocionado -. ¡¿Quieres ser mi entrenadora? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Winona sonrió:

- ¿Y bien? ¿A cuántos líderes has conocido? - preguntó.

- Eh … ¡tú eres la quinta! - respondió Sapphire -. ¡Todos vosotros sois tan fuertes y maravillosos …!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Winona, divertida -. ¿Por qué no salís de ahí, gente fuerte y maravillosa?

Sapphire dio un respingo. De uno de los huecos del gigantesco árbol que se elevaba sobre ellas salieron unas voces:

- ¡Hey, hemos visto la batalla! - exclamó una voz masculina.

- ¡Tus ataques siguen siendo tan atroces como siempre! - exclamó una voz femenina con retintín.

- ¡Pero aún así no ha sido suficiente para derrotar a la mona Winona! - exclamó una voz de hombre mayor -. ¡Jajaja!

- ¡Tus chistes cada vez tienen menos gracia, Wattson! - exclamó otra voz femenina -. ¡Si para hacer rimas tienes que calificar a la gente con adjetivos dudosos, ahórratelos!

Brawly, Roxanne, Wattson y Flannery observaban a Sapphire y Winona:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡Son todos los líderes que he conocido durante mi viaje!

- Sí - asintió Winona -. De hecho, casi todos los líderes estamos aquí reunidos.

- ¿Reunidos? - preguntó Sapphire, extrañada -. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el nombre raro de pokémon que dijiste antes?

- Exacto - afirmó Winona -. Tu habilidad para descifrar es tan buena como dicen. Es un pokémon legendario del que habla la leyenda de Hoenn. Kyogre. Se dice que este pokémon despertará en cuanto se desnivele la balanza de la naturaleza de la región. Estamos aquí reunidos para hacer frente a esta catástrofe inminente. Y queremos que nos eches una mano.

- ¡¿Yo? - preguntó Sapphire, sorprendida.

- Sí. Todos los líderes están de acuerdo conmigo.

Al escuchar aquello, Roxanne no puso muy buena cara, pero no dijo nada.

- Sé que todo esto es muy repentino - admitió Winona -. Pero tienes tiempo para pensártelo. Antes de irte, dame una repuesta, por favor. También hay otros líderes a los que me gustaría que conocieras.

Una sombra tapó a Sapphire y a Winona, que miró hacia el cielo:

- De hecho, creo que aquí llega uno.

Un coche volador se elevaba sobre ellas. Ya no estaba en modo descapotable por el viento que hacía entre las nubes. Una silueta se asomó al cristal y gritó:

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué bonito!

- Vaya, parece que se ha traído a alguien - comentó Winona.

Una cabeza asomó por la ventanilla:

- ¡Casas en los árboles! - exclamó Ruby, mirando a su alrededor -. ¡Son tan hermosas y están tan bien alineadas …!

Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sapphire:

- ¡TÚ! - gritaron los dos.

Quedaban treinta días para el final de la apuesta, y Ruby y Sapphire acababan de volver a encontrarse.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Sapphire.

El coche aterrizó en tierra y Wallace volvió a convertirlo en descapotable:

- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Sapphire, dándole fuertes palmadas a Ruby en la espalda -. ¡Este tío es mi rival!

- ¿Rival? - preguntaron Winona y Wallace, extrañados.

Amethyst se bajó del coche:

- ¡Amy! - chilló Sapphire, abrazándose como loca a la chica.

- ¡Vaya, Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Se nota que has estado viajando sin parar! ¡Qué sucia estás …!

- ¡Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡No puedo esperar a demostrártelo!

- Me alegro - dijo Amethyst, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oye! - exclamó Ruby, mirando a Sapphire -. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Ya he derrotado a la mitad de los líderes de gimnasio! - exclamó Sapphire, inflándose orgullosa -. ¡Estoy aquí para derrotar a la Líder de esta ciudad! ¿Y tú qué haces en medio de una reunión de líderes?

- ¡¿Reunión? - gritó Ruby, echándoles un vistazo a Wattson, Flannery, Roxanne y Brawly y yéndose a esconder tras el coche de Wallace.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? - preguntó Roxanne, molesta.

Amethyst miró a Roxanne y a Brawly no con muy buena cara:

- Mira quién está aquí - dijo Brawly, burlón -. La chica enfadica.

Eevee gruñó.

- Bienvenido, Wallace - dijo Winona -, Líder de Arrecípolis. ¿Quiénes son estos dos jóvenes?

- Esta chica se llama Amethyst - explicó Wallace, tranquilamente -, es la acompañante de … erm … Ruby, ese chaval que se ha escondido. Es mi aprendiz.

- **Parece que mi padre no está aquí - pensó Ruby -. Menos mal … Aunque eso significa que …**.

- Ya veo - comentó Winona -. Bien, el nivel de emergencia permanece al 7. Os necesito a todos vosotros aquí para hacerle frente a la crisis. En cuanto Tate y Liza lleguen, podremos discutir alguna estrategia. ¡Eso es todo por ahora!

- ¡Vaya, maestro! - exclamó Ruby, mirando a Wallace -. ¡No sabía que fueras un Líder de Gimnasio!

- ¡Jeje! - rió Wallace, mirándole de soslayo -. ¿Pero no eres tú el hijo de un líder?

- Oh … nos oíste - masculló Ruby, apurado -. ¡P … pero eso no significa nada para mí! ¡Los concursos son mi vida!

Wallace hizo aparecer a su Seaking:

- ¡Aqua cola! - ordenó Wallace.

Con un elegante movimiento rotatorio sobre sí misma, Seaking disparó varios chorros de agua:

- ¡Qué finura y qué elegancia! - exclamó Ruby, emocionado -. ¡Debo entrenarme al máximo para alcanzar tal nivel!

Wallace comprobó una de las hojas del árbol en la que había salpicado el agua:

- **El aire está demasiado húmedo - pensó -. ¿Podría ser todo a causa de la muerte del volcán? Necesito investigar esto a más altura**.

Entonces, Wallace se giró, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Amethyst y la acercó al resto de líderes:

- No sé si algunos ya la conoceréis, pero os presento a Amethyst - dijo Wallace, seriamente -. Ella también nos ayudará con la crisis. Además, su nivel es notablemente más alto que el Ruby o esa muchacha, así que podrá asistir a las reuniones.

- Buah - gruñó Roxanne -. ¿Cómo de alto?

- Participó en la importante batalla en El Encinar de Johto el año pasado - explicó Wallace -. Con eso te lo digo todo.

- ¡Qué pasada! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Debes de haber visto un montón de cosas!

- Lleváosla con vosotros hasta que volvamos - dijo Wallace, que se giró a continuación hacia Ruby -. Escucha, Ruby, voy un rato a investigar. Quédate por aquí y no hagas muchas tonterías.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Ruby, fastidiado.

Wallace tomó el coche y se marchó. Winona se ajustó el casco:

- ¡Entrenadora! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Empezamos nuestro entrenamiento?

- De acuerdo - aceptó Winona -. Te ayudaré a prepararte para la batalla.

- ¡Qué guay, Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Así que te has convertido en la alumna de una Líder!

Winona hizo aparecer a Altaria:

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó.

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Al ataque, Toro! ¡Patada ígnea!

Toro le asestó otra fuerte patada a Altaria:

- ¡Tu oponente es un pokémon volador - exclamó Winona, tras Sapphire -, tus acciones antes del ataque podrían brindarle al oponente una oportunidad para escapar!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Para reducir el poder de tu oponente - explicó Winona -, debes atacarle con fuertes pero pequeños ataques. Otra cosa acerca de tu Blaziken … Sus ataques tienen un punto débil. Aprende a observarlos durante la batalla y te darás cuenta …

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Una vez más! - ordenó Sapphire.

- ¡Sí! ¡Patada ígnea!

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Otra vez!

- ¡Patada ígnea!

Amethyst observaba la batalla, sorprendida:

- **Wow, Sapphire ha mejorado un montón - pensaba -. Puede que esté muy loca, pero sin duda es más noble y honesta que Ruby. Yo también debería haber entrenado más …**.

Amethyst intercambió una rápida mirada con Eevee. En ese momento, Winona recibió una llamada y se pegó el auricular a la oreja:

- ¿Sí? - preguntó -. Entendido …

Winona se montó sobre Altaria:

- Tengo asuntos que atender - le dijo a Sapphire -. Volveré en un rato.

Y se fue.

- ¡Espera, entrenadora! - exclamó Sapphire, en vano.


	84. 4ª saga RS: 084

Capítulo 84 - **¡Discusiones y robos! ¡El egoísmo de Ruby y la furia de Sapphire!**

- Ruby, Sapphire - dijo Amethyst -, yo me voy a dentro con Flannery y los demás. Portaos bien.

Amethyst entró en el árbol junto con Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson y Flannery:

- Bueno, bueno - dijo Roxanne, girándose hacia Amethyst -, no me queda más remedio que creer en las palabras de Wallace pero, ¿cuánto llegaste a hacer en la batalla de Johto? No es lo mismo participar que mirar, ¿sabes?

Amethyst frunció el ceño:

- Intervine lo mejor que pude y, desde aquel entonces - dijo Amethyst -, llevo todo este tiempo entrenando. He ganado todas las medallas de Johto y el Prof. Birch me dio una pokédex …

- ¿Te crees que ocho meras medallas te van a bastar para luchar contra dos pokémons legendarios del calibre de Kyogre o Groudon? - preguntó Roxanne -. No es lo mismo luchar contra un entrenador que sabrá parar cuando sea oportuno que contra dos monstruosos pokémons que podrían llegar a matarte.

- ¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera tonta! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Llevo viajando junto con mis pokémons desde que tenía diez años! ¡He aprendido bastante acerca de las batallas por experiencia propia y me sé prácticamente todos los tipos de objetos que hay!

- Oh, vaya - murmuró Roxanne -. Nunca me lo habría esperado de una chica con ese aspecto.

- **¡¿Otra vez?** - pensó Amethyst, apretando los dientes.

Eevee le gruñó a Roxanne. Como respuesta, su Graveler crujió los nudillos:

- ¡Vamos, mozuelas! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡No queremos peleas innecesarias! ¡De hecho, deberíamos estarles agradecidos a todas las ayudas que nos están llegando!

- Umph - gruñó Roxanne -, ¿cómo quieres que confíe en unos críos de once años y una adolescente?

- ¡Oh, vamos, Roxanne! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Tate y Liza también tienen once años!

- Ellos son líderes de Gimnasio reconocidos - sentenció Roxanne, dándole la espalda a todo el mundo.

- Discutir no tiene sentido - dijo Brawly -. Deberíamos preocuparnos más bien de que los susodichos Tate y Liza no tarden en venir.

- Voy a salir un rato por ahí - dijo Amethyst.

- No deberías irte muy lejos … - dijo Flannery.

- Sólo voy a ver si hay algún pokémon salvaje interesante para capturar por aquí cerca, y si eso entrenaré un poco - dijo Amethyst -. ¡Ciao!

- Parece una buena chica - comentó Wattson tan pronto como Amethyst se fue.

- Lo es - afirmó Flannery -. Hace un tiempo me retó y me derrotó en cuestión de segundos. ¡Y debe de ser unos dos años menor que yo!

- Por no hablar de lo fuerte que es Sapphire - añadió Wattson -, ¡estoy seguro de que serán una gran ayuda! Sin embargo, aún nos queda por comprobar qué es lo que puede aportar el muchacho …

Ruby y Sapphire se habían quedado solos, mirándose mutuamente:

- Bueno - dijo Sapphire -, ¿y qué tal te va todo?

- Umh … - murmuró Ruby -. Bien, supongo.

- Mola.

De repente, Popo salió solo de su pokéball y se lanzó como loco a los brazos de la muchacha, saltando de alegría:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Sapphire, reconociéndole -. ¡Tú eres el Castform de la fuente!

- ¡Anda! - exclamó Ruby, acercándose -. ¿Conoces a Popo?

- ¡Le he echado de menos desde que me separé de él en la ruta 104! - exclamó Sapphire, espachurrando a Popo entre sus brazos -. ¡Es tan mono!

- ¡A qué sí! - exclamó Ruby, arrimándose a Sapphire -. ¡Mira su antena! ¿No es adorable …?

En ese momento, Ruby y Sapphire se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Ruby se separó de Sapphire de un salto:

- ¡Uah! - gritó -. ¡¿Hoy no vas a discutir conmigo?

- ¿Insinúas soy yo la que empieza las peleas? - preguntó Sapphire, dándole la espalda bruscamente.

- ¡Exacto! - afirmó Ruby -. ¡Yo no suelo atacar a la gente a menos que me ataquen primero!

El rostro de Sapphire se tiñó de arrepentimiento. Se giró hacia Ruby e hizo una humilde reverencia:

- Tienes razón - admitió -. Siempre soy yo la que empieza diciendo cosas rudas. Lo siento …

Ruby no daba crédito:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó -. ¡No pareces tú! Umh, bueno, aunque al menos ahora empiezas a sonar más femenina …

- ¡Eres muy bestia! - chilló Sapphire, herida -. ¡Soy una chica, después de todo! ¡Es normal que opine cariñosamente de alguien! Incluso ahora …

Sapphire se vio interrumpida por un leve temblor de suelo.

- ¡Whoa! - gritó Ruby, cayendo de culo al suelo -. ¡Otro terremoto! ¡Y este es peor que el de Ciudad Petalia!

Un montón de pokémons con forma de muelles y morro de cerdo empezaron a salir huyendo por el camino:

- ¡Pobrecitos los Spoinks! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Están asustados …!

Cambió totalmente de parecer al ver a las formas evolucionadas de los Spoinks avanzar enfurecidos hacia ellos, a toda velocidad:

- ¡Grumpigs! - exclamó Sapphire, consciente del gran tamaño y peso de aquellos sebosos pokémons -. ¡Cuidado …!

Un Grumpig chocó contra Sapphire, tirándola al suelo. Otros tres Grumpigs estaban a punto de aplastarla:

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Ruby, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Al ataque, Nana!

El elegante pokémon de Ruby dio un enorme salto y se abalanzó sobre los pokémons salvajes:

- ¡Derribo! - ordenó Ruby.

Con unos movimientos de lo más gráciles pero a la vez veloces y efectivos, Nana derrotó a todos los Grumpigs:

- ¿Qué es … lo que has hecho?

Ruby levantó la mirada, arrepentido, para encontrarse la de Sapphire, que le observaba con una expresión de incredulidad:

- ¿De verdad … eres tan fuerte? - preguntó Sapphire -. Doce Grumpigs … ¡¿con un solo ataque?

- Erm … bueno … - tartamudeaba Ruby.

- Al principio creía que lanzabas los ataques a lo loco - dijo Sapphire, examinando a los Grumpigs -. ¡Pero no! ¡Les has golpeado en la perla negra de su cabeza, que es su punto débil! Y tú lo sabías … ¡y además diste siempre en la diana!

- Qué raro - comentó Ruby -. Nana, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

- ¡Corta el rollo! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Rono!

Sapphire hizo aparecer a su Lairon, que se lanzó sobre Nana. Nana esquivó el ataque con gran agilidad. Cada pokémon volvió junto a su entrenador:

- Aquel día - dijo Sapphire -, me mentiste. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Ruby no dijo nada. Se limitó a mantener la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¡Di algo! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada!

La expresión de Ruby cambió ligeramente, pero siguió sin emitir una sola palabra.

- Bueno - dijo Sapphire -, da igual que no quieras hablar de eso. Al menos es una buena noticia. Así podrás ayudarnos .

- ¿En qué? - preguntó Ruby, extrañado.

- ¿No sabes lo que está pasando? - preguntó Sapphire -. Una catástrofe va a ocurrir en Hoenn. Por eso están los líderes aquí reunidos. ¡Para buscar una forma de combatir al mal!

La expresión de Sapphire se tornó amistosa:

- ¡Necesitan toda la ayuda posible! - exclamó -. ¡Tú habrás venido a ayudarnos! ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y? - preguntó entonces Ruby.

- ¡¿Cómo que "y"? - preguntó Sapphire, mosqueada -. ¡¿No me estabas escuchando? ¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡Podrías serles de mucha ayuda!

Ruby desvió la mirada:

- No me interesa - dijo.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - gritó Sapphire, intentando recuperarse del shock que le había causado oír eso.

- Lo que has oído - dijo Ruby, haciendo volver a Nana tranquilamente -. ¡Mi único objetivo es ganar todos los concursos! No sé lo que está pasando en la región, ni me interesa.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho? - gritó Sapphire, enfadada -. ¡¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas? ¡El volcán ha muerto! ¡Hay terremotos por todas partes! ¡Hay delincuentes por ahí sueltos desnivelando la naturaleza! ¡Ni yo estoy de humor de ganar medallas! ¡No hay tiempo para concursos! ¡Ahora debemos luchar por Hoenn!

- ¿De verdad esperas que haga eso habiendo acabado de llegar? - preguntó Ruby, sin inmutarse; le dio la espalda a Sapphire y se dispuso a irse -. Pienso volver a Johto en cuanto gane todos los concursos. Esta región no me interesa para nada.

Sapphire sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el pecho. Empezó a temblar:

- De verdad … ¿de verdad … piensas eso? - preguntó.

Entonces, en un arrebato de ira, Sapphire se quitó de cuajo todas sus prendas de vestir.

- ¡Hey! - gritó Ruby, tapándose los ojos -. ¡¿Pero qué …?

Sapphire arrancó unas cuantas ramas flexibles de amplias hojas de un árbol cercano para hacerse un top y una falda.

- ¡Ya sé que siempre que nos encontrábamos nos peleábamos - exclamaba mientras tanto Sapphire -, pero en el fondo pensaba que no eras un mal tío!

Sapphire se giró hacia Ruby y le mostró un papel arrugado con algo escrito:

- El día que nos conocimos - dijo Sapphire -, me hiciste estas ropas y me las dejaste para que me las pusiera cuando me despertara. Amy me dijo que le habías pedido que me dijera que me pusiese esta ropa. Pero resulta que, en realidad, Amy sólo lo dijo por una nota escrita que le dejaste a ella para que se leyera.

Ruby se sonrojó.

- Lo descubrí mientras viajaba con Amy - añadió Sapphire -, aunque nunca se lo comenté. Había algo que Amy nunca me dijo y que estaba escrito en la nota.

En una de las hojas dobladas estaba escrito "seguro que te quedarán muy bien".

- Me alegré mucho al leer eso - dijo Sapphire -. Nadie me había dicho nunca algo así. Sólo por eso llevé las ropas que me hiciste. Pero … ¡después de escucharte, ya no puedo creer en ti! ¡No aprovechas tus habilidades a pesar de ser tan fuerte! ¡Ni siquiera intentas ayudar!

- Yo … - titubeó Ruby.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No digas ni una sola palabra! ¡¿Para qué te has estado entrenando? ¡¿No debería ser para ayudar a tus amigos y a la gente importante?

Sapphire le arrojó a Ruby las ropas que él mismo había confeccionado, con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a aparecer delante de mí! - exclamó Sapphire, dándole la espalda y marchándose.

Ruby se quedó con la cabeza gacha, sumido en la más profunda tristeza.

_En ese momento …_

Winona regresó con los cuatro líderes de gimnasio:

- ¿Umh? ¿Dónde está la chica que se trajo Wallace? - preguntó, algo preocupada.

- ¡Salió a entrenar! - exclamó Flannery, en un apuro -. ¡Tengo miedo de que haya podido pasarle algo por el terremoto …!

En ese momento, llegó Amethyst con Eevee y May:

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡¿Estás bien?

- Sí … - respondió Amethyst.

- ¿No te has asustado por el terremoto? - preguntó Flannery.

- No me encontraba en ningún lugar peligroso - dijo Amethyst, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Deberías tener más cuidado - le dijo Winona -. Será mejor que permanezcas junto a los líderes.

- ¡No es hora de hablar sobre terremotos! - exclamó Brawly, molesto.

- ¡Eso! - apuntó Roxanne -. ¿De qué va todo esto?

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡Puede que le hayamos dado nuestras medallas - exclamó Roxanne -, pero esa niña no va a estar a la altura de esto! ¡Además, hablaste como si fuera algo que todos hubiéramos acordado, mientras que sólo tú y Flannery estabais de acuerdo! ¡Pienso volver a sacar el tema en cuanto lleguen Tate y Liza, a ver qué opinan ellos!

- **Pobre mujer - pensó Amethyst, mirando a la frustrada Winona -. Cómo se pasa esa Roxanne …**.

- **Tate y Liza - pensaba, mientras tanto, Winona -. ¿Dónde estarán?**.

_Mientras tanto …_

Dos personas caminaban por los interiores del Monte Pírico acompañados de sus pokémons, Solrock y Lunatone. Se trataba de dos muchachos de once años, mellizos y de rostros solemnes y muy maduros para su edad. Llevaban ropas y peinados similares:

- No cabe duda, ¿verdad, Liza? - preguntó él.

- En absoluto, Tate - respondió ella.

Solrock se elevó hacia el techo de la cueva y giró sobre sí mismo:

- Puede sentir una presencia maligna acercándose a nosotros - dijo Tate -. Los Solrocks son capaces de leer las mentes de sus oponentes … ¡y ahora está reaccionando ante algo!

- Es hora de ponernos manos a la obra - dijo Liza.

- Pero es una pena que tengamos que faltar a la reunión de líderes - dijo Tate -. ¿No podríamos decírselo al menos …?

- No podemos, Tate - dijo Liza -. Nuestro trabajo es secreto. Para que pudiéramos cumplir nuestra misión, fuimos nombrados Líderes de Gimnasio bajo una condición especial.

- Sí … - asintió Tate -. Dos líderes a cargo de un gimnasio. Esa es nuestra condición especial.

De repente, Solrock se giró y se adentró a toda prisa en un túnel:

- ¡Por aquí, Liza! - exclamó Tate, echando a correr.

A medida que los dos mellizos iban avanzando por el pasillo, unas antorchas a cada lado del túnel se iban encendiendo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de cementerio gigante:

- Tanto Lunatone como Solrock han detectado la presencia maligna aquí, en el corazón de la montaña - dijo Liza.

- Qué calor hace aquí … - comentó Tate.

- ¿Calor? ¡Por supuesto que hace calor! - exclamó una voz.

Tate y Liza se giraron con brusquedad. De entre el humo y la llamas, empezó a salir una silueta que decía:

- El nombre del Monte Pírico viene de "pira". Una pira es lo que se usa para enviar a los muertos al más allá. ¿No es por eso por lo que construyeron un cementerio en esta cueva? Un lugar de descanso para los pokémons …

- ¡Muéstrate! - gritó Tate, al tiempo que Lunatone disipaba el humo con un psico rayo.

Un soldado del Team Magma apareció frente a ellos:

- He venido a por ellas - dijo -: ¡las piedras preciosas ancestrales! ¡El rubí y el zafiro! Las gemas que poseen el poder de revivir a Groudon y a Kyogre …

- Así que tú eres la presencia maligna que los pokémons detectaron - comentó Liza -. ¡Nos sorprende que conozcas las gemas ancestrales! ¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Gracias a este detector - respondió el soldado Magma, mostrándoles a los chavales el extraño dispositivo -. Así que vosotros sois los guardianes de este sitio. Dos niños encantadores …

Tate y Liza se tomaron de la mano:

- ¡Esto no durará mucho! - gritó el soldado Magma, mientras hacía aparecer a varios Slugmas que lanzaron poderosos lanzallamas.

Tate y Liza dieron un pequeño salto y, en el aire juntaron los pies, se impulsaron y, de un gran salto, esquivaron todas las llamas:

- ¿Crees que con eso nos vas a derrotar? - preguntó Liza, tras caer al suelo.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? - preguntó Tate, cayendo a unos metros de ella.

El soldado Magma les observó en silencio, con el rostro oculto en las sombras que proyectaba su capucha:

- Tate y Liza - dijo Tate -, la misteriosa combinación de Algaria.

- ¡Nuestra especialidad es … - exclamó Liza -, las batallas de dos contra dos!

_Mientras tanto …_

Dos ancianos protegían el rubí y el zafiro ancestrales en la cima del Monte Pírico, acompañados de sus dos Chimechos. Eran los abuelos de Tate y Liza:

- Oh - dijo de repente la señora -. Oh, no …

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó su marido.

- El enemigo ha invadido la montaña - dijo ella -. Tate y Liza están luchando contra él en este momento …

- Oh, querida - se lamentó el anciano -. Y son aún tan jóvenes …

- Lo sé - admitió su mujer -. Pero debemos proteger las dos gemas cueste lo que cueste. Sin importar lo que pase …

De vuelta a la batalla, Solrock y Lunatone acababan de combinar su mejor ataque:

- ¡Masa cósmica! - exclamaron Tate y Liza.

Los ataques de Lunatone y Solrock eran claramente superior a los dos los dos Slugmas del soldado Magma:

- ¡No podéis con nosotros! - exclamó Tate -. ¡Masa cósmica aumenta la defensa especial de los pokémons!

- ¡Además - añadió Liza -, Lunatone y Solrock también son de tipo de roca, por lo que son fuertes contra el fuego! ¡Nos os daremos ni una oportunidad! ¡Lunatone, avalancha!

Los dos Slugmas fueron masacrados por las rocas:

- ¡Avalancha es un ataque que puede herir a varios enemigos a la vez! - exclamó Liza -. ¡Mientras Lunatone mantiene ocupados a los dos enemigos, Solrock se prepara para nuestro próximo ataque! ¡Ese es nuestro trabajo en equipo!

- ¡Solrock, meditación! - ordenó Tate -. ¡Aumenta tu ataque especial al máximo! - ¡Urgh! - exclamó el soldado Magma, furioso -. ¡Armadura ácida …!

- ¡No podéis escapar de esto! - gritó Tate -. ¡Psico onda!

Así, los dos Slugmas fueron derrotados. Tate y Liza se subieron al montículo de rocas y observaron al soldado Magma:

- Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un combate tan duro - dijo Liza, secándose el sudor de la frente -. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Seguimos pareciendo dos niños encantadores? ¡Marchaos de este lugar!

De repente, Liza comenzó a tambalearse. Junto al soldado Magma apareció otro idéntico, y ambos empezaron a desvanecerse a los ojos de Liza. La muchacha se tambaleó, y Tate la tuvo que agarrar:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Liza? - preguntó.

Liza se restregó los ojos.

- Lo siento, Tate … - murmuró -. Me he mareado un poco. Será el calor …

En ese momento, los Slugmas volvieron a elevarse con las llamas más vivas que nunca. Tate y Liza dieron un respingo.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rieron los soldados Magma.

- ¡Aún no se han rendido! - exclamó Tate -. ¡Maldición! ¡No nos queda más remedio que demostraros una vez más el poder de las batallas de dos contra dos!

Solrock y Lunatone volvieron a la carga:

- ¡Podemos hacerlo! - gritó Tate.

- Jajaja - rió Mack, apareciendo en la cima de un montículo de roca -, supongo que podríais … si de verdad fuera una batalla de dos contra dos.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Tate, mirando a un Slugma al que acababa de atacar, atónito -. ¡Juraría que le he dado!

Liza estaba desesperada:

- ¡¿Por qué nuestros ataques no funcionan? - gritó.

- Jajaja, era obvio que ocurriría eso - dijo Mack -. Esta batalla no fue de dos contra dos ni desde el principio. Estáis luchando contra imágenes creadas por mí. Aún no os habéis dado cuenta de que las llamas de mis Slugmas se han mezclado con las llamas del cementerio … Y ahora, estáis rodeados de llamas de Slugmas. Podríais estar luchando contra mis ilusiones toda la vida …

Mack observó a Tate y a Liza seguir luchando allí abajo. Dio media vuelta y se adentró en un túnel:

- Bien - comentó, sacando el detector -, según esto, la localización de las gemas se halla en …

A los pocos minutos, Mack llegó a la cima de la montaña. Los dos ancianos se sobresaltaron, y sus Chimechos se agitaron con fiereza. Pero apenas pudieron hacer nada cuando Mack dejó tumbados en el suelo a los dos ancianos de un golpe:

- Jejeje - rió.

Se acercó a dos brillantes gemas pulidas con forma circular, una roja y otra azul:

- Por fin - dijo Mack, observándolas en sus manos -. El rubí y el zafiro.

_Unos minutos más tarde …_

Anochecía. El presidente de Hoenn TV salía de su sede en Ciudad Calagua. Cuando iba a coger el coche, una voz le llamó la atención:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó.

El Presidente se giró, pero no vio a nadie:

- Los soldados del Team Aqua deben de haber estado muy ocupados … disfrazándose de trabajadores de Hoenn TV - añadió la voz -. ¡¿Me equivoco, Archie?

En menos de lo que el Presidente pudo darse cuenta, un cuerno salió disparado y se clavó en el cristal de la ventana de su coche:

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó -. ¡Muéstrate!

Hizo aparecer a su Walrein, por si las moscas, cuando del cuerno que se había quedado en el cristal apareció una pequeña nube de humo en la que se fue dibujando un conocido rostro.

Un hombre pelirrojo, de cabello a media melena, acompañado de su Camerupt, se acercó al Presidente:

- Maxie - dijo el Presidente.

- Cuánto tiempo - masculló Maxie -. Gracias por todos los problemas que habéis causado.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Archie.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto ahora! - exclamó Maxie -. No sé cómo llegaste a esa posición, ¡sólo te diré una cosa! ¡Has encubierto todas las maldades del Team Aqua, mientras que las nuestras las habéis emitido por la televisión y por todos los medios que habéis podido! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Oh, me has pillado - gruñó Archie.

- ¡Gracias a ti, ahora el Team Magma es tan popular que apenas podemos movernos! - exclamó Maxie, enfurecido.

- Os lo merecéis por no usar bien la cabeza - dijo Archie -. Vuestras "hazañas" han tenido tan preocupada a la población, que hemos podido hacer nuestros movimientos sin problemas.

- Tú … - gruñó Maxie -. ¡Me pones enfermo!

Camerupt y Walrein atacaron a la vez con sus mejores ataques. Ambos eran tan poderosos que ni siquiera quedó patente el dominio del ataque de agua de Walrein sobre el de fuego de Camerupt:

- ¡Lucha cara a cara contra mí si te haces llamar hombre! - exclamó Maxie.

- Por supuesto - dijo Archie -. No perderé contra alguien como tú.

- ¡Camerupt! - gritó Maxie.

- ¡Walrein! - gritó Archie.

Los dos poderosos pokémons se enzarzaron en una dura pelea. Allí mismo, a la salida de la sede de Hoenn TV. Walrein se abalanzó sobre Camerupt y le clavó sus potentes colmillos:

- ¡Los colmillos de Walrein congelarán todo lo que hallen a su paso! - exclamó Archie, victorioso -. ¡Tu pokémon no escapará del gas congelante y quedará convertido en una estatua de hielo!

- ¡¿Pero de qué hablas? - gritó Maxie -. ¡La habilidad de mi Camerupt es el cuerpo llama! ¡Nada puede congelarle!

Al escuchar aquello, Walrein intentó desclavar sus colmillos de la piedra de la espalda de Camerupt:

- ¡No …! - exclamó Archie.

- ¡Habéis caído y ahora tu pokémon está atrapado! - exclamó Maxie -. ¡Ahora, lanzallamas!

Camerupt lanzó a Walrein a volar por los aires con una potente ráfaga de llamaradas.

Una furgoneta se acercaba mientras tanto a toda velocidad a Ciudad Calagua.

- ¡Esto es frustrante! - gritaba Maryann, dándole puñetazos al volante -. ¡Si no hablo sobre esto con el Presidente yo misma, me pondré enferma!

Tyler la miraba, temeroso:

- **Nos hemos separado de los muchachos sólo porque dice que una llamada telefónica no es suficiente - pensaba -. Conociendo a Maryann, no parará hasta recibir una respuesta satisfactoria. Tengo un mal presentimiento …**.

Divisó una pequeña explosión tras unos arbustos. Al ver que era cerca de la sede de Hoenn TV, Tyler se alarmó:

- ¡Maryann, para! - exclamó.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando allí? - preguntó Maryann, frenando en seco y bajándose de la furgoneta.

Se acercaron a la zona hasta quedar agazapados tras unos arbustos y miraron la escena. Archie y Maxie estaban frente a frente con sus pokémons:

- ¡El hombre de la capa roja! - exclamó Maryann, en susurros -. ¡Y el otro hombre es … ¿el director?


	85. 4ª saga RS: 085

Capítulo 85 - **¡La realidad de Hoenn TV! ¡La crisis no hace más que ir a peor!**

- He perdido - dijo Archie -. O eso es lo que crees que debería haber dicho, porque la habilidad de mi Walrein es conocida por hacerle resistente contra los ataques de fuego.

Maxie apretó la boca, pero a continuación pareció calmarse:

- Mira, Archie - dijo -. Seguro que sabes que tenemos el submarino, ¿no? Pero el componente clave para que funcione y aproveche todo su poder lo tenéis el Team Aqua.

- Sí … - afirmó Archie.

- No tiene sentido quedaros vosotros con el componente simplemente - apuntó Maxie.

- Supongo que tienes razón - admitió Archie.

- Los dos tenemos el mismo objetivo - dijo Maxie -. Y la situación se está poniendo ya excesivamente peliaguda.

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

- Somos enemigos - dijo Maxie, haciendo volver a Camerupt -, ¿pero por qué no dejamos nuestras diferencias de lado y trabajamos juntos por una vez? Iremos juntos en el Kaien I para llegar al fondo del mar. Hasta ese momento, ¿qué me dices de una tregua?

Archie se quedó silencioso unos instantes, hasta que hizo volver a Walrein:

- De acuerdo.

Maryann, que apretaba los puños, y Tyler observaron a los líderes de sus respectivas organizaciones marcharse por donde habían venido:

- No me lo puedo creer … - murmuró Maryann, con los ojos encharcados -. El Presidente … ¡¿ha hecho un pacto con el hombre de rojo? Y si … el Presidente es el líder de la banda de azul, y ellos robaron el componente del … ¡Presidente!

Maryann no pudo aguantar más y se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir tras Archie:

- ¡No, Maryann! - exclamó Tyler, tapándole la boca y sentándola en el suelo -. ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Sólo conseguirás que nos maten yendo tras ellos! ¡Cálmate!

- Cómo … - murmuró Maryann, temblorosa -. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto?

Maryann respiró con dificultad hasta que fue capaz de volver a pensar:

- Ahora todo encaja - dijo -. El ataque al Presidente Stone en Ciudad Petalia y la muerte del Monte Cenizo … El hombre que se opuso a transmitir esas noticias por los medios de comunicación … ¡El Presidente! ¡Y todo por ocultar sus planes malvados!

Maryann se puso de nuevo nerviosa:

- Debemos … ¡Debemos perseguirles! ¡No, espera! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Pero podríamos ir a la estación de televisión a recoger las evidencias y mostrárselas a todo el mundo …!

- ¡No, Maryann! - exclamó Tyler, agarrándola del brazo -. ¿Perseguirles? ¡Ni hablar! ¡¿No has visto lo poderosos que son? ¡Y regresar a la estación de televisión es incluso más peligroso! ¡El director de Hoenn TV es un maniático que ha hecho uso de los medios por razones egoístas! ¡La probabilidad de que más trabajadores de Hoenn TV sean cómplices suyos es más que alta! ¡Sería una situación muy riesgosa! ¡No sabríamos quién está de nuestro lado y quién no!

- ¡¿Pero entonces qué podemos hacer? - gritó Maryann, desesperada.

- ¡Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer! - exclamó Tyler -. ¡Hay alguien a quien podemos darle la noticia! ¡A los muchachos y los Líderes de Gimnasio!

_En ese momento …_

Sapphire seguía entrenando como loca en Ciudad Arborada. Hacía a Toro enfrentarse a todos los pokémons salvajes de la zona:

- ¡Toro, ascuas! - ordenaba Sapphire -. ¡Doble patada! ¡Patada ígnea!

Las hojas de las que se componía su "traje" vibraban y hondeaban al viento. La muchacha no dejaba de acordarse de Ruby:

- ¡Argh, ese idiota! - gritó, apretando los dientes -. ¡Una vez más, Toro!

Sin cansarse, Sapphire echó a correr hacia el árbol-guarida de los Líderes, encontrándose cara a cara con Winona:

- ¡Entrenadora! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡Vamos a pelear!

- ¡Sa … Sapphire! - exclamó Winona -. ¡¿Qué les ha pasado a tus ropas?

- ¡Eso da igual! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Yo sólo quiero entrenar!

- Qu … ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡Perdóname por meterte tanta prisa! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Pero de verdad que necesito entrenar!

- De acuerdo - dijo Winona, yendo con Sapphire a una zona más boscosa; se dispuso a sacar a sus pokémons -. ¡Masquerain, Swablu, Beautifly!

- ¡Rono, Pilo, Dono! - gritó Sapphire, haciéndose aparecer a tres de sus pokémons.

Los seis pokémons se encararon:

- ¡Al ataque! - gritó Sapphire, adoptando su pose de lucha.

Winona alucinaba con la expresión de Sapphire:

- **Su determinación es apabullante - pensó -. ¡Va claramente a por la victoria!**.

Winona también se puso seria:

- ¡No te distraigas, voy a atacar! - exclamó -. ¡Masquerain, paralizador! ¡Swablu, ataque furia! ¡Beautifly, tornado!

- ¡Grr! - gruñó Sapphire -. ¡Rono, Pilo, golpe aéreo! ¡Dono, tumba rocas!

Los pokémons de Sapphire contrarrestaron a la perfección los ataques de los pokémons de Winona. Pilo se cargó a Masquerain de un golpe, mientras que Rono acabó con Beautifly. Dono atrapó a Swablu bajo una avalancha de rocas. Winona había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:

- Impresionante … - comentó, boquiabierta -. Tu sed de fuerza es lo que te ha impulsado a luchar así, a juzgar por tu determinación en batalla.

Sapphire asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya veo … Gracias - dijo Winona -. Veo que estás dispuesta a ayudar a los Líderes de Gimnasio en estos tiempos difíciles. No hay razón por la que no debería dejarte tomar parte en esta batalla. Aquí tienes la Medalla Pluma.

Winona le dio a Sapphire la medalla y le acarició la cabeza:

- ¡Cuento contigo a partir de ahora! - exclamó.

- ¡Sí, señora! - exclamó Sapphire, satisfecha.

- Estaré en la torre de control - dijo Winona -, por si me necesitas para algo. Tú puedes quedarte a dormir en la torre de alojamiento. Allí estarás segura.

Roxanne y Brawly lo habían estado observando todo, muy serios.

Amethyst también lo había estado observando todo, desde lo alto de la torre de control. Se encontraba en la habitación con Flannery y Wattson, aunque estos ya se habían ido a dormir:

- **Winona tiene unos pokémons muy interesantes - pensaba la chica -. Y Sapphire … se ha vuelto tan fuerte. ¿Pero dónde se habrá metido Ruby? Espero que no ande haciendo ninguna tontería …**.

Amethyst se bajó del marco de la ventana y observó a Eevee y a Chuu dormir plácidamente sobre una cama:

- **Descansad - pensó Amethyst, entornando los ojos -. Puede que dentro de poco tengamos que afrontar una batalla terrible …**.

Ruby se hallaba cerca de la torre de control, pero por otro lado. Le dio un puñetazo a un árbol, furioso:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó -. Cuando vi la manada de Grumpigs a punto de aplastarla, no pensé antes de actuar … Hemos luchado, Nana. Nuestro secreto ya no es un secreto.

Nana bajó las orejas, apenadas. Coco les miraba, preocupada.

- ¿Qué he hecho? - preguntó Ruby, arrepentido.

En ese momento, Zuzu comenzó a brillar:

- ¡¿Zuzu? - preguntó Ruby.

Zuzu cambió hasta aumentar considerablemente de tamaño. Su cola se alargó y su antena de la cabeza se dividió hasta formar otras dos, una sobre cada ojo. Sus garras también se volvieron enormes:

- Ha evolucionado … - comentó Ruby, observando su pokédex -. Swampert. Umh, je … Claro. Nosotros también hemos pasado por muchos peligros. Hemos tenido que luchar muchas veces. He actuado sin pensar y he vuelto a comportarme como un chico ansioso por combatir.

Un ruido le llamó la atención. Alzó la vista al cielo. Wallace llegaba de vuelta a la torre de control, aterrizando en el suelo con su futurista descapotable.

- **¡Maestro!** - pensó Ruby.

Wallace iba muy serio y entró en la torre de control. Ruby se lanzó a cotillear y se asomó por la ventana. Vio a Wallace reunirse con Winona, que estaba ordenando unos documentos.

- Winona - dijo Wallace.

- ¡Wallace! - exclamó Winona -. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- He analizado la humedad - respondió Wallace -. Tal como imaginaba, la muerte del volcán ha afectado en diversos aspectos a la naturaleza.

Wallace le entregó a Winona todos los apuntes que había estado tomando.

- Ya veo - comentó ella.

Winona se dio cuenta de que Wallace se le había quedado mirándola con pesar, como queriendo decir algo más:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Winona.

- Siento mencionarte esto encontrándonos en la situación que estamos - dijo Wallace, desviando la mirada -, pero me preocupa el que los líderes sean capaces de unirse para afrontar esta crisis …

Winona abrió mucho los ojos y se sobresaltó:

- ¡¿Estás cuestionando mi liderazgo? - preguntó, exaltada.

- ¡P … por supuesto que no! - dijo Wallace, intentando mantenerse sereno -. Sé que lo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Pero … también soy consciente de lo difícil que debe de ser mantener unidas a personas tan diferentes entre sí …

Wallace le dio un toque a Winona en el hombro:

- Así que no intentes llevarlo todo tú sola - le dijo -. ¿No es mejor apoyarse en alguien de vez en cuando?

Winona le apartó de un manotazo:

- ¡La Asociación me eligió a mí para dirigir a los Líderes de Gimnasio! - exclamó, enfadada -. ¡Y yo he de cumplir con mi deber! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada inapropiado para tu posición!

Winona le dio la espalda bruscamente a Wallace:

- Ya no estamos relacionados … de esa manera - sentenció.

Wallace se le quedó mirando, en silencio. Ruby lo observaba todo desde fuera, muy preocupado:

- **No sé de qué están hablando, pero debe de ser algo muy serio** - pensó.

Recordó la cara sonriente de Sapphire pidiéndole que les prestara una mano a ella y a los líderes:

- **Ayuda … - pensó Ruby, cabizbajo -. Una crisis en la región … Todos, incluso mi maestro, se han unido para luchar. Yo … lo único que hago es molestar**.

Ruby le echó un vistazo a la ventana y observó a Wallace, totalmente serio:

- **Perdóname, maestro - pensó -. Fui yo quien te suplicó que me entrenaras**.

Recordó la cara furiosa de Sapphire mientras le tiraba las ropas y le gritaba que no quería volver a verle:

- **¡No puedo quedarme aquí … ni un minuto más!** - pensó Ruby, echando a correr de allí.

Ruby hizo aparecer a Zuzu, se montó sobre él y se lanzaron a un lago, marchándose a toda velocidad de allí. El ruido llamó la atención de Wallace, que salió por la puerta justo a tiempo de ver a Ruby alejarse a toda velocidad dejando una estela en la superficie del agua:

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Wallace, preocupado.

Wallace fue corriendo a montarse en su descapotable y echó a volar, intentando seguir el rastro que había dejado Ruby:

- **Es imposible encontrarle entre tantos árboles - pensó el joven, al cabo de unos minutos -. Por la velocidad que llevaba … debe de haberle pasado algo. Umh, por la dirección que llevaba … ¡Claro! Ahora que lo pienso, ya tiene todos los listones de los niveles normal y alto de los concursos pokémon. ¡Debe de dirigirse a Ciudad Portual para competir en el nivel avanzado!**.

Wallace aceleró y prosiguió su vuelo hacia Ciudad Portual.

Winona se había quedado sola, recogiendo los documentos, cabizbaja. Amethyst bajó tímidamente por las escaleras:

- Emh … ¿Winona? - preguntó.

- Oh, Amethyst - dijo Winona, sin darse la vuelta -. ¿No deberías irte ya a dormir?

- Unos gritos me despertaron … - murmuró Amethyst -. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Nada importante - respondió Winona, golpeando unos folios contra la mesa para alinearlos.

- Sé que no soy nadie para meterme, ya que acabo de llegar - dijo Amethyst, adoptando un tono más serio para que se la tomaran en serio -, pero ya he vivido situaciones como esta, y puedo ayudar en lo que sea.

Winona dejó los folios en la mesa, suspirando. Miró a Amethyst de soslayo:

- **Parece una chica de confianza, y aquella vez que la vi combatir … - pensó Winona, mientras observaba a Amethyst -, era bastante fuerte. Además, no es una niña como Sapphire. Parece alguien con quien se pueden hablar temas serios**.

Amethyst se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Winona estaban más brillantes de lo usual:

- Wallace y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias - dijo Winona, al fin -. Estábamos discutiendo acerca de eso. Nada más.

- Oh, vaya - dijo Amethyst -. **Ya decía yo que me pareció escuchar la voz de Wallace …**.

- Y también - añadió Winona -, salió corriendo porque escuchó un ruido. Yo no vi lo que era, pero le escuché gritar "Ruby", y no ha vuelto …

- ¡¿Ruby? - gritó Amethyst -. ¿Qué ha hecho?

- N … no lo sé - respondió Winona, dando un pequeño respingo.

- Si Wallace no ha vuelto - dijo Amethyst, incrédula -. ¿Habrá escapado? ¡¿Pero por qué?

- Amethyst - dijo Winona -, es tarde. Y es peligroso andar por ahí sola. Tu amigo está en manos de Wallace. Estará bien.

Amethyst miró a Winona, apurada, pero sus confortantes ojos (aún algo brillantes) le hicieron sentir mejor:

- Anda, vete a dormir - dijo Winona.

- Vale - dijo Amethyst, dándose la vuelta; empezó a subir las escaleras -. Descansa algo tú también, Winona. Trabajas mucho.

- Gracias - asintió Winona -. Lo haré.

Winona se giró a terminar de guardar los documentos. Sin embargo, una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro.

_Mientras tanto …_

Debido al desequilibrio que estaba teniendo lugar en la naturaleza, se formó un tsunami que empezó a devastar el continente. Desde su base en la orilla de Ciudad Calagua, Archie lo observaba todo en un monitor:

- ¡Todo está yendo según lo previsto! - exclamó Archie, orgulloso; sostenía el componente secreto del submarino entre sus manos.

En ese momento, el Team Magma llegó a bordo del Kaien:

- Aquí están … - murmuró Archie.

Maxie y Mitch salieron del submarino:

- Siento haberte hecho esperar - dijo Maxie -, Archie.

- ¿No es genial, jefe? - preguntó una voz tras Archie.

Archie se giró, y vio a Amber acercarse a él, ayudando a Ark a caminar, que había sido el que le había hablado:

- ¡Por fin ha llegado el día …! - exclamaba Ark.

- Ark - dijo Archie -, ¿de verdad crees que puedes unirte a nosotros?

- Se … señor … - murmuró Ark -. Estoy casi recuperado del todo …

Sin dejarle tiempo para hablar, el Walrein de Archie atacó a Ark con un coletazo. Amber se agachó inmediatamente para ayudarle:

- No estoy hablando de eso - dijo Archie, gélido -. Me refiero a tu fracaso en el Monte Cenizo. Tu castigo será decidido. Me llevo a Amber al fondo del mar.

Amber miró a Archie, algo temeroso.

- Phew - resopló Mitch -. Vaya tío …

Archie le dio a Maxie el componente del submarino, que lo instaló en su debido sitio. Archie, Amber y los soldados rasos del Team Aqua se metieron en el submarino:

- ¡Todo listo! - exclamó Maxie.

- ¡Rumbo al fondo del mar! - exclamó Archie.

_Al día siguiente …_

Acababa de amanecer, y Wallace por fin llegó a Ciudad Portual. Sin embargo, lo que vio no le hizo mucha gracia:

- ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? - gritó, aterrorizado -. ¡Media ciudad está inundada …! ¡Esto no salió en las noticias de ayer!

Ciudad Portual estaba medio inundada. La gente se mantenía a salvo subiéndose a los tejados de las casas y los edificios, pero también había gente que no podía escapar de la corriente y era arrastrada por el agua:

- ¡Estos deben de ser los resultados de la muerte del volcán! - exclamó Wallace, sin saber por dónde empezar a mirar -. ¡El cambio brusco de energía …! ¡¿Pero cómo ha podido ocurrir esto en tan solo una noche? ¡La situación es aún peor de lo que los Líderes habían anticipado …! ¡Oh, no!

Vio a varias personas siendo arrastradas por la corriente. Wallace hizo aparecer a sus mejores pokémons acuáticos: Seaking, Whiscash y Luvdic:

- ¡Id en su rescate, Charles, Phillip, Elizabeth! - ordenó Wallace.

Los tres pokémons fueron ayudando a la gente a salir del agua para depositarlas en algún lugar a salvo. Wallace recogió a un niño que le llevó Phillip:

- ¡Aguanta! - exclamó Wallace, cogiéndole en brazos; entonces pensó -. **Salvar a toda esta gente es crucial, pero … ¡también tengo que ir a por Ruby!**.

Quedaban veintinueve días para el final de la apuesta.

No muy lejos de allí, siguiendo el horario de mañana habitual, se celebraba un concurso pokémon en el edificio de concursos, que se hallaba medio inundado. Tanto el presentador como el escaso público estaban montados sobre balsas hinchables:

- ¡Va a dar comienzo el concurso de nivel avanzado de Ciudad Portual! - exclamaba el presentador -. ¡Com …! ¡Gluglu!

Por estar de pie, el presentador se cayó al agua, chapoteando como loco. Como público se encontraba únicamente el famoso Nadador, aunque no precisamente para ver el concurso:

- ¡Pero hombre - gritó -, te estás hundiendo, por el amor del cielo!

El Nadador fue a ayudar al presentador a subirse de nuevo a la balsa, montado sobre su Staryu:

- ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando? - le gritó El Nadador.

- Ah … Gracias, Jack - dijo el presentador, que parecía conocer a El Nadador, mientras subía de nuevo a su balsa.

- ¡No puedes organizar un concurso! - gritó Jack, el Nadador -. ¡La ciudad está medio inundada!

- ¡Eso es imposible para mí, Jack! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡Llevó aquí quince años! ¡He presentado carreras de bicis, concursos de natación …! ¡No puedo cancelar el concurso de hoy sólo por este imprevisto! ¡Además, este es el concurso número mil quinientos que se celebra en Ciudad Portual …!

- ¡¿Pero qué me estás contando? - gritó Jack, alucinando -. ¡Ni siquiera tienes participantes! ¡Ni público!

Consistente de que no habría forma de hacer recapacitar al presentador, Jack se resignó:

- **Hice mal mis cálculos - pensó, cruzándose de brazos -. Pensé que podría reunirme con ese niño si me quedaba en Ciudad Portual … ¡Y así recuperar mi Feebas! Por eso he estado esperando aquí …**.

Jack miró a su alrededor:

- Bueno, supongo que ni un loco por los concursos como él vendría en estas condiciones … - dijo.

De repente, visualizó una conocida silueta entrando en la sala. Ruby, cabizbajo, iba seguido de sus pokémons:

- ¡Está aquí! - gritó Jack -. Parece haber participado en todos los demás concursos … ¡Lo ha ganado todo!

Ruby se acercó, montado sobre una balsa, a recepción. La recepcionista alucinó al verle:

- Me gustaría … apuntarme para participar en la categoría de belleza - dijo Ruby, con la voz apagada.

- Oh, claro - dijo la recepcionista.

Sin embargo, por la mente de Ruby no paraba de rondar la imagen de Sapphire, furiosa, gritándole que no quería volver a verle:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Ruby, agitando la cabeza para disipar esas imágenes.

- Umh, ¿perdona? - preguntó la recepcionista.

- Uh … diga - murmuró Ruby.

- ¿Podrías decirme qué pokémon va a participar en la categoría de belleza, por favor? - preguntó la recepcionista.

- ¡Ah, Mimi! - exclamó Ruby, dando un respingo; miró a su alrededor, furioso -. ¡Eh, Mimi! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?

Mimi apareció por la puerta, chapoteando en el agua y acercándose a Ruby animadamente. Sin embargo, Ruby no la recibió con la misma alegría:

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, Mimi? - gritó -. ¡Se supone que debías permanecer a mi lado!

- Parece que le pasa algo raro - murmuró Jack, observándole desde lejos -. Está actuando de una forma muy extraña …

Ruby inscribió a la pobre Mimi en el concurso, que empezó en breves:

- ¡Va a dar comienzo la ronda de la categoría belleza! - anunció el presentador -. ¡Votaremos por el pokémon más hermoso! ¡Como no tenemos público, el staff seremos los votantes!

_Cinco minutos después …_

Ruby estaba de brazos cruzados y enfurruñado:

- **No hay más participantes a parte de mí - pensó -. ¡Dadme el listón ya y acabad rápido!**.

- ¡Las votaciones han terminado! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡Primero tenemos a Mimi, la Feebas de Ruby! ¡Ha recibido … cero votos!

Ruby dio un respingo, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo:

- ¡Todos los votos los ha recibido el participante misterioso! - anunció el presentador, señalando a los miembros del staff, que portaban pancartas de apoyo al supuesto participante misterioso.

- ¡¿Otro concursante? - gritó Ruby, sin dar crédito -. ¡Pero … ¿cuándo …?

Al lado de Ruby apareció una ola inmensa, impidiéndole poder ver lo que había al otro lado:

- **¡Agh! - pensó Ruby -. ¡El agua no me deja ver …!**.

- ¡La segunda ronda nos mostrará los movimientos más bellos de los pokémons! - exclamó el presentador.

- ¡Hidropulso! - exclamaba una voz al otro lado de los chorros de agua -. ¡Surf!

- ¡El concursante misterioso ha acaparado todas las atenciones! - anunció el presentador -. ¡Ruby no tiene ninguna oportunidad en absoluto!

Ruby estaba boquiabierto. Se había quedado inmóvil, contemplando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin poder él hacer nada. Se giró hacia Mimi, furioso:

- ¡Mimi! ¡¿Qué narices te pasa? - le gritó, dándole un golpe con ambas manos a la pecera en la que estaba Mimi -. ¡Ni siquiera has podido hacer una buena aparición! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Mimi! ¡Después de todo, no perteneces a mi equipo! ¡No vales para concursos! ¡Tendría que haberme esperado a conseguir un pokémon mejor! ¡Algo como esto!

Ruby le enseñó la foto de Milotic a Feebas, que estaba asustada con la actitud de su entrenador. Ruby se giró para mirar a Nana, Coco, Zuzu y Popo, que le miraban entre incrédulos y temerosos:

- ¿Y a vosotros que os pasa? - preguntó Ruby, de mal humor.

Nana bajó las orejas, asustada. Mimi bajó la cabeza, entristecida, y empezó a llorar. Salió de la pecera de un salto y e lanzó al agua:

- ¡Eh, Mimi! - exclamó Ruby, girándose -. ¡No puedes irte en medio de un concurso …!

Ruby estuvo a punto de caerse de la balsa, entrando agua en ella. De repente, una mano le agarró. Era Wallace.

- ¡Maestro! - gritó Ruby, mirando el rostro serio de Wallace -. ¡Tú … ¿tú eres el participante misterioso? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Crees que es divertido? ¡¿Has venido sólo para hacerme perder …?

Wallace frunció el ceño y empujó a Ruby, que cayó de culo a la balsa, mojándose:

- ¡Cálmate! - ordenó Wallace -. ¡No sé lo que te habrá pasado en Arborada! ¡Pero desahogarte con tus pokémons es inexcusable! ¡Y lo que es peor! ¡Culpaste a tus pokémons de tus propios errores! ¡Eso es imperdonable!

Ruby miró a Wallace con los ojos muy abiertos:

- ¡Antes de enfadarte conmigo o de quejarte por haber perdido - añadió Wallace -, ¿no crees que hay otra cosa que deberías estar haciendo ahora mismo?

Ruby bajó la cabeza y se dio cuenta:

- Mimi … - murmuró.

Se bajó de la balsa y se lanzó al agua, nadando desesperadamente:

- ¡Mimi! - exclamó Ruby.

Mientras tanto, el presentador se acercó a Wallace:

- ¡Esto se está poniendo peligroso! - exclamó -. ¡La paredes tiemblan y el techo se está derrumbando …!

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que ponernos a salvo! - exclamó Wallace.

Ruby seguía buscando como loco a Mimi:

- ¡Mimi, vuelve, por favor! - exclamó -. ¡No quería decir eso! ¡Lo siento!

Jack vio cómo unos cachos del techo se desprendían y caían sobre Ruby, que estuvo a punto de hundirse:

- ¡¿Pero qué hacéis mirando? - les gritó Jack a Wallace y el presentador -. ¡¿No vais a salvar al chico?

No obtuvo repuesta.

- ¡Yo le salvaré! - exclamó Jack, haciendo aparecer a su Gyarados -. ¡Gyara!

Jack logró sacar a Ruby del agua gracias a que Gyara le acercó al lugar:

- ¡Pero muchacho! - exclamó, tirando de él -. ¡¿Acaso quieres morir ahogado?

- ¡Déjame! - gritó Ruby -. ¡Tengo que ir a por Mimi!

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Jack, viendo una buena parte del techo desprenderse -. ¡Gyara, vamos!

Gyara sacó del agua a los pokémons de Ruby y, todos juntos, salieron de allí. Una vez fuera, observaron cómo el edificio de concursos terminaba de derruirse y se hundía en el agua.


	86. 4ª saga RS: 086

- Mi … Mimi - murmuró Ruby, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos observaban el edificio de concursos, cuyos escombros terminaban de hundirse en el agua. Wallace ya estaba montado sobre su descapotable y flotaba en el aire:

- No parece que vaya a volver - dijo Wallace, seriamente -. Y todo … ¡por tu culpa, Ruby! ¡Heriste a Feebas con tus palabras y tu actitud! Pero me temo que el problema comenzó hace un tiempo, ya …

Wallace bajó la cabeza. Ruby le miró, sin entender.

- ¡Recuérdalo, Ruby! - exclamó Wallace, señalándole -. ¡El día que me desafiaste en Pueblo Pardal! ¡Ni siquiera utilizaste a tu Feebas, a pesar de que me había desafiado a un mini concurso de belleza! Feebas no fue la única a la que ignoraste durante la confusión … Tu Marshtomp detectó cuando el cigarro del joven cayó sobre el vestido de la chica. Pero tú estabas tan cegado por retarte, que ni te diste cuenta …

Wallace empezó a echarle la bronca a Ruby:

- ¡¿Por qué no eres capaz de confiar ni en tus propios pokémons? - le gritó -. ¡¿Por qué nunca les escuchas? ¡Eso es porque tú, Ruby, no miras más que por ti mismo! ¡Alguien como tú nunca será capaz de entender la verdadera belleza!

Ruby bajó la cabeza. Jack se acercó a Wallace:

- Perdone, señor - dijo -, comprendo que tenga montones de cosas que decir, pero … el muchacho no puede escuchar nada más.

Jack le puso la mano en la espalda a Ruby, que estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas:

- No puede con todo lo que le está diciendo - añadió Jack -. Por favor, tenga un poco de compasión …

- ¿Crees que he hecho lo correcto, Wallace? - preguntó, de repente, el presentador.

- Sí, gracias por todo - dijo Wallace.

El presentador le dio el listón de la categoría de belleza:

- Toma, aquí tienes el listón que deberían haber ganado Ruby y Feebas - dijo, para sobresalto de Jack.

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó El Nadador -. ¡¿Qué significa esto?

- Lo del concursante misterioso era una farsa - dijo Wallace -. Ruby es el auténtico ganador. Pero el pokémon no está aquí para recibir el premio, así que lo guardaré yo por ahora.

- ¡¿De verdad teníais que hacer algo así? - gritó Jack, furioso.

Wallace saltó a bordo de Gyarados y cogió a Ruby en brazos. No respondió a la pregunta de El Nadador:

- Aún hay gente atrapada - dijo -. Voy a llevar a Ruby al hospital y después me uniré al equipo de rescate. ¿Por qué no vienes tú también?

A Jack no le quedó más remedio que seguirles. Wallace depositó a Ruby en el asiento trasero de su coche.

- **Ruby - prensó -, la verdadera batalla no ha hecho más que comenzar**.

Ruby, entre sollozos, murmuraba:

- Mimi … lo siento.

Capítulo 86 - **¡Comienza la batalla final! ¡Catástrofes naturales en todo Hoenn!**

El submarino Kaien I acababa de llegar a una cueva. Soldados del Team Magma y del Team Aqua, encabezados por Maxie y Archie, desembarcaron:

- ¡Ya hemos llegado al fondo del océano! - exclamó Maxie.

- ¡Sublime! - exclamó Archie -. ¡Somos los primeros seres humanos que pisamos esta faz de la tierra! ¡Debemos darles las gracias a la Corporación Devon y al capitán Stern!

- Puedo sentirlo … - decía Maxie -. Ambas, ¡la energía furiosa del mar y la energía ardiente de la tierra!

Llegaron a una bifurcación en la cueva. Sin embargo, sabían por dónde tenía que ir cada uno. Uno de los túneles tenía las paredes cristalizadas y congeladas, mientras que las paredes del otro túnel desprendían calor y humareda.

- Parece que aquí nos separamos - comentó Archie.

- Sí - afirmó Maxie.

- Jejeje - rió Archie -, la próxima vez que nos reunamos, podremos comprobar quién es más fuerte.

- Como quieras - dijo Maxie -. Eso si puedes volver vivo, claro … ¡ja!

El Team Magma se fue por el túnel de la izquierda, mientras que el Team Aqua se perdió de vista por el túnel de la derecha.

_Un rato después …_

El Team Aqua llegó a la parte más profunda de la cueva. Allí, encontraron un gigantesco pokémon con forma de ballena y extraños dibujos en el cuerpo:

- ¡Lo encontramos! - exclamó Archie -. ¡Despierta, Kyogre!

A la par, el Team Magma también llegó a la parte más profunda del túnel, encontrándose una especie de dinosaurio gigante, con el cuerpo de color rojo y los mismos símbolos que su contraparte de agua:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Maxie -. ¡Levanta y brilla, Groudon!

_Mientras tanto …_

Maryann y Tyler recorrían las calles de Ciudad Portual montados sobre otra balsa hinchable y con salvavidas:

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntaba Maryann -. ¡Venimos con la esperanza de encontrarnos a Ruby y lo único que nos encontramos es a la ciudad medio inundada!

- ¡¿"Lo único"? - gritó Tyler -. ¡Maryann! ¡Te dije que lo mejor era reunirnos con los Líderes en Ciudad Arborada! ¡Ahora no hay forma de llegar …!

- ¡Mira, Tyler! - exclamó Maryann, señalando a un barco de rescate que estaba recogiendo a gente del agua -. ¡Aún hay alguien con quien podemos reunirnos!

Tyler divisó al capitán Stern a bordo del barco, ayudando a la gente a subir:

- ¡Es el capitán Stern! - exclamó Tyler, boquiabierto.

Empezó a remar a toda pastilla hasta que llegaron junto al barco, mientras la animada Maryann agitaba sin parar los brazos:

- ¡Sr. Stern! - gritó.

- Oh, vosotros - comentó Stern -. Como ya podéis ver … media Ciudad Portual está inundada … ¡Cough, cough!

Stern empezó a toser como un loco:

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Maryann.

- Más o menos … - murmuró el científico -. Inhalé mucho humo en el submarino, y Tuga está aún peor. Aún está hospitalizado. Espero que no hayáis venido con intención de entrevistarme, por cierto.

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Es sólo una cosa! ¡Queremos saber su opinión! ¡El equipo de rojo robó el submarino, mientras que el equipo de azul robó el componente especial! Los dos equipos parecían enemigos … ¡pero ahora se han aliado!

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho? - gritó Stern -. Eso significa …

- ¡Sí, el submarino podrá ser completado! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡También mencionaron la Cueva Ancestral! No sabemos qué es lo que están planeando, pero … ¡Debemos ir tras ellos!

El capitán Stern estaba sudoroso y tembloroso:

- No podemos … - murmuró, provocando que Maryann y Tyler dieran un respingo; se aferró a la barra para no caerse del shock -. Si lo que decís es cierto … Esa gente debe de estar en el fondo del mar, un lugar inalcanzable para el resto de humanos. ¡No hay forma de ir tras ellos!

Stern dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en el barco:

- ¡Venid conmigo! - ordenó.

Maryann y Tyler se bajaron de la balsa y acompañaron al capitán Stern hasta su camarote. Les llevó hacia una especie de pantalla.

- No sé qué pretenden hacer en la Cueva Ancestral - decía Stern -, ¡pero hay una cosa de la que sí que estoy seguro! ¡Mirad!

Miraron el mapa que aparecía en la pantalla. Por donde estaba la Cueva Ancestral, había aparecido un enorme resplandor que parpadeaba.

- Una criatura habita esa zona - dijo Stern -. ¡Su presencia se puede sentir desde casi cualquier parte! ¡Y posee una energía monstruosa!

_En ese momento …_

Gracias a los ataques de agua de su Pelipper, Amber logró despertar al monstruoso Kyogre. Kyogre abrió los ojos y de un salto se lanzó al mar, llevándose por delante a Amber y Pelipper:

- ¡Buen trabajo! - exclamó Archie, mientras Amber caía al suelo -. ¡Hemos conseguido despertar a Kyogre! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que lo hemos conseguido antes que el Team Magma! ¡Jejeje! ¡El Team Magma lo ha estado intentando lo mejor posible para despertar a Groudon! ¡Pero todos esos ridículos terremotos que han estado provocando no tienen nada que ver con el logro que nos supuso detener la actividad del volcán! ¡La energía del océano ha superado, finalmente, a la de la tierra! ¡Si la leyenda es cierta y ambas criaturas tienen el mismo poder, el primero que despierte llevará ventaja y así seremos los vencedores!

Los gritos de Archie resonaban en toda la cueva.

_En ese momento …_

Las imágenes de las ciudades que estaban siendo arrasadas por el tsunami finalmente llegaron a las pantallas de los ordenadores de la guarida de los Líderes en Ciudad Arborada. Winona y sus compañeros ahogaron un grito:

- ¡¿Co … cómo? - gritó Brawly -. ¡Azulila!

- Ciudad Portual … - dijo Winona.

- ¡Villa Raíz también! - exclamó Flannery.

- ¡¿Villa Raíz también? - chilló Amethyst, que estaba con los Líderes -. **¡Oh, no! ¡Los padres de Ruby y Sapphire …!**.

- ¡Un tsunami repentino …! - exclamó Winona, tecleando como loca -. ¡Varias ciudades inundadas …! ¡Queda activado el nivel 8 de emergencia!

- ¡No es un "tsunami repentino", Winona! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Es otra consecuencia de la muerte del volcán!

- ¡Y, como esto siga así - exclamó Wattson -, ¡pronto todo Hoenn se verá inundado!

Amethyst ahogó un grito:

- **Ruby …** - pensó.

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Winona -. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¡Cl … claro! - afirmó Amethyst, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

- ¡Por favor, Sapphire está por ahí, y es muy peligroso andar sola! - exclamó Winona -. ¡Ve a por ella, por favor!

- ¡Sí! - asintió Amethyst, girándose para salir corriendo de allí.

- ¡¿Dónde está Wallace? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡No he podido encontrarle en ninguna parte! - exclamó Flannery.

De repente, el director de la Asociación Pokémon apareció en las pantallas de los ordenador:

- ¡Soy yo! - exclamó.

- ¡Director! - exclamó Winona -. ¡Por favor, díganos qué hacer! ¡Tenía pensado enviar a los Líderes por todo Hoenn para rescatar a los heridos …!

- Escuchadme - dijo el Director, suspirando -. La situación es peor de lo que podríais imaginar. Nuestro radar ha detectado una forma de vida inmensa abriéndose paso entre las aguas del océano. ¡El tsunami no está siendo más que un preludio de su aparición!

Mientras estas palabras emergían de la garganta del Director, Kyogre llegó a la superficie del mar. Roxanne lo pudo observar desde una de las pantallas:

- ¡Director! - exclamó -. ¡Un monstruo ha salido a la superficie!

- Es tal y como lo imaginaba … - murmuró el Director -. ¡Líderes! ¡El nivel de emergencia asciende a 9! ¡Winona, ve advirtiendo a todos tus ciudadanos!

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó Winona, corriendo a ponerse su traje de aeronauta.

- ¡El pokémon legendario del que estamos hablando es Kyogre! - explicó el Director de la AP -. ¡Aún se desconoce su destino, pero estad todos preparados! ¡Extended la noticia!

Kyogre iba devastando todo lo que había a su paso, incluida la isla del barco abandonado que habitaban Plusle y Minun y en la que estuvieron los Dexholders de Hoenn hacía un tiempo. Kyogre se llevaba todo por delante mediante gigantescos tsunamis. Escupió una gigantesca ola de agua hacia el cielo que se tradujo en una espesa lluvia.

Al mismo tiempo, Mitch y su Torkoal hacían todo lo posible por despertar a Groudon mediante sus mejores llamaradas.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamaba Mitch, sudando a chorros -. ¡Una vez más!

Finalmente, Groudon abrió los ojos y despertó, emitiendo un gigantesco rugido que intimidó a los demás soldados del Team Magma. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Groudon empezó a excavar un túnel por la tierra y se hundió:

- ¡Bien hecho, Mitch! - exclamó Maxie.

- Erm … jefe - titubeó Mitch -, ¿seguro que esto es lo correcto? Groudon se está hundiendo en la tierra …

- No te preocupes - dijo Maxie -. Groudon sólo está buscando el lugar perfecto para prepararse y salir a la superficie. Me pregunto en qué lugar aparecerá, jejeje.

Maxie miró a su alrededor:

- Parece que Kyogre despertó antes que Groudon - comentó -. Archie debe de estar pensando que ha ganado la batalla … Detuvieron la actividad del volcán y consiguieron elevar el nivel del mar por encima de la tierra … Su victoria sería completamente obvia, pero … no tienen ni idea del tesoro que nosotros poseemos. ¡Mitch! Entrégame lo que te dio Mack.

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamó Mitch, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Sacó las dos gemas esféricas, las cuales brillaban majestuosamente.

- ¡Las joyas que robó Mack del Monte Pírico! - exclamó Maxie -. ¡La joya azul y la joya roja, el rubí y el zafiro místicos! ¡Las joyas que nos permitirán controlar a los dos pokémons legendarios! ¡Con las dos joyas en nuestro poder, da igual lo que ocurra en tierra! ¡Ambos, Kyogre y Groudon, estarán a mi merced! ¡Les controlaré desde la Cueva Ancestral!

_Mientras tanto …_

Sapphire caminaba sola por un bosque de Ciudad Arborada. Se tuvo que detener para secarse el sudor de la frente:

- ¡Ah, qué calor! - exclamó -. Me derrito … ¡El tiempo está loco!

Miró a su alrededor. En menos de lo que quiso darse cuenta, todas las plantas se estaban evaporando:

- ¡Las hojas, los árboles! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡Se están evaporando! ¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Debo informar a la entrenadora …!

- ¡Sapphire!

Sapphire se giró. Amethyst acababa de llegar junto a ella. Le acompañaban Eevee y Pichu. Amethyst recobró el aliento y se secó el sudor de la frente:

- ¡Menos mal que estás bien! - exclamó.

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Qué está pasando …? ¡Ah!

En frente de sus narices, el bosque entero se evaporó:

- ¡Oh, no! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡El bosque …! ¡El río se ha secado del todo!

- Escucha, Sapphire - dijo Amethyst -. Ha despertado un pokémon legendario llamado Kyogre, que está provocando tsunamis que están inundando varias ciudades de Hoenn! ¡Pero eso no es todo …!

- ¡No tenemos tiempo de hablar! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡Debemos informar a los …!

- ¡¿Y de quién te crees que he recibido la noticia? - gritó Amethyst, agarrando a Sapphire del brazo -. ¡Sapphire, no te vuelvas loca y escúchame! ¡La situación es muy seria! ¡Por cómo pinta la cosa, el Team Magma y el Team Aqua han unido fuerzas! ¡Así que espérate tanto tsunamis como terremotos! ¡El nivel de emergencia ha ascendido a 8, aunque es posible que ya ande por el 9 …!

Sapphire miró a Amethyst, con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizada:

- Ahora - dijo Amethyst, tomando de la mano a Sapphire -, iremos con los Líderes para ayudarles. ¡Pero nada de entrar gritando y haciendo el loco! ¡Haremos todo lo que nos digan!

Sin embargo, los Líderes andaban aún más ajetreados que Sapphire. Nada más observar que Pueblo Azulila también había sido afectado, Brawly se dispuso a salir corriendo de la guarida:

- ¡Espera, Brawly! -ordenó el Director.

- ¿Qué pasa, Director? - preguntó Brawly, enfadado.

- ¡Aún no he terminado! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Las enormes explosiones de energía parecen proceder no de una, sino de dos fuentes!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Wattson.

- ¡Mirad! - gritó, de repente, Flannery.

Miraron por la ventana y pudieron ver cómo el bosque se evaporaba ante sus ojos:

- ¡Es la ola de humedad! - exclamó Roxanne -. ¡La humedad que emerge de la tierra lo está evaporando todo!

- ¡¿Cómo es posible? - exclamó Winona, hojeando unos documentos -. ¡Wallace me contó ayer que el nivel de humedad había ascendido brutalmente, pero …!

- A parte de Kyogre - prosiguió el Director -, hay otra criatura produciendo más energía. ¡Energía que procede del interior de la tierra! ¡Si prosigue con la dirección que lleva, se presentará en Ciudad Arborada en cuestión de minutos!

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Winona.

- Por un lado, algunas ciudades se ven inundadas - dijo el Director -, mientras que otras se evaporan y se secan por completo. ¡Hay dos catástrofes naturales asolando Hoenn en estos momentos! ¡Y en algún momento, colisionarán!

- Qué horror … - murmuró Flannery, mientras Roxanne se tapaba la boca, aterrorizada.

- Escuchadme, Líderes - dijo el Director -. Esto es lo que quiero que hagáis. Enviaré a Roxanne y a Brawly a las áreas devastadas por el calor. Flannery, Wattson, vosotros iréis a las áreas inundadas. ¡Vuestra misión es rescatar a las víctimas y llevarles a un lugar seguro!

- ¡¿Un lugar seguro? - gritó Brawly -. ¡¿Hay un sitio como ese en estos momentos?

- ¡Lo hay! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡Nueva Malvalona! Es una ciudad bajo tierra, allí nadie correrá peligro.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Brawly, sé que estás preocupado por tu ciudad, pero os necesito a TODOS para luchar contra esta catástrofe!

- Entiendo - dijo Brawly.

- Y no os olvidéis de contactar con Wallace - añadió el Director -. ¡Aseguraos de que se dirija a Arborada!

- ¿Y yo qué hago? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡Winona, tú eres la comandante! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Tú te encargarás de evaluar la situación y de dirigir a ambos dúos! ¡Por favor, no me falléis!

- ¡Entendido! - exclamaron los cinco líderes, sacando sus pokéballs.

Se dispusieron a salir de la guarida. Ya fuera, se encontraron a Sapphire y Amethyst, que llegaban corriendo.

- ¡Os veo después de la batalla! - exclamó Flannery, animada, mientras se iba corriendo de allí.

- Erm … vale … - murmuró Sapphire, algo extrañada.

- ¡Winona, ya estamos aquí! - exclamó Amethyst.

- Bien - dijo Winona -. ¡Sapphire, Amethyst! ¡Nosotras también aportaremos a la batalla!

- ¡Sí, señora! - exclamó Sapphire.

Wattson se montó sobre su Manectric y Flannery echó a correr junto a él con su Magcargo. Ambos se perdieron de vista en el bosque. Roxanne y Brawly se fueron por otro camino, ella montada sobre su Graveler y él corriendo con su Machoke.

- Sapphire, espero que no te importe que monte contigo - dijo Amethyst.

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Sapphire, haciendo aparecer a su Tropius -. ¡Pilo!

Sapphire, Amethyst, Eevee y Pichu se montaron sobre Pilo, y Winona se montó sobre su Altaria. Las tres salieron volando de allí.

El Director de la Asociación Pokémon se encargó de enviar mensajes por todo tipo de medios a todos los habitantes de Hoenn. Los equipos de rescate les llevaron a todos rumbo Nueva Malvalona.

Winona, Amethyst y Sapphire sobrevolaban una zona completamente seca y evaporada:

- **La situación es peor de lo que imaginaba** - pensaba Winona.

- Entrenadora … - murmuró Sapphire, temblando -. ¡De repente hace un montón de viento! Qué frío …

- Si no fueras "vestida" sólo con unas cuantas hojas … - gruñó Amethyst -. ¿Qué demonios hiciste con tu ropa?

Antes de que Sapphire pudiera responder, empezó a llover:

- ¡Y ahora llueve! - exclamó Sapphire.

Pichu empezó a gruñir como loco. Amethyst le agarró con fuerza en caso de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería:

- Tranquilo … - murmuró.

- Es tal y como el Director dijo - explicó Winona -. Nos encontramos sobre la ruta 123 … ¡y aquí es donde las dos catástrofes colisionan!

Sapphire y Amethyst miraron hacia abajo. Era extraño ver cómo el agua chocaba contra las rocas de aquella zona pero no avanzaba debido al calor que comenzaba a partir de allí.

- ¡Cuidado, una ola gigante! - avisó, de repente, Amethyst.

Altaria y Pilo elevaron el vuelo justo a tiempo de esquivar la enorme ola. Vieron cómo Magikarps y Chinchous caían de la ola y se quedaban en el suelo, aleteando:

- ¡El tsunami ha arrastrado pokémons de agua y los ha dejado en tierra! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando una pokéball.

- ¡Pobrecitos …! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Vamos, Tai! - exclamó Amethyst, haciendo aparecer a su gorrión -. ¡Devuelve esos pokémons al mar …!

- Es inútil, Amethyst - dijo Winona -. Aunque les devuelvas al mar, el mar volverá a arrastrarlos hasta aquí.

Pero Sapphire era de la misma opinión que Amethyst. La muchacha bajó a tierra y ayudó a Tai a devolver los pokémons al mar:

- ¡Sapphire! - chillaron Amethyst y Winona -. ¡Ten cuidado!

- ¡Aguantad …! - exclamaba Sapphire, mientras agarraba a los pokémons.

De repente, se encontró con un extraño pokémon. Un pez de tamaño bastante grande y de aspecto prehistórico. Respiraba con dificultad y presentaba heridas en el lomo:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Sapphire -. ¡Está muy herido!

- ¡Tranquila! - exclamó Amethyst, bajando a tierra -. ¡Puedo ayudarte a curarle!

Mientras Sapphire le daba bayas, Amethyst le aplicaba pociones y todo tipo de objetos que guardaba en la mochila. Winona las observaba atentamente:

- Nunca había visto un pokémon así - comentó Amethyst, extrañada.

En ese momento, escuchó a Eevee y a Pichu gritar como locos.

- ¡Chicas! - chilló Winona.

Sapphire y Amethyst se dieron la vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo una inmensa ola caía sobre ellas.

- ¡Masquerain - gritó Winona, desesperada, haciendo aparecer a su pokémon -, detén la ola con tu viento plata!

Pero Masquerain nunca llegaría a tiempo. Amethyst se quedó en shock y Sapphire se abrazó con fuerza al extraño pokémon. Pero el agua nunca llegó a caer sobre ellas. Al ver que simplemente les salpicaba, Sapphire abrió los ojos. La ola cayó a ambos lados, pero no encima de ellas:

- **¡¿Cómo?** - pensó Sapphire.

Winona y Altaria lograron agarrar a Sapphire y salir volando de allí. Pilo les siguió. Tai voló en picado y agarró a Amethyst, volviendo a depositarla sobre la espalda de Pilo:

- Uff … uff … - suspiraba Amethyst, pálida por el susto.

Sapphire, aún sosteniendo al pokémon, se montó de nuevo sobre Pilo, junto a Amethyst y sus pokémons:

- Por los pelos … - suspiró Winona, acariciando a su Masquerain -. Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, pero al parecer lo conseguimos …

Se dio cuenta de que Sapphire estaba muy cabizbaja, mirando al pokémon:

- Sapphire … - murmuró Winona.

- **No puede ser - pensaba Sapphire -. Masquerain no llegó ni loca, pero la ola no nos golpeó … ¿Podría ser cosa de … este pokémon?


	87. 4ª saga RS: 087

Capítulo 87 - **¡El cambio de opinión de Ruby! ¡Caminos separados para Wallace y Winona!**

- Sapphire, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡Ah, no, nada! - exclamó Sapphire, dando un respingo -. ¡Ah, aún tengo que vendar a este pokémon! Amethyst, ¿tienes vendas …?

Sin decir nada, Amethyst le alargó a Sapphire su mochila para que buscara las vendas:

- Amethyst - dijo Winona -, ¿estás bien?

- Sí … más o menos - murmuró Amethyst, aún recuperando su color de piel -. Casi me muero … pero del susto.

Winona sonrió con pesar mientras Eevee le hacía unos mimos a Amethyst y Pichu le animaba dando saltitos. Mientras Sapphire vendaba al pokémon, pensaba:

- **Este pokémon está demasiado débil como para haber hecho nada. Debe de haber sido mi imaginación …**.

Sacó la pokédex y leyó los datos del pokémon:

- Umh - murmuró Sapphire, intentando leerlo -. Ril … Rel … Rele … Umh, Reli …

- Relicanth, Sapphire - acabó diciendo Amethyst.

- Qué nombre más difícil - dijo Sapphire -. ¡Relo! ¡Tu mote será Relo!

Una llamada llegó al pokégear de Winona:

- ¡Aquí Winona!

- ¡Winona! ¡Soy yo, Wattson! - se escuchó la voz desesperada del señor al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Wattson! - exclamó Winona -. ¿Cómo van las cosas allí?

- ¡Nada bien! ¡Estamos luchando contra Kyogre en el barco abandonado, pero nuestros ataques no le hacen el más mínimo daño! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Si se te ocurre alguna forma de luchar contra este monstruo acuático, por favor, dínosla!

- ¡Cuidado, Wattson! - se oyó gritar a Flannery.

Y la conexión se cortó:

- ¡Wattson! - gritó Winona -. ¡Flannery! No …

La voz de Wattson volvió a oírse entrecortadamente, al igual que se cortaban las imágenes en la pantalla del pokégear:

- ¡No te preocupes! - exclamó Wattson, empapado -. ¡Todavía nos queda energía suficiente!

- ¡Cuento con vosotros!- exclamó Winona, mientras la conexión terminaba por cortarse.

- ¡Entrenadora - exclamó, de repente, Sapphire -, me he dado cuenta de que la tierra se está elevando! ¡Y la lluvia está parando …! ¡Y hace mucho sol!

- Es verdad - dijo Winona, mirando a su alrededor -. Es posible que …

Marcó otro número en su pokégear:

- ¡Brawly! ¡Roxanne! - exclamó -. ¡¿Podéis oírme? ¡Soy Winona, respondedme!

- ¡Winona, menudo momento para llamar! - exclamó la voz de Brawly -. ¡Las temperaturas han incrementado bestialmente …! ¡Aparecerá de un momento a otro!

Una grieta en la roca se abrió ante Brawly y Roxanne:

- ¡El monstruo de la tierra ha llegado a la superficie! - exclamó Brawly, mientras un gigantesco dinosaurio rojo surgía de la tierra -. ¡Groudon!

Acto seguido, la conexión se cortó.

- ¡Brawly, Roxanne! - gritó Winona, desesperada.

Se dio por vencida. Amethyst y Sapphire la observaron, esperando alguna orden:

- Groudon … ya ha aparecido - dijo Winona, desalentada -. Wattson, Flannery, Roxanne, Brawly … por favor, tenéis que detenerles. Sois buenos líderes de Gimnasio, estoy segura de que podréis …

- ¡No, eso no es suficiente para detener la catástrofe!

Aquellas palabras habían resonado en las mentes de las tres chicas:

- ¡¿Cómo? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡Entrenadora! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Y esas voces?

- **Poder psíquico** - pensó Amethyst.

- ¡Atacarles no ayudará a resolver el problema! ¡La verdadera batalla está teniendo lugar en una cueva bajo tierra!

Los dos ancianos del Monte Pírico llegaban hacia donde estaban Winona, Amethyst y Sapphire, flotando gracias a los poderes psíquicos de sus Chimechos. Pero los dos pokémons se cansaron por el largo viaje, y los cuatro empezaron a caer:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Amethyst, tanto por la sorpresa como por el repentino descenso de Pilo para recoger a los dos ancianos y sus pokémons.

- Ah … gracias - dijo el anciano -. Gastamos todas nuestras energías para escapar con vida …

- ¿Usaron telepatía? - les preguntó Winona.

- Sí - afirmó la anciana -. Tú eres Winona, Líder de Ciudad Arborada. ¿No? Somos los guardianes de las joyas místicas del Monte Pírico.

- ¿Las joyas místicas del Monte Pírico? - preguntó Winona.

- Sí, el rubí y el zafiro - asintió la anciana -. Son dos joyas capaces de controlar a los dos pokémons legendarios, Groudon y Kyogre. Tate y Liza ocuparon nuestro lugar para defenderlas, ya que nosotros ya no estamos en las condiciones …

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Winona, sorprendida.

- Tate y Liza no pudieron asistir a vuestra reunión porque estaban defendiendo las joyas - dijo el anciano.

- Ah … - murmuró Winona -. Eso significa que …

- ¡Las dos joyas fueron robadas - exclamó la anciana -, y Tate y Liza han desaparecido! Por eso decidimos escapar del monte para poder contarle la noticia a alguien que pudiera ayudar.

- ¡Tal como os hemos dicho, es imposible luchar contra Kyogre y Groudon! - exclamó el anciano -. ¡Están siendo controlados desde un lugar bajo tierra por las personas que robaron las joyas! ¡Vuestro verdadero oponente está … en el interior de la Cueva Ancestral!

- **La Cueva Ancestral …** - pensó Sapphire.

Sin decir nada, Pilo remontó el vuelo:

- ¡Sa … Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst, mientras ella, sus pokémons y los dos ancianos se tambaleaban.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? - grito Winona.

- ¡Pienso ir a por esos ladrones! - gritó Sapphire, furiosa -. ¡Ahora que sabemos dónde están, no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados!

Sapphire lanzó una pokéball y apareció su Wailord. Pilo aterrizó sobre él, y a Altaria y Winona no les quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo:

- ¡Sapphire, no puedes ir a la Cueva Ancestral! - exclamó Winona -. ¡Aunque tengas un pokémon de agua, no serás capaz de llegar al fondo del mar!

_En ese momento …_

Roxanne y Brawly lo hacían lo mejor posible contra Groudon, pero estaban teniendo la misma suerte que Wattson y Flannery con Kyogre:

- ¡Urgh! - exclamó Brawly, cayendo al suelo -. ¡Es imposible!

- ¡Aunque use ataques que otros pokémons son capaces de usar, los suyos son totalmente diferentes! - exclamaba Roxanne -. ¡Y ni siquiera nos está tomando en serio!

- ¡Puño certero! - ordenó Brawly.

Pero su Machoke no pudo ni acercarse a Groudon, que le lanzó por los aires de un zarpazo.

- ¡No hay manera …! - se lamentó Roxanne, agarrándose a Brawly -. No somos rivales para él …

Flannery y Wattson las pasaban canutas también:

- ¡Aún teniendo ventaja por el tipo de pokémon - exclamaba Wattson -, no hay forma de derrotar a este monstruo! ¡Manectric, carga!

Manectric empezó a cargarse de energía.

- ¡Y ahora conduce tu energía a través del aire! - ordenó Wattson -. ¡Onda trueno!

Alcanzaron a Kyogre con su ataque eléctrico:

- ¡Le has dado, Wattson! - celebró Flannery.

- ¡No es que sea un creído - exclamó Wattson, orgulloso -, ¿pero qué te ha parecido eso, ballena gorda?

Sin embargo, Kyogre les miró sin el más mínimo rasguño:

- ¡Wattson, no está herido! - chilló Flannery, escandalizada.

- ¡¿Cómo?

Kyogre empezó a brillar:

- ¡Ha usado meditación! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Ha incrementado su defensa especial al máximo! ¡Al ver que íbamos a atacarle con electricidad, comenzó con ese movimiento!

_Mientras tanto …_

En Ciudad Portual llovía. El capitán Stern, Maryann y Tyler estaban en la cubierta del barco, sin saber qué hacer, cuando Wallace llegó en su descapotable y les observó desde el aire:

- ¡Stern! - exclamó.

- ¡Tú eres …! - exclamó Stern, esperanzado -. ¡Wallace, Líder de Arrecípolis!

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Sr. Stern! - exclamó Wallace.

Le había puesto el techo a su descapotable para que no entrara la lluvia. Le dio la mano a Stern por la ventanilla:

- ¿Formas parte del equipo de rescate? - preguntó Stern -. ¡Maravilloso! Porque esto se nos está yendo de las manos. Si tan sólo Steven … Wallace, ¿le has …?

- ¡Wallace! - chilló, de repente, Maryann -. ¡¿Dónde está Ruby?

- Le dejé en el hospital - respondió Wallace -. Os llevaré hasta allí. De todos modos, tengo que llevar hasta allí a todos los heridos. Debería contactar con los demás líderes, también …

En ese momento, Ruby despertó. Se incorporó, sudoroso. Estaba en una cama, dentro de una sala a la que estaban llevando a más víctimas de la catástrofe:

- Uh … ¿dónde estoy? - preguntó Ruby, arrascándose la cabeza -. ¿Un hospital?

De repente, recordó:

- **Ah … perdí el conocimiento - pensó -. Mimi …**. No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que encontrar a Mimi …

Entonces, vio a dos personas conocidas sentadas una al lado de la otra en una cama:

- **¡Son Tuga y el presidente del Club de Fans de Pokémons! - pensó Ruby, sorprendido -. Parecen estar muy mal …**.

Tuga tosía como loco y el Presidente estornudaba sin parar. De repente, escuchó una conocida voz:

- Sin importar lo que pase, debemos tomar control de la situación.

- **¡Maestro! - pensó Ruby, dando un respingo -. ¡El capitán Stern, Maryann y Tyler también están con él!**.

Ruby se levantó corriendo y fue a esconderse a una sala vacía cercana. Pero en seguida se arrepintió:

- **Siempre estoy huyendo y escondiéndome - pensó -. Soy incapaz de hablar con él cara a cara … Soy un cobarde**.

- Winona de Arborada es la comandante de los Líderes de Gimnasio - oyó decir a su maestro -. Permitidme que contacte con ella desde este ordenador para ver si hay alguna nueva noticia.

Wallace tecleó unos botones y el rostro de Winona apareció en grande en toda la pantalla. Ruby lo observaba todo desde su escondite:

- ¡Winona al habla! - exclamó Winona.

- ¡Aquí Wallace! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Estoy en Ciudad Portual! ¡Siento haberme ido sin avisar!

- ¡Wallace! - exclamó Winona -. ¡Así que estás en Ciudad portual! ¡Yo me encuentro en la ruta marina 126! Pero eso no importa. ¡Algo terrible ha ocurrido! ¡Los dos pokémons legendarios, Groudon y Kyogre, han despertado!

Wallace y todos los presentes abrieron la boca, con horror:

- ¡Flannery, Wattson, Roxanne y Brawly se han dividido en dos grupos y están intentando combatirlos! - explicó Winona.

- ¡Ya veo! - comentó Wallace -. ¡Me uniré a uno de los grupos en cuanto pueda!

- ¡No, espera! - ordenó Winona -. Luchar contra los pokémons … no sirve de nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Los dos pokémons están siendo controlados por alguien! ¡Y ese alguien se encuentra en el interior de la Cueva Ancestral!

Todos intercambiaron miradas, asustados.

- ¡La única manera de detenerlos es derrotando a los que le controlan! - exclamó Winona, muy seria.

Ruby pudo observar, en la pantalla, a Sapphire detrás de Winona., sujetando el extraño pez:

- **Ahí está … con un nuevo pokémon - pensó Ruby -. Nunca había visto un pokémon así … No, espera. Me suena de algo …**.

- ¡Pero es imposible llegar hasta allí! - gritó Stern, desesperado -. ¡No tenemos ni el submarino ni el componente especial! ¡No hay manera de llegar al fondo del océano!

- **Todo esto … - pensaba Ruby -, me suena tanto … Imposible … Fondo del océano … Inalcanzable … Inalcanzable para los seres humanos … Con este pez … Pez**.

_¡Y es que con su ayuda se puede bucear a lo más profundo del océano!_

Ruby recordó aquellas palabras del viejo Briney. También recordó el dibujo que le enseñó de un extraño pez. Ese extraño pez se encontraba entre los brazos de Sapphire:

- **¡Es el pokémon del que estaba hablando el Sr. Briney! - pensó Ruby -. Pero ellos no lo saben … ¡Soy el único que lo sabe!**.

Cabizbajo, Ruby salió a la terraza. De repente, vio chapotear en el agua a un pez que le resultó muy familiar:

- ¡Mimi! - gritó Ruby, haciendo aparecer a todo su equipo -. ¡Tranquila, vamos a por ti!

Ruby se montó sobre Zuzu y cogió en el aire al pez. Pero no era Mimi. La había confundido con un Magikarp.

- Mi … - murmuró Ruby, entristecido.

- ¡Maggie! - escuchó exclamar a una voz -. ¡Maggie!

Ruby echó un vistazo y vio a un niño asomado a la ventana. Ruby se acercó hacia él:

- ¿Estás buscando a este Magikarp? - le preguntó.

- ¡Maggie! - exclamó el niño, abrazándose al pokémon -. ¡Muchas gracias!

Al mirarle a la cara, Ruby se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía algo diferente:

- Lo siento … - murmuró -. Estoy ciego. Pero puedo reconocer a Maggie. ¡Maggie, no vuelvas a separarte de mí! ¿Vale? ¡Oh! ¿Y salvaste a mi Maggie? ¿Pero cómo pudiste hacerlo en medio de la corriente?

- Eh … usé a mi pokémon de agua.

- ¡Qué guay! ¡Seguro que eres un entrenador genial! Qué envidia … ¡Si tuviera tan buenas habilidades, podría ir a ayudar a la gente!

Las palabras del niño ciego quedaron marcadas en la mente de Ruby. Por su cabeza pasaron los momentos en los que Sapphire le gritó, en los que Mimi huyó y cuando Wallace le echó la bronca. Pensó en Tuga y en el Presidente del CFP, gravemente enfermos y heridos. Pensó en los comandantes del Team Magma, contra los que había luchado en varias ocasiones, y en sus terribles planes. Pensó en las veces que ignoró las cosas que le contaban Maryann y Tyler. También pensó que, hasta aquel momento, él había sido capaz de luchar contra todos los que se habían interpuesto en su camino.

- **Debo hacer algo ahora - pensó Ruby -. Y sé qué es lo que hay que hacer. Qué debo hacer … ¡¿Qué debería hacer?**.

Ruby levantó la cabeza, pero sus ojos ya mostraban decisión:

- La respuesta … ¡la tengo delante! - exclamó.

Miró a sus pokémons:

- Popo, Zuzu, Coco, Nana … lo siento - les dijo -. Mimi no volverá. Por mi culpa, hemos perdido a un gran miembro del equipo. ¿Aún así … estaríais dispuestos a luchar junto a mí?

_Unos minutos después …_

Nana llegó junto a Wallace con una carta en el hocico:

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Wallace, girándose -. Esta Delcatty …

En la carta ponía "Para el Maestro". Era de Ruby. La leyó. Ponía "Querido Maestro, soy Ruby. Hay algo que quiero decirte. Lucharé contra el Team Magma".

Sapphire gritaba como loca ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada:

- ¡Sapphire, ¿qué te dije de mantener la calma? - chilló Amethyst.

- ¡Pero es que no es justo! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡Sabemos a dónde hay que ir, pero no hay manera!

Se giró hacia Winona:

- ¡Entrenadora, yo bucearé hasta allí! - exclamó -. ¡Puedo aguantar la respiración durante cinco minutos o más si me esfuerzo …!

- ¡No seas bruta! - ordenó Winona -. ¡Comprendo cómo te sientes! ¡Pero esa cueva está a una profundidad mayor de la que te puedes imaginar! ¡Ni siquiera los pokémons pueden llegar hasta allí!

- ¡Pero …!

Amethyst bajó la cabeza. Eevee la miró, entristecido. Incluso Chuu se quedó serio:

- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó Winona, apretando los dientes, por la impotencia -. Yo no puedo mover un dedo mientras Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson y Flannery arriesgan sus vidas por salvarnos. ¡Lo odio! ¡Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer …!

De repente, el ruido de un motor les llegó a los oídos:

- ¡No os preocupéis! ¡Sí que hay algo que podemos hacer!

Amethyst, Winona y Sapphire miraron hacia arriba. Allí estaba Ruby, observándolas desde el descapotable de Wallace, sin techo a pesar de la que estaba cayendo. Llevaba unas ropas similares a las anteriores, pero más de verano y con otro tipo de tejido. Su gorro también era muy parecido al anterior:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Winona.

- ¡Ruby! - exclamó Amethyst, aliviada.

- **¡Ese idiota! - pensó Sapphire, furiosa -. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?**.

Wallace aterrizó sobre Walo. Ruby se acercó a las chicas:

- Una vez, un anciano marino retirado llamado Briney me habló de algo muy importante - explicó Ruby -. ¡Me contó que hay forma de llegar a las profundidades del océano con la ayuda de un pokémon!

- ¿Con la ayuda de un pokémon? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Ruby, señalando a Relicanth -. ¡Ese pokémon! ¡Relicanth! ¡Ese pokémon tiene una habilidad especial que nos ayudará a llegar al fondo del mar!

- ¡Eso es absurdo! - gritó Winona -. ¡Ahora no estamos para bromas! ¡No hay pokémon que pudiera tener esa habilidad! ¡Ni siquiera tienes pruebas …!

- ¡Espera, entrenadora! - exclamó Sapphire -. Yo le creo …

- ¡¿Sapphire? - gritó Winona, girándose hacia ella.

- Relo … - murmuró Sapphire, mirando a Relicanth -. ¡Fue él quien disipó el agua antes! ¡Por eso el tsunami no nos alcanzó!

- Sapphire, ¿ya estás teniendo alucinaciones? - preguntó Winona, enfadada.

- Winona - dijo Amethyst -, yo también me di cuenta. De alguna manera o de otra, este pokémon es capaz de … "repeler", por así decirlo, el agua.

- ¡Sabía que vosotras no me fallaríais! - exclamó Ruby, alegremente, lo cual provocó que Sapphire le mirara con el ceño fruncido -. ¡La habilidad que necesitamos para llegar hasta la cueva es buceo!

Ruby marcó un número en su pokégear y llamó a alguien:

- ¿Hola? ¡Sí, Sr. Briney! ¡Soy yo, Ruby! Siento molestarle. Ya les he contado la historia de Relicanth y me han creído … ¿Uh? ¿Que cuánto mide?

Ruby sacó una cinta métrica y midió a Relo desde la cabeza hasta la cola:

- ¡Ochenta centímetros justos! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Umh? Ah, ¿que es un poco pequeño? Umh, ya veo … Ah, pero es lo suficientemente grande cómo para bucear hasta el fondo marino, ¿no? ¿Pero sólo podría llevar a dos niños? Bueno …

Winona y Amethyst dieron un respingo.

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Winona, señalando a los dos ancianos -. ¡Los dos que deberían ir a la Cueva Ancestral son …!

- Winona - dijo Wallace -, Ruby se ha ofrecido voluntario para ir … con esta muchacha, la entrenadora del Relicanth.

Sapphire abrió los ojos, estupefacta:

- ¡¿Qué?

- Amethyst - dijo Ruby, acercándose a la chica -, siento dejarte fuera de esto, pero es que además eres bastante grande para Relicanth.

- Jeje, nunca me han llamado "grande", así que supongo que no pasa nada - dijo ella, aunque luego su expresión se tornó mucho más seria -. Ruby …

- ¡Es una locura! - chilló Winona -. ¡No es sólo recuperar las joyas y ya, también tienen que luchar contra los ladrones …!

- ¡Winona! - la interrumpió Wallace -. ¡Es mi discípulo y escojo confiar en él! Y además, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo …

Ruby saltaba de alegría:

- ¡Viva! - gritaba -. ¡Vamos juntos a una aventura!

- ¡Oye, tú! - le gritó Sapphire -. ¡¿En qué estás pensando?

- ¡Anda, vuelves a vestir como un cavernícola! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿No podrías llevar algo más? ¡Las hojas no aguantarán mucho una vez debajo del agua!

Sapphire apretó los dientes y los puños.

- ¡Yo me he comprado unas ropas especiales para la ocasión! - exclamó Ruby, luciendo su nuevo conjunto, rojo y negro -. ¿Qué tal me queda?

- ¡Oye, que sepas que todavía no te he perdonado! - chilló Sapphire.

Ruby le entregó un traje, bien enrollado y envuelto. Sapphire se quedó muda:

- He hecho un traje para ti también - dijo Ruby -. Pensé que te gustaría.

Sapphire se le quedó mirando. Tragó saliva. Le arrebató el conjunto a Ruby de las manos, les dio la espalda a todos y se lo puso. Consistía en una camisa larga a modo de vestido, roja, unos pantalones de ciclista cortos negros y un gorro verde.

- Contamos con vosotros - dijo Wallace -, buena suerte.

Sapphire terminó de ponerse la ropa. Amethyst se les acercó:

- Ruby, Sapphire - les dijo, muy seria -, tened mucho cuidado. Por favor.

- Lo haremos - dijo Ruby, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Tranqui, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire.

Relo ya se encontraba mejor, y parecía dispuesto a ir a la aventura. Sapphire y Ruby se agarraron del cuerno de su cabeza:

- Ya sabéis - dijo Wallace -. ¡Vuestro destino es la Cueva Ancestral!

- ¡Derrotaremos a los ladrones! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Vamos allá! - exclamó Ruby.

Relo se lanzó al agua, y Ruby y Sapphire se perdieron de vista.

- El destino de Hoenn yace en vuestras manos, Ruby, Sapphire - dijo Wallace.

Se giró y avanzó hacia su descapotable:

- No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados - dijo -. Nosotros también tenemos que hacer algo. Iré a ayudar a Brawly y a Roxanne. ¿Qué haréis vosotras?

- ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Por favor, Wallace, déjame ir contigo!

- Amy … - murmuró Wallace -. Me alegro de ver que una entrenadora tan joven se presta a ayudar.

- Yo debo quedarme en la torre de control dirigiendo a los demás líderes - explicó Winona -. **Pero lo que quiero es ayudar en batalla …**. ¡Eh … debo informar primero al Director de la situación!

Winona marcó el número del Director de la AP en su pokégear, pero no era capaz de conectar:

- ¿Algo va mal? - preguntó Wallace.

- A lo mejor el tiempo ha cortado la conexión - comentó Winona -. ¿Director? ¿Puede oírme?

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Wallace -. ¿No escucháis algo acercándose?

- ¡Aah! - chilló Amethyst, señalando al cielo.

Pero lo que apareció en medio de la tempestad era un edificio volando con la ayuda de un zeppelín gigantesco:

- ¡Es el edificio de la Asociación Pokémon! - exclamó Winona, boquiabierta.

- Qué fuerte … - comentó Amethyst.

El pokégear de Winona recobró la conexión. La cara del Director apareció en la pantalla:

- ¡Director! - exclamó Winona -. ¡¿No me diga que se encuentra en ese zeppelín gigante?

- Ciudad Calagua también ha sufrido grandes daños por culpa de Groudon, no nos quedaba otra opción … ¡Has hecho un gran trabajo, Winona! ¡Veo que no me has fallado! ¡A partir de ahora, yo puedo encargarme de dirigiros a los Líderes!

- ¡Entonces …! - exclamó Winona, esperanzada.

- ¡Sí, puedes ir a luchar!

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamó Winona, de nuevo animada.

Se subió de un salto a su Altaria:

- **Vaya - pensó Amethyst-, si llego a saber que Winona lucharía, habría ido con ella … Roxanne y Brawly no me caen muy bien**.

- ¡Wallace, ya has oído al Director! - exclamó Winona, dispuesta a despegar -. ¡Yo iré a ayudar a Flannery y a Wattson en la batalla contra Kyogre!

Mientras tanto, los dos ancianos le hablaron al Director:

- Señor, nosotros queremos encontrar a Tate y a Liza - dijo el anciano.

- Entonces, subid a bordo - dijo la voz del Director aún desde el pokégear de Winona -. Yo fui quien envió a Tate y a Liza a proteger las joyas … Ahora, la región entera se halla en caos. ¡Encontrarles no será una tarea fácil! ¡Será mejor que os mantengáis a mi lado y les busquemos desde aquí!

Una vez más, con la ayuda de sus Chimechos, los ancianos ascendieron hasta la entrada del edificio con su poder psíquico. Winona se puso sus gafas de aeronauta:

- Winona … - dijo, de repente, Wallace.

Winona se giró a mirarle. Wallace no dijo nada, sólo extendió suavemente su mano hacia ella. Winona le miró, algo entristecida, y le dio la mano. A continuación, despegó y partió de allí con su Altaria. Amethyst había estado observándolo todo, en silencio:

- **¿Qué sucede entre estos dos?** - se preguntaba.

Pero la voz de Wallace la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Vamos, Amy - dijo -. Espero que estés dispuesta a luchar contra Groudon. Es un pokémon de fuego.

- Sí - afirmó Amethyst -. Tengo a Dratini, que tiene ataques de agua … ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!

- Ese es el espíritu - dijo Wallace.

Los dos se montaron en el descapotable:

- De hecho - dijo Amethyst -, lo que más me preocupa es …

- Ruby y Sapphire estarán bien - dijo Wallace -. Ruby es hijo de Norman, uno de los mejores líderes de Gimnasio y, aunque odie luchar, yo he podido comprobar con mis propios ojos que tiene buenas habilidades. A Sapphire no la conozco … pero que haya vencido a cinco líderes en poco menos de dos meses …

- Sí, y ella es muy fuerte y luchadora - concluyó Amethyst, mientras el coche despegaba -. Pero también hay que tener en cuenta el poder de su enemigo …

- Amy - dijo Wallace -, yo también estoy preocupado, pero comernos la cabeza no nos servirá de nada. Sólo podemos confiar en ellos … ¡y centrarnos en lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer!


	88. 4ª saga RS: 088

Capítulo 88 - **¡El entrenamiento de Wally y la traición de Archie!**

El Prof. Birch se encontraba en Villa Raíz, que estaba casi completamente inundada. El científico estaba en la copa de un árbol, sentado, agarrando todas las mochilas como podía. Escuchaba la radio en el pokégear, oyendo las palabras del Director de la Asociación Pokémon:

- ¡Esto es un desastre! - se desesperaba el Prof. Birch -. ¡Terremotos y tsunamis! ¡Las peores catástrofes naturales, cada una asolando a cada mitad de Hoenn! ¡Esto puede durar días! ¡Y yo aquí, sin poder hacer nada!

El Prof. Birch suspiró y le echó un vistazo a una pokéball que tenía en la mano, que contenía al tercero de los pokémons iniciales que le quedaban:

- Lo siento, Treecko - le dijo -, pensé que por fin podrías reunirte con tu entrenador … pero el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. Quería darle la última pokédex, también …

Le echó un vistazo a la pokédex que tenía en la otra mano. Las gotas de lluvia no dejaban ver la cara del entrenador al que iba destinado la pokédex, pero tenía el cabello rubio peinado de una forma muy peculiar. ¡¿Pero por qué está tardando tanto?

El Prof. Birch miró a su alrededor, desesperado.

- ¡Es sólo cuestión de horas que esto se inunde por completo! - exclamó -. ¡Y dijo que vendría sin importar lo que pasara …!

De repente, una enorme ola le devastó:

- ¡AAAAAAAHH! - se le oyó gritar.

El Prof. Birch sacó la cabeza a la superficie y vio cómo la corriente se llevaba su mochila … con la pokéball y la pokédex dentro:

- ¡NO! - gritó el Prof. Birch -. ¡Treecko! ¡La pokédex …!

_Un rato después …_

Había una pequeña ciudad en Hoenn, Ciudad Oromar, que estaba construida directamente sobre la superficie del mar, únicamente sostenida sobre puentes de madera. Así que los ciudadanos las estaban pasando canutas con la tempestad. Un anciano estaba asomado a la ventana de una torre:

- Qué decepción - comentaba -. Hoy tampoco se puede ver esa isla …

- ¡Abuelo, se supone que debemos ir en busca de algún refugio! - protestó un chaval que había a su lado -. ¡Todos los demás habitantes de Oromar ya se han ido!

- Jo, pero quería verla - insistió el anciano, que era tan pequeño que apenas llegaba al alféizar de la ventana -. ¡Aah!

Ocurrió lo que tuvo que ocurrir: se cayó por la ventana. Pero el chaval hizo aparecer a su pokémon camaleón, Kecleon, que atrapó al anciano en el aire gracias a su larga lengua:

- ¡Phew! - suspiró el anciano, sano y salvo -. ¡Gracias, Wally!

El chaval de cabello y ojos verdes se acercó, tosiendo como loco, al anciano. Curiosamente, todos los pokémons que le acompañaban también eran de color verde: Ruru, la Ralts de Ruby; Roselia, un pequeño pokémon de tipo planta con rosas en sus extremidades y Cacturne, otro pokémon de tipo planta con forma de cactus.

- ¡No hay de qué! - exclamó Wally, después de que Roselia le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda -. ¡Y ahora vamos a buscar algún refugio!

Wally y el anciano se montaron sobre unas balsas y salieron de allí. Cacturne remaba en la balsa del anciano, mientras que Ruru movía la balsa de Wally con sus poderes psíquicos:

- ¡Rumbo a la ruta 123, Ruru! - exclamó Wally.

Comenzaron su viaje:

- Cuando me marché de Petalia - empezó a decir Wally -, nunca me habría imaginado que las cosas se pondrían así …

- ¿Uh? - preguntó el anciano, desde la otra balsa.

- Cuando nos encontramos en el hospital de Pueblo Verdegal, me dijiste que me llevarías a una ciudad muy sana - dijo Wally -. Nunca me habría imaginado que llegaría a una ciudad flotante en el mar …

- Jeje, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Si te doy las gracias! En mi viaje hasta aquí he conocido a nuevos compañeros, ¡Cacturne y Roselia! ¿No es así, Ruru, Kecleon?

Kecleon sonrió. En ese momento, las antenas de Ruru brillaron, llamando la atención de Wally:

- **¿Habrá detectado a alguien?** - se preguntó Wally -. Lo siento, Ruru, me gustaría devolverte a Ruby en cuanto pueda …

Entonces, Wally se dio cuenta qué era lo que Ruru había detectado:

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó, señalando un punto en el mar -. ¡Una pokéball! ¡Y hay un pokémon dentro!

La mochila que se le había escapado al Prof. Birch con Treecko dentro ya había llegado hasta ahí:

- ¡Ruru, usa confusión y tráela! - ordenó Wally.

- ¡Es imposible, Wally! - exclamó el anciano -. ¡Las olas no lo permitirán!

- En ese caso … - murmuró Wally -. ¡Cacturne, brazo pincho!

Aprovechando un momento en el que la mochila salió volando por los aires, Cacturne disparó unas púas, alcanzando a la mochila en el aire y clavándola contra unas rocas. Wally tragó saliva, algo temeroso. Pero pudieron ver que la pokéball y todo lo demás de dentro estaba intacto:

- Uff, menos mal, está sano y salvo - suspiró Wally -. ¡Kecleon, trae la mochila!

Kecleon alcanzó la mochila con su lengua y la trajo hasta la balsa de Wally. Treecko salió de la pokéball y se desplomó delante de Wally. Parecía muy cansado y asustado:

- ¡Tanto ajetreo le ha sentado muy mal para la salud! - exclamó Wally -. Y además está mareado por el oleaje … ¡Roselia, usa aromaterapia para curarle!

Roselia agitó sus bracitos y roció a Treecko con unos pétalos que le ayudaron a recuperarse poco a poco:

- Bien, ahora sólo necesita descansar un poco - dijo Wally -. Roselia, usa silbato.

Roselia emitió un dulce sonido que hizo que Treecko se quedara dormido. De repente, una voz llegó hasta ellos:

- Estoy impresionado - dijo.

Wally se giró, pero la silueta estaba oculta por la lluvia y el viento:

- Eres bastante bueno a la hora de analizar la salud de los pokémons - dijo la voz, entre aplausos -. Pero una cosa … ¿Por qué utilizaste brazo pincho?

Wally no sabía qué decir. Estaba estupefacto:

- Respóndeme - ordenó la voz -. Ese es un potente y a la vez peligroso movimiento. Podrías haber dañado al pokémon que había dentro de la mochila. Habrías logrado lo opuesto a lo que querías … Y aún así, arriesgaste. ¿Estabas seguro de tus movimientos?

- ¡¿Quién eres? - preguntó Wally, muerto de miedo.

Entonces, las antenas de Ruru brillaron aún con más intensidad:

- ¿Ruru? - preguntó Wally -. ¿Es alguien que conoces …?

- ¡Respóndeme! - gritó la voz -. ¡¿Por qué decidiste usar brazo pincho?

- Uh … yo … - titubeó Wally -. ¡Lo usé porque confiaba en mi pokémon! ¡Sabía que mi Cacturne nunca heriría al pokémon! ¡Yo soy débil, pero sé que mis pokémons son fuertes y confío en ellos!

- Je … Has cambiado, Wally.

La silueta se abrió paso entre la lluvia. El padre de Ruby apareció ante Wally montado sobre su Flygon:

- ¡Norman! - exclamó Wally.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos en Ciudad Petalia - dijo Norman, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vio a Ruru dando saltitos de alegría y la cogió en brazos:

- Esta Ralts … - comentó -. ¡Ruru! Me preguntaba por qué no estabas con Ruby … Así que has estado con Wally todo este tiempo. ¿Esto también es el destino?

Le echó una ojeada a Wally.

- ¡He estado esperándole, Norman! - exclamó, entonces, el anciano.

- Parece estar mejor de salud que nunca, señor - comentó Norman.

- He contemplado las maravillosas habilidades de Wally, tal como me pidió - le dijo el anciano.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Wally -. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Ya lo has oído, chico - dijo Norman -. De todos modos, este no es el sitio idóneo para charlar. Tenemos que irnos para comenzar tu entrenamiento, Wally.

- ¡¿Mi entrenamiento?

- Mejoraremos tus habilidades para las batallas - dijo Norman, impasible -. ¿No es eso lo que significa entrenar? Para mí, por lo menos, sí. ¿No fue eso lo que me pediste en Ciudad Petalia? ¡Hoy, pienso cumplir tu deseo! ¡Un deseo que ignoré en el pasado!

- Mi deseo … de ser entrenado por Norman - masculló Wally, sin creérselo.

Miró a su equipo pokémon. Todos le observaban, sonrientes.

- No creo que sea una mala idea, Wally - dijo el anciano -. Y también es lo que los pokémons desean.

- S … ¡Sí, señor! - afirmó Wally.

Los tres montaron sobre el Flygon de Norman y se fueron abriendo paso por la tempestad.

- ¿P … pero dónde vamos a entrenar? - preguntaba Wally -. ¡No hay ningún sitio seguro en Hoenn en estas condiciones!

- El lugar perfecto - dijo Norman -, está delante de nosotros.

Divisaron una altísima torre entre las tempestad.

- ¡Es el Pilar Celeste! - gritó Wally, asombrado -. ¡Increíble!

El Pilar Celeste era una alta torre situada en el desierto de la ruta 131, y era cuestión de suerte encontrársela o no. Aterrizaron al pie de la torre. Wally miró hacia arriba hasta que le dolió la nuca:

- Ya entiendo por qué tiene ese nombre - dijo -. Es como si sostuviera el cielo. Increíble … ¿En … entonces vamos a entrenar aquí? Ah … ¡N … Norman!

Norman empezó a adentrarse en la torre:

- Deja de tartamudear - le ordenó a Wally.

Wally tragó saliva y fue tras Norman, quedándose el anciano a esperar fuera:

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamó Wally.

Norman sacó unas extrañas y gruesas pulseras con huecos semiesféricos y se las dio a Wally, diciéndole:

- Ahí guardarás tus pokéballs - dijo -. Póntelas en las muñecas, a modo de pulseras.

Wally lo hizo. Vio que Norman se subía sobre su Flygon y se disponía a subir las escaleras:

- ¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó Wally, apurado.

- Sube hasta el último piso - respondió Norman -, simplemente.

- ¿Cuántos pisos hay? - preguntó Wally, temeroso.

- Eso lo descubrirás tú - dijo Norman, marchándose.

A Wally no le quedó más remedio que empezar a subir la escaleras. Sin embargo, nada más subir al segundo piso, la tierra se desmenuzó debajo de él y estuvo a punto de caer por un agujero:

- ¡Uaah!

Pero Treecko apareció justo a tiempo y le agarró de la mano:

- ¡Treecko! - exclamó Wally, aliviado -. Uff … gracias. Ahora me has salvado tú a mí.

Gracias a Treecko, Wally volvió al piso.

- Ya veo - comentó Wally, mirando a Treecko -. Así que los pequeños ganchos de tus extremidades te permiten aferrarte a las paredes … Qué guay. Bueno, intentémoslo otro vez.

Pero, pisara donde pisara, el suelo siempre se resquebrajaba debajo de los pies de Wally:

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! - gritaba Wally -. ¡Norman …!

Se paró a pensar:

- **Podría pedirle a Ruru que me tele transportara con su confusión, pero no aguantaría hasta el último piso**.

Entonces, vio una bici apoyada junto a la pared.

- ¡Una bici! - exclamó Wally, yendo hacia ella -. ¿Una bici? ¡¿Qué hace una bici aquí? ¡No me digas que tengo que utilizarla! Claro … La única forma de pasar por el suelo es ir a toda pastilla … ¡Y esta bici es la única solución!

Wally les echó un vistazo a las muñequeras con las pokéballs:

- Claro, y estos dispositivos están diseñados para que no sea muy complicado lanzar a los pokémons cuando esté en la bici - dijo -. Norman … No me extraña que digan que es el mejor Líder de Gimnasio. ¡Siempre al límite! Pero … ¿Seré capaz de superar sus expectativas?

Agarró el manillar de la bici y su rostro se tiñó de decisión:

- ¡Sí! - exclamó -. ¡Puedo hacerlo! Yo le pedí a Norman que me entrenara … ¡De hecho, debería sentirme orgulloso de que haya aceptado!

Hizo volver a Treecko a su pokéball y se subió a la bici, arrancando a toda velocidad:

- ¡Vamos allá! - gritó.

Desde fuera, el anciano hablaba con Norman por pokégear:

- ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo? - preguntó.

- ¡DEBE conseguirlo! -exclamó la voz de Norman -. La torre tiene cincuenta pisos. Si no es capaz de llegar hasta el final, no hay nada más que hablar. Por cierto, se supone que debería contactar con Scott. ¡Deje de espiarme!

- De acuerdo - aceptó el anciano, a regañadientes, marcando un nuevo número en el pokégear.

Wally se enfrentaba a todo tipo de pokémons dentro de la torre, especialmente fantasmas. En cierto momento, un Shuppet, un Duskull y un Baltoy se lanzaron sobre él.

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Wally -. ¡Ruru!

Ruru atacó a los tres pokémons, derrotándoles en el acto. Wally pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía. Finalmente, en el decimoquinto piso, pudo encontrar un rellano sobre el que descansar:

- Uff … - suspiró, aunque en seguida le dio un ataque de tos -. ¡Cough! ¡Cough!

Ruru le ayudó a ponerse su mascarilla, asustada. Wally respiró hondo hasta que se le pasó la tos:

- Uff … gracias - dijo -. Pero no te preocupes. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados. Debemos darnos prisa …

Así pues, Wally siguió subiendo piso tras piso. Veinte … Treinta … Sus pokémons luchaban incansables contra todos los pokémons que se les interponían en el camino. Cuarenta pisos …

- Uff, cuarenta y nueve … - murmuraba Wally, mientras llegaba al penúltimo piso.

Se dio cuenta de que podía pisar el suelo sin ningún problema:

- ¿Uuh? Este piso es diferente … - murmuró Wally -. Aquí hay … alguien.

Unas luces aparecieron en la oscuridad. Wally se acercó y se aterrorizó al ver a un enorme pokémon fantasma con un solo ojo:

- ¡Uagh! - gritó Wally, dándose un susto de muerte.

El pokémon creó un agujero negro que hizo que Wally comenzara a ser arrastrado hacia él:

- ¡Aah! - gritaba Wally -. ¡Es como si una fuerza invisible me estuviera empujando hacia él! ¡¿Cuál es este pokémon?

Sacó la pokédex de la mochila que había encontrado:

- ¡Ruby usaba un aparato como este para identificar a los pokémons! - exclamó, abriéndola -. ¡Veamos …! ¡Dusclops! ¡¿Es un agujero negro que puede tragárselo todo?

En menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta, Dusclops se había tragado la bicicleta:

- ¡Hala, se ha tragado hasta la bici! - gritó Wally -. ¡Y pretende tragarme a mí también! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?

Se dio cuenta de que Treecko daba saltos como loco dentro de su pokéball:

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? ¡¿Pero cómo? ¡Te tragará!

Treecko señaló a la pokédex. Wally leyó sus datos, y se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- ¡Ya veo! - exclamó -. ¡Así que podemos destruir el agujero con tu ataque! ¡Sé que no eres mi pokémon y que nunca hemos luchado juntos! ¡Pero por favor, préstame tus poderes por esta vez, Treecko!

Según salía de la pokéball, Treecko brilló hasta convertirse en un nuevo pokémon:

- ¡Hoja aguda! - ordenó Wally.

La forma evolucionada de Treecko, Grovyle, atacó a Dusclops con las afiladas hojas de sus brazos, derrotándolo.

- Lo conseguimos … - murmuró Wally, aún sin creérselo; miró a Grovyle -. ¡Muchas gracias, amigo! Así que esta es tu nueva forma … ¡Qué guay! Todo ha sido gracias a ti …

Y subieron al último piso.

- Este parece ser el último piso - dijo Wally, resoplando -. Por fin … Norman …

Wally se desplomó sobre el suelo. Entonces, Norman se acercó hacia él, caminando lentamente:

- Derrotaste el agujero negro del Dusclops con la onda de aire que provocó el ataque de Grovyle - dijo.

- No … Norman … - titubeó Wally, que no podía ni con su alma -. Si no fuera por este aparato, que me permitía leer los datos de los pokémons …

- Quítate la máscara de oxígeno - ordenó, de repente, Norman.

Wally lo hizo, y se dio cuenta de algo:

- ¡Puedo respirar perfectamente!

- El aire es mucho más "estrecho" aquí arriba - dijo Norman -. Este entrenamiento … a estas alturas, no sólo ha servido para fortalecerte a ti, sino también tus pulmones. Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Norman sonrió, y los ojos de Wally se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Ahora que lo dices … - murmuró -. Es la primera vez que he derrotado pokémons salvajes por mí mismo …

- Je - rió Norman -, a partir de ahora, tendremos que volar. Puedes quedarte con este Flygon.

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias …!

- No me lo agradezcas. Prepárate … ¡para tu próxima misión!

- ¡Sí, señor!

Norman observó a Wally de soslayo mientras éste se familiarizaba con Flygon, que parecía muy cariñoso:

- **Wally … Cuento contigo - pensó Norman -. ¡Tu verdadero objetivo se encuentra más arriba de la planta número cincuenta!**.

_Mientras tanto …_

En la Cueva Ancestral, Archie se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien:

- Algo no va bien - dijo -. Qué raro … ¿Qué crees que ha pasado, Amber?

- No estoy seguro, jefe - respondió Amber, mirando la pantalla de un portátil junto con otros soldados.

- ¡Hemos detenido la actividad del volcán y suprimido la actividad de la tierra, incluso hemos conseguido que Kyogre despertara antes que Groudon! - exclamó Archie, apretando los puños -. ¡Y aún así, el límite de Kyogre todavía ronda por la ruta 108! ¡Y Groudon no para de expandir su área …!

Archie apretó el puño hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano:

- ¡La actividad de Groudon es más intensa! - gritó, furioso -. ¡Y sólo se me ocurre una razón! ¡El Team Magma! ¡Deben de saber algo que nosotros no sabemos! ¡Es frustrante!

Se giró hacia Amber:

- ¡Amber, ya sabes qué hacer! - exclamó.

- ¡Sí, señor! - afirmó Amber, haciendo aparecer a su Pelipper y saliendo volando de allí.

Mientras tanto, Maxie gritaba como loco mientras intentaba mantener las esferas bajo su control:

- ¡!

Mitch alucinaba con la escena. Vio a Kyogre y a Groudon reflejados en la esfera azul y la esfera roja, que brillaban con todo su esplendor.

- ¡Whoa, es magnífico! - exclamó, emocionado.

- ¡Muajajaja! - reía Maxie, como loco -. ¡Archie, has perdido! ¡Continuaré restringiendo los movimientos de Kyogre y haré que Groudon avance a sus anchas! ¡Yo seré el que se erija con la victoria!

De repente, Maxie se quedó mudo. Sintió un chasquido en la mente y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra las rocas.

- ¡Líder! - gritó Mitch, arrodillándose junto a su jefe, alarmado -. ¡¿Se encuentra bien?

- Mitch … me temo que se necesita algo más que poder mental para poder controlar esas cosas - masculló Maxie, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la tensión.

Les echó un vistazo a las dos joyas:

- Controlar a dos pokémons legendarios … - murmuró Maxie -, incluso si me distraigo tan sólo un segundo, ya lo tengo todo perdido. Mitch, ¿podrías encargarte tú de Kyogre?

- ¡Sí, déjemelo a mí! - exclamó Mitch, con decisión -. ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!

- Las joyas parecen repelerse cuando están muy cerca - añadió Maxie, que había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- ¡De acuerdo, me la llevaré lejos! - exclamó Mitch, agarrando la esfera azul y alejándose -. ¡Kyogre, permíteme controlar tus movimientos!

Mitch se marchó de allí con su Torkoal y se dirigió adonde estaba el submarino. Amber le estaba observando desde detrás de unas rocas. Mitch se paró justo al lado del agua:

- Este lugar estará bien - dijo.

De repente, un montó de luces empezaron a danzar a su alrededor.

- ¿Ráfaga? - preguntó Mitch, distinguiendo el ataque -. ¡¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Da la cara! ¡Torkoal, bostezo!

Torkoal emitió un bostezo, con lo que un Volbeat cayó al suelo dormido.

- ¡He dormido a tu pokémon! - exclamó Mitch -. ¡Más te vale que des la cara!

Amber apareció junto con otros dos Volbeats y su Carvanha:

- Joyas para controlar a Kyogre y a Groudon … Ni siquiera sabía que existían - iba mascullando Amber -. La verdad es que deberíamos haber investigado más.

- ¡Tú … ¡truhán! - exclamó Mitch, furioso -. ¡Torkoal, otra vez …!

- No funcionará conmigo - cortó Amber.

- ¿Pero cómo …? - preguntó Mitch, extrañado -. ¡Has preparado a tus pokémons para usar ataque rápido, de modo que Torkoal no podrá atacar primero! ¿Estás con el Team Aqua?

- No veo la necesidad de informar a un rufián como tú - dijo Amber -. ¡Volbeat, doble rayo!

Los dos Volbeats empezaron a bombardear a Mitch y Torkoal con finos y precisos rayos que emitían destellos de todos los colores.

- ¡Urgh! - exclamó Mitch -. ¡Torkoal, onda ígnea!

Torkoal cubrió a Amber y sus pokémons con una ráfaga de llamaradas.

- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! - exclamó Mitch, metiéndose en el submarino junto con su Torkoal -. Dejémosle que se pudra entre las llamas …

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cerrar la entrada del submarino, un brazo se aferró a su cuello mientras otra le tapaba la boca.

- ¡Estás loco! - gritó Mitch, intentando deshacerse de su opresor; miró por la ventanilla y vio a tres pokémons calcinados en el suelo -. ¡¿Has dejado atrás a tus pokémons para venirte a por mí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer a parte de estrangularme? ¡Mi Torkoal está preparado para atacarte!

Torkoal atacó a Amber con una ráfaga de fuego pequeña para no herir a su entrenador. A pesar de las quemaduras, a Amber le dio igual:

- No me importa, y deberías saberlo - dijo Amber -. ¡Yo he venido a hacerme con la joya azul, por las buenas o por las malas!

Fijó su mirada en el caparazón de Torkoal, que lucía diversos huecos, en uno de los cuales estaba encajada la esfera.

- ¡No te dejaré! - gritó Mitch.

Amber intercambió una significativa mirada con uno de sus Volbeats, que revoloteaba fuera del submarino. Volbeat hizo un movimiento y emitió una chispa. Pero no pasó nada:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Mitch, extrañado -. ¿Has atacado o no?

Mitch ahogó un grito al dirigir la mirada a su Torkoal y ver que en lugar de la joya, era una baya lo que había en el caparazón de Torkoal.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Amber -. ¡Contempla el ataque truco de mi Volbeat! ¡Lo conseguí, líder!

- ¡Maldito …! - gritó Mitch, abalanzándose sobre Amber.

Lo suyo se convirtió en una guerra de forcejeos para ver quién llegaba antes a las escaleras para salir del submarino. Archie les observaba desde la roca:

- Así que esta es la joya azul - comentó, mientras Volbeat depositaba en sus manos la reluciente esfera -. Esta hermosura controla a Kyogre a su voluntad …

- ¡Líder! - exclamó Amber, mirando a su jefe a través de la ventanilla del submarino -. ¡Ayúdeme a salir de aquí! ¡No podré estar mucho tiempo aguantando al gorila éste!

Mitch agarraba a Amber con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Torkoal también intentaba inmovilizar a Amber agarrándole por la pierna. Pero, de repente, la puerta de la entrada del submarino se cerró de golpe. El marino empezó a ponerse en movimiento y a sumergirse en el agua. Archie les observaba sin mover un dedo. El piloto automático se puso en marcha y la voz de Archie empezó a oírse. Archie estaba transmitiendo su voz desde su pokégear:

- Gracias por todo tu duro trabajo, Amber - dijo -. Por favor, disfruta del maravilloso tour que te espera en las profundidades del océano. Por cierto … le he quitado el componente especial al submarino. Sin él, el submarino tiene las mismas funciones que uno corriente … así que no será capaz de soportar el nivel de presión a tanta profundidad.

La voz dejó de oírse. Ni Amber ni Mitch daban crédito.


	89. 4ª saga RS: 089

Capítulo 89 - **¡La Cueva Ancestral y el inmenso poder de Kyogre y Groudon!**

Archie contempló la joya en sus manos:

- Jejeje - rió entre dientes -. ¡Ahora, ya estoy a la misma altura que Maxie! ¡Ha llegado la hora de demostrarle al mundo cuál de los dos pokémons legendarios es más formidable! ¡Ahora, nadie podrá detenerme!

Archie puso cara de maníaco psicópata mientras las esfera emitía unos destellos que iluminaron toda la cueva.

_En ese momento …_

Ruby y Sapphire salieron a la superficie del agua y llegaron a tierra de un salto.

- Por fin … - murmuró Sapphire.

- … hemos llegado - murmuró Ruby.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Ruby y Sapphire erigieron las cabezas con decisión:

- ¡La Cueva Ancestral! - exclamaron.

Sapphire miró a su alrededor mientras montones de preguntas aparecían en su cabeza:

- **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - se preguntó -. El viaje se me ha pasado muy rápido, pero me da la impresión de que tardamos días en llegar**.

- **Qué mal rollo me da este sitio - pensaba Ruby -. Incluso me pareció ver el submarino Marea I mientras buceábamos hasta aquí. Flotaba hacia la superficie. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han vuelto a la superficie y por eso la cueva está vacía?**.

- **Siento la presencia de personas en el interior de la cueva** - pensó Sapphire, agudizando sus sentidos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrada a la mano de Ruby. Empezó a sacudir su mano como una empedernida hasta que Ruby le soltó:

- ¡Uah! - chilló Sapphire, sonrojándose -. ¡Aún no te he perdonado por lo que dijiste! ¡Nos has ayudado, vale, pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado! ¡Aún no confío en ti! ¡No te creas que voy a luchar contigo sólo porque …!

Ruby se puso las gafas y señaló a los dos túneles:

- A ver - dijo -, hay dos túneles.

- ¡Pues YO voy por la derecha y TÚ, por la izquierda! - exclamó Sapphire, echando a andar, muy decida.

Pero Ruby hizo aparecer a Nana, que mantuvo agarrada a Sapphire de la riñonera:

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa? - gritó Sapphire.

Ruby la agarró de los hombros:

- ¡Separarnos nos pondrá en peligro! - exclamó -. ¡Deja de hacer el loco y quédate a mi lado!

Sapphire volvió a sonrojarse levemente:

- Nana ha debido de sentir algo - añadió Ruby -. ¡Nos está tratando de decir que no vayamos por los túneles! Y no intentes desobedecer, es muy obstinada.

De repente, Nana soltó a Sapphire y empezó a gruñirle a la entrada de unos de los túneles, con los pelos erizados:

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Nana, rastreo!

Nana intentó detectar por cuál de los dos túneles venía el enemigo, pero no se aclaraba. El resultado fue que montones de pokémons de tipo agua, fuego y fantasma surgieron de ambos túneles, lanzándose a atacar a los muchachos:

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Ruby.

Él y Sapphire desplegaron sus equipos al completo.

_Mientras tanto …_

Mitch y Amber las pasaban canutas para taponar todos los agujeros del submarino por los que se estaba colando agua.

- ¡Maldición! - gritó Mitch -. ¡El submarino está empezando a hundirse! ¡No destapes ese agujero ni de coña, o nos hundiremos!

- ¡No hace falta que me lo digas! - gritó Amber.

- ¡No puedo morir aquí! - exclamó Mitch, desesperado -. ¡El metal debe mantenerse unido hasta que lleguemos a la superficie! ¡Torkoal, más humo para aumentar la flotabilidad!

Torkoal no cesaba de emitir humo hacia el techo del submarino. Pero, en ese momento, un agujero más apareció y el chorro de agua que entró por él lanzó a Mitch y a Amber contra el suelo. Mitch previó lo que iba a pasar e hizo volver a Torkoal a su pokéball. El submarino estalló y Mitch y Amber empezaron a hundirse en el agua. Amber se quedó sin oxígeno y se rindió, pero Mitch le agarró de la mano y empezó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la superficie.

Resultaba que Mack sobrevolaba el mar agarrado de las patas de su Swellow cuando los restos del submarino llegaron a la superficie. Su pokégear pitaba, así que se detuvo a observarla superficie del mar hasta distinguir unas figuras a unos metros de profundidad. Hizo aparecer a su Armaldo, que se lanzó al agua y, a los pocos segundos, emergió a la superficie con Mitch y Amber. Les depositó sobre el casquete flotante del submarino, al mismo tiempo que Mack aterrizaba junto a ellos:

- La verdad es que me sorprendiste con esa señal de socorro, Mitch - comentó Mack -. No me esperaba encontrarte en estas condiciones. Y este tío debe de ser del Team Aqua …

Mack le quitó a Mitch uno de los cuernos de su capucha:

- Echémosle un vistazo a sus recuerdos - comentó, mientras observaba las llamas que salían del cuerno -. Ya veo … así que el Team Aqua se hizo con una de las esferas. Ya no podemos hacer nada … Y este tipo …

Miró a Amber, que yacía inconsciente:

- Fue traicionado por su líder - murmuró Mack -. Umh, la verdad es que me caes bien. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ti. Espero que tus compañeros vengan a rescatarte.

Ayudó a Mitch, que estaba recuperando el conocimiento, a levantarse.

- ¡Vamos, Mitch! - exclamó Mack -. ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! ¡Mi Armaldo te llevará por el agua!

- Ugh … gracias, Mack - murmuró Mitch, mareado.

Armaldo empezó a nadar y Swellow echó a volar, cada uno con Mitch y con Mack, que sacó de nuevo su pokégear:

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Mitch.

- ¡A la ruta 121! - respondió Mack, marcando un número -. He recibido noticias de que algunos Líderes de Gimnasio están molestando por allí, justo cuando Groudon está acomodándose en esa zona. Espero que Marge también esté disponible.

Finalmente, Marge respondió a la llamada.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Marge? ¡Soy Mack!

- Ah … Mack - murmuró Marge, haciendo un globo con el chicle -. He visto la retransmisión. Groudon es simplemente bello.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Mack -. Me gustaría decir que todo va a la perfección, pero me temo que no puedo. Hay algunas ratas sueltas por la ruta 121, impidiendo que Groudon ejerza su trabajo. Es hora de reunirnos y cazarlas.

- De acuerdo.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde estás?

- En Ciudad Algaria. ¡En el Centro Espacial de Algaria, para ser más exactos!

Marge apartó de una patada a los científicos que yacían a sus pies, inconscientes, y se dispuso a reunirse con sus camaradas.

Ruby y Sapphire habían derrotado a todos los pokémons enemigos. De repente, dos voces empezaron a hablar a la vez desde la profundidad de cada túnel:

- Dos intrusos se aproximan. Por lo que parece, nuestros chicos no son rivales para ellos. ¿No crees que son bastante valientes, atreviéndose a venir aquí ellos solos? Pero … un único destino les depara a ambos.

Ruby y Sapphire contemplaron, boquiabiertos, a las dos figuras que emergían del resplandor que había inundado aquella cueva.

_Mientras tanto …_

Amber se levantó de un salto, en medio de un grito ahogado. Tras recuperarse del shock, lo primero que hizo fue recordar las últimas palabras que Archie le dedicó.

- El líder … ¿me ha traicionado? ¿De verdad … me has abandonado? - murmuró, mirando a su alrededor; frunció el ceño -. ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Debí de entenderle mal! ¡Debió de ser un accidente!

Hizo aparecer a su Pelipper y se montó sobre él:

- ¡Siempre le seré fiel! ¡Aún estoy vivo y debo continuar la batalla! - exclamó Archie, decidido -. ¡Por el honor de mi líder, ayudaré a expandir el océano!

Y se marchó volando de allí.

A los pocos segundos de que Amber se marchara, un barco de evacuación procedente de Ciudad Calagua pasó por allí cerca. Los pasajeros se escandalizaron al ver al submarino (o lo que quedaba de él) flotando en el agua:

- ¿Ese no es el submarino que robaron? - se preguntó Pink, que estaba entre los pasajeros.

A su lado había un Shroomish que no paraba de dar saltos y de emitir sonidos como loco, como si quisiera lanzarse al agua:

- ¡Loom, no podemos ir a ayudar! - exclamó Pink, agarrándole -. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Su Sroomish la miró con el ceño fruncido:

- Aunque … - murmuró Pink -, me gustaría poder sentirme útil, como mi hermano.

Pink miró al horizonte y sacó una pokéball:

- No la he usado desde que la capturé - comentó -. Espero que ya se haya recuperado de sus heridas … ¡Lapras!

De la pokéball de Pink salió un Lapras hembra. Pink la observó detenidamente desde el barco:

- Ya parece completamente curada - comentó.

Lapras intercambió una suave mirada con la entrenadora que la había salvado hacía poco más de dos meses, y Pink supo que ya estaba preparada:

- ¡Está decidido! - exclamó -. ¡Tanya!

Pink hizo aparecer a su Tangela, que la ayudó a bajar del barco con su látigo cepa para poder montarse sobre el caparazón de su Lapras. Algunas personas la vieron, pero no dijeron nada. Loom y Tanya se bajaron de un salto y se montaron junto con Pink sobre Lapras:

- A ver, Lapras … No, ¡Glacia! ¡Ese será tu nombre! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Glacia, intenta localizar a los enemigos y llévame hasta ellos!

Glacia divisó unas siluetas a lo lejos con su magnífica vista y echó a nadar a toda velocidad hasta allí.

Resultaba que Marge acababa de llegar volando con su Swellow y se había reunido con Mitch y Mack:

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Marge.

- Vamos - respondió Mack.

Armaldo salió nadando de allí a toda velocidad y Marge volvió a perderse de vista en el cielo. Mack se disponía también a elevar el vuelo cuando una voz le llamó la atención:

- ¡Oye, tú!

Mack se giró. Pink, Loom y Tanya acababan de llegar montados sobre Glacia:

- ¿Uuh? - preguntó Mack, extrañado.

- ¡Tú debes de saber lo que le ha pasado al submarino Santa Marea! - exclamó Pink, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Además, estás vestido igual que los que lo robaron!

- Vaya, ¿una monada de chica viene a darme el sermón? - preguntó Mack, girándose completamente.

Pink se sonrojó.

- Umh … ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué queréis hacer? - preguntó.

- ¡Ja, no pensarás que te lo explique todo! ¿Verdad? - exclamó Mack, divertido.

Loom y Tanya se prepararon para atacar.

- Bueno, por ser tan guapa - añadió Mack, haciendo que Pink se sonrojara aún más -, te lo resumiré. El Team Magma y el Team Aqua hemos despertado a los dos pokémons ancestrales de Hoenn, Groudon y Kyogre. ¡Y nosotros, el Team Magma, ayudaremos a Groudon a extender el continente, y derrotaremos al Team Aqua y a Kyogre, para conseguir que desaparezca el agua!

- ¡¿Estáis locos? - gritó Pink, sin dar crédito a lo que oía -. ¡No podemos vivir sin agua, al igual que no podemos vivir sin tierra! ¡Os vais a cargar el planeta!

- ¿Tú qué sabrás? ¡Eres una cría! - exclamó Mack -. ¡Con esos pokémons de tipo planta no llegarás muy lejos contra mí!

Hizo aparecer a uno de sus Slugmas, que se quedó posado sobre la cabeza de Swellow, mirando con superioridad a Tanya y a Loom:

- Tsk - masculló Pink -. **Aunque Bloom sea más fuerte que estos dos, también es de tipo planta y no podrá hacer mucho. Podría usar a Boney, pero están demasiado lejos como para alcanzarles …**.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Mack -. ¿Te portarás bien y te marcharás de aquí sin causar problemas? Las chicas guapas deben ser obedientes, ya sabes.

De pronto, Pink se dio cuenta de sobre lo que estaba montada:

- ¡Ah, Glacia! - exclamó -. ¡Glacia, rayo hielo!

Glacia emitió un rayo hielo que Mack y Swellow esquivaron por los pelos:

- ¡Ja, no está mal! - exclamó Mack -. ¡Sin duda, esa Lapras sería tu solución contra mí! ¡Pero no pareces tenerla muy entrenada! ¡Swellow, remolino!

Swellow agitó sus extensas alas, levantando un torbellino de agua que rodeó a Pink y sus pokémons:

- ¡Argh! - exclamó Pink, tapándose los ojos.

- ¡Volveremos a vernos, guapa! - escuchó decir a la voz de Mack.

Cuando el viento y el agua se dispersaron, Mack y sus pokémons habían desaparecido.

- Jo … - murmuró Pink, decepcionada.

Glacia emitió un sonido, como queriendo animarla, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para seguir avanzando:

- ¿Sabes por dónde ir, Glacia? - preguntó Pink -. Bien … Bueno, espero que lo hagamos mejor que esta vez. ¡Vamos!

_En ese momento …_

Groudon luchaba contra Brawly y Roxanne mientras los rayos de sol relucían en su brillante espalda roja.

- ¡¿De dónde ha sacado toda esa energía, de repente? - gritó Brawly.

- ¡La temperatura ha aumentado en cuestión de segundos! - exclamó Roxanne -. ¡Parece que Groudon se las ha arreglado para incrementar su poder tras recibir esa cantidad de energía!

Groudon les miró. Concentró energía en el pecho y les disparó con un ataque trueno que derrotó al Machoke de Brawly:

- ¡Ha absorbido la electricidad del aire y nos ha hecho un ataque trueno! - exclamó Roxanne, sorprendida -. ¡Pero, ¿cómo …?

- ¡Machoke! - gritaba Brawly -. ¡Aguanta! ¡Hariyama! - hizo aparecer a su más poderoso pokémon de lucha -. ¡Espabila!

Hariyama ejecutó su ataque y despertó a Machoke. Groudon se giró y se dispuso a marcharse. Roxanne se dio cuenta y salió corriendo tras él:

- ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! - exclamó, montándose sobre su Graveler -. ¡No pasarás de aquí!

Hizo aparecer a su Nosepass.

- ¡Bloqueo! - ordenó Roxanne.

Nosepass consiguió detener a Groudon:

- ¡Graveler, pedrada! - ordenó Roxanne -. ¡No te detengas aunque se acabe el bloqueo!

Graveler empezó a lanzarle rocas a Groudon como loco:

- ¡No es mi estilo atacar tan a lo bestia - exclamó Roxanne -, pero es la única manera de frenar su avance!

- ¡Así se hace, Roxanne! - gritó una voz.

Un Sealeo apareció cruzando el aire convertido en una bala de hielo:

- ¡Richard, bola hielo!

Wallace acababa de aterrizar, junto con Amethyst.

- ¡Wallace! - exclamó Roxanne -. Y la mocosa.

- ¡Cuando te enfrentas a un monstruo como este, el estilo y la belleza dejan de ser tus prioridades! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Ruby y Sapphire están arriesgando sus vidas por esta misión! ¡No hay tiempo para dudas, debemos prevalecer!

- ¡Wallace! - exclamó Amethyst, mirando aterrada a Groudon -. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

- ¿Qué pokémons llevas? - preguntó Wallace.

- ¡Eevee, Dratini, Togepi, Pichu, Taillow y Mawile!

- ¡¿No tienes a ningún pokémon evolucionado? - gritó Brawly.

- ¡Wallace, no deberías haber traído a esta niñata! - chilló Roxanne.

Amethyst tragó saliva. No sólo tenía que ayudar a los Líderes que peor le caían, sino que aquella vez tenían razón.

- ¡Tranquilidad! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Amethyst, Groudon es de tipo tierra! ¡Si consigues que tu Dratini evolucione en Dragonair, tendremos mucho terreno ganado!

- ¡No os atreváis a interferir en nuestros planes! - exclamó una voz.

- Nos esforzamos tanto para despertar a Groudon … - añadió una voz femenina.

- Si seguís insistiendo … tendremos que ocuparnos de vosotros primero.

Mack, Marge y Mitch acababan de llegar.

- ¡Vosotros tres …! - exclamó Wallace.

- Las tres llamas del Team Magma - dijo Mack.

- A vuestro servicio - añadió Marge.

- ¡Vamos a extinguir el océano y a expandir la tierra! - exclamó Mack -. ¡Y para ello, necesitamos a Groudon! ¡Y acabar con los Líderes de Gimnasio! ¡Vamos a deshacernos de vosotros hoy mismo!

Mack, Marge y Mitch se montaron sobre sus Swellows y se abalanzaron sobre los cuatro. Amethyst se cubrió la cabeza:

- ¡Ciudad Calagua está cerca, y además vacía! - exclamó Mack -. ¡¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos allí un rato?

Mack agarró por el cuello a Brawly y se lo llevó de allí. Marge agarró, sin piedad, a Roxanne de los coletas y se la llevó en otra dirección. Mitch agarró a Wallace y también se lo llevó:

- ¡Wallace! - chilló Amethyst, logrando agarrarse de las piernas de Wallace.

Mack llevó a Brawly al Museo de Ciudad Calagua:

- ¿El museo? - preguntó Brawly, mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Pero por qué aquí?

Mitch dejó caer a Wallace y a Amethyst en el suelo de la última planta del Centro Comercial de Calagua:

- **¿El Centro Comercial?** - se preguntó Wallace -. ¡Amethyst, no tendrías que haberte venido …!

- ¡Pienso demostrarte que no soy tan inútil como me creen! - exclamó Amethyst, frunciendo el ceño.

Marge lanzó a Roxanne contra el suelo de un restaurante de las afueras de Ciudad Calagua, observándola con superioridad:

- Que comience el juego - dijo.

_Mientras tanto …_

Flannery y Wattson luchaban, incansables, contra Kyogre, que chapoteaba sin cesar en el mar, furioso, provocando enormes olas. A pesar de que los ataques apenas le hacían daño, le comenzaba a irritar toda aquella molestia:

- ¡Esto no se acaba, Wattson! - exclamó Flannery.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar? - preguntó una voz.

Una chica acababa de llegar junto a ellos montada en su Lapras. Su cabello fucsia brillaba al sol:

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Flannery.

- ¡Me llamo Pink! - exclamó Pink, sacando una pokéball, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pero, muchacha - exclamó Wattson -, ¿tienes idea de contra a quién nos enfrentamos?

- ¡Contra alguien malvado que está dando problemas, seguro! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Así que, como buena ciudadana, pienso contribuir a su derrota!

- ¡No seas idiota! - chilló Flannery -. ¡Ni siquiera nosotros, que somos Líderes de Gimnasio, podemos contra él!

- Yo soy la hermana de un Campeón - dijo Pink, muy seria -. Peor que vosotros, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Adelante, Bloom!

Flannery se quedó boquiabierta.

Angie les observaba desde el aire junto con Ark, agarrados a sus Vibravas:

- Qué pesados - gruñó -. ¡Ya va siendo hora de eliminar todos los obstáculos! Amber fue a la Cueva Ancestral hace un buen rato, ya. Debe de estar al volver.

- ¡Eso significará que la misión ha ido a la perfección! - exclamó Ark.

- Haremos papilla a los Líderes y a sus amiguitos - dijo Angie -, y permitiremos que Kyogre se haga con el control del mundo.

Distinguieron una silueta acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos:

- Parece que ya está aquí - comentó Angie.

- ¡Dragoaliento! - gritó, de repente, una voz femenina.

Winona y su Altaria acababan de llegar, pilando totalmente de improvisto a los dos comandantes del Team Aqua, obligándoles a dispersarse.

- ¡Mira, Wattson! - gritó Flannery, señalando al cielo -. ¡Es Winona! ¡Y está luchando contra el equipo de azul!

- ¡Es verdad, están ahí! - exclamó Pink -. ¡No les había visto! ¡Maldita sea, ojala tuviera un pokémon volador para ir a ayudarla …!

- ¡Ahora no soy más que una simple Líder de Gimnasio! - exclamó Winona -. ¡He dejado todos mis cargos y responsabilidades en manos del Director! ¡Soy libre para luchar, y no mostraré piedad alguna! ¡Skarmory!

Winona hizo aparecer a una Skarmory ligeramente más grande que la media:

- ¡Eco metálico! - ordenó Winona.

Los dos Vibravas quedaron confusos a causa de las terribles ondas de sonido que se habían infiltrado en sus oídos.

- ¡Altaria, lanzallamas! - ordenó Winona, para rematar la faena -. ¡Skarmory, aire afilado!

- ¡Genial, Winona! - exclamó Flannery.

- ¡Vale, pero este monstruo todavía sigue a flote! - exclamó Pink, mirando apurada a Kyogre, pues apenas le afectaban los ataques tipo planta de su Gloom.

- ¡Flannery, tú ve a ayudar a Winona! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡Esta joven y yo nos encargaremos de Kyogre!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Flannery, echando a correr -. ¡Vamos, Vulpix! ¡Ascuas!

Vulpix lanzó un ataque ascuas increíblemente grande que alcanzó una de las alas de la Vibrava de Angie:

- ¡Gracias, Flannery! - exclamó Winona.

- ¡No es nada! - exclamó Flannery, satisfecha.

- ¡Menudo estorbo! - exclamó Angie, irritada.

Miró a Flannery con furia. De hecho, las miradas de ambas se cruzaron en el aire:

- ¡Tú eres …! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Te vi en el Monte Cenizo! ¡Grrr, sólo tuviste un poco de suerte! ¡Esta vez, no te saldrás con la tuya!

- ¡Maldita niñata …! - exclamó Angie, volando en picado a por Flannery.

Mientras Vibrava atacaba a Vulpix con continuos alborotos, Vulpix intentaba alcanzarle con su persistente lanzallamas.

Wattson y Pink hacían todo lo que podía contra Kyogre:

- ¡¿Pero cómo un pokémon de tipo agua puede ser tan resistente a nuestros ataques? - chilló Pink, incrédula, pues Manectric era de tipo eléctrico y Bloom, de tipo planta.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Wattson, cubriendo a Pink.

Kyogre provocó una ola tan grande que se llevó por delante todo el trabajo realizado por Flannery y Vulpix:

- ¡Argh! - gritó Flannery, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Es imposible! - exclamó Wattson, girándose para mirar a Flannery -. ¡Kyogre es demasiado para nosotros! ¡Incluso parece haber incrementado su ataque … ¡y ya está preparado para dar otro golpe!

- ¡Cuidado, Bloom! - exclamaba Pink, preocupada.

- Exacto - dijo, de repente, una escalofriante voz -. Eso es porque nuestro líder, Archie, ha conseguido la joya azul. ¡Y ahora, Kyogre actúa bajo sus órdenes!

Amber emergió del agua como si fuera un zombie:

- ¡KYAAAAAHHH! - chilló Pink, a quien casi le dio un infarto.

- Jajaja - rió Amber -. Da igual cuántos amiguitos traigáis … Nunca seréis rivales para una leyenda de Hoenn.


	90. 4ª saga RS: 090

Capítulo 90 - **¡Las maldades del Team Aqua y la astucia del Team Magma! ¡Kyogre y Groudon toman el control!**

_En ese momento …_

Jack y su Gyarados acababan de llegar a Ciudad Portual, en busca de más gente a la que salvar, pero todo parecía estar ya vacío:

- ¡Hola! - gritaba Jack -. ¡¿Hay alguien ahí? Uff … menos mal. Parece que ya está todo el mundo en Nueva Malvalona. No veo a … ¡AAAHH!

Dentro de una casa, vio a un niño acompañado de un Magikarp:

- ¡Hay un niño ahí! - gritó Jack, haciendo que su Gyarados nadase a toda velocidad hacia la ventana -. ¡Niño, no debes quedarte ahí! ¡Este es un lugar muy peligroso! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Ah …! Lo siento - murmuró el niño, girando la cabeza en la dirección de la que procedía la voz. Estaba tan absorto leyendo esto que me había olvidado.

- ¿No estás asustado en abs …? - empezó a preguntar Jack, cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba ciego y estaba sosteniendo en sus manos una roca plana en la que había grabado algo en braille -. Uh … ¿qué es eso?

- Una roca milenaria que fue desenterrada - explicó el niño -. Guarda un mensaje milenario. Pero yo puedo leerlo.

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Jack -. ¡Eres un genio!

- No - negó el niño -. Alguien me lo enseñó, en el hospital. ¡Era muy guay, y decía que es el Campeón!

- ¡¿El Campeón?

- Sí, el líder de un grupo llamado Elite Four. ¡Es el Campeón de Hoenn!

_Entonces …_

Amber hizo aparecer a su Pelipper para que luchara contra Wattson, pero en ese momento, Pink se interpuso:

- ¡Wattson, tú encárgate de Kyogre! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Estos tipos sólo usan pokémons de agua! ¡Bloom y yo acabaremos con ellos!

- Oh, pequeña, deberías tener en cuenta de que hay pokémons con más de un tipo - dijo Amber -. ¡Pelipper, ataque ala!

Pelipper derrotó a Bloom de un solo golpe, dejando a Pink boquiabierta:

- ¡¿Pero qué …? ¡Bloom! - chilló.

- ¡Quédate atrás, cubriendo! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡Mi Manectric se encargará de él!

- ¡Wattson, acaba con él! - gritó Flannery desde una roca más alta -. ¡Fue otro de los que destruyeron el Monte Cenizo!

En ese momento, Pelipper ejecutó un ataque llamado 'tragar y escupir', tan nuevo que Wattson lo desconocía, lanzando a Manectric a unos metros:

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Wattson.

- ¿Impresionado? - preguntó Amber, con aires de superioridad.

Ya que los Líderes no le estaban atacando, Kyogre vio la oportunidad perfecta para seguir avanzando, pero Pink no pensaba permitirlo:

- ¡Loom, no le dejes escapar! - exclamó Pink, haciendo aparecer a su otro pokémon de tipo planta -. ¡Abatidoras y después, mega agotar!

Pero Kyogre hizo caso omiso tanto al primero como al segundo ataque. Wattson no pudo evitar observar a Kyogre por el rabillo del ojo, agobiado:

- ¡Yo que tú no me distraería! - exclamó Amber.

- ¡No pienso perder contra ti! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡Rayo!

Con un solo ataque, Manectric acabó con Pelipper.

- ¡Da igual cuántos pokémons lances contra mí! - exclamó Wattson -. Todos son de tipo agua, y sabes que mi Manectric es superior a todos ellos.

- Dejé a mis otros pokémons en la Cueva Ancestral - dijo Amber, tan tranquilo.

- ¡¿¡CÓMO?

- ¡Amber, usa este! - exclamó Angie, lanzándole una pokéball desde el aire.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó Amber, cogiendo la pokéball al vuelo -. ¡Gracias, Angie!

Hizo aparecer a un extraño pokémon con forma de insecto bastante raquítico:

- ¡Vamos, Nincada! - exclamó Amber -. Este es el mejor que me podría haber tocado.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Wattson -. Tiene un aspecto bastante endeble …

Se montó sobre su Manectric y se lanzó a por Nincada:

- ¡Al ataque! - exclamó.

Amber no le daba ningún tipo de orden a Nincada. Además, el pokémon no sabía defenderse bien de los ataques de Manectric y contraatacaba a destiempo:

- **Qué raro … - pensó Wattson, tras derribar a Nincada una vez más -. Y aún así, no cambia de pokémon. ¿De qué va?**.

- ¿Te estás preguntando por qué estoy usando a Nincada? - preguntó, en ese momento, Amber -. Bien, aquí tienes la respuesta.

Después de soportar tantos golpes, Nincada se rodeó de un haz de luz hasta evolucionar en otro insecto, pero con mejor aspecto:

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ha evolucionado! - exclamó Wattson.

El insecto les atacó con varios zumbidos seguidos a toda velocidad, desde todos los ángulos posibles:

- ¡Argh, es demasiado rápido! - exclamó Wattson, tapándose la cabeza.

- ¡Jajaja! - exclamó Amber -. ¡Nincada ha evolucionado en Ninjask! ¡Y su habilidad es impulso! ¡Si ya de por sí es rápido, su habilidad especial hace que incremente su velocidad a cada turno!

No obstante, Manectric fue capaz de ver venir en cierto momento a Ninjask, y logró embestir contra él:

- ¿Quieres velocidad? ¡Pues tendrás velocidad! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡Manectric, doble equipo!

Manectric logró alcanzar a Ninjask, que cayó al suelo. Amber apretó los puños:

- ¡Pienso arriesgarlo todo! - exclamó Wattson.

En ese momento, Amber miró al cielo. Nubes de tormenta se elevaban sobre ellos:

- ¡Oh, no …! - exclamó.

- ¡Sí, es lo que tú te estás pensando! - exclamó Wattson -. ¡He hecho que los clones de Manectric distribuyan su electricidad por todas partes! ¡Y ahora … ¡ataque trueno!

Cuando la nube de polvo que se había levantado, se disipó, Manectric cayó derrotado al suelo junto a Ninjask.

- Sí, mi pokémon se ha usado a sí mismo como conductor de la electricidad que fue liberada a lo largo de todo el combate, por eso hemos logrado hacer un ataque trueno tan poderoso - dijo Wattson.

Wattson sonrió y sacó otra pokéball:

- ¡Pero todavía tengo otro pokémon! - exclamó -. ¡La victoria es m …!

En ese momento, sintió un fuerte picotazo en la nuca, entre dos vértebras.

- O … otro pokémon … - murmuró Wattson, mientras sentía cómo sus piernas flaqueaban y se desvanecía -. ¿Por qué …?

- Sin duda, eres el más veterano de los Líderes - dijo Amber -. He disfrutado mucho de esta batalla, estoy impresionado. Pero cometiste un pequeño error. Cuando Nincada evoluciona, si hay más huecos en el equipo de su entrenador, se divide en dos pokémons: Ninjask, el núcleo, y Shedinja, el caparazón. Has perdido porque no lo sabías.

Wattson fue perdiendo el conocimiento mientras caía al agua:

- ¡Wattson! - gritó Winona, desde el aire.

- ¡Wattson, yo iré a ayudarte! - gritó Flannery.

Pero Angie y su Ludicolo se interpusieron en su camino:

- ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! - exclamó -. Estás luchando contra mí ahora.

- Kyogre … Detente … Protege Hoenn … - murmuró Wattson, justo antes de caer al agua.

- Uno menos - dijo Angie.

- ¡WATTSON! - gritó Flannery, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pink fue testigo de primer plano de la caída de Wattson. De pronto, sintió como si todos sus músculos se entumecieran:

- No puede ser … - murmuró, dejándose caer al suelo, sintiendo escalofríos -. Estos tipos están matando gente … ¡de verdad! Red … ¿dónde estás cuando más se te necesita?

- ¡Voy para allá! - exclamó Winona.

Pero Altaria no se movió de su sitio:

- ¡Altaria! ¿No puedes oírme?

- ¡Mi Sharpedo ha utilizado mofa contra ella! - exclamó Ark -. ¡No seguirá tus instrucciones!

- Claro … Porque ahora todas sus atenciones se centran en Sharpedo - gruñó Winona, enfadada -. ¡Lo hiciste para que no pudiera ir a ayudar a Wattson! ¡Debo admitir que tenéis un gran trabajo en equipo a pesar de ser mis enemigos!

Flannery y Angie se habían quedado cara a cara. Pink no estaba muy lejos de ellas, pero estaba tan conmocionada que no era capaz de moverse:

- Somos los comandantes del Team Aqua - decía Angie -, ¡las olas que mecen el mar!

- Maldita seas … - gruñó Flannery -. ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Vulpix se lanzó contra el enorme Ludicolo, que se libró de ella con un mero puñetazo.

- ¿Crees que vas a poder ganarme con "eso"? - preguntó Angie, divertida.

Un rayo de luz alcanzó a Flannery y a Vulpix.

- ¿Pero qué es …? - preguntó Flannery, mientras ella y Vulpix caían al suelo:

- ¡Y no sólo eso! - exclamó Angie.

El rayo de luz pasó a convertirse de un rayo solar a un ataque hoja afilada, los cuales dejaron a Flannery y a Vulpix muy tocadas. Pasó finalmente a convertirse en un bomba fango. Flannery y Vulpix tuvieron que quedarse a escupir toda la porquería:

- ¿Asustada? - preguntó Angie -. ¡Te presento el ataque especial de Ludicolo, adaptación! ¡Un movimiento especial que se transforma en cualquier ataque dependiendo del lugar y de las condiciones climáticas que nos rodeen! ¿No es maravilloso el poder de la naturaleza? ¿Y cuál es la fuente de la naturaleza? ¡El mar, por supuesto! ¡Las grandes aguas son la madre de la naturaleza! ¡Es por eso que nuestra vocación es expandir el mar! Así que … los sacrificios son inevitables. Tanto de Líderes como tú … y no nos olvidemos del Prof. Cozmo.

Flannery apretó los dientes:

- ¡Pink! - exclamó -. ¡Tienes que venir a ayudarme!

- No … no puedo - logró murmurar Pink, muerta por la conmoción -. Tengo miedo.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? - chilló Flannery, observando a Pink temblar de terror -. ¡¿Tú no eras la hermana de un Campeón?

- Pero yo … nunca seré como él - masculló Pink.

- ¡No os preocupéis! - exclamó Angie -. ¡Vuestros sacrificios no quedarán en vano! ¡Pasaréis a la Historia! ¡Y nosotros, los victoriosos, siempre os recordaremos!

_Mientras tanto …_

Las llamas rodeaban a Brawly y su Machoke en el interior de una de las salas del museo:

- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamaba Brawly -. ¡No puedo ver nada …! ¡Las llamas son atroces!

Un Slugma se chocó contra su Machoke, provocando quemaduras en su espalda.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡Machoke está gravemente herido!

Avistó el rostro de Mack entre las llamas:

- ¡Machoke, mirada maliciosa! - ordenó Brawly -. ¡Y mientras tanto, venganza!

Machoke logró derrotar a aquel Slugma.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - preguntó Brawly -. ¡He contraatacado con mirada maliciosa, y he aumentado el poder de ataque con venganza! ¡A ver qué haces ahora …!

Pero el Slugma se desvaneció:

- ¡Mierda, era otra ilusión! - exclamó Brawly.

Él y Machoke se pegaron a la pared para alejarse de las llamas, pero uno de los cuadros que había en la pared cobró vida y rodeó a Brawly con los brazos:

- ¡UUAAAHH! - gritó Brawly observando, aterrorizado, cómo todos los cuadros cobraban vida e intentaban agarrarle.

Su Machoke estaba al borde de la epilepsia:

- ¡Cálmate, Machoke! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡No es real!

La imagen distorsionada de Mack apareció en las llamas.

- ¿Aún no te rindes? - le preguntó a Brawly -. No te será fácil romper la ilusión, sobre todo siendo alguien que prefiere usar la fuerza bruta antes que el cerebro. ¿Por qué no cooperas un poquito? Sólo te robará una pequeña porción de tu tiempo, y así Groudon podrá moverse a sus anchas por Hoenn.

- Sigue soñando - gruñó Brawly -. No te creas tan guay … Pensamos deteneros, sin importar nada de lo que pueda pasar. Gracias a mi entrenamiento, he logrado perfeccionar mi técnica del Jû. No es un ataque para usar contra el enemigo, sino un movimiento que afecta al enemigo en sí para darnos ventaja.

Rebuscó algo en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- Sólo puedo usarlo contra enemigos que logran atacarme primero … ¡y como contraataque de movimientos que no sean físicos! - Brawly sacó unos nunchakos con pokéballs en sus extremos, y de una de las cuales salió su Hariyama.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Mack, extrañado.

- Justo antes de toda esta conmoción, me reencontré con un viejo compañero que estaba de viaje de entrenamiento - dijo Brawly -. Y gracias a él, perfeccioné la técnica opuesta del Jû. ¡El Gô! ¡Hariyama, ¡sorpresa!

Hariyama batió sus enormes palmas, dándoles un susto tremendo a los Slugmas, que retrocedieron:

- ¡No os echéis atrás! - ordenó Mack.

- ¡Desarme! - ordenó Brawly -. ¡Desarme! ¡Desarme! ¡Desarme!

- ¡Pienso luchar hasta que el fuego se extinga! - gritó Brawly -. **¡Lucha conmigo, mi colega Bruno!**. ¡Poder al máximo!

Hariyama fue golpeando a todos los Slugmas hasta chocarlos a todos contra la pared, provocando una enorme explosión.

Roxanne pudo ver la explosión desde la ventana del restaurante en el que se encontraba:

- ¡Ese debe de ser Brawly! - exclamó, contenta.

- ¡Señorita, necesito tu completa atención aquí!

Roxanne se giró para mirar a Marge, que le acababa de ordenar a su Ninetales que atacase:

- ¡Toma esta! - exclamó Roxanne.

Hizo aparecer a su Cradily, que logró inmovilizar a Ninetales con los tentáculos que salían de su cuello:

- Esto se pone interesante - comentó Marge.

- ¡Sé lo que tramas! - exclamó Roxanne -. Groudon está siendo restringido por el bloqueo de mi Nosepass, ¡y vosotros pensáis detener el efecto para liberarlo!

- ¡Exacto, nena! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Y no vas a conseguir gran cosa simplemente restringiéndome a mí! ¡Pienso llegar al límite!

Ninetales se deshizo de los tentáculos y atacó a Cradily con una llamarada, lanzándole al suelo. Sin embargo, Cradily se recuperó en seguida y volvió a atacar a Ninetales golpeándola con uno de sus tentáculos:

- ¿Eh? ¡Ha recobrado energías! - exclamó Marge.

- Menos mal que este restaurante tiene el suelo … de tatami - dijo Roxanne, con aires de superioridad -. ¡Así, ha sido posible ejecutar el ataque arraigo!

- ¡Ya veo, así que recuperas energía a cada turno! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Ninetales, acaba con ella!

Pero no eran capaces de debilitar a Cradily.

- ¡Convertir en una situación desfavorable en favorable gracias al conocimiento y al ingenio! - exclamó Roxanne -. ¡Ese es mi estilo!

De repente, oyeron unos gritos.

- ¿Hay todavía gente aquí dentro? - preguntó Roxanne.

Marge echó abajo la puerta del baño, y tres hombres muertos de miedo aparecieron temblando en el suelo:

- ¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que Hoenn era el lugar perfecto para unas vacaciones! - exclamó uno de ellos.

- ¡Pero hoy, todo parece distinto! - exclamó otro.

- ¡No sabíamos que Hoenn diera tanto miedo! - exclamó el tercero.

- ¡Corred! - chilló Roxanne, yendo a echarles una mano.

Pero Marge fue más rápido, y atacó a los hombres con uno de los jugos especiales que creaba:

- Jugos de baya mezclados con babas de Weepinbell - dijo marge -, ¡una combinación perfecta!

El trozo de pared junto a los tres hombres que había rociado con el jugo prácticamente se desintegró:

- ¿Qué crees que les pasará a estos caballeros si les rocío con el mismo jugo? - preguntó Marge, triunfal -. ¡No te muevas si no quieres que haya más víctimas!

Roxanne bajó la cabeza:

- ¡Y ahora es MI turno para darle la vuelta a la situación! - exclamó Marge.

Ninetales fue a atacar a Nosepass, derrotándolo. El efecto del bloqueo fue destruido y Groudon era capaz de moverse otra vez:

- ¡Nosepass …! - exclamó Roxanne, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Marge -. ¡Groudon, ahora eres libre!

_En ese momento …_

Dos hombres, cada uno con una esfera roja y azul en la mano, avanzaron lentamente hacia Ruby y Sapphire. Groudon y Kyogre se reflejaban en las brillantes esferas.

- Soy Archie - dijo el líder del Team Aqua.

- Soy Maxie - dijo el líder del Team Magma.

Los poderosos Walrein y Camerupt se lanzaron a por los pokémons de Ruby y Sapphire:

- ¡Al ataque! - gritaron Ruby y Sapphire.

Era un combate sin órdenes ni disciplina. Todos se pegaban con todos. Había golpes, llamaradas, chorros de agua y embestidas por todas partes.

- ¡Nana, aullido! - ordenó, entonces, Ruby.

- ¡Dono, gruñido! - ordenó Sapphire.

- El equipo de rojo contra el que luché en Ciudad Portual y el Túnel Ferdegal - murmuró Ruby, observando a Maxie -. ¡Ese es el líder!

- El equipo de azul contra el que luché en el Bosque Petalia y el Monte Cenizo - dijo Sapphire, mirando a Archie -. ¡Ese es el líder!

- ¡Eso significa - exclamó Ruby -, que las joyas que tienen en sus manos son …!

- ¡… las joyas que controlan a los pokémons legendarios! - exclamó Sapphire.

La muchacha se quedó, de repente, quieta.

- Pero aquí falla algo - dijo.

- ¿Eh?

- Esto parece ser una batalla doble … pero esos dos tíos no les están dando ninguna orden a sus pokémons. ¡Ni siquiera saben que están el uno al lado del otro!

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Ruby -. Si ese es el caso … ¡Asísteme mientras les ataco, ¿vale?

- ¡¿Eh?

- ¿No decías que el trabajo en equipo era lo más importante en una batalla doble? - preguntó Ruby.

- Va … ¡vale! - aceptó Sapphire, echando a correr tras Ruby -. ¡Toro!

Toro dio un acrobático salto sobre las cabezas de Camerupt y Walrein, que miraron hacia arriba:

- ¡Bien, mientras les entretienes con tu velocidad, yo les atacaré! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Zuzu! ¡Agua lodosa!

- ¡Tú también, Toro! - exclamó Sapphire.

Camerupt y Walrein cayeron finalmente al suelo, derrotados.

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamaron Ruby y Sapphire.

- ¡Ataquemos otra vez antes de que puedan contraatacar! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡No tan deprisa! - exclamó, de repente, Archie.

- ¡Niñatos molestos! - exclamó Maxie.

- ¡Viento hielo! - ordenó Archie.

- ¡Erupción! - ordenó Maxie.

Dono, Rono, Pilo, Nana, Popo y Coco salieron volando por los aires.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Sapphire, angustiada.

- ¡He llegado demasiado lejos como para fallar ahora! - exclamó Archie.

- ¡No dejaré que nadie me detenga! - exclamó Maxie.

- Eh, nosotros también hemos pasado por mucho para llegar aquí - dijo Ruby -, y tampoco pensamos rendirnos. ¡Popo!

Popo se elevó en el aire, y provocó una tormenta de granizo allí mismo:

- ¡Se está aprovechando de las estalagmitas de hielo que ha creado el viento hielo de Walrein! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Ruby -. Y además …

Popo cambió de forma hasta convertirse en un copo de nieve. Se lanzó a por los mismísimos Archie y Maxie:

- ¡Meteorobola! - ordenó Ruby.

Los dos hombres recibieron el impacto de la enorme bola de energía de lleno. Sapphire estaba atónita:

- Creo que me he pasado - dijo Ruby, despreocupado -. No pasa nada.

Se acercaron a Archie y Maxie, que se habían quedado petrificados:

- Acabemos ya con esta misión - dijo Ruby, agarrando las dos esferas -. Vamos a quitarles las joyas y nos largamos de aquí. Erm …

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sapphire, al ver que Ruby dudaba.

- ¡No puedo mover las joyas! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Están como incrustadas en sus manos!

_Mientras tanto …_

Dentro del zeppelín de la Asociación Pokémon, los dos Chimechos de los ancianos del Monte Pírico empezaron a retorcerse con angustia:

- Oh, no … - murmuró la mujer.

- Esto significa que … - murmuró su marido.

- Los hombres que cayeron en la tentación de los poderes legendarios, los que pensaban que podrían hacerse con el control …

- … ¡se han convertido en esclavos de los dos pokémons!

Sapphire y Ruby temblaban de miedo antes las nuevas y aterradoras sonrisas de ArchiE y Maxie, por cuyos brazos se extendían unas marcas parecidas a las que había en los cuerpos de Kyogre y Groudon, respectivamente.

- ¡Las joyas están desapareciendo en sus manos! - gritó Ruby -. ¡De eso nada! ¡Coco, ladrón!

Pero Archie apartó a Coco de un puñetazo.

- ¡Coco! - exclamó Ruby, arrodillándose junto a su pokémon.

- ¡Ah, mira! - chilló Sapphire.

Las joyas terminaron de ser absorbidas y las marcas acabaron expandiéndose por los brazos de Archie y Maxie. Los dos hombres emitían sonidos extraños, como si ellos mismos fueran bestias. A su alrededor, se elevaban unas auras con las formas de los dos pokémons legendarios.

- ¡Kyogre y Groudon! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Ahora ellos están controlando a estos tipejos!

Archie y Maxie lanzaron dos rayos de energía contra Ruby y Sapphire. Rono y Coco se interpusieron:

- ¡Coco, ayuda! - ordenó Ruby.

Coco contraatacó convirtiendo su cola en metal y deshaciendo las bolas de energía en el aire, defendiendo a Rono:

- ¡Coco ha tomado prestado cola férrea - le dijo Ruby a Sapphire -, porque tu Lairon parecía demasiado cansado para moverse! ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos puedan dar!

- Ah … - murmuró Sapphire, atolondrada -. ¡Umh!

- ¡Pero su ataque es demasiado poderoso! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Son Kyogre y Groudon, así que …! ¡Los legendarios tienen ventaja! ¡Estos tíos intentaron controlarles, y sólo han conseguido convertirse ellos en los controlados! ¡Los pokémons controlan sus mentes!

Archie se lanzó repentinamente a por Sapphire.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Zuzu, cúbrela! ¡Chapoteolodo!

Mientras Zuzu creaba una barrera a base de barro, Ruby saltó a por Sapphire, agarrándola y alejándola del campo de batalla:

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Sapphire, sonrojándose mientras una vieja imagen se recreaba en su mente -. **Esta sensación … ¡hace tanto tiempo …!**.

Ruby dejó a Sapphire en el suelo, que se incorporó y observó la batalla:

- **¡Ahora no es tiempo para recordar!** - pensó.

Pero Archie y Maxie, impertérritos, se lanzaron de nuevo a por Ruby y Sapphire. Maxie agarró a Ruby del cuello, y Archie mantuvo sujeta a Sapphire del cuello de su vestido.

- ¡Ah! - chilló.

Archie y Maxie se rodearon de unas luces y, acto seguido, se elevaron y salieron disparados hacia arriba en medio de potentes rayos de luz que provocaron que todo lo que había dentro de la cueva empezase a flotar en el aire:

- ¡La Cueva Ancestral se está derruyendo! - gritó Ruby.

- ¡¿Por qué estamos flotando en el aire? - gritó Sapphire.

- ¡Son Kyogre y Groudon! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Están llamando al poder de las joyas!

En efecto, ahora que eran ellos los que estaban en control absolutamente de todo, Groudon y Kyogre habían decidido invocar a las joyas para incrementar su poder y seguir con sus devastadores avances. Tanto Kyogre como Groudon habían comenzado su camino hacia el mismo sitio. El lugar donde la misma batalla tuvo lugar hace miles de años.


	91. 4ª saga RS: 091

La Asociación Pokémon estaba terminando de evacuar a todos los habitantes de Ciudad Portual, entre los que se encontraban Maryann y Tyler que, por una vez, era el que pensaba rebelarse:

- No, capitán Stern - dijo -. Maryann y yo nos quedamos.

- ¡¿Eh? - chilló Maryann.

- Hay algo que necesitamos investigar - dijo Tyler.

- ¡Tyler, ¿estás loco?

Extrañado, el capitán Stern les dejó partir. Cuando ya estaban solos, Tyler dijo:

- ¿No lo sientes, Maryann? ¡Su presencia!

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Maryann -. ¿De quién?

- ¡Por allí! - exclamó Tyler, señalando a un tejado; avistaron a un bello pokémon albino, con cuerpo de felino y un extraño cuerno en el lado derecho de su cabeza:

- ¡Absol, el pokémon desastre! - exclamó Maryann.

- ¡Sí, el mismo pokémon que desapareció tras el incidente de Ferdegal! - exclamó Tyler, echando a correr hacia Absol.

Absol se escapó de las manos de Tyler, pero dejó tras de sí un rastro blanquecino:

- ¡Son cenizas! - exclamó Tyler -. ¡Cenizas del Monte Cenizo! ¡Así que tú estuviste ahí cuando el volcán murió! ¡Siempre estás presente en todas las catástrofes que ocurren! ¡¿Eres tú quien anda detrás de las acciones del Team Aqua y del Team Magma? ¡¿O eres tú el que está provocando todos estos desastres?

Tras sostener su mirada, Absol empezó a avanzar hacia él:

- ¡Que viene! - exclamó Tyler, escandalizado.

- ¡Espera, Tyler! - exclamó Maryann, al ver que Absol no tenía malas intenciones.

Maryann observó detenidamente a Absol:

- ¿Y si todos le hemos malinterpretado? Es verdad que Absol siempre está presente cada vez que ocurre un desastres, pero … ¡eso no tiene que significar que sea él el que los provoca! Es más probable que sea capaz de detectar cuándo va a ocurrir y una catástrofe … ¡para así advertirnos!

Absol observó a Maryann y, acto seguido, se inclinó ante ella:

- ¿Qui … quieres que te monte? - preguntó Maryann.

Absol esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Tyler estaba alucinando:

- Tyler … ¿qué podría ser peor que la catástrofe que está asolando Hoenn en estos momentos? ¿Qué podría ser peor que la situación actual?

- Si la batalla de Groudon y Kyogre tiene lugar como cuenta el mito - dijo Tyler, muy serio -, la región entera será destruida.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Nada podría ser peor! - exclamó Maryann, montándose sobre Absol, muy decidida -. ¡Absol, llévame al lugar donde se va a desatar la batalla!

Absol salió corriendo de allí tan rápido que se dejaron atrás a Tyler:

- ¡Esperadme! - gritó, echando a correr -. ¡Que yo también voy …!

Capítulo 91 - **¡Comienza la batalla de Arrecípolis! ¡El regreso de Steven!**

A una velocidad inapreciable y con una potencia inmensa, Archie y Maxie (aún agarrando a Sapphire y a Ruby) salieron a la superficie del mar:

- ¡Qué rápido! - chilló Sapphire.

- ¡La energía de Kyogre y Groudon nos atrae! - gritó Ruby.

De repente, se dieron cuenta de que Maxie tiraba para un lado, mientras que Archie tiraba para el otro:

- **¡Nos están separando!** - pensaron Ruby y Sapphire, casi al mismo tiempo.

No muy lejos, Absol avanzaba a una velocidad que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Archie y Maxie, saltando sobre los tejados de los edificios:

- ¡Va a una velocidad increíble sin siquiera pararse a mirar a su alrededor! - exclamaba Maryann, perpleja -. ¿Puedes ver hacia dónde estamos yendo, Tyler?

A duras penas, Tyler sacó su portátil. Pero, en ese mismo momento, dos rayos de luz cruzaron el cielo justo encima de ellos:

- ¡¿Eran Ruby y su amiga? - preguntó Maryann.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Tyler.

- ¡Esas enormes masas de energía están yendo en la misma dirección que nosotros! - exclamó Maryann.

- ¡Maryann, lo tengo! - exclamó Tyler, mirando la pantalla de su portátil -. ¡Nos dirigimos a una misteriosa ciudad que guarda una preciosa parte de la Historia de esta región … dentro del cráter de un volcán! ¡Arrecípolis! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Arrecípolis es la única ciudad en la que coinciden los bordes de dos placas tectónicas! ¡Tal y como pensaba, aquí será donde los pokémons legendarios libren su batalla!

- ¡Esos rayos de luz en los que se encontraban Ruby y Sapphire también se dirigían hacia allí! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡Están en un grave peligro! ¡Tyler, debemos informar de estos al capitán Stern!

Llamó al Capitán y le contó todo:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Stern -. ¡¿Kyogre y Groudon van a luchar entre sí?

- ¡Oh, querida, nuestras peores pesadillas se están haciendo realidad! - exclamó el anciano, preocupado.

- ¡Los pokémons legendarios que estaban dormidos están a punto de despertar! - exclamó su mujer.

- ¡Pero Mayores - exclamó el Director de la Asociación Pokémon -, Groudon y Kyogre ya están despiertos!

- Ese es sólo el primer despertar - dijo la anciana -, ¡aún queda el segundo!

- ¿El segundo despertar?

- El primer despertar - dijo el anciano -, el que tuvo lugar en la Cueva Ancestral, fue el despertar del cuerpo. ¡El segundo es el de la mente! Los dos pokémons se están dirigiendo hacia Arrecípolis para llevar a cabo su despertar espiritual en la Cueva Ancestral!

- El Monte Pírico y la Cueva Ancestral están relacionados - explicó la anciana.

- Suponemos que los pokémons legendarios han invocado a las joyas que se hallaban en el Monte Pírico, y … una vez que los dos pokémons se despierten por completo, sólo hay una cosa que harán. ¡Luchar hasta el final!

Kyogre y Groudon irrumpieron a lo bestia en Arrecípolis. Su gran batalla campal acababa de comenzar.

_Mientras tanto …_

Brawly seguía luchando como loco contra los Slugmas en el museo. Hariyama empotró a los últimos Slugmas contra la pared, y Brawly vio que habían dejado dos orquillas tras de sí:

- ¡Son las orquillas de Tate y Liza! - exclamó Brawly -. ¡Tú eres el que derrotó a Tate y a Liza!

- Tienes razón - dijo Mack -, jejeje. Esos dos se interpusieron en mi camino hacia las joyas en el Monte Pírico.

- ¡Dime dónde están!

- Oh, no seas tan precipitado - dijo Mack -. Estás exhausto por la batalla, por haber apagado todas las llamas … Ja, y lo mismo pasa conmigo.

Mack se dejó caer al suelo:

- Pero no importa - dijo -, la misión ha sido llevada a cabo con éxito. Groudon ha seguido avanzando, y seguramente ya haya llegado al lugar donde tenga pensado llevar a cabo su segundo despertar. No obstante, antes de irme admitiré … que estoy impresionado por tus habilidades. Eres la primera persona que ha logrado luchar contra mis ilusiones …

Mack desapareció, desvaneciéndose entre las llamas. Brawly se arrastró hacia el lugar en el que había estado unos segundos antes:

- ¡Es … espera! - exclamó.

Marge había llegado a la misma conclusión:

- Hasta otra - le dijo a Roxanne, desapareciendo de la misma forma que su compañero.

Roxanne comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su inconsciente Nosepass:

- No he sido capaz … de detenerlo …

La Vulpix de Flannery seguía pasándolas canutas contra el Ludicolo de Angie:

- ¡Vulpix! - exclamó Flannery.

- Déjala descansar de una vez - dijo Angie -, nuestra batalla ha terminado. Ahora que Kyogre ha conseguido cumplir su objetivo, no veo por qué debería seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Pero entonces … a lo mejor debería acabar contigo, aunque sea sólo para demostrarte lo patéticamente débil que eres.

- **No, por favor … - pensaba Pink, al borde del colapso -. No más muertes, por favor …**.

En ese momento, Winona saltó desde su Altaria y cayó delante de Flannery, encarándose con Angie:

- Da igual cuántos seáis - dijo Angie -, mis ataques no tienen ningún defecto.

Ludicolo se preparó para hacer otro ataque:

- ¡Adaptación! - ordenó Angie.

Pero no pasó nada. Angie empezó a chillarle a su Ludicolo como una descosida:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces que no atacas? - gritó -. ¡Ludicolo!

- ¿No te diste cuenta? - preguntó Flannery -. ¡El último aullido de batalla que dio Vulpix fue de rabia!

- ¿Rabia? - preguntó Angie -. ¿El movimiento de tipo fantasma que ejecutan los pokémons que acaban de ser debilitados y que consiste en dejar inutilizado el último ataque ejecutado?

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Flannery -. ¡Tu Ludicolo ya no puede usar más adaptación! ¡Vulpix ha sellado su poder sacrificándose a sí misma!

- ¡Eso no cambiará nada! - exclamó Angie, echando a volar con su Vibrava -. ¡Ya nadie puede detenernos! ¡Yo me piro!

- ¡No me dejes aquí, Angie! - exclamó Ark, que acababa de caer al agua.

- ¡Sólo tú puedes salvarte ahora, Ark! - exclamó Angie, marchándose.

- ¡No huyas, cobarde! - exclamó Flannery, echando a correr.

Pero Winona le agarró del brazo:

- ¡Espera, Flannery! - exclamó -. ¡No hemos podido detener a Kyogre … y hemos perdido a Wattson, también! ¡No quiero más sacrificios!

- Lo … lo entiendo - murmuró Flannery.

En ese momento, un enorme chorro de agua se elevó sobre ellas. Wattson se encontraba en la cima:

- ¡Wattson y Manectric! - chilló Flannery.

Wattson cayó sobre la espalda del enorme pokémon ballena que les acababa de salvar. Estaban sanos y salvos tanto él como su pokémon:

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Flannery, subiendo sobre el pokémon -. ¡Estás bien!

- Es el Wailord de Sapphire - dijo Wattson, que aún estaba anonadado -. ¡Me ha traído hasta aquí usando buceo! ¡Muchas gracias, grandullón!

Pink se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ellos, con la mano sobre el pecho y respirando agitadamente:

- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Está vivo …!

- Muchacha - dijo Winona, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Pink -, deberías marcharte. A lo mejor esto es demasiado fuerte para ti …

- ¡No! - negó Pink -. ¡No … no puedo seguir decepcionando a todo el mundo! ¡Yo también quiero hacer algo! ¡Soy la hermana de un Campeón!

- Me alegro mucho por tu hermano - dijo Winona -, pero tú pareces una entrenadora mucho menos experimentada que cualquier entrenador que haya superado la Liga Pokémon. Lo siento.

- ¡Yo … Yo he mejorado mucho! - exclamó Pink, aferrándose con fuerza a su Shroomish -. ¡Pero es que esta gente … lucha a matar! ¡Lo que a mí me han enseñado no es que en los combates pokémon se mate gente!

- Lo sé - dijo Winona -. Y así es como debería ser, pero …

- ¡Eh, Winona! - exclamó Flannery -. ¿Qué es eso?

Junto a Wattson había una especie de artilugio roto.

- Qué raro - comentó Winona, agarrando el aparato y mirando la pantalla -. Los datos están igual que la última vez que se debió de utilizar … ¿"Saliendo de la orilla de Ciudad Calagua"? ¿"Ir a la Cueva Ancestral y surfear en la ruta 134"? ¡Es la caja negra del Santa Marea!

- Y si dice algo de la orilla de Ciudad Calagua … - murmuró Flannery.

- ¡Es la localización de la guarida del Team Aqua! - exclamó Winona -. ¡El Prof. Cozmo podría haber sido llevado allí!

_En ese momento …_

Los pokémons de agua de Wallace y la Dratini de Amethyst estaban acabando, uno a uno, con los pokémons de tipo fuego de Mitch:

- Su Torkoal es muy persistente - gruñó Wallace, mientras su Whiscash le golpeaba con algunas pistolas de agua -. Está muy bien entrenado, todo hay que decirlo.

- ¡Tan sólo espera a que Dratini le alcance con su ciclón y lo tendrás mucho más fácil! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Drati …! ¡Aah!

Torkoal acababa de esquivar a Whiscash, lanzándole una ardiente bola de lava directamente a Wallace, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa:

- ¡Wallace! - chilló Amethyst.

Justo a tiempo, la ágil Dratini se interpuso entre Torkoal y Wallace, recibiendo el impacto de lleno. Se desplomó sobre el suelo, con quemaduras:

- ¡Amy, tu Dratini …! - exclamó Wallace.

- ¡Lo tenemos todo controlado! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Y no, esta vez no es porque tenga un anti quemaduras!

Dratini empezó a curarse sola de las quemaduras. Estaba mudando la piel:

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Wallace.

- ¡La habilidad de Dratini es muda, se cura sola de los cambios de estado! - anunció Amethyst, que acto seguido frunció el ceño -. ¡Ya estoy harta de ser inútil en las batallas! ¡Hoy, seré yo quien venza!

A medida que Dratini mudaba la piel, una luz la cubrió y empezó a hacerse más y más grande. Tanto que el cuerno y las alas que le habían crecido en la cabeza destruyeron el techo al chocar contra él:

- ¡Ha evolucionado! - exclamó Wallace.

- ¡Dragonair - exclamó Amethyst -, portazo!

Dragonair abatió a Torkoal, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, en bandeja para los pokémons de Wallace.

- **Por fin … - pensó Amethyst, con los ojos brillantes -. Puedo decir que un pokémon tan hermoso es mío … Aunque, hay algo diferente**.

Las joyas del cuello y la cola de Dragonair no eran zafiros, como usualmente, sino amatistas. Sin embargo, Amethyst se dio cuenta de algo cuando Dragonair se fue a mover:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó, angustiada -. ¡Dragonair, no te muevas! ¡Vas a derruir el edificio, vuelve!

Amethyst hizo volver a Dragonair, mientras Whiscash y Luvdisc se encargaban de Torkoal:

- ¿Por qué no haces las maletas y te vuelves a casa? - le preguntó Wallace a Mitch, que llevaba ahí plantado un buen rato sin decir nada -. Tu Torkoal es incapaz de luchar por el ataque cosquillas de Phillip, y ahora Elizabeth está empleando su hidrochorro para que cualquier ataque de fuego tenga el mínimo efecto. ¡Tu derrota es inminente!

Mitch miró a Wallace con cara de loco. Fue entonces cuando Wallace se dio cuenta de que en su mirada había algo raro. Mitch se abalanzó sobre él. Wallace le esquivó, pero Mitch continuó persiguiéndole por toda la sala:

- ¡Oh …! - exclamó Amethyst, sorprendida.

A Wallace no le quedó más remedio que subirse a la azotea, por el agujero que había en el techo. Mitch no tardó en seguirle. Amethyst, tampoco. Mitch alcanzó a Wallace, le agarró del cuello y le lanzó contra la verja:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Wallace.

- ¡Wallace! - chilló Amethyst, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo? - preguntó Wallace, mientras su Luvdisc, Elizabeth, flotaba preocupada junto a él.

- Parece que estuvo en contacto con las joyas de la Cueva Ancestral - dijo una voz desde el aire -. Cualquiera que intente controlar a los pokémons legendarios, aunque sea por un mero segundo, caerá en una irremediable locura.

Wallace miró hacia arriba. La luz del sol no le dejaba ver bien, pero una enorme silueta se aproximaba hacia ellos:

- ¡Tú …! - exclamó Wallace.

Mitch volvió a abalanzarse sobre Wallace, pero un enorme pokémon se interpuso entre ambos:

- ¡Metagross, puño meteoro!

Metagross hundió sus enormes puños de acero en el suelo de hormigón, levantando escombros por todas partes. Mitch fue golpeado por uno de ellos y cayó, inconsciente.

- **¡Yo he visto antes a ese pokémon …!** - pensó Amethyst.

- Te ha costado - gruñó Wallace -, ¿eh, Steven?

Un hombre algo más joven cayó de pie sobre la cabeza de Metagross. Su cabello azulón plateado brillaba al sol:

- Siento haber tardado tanto - dijo -. No nos demoremos más, Wallace. Necesito tu asistencia.

- **¡Es él!** - pensó Amethyst, reconociendo a Steven.

Lejos de quedarse mirando, Amethyst se acercó:

- ¡Tú eres el de la Cueva Granito! - exclamó Amethyst, señalando a Steven -. ¡Steven Stone!

- Vaya, tú eres la muchacha de catorce años - comentó Steven -. Nunca me había imaginado que volvería a verte.

- ¡¿Os conocéis? - preguntó Wallace, perplejo.

- ¡Steven, sigo queriendo ayudarte! - exclamó Amethyst, decidida -. ¡Quiero ir contigo a la batalla!

- Te lo dije el otro día y te lo digo ahora - dijo Steven -. Necesito entrenadores o bien mayores, o bien cualificados.

- ¡Creo que el otro día no me presenté como es debido! - exclamó Amethyst, sacando su pokédex -. ¡Soy Amethyst, Dexholder de Hoenn! ¡Participé en la gran batalla de Johto de hace un año!

Mostró las ocho medallas ante un Steven boquiabierto:

- ¡Juró que daré lo mejor de mí misma en batalla! - exclamó Amethyst, lanzando una pokéball al aire.

Su flamante Dragonair se erigió en el aire elegantemente:

- Whoa - murmuró Steven -. No necesito saber más. Amethyst, eres bienvenida a luchar a mi lado.

Amethyst se sonrojó, al tiempo que se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

- Ahora - añadió Steven -, conoce al resto del equipo.

_Mientras tanto …_

En Ciudad Portual, Jack seguía junto al niño ciego del Magikarp montados sobre el Gyarados de Jack:

- ¿Conoces Ciudad Colosalia? - preguntó Jack.

- Sí - respondió el niño -. Es la ciudad en la que tiene lugar la Liga Pokémon. Hasta el año pasado, era un torneo entre entrenadores, pero ahora, los cuatro finalistas deben luchar contra la Elite Four. El que derrote al Campeón, podrá ser proclamado como el más fuerte.

- Y la persona que te ha contado todo esto - dijo Jack -, fue …

- Sí. Es el actual Campeón de Hoenn. Él me enseñó a leer esto.

- Tío, la lluvia sigue arreciando - comentó Jack, mirando al cielo -. Tienes que dar las gracias por haberte encontrado, pero ahora estamos aquí atascados.

- Yo no quiero irme de aquí.

- ¡¿Eh?

- El Campeón dijo que esta tabla es muy importante. Me pidió que cuidara de ella hasta que volviese a por ella. Y yo le prometí …

Otras cuatro personas, cada una acompañadas de un pokémon, aterrizaron junto a Steven, que les había prestado varios Metangs para que pudieran llegar hasta allí:

- ¿Equipo? ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Amethyst, extrañada.

- Es verdad, Amy, aún no lo sabes - dijo Wallace -. Steven es el Campeón de Hoenn. Te encuentras frente a la Elite Four.

- Yo soy Phoebe - dijo una chica de color, algo mayor que Amethyst, vestida con un pareo, con flores en el pelo y acompañada de una Dusclops.

- ¡Yo soy Sidney! - exclamó un joven punky, pelirrojo, con una guitarra eléctrica al hombro y acompañado de un Zangoose.

- Yo me llamo Glacia - dijo una hermosa mujer joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestida con un vestido morado y acompañada de una Glalie.

- Y yo, Drake - añadió un hombre de avanzada edad, que vestía simplemente con un sombrero de marinero, un abrigo largo, unos pantalones y unas botas; le acompañaba un Shelgon.

- Vaya, menuda fiesta de bienvenida - comentó Wallace.

- Normalmente, sólo nos reunimos en los torneos de la Liga Pokémon - dijo Phoebe, tranquilamente.

- Sí, casi pierdo la guitarra en el camino cuando me invocaste - le dijo Sidney a Steven.

- He tardado mucho en encontraros - dijo Steven -, incluso he tenido que extender mi búsqueda a otras regiones. Pero, aún y a pesar de todas las batallas que he vivido, vosotros sois los cuatro únicos que me convencían.

- No podríamos haber ignorado la llamada de Steven, ¿verdad? - dijo Glacia -. Y con toda esta catástrofe que está asolando Hoenn …

- Exacto - afirmó Drake -. Tú también lo sentiste, ¿verdad, Wallace?

Wallace frunció el ceño. Steven puso la mano sobre el hombro de Amethyst y se dirigió a la Elite Four:

- Escuchad, tenemos una nueva compañera - anunció Steven -. Se llama Amethyst, y es una Dexholder al igual que semifinalista de Johto.

- Oh, qué muchacha tan adorable - comentó Glacia.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Phoebe -. ¡Ahora ya somos seis justos!

- Eso era lo que venía a decir - dijo Steven -. Ya no tenéis que preocuparos porque esté yo solo. Vosotros simplemente id a cubrir vuestras posiciones. Ya sabéis qué hacer.

Los cuatro asintieron y se marcharon de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:

- **¡Voy a luchar junto a Steven de verdad! - pensó Amethyst, emocionada -. Esto es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado …**.

- ¿Sus posiciones? - preguntó, de repente, Wallace -. ¿Qué tienes guardado en la manga, Steven?

Steven se quitó la extraña capa blanca que llevaba puesta y se la entregó a su amigo:

- Aquí tienes tu respuesta - le dijo -. Ahora que vamos a luchar codo con codo, deseo que te quedes con esta capa. Espero que sepas lo que significa.

- La capa del Campeón … - murmuró Wallace.

- Sí - afirmó Steven -. Y no me mires así. En primer lugar, te pertenece a ti. Tú ganaste el torneo.

- ¿Pero la Liga Pokémon no se celebraba en otoño? - preguntó Amethyst, confusa.

- En Hoenn, lo hacemos en primavera - explicó Steven -. Yo era el actual Campeón, pero llegó Wallace y me derrotó. Ingresó el en Hall de la Fama pero, cuando el Director de la Asociación Pokémon iba a nombrarle nuevo Campeón, él rechazó la oferta.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Wallace dijo que su sueño era seguir los pasos de su maestro, Juan, y convertirse en el Líder de Arrecípolis - explicó Steven -, y alegó que habría sido imposible cubrir el cargo de Campeón y Líder al mismo tiempo. Por ello, yo me mantuve como Campeón.

Amethyst parpadeó:

- ¡Bah! - exclamó, de repente, Wallace -. ¡Nuestro combate fue muy igualado, de todos modos!

- Sí, eso es lo que habrías dicho - dijo Steven -, pero te conozco mejor. Tuviste otro motivo para no aceptar la oferta. No digo que mintieras sobre convertirte en el mentor de Juan, pero la verdad es que … Winona había ascendido a Líder de Gimnasio por la misma fecha. Querías estar cerca de ella por ser líderes los dos. ¿Me equivoco?

- Je … Eres muy agudo, Steven - murmuró Wallace.

- **¡Lo sabía!** - pensó Amethyst.

- Pero da igual - dijo Wallace -, tú eres igual de merecedor de esta capa. ¡Y yo necesito una mejor razón para aceptarla!

- **Wallace es tan apasionado - pensó Amethyst -, sin embargo, Steven, que es más joven que él, ha demostrado ser mucho más maduro**.

En ese momento, Mitch recuperó el conocimiento y envió a su Torkoal a atacarles. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Steven mandó a su Metagross atacar:

- ¡Metagross, aplástale! - ordenó.

Metagross no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Torkoal inconsciente junto con su entrenador. Wallace, Steven y Amethyst se subieron sobre Metagross y salieron volando de allí:

- Un simple contacto con las joyas, y el pobre hombre se ha vuelto loco - comentó Steven -. No quiero ni pensar lo que les habrá pasado a los que intentaron controlar a los pokémons legendarios. ¡La única forma de descubrirlo es siguiendo a Groudon!


	92. 4ª saga RS: 092

Capítulo 92 - **¡¿Una lucha sin sentido? ¡La unión de Ruby y Sapphire!**

Fue entonces cuando Wallace se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Groudon ya no estaba:

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible? - gritó -. ¡Roxanne y Nosepass le estaban bloqueando.

- Lidiar con un pokémon legendario es mucho más duro de lo que parece - dijo Steven -. Tú, Amethyst, que estuviste presente en la gran batalla de Johto, debes saber a qué me refiero.

Amethyst asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Esto sólo puede significar que los entrenadores que intentaron controlar a Groudon y a Kyogre han perdido - gruñó Steven -. Groudon ya ha llegado a Arrecípolis y está completamente despierto. No tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? - preguntó Wallace.

Steven le mostró a Wallace su reloj de pulsera:

- ¡Mira la hora que es! - exclamó -. ¡Ya es más de media noche, el sol debería haberse puesto hace un rato!

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible ..? - gritó Wallace.

- ¡Todo es obra de Groudon! - exclamó Steven -. ¡Debo ejecutar rápidamente las instrucciones que me dio mi padre!

- ¿Tu padre? ¿El Presidente de la Corporación Devon?

- **¡¿Cómo? - pensó Amethyst -. ¡Ya decía yo que sus apellidos eran iguales!**.

- Sí - afirmó Steven -. Mi padre y yo nos temíamos que los dos pokémons legendarios iban a despertar. Al mismo tiempo, temimos que hubiera espías dentro de nuestra misma compañía, y por eso mantuvimos la misión como secreta.

- Ya veo …

Steven contactó con tres de sus compañeros a través de su reloj:

- Nuestro objetivo es impedir el impacto entre los dos pokémons legendarios - dijo -, y para ello necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. ¿Cómo vais, chicos?

- ¡Ya estoy frente a las Ruinas del Desierto de la ruta 111, listo para rock 'n rollear, Stevie! - exclamó la voz de Sidney.

- Yo me encuentro en la Cueva Insular, en la ruta 105 - dijo Glacia.

- Y yo estoy en la Tumba Antigua de la ruta 120, chico - dijo la voz de Drake.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Steven -. ¡Haced vuestro trabajo!

- ¿Por qué han tenido que irse tan lejos? - preguntó Amethyst.

- Pensamos despertar a tres poderosos pokémons que nos podrán ayudar a detener la colisión de Groudon y Kyogre - explicó Steven -. Amethyst, tú serás mi mano izquierda. No te apartes de mí y lucha siempre a mi lado, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Amethyst, irguiéndose.

Wallace no sabía aún a qué pokémons se refería Steven, así que no dijo nada.

- **Wallace … - pensó Steven, mirando de reojo a su amigo -. Hay una razón muy importante por la cual quiero darte esta capa. Después de que todo esto haya acabado, es posible que haya alcanzado el final de mi vida**.

_Mientras tanto …_

El Gyarados de Jack esquivaba como podía todos los escombros que se derruían de los edificios y les caían encima:

- Uff, por los pelos - murmuró Jack -. ¿Estás bien, chico?

- Sí - afirmó el niño, que se aferraba a la tabla de piedra como loco.

- ¡Esto se está volviendo muy peligroso! - se desesperó Jack -. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, y ya!

- ¡No! - se negó el niño -. ¡Le prometí a …!

- ¡Los muertos no pueden mantener sus promesas!

En ese momento, un enorme puño sombra les libró de ser aplastados por un tejado que acababa de desprenderse. Phoebe llegó montada sobre Dusclops:

- ¡Aquí viene Phoebe a salvar el día! - exclamó, alegremente; miró al niño -. ¿Tú eres a quien el querido Steven le confió la tabla?

- Qu … ¿quién eres? - preguntó el niño.

Phoebe estiró el brazo hacia él:

- Pertenezco a la Elite Four de Hoenn - dijo -. Ven conmigo.

El niño subió con Phoebe. La chica contactó con Steven:

- Yuju - dijo -. ¿Steven, querido? He encontrado al chico.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó la voz de Steven -. ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¿Está Steven al otro lado? - preguntó el niño, emocionado.

- ¡Exacto, querido! - afirmó Phoebe.

- Phoebe - dijo Steven -, dile al niño que lea lo que pone en la tabla, por favor.

- ¡¿Qué estás intentando hacer, Steven? - se oyó gritar a Wallace.

- Wallace, la batalla en Arrecípolis ha comenzado. Será mejor que te dirijas hacia allí. Me reuniré contigo más tarde, te lo prometo - Steven volvió a dirigirse a Phoebe -. Y bien, tenéis la tabla con vosotros, ¿no?

- ¡Sí! - respondió el niño.

- ¡Gracias por guardarla todo este tiempo! - agradeció Steven -. ¿Has conseguido descifrarla?

- ¡Sí!

- Tengo fe en ti. Puede que hayas perdido la vista, pero nadie puede igualar tu sentido del tacto. Si consigues descodificarlo gracias a la fórmula que te di, el contenido del texto será mucho más claro. ¡Y así, descubriremos la forma de despertar a los tres pokémons, Regirock, Regice y Registeel! Adelante.

- Vale - afirmó el niño -. "Vivimos y habitamos en este agujero por culpa de los monstruos, pero nosotros les bloqueamos. Teníamos demasiado miedo. A los valientes, los más atrevidos de espíritu luchador, abrid las puertas y encontraréis a las criaturas eternas. El primero …

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Steven, extrañado.

- ¡No puedo leerlo! - exclamó el niño -. ¡El primero es Wa …! ¡El último es Re …! ¡Lo siento, Steven, pero falta un trozo de la tabla!

Steven se quedó cabizbajo, ligeramente tembloroso:

- **Confiaba en que los sensibles dedos de ese niño descifrarían la parte que falta, pero … - pensó -. ¿Estamos acaso condenados?**.

Amethyst le miraba, preocupada:

- Steven … - murmuró -. Si hay algo que pueda hacer …

- Nadie puede hacer nada, Amethyst - dijo Steven -. Desconociendo el contenido de esa tabla, toda lucha será un sinsentido.

_En ese momento …_

Winona, Wattson, Flannery y Pink acababan de llegar al cuartel del Team Aqua, pero todo estaba vacío:

- Parece que se han ido - comentó Winona.

- A lo mejor ya no venían más aquí, como Kyogre ha sido despertado … - comentó Flannery.

Pink probó a abrir una puerta y se dio un susto de muerte al encontrarse un hombre atado y amordazado:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló.

Los demás se acercaron a mirar:

- ¡Prof. Cozmo! - exclamó Winona, apresurándose a desatarle -. ¿Está bien?

- Ah … - murmuró el Prof. Cozmo, mirando a Flannery -. Tú eres la del Monte Cenizo …

- Sí, me alegro de que esté bien - dijo Flannery, contenta.

- Lo siento … - dijo el Prof. Cozmo -. Me engañaron … Y ahora, por mi culpa …

- Profesor, ya hablaremos más tarde - dijo Winona -. Vamos, nuestros pokémons nos llevarán al zeppelín de salvamento de la Asociación Pokémon.

Todo el mundo acogió efusivamente al Prof. Cozmo, pues muchos ya le creían o muerto o desaparecido.

- Flannery, Wattson, id a tratar vuestras heridas a la enfermería - ordenó Winona, muy seria.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas, Winona? - preguntó Flannery.

- Voy a Arrecípolis - respondió Winona -. Groudon y Kyogre están luchando allí.

- ¿Puedo …?

- ¡No! Lo que tú necesitas es descansar. Como mentora de los Líderes, te ordeno que te quedes aquí.

Flannery, cabizbaja, y Wattson se metieron en el zeppelín, pero Pink no se movió del sitio:

- Muchacha, tú también deberías quedarte en el zeppelín - dijo Winona -, ahí estarás a salvo.

- ¡Quiero ir contigo! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Te admiro! ¡Cuando te vi luchar contra esos soldados, me pareciste una mujer tan fantástica y luchadora! ¡Tal y como deberían ser todas!

- Me halagas, pero no es momento para eso - dijo Winona -. Lo siento, pero no puedes venir.

- ¡Prometo que esta vez no me dejaré llevar por el pánico! - exclamó Pink, desesperada -. ¡Cuando lucho al lado de alguien formidable, mis preocupaciones disminuyen!

- No es sólo cuestión de eso - negó Winona -, también debes tener las habilidades necesarias para afrontar la batalla. Lo siento, pero hay mucha gente importante para mí allí, luchando, y debo ir a ayudarles.

Pink observó a Winona ajustarse el gorro de aeronáutica:

- Wallace … - murmuró -. Esos dos jóvenes entrenadores, Ruby y Sapphire. Y también la joven Amethyst. Están allí …

- ¿Amethyst? - preguntó Pink, desconcertada -. ¡¿Amy? ¡Yo la conozco!

Winona se giró hacia ella, extrañada:

- No es que seamos las mejores amigas, ya que la conozco de poco tiempo - titubeó Pink -, pero … ¡Mi hermano es una persona muy importante para ella, y se lleva bien con la mayoría de Dexholders de Kanto, los cuales también son mis amigos! ¡Debo ir con ella!

Winona la observó en silencio unos segundos:

- De acuerdo - dijo -. Vente, anda.

Winona y Pink se montaron sobre Altaria y remontaron el vuelo. Winona contactó con el Director de la Asociación Pokémon:

- Director, soy Winona. Estoy siguiendo sus instrucciones y dirigiéndome a Arrecípolis. Flannery y Wattson estaban demasiado heridos, así que les he ordenado quedarse en el zeppelín.

- Vaya - comentó el Director, que estaba en frente del monitor del ordenador -. Yo acabo de recibir un informe de parte de Wallace, Roxanne y Brawly también han fallado y están fuera de combate. ¡Tú y Wallace sois los únicos Líderes que quedáis en pie en combate! Pero la situación está yendo a peor … ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos puedan dar!

Winona miró de reojo a Pink, que estaba muy seria.

- ¡Repito! - volvió a decir el Director -. ¡Todos los entrenadores que puedan, por favor, que nos ayuden! Muchos habrán caído … Pero incluso aunque quede una persona … si puede ayudarnos, ¡será eternamente agradecido!

_Entonces …_

Maxie y Archie ya se hallaban flotando sobre las cabezas de Groudon y Kyogre, por lo que soltaron a Ruby y a Sapphire, que empezaron a caer al vacío junto con todos los soldados inconscientes que habían estado flotando junto a ellos:

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! - gritaron.

Se quedaron flotando sobre los tejados de las casas de Arrecípolis. Kyogre y Groudon utilizaron a Archie y a Maxie para hablar en lenguaje humano:

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Este mundo es demasiado pequeño para nosotros dos! - exclamó Archie, alzando el puño -. ¡Aquí, en Arrecípolis …!

- ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas! - gritó Maxie.

- ¡Tenemos que impedir la batalla! - exclamaron Ruby y Sapphire.

- ¡Toro! - exclamó Sapphire, enviando a Blaziken.

- ¡Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby, enviando a Marshtomp.

- ¡Fuera! - gritaron Archie y Maxie en cuanto Toro y Zuzu hubieron escalado hasta donde estaban ellos.

Maryann y Tyler no tardaron en llegar también, junto con Absol. Observaron la batalla, que ya había comenzado, entre Groudon y Kyogre:

- Así que este es el lugar en el que se llevó a cabo la legendaria batalla - comentó Tyler -. ¡Y hoy, se vuelve a repetir!

- ¡Es increíble la colisión entre las olas y las placas tectónicas! - exclamó Maryann, asombrada por los terremotos y los tsunamis que se sucedían -. ¡¿Y dónde están Ruby y Sapphire?

- ¡Mira! - exclamó Tyler -. ¡Están ahí, atrapados en las ondas de energía!

Cada uno por separado, Ruby y Sapphire flotaban entre militantes del Team Magma y el Team Aqua, metidos en una gran masa de energía.

- ¡Tyler! - exclamó Maryann -. ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Absol, por favor, sálvales!

Absol disparó una onda desde su cuerno, consiguiendo sacar a Sapphire y a Ruby de donde se encontraban atrapados.

- ¡Capa mágica! - exclamó Maryann, maravillada -. ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés de nuestro lado, Absol …! ¡Ahora, detén a Groudon y a Kyogre!

Pero Absol no hizo nada. Se limitó a quedarse mirando la batalla:

- Maryann … Creo que aunque haya salvado a los niños, Absol no está en el lado de nadie - dijo Tyler -. Si lo que supusiste es correcto … El único deber de Absol debe de ser avisar a los humanos de las catástrofes. Pero como representante de la naturaleza, aquí no es más que simple observador …

- Yo también pienso eso.

Tyler y Maryann se giraron. Wallace acababa de llegar, volando en su coche:

- ¡Wallace! - exclamó Maryann.

Wallace se bajó del coche y se colocó junto a Absol, observando la batalla con el ceño fruncido:

- Esta batalla fue provocada por los humanos - dijo -. Sería una irresponsabilidad depender de las fuerzas de la naturaleza para arreglar el follón que hemos creado.

Volvió a meterse en su coche:

- ¡Dejádselo a Ruby y a sus compañeros! - exclamó, antes de volver a despegar.

Maryann y Tyler le observaron alejarse, cuando de repente escucharon una voz femenina gritar:

- ¡Tiene razón!

Winona acababa de llegar, montada en su Altaria. Pink no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierta al observar a los dos gigantescos pokémons luchar:

- ¡Winona! - exclamó Maryann.

Winona avistó a Sapphire y voló a toda velocidad hacia ella:

- ¡Sapphire! - gritó.

Al mismo tiempo que Wallace recogía a Ruby del suelo, Winona ayudó a Sapphire a incorporarse. Pink se dio cuenta de que una extraña piedra se había caído del bolsillo de Sapphire y la cogió:

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamó Winona -. ¿Estás bien?

A unos metros, Ruby también recuperaba el conocimiento. Miró a Wallace, dolorido:

- Maestro … - murmuró -. ¿Tú también has venido? Lo siento … No pude conseguir las joyas. Los miembros de mi equipo y las joyas cayeron bajo el control de los pokémons legendarios … ¡Todo está perdido!

- ¡No digas esas cosas! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Seguro que hay una manera!

- Entrenadora … - murmuró Sapphire -. Lo siento, soy inútil … El enemigo es horrible … ¡Entrenadora, tenemos que escapar!

- ¡¿Pero qué idioteces estás diciendo? - preguntó Winona, enfadada.

Wallace y Winona les echaron a Ruby y Sapphire el mismo sermón casi al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Vosotros mantenéis viva la esperanza para las futuras generaciones! ¡¿De verdad deseáis dejar que este mundo se sumerja en la miseria y la condena? ¡¿Os resignáis a perder a aquellos que amáis?

Tanto Sapphire como Ruby se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos nada más oír eso.

- Maestro - dijo Ruby -, hay una persona con la que debo encontrarme. Debo decirle algo … La conocí hace mucho tiempo, así que apenas la recuerdo … Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre. Es la hija de un colega de mi padre. Vinieron para desearle buena suerte a mi padre mientras pasaba el examen para Líder. Sólo jugamos juntos durante unos días, pero es la mejor compañera de juegos que he tenido nunca. Puede que esto suene raro, maestro, pero … por aquellos entonces, yo era un gamberro y adoraba los combates.

A su vez, Sapphire hablaba con Winona:

- No - dijo -. Hay un chico al que quiero ver. ¡Tengo que contarle una cosa! Pasó hace mucho tiempo, no me acuerdo ni de su cara. Es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, y nosotros fuimos a su casa. Sólo estuvimos juntos unos días, pero no me lo he vuelto a pasar tan bien nunca … Esto te va a parecer mentira, entrenadora, pero … yo solía ser muy obediente, y odiaba los combates.

"_Hace cinco años, el Prof. Birch y su hija de seis años fueron a visitar su amigo Norman y su familia en Johto, ya que Norman estaba a punto de tomar parte en el examen para convertirse en Líder de Gimnasio:_

_- ¡Mañana es el día del examen! - exclamaba la mujer de Norman, alegremente agarrada del brazo de su marido -. ¡Por fin se va a hacer realidad tu sueño!_

_- No sé yo - murmuró Birch, socarronamente -. Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir durante el examen … ¡Jajaja, sólo era una broma! ¡Ningún examen se le resistirá a Norman! Dime, ¿no temes lo duro que pueda ser todo mientras os estéis adaptando al nuevo estilo de vida?_

_- ¡Para nada! - respondió la mujer -. ¡Estoy preparada para ir donde sea por él!_

_- Chico afortunado - dijo Birch, acercándose a Norman -. Ya sabes que siempre te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos en Hoenn._

_Norman sonrió:_

_- ¿Dónde está Ruby? - preguntó._

_- Está jugando por ahí - respondió su mujer -. Todo es una aventura para él._

_- ¿Está con mi hija?_

_- ¡Por supuesto! Nunca se separan - dijo Norman -. Parece como si se conocieran de toda la vida._

_Aquellos eran los mejores días de la infancia de Ruby y Sapphire. Para Ruby, Sapphire era una niña muy modosa y tranquila, a la que le encantaban las cosas adorables, una niña encantadora. A los ojos de Sapphire, Ruby era un niño muy ágil y fuerte, de una actitud genial. Pero aquel día, todo terminó. Los niños estaban jugando en el campo cuando un Salamence apareció frente a Sapphire, que se quedó inmóvil por el miedo:_

_- ¡Un Salamence salvaje! - exclamó Ruby._

_El Salamence se lanzó a por Sapphire para morderla:_

_- ¡KYAAAAAHH! - chilló._

_- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Ruby._

_Ruby agarró a Sapphire de la cintura y, de un salto, la apartó del campo de batalla. La dejó a unos metros, junto a la valla, y sacó a sus pokémons:_

_- ¡Quédate ahí! - le dijo a Sapphire -. ¡Coco, Nana, Ruru!_

_Coco y Nana se lanzaron a por Salamence como locos, golpeándoles por todas partes, mientras que Ruru hacía las mejores confusiones que sabía. Ruby gritaba como un poseso, furioso:_

_- ¡Tengo que protegerla! - gritaba -. ¡Tengo que derrotar a ese Salamence!_

_Sapphire miraba a Ruby, aterrorizada. Entonces, Ruby se acercó demasiado al Salamence, ganándose un zarpazo en toda la cabeza. Aún así, cayó al suelo de pie y siguió impertérrito:_

_- ¡Garra dragón, buah! - exclamó -. ¡Pero no soy el hijo de papá por nada!_

_Sapphire chilló al ver la sangre que salpicó tras el zarpazo de Salamence. Entonces, Coco le hizo cosquillas al Salamence con su cola, logrando golpearle y obligándole a escapar. Salamence se fue corriendo de allí, y Ruby se volvió hacia su amiga, con sangre resbalando por su mitad derecha de la cara:_

_- ¡Está bien! - exclamó -. ¡He ganado!_

_Ruby se acercó a Sapphire y alargó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse:_

_- ¡De derrotado al Salamence! - alegó Ruby, orgulloso de sí mismo._

_Pero Sapphire estaba aterrorizada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se echó a llorar, temblando de miedo._

_- Qué miedo … - gimoteaba -. Qué miedo …_

_Ruby se quedó de pie junto a ella, aún con el brazo estirado, entristecido."_

- "Qué miedo" … - murmuró Ruby, recordando esas palabras -. Estaba más aterrorizada por mi agresividad que por el Salamence. Mi padre se quedó en casa hasta ese día. Suspendió la prueba, y se fue por ahí a entrenar sin volver a intentarlo. Después, me di cuenta de que me había quedado solo. Y todo por culpa de una batalla. Yo manché su corazón puro de cristal. Así que decidí … alejarme del camino de la fuerza bruta y centrarme en su lugar en el de la belleza. ¡Nadie me vería combatir otra vez! Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, quiero enseñarle cómo he cambiado.

- "Qué miedo" - dijo Sapphire, repitiendo sus antiguas palabras -. Nunca me perdonaré por reaccionar así después de que me salvara. Papá se absorbió en su investigación y yo decidí ayudarle. Así, me di cuenta de que mi debilidad y mi inhabilidad para luchar era lo que le había herido. Fui un estorbo para él. Así que decidí … volverme más fuerte. ¡Quiero protegerme a mí y a todos los que quiero! Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, quiero enseñarle cómo he cambiado.

Los edificios empezaron a temblar y a tambalearse con un estruendo ensordecedor:

- ¡Este sitio está colapsando! - gritó Wallace -. ¡Vamos, al coche!

- ¡Chicas, cuidado! - chilló Pink, tirando del cuello de la camisa de Winona y Sapphire hacia arriba.

- ¡Sapphire, vamos! - exclamó Winona, echando a correr.

Ruby y Wallace se montaron en su coche:

- Lo siento, maestro - dijo Ruby -. He hablado tanto porque pensaba que había llegado el final …

- ¿El final? ¡Esta batalla está lejos del final! - exclamó Wallace, aferrándose con fuerza al volante.

- Perdón, entrenadora - titubeaba Sapphire -. Yo …

- ¡Agarraos fuerte! - exclamó Winona -. ¡Vamos a reunirnos con Wallace, está en la calle de en frente!

- Esa fue una historia interesante, Ruby - le decía mientras Wallace a Ruby -. ¡Pero lo más importante es que te da un razón para seguir adelante, luchando!

- Si de verdad le quieres enseñar tu nuevo yo - le dijo Winona a Sapphire -, ¡lo que nunca debes hacer es rendirte!

- Yo entiendo lo que se siente al querer enseñarle a alguien lo mucho que has cambiado - dijo, entonces, Pink.

- Uy, tú llevas todo este tiempo con la entrenadora - dijo Sapphire -. ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Me llamo Pink! - exclamó Pink -. Ya me presentaré luego con más detalle, sólo diré que soy una conocida de Amethyst, y la hermana de un Campeón.

- ¡¿Has dicho "de un Campeón"?

Wallace, Ruby, Winona, Sapphire y Pink se reunieron un templo de piedra que unías las dos ciudades:

- Se acabó la charla - dijo Wallace -. ¡Tenemos que pensar una nueva estrategia!

- ¡Maestro, tengo una idea para detener a esos pokémons! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Y si destruimos las joyas? No pudimos quitárselas a esos hombres … ¡y se metieron en su cuerpo!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Wallace, alzando la vista para mirar a Archie y a Maxie, sobre las cabezas de Kyogre y Groudon.

- Si podemos quitarles las joyas a esos tíos - dijo Ruby -, ¡podremos controlar a los pokémons!

- ¿Tú crees que eso es posible? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡Nada es imposible si lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas! - exclamó Pink.

- Eso es verdad - dijo Wallace -, Pero, de todos modos. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

De pronto, Pink dio un respingo y se sacó una cosa del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Winona.

- ¡Esta cosa! - exclamó Pink, dándole el trozo de roca que había cogido antes -. ¡Se le cayó a Sapphire antes y lo cogí!

Winona también dio un respingo cuando el trozo de roca cayó en su mano, aún llevando guantes:

- ¡Quema! - exclamó.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Wallace, extrañado.

- ¡Parece que el calor que desprende aumenta poco a poco! - exclamó Winona.

Lo examinó un poco más cerca, y cayó en la cuenta:

- ¡Es un fragmento del gran meteorito! - exclamó -. ¡Sapphire! ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

- Ah, pues se les cayó al Team Aqua en el Monte Cenizo - respondió Sapphire.

- Este podría ser el ingrediente que necesitamos - dijo Wallace.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, maestro?- preguntó Ruby.

- Un amigo me contó que el gran meteorito posee diversos poderes de la naturaleza, ya que procede de la mezcla de ellos - explicó Wallace -. Y ese hecho fue comprobado el día que detuvo la actividad del Monte Cenizo.

- ¡Entonces, si lanzamos el poder del gran meteorito contra las joyas …! - exclamó Sapphire, nuevamente animada.

- Podremos hacer que esos dos vuelvan en sí - sentenció Ruby.

- ¿Pero a dónde apuntaréis? - preguntó Winona.

- Cuando las joyas se absorbieron en sus manos - dijo Ruby -, primero aparecieron las marcas en el dorso de la mano. Después, se extendieron por el brazo.

- Eso quiere decir que los símbolos delatan la posición de las joyas - dijo Wallace.

- Entonces, las joyas están … - dijo Winona, mirando hacia arriba -. ¡En su frente!

- Estamos demasiado lejos - dijo Ruby, mirando a su alrededor -. Pero podemos usar el manto mágico que hay en cada calle para proyectar el poder del meteorito.

- Genial, mis pokémons y yo sujetaremos uno de los escudos para prevenir que se muevan cuando los golpeéis - dijo Wallace, yéndose de allí.

- Altaria y yo sujetaremos el otro - dijo Winona -. ¡Suerte, Sapphire!

- ¡Yo voy contigo, Winona! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Ánimo, chicos!

Ruby lanzó el cacho del gran meteorito al aire:

- ¡Ahora! - gritó.

Toro y Zuzu lanzaron su mejor llamarada y su mejor hidrobomba en forma de cruz, de forma que los dos ataques se cruzaron pasando justo por donde caía el trozo del meteorito. Cada ataque chocó con una fuerza descomunal en los escudos y salieron proyectados como misiles justo donde estaban Maxie y Archie. Al golpearles, los símbolos en sus frentes desaparecieron y aparecieron dos esferas de luz alrededor de cada uno, que se fueron haciendo más y más grandes. Cuando una chocó con la otra, se produjo una enorme explosión. La gigantesca onda expansiva que empezó a asolarlo todo se llevó por delante a Ruby y Sapphire.


	93. 4ª saga RS: 093

Capítulo 93 - **¡La invocación de los Regis: Regirock, Regice y Registeel, y la Isla Espejismo!**

Steven dio un respingo. Amethyst se dio cuenta:

- ¿Umh? ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.

- Ha habido una gran colisión de poderes - dijo Steven, mirando al horizonte -. O eso es lo que yo he sentido … En Arrecípolis. ¿Quiere decir que Wallace y los otros han tenido éxito?

Steven cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Amethyst le observaba atentamente:

- No … - murmuró Steven, abriendo los ojos -. La onda de poder … ¡se está expandiendo por los alrededores!

_Mientras tanto …_

En el hospital de Nueva Malvalona, acababan de irrumpir un montón de niños:

- ¡Hemos oído que hay un hombre de Ciudad Férrica ingresado!

- ¡¿Está bien?

- ¿Cuándo se curará?

Wallene y Riley estaban allí, junto a la cama del paciente, e hicieron callar a los niños:

- ¡Silencio! - exclamó Riley.

- Ha estado inconsciente durante más de cincuenta días - dijo Wallene -. Lo último que necesita es contaminación acústica.

Los niños se callaron y se limitaron a observar al paciente en silencio.

- Habríamos tenido muchos problemas trayendo al Presidente hasta aquí de no ser porque el Túnel Ferdegal fue acabado a tiempo - dijo Wallene.

El Sr. Stone comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Tembló en su cama:

- Ste … Steven … - murmuró.

Steven lo intentó una vez más con el niño:

- "El primero es wa, el último es re" - dijo -. Bueno, supongo que lo has hecho lo mejor posible.

- ¡Sí! - se oyó exclamar al niño al otro lado de la línea, nervioso.

- Pero lo más importante es este mensaje final - gruñó Steven -. ¡Y no tenemos ni idea de lo que puede ser! ¿Qué querrá decir "wa" y "re"?

- ¿Serán los nombres de algunos objetos que haya que conseguir? - preguntó Amethyst, queriendo aportar su granito de arena.

- Por poder, podría ser cualquier cosa - dijo Steven -. Mi padre aún estaba investigando la tabla, y todavía no me ha reportado ninguna noticia …

De repente, recibió una llamada y la voz de Sidney comenzó a oírse por el reloj que llevaba en la pulsera:

- ¡Hey, Stevie! ¡No es que me esté aburriendo, pero … ¡se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡¿Ya sabes cómo despertar a Regirock, Regice y Registeel? ¡Por más que lo intentamos, estos muros no se vienen abajo!

Sidney probó a llamar a Phoebe:

- ¡Phoebe! - exclamó -. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Estoy mirando a ver si puedo descubrir algo que el Scope Special que me prestó nuestro querido Steven - dijo Phoebe, poniéndose un aparato extraño en los ojos -. "El primero es wa …", "el último es re …". Es como si nos estuvieran diciendo que alineáramos algo.

Steven y Amethyst eran los únicos que no se movían, y ella lo notó:

- Steven - dijo -, no podemos quedarnos aquí quietos. Me siento mal por ponerme a dar órdenes, pero … ¡Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que hagamos será más productiva que quedarnos aquí esperando!

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? - preguntó Steven.

- ¡Luchar! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Hay muchos entrenadores fuertes luchando, y si les ayuda un Campeón, tendrán mucho terreno ganado!

- Amethyst - dijo Steven, muy serio -, cuando luchasteis contra Lugia y Ho-oh, ¿les vencisteis a base de ataques?

Amethyst se quedó callada, recordando. Abrió mucho los ojos:

- No … - murmuró -. Fueron liberados tras mostrarles el coraje de todos aquellos pokémons, no por haberles vencido …

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Steven -. La cuestión no está en ponerse a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro.

- ¡Pero Steven - exclamó Amethyst, aferrándose del brazo del joven -, tenemos que hacer algo!

Steven miró a Amethyst a los ojos. Frunció el ceño:

- Esto está llevando demasiado tiempo - dijo -. ¡Tenemos que pasar a la acción!

Amethyst sonrió y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Steven contactó a la vez con todos sus compañeros:

- ¡Olvidaros de los Regis! - exclamó -. ¡Glacia, Sidney, Drake, abandonad los templos! ¡Todo el mundo, al campo de batalla! ¡Yo iré primero! ¡Una onda de energía se está expandiendo desde Arrecípolis! ¡Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que engulla Hoenn entera! ¡Ya sabéis a dónde ir! ¡Y Phoebe, tráeme la tabla! ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No - negó Phoebe, seria -. No hay problema.

La cara del niño ciego mostraba una mezcla de terror y preocupación. Phoebe se dio cuenta y le acarició el rostro:

- No te preocupes - le dijo -, todo va a salir bien. Querido, no dejaremos que tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano.

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Steven, subiéndose sobre Metagross -. ¿Tienes algún pokémon volador?

- Tengo un Taillow, pero es demasiado pequeño para aguantar tanto rato llevándome - comentó Amethyst, sacando dos pokéballs -. Y Dragonair …

- Es demasiado grande - dijo Steven -. ¡Súbete conmigo!

Amethyst subió de un salto sobre Metagross, se agarró del brazo de Steven y partieron rumbo a Arrecípolis.

_Un rato más tarde …_

La explosión que acababa de tener lugar en Arrecípolis se había tragado a Ruby y a Sapphire, y Wallace y Winona lograron escapar por los pelos. Maryann y Tyler se montaron sobre Absol y salieron corriendo de allí. En ese momento, Steven llegaba a la ciudad a toda velocidad. Amethyst se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse:

- ¡¿Esto es …? - preguntó, perpleja.

- ¡Nunca había visto algo así! - exclamó Steven, aterrorizado -. ¡Incluso desde esta distancia, aún puedo sentir el poder emitido! ¡Y la situación está yendo a peor …! ¡Es como si la tierra y el mar hubieran despertado y se hubieran levantado ferozmente, enzarzándose en una lucha apocalíptica!

- **¡Qué miedo …! - pensó Amethyst, mirando el tornado que se había levantado en el lugar de la explosión y que lanzaba rocas por todas partes -. Pero estoy con Steven, no tengo nada que temer**.

- ¡Sólo hay una forma de seguir adelante! - exclamó Steven -. ¡Metagross, reflejo!

Metagross creó un duro escudo, de modo que pudo seguir avanzando en medio del tornado. No obstante, cuando llegaron al epicentro, el escudo se rompió y fueron empujados hacia atrás:

- ¡Aah! - gritaron.

Amethyst rodeó a Steven con los brazos y se agarró a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello (lo cual, en el fondo, no era del todo mentira). Steven fue capaz de abrir los ojos y vio una silueta en dentro de la masa de energía:

- ¡Hay alguien atrapado en el huracán! - exclamó -. ¡Metagross, tenemos que ayudarle!

A duras penas, se acercaron al epicentro. Steven alargó el brazo y agarró una mano:

- ¡Aguanta! - exclamó -. ¡Yo, Steven Stone, juro que no permitiré que se lleven a cabo más sacrificios!

Logró sacar la mita del cuerpo de esa persona del torbellino:

- ¡Sapphire! - chilló Amethyst.

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Sapphire, mirando a Steven con los ojos como platos -. ¿Te llamas Steven?

- Eh … sí - respondió Steven.

- ¡He estado viajando por todo Hoenn para encontrarte! - exclamó Sapphire -. Por fin … ¡te he encontrado! ¡El Presidente de Devon me dijo que te diera esta carta!

Sapphire sacó un sobre arrugado de su cartera y se lo dio a Steven:

- ¡¿De mi padre? - preguntó Steven, perplejo.

Sapphire se quedó agarrada a uno de los brazos de Metagross mientras Steven abría el sobre y se disponía a leerlo:

- ¡Sapphire - exclamó Amethyst, sin soltarse de Steven -, intenta subirte!

- ¡No puedo, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡El tornado me absorbe!

- Bueno, estoy segura de que Steven te logrará sacar de aquí - dijo Amethyst, mirando a Steven -. ¿Qué es, Steven?

- Es el mismo tipo de escritura que había en la tabla - murmuró Steven.

Pasó los dedos sobre el relieve. Después de unos segundos concentrado, lo descubrió:

- "El primero es Wailord" - dijo -, "el último es Relicanth". ¡Es el mensaje que faltaba en la tabla! ¡Mi padre consiguió descifrarlo! ¡Ahora ya tenemos todos los elementos para invocar a los Regis! Wailord y Relicanth …

Justo en ese momento, Phoebe llegó junto a ellos, montada sobre un Metang:

- ¡Steven, querido! - exclamó.

- ¡Phoebe! - exclamó Steven.

- ¡Aquí tienes! - exclamó Phoebe, dándole la tabla.

Steven agarró la tabla y puso el papel sobre al hueco que faltaba:

- ¡Encaja a la perfección! - exclamó Steven -. Ahora se puede leer el mensaje entero. Ahora sabemos los pokémons que necesitamos para convocar a los Regis.

- ¡Wailord y Relicanth! - exclamó Amethyst, segura de haber escuchado esos nombres antes.

- ¿Esos son? - preguntó Phoebe.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Steven.

- Qué bien - dijo Sapphire -. Estamos de suerte … ¡Walo! ¡Relo!

Los dos pokémons acuáticos de Sapphire acudieron a su llamada. Su Wailord, Walo, y el Relicanth que acababa de capturar, Relo, emergieron junto a ellos.

- ¡¿Son tuyos? - preguntó Steven alucinando -. Así que la misma mensajera también posee los elementos necesarios para llevar a cabo la invocación … ¡Por fin, nos sonríe la suerte!

- ¡Sapphire, gracias a ti, esto acabará pronto! - exclamó Amethyst.

Sapphire sonrió. Steven lanzó cuatro pokéballs:

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - exclamó -. ¡Alinea tus pokémons con los míos!

Cuatro Beldums se colocaron, flotando sobre el mar, entre Walo y Relo. En ese momento, la tabla comenzó a vibrar como loca entre las manos de Steven y a emitir sonidos:

- ¡Steven, querido! - exclamó Phoebe.

Amethyst temía que la tabla se fragmentase y que alguno de los trozos le golpease en la cara. Steven pronunció las palabras escritas en la tabla:

- "A los valientes, los más atrevidos de espíritu luchador, abrid las puertas y encontraréis a las criaturas eternas. El primero es Wailord. El último es Relicanth. ¡Así, las puertas se abrirán!".

Wailord, los cuatro Beldums y Relicanth emitieron un rayo de luz que se elevó a los cielos y se dividió en tres direcciones.

Cada rayo llegó adonde estaban Sidney, Drake y Glacia:

- **¡Aquí viene!** - pensó Sidney.

Cada rayo de luz echó abajo los muros. Tres enormes pokémons salieron, cada uno de cada tumba. Por fin, habían despertado a Regirock, Regice y registeel.

Steven observaba, ensimismado, la tabla agitarse entre sus manos:

- **Padre …** - pensó, entornando los ojos.

Recordó el día en el que se reunió con su padre antes de partir en busca de compañeros. El Sr. Stone le dijo que, para detener las actividades del Team Magma y el Team Aqua, debían prevenir el despertar de Groudon y Kyogre a toda costa. Le informó que el capitán Stern estaba trabajando en el submarino y que él estaba guardando el componente especial por el momento, y fue ahí cuando le pidió que reuniera a gente de confianza para poder llevar a cabo la misión. Su objetivo era llegar a la Cueva Ancestral antes que los dos malvados equipos. Pero todo había salido mal. De todos modos, Steven ya lo había previsto cuando habló con su padre, y fue entonces cuando le dijo su plan de invocar a Regirock, Regice y Registeel. La tabla ya la había dejado en manos del niño ciego, pero aún así debían trabajar todos en descifrar el escrito. Todos debían poner de su parte para salvar Hoenn.

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Steven.

La tabla se fragmentó y los fragmentos saltaron volando, golpeándoles a él y a Amethyst en la cara. Sapphire dio un respingo:

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó.

- No te preocupes - dijo Steven -. ¡Lo que acaba de ocurrir quiere decir que se ha llevado a cabo con éxito la operación! ¡Regirock, Registeel y Regice pueden ser invocados ahora!

- ¿Lo hemos conseguido, entonces? - preguntó Sapphire, esperanzada.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Steven, alargando el brazo de nuevo hacia Sapphire -. ¡Tú también te mereces un aplauso! ¡Pronto, el caos terminará!

- Gen … - empezó a decir Sapphire, agarrando la mano de Steven.

Pero la explosión terminó por absorberla. Perdieron a Sapphire de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos:

- ¡Sapphire! - gritó Amethyst, aterrorizada -. ¡NOOO!

_Siete días después …_

Groudon y Kyogre seguían combatiendo en Arrecípolis. No obstante, las ondas expansivas que levantaba cada impacto entre ambos ya no salía de la ciudad gracias a una gran barrera que habían levantado Regirock, Regice y Registeel. Los tres pokémons habían acudido a la llamada de Steven casi al instante de haberse descifrado el código.

- ¡¿Cuántos malditos días le quedan a esto? - preguntó Sidney, que se encontraba de pie sobre Regirock, con Drake.

- ¡Los que queden, chico! - exclamó Drake -. ¡Sólo aguanta! ¡Que tu fuerza de voluntad no flaquee!

Phoebe y Glacia estaban de pie sobre Regice:

- ¡Esto no se acaba! - exclamaba Phoebe, desesperada -. ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevamos aquí!

- Es verdad … - dijo Glacia -. Ha debido de pasar una semana, ¿o más? Los días no se distinguen de las noches debido a la batalla entre Groudon y Kyogre. Llevamos tanto tiempo sin dormir ni descansar que ya ni siquiera estamos cansados …

Cerca de ellas, Winona y Pink yacían sobre uno de los Metangs de Steven.

- **Esto es horrible … - pensó Pink, con unas ojeras kilométricas -. ¡Esta batalla no tiene descanso! ¡¿Es que acaso esos dos no se cansan? ¿Y estos tres pokémons que trajeron los de la Elite Four tampoco?**.

Le echó un vistazo a Winona, que estaba inconsciente. Había despertado hacía unos días, pero el cansancio y el estrés le habían vuelto hacer caer inconsciente. La Altaria de Winona y Glacia, la Lapras de Pink, contribuían con sus mejores ataques para ayudar.

- **Winona …** - pensó Pink, apenada -. ¡Chicos, aguantad! ¡Vosotros podéis!

Altaria y Glacia utilizaban sus ataques para destruir los fragmentos de roca que saltaban por los aires debido a las explosiones, para ayudar a mantenerse parte del muro de los Regis y para atacar de vez en cuando a Groudon y Kyogre, a ver si se cansaban más rápido:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Wallace, a punto de caerse de la cabeza de Registeel.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Steven, agarrándole -. ¡Maldición, no tenemos suficiente espacio! ¡Amethyst ocupa demasiado espacio así …!

Amethyst también estaba inconsciente, por lo tanto, estaba tumbada sobre la cabeza de Registeel. Llevaba cayendo inconsciente de vez en cuando durante toda aquella semana, pero siempre solía despertar pasado un tiempo. Su Dragonair contribuía al igual que Altaria y Glacia con sus híper rayos.

- ¡Steven! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarán? - preguntó Wallace, mirando a los Regis -. ¿Y si no podemos seguir atrasando la batalla final durante mucho más tiempo?

- ¡Si empiezas a dudar, será cuando fracases, Wallace! - exclamó Steven.

En eso, Amethyst se despertó.

- ¡Ah, por fin! - exclamó Steven -. ¡Amethyst, tu Dragonair está demasiado cansada de hacer tantos híper rayos! ¡Dale alguna orden!

Amethyst se levantó, tambaleándose:

- ¡Dragonair! - exclamó -. ¡Combina furias dragón con ventiscas!

Dragonair se recargó y siguió atacando. Registeel dio medio paso hacia atrás y sus tres tripulantes se tambalearon:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Amethyst, agarrándose del brazo de Steven -. ¡Lo siento!

- No pasa nada … - murmuró Steven.

Amethyst notó cómo dos de sus pokéballs vibraban y se calentaban. Las sacó y salieron Togepi y Pichu:

- ¡Chuu! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Toge! ¡Esta batalla es demasiado peligrosa para vosotros dos! ¡No podéis meteros!

Pero Chuu empezó a contribuir enseguida con sus pequeñas descargas eléctricas:

- Amethyst, ya sabes - dijo Wallace -, toda la ayuda que podamos recibir es necesaria.

Toge ejecutaba su ataque metrónomo para ver qué ataques le salían con tal de ayudar.

- Es imposible … - murmuró Glacia -. No hay manera. ¡Nada es capaz de sobresaltar a esos dos! Parece que lo único que podemos hacer, después de todo, es seguir manteniendo en pie la barrera …

De repente, a Toge le salió un rayo solar bastante potente que, coincidentemente, era un ataque frente al que ambos, Groudon y Kyogre, eran vulnerables.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Steven, animado por ver una variación.

Toge se encontraba de pie sobre la cabeza de Dragonair, ya que sus ataques no eran tan potentes como los de Chuu y no tenían tanto alcance. Pero aquella fue su perdición. Groudon le vio y le respondió con otro rayo solar:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡La barrera por ese lado no está en pie del todo, ¡le va a dar!

- ¡Toge! - gritó Amethyst.

De un salto, se subió a la cabeza de Dragonair y cogió a Toge en brazos. El impacto del rayo solar no llegó a darles ya que se estampó contra la cabeza de Dragonair, pero Amethyst se resbaló y empezó a caer:

- ¡Amy! - gritó Wallace.

- ¡Amethyst! - gritó Steven -. ¡Oh, no! ¡Ninguno de mis Metangs podrá llegar a tiempo …!

Dragonair no se había dado cuenta de que su entrenadora estaba precipitándose hacia la roca. Pero no hizo falta. Toge, fuertemente agarrado entre los brazos de su entrenadora, comenzó a brillar.

- ¡Maldición …! - exclamaba Steven, furioso, intentando no perder el control sobre Registeel al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia abajo.

De pronto, Amethyst llegó junto a ellos, volando. A su espalda se agitaban dos pequeñas pero veloces alas blancas:

- ¿Amy? - preguntó Wallace, perplejo.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que había unas manos blancas agarrando a la chica desde atrás. Toge había evolucionado en Togetic, y ahora podía volar:

- ¡Muy bien, Toge! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Steven, ya no ocuparé más espacio sobre Registeel! ¡Y ahora que puedo mantenerme por mí misma, haré todo lo posible por mantenerme despierta el tiempo que haga falta!

- ¡Así se hace, Amethyst! - exclamó Steven.

- ¡Ánimo, Dragonair, Chuu! - gritó Amethyst -. ¡Vosotros podéis!

Y la batalla continuó.

Y continuó …

_Catorce días más tarde …_

Ruby abrió los ojos. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un bello prado:

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó -. Nos fuimos de la Cueva Ancestral, y estábamos combatiendo en Arrecípolis. Lo último que recuerdo es estar atrapado en un tornado.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sapphire yaciendo junto a él.

- ¡Eh, Sapphire! - exclamó, zarandeándola -. ¡Despierta! ¿Puedes oírme?

Sapphire se despertó:

- Oh, eres tú … - murmuró -. ¿Dónde está Steven? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ni idea - dijo Ruby -, pero parece que la explosión no ha llegado hasta aquí. Es un lugar hermoso.

- Me alegro de ver que ya os habéis despertado - dijo una voz -. Menuda siesta os habéis pegado.

Ruby y Sapphire dieron un respingo. Se giraron y se encontraron con un misterioso hombre, vestido elegantemente, acompañado de Tate y Liza:

- Bonjour, invitados - dijo -. Bienvenido al campo de entrenamiento final.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Ruby, frenético -. ¡¿Y qué es este lugar?

- ¡Estábamos peleando en Hoenn! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

- No, no - negó el hombre, haciendo señas con el dedo -. Dejadme responder a vuestras preguntas una a una, Ruby y Sapphire.

Los dos muchachos se miraron, preguntándose cómo ese hombre podía conocer su nombre:

- Vuestra primera respuesta - les dijo -. Mi nombre es Juan, soy el maestro de Wallace. Por petición suya, he retomado mi posición como Líder de Gimnasio de Arrecípolis. De nuevo.

- ¡¿"Maestro"? - repitió Ruby, perplejo.

- Ahora, vuestra segunda respuesta - dijo Juan -. Nos encontramos en la Isla Espejismo. O así es como la llama la gente, debido a lo difícil que es encontrarla. Es una isla de Hoenn, pero está aislada del mundo exterior.

- Isla Espejismo … - murmuró Sapphire, mirando a su alrededor.

- Oui! Y ahora, la ansiada tercera respuesta - dijo Juan -. La situación actual en la que se encuentra Hoenn.

Juan hizo aparecer a su Kingdra:

- Echémosle un vistazo con la pantalla de agua mágica de Kingdra - dijo Juan.

Kingdra creó una especie de pantalla de cine a partir de chorros de agua en el aire. Como por arte de magia, la batalla que Groudon y Kyogre estaban llevando a cabo se reflejó en ella:

- ¡Aah! - gritaron Ruby y Sapphire.

- ¡Kyogre y Groudon todavía están combatiendo! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Triste, pero cierto - afirmó Juan -. Sus ataques se detuvieron durante un momento cuando provocasteis las explosión y las joyas fueron extraídas de los líderes del Team Magma y del Team Aqua. La explosión os lanzó por los aires, lejos del campo de batalla. Así que yo os traje aquí.

Sapphire se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, decepcionada.

- ¡Las fuerzas de ambos pokémons están totalmente equilibradas ahora! - continuó explicando Juan -. La batalla parecía haber acabado justo en el momento de la explosión. Pero la energía resultante de la colisión ha quedado atrapada, y se sigue acumulando. Algo así parecido al aire dentro de un globo. Pronto, el globo explotará, y …

- El desastre que una vez asoló Hoenn … - gruñó Ruby.

- … volverá a suceder - sentenció Juan -. Pero tranquilizaos. Hay muchos valientes luchando porque esto no ocurra. Gracias a ellos, está reteniendo el poder desde fuera.

- ¿Desde fuera? - preguntaron Ruby y Sapphire, sin entender.

- Oui! Han levantado una barrera - dijo Juan -. Los mejores entrenadores de Hoenn, todos ellos poseedores de poderes inigualables. ¡El antiguo Campeón, el nuevo y la Elite Four! ¡Los seis luchando por controlar a los tres pokémons legendarios: Regirock, Regice y Registeel! Con la ayuda de dos jóvenes entrenadoras que tienen contactos con altos estándares de otras regiones.

En la pantalla de agua se pudo visualizar todo el campo de batalla entero. Steven y Wallace estaban de pie sobre Registeel, manteniendo el equilibrio. Sidney y Drake seguían sobre Regirock, aguantando con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Phoebe y Glacia estaban igual, ambas montadas sobre Regice.

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby -. **Cuando la conocí, nunca habría imaginado …**.

Amethyst y Toge revoloteaban junto a Wallace, Steven y Registeel. Dragonair y Chuu seguían contribuyendo con sus ataques incansablemente.

- ¡Esa chica que estaba con mi entrenadora también está ahí! - exclamó Sapphire, boquiabierta -. ¡Pero las dos se han desmayado!

Altaria y Glacia, la Lapras de Pink, seguían enviando sus mejores ataques. Pink había colapsado hacía días, y yacía inconsciente junto a Winona, ambas tendidas sobre aquel Metang.

- El antiguo Campeón y el nuevo … Campeón - dijo, entonces, Ruby -. ¿Steven y Wallace?

- Mmh - murmuró Juan -. Steven le pasó a Wallace el símbolo de Campeón de la Liga Pokémon en medio de la batalla. Pero eso no es lo importante. ¡Lo que importa es que todos sus esfuerzos están siendo realizados para retrasar la última batalla! ¡La batalla final!


	94. 4ª saga RS: 094

Capítulo 94 - **¡El entrenamiento de Ruby y Sapphire en Isla Espejismo!**

Señaló a Ruby y Sapphire, que abrieron mucho los ojos:

- ¡Sapphire! ¡Ruby! - exclamó Juan -. ¡Estáis destinados a convertiros en los oponentes finales de Kyogre y Groudon! Por eso, os someteré a un entrenamiento especial para que podáis llevar a cabo esa inevitable batalla. ¡Tate, Liza!

- ¡Sí, Sr. Juan! - afirmaron Tate y Liza, acercándose.

Los dos hicieron aparecer a dos Spoinks:

- ¡Spoink, paranormal! - ordenaron.

Sapphire y Ruby salieron volando por los aires e hicieron aparecer a Popo y Rono:

- ¡Al ataque, Rono! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Vamos, Popo! - exclamó Ruby.

Los cuatro pokémons se enzarzaron en una batalla. Sapphire miró a Juan con el ceño fruncido:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - le preguntó.

- Sólo es un pequeño entrenamiento para calentar - dijo Juan, estirándose el bigote.

Iba Sapphire ha seguir espetándole cosas cuando Ruby se interpuso en un camino:

- Posee la fuerza de un león, de un luchador, el corazón - dijo, elegantemente -. El tiempo está a sus órdenes, ya sea el observador sol, las torrenciales lluvias o la despiadada nieve. Observar al pokémon Castform. Su nombre es Popo. ¡Meteorobola!

El ataque iba dirigido a por Juan, que en seguida envió a su Kingdra a defenderle:

- ¡Hidropulso! - exclamó Juan, refinadamente.

Ruby observó a Kingdra y a Juan defenderse del ataque y se dio cuenta de una cosa:

- Luchas igual que mi maestro - le dijo -. Así que ahora sé que no estabas mintiendo. Y esto significa también … ¡que eres mi maestro! Has dicho que los Campeones y la Elite Four están luchando para ganar tiempo y que Sapphire y yo somos los únicos que podemos ponerle fin a esto. ¡Así que por supuesto que aceptamos el desafío, gran maestro!

- Très bien! ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó Juan, aplaudiendo -. Wallace tiene un buen ojo para escoger discípulos, al igual que yo … Bien, pero no tenemos tiempo. No os olvidéis de recoger vuestras cosas.

Ruby y Sapphire cogieron sus mochilas y las pokédex del suelo.

- Hay dos desafíos esperándoos - dijo Juan -. El primero es una batalla doble.

Señaló a Tate y Liza:

- Estos son Tate y Liza - dijo -, los Líderes del Gimnasio de Ciudad Algaria. Les rescaté de las llamas de unos Slugmas después de combatir contra el Team Magma. Aprenderéis las mejores combinaciones de movimientos de ellos. Debemos apresurarnos, ya sabéis, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ruby.

- Oh, se me olvidó comentároslo - dijo Juan -. El paso del tiempo es diferente aquí del mundo real. Aquí estuvisteis inconscientes durante tres días, pero en el mundo real ha pasado siete veces ese tiempo. Lo cual significa que ya hemos perdido veintiún días.

Ruby y Sapphire se quedaron perplejos:

- ¡Oye, que no somos tontos! - gritó Sapphire.

- Sr. Juan - dijo, de repente, Tate -, siento interrumpir, pero Liza ha sentido una presencia.

- Sí - dijo Liza, mirando a su alrededor -. Y no es sólo una persona … o cosa.

- ¿Una presencia? - preguntó Juan.

- Sí … Humanos, o pokémons. Hay alguien más a parte de nosotros en esta isla.

No se daban cuenta de que había dos pequeños pokémons observándoles desde unos arbustos.

Y así, el entrenamiento especial de Ruby y Sapphire comenzó, bajo las instrucciones de Juan, Tate y Liza. El tiempo en la Isla Espejismo no siempre pasaba más despacio que en el mundo real. De hecho, a partir del comienzo del entrenamiento especial, las tornas cambiaron. La Isla Milagro cambiaba el curso del tiempo aleatoriamente, del mismo modo que las olas del mar …

_Una semana después …_

Era el séptimo día de entrenamiento de Ruby y Sapphire en Isla Espejismo, aunque aquella vez sólo había pasado un día completo en el mundo real. Tal y como Juan les había explicado un día, el único momento en el que la Isla Espejismo se hace visible en el mundo real es cuando el tiempo transcurre a la misma velocidad en ambos sitios. También, los pokémons que habían estado espiando a Ruby y Sapphire los primeros días no eran más que Plusle y Minun, los cuales fueron adoptados por Ruby y Sapphire para el entrenamiento ya que, según Juan, eran los pokémons que mejor funcionaban en combate doble:

- ¡Plusle, llanto falso! - ordenó Ruby.

Plusle se puso a llorar, dejando confusos a los Spoinks:

- ¡Ahora, Minun! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Onda trueno!

- ¡Un combo impresionante! - exclamó Tate, sonriendo (lo cual era raro en él -, ¿a que sí, Liza?

- ¡Sí! - respondió Liza, alegremente -. ¡Ambos han mejorado un montón en las batallas dobles!

- ¡Guay! - exclamó Sapphire, llena de alegría -. ¡Plusle, Minun, gracias a vosotros, los Líderes de Gimnasio nos han elogiado! Me acuerdo de cuando nos encontramos en el barco abandonado … ¡esto debe de ser el destino! ¡Sois los mejores compañeros de batallas dobles que pueda haber!

- Si tenéis que enfrentaron a Groudon y Kyogre … - dijo Tate.

- … tendréis que perfeccionar el arte del combate doble - dijo Liza -. De todos modos, debéis de estar muy cansados. ¿Por qué no os tomáis un respiro?

Tate y Liza se fueron y Sapphire se quedó jugando con Plusle y Minun, pero vio a Ruby, con las gafas puestas, echándole ojeadas a la pokédex:

- Bien - murmuraba -, utilizaremos a Plusle y a Minun en la formación de batalla básica. Tenemos que comprobar la potencia que tendrán los ataques de Zuzu y Blaziken combinados. Agua lodosa, por ejemplo, era un ataque demasiado lento, ¿pero y si …?

Se acercó a Toro y le echó un vistazo:

- Supongamos que Blaziken ejecuta un gancho alto con éxito, entonces Zuzu golpearía así …

Sapphire no podía parar de mirarle:

- **¡No hay tiempo para descansar! - exclamó, apretando los puños -. ¡Steven, Wallace, Amy, y toda esa gente está luchando con todo lo que tienen!**. ¡Eh, Ruby, yo también quiero ayudar! ¡Le enseñaré a Toro a usar gancho alto en un plis-plás!

Juan, Tate y Liza les observaban desde lo alto de una colina:

- ¿Cómo va, Tate, Liza? - preguntó.

- Muy bien, señor - dijo Tate.

- No han descansado ni un momento desde que llegaron aquí - dijo Liza -, y tienen unas habilidades más poderosas de las que nos creíamos. Sus pokémons han subido de nivel, también … ¡Mire!

En ese momento, Rono estaba empezando a brillar y a hacerse más grande:

- ¡Mire, el Lairon de Sapphire está evolucionando! - exclamó liza.

Observaron a Sapphire abrazarse como loca a Rono y sonrieron.

- Por encima de todo - dijo Juan -, se llevan muy bien. Très bien! ¡No me extraña que Wallace haya depositado sus esperanzas en ese muchacho! Ahora … Sapphire y Ruby, el futuro de Hoenn yace en vuestras manos. Está en vuestro destino combatir contra Kyogre y Groudon y ponerle fin a la crisis. Bueno, aunque deberíamos sentirnos felices por Sapphire y Ruby, el tiempo nos presiona. El reloj de arena está funcionando despacio, pero parece ser que pronto comenzará a funcionar al revés. Lo cual significa …

- ¡Vamos! - un grito de Sapphire rompió el silencio -. ¡Una vez más!

Blaziken ejecutó una serie de movimientos veloces seguidos y cayó al suelo limpiamente, junto a su entrenadora:

- ¡Ya hemos dominado el gancho alto! - exclamó Sapphire, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Ruby la observó y sonrió:

- No seré un estorbo para ti en esta batalla - dijo Sapphire, con seguridad.

Juan llegó junto a ellos acompañado de dos Luvdiscs:

- A ver, vosotros dos - les dijo -, es hora del segundo desafío. Para esto, necesitaremos un cambio de escenario.

Juan llevó a Ruby y Sapphire a la orilla de un hermoso río escondido tras unos elegantes árboles:

- Es un desafío de la mente - anunció Juan -. Contemplad fijamente el agua junto con vuestros pokémons.

Sapphire, Toro, Ruby y Zuzu estuvieron observando el curso del río durante unos minutos. Juan se acercó a Ruby:

- Ahora, Ruby - le dijo -. Tengo una moneda en una de mis manos. ¿En cuál está?

- Izquierda … - respondió Ruby.

Juan abrió ambas manos, pero la moneda estaba en la derecha:

- Mal - dijo -. Otra vez.

- Derecha.

- Bien.

- Derecha.

- Mal.

- Izquierda.

- Mal.

Juan se volvió hacia Sapphire:

- Sapphire, tu turno - le dijo.

- Derecha - dijo Sapphire.

- Correcto.

- Izquierda.

- Correcto.

- Derecha.

- Correcto.

- Muy bien - dijo Juan -. Sapphire, tienes una habilidad intuitiva excelente.

- ¿Y para qué sirve este entrenamiento? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Oh, es muy simple - dijo Juan, haciendo una reverencia -. Limpieza del corazón. En el calor de la batalla, hay muchas ocasiones en las que debes tomar una decisión, y no usando el sentido común, sino tu intuición. De todos modos, la mente es fácilmente salvada por los sentimientos y las emociones. Este entrenamiento … os ayudará a entrenar vuestros corazones.

Un ronquido le interrumpió. Sapphire se acababa de quedar dormida de pie:

- Ejem - se aclaró la garganta Juan.

- ¡Ay, lo siento! - exclamó Sapphire, despertándose de golpe -. ¡El monstruo del suelo me ha capturado!

- La primavera tiene la habilidad de relajar la mente - dijo Juan -. Este es uno de sus efectos. No te fuerces a ti misma. Ve a descansar un poco.

- ¡Vale!

Sapphire se fue a dormir entre unos árboles. Ruby y Wallace se quedaron hablando a unos metros.

- Gran maestro - dijo Ruby.

- ¿Mmh?

- Hablas con fuerza y convicción. Y sé que he mejorado un montón gracias a tus entrenamientos, junto con Tate y Liza. Además, te respeto por ser el maestro de mi maestro. Pero …

- ¿Pero?

- Odio quedarme encerrado en la oscuridad.

- Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me iluminas?

- Tú lo sabías, pero decidiste ocultárnoslo. ¡Las dos joyas están dentro de nosotros! ¡Las joyas que sacamos de Maxie y Archie ahora están en nuestro cuerpo!

Ruby se quitó el guante izquierdo y le mostró el dorso de la mano a Juan. Los símbolos del cuerpo de Groudon estaban trazados en él:

- ¿Por qué piensas así? - preguntó Juan, tranquilamente.

- Por esto - dijo Ruby, sacando un diario viejo -. El diario que siempre llevan encima Plusle y Minun. Lo vi en el barco abandonado, y cuando lo leí, me di cuenta de que su dueña había sido el inventor del detector. ¡El detector que puede localizar las dos joyas! Seguro que era otro científico en busca y captura de las joyas. Guardaba todas sus hazañas en el diario. "Las joyas tienen el poder de traer a la vida a Groudon y Kyogre, pero también de devolverles a su sueño". "Para maximizar su poder, necesitan a alguien que las controle". "Las joyas deben de ser absorbidas por quienes las controlan". Y esta es la parte clave: "a veces, las joyas eligen a quienes las controlan".

Juan le observó, en silencio:

- Gran maestro - dijo Ruby -, dijiste que gracias al gran meteorito, fuimos capaces de sacarles las joyas a Maxie y a Archie. Pero no nos dijiste qué les pasó después. Me he estado comiendo la cabeza con esto desde que leí el diario. Después de la explosión, Sapphire y yo estábamos cerca de las joyas. Y ellas nos eligieron. Y tenía razón. El símbolo que ha estado apareciendo en mi mano desde que empezó el entrenamiento, es el mismo que tenía Maxie.

- ¡Bravo! - exclamó Juan, aplaudiendo -. ¡No te has confundido en casi nada! ¡Un brillante pensamiento lógico, chico!

- ¡Yo no le veo nada gracioso, maestro! - exclamó Ruby, irritado.

- Hay algo que me sorprende, sin embargo - comentó Juan, mirando a Ruby -. Si te habías dado cuenta de eso, entonces ya sabrías el propósito del entrenamiento de la mente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Volvamos a empezar aquí - dijo Juan -. Abre tu mente e intenta obligar a la joya salir. Zuzu, Nana, Coco, Popo, pensad en lo mismo y transmitidle vuestros pensamientos a Ruby. Vamos.

Ruby cerró los ojos y se concentró. Sus pokémons hicieron lo mismo. La mano izquierda de Ruby comenzó a brillar a la vez que un rayo de luz y una ráfaga de viento empezaban a sacudirle:

- ¡Uuh …! - gritó Ruby, apretando los dientes.

Algo empezó a asomar en su palma de la mano.

- ¡Bien, casi tienes control total sobre la joya! - exclamó Juan.

- ¡Arrgh! - gritó Ruby, haciendo un último esfuerzo.

La joya salió impulsada de la palma de su mano con tanta fuerza que la ráfaga de viento que se levantó estuvo a punto de volarle el gorro, dejando a la vista su flequillo azabache:

- Uff … uff … - resopló Ruby -. Gran maestro …

- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó Juan -. ¡Este era el verdadero motivo del entrenamiento! ¡Sólo tenemos un día más de entrenamiento! Los tiempos de ambos lugares están a punto de sincronizarse, así que tendréis que volver al mundo real.

- Vuestro primordial objetivo cuando volváis - dijo Juan -, es controlar a Groudon y a Kyogre con la ayuda de las joyas. Y detenerles. Nada más. Tened en cuenta que los débiles acaban siendo controlados por las joyas. Eso es lo que le pasó a Maxie y a Archie.

- Ya … - murmuró Ruby.

- Ruby, dijiste que la razón por la que las joyas os eligieron fue porque estabais cerca - dijo Juan -. Pero, ¿es ese el verdadero motivo? Desde mi punto de vista, no creo que fuera mera coincidencia. Sapphire y tú no sois los entrenadores más fuertes de Hoenn, los líderes y la Elite Four están por encima de vosotros. Pero, aún así, las joyas os eligieron a vosotros. ¡Esto significa que fuisteis elegidos porque erais la mejor elección! Siento no habéroslo dicho antes … Pero si os lo hubiera contado, os habríais puesto nerviosos al saber que las joyas estaban en vuestro interior, y eso habría supuesto un handicap para el entrenamiento. Ahora … descansa un poco. Es lo que necesitas.

Juan observó a Ruby alejarse y subirse al árbol sobre el que estaba durmiendo Sapphire, mientras pensaba:

- **Es chico … esperó a que la muchacha estuviera dormida para hablar de ello. Podría decir que es egoísta, pero no … Ha sido muy considerado por su parte no querer alarmarla …**.

Ruby se subió a la rama en la que estaba Sapphire y se le quedó mirando fijamente:

- Estás despierta - dijo -, ¿a que sí?

Sapphire no pudo seguir fingiendo. Torpemente, se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas:

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - le preguntó a Ruby, arrascándose torpemente la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto has oído? - preguntó Ruby.

- Casi todo … - respondió Sapphire -. Sonabas tan serio … no pude evitar oíros. Pero esto … - Sapphire se observó el dorso de la mano derecha, en el que se mostraba el símbolo de Kyogre -. ¡Bueno, no te preocupes! ¡Antes o después me habría enterado!

- Sí - dio Ruby -. De todos modos, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos que continuar con nuestro entrenamiento.

Abrió su pokédex, pero no se mostraba nada claro en la pantalla:

- Vaya, lleva sin funcionar desde que estamos aquí - comentó.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Sapphire le estaba mirando fijamente, como embobada:

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ruby.

Fue entonces cuando Ruby se dio cuenta de que su flequillo asomaba por debajo del gorro:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó.

Volvió a ponerse el gorro como siempre, bajo la atenta mirada de Sapphire.

- ¡Niños! - exclamó entonces Juan -. ¡Hora de volver al entrenamiento!

Sapphire y Ruby bajaron del árbol de un salto. Estuvieron entrenando durante horas y horas. Compaginaban ambos, el entrenamiento mental con el entrenamiento físico. Siguieron puliendo sus habilidades hasta que Sapphire fue capaz de expulsar la joya de su cuerpo. Tate y Liza no se despegaban del reloj de arena, hasta que …

- ¡Sr. Juan! - gritaron.

- Sí, yo también lo he sentido - dijo Juan -. Los vientos ya nos están avisando. El curso del tiempo está cambiando. ¡Los tiempos de ambos espacios están a punto de sincronizarse!

_Mientras tanto …_

En los alrededores de la ruta 131, junto al Pilar Celeste, se empezó a visualizar la Isla Espejismo. El anciano amigo de Wally, que siempre había estado obsesionado con poder ver esa isla, se emocionó al verla:

- ¡Es la Isla Espejismo! - gritó.

Juan condujo a Ruby y Sapphire al borde de un acantilado. Los vientos eran fortísimos y estaba empezando a llover:

- Ruby, Sapphire, el entrenamiento ha sido un éxito tremendo - dijo Juan -. Ah, y Sapphire, sé que tu objetivo es conseguir todas las Medallas de Gimnasio.

- Ah, sí - dijo Sapphire.

- Has demostrado ser una entrenadora digna de la Medalla Lluvia - dijo Juan, dándole su medalla -. Aquí la tienes.

- Y la Medalla Mente de Algaria - dijeron Tate y Liza.

Liza puso las medallas en la mochila de Sapphire, que no cabía en sí de la satisfacción:

- Para abandonar este lugar - decía Juan -, es muy importante cronometrarse. Comprobaremos el tiempo desde el centro de la isla. Kingdra lanzará fuegos artificiales al cielo cuando llegue el momento. Esa será vuestra señal para partir.

- Vale - dijo Ruby.

- Adiós - dijo Juan -. Buena suerte.

Juan y Kingdra se fueron de allí. Ruby miró al horizonte:

- Por fin - dijo.

- Eh - dijo Sapphire, acercándose a él.

Ruby se giró y la miró. Sapphire le observaba, muy seria:

- Antes de irnos - le dijo -, quiero decirte una cosa.

_En ese momento …_

Wally y Norman seguían entrenando frenéticamente en el cincuentavo piso del Pilar Celeste. Wally se llevaba muy bien con el Flygon que Norman le había dado, e incluso dos de sus pokémons habían evolucionado:

- ¡Impresionar! - le ordenó Wally a su Kecleon.

- ¡Bucle arena! - le ordenó Norman a su Slaking.

- ¡Urgh! - exclamó Wally -. ¡Slaking es un pokémon formidable, pero tiene un gran defecto! ¡Y ese es su dejadez! ¡Pierde su voluntad para luchar momentáneamente tras ser golpeado! ¡Y ese es el mejor momento para atacar!

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Norman -. ¡Intercambio!

Spinda dio un salto ante Slaking, que abrió los ojos de golpe y se lanzó a atacar con una tormenta de hielo:

- ¡¿Ventisca? - gritó Wally -. ¿Pero por qué?

- Intercambio es una habilidad que intercambia el estado de un usuario por el otro - explicó Norman -. Así, Spinda quedó vagueando, y Slaking volvió a ponerse en marcha.

- ¡Bueno, yo puedo seguir luchando! - exclamó Wally -. ¡Flygon, Kecleon!

Pero los dos pokémons no se movieron:

- ¡No sirve de nada, están confusos! - exclamó Norman -. La danza caos que Spinda efectuó al principio del combate ya está teniendo efecto.

- ¡He perdido! - exclamó Wally -. Todavía no puedo contigo …

- No te desanimes - dijo Norman -. Te las has arreglado para forzarme a utilizar todos mis ases.

- La pokédex me ayudó - dijo Wally -. ¿De verdad … está bien usarla? Alguien debió de perderla, y yo la cogí sin más … Su dueño tiene que estar buscándola y, además, Treecko evolucionó en Grovyle. ¡Y no sólo eso! La Ruru de Ruby ha evolucionado en Kirlia.

- Cálmate - dijo Norman, tranquilamente -. Supongo que el perdió la pokédex y ese pokémon fue un investigador llamado Birch, viejo amigo mío.

- ¿Qué?

- Y yo le di a Ruru a Ruby - añadió Norman -. Así que no hay ningún problema, te lo digo yo. ¿Ya te tranquilizas?

- Norman … - murmuró Wally -. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡Da igual de quién sean estas cosas, no tengo el derecho de entrenar a estos pokémons! ¡Ni debería usar la pokédex! ¡La gente está sufriendo contra los pokémons legendarios! ¡¿No deberíamos ir a echarles una mano? ¡Tiene que haber una buena razón para este entrenamiento!

- Umh, buena deducción - dijo Norman -. La verdad es …

En ese momento, un gigantesco estruendo sacudió la torre. Norman y Wally cayeron al suelo:

- ¡¿Ni el Pilar Celeste se ha librado de los daños? - gritó Norman.

En ese momento, su pokégear sonó. No tuvo más remedio que responder. La despreocupada voz de un hombre se escuchó al otro lado de la línea:

- ¡Hey, Norman! ¿Qué tal te va?

- ¡¿Scott?

- ¡Eh! ¿Y ese tono? ¡Te llamo sólo porque sabía que estabas esperando mi llamada! ¿Cómo lo llevas en el Pilar Celeste?

- Adivina - gruñó Norman.

- Yo me encuentro en el zeppelín de la Asociación Pokémon. ¡Hoenn se halla sumido en el caos por culpa de Kyogre y Groudon! ¡Ni siquiera el Pilar Celeste se librará de la destrucción!

- Lo sé - dijo Norman -. Mira, Scott, aquí tengo un entrenador que me gustaría presentart …

- ¡Deja esas historias para otro día, Norman! ¡Hay algo que deberías saber! ¡He estado cotilleando entre los altos mandos de la Asociación!

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¡La batalla final, por supuesto! - se oyó gritar a Scott, emocionadísimo al otro lado de la línea -. ¡Los Líderes de Gimnasio se dividieron para detener a Groudon y a Kyogre, pero fueron derrotados por el Team Magma y el Team Aqua! ¡Así que Kyogre y Groudon fueron a Arrecípolis! ¡Para resumir, te diré que los líderes de ambos equipos no lograron controlar a los dos pokémons, y ahora las joyas han elegido a unos nuevos dueños con la esperanza de que un rayo de luz vuelva a iluminar Hoenn! ¿A que no adivinas quiénes son? ¡Sapphire Birch y tu hijo, Ruby!

Norman sintió como si se le parara el corazón:

- ¡Pero el enemigo no es presa fácil, y lo sabes! - exclamó Scott -. ¡Date prisa en despertar a tercer pokémon legendario! ¡Corto!

- ¡Norman! - exclamó Wally -. ¡Lo que ha dicho …!

- Querías saber la verdad, ¿no? Scott es un cazatalentos - dijo Norman -; tan pronto aparece como desaparece. Siempre está a la última de todo lo que pasa, así que sus palabras son de fiar.

- Entonces, Ruby … - titubeó Wally -. Y eso que dijo sobre el tercer pokémon …

- ¡Sí! Esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta - dijo Norman -. ¡Ese es el verdadero objetivo de este entrenamiento!


	95. 4ª saga RS: 095

Capítulo 95 - **¡La entrada de Rayquaza y los sentimientos de Sapphire!**

Norman señaló a un círculo que había dibujado en el suelo, al fondo de la sala:

- ¡Rápido! - le dijo a Wally -. ¡Sitúate sobre ese círculo!

Wally se apresuró y se colocó sobre el círculo, tembloroso. Norman se dispuso a tirar de una cadena que había en la pared:

- ¡Nor … Norman! - exclamó Wally, preocupado.

- ¡No te muevas! - ordenó Norman, tirando como loco -. ¡Urrgh!

Una compuerta se abrió en el techo, por la cual salió un rayo que atrapó a Wally y a Kecleon, haciéndoles elevarse en el aire:

- ¡Este rayo …! - exclamó Wally.

- ¡Es la entrada a la azotea del Pilar! - exclamó Norman.

Wally se dio cuenta de que Kecleon se estaba retorciendo sofocadamente a su lado:

- ¡Kecleon! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Guárdale! - exclamó Norman -. ¡Ese rayo repele a los pokémons! ¡Mantenle en su pokéball y todo irá bien!

Wally llegó a la azotea. Se puso la máscara de oxígeno y se incorporó. Norman contactó con él vía pokégear:

- ¡Ya has pasado la entrada! - exclamó -. ¿Ves un largo pasillo en frente de ti?

- Sí …

- El tercer pokémon legendario duerme al final del pasillo. ¡Le despertaremos juntos!

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Wally -. ¡¿Vamos a despertar al pokémon legendario tú … y yo?

Wally se puso nervioso:

- ¡¿Y voy a estar yo aquí solo?

- No temas - dijo Norman -. Y ten más fe en ti mismo. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tienes la habilidades requeridas para completar esta misión. Hoenn se enfrenta a la destrucción total. A este paso, las demás regiones también se verán afectadas. ¡La única forma de evitarlo es invocando al tercer pokémon! Le he estado buscando durante cinco años … y he sacrificado tiempo que podría haber estado con mi familia … Y por fin, lo he encontrado. Necesito tu ayuda, Wally. ¡Hoenn te necesita!

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó Wally, decidido.

Echó a correr, pero se topó con una pared:

- ¡Norman - exclamó -, es un callejón sin salida!

- Espera - dijo la voz de Norman -. Las puertas del pasillo deben ser abiertas una a una con ayuda de estas cadenas. El próximo pasillo …

- ¡Es muy estrecho! - exclamó Wally, metiéndose en el minúsculo conducto -. ¡Apenas quepo!

Pero aún así, iba avanzando:

- ¿Lo ves ahora, Wally? - preguntó Norman, tirando de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas -. La primera puerta deja fuera a los pokémons. La segunda, deja fuera a los adultos. Yo nunca habría conseguido pasar por ahí. Un adulto tirando de las cadenas y un niño avanzando. Sólo así puede ser completada la misión.

- **Un adulto y un niño …** - pensó Wally.

Por fin, llegó al final del conducto y cayó en una sala llena de polvo provocando un ruido sordo:

- ¡Norman, lo veo! - exclamó Wally.

- ¿De verdad? ¡¿Ya has encontrado a Rayquaza?

- ¿Puedo usar ya a mis pokémons?

- ¡Claro que sí, adelante!

- ¿Pero cómo hago esto?

- ¿Está Rayquaza rodeado por una especie de niebla?

- ¡Sí, no se ve casi nada!

- ¡Es ozono, el componente de la atmósfera favorito de Rayquaza! ¡Se rodea de él cuando está hibernando! ¡No tienes porqué atacarle! ¡Simplemente abre un agujero en la masa de ozono! ¡Y ni si te ocurra quitarte la máscara! ¡De todos modos, no respires mucho!

- **Norman … - pensó Wally -. Tú querías … hacer esto … con tu hijo**. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ruru!

Hizo aparecer a la recién evolucionada Kirlia:

- ¡Psíquico! - ordenó Wally -. **No importa que sea el sustituto de Ruby. ¡Hoenn me necesita! ¡Y pienso aportar mi granito de arena! ¡Ya nunca más volveré a ser el chico enfermizo de antes!** - lanzó otra pokéball -. ¡Grovyle! ¡Atraviesa el ozono! ¡Recurrente!

Grovyle emitió una ráfaga de semillas que atravesaron el ozono. Un rugido retumbó en toda la torre. Un enorme pokémon con forma de serpiente verde gigante, antenas y cortos brazos salió volando hacia el cielo. Wally y Flygon lograron salir sanos y salvos del Pilar:

- **Norman … ¡lo conseguí! - pensó Wally, resoplando -. Ya no está aquí … debe de haberse ido a Arrecípolis para detener a Groudon y Kyogre con la ayuda del tercer pokémon legendario**.

_Mientras tanto …_

- Ruby … Me gustas.

A Ruby se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Sapphire se quedó de pie, en frente de él, mirándole. El viento agitaba sus cabellos … De pronto, vieron los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos. Había llegado el momento. Sapphire hizo aparecer a Pilo y se montaron sobre él. Al tiempo que echaban a volar, Ruby recibió una llamada de Juan:

- Veo que habéis despegado con éxito - dijo la voz de Juan -. Todo debería transcurrir suavemente a partir de ahora, así que no voléis precipitadamente y nos os quedéis atrapados en ningún bucle de tiempo.

- ¡Gran maestro! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡¿Vas a quedarte en la isla?

- Oh, y Tate y Liza, también - dijo Juan -. Tenemos que ayudaros con la navegación. El destino de Hoenn depende de vosotros.

- Entendido - dijo Ruby, al tiempo que Juan colgaba.

- Lo siento …

Ruby miró a Sapphire, que estaba con la cabeza gacha y ruborizada:

- No debería haber dicho algo así ahora - murmuró -. Pero es que si no lo decía ahora … Me dijiste que después de todo, volverías a Johto. Si no has cambiado de opinión y vuelves a Johto después de esta batalla … Umh, nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido muy corto. Tengo miedo de no poder verte nunca más … Nunca me había sentido así. Me he dado cuenta de que, a lo mejor … me he enamorado de ti … Al principio me parecías rudo, pretencioso, malo, un pijo, un mentiroso. Pero … después de pasar por tanto juntos, has demostrado que eres un chico majo y un buen luchador.

Ruby desvió la mirada, en silencio:

- La verdad es que había un chico que ya me gustaba - añadió Sapphire -. Yo era muy pequeña y sólo estuvimos un poco de tiempo juntos. No recuerdo ni su cara, ni su nombre … El niño fue muy herido por protegerme de un Salamence salvaje …

Ruby se quedó boquiabierto a causa de la sorpresa. Miró a Sapphire con los ojos como platos:

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba alguien en Ciudad Arborada? - preguntó Sapphire -. Nunca he dejado de pensar en él, siempre me he acordado de él. Él fue mi inspiración para luchar. Por aquellos entonces, hace cinco años, en la región de Kanto fue anunciado un Campeón de sólo once años. Entonces, prometimos que al cumplir esa edad, nosotros seríamos igual de fuertes. El tiempo pasó volando. Yo estaba ayudando a papá con su investigación. Antes de poder darme cuenta, ya estaba a punto de cumplir once años. Cuando te conocí en esa cueva, faltaban ochenta días para mi cumple. Sé que era locura conseguir tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero al menos quería conseguir las ocho medallas de Hoenn. Quería mantener la promesa que le hice a ese chico. Por eso hice la apuesta contigo, en un momento de precipitación …

- Ya veo - dijo Ruby -. Así que por eso dijiste lo de los ochenta días …

- Pero me alegro de haber hecho esa apuesta contigo - dijo Sapphire -. He podido conocerte mejor. Me gusta combatir contigo. Aunque siempre te haces el duro, sé que hay algo … suave, en tu carácter. Me gusta cuando peinas a tus pokémons. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, también reconocí mis sentimientos. Qué rara es la vida, ¿a que sí? La verdad es que me gustas más que ese niño de hace cinco años … Bueno, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. A lo mejor estoy pidiendo mucho, pero …

Ruby volvió a bajar la vista, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido:

- ¿Puedes quedarte? - preguntó Sapphire, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Ruby -. No te vayas cuando acabe esta batalla. Me gustaría enseñarte más cosas sobre Hoenn, así que … ¿Volverás a Villa Raíz conmigo?

Sapphire le dedicó a Ruby la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Entonces, Tate y Liza se dieron cuenta de que en el reloj de arena había algo que no cuadraba:

- ¡Sr. Juan! - exclamó Tate -. Algo va mal. La sincronización del tiempo parece inestable.

Juan le echó un vistazo:

- Umh … - murmuró -. El mismo fenómeno ocurrió cuando les traje aquí. Por eso decidí quedarme aquí para guiarles - cogió el pokégear y volvió a contactar con Ruby -. ¡Tened cuidado, Ruby! ¡Corréis peligro de quedaros atrapados en el tiempo! ¡No vayáis por las ondas, dejaos llevar por la corriente …!

- ¡Whoa! - se oyó gritar al otro lado.

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Juan, desesperado.

Sapphire había estado a punto de caerse de Pilo, pero Ruby agarró su mano a tiempo.

- ¡Estamos bien, gran maestro! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Creo que ya estamos llegando al final!

Se acercaban al final del túnel de corrientes de aire …

Steven, Wallace y la Elite Four seguía manteniendo la barrera alrededor de Arrecípolis. Los pokémons de Winona, Pink y Amethyst habían desistido a seguir intentando detener a Groudon y Kyogre. El Metang que llevaba a Pink y a Winona había desaparecido de la vista, y Amethyst estaba sentada de nuevo sobre la cabeza de Registeel, a los pies de Wallace.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Steven, señalando al cielo.

Por encima de ellos acababa de aparecer una silueta que se iba haciendo más y más nítida. Eran Ruby, Sapphire, Plusle y Minun montados sobre Pilo:

- ¡Ruby, Sapphire! - gritaron Wallace y Amethyst.

- Hemos vuelto a Arrecípolis - dijo Ruby -. Sapphire, ¿puedes sacar la joya ahora?

- Claro.

Sapphire hizo aparecer la joya azul en su mano derecha mientras Ruby contactaba con Wallace por el pokégear:

- Maestro, necesito tomar prestado tu coche - le dijo -. Voy a escribir la contraseña en mi pokégear, ¿vale?

No le dio tiempo a Wallace a contestar:

- ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? - preguntó Amethyst -. No están muy lejos … Steven, ¿puedo ir a ver?

- Vale …

Amethyst hizo aparecer de nuevo a Toge y ascendió el vuelo hacia donde estaban Ruby y Sapphire. Ruby escribió una clave en su pokégear y el coche de Wallace llegó volando hacia donde estaban ellos, debajo de Pilo:

- Dámela - dijo Ruby.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el coche? - preguntó Sapphire, mientras le daba la joya a su amigo.

- Umh. Esto - contestó Ruby.

Le dio un empujón a Sapphire, que empezó a caer al vacío. Amethyst, que aún no había llegado junto a ellos ni llegaría a tiempo, se escandalizó:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? - gritó.

Sapphire, junto con Plusle y Minun, cayó en los asientos del coche. Ruby pulsó unos botones y una capota cubrió el coche, de modo que Sapphire no pudiera escapar:

- ¡¿Por qué? - se oía gritar a Sapphire, dándole mamporros al cristal -. ¡¿Por qué haces esto?

- Tengo que … darte las gracias - dijo Ruby, muy serio, de pie sobre Pilo -. Yo también me alegro de haber hecho la apuesta. De verdad.

Un torrente de recuerdos empezó a pasar por la mente de Ruby. Recordó a Sapphire la primera que la conoció, vestida con su traje de hojas y llena de heridas y de suciedad. Recordó las primeras que le amenazó y se rió de él.

- **Gracias - pensó Ruby -, pero …**.

Recordó el momento en el que hicieron la apuesta. También, todos esos momentos en los que ignoró lo que Sapphire hacía por él y que siempre acababan en malentendidos. También, recordó su aventura en la isla junto al barro abandonado. Recordó aquella vez que descubrió que Sapphire también tenía un lado femenino al verla abrazar a Popo. Y recordó aquella vez que hirió los sentimientos de Sapphire, haciendo que la muchacha perdiera toda la fe en él. Recordó sus palabras cuando le dijo que no se atreviera a volver a aparecer delante de ella.

- **No puedo ir contigo** - pensó Ruby.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado junto a Sapphire desde que emprendieron juntos su viaje hacia la Cueva Ancestral. Recordó las veces que se ruborizó, y la sonrisa que le dedicó al pedirle que volviera con ella:

- **Porque ahora sé cómo te sientes - pensó Ruby -. Y …**.

Ruby se quitó el gorro, dejando a la vista un hermoso y perfectamente peinado cabello azabache:

- Tú también me gustas - le dijo a Sapphire -. Me has gustado desde el primer momento que te vi.

Sapphire sintió como si se le parara el corazón. Pudo darse cuenta de las cicatrices que lucía Ruby en el lado derecho de la cabeza, bajo el flequillo:

- **¡Esa cicatriz …! - pensó Sapphire -. ¡Ruby, tú eres …!**.

Amethyst también estaba conmocionada. Se detuvo a mitad del vuelo, un poco por debajo del coche de Wallace, con la boca abierta:

- **¡Ruby! - pensó -. Tú … Sapphire …**.

Ruby volvió a ponerse el gorro. Con cada mano agarraba una de las joyas. Miró a Sapphire, con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole golpes al cristal para ir con él.

- Por eso, no puedo traerte conmigo - añadió Ruby, con firmeza -. ¡No puedo dejar que entres en la batalla final!

- ¡Pero Ruby …! - exclamó Amethyst, retomando el vuelo -. ¡¿Por qué haces toda esta locura …?

Ruby no dijo nada al ver a Amethyst:

- ¿Ya has terminado?

Una silueta y unas grandes alas aparecieron detrás de Ruby:

- Sí - afirmó Ruby -. Vámonos, Marge.

Marge, volando junto a su Swellow, era la persona que estaba esperando a Ruby. Amethyst no podía dar crédito e hizo a Toge acelerar:

- ¡¿Qué está haciendo esa ahí? - gritó -. ¡Ruby, vuelve aquí …!

Pero Ruby le ordenó a Pilo que fuera detrás de Marge. Marge y Ruby se precipitaron al campo de batalla en el que estaban peleando Groudon y Kyogre. Las dos joyas brillaron en las manos de Ruby:

- ¡Arrrggh! - gritaba Ruby, con furia.

Amethyst y Toge se rindieron y se quedaron sentados sobre el capó del coche de Wallace. Amethyst miró a Sapphire, pero la muchacha no le prestó atención. Estaba con los puños apretados y la cabeza apoyada con impotencia sobre el cristal mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

No muy lejos de allí, un hombre se acercaba a toda velocidad a Arrecípolis de pie sobre la cabeza de Rayquaza:

- Espérame, Ruby - dijo Norman -. Papá ya está aquí.

Wallace tampoco comprendía lo que acababa de hacer Ruby. Y, al no haber escuchado sus palabras siquiera, menos aún:

- ¿A qué ha venido todo eso? - preguntó -. ¡Ruby y Sapphire cumplieron con éxito el entrenamiento con el maestro Juan y han vuelto! ¡¿Pero por qué h dejado Ruby a Sapphire ahí atrapada? ¡Y lo más importante de todo! ¡¿Qué hace uniendo fuerzas con el Team Magma? ¡¿Qué está pasando por su mente? ¡Ruby! ¡Yo confié el destino de Hoenn en las manos de Ruby y Sapphire! ¡Por eso se los envié al maestro Juan, y ahora … ¿por qué?

- ¡Deja de comerte la cabeza por eso, Wallace! - exclamó Steven -. ¡La situación está empeorando! ¡Tenemos que sacar a Sapphire de allí!

Sapphire seguía dándole golpes al cristal. Amethyst logró captar su atención:

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamó -. ¡Voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí, espera!

Por un lado dudaba, ya que no quería destrozar el coche de Wallace, pero por otro lado, era la única forma de ayudar a Sapphire. De todos modos, los miembros de la Elite Four se acababan de dar cuenta de algo:

- ¡Estos tres amiguitos llevan semanas trabajando y aún no se han cansado! - exclamó Sidney.

- No son pokémons legendarios de Hoenn por nada - dijo Drake, apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de Regirock -. Pero … Sidney, esto también significa …

- Phoebe - dijo, de repente, Glacia -, tenemos problemas.

- Yo también me he dado cuenta - dijo Phoebe.

- Con la energía siendo contenida desde tres direcciones - dijo Drake -, no puede expandirse hacia los lados, se queda atrapada en Arrecípolis.

- Pero se ha ido acumulando energía y energía desde que la batalla comenzó - murmuró Glacia.

- ¡Y ya es demasiada! - exclamó Phoebe -. ¿Y a dónde irá la energía si no tiene ningún lugar al que expandirse?

- ¡Sólo hay una dirección posible! - exclamó Sidney -. ¡Hacia arriba!

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Arrecípolis estaba, literalmente, despegando:

- ¡Todo se está moviendo hacia el cielo! - chilló Glacia, aterrorizada.

Amethyst se dio cuenta de ello también, y recordó que había prometido permanecerse al lado de Steven, quien aún estaba abajo controlando a Registeel:

- ¡Sapphire, escucha! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Voy a volver con Wallace y Steven y les pediré ayuda para sacarte de aquí! ¡Sólo espérame!

Amethyst y Toge volvieron junto con Wallace y Steven:

- ¡Amy! - gritó Sapphire -. **¡Ruby! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo!**.

Ruby miró hacia atrás mientras él y Marge se acercaban al campo de batalla:

- **¿Estoy … haciendo lo correcto? - pensó; recordó el momento en el que Sapphire le confesó sus sentimientos -. Nunca habría pensado que a una chica simpática como ella le gustaría un rarito como yo … Y ella tenía que ser la niña en la que siempre he estado pensando …**.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Pensaba que estabas hecho de otro material! ¡Tómate un descanso si ves que hay cosas que no puedes quitarte de la cabeza! ¡Necesitas estar centrado para llevar a cabo esta misión!

- V … ¡Vale!

Ruby esbozó una extraña sonrisa:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Marge.

- Nada, que nunca me habría esperado unirme contigo - respondió Ruby -. **Hasta aquel día que nos encontramos en la Isla Espejismo …**.

De algún modo u otro, Marge también había estado en la Isla Milagro al mismo tiempo que ellos. Una noche que Ruby estaba contemplando los datos de Sapphire en su pokédex (ya que los datos de ambos habían acabado registrados en la pokédex del otro), se dio cuenta de los muchos esfuerzos que Sapphire había llevado a cabo durante su viaje mientras que él había estado viajando cómodamente en coche. Fue aquella noche cuando Marge se manifestó y llegó junto a él. Le dijo que sabía que él y Sapphire iban a luchar contra los pokémons legendarios, y le propuso unirse. Ruby estaba confuso, pero entonces Marge le dijo que la idea de expandir la tierra siempre había sido de Maxie, ella simplemente le seguía para no aburrirse. Pero ya se había divertido lo suficiente. Marge comentó que les había visto entrenar su espíritu, y le preguntó a Ruby que qué pasaría si Sapphire acabara controlada por la joya. A Ruby le espantó tanto la idea que aceptó la propuesta de Marge:

- Debes de querer mucho a esa muchacha para haber tomado esta decisión tan rápido - dijo Marge -. En cierto modo, siento envidia …

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Recuerda bien este día! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Es hora de ponerle fin a esta masacre!

Arrecípolis seguía fragmentándose y elevándose hacia el cielo, como si un ataque confusión le estuviera haciendo levitar:

- ¡El campo de batalla está fragmentándose y flotando! - exclamó Sidney, alucinando -. ¡Y aún así, la batalla es más fiera que nunca!

- ¿Qué estará pasando allí arriba? - preguntó Glacia.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Steven? - preguntó Amethyst -. ¡No vamos a poder seguir manteniendo la barrera …!

Steven se limitó a morderse el labio inferior.

Ruby y Marge llegaron adonde estaban Groudon y Kyogre. Ruby le dio la joya azul a Marge y se acercaron a los pokémons legendarios:

- ¡En nombre de las joyas - gritaron, al unísono -, os ordenamos que os detengáis!

No les hicieron ni caso:

- ¡¿Pero qué son? ¡¿Amantes? - preguntó Marge, enfurecida -. ¡Nos están ignorando completamente!

- ¡Habrá que llamar la atención! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Zuzu!

Marge hizo aparecer a su Ninetales:

- ¡Agua lodosa! - ordenó Ruby.

- ¡Híper rayo! - ordenó Marge.

Nuevamente, ni caso.

- ¡Ruby, apuntemos a sus barrigas! - exclamó Marge -. ¡Su piel es muy dura en todo el cuerpo excepto en la barriga!

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó Ruby.

Repitieron la operación. Aquella vez, Groudon y Kyogre sí que se vieron afectados, pero siguieron combatiendo entre sí:

- Bien, este es el poder que necesitamos - dijo Marge -. ¡Has mejorado un montón desde la primera vez que nos vimos! Así que este es el resultado de tu entrenamiento en Isla Espejismo …

Ruby miró a su alrededor y distinguió el templo bajo el que estaban:

- **Aquí fue … donde Sapphire y yo usamos el poder del gran meteorito** - pensó.

En ese momento, su mano absorbió la joya y los símbolos se extendieron hasta su hombre, destrozándole la ropa por ese lado. A Marge la pasó lo mismo pero en la mano contraria:

- ¡Te dije que no te distrajeses! - gritó Marge.

- ¡Marge! - exclamó Ruby, al ver el brazo de Marge.

- Je, creo que no tengo derecho a sermonearte - dijo Marge, contemplando su propio brazo -. Pero quizás, esta condición sea la perfecta para llamar la atención. ¡Vamos, una vez más!

- ¡Grrr! - gruñó Ruby, estirando el brazo.

- ¡Detengamos esta lucha ya! - gritó Marge.

Les lanzaron un rayo a Kyogre y Groudon, que se detuvieron.

- ¡Han parado! - exclamó Ruby.

Pero, entonces, Groudon y Kyogre les miraron y empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Marge!

- ¡Piensan acabar con nosotros antes de seguir con su batalla! - exclamó Marge, echando a correr.

Se escondieron en el templo, donde ni Kyogre ni Groudon cabían. Pero Groudon logró meter la zarpa, así que Zuzu tuvo que forcejear con él.

- ¡Muy bien, Zuzu! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Demuéstrales tu fuerza! ¡Esfuerzo!

Con un esfuerzo (nunca mejor dicho) descomunal, Zuzu le dio un empujón a Groudon, que se tambaleó hacia el lado. Ruby se dio la vuelta y miró a Marge:

- ¡Marge! - exclamó -. ¿Estás …?

Pero, mientras caía, Groudon empujó a Kyogre, que se precipitó sobre el templo, derruyéndolo. Los escombros empezaron a caer sobre Marge y Ruby, y Marge se vio atrapada bajo los escombros, incapaz de escapar. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, y Ruby no pudo hacer nada:

- ¡Marge! - gritó Ruby.

Se dispuso a ayudarla, pero una roca cayó encima de él.

- No hemos podido detenerles - murmuró Marge -. A lo mejor … no soy adecuada para esta misión … Como yo no fui elegida por la joya …

En ese momento, vio un enorme pokémon descender en el aire:

- ¡Ese es …! - exclamó Marge -. ¡RAYQUAZA!

Rayquaza era decenas de veces más grande que Kyogre y Groudon, que se giraron a mirarle nada más llegar. Ruby se libró de la roca y ayudó a Marge a salir de entre los escombros, pero la joven debía de haberse roto una pierna, pues no se podía mover bien:

- Marge, ese es … - murmuró Ruby, atónito.

- Es el dragón de los cielos - dijo Marge -. ¡El tercer pokémon legendario, Rayquaza!

- ¡¿Hay tres? - gritó Ruby, que no cabía en sí.

- Sí - respondió Marge -. Aparecía en los documentos del Centro Espacial de Ciudad Algaria. **Aunque nadie habla de él, lo que significa que …**.

- ¡Está luchando! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡El dueño de la tierra, el del mar y el del cielo están luchando!

- **Ruby - pensó Marge -. La persona que ha traído a Rayquaza … ¡es tu …!**. ¡Ruby, la persona que ha traído a Rayquaza desde el Pilar Celeste hasta aquí no es otro que tu …!

Los tres pokémons legendarios rugieron a la vez y Marge se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- ¡Marge, ¿a qué ha venido eso? - gritó Ruby -. ¿Qué querías decir?

Marge agarró a Ruby del rostro:

- ¡Ese Rayquaza …! - exclamó.

De pronto, un tentáculo salió desde lo más profundo del templo, agarrándola del pie y arrastrándola de allí:

- ¡Marge! - gritó Ruby -. ¡Eso era una especie de tentáculo! ¡Hay alguien escondido en el templo! ¡Vamos, Zuzu!

En ese momento, Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza se atacaron simultáneamente, provocando una onda expansiva que lanzó a Ruby y Zuzu por los aires. Hubo un desprendimiento de escombros y Marge quedó inaccesible. Ruby se acercó al montón de escombros:

- ¡Marge! - gritó -. ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Zuzu, aparta todos estos escombros y sálvala!

- Ruby … - se oyó decir a Marge -. Escucha, no hay nada que puedas hacer. No puedo mover las piernas en absoluto … Se han librado de mí. Guarda tu energía para luchar contra los pokémons legendarios.

El brazo de Marge asomó por un hoyo y le dio a Ruby la joya azul:

- **Marge se ha esforzado por sacarla a pesar de estar tan herida - pensó Ruby, preocupado -. ¡Cuánta fuerza de voluntad!**. ¡Marge!

- No necesito tu compasión, chico - dijo Marge -. He tenido una buena vida, y ahora es tiempo de que otros tomen el relevo. Este es mi final.

- ¡No digas eso! - exclamó Ruby, desesperado -. ¡Cuando todo esto termine, participaremos juntos en un concurso pokémon!

- Así que sabías … que yo solía tomar parte en concursos - murmuró Marge, al otro lado de los escombros.

- Sí - respondió Ruby -. Quemaste una cinta cuando combatimos cerca del Túnel Ferdegal. Pero no era ninguna de las mías. Era tuya, ¿verdad?

- Vaya - gruñó Marge -. Me has hecho recordar todos esos embarazosos momentos. Fue hace tanto tiempo … que ya parece hasta irreal. Aquellos eran los días … A lo mejor, por eso me he sentido siempre tan unida a ti.

Un estruendo volvió a sacudir el templo.

- ¡Ruby, escúchame! - exclamó Marge -. ¡La batalla …!

- ¡Marge! - gritó Ruby, pegando el oído a la roca -. ¡No puedo escucharte!

Marge se desesperó, pero recordó que podía hacer uso de uno de los cuernos de su capucha. Se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo pegó al cuerno a modo de paracaídas. Espolvoreó polvillo de diversas bayas de modo que el globo se infló lo suficiente como para salir volando:

- **Tengo que enviarle … las memorias en las llamas** - pensó.

Una nueva colisión entre los tres pokémons legendarios tuvo lugar. Groudon se estampó contra el templo, derruyéndolo completamente:

- ¡Marge! - gritó Ruby, mientras Zuzu le sacaba de allí -. ¡MARGE! **No puede ser … El templo ha sido destruido … ¡Marge está …!**.


	96. 4ª saga RS: 096

Ruby observó, aterrorizado y tembloroso, lo que quedaba del templo. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Entonces, un chicle inflado a modo de paracaídas descendió ante sus ojos pegado a un cuerno de la capucha del traje de Marge:

- ¡Es el chicle de Marge! - exclamó Ruby, apresurándose a coger el cuerno en el aire.

Había un papel enrollado dentro del cuerno. Por intuición, Ruby lo colocó sobre la base del cuerno, que emitió un calor que hizo visible algo que había dibujado en el papel.

- ¡La Medalla Balanza! - exclamó Ruby, distinguiendo el símbolo -. ¡Es la medalla de mi padre!

Recordó las palabras de Marge justo antes de ser arrastrada por los tentáculos y le echó un vistazo a Rayquaza. Avistó a una persona sobre su cabeza:

- Papá … - murmuró Ruby -. ¡Marge …!

- "Sí … Es tu padre. El Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia".

La voz de Marge emergió de las llamas que se encontraban en el interior del cuerno.

Capítulo 96 - **¡La verdadera historia de Norman y el adiós de Steven! ¡Maxie y Archie contraatacan!**

- "Por lo que pude investigar en el Centro Espacial de Algaria … ¡tu padre se había sacrificado en la búsqueda de Rayquaza!".

Ruby volvió a echarle un vistazo a Rayquaza:

- Está rodeado por un montón de aire - dijo Ruby -, pero desde aquí, puedo ver a alguien ahí subido … Papá …

- "Sabes, Ruby … Siempre he querido ser tu amiga, desde que luchamos en el Túnel Ferdegal. Quería averiguar más sobre ti. Así que busqué toda la información que hubiera sobre ti. Tu cumpleaños, tu edad, tu tipo de sangre, tu mudanza desde Johto, tu familia, tu infancia … Y descubrí que tu padre era el Líder de Ciudad Petalia. Hizo el examen hace cinco años … pero falló. Volvió a hacer el examen hace poco, y lo consiguió. Lo raro es que, durante estos cinco años, no quiso volver a intentarlo. En cambio, frecuentaba el Centro Espacial de Algaria de vez en cuando … Y la realidad es que tu padre fue denegado de los derechos de hacer el examen … ¡y le ordenaron ir en busca de Rayquaza! Rayquaza es un pokémon que vive en la estratosfera, en un lugar entre el cielo y el espacio. El Centro Espacial había estado intentando localizarlo. Tu padre entonces descubrió que estaba hibernando en el Pilar Celeste. De hecho, fue el Director de la Asociación Pokémon quien ordenó a tu padre buscar a Rayquaza y así doblegar a Groudon y Kyogre".

- ¿Doblegarles? - preguntó Ruby, extrañado.

- "Rayquaza tiene el poder de doblegar a los otros dos pokémons legendarios. Y tú ahora posees las dos joyas, mientras que tu padre está controlando a Rayquaza. Entre los dos podéis hacerlo. ¡Ahora, ve!".

Rayquaza apoyó la cabeza en un lugar cercano a Ruby. Norman miró a su hijo de soslayo. No dijo ni una palabra. No hacía falta. Ruby subió junto a él, sin soltar el cuerno con las llamas de los recuerdos. Rayquaza emprendió el vuelo y Ruby echó una última vista atrás:

- **Marge … - pensó -. Hace tiempo ya me pediste que me uniera a ti, pero hemos sido compañeros desde el principio … Porque los dos compartimos la misma pasión por los concursos. Gracias … Marge**.

Ruby miró de reojo a su padre, que estaba de pie detrás de él:

- Papá … - murmuró.

Pero Norman siguió sin decir nada. Ruby esbozó una ligera sonrisa:

- Me estás diciendo que guarde la charla para luego, ¿a que sí? - preguntó -. Lo entiendo. Y ahora … ¡vamos a acabar con esto!

Rayquaza se lanzó de cabeza a por Groudon y Kyogre con un rugido que hizo estremecer a la región entera. Ruby alzó las dos joyas en alto, que brillaron con su máximo esplendor. Groudon y Kyogre salieron volando por los aires, y volvieron a caer, provocando un estruendo inmenso. Alzaron la vista y miraron a Rayquaza, que mantuvo la mirada sin temor. Groudon y Kyogre le dieron la espalda y cada uno se fue por su lado. Groudon empezó a excavar en la tierra, y Kyogre se hundió en el agua.

- Están volviendo a sus hogares - comentó Ruby, impresionado -. Papá, todo se ha arreglado. Papá … he decidido que voy a volver a casa y a pedirle perdón a mamá por haber huido. Así, los tres …

Al ver que su padre seguía sin decir nada, Ruby le miró a la cara. El rostro de Norman se hallaba inexpresivo, sumido en las sombras.

_En ese momento …_

Tras contemplar la marcha de Groudon y Kyogre, y ver que Arrecípolis estaba volviendo a su sitio, Wallace dejó escapar un resoplido:

- ¿Ya se ha acabado todo? - preguntó Amethyst, con un deje de esperanza en los ojos.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Lo hemos conseguido, Steven!

- Sí … - murmuró Steven, apenas sin fuerzas.

Aún se hallaban los tres subidos sobre la cabeza de Registeel. Wallace miró, sonriente, a Steven:

- ¡Hemos podido contener las ondas destructivas gracias a los Regis que invocaste! - exclamó, satisfecho -. ¡Misión cumplida!

- Sí … Genial …

Bajo la sorprendida mirada de Wallace, Steven se desplomó y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Alarmada, Amethyst se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a él:

- ¡Steven! - exclamó -. ¿Estás bien?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ruby también zarandeaba a su padre, que seguía de pie pero ni una palabra salía de su boca. Estaba como una estatua:

- ¡Papá! - exclamaba Ruby -. ¡¿Papá? ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡PAPÁ!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Steven! - exclamó Wallace, agachándose también junto a su amigo -. ¡Hey, Steven! ¡Steven!

Amethyst empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Agarró a Steven de los hombros y le zarandeó levemente:

- ¡Steven, por favor, despierta! - exclamó.

Wallace recibió una llamada del Director de la Asociación Pokémon, que había estado contemplándolo todo desde su base en el zeppelín y, con la ayuda de los científicos, había estado comprobando la ruta que habían seguido Groudon y Kyogre:

- Groudon y Kyogre se han marchado a sus hogares - dijo la voz del Director -, pero parece que esta vez han elegido guaridas diferentes. Kyogre se ha ido a la Caverna Abisal, en la ruta 128. Groudon ha elegido el cráter del Monte Cenizo como su nuevo hogar. Ya no pretenden seguir luchando. Su deseo de pelear el uno contra el otro ha desaparecido tras esta batalla. **Al final, necesitamos que Norman trajese a Rayquaza …**. ¡Bien hecho, chicos! ¡Todos vosotros! Los Líderes de Gimnasio, los Campeones, la Elite Four y esos valientes entrenadores que han prestado su poder.

A Wallace, todo aquello le estaba importando más bien poco. En su rostro se leía el dolor y la tristeza. Amethyst lo notó, pero no quería aceptarlo, y siguió zarandeando a Steven. Wallace le agarró de la mano para que parase:

- ¡Habéis luchado como auténticos guerreros! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Habéis prevenido a Hoenn del desastre del siglo! ¡Debemos difundir la buena noticia por toda la región!

- Director - dijo Wallace -, siento arruinar su momento de felicidad, pero … Steven ha caído.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el Director -. ¡Bueno, pues llevadle al hospital, rápido!

- No … - murmuró Wallace -. Es demasiado tarde. Está … ¡muerto!

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Amethyst como si hubieran sido pronunciadas a gritos. Wallace apretó los puños, tembloroso:

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó -. ¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder …?

- ¡No! - gritó, en ese momento, Amethyst -. ¡No puede estar muerto! ¡Steven no puede estar muerto! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Wallace no escuchaba a Amethyst. No escuchaba nada:

- Steven … - murmuró -. Él dirigió a la Elite Four. Controló a los Regis … tanto esfuerzo debe de haber sido demasiado para su cuerpo … ¡más que para el resto de nosotros! ¡Pero aún así …!

Amethyst se aferraba al cuerpo de Steven, con la esperanza de que volviera a la vida. La voz de Phoebe sonó a través del reloj de Steven:

- Ahora todo tiene sentido, Wallace - dijo -. Cuando el querido Steven le pidió al niño que descodificara la tabla yo estaba allí … Y había algo que escribieron los antiguos … "pero nosotros les bloqueamos. Teníamos demasiado miedo".

- La razón de ese miedo - dijo la voz de Sidney -, era el peligro que había en intentar controlarlos. ¿Verdad?

- Seguramente - murmuró Drake, que se había quitado el sombrero en señal de duelo -. Incluso para Regirock, Regice y Registeel. Un simple fallo en los cálculos y podrían convertirse en una amenaza, al igual que Groudon y Kyogre. Pero de otra manera …

- Mirad - dijo la voz temblorosa de Glacia -, los seis pokémons que estaban alineados ya se mueven libremente. ¡Justo después de que Steven cayera!

- ¡¿Y si veíais esto venir, por qué lo permitisteis? - gritó, de repente, Amethyst, furiosa -. ¡¿Por qué dejasteis que Steven se encargara solo de esto?

Las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro cayeron sobre la cabeza de Registeel. De repente, los tres Regis se movilizaron y salieron volando de allí. Wallace y Amethyst cayeron al agua. Wallace mantuvo a Steven en sus brazos.

- ¡Wallace - exclamó Amethyst, agarrándose a Wallace -, dime que no es verdad, que sólo está inconsciente!

- Amethyst, no … - murmuró Wallace, mirando al suelo.

- ¡No! - chilló Amethyst -. ¡Steven no puede morir! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarle!

- No - negó Wallace, en redondo; se dejó caer de rodillas -. Steven ya no está, y no se puede hacer nada.

Amethyst volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de Steven hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- ¡No, Steven, no …! - sollozaba -. ¡Tú …! ¡Tú confiaste en mí! ¡Tú me aceptaste! ¡Tú supiste ver mi verdadero potencial!

Wallace entornó los ojos, entristecido.

- ¡Yo …! ¡Quería … quería conocerte mejor! - sollozó Amethyst, mirando al rostro vacío de Steven -. ¡Desde la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste fantástico, y muy valiente!

- **Lo era …** - pensó Wallace.

- ¡Por eso …! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Por eso yo …! ¡Cuando acabase la batalla, quería decirte …! ¡Quería decirte que yo …! ¡Yo …! Yo …

La voz de Amethyst fue perdiendo fuerza gradualmente hasta quedarse totalmente en silencio. Wallace la miró. El cansancio acumulado por todas aquellas semanas y el sufrimiento experimentado se manifestaron de golpe en su cuerpo. Sus grandes ojos morados perdieron toda su vida y se dejó caer junto a Wallace, como una muñeca de trapo:

- **Amethyst …** - pensó Wallace; de repente, recordó algo -. ¡Amy, no podemos quedaros aquí! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Sapphire!

- Ve tú … - murmuró Amethyst -. Yo ya no puedo más …

- ¿Eh?

- Ya he tenido suficiente. No quiero soportar más.

- ¡No digas eso ahora! - exclamó Wallace, enfadado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ruby seguía zarandeando a Norman:

- ¡Papá! - exclamaba -. ¡Papá!

En ese momento, Rayquaza le gruñó y despegó de allí, golpeando a Ruby y tirándole al suelo. Rayquaza se perdió de vista en el cielo. Norman cayó junto a Ruby.

- ¡Papá! - exclamó Ruby.

Norman se quedó tirado en el suelo:

- Ugh … Rayquaza es un pokémon legendario - dijo -. Es imposible controlarle por completo. Debe de estar enfadado conmigo por haberle despertado … Ruby, no me mires con esa cara de sorpresa. Seguro que te lo imaginabas. Controlar a Groudon y a Kyogre es posible gracias a las joyas. No existe una joya así para Rayquaza. Y si intentas controlarlo … acabas … en un estado lamentable, igual que yo.

Ruby cogió a su padre de los hombros e intentó incorporarle, pero pesaba demasiado para él. A Norman no pareció importarle:

- La Asociación Pokémon ha estado mucho tiempo investigando y estudiando a Rayquaza, e incluso intentaron crear una joya para controlarlo - dijo Norman -. Pero el experimento fracasó. Más tarde … Rayquaza escapó del laboratorio en el que le estaban estudiando … el día que iba a ser mi primer examen para Líder.

Ruby abrió mucho los ojos. Empezó a atar cabos.

- Me ordenaron que fuera a buscarlo - añadió Norman.

Ruby recordó las palabras de Marge cuando le dijo que era su padre al que le habían ordenado ir a por Rayquaza.

- **Le prohibieron hacer el examen … ¿y le obligaron a ir a por Rayquaza? - pensó Ruby -. ¡Debe de ser alguna clase de castigo! ¡¿Pero de qué tuvo papá la culpa? ¡¿Por qué le hicieron responsable? Además, papá no es de lo que cometen errores. No, esto debe ser culpa de alguien más …**.

De repente, un torrente de imágenes de su infancia se sucedieron en la mente de Ruby. Pudo ver al Prof. Birch, más joven, revolviéndole el pelo y diciéndole lo mucho que había crecido. Vio a Sapphire con cinco años, y recordó su adorable sonrisa. Vio al Salamence salvaje que les atacó. Pudo ver cómo huía después de derrotarle; en la dirección en la que iba había un laboratorio cercano … Y vio cómo un enorme pokémon salía volando del laboratorio.

- Fui … Fui … - titubeó Ruby, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¿Fui yo? La persona que liberó a Rayquaza … ¡¿fui yo?

Norman miró a su hijo en silencio unos segundos antes de decir:

- Sí.

"_Hace cinco años, el Prof. Birch y su hija de seis años fueron a visitar su amigo Norman y su familia en Johto, ya que Norman estaba a punto de tomar parte en el examen para convertirse en Líder de Gimnasio:_

_- ¡Mañana es el día del examen! - exclamaba la mujer de Norman, alegremente agarrada del brazo de su marido -. ¡Por fin se va a hacer realidad tu sueño!_

_- No sé yo - murmuró Birch, socarronamente -. Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir durante el examen … ¡Jajaja, sólo era una broma! ¡Ningún examen se le resistirá a Norman! Dime, ¿no temes lo duro que pueda ser todo mientras os estéis adaptando al nuevo estilo de vida?_

_- ¡Para nada! - respondió la mujer -. ¡Estoy preparada para ir donde sea por él!_

_- Chico afortunado - dijo Birch, acercándose a Norman -. Ya sabes que siempre te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos en Hoenn._

_Norman sonrió:_

_- ¿Dónde está Ruby? - preguntó._

_- Está jugando por ahí - respondió su mujer -. Todo es una aventura para él._

_- Ya veo - comentó Norman -. Bueno, yo me voy ya al examen._

_- ¿Pero no es un poco pronto? - preguntó su esposa, agarrándose de su brazo -. ¡Ve con más tranquilidad …!_

_De repente, escucharon un estruendo no muy lejos de allí._

_- Qu … querido … - murmuró la mujer._

_- ¡Viene del laboratorio de investigaciones! - exclamó Norman, echando a correr -. ¡Quédate aquí!_

_Norman y Birch se fueron corriendo de allí. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, se quedaron aterrorizados. Rayquaza acababa de escapar del laboratorio, y les observaba con furia:_

_- ¡Es …! - gritó Norman._

_Rayquaza les disparó con bolas de energía, pero Norman envió a dos Vigoroths a defender. Sin embargo, Rayquaza pasó de perder el tiempo con ellos y echó a volar, perdiéndose de vista en el cielo._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios …? - gritó Norman._

_- Escapó del laboratorio - dijo Birch -. ¡Vamos a echar un vistazo!_

_Fueron corriendo al laboratorio. Entre los escombros, vieron a una científico y un Salamence salvaje._

_- Urg … - murmuró la mujer, saliendo de entre los escombros._

_- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Norman._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Birch, yendo a impedir que la mujer tropezase y se cayese._

_- El pokémon que ha escapado era un importante pokémon que la Asociación Pokémon estaba investigando - respondió la científico, preocupada._

_- ¿Qué? - preguntó Birch, sorprendido._

_- Este lugar está bajo máxima seguridad - murmuró la mujer -. Ningún intruso podría haber entrado … Pero este Salamence de repente entró y empezó a destrozarlo todo. No somos entrenadores, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer … Durante la conmoción, destrozó el mecanismo de restricción._

_- ¡Y … escapó! - exclamó Birch._

_Norman le estaba echando un vistazo al Salamence:_

_- Este Salamence está bastante herido - dijo -. ¿Se hirió él mismo durante la conmoción?_

_- No … - respondió la científico -. Ya estaba así cuando entró …_

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Norman? - preguntó Birch._

_Norman estaba observando minuciosamente al Salamence:_

_- **Heridas producidas por cola férrea e híper rayo - pensó -. ¡Y confusión también! ¡Y aún más, los ataques fueron lanzados desde la izquierda! ¡RUBY! ¡No sé cómo, pero Ruby debió de encontrarse con este Salamence y luchó contra él! ¡En vez de salir corriendo como un niño normal …!**._

_Mientras tanto, el Director de la Asociación Pokémon de Hoenn esperaba, junto con Wattson, a que Norman se presentase al examen:_

_- Llega tarde - comentó Wattson._

_- ¡Muy tarde! - exclamó el Director -. ¡¿Dónde está ese tío?_

_- Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado … - dijo Wattson._

_- Pues si no viene en cinco minutos, puede ir olvidándose del …_

_De repente, un hombre irrumpió corriendo en la sala:_

_- ¡Director - exclamó -, tenemos problemas en el laboratorio de investigaciones!_

_El Director y sus hombres llegaron corriendo al laboratorio e interrogaron a la científico bajo las miradas de Birch y Norman:_

_- ¡¿Ha escapado? - gritó el Director -. ¿Ese pokémon ha escapado? ¿Quién lo ha liberado?_

_- Lo siento - dijo, de repente, Norman -. Ha sido por mi culpa._

_Un par de días después …_

_Norman fue sometido a juicio. Tras consultarlo con sus hombres, el Director de la Asociación tomó una decisión:_

_- Ya has sido juzgado - le dijo a Norman -. Aunque has mantenido el silencio todo lo que ha ocurrido, hay una verdad innegable, y es que el pokémon ha escapado. Se te denegará el derecho a presentarte a examen por cinco años. ¡Durante ese tiempo, te ordeno que vayas a buscar a ese pokémon!_

_- Acepto el veredicto - dijo Norman._

_- Si quieres volver a presentarte a Líder, vuelve después de cinco años - añadió._

_- Director - dijo, de repente, Norman -, ¿puedo preguntar por qué están investigando a ese pokémon?_

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - respondió el Director._

_La noticia no le hizo nada de gracia a la familia de Norman._

_- Tengo que marcharme ya - le dijo Norman a su esposa, que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas -. No podré pasar mucho tiempo con vosotros, lo siento …_

_- Querido … - sollozaba la mujer._

_Norman alzó la vista al cielo, recordando la dirección en la que había huido Rayquaza y sacó a su Flygon. Ruby, a los pies de su madre y con la cabeza vendada, observaba con tristeza a su padre:_

_- Vamos, Ruby - dijo su madre -, dile adiós a papá. Y abróchate la chaqueta …_

_Mientras su madre le abrochaba la chaqueta, Ruby miraba a su padre fijamente, incapaz de articular palabra:_

_- Ruby - dijo su madre -, sé un buen chico y dile adiós a papá …_

_- ¡Papi! - exclamó Ruby -. Papi … ¿Ya no me vas a seguir entrenando?_

_- Ruby - dijo Norman -, a partir de ahora, tendrás que continuar tú solo con tu entrenamiento. Nunca te rindas, siempre da lo mejor de ti … Hasta que alcances tu objetivo. Yo ya no seré tu guía. La verdadera fuerza la poseen aquellos que son capaces de luchar contra los obstáculos por sí mism …_

_- ¡No! - exclamó Ruby, agarrándose de la pierna de Norman -. ¡Yo quiero ir contigo!_

_- ¡No puedes! - negó Norman._

_Hizo aparecer a su Slaking, que mantuvo quieto a Ruby. Norman les dio la espalda y se dispuso a montar sobre Flygon:_

_- ¡Papi, quiero que me sigas enseñando! - exclamó Ruby, pataleando -. ¡Quiero hacerme más fuerte y que tú me veas! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_

_Pero Norman despegó y se marchó de allí."_

Tras escuchar la historia, Ruby no daba crédito:

- ¡¿Pero por qué? - gritó -. ¡¿Por qué tomaste tú la culpa? ¡Por mi culpa, tuviste que retrasar tu ascenso a Líder! ¡Durante cinco años! ¡Por mi culpa, sacrificaste tu sueño, tu honor … todo! ¿Por qué …? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Norman no dijo nada. La luz de sus ojos comenzó a apagarse. De repente, la voz de Marge volvió a surgir de las llamas del recuerdo:

- "Tú, de entre toda la gente, lo deberías saber … Es la misma razón por la que dejaste atrapada a esa niña en el coche. Una persona haría todo lo posible por ayudar y salvar a aquellos que le importan … El amor es lo que mueve el mundo …".

Norman ladeó la cabeza. Su rostro se vació de toda expresión:

- ¿Papá? - preguntó Ruby -. ¡Papá!

_Mientras tanto …_

Juan, Tate y Liza habían observado la batalla en una de las pantallas de agua creadas por Kingdra.

- Sr. Juan, todo ha acabado - dijo Tate -. Kyogre y Groudon han vuelto a sus hogares.

- Aunque casi se me para el corazón cuando vi a Ruby encerrar a Sapphire en el coche - dijo Liza -. Pero Ruby y Rayquaza fueron capaces de detener la catástrofe en el último momento. Su predicción no se hizo realidad después de todo, ¿eh?

- ¿Mi predicción? - preguntó Juan -. ¿Qué predicción?

- ¿No dijo que Ruby y Sapphire estaban destinados a derrotar a Groudon y a Kyogre para ponerle fin a todo? - preguntó Liza.

- Oui! - respondió Juan -. La visión que tuve mostraba a Ruby y a Sapphire luchando contra dos fuerzas malignas. Pero … estoy empezando a creer que esos dos enemigos finales no son Kyogre y Groudon.

- ¿Eeh?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Plusle y Minun no cesaban de emitir descargas eléctricas dentro del coche de Wallace, para el asombro de Sapphire:

- ¿A quién queréis atacar? - preguntó Sapphire -. ¡Los pokémons legendarios ya se han ido! ¿Queréis decir que hay algo ahí arriba?

Plusle y Minun apuntaban a Arrecípolis, que aún no había terminado de aterrizar en el sitio al que pertenecía.

Allí arriba, tras Ruby, acababan de aparecer Maxie y Archie, acompañados de un Houndoom y un Tentacruel.

- ¡Maxie y Archie! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Así que estabais aquí escondidos todo este tiempo! ¡En la Cueva Ancestral!

- Chico listo - dijo Maxie -. ¿De verdad creías …?

- ¿… que nos marcharíamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido? - preguntó Archie -. ¡Todo el que se interponga en nuestro camino …!

- ¡Morirá! - gritaron Maxie y Archie -. ¡Vete al infierno!

De detrás de ellos surgieron unos tentáculos que atraparon a Ruby:

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Estos tentáculos …! ¡Así que fuisteis vosotros los que arrastrasteis a Marge!

- Exacto - dijo Maxie -. Recibió el castigo que merecía.


	97. 4ª saga RS: 097

Capítulo 97 - **¡El secreto de la verdadera belleza y el final de la batalla! ¡El regreso del viajero del tiempo!**

Aún en tierra, Wallace le echó un vistazo a su coche, que volaba quieto unos metros sobre ellos:

- ¡Sapphire todavía está ahí atrapada! - exclamó -. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡Eh, Metagross, necesito tu ayuda!

El Metagross de Steven se aproximó. Wallace depositó a Steven sobre su cabeza y luego, arrastrando a Amethyst, se subió él. Despegaron y llegaron junto al coche:

- ¡Sapphire! - exclamó Wallace -. ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Wallace! - exclamó Sapphire.

Wallace se fijó en los chispeantes Plusle y Minun:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Wallace.

- ¡Ni idea! - respondió Sapphire -. ¡Pensaba que todo se había acabado ya que Groudon y Kyogre se han ido, pero algo les está molestando a Plusle y a Minun!

- ¡A lo mejor, esto aún no ha acabado! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Esos pokémons deben de haber sentido algo ahí arriba que nosotros no! ¡Y Ruby todavía está ahí! ¡Yo me haré cargo del coche a partir de ahora! ¡Vamos!

Metagross ascendió hasta llegar a Arrecípolis. El coche, con Sapphire, Plusle y Minun dentro, le siguió. Pero, por alguna razón, se estamparon contra una barrera invisible:

- ¡Agh! - exclamó Wallace, teniendo que sujetar a Steven y a Amethyst para que no se cayeran.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Sapphire, que se había caído a los asientos de atrás.

- Ya veo - comentó Wallace -. ¡Aunque Kyogre y Groudon ya no están, la energía masiva que emitieron todavía sigue atrapada aquí dentro! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡También tenemos el ozono de Rayquaza! ¡Todo esto ha provocado una barrera irrompible! ¡Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de atravesarla!

- ¡Mira, Wallace! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Al chocarse, el coche ha hecho un pequeño agujero en la barrera! ¡Debe de ser gracias a la electricidad de Plusle y Minun!

Plusle y Minun parecían satisfechos con lo que habían conseguido.

- ¡Juan nos enseñó a sacar todo su potencial! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Wallace, sácanos de aquí y podremos hacer un agujero más grande!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Wallace.

El coche volvió a ser descapotable.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Vamos, Plusle, Minun! ¡A la carga!

No obstante, el agujero de la barrera no se hacía más grande. Wallace frunció el ceño y se sintió dolido ante la insistencia de los dos pokémons:

- **Parece que, después de todo, no son lo suficientemente fuertes …** - pensó.

Sapphire le daba puñetazos a la barrera:

- ¿Por qué? - gritaba -. ¿Por qué no puedo entrar? ¡Ruby está ahí! ¡Tengo que ir con él!

- Amethyst - dijo, de repente, Wallace -, tú tenías un Pichu, ¿no? ¡Igual puede ayudar a Plusle y a Minun! ¡O podrías enseñarle trueno a tu Dragonair!

Pero Amethyst seguía inexpresiva, sentada al lado de Steven. Era totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor:

- ¡Ruby es muy importante para Sapphire! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Y creo que tú acabas de descubrir el dolor que se siente al perder a alguien que quieres!

- **¿Otro?** - pensó Amethyst.

- ¿Por qué no te levantas un poco y ayudas? - gritó Wallace.

- Vais a necesitar una fuente de electricidad más grande que eso - dijo, de repente, una voz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los tentáculos que sujetaban a Ruby le estamparon contra unas rocas. Por suerte, no sufrió grandes daños, pero se le cayeron las joyas. Inmediatamente, Maxie y Archie las recogieron:

- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer con ellas? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Muajaja! - rió Maxie -. ¿Por qué te molestas en preguntar?

- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó Archie.

- ¡Vamos a continuar justo donde lo dejamos!

- Y esta vez no habrá interferencias.

- Hicimos una tregua en la Cueva Ancestral.

- Descubrimos que la unión hace la fuerza.

- Y que deberíamos habernos aliada desde el principio.

- Nuestro primer objetivo era quitarnos de encima todas las molestias.

- Eso incluía a Líderes de Gimnasio, Asociación Pokémon, Elite Four, pokémons legendarios …

- … y también todos esos estúpidos subordinados que eran más molestos que de ayuda.

- ¡Y cuando todo lo dicho sea borrado del mapa, ambos competiremos en el mayor combate de la historia jamás observado!

- ¡Y ese día, seremos nosotros los que hagamos historia!

- Esta amenaza que logró controlar a Rayquaza ya está fuera de combate, pero por si acaso …

- No … ¡No! - gritó Ruby.

Houndoom roció el cuerpo de Norman con una llamarada.

- ¡Papá! - gritaba Ruby -. ¡Papá!

- ¡Muajuajajajajaja! - reían Maxie y Archie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ante Sapphire y Wallace acababa de aparecer un generador andante que le era muy familiar a Sapphire:

- ¡Es el generador de poder que había en Nueva Malvalona! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó una voz -. ¡El rey de los robots está aquí! ¡Hola!

Chico Moneda revoloteaba junto al generador montado en una especie de platillo volante en miniatura (exactamente para su tamaño).

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? - gritó Chico Moneda -. ¡Hoenn ha estado en peligro, y Wattson y los demás líderes han estado luchando y ayudando! ¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, ¿no? ¡Modifiqué el generador de Nueva Malvalona y le inserté la función de volar! Pero cuando llegué … ¡el espectáculo ya había acabado! ¡Estaba a punto de volverme cuando he visto que estaba en apuros!

Por la emoción, Sapphire se echó a llorar allí mismo:

- Erm … ¿vengo en mal momento? - preguntó Chico Moneda.

- No … - sollozó Sapphire.

- Sapphire, no hay tiempo para llorar - dijo Wallace.

Sapphire asintió y miró a Chico Moneda:

- ¡Coil! - exclamó -. ¡El generador puede pasar de "modo absorber" a "modo liberar", ¿no?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Absorbe la energía de Plusle y Minun y luego libérala, por favor!

- ¡Hecho!

Plusle y Minun le lanzaron todos los rayos que pudieron al generador, hasta que se quedaron sin nada de energía:

- ¡Liberar! - exclamó Coil, el Chico Moneda.

Lanzaron un gigantesco rayo. Finalmente, consiguieron hacer un agujero enorme en la barrera:

- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Ya estamos dentro! - exclamó Wallace.

Si dirigieron a unas rocas tras la que salía humo.

- ¡Plusle y Minun deben de haber sentido algo! - exclamó Sapphire.

Cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, la euforia se acabó. Sapphire se quedó sin habla al ver a Archie y Maxie con cara de locos, el brazo de Marge asomando de debajo de los escombros, el cadáver de Norman consumiéndose en las llamas y Ruby siendo estampado contra las rocas por unos tentáculos:

- ¡Esto era … lo que habían sentido! - exclamó Wallace, aterrorizado; le echó un vistazo a Steven -. Ahora sé … porqué me diste la capa, Steven. ¡Ha llegado la hora!

Wallace depositó suavemente a Steven en el suelo, y Amethyst se quedó arrodillada junto a él, sumida en un silencio mortal. Wallace miró a Maxie y a Archie desde lo alto de unas rocas:

- ¿Quién …? - gritaron.

- Si reconocéis esta capa - dijo Wallace -, no hay necesidad de deciros mi nombre. ¡Si no la reconocéis, no sois dignos de saber mi nombre! ¡En nombre de esta, liberaré a Hoenn de vuestra maldades!

Envió a Seaking y a Whiscash a atacar, llevándose por delante tanto a Houndoom como a Tentacruel:

- ¡Es el Campeón! - gritaron Archie y Maxie.

- ¡Así que reconocéis esta capa! - exclamó Wallace -. ¡Parece que, después de todo, sois dignos de luchar contra mí!

- ¡Wallace, te ayudaré! - exclamó Sapphire.

Los pokémons de Wallace comenzaron a combatir frente a los de Maxie y Archie:

- Yo puedo encargarme de ellos, Sapphire - dijo Wallace -. ¡Tú ve con Ruby!

Sapphire, Plusle y Minun fueron corriendo adonde estaba Ruby, que había quedado en un estado lamentable:

- ¡Ruby! - gritó Sapphire.

Se arrodilló junto a él y le cogió en brazos.

- Está muy herido … - murmuró Sapphire, preocupada.

- Eres muy fuerte - le decía, mientras, Archie a Wallace -. Eso hay que admitirlo.

- No es el Campeón de Hoenn por nada - añadió Maxie -. ¡Pero seguro que no tiene ni idea de lo que le tenemos preparado!

- ¡Tenemos un as en la manga! - exclamó Archie.

Wallace puso cara de no entender.

- Verás … - dijo Maxie -. Había una Líder y una mocosa que no dejaban de revolotear a nuestro alrededor como dos molestas moscas, así que …

Tentacruel rebuscó algo entre los escombros y sacó a Pink y a Winona. La mujer estaba inconsciente, pero Pink gritaba como loca:

- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! - gritaba.

- ¡Winona! - exclamó Wallace.

Amethyst distinguió la voz de Pink:

- **Pink … - pensó -. El padre de Ruby … Esa chica del Team Magma … Steven … y pronto, Ruby, Wallace y Winona …**.

Wallace se precipitó hacia Tentacruel, pero Maxie y Archie le gritaron:

- ¡Quieto ahí, héroe! ¡Yo que tú no me lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar nada!

Tentacruel apretó a Winona y a Pink:

- Ugh … - murmuró Winona.

- ¡AAAAHHH! - gritó Pink.

- ¡Urgh …! - exclamó Wallace, quedándose paralizado por el horror.

- Bien - dijo Maxie -, parece que no eres tan tonto, después de todo. Puede que tus pokémons sean fuertes, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada.

- Retira a tus pokémons - ordenó Archie.

Wallace lo hizo, tembloroso.

- Buen chico - dijo Archie -. Y ahora …

Houndoom roció las superballs con su lanzallamas, dejándolas inutilizadas. Desde lo lejos, Sapphire observaba la escena, asustada.

- ¡Ahora ya no podrás sacar a tus pokémons! - exclamó Archie, mientras Maxie se reía -. Y ahora …

Tentacruel agarró a Wallace y le lanzó por los aires, estampándole brutalmente contra unas rocas. Wallace cayó al suelo, dejando un reguero de sangre por donde cayó y con la capa hecha jirones:

- Wa … - titubeaba Sapphire, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Wallace!

La muchacha estaba tan temblorosa que no se podía ni mover.

- Ah, qué bien me siento - dijo Archie.

- ¡Ha sido refrescante! - exclamó Maxie.

Dejaron a Winona y a Pink caer sobre una pila de escombros. Pink se dio un golpe en la cabeza y volvió a perder el conocimiento. Fue entonces cuando le echaron un vistazo adonde estaban Steven y Amethyst:

- Mira, pero si es el antiguo Campeón - dijo Maxie, socarrón.

- Esa chica lleva ahí todo el tiempo - dijo Archie -. ¿Deberíamos encargarnos de ella también?

- No se ha movido en todo el rato … ¿Crees que está muerta?

- No. Sino no sería capaz de mantenerse así sentada.

- **¿Me ha llegado la hora a mí? - pensó Amethyst -. Después de Steven y todos los que se han sacrificado … ¿me toca a mí?**.

Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. No sentía nada, simplemente. Estaba vacía. Aunque la hubieran atacado en ese mismo momento, le habría dado igual. No obstante, levantó la vista y miró a Archie y a Maxie:

- ¿Lo ves? - preguntó Archie -. Está viva.

- Por fuera parece que está viva - dijo Maxie -, pero por dentro está muerta. Sus ojos ni siquiera brillan. No será ninguna amenaza.

- Bien, dejémosla ahí por ahora. Pero antes o después habrá que acabar con ella. Nosotros debemos ser los únicos supervivientes de esta catástrofe para poder dominar el mundo.

- Qué pena. Me dolerá tener que ponerle fin a una vida tan bonita …

Maxie y Archie se dirigieron al borde del barranco. Observaron la región de Hoenn debajo de sus pies, pues Arrecípolis seguía flotando en el aire.

- Ver el mundo desde esta altura … - dijo Maxie.

- ¡… me hace sentir como si fuéramos los dueños del mundo! - exclamó Archie.

Entonces, Ruby despertó. Sapphire le miró, con los ojos llorosos. En cambio, los ojos de Ruby denotaba furia, color y odio:

- Todos … - dijo, mirando a su alrededor -. ¡Papá! ¡Marge! ¡Maestro! Winona … e incluso Steven … ¡Todos han sido derrotados! ¡Ya no hay nadie que pueda seguir con la batalla!

- Exacto, chico - dijo Maxie.

- Ahora, no hay nadie que pueda meterse en nuestro camino - dijo Archie.

De repente, en medio de aquel árido paisaje, un chorro de agua golpeó a Archie en toda la cara.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Archie, mirando al suelo -. ¿Un pokémon perdido?

Una Feebas furiosa le observaba desde un pequeño charco que había en el suelo. Ruby la reconoció en seguida:

- ¡Mi …! - exclamó.

Mimi se lanzó a por Archie y Maxie y comenzó a darles aletazos en la cara:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Archie.

- ¡Pez insignificante! - gritó Maxie, dándole un puñetazo a Mimi en el aire y lanzándola al suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar este épico cambio de batalla con tu horrible presencia? - gritó Archie, pisoteando a Mimi.

Le dio una patada, mandándola bien lejos. Mimi cayó cerca de donde estaba Ruby, que se apresuró a recogerla:

- Mi … Mimi … - murmuró.

Mimi le sonrió y aleteó débilmente.

- Mimi … - musitó Ruby -. Viniste hasta aquí para encontrarme …

- Sólo déjale que se pudra y se muera - dijo Archie -. Es lento y débil, ¡simplemente detestable! ¡Una criatura tan fea no debería tener derecho a vivir!

- ¿Fea? ¿Dices que Mimi es fea? - preguntó Ruby -. Sí … Yo solía pensar lo mismo. Pero ahora … pienso que es hermosa.

Contempló a Mimi yacer en sus brazos:

- Fui tan malo con ella - murmuró -. Y aún así, siempre me fue fiel. Luchó contra vosotros aún sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad. Su apariencia no importa … Es su interior. Todas y cada una de las cualidades que Mimi posee son simplemente hermosas, bellas. Cuando conocí a mi maestro, había dos personas peleando, pero nada más actuar los pokémons de mi maestro … Fue maravilloso. No fue que manipularan los pensamientos de esas personas. Fue el corazón cálido de mi maestro y sus pokémons. Me enseñó que un alma gentil siempre podrá consolar y animar a los otros … Espero que os deis cuenta de esto … - Ruby se abrazó a Mimi, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. ¡La verdadera belleza se encuentra en el corazón! ¡El corazón que es capaz de amar! ¡Tenéis que entender esto! ¡Antes de destruirlo todo!

- ¡Je! - rió Maxie, despectivamente.

- ¡Umph! - murmuró Archie.

Les daba igual. Pero una mano agarró a Ruby del hombro. Wallace, con la poca energía que le quedaba, se había arrastrado hasta Ruby:

- Bien dicho … Ruby - murmuró -. Espléndido … No sabes cuánto me alegro de que seas mi discípulo. Toma esto.

Le dio a Ruby una bonita cinta azul:

- Es la cinta de Belleza de Nivel Experto - dijo Wallace -. Mimi es su justa merecedora.

- Gracias - dijo Ruby, que se giró para ponérsela a Mimi -. Lo siento, Mimi. Siento no haber preparado nunca una presentación para ti. Lo haré ahora. Aunque su cuerpo se seque y decaiga, su corazón permanecerá hermoso para la eternidad. Te concedo esta cinta, Mimi.

Ruby le puso la cinta a Mimi. De repente, empezó a brillar y a hacerse más grande y a tomar forma de serpiente marina gigante. Cuando dejó de brillar, se había convertido en un pokémon muy familiar para Ruby:

- Mimi … Tú eres … - tartamudeó -. ¡El pokémon que he estado buscando! ¡Milotic!

Mimi se giró hacia Maxie y Archie, emitiendo un sonido que podría decirse que de ella era un gruñido. Sapphire estaba boquiabierta:

- ¿Estás preparada para luchar? - le preguntó Ruby a Mimi.

Mimi asintió. Ruby miró a la sorprendida Sapphire:

- Sapphire … - dijo -. Los pokémons legendarios ya no están. Es nuestro turno de luchar. ¡Los dos juntos!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Sapphire, haciendo aparecer a Pilo.

Camerupt y Walrein se lanzaron a por ellos. Ruby y Sapphire enviaron a Zuzu y a Toro. Toro fue el que se adelantó:

- ¡Gancho alto! - ordenó Sapphire.

Toro lanzó a ambos, Camerupt y Walrein por los aires. Zuzu se situó detrás de ellos:

- ¡Ataque desde la espalda! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Zuzu, agua lodosa!

Zuzu les dio de lleno:

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Esa fue la táctica que ensayamos en Isla Espejismo!

Maxie y Archie gruñeron y enviaron a atacar a todos sus pokémons a la vez, entre los que había una manada de Houndooms y Walreins. Todos contra todos. Wallace observaba la batalla desde el suelo:

- Han enviado a todos sus pokémons … - murmuró -. Quieren que esta batalla sea la última … ¡No, espera!

Vio a Maxie y a Archie subirse en su coche y ponerse en marcha:

- ¡Mi coche! - exclamó Wallace.

- ¡Jajaja! - reía Maxie -. ¡Debo daros créditos! ¡Jamás habríamos pensado que supondríais una molestia tan grande!

- Os dejamos aquí por ahora - dijo Archie.

- Con las joyas de nuevo en nuestro poder … - dijo Maxie.

- … nos podremos deshacer de vosotros en cuanto queramos - dijo Archie.

Salieron volando de allí sin que ni Ruby ni Sapphire pudieran hacer nada. Chico Moneda les vio acercarse a toda velocidad:

- ¡Este agujero de la barrera es la única forma de salir aquí! - exclamó -. ¡Y yo lo protegeré … ¡con mi vida!

Pero Archie y Maxie le atropellaron en el aire:

- ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! - gritaron.

- ¡Coil! - gritó Sapphire, viendo caer a su amigo desde lo lejos -. ¡No! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Vamos, tenemos que atraparles!

Se dirigió a Plusle y a Minun:

- ¡Con la energía que pudisteis recuperar de la que liberó el generador, podréis conseguirlo! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡A la carga!

Plusle y Minun lanzó unos rayos kilométricos que atravesaron el aire como dos navajas que se fueron fusionando hasta convertirse en uno. El rayo logró alcanzar el coche, que se quedó detenido en el aire. Sapphire pensaba seguir hasta el final pero Ruby, no:

- Sapphire - dijo -, toma.

Le dio su pokégear a Sapphire:

- ¿Ein? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Marca 3818 por mí, por favor - pidió Ruby -. Es lo que hice para atraparte dentro del coche. La capota les cubrirá y así, estarán a salvo. Ya ha muerto suficiente gente hoy.

- Ruby … - murmuró Sapphire, sorprendida.

- Ahora que les hemos detenido - dijo Ruby -, podremos quitarles las joyas.

Ruby sacó una pokéball. La única que nunca había usado.

- ¡Pero es imposible! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Ningún pokémon podría llegar hasta allí con toda esta electricidad y el escudo de por medio!

- Ningún pokémon … excepto este - dijo Ruby.

Agarró la pokéball con las dos manos y estiró los brazos hacia delante.

- **¡Esa pose …! - pensó Sapphire -. ¡La he visto antes! Ya lo recuerdo …!**.

Había visto a Ruby en la misma posición aquella vez que se conocieron en su refugio, cuando Ruby derrotó a Seviper.

- Nunca suelo usar este pokémon - dijo Ruby -. Porque aún … es un misterio para mí … Me lo encontré en Johto mientras venía para acá. No sé de qué especie es, y la pokédex ni siquiera puede identificarlo. Pero siempre lo he tenido conmigo … ¡Mi sexto pokémon!

La pokéball se abrió de par en par y un pequeño pokémon de color verde, con pequeñas alas de hada, dos largas antenas y grandes ojos azules salió disparado hacia el coche en el que estaban Maxie y Archie.

Juan lo vio en la pantalla y lo identificó:

- ¡Es Celebi! - exclamó, boquiabierto -. ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Ahora entiendo porqué el tiempo se volvió tan inestable cuando Ruby entró y salió de la isla! ¡Porque llevaba encima al pokémon viajero del tiempo!

Celebi atravesó el campo eléctrico, atravesó el coche y les arrebató las joyas a los dos malvados:

- No … Otra vez no … Mis sueños …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tyler y Maryann también lo veían desde lo lejos:

- ¡Mira, Tyler! - exclamó Maryann -. ¡La barrera ha desaparecido! ¡Arrecípolis ya vuelve a su lugar! ¡Y esta vez es de verdad!

- Por fin … - dijo Tyler -. Se ha acabado todo.

En cuanto Celebi se hizo con las joyas, un resplandor cubrió la región entera. Fue entonces cuando Amethyst abrió del todo los ojos. Incluso un leve destello apareció en ellos:

- **Yo he experimentado esta sensación antes …** - pensó.

Ruby y Sapphire se precitaban por un abismo luminoso. Sapphire parecía inconsciente, pero Ruby no quería caer dormido:

- **Estoy cansado … - pensó -. Tengo sueño … ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es un sueño?**.

Celebi observó en silencio a Ruby. Las escenas de las muertes de sus seres queridos empezaron a sucederse delante de sus ojos:

- **Son … - pensó Ruby -. Steven … ¡Marge …! ¡Papá …! Cuando murieron … Ellos, que entregaron sus vidas en batalla … ¡se han ido! ¡Nunca volverán! ¡Gente a la que conozco y a la que he amado …! ¡Ya no están!**.

Las joyas explotaron en las manos de Celebi, quedando reducidas a fragmentos rojos y azules brillantes. Ruby se quedó dormido y se dejó arrastrar por el tiempo junto a Sapphire. Celebi se marchó y desapareció …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ruby y Sapphire abrieron los ojos:

- ¡Oh, Ruby, Sapphire! - exclamó una voz -. ¡Ya habéis despertado!

- ¡Genial! - exclamó otra voz.

Ruby y Sapphire se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor. Todo el mundo les estaba observado. Empezando por el Director del Club de Fans de los Pokémons, pasando por Jack, el nadador. Todos los científicos y Chico Moneda también estaban allí. Wattson estaba junto a ellos, saltando de alegría. Las animadoras de Wallace saltaban de alegría. Junto a ellas, estaban el Prof. Cozmo y Flannery, que saludaba con alegría a los dos muchachos. Roxanne y Brawly les miraban, sonrientes. Juan, Tate, Liza y sus abuelos también estaban allí, contentos. Junto a ellos, se encontraban Norman y Wallace, lleno de vendas y sentado en una silla. Winona estaba junto a él, como cuidándole. Incluso el presentador del concurso de Ciudad Portual y su ayudante estaban allí. Frente a ellos, el Director de la Asociación Pokémon les miraba con una sonrisa radiante, y detrás de él ya estaba Tyler y Maryann dispuestos a sacar un primer plano. Amethyst y Pink se encontraban junto a ellos, al lado de Steven, que acariciaba la cabeza del niño ciego, que abrazaba alegremente a su Magikarp:

- ¡En nombre de Hoenn - exclamó el Director -, os doy las gracias por haber detenido esta catástrofe!

- ¿Eh …? - preguntó Ruby.

Miró a su padre y a Steven. Ambos sonreían.

- ¡¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Ruby, frenético.

- ¡En el zeppelín de la Asociación Pokémon! - respondió el Director.

Fue entonces cuando Ruby miró por la ventana de la cabina y vio a Marge alejarse volando con su Swellow:

- Umph, parece que he vuelto de la muerte - decía Marge -. A lo mejor ha llegado el momento de rehacer mi vida … de resucitar viejos sueños. De cocinar pokécubos, cultivar bayas … y participar en concursos.

Ruby la observó alejarse:

- **Un salto en el tiempo … - pensó -. Estamos en un futuro alternativo**.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la pokéball de Celebi, pero estaba vacía. Ruby esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

- **Viniste a mí … ¿porque sabías que tenías una tarea que cumplir?**.


	98. 4ª saga RS: 098

Capítulo 98 - **¡El desenlace de la apuesta!**

Sapphire se abrazaba con todo el mundo, llorando de alegría. La primera a por la que se lanzó fue Winona. También abrazó a Flannery y a Wattson:

- ¡Cuando me alegro de que estéis todos bien! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros - dijo Winona -. No sólo habéis detenido la catástrofe, sino que también nos habéis salvado. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sapphire.

- ¿Y Amy? - preguntó Sapphire, mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Dónde está Amy?

- ¡Aquí! - exclamó Pink, alegremente, agitando la mano.

- ¡Ah, tú también estás bien! - exclamó Sapphire, corriendo hacia Pink -. ¡Me alegro!

Las dos miraron a Amethyst, que aún estaba en estado de shock:

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Sapphire, zarandeándola -. ¡Eh, Amy, vamos! ¡Vuelve en ti!

- Ah … ¡Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst.

Sapphire se abrazó a ella y la espachurró:

- ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien, Amy! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Pero por qué tienes esa cara? ¿No te alegras de que estemos bien?

- ¡Cla … claro que me alegro! - exclamó Amethyst -. Es sólo que … teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas antes, y ahora …

Amethyst se miró las manos, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. La pelea entre Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza había sido real. Incluso todas las muertes habían sido reales, pero gracias a Celebi, las personas que habían sufrido tuvieron un cambio de destino y estaban allí, de vuelta con ellos:

- ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¿No? ¡Eso es lo que importa!

Amethyst observó a Norman, que estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Miró a Wallace, que a pesar de estar vendado, seguía emitiendo belleza por todas partes. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio a Steven, que le daba las gracias por todo al niño ciego:

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho - decía Steven -. Hoenn te debe mucho.

- **¡Steven …! - exclamó Amethyst, con los ojos brillantes -. ¡Está vivo …!**.

Pink agarró a Sapphire y se pusieron a bailar de alegría, provocando las risas de Winona, Flannery, Wattson y Coil. Amethyst se acercó torpemente a Steven, no muy segura de saber qué decir:

- ¡Steven …! - exclamó.

- ¡Ah, Amethyst! - exclamó Steven, sonriente -. ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

- ¿Yo …? ¿Bien …? - preguntó Amethyst, mientras las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos -. ¡Soy yo la que se alegra de que estés bien, Steven!

Amethyst se abrazó a Steven y se echó a llorar a moco tendido.

- Ah … ¡tranquila! - exclamó Steven, sorprendido -. ¡Claro que estoy bien!

Wallace les observó y sonrió:

- **Lo sabía - pensó -. Qué monas, estas adolescentes**.

Amethyst sollozaba y moqueaba abrazada a Steven. Ninguna palabra inteligente le llegaba a la mente, pero le daba igual. Ella estaba feliz. Feliz porque todo había salido bien. Feliz porque Steven estaba allí:

- Me siento … tan idiota - murmuró Amethyst, secándose los ojos -. No sé qué decir … Pero me alegro tanto de que … estés bien.

Steven rió:

- ¡Eres muy simpática! - exclamó -. ¡Y una gran entrenadora, que no se me olvide reconocértelo!

Amethyst abrió mucho los ojos, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo:

- ¡Ha sido un placer luchar junto a ti, Amethyst! - exclamó Steven, alargando su mano hacia ella.

Lentamente, como saboreando las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Amethyst le estrechó la mano a Steven.

- No les pude ver mucho combatir - le comentó Pink a Sapphire, en susurros -, pero por lo que vi, Steven y Amy hacen un equipo genial.

- ¡Jo, y yo me lo he perdido! - se lamentó Sapphire.

- ¡Amy tiene un … bueno, una Dragonair enorme! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Y también es muy poderosa! ¡También, su Togepi evolucionó, y …!

- ¡¿Sí? ¡Qué guay! - chilló Sapphire.

Después de darle la mano a Steven, Amethyst no sabía qué decir:

- El honor ha sido mío - se decidió finalmente a decir Amethyst -. Steven, tú …

Steven le mantuvo la mirada a Amethyst, expectante:

- Tú … Yo … - titubeó Amethyst -. Yo … ¡pienso que eres el mejor entrenador que he conocido nunca! ¡Eres muy fuerte y muy inteligente, también! ¡Eres genial, Steven!

- Gracias - dijo Steven.

Amethyst no pudo reprimirse más y le dio un enorme abrazo. Aquella vez, Steven le correspondió. No obstante Wallace, que había estado cotilleando la escena, no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo que Amethyst había acabado diciendo.

- **Por esta vez … - pensaba Amethyst, abrazada a Steven -. Déjalo estar. Sólo por esta vez …**.

El Director del CFP se acercó a Ruby, sacándole de su ensimismamiento:

- ¡Ruby, chico! - exclamó -. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Director - dijo Ruby, sonriente.

- ¡Aún era verano cuando nos conocimos! - exclamó el Director -. ¡Ahora, el otoño finalmente nos ha alcanzado!

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Ruby -. Yo creo que aún es verano.

- Es otoño - dijo Sapphire, muy segura.

- Erm … Señor Director - le dijo Ruby al Director de la Asociación Pokémon -. ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Es 19 de septiembre - respondió el Director -. ¿Algún problema?

- ¡Aah! - gritaron Ruby y Sapphire, al unísono -. ¡Mañana es el último día!

Quedaba un día para el final de la apuesta.

- ¿El último día de qué? - preguntó Pink.

- ¡Eek! - chillaba Sapphire -. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Sólo me queda el Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia!

- ¡Y yo sólo tengo que superar un segmento más en la categoría Experta de los concursos pokémon! - exclamó Ruby.

Se acercaron a Wallace y a Norman:

- ¡Norman, ya sé que no es muy buen momento! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Pero podríamos luchar en una batalla de Gimnasio?

- ¡Maestro! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Sé que es casi imposible pero, ¿prepararéis un concurso para mí?

- ¡Sólo nos queda un día! - exclamaron los dos, al unísono.

- Apresurémonos al gimnasio, entonces - dijo Norman -. No te lo pienso dejar fácil, ¿eh?

El rostro de Sapphire se iluminó.

- No creo que haya ningún problema - dijo Wallace, mirando al presentador de concursos.

- ¡En absoluto! - exclamó éste -. ¡Por mí, como si organizamos el concurso aquí mismo!

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Ruby.

- Jo, no quiero perdérmelo - dijo Pink -, pero es que en cuanto salgamos de aquí tendré que irme con mis compañeros de viaje. Amy, ¿les verás triunfar por mí, vale?

Se giró hacia Amethyst, que aún estaba ruborizada y con los ojos llorosos:

- V … vale … - murmuró -. Pero … ¿qué compañeros de viaje?

- Eh … Estoy aquí de viaje de estudios, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Pink -. ¡Mi hermano me envió! ¡A ver si espabilas! Que desde que has abrazado a Steven estás como en otro mundo …

- ¡C … cállate! - exclamó Amethyst, poniéndose totalmente roja.

Steven las escuchó y sonrió:

- Por cierto - dijo Pink -, a ver si vuelves a Kanto algún día. ¡Yo pienso construirme un nombre para mí sola allí! ¡He aprendido mucho en Hoenn y en esta batalla! ¡Pienso conseguir una pokédex y el reconocimiento, al fin, del Prof. Oak!

- Mucha suerte, Pink - dijo Amethyst, sonriente.

_Al día siguiente …_

Sapphire volvía dando saltos por los árboles a su escondite en la cueva de los alrededores de Villa Raíz:

- ¡Justo a tiempo! - exclamó -. ¡Pero lo he conseguido! ¡Ya tengo las ocho medallas!

Lucía la Medalla Balanza en su mochila.

- Si Norman hubiera estado al cien por cien, no habría podido derrotarle. ¡Es un oponente bestial! - dijo Sapphire -. Umh … Me pregunto qué tal le habrá ido a Ruby. ¿Habrá conseguido él también cumplir su objetivo? Estaba muy cansado por culpa de la batalla … Y además, tuvimos muy poco tiempo para recuperarnos.

Sapphire llegó a la entrada de su escondite:

- ¡Ah, hogar, dulce hogar! - exclamó -. ¡Por fin, mi tranquilo refugio …! ¿Uh?

Su escondite había cambiado por completo. Estaba lleno de peluches y de posters de pokémons. Incluso había globos de colores y una mesa y dos sillas:

- ¡¿Pero esto qué es? - gritó Sapphire.

- ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! - exclamó Ruby, saliendo de dentro de una tienda de campaña.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusta cómo he ordenado tu escondite? - preguntó Ruby -. Te lo he animado un poco.

- "Un poco", dice … - murmuró Sapphire.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Ruby, alegremente -. ¡Había una tienda muy bonita en Ciudad Portual y pude permitirme comprarte unos adornos! ¿No es adorable este Azurill de peluche?

- ¡Oye, ¿y qué pasa con tu concurso? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡Gané, por supuesto! - exclamó Ruby, mientras sus cinco pokémons mostraban, orgullosos, todas las cintas en su pecho -. Y estas bandas que llevan en la cabeza me las dio el Director. ¡Y todo gracias a mi preciosa Mimi!

Ruby acarició a Mimi.

- ¡Los dos hemos cumplido nuestros objetivos a la vez! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Es un empate!

- Oh, pero tus pokémons se ven tan sucios … - dijo Ruby, mirando a Toro, Rono y Dono; se acercó a ellos -. ¡Los limpiaré por ti!

Sapphire observó a Ruby acicalar alegremente a sus pokémons:

- **¿Qué? - pensó -. ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Ha olvidado todo lo que nos dijimos ayer? Está haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado … ¡Bien! ¡Si él no se acuerda, yo se lo recordaré!**.

Sapphire avanzó hacia Ruby con los ojos flameantes, pero cuando llegó junto a él, se sonrojó y empezó a titubear como una tonta:

- Eh … Ah … Erm … - titubeaba -. ¿Recuerdas …? Bueno, cuando nos fuimos de Isla Espejismo … Lo que dije … Erm …

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Ruby.

Entonces, una conocida voz femenina empezó a sonar en el televisor de Skitty que Ruby había comprado. Era Maryann:

- ¡Y ahora, queridos telespectadores - exclamaba -, pasamos a una entrevista en directo en casa del Líder Norman! ¡Norman jugó un papel vital en la batalla para salvar Hoenn …!

Pero quien apareció en pantalla no fue Norman:

- Ma … ¡Mamá! - exclamó Ruby.

- Umh … Ruby, si estás viendo esto … - dijo la mujer -. Me gustaría que volvieras a casa. Ya hemos preparado la fiesta.

- ¿La fiesta? - repitieron Sapphire y Ruby.

La madre de Ruby se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo:

- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu vecina, Sapphire! Vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños … y el tuyo, que debimos haberlo celebrado hacia más de dos meses. ¡Es una fiesta para vosotros dos!

Al mismo tiempo, la reconstrucción de Hoenn comenzó. Wallene y Riley … El viejo Briney … E incluso el capitán Stern, Tuga y el Director del CFP pusieron de su parte para ayudar a reconstruir las ciudades. Wally hizo una corta visita a Villa Raíz para devolverles al Prof. Birch su pokédex y Grovyle y a Ruby, Ruru. Roxanne y Brawly comenzaron a trabajar cada vez más juntos, dando a entender que allí pasaba algo más … Wattson y Coil, el Chico Moneda, llevaban con entusiasmo la reconstrucción de Nueva Malvalona. El Monte Cenizo volvió a la vida gracias a Groudon, y Flannery compaginaba su trabajo de líder con visitas guiadas a las fuentes termales. Ahí, descubrió que Mitch se había quedado a vivir en Pueblo Lavacalda y andaba detrás de ella … Marge se construyó una casa para ella sola en algún punto perdido del mapa. Pink volvió a Kanto, donde su hermano la esperaba, ansioso de noticias. Amethyst se lanzó a recorrer Hoenn por sí misma, en busca de su hermano. Y Ruby y Sapphire se encaminaban hacia Villa Raíz, impacientes por saborear la tarta de cumpleaños y volver a ver sus padres:

- Entonces - decía Ruby -, ¿te ha gustado como he acicalado a tus pokémons?

- ¡Hermosos! - exclamó Sapphire, imitando a Ruby a la perfección.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Todo fue gracias a un profesional!

Los dos valientes muchachos de once años echaron a correr hacia la puesta de sol.

_Mientras tanto …_

Los fragmentos más grandes que quedaban de las joyas habían acabado en una isla lejana de Hoenn. Un hombre se topó con ellas y las recogió del suelo:

- Con su tarea finalizada - dijo -, las joyas roja y azul se han roto y convertido en piedras. Aún brillan, aún emiten destellos … Las piedras míticas: el Rubí y el Zafiro. El poder de ambas se conecta al pasado. Brillan, destellan … y un nuevo mundo surgirá ante todos. La creación del nuevo mundo depende vosotras … ¡Y ya ha comenzado!

Un hombre de cabello oscuro, vestido con un traje negro, alzó la mirada al cielo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucía una R roja en la parte izquierda de su chaqueta. El ex líder del Team Rocket, Giovanni, había vuelto.

- Vamos - le dijo a alguien que estaba detrás suya -. Hay trabajo que hacer.

- Sí, señor - dijo una estremecedora voz femenina.

Junto a ella había otras dos personas …

_**Fin de la saga Ruby/Sapphire/Amethyst**_


	99. 5ª saga FRLG: 099

_Tres meses más tarde …_

- ¡He venido aquí buscando a alguien, y no pienso marcharme hasta encontrarle!

La gente del local se estremeció, sin caber en sí de la sorpresa al ver cómo una adolescente de catorce años irrumpía de forma autoritaria a pesar de no intimidar demasiado. Pero iba acompañada de una Mawile. Y eso ayudaba:

- ¡Oye, mocosa, aquí se viene a consumir, no a propagar el pánico! - exclamó el dueño del local, enfadado.

La verdad era que la chica no presentaba muy buen aspecto. Llevaba unas ropas usadas cuatro tallas más grandes, ya que habían sido prestadas. Sus ojos morados miraron con fiereza al dueño del local:

- ¡Sólo quiero saber si han visto a una persona! - exclamó, acercándose.

Amethyst, haciendo la primera entrada para variar, se acercó al dueño del local y le enseñó el dibujo de un niño pequeño:

- ¿Quién …? - empezó a preguntar el dueño del local.

- ¡Es mi hermano! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Es de Hoenn, y sé que debe de estar por algún lugar de está región! Mira, es rubio, tiene el pelo un poco largo y tiene unos enormes ojos verdes …

- ¡Hay cientos de niños así! - exclamó el dueño, enfadado -. ¡Pero todos van con padres! ¡Si has sido una hermana irresponsable, no la vengas a pagar con nosotros!

Amethyst y Mawile no tuvieron más remedio que irse:

- Qué idiota - gruñó Amethyst -. May, si no quisiera convertirme en una delincuente buscada, te habría ordenado atacarle …

Amethyst y May se sentaron en el bordillo de la calle.

- He buscado a fondo por todo Hoenn durante estos tres meses, ¡y no le he encontrado! - exclamó Amethyst -. A lo mejor no está en Hoenn, después de todo …

May la observó, con tristeza. De repente, el pokégear de Amethyst sonó. Sin mirar quién era, lo cogió:

- ¿Sí?

- Amethyst - dijo una conocida voz.

- ¡Silver!

Capítulo 99 - **¡La historia de Silver y Blue! ¡Un nuevo misterio comienza en Pueblo Paleta!**

Amethyst se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo:

- ¡Silver, cuánto me alegro de oírte! - exclamó -. ¿Qué tal?

- Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, Amethyst - dijo Silver -. Déjame ir al grano.

- Erm … vale - dijo Amethyst -. ¿Pero ha pasado algo?

- Es Blue - dijo Silver -. No te lo vas a creer, pero … hemos encontrado la localización de sus padres.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes - dijo Silver -. Yo ahora mismo estoy en Johto, así que no puedo estar con Blue, pero … Me llamó hace poco para contármelo ella misma. Apenas le salían las palabras …

- ¡Me alegro por ella! - exclamó Amethyst, contenta.

- Bueno, que me tengo que ir yendo, escucha - dijo Silver -. Los padres de Blue se encuentran en estos momentos en un lugar fuera del alcance de Kanto … Quiero decir, no hay forma de viajar hasta allí por ahora, porque no hay barcos. Pero dentro de tres meses, volverán a funcionar. Blue irá a reunirse con sus padres. Y yo quiero que te vayas viniendo para acá.

- ¡Ah …!

- Eso es todo, Amethyst. Cambio y corto.

Antes de que Amethyst pudiera decir nada más, Silver colgó. Amethyst parpadeó, perpleja:

- Vaya - murmuró -, creo que voy a tener que empezar a ahorrar para comprarme un traje decente …

_Tres meses después …_

_"_… _Esto ocurrió ya … hace seis años. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo tenía aterrorizada a toda la región de Johto, y Kanto también. Pero aquel día … decidimos escapar._

_- ¡Silver! - exclamó Blue -. ¿Estás bien?_

_Blue y yo os escondimos junto a unos arbustos, detrás de un muro de la fortaleza del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. Blue llevaba su vestido negro de toda la vida, que por aquel entonces le quedaba largo. Tanto ella como yo llevábamos puestas las máscaras._

_- ¡Hoy es nuestra única oportunidad para escapar! - exclamó Blue, mientras yo resoplaba de cansancio -. Vamos a quitarnos las máscaras antes de nada. ¿Preparado?_

_Tal y como nos prometimos en su día, Blue y yo nos quitamos las máscaras mutuamente. Nos caímos de espaldas a los arbustos, ya que nos costó quitárnoslas. Contenían el poder del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo, después de todo._

_- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Sabía que hoy era el día en el que el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo estaba más débil!_

_Blue me miró. Era muy guapa. Bueno, siempre lo ha sido. Acarició mi rostro y me dijo:_

_- ¡Oh, así que esta es tu verdadera cara! ¡Ah …! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!_

_Fuimos secuestrados por el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo cuando éramos muy jóvenes … Tan jóvenes, que yo ni me acordaba. Seis de nosotros fuimos divididos en parejas y nos convertimos en los seguidores del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo bajo el nombre de "los niños enmascarados". Pero Blue y yo siempre estuvimos buscando una oportunidad para escapar y, tras cinco años en aquella horrible prisión, lo conseguimos._

_- Vamos a comprobar la ruta otra vez - dijo Blue, sacando un mapa hecho a mano con notas por todas partes -. Ahora estamos aquí. Por fin hemos salido del edificio, pero hay un montón de pokémons psíquicos creando barreras alrededor de este lugar entero. ¡Sólo podemos huir bajo tierra!_

_Blue y yo abrimos uno de los conductos subterráneos y nos metimos. Era increíble lo inteligente y calculadora que era Blue con tan sólo diez años … y lo torpe que era yo cuando tenía siete …_

_- Pero … esto es todo lo que sé … - dijo Blue, mientras bajábamos por las escaleras -. Los pasadizos subterráneos son demasiado complejos. No sé cómo salir de aquí …_

_Llegamos a unos de los pasillos al final:_

_- Pero, antes o después, tendremos que pasar junto a su habitación - dijo Blue._

_- ¡Ahí están!_

_- ¡Por allí!_

_- ¡Cogedles!_

_- ¡Ahí!_

_Nos habían pillado. Los otros niños enmascarados. Blue y yo echamos a correr, pero nos cerraron el camino:_

_- ¡No dejes que te vean la cara! - exclamó Blue._

_Todos eran mayores que nosotros, no era justo. Estábamos en desventaja. Les ordenaron a sus pokémons que nos atacaran:_

_- ¡Meowth, arañazo! - ordenó Chermaine._

_- ¡Houndour, ascuas! - exclamó Keane._

_- ¡Natu, psíquico! - exclamó Will._

_- ¡Eevee, mordisco! - ordenó Karen._

_Una de las llamas me alcanzó a mí, y me solté de la mano de Blue:_

_- ¡Silver! - exclamó Blue, que siempre se preocupaba por mí._

_Al ver que estaban a punto de alcanzarnos, Blue pulsó a la desesperada un botón rojo que había en la pared. Se activó el sistema anti-incendios y empezó a salir humo por todas partes. Blue y yo conseguimos escabullirnos. Pero escuché a Chermaine decir:_

_- ¡No os preocupéis! ¡He visto por dónde han ido!_

_No obstante, a pesar de ir por el camino que dijo Chermaine, se encontraron con que la puerta estaba bloqueada, y no sabían por qué._

_- ¿Un callejón sin salida? - preguntó Will -. ¿Estás segura de que les viste escapar por aquí?_

_- ¡Por supuesto!_

_- Vamos a rastrear los otros pasillos - dijo Karen._

_Cuando se fueron, la Jigglypuff de Blue se desinfló y recuperó su tamaño normal. Nos acababa de salvar de una buena._

_- ¡Sí! - exclamó Blue, tomándome de la mano -. ¡Ya deberíamos estar cerca de la salida …! ¡Ah!_

_Nos dimos un susto tremendo. Un montón de siluetas se elevaban en frente de nosotros. Pero, cuando se nos pasó el disgusto, nos dimos cuenta de que no eran más que estatuas de hielo. De Blue, mía, de los niños enmascarados y del Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo._

_- Qué susto - dijo Blue, acariciando la cabeza de mi escultura, y observando la suya propia -. Son estatuas de hielo … Y también aparecemos nosotros dos. Esta debe de ser la habitación del hombre …_

_- Blue - dije, entonces, muerto de miedo -, no sabemos dónde puede estar escondiéndose. ¡Podría estar cerca!_

_- Sí … más cerca de lo que creemos - dijo Blue, muy seria -. De hecho, está al otro lado de esta habitación._

_- ¿Eh?_

_Señaló al final de la sala. Detrás de unas cortinas, se distinguía dormir a alguien._

_- No te preocupes - me dijo Blue -, hoy no puede mover ni un dedo. Una vez cada varios meses se pone malo … Llevo dos años dándome cuenta, y … ¡hoy era uno de esos días!_

_Blue tenía razón. Poco después, descubriría que todo se debía a que el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo salía a El Encinar para "viajar en el tiempo". Cuando la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el Santuario, aparecía Celebi, y el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo intentaba capturarle. Pero, por aquel entonces, desconocía la existencia de la GS Ball, y siempre acababa muy herido …_

_- No nos podemos ir así - dijo Blue, rebuscando entre las cosas que tenía el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo -. ¡Tenemos que llevarnos algo de recuerdo!_

_Blue robó el ala plateada y el ala arco iris. Salimos corriendo de allí y, al final del pasillo, pudimos ver la luz del sol._

_- ¡Libres! - exclamó Blue, mientras salíamos al mundo exterior."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Lo que Silver no sabía era que, al día siguiente de escapar, cuando se lo fueron a informar al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo …_

_- Idiotas - murmuró Pryce, trabajando en su última escultura -. ¿Os sentíais solos? Deberíais haber superado esa emoción hace tiempo …_

_La escultura que estaba haciendo era de los niños enmascarados y él, pero no con connotaciones oscuras y malévolas. Aquella estatua, a pesar de ser de hielo, transmitía calidez … como si todos juntos fueran una familia …_

__-x-x-x-x-x-x-__

_"Blue y yo comenzamos una nueva vida en el mundo exterior. Intentamos adaptarnos, pero los viejos recuerdos nos perseguían. Jigglypuff era la mejor amiga de Blue y, aún así, no tenía apodo. El Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo la traumatizó diciendo que los pokémons no necesitaban apodos. Sin embargo, desde hace poco, Blue ha empezado a cambiar … Al principio, no tenía muy clara la razón, hasta que me lo contaron los otros Dexholders. Y ahora …"_

Silver observó el rostro de su amiga en la pantalla del portátil. Lo había encontrado en la basura y se veía un poco mal, pero todo valía la pena si era para hablar cara a cara con Blue:

- Hoy es el gran día, ¿eh? - dijo Silver.

- Sí … Estoy un poco nerviosa - dijo Blue -. Por fin voy a conocer a mis padres …

- Han estado haciendo todo lo posible para que puedas cumplir tu sueño, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Por fin voy a conocerles … Umh … Lo siento, Silver.

- No pasa nada, Blue - dijo Silver -. No tengo hogar, no tengo cumpleaños … Y tú siempre has estado preocupándote por mí. Te lo agradezco todo, pero … ha llegado el momento de pensar en ti.

- Silver …

- ¿Recibiste el traje que te envié? - preguntó Silver, sonriente -. El sombrero, la camiseta, la falda, los calentadores, las zapatillas …

- ¡Sí, está el conjunto entero! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Es muy bonito! ¡Gracias, Silver!

Se probó el sombrero, blanco, con una banda roja:

- Bueno, me voy yendo - dijo -. ¿Crees que estaré bien con esta ropa? Es tan elegante …

- Estoy seguro - dijo Silver -, de que estarás maravillosa.

Blue se sonrojó. Silver cerró el portátil y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Volvió a la ciudad para "comprar" unas últimas provisiones antes de marcharse.

- Umh … - murmuró -. ¿Uh? Creo que no hará falta robar ya …

Vio a Amethyst a lo lejos, sentada en el borde de la acera de una calle. Se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía la mirada fija en vacío:

- Eh - dijo Silver.

- ¡Oh, Silver! - exclamó Amethyst, dando un respingo -. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Silver se la quedó mirando. No se parecía en nada a la Amethyst que él conocía. De hecho, sólo la reconoció por el pelo y los ojos. Amethyst llevaba un conjunto totalmente morado: una camiseta ajustada sintética de un morado brillante, y unas medias por encima de la rodilla del mismo color, una chaqueta muy corta de color lila y una falda corta con el dibujo de media pokéball, también morada. Llevaba una especie de deportivas altas de color entre gris y morado y, a modo de cinturón, una riñonera en la que guardaba sus cosas. Silver, en cambio, iba con su chaqueta azul marina y roja y sus pantalones lilas de siempre, aunque ya le quedaba todo más ajustado.

- Bueno - dijo Amethyst -, ¿y no me felicitas?

- Felicidades - dijo Silver.

- ¿Y no vas a preguntarme por qué tienes que felicitarme?

- ¿Por qué tengo que felicitarte?

- ¡Ayer fue mi cumple! - anunció Amethyst, alegremente -. ¡Ya tengo quin …!

- Umh, te ha costado venir hasta aquí, ¿eh? - interrumpió Silver -. Estaba a punto de irme ya sin ti …

- Ups - dijo Amethyst -, lo siento. En realidad, llevo aquí desde ayer. Pero me distraje … Me conmueve saber que aquí nací, y que en cualquiera de estas calles podría haber estado mi casa …

En efecto, estaban en Ciudad Iris.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo Amethyst, sonriente -. Yo no soy de esas personas que se sientan a recordar y a lamentarse por el pasado. Bueno, no suelo …

Ella y Silver se quedaron mirando mutuamente:

- Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? - preguntó Amethyst.

- Yo sí soy de esas personas que se sientan a pensar sobre su pasado - gruñó Silver, apartando la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya te lo explicaré por el camino, anda …

De repente, Silver se dio cuenta de algo. Se giró para mirar a Amethyst, y vio que estaba sola:

- Umh - murmuró Silver -. Veo que no encontraste a tu hermano …

- No - negó Amethyst -. ¡Y me recorrí Hoenn de arriba abajo! No sé dónde puede estar … Igual nos lo encontramos por el camino, o no sé …

Silver bajó la cabeza, pero Amethyst se animó:

- ¡Qué mono, Silver! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Has crecido un montón! ¡Ya estás tan alto como yo!

- Tú no has crecido nada …

- ¡Oye!

Silver hizo aparecer a Murkrow y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo en el que estaba bordado su nombre. Amethyst lo miró con interés:

- Vamos allá - dijo Silver.

Él y Murkrow echaron a volar. Amethyst hizo aparecer a su Swellow y les siguió, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

_Mientras tanto …_

En las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto, unos niños de entre ocho y nueve años rodeaban a un Nidorino salvaje. Le lanzaban pokéballs por turnos.

- ¡Nada, no se deja!

- ¡Voy a intentarlo yo!

- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?

- ¡Claro, mira!

Otro niño lanzó otra pokéball, pero igualmente rebotó sobre la dura piel de Nidorino, que pasaba de los niños.

- ¡He fallado …! - se lamentó el niño.

- ¡Claro que has fallado! - exclamó una voz -. ¡Primero tienes que combatir con él! ¿Por qué no usas este Gengar que acabo de atrapar? Toma, y además te lo regalo.

- Umh … vale.

El niño lanzó otra pokéball, y un Gengar se puso a combatir con el Nidorino hasta debilitarlo:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó el recién llegado -. ¡Ya puedes atraparlo!

- Uh … - titubeó una niña -. Vosotros sois …

Un alto chico de grandes ojos rojos y cabello azabache rojizo observaba sonriente a los chicos. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos vaqueros. A la espalda llevaba una mochila y una chaqueta roja hecha un higo:

- Nada ha cambiado en Pueblo Paleta - comentó el chico, mirando a su alrededor alegremente.

Le acompañaban su Venusaur, un Charizard y el entrenador de Charizard, un atractivo adolescente de pelo castaño, peinado de punta, afilados ojos verdes y vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones anchos morados.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo - comentó el chico del pelo negro -. Mirando a esos niños de antes, me acordé de nosotros cuando conseguimos las pokédex. ¿A que sí?

- Umph, sí.

- ¡Bueno, es hora de ir a ver al profe! ¡Acaba de volver de Hoenn, ¿no?

- Exacto. Y dice que quiere vernos …

Fueron caminando hasta encontrarse cara a cara con una chica clavada al chico del pelo negro, sólo que ella tenía el pelo fucsia y era bastante más baja. Sus ojos eran iguales que los del chico, e incluso llevaba un conjunto a juego. Ella llevaba una chaqueta corta rosa sobre un top negro, unos pantalones vaqueros extremadamente cortos y ajustados y unas zapatillas idénticas a las del chico:

- ¡Red, hermano! - exclamó.

- ¡Pink, hermanita!

Los dos hermanos sólo se llevaban un año escaso de diferencia. Pero se llevaban bastante bien:

- ¿Qué tal tu primer medio año como Dexholder? - preguntó Red.

- Umh, aburrido - respondió Pink -. Como no has estado tú conmigo para ayudarme a entrenar …

- ¡Ya sabes que siempre tengo un montón de desafíos …!

- ¡Umph, pues yo te desafío!

- Además, esta vez ha sido por una buena causa - dijo Red, girándose hacia su amigo -. Que Green quiera entrenar conmigo es un milagro. ¡Y hacía mucho que no le veía!

Pink se sonrojó a medida que Green avanzaba hacia ellos. Él sí que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasarse por Kanto. Desde hacía un año, de hecho.

- **Qué guapo está … - pensó Pink, ruborizándose -. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía que había olvidado … lo guapo que es**.

Green había pasado más tiempo en Pueblo Paleta cuando era pequeño que cuando era mayor, así que sólo recordaba a Pink como la hermana pequeña de Red, una niña tímida e insegura que vestía amplios vestidos:

- Umh, hola, Pink - saludó Green -. Venga, vamos ya a ver a mi abuelo.

Green era el nieto del famoso Prof. Oak. Pink no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que llegaron al laboratorio.

- Mi abuelo debe de llevar un montón de tiempo esperando - dijo Green, que luego miró a Red -. Si no te hubieras entretenido …

- ¡Jejeje! - rió Red.

Entraron en el laboratorio:

- ¡Hola, cuánto tiempo! - exclamó Red.

- Uy, qué oscuro está esto … - comentó Pink -. ¿Profesor?

- Qué raro, no está - dijo Red.

- Umh - murmuró Green, viendo algo sobre un mueble -. Eh, mirad esto.

Había tres sobres sobre una mesa junto con tres grabadoras. Uno de los sobres era para Green, otro para Red y Pink y el otro, para Pink:

- Son para nosotros - dijo Red, cogiendo también el de Green -. Toma, Green, este es para ti.

- ¿Qué habrá dentro? - preguntó Pink.

- Qué raro - murmuró Red -. Son sobres de la Asociación de Barcos de Ciudad Carmín. ¿Qué tendrá que ver el Prof. Oak con eso?

- ¡Venga, ábrelo! - exclamó Pink, inquieta.

De repente, escucharon unos ruidos y, en menos de lo que pudieron darse cuenta, un torbellino les arrasó, llevándose por delante todo lo que había dentro de la habitación:

- ¡Un tornado! - chilló Pink, abrazándose a su hermano.

- ¡Agh! - gritó Red -. ¡¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡No es un tornado! - exclamó Green, echándoles un vistazo a los pokémons, que sufrían repetidos golpes -. ¡Están luchando! ¡Es como si estuvieran luchando contra algo invisible y muy veloz! ¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

- ¡Venusaur, rayo solar! - ordenó Red.

Lo que quiera que fuese que les estaba atacando, se desvaneció. Los tres adolescentes salieron del laboratorio.

- Qué susto … - murmuró Pink.

Green vio a Red poniéndose la chaqueta:

- Red, ¿qué haces? - le preguntó.

- No sabremos lo que era eso hasta que hablemos con el profesor - dijo Red, repentinamente serio -. Debe de haber una razón por la que estuviera aquí … ¡cuando nos estaba esperando! ¡Y yo voy a encontrarle!

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Pink -. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo?

Green se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos, sin cambiar de expresión:

- Bueno - dijo -, yo también voy. ¿Pero por qué no escuchamos lo que haya grabado en estos cacharros? Venían con los sobres.

- Ah, es verdad - dijo Red -. Ya lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué mensaje nos habrá dejado el profesor? - preguntó Pink.

Green puso en marcha su grabadora. La voz del Prof. Oak comenzó a sonar:

- "Dexholder, escuchadme atentamente. Voy a quitaros la pokédex".

En los rostros de Red, Green y Pink no se pudo leer más que la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

- "El ordenador que hay en mi mesa está conectado al Sistema de Almacenamiento de Objetos. Poned las pokédex ahí".

Red también puso su grabadora en marcha. Una y otra vez:

- Siempre dice lo mismo - gruñó.

- ¿Por qué querrá quitarnos las pokédex? - preguntó Pink -. ¡Yo llevo poco tiempo con la mía, no quiero desprenderme de ella tan rápido …!

Vieron que Green daba media vuelta y se dirigía al laboratorio:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Red.

Sin mediar palabra, Green se adentró hasta el despacho de su abuelo y llegó junto al ordenador antes mencionado. Abrió la cápsula que había en la mesa y alargó el brazo hacia Red y Pink para que les dieran las pokédex. Al tratarse de Green, Pink se la dio sin rechistar, aunque sin dejar de preguntarse para qué servía todo eso; Red dudó un poco más, pero también se la dio. Green metió las pokédex dentro de la cápsula, la cerró y, tras un estallido de luz, las pokédex ya no estaban.

- ¡No …! - empezó a gritar Pink dramáticamente, pero Red logró taparle la boca.

- Nuestras pokédex … - murmuró Red, con los ojos abiertos como platos -. ¡Ya no están!

- No tengo ni idea de por qué mi abuelo nos pediría las pokédex - dijo Green -, pero si él lo dice …

- ¡Es porque hay que hacerle caso! - exclamó Red, decidido -. ¡Pink, no te preocupes! ¡Podemos confiar en el profe!

- V … vale …

- Ahora tenemos que ir a donde se supone que mi abuelo quiere que vayamos - dijo Green.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Red.

Salieron del laboratorio y se dispusieron a sacar a sus pokémons voladores:

- ¡Aero! - exclamó Red, sacando a su Aerodactyl -. ¡Llévanos a Pink y a mí!

- Qué ganas tengo de que Felipe evolucione - se quejó Pink -. ¡Odio cuando Aero me lleva! ¡Me da un miedo caerme …!

- Ah, casi lo olvido - dijo, de repente, Red -. ¡Saur!

Señaló al interior del laboratorio. Venusaur introdujo sus tentáculos por la ventana y sacó el sobre y la grabadora para Blue.

- **Sólo él se ha acordado de Blue** - pensó Pink, poniendo una cara muy rara.

Green se montó sobre Charizard y echaron a volar:

- ¡A Ciudad Carmín! - exclamó Red.


	100. 5ª saga FRLG: 100

Capítulo 100 - **¡Un enemigo invisible y la llegada a las Islas Sete!**

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el puerto de Ciudad Carmín. Un marinero caminaba por el muelle para subir al barco a preparar las últimas cosas, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien esperando en el muelle:

- ¿Mmh? ¡Señorita! Todavía no es la hora - dijo -. Queda un buen rato para que zarpe el barco … ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

La chica a la que estaba hablando no era otra que Blue. Había crecido mucho y estaba bastante más alta. Llevaba el pelo más liso de lo habitual y vestía su nuevo conjunto: un sombrero blanco con una banda roja, una camiseta ajustada negra sobre la que llevaba un top azul, una minifalda roja, calentadores azules y zapatillas blancas. Estaba sentada sobre una especie de caparazón y llevaba un parasol rosa:

- Hoy voy a reencontrarme con mis padres - le dijo al marinero -. He estado sin verles muchos años …

- ¡Oh, esa es buena causa! - exclamó el marinero -. Bien, en ese caso … ¡Haré una excepción! ¡Puedes subir a bordo!

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Blue, con la cara iluminada por una sonrisa.

- **No es sólo una señorita, sino una señorita muy guapa** - pensó el marinero -. Quizá no te aburras si esperas en el barco … ¿Tienes el tri-ticket?

Blue le enseñó su ticket al marinero.

- Bien - dijo éste, dándose la vuelta hacia el barco -. Oh, vaya. Tendrás que esperar a que pongamos la rampa de embarque …

- ¡No pasa nada! - exclamó Blue, plegando el paraguas -. ¡Blasty!

Una cabeza, unas patas y una cola azules salieron de dentro del caparazón. Era el Blastoise de Blue:

- ¡Preparado! - exclamó Blue, agarrándose de las patas de Blastoise -. ¡Ya!

Impulsado por su cañones de agua a presión, Blastoise salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar en el barco:

- ¡Uaah! - gritó el marinero, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

- ¡Gracias, señor! - exclamó Blue, desde la cubierta -. ¡Voy a explorar un poco el barco!

- ¡Ah …! ¡Yo he visto a esa chica antes! - exclamó el marinero -. ¿No fue una de las finalistas de la Liga Pokémon de hace cinco años?

Blue iba cotilleando los camarotes que había en la cubierta:

- ¡Este barco es enorme! - exclamó; de repente, se acordó de sus pokémons -. ¡Ah, vosotros también deberías disfrutar de este sitio! ¡Vamos, chicos!

Sacó de sus pokéballs a Snubull, Jigglypuff, Nidorina y Clefable, que se unieron a Blastoise. Iban tranquilamente por la cubierta cuando, de repente, el parasol de Blue comenzó a deformarse hasta convertirse en un Ditto:

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ditty? - preguntó Blue.

Ditto comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, Blue escuchó un sonido sospechoso detrás de ella, y se giró a toda velocidad:

- **¡Hay algo ahí!** - pensó.

De repente, un torbellino se la llevó por delante a ellas y a sus pokémons, desperdigándoles por todas partes:

- ¡Chicos! - gritó Blue, asustada.

_Mientras tanto …_

Red, Pink y Green se acercaban a toda velocidad a Ciudad Carmín.

- El profe nos dejo estos tri-ticket para nosotros - comentó Red -. ¿Para qué serán?

- Nunca los había visto antes - comentó Green.

- ¡Son para los nuevos barcos que han construido! - exclamó Pink, contenta por saber algo que ellos no sabían -. ¡Esos barcos que viajan a las Islas Sete!

- ¿Islas … qué? - preguntó Red.

Llegaron al muelle de Ciudad Carmín.

- Ya estamos - dijo Green -. ¡Vamos!

Se dejaron caer justo al lado del marinero, que dio un rebote del susto:

- ¡Uahh! - gritó -. ¡Bellas señoritas que salen volando y chavales que llueven del cielo …! Junto con chicas lindas …

Acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de Pink. Red se acercó al marinero con mala cara:

- ¿Qué tienes con mi hermana? - preguntó -. A ver, queremos subir al barco. Aquí tienes el tri-ticket, si es lo que vas a pedir.

- ¡¿Vosotros también sois pasajeros del Surcamar Veloce? - preguntó el marinero -. ¿Y qué hacéis llegando tan tarde? ¡Rápido, subid, que el barco está a punto de zarpar!

Subieron a bordo, con el resto de pasajeros.

- ¡Vosotros sois Dexholders del Prof. Oak! - exclamó el marinero, reconociéndoles -. ¡Lo que hay que ver! ¡Una llega prontísimo y los otros llegan en el último momento …!

- Anda, vámonos - le dijo Green a Red.

- ¡Voy! - se apresuró a decir Pink.

La voz del marinero se escuchó en todo el barco a través del megáfono:

- ¡Nos dirigimos a Isla Prima! - anunció -. ¡Estaremos en media hora, más o menos!

- No nos libramos de ese tío ni yéndonos lejos - gruñó Red.

- Bueno, vamos a sentarnos aquí - dijo Green, sentándose en un banco al sol.

- ¡Sí, que ya empieza a hacer buen tiempo y hay que aprovecharlo! - exclamó Pink, apresurándose a sentarse al lado de Green.

- Me pregunto dónde nos reuniremos con Blue - dijo Red -. Era hoy cuando iba a conocer a sus padres …

- **¡Ugh, es verdad! - pensó Pink, con mala cara -. ¡Hoy nos vamos a reencontrar con la pesada de Blue! ¡Como vuelva a saludarme pinchándome las mejillas, te juro que me la cargo!**.

- Ni idea - dijo Green.

Y allí se acabó la conversación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blue estaba en la popa del barco, donde no iba nadie, y ya llevaban sus pokémons un rato luchando contra esa cosa invisible que les golpeaba sin cesar.

- **¡Tengo que descubrir quién es mi enemigo primero!** - pensó Blue, metiendo la mano en el bolso.

Pero no encontró lo que buscaba:

- **¡Ah! ¡Ya devolví la pokédex! - pensó, fastidiada -. Bueno, en ese caso …**.

Sacó una especie de prismáticos y se los puso:

- ¡El Scope Silph me ayudará a identificar al enemigo! - exclamó.

Dirigió la mirada hacia donde Blastoise estaba recibiendo todo tipo de golpes y vio una criatura extraña de color rojo.

- ¡¿Y esto …? - empezó a gritar Blue.

Pero no pudo acabar la frase. La extraña criatura alargó uno de sus brazos hasta golpear a Blue. Se le cayó el Scope Silph al suelo y, antes de poder ir a recogerlo, la criatura la agarró del cuello y la elevó en el aire:

- **¡No …! - pensó Blue, ahogándose -. ¡No puedo respirar …! ¡Tampoco podré pedir ayuda así! ¿Qué hago …?**.

Lo que quiera que fuese que estaba agarrando a Blue golpeaba a cada pokémon que se les acercaba. De pronto, un agujero negro apareció en el suelo y se tragó el Scope Silph, ante el horror de Blue:

- **¡Un agujero negro se ha tragado el Scope Silph …!** - pensó.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Red seguía haciéndose preguntas:

- ¿Por qué querrá el profe que viajemos en este barco? ¿Nos estará esperando en esa isla? ¿Y a qué tipo de isla estamos yendo?

- Ni idea - respondió Green, tranquilamente,

- Green - dijo Pink, tímidamente -, no estás de muy buen humor, ¿no?

- Mi abuelo se halla en paradero desconocido y encima, nos ha pedido que vayamos a un lugar al que no hemos ido en nuestra vida - dijo Green -. ¿Qué quieres?

- No, nada … - murmuró Pink, sonrojándose.

Entonces, una de las pokéballs de Red se abrió sola y de ella salió un Pikachu:

- ¡Pika! - exclamó Red -. ¿Pasa algo?

- Ah, a Bloom también le gustaría salir a tomar un respiro - dijo Pink, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Vamos, Bloom!

Pink hizo aparecer a su Bellossom. No obstante, Pika no había salido a tomar el aire. Señalaba inquietamente a una tarima alta en la que se encontraban hablando dos personas:

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Red, extrañado.

Pika se acercó a un chico dando saltos de alegría. El chico en cuestión tenía el cabello ondulado claro y llevaba camisa y corbata a pesar de lo joven que era. Iba acompañado de un Farfetch' d y se sobresaltó al ver a Pika:

- ¡Anda! - exclamó -. ¡Yo he visto a este Pikachu antes!

Pika le saludó con un impactrueno.

- Sí, definitivamente, eres "ese" Pikachu - murmuró el joven, atontado -. ¡Pika! ¡Eso significa que …!

Vio a Red, Green y Pink:

- ¡Red! - exclamó el chico -. ¡Green! ¡Vaya, chicos, cuánto tiempo sin veros! ¡Hacía siglos que no os pasabais por Pueblo Paleta, ni por Ciudad Celeste!

- ¡Hola, Bill! - saludó Red, alegremente; le dio la mano -. ¡Jajaja, mírate! ¡Pareces un señor en miniatura con esa corbata!

- ¡Oh, cállate …! - exclamó Bill.

- Y pensar que cuando nos conocimos decías que no querías verte involucrado con las altas esferas … - dijo Red, guiñando el ojo.

Bill sonrió:

- ¡Red, te alegrarás de ver cómo ha crecido tu hermana todo este tiempo! - exclamó Bill, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Pink -. A ella la he estado viendo con más frecuencia … ¡Cada día se parece más a ti!

Bill se acercó a Green:

- ¡A ti sí que hace tiempo que no te veo, Green! - exclamó -. ¿Qué tal te va la vida?

- Umh - murmuró Green -. ¿Hoy no estás … con mi hermana?

Bill dio un respingo, se sonrojó y empezó a murmurar nerviosamente:

- ¡Ah! Umh … Daisy está en casa - dijo, sudando a chorros -. Pero, erm … ¿Cómo te has enterado? Quiero decir …

- Antes de marcharme de Pueblo Paleta, notaba algo raro entre vosotros dos - dijo Green -, trabajabais juntos y nos visitabas con demasiada frecuencia … Además, acabas de decir que a Pink la ha estado viendo mucho últimamente. Y eso es porque sigues viniendo a Pueblo Paleta.

- **¡Green es tan listo …!** - pensó Pink, soñadora.

- Bu … ¡Bueno, chicos! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Es una sorpresa veros por aquí! ¿Vais de viaje a las Islas Sete?

- No sabemos a lo que vamos - dijo Red.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Las Islas Sete son un lugar precioso para ir de vacaciones! ¡Es una pena que yo tenga que ir para trabajar …!

- ¿Tienes asuntos de trabajo allí también? -preguntó Red.

- Sí, voy a reunirme con mi compañero de investigación, Celio - dijo Bill -, para ayudarle a arreglar el Sistema de Transporte. ¡Es una de las personas, junto con Lanette y Bridgette, que crearon el Sistema de Transporte! ¡Están situados a lo largo de toda la región! Celio está al cargo de las Islas Sete!

- ¿Pero qué son las Islas Sete? - preguntó Red, desesperado.

- ¿Aún no lo sabes? - preguntó Bill -. Isla Prima, adonde nos estamos dirigiendo, es una de las islas que pertenecen al archipiélago de las Islas Sete.

De repente, el móvil de Bill comenzó a sonar:

- ¡Será Daisy! - exclamó Pink, socarronamente.

Pero Bill miró la pantalla del móvil y vio que no era ella, sino su colega:

- ¡Qué coincidencia! - exclamó Bill, poniéndose al teléfono -. ¡Hola, Celio! ¡Vamos a llegar en nada! ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?

- No muy bien - se oyó decir a la voz de otro chico joven -. Aún no consigo conectarme a la red de Kanto. Y lo peor de todo es que incluso de la red de las Islas Sete también está flaqueando. ¡No tengo ni idea de qué hacer!

- Bueno, le echaré un vistazo en cuanto llegue allí - dijo Bill -. Espérame en el laboratorio.

Bill colgó y miró al cielo, preocupado:

- Vaya … - suspiró -, parece que esto va a llevar un tiempo …

- ¿Es muy importante eso? - preguntó Pink, pestañeando a toda velocidad.

- Bueno, las Islas Sete son parte de Kanto - dijo Bill -. Sería un poco raro que la región de Kanto no se mantuviera unida.

_Veinte minutos más tarde …_

El Surcamar Veloce llegó a Isla Prima. Los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar a tierra. Nadie había subido al último piso del barco, por lo que nadie había podido socorrer a Blue. La chica seguía agarrada por el cuello y por la cintura.

- **Parece que el barco ya ha llegado a su destino - pensó Blue -. ¡Tengo que librarme de estos brazos invisibles! ¡Por favor, que alguien me vea …!**.

De repente, entre la gente que esperaba en tierra, Blue reconoció dos rostros conocidos. Les había tenido olvidados durante todos aquellos años, pero en cuanto volvió a verles, supo quiénes eran:

- **¡Papá! ¡Mamá!** - pensó.

El matrimonio la vio, y le echaron varias ojeadas a una foto que el hombre llevaba agarrada. Era una foto de Blue que les habían enviado para reconocerla.

- **¡Me han visto! - pensó Blue, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Pero …!**.

Los padres de Blue subieron a bordo y se precipitaron hacia lo más alto del barco, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tal era su alegría al ver a su hija que no se dieron cuenta del agujero negro que había a sus pies:

- **¡Vienen para acá!** - pensó Blue, frustrada.

Era incapaz de gritar, tenía la garganta totalmente oprimida. Sus padres no le dieron importancia ya que se pensaban que Blue era incapaz de hablar por la emoción.

- **¡El agujero negro se les va a tragar …!** - pensó Blue, desesperada.

Red, Pink y Green habían subido las escaleras guiados pro los precipitados pasos de los padres de Blue:

- Parecía que, quien quiera que fuese, iba con mucha prisa - dijo Pink, preocupada.

- Ahora lo averiguaremos - dijo Green.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Red, llegando al lugar -. ¡Es Blue!

- ¡¿Eh?

Green y Pink se la quedaron mirando. La chica parecía moverse en el sitio, pero había como una fuerza invisible reteniéndola:

- ¡Está rara! - exclamó Red, echando a correr hacia ella -. ¡Vamos!

- ¿Y esos …? - preguntó Pink.

Los padres de Blue llegaron finalmente junto a su hija. Sonreían y lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus rostros mientras se abalanzaban a por Blue:

- **¡No, papá, mamá! - pensó Blue -. ¡No os acerquéis!**.

Blue observó, aterrorizada e impotente, cómo sus padres eran absorbidos por el agujero negro del suelo justo antes de que sus manos se rozasen. En cuanto desaparecieron, Blue fue soltada. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo:

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué? - exclamó -. ¡NOOOOO!

Red, seguido de Green y Pink, llegaron junto a Blue. Se frenaron en seco, si saber qué hacer o decir. Blue se levantó, tambaleándose. Dando tumbos, se acercó a la borda y se aferró al borde:

- Blue … - murmuró Red.

Aquello era demasiado para Blue. La chica perdió el conocimiento y se cayó por la borda:

- ¡Que se cae! - chilló Pink, escandalizada.

- ¡Poli! - gritó Red.

Hizo aparecer a su Poliwrath, que se lanzó tras Blue. Logró atraparla al vuelo y aterrizó en el suelo sano y salvo. Red, Pink y Bill llegaron tan rápido como pudieron:

- ¡Blue! - exclamaba Red -. ¿Está bien? ¡Buen trabajo, Poli!

Green se había quedado arriba, junto a los pokémons debilitados de Blue, mirando a su alrededor:

- ¿Todavía estará el enemigo por aquí? - se preguntó, mosqueado -. ¡Scizor!

Hizo aparecer a su Scizor, uno de sus pokémons más poderosos.

- ¡Intenta atrapar al enemigo invisible con tus pinzas! - ordenó Green.

Scizor dio veloces, casi invisibles zarpazos al aire. Finalmente, pareció atrapar algo. Pero se desvaneció en décimas de segundo:

- Ha desaparecido … - murmuró Green.

- ¡Green! - gritó Red, desde abajo -. ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!

Green recogió a los pokémons de Blue y bajó junto a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué había? - preguntó Pink, preocupada.

- Un enemigo invisible - respondió Green -. Eso es lo único que sabemos.

Red cogió a Blue en brazos y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Pink y Green le siguieron. Bill vio que el diario de Blue se había caído al suelo. Estaba abierto por la página en la que había escrito, ilusionada, lo mucho que deseaba volver a ver sus padres. Apenado, Bill cogió el diario y se lo guardó. Nadie se dio cuenta de que había una extraña silueta observándoles desde las sombras.

_Una hora más tarde …_

Por suerte, Bill había conseguido reunirse enseguida con Celio, que les llevó al hospital más cercano. Ingresaron a Blue, que seguía inconsciente.

- Muchas gracias, Celio - dijo Bill -, no conocemos esta isla, menos mal que estabas tú …

- No hay de qué, Bill - dijo Celio -. Llegasteis justo a tiempo … Sus pokémons se recuperarán pronto. Pero, la entrenadora … ha sufrido una conmoción demasiado grande. Le llevará un tiempo recuperarse. Bueno, yo tengo que volver a mi investigación. Mantenedme informado …

Celio se fue. Bill, Red, Green y Pink se quedaron junto a la cama de Blue:

- Pobrecilla - dijo Red -, justo hoy que iba a reunirse con sus padres …

- Ya ves - murmuró Bill, recordando con pena el diario -. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero cogí su diario y leí lo último que había escrito.

- Bueno, no habría sido un secreto durante mucho tiempo más - dijo Red.

- ¿Entonces el enemigo, lo que quiera que sea esa cosa invisible, se tragó a los padres de Blue así porque sí? - preguntó Pink -. ¿Qué más le dará …?

- Yo tampoco me lo explico, pero es así - gruñó Red -. Tío, ¿qué está pasando?

- No conseguiremos nada si no hacemos nada - dijo Green, tomando el diario de la chica y releyéndolo -. Tenemos que descubrir lo que ha pasado … y por qué. Mmh …

Les echó un vistazo a las primeras páginas:

- Fue a Pueblo Paleta antes de ir a Ciudad Carmín - comentó Green -. También tuvo que darle su pokédex a mi abuelo, como nosotros. "Después de darle la pokédex al Prof. Oak, una fuerza invisible me atacó". ¡Es lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotros! Bueno, esto no es una mera coincidencia …

Le devolvió el diario a Bill:

- Al menos cogiste esto - dijo Green, despectivamente, sin mirarle.

Bill le fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo también he encontrado algo que podría ser de utilidad - dijo Green, rebuscando en su bolsillo -. ¡La mitad del Scope Silph de Blue! Está muy dañado, a lo mejor Blue lo utilizó en su batalla.

- ¡Mira a ver qué hay! - exclamó Red.

Green le echó un vistazo y puso una cara muy rara:

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó.

Bill, Red y Pink también miraron. En la pantalla aparecía un ser de color rojo que no habían visto en su vida, con cuatro brazos extensibles y adornos negros en el cuerpo:

- ¡¿Pero qué es esa cosa? - gritó Bill, llevándose las manos a la cabeza -. ¡No he visto un bicho así en mi vida, y tampoco reconozco el ataque que está utilizando! ¡¿Y por qué la atacaría a ella?

- Puede que todo esto sea un misterio ahora - dijo Red, mientras Bill se desesperada -, pero hay una cosa que sí sé. ¡Green y yo lucharemos y acabaremos con esa cosa!

- ¡No te olvides de mí, Red! - exclamó Pink.

- Pink - dijo Red -, ¿estás segura?

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Mi viaje a Hoenn me hizo madurar un montón! ¡Y pienso demostrarte que ya soy casi tan buena como tú!

Red sonrió:

- Bien - dijo -. Vamos, pues.

Salieron del hospital.

- ¡Esperad! - exclamó Bill, siguiéndoles -. ¿Acaso sabéis cómo derrotar a esa cosa?

- No - dijo Red, tranquilamente -. Fuimos atacados rápidamente y no tuvimos posibilidad de contraatacar.

- ¡Entonces … ¿cuál es vuestra estrategia? - preguntó Bill, desesperado.

- Mejorar nuestras habilidades, por supuesto - dijo Green.

- ¡Pero qué dices! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Red y tú ya sois los entrenadores más fuertes de la región! ¡No podéis superaros a vosotros mismos!

- Claro que pueden - dijo Pink, muy seria -. ¡Si no pudiéramos mejorar continuamente, esto sería muy aburrido!

- ¡Así se habla, Pink! - exclamó Red -. Además … sabemos lo mucho que Blue deseaba reunirse con sus padres. ¡Yo no pienso permitir que el corazón de nuestra amiga haya sido partido en pedazos!

Bill se le quedó mirando, mudo. Incluso Pink se le había quedado mirando con los ojos como platos:

- **Puedo comprender que esté preocupado, pero … - pensó -. ¿Desde cuándo mi hermano se preocupa tanto por Blue?**.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo Green -. ¿Hay alguna manera de subir de nivel más rápidamente?

- Mmh … - murmuró Red.

- ¿Caramelos raros? - preguntó Pink -. Amy, la experta en objetos, me habló de ellos …

- No estamos "tan" desesperados - dijo Green -. Esos caramelos son para cuando necesitas algo en ese preciso momento. Nosotros tenemos poco tiempo, pero no tenemos que estar al nivel cien esta tarde.

- ¡Hay una manera! - exclamó, de repente, una voz.

Los muchachos se giraron. Una estrambótica mujer entrada en años pero en pena forma se acercó a ellos. Llevaba una capa y ropas de hace siglos, por no mencionar el enorme bastón de oro que portaba. En su extremo, colgaban seis pequeños aros con diferentes símbolos, también de oro.

- La Isla Prima es conocida como el lugar en el que se reúnen personas destinadas - dijo la señora -, ¡y nosotros estábamos destinados a reunirnos aquí! ¡Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en el momento en el que os vi desembarcar! ¡Vosotros seréis quienes heredéis los ataques definitivos!

Señaló a Red y a Green con su bastón, aunque Bill y Pink también se la quedaron mirando.

- Lo siento - dijo Green, girándose -, pero no tenemos tiempo para jugar con usted, abuela …

- ¡Ahí quietos, gamberros! - gritó la señora, furiosa.

Blandió su bastón, del que salieron disparados dos de los pequeños aros.

- ¡Vienen hacia vosotros! - exclamó Pink.

- ¡Saur! - exclamó Red, haciendo aparecer a Venusaur.

- ¡Charizard! - exclamó Green, haciendo aparecer a Charizard.

Pero los aros esquivaron a ambos pokémons y no se detuvieron hasta colocarse en las muñecas de Red y Green, a modo de pulseras. Se sellaron y no hubo modo de quitárselas:

- ¡No me tiente …! - empezó a gritar Green.

La señora volvió a blandir su bastón, emitiendo un rayo de luz que pasó entre Charizard y Saur hasta estamparse contra un muro, derruyéndolo. Tanto los entrenadores como los pokémons se quedaron boquiabiertos. Impertérrito, Green fue a darle un puñetazo a la señora, encontrándose su puño y el bastón en el aire:

- ¡Green! - chilló Pink.

- Oh, no te lo tomes tan a pecho - dijo la señora, sonriente -. ¡Ibais a dejarme atrás y yo sólo quería que no os marchaseis! ¡Venga, mostradme lo que tenéis, queridos entrenadores!

La señora hizo aparecer a Meganium y a Typhlosion.

_Cinco minutos después …_

El marinero de antes bajó del barco tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Su chasco fue mayúsculo cuando vio todo el muelle patas arriba:

- ¡¿Y esto …? - gritó, y fue entonces cuando vio a la grotesca señora -. ¡Kimberly! ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- Ups, creo que me he emocionado - murmuró Kimberly, tras mirar a su alrededor y ver el campo arrasado por los ataques de fuego de su Typhlosion.

- ¡Decías que querías ir de visita al Monte Ascuas, por eso te dejé subir a bordo!

- Bueno, bueno. No está bien acosar a una señora mayor como yo, jovencito.

- Kimberly - murmuró Bill -. Kimberly …

- ¿La conoces, Bill? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Esa vieja ha derrotado a Red y a Green de dos golpes! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Y encima ha usado dos ataques de planta y de fuego que no había visto en mi vida!

- Ni yo … - murmuró Red.

- No la conozco - dijo Bill -, pero oí hablar de ella cuando era pequeño. Se trata de la leyenda que narra la vida de una mujer que vive sola en una isla remota … Es la poseedora de las habilidades definitivas. Y esa mujer es conocida como … ¡Kimberly!


	101. 5ª saga FRLG: 101

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Una presentación buenísima, muchacho! ¡Esa soy yo!

- Las habilidades definitivas, ¿eh? - gruñó Green -. Buah, como si me importara. Ahora, quítenos estas cosas. Estar encadenado junto con Red no me traerá más que mala suerte.

Red sonrió con pesar. Green volvió a dirigirse a Kimberly con tono amenazador:

- ¡Quítenoslas ahora! - gritó.

Pero Kimberly negó con la cabeza. Green se puso furioso y se dio cuenta de que era imposible negociar con ella:

- ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! - exclamó -. ¡Vámonos!

Red y Green se dispusieron a irse. Pink y Bill iban a seguirles, pero una extraña fuerza atrajo a Red y a Green hacia Kimberly:

- ¡Jojo! - rió la señora -. ¡Mientras llevéis puestas esas pulseras, tendréis que manteneros cerca de mí!

- **Esta vieja está mazo de loca - pensó Pink -. Pero tiene las habilidades definitivas … que no sé lo que son, pero mientras ayuden a Green y a mi hermano a hacerse más fuertes …**.

- ¡Deje ya esta loc …! - empezó a gritar Green.

Pero Red le detuvo, sereno:

- Red … - murmuró Green.

- Abuela - dijo Red, mirando a Kimberly -, estoy impresionado por el poder que ha mostrado antes. Resulta algo difícil de creer que una señora mayor como usted posee las habilidades definitivas, pero tendré que confiar en usted. ¡Necesitamos volvernos más fuertes! Por favor, enséñenos los ataques definitivos.

- **Vaya, sabía que mi hermano era guay - pensó Pink, impresionada por la madurez de Red -. ¿Pero tanto?**.

- Por supuesto - dijo Kimberly, con una sonrisa.

- ¡A mí también! - saltó, entonces, Pink -. ¡Yo también tengo un pokémon de tipo planta, como mi hermano!

Hizo aparecer a Bloom. Las dos miraron implorantes a Kimberly:

- Oh, ya decía yo que os parecíais mucho - dijo Kimberly -. Lo siento, muchacha, pero ese pokémon de tipo planta no podrá aprender el ataque definitivo.

- ¡¿Eeh?

- Además, aunque no te he visto luchar, sé que no posees las habilidades de tu hermano, uno de los Campeones de Kanto.

- ¡Jo, pero …!

- ¡No hay más que hablar! ¡Rumbo a Isla Secunda!

Capítulo 101 - **¡El duro entrenamiento de Kimberly!**

_Quince minutos más tarde …_

Red, Pink y Green volvían a estar a bordo, junto con Kimberly, que estaba dormida en una tumbona.

- Jo, yo quería aprender la habilidad definitiva - refunfuñó Pink.

- Red - dijo Green -, ¿qué piensas?

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas el loco. ¿Estás seguro de que podemos fiarnos de esa vieja chocha? - preguntó Green, mosqueado.

- ¡Pues claro! - respondió Red -. ¿Acaso no viste los fortísimos ataques que hizo antes? ¡Es mucho más fuerte que nosotros! ¡Vamos a ser entrenados, ni más ni menos, que por una guardiana legendaria! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Bueno - dijo Green -, a juzgar por su bastón, no hay equivocación en que es la guardiana de las habilidades definitivas. Sí, suena muy rimbombante, pero … es por ello por lo que no podemos fiarnos de ella.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Y si ella es el enemigo? - preguntó Green -. ¿Y si es la cabecilla del plan que haya tras todo esto? Y lo peor de todo … es que no podemos escapar.

Green miró su pulsera con odio.

- Es … ¿Estás seguro, Green? - preguntó Red, atónito por la desconfianza de su amigo.

- Es una posibilidad - dijo Green, tranquilamente.

- Yo no creo que sea una mala persona - dijo Pink, sonrojándose -. No suelo fiarme de personas que salen de la nada, pero es una señora muy conocida, ¡incluso Bill había oído hablar de ella!

En ese momento, llegaron a Isla Secunda. Kimberly se despertó y les indicó a los tres muchachos que desembarcaran tras ella. Red no se dio cuenta de que el Ditto de Blue estaba dentro de su mochila.

- ¡Esto está desierto! - exclamó Red, en cuanto hubo puesto los pies en la isla -. ¡Y además somos los únicos que hemos desembarcado …!

- Así es como a mí me gusta - dijo Kimberly -. ¡Esta isla no es lugar para debiluchos!

- **Por eso no se trajo a Bill** - pensó Pink, con una sonrisa pesarosa -. Oiga, señora, ¿y por qué me ha traído a mí si no piensa entrenarme?

- Bueno, ya que eres la hermana del Campeón - dijo Kimberly -, no te vendrá mal que contemples este entrenamiento de primera mano. ¡Para ir tomando ejemplo, vaya! Les llevó a unas escaleras de piedra que subían hasta perderse de vista.

- Mi casa está a tres kilómetros - dijo Kimberly -. Vayamos subiendo antes de que se oscurezca el día, los escalones se ven a duras penas en la oscuridad.

Tanto a Red como a Pink se les abrieron los ojos como platos, pero ninguno rechistó. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se metieron en una caseta, los escalones se acabaron. Comenzaba un interminable pasillo:

- ¡Jiji! - rió Kimberly -. ¿Sorprendidos?

- **No tiene gracia** - pensó Pink.

- ¿Nos vas a enseñar los ataques aquí? - preguntó Green, observando las mugrosas paredes.

- ¡No seas tonto! - exclamó Kimberly, dándole un mamporro en la cabeza con su bastón -. ¡Aquí no se da nada gratis!

- ¡Green! - exclamó Pink -. **Vale, esta vieja es de fiar, pero es un poco desagradable …**.

- Primero, tendréis que mejorar vuestra resistencia - dijo Kimberly -. ¡Sacad a vuestros Charizard y Venusaur!

Red y Green sacaron a sus dos poderosos pokémons y Kimberly les hizo colocarse a cada uno a cada lado del pasillo.

- Usa el látigo cepa de Venusaur para que lo agarre Charizard - le dijo Kimberly a Red.

Venusaur extendió su látigo y Charizard lo agarró.

- ¡Vais a tener que ir corriendo, usando el látigo cepa de Venusaur para saltar a la comba! - anunció Kimberly -. ¡Pero tened cuidado, el suelo a veces se mueve hacia atrás!

Red y Green se quedaron tan atónitos que no pudieron emitir palabra alguna:

- **¡¿Pero qué clase de entrenamiento es este?** - pensó Pink -. ¿Y yo qué hago?

- Tú ve corriendo detrás de ellos, pero sin saltar a la comba - dijo Kimberly.

- **Me va a someter casi al mismo entrenamiento y aún así no piensa enseñarme la habilidad** - pensó Pink, refunfuñando.

Así pues, Red, Venusaur, Green y Charizard echaron a correr, con Red y Green saltando a la comba. Se sentían tan ridículos que no podían ni mirarse el uno al otro. Pink también procuraba no mirar mucho a Green desde atrás. Kimberly seguía el mismo trayecto desde fuera, montada en su Dragonite:

- ¡Si os caéis aunque sea tan solo una vez, tendréis que volver al punto de partida! - les dijo desde la ventana.

Aunque se las arreglaban para no perder el equilibrio, Red y Green lo estaban pasando bastante mal. No obstante Pink, aunque iba mucho más lenta, tenía mucho mejor equilibrio:

- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que estar haciendo esto? - gritó Green, frustrado.

- ¡Hasta el final del pasillo, por supuesto! - respondió Kimberly -. ¡Por cierto, cada kilómetro, el entrenamiento cambiará! ¡Hace veintidós años, a un desafiante le costó ocho horas pasar esta primera prueba! ¡Espero que vosotros lo hagáis mejor!

- ¡Bravo, Red! - exclamó Green, furioso -. ¡Aquí tienes tu habilidad definitiva!

- Lo siento … - murmuró Red, resoplando -. Pero ya que estamos aquí …

- ¡Charizard, da la cuerda más rápido! - ordenó Green -. ¡Vamos demasiado despacio!

Al mismo tiempo, Red le estaba diciendo a Venusaur:

- ¡Saur, agita el látigo un poco más despacio …!

Green le fulminó con la mirada. Pink les observaba desde unos metros más atrás, yendo a su ritmo:

- **Oh, no - pensó, frustrada -. Y yo que pensaba que estos dos ya se llevaban bien …**.

- ¡Saur, ve al mismo tiempo que Charizard! - ordenó Red.

Así pues, los chicos incrementaron la velocidad y se perdieron de la vista de Pink:

- **Espero que no metan la pata por querer ir más deprisa** - pensó Pink.

_Cinco minutos después …_

- ¡Lo conseguimos!

Red y Green llegaron al final del pasillo. Salieron de aquella caseta y se encontraron con Kimberly, que ya les estaba indicando la entrada a la segunda caseta:

- ¡Espere a mi hermana! - exclamó Red, mirando hacia atrás.

Pink llegó poco después, exhausta.

- Vaya - comentó Kimberly -, está agotada, ¡pero aún así no se ha caído ni una sola vez!

- Entonces, ¿me enseñarás el ataque definitivo? - preguntó Pink.

- No.

- Ugh …

- ¡Bien, chicos! - exclamó Kimberly, mirando a Red y Green -. ¡Habéis superado el pasillo del salto, ahora os toca el pasillo de la captura!

Entraron en la segunda caseta, donde había dos Dodrios esperando.

- ¡Montaos en esos Dodrios! - ordenó Kimberly -. Y tú, niña, vendrás conmigo ahora.

Mientras Pink se subía sobre Dragonite junto con Kimberly, Red y Green se montaron sobre los Dodrios. Había bayas por todos los rincones de aquel nuevo pasillo:

- ¡Tenéis que ir a toda velocidad y agarrar al vuelo todas las bayas que veáis que se estén cayendo! - ordenó Kimberly -. ¡Pero cuidado, porque el suelo se mueve a mayor velocidad! ¡Buena suerte!

Tan pronto como los Dodrios echaron a correr, Dragonite echó a volar por fuera de la caseta. Aquella prueba les resultó notablemente más fácil a Red y a Green, que lograron coger todas las bayas que caían. Green fue el que más atrapó. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, allí estaban Pink y Kimberly esperándoles:

- ¡Lo habéis conseguido! - exclamó Pink.

- ¡Y en tiempo récord! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Muy bien, muchachos!

Red se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, agotado.

- ¿Estás bien, Red? - preguntó Green.

- ¡Sólo os queda un kilómetro, la última caseta! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡El pasillo del combate!

- ¿Y con quién tenemos que combatir? - preguntó Green.

- **Espero que no sea lo que me estoy temiendo** - pensó Pink.

- Tenéis vuestro oponente justo al lado - dijo Kimberly.

Red dio un respingo.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Green, amenazante.

- Oh - dijo Kimberly -, ¿no os mencioné que sólo le voy a enseñar la habilidad definitiva a uno de vosotros? ¡Venga, a pelear!

Kimberly empujó a Red y a Green a dentro de la caseta. A regañadientes, Pink se montó con ella sobre su Dragonite:

- ¿Por qué les hace esto? - preguntó Pink, enfadada.

Kimberly no respondió.

- ¡Oiga, ya sé que no soy digna de aprender los ataques definitivos, pero al menos respóndame! - exclamó Pink.

Vieron a Red y Green a través de la ventana. Cada uno estaba sobre un pasillo, ambos separados por una valla.

- ¡Será una batalla dos contra dos! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Podéis sacar cada uno a los dos pokémons que queráis cuando queráis, pero que sólo sean dos cada vez!

Red y Green se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos:

- **Oh, no - pensaba Pink -. ¡Ahora no sé a quién animar! Red es mi hermano, pero es que Green …**.

De repente, cada lado del pasillo se empezó a mover a distintas velocidades:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Green -. ¡El suelo bajo los pies de Red se mueve a distinta velocidad que el mío!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Ambos pasillos son independientes! ¡Además, si uno de vosotros recibe de lleno un ataque, vuestro lado se deslizará hacia atrás! ¡Lo contrario le pasará al atacante, por supuesto! ¡El primero que llegue al final del pasillo, gana!

Así pues, Red hizo aparecer a Gyarados y a Snorlax, mientras que Green hizo aparecer a Porygon 2 y Golduck:

- Nunca me imaginé combatiendo contra ti aquí, Red - dijo Green, corriendo.

- Ya … Yo también estoy flipándolo - dijo Red.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que haya necesidad de entregarse al máximo en esta batalla …

- ¡¿Eh?

- Me da igual que seas tú o que sea yo mientras podamos derrotar a ese monstruo rojo - dijo Green -. Quizá debería incluso dejarme derrotar por ti, para que aprendas esa ansiada habilidad … Después de todo, estoy seguro de que yo sería capaz de aprenderla por mi parte.

- Ya, pero … Green, ¿estarías satisfecho así?

- Ese es el problema - dijo Green, sonriendo -. ¡Golduck, cola férrea! ¡Porygon 2, tri ataque!

Los pokémons de Green se lanzaron a por los de Red:

- Podríamos solucionarlo de la manera fácil - dijo Green -, pero mi oponente es Red, ¡así que debo luchar como nunca lo había hecho antes!

- ¡Bien dicho! - exclamó Red -. ¡Gyara, golpe cuerpo! ¡Lax, fuerza!

Los pokémons de Red se encararon con los de Green. No obstante, Green salió disparado hacia delante y Red, hacia atrás. Kimberly y Pink les vieron a través de otra ventana:

- ¡La habilidad de tu Gyarados, intimidación, redujo el ataque de los pokémons de Green! - explicó Kimberly -. ¡Pero Green atacó antes y más duro!

- Ya veo - comentó Red, sin parar de correr -. En ese caso … ¡Gyara, híper rayo!

El ataque golpeó de lleno a Golduck, por lo que el suelo bajo los pies de Green se movió un poco hacia atrás:

- ¡Je, a pesar de atacar desde lejos, ha sido un buen golpe! - exclamó Green -. ¡Golduck, excava y espera a que llegue Red!

Golduck excavó y se perdió de vista. Porygon 2 le siguió. Aunque Red no había oído las órdenes de Green, sabía muy bien lo que se traía entre manos. Y también sabía lo que tenía que hacer:

- ¡Lax, terremoto! - ordenó.

Golduck y Porygon 2 salieron de la tierra, muy heridos y se quedaron tirados en el suelo.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Green -. ¡Ese ataque afecta doblemente a los pokémons que están utilizando el movimiento excavar!

- ¡Además - exclamó Kimberly, apareciendo por otra ventana -, Gyarados también es un pokémon de tipo volador, así que el ataque de su compañero no le afecta! ¡La táctica de Red ha sido un éxito!

Green gruñó al mismo tiempo que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía a toda velocidad hacia atrás:

- **Green … - pensó Pink, apenada -. Sabía que mi hermano era guay, pero no que fuera tan listo …**.

Red adelantó a Green:

- ¡Hasta luego, Green! - exclamó Red, burlón -. ¡Bien hecho, Gyara! ¿Umh? ¡Gyara, ¿qué te pasa?

Gyara estaba caído en el suelo, moviéndose a duras penas. Red logró identificar lo que le pasaba:

- ¡Estás paralizado! - exclamó -. ¡Será por el tri ataque de Porygon 2! ¡Qué desastre …!

- ¿Puedes sentirlo, Red?

Red miró hacia atrás. Green se acercaba corriendo hacia a él a toda velocidad:

- ¡Es como si volviéramos a vivir la final de la Liga Pokémon de hace cinco años! - exclamó -. ¡Yo estoy temblando de la emoción!

Green hizo aparecer a Scizor y a Machamp, que se lanzaron a por Red. Scizor cogió a Machamp y se lo lanzó a Snorlax. Machamp se agarró a Lax con sus cuatro brazos:

- ¡Movimiento sísmico! - ordenó Green.

Machamp estampó a Lax contra el suelo:

- ¡Maldición, es súper efectivo! - exclamó Red -. ¡Y además, el ataque de Machamp estaba potenciado por el impulso de Scizor …!

- ¡Patada baja! - ordenó Green.

Machamp aprovechó a que Snorlax aún estaba atontado para darle una patada y hacerle caer redondo al suelo. Era un ataque que hacía mayor daño cuanto mayor fuera del peso del pokémon, así que Lax quedó fuera de combate:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Red -. ¡Lax!

Kimberly y Pink iban viendo el combate de ventana en ventana:

- Justo cuando parecía que Red se había librado de Golduck - dijo Kimberly -, aparece Machamp y derrota a su Snorlax -. ¡Green sí que sabe sacarles el máximo partido a sus pokémons!

- **Green … - pensó Pink -. Hermano …**.

- ¡Vamos, Scizor! - exclamó, entonces, Green -. ¡Ala de acero!

Scizor se lanzó a por Gyarados, dándole un fuerte golpe con el ala en la cara.

- ¡Urgh! - gruñó Red, viendo cómo su segundo pokémon quedaba fuera de combate -. ¡Es suficiente, chicos!

Hizo volver a Gyara y a Lax, e hizo aparecer a su Aerodactyl y a Pikachu:

- ¡Aero, Pika! - exclamó Red -. ¡Aprovechaos de vuestra ventaja aérea!

Aero se lanzó a por Scizor y empezó a golpearse una y otra vez contra él.

- ¡La habilidad de mi Aerodactyl, cabeza roca, le permite usar derribo una y otra vez sin ser herido! - exclamó Red, sin parar de correr.

- ¡Green está alcanzando a Red! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Van muy igualados!

- ¡Garra dragón! - ordenó Red.

Aero atrapó a Scizor entre sus poderosas zarpas. Green gruñó y no tuvo más remedio que hacer volver a Scizor para no ser enviado hacia atrás:

- ¡Vuelve, Scizor! - exclamó.

- ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad, Pika! - exclamó Red -. ¡Rayo!

Sin embargo, antes de que la descarga eléctrica alcanzara a Machamp, cambió de dirección y acabó en el cuerno del pokémon que Green acababa de sacar:

- ¡Rhydon! - exclamó Red.

- ¡La habilidad de Rhydon es pararrayos! - anunció Green -. ¡Siempre atraerá los ataques eléctricos de Pika, y como no le afectan al ser de tipo tierra, no tiene ningún problema!

Green alcanzó a Red. Ambos corrían a la misma velocidad, codo con codo:

- ¡Red, ya sólo nos quedan dos pokémons a ti y a mí! - exclamó Green -. ¡Pero no ganará el que tenga menos pokémons fuera de combate, sino el que llegue primero a la meta! ¡La victoria será mía!

- ¡De eso nada, yo seré el ganador! - exclamó Red -. ¡No pienso perder contra ti! ¡Pika, si los ataques eléctricos no funcionan, prueba con un ataque físico! ¡Cola férrea!

Pika golpeó a Machamp en toda la cabeza.

- ¡Ugh! - gruñó Green, mientras su pasillo se movía hacia atrás.

Pero, con un salto descomunal, llegó al final del pasillo justo al mismo tiempo que Red. Los dos chicos se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo, resoplando exhaustos.

- Uff, uff … ¿Quién ha llegado antes? - preguntó Green -. Uff … ¿Tú … o yo?

- Creo … uff, que hemos llegado … uff, a la vez … - resopló Red.

- ¡Abuela! - exclamó Green, mirando a la puerta del final del pasillo -. ¡Hemos llegado ya!

Pero la silueta que se distinguía al otro lado de la puerta no era la de Kimberly. No obstante les pareció familiar. Red y Green echaron la puerta abajo para salir, escandalizados. Allí estaba el ser de color rojo que atacó a Blue. Alargó sus brazos hasta agarrar a Green:

- ¡¿Pero qué …? - gritó Green.

- ¡Mira, Green! - exclamó Red, mirando su pulsera -. ¡Nuestras pulseras están brillando! ¡Y Saur y Charizard están reaccionando! ¡A lo mejor, la única manera de aprender la habilidad …!

- ¡No hay tiempo para meditar! - exclamó Green -. ¡Anillo ígneo!

- ¡Planta feroz! - ordenó Red.

_En ese mismo instante …_

En Isla Tera, una banda de motoristas gamberros iba causando furor por las calles.

- ¡Así que esto es Isla Tera! - exclamó el líder de la banda -. ¡Cuántas cosas por destruir hay aquí!

- ¡Además, aún nos queda la isla hija! - exclamó otro motorista.

- ¡¿"Isla hija"? - repitió el líder, extrañado.

- ¡Sí, esta isla está conectada mediante un puente a otra isla más pequeña, que sería la isla hija! - explicó el otro motorista -. ¡Y ahí es donde crece el bosque de bayas!

- ¡Delicioso! ¡Vamos para allá! ¡Quemaremos el bosque entero!

Apenas hubieron empezado a recorrer el puente cuando, de entre los arbustos, salió una niña jugando con su Dunsparce. Los motoristas frenaron en seco y la pobre niña casi se murió del susto:

- ¡Fuera de nuestro camino!

- ¡Enana!

El líder de la banda se bajó de la moto y se acercó a la niña:

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - dijo -. ¡Una mocosa!

- Uh, uh … - murmuraba la niña, muerta de miedo.

El motorista la agarró del cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearla en el aire:

- ¡Aah! - chillaba la niña, entre sollozos -. ¡Lo siento …!

- ¡Que te calles! - gritó el motorista, zarandeándola más fuerte -. ¡¿O quieres que parta, uno a uno, tus huesecitos?

De repente, un extraño pokémon de color rojo y ágil cuerpo, veloz como él solo, apareció en escena, llevándose por delante a todos los motoristas y destruyendo todas las motos.

_Mientras tanto …_

Bill iba de acá para allá en el centro en el que tenían ingresada a Blue, llevando papeles de una sala a otra:

- Espero que a Red y a Green les vaya bien - dijo Bill -. No creo que sea muy saludable para ellos salir así con una vieja tan estrambótica … Bueno, tengo que dejar de preocuparme de los demás y empezar a trabajar en el Sistema de Transporte.

Pasó junto a la cama de Blue, que seguía inconsciente:

- Blue … - murmuró Bill -. Aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento. Red y Green la dejaron a mi cuidado, pero …

Recordó cuando le preguntó a Red si no le parecía raro que ellos cuatro hubieran recibido el tri ticket al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Blue iba a viajar por su cuenta. Su duda envolvía principalmente a Blue, ya que había ido siempre un paso por delante de sus compañeros. Le preguntó si creía que en el sobre de Blue pudiera haber algo diferente. Red no había sido capaz de responder a ninguna pregunta, pero aún así prefirió dejar que Blue abriese su sobre cuando estuviese dispuesta.

- ¡Bill!

La voz de Celio sacó a Bill de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Yo ya he terminado! - exclamó Celio -. ¡Date prisa y ayúdame con la máquina principal!

- Oh … ¡sí, lo siento! - exclamó Bill, torpemente.

- El Sistema de Transporte parece estar siendo afectado por algún tipo de fuerza externa - explicó Celio.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Bill -. ¡¿Pero por qué …?


	102. 5ª saga FRLG: 102

Capítulo 102 - **¡Las Tres Bestias del Team Rocket!**

_Entonces …_

El veloz pokémon rojo que había interrumpido entre los motoristas era ahora el que estaba agarrando al líder de la banda del cuello. Le había partido algunos de los dientes y le miraba con fiereza:

- So … ¡socorro! - exclamaba el motorista -. ¡Ayuda …! ¡Un monstruo …!

El pokémon le lanzó contra el suelo y dio un salto hacia el aire, perdiéndose de vista. Unos impolutos zapatos negros avanzaron hacia el motorista, pisando los escombros que quedaban de las motos:

- ¡Por favor, ayúdame! - exclamó el motorista, arrodillándose frente al hombre que acababa de llegar.

- No es un monstruo. ¡Es un maravilloso pokémon que ha llegado del espacio, y es el pokémon más fuerte que jamás ha existido! ¡Su nombre es Deoxys!

Giovanni, el jefe del Team Rocket, observaba con desprecio al motorista.

_En ese momento …_

Venusaur y Charizard unieron sus poderosos ataques y los dirigieron contra el pokémon rojo, que estaba agarrando con sus otros dos brazos a Kimberly:

- ¡Así que estas son las habilidades definitivas de las que hablaba …! - exclamó Green, sorprendido.

- ¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora! - exclamó Red -. ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Red se quedó mudo al ver que el veloz pokémon saltaba desde el tejado y se abalanzaba sobre ellos. No obstante, en cuanto llegó frente a ellos, su cabeza se convirtió en una pegajosa masa rosa:

- ¡¿Uuh? - preguntó Green.

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Red, con los ojos como platos -. ¡Pero si tú eres el Ditto de Blue …!

Pink salió de detrás de la caseta al mismo tiempo que Kimberly bajó de un salto junto a los dos muchachos:

- Sentimos haberos dado el susto - dijo Pink -. Tuve que alejarme de la zona de combate porque seguro que se me había escapado y habría descubierto la farsa …

Ditto se subió al hombro de Kimberly:

- Este Ditto estaba dentro de tu mochila - le dijo Kimberly a Red -, pero se vino con nosotras mientras vosotros entrenabais y nos hemos bastante amigos. Sin rencores, ¿vale?

Red se quedó con cara de tonto mientras Green gruñó, enfadado y humillado:

- Por cierto - dijo Kimberly -, cuando dije que sólo enseñaría a uno de los dos, lo decía en serio. Los dos sois igual de fuertes, y habéis acabado la carrera a la vez. No tenía intención de enseñaros a ambos. Os las arreglasteis para dominar las habilidades definitivas por vosotros mismos … La verdad es que no puedo quejarme.

Las pulseras de Green y Red se abrieron y se desprendieron de sus muñecas.

- Ahora - dijo Kimberly, dándoles la espalda -, lo único que os queda por hacer es perfeccionar esas habilidades.

- Abuela … - dijo Red.

- ¡Felicidades, Red! - chilló Pink, abrazándose como loca a su hermano -. ¡Lo has conseguido, eres el mejor!

- Jaja - rió Red -. Vaya … gracias, gracias, Pink.

Pink se acercó a Green, más tímidamente:

- Enhorabuena, Green - dijo, sonrojándose -. Sabía que lo conseguirías …

- Umph - gruñó Green.

- Oh, una cosa más - dijo Kimberly -, ya que la niña no creo que sea capaz de contároslo.

- ¡Eh! - protestó Pink -. ¿Acaso no puedo felicitar a mi hermano y a mi amigo?

- Este Ditto estaba muy tenso - explicó Kimberly -. Mientras estábamos montadas sobre Dragonite, se transformó en esa criatura que atacó a su entrenadora y trató de explicarnos lo que había pasado. El adversario … es formidable. Si las habilidades definitivas que he estado guardando durante tanto tiempo son usadas contra semejante oponente, podré sentirme orgullosa de vosotros. Id con cuidado.

- Uh … - murmuró Red, embobado.

En un arrebato de admiración, Red se arrodilló como loco para hacerle una reverencia a Kimberly. Agarró del pelo a Green para que él también se arrodillara. Tan forzado fue que el chico no se dignó a sacarse las manos de los bolsillos.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por enseñarnos las habilidades definitivas! - exclamó Red, emocionado.

_Quince minutos después …_

Red, Green y Pink ya habían llegado al final del tramo de escaleras, dispuestos a volver al barco:

- Vaya, esos ataques eran más poderosos de lo que creía - comentó Red.

- Sí - afirmó Green -, pero necesitamos perfeccionarlos antes de lanzarnos a usarlos. Sin la pokédex para ayudarnos, tendremos que guiarnos por nuestros instintos.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Red, apretando el puño -. ¡La práctica hace al maestro!

- Oye, Red - dijo Pink -, ¿a mí me enseñarás a usar planta feroz algún día?

- Bueno, ya veremos - dijo Red.

- ¡Yo también quiero aportar a esta batalla! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Quiero que veáis lo mucho que he aprendido!

Red entonces le dirigió la palabra a Ditto, que estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos:

- Viniste tras nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta - dijo Red -. Debes de estar muy preocupado por Blue …

- Necesito que hagas algo.

Green agarró a Ditto y lo puso sobre una roca.

- ¿Qué pasa, Green? - preguntó Red.

- Red, ¿no notaste nada extraño? - preguntó Green, muy serio.

- Eh … ¿el qué?

- El aspecto del pokémon en el que se transformó Ditto … ¡no era el mismo que el del pokémon que atacó a Blue! ¡Mira!

Green le dio a Red el Scope Silph de Blue.

- Transfórmate en el ser de antes - le ordenó Green a Ditto.

Ditto obedeció. Red les echó varias ojeadas a Ditto y a la imagen grabada en el Scope Silph, y se dio cuenta:

- ¡Tienes razón! - exclamó Red -. ¡Son muy parecidos, pero algunos rasgos los tienen diferentes!

- ¿A ver? - preguntó Pink.

Mientras Pink lo comprobaba por sí sola, Green hablaba seriamente con Red:

- Esto puede significar - decía -, o bien que es un pokémon con múltiples cadenas de evolución, como Eevee, o que hay varios de ellos, o incluso que cambie de forma dependiendo de la situación. Pero sólo una respuesta es verdadera … y es crucial para nosotros.

Red tragó saliva, apurado.

- Si no podemos descubrir su verdadera naturaleza … - dijo Green -, no tendremos oportunidad contra él.

- ¿Y cómo podremos descubrirlo? - preguntó Pink.

- No tenemos mucho a mano para investigar - respondió Green -. Seguramente tengamos que esperar al fatídico encuentro.

Entonces, Red recibió una llamada de Bill:

- ¡Bill! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Bill -. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

- Bien, lo hemos superado.

- ¡Genial! A ver, tengo nuevas noticias para vosotros. Dirigíos inmediatamente al Centro Pokémon más cercano de esa isla, tengo que daros nuevos ticket porque necesito que vayáis a Isla Quarta. Los ticket deberían de estar a punto de llegar. ¡Y necesito que vengáis cuanto antes, porque tengo que contaros algo importante!

- ¡No tan deprisa, Bill! - protestó Red -. ¿No podrías al menos hacernos un resumen?

- Esto es grave, chicos … Ese ser que atacó a Blue, y que también os atacó a vosotros … ¡acaba de aparecer en Isla Tera! Para ir más allá de Isla Quarta, necesitaréis los iris ticket que os acabo de enviar. ¡Id a por ellos y venid aquí enseguida, rápido! ¡Os esperaré en la Cueva Glaciada, en Isla Quarta!

_Media hora después …_

Red y Green lograron pillar por los pelos el último barco, así que llegaron a la cuarta isla del archipiélago en el tiempo deseado:

- Yo lo que me pregunto es - dijo Pink -, ¿cómo ha hecho Bill para venir aquí tan rápido?

- A mí lo que me preocupa no es lo rápido que haya venido - comentó Red -, sino el hecho de que haya venido sin esperarnos …

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Pink -. ¡¿Y si la persona con la que hablaste no era Bill, y era un enemigo haciéndose pasar por él para tendernos una trampa?

Red se quedó mirando a su hermana con los ojos como platos:

- Imposible - dijo, entonces, Green -. Es imposible imitar la voz de atontado que tiene Bill.

Pink se tranquilizó.

- Bueno - dijo Red -, y además, ya sabéis que Bill tiene fama de torpe. Por eso me preocupa que haya venido sin nosotros, más que nada …

Cruzaron un lago sobre Gyarados y se metieron en la única cueva que había en esa isla.

- ¡Brrr! - exclamó Red, frotándose los brazos -. ¡Qué frío hace!

- Ya es de noche - dijo Green -, y aún así la diferencia entre la temperatura de fuera y la de aquí dentro es tan grande …

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó, de repente, Pink -. ¡Swinubs! ¡Qué monos!

Sobre unas rocas había varios Swinubs y algún que otro Delibird. No hicieron nada al ver a los tres entrenadores:

- No me extraña que haga tanto frío - comentó Red -, con todos esos pokémons de hielo ahí …

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Green.

Había tres extraños dispositivos tirados en el suelo, justo en frente de ellos. Pink se agachó a recoger uno, pero Red la detuvo:

- Espera - dijo -, puede que sea una trampa …

Red cogió uno y no pasó nada, así que Green y Pink cogieron uno cada uno.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Red.

De repente, de los dispositivos salieron unas luces extrañas. De repente, un Exeggutor salió de detrás de unas rocas y el rayo de luz le golpeó, enfureciéndole:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Viene para acá!

- ¿Nos va a atacar? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Perfecto para mi entrenamiento! - exclamó Green -. ¡Charizard, anillo …!

De repente, salió Bill dando saltos al lado de Exeggutor:

- ¡Parad, chicos! - gritó -. ¡Parad!

Green hizo detenerse a su Charizard por los pelos.

- ¡Bill! - exclamó Red -. **¡Claro, Bill tenía un Exeggcute!**. ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Sólo estaba probando este nuevo dispositivo - explicó Bill -. ¡Os presento el buscapelea! Detecta señales hostiles en un radio de cien metros. Si algún entrenador se acerca de vosotros con malas intenciones, este dispositivo le delatará con un rayo de luz. Lo he creado porque pensaba que necesitaríais algo así.

- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó Pink, con los ojos brillantes -. ¡Y también has hecho uno para mí!

- Bueno, eres una entrenadora, después de todo - dijo Bill -. De todos modos, necesitaré que alguien se quede conmigo y con Blue. Nunca se sabe si el enemigo podría atacar a Blue aprovechando que está fuera de combate, y yo no seré capaz de defenderla …

- ¡Yo, no! - se negó Pink -. ¡No pienso separarme de mi hermano y de Green! ¡Voy a ayudarles y a demostrarles …!

- Eh - dijo, de repente, Green -, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Red?

Agitó el dispositivo en su mano. Red comprendió:

- Entonces, ¿este dispositivo nos ayudará a encontrar a ese pokémon misterioso si quiere atacarnos? - preguntó Red, emocionado -. ¡Genial …!

- En realidad … no - respondió Bill -. Sólo funciona con entrenadores.

- Entonces esta mierda no sirve para nada - dijo Green, despectivamente -. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y nos cuentas algo nuevo del enemigo?

Bill miró a Green con la sangre hirviéndole.

- Pensaba que diríais algo así - dijo -. Bueno, la verdad es que esta es la razón por la que os he llamado.

Red y Green miraron a Bill mucho más seriamente que antes. Pink esperaba, expectante:

- Una niña pequeña, llamada Lostelle, vio a esa criatura en Isla Tera - explicó Bill -. Unos motoristas estaban acosándola cuando llegó esa criatura y … la salvó.

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Red.

- ¿Salvó a la niña? - preguntó Green, perplejo.

- Aún no sabemos si su intención era salvar a la niña, o simplemente luchar contra los motoristas - dijo Bill -. ¡Ese es el problema! La criatura desapareció así, sin más. Un hombre apareció justo después de que la criatura se marchara. La niña llamó al centro de investigación, y nos contó que era un hombre más o menos de la edad de su padre, ¡y hasta nos envió por fax un dibujo suyo!

Bill le dio a Red el dibujo que había hecho la niña. Se trataba de un hombre con un traje negro y una R roja marcada en el pecho:

- Ese traje … - murmuró Red -, ¡y ese logo …! ¡Giovanni!

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Pink, asustada -. ¡El ex líder del Team Rocket!

- Yo tampoco podía creérmelo - dijo Bill -. ¡Pensaba que el Team Rocket se había disuelto! ¿Pero qué hace su líder aquí? No sabemos si esa criatura tenía algo que ver con él, o si simplemente era un pokémon salvaje. No sabemos nada sobre ellos. Pero si el Team Rocket está envuelto …

- Sí - dijo Red, frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Tendremos que vérnoslas con ellos una vez más!

- Bueno, y aún no os he dicho la razón por la que quería reunirme con vosotros aquí - dijo Bill -. Veréis, varios ciudadanos sospechan de que ciertos vecinos de esta isla son miembros del Team Rocket.

- Interesante - dijo Green -. Si vamos tras el Team Rocket, podremos encontrar a esa criatura.

- ¿Te sigue pareciendo una mierda mi invento? - le preguntó Bill a Green, triunfal.

- ¡Es genial! - exclamó Red, enganchando su buscapelea en la mochila.

Pink se lo puso en la riñonera. Apenas se los hubieron puesto cuando unos rayos salieron de ellos y se adentraron en la oscuridad de la cueva:

- ¡Por allí! - exclamó Red.

Se metieron en el túnel y una horda de Golbats y Sneasels empezaron a atacarles:

- ¡¿Pero no decías que el buscapelea sólo funcionaba con entrenadores? - chilló Pink -. ¡Al ataque, Fanny! ¡Psíquico!

Pink hizo aparecer a su Girafarig, que barrió a casi todos los pokémons presentes de un golpe:

- ¡Genial, Pink! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Estos pokémons deben de estar a las órdenes de alguien! - exclamó Green -. ¡Y estoy seguro de que son miembros del Team Rocket!

- ¡Bien, en ese caso …! - exclamó Red, sacando una pokéball.

De repente, un rayo hielo congeló a todos los pokémons enemigos.

- ¿Quién ha sido? - preguntó Pink.

- Chicos - dijo una voz femenina -, si vais a luchar contra el Team Rocket, ¡podéis contar conmigo!

Bill, Red, Green y Pink se giraron hacia la persona que había lanzado esos ataques de hielo. Era una joven de largo cabello lila, vestía una camiseta negra ajustada y una falda blanca. Llevaba gafas e iba acompañada de un Cloyster:

- Quien quiera que irrumpa en mi ciudad - dijo -, ¡se las tendrá que ver conmigo!

- ¡Tú eres …! - exclamó Red -. ¡Una de los miembros de la Elite Four de Kanto!

Green se quedó boquiabierto, y Pink se preocupó en seguida:

- ¡Lorelei! - exclamó Red, aún sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Pink, agarrándose del brazo de su hermano -. ¡Esa mujer te congeló y por su culpa, estuviste un año con lesiones! ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

Lorelei avanzó hacia ellos, seriamente. Al ver que no traía malas intenciones, Red se dirigió a ella:

- Desapareciste después de la batalla en Isla Cereza - dijo -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tal como acabo de decir - dijo Lorelei -, esta es mi ciudad. Sí, nací aquí … Es una hermosa isla virgen … que nunca ha sido contaminada por los humanos. Pero …

Se sacó del bolsillo su famoso espejo. Observó a unos cuantos pokémons enemigos en él:

- Hay unos cuantos payasos armando barullo por aquí - dijo Lorelei -. En cuanto me enteré … ¡vine aquí dispuesta a patear varios traseros!

Cloyster siguió derrotando a todos los pokémons que había en la cueva sin dificultad alguna.

- Nunca pensé que os vería aquí - dijo Lorelei -. ¡Cloyster, clavo cañón!

- ¡Qué fuerte es …! - exclamó Bill.

- **Pero … - pensó Pink -. Ella … ¡atacó a mi hermano! ¡Me da igual que ahora tengamos el mismo enemigo! ¡Nunca podré confiar en ella!**.

- No es que me importe mucho saber contra quién estoy luchando - dijo, entonces, Lorelei -. Pero saberlo no creo que me haga daño. ¿Hay miembros del Team Rocket escondidos en esta cueva? Es posible … Escuché vuestra conversación. ¿Es todo verdad?

Red y Green intercambiaron miradas. Ambos fruncieron el ceño y ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

- ¡¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en ti después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano? - chilló, de pronto, Pink -. ¡Fanny, acaba …!

Red le tapó la boca:

- Cállate, Pink - gruñó -. No es el mejor momento de ponerse a gritar.

- Umph, así que no pensáis contármelo - dijo Lorelei -. Bueno, no me sorprende. ¡Lo descubriré yo misma!

- ¡No hace falta, tienes toda la razón! - exclamó una voz masculina.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Red, haciendo aparecer a Venusaur.

Green hizo aparecer a Charizard y se puso en guardia. Bill se escondió tras los dos chicos y Pink se situó cerca de su Girafarig. Entonces, varias explosiones tuvieron lugar junto a ellos. Varios Forretress aparecieron volando junto a un hombre enano que estaba montado sobre una extraña máquina excavadora:

- ¡Nosotros fuimos quienes iniciamos el ataque! - anunció -. ¡El Team Rocket!

Las dos pinzas de su máquina excavadora salieron disparadas. Una de ellas atrapó a Lorelei y a Cloyster, y la otra, más grande, atrapó a Bill, Red, Venusaur, Green y Charizard:

- ¡Argh! - gritó Red -. ¡Pink, sálvate tú!

- ¡No! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Os sacaré de ahí!

Pero el extraño hombre no le estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba mirando con desprecio a los pokémons de la cueva que habían sido derrotados:

- ¡Patéticas criaturas! - exclamó -. ¡He gastado superballs para atraparos, ¿y es así como me lo pagáis? ¡Sois unos debiluchos!

Usó otra de las pinzas de la máquina para lanzar a los pokémons bien lejos. Eso no le sentó nada bien a Lorelei:

- ¡Sólo los pokémons fuertes merecen sobrevivir! - exclamó el hombre.

- ¡Oye, tú! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Enano! ¡Deja de ignorarme y pelea!

- Oh, tenemos a una bella señorita retándome - dijo el hombre, burlón -. ¿Qué debería hacer?

- ¡Al ataque, Fanny, psíquico! - ordenó Pink -. ¡Adelante, Boney! ¡Huesomerang!

- ¡Al ataque, mis queridos Forretress! - exclamó el rocket.

- ¡No, Pink! - gritó Red, desesperado.

El ataque psíquico no fue muy efectivo contra los Forretress, que eran de tipo bicho y acero, pero el ataque de la Marowak de Pink alcanzó a varios Forretress, hiriéndolos gravemente.

- ¡Vaya, así que la nena quiere jugar sucio! - exclamó el rocket, divertido -. ¡La verdad es que un Marowak son palabras mayores!

- ¡Boney, golpe! - ordenó Pink.

Pero todos los Forretress se lanzaron en piña a por Boney. Fue demasiado para ella, que fue aplastada por los Forretress y se quedó tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Boney! - chilló Pink -. Grr … ¡Fanny, cabezazo zen!

- ¡Es inútil! - exclamó el rocket.

Aquel ataque apenas afectó a los Forretress, que repitieron la misma técnica con Fanny, dejándola fuera de combate.

- ¡Fanny! - exclamó Pink -. ¡No …!

- ¡Pink! - gritó Red -. ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Ve con Blue y haz que vuelva en sí!

- ¡Red! - exclamó, de repente, Green -. Escucha. Charizard y Venusaur puede que estén aquí atrapados, pero aún así pueden lanzar ataques …

- ¡Jajaja! - reía el rocket, dándole la espalda a la impotente Pink -. ¡Lo más importante ahora es que tengo en mis manos, ni más ni menos, que a Red y Green, de Pueblo Paleta!

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Green -. ¡Anillo ígneo!

- ¡Planta feroz! - ordenó Red.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó el rocket, divertido.

Los dos potentes ataques se precipitaron sobre él y sus Forretress. Pero Saur y Charizard perdieron el control y sus ataques se desviaron, golpeando a las paredes y al suelo de la cueva:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Pink, poniéndose a cubierto.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió el rock et -. ¡Buenos ataques! ¡Lástima que no puedan ni alcanzarme!

De repente, una voz femenina es escuchó a través del transmisor que llevaba puesto el hombre enano:

- Se acabó el recreo, Carr. ¡Acaba con esto rápido y vuelve! ¡Es una orden!

- En … ¡Entendido, Sird! - tartamudeó el rocket.

- ¡No está solo! - exclamaron Red y Green.

Alguien irrumpió en la cueva destruyendo el túnel, por lo que se levantó una enorme nube de polvo. Dos siluetas humanas acompañadas de varios pokémons se hicieron ver:

- Muy bien, Carr - dijo la misma voz femenina de antes -, sigue jugando con el enemigo hasta que encuentre una forma de escapar.

- ¡Grr! - gruñó Carr -. ¡Incluso Orm ha venido! ¡¿Acaso no confiáis en mí?

- Por supuesto. Pero nunca viene mal ser precavido. Precisamente …

Las personas que acababan de llegar eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era muy grande y corpulento, aunque no parecía muy avispado, y estaba acompañado de un par de Shuckles. La mujer era alta y esbelta, pero su aspecto era algo grotesco. Carecía de cejas y llevaba el corto cabello zanahoria recogido en extravagantes coletas. Iba acompañada de una Persian:

- Dejadme presentarnos - dijo la mujer -. Somos las fuerzas especiales del Team Rocket, y servimos a nuestro Jefe con la más humilde lealtad. ¡Somos las Tres Bestias! Yo me llamo Sird.

- ¡Yo soy Carr! - dijo el hombre enano.

- Yo soy Orm - dijo el otro hombre.

- ¿Eso es un hombre o una mujer? - preguntó Pink, señalando a Sird.

Bill se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- Umh, insolente mocosa - dijo Sird, con desprecio -. Otra adolescente que intenta compensar su falta de cerebro con su inútil belleza.

- ¿Cómo …?

Green le tapó la boca.

- ¡¿Vuestro jefe no será por casualidad …? - gritó Red, mirando a los tres rockets.

- El gran Giovanni, por supuesto - dijo Sird.

- ¿Qué estáis planeando? - preguntó Red -. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver esa criatura con Giovanni? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¡Y Blue también! ¡Incluso sus padres! ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!

Carr le hizo burla. Red gruñó y salió corriendo a por ellos.

- ¡Red, no! - gritó Lorelei, imaginándose lo peor al ver que otro Forretress se encaraba con Red y Saur.

- ¡Explosión! - ordenó Carr.

- ¡Estamos muertos …! - exclamó Bill.

Justo a tiempo, Lorelei hizo aparecer a su Slowking. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, los rockets vieron que los jóvenes ya no estaban:

- ¿Ya se ha acabado? - preguntó Orm -. ¿Tan pronto?

- No les hemos desintegrado, bruto - dijo Sird -. Esa mujer hizo aparecer a su Slowking, que cavó un túnel para sacarles de aquí. Lo vi todo.

Miró a Carr con decepción:

- ¿Ves a lo que me refería, Carr?

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo pillo! - exclamó Carr -. De todos modos … Pueden huir, ¡pero no podrán esconderse!


	103. 5ª saga FRLG: 103

Capítulo 103 - **¡El combate contra las Tres Bestias y la aparición de Deoxys!**

El túnel les llevó a Lorelei, Bill, Red, Pink y Green al jardín de una casa. Entraron en la casa, agotados, resoplando y arrastrándose por el suelo:

- Phew, por los pelos … - murmuró Red -. ¿Estás bien, Pink?

Pink se arrastraba junto a ellos. Tenía una herida en la rodilla que no le dejaba andar bien:

- Más o menos … - murmuró Pink.

- Lo siento - dijo Red -. No debería haber hecho aquel ataque sin controlarlo. Por mi culpa …

- Esa herida no ha sido provocada por planta feroz - dijo entonces Green -, sino por anillo ígneo.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Pink, sonrojándose.

- ¿Entonces a qué estás esperando para disculparte a mi hermana? - preguntó Red, mosqueado.

- ¡Dejaos ya de tonterías! - exclamó Bill, apoyando la espalda sobre el armario, tembloroso -. ¡Casi morimos!

- Todo esto está lleno de peluches horrorosos - gruñó Green, mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Quién podría vivir en un lugar así?

- ¡Es mi casa! - chilló Lorelei, indignada -. Bueno … Nunca habría pensado que el Team Rocket sería tan fuerte … No estamos muy lejos de la cueva, así que será mejor que no armemos mucho follón por un rato.

- Entonces - dijo Red -, ¿estás de nuestro lado?

- Creía que os había quedado claro antes - dijo Lorelei -. Red, siento todo el mal que te hice en el pasado. Sé que esto no son más que palabras, pero … ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

- No sé … - murmuró Red, desviando la mirada.

- Después de ser derrotada por vuestra amiga - dijo Lorelei -, tuve un tiempo para meditar, y bueno … me di cuenta de que las cosas se pueden hacer sin necesidad de ir matando a todo el mundo. Pero es en aquellos momentos sentía tanto rencor hacia la humanidad … Comprendí que no todos los humanos son iguales y que, aunque cuando las cosas van mal parezca que no, hay más buenas personas que malas. Por eso, quiero ayudar a derrotar al Team Rocket.

El discurso de Lorelei pareció calmar a Red:

- Me alegro de que lo hayas comprendido - dijo Red, sonriente.

- ¿Qué tal estás de tus heridas? - preguntó Lorelei.

- Bien … Ya se me curaron, pero … - murmuró Red, subiéndose a duras penas a la cama -, ahora lo que quiero es descansar …

Red se tumbó en la cama, resoplando. Lorelei miró a Pink:

- Así que tú eres la hermana de Red - comentó -. Sí … Os parecéis mucho. Eres tan guapa como tu hermano, aunque tu mirada no es tan violenta como la suya.

- ¡Oye, no le eches los trastos a mi hermano! - exclamó Pink, confusa -. Aunque … bueno, gracias …

De repente, aparecieron Carr, Sird y Orm en el telediario que estaban emitiendo:

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Bill.

- ¡Aquí las Tres Bestias del Team Rocket! - exclamó Carr -. ¡Prestadnos vuestra atención, habitantes de Isla Quarta! ¡Si queréis que vuestra isla quede intacta, será mejor que nos entreguéis a estos tres entrenadores!

Las fotos de Red, Green y Blue aparecieron en pantalla:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó Green.

- ¡No cesaremos de arrasar la isla hasta que estos tres entrenadores caigan en nuestras manos! - amenazó Carr -. ¡Así que traédnoslos en cuanto les encontréis!

De repente, un leve terremoto empezó a asolar la isla:

- ¡¿Un terremoto ahora? - gritó Green, irritado.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Pink.

Se asomaron a la ventana. Vieron a Sird, Carr, Orm y sus pokémons saliendo de la Cueva Glaciada sin pasar por la salida. Estaban transmitiendo desde allí mismo:

- ¡Yo, Carr, me ocuparé de Isla Inta! - anunció Carr -. ¡Mi compañero Orm estará a cargo de Isla Exta! ¡Y nuestra líder, Sird, se encargará de Isla Sétima! ¡Preparaos para contemplar los mayores desastres naturales que jamás habrán asolado las Islas Sete! ¡Ya sabéis, si queréis detenernos … ¡capturad a estos tres entrenadores!

La imagen de los tres rockets desapareció de la pantalla para seguir emitiéndose el telediario con total normalidad.

- ¡Qué asquerosos! - exclamó Pink, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Se están aprovechando de la situación!

- Sí son rastreros, sí - gruñó Green.

- ¡Tendrán a las tres islas a su merced! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Y quién sabe si por el camino se llevarán por delante las otras islas …!

- ¡Estos rockets son capaces de cualquier cosa! - exclamó Bill -. ¡¿Pero por qué hacen todo esto?

- Ni idea - dijo Green -, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados. Voy a ir con ellos, ya que "tanto" me desean …

- ¡Green! - exclamó Pink, agarrándose del brazo del chico.

Green se soltó bruscamente:

- ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y vuelves a por Blue? - preguntó -. Tú no aparecías en esas imágenes, así que no pasará nada si te ven por ahí suelta.

- Es … espera, Green - dijo Red, levantándose -. Yo también voy.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Bill.

- Vaya, pensaba que te habías dormido - comentó Green.

- Estoy bien - murmuró Red -. Pero no podemos prescindir de la ayuda de mi hermana. Son tres enemigos, y nosotros tenemos que ser tres también … Al menos por ahora. Tú, Pink y yo.

- Ah, ¿pero por separado? - preguntó Pink, temerosa.

- Tranquilos, yo me uniré a vosotros - dijo Lorelei -. Red, yo iré con tu hermana a Isla Sétima. Tú puedes ir a Isla Inta. Y tú, Green puedes ir a Isla Exta. ¿De acuerdo?

- Lorelei … - dijo Red, agradecido -. ¡Gracias!

- **Jo, yo quería combatir con Green - pensó Pink -. Aunque bueno, al menos no me han mandado con la pesada de Blue**.

- Yo volveré a por Blue - dijo Bill -, muchas suerte, chicos.

Red, Green, Pink y Lorelei subieron a bordo del Surcamar Veloce. El marinero estaba furioso por no poder dormir y no paraba de refunfuñar cosas contra Red y sus amigos:

- ¿Dices algo? - preguntó Green, mosqueado.

- ¡Ah, no …! ¡Na … nada! - negó el marinero nervioso -. ¡Este barco está siempre honorado de poder llevaros a bordo!

Lorelei señaló una isla a lo lejos:

- ¡Red, esa es Isla Inta! - anunció.

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó Red -. ¡Vamos, Aero!

Hizo aparecer a Aerodactyl. Pink se acercó a su hermano:

- ¡Red! - exclamó -. ¡Por favor, ten mucho …!

- Pink - dijo Red, serenamente -, esto es como cuando yo partía a una nueva aventura y te dejaba en casa … ¡sólo que esta vez, tú también tienes una misión entre manos! ¡No dejes que te derroten, Pink! ¡Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos vengas diciéndome que derrotaste al Team Rocket!

- ¡Lo haré! - exclamó Pink.

Red se marchó volando de allí. Lorelei hizo aparecer a su Lapras:

- Pronto llegaremos a Isla Sétima - le dijo a Pink -. Nosotras iremos por mar. ¿Tienes algún pokémon de agua?

- ¡Claro! - respondió Pink -. ¡Glacia!

Hizo aparecer a su Lapras, sorprendiendo a Lorelei:

- ¡Otra Lapras! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¿La atrapaste en la Cueva Glaciada?

- Pues no - respondió Pink -. Me la encontré en mi viaje a Hoenn. Estaba muy cansada porque apenas era una cría y la cuidé. Decidió quedarse conmigo y ahora es uno de mis mejores pokémons.

Lorelei sonrió mientras Pink acariciaba a Glacia. Green las estaba observando, y al final optó por decir:

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar a Isla Exta? - preguntó.

- Casi nada - respondió Lorelei.

Carr estaba en Isla Inta, esperando a su contrincante. Le acompañaban sus fieles Forretress y un enorme Steelix:

- ¡Argh, esta isla es tan aburrida! - exclamó Carr -. ¡Debería ser borrada de la faz de la tierra! ¡Qué ganas tengo de que empiece lo bueno! ¡Dragoaliento!

Carr rió malévolamente mientras su Steelix comenzaba a arrasar la zona:

- ¡Todo! - gritaba -. ¡Todo a la mierda! ¡Muajajaja!

Iban destruyendo el museo, el cementerio y todo lo que hallaban a su paso, hasta que llegaron al Centro Pokémon:

- ¡Esto les fastidiará a un montón de entrenadores! - exclamó Carr -. ¡Forretress, explosión, destruye ese Centro Pokémon!

Forretress se lanzó en picado a por el Centro Pokémon, pero no llegó a explotar. A través del agujero provocado en el tejado, Carr vio a Red:

- ¿Explosión otra vez? - preguntó -. ¡No volveremos a caer en el mismo truco, que lo sepas!

- ¡Oh, así que has decidido venir! - exclamó Carr -. ¡No necesito saber cómo evitaste el ataque de Forretress, pero tu actitud chulita no me gusta nada! ¡Vamos a ver si sigues riéndote entre las fauces de Steelix!

Steelix se abalanzó sobre Red, atrapándole con sus mandíbulas de acero:

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Carr -. ¡Eso te enseñará!

Pero Red había hecho aparecer a Poli, que logró separar los maxilares de Steelix desde dentro:

- ¡Así se hace, Poli! - exclamó Red -. ¡Para tu información, Carr, fue la habilidad de mi Poliwrath, humedad, lo que evitó que tu Forretress ejecutara la explosión! ¡Además de mi fiel compañero, también es un gran luchador! ¡Cómete esto! ¡Puño certero!

Aquel ataque era súper efectivo contra Steelix, así que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros.

- ¡Pagarás por esto! - gritó Carr, histérico -. ¡Steelix, cola férrea! ¡Destroza su minúsculo cuerpo!

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! - exclamó Red -. ¡Bloqueo!

Poli bloqueó el ataque de Steelix justo a tiempo, para desconcierto y desesperación de Carr:

- ¡¿Cómo? - gritó.

Steelix se desplomó, y Carr cayó al suelo. Pika avanzó corriendo hacia a él y limitó sus movimientos con su cola, por si acaso. Red avanzó hacia Carr:

- Se acabó - dijo -. Has perdido. Poli usó telépata antes de que usaras cola férrea, por eso hemos podido contrarrestar tus movimientos. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a la isla y a su gente! ¡Detened esta carnicería ya! ¡¿Por qué estáis detrás de nosotros? ¡¿Tenéis miedo de que arruinemos vuestros planes? ¡Responde!

Red agarró a Carr del cuello de la camisa:

- ¡No lo has entendido! - exclamó Carr -. ¡De ninguna manera vais a estropear nuestros planes! ¡De hecho, vosotros sois cruciales para nuestros planes! ¡El Sr. Giovanni nos ordenó que hiciéramos uso de vosotros para conducirnos al pokémon ADN, Deoxys! ¡Es por eso por lo que debemos capturaros a vosotros tres!

_En ese momento …_

Orm aguardaba en Isla Exta. Ya había derrotado a todos los entrenadores que habitaban aquella isla:

- Todo el mundo aquí es tan débil … - gruñó Orm -. ¿Hacia dónde debería ir ahora? ¿Hacia la Cueva Punteada, o quizás a …?

- ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte!

Orm se giró. Green acababa de llegar junto a él. Iba acompañado de su Golduck, pues había llegado surfeando:

- ¡Oh, la presa decide salir de su escondite! - exclamó Orm.

- ¡Charizard! - exclamó Green, haciendo aparecer a Charizard -. ¡Arrásale con un lanzallamas!

Pero los Shuckles de Orm se escondieron en sus caparazones y el ataque no les afectó lo más mínimo:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Green.

- ¡No menosprecies el poder de mis Shuckles! - exclamó Orm.

Los Shuckles de Orm se metieron bajo tierra, así que Green y sus pokémons no fueron capaces de verles venir. Entonces, en el momento menos esperado, salieron de bajo tierra y se aferraron a Green, Charizard y Golduck, empezando a segregar un jugo:

- ¡Es tóxico! - exclamó Green, reconociendo el ataque -. ¡No …!

- Aww - dijo Orm -. ¿Te duele? ¡Pero si estos pequeñajos son muy monos cuando te acostumbras a ellos!

Acarició a uno de los Shuckles:

- ¡Todas las formas forman una gran familia! - exclamó Orm -. ¡Y la familia debe ser considerada un preciado tesoro! Estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero … ¿verdad, Green Oak? Giovanni me lo contó todo.

Green miró a Orm, apretando los dientes y temiéndose lo peor. Orm sacó una pequeña máquina y una pantalla y la colocó en frente de Green:

- ¿No estás preocupado por tu abuelo? - preguntó Orm.

En pantalla apareció el Prof. Oak, herido y atrapado.

_Mientras tanto …_

- ¿Usarnos para conduciros a Deoxys? ¡Así que Deoxys es …!

- ¡Exacto! ¡Deoxys es el pokémon que llegó del espacio!

Red zarandeó a Carr:

- ¡¿Y dices que nosotros tenemos la habilidad para conduciros hasta él? - gritó.

- ¡Al … algo así mencionó el Sr. Giovanni! - exclamó Carr -. ¡Por alguna extraña razón, Deoxys se siente atraído por los Dexholders de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Aparecerá donde quiera que estéis tú y tus amigos!

_En ese momento …_

Celio se encontraba en el centro de investigaciones, tratando de averiguar cómo podía el Team Rocket haberse apoderado de la antena de televisión:

- Deben de estar usando una gran fuerza electromagnética para hacerse con el control de tantos dispositivos - comentó Celio -. Claro, eso explicaría por qué el Sistema de Transporte no funciona … ¡Todo es culpa de los trapicheos que está llevando a cabo el Team Rocket! ¡Debo llamar a Bill …!

Unos científicos llegaron al despacho de Celio, escandalizados:

- ¡Hey, chicos - exclamó Celio -, ya he descubierto por qué el Sistema de Transporte no funciona!

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso!

- ¡Tenemos problemas!

_En ese instante …_

- ¡¿Todo eso es verdad? - gritaba Red, zarandeando a Carr -. ¡¿Todo lo que me has contado es verdad?

De repente, escuchó las voces de unos ciudadanos que pedían ayuda para que les ayudaran a salir de debajo de los escombros. Red soltó a Carr:

- ¡Saur, ayúdales! - ordenó.

Saur liberó de los escombros a un hombre y a una mujer. El hombre salió corriendo, pero la mujer se quedó tirada en el suelo. Red fue a ayudarla a levantarse:

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Red, ofreciéndole su mano -. ¡Ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse! ¡He descubierto al culpable de todo!

Pero la mujer apartó su mano de un manotazo, para sorpresa de Red:

- ¡Déjame! - exclamó -. ¡¿Cómo que todo está bien? ¡No intentes tomarme el pelo! ¡Vi la retransmisión! ¡Están atacando las Islas Sete por vuestra culpa! ¡¿Y qué si habéis capturado a uno de ellos? ¡Mientras vosotros estéis por ahí libres, los ataques no cesarán!

Red no sabía qué decir:

- Yo … - murmuró.

Carr sonrió con malicia. En ese momento, Bill y su Farfetch' d aterrizaron:

- ¡Lo siento, Red! - se excusó Bill -. ¡Pensaba volver a Isla Prima pero no me quedaba tranquilo dejándote marchar con lo cansado que estabas …!

Le dio un capón a Carr, que estaba atrapado por uno de los tentáculos de Saur. Sin embargo, Red no dijo nada:

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Bill -. ¿Red? ¿Qué te …?

En ese momento, una piedra alcanzó bruscamente el hombro de Red. La mujer y todos los ciudadanos que andaban por allí le estaban empezando a tirar piedras:

- ¡Largo de aquí!

- ¡Mirad lo que le habéis hecho a nuestra isla!

- ¡Les traeréis la destrucción a las Islas Sete!

- ¡FUERA!

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Bill, defendiendo a su amigo -. ¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué estáis diciendo? ¡Red no es un delincuente! ¡Los tres chavales están haciendo todo lo posible por ayudaros! ¡Están luchando por vosotros! ¡Además, Red es un entrenador especial! ¡El mismísimo Prof. Oak le confió una pokédex!

- ¡Pues que nos la enseñe!

- ¡Venga, a ver!

Bill miró a Red, implorante:

- No … la tengo - masculló Red, tembloroso.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Los ciudadanos de Isla Inta comenzaron a gritar y a amenazar con los puños:

- ¡Fuera!

- ¡No es sólo un delincuente, sino que además es un mentiroso!

Pika empezó a gruñirles. Incluso Bill se enfureció y comenzó a remangarse la camisa:

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho? - gritó Bill, mirando al hombre que había insultado a Red.

- ¡Bill! - exclamó entonces Red, agarrando a Bill del hombro -. Déjalo … de verdad, no importa …

De repente, el cuerpo de Red se estremeció sin razón aparente. Unas ráfagas de viento cortante abatieron la zona, provocando escalofríos en todos los allí presentes:

- Los Dexholders de Kanto le atraen - dijo Carr, maliciosamente.

- Nosotros somos … - murmuró Red -, ¡quienes le atraemos!

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Red? - preguntó Bill.

- No lo sé - dijo Red -. Pero puedo sentirlo … ¡Se está acercando! ¡Está aquí!

- ¡Sí! - gritó Carr -. ¡Por fin ha llegado!

Deoxys apareció frente a Red. Su cuerpo era ligeramente translúcido:

- ¡Así que este es Deoxys! - exclamó Red -. Y este es … ¡el que vio Ditto!

De repente, Deoxys comenzó a cambiar de forma. Su cuerpo se hizo opaco y sus brazos se dividieron en cuatro afilados tentáculos:

- ¡Ha cambiado de forma! - exclamó Red -. ¡Este es el que grabó el Scope Silph! ¡Pika, ya sabes qué hacer! ¡Trueno!

Deoxys volvió a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en una mole. Con sus anchos y rígidos brazos se defendió del ataque de Pika:

- ¡Ha cambiado de forma otra vez! - exclamó Red -. ¡Esta es nueva! ¡Chicos!

Red hizo aparecer al resto de sus pokémons. Deoxys se les quedó mirando, sin hacer nada:

- ¡Es lo que Green especuló! - exclamó Red, con los ojos como platos -. ¡Sólo es un pokémon, pero puede cambiar de forma cuando le dé la gana!

- ¡Correcto! - exclamó Carr -. ¡Deoxys puede cambiar de forma según necesite!

Deoxys volvió a tomar la forma con la que había llegado. Red decidió pasar a la acción de una vez por todas:

- ¡Pika, Aero! - exclamó -. ¡A por él!

Aero agarró a Pika y a Red y echó a volar a por Deoxys. Deoxys estiró sus tentáculos hacia ellos, acorralándoles en el aire. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el extremo de uno de sus tentáculos se convirtió en un puño y le soltó un terrible puñetazo a Aero, que salió volando por los aires. Red y Pika cayeron al suelo. Sin dejarles tiempo ni para respirar, Deoxys afiló las puntas de sus tentáculos y los alargó hacia Aero:

- ¡Ha afilado sus brazos! - exclamó Red.

Deoxys atravesó las alas de Aero, que rugió de dolor y comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo:

- ¡Aero! - gritó Red.

Venusaur tuvo que soltar a Carr para lograr atrapar a Aero al vuelo con su látigo cepa. Red le ordenó atacar a Snorlax:

- ¡Lax! - exclamó -. ¡Mega puño!

Pero Deoxys volvió a tomar su forma más compacta y pudo protegerse del potente puñetazo de Lax sin ningún problema:

- ¡Ni un rasguño! - exclamó Red -. ¡Lax, ven aquí!

Lax retrocedió unos pasos. Deoxys volvió a cambiar de forma:

- ¡Cambia de forma constantemente! - exclamó Red -. ¿Qué estrategia puedo usar contra él? Si tuviera la pokédex … ¡no! ¡No la tengo, así que tengo que pensar un plan por mí mismo! ¡Gyara!

Red y Pika se subieron sobre la cabeza de Gyara:

- Pika, por lo que hemos visto, la forma que puede afilar los tentáculos es la más poderosa para atacar - dijo Red -. ¡Y esta forma tan tocha es la que le da más defensa! Pero no tengo ni idea de para qué sirve la forma semitransparente.

- ¡Oh, qué observador eres! - exclamó Carr -. ¡Estas en lo correcto! ¡La primera forma de la que has hablado es su forma ataque! ¡La forma "tocha", como tú dices, es su forma defensa!

Carr sacó un familiar dispositivo de color negro de su bolsillo:

- Ahora deberían aparecer más datos - comentó Carr, mirando la pantalla -. ¡Sí, ahora ya sé qué tan fuerte es!

Bill le estaba observando:

- Ese dispositivo negro … ¡se parece un montón a una pokédex! - exclamó -. ¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Dónde has conseguido ese dispositivo?

Carr le dirigió una breve mirada, pero optó por ignorarle:

- Veamos más datos … - murmuró; miró de soslayo a Bill -. Hay más secretos a parte del cambio de forma …

- ¡Maldito …! - gritó Bill, echando a correr detrás de Carr.

Carr salió corriendo y se metió en el Centro Pokémon para esconderse. Bill no dudó en ir detrás de él:

- ¡Red y Green me contaron que el Prof. Oak ha desaparecido y que sus pokédex fueron confiscadas! - exclamó Bill, furioso -. ¡¿Tenéis vosotros algo que ver?

_Mientras tanto …_

- Sí, nosotros hemos secuestrado al Prof. Oak. ¡Nosotros, las Tres Bestias!

Orm señaló a la pantalla de la máquina en la que se veía al Prof. Oak atado y herido. Green estaba furioso:

- ¡Cabrones! - gritó.

- ¡Oh, cálmate! - exclamó Orm.

Machamp y Scizor salieron de las pokéballs de Green, lanzándose a por Orm y los Shuckles:

- ¡Híper rayo! - ordenó Green -. ¡Garra metal! ¡Que no os importe darme! ¡Todo sea por sacarme de aquí!

Machamp y Scizor dirigieron la mayoría de sus ataques hacia donde estaban los Shuckles que tenían atrapado a Green. Orm salió corriendo:

- ¡Ouch! - exclamó -. ¡Eso tiene que doler! ¡Ya veo lo importantes que son para ti también los lazos familiares! ¡Pero no creo que ni aún así puedas vencer a mis Shuckles!

Orm se agachó junto a los Shuckles que había en el suelo, acariciándoles:

- ¡Venid aquí, pequeñines! - exclamó -. ¡Venid con papá …! ¡Uagh!

Un cuerno acababa de surgir de la tierra, pinchando a Orm en la palma de la mano. El Rhydon de Green salió de bajo tierra y se puso a atacar a todos los Shuckles a diestro y siniestro:

- ¡No puedes controlar a todos los Shuckles a la vez! - exclamó Green -. ¡Todos los que hay aquí son salvajes, sólo tu Shuckle les puede guiar! ¡Y ahora que tu Shuckle está fuera de combate, los demás no saben qué hacer!

Entre Rhydon, Golduck, Scizor y Machamp se libraron de toda la horda de Shuckles que había allí. Una roca que lanzó Rhydon por los aires golpeó a Orm en la cabeza, que se quedó tirado en el suelo, inconsciente:

- El ataque de Machamp y Scizor sólo era una distracción para que no te dieras cuenta de las intenciones de Rhydon - dijo Green -. Quédate ahí dormidito, anda.

Green observó a su abuelo en la pantalla de la máquina:

- Abuelo … ¿Dónde estás?

_En ese momento …_

El marinero del Surcamar Veloce permanecía en medio del mar, observando alternativamente a islas Inta, Exta y Sétima con sus prismáticos:

- Cuántos problemas deben de estar teniendo allí … - murmuró -. Espero que estén bien …

De repente, recibió una llamada. Descolgó el teléfono y una conocida voz sonó:

- ¡Soy yo!

- ¡Kim … Kimberly! ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora? - preguntó el marinero, temiéndose lo peor.

- ¡Necesito que vengas inmediatamente para acá!

- ¡¿¡CÓMO?

- ¡Uno de los muchachos a los que entrené, Red, me dijo que la entrenadora del Ditto posee un Blastoise, y que es perfecta para enseñarle el movimiento de agua definitivo! ¡Lo que pasa es que está actualmente indispuesta en Isla Prima, así que tengo que ir a por ella inmediatamente! ¡Si consigo que el tercer usuario de los movimientos definitivos proceda de una misma tanta, podré decir que se ha producido un milagro!


	104. 5ª saga FRLG: 104

Capítulo 104 - **¡La crisis de Red!**

Lorelei y Pink luchaban contra Sird en Isla Sétima. Sólo usaba un Starmie y una Persian, pero sus niveles sobrepasaban los de los pokémons de Lorelei:

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Tú encárgate de Starmie! ¡Yo me encargaré de Persian! ¡Vamos!

- ¡Adelante, Bloom! - exclamó Pink, haciendo aparecer a su Bellossom -. ¡Mega agotar!

- ¡Ja! - rió Sird -. ¿Acaso crees que ese ataque tan flojo le va a suponer un riesgo a mi Starmie aunque sea súper efectivo?

Se fijó en que Lorelei estaba observando las demás islas a lo lejos:

- **Sale humo de ellas … - pensó -. Chicos, espero que estéis bien …**.

- ¡Yo que tú no me distraería! - exclamó Sird -. ¡Golpes furia!

Persian se lanzó a por Lorelei, que hizo aparecer a Jynx y a Slowking:

- ¡Team Rocket - exclamó -, os haré pagar por el daño que les estáis haciendo a las islas! ¡Jynx, viento hielo! ¡Slowking, mega puño!

- ¡Bloom! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Dulce aroma!

Bloom emitió un aroma que envolvió a Starmie:

- ¡Bien, ahora que has reducido su evasión, mega drenado otra vez! - ordenó Pink, muy decidida.

Pero Starmie volvió a esquivar el ataque:

- ¿Cómo? - chilló Pink.

- Tu estrategia no era mala - dijo Sird -. Pero te has olvidado de una cosa … ¡Los Starmies no tienen olfato!

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Fanny! ¡Bola sombra!

Starmie se vio estampado contra la pared:

- Vaya - comentó Sird -, aunque no sepas que los Starmies no tienen olfato, al menos sabes que también son de tipo psíquico … ¡Y es por eso por lo que no deberías haber sacado a tu Bellossom! ¡Recuperación!

Starmie se recuperó de sus heridas:

- ¡Y ahora, psico onda! - ordenó Sird.

Las ondas psíquicas alcanzaron de lleno a Bloom, que cayó al suelo, derrotada.

- ¡Bloom! - exclamó Pink, agachándose junto a su pokémon -. Grrr … ¡Fanny, otra bola sombra!

- ¡Doble filo! - ordenó Sird.

Starmie giró velozmente, esquivando el ataque en el aire y chocándose bruscamente contra Girafarig, que se quedó estampada contra las rocas:

- ¡Fanny! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Vuelve! **Maldición … Boney y Glacia no tienen oportunidad contra Starmie … Sólo me queda …**. ¡Adelante, Felipe!

Pink envió a su Wingull:

- ¡Oh, y yo que estaba empezando a tomarte en serio! - exclamó Sird, riéndose de la pequeña gaviota.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que los pokémons de Lorelei habían acorralado a la poderosa y escurridiza Persian:

- Vaya, vaya … - comentó Sird -. Esto se está haciendo demasiado largo para mi gusto … Pero bueno, os he tendido una trampa.

- ¿Una trampa? - preguntó Lorelei.

- Exacto - afirmó Sird -. ¡Hemos resuelto el puzzle que envuelve a las Ruinas Sete, las cuales se encuentran en esta isla! ¡Hemos conseguido abrir las siete cámaras, y a sus habitantes no les está gustando el ruido que estáis haciendo!

- **¿A qué se referirá?** - pensó Pink.

- Cámara Pasiete, Cámara Seiris, Cámara Hibinca, Cámara Quarciso, Cámara Tristante, Cámara Tulipdos y Cámara Anémuna - recitó Sird -. Nadie había sido capaz de resolver el misterio, pero nosotros … ¡lo conseguimos!

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Bajo los pies de Lorelei y Pink, las rocas empezaron a resquebrajarse a medida que un terremoto sacudía la cueva. Un montón de Unowns salieron de entre las rocas. Lorelei cayó rodando por las rocas, y Pink también comenzó a caer al vacío:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló.

Su Wingull la vio y echó a volar a toda velocidad hacia ella, logrando atraparla al vuelo:

- ¡Ah, gracias, Felipe! - exclamó Pink.

Miró con temor el enorme hoyo con rocas puntiagudas al fondo que se había formado bajo sus pies. No obstante, Felipe era demasiado pequeño para soportar el peso de Pink, y movía las alas a toda velocidad para no perder altura:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Pink, dándose cuenta de ello -. ¡Felipe!

- ¡Pink! - gritó Lorelei, tirada entre unas rocas; Slowking y Jynx estaban fuera de combate -. ¡Huye tú que puedes! ¡Busca a tu hermano y cuéntaselo todo!

- ¡Oh, de eso nada! - exclamó Sird -. ¡Unowns!

Varios Unowns se lanzaron a por Pink y Felipe:

- ¡No! - exclamó Pink, apurada -. ¡Hidropulso!

Felipe emitió un chorro de agua que golpeó a unos cuantos Unowns, de los cuales varios quedaron confusos. Pero los restantes siguieron atacando:

- ¡Aguanta, Felipe! - exclamó Pink.

Felipe aleteaba como loco para salir de entre la horda de Unowns, pero no podía contra todos ellos y, además, el peso de Pink tiraba cada vez más hacia abajo:

- ¡No, Felipe! - chilló Pink -. ¡No te rindas!

En ese momento, Felipe comenzó a brillar y a transformarse. Pasó a convertirse en un fornido Pelipper, que ya podía llevar sin problemas a Pink y además podía abrirse paso entre los Unowns:

- ¡Golpe aéreo! - ordenó Pink.

Felipe se llevó por delante a todos los Unowns y logró salir volando de allí. Lorelei les vio perderse de vista en el cielo:

- Vaya, la mocosa ha escapado - gruñó Sird.

- ¡Me da igual los truquitos con los que nos vengas! - exclamó Lorelei -. ¡Al ataque, Cloyster! ¡Clavo cañón!

Cloyster se encaró con todos los Unowns, logrando dejarles fuera de combate a casi todos:

- Umh, no está mal - dijo Sird.

- ¿Te rindes ahora? - preguntó Lorelei.

- Para nada - dijo Sird -. Veo que voy a tener que cortar por lo sano … ¡Híper rayo!

Sin verlo venir, Starmie le lanzó un poderoso rayo a Cloyster, que no se lo esperaba. Lorelei se precipitó hacia Cloyster, para ayudarla:

- ¡Cloyster, ciérrate …! - exclamó.

El híper rayo les golpeó a ambas, a Lorelei y a Cloyster. Quedaron inmóviles en el suelo:

- Bien, Starmie, has sabido aprovecharte bien de tu habilidad - dijo Sird.

- Camuflaje … - gruñó Lorelei, desde el suelo -. Así que el ataque de los Unowns no era más que una distracción para que no viéramos a Starmie esconderse … Eres despreciable …

- ¿Despreciable? ¡Oh, gracias! - exclamó Sird.

Salió de la cueva y se quedó en la costa de la isla. Llamó a su jefe para informarle de todo lo ocurrido:

- ¡Jefe! - exclamó -. ¡Todo va bien aquí! ¿Qué tal va el pulido de las joyas!

- Acabo de terminarlo - dijo la voz de Giovanni -. Si no hubierais ganado tiempo para mí, no lo habría conseguido. Buen trabajo, Sird.

- Ni lo mencione, ha sido un placer - dijo Sird.

- Umph, parece que Carr tampoco lo está haciendo mal en Isla Inta. Dice que Deoxys ha aparecido y ha demostrado más formas a parte de su forma normal.

- Tal y como usted predijo, Jefe. Y así, si utilizamos el rubí y el zafiro …

- Sí. Las demás formas de Deoxys serán desveladas.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Puedo ir a recoger las gemas para poder echarle un vistazo a nuestro bebé?

- Claro.

_Diez minutos después …_

Nubes de tormenta se amontonaban sobre Isla Inta. Deoxys, en su forma translúcida, observaba a Red montado sobre Gyarados:

- Pika - dijo Red, mirando al cielo -, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

Pika asintió:

- ¡Trueno! - ordenó Red.

Pika lanzó un veloz y poderoso trueno que ni siquiera Deoxys pudo ver venir, logrando atravesar la joya en su pecho.

- ¡Bien, Pika, has dado en el clavo! - exclamó Red -. ¡Mira, parece que ya no puede cambiar de forma!

Pero Pika puso cara de susto y volvió a señalar a Deoxys. Seguía con la joya rota, pero sus heridas habían desaparecido. Carr, que estaba intentando huir de Bill por la venta del Centro Pokémon, lo vio:

- ¡Oh, ha usado recuperación! - exclamó -. ¡Estará como nuevo en nada de tiempo!

Red lo escuchó:

- ¡Pika, rápido! - exclamó -. ¡Otro trueno!

Pero por más que Pika lo intentaba, no salían más rayos poderosos de sus mofletes, sólo impactruenos.

- ¡Contempla la habilidad de Deoxys! - exclamó Carr -. ¡Presión! ¡Tu Pikachu sólo podrá ejecutar la mitad de sus movimientos!

Deoxys comenzó a formar una esfera morada entre sus manos:

- ¡Y, con una potencia de 140, os presento el ataque más poderoso de Deoxys! - exclamó Carr, triunfal -. ¡Psicoataque!

Deoxys lanzó un gigantesco rayo de energía que arrasó con Red y sus pokémons, que lo recibieron de lleno:

- Umh, misión cumplida - comentó Carr.

- ¡REEED! - gritó Bill, aterrorizado al ver a su amigo ser arrasado por el potentísimo ataque.

En ese momento, llegó Sird montada sobre su Starmie:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Bill, aferrándose con fuerza al marco de la ventana por si se les ocurría hacer algo malo -. Sird, una de las Tres Bestias del Team Rocket … ¿qué les has hecho a Pink y a Lorelei? ¿Perdieron la batalla?

- ¿Batalla? ¿Qué batalla? - preguntó Sird -. ¡Jamás en mi vida le habría considerado a "eso" una batalla! ¡Simplemente fue un calentamiento …!

Sird les echó un vistazo a Carr y a Red, que estaban el uno frente al otro. Red seguía en pie gracias a que sus pokémons se habían interpuesto en el camino del ataque para que su entrenador no sufriera. Aún así, Red estaba inmóvil:

- ¡Carr! - exclamó Sird -. ¡Red sigue en pie! ¡No te estás tomando esto en serio!

Carr se rió torpemente.

- Regresaremos a Isla Sétima después de ver la última forma de Deoxys - añadió Sird, sacándose los relucientes rubí y zafiro del bolsillo.

Le lanzó las joyas a Deoxys, que volvió a tomar su forma principal:

- ¡Ha vuelto a la forma normal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! - exclamó Sird, complacida -. ¡Estas joyas funcionan de maravilla!

- ¿Pero qué …? - gritó Bill.

- El rubí y el zafiro - dijo Sird -, las joyas que en su día tuvieron forma esférica y sirvieron para controlar el clima en Hoenn, quedaron inutilizadas después de una batalla legendaria. Nosotros las hemos vuelto a pulir, y han recuperado sus poderes místicos. ¡Ahora podremos controlar las formas de Deoxys!

Deoxys volvió a transformarse y pasó a ser mucho más ligero y con las extremidades y la cabeza mucho más alargadas y afiladas:

- ¡Ha cambiado a su forma velocidad! - exclamó Sird -. ¡Estupendo!

_Mientras tanto …_

Blue ya había despertado y vagaba por las calles de Isla Prima, cerca del puerto. Era de noche y no tenía ni idea ni de dónde estaba, ni dónde tenía que ir, ni nada. Se apoyó en la pared a coger aliento:

- Uff … uff …

De repente, una luz iluminó su rostro. Un grupo de furiosos hombres acababa de llegar junto a ella. Algunos de ellos llevaban incluso bates de béisbol:

- ¡Ahí está!

- ¡Esa es la bruja!

- ¡La delincuente que le ha traído la miseria a estas islas!

- ¡A por ella!

Blue echó a correr por la única vía que tenía libre. Lo malo era que el final del trayecto llegó en cuanto llegó al final del muelle. Los hombres la acorralaron allí, blandiendo sus bates:

- Jujuju …

- Ya te tenemos, jovencita …

En ese momento, el Surcamar Veloce irrumpió en escena. Kimberly se asomó y le lanzó un flotador salvavidas a Blue:

- ¡Agárrate! - exclamó.

Apenas se hubo Blue agarrado al flotador cuando un montón de manos empezaron a tirarla del bolso, de su otro brazo y de la pierna:

- ¡Kyaah! - chilló Blue, apurada.

- ¡Resiste! - exclamó Kimberly.

De pronto, llegó Celio corriendo y comenzó a pelearse a puñetazo limpio con todos los hombres, que no tuvieron más remedio que soltar a Blue:

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Blue, sorprendida.

- ¡No te quedes ahí quieta! - exclamó Celio -. ¡Huye, Blue!

Blue comenzó a trepar por la cuerda al mismo tiempo que Kimberly tiraba de ella. También, Kimberly hizo aparecer a su Feraligator:

- ¡Sufrid la ira del ataque definitivo de agua! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Hidro cañón!

Mientras el potentísimo chorro de agua barría a los hombres, Celio le lanzó a Blue su cinturón con sus pokéballs, que se las había dejado en el centro de investigación:

- ¡Cógelo, Blue! - exclamó Celio.

- ¡Gra … gracias! - exclamó Blue, logrando coger el cinturón al vuelo.

Celio se quedó peleando con los hombres en el puerto.

_En ese instante …_

Green y Charizard volaban en dirección a Isla Inta:

- No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar mi abuelo - gruñó -. A lo mejor Red ha descubierto algo …

Entonces, vio un barco debajo de ellos:

- ¡Es el Surcamar Veloce! - exclamó Green -. ¡Va en dirección a Isla Inta también …!

De repente, sin verlo venir, un veloz rayo atropelló a Green y a Charizard en el aire, haciéndoles caer en picado:

- ¡Uagh! - exclamó Green.

Tuvieron la suerte de caer a bordo del Surcamar, sorprendiendo a Blue, Kimberly y el marinero:

- ¡Green! - exclamó Blue.

Green le echó un vistazo rápido al cielo y vio a Deoxys alejarse:

- **Es ese pokémon … - pensó -. ¡Y aún tiene más formas …!**.

Llegaron a Isla Inta. Bill fue a la costa a recibirles:

- ¡Aquí! - exclamó -. ¡Aquí! ¡Rápido!

Los pasajeros bajaron a tierra, y Bill les condujo rápidamente adonde estaban los pokémons de Red, derrotados, y el mismo Red, que había caído al suelo, destrozado:

- ¡Red! - gritaron Blue y Green, echando a correr hacia él.

Al mismo tiempo, Pink también aterrizaba en Isla Inta junto con su recién evolucionado pokémon:

- Vimos el Surcamar Veloce aquí y por eso vinimos - dijo Pink, mientras se acercaba a ellos -. Pero … ¡Red!

- ¡Oh, Pink, gracias al cielo! - exclamó Bill, asustado -. ¡Cuando vimos antes a Sird, pensé que os había aniquilado a ti y a Lorelei …!

- Yo … pude escapar de la trampa de Sird - dijo Pink -, pero Lorelei …

- Umh, ya veo - murmuró Bill.

- Pink … - musitó Red, sonriendo levemente -. Me alegro de que hayas salido airosa. Green … Ah, y Blue también está aquí.

- ¿Luchaste contra ese pokémon? - preguntó Green.

- Sí … - murmuró Red -. Y fuimos brutalmente derrotados.

_Media hora más tarde …_

- ¡Silver, ya es media noche! ¿Y si nos paramos a descansar?

No hubo respuesta. Silver, Murkrow, Amethyst y Togetic sobrevolaban ya Ciudad Cerezo. Apenas habían parado desde que empezaron. Amethyst miró a Silver con el ceño fruncido:

- ¿No te cansas de estar siempre así con el brazo estirado? - le preguntó -. Debe de ser muy incómodo volar así …

- Es lo que hay - dijo Silver.

Amethyst fijó la vista en el suelo. Las luces de Ciudad Cerezo brillaban bajo sus pies. Silver miró a Amethyst de soslayo:

- Umh, Amy - murmuró -, ¿qué tal por Hoenn?

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Qué tal en Hoenn? ¿Descubriste muchas cosas buenas? Me enteré de que tuvo lugar una batalla muy peligrosa hace medio año …

- Sí - afirmó Amethyst -. La batalla entre los dos pokémons legendarios de Hoenn: Kyogre y Groudon. Es una historia muy larga, pero digamos que todo acabó bien. ¡Y todo gracias a Celebi!

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Silver, perplejo.

- Un amigo mío se lo encontró en Johto, antes de mudarse a Hoenn - explicó Amethyst, tranquilamente -. Celebi se dio cuenta de que aquella batalla no merecía un final tan trágico, así que cambió algunos aspectos del final, ¡y todo el mundo sobrevivió!

- Vaya …

- Por lo demás … - añadió Amethyst -, Hoenn es un lugar muy bonito, ¡muy tropical! Hay algunos pokémons muy chulos. ¡Pero hace un calor …!

- A lo mejor es porque era verano …

- Ya lo sé, Silver - gruñó Amethyst -. Pero aún así, es una región más cálida que Kanto o que Johto. Pero … por más que busqué … busqué … y rebusqué, nunca llegué a encontrar a mi hermano. No tiene que haber cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le vi. Al menos, supongo que seguirá siendo rubio y tendrá los ojos verdes.

- ¿Rubio? - preguntó Silver, extrañado -. Amy … Hay cientos de niños de ojos verdes y rubios.

- ¡Pero Emerald es especial!

- ¿Emerald? - preguntó Silver, arqueando une ceja -. ¿Ese es el nombre de tu hermano?

- Sí … ¿Nunca te lo había dicho?

- No.

- Vaya … Bueno, el caso es que mi hermano tiene mi misma "enfermedad" … Se llama enanismo. Lo que pasa es que a él le afectó aún más que a mí … Siempre era tan pequeño para su edad …

Murkrow y Toge optaron por aterrizar para descansar. Amethyst acarició a Toge, con cariño:

- Ya sé que no peso mucho, pero tienes que pasarlo un poco mal teniendo que llevarme con esos bracitos y esas alas tan delgadas - dijo Amethyst, sonriendo con pesar.

- Es verdad - dijo Silver -, aunque Togetic es un pokémon volador, se recomienda usarlo para distancias cortas. Y aún así, el tuyo tiene una fuerza …

- ¡Jeje! - rió Amethyst -. ¡Es que le he dado muchos carburantes!

Toge se abrazó a Amethyst. Silver parpadeó, sorprendido:

- No lo olvides - dijo Amethyst, guiñando un ojo -. ¡Soy la experta en objetos, no se me escapa ni una!

Silver se acomodó al lado de un árbol. Se habían escondido en un bosque:

- Umh, bueno - dijo Silver, sacando su pokégear -. Blue aún no me ha llamado, y se suponía que ya tendría que haberse reunido con sus padres.

- A lo mejor están recuperando el tiempo perdido - dijo Amethyst -. Ten en cuenta que lleva once años sin ver a sus padres …

- Pues como yo - masculló Silver.

- Lo siento …

- Bah - dijo Silver -. Dentro de poco, eso se acabará. Mañana llegaremos a nuestro destino. Sí, mañana tiene que ser sí o sí. Así que ya podéis ir reuniendo fuerzas.

Amethyst y Toge intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con energía.

_Mientras tanto …_

Red, Green, Blue, Pink, Kimberly, sus pokémons, Bill y el marinero del Surcamar había encendido una hoguera y se habían quedado en Isla Inta a pasar la noche. Estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, muy callados y cabizbajos, escuchando la radio, en la que narraban lo ocurrido en islas Inta, Exta y Sétima:

- Así que - dijo Green -, ese pokémon, Deoxys, tiene cuatro formas distintas.

- Eso parece - dijo Bill -. Además, utilizaron el rubí y el zafiro para que Deoxys cambiase de forma. Un método minucioso …

- ¿El rubí y el zafiro de Hoenn? - preguntó Pink, dando un respingo -. ¡Pero si fueron destruidos!

- El Team Rocket los ha vuelto a pulir y vuelven a tener poderes - dijo Bill.

- Así que cuando antes me crucé con él - dijo Green, refiriéndose a Deoxys -, estaba en su cuarta forma …

- Sí - afirmó Bill -. Sird y Carr también se marcharon, supongo que irían detrás de Deoxys …

- Entonces, ¿sólo Green y Pink salieron ilesos de sus batallas? - preguntó el marinero, sorprendido.

- ¡No sé por qué te sorprendes! - exclamó Pink, sonriente -. ¡Green es tan fuerte! ¡Mira, Green, tú y yo hemos sido los únicos …!

- Sí, me he enterado - dijo Green, cortante.

- Un enemigo que puede cambiar la forma - dijo el marinero, mirando al cielo, desesperado -. ¡No podremos vencerle!

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! - exclamó Green, con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia -. ¡No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo más fuerte en ataque, defensa y velocidad al mismo tiempo! El Team Rocket debe de haber vuelto a su guarida en Isla Sétima, pero será mejor que no salgamos a por ellos hasta por la mañana. ¿Qué te parece el plan, Red?

Pero Red no estaba prestando atención. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en su mundo, con la mirada oculta bajo los ojos:

- ¡Eh, Red! - exclamó Green, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Red -. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos, no me digas que la derrota te desmoralizó!

- Haces que todo parezca tan fácil, Green … - murmuró Red.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Green.

Red se quitó de encima a Green de un manotazo:

- ¡Lo que quiero decir es que estás diciendo todas esas "sabias" palabras sólo porque TÚ no fuiste quien se enfrentó a Deoxys! - gritó.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - gritó Green, agarrando a Red del cuello de la chaqueta, furioso.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Pink -. ¡Otra vez!

Kimberly, Bill y el marinero dieron un respingo. Red desvió la mirada:

- Lo entenderás una vez que luches contra él, Green - masculló -. Podrás ver ti mismo lo terrorífico que es Deoxys.

Green soltó a Red, que le dio la espalda:

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Green -. ¡Sé que lo has pasado mal luchando contra Deoxys, pero eso es porque estabas solo! ¡La próxima vez, estaremos juntos …!

- ¡Eso dará igual! - exclamó Red -. ¡Da igual que unamos nuestras fuerzas! ¡Nunca tendremos una oportunidad! ¡Pasaremos a ser sus próximas víctimas!

- Red … - murmuró Pink, con los ojos como platos.

- Tú … - gruñó Green -. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?

- Di lo que quieras - dijo Red -. Sí, soy un maldito cobarde. Quizás es por eso … por lo que me quitaron la pokédex. He estado pensándolo … y creo que ya sé por qué el Prof. Oak nos las quitó. Hemos estado todo este tiempo dependiendo de ellas, y yo he descubierto que soy incapaz de defenderme sin ella. Además … los habitantes de las islas nos han empezado a tratar como a energúmenos en cuanto han visto que no teníamos las pokédex. Sin la pokédex, yo … ¡no soy nada! ¡Se ha dado cuenta de que no soy un entrenador digno de la pokédex!

Red se fue corriendo de allí. Bill intentó seguirle:

- ¡Espera, Red! - exclamó.

Pero Green le detuvo:

- ¡Déjale! - exclamó.

- ¿No piensas ir tras él? - le preguntó Kimberly.

- No - negó Green -. No necesitamos a un debilucho.

- Pero esa chica llamada Blue ha ido corriendo detrás de él - dijo Kimberly.

- Olvidaos de ellos - dijo Green -. ¡No hay tiempo ni para descansar ni para dormir! ¡Tenemos que discutir una estrategia!

- ¡Mi hermano no es un debilucho! - exclamó, de repente, Pink -. ¡Lo que pasa es que la derrota le ha sentado muy mal, pero estoy segura de que se le pasará el bajón!

- Cállate, Pink - ordenó Green -. Tus gritos molestan.

Pink se quedó bloqueada. Sentía una fuerte atracción por Green, pero tampoco podía permitir que denigrasen a su hermano:

- Pe … ¡pero …!

- ¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir? - preguntó Green, malhumorado -. ¡No necesitamos debiluchos! ¡Aquí se va a discutir una estrategia muy importante! ¿Vas a ayudar o no?

Pink parpadeó. Bloom y Boney la miraron, muy serias, desde el suelo:

- Vale … - murmuró Pink.

- Bien - dijo Green, volviéndose hacia el resto -. Bueno, probablemente esto no os sorprenda, pero … mi abuelo ha sido raptado por el Team Rocket.


	105. 5ª saga FRLG: 105

Capítulo 105 - **¡Giovanni entra en acción! ¡El regreso de Mewtwo!**

Sird y Carr no estaban tan lejos de los chicos como creían:

- ¡Umph! Esos mocosos no podrían ni imaginarse que aún estamos en Isla Inta - dijo Sird -. Todavía hay unas cuantas cosas que hacer en esta guarida abandonada …

Se encontraban frente a un antiguo cuartel, casi totalmente oculto por la maleza. Sird y Carr introdujeron las contraseñas y se metieron en la guarida. Avanzaron hasta una especie de laboratorio y Sird se puso a trabajar con unos ordenadores:

- A ver, a ver … - murmuró -. A dónde ha ido Deoxys … Umh, tal como me imaginaba.

Sin separar la vista de la pantalla, en la que no paraba de mostrarse Deoxys, Sird volvió a llamar a Giovanni para informarle de cómo iban las cosas. Carr la observaba desde una silla:

- Jefe - dijo -. Deoxys ha aterrizado en Isla Origen. Se ha rodeado de unos cristales, debe de estar intentando recuperarse de sus heridas.

- Ya veo - dijo la voz de Giovanni -. Dejadle estar. Bien hecho, Sird, Carr. Quiero que no le quitéis el ojo de encima.

- Entendido.

Entonces, Carr se dio cuenta de que había una foto metida entre los cojines del sofá de al lado. Como se aburría, fue a echar un vistazo:

- **¿Una fotografía? - pensó Carr -. ¿A quién se le habrá caído?**.

Carr se quedó boquiabierto al ver la foto. En ella aparecía Giovanni, más joven, con un niño pequeño en brazos. Les acompañaba un Sneasel:

- **¡Es el jefe de joven! -pensó Carr -. Entonces … ¿quién es ese niño pelirrojo que tiene en brazos?**.

_Mientras tanto …_

Giovanni cortó la comunicación con Sird. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y fijó la vista en el techo, sonriendo con autoridad:

- Pronto … muy pronto … - dijo -. Podré verte otra vez … hijo mío.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Carr estaba embobado mirando la foto, aún sin creérselo:

- **¿Podría ser su hijo? - se preguntó -. Ahora que lo pienso … De siempre ha habido rumores en el Team Rocket de que el Jefe tenía un hijo, pero … un día, de repente, el niño desapareció y no se volvió a hablar de él. Cuando Deoxys despierte … sus poderes se volverán mucho más fuertes. El pokémon ADN … Ahora ya sé … por qué el Jefe quiere hacerse con Deoxys con tanto ahínco**.

Giovanni aterrizó en Isla Origen junto con su Beedrill y un Crobat que le había llevado volando. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Deoxys encerrado entre los cristales, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, en señal de cansancio.

_En ese momento …_

Red acababa de caer de bruces en la costa de Isla Inta. Se quedó tirado en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en la arena:

- Lo siento … - murmuró; fue sacando una a una las pokéballs con sus pokémons dentro -. Aero, tus alas … te las destrozaron. Tiene que haber dolido un montón, ¿verdad? Lax, Gyara … vosotros me protegisteis del ataque. Poli, Saur … El dolor que os hicieron pasar …

Hizo aparecer a Pika, que se quedó tumbado en el suelo, muy débil:

- Pika … Tú fuiste el que más luchó - dijo Red, cogiéndole en brazos y abrazándole -. Lograste alcanzar a Deoxys con tu trueno más poderoso, y aún así … estás cubierto de heridas. ¡Y todo por mi culpa! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Blue observaba amorosamente a Red abrazar a Pika, montada sobre Jigglypuff. Se acercaron flotando a ellos:

- Blue … - murmuró Red -. ¿Has venido a compadecerte de mí porque ya no tengo fuerza de voluntad para luchar?

Blue negó con la cabeza. Bajó al suelo y se sentó al lado de Red:

- He venido para darte las gracias - dijo Blue, suavemente -. Gracias, Red. Green y Kimberly me contaron todo lo que ha pasado. Me defendiste y luchaste por mí después de perder el conocimiento. Aprendiste el ataque definitivo y te lanzaste a luchar contra un poderoso enemigo. ¡Y todo por mí!

Red sonrió tímidamente, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que, inconscientemente, había defendido a Blue aquellos últimos dos días. Se levantó:

- Sí - afirmó -, pero mira cómo he acabado. No sólo no he podido encontrar a tus padres. Tampoco he podido detener el asalto a las Islas Sete. ¡Y mis pokémons están gravemente heridos! ¡Mírame ahora! Ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que era antes …

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Blue, seriamente, con la mirada fija en la arena.

- Por mi culpa, las Islas Sete han sido asaltadas - dijo Red -. Me marcho de aquí. Ya que no tengo la pokédex, soy totalmente inútil …

Blue se puso en pie:

- ¡Red! ¿Eso es lo que de verdad piensas? - le preguntó -. ¿Que el Prof. Oak te quitó la pokédex porque ya no confía en ti?

- Sí …

- Bueno, ¡pues te equivocas! - dijo Blue, con una sonrisa -. El Prof. Oak me dijo que teníamos que darle las pokédex … ¡para actualizarlas! ¡Así podrán recibir datos de pokémons de otras regiones!

- ¿Actualizarla? - preguntó Red, girándose bruscamente hacia su amiga.

- Ya sabes que yo fui al laboratorio del Prof. Oak un día antes que vosotros - dijo Blue -. Fui para decirle que por fin iba a reunirme con mis padres. Se alegró mucho de verme tan saludable, ¿sabes? Me preguntó si ya tenía el tri ticket, y yo le dije que tenía todos los tickets, ya que hace dos años tuve que ir al Monte Ascuas para capturar a Moltres. Me pidió la pokédex y yo se la dí. Después de todo, no iba a necesitarla durante un tiempo … Poco después de que yo me marchase, un miembro del Team Rocket asaltó al Prof. Oak. Le derrotó y le amenazó para que le diera las cuatro pokédex. Le obligó a grabar su mensaje en esas cuatro grabadoras que recibisteis al día siguiente.

- Vale - dijo Red, intentando asimilarlo todo -. Ahora dime cómo sabes lo que pasó después de que te fueras.

Blue sacó su grabadora:

- El Prof. Oak puso a grabar mi grabadora antes que las vuestras - dijo -, así que pude escuchar la conversación entre el Prof. Oak y ese tal Orm.

Red bajó la mirada:

- Red, sé lo que estás pensando - dijo Blue -. Aunque sepamos la verdadera razón por la que nos quitaron las pokédex, Deoxys sigue siendo igual de poderoso, ¿verdad?

Red hundió la vista más aún. Blue sonrió dulcemente y le dio la espalda:

- Bueno, yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir - dijo la chica -. Sólo tú conoces la horrible sensación de enfrentarse a Deoxys, así que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor. Así que no te voy a forzar, pero … ¡yo lucharé!

Blue le mostró a Red una pulsera dorada que llevaba puesta en la muñeca izquierda:

- Blue, esa es … - dijo Red, boquiabierto.

Entre chillidos, Kimberly llegó arrastrada junto a Blue:

- ¡Ya decía yo que una fuerza invisible me estaba atrayendo! - exclamó Kimberly, hecha una furia -. ¡Así que me robaste la pulsera! Pe … pero … ¿cuándo? ¿Y cómo?

- ¡Jojo! - rió Blue, que había vuelto a hacer gala de sus dotes como ladrona una vez más.

- ¿Vas a aprender el ataque definitivo de agua? - preguntó Red.

- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? - preguntó Blue -. ¿No fuiste tú el que me recomendó a Kimberly? - hizo aparecer a Blastoise -. ¡Pensamos dominar el hidro cañón!

Ditto salió de la mochila de Red y acudió a reunirse con su entrenadora, que empezó a alejarse junto con Kimberly:

- ¡Blue! - gritó Red -. ¡Deoxys es un enemigo terrible! ¡Ni siquiera yo …!

- ¡Cállate, Red! - exclamó Blue -. Esto no lo hago sólo por las Islas Sete … También estoy luchando por mis padres. ¡Esto es personal!

Red observó a Blue alejarse, en silencio.

_En ese mismo instante …_

Giovanni observaba a Deoxys retorcerse de dolor entre sus cristales protectores:

- ¿Te duele, Deoxys? - preguntó Giovanni -. Me imaginaba … Es imposible no salir herido de una batalla contra Red. Pero a mí … no podría haberme venido mejor. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad para capturarte!

Giovanni hizo aparecer a su Aggron:

- ¡El poder del espacio exterior será mío! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¡Aggron, al ataque!

Deoxys desapareció:

- Tele transportación, ¿eh? - preguntó Giovanni, divertido -. No está mal. Cada vez me sorprende más esa barrera tuya que creas … Pero que sepas … ¡que puedo leerte como a un libro abierto! ¡Beedrill, agilidad!

Beedrill aumentó su velocidad en varios niveles hasta acorralar a Deoxys (que no se separaba de sus cristales protectores) contra unos árboles:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¡Los cristales están empezando a teñirse de rojo! ¡Ya queda poco para que se rompa el escudo! ¡Aggron! ¡Demolición!

Aggron terminó de destrozar el escudo, al mismo tiempo que Giovanni lanzaba una extraña pokéball. Deoxys fue inevitablemente absorbido por la pokéball. Entre risas, Giovanni recogió la pokédex del suelo:

- ¡Por fin, Deoxys, eres mío! - exclamó -. ¡Muajajaja! ¡Con esta pokéball especial, podré controlar los poderes del espacio exterior! Tal y como me imaginaba, ese escudo era una mezcla entre pantalla luz y reflejo … pero gracias al entrenamiento extensivo y a la información recogida, he sido capaz de destruirlo. Jejeje … por supuesto … no habría sido capaz de conseguirlo sin tu ayuda … Red.

Giovanni sacó a Deoxys de su pokéball y se montó sobre él:

- El poder del rubí y el zafiro que le di a Sird ya se está extendiendo rápidamente a lo largo de las Islas Sete - dijo -. Y pronto … llegará a Kanto. Cuando el clima de Kanto sea igual que el de Hoenn, podrás cambiar de forma tantas veces como desees. ¡Deoxys, el pokémon ADN, ha llegado tu momento!

Dos Unowns les observaban desde el aire. Eran los ojos de esos Unowns los que conectaban con la pantalla del ordenador de la Guarida Rocket en Isla Inta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sird estaba emocionadísima viendo la escena:

- ¡Sí! ¡El Sr. Giovanni ya tiene a Deoxys! - exclamó, dando palmadas -. ¡Bien, ahora es hora de poner en marcha la próxima fase de nuestro plan, Carr! ¿Carr? ¡Carr!

Carr dio un respingo. Había estado embobado mirando la foto de Giovanni de joven, y se la guardó torpemente en el bolsillo:

- ¡S … sí! - afirmó.

- No hay tiempo para soñar despierto - dijo Sird.

_Un rato después …_

Red probó a volver adonde estaban sus compañeros. Vio a Green y al marinero entre las rocas, con un mapa entre las manos, discutiendo posibles estrategias para asaltar al Team Rocket. Vio a Blue, junto a Kimberly, entrenando a su Blastoise para dominar y perfeccionar el hidro cañón. Red se sorprendió al ver la furia de los ataques, impertérritos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Bill estaba en el Centro Pokémon, arreglando unas máquinas.

- **Green está planeando estrategias, y Bill estará arreglando el Sistema de Transporte del Centro Pokémon - pensó Red -. Blue está entrenando al cien por cien para dominar la técnica antes de partir. Y ..**.

- Red.

Red dio un respingo. Su hermana estaba al lado de él, pero no se había dado ni cuenta:

- ¡P … Pink! - exclamó Red -. Ya me estaba preguntando dónde …

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Pink.

La vista de Red volvió a oscurecerse. El chico comenzó a alejarse de la zona lentamente. Pink le siguió:

- Green está más enérgico que nunca - dijo Red -, porque su abuelo ha sido secuestrado por el Team Rocket … Blue también se está entregando al máximo porque quiere reunirse con sus padres. Los dos están luchando por sus familias …

- Red … - murmuró Pink.

- Y yo … - musitó Red -. ¿Por qué lucho?

Pika se removió entre los brazos de Red:

- Sé que no tenemos oportunidad contra el enemigo - dijo Red -. Soy incapaz de pelear porque he perdido la fuerza de voluntad.

- ¡No digas eso, Red! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Estoy segura de que, si nos unimos, seremos capaces de vencer!

Red no dijo nada:

- ¡Mi hermano nunca se habría rendido tan fácilmente! - exclamó Pink.

A Red se le abrieron los ojos. Entonces, Pika saltó de sus brazos y se situó sobre unas rocas, mirando muy serio a su entrenador:

- No … - murmuró Red -. Os estoy engañando … y a mí también. Sólo estoy dando excusas. Supongo que ya lo has visto todo.

Le estaba hablando a Pika. Pink se les acercó, sin entender:

- Hemos pasado mucho juntos - dijo Red -. Supongo que no puedo ocultarte nada, Pika. La verdad es que esto no se lo quería contar a nadie, pero … os lo contaré. Antes, cuando luché contra Deoxys … Sabía que iba a aparecer … ¡antes de que llegase!

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Pink, extrañada.

- Yo tampoco sé explicarlo - dijo Red -, pero … Era como algo que me afectaba desde mi interior. La sangre se me congeló. ¡Estaba temblando! ¡Y no era por los nervios! Nunca me había sentido así …

- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo Pink -, cuando llegué a Isla Inta, un escalofrío también me recorrió el cuerpo. No sentí todo eso que tú has dicho, pero … no fue nada agradable.

- ¿Y por qué no lo contaste? - preguntó Red.

- Pensaba que sería una tontería y que os enfadaríais por molestaros con mis cosas - dijo Pink, bajando la cabeza -. De hecho, cuando los padres de Blue desaparecieron, Deoxys también había estado allí … y tuve otro mal presentimiento.

- Y yo … - murmuró Red -. Pero claro, ese fue mucho más débil, y aún así … Pero por qué … ¿por qué tu y yo?

Pink se encogió de hombros.

- Cada vez que recuerdo esa horrible sensación … - dijo Red, llevándose la mano al pecho -. Tengo … miedo. ¿Estaremos conectados de alguno u otro modo? ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué la causó? Y por qué … ¿por qué fue tan fuerte?

Pika sonrió y agitó sus patas:

- Creo que sé lo que Pika está pensando - dijo Pink.

- Sí … Pika - dijo Red -. Ya tengo la respuesta. Ya sé por qué luchar. Voy a luchar porque es un enemigo poderoso, porque quiero salvar las Islas Sete y porque quiero ayudar a Green y a Blue. Pero lo más importante es … ¡que quiero descubrir por qué tuve esa extraña sensación cuando me enfrenté a Deoxys! ¡Esta es mi lucha! Gracias, Pika, me has dado confianza para confesarme. Ya he metido la pata lo suficiente, ya está bien.

Miró a Pink:

- Gracias por apoyarme, Pink - dijo Red -. Estoy orgulloso de ti. No sólo saliste airosa de tu batalla, sino que también has demostrado ser una entrenadora decidida.

Pink le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su hermano. No tenía nada que decir.

- Bueno - dijo Red -, yo voy a ir a Isla Sétima a recoger a Lorelei. ¿Te vienes?

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Pink -. Vale …

- **Si estás hablando de Lorelei, de la Elite Four, no hace falta. Ya la he rescatado**.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a la mente de Red, que se quedó petrificado:

- ¿Qué pasa, Red? - preguntó Pink -. ¿No decías que íbamos a ir …?

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Red, girándose con brusquedad.

En medio de un rayo de luz, una cuchara gigante llegó frente a Red, portando a una inconsciente Lorelei:

- ¡Eek! - chilló Pink.

- **Red. Yo te comprendo. Durante muchos años, yo también me he estado preguntando … "¿quién soy?"**.

- Una cuchara gigante - dijo Red, con los ojos abiertos como platos -. ¡Eso quiere decir que tú eres …! ¡Mewtwo! ¡El pokémon creado por el Team Rocket!

El esbelto Mewtwo llegó frente a Red, Pika y Pink:

- ¿Ese es …? - preguntó Pink, boquiabierta.

- **¡Exacto! ¡Soy Mewtwo!**.

- ¿Por qué salvaste a Lorelei? - preguntó Red.

- **Me la encontré tirada en Isla Sétima. Así que decidí recogerla**.

- Ah, ya veo … - comentó Red, que de repente dio un respingo -. ¿Eeh? ¡¿Puedes entenderme?

Pink miraba aterrorizada a su hermano:

- Red … Estás hablando solo … - le dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No estoy hablando solo! - exclamó Red -. ¡Mewtwo está hablando! ¿No puedes oírle?

- **Es inútil - dijo Mewtwo -. Los únicos humanos con los que puedo comunicarme mediante esta telepatía sois mi antiguo maestro, un entrenador capaz de leer los pensamientos de los pokémons y tú, Red, el único entrenador que fue capaz de atraparme**.

- Yellow … y yo - murmuró Red.

Pink parpadeaba y miraba alternativamente a Red y a Mewtwo, nerviosa. Red se giró hacia ella:

- Verás - le dijo -, Mewtwo se comunica por telepatía. Yo soy el único entrenador que ha sido capaz de capturarle en una pokéball, por eso conmigo se puede comunicar.

Pink siguió parpadeando.

- Me crees, ¿no? - preguntó Red.

- Claro - respondió Pink, sinceramente -. Pero esto es tan repentino …

Mewtwo alargó la cuchara y tomó las pokéballs de Red:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Red -. ¿Qué haces?

- **Están vivos por los pelos** - comentó Mewtwo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Red.

- **Te estoy invitando … a luchar a mi lado**.

_A la mañana siguiente …_

Blue se quitó el sombrero para secarse el sudor de la frente. Su pulsera ya brillaba completamente:

- Bueno - dijo -, ¿qué tal lo he hecho?

Kimberly estaba medio petrificada:

- ¡Esto va mucho más allá de mis expectativas! - exclamó -. ¡Es un milagro más allá de los milagros! ¡A pesar de no haberte sometido al entrenamiento del salto, la captura y la batalla, te las has arreglado para dominar el hidro cañón en una sola noche!

Ambas admiraban el socavón que había provocado Blastoise en un monte de roca.

- ¡No había visto nada como esto en mi vida! - exclamó Kimberly.

- ¡Jojojo! - rió Blue.

- ¡Blue! - exclamó de repente Green, que acababa de llegar -. ¿Lo has conseguido? ¡Bien, porque aquí necesitamos tu ayuda!

Blue siguió a Green, que no dejaba de sorprenderse por el éxito que había resultado el entrenamiento de Blue. Llegaron junto al marinero a la costa en la que estaba encallado el Surcamar Veloce.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Blue.

- Hay un montón de Unowns atascados en el casquete del barco - dijo Green -. ¡Sus poderes psíquicos son inmensos y no hay forma de quitarles de ahí!

- ¿Quieres decir que …?

- Sí, te ha llegado la hora de poner en práctica tu habilidad definitiva - dijo Green, haciendo aparecer a Charizard -. ¡Yo también pondré de mi parte! Deben de estar bajo las órdenes de Sird, ya que fue quien les despertó … Bueno, Charizard aún tiene que perfeccionar la técnica, pero supongo que entre los dos podremos.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Blasty, hidro cañón!

- ¡Charizard, anillo ígneo! - ordenó Green.

Los dos ataques se unieron en el aire, golpeando a los Unowns, que ni aún así se movían. El marinero temía que destrozaran el barco. Pero esa no era la única mala noticia:

- ¡El ataque se está desestabilizando! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Pues yo lo estabilizaré! ¡Saur, planta feroz!

Venusaur llegó junto a Charizard y Blastoise, uniendo su ataque a los otros dos. Así, encontraron el equilibrio perfecto. Kimberly estaba aún más sorprendida, si era posible:

- ¡Oh! - exclamó.

Los Unowns fueron derrotados y se quedaron flotando en el agua. Green y Blue se giraron. Red avanzaba a ellos con Lorelei en brazos:

- Red … - dijo Blue.

- Siento haberos preocupado - dijo Red -. Supongo que yo también iré con vosotros, después de todo … ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Quiero seguir adelante!

Red levantó la mirada y observó a Green y a Blue con la misma mirada brillante de siempre.

- Como sea - dijo Green, batiendo la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa.

Blue sonrió también:

- Sabíamos que volverías - dijo Kimberly -. ¡Sabía que podía tener fe en ti! Y ya veo que has rescatado a Lorelei …

- ¿Pero cómo fuiste a Isla Sétima? - preguntó el marinero.

- La verdad es que yo no fui quien la rescató - dijo Red, haciéndose a un lado.

Detrás de él estaban Pink y Mewtwo. Green y Blue se quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos a Mewtwo:

- ¡Uaah! - gritaron a la vez.

- **Umh, Green y Blue están muy juntos** - pensó Pink, frunciendo el ceño.

_Un par de horas más tarde …_

Ya volvían a surcar los mares en el Surcamar Veloce. Kimberly estaba de pie sobre el camarote del piloto:

- ¡Preparaos, Team Rocket! - exclamaba -. ¡Vamos a devolveros al infierno del que pertenecéis!

Red se encontraba en la proa, con la mirada fija en el horizonte y con expresión decidida. Green y Blue estaban un poco más atrás, mirando con recelo a Mewtwo. Pink estaba al lado de Mewtwo para que no se sintiera solo:

- Red - dijo Green -, sigo preguntándome qué hace ese "tío" aquí.

- ¡Ya os lo dije! - exclamó Red -. ¡Mis pokémons están fuera de combate y no hay forma de que recuperen salud! ¡Mewtwo se ha ofrecido para luchar a mi lado! ¡Él también es muy fuerte! ¡Además, él también tiene unas cuentas pendientes con …!

- Red - volvió a decir Green, firmemente -, ¿cómo demonios sabes lo que dice o piensa Mewtwo?

- ¡Se comunica conmigo por telepatía! - exclamó Red -. ¡Soy uno de los pocos humanos con los que puede hablar porque yo conseguí capturarle!

Green y Blue le miraron como si estuviese loco, pero no dijeron nada:

- **Si fuera por mí, le daría la razón a Red - pensaba Pink -, pero no quiero que Green me mire como si estuviese loca … Y tampoco quiero que esté tan cerca de Blue, ¡umh! Odio admitir que es bastante guapa …**.

Aunque Mewtwo no se podía comunicar con Pink, al menos podía leer lo que ésta pensaba. Mewtwo miró a Pink con gesto de desaprobación. De repente, sus buscapeleas empezaron a emitir brillos:

- ¡Mirad! - exclamó Blue.

- ¿Tú también tienes uno? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Está apuntando hacia ese edificio! - exclamó Green, señalando hacia Isla Sétima.

- ¡El edificio más alto de Isla Sétima! - anunció Kimberly -. ¡El mejor lugar para entrenar: la Torre Desafío!

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Pink -. ¿Qué es eso que se acerca?

- ¡Más Unowns! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Deben de haberles enviado para detenernos! - exclamó Red -. ¡Lo cual significa que …!

- Sí, aquí debe de esconderse el Team Rocket - dijo Green -. Pero primero hay que librarse de los Unowns. ¡Vamos, Chariz …!

Mewtwo puso su mano en el hombro de Green:

- **Es demasiado problemático - dijo, aunque sólo Red pudo oírle -. ¡Usaré mi barrera para abrirnos paso!**.

Para desconcierto de todos excepto de Red, Mewtwo creó una barrera alrededor de todos y él, Pink, Green, Blue y Red empezaron a flotar en el aire. A medida que se dirigían a la Torre Desafío, cada vez más Unowns se lanzaban al ataque:

- **¡Todos los que se interpongan en mi camino, caerán!** - exclamó Mewtwo, impulsando la barrera hacia delante y arrasando con todos los Unowns.

El poder y la velocidad de Mewtwo no dejaron indiferentes a nadie. Por más Unowns que se amontonaban, no eran capaz de destruir la barrera. Pero ahora el problema era otro:

- ¡Hay demasiados Unowns! - exclamó Red -. ¡No vemos por dónde vamos!

- **Ya veo - comentó Mewtwo -. Mira, ahora se están agrupando, como si fueran un torbellino, para solidificarse. Es una buena estrategia**.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Mewtwo? - preguntó Red.

Mewtwo hizo aparecer su cuchara:

- **No hay que preocuparse - dijo -. Como acabo de decir, ¡todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino, caerán!**.

Mewtwo deshizo la mitad de la barrera y comenzó a batir su cuchara hasta convertirla en un torbellino:

- ¡Está absorbiendo a los Unowns! - exclamó Blue.

- Sí … - afirmó Red -. La famosa y temible estrategia de Mewtwo. Ahora, absorberá a todos los Unowns, y hará su famoso ataque …

- **¡Psico-onda!** - exclamó Mewtwo.

Absorbió a todos los Unowns para luego dispersarlos por todas partes. Los cientos de Unowns fueron cayendo a tierra y al mar, derrotados.

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Green -. ¡Se ha librado de todos los Unowns sin hacer apenas un esfuerzo!

- **Jeje - rió Mewtwo -. Sólo estoy siguiendo las reglas de este lugar**.

Aterrizaron en la azotea de la torre.

- Este es el último piso de la torre - dijo Green -. Por lo que he oído, los entrenadores comienzan su entrenamiento en la planta baja, y tratan de ir superando batallas y llegar hasta aquí en el menor tiempo posible. Pero para nosotros, es al revés.

- Ya veo - comentó Blue.

- ¡Bueno, chicos - exclamó Red -, ha llegado la hora de …!

Red se giró hacia Green y Blue, que se habían quedado petrificados, cada uno mirando en la dirección opuesta:

- ¿Chicos? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Mira!

En uno de los extremos de la azotea había una cápsula dentro de la cual se encontraba amordazado en Prof. Oak. En el extremo opuesto había otra cápsula igual con los padres de Blue.


	106. 5ª saga FRLG: 106

Green y Blue se habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver a sus familiares:

- Ah … - tartamudeó Green.

- ¡Papá, mamá! - chilló Blue.

Green y Blue echaron a correr. Red y Pink fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de la trampa:

- ¡Chicos! - gritó Red.

- ¡No! - chilló Pink.

- **¡Son imágenes 3D!** - exclamó Mewtwo.

Las imágenes del Prof. Oak y los padres de Blue se desvanecieron. Las cápsulas se abrieron y de ellas salieron dos manos robóticas gigantes que atraparon a Green y a Blue:

- ¡Urgh! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Kyah! - chilló Blue.

- ¡Green! - gritó Pink, preocupada -. ¡Felipe, ve a por él!

Pink hizo aparecer a Felipe, que echó a volar a toda velocidad hacia Green. Pink echó a correr tras él:

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Red.

De pronto, otra mano salió de otra cápsula que tenían a sus espaldas y atrapó a Red. Mewtwo miró a su alrededor, sin sobresaltarse:

- **Qué molestos** - dijo.

Alargó su cuchara lo suficiente como para cubrir toda la azotea y la blandió, cortando las tres manos de un solo golpe:

- ¡Hala! - exclamó Pink, frenando en seco -. ¡Mewtwo, eres genial!

- **¡Por aquí!** - exclamó Mewtwo.

Se abrió una compuerta en suelo y se tiraron por ella. Los cuatro entrenadores y Mewtwo cayeron en la siguiente planta.

Capítulo 106 - **¡Infiltrándose en la Torre Desafío!**

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - preguntó Red, levantándose del suelo.

- S … sí … - respondió Blue.

- Green - dijo Pink, tímidamente -, ¿estás bien?

- Umph - fue lo único que dijo Green.

- ¡Esos malditos rockets …! - exclamó Red, apretando los puños -. ¡Se están aprovechando de las debilidades de Blue y Green!

- **Es su culpa - dijo entonces Mewtwo, refiriéndose a Green y a Blue -. Estamos en territorio enemigo. No deberían fiarse de nada**.

Red observó a Mewtwo unos instantes y luego se dirigió a sus amigos:

- A ver - dijo -, la intención del Team Rocket es separarnos. Saben lo fuertes que somos, así que no nos quieren juntos.

- **Para evitar más engaños - dijo Mewtwo -, dejadme a mí investigar**.

- Dice Mewtwo que le dejemos investigar a él - dijo Red.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Si dependemos de Mewtwo, no tendremos que preocuparnos de nada!

Después de meditar unos segundos, Mewtwo alargó su cuchara hacia una puerta, derribándola. Ahí dentro se encontraron al verdadero Prof. Oak.

- ¡Abuelo! - gritó Green, echando a correr hacia el científico.

El Prof. Oak, herido y amordazado, levantó la vista para mirarle:

- Green … Eres tú - murmuró.

- ¡Está herido! - exclamó Pink, llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ¡Te salvaré! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Green, cálmate! - exclamó Red, agarrándole.

- ¡Lo sé!

Green hizo aparecer a su equipo completo:

- ¡Scizor, libera a mi abuelo! - ordenó Green.

Pero las pinzas de Scizor se encontraron con un campo de fuerza invisible y no pudo alcanzar al Prof. Oak:

- ¡Ahorraos el esfuerzo! ¡Este sistema de restricción es inmune a los ataques de los pokémons!

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - gritó Green.

- ¡Ha sonado como un robot! - exclamó Pink.

- No soy nadie. ¡Me llamo R y soy el ordenador padre de toda la Torre Desafío! ¡Soy la Torre Desafío en sí, de hecho!

- ¿Esta torre tiene vida propia? - gritó Red.

- ¡Qué idiotez! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Ni se os ocurra mancillarme! - exclamó el ordenador.

Su núcleo, de donde salía la voz, se hallaba en una máquina situada justo encima del Prof. Oak. Un inquietante ojo robótico les observaba:

- ¡Apuesto a que los brazos de antes también eran de este ordenador! - exclamó Pink, apretando los puños.

R emitió unas descargas eléctricas que pillaron de lleno a los pokémons de Green, que se tiró al suelo para no ser alcanzado. Mewtwo intervino, desviando los rayos de electricidad y mezclándolos con su poder para lanzarlos contra el cristal con su cuchara. Pero no pasó nada:

- ¡Os dije que ahorraseis las energías! - exclamó R -. ¡Ningún pokémon será capaz de destruir la barrera! ¡Ni siquiera Mewtwo! ¡Mientras os encontréis en esta torre, decenas de armas arrojadizas os atacarán y no os dejarán tiempo ni para respirar! ¡Las posibilidades de rescatar al Prof. Oak son cero!

- ¡Que vienen! - chilló Pink.

Montones de hachas y de flechas se precipitaron sobre ellos, pero Mewtwo creó otra barrera y se pusieron a salvo:

- ¿Dices que las posibilidades de rescatar a mi abuelo son cero? - preguntó Green -. ¡Eso habrá que verlo!

- ¡Con mi procesador de poder superior, soy capaz de analizarlo todo en batalla sin dejaros ni una oportunidad para atacar! - exclamó R.

- Me imagino - dijo Green -. Entonces ya habrás tenido tiempo para analizar … ¡a mi sexto pokémon!

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó R -. ¡Tu sexto pokémon es …! ¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Un agente extraño se ha colado en mi red de trabajo a una velocidad increíble!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Green -. ¡Es el pokémon virtual, Porygon 2! ¡Y además le di una baya aslac para aumentar su velocidad! ¡Si no podemos derrotar al enemigo desde fuera, lo haremos desde dentro!

- ¡Green, eres tan listo …! - exclamó Pink.

- ¡Electrocañón! - ordenó Green.

La base de datos de R fue destruida y Porygon 2 apareció en la pantalla en la que antes aparecía el ojo:

- ¡Buen trabajo! - exclamó Green -. ¡Y ahora, libera a mi abuelo!

Porygon 2 se hizo con el control del ordenador y liberó al Prof. Oak. Los cuatro entrenadores se arrodillaron junto a él:

- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó Green -. ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Profesor! - exclamaron Red y Pink.

- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Daos prisa! ¡Los padres de Blue están …!

- ¡Porygon 2! - exclamó Green -. ¡Usa reciclaje para reutilizar la baya y vuelve a infiltrarte en el ordenador para liberar a los padres de Blue!

Porygon 2 lo hizo y Mewtwo volvió a concentrarse durante unos segundos:

- **Por aquí** - dijo, señalando una puerta.

- ¡Por aquí! - exclamó Red.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a los padres de Blue, que parecían muy asustados:

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! - gritó Blue, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El matrimonio no pudo articular palabra, sólo se quedaron boquiabiertos por la emoción. Blue se abrazó a sus padres, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Blue … - dijo el Prof. Oak, conmovido -. Gracias al cielo …

Red mostró una amplia sonrisa y Green sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, Pink se giró para ver lo que estaba mirando Mewtwo y descubrió algo no muy agradable:

- Chicos … - murmuró.

- Parece que es demasiado pronto para una feliz reunión familiar - gruñó Green, extendiendo los brazos para cubrirles a todos.

Una avalancha de Deoxys se precipitaba sobre ellos:

- ¡Oh, no! - chilló Pink.

- Estos son Deoxys, ¿no? - preguntó Green -. ¿Por qué hay tantos? ¿Qué está pasando, Red?

- Ni idea - respondió Red -. Son iguales que Deoxys, pero …

- ¡Que vienen! - chilló Pink.

El Prof. Oak y los padres de Blue se metieron en la habitación junto con el Jigglypuff y la Clefairy de Blue:

- ¡Cleffy, Jiggly, proteged a mamá, papá y al Prof. Oak! - ordenó Blue.

- ¡Adelante, Saur! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Vamos, Charizard! - ordenó Green.

- ¡Adelante, Blasty! - exclamó Blue.

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Fanny! - exclamó Pink.

Se enzarzaron en una dura pelea con los Deoxys.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto, Kimberly y Dragonite seguían luchando contra los Unowns.

- ¡Esos malditos Rockets! - exclamaba Kimberly, que no paraba de mirar por la ventana siempre que podía -. ¡Estaban intentando separar a los muchachos para luchar en uno contra uno con cada una de las Tres Bestias! ¡Pero no lo han conseguido!

- ¿Cómo puedes ver todo eso desde aquí? - preguntaba el marinero -. ¿Y cómo puedes luchar y charlar al mismo tiempo?

- ¡Tengo muy buena vista! - exclamó Kimberly.

- Creo que ese no era su plan - dijo, de repente, Lorelei.

- ¡Oh, has vuelto en ti! - exclamó Kimberly.

- Antes que nada, he de decir que me siento honorada por estar montando junto a la gran Kimberly - dijo Lorelei -. Pero hay algo en lo que debo contrariarte. Yo fui derrotada por Sird, una de las Tres Bestias. Pero, antes de que se fuera, le ordené a Jynx que crease una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado que rodease sus pies, de modo que puedo saber dónde está.

Lorelei le enseñó a Kimberly su espejo, en el que pudo ver un mapa de la torre, pero ninguna luz brillaba en él:

- Sird, por lo menos, no está en esta torre - dijo Lorelei.

- ¿Entonces dónde está? - gritó Kimberly.

Lorelei toqueteó unos botones en su espejo, visualizando otro mapa:

- Se está dirigiendo a Isla Exta - respondió Lorelei -. ¡Va demasiado rápido! No puede estar montada sobre un pokémon …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lo cierto era que Sird, junto con Carr, estaba sobrevolando el lugar en el que Orm había sido derrotado:

- El muy idiota sigue durmiendo - dijo Sird -. Anda, traedle.

Steelix recogió a Orm y lo depositó junto a Carr y Sird. Orm se despertó:

- Bien - dijo Sird -, y ahora …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamaba Kimberly -. ¡Si no están las Tres Bestias aquí, ¿entonces por qué los buscapeleas de los chicos reaccionaron?

- Debe de haber otra persona - gruñó el marinero.

- Oh, no … - murmuró Lorelei.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saur, Charizard, Blasty y Fanny peleaban sin parar contra todos aquellos Deoxys, los cuales parecían invencibles y además no se acababan nunca.

- ¡No hay manera! - exclamó Pink.

- ¡Esto no termina nunca! - se quejó Blue.

- Es verdad - gruñó Green.

- ¿Pero qué son estas cosas? - gritó Red.

- Clones creados por Deoxys - dijo una grave voz -. ¡Frutos de otra de las grandes habilidades de Deoxys!

- Esa voz … - murmuró Red.

Giovanni sobrevolaba sobre sus cabezas agarrado de los hombros por un Crobat, mirando a los Dexholders con superioridad:

- **¡Ese hombre …!** - pensó Pink, boquiabierta.

- Raid On the City, Knock out, Evil Tasks - dijo Giovanni -. Bienvenidos a uno de los cuarteles del Team Rocket, ¡el colmillo de la destrucción!

- ¡Giovanni! - gritó Red.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad, Red? - dijo Giovanni -. Y … Ya veo que tenemos un invitado especial.

Mewtwo se quitó unos cuantos clones de Deoxys de encima y miró con furia al hombre:

- Mewtwo - dijo Giovanni.

Sin decir nada, Mewtwo alargó su cuchara y atacó al Crobat que sujetaba a Giovanni, que se vio obligado a soltarle. Giovanni cayó al suelo, pero de pie:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Mewtwo? - preguntó Giovanni, malévolamente -. Yo te hice … ¡Soy tu creador!

- **Sí - asintió Mewtwo -. Fui creado por ti … Por el Team Rocket**.

- ¡Vaya, telepatía! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¿Ahora te puedes comunicar con los humanos?

- **Sólo con la gente en la que confío - dijo Mewtwo -. ¡Pero tú eres una excepción! ¡Tú me creaste con fines egoístas, sólo para cumplir tus ambiciones! ¡Voy a hacer que sufras mi ira!**.

- ¿A qué has venido? - preguntó Giovanni.

- **¡No pienso ver cómo otros pokémons caen ante ti para que les humilles! - exclamó Mewtwo -. ¡Echaré por la borda todos tus planes, y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a intentar nada igual! ¡Todo acabará aquí!**.

Mewtwo se abalanzó sobre Giovanni con la cuchara en alto. Pero varios clones de Deoxys crearon una barrera contra la que Mewtwo se chocó. Mewtwo salió volando y cayó junto a Red y Pink:

- ¡Mewtwo! - exclamó la chica, ayudándole a levantarse.

- Mewtwo, ¿qué has querido decir con eso? - preguntó Red -. ¿Crees que hay otros pokémons esclavizados por él en este caso?

- **No puedo asegurarlo - dijo Mewtwo -, ¿pero qué me dices del pokémon al que llaman Deoxys?**.

- El pokémon ADN … - murmuró Red.

- **El ADN es el origen de vida que todos los seres vivos poseen - explicó Mewtwo -. Se refiere a los genes que forman el ADN, conocidos como ácido ribonucleico. Yo, Mewtwo, soy el pokémon genético. Pokémon ADN y pokémon genético. Nuestros nombres son casi los mismos, casi el mismo significado … Eso fue lo que hizo que mis células se alarmasen**.

- Básicamente, te ves reflejado en Deoxys, ¿eh, Mewtwo? - preguntó Giovanni, arqueando una ceja -. Pero vosotros dos sois completamente diferentes. ¡Y te diré por qué! Un "virus" del espacio fue expuesto continuamente a la radiación de rayos láser y, de repente un día, mutó en un pokémon único en su especie.

- ¿Quieres decir que Deoxys es un pokémon que procede del espacio? - preguntó Green, mientras Red y Blue se quedaban boquiabiertos.

- ¡Exacto! - respondió Giovanni -. ¡No pude controlar a Mewtwo ya que posee conciencia, que fue lo que le arrebaté a Deoxys! ¡Y ahora está bajo mi control!

- **¡Giovanni! - gritó Mewtwo -. ¡Pagarás por esto!**.

Mewtwo creó una oleada de poder a su alrededor:

- Ese poder masivo que tienes es peligroso, Mewtwo - dijo Giovanni -. Voy a regularlo un poco.

De diferentes puntos de la sala salieron volando una serie de accesorios (casco, rodilleras, muñequeras, etc.) que se fueron colocando sobre el cuerpo de Mewtwo, haciéndole parecer una especie de robot:

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Pink.

- Un dispositivo que yo mismo he creado para restringir los poderes de Mewtwo, ¿no es alucinante? - dijo Giovanni, triunfal -. No sé cuánto sabéis acerca de mis planes, pero … ¡saber demasiado nunca fue bueno!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bill acababa de reunirse con Celio. Se hallaban en Isla Inta, junto al Centro Pokémon, hablando con Lanette y Bridgette por teléfono acerca de los problemas en el Sistema de Transporte de Kanto. Lanette y Bridgette eran las encargadas de administrar el Sistema de Transporte de Hoenn, y eran dos expertas en el asunto. Bill pensaba que tal vez ellas pudieran ayudarles a descubrir qué sucedía, aunque Bill no podía parar de pensar en Red y sus amigos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Red y Pink veían a Mewtwo sufrir bajo aquella armadura:

- ¡Pobrecito! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Giovanni, eres muy cruel!

- **¡Mi fuerza …! - exclamó Mewtwo, desesperado, viendo cómo se debilitaba más y más.

- ¡Eso no vale! - exclamó Red -. ¡Saur, ayúdale a quitarse esos cacharros!

- No servirá de nada - dijo Giovanni -. Ese dispositivo está conectado al ordenador madre de esta torre, R. ¡R, explícales la situación!

El ordenador contra el que habían estado luchando antes dirigió todos sus ojos hacia Green:

- ¡Mi nombre es R! - exclamó -. ¿Cómo pudisteis hacerme lo de antes? ¡Os informo de que el dispositivo creado por el Sr. Giovanni está hecho con lo mismo que fue fabricada la restricción que les impusimos al Prof. Oak y a los padres de la chica, sólo que millones de veces más poderoso! ¡Los ataques de los pokémons no servirán de nada, y chupará poco a poco la energía de todo el que esté cerca! ¡Y con respecto al virus que se coló en mi red …! ¡Bloqueo!

Porygon 2 se detuvo en seco y fue atrapado dentro del disco duro de R.

- ¡Porygon 2! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Giovanni, mientras R también emitía sonidos parecidos a una risa maléfica -. R es un ordenador excelente, aunque a veces se nota que fue Carr quien lo diseñó. Ejem. En cualquier caso, esta batalla ha terminado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Red.

- Deoxys ya es de mi propiedad - dijo Giovanni -. Ya puede pasar a todas sus formas sin ningún problema. Mewtwo ya no es una amenaza. Y los clones de Deoxys se encargarán de vosotros, niñatos molestos de Pueblo Paleta. Ahora por fin … podré llevar a cabo mi investigación tranquilamente … y podré encontrar a mi hijo.

Crobat agarró a Giovanni de los hombros y le elevó:

- ¡Se acabó el juego! - exclamó Giovanni.

- ¡No tan rápido, Giovanni! - exclamó Green.

El chico echó a correr y, de un salto, se agarró del cuello de la chaqueta de Giovanni, furioso:

- ¡No me puedo creer que semejante rata como tú fuera Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde … y mi predecesor! - exclamaba Green -. ¡Cuando lo descubrí, pensé que tal vez quedaría algo de dignidad en tu interior!

- ¿Y? - preguntó Giovanni -. ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

Giovanni se quitó a Green de encima, lanzándole contra el suelo.

- ¡Gr …! - empezó a decir Pink, pero los Deoxys se les echaron encima.

No obstante, un híper rayo los apartó. Kimberly acababa de llegar junto con su Dragonite, Lorelei y el marinero!

- ¡Han llegado los refuerzos! - exclamó Kimberly.

- ¡Kimberly! - exclamó Blue, contenta.

- ¡Ya veo que os las habéis arreglado para salvar a Oak y tus padres! - exclamó Kimberly, satisfecha -. ¡Bien, subid sobre Dragonite y os llevaré a un lugar seguro!

Se lo había dicho a los padres de Blue, que se giraron hacia su hija, preocupados:

- Papi, mami … - murmuró Blue -, sé que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para reunirnos. Siento que las cosas hayan ido así. Pero … ¡yo soy así ahora! Durante todos estos años que hemos estado separados, he tomado esta dura responsabilidad. ¡Debo luchar contra el mal!

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por los rostros de madre e hija.

- Sólo dadme un rato más … - dijo Blue -. Acabaré con todos los malos y podré reunirme con vosotros. Así …

La madre de Blue asintió, con un nudo en la garganta:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó, de repente, Kimberly -. Chicos, yo iré cubriéndoos las espaldas. Lorelei, tú te encargarás de mi Dragonite. Podrás, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió Lorelei.

- Lorelei - dijo Blue -, cuida de papá y de mamá, por favor.

- Por supuesto - dijo Lorelei, con una sonrisa bondadosa.

- ¡Abuelo, será mejor que vayas con ellos! - exclamó Green.

- ¡No! - se negó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Todavía tengo unos asuntos que terminar! ¡Blue, tú debes venirte conmigo!

Sin darle tiempo a nadie de hacer nada, el Prof. Oak agarró de la mano a Blue y se marcharon corriendo de allí. Unos cuantos Deoxys fueron tras ellos:

- ¿De qué asuntos habla, profesor? - preguntó Blue.

- ¡Tengo que recuperar las pokédex que me quitaron! - exclamó el Prof. Oak.

_Mientras tanto …_

Bill les estaba contando a Lanette y a Bridgette lo mucho que el Team Rocket había mencionado Hoenn en sus planes:

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Bridgette.

- Sí, totalmente - respondió Bill -. Es la región en la que residís vosotras dos, así que a lo mejor podéis darme alguna pista.

- Después de eso, ¿dices que ese pokémon se transformó, no evolucionó? - preguntó Bridgette.

- ¡Exacto! - respondió Bill.

- ¿Qué opinas, Bridgette? - preguntó Lanette.

- Umh, sólo puedo hacer especulaciones sobre lo que nos ha contado Bill - respondió Bridgette -. Hay pokémons que no evolucionan, pero poseen diferentes formas. Por ejemplo … ¡Spinda! ¡Cada Spinda es diferente!

- Pero ese pokémon es así, no es que se transforme ni nada por el estilo - contradijo Celio -. ¡Esta teoría no nos vale!

- ¿Y qué te parece Castform? - preguntó Bridgette -. Es un pokémon que cambia según el clima. Ya sabes cómo es el clima en Hoenn … Con respecto a Deoxys, podría ser algo parecido. ¿Y si cambia según el ambiente y/o su localización?

- ¡Es posible! - exclamó Bill -. ¡La primera vez sólo pudo tomar la forma defensa y la forma ataque, pero tan pronto como el rubí y el zafiro fueron traídos, pudo tomar la forma velocidad! No sé por qué, pero esas joyas deben de ser capaces de reproducir el clima de Hoenn … ¡Sois unos genios, Lanette, Bridgette!

- Es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria - dijo Lanette -. Aún debemos descubrir cuál es la fuente de energía de esas joyas.

- ¡Muy bien, contaré con vosotras! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Más tarde os llamamos!

_En esos momentos …_

Una regordeta Pikachu que lucía una flor en la cabeza daba saltos alegremente por las calles de Ciudad Verde:

- ¡Espera! - exclamó una voz femenina.

Una linda chica de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y vestida con un vestido naranja, vaqueros y botas moradas llegó junto a la Pikachu:

- Estoy algo nerviosa, Chuchu - dijo -. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no le veo! ¡Me pregunto si Green ya habrá vuelto a Ciudad Verde!

Se trataba de Yellow, la chica con la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de los pokémons a la vez que curar sus heridas. Había crecido un poco, aunque seguía siendo bastante baja y poco desarrollada para su edad. No obstante, sus rasgos se habían feminizado lo suficiente como para no poder ser confundida por un chico. Yellow y Chuchu alzaron la vista y observaron el Gimnasio:

- Debes de estar contenta - dijo Yellow -. Seguro que Red está con Green, ¡y así podrás ver a Pika!

Chuchu dio saltitos de alegría. Yellow entró en el gimnasio. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero tras dar unos cuantos pasos, las luces se encendieron. Estaba vacío:

- Jo, ¿aún no ha vuelto? - preguntó Yellow.

De repente, notó una presencia tras ella. Yellow dio un chillido y un enorme salto. Se encontró con un holograma de Green:

- Bienvenido al Gimnasio, desafiante - dijo el holograma -. Soy Green, el Líder. En estos momentos no me hallo presente, pero puedes combatir contra mis pokémons de reserva. Si vences, una auténtica Medalla Tierra te será entregada.

- Se lo tiene montado bastante bien - comentó Yellow.

El equipo alternativo de Green, Exeggutor, Arcanine, Ninetales, Pidgeot y Alakazam, salió a la superficie. Chuchu tiró del vestido de Yellow:

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? - preguntó Yellow -. Bueno, vale …

Apenas hubo Chuchu entrado en el campo de batalla cuando Pidgeot hizo una danza espada seguida de un ataque ala del que Chuchu se libró por los pelos.

- ¡Cuidado, Chuchu! - exclamó Yellow.

Alakazam se abalanzó sobre Chuchu, copiando su habilidad de electricidad estática gracias a su rastreo:

- ¡Ha copiado la habilidad de Chuchu! - exclamó Yellow.

Alakazam atacó a Chuchu con un rayo, dejándola tirada en el suelo, paralizada. Los pokémons de Green se marcharon, y Yellow fue corriendo a arrodillarse junto a Chuchu:

- ¡Vaya paliza! - exclamó, cogiendo a Chuchu en brazos -. Siento no haberte podido ordenar nada útil … Pero la verdad es que Green tiene a sus pokémons muy bien entrenados.

Yellow miró a su alrededor y vio el busto medio derruido de Giovanni, aún presente en el fondo de la sala:

- **Green … Nunca llegaste a quitar ese busto - pensó -. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te convertiste en Líder, pero aún así …**. ¡Umh, venga, Chuchu, anímate! ¡No pasa nada porque hayamos perdido! ¡Es muy difícil ganar a un entrenador tan poderoso como Green!

Yellow abrazó a Chuchu, que se recuperó de sus heridas al instante. Las dos salieron del gimnasio:

- Bueno, habrá que esperar un poco más - dijo Yellow -. Seguramente aún esté ocupado.

El Gimnasio estaba en la periferia de la ciudad, por lo que el Bosque Verde apenas terminaba donde empezaba la ciudad. Yellow vio venir a alguien:

- **¡Viene alguien! - pensó -. ¿Será un desafiador? No … Tengo la impresión de que le conozco …**.

Silver, con Amethyst a su espalda, acababa de llegar a Ciudad Verde.


	107. 5ª saga FRLG: 107

Capítulo 107 - **¡El verdadero objetivo de Giovanni!**

- Así que esto es Ciudad Verde - comentó Silver.

Sus pokémons, al igual que los de Amethyst, se hallaban fuera de sus pokéballs, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad:

- ¡Ese chico! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Tú …! - exclamó Silver, avistando a Yellow -. **Me acuerdo de ella, se llama Yellow, o algo así, una entrenadora de Kanto. Blue le confió las dos plumas a ella**.

- **Ese es el chico con el que Blue pasó su infancia - pensó Yellow -, ¡Silver!**.

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó Amethyst, poniéndose a la altura de Silver -. ¡Yellow!

Amethyst, seguida de Eevee, Togetic, Pichu y Mawile, echó a correr hacia Yellow y se abrazó con fuerza a ella:

- Uh … - tartamudeaba Yellow, espachurrada.

- Estás guapísima, Yellow - dijo Amethyst, separándose de Yellow para mirarla a la cara. ¡Y estás más alta!

- Am … ¿Amy? - preguntó Yellow, perpleja -. ¡Lo … lo siento, no te había reconocido! Has … cambiado un montón. Qué envidia …

- No digas eso, tú también estás guapísima - dijo Amethyst, con los ojos radiantes -. ¡Y Chuchu es tan mona …!

Yellow miró a los cuatro pokémons que acompañaban a Amethyst, pero no pudo decir nada ya que Silver llegó junto a ella:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó.

- Eh … bueno, vivo aquí - respondió Yellow.

Silver comenzó a leer los datos de Yellow en su pokégear:

- **Sí … es de Ciudad Verde - pensó -, y … es mayor que yo. Nunca lo habría pensado … sobre todo después de lo que dijo Amy**.

Yellow tenía catorce años, mientras que Silver andaba cerca de los trece:

- ¿Y vosotros a qué habéis venido? - preguntó Yellow.

- Yo venía a ver a Blue - respondió Amethyst -. Silver me dijo que por fin iba a reunirse con sus padres.

- Yo he venido … en busca de mis raíces - respondió Silver -. No sé de dónde soy, no sé quiénes son mis padres. Pensé que tal vez en Ciudad Verde hallase alguna pista, así que aquí estoy.

- ¿Tus raíces? - preguntó Yellow, asombrada.

- Sí - asintió Silver -. Cuando era pequeño, Sneasel y yo sólo conocíamos el campo de entrenamiento al que habíamos sido llevados. Blue era igual pero, en efecto, ha logrado contactar con sus padres. Ahora deben de estar felizmente reunidos … Me alegro por ella. Me alegro de haber podido estar junto a ella durante su búsqueda de la felicidad … Ahora es mi turno …

- **Silver quiere tanto a Blue …** - pensó Amethyst, con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Ya entiendo! - exclamó Yellow -. Quieres descubrir alguna pista que indique que procedes de esta ciudad, ¿no? ¡En ese caso, yo puedo ayudarte!

Yellow se acercó a Sneasel:

- Este Sneasel ha estado contigo desde que te raptaron, ¿no? - dijo -. Tú puede que no recuerdes nada dado que eras muy pequeño, ¡pero Sneasel podría recordar algo! Puedo leer sus pensamientos. Buscaré entre sus recuerdos, y …

- Ahórrate las energías - dijo Silver, mientras Yellow acercaba la palma de su mano a la cabeza de Sneasel.

- ¿Eh?

- Le pedí a Lance que hiciera eso en varias ocasiones - explicó Silver, ante lo cual Yellow abrió muchos los ojos -, pero no dio resultado. Sneasel también debió sufrir emocionalmente tras todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, por lo que ha bloqueado sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera Lance fue capaz de desbloquearlos.

Amethyst bajó la vista, algo entristecida:

- Ya veo - comentó Yellow, aunque no apartó la mano -. Uh … ¡Silver! ¡Estoy captando algo!

- ¿Cómo?

- **Yellow ha mejorado aún más sus habilidades, increíble …** - pensó Amethyst, sorprendida -. ¿Qué ves?

- Umh, parece ser que estar en Ciudad Verde ha refrescado su memoria - comentó Yellow -. Pero es un torbellino de ideas, no hay nada claro … ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Amy, mi cuaderno está en esa mochila del suelo, dámelo!

Sin separar la mano derecha de Sneasel, Yellow dibujó como pudo con la zurda lo que aparecía en la mente de Sneasel. Cuando terminó de dibujar, Yellow se quedó boquiabierta:

- Por … ¿Por qué está Sneasel pensando en … en … "esto"? - dijo.

Amethyst se agachó junto a Yellow y vio el rostro inidentificable de un hombre dibujado en la hoja. Yellow se puso en pie y entró precipitadamente en el Gimnasio. Los demás la siguieron. En efecto, Yellow les condujo al busto que había en el fondo de la sala.

- El busto del anterior Líder - anunció Yellow.

_Mientras tanto …_

- ¿"Recuperar las pokédex que le quitaron"? ¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?

Blue y el Prof. Oak seguían corriendo como despavoridos por las escaleras, huyendo de la manada de clones de Deoxys que les perseguían:

- ¡Pues eso! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡El Team Rocket me robó las pokédex … y están en esta misma torre! ¡Quizás en la sala de investigación! ¡Está en esta misma planta, así que no deberíamos de tardar mucho …! ¡Pero nos están alcanzando!

- ¡No se preocupe, tengo el método perfecto para bloquear pasillos! - exclamó Blue, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Jiggly!

Blue hizo aparecer a su Jigglypuff, el cual se infló y, al no ser muy ancho el pasillo, lo bloqueó limpiamente, impidiéndoles a los clones de Deoxys el avance:

- ¡Bien hecho! - exclamó Blue.

A los pocos pasos llegaron a la sala de investigaciones. Ahí estaban las pokédex, conectadas a un ordenador, dentro de una cápsula de cristal:

- Esos asnos del Team Rocket estaban obsesionados con Deoxys, pero averiguar información acerca de él y capturarle no iba a ser nada fácil - dijo el Prof. Oak -, así que les echaron el ojo a vuestras pokédex. Después de quitármelas, debieron de hacer uso de todos los datos de vuestras batallas e investigaciones para encontrar un método de captura válido para Deoxys. Así, esos cazurros crearon un dispositivo basado en la pokédex original, pero con algunas funciones más …

- Me lo han contado - dijo Blue -. Carr llevaba una pokédex negra en su batalla contra Red.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. La versión oscura de la pokédex, la cual además indica la potencia y precisión de los ataques. ¡Ellos provocaron que Red y Deoxys se encontraran para reunir los datos finales sobre Deoxys! ¡Pero ahora es nuestro momento de contraatacar!

El Prof. Oak se quitó la bata y la tiró al suelo:

- ¡Presiona el lado derecho, Blue, por favor! - pidió el Prof. Oak.

Blue se arrodilló junto a la bata y apretó por donde le había ordenado el científico. El Prof. Oak rasgó una zona de la bata que parecía ligeramente abultada. Ahí estaban escondidas cuatro pokédex, diferentes de las que había en el ordenador:

- ¿Son las nuevas pokédex? - gritó Blue.

- ¡Tranquila! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Estas son sólo las carcasas, están "vacías", por así decirlo! ¡Tengo que transferir todos los datos de las viejas pokédex a estas!

El Prof. Oak sacó las antiguas pokédex de la vitrina y las conectó a las nuevas, comenzando así la transferencia de datos. En ese momento, un resoplido llamó la atención de Blue. Jiggly se había desinflado por los continuos ataques de los Deoxys, los cuales estaban empezando a interferir en la habitación:

- ¡Retenles, Blue! - ordenó el Prof. Oak -. ¡La transferencia aún no ha terminado!

- ¡Cuente conmigo! - exclamó Blue, sacando a Ditto de su pokéball.

Ditto se transformó en paraguas e hizo de escudo. Blue hizo aparecer también a su Snubull, que se lanzó contra los Deoxys, pero poco pudo hacer. Tras varios minutos de follón, un rayo emitido por un Deoxys esquivó a Ditto y dio de lleno contra las antiguas pokédex, dándole un susto tremendo al Prof. Oak:

- ¡Las pokédex! - chilló Blue.

- ¡No te preocupes! - exclamó el científico, echándoles un vistazo a las nuevas pokédex -. ¡Los datos ya habían terminado de transferirse! ¡Por los pelos …! ¡Ahora lo más importante! ¡Lo tienes tú, Blue!

- ¿Quéé?

- ¡Échale un vistazo al sobre que te di! - ordenó el Prof. Oak -. Todavía lo tienes, ¿no?

- ¡S … sí! - respondió Blue.

- ¿Qué había dentro?

Los pokémons de Blue seguían luchando como buenamente podían contra los clones de Deoxys:

- Pues … la grabadora, el billete y … una especia de micro chips.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Son los chips vitales para el funcionamiento de las nuevas pokédex!

El Prof. Oak les instaló los chips a las nuevas pokédex:

- El componente más vital … ¿y lo dejó en mi cargo? - preguntó Blue -. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Si hubiera dejado los chips en manos de esos dos alocados chicos los habrían perdido o habrían desvelado sin querer que los tenían ellos - dijo el Prof. Oak -. Vamos, que de entre todos, ¡tú eres la más astuta!

Blue se quedó sin palabras.

- Cuando el matón del Team Rocket no estaba mirando, escondí los chips en tu sobre - explicó el Prof. Oak -. Así habría muchas menos posibilidades de que los descubriesen. La versión nacional de la pokédex obtendrá datos de pokémons de otras regiones, los cuales ni siquiera el Team Rocket ha visto jamás. Si semejantes datos caen en malas manos, podríamos estar viendo a maravillosos pokémons caer en la esclavitud … otra vez.

Las pantallas de las nuevas pokédex emitieron un brillo:

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Actualización completada!

_En ese momento …_

Red, Venusaur, Green y Charizard luchaban incansables contra los clones de Deoxys, pero empezaban a desesperarse seriamente:

- ¡Esto no se acaba nunca! - exclamó Red -. ¡Cuando les golpeas, se detienen por un segundo y luego se recuperan totalmente!

- ¡Y además no estamos luchando contra el verdadero! - exclamó Green -. ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! ¿Serán marionetas?

Pink y su Ampharos, Mary, luchaban algo alejadas de los dos adolescentes, pero el cansancio ya empezaba a abatir a la chica:

- Uff … no puedo más … - murmuró Pink, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Un clon de Deoxys se lanzó a por ella, pero Mary la agarró justo a tiempo y la depositó sobre un mueble alto de la sala:

- ¡Uh, gracias, Mary! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Eres la mejor! Pero …

- ¡Red! - el gritó de Green atravesó los pensamientos de la chica -. ¡Luchando contra estos no vamos a conseguir nada! ¡Tenemos que encontrar al verdadero!

Red miró a Green, cuando de repente los pensamientos de Mewtwo, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, inundaron su mente:

- **Red … lo siento**

- ¡Hermano! - gritó Pink, que también se dio cuenta de la agonía de Mewtwo -. ¡Mewtwo lo está pasando fatal!

Red le hizo una seña con la mano, dándole a entender que ya estaba hablando con él:

- **¡Si tan sólo pudiera romper esta armadura …!** - pensaba Mewtwo, desesperado.

- ¡Mewtwo! - exclamó Red, preocupado.

- ¡Muajaja! - rió R -. ¡Cuanto más te resistas, más te apretará el dispositivo!

- Grrr … - gruñó Red.

- ¡Uh, no soporto ese dispositivo! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Mary, llévame con Red!

Mary agarró a Pink de la mano y las dos se abrieron paso entre los Deoxys hasta llegar hasta Red:

- ¿Podemos hacer algo? - preguntó Pink.

- **Ignorad a ese estúpido ordenador - dijo Mewtwo -. Por suerte, no puede leer mis pensamientos. Mirad, yo estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Green. Su táctica es totalmente válida para salir de esta situación**.

- ¡Lo sé, pero …! - protestó Red.

- ¿Qué pasará contigo? - preguntó Pink.

- **Tengo un plan - dijo Mewtwo -. Vosotros tres, Red, Green y Blue, usaréis vuestros ataques sobre esta armadura**.

- ¡Pero si acaban de decir que los ataques pokémon no sirven! - exclamó Red.

- **Pero vosotros tres poseéis los ataques definitivos - dijo Mewtwo -. Planta feroz, anillo ígneo e hidrocañón**.

- ¿Pero acaso quieres morir? - preguntó Red, atónito.

- **¡Escucha! - ordenó Mewtwo, con paciencia -. Lo que estoy intentando decir, ¡es que existe una forma de destruir el dispositivo sin acabar conmigo!**.

- ¿En serio?

- **Piensa en la debilidades principales que tienen fuego, agua y planta**.

- Ah … - titubeó Red.

- **Exacto - dijo Mewtwo -. Cada ataque cancela al otro. Se neutralizan, por así decirlo. Si lanzáis los ataques desde tres posiciones diferentes, el poder masivo destruirá el dispositivo … ¡pero entonces los tres ataques se mezclarán y se cancelarán, de modo que yo saldré ileso!**.

- ¡Pero …! - exclamó Red -. ¿Y si no ocurre así? ¡Es muy peligroso ser golpeado por los tres ataques principales más poderosos, por mucho que puedan neutralizarse!

- ¿No es un poco arriesgado? - preguntó Pink.

- **Sí - respondió Mewtwo -. Siempre hay peligro, especialmente si se comete el más mínimo error en el ángulo o la dirección. Pero a este paso …**.

- De acuerdo - dijo Red -. Pero, Mewtwo … el verdadero Deoxys no está aquí. Sólo estamos haciendo esto para librarte de todos estos clones. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Green le oyó:

- ¿Cómo que el verdadero Deoxys no está aquí? - preguntó -. ¿Cómo lo sabes, Red?

- ¡Simplemente lo sé! - exclamó Red -. ¡No tengo esa sensación que me produce su presencia …! ¡Deoxys no está ni siquiera en esta torre! ¡Deoxys está …!

_En ese preciso instante …_

Deoxys estaba con Giovanni, en la nave del Team Rocket, con las Tres Bestias. Fue entonces cuando llegó Giovanni:

- ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, jefe! - exclamó Sird.

- Bien hecho, vosotros tres - dijo Giovanni.

El hombre se acercó a Deoxys, que le contempló tranquilamente.

- Deoxys - dijo Giovanni -, sin más interrupciones, ¡déjame contemplar la maestría de tus habilidades!

Le alargó un viejo pañuelo a Deoxys:

- ¿Ves este pañuelo? - preguntó Giovanni -. ¿Está su dueño aún vivo? Si lo está, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¡Dímelo!

Deoxys tomó el pañuelo entre sus tentáculos, analizándolo durante unos segundos. Una imagen se formó en su mente. Deoxys empezó a emitir una especie de pitidos y alzó la cabeza hacia el techo. La bajó y clavó uno de sus tentáculos sobre cierto punto del mapa que tenía Giovanni desplegado sobre la mesa:

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Giovanni -. Es mi ciudad natal … ¿Está en Ciudad Verde?

Las Tres Bestias le observaban atentamente. Giovanni sonrió levemente:

- Este es el poder que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo - dijo -. ¡Muy bien, rumbo a Ciudad Verde! ¡A Kanto!

El pañuelo se escapó de los tentáculos de Deoxys, En cuanto cayó al suelo, Carr se precipitó a cogerlo. Silenciosamente, le hizo unas señas a Sird para que se acercara:

- ¡Psst, Sird! - susurró Carr -. ¡Ven aquí!

La atrajo hasta el fondo de la sala.

- ¿De quién es este pañuelo? - le preguntó Carr a Sird -. ¿A quién está buscando el jefe?

Sird le sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

- Esta muy mal callarse las cosas, ¿sabes? - gruñó Carr -. Bien, si no me lo vas a decir tú, ¡yo lo haré! ¡Este pañuelo le pertenece al crío de esta fotografía!

Carr le enseñó la vieja fotografía a Sird:

- ¡Y este crío es el hijo del jefe! - añadió Carr.

- ¿Y qué, Carr? - preguntó Sird -. Hemos capturado a Deoxys para que el jefe pueda encontrar a su hijo. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

- ¡Pues sí! Porque estar buscando al hijo del jefe significa estar buscando al heredero de esta organización. ¿No nos dijo el jefe que elegiría al próximo líder de entre nosotros tres? ¡Esa fue la única razón por la que le seguí!

Carr estaba ya hablando a gritos, pero no parecía importarle.

- Ahora me he dado cuenta de que no hemos sido más que herramientas - gruñó Carr, sacando a sus Forretress -. ¡Y no pienso permitirlo! ¡Comeos esto!

Pero antes de poder enviar a sus Forretress contra Sird, cuatro tentáculos pasaron junto a la mujer, golpeando a Carr y a sus Forretress y dejándoles fuera de combate.

- Umph - murmuró Sird.

- Tu lealtad me impresiona, Deoxys - dijo Giovanni, mirando de soslayo al pokémon -. ¡Ya veo que me perteneces! ¡Sird, encierra a ese traidor en la sala de equipajes o algo así!

- Sí, señor - accedió Sird, con una reverencia.

Sird agarró a Carr del pie y empezó a arrastrarlo por la sala. Antes de marcharse, se dirigió a Orm:

- Orm, no empieces a tener tú ideas raras ahora tampoco, ¿vale? - le dijo.

- ¡Jajaja, no te preocupes por mí! - exclamó Orm -. ¡No me interesan ni el poder ni esas tonterías! Además … ver al jefe reunido con su familia … ¡es algo que me hace feliz!

_Mientras tanto …_

- ¡Bien! - decidió Green -. ¡Entonces procedamos con la estrategia que nos has contado, Red!

Green se dirigió hacia Mewtwo:

- ¿Puedes oírme, Mewtwo? - le preguntó -. ¡A partir de ahora, yo tomo el liderazgo del grupo! Sé que sólo confías en Red y su familia, en Blaine … y en Yellow, ¡pero ahora necesito que confíes en mí también!

- **Muy bien - accedió Mewtwo -. Yo, Mewtwo, te confiaré mis pensamientos a ti, Green. Mis habilidades están a tu disposición**.

- **¡Con Green al mando no tendremos problemas!** - pensó Pink -. ¡Vamos, Mary, vamos a …!

- ¡No, tú te quedas conmigo! - exclamó Red, agarrándola.

Green y Mewtwo estuvieron un rato hablando, pero Red y Pink no eran capaces de alcanzar a oírle:

- Escucha, Pink - dijo Red -, esto es muy peligroso, así que no te separes de mí, ¿vale?

- Va … vale … - murmuró Pink, cogiéndose del brazo de su hermano.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Green -. ¡Envíame a tu Venusaur! ¡Yo te daré a mi Charizard!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Es un intercambio, sólo haz lo que te digo! - ordenó Green.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Red metió a Saur en su pokéball y Green hizo lo mismo con Charizard. Se lanzaron el uno al otro las pokéballs, de modo que Charizard apareció en el lado de Red y Saur en el de Green.

- Red, tus pokémons apenas sobrevivieron a la masacre de ayer - dijo Green -. No han podido recuperarse al no haber Centro Pokémon, lo cual significa que Venusaur es el más débil de los tres pokémons. Lo más importante en este plan es que los tres ejecuten su ataque con la misma potencia. Usaremos el ataque de Venusaur como referencia. ¡Yo, como líder, me encargaré de Venusaur! ¡Red, ordénale a Charizard que utilice anillo ígneo! ¡Yo utilizaré planta feroz con tu Venusaur!

- **Jejeje, ahora sus nombres concuerdan con el color de sus pokémons** - pensó Mewtwo.

- **Green es genial - pensó Pink -. Mientras esté él aquí, no tengo que temer nada**.

Green se agachó junto al suelo, calculando más o menos dónde se encontraba Blue exactamente en el piso de abajo:

- ¡Tu turno, Blue! - gritó Green -. ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¡Sí! - se oyó gritar a Blue.

- ¿No puedes subir aquí arriba?

- ¡No …! ¡Estamos atrapados!

- ¡Entonces usa tu hidrocañón desde donde estás! - ordenó Green -. ¡Apunta hacia el techo y emplea la suficiente fuera como para atravesarlo!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Blue, en el piso de abajo -. ¡Allá voy! ¡Hidrocañón!

El gigantesco chorro de agua atravesó el techo, apareciendo a unos metros de donde se encontraba Green.

- ¿Cómo? - gritó R.

- ¡Excelente! - exclamó Green -. ¡Planta feroz!

- ¡Anillo ígneo! - gritó Red.

Ambos unieron sus ataques al de Blastoise, apuntando en todo momento hacia el techo, formando un triángulo perfecto:

-¡¿Os habéis vuelto locos? - gritó R -. ¡Estáis malgastando vuestras habilidades apuntando al techo!

- El ataque de Blue es demasiado débil … Claro, está atacando desde la planta de abajo - gruñó Green -. ¡Red, disminuye tu poder! Blue, ¿podrías incrementar la presión un poco?

- ¡Lo intentaré! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Blasty!

Pero Blasty empezó a tambalearse, aunque no dejó de atacar.

- ¡Chicos, apoyadle! - exclamó Blue, ordenándoles a Jiggly, Snubbull y Nidorina que sujetasen a Blasty por la espalda.

- ¡Pero Blue, no podrán …! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, preocupado.

- ¡Al contrario, profesor! - exclamó Blue -. Después de ver la pokédex de nuevo en mi poder, he recordado … ¡mi habilidad como Dexholder! ¡Y esa es la evolución!

En ese momento, Snubbull empezó a brillar hasta evolucionar en Granbull:

- ¡Snubbull! - exclamó Blue -. Y ahora … ¡Nidory y Jigglypuff!

Sacó dos piedras lunares de su mochila, de modo que Nidorina evolucionó en Nidoqueen y Jigglypuff, en Wigglytuff:

- ¡No te rindas, Blasty! - gritó Blue -. ¡Tus recién evolucionados compañeros siempre te estarán echando una mano!

Green contempló cómo el chorro de agua se hacía algo más potente:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó -. ¡Los tres ataques ya están alineados! ¡Blue, inclina tu ataque setenta grados al norte!

- ¡Okay!

- ¡Red, tu también! ¡Centrad vuestros ataques en el centro del suelo! ¡Ahora, Mewtwo! ¡Salta al lugar en el que coinciden los tres ataques!

Mewtwo asintió y de un salto se lanzó al punto exacto. Tuvo lugar una enorme explosión. Pink se tapó la cara y, sin darse cuenta, se separó de Red.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió R -. ¡Pobres idiotas! ¡Espero que tengáis un buen seguro de vida …!

- **Siento decepcionarte**

Aunque R no podía escuchar los pensamientos de Mewtwo, no pudo evitar fijarse en que Mewtwo había desaparecido:

- ¿Cómo? - gritó el ordenador -. ¡Mewtwo no está ahí! ¡Entonces …! ¿Está fuera? ¿O DÓNDE?

Mewtwo había saltado fuera de la torre, cargando con su cuchara gigante, la cual era aún más grande de lo que solía ser:

- **Ya que eres tan listo, averígualo por ti mismo - pensó Mewtwo -. Si puedes, claro**.

Mewtwo partió la torre por la mitad, justo entre el piso en el que se encontraban Red, Pink y Green y en el que se encontraba Blue.


	108. 5ª saga FRLG: 108

Capítulo 108 - **¡Comienza la batalla final contra el Team Rocket!**

Red, Charizard y Mewtwo quedaron al aire libre ya que los pisos superiores habían sido derruidos:

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Red -. ¡Chicos, lo conseguimos! ¡Y además hemos dejado atrapados a los clones de Deoxys!

Contempló a todos los clones de Deoxys atrapados entre los escombros de una de las salas de la parte de la torre derruida a través de una de las ventanas. Pero nadie le respondió:

- ¿Uh? - se extrañó Red -. Mewtwo, ¿somos los únicos fuera de la torre? ¿Dónde están Green, y Blue … y el profesor … y mi hermana?

Del agujero que había en el suelo salió un chorro de agua que lanzó una de las nuevas pokédex a las manos de Red:

- ¡Una pokédex …! - exclamó Red.

- **No dejes que el sacrificio de tus amigos haya sido en vano, Red - dijo Mewtwo, muy serio -. Apresurémonos. ¡Tenemos que ir tras Giovanni y Deoxys! ¡La batalla final comienza!**.

Mewtwo echó a volar y Red se montó sobre Charizard para seguirle. Lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás. A través del agujero pudo ver a Green, lleno de rasguños:

- **A qué estás esperando … - pensaba Green, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Vete!**.

- Green … el verdadero motivo por el que me prestaste a Charizard fue … para poder seguir adelante … - murmuró Red, entristecido -. Aero es incapaz de volar, por eso, tú …

- **Exacto, Red - dijo Mewtwo -. Cuando Green tomó el mando, me dijo que tenía que dejar atrapados a todos los clones incluso si ello suponía echar abajo la torre. Dijo que … todo aquello lo hacía por ti. Venusaur también estaba de acuerdo con el plan**.

- Green … Saur … - murmuró Red, conmovido -. Pero mi hermana estaba a mi lado, ¿por qué …?

- **Al parecer, se alejó un poco debido a la explosión, de modo que estaba demasiado cerca de la parte del suelo que fue resquebrajada - dijo Mewtwo -. Debe de haberse caído con Green y Blue**.

- Ya veo - comentó Red -. Bueno, ¡no dejaré que todos sus esfuerzos sean en vano!

El Prof. Oak, Green y Blue miraban al cielo a través del agujero de la pared. Pink estaba junto a ellos. De nuevo, Mary le había salvado de caer en picado sobre los escombros:

- ¡Oh, no …! - se quejaba Pink -. ¡Le prometí a Red que no me separaría de él!

- Tranquila - dijo el Prof. Oak -. ¿Ya se ha ido?

- Sí, abuelo … - murmuró Green, resoplando.

- ¿Y su nueva pokédex? - preguntó el Prof. Oak.

- Le pedí a Blasty que se la enviase con un hidrobomba - respondió Blue.

- Uff, si hubiese dudado un segundo más justo en el momento en el que la torre se partió en dos … - murmuró Green.

- Habrías quedado atrapado con los Deoxys en la parte de la torre derruida, ¿verdad? - dijo Blue, muy seria.

- Sí … - resopló Green -. La verdad es que lo conseguí por los pelos …

- Green … - murmuró Pink.

Pero Blue siguió hablando:

- Mis pokémons hicieron un buen trabajo con los clones que había en esta planta, ¡así que no creo que vuelvan a funcionar! - dijo.

- Bien hecho … Blue - dijo Green.

- ¡Jeje, por supuesto! - rió Blue, orgullosa -. ¡Tuve que darlo todo, ya que mi ataque empezaba un piso más abajo! ¡De hecho, me atrevo a decir que he sido la jugadora más importante, jojojo! Por cierto, aquí tienes tu pokédex.

- Te han dicho alguna vez … ¿que hablas demasiado …?

Green no pudo acabar la frase. De hecho, no pudo ni alcanzar la pokédex que Blue le alcanzaba. El chico se desplomó, aunque Blue alargó los brazos para agarrarle:

- ¡Hey, Green! - exclamó Blue -. ¿Estás bien?

- ¡No, no lo estoy! - respondió Green, mientras Blue le depositaba con cuidado junto a la pared -. Y los habitantes de las Islas Sete tampoco. Tenemos que ir a ayudarles. El resto es cosa de Red …

- ¡Estoy segura de que lo conseguirá! - exclamó Blue -. Por cierto, Pink, aquí tienes tu pokédex.

Pink tomó secamente la pokédex de las manos de Blue, sin decir ni una palabra:

- **Grrr … cómo odio que esté tan cerca de Green - pensó, con el ceño fruncido; miró al cielo -. Aunque … ahora por quien he de preocuparme es por mi hermano …**.

_En ese momento …_

Yellow, Amethyst y Silver seguían reunidos alrededor del busto de Giovanni:

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaba Yellow -. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pensando Sneasel en el ex líder de este Gimnasio? ¿Has visto a este hombre antes, Sneasel? ¿Dónde?

- Cálmate, Yellow - dijo Amethyst, tranquilamente -. Si dejamos que cunda el pánico las cosas irán a peor.

Yellow se giró hacia Silver:

- ¡Silver! - exclamó.

- No me sorprende - dijo Silver, seriamente -. Puede que no haya estado nunca en esta ciudad, ni he visto esta estatua antes. Pero los recuerdos de esta ciudad están grabados en mi corazón.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Silver? - preguntó Amethyst, mientras examinaba la estatua de cerca -. Si no has estado nunca aquí, ¿cómo vas a tener recuerdos de esta ciudad?

- Veréis - dijo Silver -, hace dos años, durante la Liga Pokémon de Johto, me encontré a Blue, que utilizó teletransporte sobre mí para ayudarme a escapar. En la dimensión de la teletransportación, durante un breve instante, tuve el presentimiento de que conocía este lugar … La ciudad rodeada por un bosque. Poco después, descubrí que Blue estaba intentando enviarme a mi ciudad de origen. Gracias a las habilidades de su pokémon psíquico, rebuscó en mi subconsciente … en los recuerdos reprimidos de mi infancia … para descubrir mi hogar. He estado investigando acerca de la imagen que vi, y finalmente llegué a esta conclusión.

- **Silver y Blue son tan inteligentes …** - pensó Amethyst -. Así que por eso venías aquí …

- Y ya que estás aquí … - murmuró Yellow.

- Sí … he comprobado que todo era verdad - dijo Silver -. En parte me alegro. El Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y su antiguo Líder … deben de estar relacionados de alguna manera con mis raíces. ¡Parece que he encontrado una nueva pista! Por cierto …

Silver miró de soslayo a Yellow:

- Yellow … tú conoces a este hombre, ¿verdad? - le preguntó.

Yellow intercambió una rápida mirada con Amethyst.

- Me temo que yo también - dijo la chica.

- Entonces - dijo Silver -, ¿quién es este tío?

- Es … - empezó a decir Amethyst, con calma.

- ¡Es … es Giovanni, el … el ex Líder de este gimnasio y el verdadero jefe del Team Rocket!

- Cálmate, Yellow - dijo Amethyst, viendo que Yellow apretaba los puños -. Ni gritando ni tirándoos de los pelos vais a conseguir nada. Tenemos que pararnos a pensar.

Silver la observó:

- La última vez que vimos a Giovanni - dijo Amethyst, mirando a Yellow -, fue en Isla Cereza, ¿verdad?

- Sí … - respondió Yellow, parándose a pensar -. Pero se perdió de vista cuando los demás estábamos distraídos … ¡No tenemos ni idea de a dónde se pudo ir!

Amethyst se quedó pensativa. De repente, Yellow abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo de allí:

- ¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? - preguntó Amethyst -. Será la edad …

- Vamos - dijo Silver.

Llegaron junto a Yellow, que se encontraba frente a la entrada del Bosque Verde, mirando los árboles:

- El bosque … - murmuraba Yellow -. El bosque se está agitando. Los árboles presienten que algo va a pasar … ¡y están alarmados!

Silver miró a Yellow como si estuviese loca. En ese momento, Yellow se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. Un Dodrio, que portaba un sombrero de paja, acudió a la llamada. Yellow se puso el sombrero, ocultando su hermosa coleta:

- **Yellow … ya ni aún así pareces un chico - pensó Amethyst, sonriendo con nostalgia -. Has crecido …**.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? - preguntó Silver -. ¿Lo que va a ocurrir es tan gordo que hasta los árboles tienen miedo?

- Silver - dijo Yellow -, viniste a Ciudad Verde para buscar tus raíces. Ahora que has descubierto que Giovanni tiene algo que ver … ¿qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Es obvio! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Le buscaré y le preguntaré! Y tú, Amy, deja de estar en Babia, que esto es serio.

- Umh - gruñó Amethyst -, hablas de encontrar a Giovanni como si fuera poca cosa …

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Estamos hablando del Team Rocket, y …!

- Lo sé - dijo Silver -. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, es lo que estáis intentando decirme, ¿verdad? Si tengo que combatir contra él … que así sea. Jeje, de todos modos, hasta ahora, he sido …

Eevee enderezó las orejas y gruñó, mirando hacia el cielo. Chuu se subió a la cabeza de Amethyst y May adoptó una expresión amenazadora. Toge simplemente miró hacia el cielo:

- Aquí vienen - dijo Amethyst.

La enorme nave del Team Rocket se elevaba sobre sus cabezas:

- ¡Ese sonido …! - exclamó Yellow, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el sombrero para que no se le volase.

Silver se puso su Scope Silph para poder mirar hacia arriba. Pudo ver claramente la R roja en la nave:

- Bueno, esto me ahorra bastante trabajo - dijo -. ¡Sí, la respuesta ha venido en mi busca!

- Tantas coincidencias no pueden ser buenas - dijo Amethyst, frunciendo el ceño y sacando una pokéball.

- ¿Serán los restos de lo que quedó del Team Rocket tras el rifirrafe de Johto? No … Si están dirigidos por el jefe, debe de ser la élite de la banda - comentó Silver.

Giovanni, Deoxys, Sird y Orm miraban hacia abajo a través de una de las ventanas:

- ¿Dices que el sujeto no está ni dentro del Gimnasio ni en el bosque? - le preguntó Giovanni a Deoxys -. Entonces … ¿está entre medias? ¿Justo aquí abajo?

Deoxys asintió:

- Bien, confiaré en tus habilidades psíquicas - dijo Giovanni, moviéndose -. Yo mismo bajaré allí, y …

De repente, Giovanni se detuvo en seco y se llevó la mano al pecho. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose con fuerza el pecho. Sird y Orm se le acercaron, preocupados:

- ¡Jefe! - exclamó Sird.

- Sird, Orm … - murmuró Giovanni.

- ¡Sí, señor! - exclamó Sird.

- Id vosotros. Mi hijo … está ahí abajo. Os esperaré aquí … Debéis … traerle de vuelta …

- Como desee - dijo Sird, con una reverencia.

Sird y Orm se montaron en una mini nave y empezaron a descender hacia donde estaban los tres muchachos:

- ¡Aquí vienen! - exclamó Yellow, mientras Chuchu se iba a ocultar detrás de sus piernas.

- Parece que no podremos salir de esta sin combatir - dijo Silver.

- Uno obsesionado con las batallas y otra que las odia - murmuró Amethyst -. Me pregunto qué saldrá de aquí …

- ¡Gyarados! - exclamó Silver, lanzando una pokéball.

- ¡No tan deprisa, Silver! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¡Llamarada! - le ordenó Silver a su Gyarados rojo.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - chilló Yellow, viendo cómo Gyarados apuntaba directamente a la nave.

Entonces, una Banette salió de la nave y acertó en la cara de Gyarados con una bola sombra:

- ¡Descanso! - ordenó Silver.

Gyarados se durmió para recuperar su salud, pero fue incapaz.

- ¡Está usando robo para quitarle a Gyarados la energía recuperada! - exclamó Silver, mirando con enfado a la Banette que se alejaba de ellos con una sonrisa traviesa.

Amethyst se guardó la pokéball que había sacado antes y agarró a Silver del hombro:

- ¡Haz el favor de ser menos agresivo! - le sermoneó -. ¡A lo mejor podéis llegar a un acuerdo pacífico …!

- ¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte y peleas como un hombre? - gritó Silver, sin hacer caso de Amethyst -. ¡No creo que estés aquí de turismo!

Sird, desde la nave, comparaba a Silver con una imagen suya de pequeño y otros datos que aparecían en una máquina conectada con la mente de Deoxys:

- Las similitudes con su antiguo yo y la compatibilidad de los resultados del simulador de crecimiento exceden el 99% - comentó Sird -. ¡El poder de Deoxys nunca deja de sorprenderme! Tenemos que recoger al chico y darle las buenas noticias al Sr. Giovanni.

Sird y Orm se bajaron de la nave y se acercaron a los tres muchachos:

- Esperad - dijo Amethyst, agarrando a Silver y a Yellow del hombro -. Parecen muy tranquilos.

- Estamos aquí para llevarte con nosotros - dijo Sird, con una reverencia.

- **¿A quién?** - pensó Amethyst, confusa.

- ¿Dónde está Giovanni? - preguntó Silver, sin cambiar el semblante, mientras Yellow se ocultaba detrás de él.

- Yo soy Sird, y este es Orm - dijo Sird -, los guardaespaldas personales del Sr. Giovanni. Tendremos plenitud de tiempo para conocernos mejor.

- ¡Yo con quien tengo que hablar es con Giovanni! - gritó Silver -. ¡Así que decidle que mueva el culo y baje él solito!

Gyarados rugió. Orm se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- Umph, es cabezota - comentó Sird -, tal y como el jefe. Pero tal temeridad es innecesaria para alguien que está a punto de convertirse en el líder de un grupo.

- **¡¿Pero qué …?** - pensó Amethyst, quedándose boquiabierta.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - gritó Silver -. ¡Quiero ver a Giovanni y quiero verle ahora!

Hizo aparecer a Murkrow, que se lanzó sobre Banette. Pero Banette le dio un zarpazo y se lo quitó de encima:

- ¡Umph, no seas tan travieso! - exclamó Sird -. O tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza.

- Jajaja - rió Orm -. ¿Estás segura, Sird? Este chico es muy importante para el jefe, ya sabes.

- Tranquilo - dijo Sird -, no voy a herirle. Al contrario, por el bien de nuestro futuro … ¡le enseñaremos de lo que es capaz el Team Rocket!

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Orm, haciendo aparecer a su Jumpluff.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Sird, mirando a Silver.

- ¡Aceptamos el desafío! - exclamó Silver.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo también tengo que luchar? - preguntó Yellow, desesperada.

- Bien - dijo Amethyst, ajustándose los guantes -. **Aprovecharé y me escabulliré entre los pokémons cuando estén luchando para ver si puedo averiguar algo más**.

- Vaya, Sird - dijo Orm -, estamos en desventaja. Si Carr no nos hubiera traicionado …

- ¡Nadie necesita a ese enano! - exclamó Sird -. Además, la niña rubia no parece muy aficionada a las batallas. ¡Doble filo!

Banette chocó fuertemente contra Gyarados:

- ¡Grrr! - gruñó Silver -. ¡Arrasa con él, Gyarados, llamarada!

Mientras Gyarados lanzaba su ataque, Amethyst cogía a Toge de la mano:

- Vamos a acercarnos lo más posible y, cuando te dé la señal, echa a volar - ordenó Amethyst -. ¡Eevee, vuelve! ¡May, Chuu, vosotros a combatir!

La llamarada fue tan grande que incluso rozó la mejilla de Sird, que se llevó la mano a la cara:

- Umph, impresionante - dijo -. Y tu Gyarados es de un color diferente. Una hermosa variedad del rojo. Un gusto sofisticado, sí, señor … ¡Tú y el Sr. Giovanni os parecéis tanto!

- **Silver está en problemas - pensaba Yellow, mirando hacia todas partes, y Amy está demasiado lejos … El oponente debe de ser bastante fuerte …**.

- ¡Oye, tú! - exclamó Orm -. ¡Es de mala educación apartar la mirada! ¿No lo sabías? ¡Jajaja! ¡Si no ayudas a tus compañeros … serás derrotada enseguida!

Jumpluff se lanzó a por Yellow y Chuchu, pero May se interpuso y le dio un mamporro con su mandíbula de acero. Chuu le mantuvo lejos con un impactrueno. Pero, desde donde estaba, Jumpluff ejecutó un ataque espora, impidiéndole a Yellow la visión más allá de sus narices:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡No puedo ver …! ¡Amy, Silver …!

Dándole un susto tremendo, Silver apareció junto a ella, agarrándola del brazo:

- ¡Estoy aquí, no te separes! - exclamó.

- ¿Y Amy?

- ¡Ella no necesitará ninguna ayuda, la conozco! Umph, así que intentando separarnos a base de obstruir nuestra visión, ¿eh? ¡Bastante inteligente para tratarse del Team Rocket!

En ese momento, May y Chuu se desplomaron sobre el suelo, él dormido y ella, paralizada.

- ¡Y eso no es todo! - exclamó Orm -. ¡A parte de su gran capacidad para saltar, las esporas que mi Jumpluff ha emitido no son de un solo tipo! Veneno, somnífero, paralizadoras … ¿Cuál os tocará?

Una espora tocó a Chuchu, que cayó rígida al suelo, paralizada:

- ¡Chuchu! - exclamó Yellow.

Gyarados se durmió:

- ¡Gyarados! - gritó Silver.

Amethyst mantenía fuertemente abrazado a Toge para ocupar el menor espacio posible y las esporas tuviesen menos posibilidades de tocarles:

- **Maldición, a base de esquivar las esporas me estoy viendo obligada a retroceder - pensó Amethyst -. Y si le digo a Toge que las disperse, me verán …**.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Silver -. ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Excelente trabajo, Orm! - exclamó Sird, aplaudiendo.

- ¡Muajaja! - rió Orm.

- Veo que entendiste lo de no herir al chico - añadió Sird -. Si le dejamos sin posibilidades de usar a más pokémons, no tendrá más remedio que rendirse. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, mi querido chico?

Silver apretó los dientes. Él y Yellow estaban atrapados entre las esporas. Amethyst no estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero no podía verles. Yellow desplegó su famosa caña de pescar:

- ¡Tengo una idea, Silver! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¿Una caña de pescar? - preguntó Silver, observando como la pokéball que había al extremo del hilo se empezaba a mover sola nada más tocar el suelo -. **El hilo y la pokéball se mueven como si tuviesen vida propia … Blue me contó una vez que Yellow tiene la habilidad de controlar las pokéballs con la mente …**.

- Voy a enviar la pokéball fuera del torbellino de esporas - dijo Yellow, aún con los ojos cerrados -. Los enemigos no se darán cuenta así …

La pokéball llegó hasta los pies de Sird. Sólo cuando la pokéball se estaba abriendo se percataron de su presencia. Omastar salió de ella:

- ¡Omny, ahora! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Ventisca!

Omny congeló a Jumpluff y las esporas, despejando la vista. Amethyst se fijó en que Chuu y May eran incapaces de seguir combatiendo, así que los hizo volver a sus pokéballs:

- ¿Ha congelado todo esto? - preguntó Sird, sorprendida -. ¿Tan bien entrenado está?

- A ver que lo mire - dijo Sird, sacando la pokédex negra -. La pokédex que Carr hizo tiene unas cuantas funciones más … y entre ellas está la de comprobar el nivel de los oponentes. Veamos, Omastar … nivel 42. ¡Jaja! ¡Qué débil! Veamos los que tiene en las pokéballs! Butterfree … nivel 20. Golem … 39. Dodrio … 33. Raticate … 25. ¡Muajaja! ¡Qué patéticos! ¡Lo que ha pasado ahora no debe de ser más que la suerte del novato, a parte de que lo único que ha hecho ha sido aprovecharse de la debilidad de Jumpluff.

- ¡Dejad de meteros con Yellow! - exclamó Amethyst, irritada; sacó de nuevo la pokéball de antes -. ¡O le diré a mi Dragonair que acabe con vosotros!

- No - dijo, de repente, Yellow -. Ya basta. Este bosque … ha sido escenario de demasiadas batallas … ¡No pienso permitir ver su imagen manchada ni una vez más! ¡Por favor, dejad de luchar y marchaos! ¡Abandonad este bosque!

La pokédex de Orm empezó a pitar mientras Yellow les miraba con ferocidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sird.

- ¡Qué raro! - exclamó Orm -. ¡Los números que acabo de calcular están …!

- **¡Este es el momento! - pensó Amethyst, sacando otra pokéball -. Ahora que están pendientes de esa … pokédex negra, me infiltraré en la nave. Toge debe venir conmigo, Dragonair es demasiado grande y ni Chuu ni May están en condiciones, así que tendré que sacar a Tai**.

Amethyst hizo aparecer a su pequeño Taillow y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído. Tai asintió y se quedó donde estaba Amethyst. La chica dejó que Toge le agarrase de la espalda y echaron a volar. Sird y Orm estaban pendientes de la pokédex, Yellow les miraba con furia y Silver miraba a Yellow, así que nadie se percató.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Sólo un poco más … - decía Giovanni, entre resoplidos, de rodillas en el mismo sitio en el que le habían dejado.

De repente, la imagen de Red, Charizard y Mewtwo apareció en la pantalla:

- ¿Cómo? - gritó Giovanni -. ¡Red y Mewtwo! Así que, viejos amigos, os las arreglasteis para escapar … Red, superaste todos los obstáculos de la Torre Desafío, vas a ser un oponente digno, jejeje … Jajaja, aunque ya debería habérmelo imaginado. Bueno, supongo que una victoria no se completa hasta que tenga lugar una batalla.

Giovanni movió una palanca que había en un ordenador. Se giró hacia Deoxys:

- Tú serás mi espada - le dijo -, ¿verdad, Deoxys? Mi querido hijo … ¡antes de nuestra gran reunión, debo pagarle la deuda a aquella persona que me venció … en este mismo lugar, Ciudad Verde, hace cinco años!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amethyst y Toge iban ascendiendo con cautela hacia la nave:

- Nos colaremos por el hueco por el que salió la nave pequeña - dijo Amethyst -. Y luego … Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía.

Toge se detuvo para que su entrenadora pudiera mirar con más detenimiento:

- Es un Charizard … ¡y el legendario Mewtwo! - exclamó la chica -. La persona que está sobre Charizard me suena, aunque no puedo verle muy bien. Pero …

Un ruido le hizo volver a mirar a la nave:

- ¡La parte de arriba de la nave se está transformando! - exclamó Amethyst.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Aquí está la nave del Team Rocket! - exclamó Red, que echó un vistazo abajo -. ¡Y eso es el Bosque Verde!

Entonces, él también se dio cuenta de la transformación que estaba experimentando la base superior de la nave, de la cual estaba desplegándose un campo de batalla flotante y al aire libre:

- ¡La nave del Team Rocket se ha convertido en una especie de estadio! - exclamó Red, boquiabierto.

En ese momento, un fuerte escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo:

- Esta sensación … - murmuró.

- **¿Qué pasa, Red?** - preguntó Mewtwo.

- Mewtwo … ¡es la misma sensación del otro día! - exclamó Red -. De cuando me enfrenté a Deoxys. ¡No hay duda! ¡Deoxys nos está esperando!

En cuanto Red, Charizard y Mewtwo aterrizaron en el campo de batalla, Deoxys formó una pirámide roja transparente alrededor de todo el campo. Red hizo volver a Charizard y él y Mewtwo miraron a su alrededor. Giovanni y Deoxys llegaron al campo de batalla a través de unas escaleras que se abrieron en el centro del campo:

- ¡Giovanni, Deoxys! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Bienvenidos, Red y Mewtwo! - exclamó Giovanni, observando a Red, que le miraba con desconfianza desde la pequeña plataforma sobre la que había aterrizado -. ¿Qué se siente al contemplarme desde lo más alto?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Red.

- Estás un escalón por encima de mí - dijo Giovanni -, ¡porque tú, Red, eres el único que ha logrado vencerme en batalla! Deseo dejar claras nuestras posiciones: yo seré el desafiante que aspira a vencerte.

Giovanni se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, quedándose en camiseta de tirantes blanca:

- ¡Me presento ante ti - exclamó -, no como ex Líder de Ciudad Verde ni como jefe del Team Rocket, sino simplemente como un entrenador sin ningún título! Ahora … ¡ven y enfréntate a mí, Campeón!


	109. 5ª saga FRLG: 109

Capítulo 109 - **¡Red vs. Giovanni! ¡La verdad sobre Silver!**

- **Qué curioso que diga eso … ¡teniendo a Deoxys al lado!** - pensó Amethyst, que había llegado al campo de batalla cuando Giovanni decía lo de los títulos.

Ella y Toge estaban al borde del campo, pero no podían avanzar debido a la barrera de Deoxys:

- **Giovanni … - pensaba Amethyst, apenada -. Aún no sé qué era lo que esa Sird trataba de decir, pero después de haberle comparado tanto con Silver … no puedo pensar en otra cosa**.

Miró a Red:

- **Red … has crecido un montón … - pensó; le dio un puñetazo a la barrera -. ¡Mierda, no me deja pasar! Y sacar a Dragonair sería demasiado llamativo … Sé que a Red no le haría gracia que interrumpiese en su batalla, ¡pero al menos quiero hacerle saber que le apoyo!**.

De repente, Red también se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose en su camiseta de tirantes negra, con el ceño fruncido. Bajó hasta donde estaba Giovanni y, dando pasos decididos, se plantó ante él:

- Será simple - dijo Giovanni -. Uno contra uno … Mewtwo contra Deoxys.

- ¡Por mí vale! - exclamó Red.

Mewtwo y Deoxys se encararon:

- **Así que tú eres el auténtico Deoxys - dijo Mewtwo -. Por fin nos conocemos**.

Deoxys no dijo nada:

- **Yo soy Mewtwo - dijo Mewtwo -. Tus clones fueron bastante molestos en las Islas Sete … De todos modos, será un placer combatir contra "el desconocido poder del espacio exterior"**.

Mewtwo hizo aparecer su cuchara e intentó golpear a Deoxys, que la bloqueó con sus tentáculos. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea física:

- ¡Ya han empezado! - exclamaba Amethyst, al otro lado de la barrera, mientras ella y Toge fruncían el ceño.

- ¡Mewtwo! - exclamó Red.

- **Estoy a tus órdenes, Red - dijo Mewtwo, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Deoxys e intentaba golpearle con la cuchara -. ¡Seguiré cada instrucción que me des! ¡Condúcenos hacia la victoria!**.

Red tragó saliva. Giovanni le hizo unas señas a Deoxys, a quien le dio tiempo a transformarse cuatro veces en lo que Mewtwo intentaba asestarle un golpe. Finalmente, optó por el modo ataque, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a Mewtwo:

- **Ugh - murmuró Mewtwo, cayendo al suelo -. Así que eso era sobre lo que Red me había advertido …**.

- Exacto - dijo Giovanni -. El cambio de forma de Deoxys. ¡La energía de las dos joyas que instalamos en el laboratorio de las Islas Sete ya ha alcanzado esta ciudad! ¡Es por eso por lo que Deoxys puede cambiar de forma tantas veces como quiera, según le pida la situación!

- **¿A qué joyas se referirá …?** - pensaba Amethyst.

- **¿Cuál es tu estrategia, Red?** - preguntó Mewtwo.

- Ninguna … - murmuró Red, cabizbajo.

- **¿Cómo?**.

- ¡Da igual la estrategia que se me ocurra! - exclamó Red -. ¡Deoxys podrá cambiar de forma según le convenga y contraatacará con facilidad …! ¡Mewtwo, bombardea a Deoxys con tus mejores ataques!

- **¡Entendido!**.

- ¡Apunta al cristal en su pecho!

_Mientras tanto …_

Orm y Sird seguían mirando la pantalla de la pokédex negra:

- ¡Los números que acabo de calcular …! - exclamaba Orm -. ¡El nivel de sus pokémons está incrementando! ¿Qué está pasando?

Yellow había sacado a todos sus pokémons, que miraban a Sird y a Orm con la misma furia que su entrenadora:

- ¡Los pokémons están tan unidos a su entrenadora … ¿que sus habilidades incrementan cuando su espíritu se alza? - gritó Orm, sin dar crédito.

Incluso Silver, que no se separaba del lado de Yellow, estaba sorprendido:

- ¡Umph, si eso es verdad - exclamó Sird -, entonces está batalla está probando ser verdaderamente interesante! Pero ahora mismo hay algo más importante … Mirad arriba.

Los cuatro miraron hacia donde estaba la nave, contemplando su cambio de forma:

- ¡Nuestra nave ha cambiado al modo batalla! - exclamó Orm -. ¡Eso significa …!

- Es Mewtwo - dijo Sird -. Ha debido de seguirnos desde las Islas Sete.

Silver se puso el Scope Silph y miró hacia arriba, avistando a Mewtwo y a Deoxys, y a Amethyst, al borde del campo:

- ¿Pero cuándo ha llegado Amy allí? - preguntó Silver, sin dejar de sorprenderse.

Yellow se sobresaltó al oír aquello. Fue entonces cuando Tai llegó junto a ella, picoteándola insistentemente:

- ¿Eres un pokémon de Amy? - preguntó Yellow, sorprendida -. ¿Quieres … decirme algo?

Yellow leyó rápidamente la mente de Tai. Las instrucciones de Amethyst llegaron a su mente, indicando que tenía que infiltrarse en la nave como fuese posible.

- Ya veo … - murmuró Yellow.

Tai llevaba una pokéball agarrada en una pata. Se la dio a Yellow, que le introdujo en la pokéball para que no corriese peligro. Silver seguía observando la batalla:

- ¡Ahí hay un pokémon que no he visto nunca! - exclamó.

- Sí - dijo Sird, mientras Silver se quitaba la máscara -, ese es el pokémon del espacio exterior, Deoxys. Y quien lo controla es nuestro jefe, el Sr. Giovanni. Sí … El Sr. Giovanni es tu padre … Silver.

Silver se quedó boquiabierto mientras escuchaba aquello. Yellow giró la cabeza, sin dar crédito, incapaz de decir nada. Silver empezó a tambalearse, sus piernas temblándole:

- Im … imposible … - murmuraba -. ¿Giovanni es mi padre? ¿Él es mi …? El líder del Team Rocket es mi … ¡Mientes!

La Banette de Sird se acercaba malévolamente a Silver, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos:

- Pareces … muy agitado con respecto a ello - decía Sird -, ¿mmh? Aunque siempre estás alerta … está agitación que no eres capaz de controlar … será tu perdición.

- ¡No, Silver! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡No le mires a los ojos!

Banette terminó de usar el ataque hipnosis. Silver cayó al suelo, semi inconsciente. Antes de que Yellow pudiera alcanzarle, Sird le recogió y se montó de un salto de la mini nave con Orm:

- Silver … - murmuró Yellow.

- ¡Umph, vámonos! - exclamó Sird.

- ¡Entendido! - exclamó Orm, despegando.

- ¡Esperad! - gritó Yellow.

Butterfree le agarró de la espalda y salieron volando tras ellos.

- ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de táctica? - le preguntaba Orm a Sird, que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás, con Silver tumbado sobre su regazo.

- Porque nos estábamos adentrando en terreno peligroso - respondió Sird -. La niña del sombrero de paja … ¡Nunca había visto a un entrenador con la habilidad de sincronizar su espíritu con el nivel de sus pokémons! Además, nos persigue … Habríamos tenido que enfrentarnos a ella otra vez … Y antes de que eso ocurra, quiero entregarle al jefe a su hijo. Ni tú ni yo tendríamos oportunidad contra esa chica … ¡Perderíamos!

_En ese momento …_

Mewtwo seguía intentando golpear a Deoxys en el pecho con sus mejores ataques, pero no lograba alcanzarle:

- ¿Qué significa esto, Red? - preguntó Giovanni -. Atacándome sin ningún plan … Me decepcionas. ¿De verdad crees que lanzar ataques a lo loco servirá de algo? Y yo que tenía preparados buenos contraataques contra ti … ¡Pero parece que no sirve de nada! ¡Al ataque!

Deoxys convirtió sus tentáculos en puños y comenzó a descargar fuertes y veloces puñetazos contra Mewtwo, que no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Mewtwo logró encontrar un hueco por el que poder introducir su mano, pero Deoxys cambió a modo defensa y apenas le dolió:

- Así que estáis apuntando al cristal de su pecho, ¿eh? - comentó Giovanni -. ¡No está mal! ¿Qué te hizo pensar en ello?

- Cuando Pika usó trueno y le alcanzó en ese mismo lugar - dijo Red -, Deoxys dejó de moverse.

- Ya veo - dijo Giovanni -. Exacto, tal y como has predicho, ¡ese cristal es el punto vital de Deoxys!

De repente, Deoxys logró inmovilizar a Mewtwo desde atrás, manteniéndole sujeto con sus tentáculos. Pero entonces, una cuchara apareció de la nada y se clavó en el pecho de Deoxys.

_En ese preciso instante …_

Kimberly acababa de salir de entre los escombros de la Torre Desafío, hecha una furia:

- ¡Qué irritante! - chillaba -. ¿Acaso se han olvidado de que yo también estaba en la torre?

Se tropezó con unos escombros y empezó a caerse por el acantilado:

- ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Por suerte, Lorelei, montada sobre Dragonite junto con los padres de Blue y el extasiado marinero, pasaba por allí cerca:

- ¡Kimberly! - exclamó -. ¡Shellder, carámbano!

El Shellder de Lorelei lanzó unas cuantas púas de hielo, clavando la ropa de Kimberly a la roca y salvándola de caer. Lorelei acudió a ayudarla y volvieron a posarse sobre tierra:

- ¡Uff, por los pelos! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Gracias! ¿Estáis bien?

- Sí - respondió Lorelei.

- ¿Y los que estaban luchando en la torre? - preguntó Kimberly.

- Red y Mewtwo se fueron - explicó el marinero -. Pero creo que su hermana, Green y Blue siguen en la torre.

- ¡Me alegro de que estén bien! - exclamó Kimberly -. ¡Vamos a reunirnos con ellos!

Los padres de Blue se miraron, sonrientes y con lágrimas en los ojos. Montaron sobre Dragonite y se dispusieron a sobrevolar los escombros hasta encontrar a los demás:

- Por cierto, Kimberly - dijo Lorelei -, ¿has cumplido tu objetivo original?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Lorelei? - preguntó Kimberly.

- He escuchado hablar de tu astucia - dijo Lorelei, con una sonrisa -. Aunque se suponía que te mantendrías detrás de Red, en realidad tú seguías un camino diferente. Así que pensé que tendrías algo más en mente.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Kimberly -. ¡Eres muy inteligente, señorita! ¡No por nada eres miembro de la Elite Four! Lo que en realidad estaba buscando era … ¡esto!

Se sacó un viejo mapa de las islas de la manga y se lo enseñó a Lorelei:

- ¿Un mapa viejo? - preguntó Lorelei.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Kimberly -. ¡Muestra la localización de la Isla Ombligo!

_Entonces …_

Giovanni no cabía en sí del asombro al ver cómo Mewtwo había logrado atravesar a Deoxys, el cual cambiaba de forma irregularmente mientras temblequeaba:

- Hiciste uso de la energía psíquica que habías liberado durante el combate para crear esa cuchara - comentó Giovanni -. Así que toda esa locura acerca de atacar sin ton ni son … ¿no era más que un truco?

- **¡Te equivocas! - exclamó Mewtwo -. Red no tenía ninguna estrategia. Simplemente seguí sus instrucciones de golpear el cristal en su pecho e hice todo lo posible para cumplirlo. ¡Ese es mi estilo! ¡Depositar toda la fe en mi maestro, sin importar las circunstancias!**.

Giovanni les miró, en silencio. Amethyst y Toge también miraban desde fuera, deseando poder entrar:

- **¿Ya se ha acabado? - se preguntó la chica -. Me parece muy pronto …**.

- **¡La victoria es nuestra! - exclamó Mewtwo -. ¡Deoxys se está retorciendo de dolor!**.

- ¡Aún no se ha terminado, Mewtwo! - dijo Red, sacando una pokéball -. ¡Mira a Pika, sigue alterado! ¡Debe de estar recordándonos lo que pasó en Isla Inta! ¡Justo cundo Deoxys parecía acabado, usó recuperación para revitalizarse … y atacó con su ataque más poderoso!

- **¿Su ataque más poderoso?** - preguntó Mewtwo.

- ¡El tío del Team Rocket lo llamaba psicoataque! - exclamó Red.

- **Ya veo - dijo Mewtwo, alzando la mano al cielo -. En ese caso, ¡sólo hay que impedir que utilice recuperación! Mi último ataque no contenía toda mi energía que almacenaba, sino que la dejé esparcida por mis alrededores!**.

- ¡Ya veo! - exclamó Red.

- **Me da la impresión de que Red está hablando con Mewtwo, ¡pero no sé cómo lo está haciendo!** - pensaba Amethyst, con la cara pegada a la barrera.

Mewtwo empezó a lanzar misiles cargados de energía contra Deoxys:

- ¡Deoxys - gritó Giovanni, alarmado -, modo defensa!

Pero Deoxys no era capaz de cambiar de forma, y los misiles le fueron golpeando:

- **Está demasiado débil para cambiar de forma - dijo Mewtwo -. ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!**.

- ¡Mewtwo, ten cuidado! - exclamó Red.

Mewtwo blandió su cuchara y se acercó hacia Deoxys:

- **No te preocupes, Red - dijo -. Ya he descubierto la debilidad de su habilidad, ¡todo lo que tengo que hacer es golpearle justo cuando está a punto de transformarse!**.

Mewtwo descargó su cuchara sobre Deoxys con todas sus fuerzas, pero Deoxys lo bloqueó con sus manos. De todos modos, Mewtwo logró empotrarle contra la pared del altar que había en uno de los extremos del campo:

- **¡Se acabó!** - exclamó Mewtwo.

Mewtwo se dispuso a asestarle el golpe final a Deoxys, bajo las atentas miradas de Red y Giovanni. Pero, de repente, Mewtwo se quedó petrificado. Unos tentáculos que habían atravesado el suelo acababan de atravesar su espalda, provocando que todos los presentes ahogaran un grito:

- **¡Esos tentáculos son de su forma ataque! - gritó Mewtwo -. ¡Pero aún está en su forma normal, ¿cómo …?**.

Entonces, Deoxys hizo desaparecer un espectro de luz que había estado cubriéndole todo el tiempo. Las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban tras él daban a entender claramente que estaba en su forma ataque:

- ¡Una aurora! - exclamó Red.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¡Deoxys tiene la habilidad de crearlas, para cubrirse con ellas y así engañar al enemigo! Lo cierto es que le dio tiempo por poco a usar recuperación, ¡por muy poco! La verdad es que no me esperaba que iba a pasarlo tan mal, ¡pero esta batalla fue bastante gratificante! Red, Mewtwo, sin duda sois los oponentes más poderosos que jamás he tenido. Como muestra de mi respeto, ¡os dejaré contemplar nuestro ataque más poderoso! ¡El psicoataque!

Aún en forma ataque, Deoxys comenzó a cargar energía:

- No sé qué va a hacer, pero parece gordo - comentó Amethyst, preocupada -. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera atravesar esta barrera …! ¡Alguien debe aparecer por dentro! ¡Ojalá Yellow haya recibido mi mensaje …!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En efecto, Yellow había llegado a la base inferior de la nave, en la que se coló a su manera. Raticate hizo un agujero en la zona donde el metal era más fino y lograron colarse:

- Silver … - murmuraba Yellow -. ¿Dónde estás?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En el otro extremo de la nave, Sird y Orm llevaban a Silver a una sala llena de pantallas. El chico aún seguía inconsciente:

- Vaya - comentó Orm, mirando a una de las pantallas -, tenías razón, ¡la entrenadora del sombrero de paja se ha colado en la nave!

- Déjala estar - dijo Sird -. Ahora lo más importante es … ¡Mira esas ropas andrajosas que lleva! No podemos llevárselo al Sr. Giovanni así. ¡Bannete, bájale!

Banette, sin dejar de mantener a Silver en suspensión con sus poderes, le colocó a la altura de Sird, que se puso a rebuscar en un armario:

- Necesita llevar algo más apropiado - decía Sird, rebuscando entre los uniformes -. Este … No, este.

Le puso el nuevo traje a Silver encima de sus viejas ropas. Era un traje parecido al suyo, pero más pequeño, con guantes, y que incluía una capa blanca:

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó Sird, contenta, aunque lo cierto era que le quedaba un poco grande -. ¡Príncipe Silver …! ¡Cuando despiertes, serás nacido como el Príncipe de la Oscuridad del Team Rocket!

_Un poco después …_

Dragonite ya había aterrizado entre los escombros, y el capitán del Surcamar se fue a buscar a Green, Pink, Blue y el Prof. Oak. Kimberly y Lorelei seguían hablando acerca del viejo mapa:

- Un viejo amigo mío llevaba años buscando este mapa - explicaba Kimberly -, ¡menos mal que lo he encontrado! Tengo que contárselo. A ver si encuentro el teléfono.

De repente, la manga de Kimberly se rasgó y de ella cayeron un montón de objetos, entre ellos el teléfono:

- ¡Ups! - exclamó Kimberly.

- **¿Pero cómo ha hecho para guardarse tantas cosas?** - se preguntó Lorelei.

Kimberly volvió a guardarse las cosas y llamó por teléfono:

- ¿Hola? - dijo -. ¡Soy yo, Kimberly! ¡Lo encontré! ¡He encontrado el viejo mapa que estabas buscando! ¿Lo has oído, viejo Briney?

- Ains … Sí, Kimberly - dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿A qué viene ese tono de desgana? - gritó Kimberly -. ¡Es lo que has estado buscando durante años!

- Es que ... ainss - suspiró Briney -, nuestra sincronización sigue siendo tan mala como siempre. ¡Adivina dónde estoy ahora! ¡En el puerto de Isla Ombligo!

- ¿CÓMO?

- Tras una larga investigación - explicó Briney -, he sido capaz de descubrir por mí mismo cómo llegar. Tendrías que haberme llamado hace diez días.

- ¡As ...! ¿así que vas a desembarcar ahora? - preguntó Kimberly, que seguía sin caber en sí.

- No, en realidad ya he recorrido toda la isla. Ahora mismo estaba preparándome para irme.

- Así que ... ¿encontraste a Mew, el pokémon fantasma? - preguntó Kimberly.

- Sí ... - respondió Briney -. El mismo pokémon del que me hablaste en el pasado

- ¿Y lo atrapaste?

- No. Escapó. Era de suponer que el pokémon fantasma no sería fácil de capturar, ¿no? Se asustó y escapó ... y salió de la isla.

- Pe ... perdona, Kimberly - titubeó Lorelei -, pero déjame ver si lo he entendido. El Sr. Briney es un viejo amigo tuyo y está buscando a Mew en la Isla Ombligo, ¿no?

- ¡Exacto! - afirmó Kimberly -. ¡Este viejo nació en Hoenn y es un marinero muy experimentado! ¡Pero ahora ya no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes! ¡Sin embargo, a alguien se le fue la cabeza y le nombró capitán de un navío de alta velocidad!

Briney seguía escuchándola al otro lado de la línea:

- ¡Habla por ti, vieja! - gritó -. ¡Tenemos la misma edad, te recuerdo!

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Kimberly -. ¿Vas a ir tras él para capturarlo?

- Mmh, buena pregunta - murmuró Briney -. El radar del barco fue capaz de captar la energía desprendida en la estela de Mew, por lo que podemos seguirle el rastro, pero …

- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó Kimberly -. ¿Dónde está Mew ahora?

- ¡Eso es lo que me hace dudar si ir tras él o no! - respondió Briney -. ¡Mew está pasando en estos momentos sobre las Islas Sete!

- ¿Cómo?

Tanto Kimberly como Lorelei empezaron a mirar hacia arriba en todas las direcciones:

- A juzgar por la dirección que lleva - dijo Briney -, ¡pronto llegará a Kanto, al continente!

- Mew está yendo a Kanto … - murmuró Kimberly.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó una voz -. ¡He encontrado al resto!

El marinero llegó junto a ellas acompañado de Green, Venusaur, Blue, Blasty, Pink, Mary y el Prof. Oak:

- ¡Blue! - exclamaron los padres de la chica, yendo a abrazar a su hija.

- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Lorelei, acercándose a Pink.

- Más o menos … - murmuró Pink, bajando la vista -. Me he caído un montón de veces y encima me he hecho una herida en la rodilla …

- ¡Deja de quejarte, Pink! - ordenó Green.

- ¡P … pero …!

Green le dio la espalda a Pink, que estaba roja como un tomate. Lorelei sonrió con pesar al observarla:

- Bueno … - suspiró Pink, sacando una pokéball -. Vuelve, Mary, has trabajado mucho.

Tras hacer volver a su Ampharos a la pokéball, Pink miró a Lorelei:

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó.

- Subiremos a bordo del Surcamar lo antes posible - explicó Lorelei -. Mew pasará por aquí de un momento a otro, y tenemos que ir más o menos a su misma altura.

- ¿Mew? - preguntó Pink -. ¿El pokémon con el que se obsesionó mi hermano hace cinco años?

A los pocos minutos, El Prof. Oak, Green, Kimberly, Lorelei, Pink, Blue y sus padres montaban a bordo del Surcamar Veloce, siguiendo una estela rosa en el cielo.

_En ese momento …_

- Este lugar …

- … no ha cambiado mucho, ¿eh?

Un joven de melena azabache y gafas y un adolescente vestido de cartero acababan de llegar a Isla Canela. Se trataba de William y Bozz, dos antiguos conocidos de Red y Green. Entraron a un laboratorio situado al pie de un volcán, donde se encontraba un hombre calvo, con gafas redondas y bigote, vestido con una bata blanca:

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle, Sr. Blaine! - exclamó Bozz, saludando al séptimo Líder de Kanto:

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó Blaine -. ¡Qué temprano habéis venido! Podríais habérmelo dicho y habría ido a recogeros.

Blaine les miró, sin soltar el álbum de fotos que estaba ojeando en aquel momento.

- Nah, no queríamos ser una molestia - dijo Bozz -. ¿Mmh? ¿Qué estás mirando?

- Jajaja, son sólo unas fotografías antiguas - explicó Blaine, enseñándoles una foto suya con el Sr. Fuji en la jungla -. Cuando supe que ibais a venir, me sentí invadido por la nostalgia … ¡Ugh!

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Bozz, mientras Blaine se agarraba el brazo derecho.

- Uh, nada … - murmuró Blaine -. Es sólo que el lazo físico que compartía con Mewtwo ha estado doliendo desde ayer … Mewtwo debe de estar agitado por algo … Y mira que no hay muchas cosas que le emocionen. A lo mejor, por alguna razón … ¡Mew está regresando a Kanto!

_Mientras tanto …_

Red seguía arrodillado junto al agonizante Mewtwo:

- ¡Mewtwo! - gritaba Red -. ¡Aguanta! ¡Va a utilizar psicoataque mientras está en forma ataque! ¡Si nos alcanza desde esta distancia …!

Deoxys seguía cargando energía a unos pocos metros de ellos:

- ¡Mewtwo, por favor - gritó Red -, tienes que moverte! ¡Muévete!

Deoxys liberó su psicoataque. Mewtwo empleó sus últimas energías para saltar y colocarse delante de Red, recibiendo el ataque de lleno:

- ¡Mewtwo! - gritó Red.

- **¡Uggh!** - gruñó Mewtwo, mientras se sentía desintegrar al impactar toda aquella energía contra su cuerpo.

Mewtwo salió volando de allí. Cayó en el suelo, inmóvil:

- Mew … Mewtwo … - murmuró Red.

- **¡No puede ser! - pensaba Amethyst, que no se perdía ni un detalle -. ¡No pueden haber derrotado a Mewtwo!**.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Red, furioso; se giró hacia Deoxys -. ¡Pika! ¡Lax! ¡Poli! ¡Gyara! ¡Aero! ¡Charizard!

- **¡Red … ¡no!**

Red dio un respingo y dirigió la mirada hacia Mewtwo, que estaba intentando levantarse del suelo para asombro de todos:

- **Las reglas ya habían sido decididas - dijo Mewtwo, levantándose -. Es un uno-contra-uno. Si sacas a tus otros pokémons … incluso aunque ganemos, ¡la victoria no significará nada!**.

Red le miró, boquiabierto.

- **Parece que le está hablando - pensó Amethyst -. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que le puede estar diciendo … ¡Jo, ojalá pudiera ayudarles!**.

- **Estoy bien … - decía Mewtwo, avanzando hacia Deoxys -. Todavía puedo luchar … Deoxys … ¡allá voy!**.

Mewtwo intentó darle un puñetazo a Deoxys, pero no pudo más que apoyar su puño sobre el pecho del otro. Deoxys le observó durante unos instantes y le soltó una patada:

- **¡Urgh …!**.

Hecho esto, Deoxys empezó a golpear a Mewtwo por todas partes y a toda velocidad, sin darle tiempo ni a reaccionar. Aterrorizados, Amethyst y Toge se pusieron a aporrear el cristal y a gritar, pero con los ruidos de la pelea, ni Red ni Giovanni les pudieron escuchar. Giovanni se acercó a Red:

- El fin se acerca, Red - dijo -. Pero tienes una opción. ¡Rendirte!

- Es verdad … - murmuró Red -. Deoxys es mejor que Mewtwo en todos los sentidos … ¡De hecho, se ha vuelto aún más fuerte que cuando luchamos contra él en Isla Inta porque se ha aliado contigo! Pero … cuando miro a los ojos de Mewtwo, tan llenos de furia y de fuego … ¡Me doy cuenta de que no puedo rendirme así como así! Pienso ponerle fin a toda tu villanía … ¡y descubrir que son estas extrañas sensaciones en mi pecho! ¡Aún no he conseguido ninguna de las dos cosas!

Red apretó los dientes y los puños y empezó a avanzar hacia Giovanni:

- ¿Quieres que me rinda? - gritó el chico -. ¡En tus sueños, capullo!


	110. 5ª saga FRLG: 110

Capítulo 110 - **¡La historia de Deoxys!**

Red echó a correr hacia Giovanni con el puño en alto y con un grito de guerra, dejando atónitos a todos. Red dio un salto y se lanzó sobre Giovanni, alcanzando su cinturón y agarrando algo. Giovanni se giró para mirarle y vio una especie de mando en la mano del chico:

- ¿El control remoto de la nave? - gritó Giovanni.

Red apuntó hacia las aristas de la barrera y pulsó los botones del mando tal como había visto hacer antes a Giovanni. Los cristales empezaron a moverse y a disminuir de tamaño hasta formar un prisma, sólo que rodeando a Mewtwo:

- ¡Ahora, Toge! - exclamó Amethyst, echando a correr hacia Red.

Deoxys también se lanzó sobre Red, agarrando antes su brazo con sus tentáculos para inmovilizarle:

- ¡Mewtwo! - exclamó Red, rodeado por los tentáculos de Deoxys -. ¡Estarás a salvo ahí dentro! ¡Rápido, usa recuperación! ¡Yo contendré a Deoxys!

- Así que no estabas apuntando a mí - gruñó Giovanni -, sino al controlador …

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Red -. ¡La nave entera es nuestro campo de batalla! ¡Uno tiene que aprender a hacer uso de todo lo que haya a su alrededor! ¿No fuiste tú quién me enseñó eso, Giovanni?

- ¡Red!

Amethyst llegó junto a ellos, y Toge se lanzó sobre Deoxys:

- ¡Metrónomo! - ordenó Amethyst.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! - gritó Giovanni.

Antes de que Toge pudiera hacer nada, Deoxys le derribó con uno de sus tentáculos:

- ¡Toge! - exclamó Amethyst, haciéndole volver a su pokéball.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - gritó Giovanni.

- ¡Pienso ayudar a mi amigo! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Red …!

- ¿Pero quién eres? - preguntó Red, dejando a Amethyst bloqueada -. ¡Ugh …!

Deoxys le seguía apretando entre sus tentáculos. Amethyst metió la mano en su riñonera para buscar otra pokéball y Mewtwo se sobresaltó:

- ¡Rápido, Mewtwo! - gritó Red -. ¡Antes de que recuperen el controlador!

- **Entendido, Red - dijo Mewtwo -. Un movimiento más … sólo uno más y seré capaz de … ¡Recuperación!**.

Mewtwo logró recobrar gran parte de sus energías y salió de la barrera, ya almacenando energía en su mano:

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Red.

- ¡Espera, Red! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Aún te está agarrando …!

Mewtwo no sabía qué hacer, ya que Deoxys estaba creando varias auroras y no era capaz de percibir cuál era:

- ¡No te preocupes por las auroras, yo sé en qué forma está Deoxys, y es en forma ataque! - exclamó Red -. ¡Vamos!

- ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! - exclamó Giovanni -. ¡Deoxys, vuela!

Deoxys despegó y se elevó sobre ellos, sin soltar a Red:

- **¡Ugh, ha cambiado a modo velocidad!** - exclamó Mewtwo.

- Yo que tú me estaría quietecito - dijo Giovanni, con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Podrías dar a Red sin querer.

- ¡No puede jugar con la vida de un chico! - exclamó Amethyst, mirando inquisitivamente a Giovanni

- Y tú … - gruñó Giovanni, mirando a la chica.

- ¡Mewtwo, da igual! - se oyó gritar a Red -. ¡Apunta a su pecho y dispara! ¡SI TIENES QUE GOLPEARME, HAZLO!

- ¡No! - chilló Amethyst.

Sintiéndolo en su alma, Mewtwo le disparó un potentísimo rayo a Deoxys, que cayó al suelo dando un golpe sordo. Red tuvo la suerte de caer al lado. Se incorporó de un salto y se alejó de Deoxys. Viendo que a Deoxys le pasaba algo, Giovanni se le acercó:

- ¡He … perdido! - exclamó Giovanni, con los ojos como platos; contempló al pokémon que sufría convulsiones en el suelo -. Pero … ¿por qué cambiaste a modo defensa? Yo no te lo ordené … ¡y podrías haber escapado perfectamente del ataque en tu forma velocidad! Espera … ¡algo va mal!

Red avanzó dando tumbos hacia Mewtwo, y Amethyst se apresuró a ayudarle a sostenerse:

- ¿Estás bien, Red? - le preguntó.

- Sí … gracias - respondió Red -. Pero … ¿de qué me conoces?

- No me puedo creer que Giovanni me haya reconocido antes que tú, Red - dijo la chica, con una sonrisa pesarosa.

- ¡A …! ¿Amy? - exclamó Red, dando un respingo tras mirarle a los ojos -. ¡N … no te había reconocido … con esa ropa!

- ¿Qué te pasa, Deoxys?

Las atenciones se dirigieron a Deoxys, que se batía en el suelo cambiando continuamente de forma defensa a forma ataque, y viceversa.

- ¿Por qué cambia de forma sin parar? - exclamaba Giovanni -. ¡No sólo está agonizando por haber sido roto su núcleo, sino porque no es capaz de controlar sus transformaciones!

Giovanni se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes hasta caer en el motivo:

- ¡Deoxys sólo puede tomar su forma normal y la forma velocidad bajo las condiciones climáticas de Hoenn! - exclamó -. ¡Fuimos capaces de emular el clima de Hoenn aquí, en Kanto, gracias al rubí y al zafiro que instalamos en el laboratorio de Isla Inta, pero … ¡la energía que desprendían … ha desaparecido!

- ¡Así que vosotros cogisteis los restos de las joyas que usaron para invocar a Groudon y a Kyogre! - exclamó Amethyst, enfadada -. ¡En vez de dejarlas donde estaban, tuvisteis que seguir echando leña!

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Giovanni -. ¡Tú no lo entenderías!

Amethyst se calló. Giovanni apretó los puños:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó -. ¿Quién demonios ha sacado las joyas del amplificador de Isla Inta?

_En ese momento …_

Bill y Celio se hallaban en el laboratorio de Isla Inta. Bill admiraba las piedras en sus manos:

- ¡Ya los tengo! - exclamó Bill -. ¡El rubí y el zafiro!

- ¡Bill, la energía que desprendían se ha desvanecido! - exclamó Celio -. ¡El clima de Hoenn ya no está presente en Kanto!

- ¡Lanette y Bridgette tenían razón! - exclamó Bill.

- ¡Deoxys ya no podrá cambiar de forma libremente! - exclamó Celio.

_Unos minutos más tarde …_

Yellow, acompañada de Ratty y Kitty, seguía dando vueltas por los pasillos de la nave:

- ¡Este sitio es enorme! - exclamó Yellow -. Uff … ¡Me he perdido!

Yellow subió unas escaleras y avanzó por otro largo pasillo tras mirar en todas las direcciones:

- ¿Dónde podría estar Silver? - se preguntaba la chica.

Llegó al final del pasillo y abrió una puerta. El rubor inmediatamente acudió a su cara al encontrarse a las puertas del campo de batalla y ver a Red:

- ¡Ah! - chilló Yellow.

Red se giró, extrañado:

- ¡R … Red! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Ye … Yellow! - exclamó Red -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yellow bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar junto al chico, hecha un manojo de nervios:

- Bueno, verás … - titubeó la chica -. Estaba con Silver y su padre trajo a las Tres Bestias al Gimnasio del Team Rocket … Eh … Quiero decir …

Red la miraba sin dar crédito.

- Me alegro de ver que pudiste entrar en la nave, Yellow - dijo, entonces, Amethyst -. Pero tendrías que haber encontrado a Silver.

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Yellow, percatándose de la presencia de su amiga -. ¡Este lugar es enorme, es imposible …!

- ¿Veníais juntas? - preguntó Red -. ¿Y qué pinta Silver aquí?

De repente, Yellow se giró y miró a Deoxys, que les observaba atentamente desde el suelo:

- Alguien me está hablando … - murmuró -. ¿Eres tú?

- **Yellow, del Bosque Verde - dijo Mewtwo -. Ella, quien posee la habilidad de leer las mentes de los pokémons y curarles**.

Yellow se arrodilló junto a Deoxys y alargó la mano hacia su frente. Entonces, Giovanni tosió y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, agarrándose el pecho:

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Amethyst, agachándose junto a él.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? - gruñó Giovanni.

Amethyst bajó la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta. Las palabras de Yellow interrumpieron sus pensamientos:

- ¡Justo lo que pensaba! - exclamó la rubia -. ¡Este pokémon está intentando contarnos todo lo que siente porque sabe que su tiempo se acaba!

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué está tratando de contarnos Deoxys? - preguntó Red.

- ¿Este pokémon se llama Deoxys? - preguntó Yellow -. ¡Está intentando contarnos su verdadera identidad! Eh … ¡Te contaré lo que me está diciendo tal como sale de su mente! "Red … Yo soy … ¡Yo soy tú".

- ¿Quéé? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¿"Yo soy tú"? - repitió Red, que se arrodilló junto a Deoxys -. ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Deoxys?

- Eso … - murmuró Giovanni, entre resoplidos.

- Sr. Giovanni, ya no tiene por qué forzarse a sí mismo.

Sird y Orm acababan de llegar por donde había entrado Yellow:

- Permitidme explicároslo - dijo Sird -. Orm, lleva dentro al Sr. Giovanni.

- Entendido - dijo Orm.

- ¡Vosotros …! - gritó Red.

- ¿Dónde está Silver? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¡Vosotros os quedáis donde estáis! - exclamó Sird -. Puede que penséis que habéis ganado, ¡pero no olvidéis que aún os encontráis en territorio enemigo!

Yellow hizo volver a sus pokémons y ella, Red, Mewtwo y Amethyst se vieron rodeados por los pokémons de Sird y Orm.

- ¡Grr! - gruñó Red, mientras veía cómo Orm se llevaba a Giovanni dentro de la nave.

- Y ahora - dijo Sird -, para explicaros lo que Deoxys quiso decir con "Red, yo soy tú", tengo que contaros la historia del nacimiento de Deoxys.

- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó Red -. ¡Deoxys es un pokémon que vino del espacio exterior! ¡Ya me lo contó Giovanni!

- Ya veo - dijo Sird -. Entonces no os debería costar entender lo que voy a explicaros. Todo fue mera coincidencia … El virus espacial fue descubierto por un cohete lanzado por el Laboratorio Espacial de Ciudad Algaria. Las investigaciones sobre este virus fueron encubiertas. De repente, el virus mutó y se transformó en dos formas de vida. Ambas se adhirieron a un meteorito que, como consecuencia, cayó en la tierra. El meteorito fue bautizado como el "gran meteorito".

- ¡Ese es el meteorito que usó el Team Aqua para destruir el Monte Cenizo! - exclamó Amethyst.

- Jaja, no sé quién eres, pero pareces informada - dijo Sird -. Bueno, el meteorito cayó en la región de Hoenn, y un investigador llamado Cozmo lo recogió. Las dos formas de vida adheridas a él fueron llevadas al laboratorio de Algaria para ser recuperadas. Nosotros teníamos un espía entre los científicos, que nos informaba de cada novedad en la investigación. ¡Resulta que ambas formas de vida se convertirían en el pokémon más poderoso de todos los tiempos! De repente, Hoenn se vio envuelta en una catástrofe. Una mujer que decía pertenecer al Team Magma entró en el Centro Espacial de Algaria y comenzó a difundir el caos, aunque sus motivos nunca nos quedaron claros. El caso es que aprovechamos la confusión para infiltrarnos en el laboratorio y robar las dos formas de vida.

- Por si no hubiéramos tenido suficiente con Kyogre y Groudon, resulta que el Team Rocket también estaba metido - murmuró Amethyst.

Red la miró de reojo, pero Sird siguió con la historia:

- Nosotros continuamos reviviendo a los dos seres - dijo -, y fuimos descubriendo que no sólo sus apariencias eran distintas, sino que también sus habilidades lo eran. Confirmamos que tenían habilidades psíquicas para localizar objetos y personas lejanos. Serían los pokémons perfectos para llevar a cabo los planes del Sr. Giovanni y encontrar a su hijo.

Red abrió mucho los ojos, hecho un lío:

- El Sr. Giovanni, Orm, Carr y yo nos quedamos en Hoenn - prosiguió Sird -, así que mandamos a los tenientes Al, Ken y Harry a Kanto para seguir con la resurrección de las dos formas de vida en nuestra guarida. Al poco tiempo, nos llamaron diciéndonos que, al entrar en Kanto, los dos Deoxys habían cambiado de forma, y que sus habilidades también se habían alterado. Así, descubrimos que cambiaban de forma según en la región que estuviesen. Mientras contemplábamos alguna manera de alterar las condiciones climáticas para que Deoxys pudiera cambiar de forma sin problemas, uno de los Deoxys se escapó de nuestra guarida. Volvimos a Kanto. Toda nuestra guarida, incluyendo los resultados de los experimentos del Sr. Giovanni así como todas las muestras de células que guardaba habían sido destruidos. Por lo menos, pudimos seguirle el rastro al Deoxys que se había escapado. Se encontraba en Isla Origen. Ese Deoxys era "Identidad Dos", el mismo que yace en el suelo frente a vosotros. El Sr. Giovanni pensó que había escapado a Isla Origen para sentenciar su renacimiento como pokémon. Así que dejamos que "Identidad Dos" correteara por ahí suelto para que sus habilidades se desarrollaran con más rapidez. Por supuesto, recapturarlo no sería una tarea fácil, así que hicimos uso de "Identidad Uno". Le soltamos y le ordenamos que fuera a Pueblo Paleta, atacara a los Dexholders y secuestrara a miembros de su familia. Todo lo que hicimos fue para provocarte.

- ¿Sólo para provocarme? - preguntó Red, con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí - respondió Sird, como si nada -. El repentino ataque que sufristeis en Pueblo Paleta y el secuestro de los padres de la chica en el Surcamar Veloce fueron obra de "Identidad Uno".

- ¡Espera un minuto! - exclamó Red -. ¡Has dicho que lo que queríais era recapturar a "Identidad Dos"! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con provocarme?

- ¿No lo entiendes, Red? -preguntó Sird -. Te preocupas mucho por tus amigos, te pones furioso cuando les pasa algo. Incluso más que si te pasara algo a ti. Por eso ni nos hizo falta secuestrar a tu hermana, ¡con el sufrimiento de tus amigos era más que suficiente! E "Identidad Dos" apareció como respuesta a tu furia, ¿me equivoco?

Red tardó un momento en asimilar todo eso. Las palabras de Deoxys volvieron a resonar en su cabeza:

- Yo … ¡¿Yo era el único objetivo de Deoxys? - preguntó.

- Sí - respondió Sird -. A parte del Sr. Giovanni y yo misma, nadie más sabía la verdad. A ellos les contamos que nuestro objetivo eran los Dexholders de Pueblo Paleta, ¡pero en realidad eras sólo tú, Red! Te hicimos enfadar y luchar contra "Identidad Dos", y durante la batalla recogimos los datos necesarios para recapturar a ese Deoxys. ¡Así de simple, umph!

- ¿Y qué le pasó al otro Deoxys? - preguntó Yellow -. Ese al que llamáis "Identidad Uno".

- Nos deshicimos de él - respondió Sird, tan tranquila -. Ya no era útil, verás … Digamos que … trabajó demasiado. Era un esclavo demasiado devoto, aunque fue leal hasta el final.

Red apretó los puños y Yellow se aterrorizó al escuchar aquello. Amethyst se juntó a ella al notarlo:

- **¡Sacrificaron a uno de los Deoxys para que el otro se volviera más fuerte! - pensó Yellow -. ¡Pero esa mujer aún tiene que explicarnos lo que Deoxys quiso realmente decir con "Yo soy tú"!**.

_Mientras tanto …_

Silver despertó. Aún estaba flotando gracias a las tinieblas de Banette. Miró a su alrededor, alterado:

- Do … ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó.

Silver pisó el suelo, mirándose a sí mismo y a su alrededor:

- ¿Dónde estoy? - repitió -. ¡¿Y por qué estoy así vestido? Ah … Estaba luchando contra el Team Rocket en el Bosque Verde, y entonces …

Sneasel salió solo de su pokéball y se acercó a la cama que tenían al lado, sobre la que yacía Giovanni, inconsciente.

- **¡Este hombre …! - pensó Silver, boquiabierto -. ¡Se parece al de la estatua del Gimnasio Verde …!**. Giovanni … Mi … ¡Este hombre … es mi padre! ¡Mi padre!

Tras la excitación inicial, la expresión de Silver se tornó totalmente sombría:

- Ya veo … - murmuró -. Ahora lo entiendo todo … ¿Por qué fue elegido como Niño Enmascarado? ¿Por qué el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo me eligió? Eran preguntas que no paraba de hacerme … Blue, también. Ella se atrevió a preguntarle al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo. Él le respondió que todo giraba alrededor del número tres: tres niños de cada sexo y tres años de diferencia entre cada uno de nosotros, para que no hubiera peligro de que nos aliásemos los seis. Blue tenía cinco años … yo, dos … ¡La tercera clave era enyugar del nacimiento y el talento natural! Él lo sabía … ¡Pryce, el Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo lo sabía todo! ¡Mi edad, mi lugar de nacimiento y … el hecho de que soy el hijo de Giovanni! ¡Es por eso que le pidió a Ho-oh que me secuestrase!

Silver frunció el ceño y se aferró a su guante izquierdo:

- El Team Rocket ha estado buscándome … - gruñó -. Incluso tienen este tipo de ropa … ¿Piensan meterme en su organización o qué? Porque … ¡porque la sangre de Giovanni fluye por mis venas!

Miró el rostro de Giovanni. Aún en sueños, parecía estar pasándolo mal:

- Je … jeje - rió Silver, frívolamente -. Al final … todo es lo mismo - se sentó en el suelo -. La verdad duele, ¿no, Sneasel?

Sneasel, que estaba sentado junto a Giovanni, miró a Silver con tristeza:

- Esto es algo embarazoso - murmuró Silver -, pero … a veces soñaba que me reúno con mis padres y vuelvo a casa, tal como ha hecho Blue. Era un lugar cálido, iluminado por el sol … Los pokémons jugaban alegremente … y se oían risas por todas partes. Tal como es su casa. Pero eso es lo que era … Un sueño. Da igual cuánto intente ir hacia la luz, la oscuridad siempre acaba arrastrándome … Ya no hay esperanza. Ya he comprendido la realidad, que mi "destino" es vivir en la oscuridad … Pero … respetar a este hombre … quererle … ¡es otro tema!

Silver se levantó y se acercó a contemplar a su padre:

- El Team Rocket es una organización que usa a los pokémons con fines malvados, y esta persona es el líder de la organización - Silver se giró, dándole la espalda a Giovanni y disponiéndose a marcharse -. ¡Nunca reconoceré a un padre como este!

De repente, alguien agarró a Silver del brazo. Giovanni estaba despierto, sólo que demasiado débil para moverse:

- Silver … - murmuró.

_En ese momento …_

Sird se dio cuenta de la expresión confusa de Yellow:

- ¿Mmh? ¿A qué viene esa cara? - le preguntó -. Estás esperando a que os aclare lo que Deoxys quiso decir cuando le dijo a Red "Yo soy tú", ¿verdad?

- ¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Red fuera el objetivo del Team Rocket? - preguntó Amethyst, mirando alternativamente a Yellow y a Sird.

- Umph, yo ya he terminado de contaros toda la historia - dijo Sird -. ¿Por qué no pruebas a leerle el pensamiento otra vez a Deoxys … Yellow?

La rubia se puso manos a la obra. Sird rió:

- ¡Umph, nada cambiará aunque lo descubras! - exclamó -. ¡Ya hemos localizado al hijo del Sr. Giovanni y nos hemos encargado de él! Nuestra misión ha sido un éxito total.

- ¿Cómo que el hijo de Giovanni? - preguntó Red, con el ceño fruncido.

- Es Silver … - murmuró Amethyst.

- ¿Quéé?

- No me quedé a oír como lo proclamaban directamente - dijo Amethyst -, pero ahí abajo, Sird comparó a Silver con Giovanni varias veces. No quería creerlo … A lo mejor lo había entendido mal … Pero todo ha resultado ser como pintaba.

- Amy …

En ese momento, Orm llegó:

- ¿Están los dos en la misma habitación? - preguntó Sird, refiriéndose a Silver y a Giovanni.

- ¡Juajaja, por supuesto! - respondió Orm.

- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó Sird, juntando las manos -. ¡Ya deberían estar despiertos!

- ¡Y estarán teniendo una conmovedora reunión familiar! - exclamó Orm, con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos.

De repente, la nave sufrió un fuerte temblor, provocando que todos cayeran de culo al suelo:

- ¡AGGH! - gritaron Sird y Orm.

- **¿Qué está pasando?** - gritó Mewtwo.

- ¡La nave se está moviendo! - gritó Red.

- ¡Red, Yellow! - exclamó Amethyst, alargando la mano izquierda hacia Red y Yellow -. ¡Dadme la …!

Pero la nave dio otro tumbo y se puso totalmente de lado durante unos segundos. Los pokémons de Sird y Orm salieron volando y Amethyst lanzó una pokéball que había tenido en la mano durante todo el rato:

- ¡Dragonair!

Amethyst se montó sobre su Dragonair, pero no pudo darles la mano a Red y Yellow, que se precipitaban hacia el vacío junto con Mewtwo y Deoxys:

- ¡Chicos! - gritó Amethyst.

- ¡Whoaa! - gritaba Red.

- **¡Ahora!** - exclamó Mewtwo.

Hizo aparecer su cuchara y la alargó lo suficiente como para agarrarse del ala superior de la nave. Al mismo tiempo, la cuchara se dobló alrededor de los cuerpos de Yellow y Red, salvándoles. El chico agarró a Deoxys.

- **¿Estáis todos bien?** - preguntó Mewtwo.

- S … ¡Sí! - respondió Red.

La nave volvió a colocarse horizontal, pero iba tan rápido que Mewtwo no se atrevió a moverse del sitio. Amethyst y Dragonair intentaban seguirle el ritmo, pero se iban quedando irremediablemente atrás:

- ¡Red! - gritaba Amethyst -. ¡Yellow!

- ¡Amy! - chilló Yellow.

Al ver que se alejaban más y más, Amethyst le dijo a Dragonair:

- ¡No pierdas de vista a esa nave!

- ¿Es esto parte de sus planes? - preguntó Red, intentando localizar a Sird y a Orm.

- **No tiene pinta - dijo Mewtwo -. Ellos parecen tan sorprendidos como nosotros**.

Sird y Orm estaban agarrados al borde de la estancia de una de las hélices, cerca de la cabina del piloto. Orm rodeaba a Sird con un brazo para que no se cayera:

- ¿Qué está pasando, Orm? - preguntó Sird -. ¿No estaba el piloto en automático? ¡Alguien debe de haber hackeado la nave!

Miraron a la cabina del piloto y distinguieron una conocida silueta:

-¿No es ese …? - gritó Sird.

Ahí estaba Carr, con una maligna sonrisa:

- ¡He vuelto! - gritó -. ¿Me echabais de menos?

- ¡Cómo te atreves, Carr! - gritó Sird, furiosa -. ¿Cómo escapaste del almacén?

- ¿Ya lo habías olvidado? - preguntó Carr -. ¡Yo soy el administrador de los ordenadores del Team Rocket! ¡Yo fui quien programó a R! ¡Un cierre tan mediocre como el que tú pusiste no iba a ser rival para mis habilidades!

- **¿Diferencias en el bando enemigo?** - se preguntó Mewtwo, que lograba escuchar todos los gritos.

- ¿Así que habéis arrinconado a Red y sus colegas? ¡¿El Jefe está teniendo una conmovedora reunión con su hijo? - preguntó Carr -. ¡Como si me importara! ¡Todos vais a pagar por haberme utilizado! ¡Yo soy el próximo líder del Team Rocket! ¡El Jefe … su hijo … Red … Sird …! ¡Todos y cada uno de vosotros volaréis por los aires!

Carr se puso a dar vueltas con la nave. Amethyst, desde atrás, no daba crédito a lo que veía:

- ¿Pero quién está haciendo todo eso? ¡Está loco! - exclamó -. Por favor … Que Red y Yellow estén bien …

- ¡Ese traidor de Carr! - gritaba Sird, aferrándose a una franja saliente de la nave y avanzando poco a poco hacia la cabina del piloto -. Tenemos que llegar a la cabina.

Orm iba tras ella, agarrándose como buenamente podía, pero se resbaló:

- ¡Oh, no …! - gritó.

Sird giró la cabeza y vio a Orm precipitarse hacia el vacío:

- ¡Orm! - gritó Sird, aterrorizada.

Amethyst también vio cómo Orm caía hacia el vacío, espantada. Antes de que pudiera ordenarle a Dragonair que hiciera algo por él, le habían perdido de vista:

- ¡No …! - chilló Amethyst, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo cómo el miedo que había sentido hacía medio año se repetía.

Sird miraba a su alrededor, desesperada. Visualizó a red y sus amigos a lo lejos, y reparó en que el control remoto de la nave lo llevaba Red enganchado al cinturón:

- ¡El mando! - exclamó Sird -. ¿Qué hace él con el mando? ¡Persian!

La Persian de Sird salió de su pokéball y se aferró a la nave con sus largas uñas:

- ¡Ladrón! - ordenó Sird.

Como una bala, Persian llegó junto a Red, le quitó el mando sin que se diera cuenta y se lo devolvió a Sird:

- ¡Activaré el modo seguro! - exclamó Sird, pulsando un botón -. ¡Tenemos que recuperar el control de la nave antes de que se estrelle!

La nave volvió a tomar aspecto de nave normal y corriente, plegándose el campo de batalla superior y quedando todo cerrado. Amethyst dejó escapar un resoplido:

- **Bueno … Tiene pinta de que Red y Yellow están a salvo …** - pensó.

Dragonair mantenía una distancia constante con respecto a la nave. Red y sus amigos cayeron en el interior de la nave. Parecían estar a salvo, pero no podían bajar la guardia. Primero tenían que retomar el control de la nave.


	111. 5ª saga FRLG: 111

- Phew … - suspiró Red -. Si la nave no hubiera recuperado su forma normal, no sé cuánto más podríamos haber aguantado …

El chico se levantó:

- ¡Vamos, Mewtwo! - exclamó -. ¡Tenemos que ir a la cabina del piloto!

- **Bien** - dijo Mewtwo.

- Vamos, Deoxys - dijo Red, alargando la mano hacia Deoxys -. Apóyate en mí.

- ¿Vas a … llevarle contigo? - preguntó Yellow.

- ¡Claro! - respondió Red -. ¡No podemos dejarle aquí, con lo débil que está! Por cierto, ¿dónde está Amy?

- Iba detrás de nosotros con su Dragonair - respondió Yellow -. Se las supo arreglar bien.

- Me alegro - dijo Red, mientras Deoxys se apoyaba en su hombro -. ¡Vamos!

Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar al final. Red agarró el picaporte, pero la puerta no se abría:

- ¡Aquí está! - exclamó -. ¡Maldición …!

El chico le dio varios meneos a la puerta, y Mewtwo se le sumó al instante. Carr les veía en una de las pantallas que había en frente de él:

- ¡Da igual lo que hagas, la puerta no se abrirá, estúpido! - exclamó -. ¡Jeje, seguro que pensáis que estáis a salvo sólo porque la nave está en modo seguro!

Conectó con una de las cámaras que había fuera de la nave, enfocando al rostro furioso de Sird en toda la pantalla.

- ¡Mientras YO esté en la cabina del piloto no puedes hacer nada, Sird! - exclamó Carr.

- Mi querido Carr … - masculló Sird -. Esa ingenuidad tuya será la causa de tu caída.

- ¡Qué fácil es hablar! - rió Carr -. ¡Yo seré el próximo líder del Team Rocket …! ¡y tu ejecutor!

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Sird, con una sonrisa malévola.

Carr escuchó un sonido extraño sobre él. Levantó la vista y vio una joya roja incrustada en el techo.

Capítulo 111 - **¡La decisión de Red y el dolor de Silver!**

- ¡Star …! - exclamó Carr.

El Starmie de Sird terminó de atravesar el techo y se abalanzó sobre Carr, tirándole del asiento.

- ¡El Starmie de Sird … - gruñó Carr -, llegó hasta aquí gracias a su habilidad camuflaje …!

- Exacto, Carr - dijo Sird, observándolo todo desde fuera de la cabina del piloto, triunfal -. Hoy es el día en el que el Jefe, por fin, se reúne con su hijo … ¡No permitiré que tu egoísmo arruine un momento tan alegre!

- No está mal … - masculló Carr, mirando a Sird a través del cristal -. Pero … en cuestión de trucos … ¡tú eres la segunda mejor!

Una explosión tuvo lugar cerca de Sird, que salió volando por los aires. Mewtwo y Red lo observaban todo desde una ventana, horrorizados. Amethyst también avistó a Sird perdiéndose de vista:

- **¡No puede ser …!** - pensaba la chica, con el corazón desbocado.

- ¡Jeje! - rió Carr -. ¡Esa fue la explosión de mi Forretress! Tengo diez Forretress distribuidos a lo largo de toda la nave … y les he ordenado utilizar explosión. ¡Se podría decir que esta nave es una bomba andante! ¡En diez minutos, la nave saldrá volando en pedazos!

Carr salió volando con su Skarmory de la nave por el agujero que había hecho su Forretress en la pared:

- ¡Aunque os las arregléis para aterrizar sanos y salvos - exclamó -, no servirá para nada!

Amethyst vio a Carr huyendo:

- ¡Ese debe de ser el culpable! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Dragonair, híper rayo!

- ¡Ugh! ¿Quién es esa? - gruñó Carr, mirando a Amethyst desde lo lejos.

Dragonair disparó un gigantesco rayo, pero al estar tan lejos, Carr tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo:

- **¡Mierda, no puedo redireccionar el rayo por si golpeo a la nave!** - pensó la chica.

- ¡Jaja! - rió Carr -. ¡Hasta nunca, perdedores!

Mewtwo logró derribar la puerta y Red entró corriendo en la cabina:

- **¡Red, ya le has oído! - exclamó Mewtwo -. ¡Tenemos que irnos!**.

- ¡No! - gritó Red -. ¿Y si los Forretress explotan después de que la nave haya llegado a una ciudad? ¡Sería una catástrofe! ¡Y además, aún hay gente a bordo!

Señaló a una de las pantallas, en la que se veía a Silver, Sneasel y Giovanni, que estaba tirado en el suelo:

- ¡Yellow, ayúdame con esto! - exclamó Red, girándose.

Vio a su amiga sentada en el suelo, durmiendo:

- ¡Yellow! - gritó Red.

Yellow se despertó:

- Ah … - murmuró; se levantó de un salto -. ¡Lo … lo siento, Red! No quería dormirme …

Red miró a Yellow mientras se abofeteaba a sí misma la cara:

- **A Yellow le entra el sueño siempre que usa demasiado sus poderes - pensó Red -. ¡Podría ser …! Claro, Sird … ¡Ella lo sabía! Por eso le pidió a Yellow que le intentase leer la mente otra vez a Deoxys!**.

La nave tembló. Al no estar siendo controlada por nadie, estaba empezando a descender y su velocidad aumentaba por momentos. Amethyst no cabía en sí de la preocupación:

- ¡No podremos alcanzarles …! - exclamaba, impotente -. **¡Dragonair ya se está empezando a cansar …! ¡Va demasiado rápido!**.

Red, Mewtwo y Deoxys se tambalearon:

- **Entiendo tu lógica, Red - dijo Mewtwo -. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?**.

Estaban sobrevolando Ciudad Fucsia. La gente gritaba y se escandalizaba:

- ¿Pero qué es eso?

- ¡Una nave gigante!

- ¡Y además suelta humo negro!

- ¡Se va a estrellar!

- ¡Va hacia Ciudad Carmín …!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Precisamente, el Surcamar Veloce desembarcó en Ciudad Carmín. Kimberly, el Prof. Oak, Green, Pink, Blue y sus padres divisaron la nave a lo lejos:

- ¿Ese es …? - preguntó Kimberly.

- Sí, es la nave tras la que estamos - dijo Green, muy serio.

- ¡También lo están transmitiendo en la radio! - exclamó Blue, que no soltaba su pokégear.

- ¿Mi hermano está allí? - chilló Pink, horrorizada -. ¡No puede ser …!

El Prof. Oak agarró a Pink del hombro, para tranquilizarla:

- ¡Lorelei! - exclamó Blue -. ¿Quién está a bordo de la nave?

- Sird, no - respondió Lorelei, mirando su espejo -, eso te lo aseguro.

- ¿Entonces … Red …? - titubeó Blue.

- No hay manera de confirmarlo, tampoco responde al pokégear - dijo Green, con el ceño fruncido.

Pink se tapó la boca con las manos:

- ¡Red …! - chilló, sintiéndose desfallecer.

- ¡Aguanta, Pink! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, sujetándola.

- ¡De todos modos, esa nave se va a estrellar de un momento a otro! - exclamó Green, preocupado -. ¡Es una situación de extremo peligro! ¡Tenemos que ir y evitar todo el daño que podamos!

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Blue -. ¿Crees que podrás venir con nosotros o prefieres quedarte?

- ¡N … no! - se negó Pink -. ¡Iré con vosotros! **Red … ¡Te prometo que te salvaré!**.

Pink echó a correr junto con Green y Blue.

_Mientras tanto …_

- ¡Tengo un plan, pero necesitaré la ayuda de Deoxys! - exclamó Red.

- **¿Cómo?** - preguntó Mewtwo.

- Deoxys - dijo Red, mirando al otro pokémon -, tu camarada … "Identidad Uno", creó un agujero negro para tragar a los padres de Blue, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías hacer tú lo mismo?

Deoxys le sostuvo la mirada y afirmó con la cabeza:

- ¡Bien - exclamó Red, señalando a la pantalla en la que aparecían Silver y Giovanni -, entonces haz lo mismo con esos dos!

Vieron a Silver y Giovanni desaparecer en un agujero negro.

- ¡Bien, ahora es su turno! - exclamó Red, girándose hacia Yellow y Mewtwo.

- **Red, tú …** - murmuró Mewtwo.

Él y Yellow empezaron a ser absorbidos lentamente por un agujero negro:

- ¡No pasa nada! - exclamó Red -. ¡A los padres de Blue les hicieron lo mismo y acabaron en un lugar seguro! ¡A vosotros os pasará lo mismo!

Lo que Red no sabía era que Deoxys no era capaz de controlar dónde acababa el agujero negro:

- **¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa! - exclamó Mewtwo, asustado -. ¡Red! ¿Y tú, qué? Estás …**.

- No os preocupéis - dijo Red, con una amplia sonrisa -. ¡Volveré!

- **¡Red!** - gritó Mewtwo.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Espera …!

Yellow desenvainó su caña, enrollando el brazo izquierdo de Red con el hilo. El chico se giró. Yellow ya estaba casi engullida por el agujero. Se le había caído el sombrero:

- ¡Red, no …! - exclamaba la rubia.

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó Red -. ¿Qué estás …?

En el extremo del hilo se encontraba la pokéball con Chuchu dentro. Pika la vio desde su pokéball y gesticuló con las patas:

- ¡Red …! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Si te vas … no seré capaz de contártelo todo! ¡Dentro de poco caeré en un sueño profundo … así que tengo que contarte …! ¡Antes de eso, tengo que contarte lo que vi al final en la mente de Deoxys! Red … ¡Tu sangre corre por las venas del Deoxys conocido como "Identidad Dos"!

Red abrió mucho los ojos, boquiabierto:

- ¿Mi … sangre? - preguntó.

- Giovanni iba por ahí recolectando muestras de células y fuentes de poder para fortalecerse … - dijo Yellow, con los ojos entrecerrados -. Entre las muestras de células que colectó tras la batalla en Ciudad Verde de hace cinco años … estaba tu sangre, Red.

- La sangre que cayó en el campo de batalla … - murmuró Red -. ¿Giovanni se la llevó? Entonces … eso significa que cuando Deoxys destruyó la guarida del Team Rocket, debió de absorber mi sangre por accidente. Vaya … precisamente la mía …

- Deoxys es un pokémon nacido de un virus espacial - dijo Yellow -. No tiene padres … o familia, por así decirlo. Así que Deoxys, intuitivamente, asumió que tú eras una especie de antecesor suyo tras absorber tu sangre. Supongo que es por eso que acudió en tu busca … Pero la única forma de comunicarse que tenía … era luchar.

- Esa sensación que invadía mi cuerpo cada vez que Deoxys aparecía … - dijo Red, agarrándose el pecho.

- Probablemente … - murmuró Yellow, con los ojos casi cerrados -, era tu propia sangre … llamándote desde el cuerpo de Deoxys … Umh, no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos … Pero … me alegro de haber podido contártelo todo … y salvar a Silver … Yo ya he … cumplido …

Yellow desapareció sin dejar rastro. Red se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido, con el hilo de pescar aún enrollado en el brazo. Se giró hacia Deoxys, con una leve sonrisa:

- Ya sólo quedamos tú y yo, Deoxys - le dijo -. La chica del Dragonair … Amy, es una vieja amiga, pero no sé si podrá alcanzarnos, así que no sé si podremos contar con ella. Bueno, el caso es que … ¡me alegro de haber podido descubrir lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que tú eres yo!

Deoxys le miró:

- Así que sólo podías comunicarte mediante batallas, ¿eh? - dijo Red -. Vaya, pues que sepas que salí bastante mal parado de ese combate … ¡Jeje, era broma! ¡No sé muy bien qué decir, esta situación es un poco embarazosa!

Red se arrascó la cabeza y miró a Deoxys.

- Bien, ¡allá voy! - dijo el chico.

De un salto, Red se subió al asiento del piloto y agarró el mando:

- Bueno, la verdad es que … - murmuró -. Me siento halagado. ¡Saber que hay alguien que me necesita es algo que me hace muy feliz, sin importar la forma que tengan!

Le guió un ojo a Deoxys amigablemente.

- Deoxys - dijo Red -, le perteneces a Giovanni ya que él te capturó, pero … ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Puedes volver al mundo salvaje … o quedarte conmigo. ¡A mí me parecerá bien cualquier cosa! ¡Ahora que hemos estado cara a cara, sin ningún tipo de barrera, considéralo como una seña de nuestra amistad! ¡Ahora somos colegas!

Red sacó sus pokéballs:

- Poly … - dijo -. Lax … Gyara … Aero … Charizard … Pika … ¡y Chuchu!

Los pokémons fueron apareciendo uno a uno, junto a Deoxys:

- El único vehículo que he controlado en mi vida ha sido una bici - dijo Red -. Chicos, vosotros ya sabéis lo que eso significa … ¡Dejadme el control de la nave a mí! ¡No os preocupéis! ¡No me estrellaré en la ciudad! ¡Mientras tanto, quiero que busquéis a los diez Forretress que hay en la nave y les derrotéis!

Los siete pokémons se dispusieron a irse, cuando de repente unas palabras aparecieron en el monitor.

- "Espera, Red. ¡En ese caso, permíteme localizar a los Forretress!".

- ¡Deoxys! - exclamó Red, girándose hacia Deoxys -. ¿Eres tú?

Deoxys estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos para localizar a todos los Forretress que había escondidos en la nave.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amethyst se dio cuenta de que la nave se estaba estabilizando:

- ¡Alguien ha debido de tomar el control de la nave! - exclamó -. ¡Seguro que es Red …! Pero, aún así …

Dragonair dio varios tumbos y soltó algún que otro resoplido:

- ¡Dragonair! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Aguanta, por favor …!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Red iba leyendo las palabras de Deoxys en la pantalla y se las transmitía a sus pokémons:

- ¡El primero está en la base del ala derecha! - exclamó.

Poli fue a derrotarle sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¡El segundo está en el segundo piso del Sector Central!

Gyarados, sin ningún problema, acudió a ese lugar para acabar con el susodicho Forretress.

- ¡El tercero está en la sala de equipajes!

Pika y Chuchu fueron a encargarse de él. Y así siguieron durante un rato.

_En ese momento …_

Giovanni despertó. Se encontraba flotando en un espacio negro del que no se veían los límites:

- Ugh … - murmuró -. Esta oscuridad … Es el agujero negro que Deoxys creó para que pudiéramos escapar de la nave …

Entonces, Giovanni dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor, sobresaltado:

- ¡Silver! - gritó -. ¿Dónde está Silver?

Finalmente, le vio a unos pocos metros de él, flotando inconsciente. Sneasel estaba subido sobre su hombro:

- Ah … Ahí estás - dijo Giovanni, aliviado -. ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Silver …!

Giovanni alargó los brazos hacia arriba, para así poder agarrar a Silver cuando llegase junto a él.

- No te preocupes … - dijo Giovanni -. Si Deoxys creó este agujero negro, debe de estar conectado a un final seguro …

Se acercaron a un agujero del que salía claridad:

- ¿Ves? - dijo Giovanni.

Sin embargo, la claridad no provenía del sol. Unas llamas asomaban al otro lado del agujero:

- ¡Whoa! - gritó Giovanni -. ¿Fuego?

Se precitaban sobre unos pocos escombros de la nave del Team Rocket, los cuales se hallaban en llamas:

- ¡AAAAH! - gritó Giovanni.

Logró apoyarse sobre una mano en el extremo de uno de los fragmentos más grandes de la nave, que estaba clavado en el suelo de forma vertical, por lo que las llamas no les alcanzaban de momento. Con la otra mano, sujetaba a Silver en el aire:

- Uff, uff … - resopló Giovanni, mientras las llamas le alcanzaban una pierna -. ¡Ugh …! ¡Estos deben de ser los escombros que cayeron tras una de las explosiones en la nave! Qué terrible coincidencia … En otra ocasión, si estas llamas no hubieran estado aquí … uff, uff … ¡podría tenerte entre mis brazos!

Giovanni miró a Silver con una sonrisa:

- Mírate la cara … - dijo -. Tan sucia y manchada … Qué voy a hacer contigo, bribón …

La nostalgia invadió el rostro de Giovanni mientras recordaba uno de los tantos momentos en los que le decía esas mismas palabras a Silver cuando era pequeño. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que un pañuelo asomaba de uno de los bolsillos de Silver. Sneasel lo cogió y le limpió la cara a Silver con él:

- Ese pañuelo … - murmuró Giovanni -. Jeje, así que lo has tenido contigo todo este tiempo, uh … Qué te parece … Siempre perdías tus cosas cuando eras pequeño. Incluso aunque les pusiese tu nombre, las seguías perdiendo … Tenía que asegurarme de que hacía una réplica de tus cosas … Si todavía tienes este pañuelo contigo, entonces la gente de tu alrededor debe de haberte llamado por ese nombre, ¿verdad? El nombre Silver … ¡te fue puesto por tu padre!

Contempló el rostro sereno del inconsciente Silver:

- Durante mucho años - dijo Giovanni -, este cuerpo mío ha estado luchando contra una enfermedad … Ya sabía que mi tiempo era limitado … Me alegro de haberlo conseguido … uff … Jeje … ¡Has crecido … Silver!

_En aquel mismo instante …_

Amethyst y Dragonair ya eran incapaces de seguir a la nave, y fue en ese momento cuando Amethyst se dio cuenta de la columna de humo que salía de una zona no muy lejana:

- ¡Mira, Dragonair! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Allí debieron de caer los restos de la nave de antes! ¡Vamos para allá!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Green, Blue y Pink también se acercaban corriendo hacia el lugar:

- ¡Los escombros de la nave están en llamas! - gritó Green.

- ¡RED! - gritó Pink.

- ¡Red no está ahí! - exclamó Green, señalando al cielo -. ¡La nave sigue en el aire, Red debe de estar aún dentro!

- ¡Pero sí que hay alguien entre las llamas! - exclamó Blue, que se había puesto el Scope Silph -. ¡Es …! ¿Silver? ¡Silver!

Las llamas eran ya tan altas que sólo se divisaba a Silver y a Sneasel. Green hizo aparecer a su Rhydon, que se abrió paso entre las llamas y sacó de allí a Giovanni y a Silver, que del meneo se despertó:

- ¡Ugh! - gruñó Silver -. ¿Dónde …? ¿Dónde estoy …? ¿Fuego?

- ¡Silver! - chilló Blue, echando a correr hacia Rhydon, que ya había salido de entre las llamas.

De repente, Dragonair se dejó caer junto a ellos, agotada, provocando que el suelo temblara. Pink se cayó al suelo de culo:

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Amethyst, bajándose de un salto.

- ¡Blue! - gritó Silver -. ¡Amy!

Green llegó junto a Rhydon y Blue, y Amethyst tampoco tardó. Pink les observaba desde el suelo, al borde del colapso:

- Amy, ya me preguntaba dónde te habías metido … - murmuró Silver.

Blue y Green miraron a Amethyst, sin saber qué decir.

- Siento presentarme tan de repente - dijo Amethyst, mirándoles -. Vine con Silver, pero … nos separamos.

- Este pokémon … - dijo Silver, mirando a Rhydon -. ¡Ha atravesado las llamas sin problemas!

- Es mi Rhydon - dijo Green -. Le protege su dura piel que, asimismo, actúa como armadura. ¡Ni siquiera dos mil grados centígrados podrían detenerle!

Rhydon lanzó arena con sus patas inferiores a las llamas, apagándolas, y Silver se bajó.

- Silver … - murmuró Blue, asustada, mirando a Giovanni -. Este hombre … ¡Es Giovanni, el Líder del Team Rocket! ¿Por qué estás con él?

Amethyst bajó la cabeza, entristecida. En cambio, Silver esbozó una frívola sonrisa:

- Este … - murmuró -. Este hombre … es mi padre.

Green y Blue se quedaron boquiabiertos, y hasta Pink se levantó de un salto, acercándose al grupo.

- ¡Venga, sorprendeos! - exclamó Silver -. ¡Reíros! ¡Soy el hijo del jefe del Team Rocket! ¡Pero nunca reconoceré a este hombre como padre! ¡No a un criminal despiadado como él!

- Silver … - murmuró Amethyst.

- Os agradezco que me hayáis salvado - dijo Silver -. Pero deberíais haber dejado morir a este hombro.

Blue abrió los ojos, muda, y Pink se llevó las manos a la boca, olvidándose por un momento de su hermano.

- Nada orgulloso de tu familia, ¿eh? - dijo Green -. Yo también era así hace un tiempo …

- Esas palabras tan transparentes no son propias de ti - gruñó Silver.

- Sólo escucha - ordenó Green -. Yo siempre he sido conocido como "el nieto del Prof. Oak". Incluso aunque consiguiese algo por mí mismo, siempre sería porque "soy el nieto del Prof. Oak". No me enorgullecía de pertenecer a la familia para nada … Pero cuando me marché de casa para entrenar con el maestro Chuck, la gente de fuera no me trataba como al "nieto del Prof. Oak", sino como a un entrenador en mi propio derecho. Por primera vez en mi vida, empecé a ver a mi familia de otra forma … Ahora, soy capaz de decir orgulloso que "soy el nieto del distinguido investigador, el Prof. Samuel Oak" y alegrarme de ello.

Green miró directamente a Silver, que bajó la cabeza:

- Tú ya te habías desentendido de tu pasado cuando pasó lo de Johto - dijo Green, muy serio -. ¿Y qué si eres el hijo del jefe del Team Rocket? ¡Tú te mereces estar orgulloso de todas las cosas que TÚ has hecho! Además … ¡mira tus heridas y mira las suyas!

Todos miraron a Giovanni, que tenía el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, especialmente el abdomen y una de las piernas. En cambio, Silver estaba bastante intacto:

- ¿No es obvio que utilizó su propio cuerpo para protegerte de las llamas? - preguntó Green.

Silver miró a Giovanni con otros ojos. Sneasel estaba junto a él, mirando a su entrenador tristemente.

- Si hubiéramos tardado un poco más - continuó Green -, tú y Sneasel habríais muerto calcinados. Puede que Rhydon os haya rescatado, pero … ¡yo sólo he sido capaz de entrenar a este Rhydon hasta este nivel gracias a este libro!

Green sacó de un bolsillo un libro llamado "Los Misterios de la tierra":

- "Misterios de la Tierra" - dijo Green -. ¡Este libro fue escrito por el experto en pokémons de tipo tierra, tu padre! El Team Rocket puede que haya hecho muchas cosas malas, y Giovanni no saldrá ileso de esta … Pero debemos reconocerle la fuerza que ha adquirido a través de todo este entrenamiento … y la generosidad que mostró queriendo compartir sus conocimientos con las generaciones venideras.

Pink miró a Green, impresionada. Las lágrimas ya empezaban a asomar en los ojos de Blue y Amethyst.

- No … Por encima de todo eso … - dijo Green -. Este es el hombre que pasó diez años de su vida buscándote … El hombre que se dejó consumir por el infierno para salvarte. No hay razón por la que no deberías enorgullecerte de un padre así.

Silver contempló a Giovanni con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue dejándose caer de rodillas junto a él poco a poco, con la voz temblándole:

- P … Pa … Papá …

Silver se dejó caer sobre Giovanni, abrazándole. Sneasel, Blue y Amethyst también rompieron a llorar. Las dos chicas se abrazaron. Pink, en cambio, no era capaz ni de reaccionar. Silver se aferró a su pañuelo, el cual tenía Giovanni agarrado con una mano, sin cesar de llorar.

- Ahora que lo pienso … - murmuró Green -. He estado sintiéndome intranquilo desde que todo esto comenzó. En situaciones en las que lo normal sería verme a mí intentando impedir que Red hiciera una locura, ha ocurrido lo contrario. Y todo porque mi abuelo había sido secuestrado. La devoción que tenemos hacia nuestra familia es algo muy poderoso … A veces, incluso nos puede volver locos.

Vieron a Silver, llorando sobre el cuerpo de su padre.

- Tú lo entiendes - dijo Green -, ¿verdad, Blue?

Blue se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y asintió. Amethyst, en cambio, siguió llorando como una magdalena. De repente, un agujero negro apareció sobre ellos y alguien conocido apareció por él.


	112. 5ª saga FRLG: 112

Capítulo 112 - **El fin de los Dexholders**

Mewtwo, con Yellow en brazos, llegó junto al grupo:

- ¡Yellow! - exclamó Pink -. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- ¿Mewtwo? - preguntó Green, sorprendido.

- ¿Yellow? - preguntó Blue, yendo a coger a Yellow en brazos ya que Mewtwo estaba demasiado cansado.

Silver les miró, sin separarse de su padre. Amethyst estaba más cerca de Silver, aunque también miraba aliviada a Yellow:

- Yellow … menos mal … - murmuró la chica.

- ¿Y mi hermano? - repitió Pink.

- ¿Dónde está Red? - preguntó Green.

Mewtwo miró hacia arriba. La nave del Team Rocket ya andaba más cerca:

- ¿Aún está en la nave? - chilló Blue, asustada -. ¡Se va a estrellar muy cerca de aquí!

- ¡Grr …! - gruñó Green -. ¡Rhydon, meda cuerno! ¡Golduck, hidrobomba!

- ¡Blasty, hidrobomba! - ordenó Blue.

- ¡Glacia - exclamó Pink, haciendo aparecer a su Lapras -, hidrobomba!

- ¡Dragonair, un último intento! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Surf!

Los pokémons lanzaron potentes chorros de agua y rayos de energía para mantener la nave en el aire.

- No os preocupéis … - dijo Yellow, entre sueños -. Red … siempre mantiene sus promesas. Él … recordó la promesa que me hizo cuando nos cónicos de presentarse al examen de Líder … Y pasó el examen, como dijo que haría …

Blue, que aún la sostenía en brazos, miraba a Yellow boquiabierta:

- Está hablando en sueños … - dijo Green.

- Esta vez no será diferente … - murmuraba Yellow -. Volverá … Dijo que volvería, y lo hará. Estoy segura …

- Yellow, incluso durmiendo … - dijo Green -, te preocupas por Red. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero estoy seguro de que habéis luchado duro. A juzgar por el estado de Mewtwo … debéis de haber pasado por una dura batalla.

- Me temo que tienes razón - dijo, entonces, Amethyst.

- Entonces no podremos depender más de él - dijo Green -. ¡Tendremos que evitar que la nave se estrelle por nosotros mismos! ¡Chicas, Red está allí dentro, así que tenemos que dar todo lo que tengamos!

- ¡Sí! - exclamaron Blue, Pink y Amethyst.

- ¡Este será nuestro último trabajo … como Dexholders! - exclamó Green.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que yo también …? - preguntó Amethyst.

- Tu mirada … ya no denota inseguridad - dijo Green -. Eso sólo puede significar que … te has salido con la tuya.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Pues a la carga!

Entonces, Silver se puso en pie:

- ¡Ursaring! - exclamó, haciendo aparecer a uno de sus pokémons -. Mi decimoctavo escondite se encuentra a seis manzanas de aquí. Lleva a mi padre allí y cuida de él hasta que yo vuelva.

Silver lanzó otras tres pokéballs:

- ¡Feraligator! ¡Gyarados! ¡Kingdra! - exclamó.

- ¡Silver! - exclamó Blue -. ¡¿Qué estás …?

- ¿De verdad necesito responder? - preguntó Silver -. ¡Yo también voy a ayudar! No sé qué hará mi padre con el Team Rocket … ni conmigo, pero … Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, ya he tomado una decisión. Voy a seguir con mi vida, sin huir ni esconderme del hecho de que Giovanni es mi padre.

- ¡Eres el mejor, Silver! - exclamó Amethyst.

- No dejaré que mi padre cometa más crímenes - añadió Silver -. Y sufriré junto a él todos los castigos que le impongan por todos los crímenes que ha hecho. Trabajaré duro para reparar todo el daño que ha hecho. Además …

Silver se quitó la capa del Team Rocket:

- ¡Yo también soy un Dexholder! - exclamó -. ¡Debo cumplir mi tarea!

Sin mirar a Green, le preguntó:

- ¿Te parece bien, Green?

- Por supuesto - asintió Green, con una sonrisa -. ¡Adelante! ¡Agua y viento a toda presión! ¡Tenemos que evitar que la nave se estrelle en la ciudad!

- ¡Por favor - les suplicaba Pink a los pokémons -, mi hermano está ahí dentro, no dejéis que le pase nada!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La nave ya se encontraba muy cerca del suelo, a unos quinientos metros de donde estaban Green y los demás. Los potentes chorros de agua iban llegando más fuerte a medida que la nave avanzaba, pero ni aún así Red podía asegurarse de que la nave iba a aterrizar de buena manera:

- ¡El séptimo …! - exclamaba Red.

Snorlax acudió a derrotar al séptimo Forretress.

- ¡Estos ataques que vienen de frente …! - exclamó Red -. ¡Deben de ser de Green y los demás! ¡Son muy potentes, pero aún así …! ¡El morro del avión no se levanta!

Al octavo y al noveno se les descubrió casi a la vez, y Aero y Charizard fueron a derrotarlos sin problemas.

- ¡El décimo …! - exclamó Red, leyendo las palabras de Deoxys -. ¿Detrás de la cabina del piloto? ¡En la sala de armas! ¡Ese lugar está lleno de armas de fuego y explosivos! ¡Si Forretress utiliza explosión ahí dentro, volaremos en millones de pedazos!

Consciente de que aquella era una situación delicada de la que se tenían que encargar él y Deoxys, Red se quitó la camiseta y le dejó enganchada entre el mando y una palanca que había en el asiento, de modo que la nave se mantendría a la misma altura.

- ¡Deoxys - exclamó Red -, usa tus poderes psíquicos para decirles a Pika y los demás que se esperen donde están! ¡Tú y yo nos encargaremos del último Forretress!

Todo Kanto estaba pendiente de la radio. Los habitantes de las Islas Sete, especialmente los de Isla Prima, se arrepentían de haber tratado así a Red y sus amigos los días anteriores, y eran los que animaban con más pasión. Bill y Celio estaban conmocionados al ver todo aquel apoyo que brindaban. Todo Kanto estaba con Red.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Red y Deoxys encontraron al último Forretress al final de la sala. Incluso el pokémon estaba temblando de miedo:

- Lo sé, Forretress - dijo Red -. Tu entrenador puede que te haya ordenado hacer esto, pero utilizar explosión aquí podría conducirte a la muerte a ti también. Debes de estar asustado, eh … Pero tu entrenador no está aquí. No tienes que escuchar ya más sus órdenes, así que … venga …

Red alargó la mano poco a poco para acariciar al tembloroso Forretress, pero éste se concentró para ejecutar una explosión. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de llevar a cabo el ataque. Cuando Forretress abrió los ojos, vio a Deoxys mirándole fijamente:

- Así que ibas a hacernos volar por los aires, ¿eh? - dijo Red -. Pues que sepas, que Deoxys tiene un ataque llamado intercambio, que le permite cambiar su habilidad con la de otro pokémon. Lo ejecutó con Poli antes de que se fuese. Ahora que Deoxys tiene la habilidad de humedad, no puedes hacer explosión.

Red acarició amistosamente al Forretress, que estaba muerto de miedo y lloraba de alivio:

- Ya pasó - decía Red -. Ya pasó …

Entonces, en un monitor cercano aparecieron las palabras de Deoxys:

- "Qué … ¿Qué forma de vida eres tú?".

- Deoxys … - murmuró Red, mirando de soslayo a Deoxys.

- "Tú siempre sigues adelante … Nunca te rindes … ¡Ni siquiera cuando te arrinconan o te hieren! ¿Qué clase de ser eres tú?".

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Red, con una leve sonrisa -. ¡Yo soy … Red! ¡Un Dexholder de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Un luchador!

Red miró a Deoxys con determinación, mostrándole la pokédex. De repente, su camiseta no aguantó la tirantez y se rompió. El mando se movió con brusquedad hacia arriba, por lo que la nave se estremeció.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Green -. ¡Algo ha pasado! ¡Red ha debido de perder el control de la nave o algo! ¡Los pokémons no podrán aguantar así mucho tiempo!

- ¡RED! - chilló Pink, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Se va a estrellar! - gritó Blue.

Sin embargo, antes de que la nave se estrellara contra uno de los edificios, una especie de fuerza invisible la movió hacia un lado y la hizo aterrizar, aunque de pico, con mucha menos brusquedad. Los Dexholders se quedaron sin habla durante unos segundos, contemplando cómo la nave se había quedado clavada en el suelo, delante de ellos, sin explotar.

- Phew … - murmuró Amethyst, poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

Green, seguido de Pink, echó a correr hacia una puerta. Red salió por ella, lleno de rasguños:

- ¡Red! - gritaron Green y Pink.

Green se apresuró a ayudarle a levantarse y Pink fue a abrazarse a él como loca:

- ¡Red! - sollozaba -. ¡Red …! ¡Me alegro de que estés bien …!

- Pink, tranquila - ordenó Green.

- Green … - murmuró Red -. Gracias, tío. Pink … me alegro de que estés bien. Espero que hayas hecho algo más que llorar …

- ¡Red! - protestó Pink, sin saber si alegrarse o enfadarse.

- Gracias, chicos - dijo Red, sonriente -. Gracias a vosotros, pude aterrizar sin herir a nadie.

- ¿Eh? - se extrañó Green -. ¡Pero si nosotros al final no fuimos capaces de sostener la nave! ¿No fuiste tú quien logró hacerse con el control de la nave?

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Red -. Mmh … No lo entiendo …

- ¡Ha sido un milagro …! - exclamó Pink.

Red, Green y Pink se reunieron con Blue, que aún sostenía a Yellow en brazos, Amethyst y Silver. Chuchu, los pokémons de Red y Charizard también llegaron junto a ellos. Lo mismo hizo Deoxys.

- ¡Has estado genial, Deoxys! - exclamó Red, dándole la mano a Deoxys.

- ¡No sé lo que ha pasado en la nave pero da igual! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Todo ha salido bien!

- Sí … - suspiró Green.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, Dragonair, vuelve - dijo Amethyst, haciendo volver a su pokémon.

- ¡Así que tú también te convertiste en una Dexholder, Amy! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Qué guay, me alegro por ti! ¡Y estás muy favorecida con ese cambio de look!

Silver esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Mew les observaba desde el cielo. Mewtwo fue el único que reparó en su presencia:

- **El que hizo que la nave aterrizara a salvo - pensó Mewtwo -, no fue otro que Mew, por supuesto …**.

Le vio perderse de vista en el cielo.

- **¿Viniste porque presentiste mi presencia en la batalla? - se preguntó Mewtwo -. Durante muchísimo tiempo … lo que en realidad soy y mis raíces … me han estado causando una gran angustia. De todos modos … ahora que lo pienso, hay alguien con quien puedo identificar mis raíces. Después de todo … nací a partir de una pestaña de Mew**.

Mewtwo se acercó a Deoxys:

- **Deoxys … - le dijo -. ¡Me alegro de haber combatido contra alguien que comparte mis sentimientos!**.

Deoxys no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Da gusto verte vivito y coleando, Red - dijo, entonces, Green.

- Bueno - dijo Red -, no lo habría conseguido de no ser por vuestra ayuda desde tierra, chicos. Gracias, Green, hermanita, Blue, Amy y … eh …

Miró a Silver, que tenía la vista oculta bajo el flequillo:

- ¡Ah, sí! - exclamó Green, agarrando a Silver del hombro -. ¡Silver también ayudó! ¡El muchacho dio lo mejor de sí, al igual que el resto!

Silver se sonrojó.

- Y vamos a seguir necesitando tu ayuda - le dijo Green -. Sobretodo yo.

- ¿Eh?

- De acuerdo con lo que pone en el libro - dijo Green -, Rhydon puede seguir evolucionando. O al menos, eso es lo que entendí. La clave podría tener algo que ver con el intercambio, pero …

Silver estaba ojeando el libro:

- En ese caso - dijo, con una leve sonrisa -, tal vez pueda ayudarte. El intercambio de pokémons es mi especialidad, después de todo.

- Genial, entonces cuento contigo - dijo Green.

Blue sonrió, llena de felicidad. Red se acercó a ella y a Yellow:

- Así que Yellow sigue durmiendo, ¿eh? - comentó, mirando a la rubia, divertido.

- ¡Y aún dormida se preocupaba por ti! - exclamó Pink -. ¡No paraba de mencionarte en sueños …!

Amethyst puso su mano sobre el hombro de Pink, para que se callase.

- ¡Oye, Red! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Tengo una sugerencia! Mira, una pokédex, y aún no ha sido actualizada. De hecho, está vacía.

Blue sacó del bolso una de las antiguas pokédex:

- Es la única que sobrevivió - dijo Blue -. El Prof. Oak me dijo que podíamos dársela a Yellow. Toma, te dejo que hagas los honores.

Blue le dio a Red la pokédex.

- Bien - dijo el chico -. Lo has hecho genial, Yellow. ¡Aquí tienes tu propia pokédex!

Red colocó la pokédex entre las manos de Yellow, que no se despertó. Por instinto, Blue y Pink también sacaron sus pokédex. Silver y Amethyst las imitaron:

- ¡Jeje! - rió Blue -. ¡Esto parece una reunión de Dexholders! ¿Verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho - dijo Green, mientras él y Red sacaban la suya.

- El profesor también dijo que hizo otras tres pokédex y las envió a Hoenn, ¡y la cuarta ya está en camino! - añadió Blue -. Las tres primeras ya fueron entregadas, y asumo que una de ellas …

- Sí, es la mía - dijo Amethyst, mostrando su pokédex, que era diferente a las demás.

- ¡Ojalá también pudiéramos reunirnos con ellos! - exclamó Blue, que le dirigió la mirada a Silver -. ¡Y también con esos dos de Johto que hace mucho que no vemos!

Silver asintió. Entonces, Deoxys les dio la espalda:

- Deoxys, ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó Red.

Las palabras de Deoxys aparecieron en la pantalla de su pokédex:

- "Voy a buscar al Deoxys conocido como "Identidad Uno", aquel que el Team Rocket descartó".

- Deoxys … - murmuró Red.

Deoxys cambió de forma y volvió al modo normal. Más palabras aparecieron en la pokédex de Red:

- "También, hay un meteorito procedente del espacio exterior en una región lejana. Si logro hacer uso de su poder, podré salir de esta agonizante situación en la que no puedo cambiar de forma a voluntad. Gracias, Red".

Deoxys le dirigió una última mirada a Red, que sonrió:

- ¡Gracias … Deoxys! - exclamó Red.

Deoxys despegó y salió volando de allí. Red no apartó la vista de él en ningún momento. Pink fue junto a su hermano, contenta. Amethyst se alejó unos pasos del grupo para mirar con más facilidad a Deoxys, emocionada. No obstante, una maligna presencia se les acercaba …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No muy lejos de allí, el Prof. Oak, Kimberly y Lorelei se dirigían al lugar de los hechos.

- Parece que todo este problema al fin ha terminado - dijo Kimberly.

- ¡No! - exclamó Lorelei, de repente, sacando su espejo -. ¡Mirad! Mi dispositivo está reaccionando … ¡Sird, de las Tres Bestias, anda cerca!

- ¿Estás segura, Lorelei? - preguntó Kimberly.

- ¡No te preocupes! - exclamó Lorelei, mientras su Jynx creaba una estatua de hielo con la forma de Sird -. ¡Estando así de cerca, podré hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo en Isla Sétima!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En efecto, Sird, con las ropas hechas jirones y llena de heridas por la explosión, se acercaba al grupo:

- Dexholders … - masculló -. Nunca me habría imaginado que duraríais tanto tiempo …

Red y Pink se pusieron al frente del grupo. Red cogió a Yellow en brazos y Green se puso a su lado.

- Especialmente la entrenadora de la coleta - dijo Sird -. Una entrenadora que puede incrementar el poder de sus pokémons uniendo su espíritu al de ellos … Nunca había visto nada así.

- ¿Quieres decir … Yellow? - preguntó Red.

Blue y Silver se quedaron cubriéndoles la espalda a Red, Green y Pink. Amethyst se quedó en la retaguardia, por si acaso.

- Para Yellow es muy fácil controlar los poderes de sus pokémons usando sus emociones - dijo Green -. Alguien como tú, que lo mide todo con la frialdad de los números, nunca podría entenderlo.

- Vaya, vaya … - comentó Sird -. Hablas como si te conocieras bien sus habilidades.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Green -. ¡Yo fui quien la enseñó!

- Ya veo … - dijo Sird, malévolamente -. Así que esa fuerza la sacáis de los lazos que compartís entre vosotros … Ese sentido de unidad y orgullo que compartís como Dexholders … lo admiro. ¡Sois muy fuertes! Eso os lo admitiré …

Sird miró a los seis muchachos, que se apelotonaron frente a ella. Amethyst se agazapaba tras ellos:

- **Esta palabrería tiene que ocultar algo …** - pensaba la chica, desconfiada.

- Es por eso - prosiguió Sird -, por lo que es demasiado peligroso que andéis por ahí sueltos.

Una esposa de hielo apareció alrededor del tobillo izquierdo de Sird. El hielo empezó a extenderse por su pierna. Pero Sird siguió hablando:

- Acabaría con vosotros aquí mismo si pudiese - dijo -, pero … Sird, de las Tres Bestias, ya no puede mantenerse como ha sido hasta ahora … Pero no me iré de aquí con las manos vacías.

Sird miró hacia el cielo. Red se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Deoxys, que aún era visible en el cielo.

- ¡No me digas …! - exclamó Red -. ¿Deoxys …?

- ¡En efecto! - exclamó Sird, sacando la pokédex de Giovanni y alzándola en el aire -. ¡El Deoxys "Identidad Dos" es un ser muy poderoso! ¿Cómo podéis dejarle libre tan tranquilamente?

- ¡No fue nada fácil para Deoxys recuperar su libertad! - gritó Red, sin soltar a Yellow.

- ¡No lo permitiremos! - gritó Silver.

En el mismo momento en el que un rayo de luz salía de la pokéball que Sird sostenía, Red, sus amigos y Mewtwo se abalanzaron sobre ella. Tuvo lugar una enorme explosión que llenó de luz la zona. Amethyst no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y se tiró al suelo, cubriéndose.

- Vaya, vaya … - murmuró Sird, cuando la conmoción hubo pasado -. ¡Jejejeje! Algo inesperado ha ocurrido … Deoxys ha escapado, pero ha cambio he conseguido algo de igual valor … Bien hecho, sin duda … y hasta nunca … mis queridos Dexholders.

Sird se liberó del hielo y se marchó de allí. Amethyst se destapó los ojos y la vio escapar. Acto seguido, vio el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigos:

- ¡Aah …! - Amethyst ahogó un grito, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo, temblando, bloqueada.

- **No puede ser … - pensó, aterrorizada -. Yo … no … No puedo ir tras Sird yo sola … Tengo … miedo … Tengo … que irme de aquí …**.

Sin parar de temblar, Amethyst empezó a alejarse de allí a gatas, ya que era incapaz de ponerse de pie:

- **Tengo que … pedir ayuda …** - pensó la chica, perdiéndose de vista tras unos árboles.

A los pocos minutos, el Prof. Oak, Kimberly y Lorelei llegaron al lugar de los hechos. Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el panorama que tenían delante:

- ¡No puede ser! - chilló Lorelei.

- Lorelei … - murmuró el Prof. Oak, temblando -. Por favor … no dejes que los padres de Blue vean esto … ¡Tenemos que contactar con Bill!

Llamó a Bill. A juzgar por el barullo que se oía de fondo, estaban en plena fiesta.

- ¿Sí, hola?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bill escuchó durante unos segundos al Prof. Oak, sin parar de saltar de alegría, mientras Celio le observaba:

- ¡Así que Deoxys logró comunicarse con Red y abandonó al Team Rocket! - exclamó Bill -. ¡Y la nave logró aterrizar sin ningún problema y nadie fue herido! ¡Genial!

Pero, tras escuchar unas cuantas palabras más del Prof. Oak, la expresión de Bill cambió completamente:

- ¿Eeh?

- ¿Qué pasa, Bill? - preguntó Celio, al darse cuenta del repentino cambio de expresión de su amigo.

Bill se había quedado mudo, con los ojos casi en blanco:

- Los seis Dexholders que estaban allí … - murmuró -, fueron engullidos por una luz blanca … ¡y han quedado convertidos en estatuas de piedra!

_**Fin de la saga FireRed/LeafGreen**_


	113. 6ª saga E: 113

Un hombre vestido con un uniforme verde y de pelo castaño, vagaba por un paisaje árido. Tres enormes siluetas se elevaban sobre él:

- Aquí estáis - dijo -. ¡Los tres, alineados para ser capturados!

Regirock, Registeel y Regice se hallaban ante él. El hombre lanzó tres pokéballs y los capturó.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó el hombre, sacando su pokégear y marcando un número -. ¿Jefe? ¡Soy yo! ¡Los capturé! Los tres estaban perdidos y desorientados tras el combate de Kyogre y Groudon.

- Ya veo - dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea -. ¿Te fue de utilidad la tabla?

- ¡Sí! - respondió el hombre -. ¡Nunca habría pensado que una tabla de piedra resquebraja me sería de tanta utilidad! ¡Pero no habría sido capaz de capturar a estos dos de no ser por esta tabla! ¡Estoy seguro de que usted es la única persona en el mundo que ha sido capaz de reconstruir a la perfección un objeto que fue tan gravemente dañado!

- ¡Jajaja! - rió la otra voz -. ¡Perseverancia, amigo! ¡Perseverancia!

- Así que … ¿puedo usarles a los tres?

- ¡Claro que sí! Anabel ya ha capturado a Raikou en Johto, también … Y ella también piensa utilizarlo. ¡Bueno, tengo que dejarte! ¡Chao!

El hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea se encontraba trabajando en una construcción de grandes dimensiones. Llevaba gafas de sol y estaba al mando de una de las muchas grúas que había allí:

- ¡Phew! - resopló -. ¡Vamos a añadirle seis instalaciones más a la Torre de Batalla! ¡Por fin, mi sueño se verá hecho realidad! ¡Mi sueño de crear … el Frente Batalla! ¡Pronto … estará terminada!

De repente, su pokégear volvió a sonar:

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó el hombre, descolgando -. ¿Diga? ¡Aquí Scott! ¿Con quién hablo?

- Soy Oak, desde Kanto - dijo una voz serena de hombre -. El profesor Samuel Oak.

Capítulo 113 - **¡Emerald a la conquista del Frente Batalla!**

_Dos meses después __…_

Dos pokémons con forma de dragón, de color blanco, uno de ellos con las alas y la cara azules y el más pequeño, rojas, volaban por el cielo. Depositaron en el suelo a un niño rubio:

- ¡Gracias por el viaje! - exclamó el niño, despidiendo con la mano a los dos pokémons -. ¡Hasta la vista!

No muy lejos de allí, un joven fotógrafo caminaba por los alrededores de la inmensa torre que se elevaba sobre ellos:

- ¡Sí! - exclamaba, contento -. ¡Por fin las puertas al Frente Batalla están abiertas para la prensa! ¡Un lugar en el que los entrenadores podrán entrenar diferentes aspectos de sus habilidades! ¡Y todo en todas y cada una de las siete instalaciones que posee esta lugar! ¡La frontera de todas las batallas pokémon!

El chico le echó un vistazo a una hoja que llevaba en la mano:

- Empezaremos con una conferencia que dará el Sr. Scott, el dueño de este lugar, a la una - comentó -. Bueno, todavía tengo algo de tiempo para echarle un vistazo a este lugar. ¡Es enorme …! ¡Y aún así, lograron construirlo en tan poco tiempo …! Me gustaría poder entrevistar a algún participante …

Le echó un vistazo a la botella de agua casi llena que llevaba en la otra mano:

- Vaya … no debería haberme comprado una botella tan grande - comentó el fotógrafo -. Bueno, no desperdiciaré el agua, se lo echaré a las plantas.

Un ruido le sobresaltó. Algo había caído en un arbusto detrás de él. El fotógrafo acudió a recogerlo:

- ¡Es un pase para el Frente! - exclamó el fotógrafo -. ¡Se le debe de haber caído a alguien!

Buscó el nombre de su dueño en el reverso:

- Emerald - leyó el fotógrafo -. Me pregunto dónde estará …

De repente, una persona cayó del árbol, dándole un susto de muerte. Un chico rubio, con un extraño peinado adornado con una pequeña joya verde y hermosos ojos verdes saludó alegremente al fotógrafo:

- ¡Ese pase es mío! - anunció -. ¡Gracias por recogerlo!

- ¡No hay de qué! - exclamó el fotógrafo, recuperado del susto.

El chico, Emerald, avanzó hacia él, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Dos enormes plataformas se habían desprendido de sus zapatos, haciendo salir a la luz de que el muchacho era más bajo de lo que aparentaba:

- ¡Agh! - se quejó el muchacho, pataleando en el suelo -. ¡Ese estúpido zapatero … ¡me engañó! ¡¿Por qué no se quedarán estas malditas suelas …?!

- **¡¿Lleva zapatos de plataforma?! - se preguntó el fotógrafo, sorprendido -. ¡Un momento! ¡Es un participante! ¡Puedo entrevistarle …!**. Así que tu nombre es Emerald, ¿no? Estoy aquí para cubrir el evento. ¿Te importaría responder a unas preguntas?

- ¡Dispara! - respondió Emerald, tranquilamente.

- ¡Primera pregunta! - exclamó el fotógrafo -. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta sobre los pokémons?

Entonces, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él:

- ¿Mmh? - murmuró el fotógrafo, girándose.

Una furiosa Sudowoodo le agarró desde atrás, inmovilizándole:

- ¡Uaah! - gritó el fotógrafo -. ¡¿Este no es … el árbol que regué antes?! ¡¿Pero por qué está tan furioso?! ¡Emerald! ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

- ¡Okidoki! - exclamó Emerald -. Pero antes déjame ver a ver si me queda munición …

- ¡¿"Munición"?! - repitió el fotógrafo, escandalizado -. ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡Simplemente saca a tus pokémons y lucha!

- No puedo hacer eso - dijo Emerald -. Verás … No tengo ningún pokémon conmigo.

Emerald dirigió sus bellos, enormes ojos verdes hacia el fotógrafo, con una sonrisa:

- ¡¿Quéé?! - gritó el fotógrafo, mientras Sudowoodo le zarandeaba -. ¡¿No tienes ni un solo pokémon?!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Por eso no podré responder a tu primera pregunta!

- ¡¿Pero no eres un entrenador pokémon?! - gritó el fotógrafo -. ¡Tú eres uno de los cientos de amantes de los pokémons que han acudido a este evento guiado por ese amor, ¿verdad?!

- ¡Creo que te equivocas! - exclamó Emerald.

Apunto a Sudowoodo con una especie de pistola:

- ¡¿Una pistola?! - gritó el fotógrafo.

Incluso la Sudowoodo se quedó paralizada del susto:

- ¡A mí no me gustan los pokémons! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡A mí lo que me gustan son las batallas!

Emerald disparó como loco a Sudowoodo.

- ¡¿Un entrenador que pelea con una pistola?! - gritaba el fotógrafo -. ¡Eso desafía a toda lógica!

- ¡Vuelves a equivocarte! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Esto no es una pistola! ¡Mira a tus pies!

Emerald abrió su pistola y mostró que en su interior había un montón de tierra y un muñequito con su forma que lanzaba semillas a toda velocidad. El fotógrafo miró hacia abajo y vio que, lo que fuese que Emerald había disparado, estaba brillando en el suelo, agrupándose a sus pies con forma de rombo:

- ¡¿Pero qué …?!

- ¡Me pediste ayuda, ¿no?! - exclamó Emerald, sonriente -. ¡Pues eso hago!

De repente, Sudowoodo se calmó y soltó al fotógrafo.

- El pokémon … - murmuró el joven -. Se ha calmado …

- Este pokémon estaba muy agitado - dijo Emerald, yendo a acariciar a Sudowoodo -. Pero ahora se ha tranquilizado, ¿ves? Ea, ea … Seguro que tú tuviste la culpa - le dijo al fotógrafo -. Confundiste a Sudowoodo con un árbol normal y le regaste o algo, ¿a que sí? Pero …

Emerald se sacó una pokédex del bolsillo:

- Puede que Sudowoodo tenga aspecto de árbol - dijo, mostrando la información sobre el pokémon -, pero es de tipo roca. ¡Y odia el agua! ¡Las apariencias engañan! ¡Puede que sea un niño, pero eso no significa que pueda ganar el Frente Batalla!

Entonces, Emerald dio un respingo:

- ¡Oh, no! - gritó -. ¡Me he olvidado del Frente! ¡Tengo que irme …! ¡Tengo que registrarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Emerald se volvió a poner sus plataformas, de forma que volvió a ser tan alto como el fotógrafo:

- ¡Chao! - exclamó Emerald.

- Va … vale … - titubeó el fotógrafo -. Chao … ¡Pero espera, Emerald! ¿Qué hacemos con Sudowoodo?

- ¡Déjale ir! - exclamó Emerald, ya desde lo lejos -. ¡Que vuelva a la vida salvaje!

Así pues, la Sudowoodo se marchó. El fotógrafo seguía sin dar crédito:

- ¿De qué … ha ido todo esto? - preguntó, arrascándose la cabeza -. No le gustan los pokémons, ¡pero sí las batallas! Aún así … fue capaz de tranquilizar al pokémon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos … Parece entender bien la ecología de los pokémons … Aún y a pesar de lo que le costó capturar al pokémon, ¡lo ha dejado en libertad como si nada! Y creo que no mentía al decir que no tenía ningún pokémon encima … Qué chico más misterioso … Emerald, ¿eh?

Se agachó a recoger las semillas que había disparado, las cuales estaban unidas por un hilo extremadamente fino:

- A simple vista parecen terrones de tierra - comentó -. Y están unidos por una especie de … cordel. Así que esto era lo que estaba usando para calmar al pokémon …

De repente, escuchó una voz por los altavoces haciendo un llamamiento a la prensa:

- ¡Oh, no! - gritó el fotógrafo -. ¡Yo también me he olvidado del evento! ¡Tengo que acudir a la conferencia del Sr. Scott!

_Una hora más tarde __…_

Todos los miembros de la prensa aguardaban con impaciencia el comienzo de la ceremonia de apertura del Frente. Algunos de los Ases del Frente harían un par de demostraciones exclusivamente ante la prensa.

- ¿Qué tal estáis todos? - preguntó una jovencita rubia vestida con un kimono negro y mayas azules, que al parecer era la presentadora -. ¡Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de apertura del Frente Batalla! ¡Empecemos la ceremonia con una demostración de dos de nuestros Ases, el orgullo del Frente!

Dos personas acudieron al campo de batalla. Una de ellas era una joven muy atractiva y esbelta, de cabello negro azabache, top morado y pantalones negros ajustados. A su lado se encontraba un señor calvo, de larga barba blanca, vestido con una túnica azul y amarillo, y con extraños símbolos tatuados en el hombro que tenía al aire:

- ¡Os presentamos - exclamó la presentadora -, a Lucy y Spenser! ¡Ambos combatirán contra dos pokémons aleatorios seleccionados y controlados por el ordenador! ¡Y son … Electrode y Swalot!

Otros dos de los Ases, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y gorra roja, vestido con una bata blanca y un traje negro, y otro hombre algo más mayor vestido con un uniforme verde, observaban la batalla:

- ¿Crees que estarán bien? - preguntó el más joven, echándole un vistazo a su portátil.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás preocupado? - le preguntó el otro hombre.

- Lucy tiene a Seviper - dijo el hombre de la gorra -, y Spenser tiene a Crobat, ambos de tipo veneno. Dejando de un lado al Electrode, no serán capaces de envenenar al Swalot. Espero que ni se les ocurra dejarnos mal …

- No te preocupes, Noland - dijo una dulce voz -. ¡Déjalo todo en manos del "espíritu" de Spenser y la "suerte" de Lucy!

Una bella joven de cabello, ojos y pantalones morados acababa de llegar junto a ellos acompañada del mismísimo Raikou. Por su cabello corto y su delgado cuerpo, llegaba a parecer un varón:

- ¡Así se habla, Anabel! - exclamó el otro hombre.

- Bien, si Anabel lo dice … me sentaré y contemplaré la batalla - dijo Noland, sentándose.

- Por cierto - dijo Anabel -, ¿dónde está Tucker?

- No le he visto en todo el día - respondió el otro hombre -. Se estará preparando o algo …

La presentadora narraba con entusiasmo la batalla:

- Seguro que estás pensando en librarnos del más fácil primero - le dijo Spenser a Lucy -, ¿verdad?

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Lucy -. ¡Seviper, cola veneno!

- ¡Crobat, colmillo veneno! - ordenó Spenser.

Ambos pokémons se lanzaron a por Electrode, que cayó envenenado al instante:

- Han ido a matar desde el primer momento, ¿eh? - comentó Noland.

- Sí, sobre todo con colmillo veneno - dijo el otro hombre -. Cuanto más tiempo sufras ese ataque, mayor será el daño. ¡Siento algo de pena por ese Electrode!

- ¡Swalot se ha posicionado delante de Electrode para protegerle! - exclamaba la presentadora -. ¡Está usando bostezo, y … Seviper ha caído dormida! ¡Ahora se encuentra en una posición precaria!

Swalot avanzó hacia Seviper, acumulando energía en la boca:

- ¡Va a usar híper rayo! - exclamó la presentadora -. ¡¿Es este el final?!

- Jeje - rió Lucy, lamiéndose los dedos -. En una batalla pokémon … ¡la suerte también es importante!

Cuando el humo provocado por el ataque se dispersó, todos descubrieron que lo que Swalot había atacado era piel que Seviper había dejado atrás:

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó la presentadora -. ¡El híper rayo sólo golpeó la piel de Seviper!

- Lo siento - dijo Lucy, mirando a Swalot -, pero mi Seviper ya estaba despierta cuando ejecutaste el híper rayo gracias a su habilidad, muda.

Entonces, Seviper apareció de bajo tierra y atacó a Swalot con excavar. Swalot cayó derrotado junto a Electrode.

- ¡Y con ese excavar como broche final - exclamó la presentadora -, los Ases, Lucy y Spenser, son los ganadores!

Los fotógrafos empezaron a hacerles fotos como locos a Lucy y Spenser:

- ¿Crees que nos hemos pasado? - preguntó Lucy.

- No, ha sido lo justo - respondió Spenser -. Mostrar piedad hacia el enemigo va contra las reglas de mi "espíritu".

_Mientras tanto __…_

Emerald vagaba por el interior de las instalaciones de la Frontera, sin tener ni idea de por dónde estaba yendo:

- Eh … - titubeó -. ¿Dónde estoy? No veo la sala de recepción por ninguna parte. ¿Por dónde debería ir …?

Miró a su alrededor, cuando reparó en un hombre vestido con un traje estrafalario montado sobre un Salamance:

- ¡Oye, tú! - gritó Emerald, agarrándose de un salto de la cola del Salamance.

Tanto el pokémon como su entrenador no daban crédito a lo que veían:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Emerald -. ¿Te importaría decirme por dónde se va a recepción?

- ¡¿Pero quién eres tú?! - gritó el hombre, que vestía un estrafalario traje morado con alas de adorno; su peinado iba conjuntado -. ¡Este lugar es sólo para personal autorizado!

- ¡Ah, pues genial! - exclamó Emerald, subiéndose sobre Salamance -. ¡Entonces llévame con ellos!

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Fuera!

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Fuera!

- ¡Que me dejes!

- ¡Fuera!

_Un par de minutos después __…_

- ¡Gracias a todos por vuestra asistencia! - exclamaba Scott, dirigiéndose a la prensa -. ¿Qué os ha parecido nuestra pequeña demostración, amigos? ¡Yo soy Scott, el dueño de este lugar, a vuestro servicio! ¡El Frente es la cumbre de todas las habilidades pokémon! ¡Una instalación con la que todos los entrenadores sueñan, con siete diferentes lugares para poner a prueba distintas habilidades, cada una con diferentes pruebas y estilos de batalla! ¡La Fábrica Batalla, la prueba del conocimiento! ¡El Sierpe Batalla, la prueba de la suerte! ¡La Pirámide Batalla, la prueba del valor! ¡La Torre Batalla, prueba de la habilidad! ¡El Dojo Batalla, la prueba del coraje! ¡El Palacio Batalla, la prueba del espíritu! ¡Y la Cúpula Batalla, prueba de la táctica! ¡Y estos son los siete Ases del Frente!

Todas las personas que habían estado antes al pie de batalla, incluyendo a la presentadora, se alinearon frente a los periodistas y los fotógrafos, que no cesaban de ejercer su valor.

- ¡Os los presentaré! - exclamó Scott -. ¡Primero …! ¡Un momento! **¡¿Por qué sólo hay seis?!**. ¡Psst! ¿Dónde está Tucker? - le susurró a Spenser.

- Aún no ha llegado - respondió.

- ¡Ese idiota …! - exclamó Scott -. ¡Con lo importante que era esta conferencia!

En ese momento, un Salamance agotado llegó junto a ellos. Scott se acercó a él:

- ¡Ya era hora, Tucker! - exclamó -. ¡Date prisa y sube al escenario, que tengo que presentaros …! Eh … ¡¿Pero qué …?! ¡¿Pero quién eres tú?!

Era Emerald el que se encontraba sobre Salamance. Estaba algo mareado, pero se recuperó enseguida:

- ¿Yo? ¡Mi nombre es Emerald! - exclamó -. ¡Y me encantan las batallas pokémon! ¡He venido a conquistar el Frente Batalla! ¿Es esto recepción? ¿Y tú eres el recepcionista, tío?

- ¡Soy Scott, el DUEÑO de este sitio! - gritó Scott, furioso -. ¡Y tú acabas de interrumpir una conferencia con la prensa! ¡¿Y dónde está Tucker?!

La ceremonia fue cancelada. Los Ases y Scott se llevaron a Emerald al interior de la instalación. El hombre del uniforme verde llegó un poco después con Tucker, que parecía haber estado amordazado:

- ¡Le he encontrado! - anunció.

- Muy bien, Brandon - dijo Scott.

La chica del kimono negro y Tucker se acercaron amenazadoramente a Emerald, que estaba sujeto por Seviper:

- Bien, bien - dijo la chica -. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Una persona más se había colado en la sala. Se trataba del fotógrafo con el que Emerald había simpatizado, que no pensaba marcharse de allí sin descubrir quién lo había arruinado todo:

- **¡Emerald! - pensó, al descubrir al niño entre todos los Ases -. Debería habérmelo imaginado …**.

- ¡He venido a conquistar el Frente! - gritó Emerald, con el ceño fruncido.

Alargó una mano de mentira hacia Scott, mostrándole su pase:

- ¡¿Veis?! ¡Es oficial! - gritó Emerald -. ¡He llegado aquí como cualquier persona, así que …! ¡Dejadme combatir, dejadme combatir, dejadme combatir, dejadme combatir! ¡Dejadme participar en el Frente!

- ¡Ya te hemos escuchado, niño! - exclamó Brandon, dándole un capón -. ¡Pero tener un pase no significa que puedas ir por ahí difundiendo el caos!

- ¡¿Y tú por qué me pegas?! - gritó Emerald, alargando ambas manos de juguete hacia Brandon.

- ¡Ataque rápido! - le ordenó la chica rubia a su Umbreon, que golpeó a Emerald en toda la cara.

Esa fue la única manera de calmarle.

- Bien hecho, Greta - dijo Brandon.

- ¡Parece que no podemos bajar la guardia con este crío! - exclamó Greta, de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Scott -. ¡¿No entiendes lo que has hecho?! ¡Has echado a perder el día de la ceremonia de apertura!

- La verdad es que los medios no parecen muy molestos por ello - dijo, de repente, Spenser.

Señaló al televisor. Estaban emitiendo las noticias y, obviamente, la noticia más importante era la apertura del Frente Batalla. Ante los ojos de la prensa, la aparición de Emerald había sido acordada por los mismo Ases, dando a entender que era parte de la ceremonia, la cual había sido un éxito. Para terminar, mencionaron lo mucho que les gustaría ver si aquel entrenador llamado Emerald sería capaz de pasar las siete pruebas. Scott estaba que se subía por las paredes:

- ¡Qué fotogénico soy! - exclamó Emerald, viéndose a sí mismo en televisión.

- No han entendido nada - gruñó Greta.

- ¿Y ahora qué, señor? - le preguntó Anabel a Scott -. El Frente Batalla valora las buenas maneras de los entrenadores desafiantes, así que una actitud como la de este chico no debería quedar sin ser castigada. Deberíamos confiscar su pase y retirarle de sus derechos a presentarle, pero …

- Nunca nos habríamos imaginado que su discurso acerca de conquistar el Frente provocaría una conmoción tan grande - gruñó Brandon.

- Es cierto - dijo Spenser -. Y si no le dejamos participar, la prensa no estará muy contenta …

- Entonces, dejadle participar - dijo Lucy -. ¿No veis que realmente desea combatir? Démosle lo que quiere y punto. Haremos lo que la prensa cree que vamos a hacer. Pretendamos que este niño forma parte de la ceremonia y dejemos que nos rete. Atraerá la atención de mucha más gente. Esta es mi palabra. Afortunadamente, hoy sólo era el día de la ceremonia de apertura. En realidad, todavía queda una semana para la apertura al público. Así que tienes siete días para hacerte probar, chico.

Seviper lamió a Emerald y volvió junto con su entrenadora, que le dio la espalda al niño:

- Después de soltar todas esas palabras acerca de conquistar el Frente y tal - prosiguió Lucy -, pareces muy seguro de que puedes derrotarnos a los siete, ¿no? Sí, a los siete.

Lucy miró malévolamente a Emerald:

- De todos modos - añadió -, no somos conocidos como … jeje, los Ases del Frente por nada, ya sabes … Prepárate para una gran recepción … y para ver cómo te derrotamos ante las masas.

Anabel no parecía muy convencida:

- ¿Está de acuerdo, señor? - le preguntó a Scott.

- ¡Me parece una idea maravillosa! - exclamó Scott, encantado con la idea de atraer más público -. ¡Voy a comunicárselo a la prensa ahora mismo!

Scott se montó sobre su vehículo volador y salió volando de allí, mientras Anabel se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Tucker, agarrando a Emerald de la camisa -. ¡Ahora que está todo decidido, yo, Tucker, seré tu primer oponente! ¡Me las vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho hoy! ¡Jejeje!

- No, Tucker. Yo seré su primer oponente.

Noland le arrebató a Emerald de las manos, avanzando hacia la ventana con él agarrado de la camisa:

- Este chico ha insultado no sólo al Frente sino a los mismísimos Ases - dijo -. No puedes esperar que me quede sentado y no haga nada. Además …

Miró fijamente a la cara a Emerald, que sonreía despreocupadamente:

- ¡Detesto a la gente alocada como él! - exclamó Noland -. ¡No puedo detectar ni una sola gota de "conocimiento" en su frívola mente!

Noland lanzó a Emerald por la ventana:

- ¡Soy Noland, el Jefe de la Fábrica! - exclamó Noland, mientras Emerald caía -. ¡Te estaré esperando!

El fotógrafo amigo de Emerald salió corriendo de allí, aterrorizado. Bajó a los jardines y buscó desesperado a Emerald:

- **¿Estará bien …?** - se preguntaba -. ¡Emerald!

Le encontró sentado en el suelo, temblando. El fotógrafo se temió que se hubiera roto algún hueso:

- ¡Ese maldito zapatero! - gritaba Emerald, pataleando -. ¡Un pequeño movimiento y ya se me están cayendo las suelas!

- ¡Emerald - exclamó el fotógrafo -, ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Por qué has provocado a los Ases?! ¡Mira la conmoción que has causado!

- ¡Oh, vamos, cálmate! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡No me vengas con esas! - gritó el fotógrafo -. ¡¿No sabes quiénes son los Ases del Frente?! ¡Son de los mejores entrenadores de Hoenn! ¡Son expertos en su habilidad! ¡Harán todo lo posible para librarse de ti!

Emerald bostezó.

- ¡Escúchame! - gritó el fotógrafo.

- Mira, yo he venido a conquistar el Frente - dijo Emerald -. Antes o después tendré que luchar contra ellos. ¡Cálmate un poco y cuenta conmigo!

- Bueno … - murmuró el fotógrafo, viendo cómo Emerald se tumbaba tranquilamente en el suelo -. Por cierto, siento no haberme presentado antes. Me llamo Todd.


	114. 6ª saga E: 114

Capítulo 114 - **¡La Fábrica Batalla!**

_Al día siguiente __…_

Las noticias acerca de la ceremonia de apertura del Frente Batalla recorrieron todo Hoenn, llegando a las televisión, la radio, los periódicos, la Red … Era por la mañana, y en una sala de un Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Malvalona resonaban las noticias de la radio. Hablaban, cómo no, del Frente Batalla.

- Vaya, ya están hablando de ese sitio otra vez - comentó una chica, con desgana.

Había pasado la noche en aquel Centro Pokémon ya que no tenía un hogar fijo. Le acompañaban un Eevee, un Togetic, un Pichu, una Surskit y una Mawile.

- Por culpa de ese lugar, voy a tener que esperar una semana a reunirme con Ruby y Sapphire - gruñó la chica, mientras se ponía el bolso -. Con los meses que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí …

Se sacudió el flequillo de sus ojos morados, con el ceño fruncido. Amethyst se disponía a salir del Centro Pokémon cuando, de repente, algo que escuchó en la radio la hizo detenerse:

- ¡Durante los siete días que durará la temporada de jornadas abiertas a la prensa, un entrenador ordinario llamado Emerald retará a cada uno de los siete Ases del Frente!

Amethyst sintió cómo se le caía el alma a los pies mientras que su corazón daba un vuelco. Sus pokémons se la quedaron mirando, extrañados:

- Es posible … - murmuró Amethyst, casi sin habla -, que sea él …

Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. A la chica le entró tanto nerviosismo que hizo volver a sus cinco pokémons y salió del Centro Pokémon, haciendo aparecer a su Dragonair:

- ¡Dragonair, rápido! - exclamó Amethyst, montándose -. ¡Llévame a la ruta 130!

Así pues, despegaron y se perdieron en el firmamento.

_Mientras tanto __…_

La prensa ya esperaba en las gradas de la Fábrica Batalla. Los periodistas no paraban de murmurar entre sí las ganas que tenían de ver aparecer a Emerald y ver si era capaz de cumplir su promesa de conquistar el Frente. Noland apareció en uno de los extremos de la sala:

- Buenos días a todos - saludó -. Me llamo Noland, soy el Jefe de la Fábrica. Así es como me gusta que se dirijan a mí.

Emerald apareció en el otro extremo de la sala.

- ¡Emerald! - exclamó Noland -. ¿Individual o doble?

- ¡Individual! - respondió Emerald.

- ¿Nivel?

- ¡Cincuenta!

- Bien - dijo Noland -. ¡Desafiante, escoge a tus tres pokémons de préstamo!

- ¿De préstamo? - preguntó Todd, que estaba sentado cerca de la cabina de Noland.

- Exacto - afirmó Noland -. Los desafiantes de esta instalación … ¡no necesitan llevar ningún pokémon encima! Tienen que elegir tres pokémons prestados y usarlos para combatir. Para ser justos, yo tampoco utilizaré pokémons propios. Cogeré otros tres prestados.

Emerald observaba los pokémons que le daban a elegir. También podían verse sus estadísticas y los objetos que llevaban equipados.

- ¡Ya he elegido! - anunció Emerald -. ¡Skarmory, Ludicolo y Rhyhorn!

- ¡Ha llegado la hora! - exclamó el comentarista -. ¡Que comience la batalla!

No obstante, apareció un holograma de un entrenador y salieron tres pokémons de dentro de las pokéballs que había en un ordenador:

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Todd -. ¿Tú no eres su oponente, Noland, Jefe de Fábrica?

- ¿Creíais que se enfrentaría a mí desde el principio? - preguntó Noland -. Primero he de asegurarme de que tiene lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse a mí. Ha de luchar contra entrenadores virtuales con pokémons controlados por un ordenador. En la Fábrica Batalla, siete combates constituyen un set. El desafiante sólo podrá enfrentarse a mí en la séptima batalla del sexto set. Por supuesto … si pierde una sola batalla, tendrá que empezar desde el principio.

La Illumise enemiga utilizó camelo, confundiendo a Skarmory:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Skarmory está confuso! ¡Y yo que creía que por ser volador iba a tener ventaja …! ¡Entonces, probaré otra cosa! ¡Avalancha!

Rhyhorn atacó con un masivo desliz de rocas.

_Quince minutos después ..._

Emerald ganó su primera batalla, tal como anunció el comentarista.

- ¡Phew! - resopló Emerald.

- ¡Tiene que combatir siete batallas como esta! - exclamó Todd -. Y así seis veces … ¡Lo cual significa que tiene que vencer cuarenta y una batallas seguidas!

- ¿Puedo recuperarme después de cada batalla? - le preguntó Emerald a Noland.

- Por supuesto - respondió Noland -. Tomaste una buena decisión al final. Si hubieras insistido en usar a Skarmory, habría acabado destruyéndose a sí mismo por la confusión.

- Tiene razón - comentó Todd, que estaba inquieto -. Y lo más impresionante … ¡es que estaba usando pokémons que no eran suyos! ¡Estaba usando pokémons con los que sólo ha tenido contacto hoy!

- Parece que por fin entiendes la dificultad de esta instalación - dijo Noland -. Es por eso por lo que necesitas un gran conocimiento acerca de los tipos, las habilidades y las variedades de pokémons. ¡Sólo así podrás ganar en la Fábrica Batalla!

Todd estaba boquiabierto:

- "Conocimiento" - dijo Noland -. ¡Otra de las grandes características de esta instalación es el intercambio! ¡Los desafiadores tienen derecho a cambiar un pokémon de su equipo por otro de los tres contra los que acaba de luchar!

- ¡Okay! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Skarmory se va! ¡Quiero a Illumise!

- ¡Los desafiadores tienen que observar minuciosamente las características de los oponentes para saber qué pokémons intercambiar luego! - exclamó Todd, asombrado.

- ¡Que comience la segunda batalla! - anunció el presentador.

Emerald prosiguió combatiendo, incansable. Tras tres horas y media, ya había comenzado el primer combate del tercer set. Y así llegó a su decimoquinta victoria consecutiva, y luego la decimosexta, y la decimoséptima …

- ¡Vamos, vamos! - exclamaba Emerald, sorprendentemente animado.

- ¡La Fábrica Batalla es una locura! - exclamaba Todd -. Emerald no parece haber perdido los ánimos, pero … ¡sólo podrá enfrentarse a Noland en la batalla número cuarenta y dos! ¡Todavía tiene que ganar veinticuatro batallas más!

Todd les echó un vistazo a los demás miembros de la prensa, que empezaban a aburrirse:

- Tarda unos quince minutos en acabar una batalla - comentó Todd, refiriéndose a Emerald -. ¡Ya han pasado cuatro horas y no ha llegado ni a la mitad! Hasta los miembros de la prensa se han rendido …

Emerald hacía luchar a un Slaking contra un Hitmonlee, que acababa de golpearle con una patada baja:

- ¡Eso ha tenido que doler! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Slaking, relajo! ¡Y mientras te estás recuperando … ¡finta!

Y así, resultó vencedor.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Hora de cambiar! ¡Slaking se va! ¡Me quedo con Linoone!

- **¡¿Cómo?! - se preguntó Todd -. ¡¿Va a dejar ir a Slaking con lo fuerte que es?! ¡Emerald, esto es un error!**.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó, de repente, Emerald, dando un respingo.

- **Ha debido de darse cuenta de su error** - pensó Todd.

- ¡Tengo que ir a mear! - exclamó Emerald, saliendo corriendo de allí.

Todd fue detrás de él. Emerald llegó a una ventana del final de aquella planta y se puso a hacer pis allí mismo. Todd apareció por un pasillo y no dio crédito al ver aquello:

- ¡¿Pero qué estás …?! - gritó -. ¡Pero, Emerald! ¡¿A dónde estás apuntando?!

Todd agarró a Emerald del cogote:

- ¡Haz tus necesidades en el baño, como debe ser! - exclamó Todd, arrastrando a Emerald.

- ¡Eh, cuidado! - protestó Emerald -. ¡Voy a manchar los pantalones!

Todd llevó a Emerald al baño:

- ¿Y qué quieres? - le preguntó Emerald, mientras se lavaba las manos.

- ¡No quiero nada! - respondió Todd -. ¡Es sólo que estoy preocupado! ¡Tantas batallas deben de haberte afectado al cerebro, porque has tomado una decisión incorrecta!

- ¿Una "decisión incorrecta"? - repitió Emerald -. ¿Me estás diciendo que he hecho una mala elección?

- ¡Sí! - respondió Todd -. ¡No me puedo creer que dejaras ir a ese Slaking tan fuerte!

- ¡Ah! ¿Eso? No lo pillas, ¿verdad? - dijo Emerald -. Slaking es fuerte, sí, y como es tipo normal, tiene muy pocas debilidades. ¡Pero …! ¡No hay que olvidarse del orden y la función!

- ¿"Orden y función"? - repitió Todd.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Emerald, dándole un bofetón para espabilarle -. ¡Es muy difícil que Slaking sea el líder! ¡El juego de piernas es muy importante en esa posición, ya que hay que enfrentarse a muchos golpes seguidos! ¡El segundo pokémon debería ser la fuerza principal del equipo, y tiene que ser capaz de usar ataques de diferentes tipos para enfrentarse a todo tipo de habilidades! ¡El tercer pokémon está en la retaguardia, así que tiene que tener mucha defensa! ¡Y si además tiene buenos ataques y mucha resistencia, mejor que mejor! No puedo elegir el orden de aparición de mis pokémons, así que cualquiera que no sirva para ningún puesto tiene que irse.

Emerald agarró a Todd de la nariz y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla:

- ¡Mi equipo tiene que estar balanceado! - exclamaba Emerald, sin soltar a Todd.

- ¡Mi nariz! - chillaba Todd, aunque no podía evitar pensar -. **Es como cuando fue atacado por Sudowoodo … Emerald parece ser como los demás, pero luego siempre acaba destacando**.

- ¡Al ataque! - exclamó Emerald, saltando al campo de batalla -. ¡Veintitrés victorias más y llegaremos al final!

Emerald siguió incansable, ganando combate tras combate. Linoone se convirtió en un miembro fijo del equipo, ya que poseía un ataque llamado frustración. Y así llegó a las treinta y cuatro batallas consecutivas:

- ¡Ese Linoone es espectacular! - exclamó Todd.

- Frustración es un ataque que afecta más cuanto menos cariño le tiene el pokémon al entrenador - dijo Noland -. Para ser usado con un pokémon de préstamo, es la mejor opción. Además, mira el objeto que lleva Linoone.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Todd.

Se dio cuenta de que Linoone llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza:

- Es el pañuelo elegido - explicó Noland -. Si persistes con un mismo movimiento, cuanto más lo uses, más potencia adquirirá. Jejeje …

Noland contempló a Emerald combatir:

- Este desafiador … - dijo, con una leve sonrisa -. Tiene más conocimiento del que parecía en un primer momento. ¿Cuánto más aguantará …?

- ¡Hey, Noland!

Brandon, Lucy, Greta, Tucker y Scott acababan de llegar junto a Noland, con sonrisas socarronas:

- Apuesto a que no pasará del segundo set - dijo Brandon.

- ¡Ya me le imagino llorando como una magdalena! - exclamó Tucker.

Pero se quedaron alucinando al ver en el marcador que Emerald llevaba ya treinta y ocho victorias consecutivas:

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó Brandon, con los ojos como platos.

Tucker empezó a estrangular a Greta.

- ¡Está ganando! - gritó Scott -. ¡Unas cuantas batallas más y podrá enfrentarse a Noland!

- La verdad es que nunca me habría imaginado que llegaría hasta aquí - dijo Noland, poniéndose una venda en los ojos -. Para ser más justo con el chaval, no veré qué pokémons va a utilizar. De todos modos, no podrá contra mí. Puedes hacerte una idea de su condición mirando al reloj.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Todd -. ¿La hora …? ¡Ah, ya sé lo que quiere decir! ¡Esta batalla le está llevando a Emerald más tiempo!

- Sí - afirmó Noland -. El Aggron enemigo lleva equipado el objeto restos, por lo que recupera un poco de salud en cada turno.

- ¡Y así, Emerald acabará más cansado! - exclamó Todd, preocupado.

No obstante, Emerald ganó otras tres batallas, completándose el total de cuarenta y una victorias consecutivas:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Emerald, secándose el sudor de la frente -. Entonces, ¿tú eres el siguiente?

La plataforma en la que se encontraba Noland descendió hasta ponerse a la altura del campo. Unos carteles se desplegaron de la base inferior de su plataforma, en los que se podía leer "batalla del universo".

- ¿"Batalla del universo"? - preguntó Todd, sacando un libro con información acerca de cada instalación del frente -. "Batalla del universo: el universo hace referencia a todo lo existente. Debes apostarlo todo en el mayor espectáculo de tu vida …". ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Vio a Emerald curando a sus pokémons:

- Ups, no vi qué pokémons había intercambiado Emerald - dijo Todd -. ¿A quién habrá elegido?

Noland bajó al campo y se quitó la venda de los ojos, mirando seriamente a Emerald:

- Yo también estaré usando pokémons de préstamo - dijo -. Haz uso de todo el conocimiento que tengas … ¡Lo necesitarás!

- ¡Séptima batalla del sexto set! - anunció el presentador -. ¡Que comience el combate!

- ¡Mawile! - exclamó Noland.

- ¡Linoone! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡¿Todavía está usando a Linoone?! - gritó Todd, atónito.

- ¡El primer movimiento es mío! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Al ataque, Linoone!

- Puedes hacer el primer movimiento … - murmuró Noland -. ¡Esta es el ataque que quería ejecutar! ¡Puño certero!

- ¡Puño certero! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Un ataque muy potente pero con muchos riesgos de fallar! ¡El pokémon se carga de energía y tiene que evitar a toda costa ser golpeado o perderá la concentración para golpear! ¡Ya entiendo la estrategia de Noland! ¡Es una batalla llena de riesgos! ¡Así que de eso va la batalla del universo!

Linoone fue gravemente herido, pero aún tenía algo de vida, para sorpresa de todos.

- ¡Ese Linoone ya está al límite - exclamó Noland -, pero aún así, mi Mawile no sería rival para su frustración! ¡Defensa férrea!

- ¡Cambio! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Pinsir!

- ¡Has escogido a uno bastante poderoso! - exclamó Noland -. ¡Pero aún así, no será rival para las estadísticas tan bien balanceadas de Mawile! ¡Lanzallamas!

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Todd -. ¡El pokémon bicho de Emerald está perdido!

Pero Mawile no ejecutó lanzallamas, sino que volvió a usar defensa férrea, para desconcierto de Noland:

- ¡He dicho lanzallamas - exclamó Noland -, no defensa férrea!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Mawile llevaba puesto un conocido pañuelo:

- ¡Es el pañuelo elegido! - exclamó Noland -. ¡A cambio de potenciar un movimiento del pokémon, sólo le permite ejecutar ese movimiento! ¡No me digas que …!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Mi Linoone usó truco justo antes de cambiarlo para intercambiar su objeto con el de Mawile! ¡Ahora tenemos tu baya ziuela y tu Mawile no puede atacar!

Pinsir derribó a Mawile y así fue cómo Emerald derrotó al primer pokémon del sorprendido Noland:

- ¡Puede que hayas aumentado tu defensa con defensa férrea - exclamó Emerald, victorioso -, pero aún así no eres rival para la danza espada de Pinsir!

Noland se quedó sin palabras:

- Buena expresión - admitió, con una ligera sonrisa -. Estás dando mucha mejor imagen que ayer, desde luego.

A Emerald le había hecho tanta gracia lo de "buena expresión" que se había puesto a poner muecas ridículas:

- ¡Un poco de seriedad! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Noland, lanzando una pokéball -. ¡Sigue entreteniéndome!

Noland envió a Golem:

- ¡Avalancha! - ordenó.

De un solo golpe, Pinsir fue derrotado.

- ¡Se ha quitado de encima a Pinsir de una vez! - gritó Todd, asombrado.

- ¡Ánimo, Linoone! - exclamó Emerald, enviando a Linoone -. ¡Excavar!

- ¡No servirá de nada! - exclamó Noland -. ¡Tu Linoone tiene muy energía por su anterior batalla! ¡Doble filo!

Golem golpeó duramente a Linoone en cuanto salió de la tierra con total brutalidad, aunque se inflingió algún daño a sí mismo:

- A Emerald ya sólo le queda un pokémon - murmuró Todd, mordiéndose las uñas.

- ¡Jejeje! - rió Noland -. ¡Seguro que pensaste que llevabas las de ganar cuando sacaste a Pinsir! Es un buen pokémon con una gran habilidad y excelentes estadísticas. ¡De todos modos, incluso un pokémon tan poderoso puede ser derrotado en cuestión de segundos, según cómo vaya la batalla! ¡Y eso es lo que hace a las batallas tan temibles e interesantes a la vez!

Se sacó una chapa dorada del bolsillo con una K grabada:

- ¡Admira la medalla del conocimiento! - exclamó Noland -. ¡Sólo los entrenadores dignos que desafían y vencen a Noland, Jefe de Fábrica, pueden obtenerla! ¡Puede que esto sea una batalla de demostración, pero si eres capaz de alzarte con el triunfo, te la otorgaré! ¡Vamos, muéstrame tu conocimiento! ¡Muéstranos a tu tercer pokémon!

Emerald hizo aparecer a un pokémon bastante alto, de color verde, con forma de lagarto y con la cola con forma de arbusto:

- ¡El Tercer pokémon de Emerald es un Sceptile! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡Hoja …! - empezó a decir Emerald.

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Noland -. ¡Golem, avalancha!

Golem lanzó tantas rocas que se levantó una enorme nube de polvo en toda la sala.

- ¡No puedo ver nada! - exclamó Brandon.

- ¿Ha ganado Noland? - preguntó Scott.

Era imposible ver nada a través de la nube de polvo. Todd correteaba por la grada para ver si lograba ver a Emerald:

- ¿Dónde está Emerald? - se preguntaba.

Finalmente le vio. Sceptile iba corriendo detrás de él:

- ¡¿Quéé?! - gritó Todd -. ¡¿Por qué está siendo atacado por su propio pokémon?!

- ¡Hey, cálmate! - exclamaba Emerald.

- ¿Dónde está Noland? - preguntó Todd, entrecerrando los ojos -. ¡La nube de polvo es demasiado espesa, no puedo ver al otro lado!

- ¡Creo que no me queda otra! - exclamó Emerald, sacando su especie de pistola.

- ¡Esa es …! - exclamó Todd.

Emerald le disparó más bolitas de tierra a Sceptile, las cuales se agruparon a su alrededor. A los pocos segundos, Sceptile olisqueó el aire y se calmó. Los Ases vieron el haz de luz producido por el arma de Emerald a través del polvo, pero no podían ver qué era:

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! - preguntó Brandon.

La nube de polvo se dispersó. Noland y Golem volvieron a encararse con Emerald y Sceptile:

- ¡Ya podemos seguir! - exclamó Noland.

- ¡Sceptile se ha tranquilizado como si nada! - exclamó Todd.

Anabel lo estaba viendo todo desde una grada superior, pero su expresión no había cambiado ni al ver cómo Emerald había tranquilizado a Sceptile.

- ¡No sé qué es lo que has hecho - exclamó Noland -, pero ningún truco podrá engañar a Noland, Jefe de Fábrica!

- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Hoja aguda!

- ¡Buen golpe! - exclamó Todd.

Sceptile derrotó a Golem sin problemas gracias a su superioridad de tipo. Noland gruñó y envió a Glalie:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Todd -. ¡El tercer pokémon de Noland es un Glalie!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Greta.

- ¡Un pokémon de tipo hielo! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡La pesadilla de todo pokémon de tipo planta!

- ¡Triturar! - ordenó Noland.

Glalie mordió a Sceptile y le mantuvo agarrado del brazo, emitiendo vaho helado de entre sus dientes:

- ¡Va a congelarlo! - exclamó Todd, preocupado.

Con su otra mano libre, Sceptile roía los restos de una manzana para recuperar energías:

- Está haciendo uso de los restos para recuperarse - dijo Brandon.

- ¿Cuánto podrá aguantar? - preguntó Tucker, socarrón.

- **¡Los Ases tienen razón! - pensó Todd, sacando su libro -. ¡Incluso un aficionado como yo se da cuenta de que esto no acabará de esta forma! ¡El Glalie de Noland tiene una carta trampa, y esa es frío polar! ¡Un ataque que deja fuera de combate al oponente de un solo golpe! ¿Qué harás ahora, Emerald?**.

Glalie le disparó un rayo de hielo a Sceptile:

- ¡Ahí viene! - exclamó Todd, desilusionado.

Pero no se trataba del temible ataque que había leído:

- ¿Sólo era un rayo hielo? - se extrañó Todd -. ¡Aún no está usando frío polar, está tratando de acabar a base de rayos hielo!

El caso era que Sceptile estaba esquivando la mayoría de los ataques:

- ¡Lo sabía! - comentó Noland -. ¡Estás usando detección para evadir mis ataques! ¡Pensabas que usaría frío polar, pero pude darme cuenta de que te traías algo entre manos y me limité a rayos hielo! ¡Detección es un movimiento útil, pero cuanto más lo usas, más probabilidades tienes de fallar! ¡Se te acabó el tiempo! ¡Lo siento por ti! ¡Frío polar!

Glalie cubrió a Sceptile con un gigantesco rayo de hielo. Sceptile quedó tirado en el suelo:

- Se acabó … - murmuró Todd.

- La batalla ha terminado - dijo Noland.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Emerald, mientras Sceptile se levantaba -. ¡Porque yo, no!

- ¡¿Se está levantando después de haber recibido un ataque tan poderoso?! - gritó Noland, atónito -. ¡No me digas que esquivó el golpe!

Para colmo, vio a Glalie tambalearse en el suelo:

- ¿Glalie? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Noland.

Se dio cuenta de que había una especie de enredaderas enrolladas entre los orificios del cuerpo de Glalie:

- ¿Drenadoras? - preguntó Noland.

- ¡Las plantó cuando Glalie le estaba mordiendo! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Tu pokémon ha estado perdiendo energía desde entonces! ¡Y ahora … ¡cola férrea!

Anabel se marchó antes de ver a Glalie caer derrotado ante Sceptile. Los Ases no daban crédito.

- Eh … - titubeó Brandon.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Scott.

- ¿Cómo …? - tartamudeó Greta.

- ¡Me niego! - gritaba Tucker.

- ¡Ha ganado! - gritó Todd, lleno de alegría.

- ¡Glalie ha sido derrotado! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡Emerald gana!

Noland se quitó la gorra:

- Impresionante … - dijo.

- ¡Ha sido divertido! - exclamó Emerald, disponiéndose a irse -. ¡Bueno, hasta luego!

- ¡Es … espera! - exclamó Noland -. Has conquistado la Fábrica Batalla, así que esto es tuyo. ¡El símbolo de oro del conocimiento! ¡Es la prueba de tu inmenso conocimiento!

Noland le dio a Emerald la medalla de oro:

- ¡Ah, gracias! - exclamó Emerald.

- Phew, por fin se termina esto - comentó un periodista, mientras los demás miembros de la prensa bostezaban.

- Una entrevista y nos vamos - dijo otro.

- Mmh - murmuraba Noland -, mis pokémons eran considerablemente fuertes, y aún así … Me pregunto qué pudo ir mal … A lo mejor Golem debería haber usado explosión …

- ¡Nah, eso tampoco habría funcionado! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Deberías haber usado mejor los objetos que tenías, la verdad! Deberías haber cogido un pokémon con restos o con campana concha.

- Pero mi Glalie llevaba una baya atania - dijo Noland -. Y además tenía el ataque descanso.

- Pero …

- ¡Hemos gastado quince horas de nuestra vida viéndoos combatir! - gritó, de repente, un periodista.

- ¡Dignaos a responder a unas preguntas antes de discutir para que nos podamos ir a casa! - gritó otro.

- ¡¿Así es como nos tratáis?!

Así pues, Emerald y Noland no tuvieron más remedio que acudir a la rueda de prensa.


	115. 6ª saga E: 115

Capítulo 115 - **¡El Sierpe Batalla!**

Ya era de noche. Emerald se había tumbado en la hierba para dormir, pero entonces llegó Todd, con su animación característica:

- ¡Felicidades, Emerald! - exclamó.

- Gracias - dijo Emerald.

- Oye, ¿y no va siendo hora de que me cuentes qué fue eso? - preguntó Todd.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Emerald.

- ¡Lo que le lanzaste al Sceptile! - exclamó Todd -. ¡La nube de polvo era demasiado espesa y no podía ver con claridad! Creo que ninguno de los Ases se dio cuenta, pero te vi dispararle algo a Sceptile. Además, es tan raro que un pokémon de préstamo se enfade tanto …

- Vale, te lo contaré todo - dijo Emerald -. Primer, ¡hablemos de este tío!

Le puso la pokéball con Sceptile dentro a Todd en todas las narices. El fotógrafo casi sufrió un ataque:

- ¡Whoa! ¡Te has llevado al Sceptile sin permiso! - gritó -. ¡¿Quieres meterte en problemas o qué?!

- No me meteré en problemas - dijo Emerald.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?!

- Tengo que investigar a este pokémon.

- ¡¿Investigarle?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Buah - dijo Emerald -. ¿Estabas alardeando de las buenas fotos que hiciste y aún así no viste lo que pasó de verdad?

Emerald le enseñó a Todd una de las fotos que el mismo fotógrafo había tomado en el momento en que Sceptile sufrió un ataque de nervios. Mirando con atención, se podía ver a alguien escondido por detrás:

- Aquí no se ve muy bien - dijo Emerald -, ¡pero ese intruso le disparó una flecha venenosa a Sceptile!

Todd se quedó boquiabierto. Emerald comenzó a sacarle brillo a la pokéball de Sceptile tranquilamente:

- ¡Latias! ¡Latios! - exclamó el muchacho, poniéndose en pie.

Los dos pokémons dragones que le habían llevado hasta allí se avistaron en el cielo:

- ¡Por aquí! - exclamó Emerald.

- **¡Allá vamos, Rald!** - dijo la hembra, Latias, por telepatía.

Ambos aterrizaron frente a Emerald.

_Mientras tanto __…_

Lucy se hallaba tranquilamente repantigada en su cuarto, junto con su Seviper, hablando con Greta por videollamada:

- ¡Esto va mal! - exclamó Greta -. ¡Brandon y Tucker se han vuelto medio locos después de la derrota de Noland!

- Ni que fuera para tanto - dijo Lucy, bebiendo de su copa de vino -. Bien, en ese caso … yo seré su próximo objetivo. Te estaré esperando en el Sierpe Batalla, chico.

- **¿Podrías sacar a ese Sceptile de su pokéball?** - le pidió el dragón macho, Latios, a Emerald.

- ¡Claro! - respondió Emerald.

- **¿Y puedes comprobar sus estadísticas en el pokénavegador?** - preguntó Latios.

- ¡Sí!

Tras liberar a Sceptile, Emerald empezó a toquetear unos botones del dispositivo que llevaba enganchado a la cintura. Todd les observaba, sin saber qué pensar:

- **Nunca había visto unos pokémons como esos - pensó -. Y lo que es más … ¡Emerald se está comunicando con ellos! No puedo escuchar nada, pero … Emerald parece estar de acuerdo con lo que ellos dicen …**.

- ¡Gracias, Latios, Latias! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Este Sceptile está en el nivel cincuenta y uno!

- ¿N .. nivel cincuenta y uno? - preguntó Todd, extrañado -. ¡Tú pediste que fuera una batalla de nivel cincuenta, así que los pokémons prestados deberían ser de ese nivel o menos! ¡No pueden haberse equivocado …!

- ¡Pero es la verdad! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Este Sceptile está en el nivel cincuenta y uno! ¡Las máquinas no mienten! Acuérdate de cuando Glalie usó frío polar.

- ¡Ahora que lo mencionas …! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Frío polar es un ataque que falla en cuanto el oponente está tan sólo un nivel por encima! ¡No fue capaz de esquivarlo, y aún así no le afectó! ¡Y la razón es …!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Emerald, alegremente -. ¡Sceptile está en el nivel cincuenta y uno! Ya te lo crees, ¿no?

- ¡¿Entonces elegiste a este pokémon aún sabiendo que iba en contra de las normas?! - gritó Todd, enfurecido.

- No - dijo Emerald, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Ahora que lo pienso … Noland no dijo nada, ni se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo raro - dijo Todd -. Pero suponiendo que fue él quien dejó a todos esos pokémons a elección de los entrenadores, ¿por qué …? ¡Aagh, no entiendo nada!

- Sólo se me ocurre una cosa - dijo Emerald, mirando a Sceptile -. Este no es un pokémon de préstamo. Alguien ha debido de colarse y dejarlo en la Fábrica. Por eso me lo he traído.

- Este Sceptile … ¡¿no es un pokémon de préstamo?! - preguntó Todd.

De repente, Latias y Latios se alarmaron:

- **¡Rald, viene alguien!** - exclamó Latias.

Vieron a alguien moverse en la oscuridad. Se trataba de Tucker y Brandon, acompañados de Salamance:

- ¡Brandon y Tucker! - exclamó Todd, que enseguida empezó a susurrarle a Emerald -. ¡Mal asunto! ¡Si ven que te has llevado a Sceptile …!

- ¡No te preocupes! - susurró Emerald -. ¡Mira!

Todd le echó un vistazo a donde segundos antes habían estado los tres pokémons. Seguían allí, pero rodeados por una capa de niebla:

- **¡Se han camuflado tras la niebla …!** - pensó Todd.

- **¡Buena bola neblina, Latias!** - pensó Emerald, comunicándose telepáticamente con Latias.

Tucker y Brandon llegaron junto a Emerald:

- ¡Aquí estás, enano! - exclamó Tucker, agarrando a Emerald de la camisa.

- ¡No me llames así! - protestó Emerald; de repente, se le cayeron las plataformas de los zapatos -. ¡Oh, otra vez no …!

- ¿Lo ves? ¡No eres más que un enano! - exclamó Tucker, dándole un capón a Emerald.

- **¡Ese maldito zapatero …!** - pensaba el niño.

- Oh, crece de una vez, Tucker - dijo Brandon, que miró a Emerald -. Te llamas Emerald, ¿no? Lo hiciste bastante bien contra Noland.

- Sí, gracias - dijo Emerald, con desgana.

- ¡Pero no pienses que puedes conquistar las demás instalaciones con tanta facilidad! - exclamó Tucker.

- Eso - apuntó Brandon.

- Vale, ¿y? ¿Qué queréis? - preguntó Emerald -. ¡Tengo sueño!

- ¡Queremos saber a qué prueba te vas a presentar mañana! - exclamó Tucker, volviéndose más agresivo -. ¡Vas a venir a mi Cúpula Batalla, ¿verdad?!

- ¡¿Y mi Pirámide Batalla qué?! - gritó Brandon.

- ¿Mmh? Tendré que presentarme en todas, antes o después - dijo Emerald -. Aunque no quiero ir a ninguna de las vuestras … ¡porque me ponéis nervioso!

Emerald les dio sendos manotazos a Tucker y a Brandon y salió corriendo:

- ¡Chao! - exclamó.

- ¡Espera! - gritaron los hombres, echando a correr tras él.

Se metieron en el espeso bosque que había al lado:

- ¡Se ha metido en el bosque!

- ¡Maldición, ¿dónde ha ido?!

- ¡Aquí está!

- ¡Te tenemos!

Pillaron a Emerald por las largas mangas de su camisa.

- ¡Deja de resistirte! - gritó Brandon.

- ¡Cortad el rollo! - gritó Emerald, empezando a enfadarse.

Emerald alargó sus brazos robóticos y empezó a girarlos, lanzando a Brandon y a Tucker por los aires. Al estar todo oscuro, no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban. El caso fue que, de tanto dar vueltas, Tucker y Brandon quedaron atados a algo, enrollados con las manos plegables de Emerald. El niño quedó colgando entre los dos:

- ¡Hey - exclamó Brandon -, me he quedado atado a algo y no me puedo mover!

- ¡Oh, cállate! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Fuisteis vosotros los que queríais que me quedase quieto!

- ¡Haz algo! - chilló Tucker.

- Nah, es demasiado tarde - dijo Emerald, en medio de un bostezo -. Tengo sueño, ¡me voy a dormir!

- ¡Eeh! ¡No te duermas! ¡Libéranos!

- ¡Despierta!

_A la mañana siguiente __…_

Acababa de amanecer. Todd entró en el bosque, en busca de Emerald, ya que había más claridad:

- Me pregunto a dónde fue Emerald - comentaba Todd -. ¡No me digas que Tucker y Brandon le capturaron! Latios y Latias se fueron, así que no me tengo que preocupar por ellos … ¿Pero qué hago con este Sceptile? ¿Mmh?

Todd se detuvo. En medio de aquel bosque había una estructuras gigante con forma de Seviper. Tucker y Brandon estaban atados a los colmillos, y Emerald colgaba entre ellos, dormido:

- ¡Eeek! - gritó Todd -. ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?!

- ¡Cola veneno!

Un Seviper de verdad liberó a los tres varones, que cayeron al suelo creando un buen follón:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Brandon.

- ¡Gyah! - gritó Tucker.

- ¡Madre mía! - exclamó una voz femenina -. ¿Pero os habéis visto? ¡Tucker! ¡Brandon!

Lucy llegó junto a sus compañeros, que la miraban desde el suelo, intimidados.

- Bien, chico - le dijo Lucy a Emerald, que aún se estaba restregando los ojos -, si te las arreglaste para encontrar mi Sierpe Batalla correteando así por la oscuridad, debes de ser … bastante afortunado, ¿mmh? ¿Qué te parece presentarte hoy al Sierpe Batalla?

- ¡Me parece bien! - respondió Emerald.

Lucy se inclinó hacia él:

- Permíteme presentarme otra vez - le dijo -. Soy Lucy. Soy la Reina del Sierpe.

- **El Sierpe Batalla es la prueba de la suerte - pensaba Todd, leyendo su famoso libro -. El desafiador deberá llevar tres pokémons encima y entrará en una serie de salas con tres puertas, de las que tiene que elegir una. Y así hasta que llegue a la habitación final. Cada puerta da a una habitación. En cada habitación, puede encontrarse con cualquier cosa, tanto una batalla como una enfermera que curará a sus pokémons. Esto es totalmente aleatorio. Todo depende de la suerte del desafiador. Un set consta de seis salas y siete habitaciones. El desafiador podrá enfrentarse a Lucy en … ¡la última habitación del décimo set! ¡Esa es la habitación número ciento veintinueve! También, si el desafiador es derrotado, tendrá que volver a empezar. ¡Es como la Fábrica Batalla de Noland!**.

Un montón de periodistas, reporteros y fotógrafos acudieron al lugar:

- Los miembros de la prensa ya han llegado - dijo Lucy -. Déjamelo saber cuando estés preparado … O si ya lo estás, podemos empezar ahora mismo …

- ¡Dame un minuto! - exclamó Emerald, echando a correr -. ¡Voy a prepararme!

- ¡Espera, Emerald! - exclamó Todd, yendo detrás.

Emerald iba alegremente hacia el Centro Pokémon, pero Todd parecía preocupado:

- ¡Necesitas tres pokémons para participar en esta prueba! - exclamó Todd -. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No te van a prestar pokémons, esto no es la Fábrica Batalla!

- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó Emerald, como si nada.

- Así que … ¿vas a usar a ese Sceptile? - preguntó Todd -. ¿Y a Latios y a Latios también? ¿O qué vas a hacer?

- Nah - negó Emerald -. Voy a usar algo más.

- ¿Algo más? - preguntó Todd -. ¡Pero si me dijiste que no tienes ningún pokémon encima!

- ¡Qué va! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Pero la persona que me envió al Frente Batalla tiene a todos los tipos de pokémon y me dijo que podía pedirle cualquiera que quisiese!

- ¡¿"La persona que te envió al Frente Batalla"?! - repitió Todd, atónito.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Emerald, mientras entraba en el Centro Pokémon.

Avanzó hasta el PC, tecleó unas cuantas cosas y pulsó un botón:

- ¡Ya le he enviado un mensaje! - exclamó Emerald.

El mensaje llegó a un Centro de Investigación de Hoenn. Una chica vestida con una bata blanca fue a abrir el mensaje:

- ¡Oh, es de Emerald! - exclamó -. ¡Bien, te enviaré los tres pokémons que me has pedido, Emerald!

_Cinco minutos más tarde __…_

Emerald ya estaba de vuelta en el Sierpe Batalla.

- ¡Ya estoy! - exclamó, llegando junto a Lucy.

- Has tardado menos de lo que esperaba - dijo Lucy -. ¿Qué categoría eliges?

- ¡Nivel cincuenta! - respondió Emerald.

Ambos entraron a la primera sala del Sierpe. Al fondo de la sala se encontraban tres puertas:

- Bien, pues elige una puerta - dijo Lucy.

- ¡Allá voy! - exclamó Emerald, eligiendo la primera que se le vino a la cabeza.

Se encontró con dos entrenadores virtuales y dos pokémons, un Kirlia y un Dusclops. Lucy entró en la sala en la que se encontraba la prensa, donde había una pantalla en la que se podía observar a Emerald:

- ¡Una batalla doble contra dos entrenadores virtuales! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Y lo peor es que …!

Identificó el ataque que Kirlia iba a ejecutar:

- ¡Ese ataque inflingirá un cambio de estado negativo! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡Con que un combate doble, ¿eh?! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Os elijo a vosotros, Rapidash, Starmie!

Nada más salir, Kirlia atacó a Rapidash con ventisca y Dusclops atacó a Starmie con somnífero:

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Acaba de empezar la batalla y ya son incapaces de combatir! ¡¿Se puede ser tan desafortunado?!

- ¡No pasa nada! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Veneno, parálisis, somnífero …! ¡Todo me da igual! ¡Rueda fuego!

Ejecutando aquel ataque, Rapidash salió de la congelación:

- ¡Ha hecho uso de un ataque para descongelarse! - exclamó Todd; le echó un vistazo a Starmie, que ya estaba bien -. ¡Y Starmie se ha curado con su habilidad, cura natural!

- ¡Doble filo y rayo! - ordenó Emerald.

Kirlia y Dusclops fueron derrotados de un golpe.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Todd.

- ¿Siguiente? - preguntó Emerald, animadamente.

- ¡Genial! - exclamaba Todd -. ¡Emerald está tan bien preparado que ni siguiera los cambios de estado pueden con él! ¡La baya perasi y la rueda fuego le ayudaron a liberarse de la congelación, mientras que Starmie se despertó gracias a su cura natural, ya que es una habilidad que se activa tanto si retiras al pokémon de la batalla o le dejas sin usar!

- Se las sabe todas, ¿eh? - comentó Lucy, que estaba sentada un poco más arriba de Todd, con su Seviper.

- **Y aún así … - pensó Todd -. El hecho de que pudiera escoger los pokémons más adecuados … Emerald dijo que había una persona que le había enviado hasta aquí y que tenía todos los tipos de pokémons. ¿De quién estaría hablando?**.

Emerald eligió la próxima habitación a la que ir. Se encontró con un hombre trajeado:

- ¿Otro entrenador virtual? - preguntó Emerald, preparándose a sacar sus pokéballs.

- ¡Phew, hoy ha sido un día caluroso! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Voy a engordar de todo el agua que he bebido!

El hombre pasó de largo de Emerald:

- ¡Hasta luego! - le dijo, antes de ir a otra habitación.

Emerald no sabía qué pensar.

- ¡Ese hombre ha pasado de él como si nada! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Ni siquiera ha mencionado a los pokémons! ¡¿También hay habitaciones de ese tipo?!

- Exacto - dijo Lucy -. Por eso se le llama a esto la prueba de la suerte. De entre los eventos que el entrenador se puede encontrar en cada habitación, tenemos batallas individuales contra entrenadores, batallas dobles contra entrenadores, batallas contra pokémons que empezarán atacando a tu estado, conversaciones, salas de curación e incluso pokémons salvajes. En un caso extremo, si el entrenador se las arregla para pasar sólo por habitaciones con eventos de conversaciones y curación, llegará hasta mí sin ningún rasguño.

- ¡Y, en el caso contrario - exclamó Todd -, el entrenador llegará con apenas energía!

- Eres bastante previsor - dijo Lucy, inclinándose hacia Todd -. ¿No eras un reportero? Los entrenadores deben depositar sus pertenencias en recepción, a la entrada del Sierpe. Esto incluye pokénavegadores, pociones o cualquier otro objeto curativo.

- ¡¿Y cómo es posible que alguien pase por ciento cuarenta habitaciones con todas esas estrictas reglas?! - gritó Todd.

- ¡Es posible! - exclamó Lucy -. Si eres afortunado, claro.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que en esta prueba, las habilidades como entrenador no cuentan para nada?! - gritó Todd.

- Umh … Quizá deberías juzgarlo por ti mismo - dijo Lucy -, viendo cómo combate tu amigo, ¿no?

_Un rato después __…_

Emerald acababa de entrar en una habitación en la que se encontraba un Milotic salvaje:

- ¡Se está enfrentando a un Milotic! - exclamó Todd -. ¿En qué habitación está ya …?

Todd le echó un vistazo al marcador.

- ¡La cuadragésima segunda! - exclamó -. Veamos … Esta es la vigésimo primera habitación por la que pasa. Cada set consta de siete habitaciones, así que … ¡esta es la última habitación del tercer set!

Emerald estaba mirando fijamente a Milotic.

- ¡Ánimo, Emerald! - exclamó Todd -. ¡En cuanto limpies esta habitación, ya habrás completado tres sets!

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Es hora de … salir pitando!

- ¡¿Quéé?! - gritó Todd, mientras el presentador anunciaba por los altavoces que Emerald había completado su tercer set.

Todd salió corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba:

- ¡¿Ha completado la última habitación huyendo?! - gritaba, atónito -. ¡Debería poder hablar con él ahora que ha completado otro set!

Todd encontró a Emerald en una sala:

- ¡Hey, Emerald! - exclamó.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Emerald.

- ¡Felicidades por haber completado tres sets! - exclamó Todd -. Pero … ¡te escapaste de la última habitación sin combatir! ¿A qué vino eso?

- ¡Ah, eso! - exclamó Emerald -. Bueno, Milotic era un pokémon salvaje. Si eres rápido, podrás escapar de un combate contra un pokémon salvaje.

- Oh, así que es por eso - comentó Todd.

- Si no tengo la suerte de entrar en una habitación en la que me curen - dijo Emerald -, ¡mis pokémons nunca se podrán recuperar! ¡Lo mejor que puedo hacer es escapar de las habitaciones que pueda!

- ¡Pero no puedes elegir qué habitación escoger! - exclamó Todd.

- Bueno, me dan pistas - dijo Emerald.

- ¿Pistas? - preguntó Emerald.

- Hay una doncella en cada sala - dijo Emerald -. Me cuentan cosas sobre cada habitación que, más o menos, me sirven de pistas.

- ¿Y qué tipo de …? - empezó a preguntar Todd.

Pero un dedo sobre su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse:

- Es hora de seguir con la prueba - dijo Lucy, que acababa de llegar -. Toca el cuarto set.

- ¡Okidoki! - exclamó Emerald, mientras Todd se arrascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

Emerald entró en la siguiente sala, en la que había una doncella esperándole delante de las tres puertas, tal como pudo ver Todd en la pantalla:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó el fotógrafo -. ¡Es verdad, esa doncella parece estar diciéndole algo!

Emerald pareció tomar una decisión, y entró por la puerta de la derecha:

- ¡Batalla doble! - exclamó, antes de entrar.

En efecto, allí había dos entrenadores virtuales esperándole con un Fearow y un Raichu. Emerald les venció sin apenas dificultades.

Emerald fue avanzando, habitación a habitación, gracias a las pistas que le daban las doncellas. Todo sin apenas problemas.

- Jeje - rió Lucy, entre dientes -. Es bastante bueno, ¿no …? Es bastante preciso con sus predicciones … La más mínima pista ya es suficiente para él. Por lo tanto, sabe qué puertas escoger y cuáles evitar.

Todd la miró, con cara de no entender.

- Lo que estoy intentando decir, reportero - dijo Lucy -, es que uno no puede cambiar lo que se va a encontrar en una habitación, ya que ya ha sido predeterminado, pero sí que puede elegir a qué habitación quiere ir. Siempre digo que el Sierpe es la prueba de la suerte del entrenador, pero … para ser más precisos … es la prueba en la que se comprobará si el entrenador es capaz de atraer la suerte hacia él.

Lucy observó atentamente el rostro de Emerald en la pantalla y se puso en pie:

- Bien - dijo -, será mejor que me vaya dirigiendo a mi habitación …

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Todd, sobresaltado -. ¡¿Por cuántas habitaciones ha pasado ya Emerald?!

Emerald se encontraba ante una doncella:

- ¿Te estás preguntando qué puerta deberías elegir? - le preguntó la doncella.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald.

- Las tres puertas te dirigirán a un evento terrorífico - dijo la doncella.

- ¡Nunca me habían dado esa pista! - exclamó Emerald -. Entonces … ¡las tres puertas me llevarán al mismo sitio!

- ¡Emerald! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Acabas de pasar la habitación número ciento treinta y nueve! ¡Lo que significa que … te toca enfrentarte a la Reina del Sierpe!

Emerald cruzó una de las puertas y se encontró con Lucy, acompañada de Seviper, Milotic y Shuckle.

- ¡Vaya, he llegado antes de lo que me esperaba! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Pues voy a terminar con una victoria!

La esbelta Lucy observó a Emerald con una malévola sonrisa. Seviper y Milotic le miraron con superioridad.

- ¡Adelante, Blissey! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡Seviper! - exclamó Lucy.

- ¡Movimiento sísmico! - ordenó Emerald.

_Mientras tanto __…__._

Tucker, Brandon, Greta y Scott acudieron a la Fábrica Batalla a ver a Noland:

- ¡Hey, Noland! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Lucy está combatiendo contra el crío ese ahora!

- ¿Te vienes a ver cómo le clava sus venenosos colmillos a ese enano? - preguntó Tucker.

- No puedo - respondió Noland, asomándose a la terraza -. Estoy ocupado con unos asuntos. Tengo que ocuparme de esto primero, disculpadme.

Los Ases y Scott se fueron, con lo que Noland volvió a su laboratorio. Tras comprobar una cosa en su ordenador, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba mal:

- Mmmh … qué raro - comentaba el hombre -. El número de pokémons de préstamo no concuerda … El Sceptile que Emerald usó ayer … ¡No tengo ningún dato de su entrenamiento en la Fábrica en absoluto! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Podría alguien haberse infiltrado en …?

De repente, notó una presencia tras él. Noland no tuvo tiempo a girarse. Alguien le golpeó fuertemente en la nuca.

- Ugh …

- Cabeza de Fábrica, Noland - dijo una voz grave -. El As conocido por usar pokémons de préstamo. Tú me ayudarás … a cumplir mi deseo …

Noland cayó al suelo, medio inconsciente, incapaz de moverse:

- Mi deseo … de capturar a ese pokémon.

El intruso empezó a teclear en el ordenador de Noland, quien ya había perdido completamente el conocimiento:

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó el intruso -. Tú, quien ha despertado de su letargo. ¡El pokémon que sólo despierta durante siete días tras un descanso de mil años! ¡El pokémon de los deseos, Jirachi!

CONTINUARÁ …


	116. 6ª saga E: 116

Blissey dejó a Seviper tirada en el suelo con su movimiento sísmico:

- ¡Lo ha conseguido! - exclamó Todd.

Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que un líquido morado se escapaba de la boca de Seviper. Lucy sonrió, victoriosa:

- ¡El veneno de Seviper! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡Blissey! - gritó Emerald.

- Jeje - rió Lucy -. Ese fue el colmillo veneno de mi Seviper. Y además, tu Blissey no está sólo envenenado. ¡Sino que está gravemente envenenado! Un pokémon corrientemente envenenado, sólo perderá salud cuando ataque o se defienda, pero un pokémon gravemente envenenado perderá salud gradualmente mientras se encuentre en batalla.

Emerald observó a Blissey levantarse torpemente del suelo, mientras Lucy no borraba su sonrisa de la cara.

Capítulo 116 - **¡Un intruso en el Frente Batalla!**

- ¿Qué pasa, Emerald? - preguntaba Todd, nervioso -. ¿Por qué no haces nada?

- Jeje - rió Lucy, entre dientes -. No le diste ninguna baya, ¿no …?

- Es que no me quedan … - gruñó Emerald -. Se me gastó mi última baya meloc en el anterior combate.

A Todd se le cayó el alma a los pies tras escuchar las palabras de Emerald en la transmisión:

- ¡Es … comprensible! - exclamó -. ¡Ha tenido que pasar por ciento cuarenta habitación, dejándoselo todo a la suerte, incluyendo la posibilidad de curarse!

Todd les echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de la prensa, algunos de los cuales bostezaban o se echaban cabezadas:

- Ya han pasado ocho horas - comentó Todd -. De todas las habitaciones por las que ha tenido que pasar, ¡la mayoría han contenido pokémons que han inflingido cambios de estado graves a los pokémons de Emerald, por lo que ha tenido que estar haciendo uso de sus bayas continuamente! ¡Y pensar que se le acabarían en el último momento …!

- ¡Y qué más da! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Sólo tengo que derrotarte antes de que se le acabe a Blissey la salud!

Blissey se lanzó a por Seviper, pero Lucy hizo aparecer a Shuckle, que se interpuso en la trayectoria del puño de Blissey:

- ¡Así que has cambiado por Shuckle! - exclamó.

- ¡Shuckle es conocido por su alta defensa! - exclamó Lucy -. ¡Aguantará cualquier ataque que le lances!

- ¡Pues yo también cambio! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Blissey, vuelve! ¡Starmie, te elijo a ti!

- ¡Un pokémon de tipo agua contra uno de tipo roca, bien hecho! - exclamó Todd, animado -. ¡Hora de darle la vuelta a esto!

- ¡Protección! - ordenó Lucy, mientras su Shuckle se escondía dentro de su caparazón, salvándose de las pistolas agua de Starmie.

- ¡No va a dejar que Emerald se salga con la suya! - exclamó Todd, con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Eh? ¡¿Y por qué Starmie también está envenenado?!

Shuckle miraba maliciosamente a Starmie, que se tambaleaba:

- ¡No me digas que ha usado tóxico! - gritó Todd.

- ¡Aplástale! - gritó Emerald -. ¡Surf!

Aquel solo movimiento le hizo falta a Starmie para derrotar a Shuckle.

- Así que has logrado derrotar a Shuckle - dijo Lucy, haciendo volver a su pokémon -. Pero tu Starmie sigue gravemente envenenado. No puedes curarle aunque quieras, y ya se te acabaron las bayas, ¿no? Si tan sólo hubieras tenido una baya meloc más, las cosas habrían sido tan distintas … Así es cómo funciona el Sierpe Batalla. Es una verdadera prueba de tu suerte, en la que una mera baya puede significar una gran diferencia.

Emerald frunció el ceño:

- Se podría decir que en este momento no estás teniendo nada de suerte, Emerald - dijo Lucy, sonriente -. ¿Y bien? ¡Deja de ser tan mezquino y cambia! Si haces que Starmie vuelva a su pokéball, se curará con su habilidad, al igual que le ha pasado a Blissey cuando volvió a la pokéball. ¿Dejarás que tu pokémon siga combatiendo envenenado o dejarás que se cure primero? ¡Es obvia la decisión que debes tomar!

- ¡Lucy es muy buena persuadiendo a la gente …! - murmuró Todd -. ¡El único pokémon en perfectas condiciones que le queda a Emerald es Rapidash! Está claro que Lucy sacará a Milotic en cuanto Emerald envíe a Rapidash … Emerald … ¿te dejarás persuadir por ella?

- Yo … ¡voy a seguir usando a Starmie! - gritó Emerald, impertérrito.

- ¡Eres bastante cabezota, ¿no?! - exclamó Lucy, enviando a Milotic.

- ¡Psíquico! - ordenó Emerald.

- ¡Manto espejo! - ordenó Lucy.

El ataque de Starmie se chocó contra un escudo que energía que Milotic creó, rebotando y chocando contra Starmie:

- ¡Ha recibido su propio ataque con el doble de poder! - exclamó Todd, apretando los puños.

Lucy contempló a Starmie, que se hallaba en el suelo:

- Mírale - dijo -, el pobre apenas se puede mover. ¡Acaba con él, Milotic!

- ¡Un último ataque! - exclamó Emerald, mientras Starmie se levantaba -. ¡Rayo!

Milotic recibió aquel ataque en todas sus narices, con lo que cayó derrotada. Starmie no pudo más y también se desplomó sobre el suelo:

- ¡Ya veo - exclamó Lucy, divertida -, a pesar de ser de tipo agua, has mantenido su ataque de tipo eléctrico! ¡Por eso insistías en usar a Starmie!

- ¡A Lucy sólo le queda un pokémon! - exclamó Todd, mientras Lucy volvía a hacer aparecer a su Seviper -. ¡Y Emerald aún tiene a Rapidash y a Blissey! ¿Tendrá Rapidash algún remedio contra el veneno, tal como en el primer combate?

Apenas hubo Emerald sacado a Rapidash cuando el caballo se retorcía de dolor por culpa del envenenamiento:

- ¡Lo sabía, ya está envenenado! - exclamó Todd, desesperado.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Brandon, Tucker, Greta y Scott acababan de llegar al palco:

- ¡Je, ese retaco es todo un pato mareado en el territorio de Lucy! - exclamó Brandon, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¡Todos sus pokémons deben de estar ya envenenados! - exclamó Greta.

- ¡No puedo esperar a verle llorar! - exclamó Tucker, socarronamente.

Pero sus expresiones cambiaron completamente al mirar el marcador y la misma batalla:

- ¡¿A Lucy sólo le queda su Seviper?! - gritó Greta -. ¡Sus pokémons están envenenado, pero aún así …!

- ¡De una manera u otra, se las ha arreglado para arrinconar a Lucy! - exclamó Brandon, atónito -. ¡Acaba con él, Lucy!

- ¡Acaba con ese enano por todos los Ases! - exclamó Tucker.

- ¡Giga drenado! - exclamó Lucy.

Rapidash cayó al suelo:

- ¡No sólo pierde salud por culpa del envenenamiento - exclamó Todd -, sino que además le absorben más gracias al giga drenado! -. ¡Rapidash ha caído en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

- ¡Blissey! - exclamó Emerald, haciendo aparecer a Blissey de nuevo.

- ¡Así que todo queda en un combate de fuerza, ¿eh?! - exclamó Lucy -. ¡Triturar!

Blissey y Seviper se enzarzaron en una dura pelea. Aquello parecía no tener fin:

- ¡Están a la par! - exclamó Todd -. No … ¡La Seviper de Lucy tiene definitivamente ventaja!

- ¡Ugh! - exclamaba Emerald, con los dientes apretados -. ¡Blissey fue entrenada para tener la defensa alta, pero a este paso …!

Seviper estampó a Blissey contra la pared, derrotándola.

- ¡Lucy gana! - gritaron Tucker, Greta y Brandon.

Salieron corriendo y se asomaron a la sala en la que estaban combatiendo Lucy y el muchacho:

- ¡Lo has conseguid, Lucy …!

- ¡Esperad! - exclamó Lucy -. Hay algo que no va bien …

Un leve sonido de campana se escuchaba en la sala. Incluso en la transmisión fue perceptible:

- Ese sonido … - murmuró Todd.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Seviper estaba ardiendo en llamas. Lucy se giró, sobresaltada:

- ¡¿Seviper está ardiendo?! - gritó Todd, atónito.

- ¡Esas eran las llamas de sofoco! - exclamó Lucy -. ¡Entonces …!

Se giró de nuevo hacia Emerald. A su lado, Rapidash se levantaba:

- ¡¿Rapidash aún se puede mover?! - gritó Lucy.

Seviper cayó derrotada al suelo:

- ¡Seviper está fuera de combate! - exclamó Todd, apresurándose a entrar en la sala de combate -. ¡Emerald ha ganado!

- ¡¿Pero cómo …?! - preguntó Lucy, echándole un vistazo a Blissey, que también yacía derrotada en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un colgante con una pequeña campana, y el huevo que guardaba en la bolsa de su tripa había desaparecido:

- ¡La campana cura y el ataque amortiguador! - exclamó Lucy, comprendiéndolo todo -. La campana cura es un objeto que cura los cambios de estado de los demás miembros del equipo … mientras que amortiguador es un ataque que permite que los compañeros recuperen salud.

Lucy miró a Emerald:

- Hiciste que pareciera que Blissey estaba atacando, cuando en realidad le estabas ordenando curar a Rapidash, ¿verdad? - le dijo -. Ya me parecía raro que Blissey sólo tuviera un ataque ofensivo … Así que era la curandera de tu equipo, ¿eh? ¡Con que me engañaste, picarón!

Lucy le pinchó el moflete a Emerald:

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Emerald.

- Pero el hecho de haber sido incapaz de darme cuenta de tu estrategia durante todos estos combates - añadió Lucy -, demuestra lo afortunado que eres. ¡Es la prueba de que eres capaz de atraer la suerte!

Lucy le dio una medalla dorada a Emerald con una L grabada:

- El símbolo dorado de la suerte es la prueba de que has conquistado el Sierpe Batalla con tu buena fortuna - dijo Lucy -. Toma.

- Eh, gracias - dijo Emerald, lanzándolo por ahí -, ¡pero no lo necesito!

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Todd, cogiéndolo al vuelo -. ¡Compórtate! ¡Ponlo en tu pase, donde debe estar!

- ¡El segundo día de mi desafío ha terminado! - exclamó Emerald, mientras Todd colocaba la medalla en el estuche que incluía el pase al Frente -. ¡Oye, tú!

Emerald señaló a Brandon con una de sus manos plegables:

- ¡Estoy de buen humor, así que iré a tu instalación mañana! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡Me llamo Brandon, gamberro! - exclamó el hombre, furioso, mientras Greta le sujetaba.

- ¡Mañana iré a la Pirámide Batalla! - exclamó Emerald, disponiéndose a marcharse -. ¡Chao!

- Oh, no tienes que volver por todas las salas por las que has pasado, ya sabes - dijo Lucy -. Aquí hay una salida directa …

- ¡Da igual, me apetece dar un paseo para relajarme! - exclamó Emerald.

Todd se dio cuenta de que allí había algo raro, así que fue tras Emerald en cuanto el niño hubo desaparecido tras la puerta.

- ¡Emerald! -exclamó Todd, alcanzando al muchacho en una de las habitaciones -. ¡Tú lo que quieres no es dar un paseo para relajarte, ¿no?! ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que quieras volver?

- Ups - murmuró Emerald, mientras abría la puerta -. No te puedo engañar, ¿eh? Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar con esta chica de aquí …

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación, en la que se encontraba una doncella pelirroja:

- ¿La doncella? - preguntó Todd, sin dar crédito -. ¡Serás casanova …!

- **¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó la doncella, telepáticamente; se inclinó hacia Emerald -. Te cruzaste con un montón de pokémons salvajes, ¿no? ¿Viste alguno que pareciera sospechoso, como Sceptile?**.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald -. ¡En las habitaciones dieciocho, cincuenta y seis y ciento treinta y cuatro. Si les dejamos aquí, podrían volverse locos. ¡Tenemos que volver y dispararles!

Emerald sacó su famosa pistola. Todd, que no se enteraba de nada, irrumpió:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó -. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿De que estáis hablando?!

No le quedó más remedio que frotarse los ojos al ver que la doncella tomaba la forma de Latias:

- ¡¿La doncella se ha … convertido en un pokémon?! - gritó Todd -. ¡¿Este pokémon tiene esa habilidad?!

- **Te equivocas - dijo Latias, atreviéndose a comunicarse con Todd -. Esta forma humana no es más que un holograma que os estoy haciendo ver gracias a la refracción de la luz. ¡Así puedo ayudar a Rald en secreto!**.

- ¡Hay voces sonando en mi cabeza! - gritó Todd, histérico.

- ¡Ah, esa es Latias comunicándose telepáticamente contigo! - exclamó Emerald.

- **¡Sí! - exclamó Latias -. Sé que eres de fiar, ¡y además podrías sernos de ayuda! Por eso he decidido comunicarme también contigo**.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos que es tan importante, Emerald? - preguntó Todd, mosqueado.

- ¡Espera y verás! - exclamó Emerald.

Se dirigieron a la habitación ciento treinta y cuatro, donde se encontraron un Dusclops salvaje.

- ¿Un Dusclops salvaje? - preguntó Todd, extrañado.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald, tras evitar que Dusclops se le lanzara encima -. Umh, déjame ver … ¡Este Dusclops tiene pinta de ser del Monte Pírico! ¡En ese caso, esta es la tierra que tengo que usar!

Emerald le disparó las bolitas de tierra a aquel Dusclops:

- ¿Su lugar de origen? - preguntó Todd, extrañado -. ¿Tierra? ¡¿Pero qué …?!

- **Rald ha viajado por muchos lugares y ha interactuado con todo tipo de pokémons - explicó Latias -. ¡Como resultado, ha desarrollado la habilidad de poder averiguar el lugar de procedencia de un pokémon sólo con mirarle! ¡La munición que está disparando no son más que bolitas de tierra procedentes del lugar del que procede este pokémon!**.

Las "balas" que Emerald disparó, se agruparon en torno a Dusclops, que se calmó a los pocos segundos:

- ¡Ha ocurrido lo mismo que con Sudowoodo y Sceptile! - exclamó Todd.

Todd se agachó a coger uno de los fragmentos de tierra que Emerald había disparado:

- ¿Así que este cacho de tierra es del lugar del que viene Dusclops? - preguntó.

- ¡Es tierra del Monte Pírico! - exclamó Emerald.

- **Cada fragmento de tierra está unido entre sí mediante un tipo especial de hilo - explicó Latias -. Todas juntas crean un área que rodea al pokémon, que será capaz de volver a experimentar la sensación que le producía la fragancia de su propia tierra natal. ¡Esto amansará al más enfadado de los pokémons!**.

- ¡Me … ¿me estás diciendo que has tenido estos cachos de tierra contigo todo este tiempo?! - gritó Todd.

- ¿Quieres verlos? - preguntó Emerald, alargando su brazo y mostrándole a Todd el interior de su pistola.

Todd extrajo las cartucheras que había dentro de la pistola:

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó -. ¡Tienes muestras de lugares de Hoenn, de Kanto e incluso de Johto!

- ¡Venga! - exclamó Emerald, echando a correr -. ¡Tenemos que calmar a más pokémons!

Tras una ardua tarea, Emerald, Todd y Latias salieron del Sierpe Batalla por la entrada. Latias echó a volar y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche:

- ¡Phew, ya hemos terminado por hoy! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Chao, Latias!

- ¡Espera, Emerald! - exclamó Todd, deteniéndose a tomar aliento.

Emerald se giró y le miró:

- Vale, ya sé cómo calmas a los pokémons - dijo Todd -. Pero aún no me lo has contado todo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué había pokémons sospechosos en la Fábrica y en el Sierpe? Dijiste que alguien los estaba colando pero, ¡¿quién se ese alguien?!

_En ese momento __…_

El hombre que había irrumpido en la Fábrica Batalla ya había terminado sus asuntos con el ordenador y se disponía a marcharse:

- Bien … Ya está todo en su lugar - masculló -. Pero … debo apresurarme.

El misterioso hombre vestía una armadura plateada, la cual sólo dejaba a la vista su ojo derecho a través de una rotura en el yelmo. En su hombro descansaba un Surskit:

- Sólo dispongo de siete días para capturar a Jirachi - gruñó el hombre -, y ya han pasado dos.

Miró por la ventana y vio a los periodistas y a los reporteros caminando a sus anchas por la zona:

- Por culpa de la prensa no puedo moverme libremente - murmuró el hombre -. He introducido pokémons en cada instalación del Frente y les he provocado para que se enfurezcan y causen el caos. Pensé que esto ahuyentaría a la prensa, pero … parece ser que hay alguien estropeando mis planes. Jeje … Sea quien sea … es bueno prediciendo mis movimientos, ¿no, Surskit? Jejeje … Muy bien. Que haga lo que quiera. Este es un juego para dos … ¡jejeje!

_Cinco minutos después __…_

Todd seguía persiguiendo a Emerald:

- ¡Vamos, Emerald - exclamaba -, cuéntame! ¡¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?! ¿Y cuál es su motivo? ¿Y por qué te estás enfrentando a él? ¡¿Y quién te ha enviado aquí?! Y esos pokémons, Latias y Latios … ¡¿por qué te están ayudando?!

- ¡Vale, te lo contaré todo! - exclamó Emerald -. Ahora que he encontrado un lugar para dormir … ¡A tu primera pregunta …! ¡Uaah!

Alguien agarró a Emerald y le elevó en el aire. Al estar tan oscuro, no eran capaces de ver quién era:

- ¡Oye, tú! - gritaba Emerald, pataleando -. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡¿No me digas que el criminal ya está actuando?! - gritó Todd.

- ¡¿A quién estás llamando "criminal"?!

Era Brandon quien estaba agarrando a Emerald.

- Ugh … - gruñó Emerald.

- ¡Brandon! - exclamó Todd; se dio cuenta de que los demás reporteros también acompañaban al As -. ¡Y los miembros de la prensa …! Espera, yo soy uno de ellos …

Todd se acercó a Brandon:

- ¿Por qué siempre apareces por la noche? - le preguntó -. ¿Y qué haces aquí? El desafío empieza mañana, ¿no?

- No podía esperar - masculló Brandon -. ¡Umph! Eso era broma. La verdad es que estoy aquí para daros una pequeña advertencia.

- ¿Qué advertencia? - preguntó Todd.

- ¡Luces, fuera! - exclamó Brandon, girándose hacia la oscuridad.

En cuanto las luces se hubieron encendido, una enorme pirámide apareció tras ellos:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Todd -. ¡¿Esa es …?!

- ¡Contempladla! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Mi Pirámide Batalla! ¡La prueba de la valentía!

- ¿La valentía? - preguntó Todd.

- ¡¿Y a mí qué?! - gritaba Emerald, pataleando -. ¡Gordo peludo!

- ¡Escucha! - ordenó Brandon -. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaron la Fábrica Batalla y el Sierpe Batalla?

- Umh … La Fábrica, unas quince horas - murmuró Emerald -. Y el Sierpe, unas ocho.

- Bien, entonces … - dijo Brandon, llevando a Emerald escaleras arriba -. ¡Entra!

- ¡Whoa!

Emerald cayó de culo en el interior de la pirámide. Miró a su alrededor, pero no consiguió ver nada:

- ¿Estoy dentro de la pirámide? - preguntó el muchacho -. ¡Pero si no se ve tres en un burro!

- Bien - dijo Brandon -, intenta subir.

A tientas en la oscuridad, Emerald logró llegar a la puerta desde la que le observaba Brandon al cabo de un rato:

- Uff … Ya estoy … - resopló el niño.

- ¡Buen trabajo! - exclamó Brandon, que le dio otro empujón a Emerald -. ¡Prueba otra vez!

Emerald cayó de nuevo al vacío:

- ¡No sé qué quieres, pero ya me he aprendido el camino! - exclamó, echando a caminar -. ¡Aquí hay un pasadizo, y …! ¡Ay!

Emerald se acababa de chocar contra la pared:

- ¡Pero si aquí había una pasadizo …! - exclamó el muchacho, pasando sus manos por la pared.

- ¡Juajaja! - rió Brandon -. ¿Lo pillas ahora? ¡Mi Pirámide Batalla es un laberinto de oscuridad! ¡Y aún mejor! ¡Cada vez que vuelves a entrar, su interior se reorganiza!

- ¡Un laberinto que cambia cada vez que entras en él! - gritó Todd, boquiabierto.

- Conquistaste las otras instalaciones en medio día, ¿no? - le dijo Brandon a Emerald -. ¡Bien, pues prepárate a pasar más de veinticuatro horas aquí antes de pensar siquiera en enfrentarte a mí! ¡Este es mi aviso!

Emerald, que acababa de salir de la pirámide por segunda vez, contempló a Brandon desde el suelo, ligeramente impresionado.

- ¡¿Más de veinticuatro horas?! - gritó Todd, sin dar crédito -. ¡Por eso querías que el desafío comenzara por la noche …!

- Sí - afirmó Brandon -. Además, el interior de la pirámide siempre está en total oscuridad, sea de noche o de día, ¡así que no hay diferencia! El desafiador deberá llevar tres pokémons encima, y con ellos deberá abrirse camino entre la oscuridad hasta llegar al piso arriba, y así hasta el séptimo y último piso de esta pirámide. Cada vez que superes los siete pisos, habrás superado un set. Tendrás que volver abajo cada vez que completes un set, y así diez veces.

A Todd se le abrió completamente la boca.

- Al final de cada set - añadió Brandon -, el entrenador podrá cambiar uno de sus pokémons. Si quiere, claro. ¡Jeje! ¡Y creo que sobra explicar que durante el camino se encontrará con entrenadores virtuales o pokémons salvajes! Tendrá que depositar su mochila con todos sus objetos en recepción, y no hay ninguna sala en la pirámide en la que te puedas curar. En su lugar, hemos depositado diversos objetos escondidos por la pirámide. No hay problema en cogerlos y usarlos.

- ¡Pe … ¡pero esas condiciones son demasiado duras! - gritó Todd -. ¡Más incluso que las de la Fábrica y el Sierpe!

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Brandon, señalando a Emerald -. ¿Sigues queriendo desafiarme? ¡Tu valor está siendo probado!

- ¡Qué me importa lo que me prueben! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡No pienso huir! ¡Y voy a entrar en la Pirámide ahora mismo!

- ¡Bien dicho! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Así me gusta, seguir valientemente hacia delante con todo lo que se tiene! ¡Una batalla como ninguna otra te espera en la Pirámide Batalla! - se giró hacia los miembros de la prensa y les dijo -. ¡El desafiador, Emerald, ha decidido comenzar el desafío en breves! ¡Sacad todas las fotos que queráis!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A pesar de lo tarde que era, la radio se encontraba emitiendo las noticias acerca de aquel muchacho que estaba causando furor en el Frente Batalla a pesar de su corta edad. Amethyst, que montaba sobre la cabeza de su Dragonair, acompañada de algunos de sus pokémons y llevaba el pokégear al cuello con la radio sintonizada, no dejaba de mostrarse sorprendida:

- ¡Qué raro! - exclamó -. ¡A estas horas ya no suele haber más noticias!

El locutor estaba mencionando que Emerald se había ido durante unos instantes a preparar su equipo. Amethyst y su Eevee se miraron:

- Emerald … - murmuró la chica -. Ha superado las dos primeras pruebas, ¿y va a presentarse a la tercera ahora mismo? ¿Será de verdad … la persona que busco?

Amethyst miró al cielo, melancólica:

- Sí … Sin duda … tiene que ser él …

De repente, le pareció ver una extraña luz en el cielo, a lo lejos. Incluso Dragonair se sorprendió, llegando incluso a detenerse. No tenían ni idea de lo que podía haber sido.


	117. 6ª saga E: 117

Capítulo 117 - **¡La Pirámide Batalla y la misión de Emerald!**

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Emerald?

- ¿De qué?

Todd, como siempre, seguía a Emerald en su camino hacia el Centro Pokémon:

- ¡De todo! - exclamó Todd, con pintas de desesperación -. ¡Tu desafío en el Sierpe terminó hace apenas unas horas! ¡Y ahora quieres meterte en la Pirámide, ¿en la que te tirarás más de un día?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Bah, ya lo conseguiré - dijo Emerald; llegó frente al PC -. A ver qué equipo me elijo … ¡Vale, ya me he decidido!

_Cinco minutos después __…_

Emerald llegó de nuevo frente a Brandon con un Alakazam, un Phanpy y un Shedinja. El hombre le esperaba con tres pokéballs en la mano:

- ¡Jeje, así que ese va a ser tu equipo para el primer set! - exclamó -. ¡Bien, para que veas que en el fondo soy un buen tío, yo también te mostraré mi equipo!

Brandon hizo aparecer a los tres Regis, como quien no quiere la cosa:

- ¡Te estaré esperando en el tejado de la Pirámide Batalla! - le dijo a Emerald.

_Al día siguiente __…_

Amanecía. Emerald estaba a punto de completar su tercer set. Hasta el momento, no había querido cambiar su equipo, en especial a Phanpy. Todd y los demás miembros de la prensa lo veían todo en la sala del palco, en la que había una enorme pantalla. Todd tenía un pokégear con el que se comunicaba con Emerald. Tras derrotar a un Houndoom salvaje, Emerald llegó al décimo piso:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Emerald, saliendo por la puerta -. ¡Ya he terminado el tercer set!

Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo al primer piso. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, figurándose por dónde podía ir, en encontró con un Misdreavus salvaje a sus espaldas:

- ¡Un Misdreavus salvaje! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡Shedinja, bola sombra! - ordenó Emerald.

Shedinja derrotó a Misdreavus, pero el susto que se había llevado Emerald había sido enorme. El muchacho se secó el sudor de la frente.

- ¡Menudo mal rollo! - exclamó Todd.

La cara de Brandon apareció en la mitad superior de la pantalla:

- Esta es la prueba de la valentía - dijo -, en todos los sentidos, como puedes ver. Las pirámides eran construidas al principio de los tiempos para servir de tumbas, y como numerosos ladrones entraban a saquearlas, las llenaban de trampas. ¡Mi Pirámide Batalla está inspirada en aquella antiguas pirámides! ¡El desafiador se encontrará con todo tipo de adversarios que pondrán a prueba su valor! ¡Y claro, aquel que logre superar todas las pruebas, será recompensado!

- ¡Bueno, al menos ahora ya no está tan oscuro! - exclamó Emerald, avanzando alegremente por los pasadizos.

Todd seguía contemplando el rostro de Brandon en la mitad superior de la pantalla, impresionado:

- **El Rey de la Pirámide, Brandon - pensó -. Sus discursos y su conducta son extravagantes, y Emerald se ha reído de él en más de una ocasión, pero aún así … ¡quiere que esta batalla sea justa y limpia! Este hombre … ¡se merece el título de Rey, sin ninguna duda! Pero aún así … los pokémons que lleva encima … ¡Regirock, Registeel y Regice, los pokémons legendarios! ¡¿Por qué los tiene Brandon?! ¡¿Cómo va Emerald a poder contra esos tres monstruos?!**.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Emerald y sus pokémons estaban corriendo apresuradamente por el pasadizo:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Emerald está en apuros!

- ¡Teletransporte! - ordenó Emerald.

Alakazam les teletransportó lejos de aquel pokémon salvaje que les estaba persiguiendo. Todd no pudo más y contactó con el pokénavegador de Emerald con su pokégear:

- ¡¿Emerald?!

- Ya, ya - murmuró Emerald -. Me vas a preguntar por qué he huido, ¿no? A Shedinja no le quedan más puntos de poder para bola sombra. Misdreavus debió de usar rencor, o algo así. En el primer set me intentaron paralizar. En el segundo, querían envenenarme. En el tercero, intentaron quemarme. ¡Y ahora quieren que me quede sin ataques!

- ¡¿No sólo cambia el laberinto cada set sino que además también cambian las intenciones de los pokémons?! - gritó Todd -. ¡Es demasiado duro!

- ¡No te preocupes! - exclamó Emerald, saludando a la cámara -. ¡Mira a mi Phanpy! ¡Me ha traído un éter y una baya zreza!

- ¿Te los ha traído? - preguntó Todd, extrañado.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald -. Phanpy tiene la habilidad recogida, así que puede encontrar sin problemas los objetos que hay escondidos en cada piso. ¡Mira, si hasta en recepción me dieron una mochila para guardar los objetos que me encontrase!

Emerald mostró una mochila con el logo del Frente Batalla.

- ¡Venga, a seguir buscando! - exclamó Emerald, echando a correr.

- ¡Así que por eso Emerald ha elegido este equipo! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Phanpy recoge los objetos con su habilidad, Alakazam les teletransporta cada vez que están en apuros y Shedinja es quien reserva la energía! ¡Emerald es buenísimo! ¡Siempre está bien preparado! ¡Estoy seguro de que conquistará la Pirámide, después de todo …!

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Todd se giró, sorprendido. Spenser acababa de llegar junto a él. Su Crobat le llevaba:

- Olvídate de la Pirámide Batalla - dijo Spenser -. ¡Es posible que todo este evento sea cancelado!

- ¡Tú eres uno de los Ases! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Spenser! ¿Qué quieres decir con que podría ser cancelado?

- Inicialmente, aceptamos este desafío para que sirviera de espectáculo y atraer más público una vez que el Frente abra sus puertas - dijo Spenser -. Pero en estos momentos tenemos otro asunto más grave del que ocuparnos. Siento interrumpirte, pero … tienes que venir conmigo.

Spenser llevó a Todd a la Torre Batalla. En una de sus muchas salas se encontraban Tucker, Greta, Anabel y Lucy alrededor de una cama en la que yacía Noland, con una venda en la cabeza.

- ¡Grrr! - gruñó Tucker -. ¿Cómo es posible que Noland haya sido …?

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Spenser, mientras él y Todd entraban en la habitación.

- Ah, has vuelto - comentó Greta -. Sigue como antes …

- ¡Noland! - exclamó Todd -. ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!

- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó Tucker, malhumorado -. ¡Alguien le atacó y le dejó inconsciente!

- ¡Y esa persona robó todos los pokémons de préstamo que había en la Fábrica Batalla! - exclamó Greta, con los brazos en jarra.

- ¡¿Cuándo?! - preguntó Todd, atónito.

- Ayer - respondió Lucy -. Nos dimos cuenta esta mañana. Brandon aún no lo sabe, ya que se encuentra combatiendo.

- Será mejor que se lo hagamos saber cuando termine - dijo Spenser.

- ¡¿Pero quién podría haber sido?! - gritó Todd -. ¡¿Y por qué …?!

Se dio cuenta de que los Ases, especialmente Greta y Tucker, le miraban inquisitivamente:

- ¿Uuh? ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - preguntó Todd -. No, espera … ¡¿Emerald?!

- ¿Y quién si no? - preguntó Tucker, agarrando a Todd del cuello de la camiseta.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Todos sabéis que ayer estaba en el Sierpe Batalla!

- ¡Ya, pero no puedes culparnos por sospechar de él! - exclamó Greta -. ¡Es el único visitante que tiene pokémons!

- ¡P … pero …!

- ¡Cállate! - ordenó Tucker -. ¡No grites delante de un hombre inconsciente!

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! - exclamó Tucker -. ¡Estás hablando con Tucker, el As de la Cúpula …!

- ¡A callar todo el mundo! - ordenó, entonces, Anabel -. El dueño, Scott, me ha dado una serie de instrucciones. Sin importar cómo os sintáis, os agradecería que siguieseis sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. En primer lugar, las batallas de demostración ante la prensa continuarán como lo planeado.

Los Ases la miraron, con el ceño fruncido.

- La razón es que, si lo cancelásemos - prosiguió Anabel -, tendríamos que dar razones. La gente podría escandalizarse, y el bandido podría aprovechar la confusión para atacar. En segundo lugar, nosotros, los Ases de la Frontera, debemos hacer todo lo que haya en nuestra mano para acabar con el criminal. ¡Y debemos hacerlo antes de que el Frente se abra al público! Eso es todo.

Tucker volvió a agarrar a Todd:

- ¡Que te quede claro! - le dijo -. ¡Aún no confío en ese enano de Emerald, así que cuéntale lo que le espera cuando venga a la Cúpula Batalla! ¡Y ahora, piérdete!

Tucker lanzó a Todd fuera de la habitación. El fotógrafo se arrascó la cabeza y se quedó de rodillas en el suelo:

- Jo, tío … - murmuró -. Me pregunto qué tal le irá a Emerald en la Pirámide …

- ¿Te gustaría saberlo? - le susurró alguien al oído.

Era Lucy. Todd dio un sobresalto y se sonrojó, nervioso:

- ¡Lu … Lucy! - exclamó.

- ¡Jeje! - rió Lucy -. ¡Acaban de contactar con nosotros para decirnos que el chico acaba de supera el décimo set!

Emerald subía por las escaleras. Allí arriba le esperaba Brandon, acompañado de los tres Regis:

- ¡Hola! - saludó Brandon -. ¡Ha sido un camino largo, joven aventurero, pero por fin has llegado a la cima de la Pirámide! Por no mencionar que … has colectado un montón de objetos por el camino, como veo …

Brandon observó la bolsa a rebosar de Emerald, perplejo.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Emerald, orgulloso -. ¡Tenía un pokémon con la habilidad recogida! ¡Voy a luchar contra los legendarios Regis, después de todo! ¡Tengo que llevar muchas "provisiones"?

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Brandon -. ¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces, eso debe de significar que tienes miedo de mí, el Rey de la Pirámide!

- La verdad es que sí - admitió Emerald -. ¡Pero pienso ganar!

- ¡Venga, muéstrame tu equipo final! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Adelante, Regirock!

Emerald lanzó su primera pokéball. Sceptile apareció y se encaró con Regirock:

- ¡Ese Sceptile …! - exclamó Brandon.

- ¡Drenadoras! - ordenó Emerald.

Sceptile rodeó el cuerpo de Regirock con enredaderas.

- ¡Ese truco no funcionará conmigo! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Contempla el poder de estas leyendas! ¡Explosión!

Tanto Regirock como Sceptile cayeron derrotados:

- ¡Sceptile! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡Bien hecho, Regirock! - exclamó Brandon, haciendo volver a Regirock a su pokéball; se giró hacia Emerald -. ¡Te lo dije!

- ¡Explosión es un ataque que también acaba con el pokémon que la usa! - exclamó Emerald, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Qué infantil eres!

- ¡Este es un espectáculo, niñato! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡No pienso rajarme, y lo mismo vas por Registeel y Regice! ¿Serás lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir enfrentándote a mí tras saber la verdad?

Registeel avanzó un paso.

- Con que Registeel, ¿uh? - murmuró Emerald, sacando dos pokéballs que lucían sendas pegatinas con forma de estrella -. ¡Adelante!

Un Hitmonchan y un Cubone salieron de las pokéballs:

- Hitmonchan y Cubone - comentó Brandon -. Así que esos son los último miembros de tu equipo …

Pero Emerald no le hacía caso. Había llevado a Sceptile a una esquina del campo de batalla. El muchacho volvió junto a Hitmonchan:

- ¡Al ataque! - exclamó.

El veloz Hitmonchan empezó a repartir puños fuego alrededor de Registeel, que era demasiado lento como para ganarle:

- ¡Sceptile ha sido derrotado, pero esto es un dos-contra-dos! - exclamó Emerald, muy decidido -. ¡Gancho alto!

Con una sorprendente fuera, Hitmonchan lanzó a Registeel por los aires de un potente puñetazo. Registeel cayó de espaldas, sin moverse:

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Emerald.

Pero se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien con Hitmonchan. El pokémon empezó a tambalearse:

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - preguntó Emerald -. Parece envenenado … ¡No me digas que Registeel usó tóxico! ¡Oh, no! ¡Necesito un antídoto o una baya meloc!

Emerald se puso a buscar en su mochila, pero no encontraba ningún objeto contra el veneno:

- ¡Tengo un montón de objetos y ninguno me sirve! - exclamó Emerald, desesperado.

Hitmonchan también cayó derrotado:

- Justo cuando pensabas que habías derrotado a Registeel como si nada, ¿eh? - dijo Brandon -. ¡Volvemos a estar empatados! Y el único pokémon que te queda es un Cubone. ¿Qué crees que podrá hacer contra un pokémon de tipo hielo?

Regice se lanzó sobre el pequeño Cubone:

- ¿Ves? - preguntó Brandon -. ¡Ya está …! ¿Eh?

Brandon se quedó mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó.

De nuevo, una extraña luz acababa de aparecer sobre sus cabezas.

Todd se apresuraba a salir de la Torre Batalla:

- ¡Tengo que ir a animar a Emerald! - exclamaba -. ¡Pero la Pirámide Batalla está demasiado lejos! ¡No llegaré a tiemp …! ¡Ay!

Se chocó contra alguien. Todd se separó, nervioso. Se trataba de una chica pelirroja con la banda característica que llevaban los miembros de la prensa:

- ¡Uh, rápido! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa o la batalla en la Pirámide acabará!

Fue entonces cuando se dio de que aquella chica no era más que una imagen creada por Latias, que le saludaba alegremente:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Te has disfrazado de miembro de la prensa para que no te descubran! ¡Venga, tenemos que …!

- **¡Espera! - exclamó Latias -. No tienes que ir hasta la Pirámide si quieres ver lo que está ocurriendo**.

Todd miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la Pirámide Batalla se encontraba a unos metros bajo sus pies:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Todd -. ¡¿Estamos volando?!

- **No te preocupes - dijo Latias -. No estás volando realmente. Lo que estamos viendo es lo que Latios está viendo ahora mismo. Lo llamamos "vista compartida". Latios se encuentra revoloteando alrededor de la Pirámide, así que no tenemos que ir hasta allí para ver cómo va la cosa**.

Todd se dio cuenta de que Sceptile yacía debilitado, en una de las esquinas del campo.

- ¡Ese Sceptile! - gritó -. ¡Fue el pokémon que sacó de la Fábrica Batalla! Así que están en la categoría de nivel abierta, pero … ¡Un momento! ¡Si los Ases se enteran de que Emerald se llevó un pokémon de la Fábrica, después de todo lo que ha pasado, sospecharán de él! ¡Es horrible! ¡Nunca será capaz de limpiar su nombre!

- **¡Cálmate! - exclamó Latias -. ¡Hay algo más por lo que deberíamos preocuparnos! ¡Mira!**.

Señaló a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Todd pudo ver la luz que acababa de aparecer sobre la Pirámide. Un pequeño pokémon se hallaba en medio del haz de luz.

- ¡¿Eh?! - gritó Todd.

El pokémon desapareció en cuestión de segundos:

- **Ah … ¡Ha desaparecido! - exclamó Latias -. No ha sido nada fácil encontrarlo**.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A pesar de apenas haber dormido aquella noche, Amethyst también vio aquella luz, pero con más claridad que la noche anterior, ya que se encontraba más cerca de la isla.

- ¡Otra vez esa estrella fugaz! - exclamó Amethyst.

Desde donde estaba ella, pudo ver cómo la luz desaparecía, pero tras de sí dejaba un pequeño rastro.

- Debe de ser una estrella fugaz, no hay duda - dijo Amethyst, emocionada -. ¿Y si pido un deseo …?

Apenas había empezado a pedir un deseo, cuando vio una extraña silueta cruzando el mar a toda velocidad siguiendo el mismo trayecto que la estrella:

- ¡Eh! ¡Una persona no persigue una estrella como si nada! - exclamó Amethyst, frunciendo el ceño -. Aquí hay algo raro. Mejor vayamos tras él.

Amethyst le dirigió una triste mirada a la isla en la que se divisaba el Frente Batalla:

- Lo siento, Emerald … - murmuró -. Nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar un poco más …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Ha desaparecido! - exclamó Brandon, que seguía con la vista fija en el cielo -. ¿Qué era esa especie de luz?

- ¡OYE, TÚ!

Emerald le gritaba a Brandon. Cubone seguía forcejeando con Regice, que estaba a punto de aplastarle:

- ¡No te distraigas! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡Ups, lo siento! - exclamó Brandon.

- ¿No decías que ibas a acabar conmigo en un minuto? - preguntó Emerald -. ¡Bueno, pues ya ha pasado más de un minuto!

- ¡Grr, esas son palabras mayores, gamberro! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Tú lo has querido!

Regice destrozó el duro hueso con el que Cubone se defendía, astillándose en mil partes. Cubone fue, en consecuencia, derrotado.

- ¡Juajaja! - rió Brandon -. ¡Sceptile, Hitmonchan y Cubone están fuera de combate! ¡Parece que …!

Un estruendo le acalló. Regice se acababa de derrumbar detrás de él. Brandon se giró, alarmado:

- ¡¿Pero qué …?! - gritó -. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo ha ocurrido?!

Sceptile se encontraba junto a Regice:

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Brandon, acercándose a Sceptile -. ¡Pero tú estabas derrotado! ¿Has usado cola férrea para acabar con Regice? ¡Pero …!

Brandon se giró hacia Emerald:

- ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! - le preguntó.

- ¡Nada especial! - dijo Emerald, sacándose un pequeño fruto del bolsillo.

- ¿Un … revivir? - preguntó Brandon, identificando el objeto.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald -. ¡Es un objeto que le devuelve la energía a un pokémon que ha sido derrotado! ¡Sabía que me iba a enfrentar a pokémons legendarios, así que recogí todos los revivir que pude en el camino! ¡Mientras estabas distraído con la estrella esa, alargué uno de mis brazos para darle a Sceptile el revivir!

- Ya veo - dijo Brandon -. Así que por eso no le hiciste volver a la pokéball … Viniste preparado, ¿eh?

- Bueno - dijo Emerald, sonriente -, ¡estaba intentando que usases explosión lo antes posible para así librarme de Regirock!

- ¡Juajajaja! - rió Brandon -. ¡Necesitas mucho valor para atreverte a ejecutar un plan así! ¡Reconozco tu valentía! ¡Aquí tienes el símbolo dorado del valor!

Brandon le dio la medalla de oro a Emerald, que la colocó en su estuche sin demasiado entusiasmo:

- Tercer día de mi desafío, completado - dijo.

- Por cierto - dijo Brandon, mirando a Sceptile -. Este Sceptile me resulta muy familiar …

- Ah, sí - dijo Emerald -. Lo cogí de …

- ¡Emerald!

Todd acababa de llegar, bañado en sudores:

- ¡Felicidades! - exclamó Todd, intentando captar toda la atención.

- ¡Ah! ¿A dónde habías ido? - preguntó Emerald.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! - exclamó Todd, nervioso -. ¡Ah, Brandon, siento interrumpiros así, pero tenemos que hablar de cierto asunto! ¡Discúlpanos!

- Oh, vale … - murmuró Brandon.

Todd agarró a Emerald de la manga y ambos salieron corriendo escaleras abajo:

- ¿A qué vienen las prisas? - preguntó Emerald.

- ¡Ahora no! - exclamó Todd.

- Quietos.

Anabel y Raikou, acompañados de Tucker, Salamance, Greta, Umbreon, Spenser, Crobat, Lucy y Seviper les cortaban el paso.

- Puede que hayas sido capaz de engañar a Brandon - dijo Anabel -, ¡pero conmigo, Anabel, no tendrás tanta suerte! ¡Desafiador Emerald! ¿De dónde has sacado a ese Sceptile?

- **No les digas la verdad - pensaba Todd -. ¡No se la digas …!**.

- Ah, lo saqué de la Fábrica Batalla - respondió Emerald.

- ¡Ya no necesitamos saber más! - exclamó Tucker, agarrando a Emerald -. ¡Le llevaremos a la policía ahora mismo!

- ¡Hey, esperad!

Brandon acababa de llegar junto a ellos:

- No sé lo que está pasando - dijo -, pero … ¡creo que ese Sceptile no es un pokémon de préstamo!

- ¡¿Qué dices, Brandon?! - preguntó Tucker.

- ¡Es la impresión que me ha dado durante la batalla! - respondió Brandon -. ¡El Sceptile y Emerald iban a la par, y llevaron a cabo una estrategia demasiado peligrosa que requería que el pokémon se sacrificase por su entrenador! ¿Acaso un pokémon de préstamo sería capaz de algo así? ¡Como mucho, puedo decir que este Sceptile confía plenamente en Emerald!

- **¡Brandon está del lado de Emerald!** - pensó Todd, esperanzado.

- Emerald … - murmuró Anabel -. Alguien está infiltrándose en el Frente en estos momentos. Si de verdad quieres probar tu inocencia, ¡debes contarnos todo lo que sepas!

- ¡Vale! ¿Con qué debería empezar …? ¡Ah, sí! - exclamó Emerald, sacando su pokédex -. ¡Mirad esto! ¡Es el pokémon fantasma, Jirachi! ¡Apareció hace un rato en la Pirámide!

- "El pokémon fantasma" … - repitió Greta.

- ¿"Jirachi"? - preguntó Tucker, que acto seguido agarró a Emerald -. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

- ¡Nunca había oído nada parecido! - exclamó Brandon.

- ¡Ya estás con tus tonterías! - exclamó Greta.

- ¡Esperad! - exclamó Anabel, interponiéndose -. Ya había oído hablar antes … sobre este tal "Jirachi" …

- ¿Lo conoces, Anabel? - preguntó Tucker.

- Sí - respondió la joven -, es un pokémon extremadamente raro que sólo despierta una vez cada mil años.

- ¡Sí! - apuntó Emerald.

- Es llamado el pokémon de los deseos - continuó Anabel -. Se dice que Jirachi le cumplirá un deseo a aquel que le capture.

- ¿Un deseo? - preguntó Tucker -. ¡No me lo cr …! ¡Ay!

- ¿Estás llamando mentirosa a Anabel? - preguntó Spenser, golpeando a Tucker con su bastón.

- Lo siento, Anabel, Spenser … - murmuró Tucker.

- Bueno, yo vi un rayo de luz sobre la Pirámide antes - dijo Brandon -. Pero … Si es un pokémon que se supone que despertó por última vez hace mil años, ¿cómo puede quedar alguien vivo para contarlo?

- Hay escritos - dijo Anabel -, aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta si son verdaderos o meras leyendas …

- Pero podría ser verdad, ¿no? - dijo Greta -. Suponiendo que Emerald esté diciendo la verdad …

- ¡¿Aún no me creéis?! - preguntó Emerald, sin dar crédito.

- Yo te creo - dijo Anabel -. Fuiste capaz de registrar los datos de Jirachi en ese dispositivo … ¡Una pokédex! Si no me equivoco, un dispositivo que te permite guardar datos acerca de los pokémons que te encuentras, ¿no?

- Qué bien informada estás - comentó Emerald.

- Según me han contado - añadió Anabel -, la pokédex tiene un sistema de búsqueda, para saber en qué lugar habita cada pokémon.

- Sí - afirmó Emerald -. Pero esa función no sirve con los pokémons legendarios.

- ¿Entonces cómo piensas ir tras Jirachi? - preguntó Todd.

- Parecía que había desaparecido - respondió Emerald -. Pero yo lo vi irse en esa dirección.

Emerald señaló hacia el oeste, hacia el mar.

- ¡Tengo que ir tras él antes de que desaparezca! - exclamó Emerald, echando a correr -. ¡Chao!

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Tucker.

Su Salamance agarró a Emerald por el trasero con sus fauces:

- ¡¿Cómo que "chao"?! - gritó Tucker -. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que la razón por la que has desafiado al Frente Batalla era para ocultar tu verdadero motivo?! ¡¿Capturar a Jirachi?!

- Ah, ¿no os lo había dicho? - preguntó Emerald -. Conquistar el Frente es mi afición, ¡y capturar a Jirachi es mi trabajo!

Los Ases le miraron, sin saber qué decir:

- Los días de demostración del Frente coinciden con los días que Jirachi estará despierto - dijo Emerald.

- ¿Coinciden? - preguntó Todd.

- Sí - respondió Emerald -. Dicen que Jirachi despierta durante siete días cada mil años.

- ¡No me digas que …! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Emerald -. ¡Del uno de julio al siete de julio! ¡Los días que Jirachi va a estar despierto son los mismos que dura la ceremonia de apertura del Frente!


	118. 6ª saga E: 118

Capítulo 118 - **¡Batalla en la Cueva Taller! ¡Jirachi, el pokémon de los deseos!**

Tucker se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado ante toda aquella información:

- ¡Basta! - gritó -. ¡¿No se supone que deberíamos estar buscando al criminal que atacó a Noland?! ¡¿Qué hacemos hablando sobre un pokémon?!

- ¡Espera, Tucker! - exclamó Greta -. ¡Podría estar relacionada una cosa con la otra!

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Tucker.

- ¡El bandido podría estar ocultándose en el Frente, a la espera de poder capturar a Jirachi! - exclamó Greta -. Después de todo, si es capaz de cumplir deseos, ¡cualquiera querría …!

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Tucker -. ¡Eres más lista de lo que parec …!

- ¡No tientes a la suerte! - chilló Greta, dándole un capón; se giró hacia Emerald, con el ceño fruncido -. En cuanto a ti, ¡todavía eres sospechoso! ¡Podrías ser el bandido del que estamos hablando!

- Qué paranoica eres - dijo Emerald -. ¡Eh! ¿Y si os venís conmigo? Ya que no os fiáis …

_Al día siguiente __…_

Emerald, Latios y Latias dirigieron a los Ases (exceptuando a Noland) mar a través. Las suelas de Emerald llevaban incorporadas unas hélices que le permitían mantenerse de pie sobre el agua:

- ¡Allá vamos! - exclamó Emerald.

Latios y Latias le arrastraban con unas cuerdas. Tucker y Greta sobrevolaban el mar montados sobre Salamance. Lucy y Anabel montaban sobre Milotic. Y Brandon, Todd y Spenser montaban sobre Lapras. Tras bajar por una catarata, llegaron a mar abierto:

- **Ya estamos en alta mar - pensó Todd -. ¡Y pensar que Emerald está dirigiendo a los Ases …!**.

- ¡Debe de ser aquí! - exclamó Emerald, pasando al lado de la costa de una pequeña isla -. ¡Latios, Latias, parad!

- Tiene bajo completo control a Latios y Latias - comentó Anabel.

- Qué niño más insondable - dijo Greta -. No podemos quitarle el ojo de encima.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Todd.

- Mmh … - murmuró Spenser, mirando la cueva que se elevaba frente a ellos -. ¡En la Cueva Taller!

Todos se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva:

- ¡No sabía que hubiera un lugar así en el Frente Batalla! - exclamó Todd.

Emerald entró corriendo en la cueva:

- ¡Ups! - exclamó, a punto de caerse.

- ¡No vayas armando jaleo! - ordenó Todd.

- ¡Pero no hay tiempo! - protestó Emerald -. ¡Además, tengo que enfrentarme a uno de ellos hoy!

Señaló a Tucker, Greta, Anabel y Spenser:

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Todd.

- ¿Será tan fácil capturar a un pokémon fantasma? - preguntó Greta.

- Sé tanto como tú - respondió Spenser -. Sin embargo, debo decir … que este lugar no es un sitio muy agradable.

Vieron varios ojos brillar en la oscuridad.

- Después de todo … - murmuró Spenser -. Es bien sabido que este lugar se conoce por su abundante población de Smeargles.

Una horda de Smeargles miraba amenazadoramente a Emerald, Todd y los Ases. No tardaron mucho en lanzarse sobre ellos.

- ¡Aquí vienen! - gritó Todd.

No obstante, Emerald se dedicó a pasar sobre las cabezas de los Smeargles, mientras que los Ases se disponían a enfrentarse a ellos y Todd se escondía tras una roca:

- ¡Sólo pasábamos por aquí! - exclamó Emerald, saltando sobre los Smeargles -. ¡Disculpad! ¡Chao!

- ¿Emerald? - preguntó Todd -. ¿No vas a usar tu arma? **Esa especie de pistola que dispara balas hechas de tierra …**.

Fue entonces cuando Todd recordó una de las primeras frases que le había oído decir a Emerald:

- **A él no le gustan los pokémons … - pensó Todd -. Le gustan las batallas … Creo que ya empiezo a comprender a Emerald. Dice que le gustan las batallas pokémon, ¡pero eso no significa que se encargará de todo el que se cruce en su camino! Los pokémons de cada instalación, los entrenadores virtuales y sus pokémons, los pokémons de los Ases … ¡Ha estado tomando parte en batallas con reglas hasta ahora! ¡Él simplemente disfruta de las batallas como si fueran un deporte! ¡Y con respecto al arma, sólo la usó cuando los pokémons se alarmaron! ¡Sólo la usará cuando un pokémon pierda el control! ¡Estos Smeargles están enfadados con nosotros por haber irrumpido en su hogar, están actuando por instinto!**.

Los Smeargles intentaban alcanzar a Emerald, pero el niño siempre se escabullía:

- ¡No pienso luchar! - exclamó Emerald, sacándoles la lengua -. ¡Las batallas sin reglas no me emocionan!

- Jo, qué lejos está ya - comentó Todd, viendo lo mucho que Emerald había avanzado -. Y los Ases están combatiendo como pueden contra los Smeargles … ¡Pero yo soy un reportero! ¡Cuando el pokémon fantasma aparezca, tengo que estar allí para sacar fotos!

Todd se agarró a la pared y empezó a avanzar lentamente:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó -. Intentaré llegar …

Pero un Smeargle le vio y se lanzó a por él:

- ¡Uah! - gritó Todd.

En ese momento, una roca derribó a aquel Smeargle. Todd se giró y vio un Dusclops y un Sudowoodo:

- ¡Vosotros dos …! - gritó Todd -. ¡Sois el Sudowoodo que regué sin querer y el Dusclops del Sierpe! Emerald os dejó volver a la vida salvaje … ¡No me digáis que …! ¿Os habéis encariñado con él y le habéis seguido?

Dusclops y Sudowoodo asintieron. Con su ayuda, los Smeargles fueron derrotados, y todos pudieron avanzar hacia el final de la cueva.

- ¡Por fin llegáis! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡No me estáis vigilando tanto como decíais!

Todos miraron a Emerald con el entrecejo fruncido. Emerald les dio la espalda, alzando la vista para mirar una luz que se estaba formando en frente de ellos:

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Jirachi!

El pequeño pokémon apareció en medio de aquel resplandor de luz, desplegando las cintas de su espalda y dejando ver sus pequeñas extremidades:

- ¡Cuánta luz! - exclamó Todd, tapándose los ojos -. ¡¿Qué es eso …?!

- ¡Es el pokémon fantasma, Jirachi! - exclamó Brandon.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Emerald, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo -. ¿Qué pokéball será mejor para la ocasión?

Una compuerta se abrió en la plataforma del zapato derecho de Emerald, por la que salieron rodando numerosos tipos de pokéballs. Emerald las alineó todas y marcó un número en su pokégear:

- **¿A quién está llamando?** - se preguntó Todd.

- ¿Cuál debería usar, Crystal? - le preguntó Emerald a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Tras unos instantes en silencio, se guardó el pokégear, sin colgar:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Allá voy!

Emerald le lanzó una prèmier ball a Jirachi. En ese preciso instante, un sonido metálico inundó la cueva:

- ¿Qué es ese sonido? - preguntó Tucker.

- ¡Oh … sí! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Jeje … ¡así que este es … el verdadero Jirachi!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la presencia del hombre de la armadura, que parecía prestarle atención sólo a Jirachi:

- ¡Tú serás la estrella que cumplirá mis deseos! - exclamó el hombre -. ¡Ven a mí! ¡Ven a Guile!

- ¡¿Guile?! - gritó Todd -. ¡Emerald, ¿sabes quién es este tipo?!

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald, echando a correr hacia Guile -. ¡Es el bandido que anda detrás de Jirachi! ¡Y si lo consigue … ¡será el final! ¡Allá voy!

Emerald lanzó una veloz ball, pero Guile la partió en el aire con su espada.

- Tú … no capturarás a Jirachi - le gruñó a Emerald.

- ¡Crystal! - exclamó Emerald, cogiendo su pokégear -. ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡El pesado este no me deja capturar a Jirachi! ¡Estamos en la Cueva Taller a unos pasos de Jirachi, pero el tío este llamado Guile no me deja acercarme! ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Que no cunda el pánico, Emerald! - exclamó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea -. ¡Tú también eres un Dexholder! Ya sabes que es normal entre los entrenadores competir y ver quién captura antes un pokémon, ¿no? ¡De todos modos, no debes pensar en combatir! ¡Sólo concéntrate en capturar a Jirachi!

- ¡No capturarás a Jirachi! - gritó Guile, lanzándose sobre Emerald.

Guile le cortó uno de sus brazos de mentira a Emerald, el que sostenía el pokégear, pero el muchacho saltó y logró cogerlo en el aire:

- ¡Vale, Crystal! - exclamó, mientras el sudor recorría su frente -. ¡Además, a mí las peleas no me gustan! ¡Sólo me gustan los combates!

Jirachi empezó a alejarse de ellos, adentrándose en uno de los pasadizos de la cueva:

- ¡Tengo que ir a por Jirachi! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡De eso nada! - gritó Guile, abriendo su armadura a la altura del torso.

Un montón de pokémons salieron de allí dentro y se lanzaron sobre Emerald y los Ases. Una de las pokéballs que había dentro de la armadura de Guile rodó hasta el pie de Greta, que cogió la pokéball con la mano:

- ¡Esta es … una pokéball de la Fábrica Batalla! - exclamó.

Emerald seguía comunicándose con Crystal a medida que avanzaba corriendo a través del pasadizo:

- ¿Todavía tienes a Hitmonchan y Cubone? - preguntó Crystal.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald -. ¡Eran muy eficientes! ¡Aunque no me habría esperado otra cosa de unos pokémons entrenados por ti!

- ¡No sólo se especializan en batallas - informó Crystal -, sino que también en capturas! ¡Mira tu pokédex!

Con la otra mano, Emerald se sacó la pokédex del bolsillo y comprobó los ataques de Hitmonchan y Cubone:

- ¡Hitmonchan puede atacar con su mega puño y Cubone tiene falso tortazo! - explicó Crystal -. ¡Úsalos a los dos y detén a Jirachi primero!

- ¡Vale …! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Uah!

Alguien le había agarrado de una de las mangas. Se trataba de Greta, que le había seguido:

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - preguntó Emerald -. ¡No tires de mí!

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Greta -. ¡Te escuché decir que ibas a pasar de combatir y que sólo te ibas a concentrar en capturar a Jirachi! ¡¿No tienes espíritu de lucha o qué?! ¡Mira! - le mostró la pokéball que había recogido antes -. ¡Estos pokémons son los pokémons de préstamo de la Fábrica Batalla! ¡Él es el criminal que atacó a Noland! ¡Noland sigue inconsciente en el hospital!

Greta apretó un puño:

- ¡Nosotros - exclamó la joven -, los sietes Ases, somos camaradas que hemos trabajado juntos durante mucho tiempo para cumplir nuestro sueño de llevar al éxito al Frente! ¡Tener delante de nuestras narices al que se ha atrevido a atacar a uno de nuestros compañeros es más importante que atrapar a cualquier pokémon!

Emerald le sostuvo la mirada a Greta, con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada:

- ¡Umph! - gruñó Greta, dándole la espalda -. ¡Pues yo voy a luchar contra él! ¡Pienso vengar a Noland!

Tucker, Brandon, Spenser y Lucy rodeaban a Guile:

- ¡Es hora de que te muestre las "tácticas" de batalla de los Ases del Frente! - exclamó Tucker, enviando a Salamance.

- ¡En nombre del "valor" y de los entrenadores más fuertes del Frente …! - exclamó Brandon, sacando a Regice.

- ¡… el "espíritu" del bien caerá sobre ti! - exclamó Spenser, enviando a Crobat.

- ¡Destrozaremos esa armadura tuya! - exclamó Lucy -. ¡Escapar o no de nosotros dependerá de tu "suerte"!

Lucy hizo aparecer a su Seviper.

- ¡Salamence, llamarada! - ordenó Tucker.

- ¡Crobat, tajo aéreo! - ordenó Spenser.

- ¡Regice, ventisca! - ordenó Brandon.

- ¡Seviper, bomba fango! - ordenó Lucy.

Todd observó, aterrorizado, cómo los cuatro ataques se abalanzaban sobre Guile, que no se inmutó. Blandió su espada, creando un escudo a su alrededor que hizo que los ataques rebotaran. Brandon, Tucker, Lucy y Spenser salieron volando por los aires.

- ¡Pedazo de armadura que tiene! - exclamó Todd -. ¿Cómo ha podido detener todos esos ataques? ¡¿Y cómo ha podido devolverles el ataque a los Ases?! ¡Les ha hecho papilla!

- ¡Chicos! - gritó Greta, llegando junto a sus camaradas.

- ¡Umph! - gruñó Guile, ordenándoles a sus pokémons que se lanzaran a por ella.

- ¡Umbreon! - exclamó Greta, enviando a su pokémon -. ¡Doble equipo!

Emerald observaba la batalla desde lo lejos. Volvió a llevarse el pokégear a la oreja:

- ¡Crystal! - exclamó -. ¿Estás segura de esto? ¡Las cosas se están poniendo feas! ¿Tengo que seguir detrás de Jirachi?

- Sí. ¡Te lo diré otra vez! ¡Tu misión es capturar a Jirachi! ¡Cambio y corto!

Emerald se guardó el pokégear.

- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó una voz detrás de Emerald -. ¡Qué maravillosa compostura! La persona que estaba dándote instrucciones debía de ser alguien con mucha experiencia, estoy segura.

Anabel se encontraba detrás de Emerald, con los brazos cruzados.

- Si te dejas controlar por las emociones y los sentimientos - dijo Anabel -, ¡acabarás dejando de lado tu misión y ese tal Guile podrá capturar a Jirachi! Jirachi, el pokémon fantasma capaz de cumplir deseos. ¡Ni yo puedo imaginar lo que pasaría si ese pokémon cayera en malas malos! Supongo que los demás Ases son demasiado ingenuos cuando se trata de un tema así …

Anabel contempló a sus compañeros, muchos de los cuales ya eran incapaces de seguir combatiendo.

- ¡Dividámonos! - le dijo Anabel a Emerald -. ¡Yo me encargo del hombre de la armadura y tú vas tras Jirachi! ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Vamos!

Guile, una vez se hubo quitado de encima a los Ases, se acercó a Jirachi. Antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, Anabel y Emerald, montados sobre Raikou, se abalanzaron sobre él:

- ¡Quieto ahí! - gritó Anabel -. ¡Soy Anabel, la Doncella del Salón! Guile, ¿cierto? ¡En nombre de los Ases del Frente yo, por la presente, te juzgaré!

- ¡Anabel se ha unido a la batalla también! - exclamó Todd, desde detrás de una roca -. ¡Piensa combatir contra Guile!

- ¡Onda trueno! - ordenó Anabel.

Raikou creó una pequeña ráfaga de electricidad que rodeó a Guile y a su Surskit:

- Onda trueno es el ataque más débil de tipo eléctrico - dijo Anabel -. ¡Pero, gracias a eso, es el más fácil de controlar! ¡Crea una cárcel de electricidad alrededor del oponente! ¡Será mejor que no te muevas si no quieres morir electrocutado! Y … ahora …

Raikou empezó a crear unas nubes grises de tormenta sobre Guile:

- Normalmente, los pokémons no pueden ejecutar ataques relacionados con el tiempo bajo techo, ¡pero este pokémon es diferente! - dijo Anabel -. ¡Puede crear nubes de tormenta donde le plazca! ¡Trueno!

Raikou le lanzó una gigantesca descarga eléctrica a Guile. El hombre fue capaz de protegerse gracias a su espada y su armadura, pero aún así sufrió bastante daños.

- Ha sido un ataque bastante potente - gruñó -. ¿Qué pokémon es ese?

- Es Raikou, el pokémon trueno - respondió Anabel -. ¡Un pokémon legendario procedente de Johto!

- ¡Qué buena es! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Guile no puede moverse gracias a sus ataques! ¡¿Cómo es que es tan fuerte?!

- ¡Umph! La verdadera fuerza no necesita razón - dijo Anabel -. Los que son verdaderamente fuertes, nacerán fuertes. Creo que la gente lo llama "talento".

- Raikou - dijo, de repente, otra voz femenina -. Uno de los perros legendarios de Johto. No pensé que nadie sería capaz de volver a capturarlo.

De las profundidades del pasadizo apareció Amethyst, llena de heridas y moratones. Caminaba apoyándose en las paredes y respiraba con dificultad:

- ¡No te creas que aún has acabado conmigo! - exclamó Amethyst, señalando a Guile.

- Tú … - gruñó Guile -. No pensaba que una entrenadora con la mayoría de sus pokémons sin evolucionar me supondría una molestia tan grande …

- Así que has estado haciéndole daño a más gente - dijo Anabel -. ¡Eso es imperdonable!

- ¡Yo te ayudaré! - exclamó Amethyst, avanzando hacia Anabel -. ¡Tengo otro pokémon de tipo eléctrico que podrá luchar junto a Raikou! ¡Chuu!

Amethyst hizo aparecer a su Pichu, que se sentó junto a Anabel sobre Raikou:

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Anabel.

- Grrr … - gruñó Guile, poniéndose en guardia.

- ¡Este no es lugar para señoritas! - exclamó Emerald, mirando a Amethyst -. ¿No crees?

- ¿Y tú no eres demasiado pequeño para estar en medio de una batalla tan peligrosa? - preguntó Amethyst, mirándole de reojo.

Amethyst llegó, cojeando, junto a Anabel:

- ¡Ahora, Emerald! - exclamó Anabel.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Emerald, echando a correr -. ¡A capturar a Jirachi!

Amethyst se sintió como si se le parase el corazón. Durante unos segundos, en los que Emerald hizo aparecer a Cubone y a Hitmonchan, no fue capaz de reaccionar.

- ¡Esos son los pokémons que Emerald usó en la Pirámide! - exclamó Todd, esperanzado.

- ¡Vamos a ver si sois tan buenos con las capturas! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Vamos, detened a Jirachi!

- **Emerald …** - pensó Amethyst, con las manos temblándole.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Anabel.

- ¡Mega puño! - ordenó Emerald.

Hitmonchan rodeó a Jirachi velozmente y le asestó varios puñetazos desde varios ángulos:

- **¡Emerald …!** - pensó Amethyst, intentando girarse a pesar de lo agarrotados que tenía los músculos.

Cubone agitó un par de huesos unidos por tendones en el aire, como si fueran unos nunchakos:

- ¡Se ha fabricado unos nunchakos! - exclamó Todd -. ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?

Cubone lanzó sus nunchakos, los cuales alcanzaron a Jirachi en el aire, atrapándole:

- ¡Lo has conseguido! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Jirachi ya no puede moverse!

Amethyst logró girarse, pero no se movió del sitio. Se limitó a observar cómo Emerald seguía con su tarea:

- ¡Y ahora, a capturarlo! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡He traído un montón de turno balls porque pensaba que este combate duraría más, pero …!

Emerald sacó una pokéball de un color chillón:

- ¡Usaré una lujo ball para que luego sea más fácil domesticarle! - exclamó Emerald, preparándose para lanzar -. ¡Crystal me dijo que con las pokéballs especiales hay que apuntar a los puntos vitales de los pokémons! ¡Y el de Jirachi es … la línea de su estómago!

Emerald lanzó la pokéball. Fue el único momento en el que todas las miradas de la cueva se centraron en él.

_Mientras tanto __…_

Scott se encontraba en el Dojo Batalla. Ante él, los miembros de la prensa, con expresiones de enfado.

- ¡Queridos miembros de la prensa - exclamaba Scott -, por favor, esperen durante un ratito más!

Scott se encerró en el Dojo:

- ¡Shesh! ¿Dónde se habrán metido el desafiador y los Ases, y cuándo piensan volver? - se preguntó -. Greta me dijo que quería ser a quien Emerald desafiase hoy, por eso les dije a la prensa que esperaran aquí, pero …

Scott le echó un vistazo a su pokénavegador y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro:

- Bueno, me imagino que no queda otra - dijo -. Después de todo, han ido a por el pokémon fantasma, Jirachi … ¡y el bandido que anda detrás de él!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Bien hecho, Emerald! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Ahora, Anabel y la otra chica sólo tendrán que encargarse de ese Guile, y …!

- Mmh - murmuró Emerald.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Todd.

- La pokéball ha absorbido a Jirachi - dijo Emerald -. ¡Pero no se cierra!

- ¡No me digas que …!

- ¡No puedo pensar en nada más! - exclamó Emerald.

El muchacho se giró.

- ¡Psico rayo! - ordenó Guile.

- ¡Em …! - gritó Amethyst, intentando echar a correr hacia el muchacho.

Pero la explosión que tuvo lugar en la pokéball provocó una onda expansiva y la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas. Todd lo entendió todo:

- ¡Estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos para evitar que la pokéball se cerrara! - exclamó.

Jirachi escapó de la pokéball:

- ¡Aah! - gritó Emerald.

- ¡No dejaré que volváis a interrumpirme! - gritó Guile.

- ¡A por él! - exclamó Anabel.

Pero ni ella ni Raikou eran capaces de despegar los pies del suelo. Amethyst tampoco podía levantarse. Emerald y Todd tampoco se podían mover. Un líquido pegajoso se extendía a sus pies:

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! - gritó Todd -. ¡Está tan pegajoso que no nos podemos mover …!

- ¡Saboread el néctar de mi Surskit! - exclamó Guile -. ¡Y ahora …! ¡Desapareced! ¡Perdeos! ¡Idos al infierno! ¡Morid como la basura que sois!

Guile blandió su espada y les lanzó una honda de energía. Pero, de pronto, Sceptile, Sudowoodo y Dusclops se interpusieron, recibiendo el ataque de lleno:

- ¡Sudowoodo! - exclamó Emerald, sorprendido -. ¡Sceptile! ¡Dusclops!

- **¡Son los tres pokémons que Emerald dejó libres tras calmarles! - pensó Todd, boquiabierto -. ¡Le están protegiendo!**.

- ¡Emerald! - exclamó Amethyst, aunque sus gritos fueron ahogados por el estruendo de la cueva.

Guile se giró hacia Jirachi y alargó su mano hacia él:

- Jirachi … - dijo.

Pero Jirachi desapareció.

- ¡Se ha ido! - exclamó Todd.

- ¡No! - gritó Guile -. ¡Después de todo el esfuerzo …! Bueno.

Miró a Emerald.

- Aún me quedan cuatro días - masculló Guile -. Espero que ya comprendáis lo inferiores que sois a mí. ¡Hasta la vista, montón de basura! ¡La próxima vez que nos encontremos yo, Guile Hideout, me convertiré en el amo del mundo!

Guile clavó la espada en el suelo, teniendo lugar una explosión de energía que se llevó por delante a todos.

_Media hora más tarde __…_

Tucker, Greta, Anabel, Spenser, Brandon y Lucy rodeaban a Scott. Ya habían vuelto al Dojo Batalla, y la prensa esperaba ansiosa la demostración. Pero los Ases esperaban otra cosa de Scott.

- Lo sabías todo desde el principio, ¿verdad? - dijo Anabel -. Acerca de Jirachi y ese hombre …

Brandon llevaba a Amethyst a sus espaldas. Tucker se dio cuenta de que los miembros de la prensa estaban dándose cuenta de que allí algo no marchaba bien y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Hizo aparecer a su Salamence y se elevó sobre las cabezas de la gente:

- ¡No temáis! - exclamó Tucker, teatralmente -. ¡Los Ases acabamos de llegar de un entrenamiento intensivo para poder impresionaros, pero estábamos tan engrosados con el entrenamiento que olvidamos nuestra cita! ¡Nuestras más sinceras disculpas!

Los Ases sonrieron ante la convicción de Tucker, que bajó a tierra y agarró a Greta de la cintura:

- ¡De todos modos - exclamó Tucker -, nuestro entrenamiento ha dado unos frutos que, sin duda, os complacerán! ¡nuestra querida Greta será a quien el desafiador Emerald rete hoy!

Greta dudó unos segundos antes de seguir con la improvisación:

- ¡Ex … exacto! - exclamó -. ¡Que entre al campo el desafiador, Emerald!

Emerald apareció por una puerta y entró en el campo de batalla, acercándose hacia Greta, que hizo aparecer a sus tres pokémons:

- ¡Contemplad la batalla contra la Magnate del Dojo, Greta! - exclamó Greta, anunciándose a sí misma.

Todd se había escabullido de la sala de la prensa:

- Gracias a la improvisación de Tucker y Greta, los demás miembros de la prensa no se han dado cuenta de nada - murmuraba -. Pero, Anabel y Scott …


	119. 6ª saga E: 119

Capítulo 119 - **¡El Dojo Batalla! ¡La verdad de Scott!**

Scott, junto con los demás Ases, se encontraba en el jardín del Dojo. Los apresurados movimientos hicieron que Amethyst volviera en sí:

- **¿Dónde estoy …?** - se preguntó.

- Señor - dijo Anabel -. ¡Por favor, responda a mi pregunta!

El grito hizo a Amethyst pensar con claridad. Seguía a la espalda de Brandon, pero optó por no moverse para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando:

- **Estaba en la cueva aquella - pensó, con los ojos muy abiertos -. Y estaba … estaba Emerald … Y entonces …**.

- Umh - murmuró Scott, dándole la espalda a Anabel -. Me preguntaste si había estado actuando como si nada cuando en realidad lo sabía todo, ¿no?

Scott se giró hacia los Ases con una amplia sonrisa:

- ¡Pues tienes toda la razón! - exclamó Scott.

Los Ases se le quedaron mirando, incrédulos.

- ¿Y cómo lo descubriste, Anabel? - preguntó Scott, dándole codacitos a la joven.

Anabel se alejó, molesta:

- Tuve un presentimiento - respondió -. Especialmente cuando no te sorprendiste de que Greta te dijera que teníamos que partir. ¡Y tampoco te extrañó que volviéramos heridos!

Scott siguió sonriendo:

- ¡Y parece que estaba en lo correcto! - exclamó Anabel, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡¿Por qué, Scott?!

- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó Scott, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una expresión más seria -. ¡Lo hice porque quería que os volvieseis más fuertes!

- ¿Para volvernos más fuertes? - preguntó Anabel, extrañada.

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Scott, mostrándoles un disquete -. ¡Aquí hay información recopilada acerca de Jirachi! ¡Historias que han ido pasando de generación en generación, incluso contadas por gente que lo ha visto!

- ¡¿Historias de hace miles de año?! - preguntó Todd, que acababa de colarse en la habitación.

- Sí - afirmó Scott -. Cierto investigador fue capaz de analizar el contenido de este reporte y de traducirlo. ¡Deberíais conocerle! ¡Se trata de la máxima autoridad en pokémon, el Prof. Oak!

- **¡El Prof. Oak!** - pensó Amethyst, prestando más atención que nunca.

- Hace tres meses - relató Scott -, recibí una llamada suya. Me dijo que el mismo lugar en el que estaba construyendo el Frente, sería el lugar en el que el legendario Jirachi despertaría. Yo ya había oído hablar de él y sabía que se trata de un pokémon que cumple los deseos. Pero bueno, el Prof. Oak me dijo que una conocida suya había conseguido aquellos escritos sobre Jirachi y que él los había logrado descifrar, pasándolo al ordenador.

Scott les volvió a enseñar el disquete:

- El Prof. Oak me pidió que le dejara capturar a Jirachi - prosiguió Scott -, ya que tenía un deseo que era imposible de cumplir. Fue entonces cuando me dijo que alguien más andaba tras Jirachi, puesto que una persona había irrumpido en su laboratorio el día anterior y había robado uno de los disquetes que había grabado con la información que había traducido hasta el momento. Por lo tanto, el enemigo sólo poseía parte de los datos … pero igualmente sabía el lugar y la fecha en que Jirachi aparecería. Así que era obvio que vendría al Frente Batalla.

- Ese debe de ser el hombre de la armadura - dijo Lucy.

- Exacto - asintió Scott -. Las fechas que el Prof. Oak había descifrado y las de la ceremonia de apertura del Frente coincidían, así que Oak estaba preocupado por si la prensa se veía involucrada. Pero yo le dije que no se preocupara, que vosotros os libraríais del enemigo sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Por su parte, el Prof. Oak envió a un Dexholder que acababa de elegir para que viniese al Frente a capturar a Jirachi.

- ¡Ese debe de ser Emerald! - exclamó Todd.

- **¡¿Emerald también es un Dexholder?!** - pensó Amethyst, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Entonces … - murmuró Tucker -. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?! ¡Si lo hubiéramos sabido de antemano, habríamos sido capaces de sobrellevar la situación!

- Déjame preguntarte, entonces - dijo Scott -, si lo hubierais sabido, ¿habríais ganado?

- ¡Eso …! - exclamó Tucker.

- El débil perderá, sin importar todo lo que sepa - dijo Scott, dándoles la espalda a los Ases -. Y el fuerte ganará, sin importar lo que no sepa. De eso van las batallas, ¿no?

- Uh … - murmuró Amethyst, aprovechando el silencio que se había creado.

- ¡Estabas despierta! - exclamó Brandon, depositando a la chica en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Anabel.

- Bien … - respondió Amethyst -. ¿Dónde está Em …?

- ¡Oye! ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Tucker.

- Anabel dijo que estaba en la cueva antes que nosotros - dijo Brandon.

- Me llamo Amethyst - dijo Amethyst, seriamente -. Hace unos días, venía al Frente por mar cuando vi una luz en el cielo y una extraña silueta que la seguía. Las seguí y acabé en esa cueva. No sabía quién era ese tal Guile … ni lo que pretendía, pero no parecía muy amable, así que luché contra él. Pero … me aplastó. ¡Tenía un montón de pokémons!

- Claro, los pokémons que robó de la Fábrica - murmuró Anabel.

- Bueno, ¿y dónde está Emerald? - insistió Amethyst.

Scott abrió una puerta corredera. A lo lejos se podía ver a Emerald y a Sceptile combatiendo.

- Ya está combatiendo contra Greta - dijo Scott -. Greta parece haber reconocido sus habilidades tras la batalla en la Cueva Taller, ya que ha aceptado enfrentarse directamente a él.

Amethyst avanzó torpe, pero rápidamente, hasta llegar junto a Scott. Con ansia, buscó con la mirada a Emerald a lo lejos:

- ¿Qué tienes tú con Emerald? - preguntó Todd.

- Mmh … - murmuró Amethyst, dudando sobre si decirle la verdad -. Él … es … mi hermano pequeño.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos:

- ¡Venga ya! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡¿Qué es lo siguiente?!

- Espera, tiene sentido - dijo Tucker -. La chica no aparenta menos de quince años, ¡pero mirad su estatura!

- ¿A quién estás llamando "baja"? - preguntó Anabel, que era de la misma estatura que Amethyst.

- Oh, dejad a la pobre chica - dijo Lucy -. Con lo mal que lo debió de pasar contra Guile y la conmoción que está sufriendo ahora …

A Amethyst le temblaban las manos. Contempló a Emerald, que combatía junto a Sceptile contra Greta y su Heracross:

- ¡Hoja aguda! - ordenaba Emerald.

Heracross no podía más que cubrirse ante aquella lluvia de ataques que le caía por parte de Sceptile.

- Emerald … - murmuró Amethyst, con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Pero por qué le buscabas? - preguntó Tucker -. ¿Por qué no estabais juntos? ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- ¿No ves que la chica está conmocionada? - le espetó Lucy -. ¡No está en condiciones de hablar!

- Fuimos separados hace seis años - dijo Amethyst, sin darse la vuelta -. Le he estado buscando desde entonces, pero nunca encontré ningún rastro. Supongo que él tampoco se quedaría quieto, así que … Y bueno, en la radio no paran de hablar de él, así que me enteré de que estaba aquí.

- No me extraña que se haya hecho tan famoso - dijo Scott -. ¡Siempre da lo mejor de sí en las batallas! ¡Incluso ahora, con lo cansado que está! Ya ha conquistado la Fábrica, el Sierpe y la Pirámide. Él siempre va con la verdad por delante. Nunca ejecuta ningún ataque sorpresa, siempre habéis luchado contra él sabiendo lo que se os venía encima, ¿verdad, Brandon, Lucy?

- Verdad - respondió Brandon.

- No hay más que decir … - murmuró Lucy.

Los ojos de Amethyst se humedecieron.

- A mí también me duele que Noland haya sido atacado - dijo Scott -. Pero si hubiera sido más fuerte, las cosas habrían salido de otra forma. Mañana, ya sólo quedarán tres días para que la tarea sea cumplida. Asumo que … querréis volver a enfrentaros contra él.

- ¡Y esa vez no perderemos! - exclamó Tucker.

- ¡Por eso debéis volveros más fuertes! - exclamó Scott, señalando a Anabel, Tucker y Spenser -. ¡Cuando Emerald se enfrente a vosotros en la Torre, la Cúpula y el Palacio, os servirá de entrenamiento!

- ¡Jeje! - rió Anabel -. Así que nos convertimos nosotros en los desafiadores, ¿eh …? ¡Pero tienes razón, Scott! Si queremos estar a la altura de las expectativas cuando el Frente sea abierto al público, ¡tenemos que superar este obstáculo!

- ¡Bien dicho! - exclamó Tucker.

Todos pasaron por la puerta y acabaron en una pequeña terraza bajo el palco de la prensa, más cerca del campo de batalla. Amethyst no dudó en seguirles:

- ¡Ánimo, Greta! - exclamó Tucker -. ¡Da todo lo que tengas!

- ¡Gracias, chicos! - exclamó Greta -. ¡Acaba con él, Heracross!

- **Emerald …** - pensaba Amethyst, cuya atención se centraba más en el muchacho que en la batalla.

Heracross cargó contra Sceptile, lanzándolo por los aires:

- ¡Ha usado mega cuerno! - exclamó Brandon.

- ¿Ha ganado? - preguntó Tucker.

Sceptile aún era capaz de levantarse, pero no siguieron combatiendo.

- ¡Ambos combatientes han finalizado sus tres turnos! - anunció el presentador.

En la tabla que había en la pantalla gigante aparecieron unos marcadores.

- ¡Ahora, se procederá a evaluar el combate y los movimientos usados! - exclamó el presentador.

- ¿Evaluar? - preguntó Todd -. ¿Esa es la regla de esta prueba?

- ¡Evaluaremos a ambos concursantes basándonos en su mente, habilidades y cuerpo! - exclamó el presentador, mientras aparecían una serie de símbolos y de números -. ¡Y el resultado es de cinco puntos a dos a favor de Greta! ¡El Heracross de Greta gana!

- **Oh …** - pensó Amethyst, apenada.

- ¡Lo has hecho genial, Greta! - exclamó Tucker.

Greta saludó a sus camaradas alegremente, aunque no era capaz de ocultar lo cansada que se encontraba.

- ¡Y ahora los concursantes tendrán un descanso de cinco minutos! - anunció el presentador.

Todd fue corriendo a ver a Emerald.

- ¿No vas a ir a verle tú también? - le preguntó Lucy a Amethyst.

- No … Aún no - respondió Amethyst -. Prefiero esperar a que acabe todo.

- Entiendo - dijo Lucy -. Debes de encontrarte en una situación bastante rara.

- ¿Estás bien, Emerald? - preguntó Todd, cuando llegó junto a su amigo -. ¿No estás demasiado cansado después de haber peleado contra Guile?

- Bueno - dijo Emerald -, ella tampoco es que esté perfectamente.

Sceptile, Sudowoodo y Dusclops no se separaban de él. Incluso le hacían mimos:

- Eh … Emerald - dijo Todd -, estos muchachos se han encariñado bastante contigo, ¿no?

- Sí … - respondió Emerald -. No sé por qué … pero bueno.

- Se nota que te tienen bastante cariño - dijo Todd -. Además, te protegieron en la Cueva Taller …

- ¡Se acabó el descanso! - anunció el presentador.

Todd pasó por el palco de la prensa para pedirle a uno de sus compañeros el libro con las reglas y se volvió adonde estaban los Ases:

- **Ese chico parece muy amigo de Emerald …** - pensó Amethyst, mirando a Todd de reojo.

Emerald lanzó a Dusclops. Greta seguía con Heracross:

- ¡Dusclops, psíquico! - ordenó Emerald.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Y además le has golpeado en su punto débil! ¡Eso incrementará tus puntos de habilidad!

- ¡Y no sólo eso! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Era un ataque ofensivo, así que también tendré más puntos en mente! ¡Y como le he quitado puntos de salud, también tendría que ganar más puntos en cuerpo! ¡Y los ataques físicos de Heracross no afectan a Dusclops!

Los dos concursantes acabaron sus tres turnos:

- ¡Es hora de evaluar otra vez! - exclamó Todd, releyendo su libro -. En el Dojo Batalla, lo importante no es quién venza a quién. Se juzgará a los concursantes según su mente, su cuerpo y sus habilidades. La "mente" se basa en los ataques ofensivos ejecutados. Si sólo te defiendes, no ganarás puntos en ese campo. Las "habilidades" se basan en eso, en las habilidades del pokémon y lo bien que las ejecuta. Y el "cuerpo" se basa en la vitalidad que el pokémon ha perdido a lo largo de la batalla. ¿Cuáles serán los resultados de esta ronda?

- ¡Dos puntos a cinco a favor del desafiador! - anunció el presentador -. ¡El Dusclops de Emerald gana!

- ¡Bien! - gritó Todd -. Y el segundo pokémon de Greta es …

- ¡Umbreon! - exclamó Greta.

Al ver a Umbreon, Amethyst se acordó de su Eevee y de sus demás pokémons. Se llevó las manos a la riñonera, preocupada, pero allí estaban sanas y salvas todas sus pokéballs.

- ¡Es el pokémon preferido de Greta! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Y además, ahora Emerald está en desventaja de tipo!

- ¡Finta! - ordenó Greta.

Umbreon se lanzó sobre Dusclops, golpeándole.

- ¡Contraataca, Dusclops! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Fuego fatuo!

Mientras que Dusclops envolvía en llamas a Umbreon, Greta ya le ordenaba su segundo ataque:

- ¡Rayo confuso!

Dusclops empezó a corretear en círculos. Todd se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- ¡Oh, tío! - exclamó -. ¡A parte de estar en desventaja de tipo, ahora está confuso!

- ¡Los concursantes han acabado sus tres turnos! - anunció el presentador -. ¡Se procederá ahora a evaluarles! ¡El resultado final es de cinco puntos a uno a favor de la Magnate Greta!

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Todd, desilusionado -. ¡Ahora a Emerald sólo le queda un pokémon!

- ¡Sudowoodo! - exclamó Emerald, enviando a su último pokémon.

Greta se dio cuenta de que Umbreon se retorcía de dolor en el suelo:

- ¿Umbreon? - preguntó su entrenadora -. ¡¿Dusclops te causó quemaduras con su fuego fatuo?! ¡Oh, no …! ¡Intenta recuperarte usando restos …!

- ¡No pienso perder! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Acaba con él, Sudowoodo! ¡Patada baja!

Sudowoodo le propinó una potente patada a Umbreon, que cayó derrotado al suelo:

- ¡El resultado es de dos a cinco para el desafiador! - anunció el presentador -. ¡Sudowoodo gana!

- ¡Ahora ya sólo les queda un pokémon a ambos! - exclamó Todd -. ¿Cuál será el último pokémon de Greta?

Greta hizo aparecer a Shedinja:

- ¡¿Un Shedinja?! - gritó Emerald.

- Sé lo que estás pensando - dijo Greta -. Seguro que estás pensando en lo débil que es un Shedinja, ¿verdad? ¡Pero gracias a su habilidad, superguarda, muy pocos ataques pueden afectarle!

- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Y Sudowoodo tiene uno de esos ataques! ¡Vamos, ¡lanzarrocas!

Sorprendentemente, Shedinja no cayó derrotado ante la avalancha de rocas que se le venía encima.

- ¡Está usando fortaleza! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Pero así no ganará puntos de mente!

- ¡Da igual! - exclamó Greta -. ¡No puedo permitir que este combate acabe con otra evaluación! ¡Vamos a combatir hasta que uno de los dos muerda el polvo! ¡Rayo solar!

Shedinja le disparó un potentísimo rayo de luz a Sudowoodo. Todd se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos y taparse los ojos:

- **Nunca me habría imaginado … que el famoso Prof. Oak sería quien había enviado a Emerald al frente - pensó el fotógrafo -. ¿Qué deseo le querrá pedir el Prof. Oak a Jirachi?**.

- ¡Emerald! - exclamaba Amethyst, apretando los ojos.

_Mientras tanto __…_

Un enorme crucero se avecinaba hacia el Frente Batalla. En una de las salas de equipaje se encontraban un hombre mayor bastante alto y atlético, acompañado de varios marineros:

- Ummh … Capitán Briney - dijo uno de los marineros -, ¿qué es esto?

Señaló a la enorme caja de madera que había ante ellos. A través de las capas de celo se distinguían varias siluetas:

- ¡Son las seis estatuas de piedra que me han mandado entregar al Frente! - respondió Briney -. ¡Mañana, después de la boda, se las entregaremos a Scott!

- ¿Y para qué son estas estatuas? - preguntó otro de los marineros.

- ¡No lo sé, yo sólo las transporto! - respondió Briney, dándoles la espalda -. ¡Un hombre de mar sólo se preocupa de sus propios asuntos! Tened cuidado con ellas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Somos transportistas profesionales! ¡No quiero ver ni un solo rasguño en ellas! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, señor!

Y siguieron envolviendo la caja en celo.

_Entonces __…_

El haz de luz se disipó. Sudowoodo apareció en el suelo:

- He … perdido - murmuró Emerald.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! - gritó Todd -. ¡Mira de nuevo, Emerald!

Emerald miró a Sudowoodo. Aunque estaba en el suelo, seguía luchando contra el rayo de luz que le lanzaba Shedinja, procurando no caer derribada al suelo:

- ¡Sudowoodo aún sigue aguantando! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Sudowoodo está dando lo mejor por ti! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en rendirte?! ¡Habrá otra evaluación después de este turno! ¡Si aguantas, aún tendrás oportunidad de ganar!

Emerald observó a Sudowoodo luchar con toda su alma contra el rayo solar:

- ¡Piensa en Sceptile y Dusclops! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Lucharon duro por ti porque te adoran y quieren protegerte! ¡Si tú no crees en ellos, ¿quién lo hará?!

Ligeramente sonrojado, Emerald bajó la vista, murmurando:

- No … ¡No te rindas! ¡ÁNIMO, SUDOWOODO!

Emerald empezó a saltar y a patalear en el aire. Sus gritos despertaron a Sudowoodo, que consiguió energía para soportar el golpe. Sonó un pitido; los tres turnos habían acabado:

- ¡Fin del combate, los concursantes han finalizado sus tres turnos! - anunció el presentador.

- ¡Ha aguantado el golpe! - exclamó Greta, sorprendida.

- ¡Procedamos a evaluar a los concursantes! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡Puntos de "habilidades"! ¡Greta, cero puntos! ¡Emerald, dos puntos! ¡Puntos de "cuerpo"! ¡Greta, dos puntos! ¡Emerald, cero puntos!

Todd tragó saliva.

- ¡Puntos de "mente"! - continuó el presentador -. ¡Greta, cero puntos! ¡Emerald, dos puntos! ¡Dos a cuatro a favor de Emerald! ¡Emerald es el ganador!

Amethyst se levó las manos al pecho, aliviada.

- ¿He … ganado? - preguntó Emerald, sorprendido.

- ¡Bien hecho, Emerald! - exclamó Greta, avanzando alegremente hacia él -. ¡Ten esto! ¡Es el símbolo de oro del coraje!

Greta le dio a Emerald la medalla de oro:

- Oh … gracias … - dijo Emerald.

- ¡Tu espíritu de batalla es increíble! - exclamó Greta -. ¡Sudowoodo fue capaz de aguantar gracias a tus ánimos! ¡Antes te menosprecié porque pensaba que no tenías espíritu luchador, pero me has demostrado que estaba equivocada! ¡Ha sido un combate alucinante!

- Sí, sí, lo sé - dijo Emerald, cuya monotonía contrastaba con la euforia de la animada Greta -. Ahora me tengo que ir. Buenas noches …

- ¿Uh? ¡Espera! - exclamó Greta, yendo tras el somnoliento Emerald -. Ahora que lo pienso … ¿Dónde has estado pasando las noches hasta hoy?

- Por ahí - respondió Emerald -. ¿Por?

- ¡Así no se puede descansar! - exclamó Greta -. Mira, puedes usar las acomodaciones del Frente para descansar …

- ¿Ah, sí? Genial … - murmuró Emerald.

Y se echó a dormir sobre sus pokémons.

- ¡Es … espera! - exclamó Greta -. ¡No me refería a eso!

Tanto Emerald como sus pokémons ya se habían dormido. Con una sonrisa pesarosa, Greta le cogió en brazos. Todd se bajó a ayudarla y ambos se llevaron a Emerald y sus pokémons al hotel. Nada más verles salir, Amethyst se fue corriendo de allí y fue tras ellos. A los pocos segundos, apareció Noland:

- Vaya … Os lleváis mucho mejor con el niño que la última vez que os vi, ¿eh?

Scott, Anabel, Tucker, Brandon, Lucy y Spenser se giraron. Noland se acercó a ellos; llevaba una venda en la cabeza:

- ¡Estás despierto! - exclamó Brandon, contento.

- Sí - dijo Noland, tranquilamente -. No podía soportar seguir en la cama del hospital sin hacer nada. Anabel, me he enterado de que luchasteis contra el hombre que me asaltó, ¿no?

- Sí … - murmuró Anabel -. Queríamos vengarte, pero … Lo siento, fuimos derrotados.

- No te preocupes - dijo Noland -. La verdad es que he descubierto algo que podría sernos de ayuda contra ese hombre.

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Anabel.

- Antes de perder la consciencia - explicó Noland -, rocé la hoja de la espada de aquel hombre con mis dedos. He analizado el polvo metálico que se pegó a mis dedos con mi conocimiento, y he llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de una especie de objeto creado a partir de una barrera.

- Mmh … Me imaginaba algo así … - murmuró Anabel.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Lucy.

- No estaba segura - dijo Anabel -, pero tuve el presentimiento de que aquella espada no era normal cuando les devolvió a Brandon y los demás sus ataques en la Cueva Taller. Todos pensaban que era su armadura, pero … ¡en realidad se trataba de la espada! Si esa espada es una barrera, entonces todo tiene sentido. No tiene más que blandirla para crear un escudo inquebrantable a su alrededor. ¡Es la defensa alternativa! También, esa espada debe de ser la razón por la que su Surskit logró moverse a pesar de estar restringidos por los ataques de Raikou.

- Si hubiéramos sabido su secreto de antemano - dijo Noland -, no lo habríamos pasado tan mal contra él …

Noland se acercó a Scott:

- Scott, ¿puedo echarle un vistazo al disquete con la información que el Prof. Oak descifró? - le preguntó.

- ¿Para? - preguntó Scott.

- Puede que esté sonando presuntuoso - dijo Noland -, queriendo revisar algo que la máxima autoridad en pokémon ha descifrado, pero … Pero sería posible averiguar el lugar exacto en el que va a aparecer Jirachi la próxima vez.

- ¡Eso es! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Y si lo conseguís …!

- ¡… seremos capaces de acabar con ese hombre! - exclamó Lucy.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Scott, extendiéndole el disquete a Noland -. ¡Adelante con ello, Noland!

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Tucker, estirándose -. ¡Ya estoy preparado mentalmente para todo esto!

Tucker se acercó a Spenser:

- Ya que Anabel se enfrentará a Emerald el último día - le dijo -, ¿qué te parece si vamos a entrenar juntos para prepararnos para mañana?

- No … - respondió Spenser, quitándose la mano de Tucker del hombro -. Estoy un poco cansado, así que tendré que pasar. Me voy al Palacio a descansar. Por favor, no me molestéis.

Spenser se fue al Palacio Batalla, retirándose a la tranquilidad de la noche. Avanzó hacia su sala privada y se miró en el espejo, prestando especial atención a la marca azul de su hombro:

- Guile Hideout, mmh … - murmuró, antes de sumirse en un completo y sepulcral silencio.

_Cinco minutos después __…_

Greta, que llevaba a la espalda a los tres pokémons de Emerald, correteaba por los pasillos del hotel, seguida de lejos por Todd, que cargaba con Emerald:

- ¡Date prisa! - exclamaba Greta, divertida -. ¡Sólo estás llevando a un niño!

Llegaron a la habitación 201, la única libre de aquella planta. Greta hizo volver a los pokémons de Emerald a sus pokéballs y Todd depositó a Emerald en la cama:

- ¡No me puedo creer que sigua dormido después del carrerón que nos hemos pegado! - dijo Greta.

- Debe de estar muy cansado - dijo Todd -. No ha descansado en todo el día. ¿Y sus pokémons cómo están?

- Estarán bien - respondió Greta -. Hay una máquina de restauración en cada habitación, por lo que los pokémons se pondrán como nuevos.

Greta miró a Emerald, que dormía como un trunco:

- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo -, este chaval lleva un montón de aparatos y de accesorios encima, ¿no? No creo que sea capaz de descansar como es debido con todas esas cosas encima. Al menos deberíamos quitarle los zapatos …

Greta empezó a quitarle los zapatos, pero al ver que la plataforma era más extensa de lo que esperaba, se asustó:

- ¿Están sus piernas hechas de zapatos o qué? - preguntó -. ¡Es demasiado problemático! ¡Deberíamos ponerle el pijama …!

- ¡Es … espera un minuto, Greta! - exclamó Todd, apurado.

- ¡Oye - exclamó Greta -, sujeta por ahí!

Cuando le dejaron en ropa interior, Todd y Greta no pudieron más que ahogar un grito.


	120. 6ª saga E: 120

Capítulo 120 - **¡El reencuentro de los dos hermanos y las investigaciones de Noland!**

Sin sus ropas puestas, Emerald tenía la estatura de un niño de poco más de cinco años. Sus zapatos en realidad constaban de dos enorme plataformas, en el interior de las cuales se hallaban todo tipo de pokéballs. Y sus brazos extensibles estaban unidos a sus pequeñas manos mediante unos guantes especiales.

- ¡¿Pero qué …?! - chilló Greta.

- ¡Greta! - exclamó Todd, en susurros -. ¡Ssh!

- ¡¿Pero cómo puede moverse este niño con toda esa equitación pesada que lleva encima?! - preguntó Greta, sin salir de su asombro.

- Me supera - susurró Todd.

- ¡Es mucho más pequeño de lo que me pensaba! - exclamó Greta.

- Y me dijo que tenía once años … - murmuró Todd -. Bueno, de todos modos, hagamos como si no hubiéramos visto nada, ¿vale?

Todd empujó a Greta hasta fuera de la habitación:

- ¡Buenas noches, Greta! - exclamó Todd, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Uh … pero …! - titubeó Greta.

No le quedó más remedio que irse de allí. Todd, por su parte, le puso cuidadosamente a Emerald sus ropas de nuevo.

- ¡Phew, qué estrés! - exclamó Todd -. **El pobre odia su estatura, así que le sentaría muy mal que hubiéramos visto su verdadero aspecto mientras dormía.** Creo que será mejor que yo también me … ¿Eh?

Sceptile, Sudowoodo y Dusclops acababan de salir de sus pokéballs, ya totalmente recuperados.

- ¡Oh, los pokémons se han recuperado! - exclamó Todd, alegre; vio que los tres estaban contemplando, preocupados, a Emerald -. Vaya … Parecen muy preocupados por Emerald …

Sudowoodo pareció tener una idea. Exprimió una de las bayas que crecían en sus ramas y fabricó un zumo de muy buen olor. Lo echó en un vaso, cogió a Emerald en brazos y le dio de beber:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Sudowoodo le está dando de beber a Emerald de su propio jugo! Parece muy maternal … ¡Debe de ser hembra!

Se fijó en que Sceptile había cogido algunas de las frutas que había en un frutero:

- ¿Mmh? Parece que Sceptile también está intentando algo - dijo Todd.

Con sus afiladas hojas, Sceptile cortó la fruta en cachitos, creando un suculento plato de macedonia:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Todd -. ¡Ha usado su hoja aguda para cortar la fruta! ¡Es espectacular!

Se dio cuenta de que Sceptile y Sudowoodo se miraban amenazadoramente.

- Creo que esto se va a convertir en una batalla de comida … - murmuró Todd.

Cada uno por su lado, Sceptile y Sudowoodo se pusieron a cocinar con todas las piezas de fruta que había en la habitación, llegando a crear platos que hacían que a Todd se le hiciera la boca agua.

- ¡Jo, tío, y pensar que la fruta y las bayas siempre se las solemos dejar a los pokémons …! - exclamó.

Se fijó en que Dusclops no tenía muy buena cara.

- Dusclops está enfadado porque no ha podido participar en la competición - dijo Todd -. Pero … ¿qué está intentando hacer?

Dusclops creó un agujero negro que empezó a absorberlo todo, siendo lo primero de todo los platos de comida.

- ¡¿Un agujero negro?! - gritó Todd -. ¡La comida …! ¡Oh, qué desperdicio! ¡Oh, no! ¡Incluso se está tragando a Emerald! ¡Lo quiere para él solo!

Todd tuvo que agarrar a Emerald de los pies para que no se lo tragase el agujero negro de Dusclops:

- ¡UAAAAHHH! - gritó Emerald, despertándose -. ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! ¡Dejadme en paz!

Los pokémons se calmaron y bajaron la cabeza:

- ¡Jo, tíos …! - se quejó Emerald.

- ¿Estás bien, Emerald? - preguntó Todd.

- Nunca he tenido pokémons - murmuró Emerald -, así que no sé muy bien qué hacer … ¿Qué harías tú? Hasta se pelean por mí …

- Bueno, yo no soy entrenador - dijo Todd -, así que tampoco puedo decirte nada útil.

- Eso me recuerda al combate de hoy - dijo Emerald -. ¡Y pensar que gané gracias a "eso" …!

- ¿A qué? - preguntó Todd.

- Es la primera vez que he animado a un pokémon en batalla - dijo Emerald -. Siempre he pensado que en los combates se prueba las habilidades del entrenador, y si usa bien o no a sus pokémons. No es posible ganar sólo animando y deseando lo mejor, ¿no? Pero … ¡yo gané por eso!

Todd sonrió ante la confusión de Emerald:

- ¡Tío, han pasado tantas cosas por primera vez - exclamó Emerald -, que ya no sé qué hacer …!

- Deberías descansar - dijo Todd -. Venga, duérmete. Yo también me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Emerald.

Todd salió de la habitación. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando se dio de bruces con Amethyst:

- ¡Ay! - se quejó la chica.

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Todd, sonrojándose -. ¡Tú eres …!

- ¿Está Emerald aquí dentro? - preguntó Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido.

- S … sí … - respondió Todd, nervioso -. Pero …

- Vale, gracias - dijo Amethyst, pasándole de largo -. **Por fin, ya pensé que me había perdido otra vez …**.

Amethyst pasó al interior de la habitación. Encontró a Emerald sentado en el borde de la cama, pensativo. Sus pokémons le observaban desde el suelo.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Tú eres la tía de la cueva!

Amethyst le miró. Era capaz de escuchar su propio corazón, pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Emerald -. Si quieres curar a tus pokémons, allí hay una máquina.

Señaló a la máquina de restauración, pero Amethyst se limitó a seguir mirándole, petrificada:

- Ummh … - murmuró Emerald -. ¿Estás muda? ¿Y qué hacía una chica como tú en un lugar como ese?

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Amethyst, que sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo se disipaba. La chica avanzó unos pasos:

- Emerald - dijo.

- ¿Me conoces? - preguntó Emerald, empezando a mosquearse.

Sin previo aviso, Amethyst se sentó a su lado. Los pokémons de Emerald la miraban, en alerta:

- Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote - dijo Amethyst.

- ¡¿Eres una acosadora?! - gritó Emerald, sobresaltado.

- No … - negó Amethyst, con calma -. ¡Eres tan mono …!

Emerald se la quedó mirando, extrañado. Amethyst esbozó una amplia sonrisa por unos segundos, pero volvió a sonreír con pesar:

- Me imaginaba que no te acordarías de mí - dijo -, yo tampoco me acuerdo de mucho. Pero DE TI, sí … Me acordaba de tu pelo rubio y de tus enormes ojos verdes …

- ¡¿Qué …?! - empezó a preguntar Emerald, asustado -. ¿Quién eres?

- He estado … seis años buscándote - dijo Amethyst, bajando la visa -. Ya había perdido la esperanza … hasta que oí hablar de ti. No sabes … lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Emerald no sabía qué decir. Amethyst le miró a los ojos:

- Me llamo Amethyst - le dijo -. Soy tu hermana.

- ¡¿Qué …?! - gritó Emerald, sin dar crédito -. ¡¿Pero qué …?! ¡Yo … ¿tengo una hermana?!

- Fuimos separados cuando tú tenías cinco años - dijo Amethyst, con los ojos humedecidos -. Al igual que tú, yo tampoco recuerdo qué les pasó exactamente a nuestros padres. Sé que … a lo mejor no te crees lo que te estoy diciendo, ya que no te acuerdas de mí, pero … ¡te prometo que te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Emerald parpadeó y le mantuvo la mirada a Amethyst:

- Quizás … - murmuró Amethyst -, me recuerdes más como Amy.

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Emerald; Amethyst le miró, esperanzada -. Sigo sin acordarme, pero … es verdad, tu nombre me suena …

- Cuando eras pequeño - dijo Amethyst, soñadoramente -, solías tener el pelo suelto y algo de melena. Como te gustaban las camisetas largas, al igual que ahora, los demás niños solían confundirte con una niña, ¿verdad?

- Sí … - murmuró Emerald -. De eso sí que me acuerdo … Es muy leve, pero …

Emerald volvió a mirar a Amethyst, por cuyo rostro resbalaban unas lágrimas.

- Amy … - dijo Emerald, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Emerald …! - exclamó Amethyst, rompiendo a llorar y abrazándose al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas.

Emerald no sabía cómo reaccionar. Acabó aferrándose a la espalda de la chica:

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos …! - exclamaba Amethyst -. ¡Me alegro tanto de ver que estás bien!

Ahora era Emerald el que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Jamás me habría imaginado que te convertirías en un entrenador tan fuerte - dijo Amethyst, sin soltarle -. ¡Incluso eres un Dexholder! ¡Como yo!

Amethyst se separó de Emerald y sacó su pokédex de su riñonera. Se la enseñó a su hermano:

- Qué fuerte … - murmuró Emerald; volvió a mirar a Amethyst -. Vaya … no sabía que tenía una hermana tan guapa.

Amethyst sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

- Gracias … - dijo -. Te quiero.

Emerald se sonrojó. Nunca había estado acostumbrado al cariño, pero todo aquél de repente le estaba haciendo sentir como nunca.

- Entonces - dijo Amethyst, mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Estás conquistando el Frente Batalla? Pareces llevarte bastante bien con los Ases, ¿no? ¿Y quién es ese chico que siempre está contigo?

- Amy, creo que ahora no es tiempo de alegrarse mucho - dijo Emerald, apurado, sin saber cómo continuar.

- Ah … Ya - dijo Amethyst -. Escuché a los Ases y a ese tal Scott hablar del asunto. Hablaron de ese pokémon, Jirachi … ¡y de que el Prof. Oak fue quien te envió!

- Sí - afirmó Emerald -. ¿Le conoces?

- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió Amethyst -. Soy una Dexholder de Hoenn, pero empecé entrenando pokémons hace mucho más tiempo … También conozco a Crystal, la experta en capturas.

Emerald dio un respingo, sorprendido:

- Soy estúpida - dijo, de repente, Amethyst -. Si en vez de huir me hubiera quedado esperando al Prof. Oak aquella vez …

- ¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó Emerald.

- Es una historia muy larga - respondió Amethyst -. Ya te la contaré. Sólo te diré que mi costumbre de hacerlo todo por mi cuenta me ha buscado más de un lío …

- ¡Anda, yo también voy siempre por mi cuenta! - exclamó Emerald.

Los dos hermanos se miraron durante unos segundos y sonrieron:

- Bueno, vamos a dormir - dijo Amethyst -. Hoy ha sido un día duro. Buenas noches, Emerald.

- Buenas noches, Amy - dijo Emerald, metiéndose en la cama junto a Amethyst y echándose a dormir.

_Un rato después __…_

A pesar de que ya estaba casi todo el mundo durmiendo, Noland y Brandon seguían descifrando la parte del escrito que el Prof. Oak no había logrado descifrar:

- ¿Cómo te va, Noland? - preguntó Brandon -. Te he traído algo de café.

- Ah, gracias - dijo Noland -. Cuanto más investigo, más intrigante se vuelve esto. Jirachi despertó por última vez hace mil años. Se dice que quien lo captura podrá ver realizado un deseo. Me pregunto si Jirachi le concedería un deseo a alguien que le capturase hace mil años, en el hipotético caso de que alguien le hubiese logrado capturar. ¿Tú qué crees, Brandon?

- ¡Lo veo posible! - respondió Brandon -. Ahora que le he visto despierto …

- ¿Y qué deseo crees que pidió? - preguntó Noland.

- Mmh … tal vez salud - dijo Brandon -. O poder. ¿O tal vez belleza? O tal vez no envejecer … ¡o la inmortalidad! Es muy posible que alguien haya deseado vida eterna.

Noland siguió con su investigación:

- Échale un vistazo a esto - le dijo a Brandon -. Es un texto ancestral. A juzgar por su contenido, debe de estar escrito por alguien que logró que Jirachi cumpliera su deseo …

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí.

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Si cumplió su deseo, entonces ese tipo debió de ser reconocido por Jirachi, o algo así! ¡Qué fuerte!

- Mmmh … - murmuró Noland -. Brandon, ¿cuánto tiempo se tarda? ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en ganarse la confianza de Jirachi?

- Bueno … - masculló Brandon, inclinándose hacia la pantalla -. Hay unas cuantas frases que pueden ser leídas … "Ojos" … "crucen con los ojos" … "abra los ojos" … "mirará a los ojos" … Tío, hay un montón de ojos.

- Hay algo más - dijo Noland -. "El tercer …".

- ¿Ojo?

- ¡"… ojo"! - exclamó Noland -. ¡Brandon, eso es! ¡Jirachi tiene un "tercer ojo"! ¡"Aquél cuyos ojos se crucen con los ojos del tercer ojo de Jirachi cuando éste abra los ojos, le mirará fijamente a los ojos y será capaz de alcanzar el corazón de Jirachi"! ¡Esa es la persona que merecerá que Jirachi cumpla su deseo!

_Al día siguiente __…_

Una chica de trece años, de cabello oscuro recogido en dos coletas, ojos azules y vestida con una bata de científico sobre su top rojo y su falda amarilla acababa de entrar en el laboratorio de investigación pokémon de Hoenn.

- ¡Acabo de recibir noticias de Emerald! - exclamó la chica.

El Prof. Oak la esperaba, sentado junto al ordenador:

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho, Crystal? - le preguntó a la chica.

- ¡Ya ha ganado cuatro medallas! - anunció Crystal, alegremente -. ¡Y, además, anoche se reencontró con su hermana! ¡El pobre ni se acordaba de que tenía, ya que llevaban más de seis años separados!

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba - dijo el Prof. Oak.

- ¡Y no se va a creer quién es! - exclamó Crystal -. ¿Recuerda aquella chica que llegó con Silver a la Liga Pokémon hace dos años? ¡Es ella, Amy!

- ¡¿Quéé?!

- Así que está bastante más animado - dijo Crystal -. Hoy participará en la Cúpula Batalla.

- Ya veo … - murmuró el Prof. Oak -. Tres pruebas más … Y tres días para capturar a Jirachi.

- Sí - dijo Crystal, sacando un montón de papeles -. Es por eso por lo que necesitaré su ayuda, profesor. Estos son los datos recaudados en la batalla de Emerald contra Guile.

El Prof. Oak no daba crédito al ver aquella pila de folios:

- Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle - dijo Crystal -. Ah, por cierto. ¿Sabe que Emerald animó a uno de sus pokémons en el combate de ayer?

- ¡No me digas! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. ¡Vaya, este chico ha amanecido cargado de nuevas noticias! Me imagino que incluso Emerald estará sorprendido …

- Ese chaval está cambiando … - dijo Crystal, sonriendo con ternura -. ¡Y estoy segura de que terminará por cambiar cuando termine la misión!

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó una voz -. ¡Incluso la persona más radical cambiará cuando le ocurra un hecho impactante! ¡Y las personas radicales son quienes más cambian!

Un hombre de cabello castaño y vestido con una bata blanca acababa de llegar al laboratorio:

- ¡Usted es …! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Prof. Birch! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, levantándose.

- ¡Me alegro de conocerle al fin! - exclamó el Prof. Birch, estrechándole la mano.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! - exclamó el Prof. Oak -. Le había invitado porque … ¡Bueno! ¿Quién mejor que alguien de Hoenn para hablar de Hoenn? Y bueno, también le había llamado para comentarle …

_Mientras tanto __…_

Emerald, acompañado de sus pokémons, Amethyst y algunos de los pokémons de ella, caminaban hacia la Cúpula Batalla:

- ¡Hoy estoy como una moto! - exclamaba Emerald -. ¡Voy a conquistar la Cúpula Batalla!

- ¡Qué sitio tan grande! - exclamó Amethyst, asombrada.

Había tirado a la basura su antiguo traje, que estaba mugroso, y llevaba otro conjunto veraniego consistente de unos shorts, una camiseta de tirantes morada y unas sandalias. Tucker les esperaba en la entrada, rodeado de fuegos artificiales, más feliz que unas castañuelas:

- ¡Bienvenidos a la Cúpula Batalla - exclamó -, la quinta de las instalaciones del Frente Batalla!

Dio un salto y empezó a volar sobre Emerald y Amethyst, que se mostraron sorprendidos hasta que descubrieron que su Salamence le llevaba con unos finos hilos:

- ¡Ya ha llegado el día de nuestro encuentro, Emerald! - exclamó Tucker, aterrizando en el suelo -. ¡Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos en la conferencia de prensa, y ahora ya conozco tus habilidades y tus objetivos! ¡Me gustaría aprovechar ahora para mostrarte mi respeto y mi reconocimiento como entrenador …!

- ¡Sí, vale! - exclamó Emerald, tirándole de una de las coletas -. ¡Dime las reglas de este sitio ya!

- ¡Emerald, no seas tan impaciente! - exclamó Amethyst.

- **Este crío me pone de los nervios …** - pensó Tucker -. Bueno … antes de eso, ¡mira para allá!

Emerald y Amethyst miraron hacia el puerto. Un enorme crucero acababa de anclar allí.

- ¿Y ese pedazo de barco? - preguntó Emerald.

- ¡Es el barco que comunica esta isla con el continente! - respondió Tucker.

- Hala, no tenía ni idea … - dijo Emerald -. Como Latias y Latios me trajeron aquí, ya sabes …

- ¿Latias y Latios? - preguntó Amethyst.

- ¡Oh, son dos pokémons legendarios de los que me hice amigo! - respondió Emerald, como si nada.

Su hermana se quedó perpleja.

- ¿Y quién es toda esa gente? - preguntó Emerald, señalando a las personas que se bajaban del barco.

- ¡Jeje, resulta que soy el As de la Cúpula, Tucker! - exclamó Tucker, inflando el pecho con orgullo -. ¡Cuanta más gente haya en el público, más en mi salsa me sentiré! ¡Es por eso que necesito a una amplia audiencia! ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Muchos de los entrenadores que han venido también competirán en la Cúpula!

- ¿Más entrenadores? - preguntó Emerald.

- Exacto - dijo Anabel, que acababa de llegar -. ¡Hay más entrenadores que quieren conquistar el Frente, como tú! La prueba de Tucker se basa en una competición, después de todo.

- ¡Ooh! - exclamó Emerald.

- Hasta ahora, los entrenadores que te has encontrado en las demás pruebas eran entrenadores virtuales - dijo Anabel -. En otras palabras, estabas luchando contra un ordenador. Lo permitimos porque eras el único participante, pero no podemos hacer lo mismo con tantos entrenadores. Además, al Jefe le encanta la idea de que venga mucha gente al Frente, por eso está de acuerdo con que más entrenadores tomen parte en la Cúpula.

- Ya veo - comentó Emerald.

- Aunque … a parte de la competición - añadió Anabel -, también tenemos que preocuparnos de que Guile no se infiltre en el Frente. Puede que os preguntéis si es inteligente por nuestra parte dejar entrar a tanta gente sabiendo que hay un criminal por ahí suelto, pero esto es lo que he decidido yo, Anabel. Nosotros, los Ases del Frente, protegeremos a todos los entrenadores que vengan. ¡Es nuestra responsabilidad!

- **Qué chica tan confidente** - pensó Amethyst, complacida.

- ¡Vale, guay! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Yo voy a derrotar a todos mis rivales, sean virtuales o de verdad!

- Sabía que dirías eso - dijo Anabel; se giró hacia Tucker -. Greta y Lucy están en la entrada, controlando la gente que pasa. ¡Así que podréis estar tranquilos!

- ¡Gracias! ¡Cuento contigo entonces! - exclamó Tucker, que acto seguido le echó un vistazo a Amethyst -. ¡Oye! ¿Y tú no quieres participar?

- Eh … no, gracias - respondió la chica -. No me gusta mucho combatir.

- ¡Venga, que se hace tarde! - exclamó Emerald, arrastrando a Tucker hasta el interior de la Cúpula.

Amethyst fue tras ellos. Tucker empezó a explicarle las reglas:

- Cada torneo consiste de dieciséis entrenadores, Emerald - decía Tucker -. Si ganas un torneo, habrás ganado un set. ¡Podrás enfrentarte a mí al final del quinto set!

- ¡Pero eso son un montón de combates! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¡Así son las reglas en la Cúpula Batalla! - exclamó Tucker -. No quiero que pierdas ni un combate, ¿entendido?

- ¡No hace falta ni que me lo digas! - exclamó Emerald.

Entraron en el campo de batalla. El estadio estaba a rebosar. Emerald contemplaba las gradas, atónito:

- ¡Whoa! - gritó -. ¡Cuánta gente!

- ¡Oye! - exclamó, entonces, Tucker -. ¿Y dónde está el reportero ese que siempre va contigo?

- ¡Dijo que hoy se quedaría en el hotel para revelar las fotos que hizo ayer! - respondió Emerald.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó Tucker -. ¡¿No piensa venir a ver al fabuloso As de la Cúpula?! ¡Se va a arrepentir de esto!

- Bueno - murmuró Amethyst, mientras Tucker se dirigía malhumorado hacia su trono -, yo me voy con él. Mucha suerte, Emerald.

- ¡Gracias, Amy! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡La tendré!

Se separaron. Y Emerald se dirigió al banquillo en el que ya se encontraban los demás concursantes:

- **A ver cómo son los demás entrenadores …** - pensaba Emerald -. ¡Hola!

Los entrenadores le miraron de soslayo, con desprecio. Emerald les taladró con la mirada y, de un salto, se hizo un hueco entre los asientos:

- ¡Disculpadme! - exclamó, aunque en verdad no lo sentía nada.

_En ese momento __…_

Todd se encontraba en su habitación del hotel, ordenando todas las fotos que había tomado el día anterior:

- No sabía que había hecho tantas fotos - comentó el fotógrafo -. ¡Y en la mayoría sale Sceptile muy pegado a Emerald! ¡Sí que le cogió cariño …! ¡Auch!

Todd se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo con una de las fotos. Pulsó un botón que comunicaba con recepción para que le subiesen un botiquín, pero quien apareció fue una enfermera pelirroja:

- ¡Whoa! - exclamó Todd, nervioso -. ¡Qué rápido, pe … pero …! ¡No es una herida muy grave! ¡No hace falta que …!

- **Veamos ese dedo tuyo**.

Se trataba de Latias, que estaba camuflada como enfermera. Se arrodilló para ponerle una pequeña venda a Todd en el dedo:

- ¡Oh, así que eres tú! - exclamó Todd.

- **Sí - afirmó Latias -. Emerald me pidió que investigara por el Frente a ver si descubría algo sobre Guile Hideout. He oído que anoche se reencontró con su hermana, a la que hacía muchísimo que no veía, ¿no?**.

- ¡Ah, sí! - respondió Todd.

- **¿Y cómo es?**.

- Bueno … - titubeó Todd -. Es muy guapa …

Latias se rió y les echó un vistazo a las fotos de Todd:

- **¡Jeje, tienes razón! - exclamó -. ¡Ese Sceptile parece muy interesado en la pokédex de Rald!**.

- Sí - dijo Todd -, la verdad es que … ¡Un momento! ¿Su pokédex?

- **Sí, eso es lo que a mí me parece … - dijo Latias -. Puede que ahora esté muy unido a Rald, pero sin duda, lo que más le atrajo de él al principio fue la pokédex**.

Todd agudizó la vista. Era cierto, la mirada de Sceptile siempre solía estar centrada en la pokédex de Emerald:

- Pero … - murmuró Todd -. Eso significa que … debe de haber algo que hizo que Sceptile se interesara en la pokédex de Emerald …

CONTINUARÁ …


	121. 6ª saga E: 121

El primer set de la cúpula batalla ya había comenzado. Los combates se sucedían dos cada vez, para que no durara tanto tiempo. En el quinto combate del primer set llegó el turno de Emerald:

- ¡Concursantes al campo de batalla!

- ¡Ya le toca a Emerald! - exclamó Scott, que estaba con Tucker y Amethyst.

La chica se levantó, emocionada. Emerald saltó al campo de batalla con su energía característica. Su oponente era una mujer que entrenaba pokémons de tipo planta:

- ¡Vileplume! - exclamó -. ¡Giga drenado!

- ¡Acércate, Dusclops! - ordenó Emerald -. ¡Puño fuego!

Como era de esperar, Emerald ganó al pokémon de planta de aquella chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Bien! - chilló Amethyst, dando saltos.

- Debes de alegrarte mucho después de haber encontrado a tu hermano tras seis años, ¿no? - le dijo Tucker.

- ¡Y tanto! - exclamó Amethyst.

Emerald se dirigió hacia el interior del estadio. Scott fue tras él para darle la enhorabuena:

- ¡Felicidades, Emerald! - exclamó -. ¡Ya en los cuartos de final!

- ¡Ya te digo! - exclamó Emerald.

- Me sorprende que tu Dusclops tenga puño fuego - dijo Scott -. ¿Cuándo lo aprendió?

- ¡Bueno, usé los puntos batalla que había acumulado de los demás combates para comprar una máquina técnica! - respondió Emerald -. ¡Son muy útiles! ¡También es muy útil este ordenador de la Cúpula Batalla!

Emerald tocó unos botones en el ordenador ante el cual se encontraba, en el que aparecían fichas técnicas de los entrenadores y los pokémons que podían utilizar.

- La chica contra la que he combatido se hacía llamar "el Caballo Oscuro el Torneo" - dijo Emerald, mirando la ficha técnica de la mujer contra la que acababa de combatir -. ¡A ver cuál es mi próximo contrincante!

Pulsó un botón y vio los emparejamientos para los cuartos de final:

- ¡Así es! - exclamó, entonces, Scott -. ¡La Cúpula Batalla pone a prueba la táctica del entrenador! ¡Se comprueba si puedes pensar en buenas tácticas con la información que se te da de los entrenadores!

- Ya - dijo Emerald -. ¡Ah, este va a ser mi oponente!

Emerald imprimió la ficha técnica del entrenador contra el que se iba a enfrentar:

- Es un Pokémon Ranger - dijo Emerald -. Me pregunto qué dos pokémons de los tres que salen aquí va a usar … Y … ¿cuáles debería usar yo?

Capítulo 121 - **¡La intervención de Ruby y Sapphire!**

A bordo del crucero que acababa de desembarcar en el Frente Batalla se estaba celebrando un importante acontecimiento. En uno de los grandes salones del barco se celebraba la boda entre una joven de aspecto delicado con el pelo corto y verde y un hombre bastante alto:

- ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu futura esposa, y prometes amarla y respetarla durante el resto de tu vida? - preguntó el que los casaba.

- ¡S … sí, quiero! - exclamó el hombre, nervioso.

- Que la novia y el novio intercambien anillos …

Desde el fondo del salón, una preadolescente de cabello castaño, enormes ojos azules y vestida con un traje azul y unas mayas cortas negras observaba la boda junto a una mujer joven de cabello largo lila y vestida con un traje azul:

- Whoa … ¡Una boda en un barco! - exclamaba la chica, emocionada -. ¡Qué romántico …! ¡Y mira qué guapa está Wallene! Me alegro tanto de poder verla, Winona.

- Sí - dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado -. Esos dos fueron de mucha ayuda durante el combate de Kyogre y Groudon, ayudando a trasladar a la gente a Nueva Malvalona. Como Líder de Gimnasio, tenía que estar presente en un acontecimiento así. Es un placer poder presenciar una ceremonia tan importante …

- ¿A que te dan ganas de que tu boda sea así? - preguntó la chica.

- Jeje … - rió Winona -. Yo no estaría tan segura … Después de todo, las cosas no funcionaron bien la primera vez.

Miró de reojo a un hombre joven que se encontraba entre el público, aplaudiendo. Su cabello verde azulado brillaba con intensidad. A su lado se encontraba un chico vestido con un traje rojo y negro y un sombrero blanco con una cinta verde.

- Pero Wallace renunció al título de Campeón para estar cerca de ti - insistió la chica, mirando a Winona -. ¡Eso es muy romántico!

- Sí … - murmuró Winona -. Pero eso sólo se convirtió en una molestia para mí. Tener a un hombre cuyas habilidades ensombrecían a las mías siempre al lado … Me sentía eclipsada … Nada de lo que yo hacía podría medirse con lo que él hiciera … Y más aún desde que soy Líder.

- Pero tú querías empezar de nuevo con él, ¿no? - preguntó la chica -. ¿Te has enamorado de él otra vez? ¡Venga, cuenta …!

- ¡De … deja de burlarte de mí, Sapphire! - exclamó Winona -. ¿Y qué pasa contigo y con Ruby?

- Cr … creo que … ¡se ha terminado todo entre nosotros! - gruñó Sapphire.

- ¿Se ha terminado? - preguntó Winona -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Que qué ha pasado? - preguntó Sapphire -. ¡Que se ha olvidado de todo, eso es lo que ha pasado! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! ¡Se ha olvidado de todo! ¡De mi confesión, de su respuesta, ¡todo! ¡Dice que ocurrieron tantas cosas cuando lo de Kyogre y Groudon que no puede acordarse de nada! ¡Venga ya!

- Vamos … cálmate … - murmuró Winona, apabullada -. Aún eres una niña … con un futuro brillante por delante …

- ¡Hey! - exclamó una voz.

El hombre y el chico que Winona había estado mirando se habían acercado a ellas. Se trataba de Wallace y Ruby. El chico se acercó a Sapphire:

- ¿De qué estabais cotilleando? - le preguntó.

- ¡No estábamos cotilleando, idiota! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Hablar sin parar de cosas absurdas es cotillear! - exclamó Ruby, haciéndose el entendido -. ¿No lo sabías?

- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes de qué estábamos hablando?!

- ¡Ooh …! ¿Así que estabais hablando de cosas importantes?

- ¡Pues sí!

- ¿Y de qué hablabais?

- ¡No pienso contártelo!

- Venga, dejadlo ya - dijo Wallace, amigablemente -. Winona y yo tenemos que atender la boda … y vosotros tenéis una misión entre manos, ¿no?

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Sapphire.

- ¡Sí, maestro! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Tenemos que participar en la Cúpula Batalla y encontrarnos con el último Dexholder de Hoenn!

_En ese momento __…_

El Prof. Birch hablaba precisamente de Ruby y Sapphire:

- Ya deberían de haber llegado al Frente Batalla - dijo el científico, echándole un vistazo al reloj.

- Gracias a ti - dijo el Prof. Oak -, pudimos enviar a esos dos poderosos entrenadores de los que me hablaste.

Crystal estaba sirviéndoles el té.

- No lo menciones - dijo el Prof. Birch -. Los Dexholders son entrenadores destinados a vivir una vida llena de batallas, después de todo. Creo que fuiste tú el primero que dijo eso, Oak.

- ¡Supongo que tienes razón! - exclamó el Prof. Oak, mientras Crystal se sentaba a su lado.

- Ains … Si tan sólo Treecko estuviera aquí … - suspiró el Prof. Birch.

El Prof. Oak le miró sin entender:

- Oh, era uno de los tres pokémons que tenía preparados junto con las tres primeras pokédex que me mandaste - explicó el Prof. Birch, mirando al Prof. Oak -. La primera pokédex se la di a mi hija, junto con Torchic. Un tiempo después, llegó una chica que decía conocer a los Dexholders de Kanto y Johto, así que la segunda pokédex se la di a ella. Ella ya tenía pokémons encima, así que no quiso a ninguno de los principales. La tercera pokédex se la di al hijo de Norman, Ruby, junto con Mudkip. Y la cuarta pokédex ya estaba al llegar …

- … de la misma manera que ya teníamos un nombre en mente para poseerla - dijo el Prof. Oak.

- Exacto - afirmó el Prof. Birch -. Tenía pensado quedar con Emerald para darle la pokédex y a Treecko, tal como me pediste, pero … por culpa de las inundaciones que causó Kyogre, perdí la mochila con la última pokédex y Treecko. Afortunadamente, un chico de buen corazón encontró la mochila y me devolvió la pokédex después de que todo el incidente terminara. De todos modos, a causa del tornado causado en el Pilar Celeste, había sido separado de Treecko y no le había vuelto ver. En la carta también me decía que había evolucionado a Grovyle … Cuando me encontré a Emerald, le conté lo que pasaba, pero le dio igual. Me dijo que a él lo que le gustaban eran las batallas, no los pokémons.

- Ya veo … - comentó el Prof. Oak.

- Bueno, al margen de lo que Emerald sienta - dijo el Prof. Birch -, sólo espero que Treec … bueno, Grovyle se encuentre bien.

_Un rato después __…_

La Sudowoodo de Emerald combatía contra el Ursaring del oponente.

- ¡Contador! - ordenó Emerald.

Sudowoodo derribó a Ursaring, proclamándose vencedora:

- ¡Cuarto set, ronda final! - exclamó el presentador -. ¡Emerald es el ganador!

- ¡Genial! - exclamaba Amethyst, contenta, dando saltos y abrazándose a su Togetic y a Eevee.

- ¡Ahora, los concursantes dispondrán de un descanso de quince minutos!

- ¡Ah, qué bien! - exclamó Emerald, saliendo corriendo de allí -. ¡Un poco de descanso …!

- ¡Espera, Emerald! - exclamó Amethyst, yendo tras su hermano.

La chica alcanzó al muchacho, y los dos caminaron juntos por el interior del estadio:

- Has estado genial, Emerald - dijo Amethyst -. ¡Tu Sudowoodo es muy fuerte!

Sceptile frunció el ceño.

- Je, gracias - dijo Emerald.

Llegaron a una sala en la que no había nadie y había ventanas que se extendían del suelo al techo:

- ¿Y a qué hemos venido aquí? - preguntó Amethyst, extrañada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No muy lejos de allí se encontraban Ruby y Sapphire. El chico hablaba con su amigo Briney por el pokégear:

- ¡Volveré en tres días! - exclamaba Briney -. ¡Buena suerte, chico!

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Ruby, colgando -. ¡Bueno, pues ya estamos en la Cúpula Batalla! Ahora tenemos que encontrarle. Oye, ¿tú sabes cómo es?

- No - respondió Sapphire -. Pero papá dice que cuando se reúnen todas las pokédex de un mismo modelo, pitan. Es el sistema de resonancia.

- Mema - gruñó Ruby -, si Amethyst no está aquí, ese sistema no sonará. Has dicho "todas" las pokédex …

- ¡Oh, no …! - se lamentó Sapphire, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón -. ¡Jo, me pregunto dónde estará Amy …!

- Llevo cuatro días intentando llamarla - dijo Ruby -, pero no lo coge. A lo mejor se le ha estropeado el pokégear …

De repente, sus pokédex empezaron a sonar. A medida que avanzaban más pasos, el sonido se repetía más rápido.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡A lo mejor Amy también está aquí! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¿Están en la Cúpula Batalla? - preguntó Ruby.

- Sí, pero dentro no … - comentó Sapphire, orientando la pokédex hacia las ventanas del lateral oeste -. Por aquí …

Avanzaron unos pasos y miraron hacia arriba:

- ¡Anda, mira! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Un arco iris!

- Qué bonito … - dijo Sapphire.

Al ver que el sonido no cesaba, miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron a Emerald, haciendo pis (que era lo que provocaba el arco iris junto con el sol), acompañado de Sceptile y Amethyst, que le miraban sin dar crédito. Ruby y Sapphire estaban atónitos ante el panorama:

- ¡Jo! - se quejó Emerald, sin parar de hacer pis -. ¿Qué es ese ruido tan molesto? Viene de esta dirección …

Emerald comenzó a girarse hacia donde estaban Ruby y Sapphire:

- ¡Uaah! - gritó Sapphire -. ¡No te gires!

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡Eek!

- ¡Ruby, Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst.

De un salto, Emerald y Sceptile bajaron hasta donde estaban Ruby y Sapphire. Togetic llevó a Amethyst hasta el suelo:

- Gracias, Toge - dijo Amethyst, pulsando un botón de su pokédex, que cesó de pitar.

Ruby y Sapphire, que aún no se habían recuperado del shock, hicieron lo mismo con sus pokédex. En cambio, fue Sceptile quien apagó la pokédex de Emerald, ya que él no sabía.

- ¡Oh, era la pokédex! Vaya, ¿cómo es que sabes cómo funciona la pokédex? - le preguntó Emerald a Sceptile.

- ¡Ruby, Sapphire! - exclamó Amethyst, alegremente -. ¡No me esperaba encontraros por aquí!

- ¡Amy! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Hemos estado intentando llamarte pero no lo cogías!

- Uh … Se me estropeó la función de teléfono del pokégear hace un par de semanas - dijo Amethyst -. Aún no tengo dinero para repararlo …

- ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?! - preguntó Emerald, señalando a Ruby y a Sapphire, mosqueado -. ¿Y qué queréis?

- Eww … ¿Estás segura de que no me ha salpicado en la camiseta? - le preguntó Ruby a Sapphire -. ¡A lo mejor me manchó la espalda! ¿Puedes mirarlo por mí …?

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - le espetó Sapphire.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Amethyst -. ¡Ruby, sigues como siempre!

- Esto … ¿hola? - dijo Emerald -. ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?

- ¡Estamos aquí por ti, Emerald! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡El último Dexholder de la región de Hoenn! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Yo soy Ruby! - se presentó Ruby.

- ¡Y yo soy Sapphire! - exclamó Sapphire.

Sceptile les gruñó. Ruby y Sapphire le enseñaron sus pokédex a Emerald:

- No tienes por qué desconfiar, Emerald - dijo Amethyst -. Les conozco bien, son buenos amigos.

- Ruby … y Sapphire … - murmuró Emerald, sujetando a Sceptile.

- ¡Sí, somos Dexholders de Hoenn - exclamó Ruby -, como tú y Amethyst!

- ¡En otras palabras - añadió Sapphire -, somos tus camaradas! ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte a capturar a Jirachi y protegerlo del enemigo!

- ¡Y como nos van a echar una mano inesperada - dijo Ruby, mirando contento a Amethyst -, va a ser más fácil de lo que esperábamos!

- ¿Camaradas? - preguntó Emerald, con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Quién os envía? ¿El Prof. Oak o Crystal?

- ¡Ninguno de los dos! - respondió Sapphire.

- ¡El Prof. Birch! - exclamó Ruby.

- Ah, el viejo ese - gruñó Emerald, suspirando.

- ¡Sé un poco más respetuoso! - le regañó Amethyst -. ¡El Prof. Birch es el padre de Sapphire!

- Bueno - dijo Emerald, mirando a Ruby y a Sapphire -, ¡no necesito ninguna ayuda! ¡YO soy quien va a capturar a Jirachi! ¡Así que adiós!

Emerald les dio la espalda y se fue corriendo:

- ¡Esp …! - exclamaron Ruby y Sapphire, intentando ir tras él.

Pero Sceptile les barrió con una cola férrea, lanzándoles al césped.

- ¡Whoa, qué daño! - exclamó Ruby, entre dolorido e impresionado.

- ¡Ahora no es tiempo de hablar! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Tenemos que ir detrás de él …!

- No hace falta - dijo Ruby -. Nosotros también participamos en la Cúpula Batalla, ¿recuerdas? Nos lo acabaremos encontrando …

- Siento lo que ha pasado - dijo Amethyst, llegando junto a ellos -. ¿Estáis bien?

- ¡Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby, desde el suelo -. ¿Y por qué Emerald acepta tu ayuda y no la nuestra? No sabía que le gustaran las chicas mayores …

- ¡No es eso! -exclamó Amethyst, sonriendo con pesar -. Verás … Emerald es la persona que he estado buscando estos últimos seis años. Por él comencé mi viaje.

Ruby y Sapphire se le quedaron mirando:

- Es mi hermano - añadió Amethyst.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- No me puedo creer que una chica tan maja tenga un hermano tan desagradable, la verdad … - dijo Ruby.

- Oh, vamos - dijo Amethyst -. Él en realidad no es así … Debe de estar estresado por …

- ¡Ay, Amy! - chilló Sapphire, abrazándose a la chica -. ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas encontrado a tu hermano …!

- Gra … gracias …

- Y por cierto - dijo Ruby -, ¿tú vas a participar en el campeonato, Amethyst?

- No - respondió Amethyst -. Desde lo de Kyogre y Groudon … después de todo aquel sufrimiento … Al principio, los combates pokémon me apasionaban, pero … después de todo lo que pasó … Intento evitarlas lo más que puedo … Y ahora, debo irme. No puedo perder de vista a Emerald. ¡Luego os veo!

Amethyst se fue corriendo de allí. Ruby y Sapphire se quedaron en silencio, y Ruby hizo además de olisquear algo:

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Ese tío me manchó la camiseta! ¡Eww …! ¡Tengo que cambiarme de ropa …!

- ¡Llorica! - chilló Sapphire -. ¡¿Pero cómo puede un chico ser tan quisquilloso?!

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Sólo porque tú tengas siempre caca de pokémon en la nariz no significa que …!

- ¡No siempre la tengo, ¿vale?!

- ¡Bueno, hoy no, pero …!

Scott les observaba desde el aire, con una sonrisa en la cara:

- Ruby, el hijo del Líder de Ciudad Petalia, Norman - dijo -. Y Sapphire, la hija del Prof. Birch. Así que han venido al Frente … tal como esperaba …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por fin, comenzaban las últimas rondas del campeonato. A pesar de las horas que habían pasado, los miembros de la prensa estaban muy emocionados, especialmente por la participación de más entrenadores. La presencia de Ruby y Sapphire les había impresionado. A pesar de su juventud, se estaban abriendo paso entre los demás participantes, al igual que Emerald. Iba a dar comienzo el último set, en el que Tucker ya entraba en acción. Cuando llegó la hora de la semifinal, los entrenadores que quedaban eran el mismo Tucker, Emerald, Ruby y Sapphire. Tucker se sentó en su trono, al lado de Amethyst y de Scott, que revoloteaba junto a ellos:

- Ruby y Sapphire son geniales - dijo Amethyst, emocionada -. Sabía que llegarían al final …

- ¡Interesantes emparejamientos! - exclamó Scott -. ¡Tucker contra Sapphire y Emerald contra Ruby! ¿Cómo lo ves, Tucker?

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Tucker, animado -. ¡Todo va genial hoy! ¡Y yo además estoy en forma!

- Pero, en el hipotético caso de que perdieses - dijo Scott -, Emerald no podría enfrentarse a ti en la final …

- Bueno, yo le daré la medalla a quien gane el torneo - dijo Tucker -. Aunque … ¡no pienso perder!

- ¡Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo! - exclamó Scott.

- Sí … - dijo Tucker -. Aunque lo más importante no es si venceré o no a los participantes … ¡Lo importante es volverme más fuerte para poder luchar contra Guile! Ahora mismo, mi único deseo es mostrarle la verdadera fuerza de los Ases. ¡Si está entre el público, quiero que vea lo que le espera! ¡Los Ases no le dejarán ir después de todo lo que ha hecho!

Amethyst le miró, preocupada. El presentador anunció el comienzo del primer combate de las semifinales:

- ¡Comienza el primer enfrentamiento: Emerald contra Ruby!

- A ver qué pokémons tiene este … - murmuró Emerald, echándole un vistazo a la ficha técnica de Ruby.

- ¡Zuzu, la cabeza bien alta!

Emerald miró a Ruby. Se había traído a Marshtomp, Milotic y Kirlia, y les estaba alineando para tomarles fotos:

- ¡Mimi! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Mira hacia acá, nena! ¡Muy bien, así! ¡Ruru, ladea la cabeza hacia allá …!

- ¡¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo?! - preguntó el presentador, desde uno de los laterales de la pista.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rió Amethyst -. ¡Definitivamente, Ruby no ha cambiado nada!

- ¡Estoy tomando fotos para mis álbumes de recuerdo! - explicó Ruby -. ¡Ya voy por el ciento treinta y seis!

Ruby miró a Emerald:

- ¡No hace falta que mires mi ficha técnica - le dijo -; este es mi equipo!

Emerald le miró, sin saber qué pensar.

- ¡Que comience la batalla!

- ¡Adelante, Ruru! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡Con que Kirlia! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Es de tipo psíquico, así que … ¡yo elijo a Dusclops!

Nada más aparecer en combate, Ruru intentó dormir a Dusclops con hipnosis:

- ¡Aguanta, Dusclops! - exclamó Emerald.

Dusclops logró no quedarse dormido:

- ¡Muy bien, ahora es tu turno! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Adelante, usa tu bola sombra! ¡Tenemos ventaja de tipo, no podemos perder!

- **Emerald parece odiar a Ruby - pensaba Amethyst, apabullada -. Es una pena**.

Ruru aguantaba bastante bien los ataques de Dusclops a pesar de ser de tipo psíquico.

- ¡Con que aguantas, ¡eh?! - gritó Emerald -. ¡Cambio de estrategia! ¡Dusclops, puño fuego!

Dusclops logró quemar a Ruru:

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Ahora perderá vida poco a poco …!

- Tienes razón, Emerald - dijo Tucker -. ¿Pero de verdad te llevará eso a la victoria? ¡Mira a tu pokémon!

Emerald miró a Dusclops, que también lucía quemaduras en el cuerpo:

- ¡¿Por qué mi Dusclops también está quemado?! - gritó Emerald -. ¡Aah …! ¡Kirlia tiene la habilidad sincronizar!

- Exacto - afirmó Tucker.

- Además - añadió Scott -, no es que Kirlia fuese capaz de soportar todas esas bolas sombra. Simplemente las estaba anulando.

- ¡¿Entonces todo lo que he hecho no ha servido de nada?! - gritó Emerald.

Ruru y Dusclops cayeron derrotados al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Empate! - anunció el presentador.

- ¡Je, no eres tan malo! - exclamó Emerald, mirando a Ruby, que no paraba de sonreír.

- Las cosas cambian cuando te enfrentas a un Dexholder - dijo Amethyst -. Me pregunto qué hará Emerald ahora …

- ¡Adelante, Mimi! - exclamó Ruby, enviando a Milotic -. ¡Mimi es de tipo agua, así que estoy seguro de que usarás a Sceptile! ¿A que sí?

- **¿A qué ha venido eso? - pensaba Emerald -. ¿Será algún truco suyo? Parece muy seguro … ¡No le importa usar un pokémon en desventaja de tipo**. Bueno … ¡Al ataque, Sceptile!

Sceptile se encaró con Mimi:

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó Ruby.

Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el presentador a echarle la bronca:

- ¡La iluminación es demasiado fuerte! - exclamó -. ¡La cara de Mimi será ensombrecida!

Emerald le miraba como si estuviera loco…


	122. 6ª saga E: 122

Capítulo 122 - **¡El amargo sabor de la derrota!**

Finalmente, Sceptile y Mimi se enzarzaron en una dura batalla. Tucker se levantó de su asiento:

- Será mejor que baje ya a combatir contra la chica - dijo -. No quiero que la gente tenga que esperar demasiado al combate final.

- Está bien - dijo Amethyst, que se quedó sentada en las escaleras de la tarima de Tucker.

- ¡Guau! - exclamaba Sapphire, viendo el combate -. ¡Ruby lo está haciendo genial!

Tucker llegó junto a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro:

- No creo que debieses preocuparte por los demás - le dijo a Sapphire -. ¡Será mejor que vayamos empezando nuestro combate!

- Jo, ahora no sabré qué combate mirar - comentó Amethyst, viendo cómo Tucker y Sapphire se alejaban en dirección a uno de los extremos del campo de batalla.

Mimi aguantaba los golpes de Sceptile:

- ¡Mimi siempre ha sido bastante floja - explicaba Ruby -, desde que era Feebas! ¡Pero gracias a la escama marina que lleva equipada, su defensa está equilibrada con sus demás características!

Emerald buscó información acerca de aquel objeto en su pokénavegador:

- ¡Incrementa su defensa cuando se encuentra en inferioridad! - exclamó -. ¡Pero me da igual! ¡Yo no pienso cambiar mi estrategia! ¡Sceptile … no dejes de atacar!

- Emerald está desesperado por ganar, ¿eh? - comentó Scott.

- Sí - asintió Amethyst -. Espero que esa obsesión no le lleve por mal camino, aunque no tengo mucho derecho a decir eso …

- ¡Grrr! - gruñó Emerald, mirando a Ruby -. ¡Esa cara de chulo que tienes …! ¡Estás muy seguro de tu defensa, ¿eh?!

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Ruby -. ¡Creo en Mimi!

- ¡Ugh! - exclamó Emerald, poniendo cara de asco -. ¡No! ¡Esa basura de "creo en mi pokémon" otra vez no, por favor! ¡Lo odio!

- _¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?!_ - pensó Amethyst, boquiabierta -. _¡Pero si anoche parecía muy cariñoso con sus pokémons! ¿Se estará haciendo el duro …?_

- ¿Ah, sí? - le preguntó Ruby a Emerald -. ¡Bueno, es posible que sea algo embarazoso admitirlo en voz alta, pero no es nada malo! ¡Mi Mimi es especialmente especial! ¡Fuimos separados una vez … e incluso pensé que nunca la volvería a ver! ¡Y aún así, aquí estamos los dos, combatiendo juntos!

Ruby se acercó a Mimi y se abrazó a ella, acariciándola:

- ¡Por eso nos queremos tanto! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡supongo que es cierto eso que dicen, de que si es verdad que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, no importa cuánto estéis separados!

- Ugh … ¡P … para …! - exclamó Emerald, desesperado -. ¡Que me muero …!

- _Emerald, eres un exagerado_ - pensó Amethyst, con la boca torcida.

- ¿Pero qué están haciendo esos dos? - preguntó Scott, arrascándose la cabeza.

- Sí, sí - dijo Ruby, mirando a Emerald -. Eso es lo que siempre dices, pero … ¡tú también pareces estar muy unido a tu Sceptile!

- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó Emerald.

- Sí … - murmuró Ruby, mirando fijamente a Sceptile -. Debe de ser el destino, o algo …

- ¡Corta el rollo ya! - gritó Emerald -. ¡¿Estás intentando sacarme ventaja?! ¡Pues de eso nada! ¡Sceptile, acércate al oponente y, cuando estás muy cerca, usa hoja aguda!

Sceptile avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Mimi:

- Mmh, esa es una buena estrategia - dijo Scott -. Habría sido la mejor opción …

- ¡Emerald …! - exclamó Amethyst.

Mimi acababa de usar ventisca. Sceptile se había quedado a unos pocos centímetros de alcanzarla, pero más de tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo estaban congeladas:

- Si tan sólo hubiera alcanzado a Milotic antes de usar ventisca … - comentó Scott, de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Sceptile! - gritó Emerald.

El pokémon de tipo planta intentaba liberarse de la congelación, en vano.

- Está congelado - dijo Scott -. No le va a resultar nada fácil salir de esta …

Emerald apretó los puños. Sceptile le miró mientras seguía intentando escapar del hielo. Las recientes palabras de Ruby, "_si es verdad que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, no importa cuánto estéis separados"_, llegaron a su mente, y recordó … El día en el que se encontraba dentro de la pokéball, aún siendo Treecko, con el Prof. Birch, ambos esperando a que Emerald llegase a recibir su primer pokémon. El Prof. Birch le contó que había oído de Emerald que era un niño bastante extraño, pero que esperaba que se llevasen bien. Pero entonces, una corriente de agua le separó del científico, pero fue salvado por un muchacho de pelo verde. Aquel muchacho le curó y le entrenó hasta que evolucionó en Grovyle, pero un tornado le apartó de él y acabó en la selva, donde evolucionó a Sceptile. Allí fue donde le encontró Guile, que lo capturó para infiltrarlo en la Fábrica Batalla. Y ahí fue donde conoció a Emerald, que le apaciguó con balas de tierra de Villa Raíz y le liberó.

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Amethyst, atónita al darse cuenta de que el pokémon de su hermano estaba comenzando a moverse.

Tras recordar todo aquello, Sceptile sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su alma para liberarse del hielo. Emerald y Scott se quedaron boquiabiertos. Sceptile prosiguió con la estrategia que le había dicho Emerald y atacó a Mimi con hoja aguda. Mimi cayó al suelo, derrotada:

- ¡Milotic está fuera de combate! - anunció el presentador -. ¡Sceptile y Emerald son los ganadores! ¡Emerald avanza a la final!

- Sceptile ha salido del estado de congelación por sí solo … - murmuró Scott, sin dejar de mostrarse sorprendido.

Amethyst sonrió mientras veía a Emerald ir a abrazar a Sceptile. No gritó ni saltó de alegría por respeto a Ruby. El chico del gorro blanco se acercó a Emerald y a Sceptile:

- ¡Así que estaba en lo cierto! - dijo Ruby, sonriente -. ¡Ese Sceptile es el Treecko al que se suponía que debías entrenar! No sé cómo ha pasado, ¡pero parece que ha encontrado el camino de vuelta hasta su dueño!

Ruby avanzó hasta Sceptile, acariciándole:

- ¡Y parece que ha recuperado la memoria! - exclamó -. ¡Debió de perderla tras algún shock, o algo así! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Nos conocimos en el escondite secreto de Sapphire cuando aún eras un Treecko!

Sceptile recordó a Ruby, en el momento de elegir entre él o Mudkip, eligiendo a Mudkip, Zuzu, tras compararlo con él y decidir que _"era definitivamente mejor"_. Con gran rencor, Sceptile golpeó a Ruby y empezó a perseguirle:

- ¡Aah! - gritaba Ruby -. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

En ese momento, llegó Sapphire, con aspecto cansado. Amethyst bajó las escaleras y se apresuró a reunirse con ella:

- ¡Sapphire, no pude mirar tu combate! - exclamó -. ¡Qué rápido ha sido! ¿Has ganado?

- Qué va … Ese Tucker es muy fuerte … - se quejó Sapphire.

- Eso significa que … - murmuró Emerald.

- ¡La final entre Tucker, el As de la Cúpula, y Emerald comenzará después de un descanso de cinco minutos! - anunció el presentador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto, Lucy y Greta controlaban la gente que iba entrando a la Cúpula:

- ¡Atención! - exclamaba Greta -. ¡Todos los visitantes de la Cúpula Batalla que, por favor, formen una fila y se dirijan en orden a la entrada!

- ¡En orden y en silencio! - añadió Lucy, con una sonrisa forzada.

- Jo, ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? - preguntó Greta -. ¡Soy la Magnate del Dojo, ya sabes …!

- Y yo soy la Reina del Sierpe - masculló Lucy.

- ¡Nos han reducido a simples acomodadoras! - chilló la joven rubia, dando botes en el sitio a causa de la resignación.

- Tranquilas, vosotras dos …

Noland y Brandon llegaron junto a Lucy y Greta.

- Anabel lo decidió así - dio Brandon -, así que …

- Es nuestra responsabilidad como Ases del Frente asegurarnos del bienestar de los visitantes, ya que no sabemos en qué momento podría Guile entrar en acción - dijo Noland.

- Ya lo sé - dijo Greta -, pero … ¡No me esperaba que fuese a venir tanta gente!

- Míralo de esta manera - dijo Brandon -; la gente tiene altas expectativas con respecto al Frente Batalla.

- Echadle un vistazo - dijo Noland.

Entraron en una de las gradas y observaron al público. Muchos jóvenes entrenadores parecían decididos a participar cuando el Frente se abriese al público; las chicas alababan a Tucker y todos hablaban de lo emocionantes que habían sido los combates. Lucy sonrió y a Greta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas:

- Todos … parecen tan felices - dijo Lucy.

- Hacen que todo nuestro esfuerzo haya servido de algo - dijo Greta.

- ¡Así es! - exclamó Brandon, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la mujer de escasa estatura -. ¡Así que tenemos que asegurarnos de que no les pase nada malo!

- Sí …

- Bien, todos están ya acomodados en sus asientos - dijo Noland -. ¡Vamos a animar a Tucker! Ah, eso me recuerda … Hemos estado investigando acerca de Jirachi mientras vosotras estabais aquí.

- ¿Habéis descubierto algo? - preguntó Lucy.

- Sí - respondió Noland -. Hemos encontrado una manera … ¡de encontrar a Jirachi antes que el enemigo!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ya sólo queda un minuto, será mejor que os salgáis del campo de batalla - les dijo Tucker a Amethyst, Ruby y Sapphire.

- ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos en el banquillo! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Amethyst! ¿Te vienes a sentar con nosotros?

- No, yo me quedaré en las escaleras de la tarima - dijo Amethyst -. ¡Buena suerte, Emerald!

- Gracias, Amy - dijo Emerald.

Amethyst se fue a sentar en las escaleras, detrás de Tucker. Ruby y Sapphire se fueron a sentar al banquillo, detrás de Emerald:

- ¡El entrenamiento entre el As, Tucker, y el desafiador, Emerald, da comienzo!

Tucker y Emerald se encararon, muy serios. Ruby y Sapphire, acompañados de Popo, la Castform de Ruby, animaban a Emerald con pancartas:

- ¡Puedes hacerlo, Emerald! - gritaba Ruby.

- ¡Si ganas, el símbolo será tuyo! - gritaba Sapphire.

- ¿Qué pokémons crees que usará Tucker? - le preguntó Ruby a Sapphire.

- Mmh … Tiene a Metagross, Charizard y Salamence - dijo Sapphire -. Así que seguro que … ¡Primero usa a Salamence!

En efecto, Tucker hizo aparecer a Salamence. Sapphire se estremeció:

- Salamence, uh … - murmuró Ruby.

- ¡Sólo de acordarme del combate que he tenido contra él me dan escalofríos! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Me aplastó! ¡Nunca me había enfrentado a un pokémon así …!

- Sí … Y eso nos hace …

Ruby se quedó callado, pero Sapphire se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir:

- ¡Así que te acuerdas! - exclamó la chica.

- ¿Me acuerdo de qué? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! - chilló Sapphire.

- ¡No me lo estoy haciendo …! - exclamó Ruby.

Emerald se giró hacia ellos, harto:

- ¡Dejad de ligar! - les gritó, furioso -. ¡Dejad de comportaros como si fuerais mis guardaespaldas! ¡Yo no os lo he pedido!

Amethyst se rascó la cabeza, aún algo apabullada por el mal genio de su hermano menor. Intercambió una mirada rápida con su Eevee y suspiró.

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa - dijo Ruby, a la defensiva.

- ¡Mira! - exclamó Sapphire, señalando a Sceptile.

Sceptile se encontraba junto a Zuzu y Toro, la Blaziken de Sapphire. Los tres parecían muy alegres:

- Esos tres crecieron juntos en el laboratorio del Prof. Birch - dijo Ruby -. ¡Así que ahora no hay quien los separe! ¡Sceptile parece muy feliz! ¡Debe de echar mucho de menos su hogar!

- ¿No te alegras de tener a un pokémon tan mono que te quiere? - le preguntó Sapphire a Emerald -. Y vas a demostrarlo en el combate de ahora, ¿verdad?

- _Creo que Ruby y Sapphire están interrumpiendo demasiado el combate_ - pensó Amethyst, preocupada -. _¿Y, sobre todo, por qué se han vuelto tan cursis?_

- ¡Tiempo! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Tiempo! ¡Árbitro, quiero que echen a esos locos de aquí!

Emerald señaló a Ruby y a Sapphire.

- ¡Y también - exclamó Emerald -, quiero cambiar mis pokémons para este combate! ¡He elegido los que no debía!

Sceptile miró a Emerald, boquiabierto.

- ¡No puedo permitir eso! - exclamó el árbitro, acordándose de quitarse el micrófono de la boca para no dejar sordo al público.

- Oh, déjale - dijo Tucker -. No me importa en absoluto, ¡en serio!

- ¡Ahí estamos! - exclamó Emerald, saltando fuera del campo, malhumorado; hizo volver a Sceptile a la pokéball -. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Emerald se dirigió a un ordenador que había en el pasillo:

- A ver, tengo que contactar con Crystal - masculló -. Y los nuevos pokémon que quiero … ¡Este, este y este!

- ¡Hey, Emerald! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Ruby y Sapphire acababan de llegar junto a Emerald.

- ¡Fuera! - ordenó Emerald.

- Pero … - titubeó Sapphire.

Emerald alargó sus brazos y agarró a Ruby y a Sapphire, empujándoles hacia atrás:

- ¡He dicho fuera!

Lanzó a Ruby y a Sapphire por la ventana. Emerald depositó las pokéballs con Sceptile, Dusclops y Sudowoodo en la mesa. No pensaba enviarles al laboratorio, pero les iba a dejar allí por el momento. Los tres pokémons le miraban con cara de pena desde entro de las pokéballs:

- ¡No me miréis así! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Esto es un torneo! ¡Y yo pienso ganar! ¡Los sentimientos te hacen débil! ¡Y no puedo usaros en una batalla perdida! _Si lo hiciera …_

- Emerald.

- ¡¿No os he dicho que os vayáis?! - gritó Emerald, girándose bruscamente.

Pero a quien se encontró fue a Amethyst, que le miraba muy seria. Emerald se quedó bloqueado:

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó Amethyst -. Anoche no parecía importarte que te viera tratar con cariño a tus pokémons. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Tú eres mi hermana - gruñó Emerald -. ¡Además, si dejo que los sentimientos me controlen, perderé!

- Así que … - murmuró Amethyst.

No pudo terminar la frase porque Emerald empezó a aporrear los botones de su pokégear:

- ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto Crystal en responder?! - preguntó -. ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?!

Tres pokéballs aparecieron en la cápsula. Pero a Crystal no se le escuchó por ninguna parte.

- Mmh … - murmuró Emerald -. _¿Por qué no habrá respondido?_

Emerald volvió al campo de batalla. Amethyst se quedó donde habían estado insntantes antes Ruby y Sapphire, de brazos cruzados y sin querer volver al campo de batalla:

- ¡Charizard! - exclamó Tucker, enviando a su dragón de fuego.

- ¡Pues yo elijo a Alakazam! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Es el mismo que usé en la Pirámide, así que irá genial! ¡Puño trueno!

Alakazam le dio un potente puñetazo a Alakazam, que rugió:

- ¡Charizard también es de tipo volador - exclamó Emerald -, así que el puño trueno le hará trizas!

Sin embargo, Charizard logró librarse de la descarga eléctrica y echó a volar tras provocar un temblor de tierra:

- ¡¿Terremoto?! - gritó Emerald -. ¡Ha aguantado nuestro ataque y está contraatacando! ¡Pero nosotros también podemos aguantar! ¡Alakazam, cuando el terremoto acabe, usa puño …!

Pero Alakazam no aguantó el golpe y cayó al suelo, derrotado.

- En cuanto pierdes uno de los dos pokémons - murmuró Scott -, tus posibilidades de ganar disminuyen una barbaridad. ¿Qué pokémon usará el muchacho ahora?

- ¡Metagross! - exclamó Emerald, haciendo aparecer al pokémon de tipo acero.

- ¡Oh, esto pone a Emerald en desventaja! - exclamó Scott -. ¡Supongo que se pensó que Tucker iba a cambiar a Salamence …!

- _Metagross lleva equipada una garra rápida_ - pensó Emerald -. _Así, atacará antes que Charizard, ¡y podremos ganar …!_ ¡Tumba rocas!

Metagross lanzó un montón de rocas hacia Charizard, que resultó gravemente herido:

- ¡Charizard no podrá aguantar esa! - exclamó Emerald.

Pero no fue así. Charizard volvió a alzar el cielo:

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Emerald.

- ¡Mi turno! - exclamó Tucker -. ¡Sofoco!

- ¡Protección! - ordenó Emerald -. ¡Protección! ¡Protección …!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ruby y Sapphire estaban tirados en la hierba. Era la segunda vez que les pasaba aquel día y ya se había rendido con respecto a seguir intentando hacer entrar al joven muchacho en razón.

- Nos han echado … - dijo Sapphire.

- Sí - dijo Ruby -. Qué difícil es aliarse con ese Emerald. ¡Ya podría ser tan simpático como su hermana …!

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Bueno … - murmuró Ruby, limpiándose la suciedad del rostro con un pañuelo -. Lo único que sabemos es que la primera parte de nuestra misión ha sido un fracaso …

Sapphire se puso en pie. Ella y Ruby comenzaron a pasear:

- Bueno, podemos investigar a ve qué hay por aquí - dijo Ruby.

- Sí - afirmó Sapphire, avistando un pequeño palacio a unos metros de ellos -. ¿Qué es eso?

- Ah, es el Palacio Batalla, creo - dijo Ruby -. Ahí es donde va a ir Emerald mañana, o eso me han dicho.

- ¡Hay alguien! - exclamó Sapphire, frunciendo el ceño.

En la entrada del palacio se encontraban Spenser y su Crobat. Ruby y Sapphire no sabían si les estaba mirando, ya que tenía los ojos muy rasgados.

- ¿No es ese Spenser, el As del Palacio? - preguntó Sapphire, en susurros -. ¿Qué hace ahí? Todos los demás están en la Cúpula …

- Quién sabe - susurró Ruby -. A lo mejor se le olvidó apagar las luces, o algo así.

Spenser empezó a avanzar hacia ellos, sin previo aviso. Alargó su bastón y lo colocó bajo la barbilla de una sorprendida Sapphire. Spenser se acercó a observarle el rostro con detenimiento:

- ¡¿Qué estás …?! - empezó a decir Sapphire.

- Según tus ojos … - murmuró Spenser, mirándola fijamente -. Puedo saber …

- ¡Eh, deja a Sapphire! - gritó Ruby, furioso, mientras él y Popo se lanzaban sobre Spenser -. ¡Meteoro …!

Pero Spenser le dio un pequeño golpe a Ruby con su bastón. El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo. Spenser volvió a contemplar a Sapphire:

- ¿Te llamas Sapphire? - le preguntó -. Puedo ver … ¡que has estado en contacto con el orbe azul! ¡Una de las dos joyas que pueden restringir y controlar a los pokémons legendarios!

- ¿Sólo por … mirarme a los ojos? - titubeó Sapphire.

Desde el suelo, aún tumbado, Ruby grababa la conversación con la ayuda de un objeto llamado "llama de la memoria", regalo de una vieja amiga suya...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Greta, Lucy, Noland y Brandon veían a Tucker combatir, emocionados. Metagross se encontraba ya en las últimas. Anabel había llegado hacía escasos minutos con ellos, pero Scott laterrizó en una plataforma cercana y se acercó para susurrarle a la bella joven algo al oído:

- ¡Tucker lo está haciendo bastante bien! - exclamaba Brandon.

- Chicos - dijo, de repente, Anabel -, tengo que irme. Scott quiere que haga algo, ¡luego os veo!

Anabel se marchó volando. Los demás Ases no le dieron demasiada importancia al extraño giro de acontecimientos.

- Oye, Noland - dijo Greta -, sé que quieres animar a Tucker, pero hay una pregunta que no para de rondarme por la cabeza. ¿Qué es eso que has descubierto sobre Jirachi?

Noland señaló a unos Smeargles que se había traído. Los Smeargles empezaron a emitir un brillo prácticamente igual al que Jirachi emitía al materializarse.

- Es un bello movimiento - dijo Noland -. Nunca he visto al verdadero Jirachi antes, pero sé que cada vez que usa su ataque característico, deseo, provoca un haz de luz como ese. Hay muchas cámaras de seguridad repartidas en el Frente, así que deberíamos darnos cuenta en seguida si un resplandor así apareciese en cualquier parte.

- ¡Es genial! - exclamó Greta.

De repente, un estruendo llamó su atención. Los Ases se asomaron a ver cómo Metagross caía derrotado en el suelo:

- ¡El Metagross de Emerald ha sido derrotado! - anunció el juez -. ¡Sus dos pokémons son incapaces de combatir, así que el ganador es el gran As de la Cúpula! ¡Tucker es el ganador!

Emerald no daba crédito. Se agachó para coger aliento:

- He perdido … - murmuró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tras saludar al público, Tucker se acercó a Emerald:

- ¡Ha sido un gran combate, Emerald! - exclamó -. ¡Aunque, hablando estratégicamente, cuantas más veces uses protección, más riesgos tiene de fallar! ¡Venga, estrechemos las manos por un combate bien luchado!

Tucker alargó el brazo hacia Emerald.

- ¡Oh, y si deseas volver a intentarlo, puedes hacerlo cuando abramos oficialmente, y …! - exclamó Tucker.

Pero, sin decir nada, Emerald le dio la espalda y se fue de allí. A los pocos segundos de que el muchacho hubiese desaparecido por la puerta, Amethyst decidió ir detrás de él:

- Lo siento - murmuró la chica, antes de irse.

- _Oh, querida_ - pensó Tucker, con una sonrisa pesarosa -. _El pobre es incapaz de reprimir su rabia y su frustración … especialmente tras haber sido derrotado por primera vez … Supongo que será eso._

Tucker se giró hacia el lado de la grada en la que le esperaban los demás Ases, pero fue entonces cuando vio una conocida silueta en lo más alto de la grada:

- ¡Ese es …! - gritó Tucker, haciendo aparecer a su Salamence y echando a volar a toda velocidad hacia allí.

- ¡Eek! - chilló Lucy, apartándose lo más rápido que pudo mientras Tucker pasaba frente a ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó Greta -. Ha sido raro hasta viniendo de Tucker …

Noland recibió una llamada:

- ¡He avistado la luz! - gritó la voz de Tucker a través del pokégear.

- ¡¿Dónde?! - preguntó Noland.

- ¡En el tejado de la Cúpula!

_Mientras tanto …_

- ¿Y qué? - le preguntaba Sapphire a Spenser -. ¿Y qué si he tocado la joya azul, o el orbe, o como se llame? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver con el Frente?! ¡¿O sí que tiene algo que ver?!

Spenser meditó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder:

- Debe de haberte chocado que un hombre mayor como yo se haya emocionado con algo así - dijo -. Jeje … Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he encontrado con uno de los míos … No puedes culparme por emocionarme tanto.

Ruby le guiñó un ojo a Sapphire. La chica entendió:

- ¡No me digas! - exclamó Sapphire, cambiando repentinamente de actitud -. ¡Bueno, pues nosotros nos tenemos que ir!

- ¡Vamos, Sapphire! - exclamó Ruby.

Los dos se apresuraron a alejarse de Spenser. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, empezaron a cuchichear:

- Lo has hecho genial, Sapphire - dijo Ruby.

- ¡Ya me parecía que planeabas algo! - exclamó Sapphire, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- He grabado la conversación en la llama de la memoria - dijo Ruby, enseñándole el cuerno a Sapphire -. ¡Debe de haber alguna razón! ¡Ese tipo actúa de una forma demasiado rara! ¡Descubriremos su secreto cuando investiguemos la llama!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emerald, seguido de Amethyst, se acercaba al Palacio Batalla. A Emerald le extrañaba lo callada que estaba su hermana mayor, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para preguntar:

- Así que … Eres de esos que consideran a los sentimientos un incordio - dijo, por fin, la chica.

- ¿Uh? - preguntó Emerald, girándose y mirándola -. Pues sí …

- Qué tontería - dijo Amethyst -. Las emociones y los sentimientos son lo más bonito que tenemos … cada una a su propia manera, claro.

- ¡No me digas que tú eres como esos dos locos! - exclamó Emerald.

- Sí - afirmó Amethyst -. Es cierto que el dejarte llevarte por los sentimientos puede ponerte en peligro, pero … Bueno, puede haber un término medio. Quiero decir, vale que no quieras mostrar "demasiado" tus sentimientos en batalla, pero eso no significa que debas comportarte como un insensible.

- Bah - gruñó Emerald.

- No, Emerald - dijo Amethyst, frunciendo el ceño -. Los sentimientos son muy importantes. Son lo que mueve el mundo. Yo … perdí la esperanza de encontrarte hace tiempo, pero … ¡seguí buscándote! ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque te quiero!

Emerald se sonrojó y le dio la espalda a su hermana. Amethyst se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la entrada, sin decir nada más, pues sabía que no le serviría de nada. Entonces, Spenser hizo su aparición. Observó con atención a Emerald, que le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido:

- Así que después del rojo y el azul - dijo Spenser -, viene el verde …


	123. 6ª saga E: 123

Capítulo 123 - **¡El Palacio Batalla! ¡El caos inunda el Frente!**

- Sin duda - dijo Spenser, mirando a Emerald -, hoy está siendo un día ocupado.

- ¡He venido a desafiarte! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Spenser -. ¿No se suponía que ibas a venir mañana y que hoy te ibas a encargar de la Cúpula?

- Han alterado mis planes - gruñó Emerald, con un deje de amargura en su tono de voz -. Ahora por la tarde, voy a participar en el Palacio. ¡Mañana iré a la Torre y volveré a la Cúpula el último día! ¡Así, mi derrota no parecerá tan horrible!

- Muy bien - dio Spenser -. Sígueme. ¿Tú te vienes?

- Sí - asintió Amethyst.

Spenser abrió las puertas al Palacio. En cuanto él, Emerald y Amethyst hubieron entrado, las puertas se cerraron:

- Nuestra batalla será discreta - dijo Spenser -. Ni la prensa ni los visitantes pueden entrar. Eso es lo que yo, el Dueño del Palacio, Spenser, he decidido. ¡Que comience el combate!

Amethyst hizo volver a Eevee y a Toge a sus pokéballs y se sentó en un extremo de la sala.

_En ese momento …_

Tucker, su Salamence, Noland, Lucy, Brandon y Greta se encontraban sobre el tejado de la Cúpula, en uno de los bordes. Frente a ellos se encontraban Jirachi, que emitía su resplandor característico, y Guile.

- ¡Es Jirachi! - gritó Brandon.

- ¡Y Guile! - chilló Greta.

Guile blandió su espada para esquivar el ataque que Salamence había ejecutado y le lanzó una pokéball a Jirachi:

- ¡Oh, no …! - exclamó Greta.

Jirachi intentó escapar, pero fue absorbido por la pokéball. Guile cogió la pokéball y se la enseñó a los Ases. En su interior, podía verse al pequeño y asustadizo pokémon:

- ¡Jirachi es mío! - gritó Guile.

Los Ases le miraron, mientras la desesperación empezaba a verse reflejada en sus rostros.

- ¡Jirachi ha sido … capturado por Guile! - exclamó Brandon, horrorizado.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Guile, mirando a Noland -. ¡Un nuevo invitado! ¡No te vi en la batalla de hace dos días!

- ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! - gritó Noland -. ¡Tú robaste todos los pokémons de préstamo de la Fábrica después de atacarme! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

- ¡Jajaja, es verdad! - exclamó Guile -. ¡Es que eras tan débil que me había olvidado de ti!

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó Noland.

- He sido capaz de llevar a cabo mi plan gracias a todos esos pokémons que "me diste" - dijo Guile -. ¡Supongo que debería darte las gracias por eso!

- ¡No te creas que puedes insultar a mi amigo y marcharte como si nada! - gritó Brandon, furioso.

Se lanzó a por Guile que, con un movimiento muñeca, lanzó a Brandon de vuelta con los Ases:

- ¡Brandon! - exclamó Lucy, asombrada por la fuerza del hombre de la armadura.

Fue entonces cuando Guile se fijó en los Smeargles que les acompañaban:

- ¡Oh así que esos Smeargles copiaron el ataque de Jirachi con su movimiento, esquema! - exclamó -. ¡Ahora comprendo cómo llegasteis tan rápido! ¡Supongo que, después de todo, tenéis cerebro! ¡Qué bonito! Es una pena … ¡que Jirachi ya haya caído en mis manos! ¡Es demasiado tarde para hacer nada!

Guile hizo aparecer a varios Starmies, se agarró a uno de ellos, y se elevaron sobre el suelo con hidrobomba. Los Ases cayeron de espaldas al suelo, y contemplaron a Guile desde abajo, impotentes:

- Umph, ya no necesito moverme en secreto - dijo Guile -. ¡Cuando Jirachi cumpla mi deseo, todo este Frente Batalla se hundirá en lo más profundo del océano!

Los gritos y los golpes llamaron la atención del público, que comenzó a mirar hacia arriba y a bajar hasta el campo de batalla para ver lo que ocurría en el tejado:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Lucy -. ¡La prensa y los visitantes …!

- ¡Ya no necesito a los pokémons que robé! - gritó Guile, mientras se alejaba -. ¡Tomadlos!

Guile soltó a los centenares de pokémons que había robado. Todos estaban furiosos y estresados por todo lo que les había ocurrido en los últimos días, así que empezaron a atacar a la gente:

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Los visitantes están en peligro! - exclamó Tucker, mientras él, Greta y Lucy se montaban sobre Salamence y echaban a volar hacia el campo.

- ¡Juajaja! - rió Guile -. ¡Ahorraos vuestras energías! ¡Seréis tragados por el mar antes o después!

Contempló a Jirachi dentro de la pokéball:

- ¡Vamos, Jirachi - exclamó -, vayamos a un lugar más apropiado para cumplir mi deseo!

Y se marchó de allí.

- ¡"Una estrella debe estar en el cielo - exclamó Noland -, y debe brillar en la noche"!

- ¡Noland, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?! - gritó Brandon -. ¡No podemos dejar que se lleve así a Jirachi!

- ¡No, Brandon! - exclamó Noland -. ¡Aún tenemos una posibilidad! ¡La última parte del escrito que sólo nosotros logramos traducir!

- ¡Ah, la página que habla del tercer ojo! - exclamó Brandon.

- ¡Dice que va a ir al lugar más cercano al cielo - exclamó Noland -, para que así Jirachi pueda cumplir su deseo! ¡Debe de referirse al tejado del edificio más alto del Frente! ¡La Torre Batalla! ¡Pero no dijo nada del tercer ojo, así que lo más posible es que aún no sepa nada! ¡Así que hay posibilidades de que Jirachi no cumpla su deseo!

- ¡Muy bien, Noland! - exclamó Brandon -. ¡Yo iré con los demás Ases a proteger a la gente! ¡Tú informa a Anabel y a Spenser de la situación!

- ¡De acuerdo!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la sala de batalla del Palacio Batalla.

- ¿No vas a cogerlo? - preguntó Emerald.

- No - respondió Spenser -. Una vez que las puertas del Palacio son cerradas, nadie debe arruinar el momento. Aquí, al igual que en casi todas las otras instalaciones, tendrás que luchar contra entrenadores virtuales. Un set consta de siete entrenadores. Podrás enfrentarte a mí en el último combate del sexto set. Pero … no hay necesidad de que tú pases por eso.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Emerald, extrañado -. ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

- ¿Escoges a tus pokémons de acuerdo con las reglas? - preguntó Spenser -. ¡Qué divertido!

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Emerald.

- El Palacio Batalla pone a prueba tu espíritu - explicó Spenser -. Los pokémons que serán usados … ¡deben ser aquellos en los que más confías!

- _Bien_ - pensó Amethyst -. _Espero que a este hombre se le dé mejor convencerle que a mí._

- ¡¿Mi "espíritu"?! - repitió Emerald -. ¡¿"Los tres pokémons en los que más confío"?!

- Exacto - afirmó Spenser -. No se te permite darles instrucciones a tus pokémons durante el combate. En cambio, tienes que confiar en ellos y contemplarles combatir.

- Interesante - comentó Amethyst -. Sin necesidad de ser las reglas más estrictas, son las más sorprendentes.

Spenser sonrió. Emerald, como de costumbre, se sulfuró:

- ¡Nunca había oído hablar de combates así! - exclamó -. Así que … ¡¿tengo que elegirles y mandarles ataques?!

Amethyst se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver que su hermano no se enteraba de nada:

- No - respondió Spenser, con paciencia -, los pokémons decidirán por sí mismos.

Spenser hizo aparecer a Slaking, a Lapras y a Crobat.

- _¡Oh, no!_ - pensó Amethyst, boquiabierta -. _¡Lapras y Slaking son dos pesos pesados! ¡Y Crobat no es muy fuerte … pero es muy rápido!_

- ¡Yo contaré con estos tres! - respondió Spenser.

Emerald le miró, sin saber qué decir.

- Tú también tienes pokémons … en los que confías, ¿no? - le dijo Spenser -. Los que has estado usando una y otra vez en el Frente …

Dubitativo, Emerald se sacó las pokéballs con Sudowoodo, Sceptile y Dusclops del bolsillo, y las miró atentamente.

- Mmh, esos tres, ¿eh? - comentó Spenser -. Vi tu batalla en la Cúpula... Como no eras capaz de confiar en ellos, elegiste otros pokémons. Y, por ello, perdiste.

En ese momento, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- ¡Maldito teléfono! - exclamó Spenser -. ¡No se puede combatir así!

A Spenser no le quedó más remedio que coger el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- _Qué raro_ - pensaba Amethyst, recelosa -. _Si han insistido, debe de ser algo importante._

- Sí … - murmuraba Spenser -. Ya veo …

A los pocos segundos, colgó.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Emerald.

- Los demás Ases - respondió Spenser -. Guile Hideout ha aparecido. ¡Ha capturado a Jirachi y se dirige a la azotea de la Torre Batalla!

Amethyst ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca:

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! - gritó Emerald.

- ¡Qué horror! - exclamó Amethyst, poniéndose nerviosa.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a morderse las uñas y a correr en círculos. Su histeria contrastaba con la tranquilidad de Spenser:

- ¿No eras tú al que enviaron para capturar a Jirachi? - le preguntó Spenser a Emerald.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Emerald -. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Ya combatiremos otro …!

- ¿Otro día? - preguntó Spenser, agarrando a Emerald del hombro -. Eso no será necesario … Ya te he dicho que en el Palacio Batalla tienes que dejar combatir a los pokémons en los que más confías. Sólo tienes que elegirlos. Puedes dejar a los pokémons que elijas aquí combatiendo mientras tú vas a luchar por Jirachi. ¿Qué te parece?

- _¡Decídete ya …!_ - pensaba Amethyst, hecha un manojo de nervios, mientras El niño rubio dudaba.

- Por supuesto - añadió Spenser -, todo depende de si tienes el espíritu necesario para confiar en tus pokémons …

Emerald miró fijamente a sus pokémons, dentro de sus pokéballs. Recordó todas las batallas por las que había pasado junto a ellos y todo lo que habían hecho por él.

- No sé … - masculló Emerald -. Esto es demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Odio cuando dicen lo de "confía en tu pokémon" y esas cosas … Parece que lo tenías todo planeado, ¿eh?

- ¡Sólo decídete ya, Emerald! - chilló Amethyst, mientras las lágrimas asomaban a su ojos.

- Cálmate, hermanita - dijo Emerald, que siguió mirando con atención a Spenser -. Parece que quieres que deje a mis pokémons aquí … Como si me ahuyentaras …

- ¿Quién sabe? Sea o no demasiado bonito … - dijo Spenser -, quizás era necesario que ocurriera esto. Interprétalo como quieras.

- _Hablan muy seguros de sí mismos …_ - pensaba Amethyst -. _¿Significa eso que confían en que todo va a salir bien? ¡¿Pero cómo pueden estar tan seguros?!_

- Vale - dijo, de repente, Emerald -. ¡Ya me he aclarado! ¡Sceptile! ¡Sudowoodo! ¡Dusclops!

Emerald hizo aparecer a los tres pokémons, que le miraron con alegría y le abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¡Cuento con vosotros para conquistar el Palacio Batalla! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Yo voy a luchar contra Guile en la Torre Batalla para salvar a Jirachi! ¡Cuando consigáis el símbolo del espíritu, reuníos conmigo! ¡Cuento con vosotros!

Se volvió hacia Amethyst, que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- ¡Vamos, Amy! - exclamó Emerald.

Ruby y Sapphire, que lo habían estado viendo todo desde la ventana, se pusieron en pie:

- ¿Has oído eso, Sapphire? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Sí! - respondió Sapphire, moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

Ambos echaron a correr y se reunieron con Emerald y con Amethyst a la salida.

- ¡Chicos …! - exclamó Amethyst, esperanzada.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Todos, a la Torre Batalla!

_Mientras tanto …_

Los Ases del Frente combatían contra los pokémons de préstamo que Guile había soltado y que estaban atacando al público:

- ¡Brandon! - se oyó gritar a Tucker -. ¡¿Dónde está Guile?!

- ¡Se está dirigiendo hacia la Torre Batalla con Jirachi! - respondió Brandon.

- ¡¿Y Noland?! - preguntó Lucy.

- ¡Ha ido a informarle a Anabel de la situación! - respondió Brandon.

- ¡Olvidaos de Guile por ahora! - intervino Greta -. ¡Primero tenemos que proteger a la gente de los pokémons de préstamo!

_En ese momento …_

Todd y Latias, que seguían en la habitación del hotel, se dieron cuenta del ruido que se escuchaba en el exterior:

- ¿Por qué habrá tanto ruido? - preguntó Todd.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas. A lo lejos, pudieron ver cómo una cortina de humo salía de la Cúpula, de donde también provenían los estruendos.

- ¡Whoa! - gritó Todd -. ¡¿Pero qué está pasando ahí?!

- _¡Vamos a descubrirlo!_ - exclamó Latias, adoptando su forma original y agarrando a Todd con las patas delanteras -. _¡Agárrate fuerte!_

- ¡Aah …!

Latias echó a volar, con Todd aferrándose a sus patas como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Se reunieron con Latios en el camino y los tres emprendieron rumbo hacia la Torre Batalla, ya que acababan de avistar a Noland, que iba corriendo hacia allá con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus fuertes piernas. El hombre iba con el pokégear en la mano, preocupado:

- _¡¿Por qué Anabel no responde?!_ - se preguntaba -. _Ya informé a Spenser de la situación … Pero … ¡¿qué ha podido pasarle a ella?! ¿Es posible que …? Tendré que ir a la Torre y descubrirlo por mí mismo … ¡antes de que anochezca!_

Llegó a la entrada de la Torre Batalla casi al mismo tiempo que los cuatro Dexholders, sólo que ellos llegaban por otro camino:

- ¡Vosotros …! - exclamó Noland -. ¡Emerald!

- ¡Ah, Noland! - exclamó Emerald, mientras él y sus compañeros se giraban.

- ¿Es verdad que el enemigo ha ido a la azotea de este edificio con Jirachi? - preguntó Ruby, avanzando hacia Noland.

- ¿Eh? - se extrañó Noland -. Esta es tu hermana, Emerald, pero … ¿Quiénes sois vosotros dos?

Miró a Ruby y a Sapphire.

- ¡Yo soy Ruby - se presentó Ruby -, y esta es Sapphire! ¡Estamos aquí para ayudar a Emerald con su misión!

Ruby rodeó a Amethyst con su brazo izquierdo y a Emerald, con el derecho. Sapphire rodeó a Emerald por el otro lado:

- ¡Somos los Dexholders de Hoenn! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Eh! - gritó Emerald -. ¡Yo no quiero ser parte de ningún grupo!

- Bueno, si quieres podemos llamarnos "los Conquistadores" - dijo Ruby.

- ¡¿"Los Conquistadores"?! - repitió Emerald, extrañado.

- ¡Ruby conquistó todos los concursos de Hoenn y yo conquisté todos los Gimnasios! - explicó Sapphire, mostrándole a Emerald sus medallas -. ¡Amy conquistó los Gimnasios de Johto y tú vas a conquistar el Frente …!

- ¡¿Y a mí qué?! - gritó Emerald -. ¡Yo sólo trabajo con vosotros porque lo necesito!

- _Supongo que por esto prefiero trabajar sola_ - pensó Amethyst; después de todo, Ruby y Sapphire no dejaban de ser unos niños -. ¡No hay tiempo de discutir! ¡Mirad todos esos pokémons!

Vieron a gran parte de los pokémons de renta avanzar furiosos hacia ellos. Ruby hizo aparecer a Zuzu, Sapphire hizo aparecer a Toro y Amethyst hizo aparecer a Chuu.

- ¡Eek! - chilló Sapphire -. ¡¿Pero qué …?!

- ¡Son los pokémons de préstamo de la Fábrica Batalla! - exclamó Noland -. ¡No pensé que vendrían hasta aquí …! ¡Emerald! ¿Tienes a tus pokémons?

- Los dejé en el Palacio Batalla - respondió Emerald -. Pero esto es una emergencia, así que podré tomar prestados unos pocos de estos, ¿no?

- ¿Tomarlos prestados? - preguntó Noland.

- Sí - respondió Emerald, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Estos pokémons están siendo manipulados! ¡A mi Sceptile le pasó lo mismo! ¡Así que, primero …!

Emerald sacó su arma particular y, tras observar detenidamente a los pokémons, la cargó con las balas necesarias:

- ¡Tengo que calmar a los pokémons que están más sobresaltados! - exclamó Emerald, apuntando bien y disparando a una velocidad de vértigo a los pokémons que había decidido.

Aquellos pokémons eran Snorlax, Mantine, Mr. Mime (los tres hembra) y Mawile.

- ¡Vaya …! - exclamó Noland, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que los cuatro pokémons volvieron en sus cabales.

- ¡Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mantine, Mawile! - exclamó Emerald, una vez que se hubieron calmado -. ¡Seguidme! ¡Vamos, Amy!

Los cinco entrenadores y sus pokémons entraron en la Torre Batalla. Noland pulsó un botón y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, de modo que los pokémons no podrían seguirles.

- Emerald … - murmuró Noland -. Así que tienes la habilidad de calmar a los pokémons que han perdido el control … ¡Bien, entonces estaré más que orgulloso de prestarte mis pokémons! Snorlax, Mantine y Mime son tuyas. Mawile se vendrá conmigo.

Los tres pokémons se acercaron a Emerald:

- Cuando los otros tres vuelvan, ya tendrás tu equipo completo - dijo Amethyst, mirando a su hermano -. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Cogeremos el ascensor para subir hasta la azotea - dijo Noland, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Guile lo observaba todo gracias a una cámara de seguridad, desde uno de los últimos pisos:

- Así que esos sacos de inmundicia ya están aquí … - masculló -. Grr … ¡Jirachi!

Guile apuntó con la espada a Jirachi, que flotaba a su alrededor. El pokémon retrocedió, asustado.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a cumplir mi deseo? - preguntó Guile, furioso -. ¡Tsk, no pensé que Jirachi me desobedecería! ¿Se supone que debo llevar a cabo un ritual o algo así …? ¡Grr …! ¡Necesitaré ganar algo de tiempo, entonces! Hasta que descubra qué es lo que falla …

Guile se giró para mirar a la persona que tenía detrás:

- Y tú me ayudarás - le dijo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡El ascensor no funciona! - gritó Noland, tras pulsar repetidas veces el botón del ascensor.

- ¿No podemos salir a fuera y volar? - preguntó Amethyst -. ¡Dragonair podrá llevarnos a todos!

- Los pokémons nos molestarían … - masculló Noland.

- ¡Tendremos que ir por las escaleras! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Por aquí!

Tomaron las escaleras y llegaron al piso de arriba. De repente, las luces del techo se encendieron:

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - gritó Emerald.

- ¡Estas luces sólo se encienden cuando va a haber un combate! - exclamó Noland, extrañado -. ¿Por qué …?

Un entrenador virtual junto con un pokémon de renta apareció frente a ellos:

- ¡Es como si fuera un desafío! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Noland.

Entonces, al otro lado de la sala visualizaron una frágil silueta. Se trataba de Anabel, que les contemplaba sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

- ¡Anabel! - gritó Noland.

Anabel les dio la espalda y se marchó de la habitación:

- ¡Espera! - gritó Noland, mientras él y su Mawile echaban a correr detrás de la joven.

Pero el Gulpin enemigo les cortó el paso. A Mawile no le quedó más remedio que luchar:

- ¡A Anabel le pasaba algo! - exclamó Noland -. ¡No era ella misma!

- ¡Ahora no podemos preocuparnos por eso! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Primero tenemos que luchar!

- _¡Oh, no …!_ - pensó Amethyst, asustada ante la mera idea de pelear -. ¡Bueno, si somos cinco, no deberíamos tardar mucho …!

Así pues derrotaron a aquel entrenador virtual. Subieron al piso de arriba, donde se encontraron otra entrenadora virtual. En el piso siguiente también tuvieron que luchar. Noland se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando:

- No puede ser … - murmuró Noland -. ¡Esto es el desafío de la Torre Batalla!

Emerald, Amethyst, Ruby y Sapphire se giraron para mirarle atentamente:

- "Dirígete hacia la azotea y derrota a todos los entrenadores que te encuentres en cada piso" - recitó Noland -. "Cuando llegues a la azotea, será capaz de enfrentarte al As, Anabel". ¡Este es el sistema de la Torre Batalla!

- ¡Seguro que lo están haciendo para entretenernos! - exclamó Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero … - musitó Noland, mirando a su alrededor -. Sólo Scott y Anabel pueden activar el modo batalla de la Torre. ¡Eso significa que Anabel …!

- ¡Muajaja! ¡Exacto!

Guile apareció en la pantalla que había en aquella sala, siempre con el rostro cubierto por la armadura. Su ojo derecho brillaba con superioridad.

- ¡Guile! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡Tal y como os habéis imaginado - exclamó Guile -, yo, Guile, me he hecho con el control de la Torre Batalla! Si queréis llegar a la azotea … ¡tendréis que derrotar a los siete entrenadores de los diez sets!

- Tú … - gruñó Noland -. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Anabel?!

- Jujuju … ¿Recuerdas la última vez que visteis a Anabel? - le preguntó Guile.

Noland recordó que Scott había llegado junto a Anabel, y que ella se había ido con él a una reunión. A Noland se le ocurrió llamar al pokégear a Scott en ese mismo momento, sólo para ver hechas realidad sus sospechas:

- ¡Scott! - exclamó -. ¿Dónde estabas durante el combate en la Cúpula?

- ¡¿Eh?! - se oyó gritar a Scott, extrañado por la pregunta -. ¡Estaba con los miembros de la prensa! ¡Aunque ahora me están persiguiendo unos pokémons de renta!

- ¿Y Anabel? - preguntó Noland.

- ¿Anabel? ¡No la he visto en todo el día …! ¡Uah!

Noland colgó, dejando que la cruda realidad se desplomase sobre sus hombros.

- Juju … ¿Ahora lo entiendes? - preguntó Guile -. ¡El Scott que visteis antes no era más que una mera ilusión que creé gracias a uno de los pokémons que robé!

- ¡Despreciable sabandija …! - gritó Noland.

- ¡Muajaja, qué bien sienta! - rió Guile, satisfecho con el trabajo realizado -. ¡Puede que no tenga subordinados, pero mientras esté al control de la Torre Batalla, podré controlar a los entrenadores virtuales y sus pokémons! Puedo usar a esos perros inútiles cuando quiera …

- Gañán … - masculló Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes.

Emerald apretó los puños tras oír aquellas viles palabras:

- No dejaré … - gruñó -. ¡No dejaré … ¡que te salgas con la tuya!

- Umph, os tomaré en serio cuando lleguéis al último piso - dijo Guile -. A ver si sois capaces de ganar setenta batalla seguidas …

Guile desapareció de la pantalla. Emerald echó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Noland le detuvo:

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- Habrá que trazar un plan - dijo Amethyst.

- Tendremos que luchar, no nos queda otra - masculló Noland -. Separarnos podría ser peligroso, pero el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. ¡Que cada uno siga avanzando! ¡Y si veis a alguien luchando en una planta, sólo ascended hasta la siguiente!

- ¡Pero a mí se me da fatal correr …! - exclamó Amethyst, preocupada.

- ¡Toro te llevará en su espalda! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Vamos!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Así pues, los cinco entrenadores empezaron a subir pisos, luchando contra todos los entrenadores virtuales que se encontraban junto con sus pokémons. Ruby y Sapphire usaban exclusivamente a Zuzu y a Toro, mientras que Amethyst usaba a Chuu y Toge. Emerald usaba a los tres pokémons que Noland le había dado, y el joven adulto avanzaba junto con su Mawile. Era inevitable que coincidieran en alguna planta, así que Noland pudo apreciar la fuerza de los muchachos:

- _Emerald es impresionante_ - pensaba -, _¡pero los otros tampoco son nada malos! Aunque su hermana no parece muy a gusto luchando, se nota que es una entendida, y los otros dos … ¿Es esta la verdadera fuerza de un Dexholder?_

Noland acabó su batalla y se apresuró a subir hacia el piso siguiente:

- _¡Tengo que darme prisa!_ - pensó -. _¡Espérame, Anabel …!_


	124. 6ª saga E: 124

Capítulo 124 - **¡La Torre Batalla! ¡El deseo de Guile!**

Ruby, Sapphire y Amethyst fueron los primeros en llegar a la septuagésima planta. Toro depositó a Amethyst en el suelo mientras Ruby y Sapphire miraban a su alrededor:

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Ruby.

- Lo siento, Sapphire - dijo Amethyst -. A lo mejor he sido una molestia con Toro habiendo tenido que llevarme a cuestas…

- Qué va - negó Sapphire -. Habría sido peor si hubieras ido corriendo y hubieras tenido que pararte. Por cierto, ¿estamos solos?

- Ni idea - dijo Ruby -. No sé cuándo les dejamos atrás … O a lo mejor, nos dejaron atrás ellos a nosotros.

Ruby abrió una de las puertas que había en aquella planta:

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó Amethyst -. No creo que sea buena idea distraernos mientras …

- Si les pasa algo a los demás, lo sabremos - dijo Ruby, dirigiéndole una mirada confortante a su amiga mayor.

- ¡Hala! - exclamó Sapphire, contemplando el interior de la sala -. Esto no parece un campo de batalla … Hay mapas de otras regiones …

- Modelos de barcos … - comentó Ruby, echándole un vistazo a la sala.

- ¡Incluso libros de todo tipo …! - exclamó Amethyst -. Literatura, textos antiguos …

- ¡Anda, mirad! - exclamó Ruby, señalando un enorme cartel -. ¡Son las memorias de Scott!

- Yo lo llamaría más bien "autobiografía" - comentó Amethyst, echándole un vistazo al cartel -. Está hablando del Frente Batalla …

- A ver … - dijo Sapphire -. "Yo … Constru … erm …".

- Déjame a mí - dijo Ruby, en vista de que Sapphire seguía con dificultades para leer con fluidez -. "Construí esta instalación con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en la frontera de todas las batallas pokémon. No obstante, lo que importa no es el edificio, sino las personas. Le presté una atención especial al tipo de gente que situaría en los puestos de Ases del Frente …". Je, ahora que lo pienso, mi padre una vez mencionó que este tal Scott vino a casa a pedirle consejo. Estaba buscando entrenadores fuertes por todas las regiones …

Ruby sonrió, centrando la vista en una foto en la que aparecía Scott rodeado de los siete Ases:

- Así es como estos siete fueron elegidos …

- Bueno, yo me vuelvo a las escaleras - dijo Amethyst, que no estaba muy de humor para ponerse sentimental -. No os alejéis demasiado.

Sin hacer demasiado caso, Ruby y Sapphire se fueron dirigiendo al fondo de la sala, pasando entre estanterías repletas de libros.

- Esta debe de ser la información que Scott ha ido recolectando de todos los entrenadores que se ha encontrado - comentó Ruby.

- Mmh … ¡Ah! - exclamó Sapphire, frenándose un seco -. ¡Tienen una sección para los Dexholders!

Sapphire avanzó corriendo hacia la tarima sobre la cual se encontraban seis estatuas de piedra de seis adolescentes.

- Así que … ¿Estos chicos son nuestros superiores? - preguntó Ruby, asombrado.

Sapphire ojeó un libro que había junto a la tarima, en el que había fotos y pequeñas biografías de los Dexholders representados en las estatuas:

- Ojalá algún día nosotros salgamos aquí también - dijo Sapphire, emocionada -. Aunque me daría algo de vergüenza … ¡Amy, tienes que venir a ver esto!

- No creo que te oiga - dijo Ruby, acercándose también al libro -. Qué fuerte, estatuas y un libro sobre ellos …

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

- ¡Esa era Amy! - exclamó Sapphire, alarmada.

- ¡Viene de la otra habitación! - exclamó Ruby, echando a correr.

Sapphire le siguió. Entraron en la habitación de al lado, donde se encontraron a Amethyst y sus pokémons sentados en el suelo, con Emerald, sus pokémons, Raikou y Anabel delante:

- ¡Emerald! - gritaron Ruby y Sapphire.

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! - exclamaba Amethyst, abrazada a Toge hasta casi asfixiarlo.

La adolescente se encontraba pegada a la pared, temblando de miedo. Raikou emitía rayos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Los pokémons de Emerald también temblaban, pero no era de miedo:

- ¡Así que ya está peleando contra Anabel! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Pero sus pokémons están demasiado débiles! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Por favor, ayudadle! - suplicó Amethyst.

- ¡Tú también tienes a Dragonair! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡No se os ocurra venir! - gritó, de repente, Emerald -. ¡Este combate es entre Anabel y yo!

- ¡Emerald, no seas cabezota! - chilló Amethyst, desesperada.

- ¡Anabel le está torturando! - exclamó Sapphire, viendo cómo Raikou lanzaba por los aires a Snorlax y Mime -. ¡Anabel, para!

- Anabel no es quien está haciendo todo esto, Sapphire - dijo Ruby, con el ceño fruncido -. Hay un tío controlándola.

- ¡Ya lo sé …! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¿Pero quién es? ¡¿Y cómo se atreve a hacer tantas maldades sin atreverse a aparecer?!

Fue entonces cuando Ruby se sacó un cuerno del bolsillo. La llama que emitió captó la atención de Amethyst, que se puso en pie y se apresuró a acercarse a los dos chavales:

- ¡Es una llama de la memoria! - exclamó la chica -. ¿Pero qué …?

- Aún desconfías de ese tal Spenser, ¿verdad? - le dijo Sapphire a Ruby.

- ¡¿Cómo que "de Spenser"?! - repitió Amethyst, sin dar crédito -. ¿El As? ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?

- Ese tío … Es sospechoso - dijo Ruby -. Antes, dijo que Sapphire era "uno de los suyos" porque tocó la esfera azul … ¡Eso significa que él también lo hizo!

Ruby le mostró a Amethyst la imagen de Spenser diciendo aquellas palabras. La joven de ojos morados no sabía qué pensar.

- Pero eso no tendrá nada que ver con Guile, ¿no? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¿A qué os referís? - preguntó Amethyst.

- No creo que tenga que ver - dijo Ruby -, pero …

Un ruido sordo atrajo su atención. Emerald acababa de ser lanzado al suelo.

- ¡Emerald! - chilló Amethyst, no tardando ni medio segundo en arrodillarse frente a su hermano, preocupada -. ¡¿Estás bien?!

- Ugh …

Emerald se incorporó. Mientras Amethyst le rascaba la cabeza, el muchacho miró a Raikou y a la inexpresiva Anabel.

- _Levántate. Levántate, Rald. Aún no has perdido._

Aquellas palabras inundaron las mentes tanto de Emerald como de sus compañeros. Miraron por la ventana, donde vieron a Latios, que portaba varias pokéballs entre las garras:

- Latios … - murmuró Emerald.

- _Me han pedido que te dé esto_ - dijo Latios -. _Toma._

Latios lanzó las tres pokéballs a los pies de Emerald:

- ¡Sceptile! - exclamó Emerald, echándoles un vistazo al interior de las pokéballs -. ¡Sudowoodo! ¡Dusclops! Pero eso significa …

- _Sí, hay algo más que te he traído desde el Palacio Batalla_ - dijo Latios -. _¡El símbolo del espíritu!_

Entre las pokéballs había una insignia dorada con una S grabada.

- ¡Estupendo, Emerald! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Tus pokémons ganaron! _Y … Supongo que esta voz debe de ser la de este pokémon blanco y azul… Así que esto es telepatía._

- _En efecto, los tres pokémons en los que confiaste_ - dijo Latios -, _¡han conquistado el Palacio Batalla! Podrás combatir con esos tres, ¿no?_

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Emerald, con las esperanzas renovadas.

Hizo aparecer a Sceptile, Sudowoodo y Dusclops y se acercó a Anabel:

- ¡Todavía puedo combatir! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Venga, vamos!

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Amethyst, agarrándole del hombro.

El rostro de Anabel se ensombreció y su cuerpo empezó a agitarse con violencia hasta que la joven se desplomó sobre el suelo, incapaz de seguir moviéndose.

- ¡Vamos a …! - exclamó Amethyst, empezando a avanzar a Anabel.

Pero Guile apareció justo detrás de la doncella de cabello corto morado. Amethyst frenó en seco, asustada ante la presencia del malvado hombre.

- ¡Maldita inútil! - exclamó Guile, refiriéndose a Anabel.

- ¡Guile! - gruñó Emerald, echando a correr hasta llegar a su hermana.

Ruby y Sapphire lo observaban desde el lado de la ventana:

- ¡Ese hombre de la armadura …! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¿Estará Spenser ahí dentro? - preguntó Sapphire.

- _Ya veo_ - comentó Latios, atrayendo las miradas de los dos muchachos -. _Así que vosotros dos, Ruby y Sapphire, sospecháis de esa persona … Permitidme mostraros la verdad. Latias está todavía en el Palacio Batalla. Os enseñaré lo que está viendo en este momento._

Ante Ruby y Sapphire apareció un holograma en el que se podía visualizar una escena en la que se encontraban Spenser, el cual contemplaba a su propio reflejo en un espejo, y Todd, que había acudido junto con Latias al Palacio Batalla.

- ¡Ah …! - exclamó Sapphire, sorprendida.

- ¡Spenser! - exclamó Ruby.

- He estado escondiéndoos esto durante todo este tiempo, ya que el simple hecho de recordarlo me produce escalofríos - decía Spenser, sin darse la vuelta -. Parece que voy a tener que desvelaros mi secreto para que este embrollo pueda ser solucionado. Ocurrió un día … Hace mucho tiempo … Fui a visitar a dos amigos al Monte Pírico. Ellos eran los guardianes del orbe rojo y el orbe azul. Mientras mis dos amigos se fueron un momento … La belleza del orbe azul me cautivó. No pude evitar tocarlo, y entonces … ¡Un gigantesco poder se extendió por mi brazo, desde los dedos hasta el hombro! Tuve miedo, así que solté el orbe. Pero … Desde aquella noche, no pude cesar de oír murmullos en mi cabeza ni de sentir temblores en mi corazón. No podía dormir … Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, soñaba con un monstruo marino gigante … Y mis ojos empezaban a emitir un brillo inquietante …

- ¿Un monstruo marino? - preguntó, entonces, Todd.

- Sí - afirmó Spenser -. Más tarde, me enteraría de que se trataba de uno de los pokémons legendarios de Hoenn, Kyogre.

Emerald y Amethyst también escuchaban la historia, incluso se habían girado para mirar la escena, aunque la vieran invertida. Ruby y Sapphire se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquella revelación aunque, en parte, ya se la esperasen:

- Me convertí en algo así - prosiguió Spenser, señalándose a sí mismo -, porque puso mis dedos sobre el orbe azul, el cual nunca jamás debería haber sido tocado. Me lamento de aquello en lo más profundo de mi alma … Desde entonces, he estado entrenando para fortalecer mi espíritu, descubriendo las debilidades de mi corazón. ¡Así es como me convertí en el As del espíritu! Aunque fuera por un mero instante … Me adentré en el lado oscuro … Es por eso por lo que soy capaz de identificar a aquellos que han entrado en contacto con el orbe azul gracias al brillo de sus ojos. Esa chica de antes, y …

- ¡No me digas que …! - exclamó Todd.

- Aunque no estaba muy seguro cuando le vi en la Cueva Taller - dijo Spenser -, ahora lo tengo claro. ¡El mismo resplandor ilumina esos ojos! Guile Hideout … ¡No sólo has tocado el orbe azul, sino que has permitido que su oscuridad llenase cada rincón de tu cuerpo!

La imagen producida por los poderes psíquicos de Latias desapareció. Tras escasos segundos para digerir la sorprendente realidad, Ruby, Zuzu, Sapphire y Toro se apresuraron a situarse junto a Emerald, sus pokémons, Amethyst, Chuu y Toge:

- ¡Umph, me tendría que haber esperado algo así de un As del Frente! - exclamó Guile, llevándose la mano al yelmo -. ¡En efecto, yo una vez aguardé ese tesoro dentro de mi propio cuerpo! ¡Jaja …! ¡Me volví uno con él y me concedió un poder inimaginable!

Guile comenzó a levantar la visera del yelmo para que los muchachos pudieran ver su rostro. Ruby y Sapphire no daban crédito a lo que veían:

- Ya que todos queréis saberlo … - dijo Guile, con una sonrisa siniestra -. ¡Juajaja! ¡Este soy yo!

Un rostro conocido apareció dentro del yelmo. Un hombre de ojos azules con bigote miraba maliciosamente a los cuatro entrenadores:

- ¡El líder del Team Aqua! - anunció, en un tono de voz triunfal.

- ¡ARCHIE! - gritó Ruby.

- ¡Una de las personas que desaparecieron de Arrecípolis! - chilló Sapphire, con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Por eso tuve la impresión de que me conocía cuando luché contra él en la cueva esa! - exclamó Amethyst, recordando su anterior, dura batalla contra el hombre de la armadura.

- ¿Sorprendidos? - preguntó Archie -. Nunca os habríais esperado que fuese yo, ¿verdad? Tenéis razón, desaparecí … ¡Pero eso no significaba que me hubiese rendido! ¡Después de que mi cuerpo y el de Kyogre fuesen uno, me di cuenta de que el mar tiene un poder inimaginable! ¡Y ese mar me pertenece y lo usaré para controlar el mundo!

- ¡Estás loco! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Kyogre es el pokémon legendario del mar! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Tú no eres más que una persona!

- ¡¿Quieres despertar a Kyogre otra vez?! - preguntó Sapphire, apretando los puños.

- ¿Despertarle? ¡Eso ya no es necesario! - exclamó Archie -. ¡Yo mismo crearé uno!

Y fue entonces cuando Jirachi llegó junto a Archie:

- ¡Jirachi! - exclamó Amethyst, sintiéndose derretir ante el aspecto del adorable pokémon -. ¡No me puedo creer que estés forzando a un pokémon tan hermoso a hacer algo tan horrible!

- Oh, cállate - gruñó Archie, echándole a la chica una mirada de desprecio -. ¡Aunque supongo que semejante piltrafa como tú debe de ser capaz de reconocer a un trasto delicado como ella cuando lo ve!

- ¡Grrr …! - gruñó Emerald, mientras Amethyst no era capaz de pensar en nada que responder.

De repente, un Mawile irrumpió en la sala.

- ¿Oh? - preguntó Archie -. ¡Así que ha llegado otro As!

Noland entró en la sala, inmediatamente después de Mawile:

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó a Archie.

- Hagamos un intercambio - dijo Archie, mientras un Tentacruel que había a su lado atrapaba a Anabel entre sus tentáculos -. Entrégame el informe sobre Jirachi y liberaré a Anabel.

- ¡Eso no vale …! - exclamó Amethyst, indignada.

Noland abrió la boca de par en par, mientras contemplaba a Archie y a Anabel sin saber qué hacer:

- ¿No es cierto que habías descifrado la última página, maestro del conocimiento? - preguntó Archie, mirando inquisitivamente a Noland -. Y bien … ¿qué me dices?

- Pero … Los chicos … - murmuró Noland -. Yo … Hemos trabajado tan duro … ¡Pero no puedo soportar ver sufrir así a una de mis compañeros! ¡Tenemos el mismo objetivo y el mismo pensamiento, pero …!

En ese momento y aprovechando el momento de debilidad del hombre, Tentacruel alargó uno de sus tentáculos y golpeó con fuerza a Noland, lanzándolo sobre el suelo. También, arrojó a Anabel, la cual cayó sobre Noland:

- ¡Ya estás haciendo lo mismo que aquella vez! - chilló Amethyst, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oh … - dijo Archie, con una pena fingida.

Tentacruel había aprovechado para quitarle a Noland el disquete. Dentro de la misma caja, Noland había guardado apuntes sobre lo que había traducido antes de pasarlos a ordenador:

- Así que esto es - comentó Archie -. "Para que tu deseo pueda ser cumplido, debes mirar al ojo que Jirachi luce en su estómago". ¡Así que era eso …! Tu turno.

El Surskit de Archie saltó de su hombro y se acercó a Jirachi. No sólo Amethyst, sino también Emerald, Ruby y Sapphire estaban petrificados, incapaces de pensar en algo:

- _¡Piensa!_ - pensaba Amethyst, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón -. _¡Hasta los demás se han quedado inmóviles! ¡Soy la mayor …! ¡Debo dar ejemplo!_

Amethyst lanzó una pokéball, invocando a su Surskit hembra:

- ¡Maki! - exclamó Amethyst.

La Surskit de la chica de cabello ondulado se interpuso entre el Surskit de Archie y Jirachi:

- ¿Pero qué …? - preguntó Ruby, sin saber qué era lo que su amiga se traía entre manos.

- ¿Mmh? - se extrañó Archie.

Maki se acercó mucho a Surskit y empezó a danzar a su alrededor. Cuando todos pensaban que el Surskit enemigo se había calmado, le clavó con furia una de sus patas a Maki, que salió disparada hasta desplomarse a los pies de su entrenadora:

- ¡Oh, Maki! - exclamó Amethyst, arrodillándose a recogerla.

- Jajaja - rió Archie, mirándola de reojo -. ¡Así que tu Surskit es hembra y estabas planeando atraer a mi Surskit! ¿Verdad? ¡Era de esperar de una chica tan agraciada, pero que sepas … ¡que la apariencia no lo es todo, inútil!

Amethyst apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño en las palmas de las manos. El Surskit de Archie atacó a Jirachi, apuntando a su tripa:

- ¡Vamos, Jirachi! - exclamó Archie -. ¡Muéstrame tu tercer ojo! ¡Cumple mi deseo!

Poco a poco, un enorme ojo apareció en la barriga de Jirachi. Archie lo miró fijamente y unas letras aparecieron en una de las etiquetas que colgaban de los tres picos de la cabeza de Jirachi.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡No me digas que Jirachi va a cumplir su deseo! - exclamó Ruby.

Las olas que rodeaban la isla sobre la que se alzaba el Frente Batalla se agitaron con furia y se elevaron hasta los cielos. Archie se giró para mirar por la ventana:

- ¡Así es! - exclamó.

Los Dexholders miraron por la ventana, aterrorizados. Un gigantesco Kyogre, decenas de veces más grande que el real, apareció ante el Frente Batalla:  
>- !"Un monstruo marino que se lo trague todo"! - exclamó Archie, recitando las palabras que habían aparecido en la etiqueta de Jirachi -. ¡Ese es mi deseo!<p>

- ¡Se parece a Kyogre! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Pero no es Kyogre! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Este es incluso más grande que la isla entera!

Noland intentó levantarse, pero se desplomó sobre el suelo, hincando las rodillas, impotente y lleno de rabia:

- ¡Esto podría poner en peligro incluso al auténtico Kyogre! - gritó -. ¡¿De verdad deseaste algo así?!

Noland se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de Anabel, que seguía inconsciente:

- Lo hice por mis compañeros … - murmuró -. ¡Pero he arruinado lo que ellos amaban! ¡Esto es horrible!

- Jeje - rió Archie -. Deberías dar las gracias por estar todavía vivo.

- ¡No se rinda, Sr. Noland! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Cuando Anabel se despierte, todo irá mejor!

- ¡Jeje … oh! - exclamó Archie, volviendo a ocultar su rostro tras la armadura -. No dije que no puedo mantener mi rostro descubierto durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

- _¿No cubre su cara sólo para ocultar su identidad?_ - se preguntó Ruby, mirando fijamente a Archie, intentando no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

- ¡Acaba con todo el mundo! - gritó Archie -. ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡Tú! - chilló Amethyst -. ¿Y tú pensabas darme una lección de moralidad? ¡Eres despreciable …!

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Ruby.

El Kyogre falso se agitó, levantando un enorme tsunami que llegó incluso al último piso de aquel edificio. El agua arrasó con todo lo que había en la sala. Una de las manos extensibles de Emerald se partió. Archie se perdió de vista y Noland cayó al suelo, inconsciente:

- ¡Latios! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Llévate a Noland y a Anabel!

Latios agarró a Noland y a Anabel y se marchó de allí.

- ¡Se está inundando! - exclamó Ruby, sin saber a dónde agarrarse.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - chilló Sapphire, intentando aferrarse del brazo de su amigo.

En ese momento, Archie regresó al piso. Contempló, uno a uno, a los cuatro Dexholders, todo ello sin decir nada. Agitó las manos y la cabeza a modo de reprobación y se acercó de puntillas hacia los muchachos, como si le costara caminar:

- ¡Umh, perdonadme! - exclamó, con torpeza.

- _No sólo ha empequeñecido, sino que también tiene ahora voz de chico_ - pensó Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido -. _¿Será un efecto secundario por pedir un deseo?_

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - preguntó el individuo de la armadura, señalando hacia la derecha -. ¡La salida está por allí!

Una alarma empezó a resonar dentro de la planta. El extraño Archie agarró a Sapphire del brazo y se dispuso a salir de allí:

- ¡El ataque ha activado la alarma de emergencia! - exclamó -. ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Uuh! - chilló Sapphire, deteniéndose en seco y forcejeando con el recién llegado -. ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

De una patada, lanzó al individuo fuera de aquella sala.

- ¡Escucha, Sapphire! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Lo que ha dicho es verdad! ¡Las puertas de emergencia se están cerrando! ¡Nos quedaremos atrapados en esta sala!

Los cuatro Dexholders de Hoenn echaron a correr, dispuestos a salir de aquella sala aunque se les fuese la vida en ella. Amethyst dio un salto y se coló entre la compuerta que se estaba cerrando, seguida de cerca por Ruby y Sapphire. Emerald saltó el último, pero quedó atrapado entre las compuertas:

- ¡Emerald! - chilló Amethyst, temiéndose que su hermano acabase espachurrado.

- ¡Gracias a los artilugios que lleva encima las compuertas no se cerrarán! - exclamó Sapphire, dándose prisa en socorrer al muchacho rubio -. ¡Ruby!

- ¡Emerald! - exclamó Ruby, tirando de uno de los brazos del niño.

Sapphire empezó a tirar del otro brazo. Amethyst se apresuró a ayudar a Ruby:

- ¡Socorro …! - exclamaba Emerald, sintiendo cómo se le clavaban algunas partes de sus accesorios según estos se resquebrajaban -. ¡Duele …!

Incluso los artilugios que llevaba encima empezaban a desistir ante la presión de las compuertas. Pero, en ese momento, una vara cruzó el aire como una flecha hasta quedar atrancada entre las compuertas, brindándole a Emerald una oportunidad para escapar:

- ¡Se han parado! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Vamos, Emerald! - animó Ruby.

Emerald consiguió salir, pero quedando sus accesorios bastante deteriorados. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en aquel momento. Amethyst se abrazó como loca a él, hecha un mar de lágrimas:

- ¡Oh, Emerald, qué susto me has dado …!

- ¿Pero quién ha tirado ese palo? - preguntó Ruby, extrañado.

Miraron a la persona que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

- ¡¿Guile nos ha salvado?! - gritó Emerald.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó Ruby.

- ¡Es imposible! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Menos mal que os he salvado! - exclamó el supuesto Archie, avanzando hacia los Dexholders.

- ¿Quién … eres? - murmuró Amethyst, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡¿Quién eres?!

Otro hombre vestido con armadura acababa de irrumpir.

- ¡Tú, el impostor! - gritaba -. ¡¿Quién eres?!

- ¡¿Dos Guiles?! - preguntó Emerald, a punto de volverse loco.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! - chilló Sapphire.

El hombre con armadura de menor estatura blandió una especie de vara:

- ¡Umph, parece que el plan ha fracasado! - exclamó -. ¡Pensé que con este traje podría engañar a ese Surskit! Y entonces, la "operación Jirachi" habría sido un éxito … ¡No tendrías que haber vuelto, idiota!

Ruby y Sapphire miraban alternativamente a los dos hombres, confusos. Estaba claro cuál de los dos hombres era el peligroso, pero tampoco estaban seguros de poder fiarse del impostor. Emerald abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par hasta parecer dos enormes esmeraldas, y Amethyst se quedó boquiabierta, reconociendo la voz del impostor:

- _¡Esa voz …!_

- ¡Impostor! ¡Muestra tu verdadera cara!

El hombre más alto blandió su espada, creando un haz de luz que chocó de lleno contra el otro individuo. Una grieta apareció en su armadura:

- ¿Impostor? ¿Mi verdadera cara? - dijo el falso Guile -. La persona que ha estado utilizando a Anabel no tiene el derecho de decir esas palabras. Pero … Las tácticas sucias en batalla … ¡Son cosas que siempre pasarán! ¡Así que no les des tanta importancia!

La armadura terminó por partirse en dos. Un atractivo adolescente de cabello azabache y ojos dorados, vestido con una sudadera roja y unos pantalones cortos, contemplaba a Archie con expresión socarrona.

- ¡Ah …! - Amethyst ahogó un grito; era definitivo, conocía a aquel adolescente.

Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald observaron, boquiabiertos, al chico mientras se colocaba una gorra amarilla adornada con unas gafas de bucear sobre su rebelde cabello. Acto seguido, sacó una bolsa de dulces de su mochila:

- ¡Es la primera vez que vengo a Hoenn! - exclamó, con toda la naturalidad del mundo -. ¡La verdad es que la comida de aquí no está nada mal!

Miró de reojo a los cuatros Dexholders:

- ¡Las chicas de aquí tampoco están nada mal! - exclamó, mirando a Amethyst.

- ¡Tú! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡¿No me recon …?!

- ¡Crystal! - exclamó, de repente, el chico; se limpió las manos y tiró la bolsa con los restos de gominolas al suelo -. ¡Cambio de planes!

Una atlética chica vestida con un top deportivo rojo, unos pantalones de ciclista amarillos y un gorro, también amarillo, entró en la sala pisando fuerte:

- De verdad … - gruñó, mirando al chico con desaprobación -. ¡Siempre te dejas llevar por tus pasiones! ¡Por eso tenemos que cambiar los planes!

La chica avanzó hasta posicionarse junto a su compañero, zarandeándole:

- ¡Por eso nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa táctica tuya! - le abroncó, histérica -. ¡Has gastado tanto dinero haciendo este disfraz …!

- ¡Qué pesada! - se quejó el chico -. ¡Los entrenadores como tú me ponen de los nervios!

- Crys … ¡Crystal! - exclamó Emerald, mirando a la chica.

- ¡Hey, Emerald! - exclamó Crystal, adaptando una expresión más amigable -. ¡Soy yo! ¡Perdón por todos los problemas! - miró a Amethyst -. ¡Ah, Amy! ¡Emerald nos lo contó todo …!

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó el chico de ojos de color ámbar, contemplando de arriba abajo a Amethyst -. ¡¿Esta es la chica que siempre estaba con …?!

- Crystal - dijo Amethyst, muy seria -. Gold. Cuánto tiempo. Esta vez, ya no soy una intrusa. ¡Soy una Dexholder, como vosotros! ¡Una Dexholder de Hoenn!

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Crystal, mientras Amethyst les mostraba su pokédex -. ¡Teniendo uno más, esto será mucho más fácil!

- Ah … Qué cosas - dijo Gold, rascándose la nuca; se giró hacia Ruby y Sapphire -. ¡He oído hablar de vosotros! ¡Chica salvaje …! - ignoró a Ruby, puesto que no tenía ningún mote para él aún -. Y tú... - miró a Emerald, tratando de recordar su nombre, en vano -. Bueno, tú sé un buen chico y cuidaré de ti.

Gold se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza a Emerald, que mostraba su verdadera estatura al haber perdido sus plataformas:

- Erm … - murmuró Amethyst, incómoda.

- ¡Gold, déjate de tonterías! - ordenó Crystal.

- ¡Eh, yo sé quiénes sois! - exclamó Sapphire, emocionada -. ¡Os vi en un libro sobre los Dexholders! ¡Así que vosotros sois nuestros superiores! ¡Qué bien! ¿Habéis venido a animarnos? ¿También vendrán los otros seis?

- Lo siento, chica salvaje - dijo Gold -, pero "los otros seis" no van a venir. Y no estamos aquí para animaros. Sólo os tenemos a vosotros como miembros del equipo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald.

Se dieron cuenta de que Amethyst no parecía muy sorprendida:

- ¿Tú sabes de qué está hablando? - le preguntó Sapphire, extrañada.

- Ay … - Gold suspiró -. No estamos aquí para animaros, no. ¡Nosotros seis tenemos que luchar por nuestros superiores!

- ¡Umph, y qué más da! - exclamó, entonces, Archie -. ¡Dexholders, o como se diga, no sois nada para mí! ¡Nadie puede detenerme!

- ¡Entonces, peleemos! - exclamó Gold, lanzando una pokéball.

Typhlosion y Aipom salieron de las pokéballs y se lanzaron a por Archie. Aipom blandía la vara de billar de Gold y la hacía girar como si fuera una hélice. Typhlosion lanzó su mejor lanzallamas.

- ¡Aah! - gritó Archie, mientras él y Surskit caían al suelo; el hombre parecía más afectado de lo que se habría esperado -. ¡Fuego!

- ¡Je! - rió Gold -. ¿Qué te parece? Hace bastante tiempo que no uso mis poderes.

Cuando el humo se disipó, todos pudieron percatarse de la presencia de un grupo de estatuas que se hallaban junto a Gold. Amethyst dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que eran algo más que meras estatuas:

- ¡Esos son …! - chilló, de nuevo con los ojos llorosos.

Gold miró con atención el rostro de una de las estatuas, la cual representaba a un chico de su edad, de pelo largo y semblante serio:

- _Hay tres etiquetas en la cabeza de Jirachi_ - pensó Gold, más serio de lo que nunca había estado -. _Ahora que ya ha cumplido un deseo, sólo quedan dos … ¡Sólo espera! ¡Os prometo que os liberaré, amigos!_

Gold le puso una pulsera de oro al chico de la estatua y se giró de nuevo hacia Archie, con la vara a su espalda. El combate final estaba a punto de empezar:

- ¡Que comience la fiesta!


	125. 6ª saga E: 125

Capítulo 125 - **¡La llegada de Gold y Crystal! ¡La verdadera historia de Emerald!**

- ¿"Que comience … la fiesta"? - preguntó Archie.

- ¡Sí! ¡No me hagas repetirme! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Primero tienes que limpiarte la cera de los oídos para oír bien, idiota con armadura! ¿O es que la armadura no te deja oír? ¡Idiota!

Archie miró al adolescente con furia:

- _Espero que no piense combatir a base de insultos_ - pensó Amethyst, tragando saliva.

Crystal hizo aparecer a su Meganium. Amethyst hizo volver a los derrumbados Chuu, Toge y Maki e hizo aparecer a su Mawile, May, e Eevee, los cuales se unieron a Zuzu, Toro y Sceptile. Gold giró la cabeza para mirar a los nuevos Dexholders:

- ¡Chico remilgado! ¡Chica salvaje! - les dijo a Ruby y Sapphire -. ¡El pequeñajo y Amy ya me conocen! ¡Yo soy Gold, de Pueblo Primavera! ¡Y esta tía tan estricta es Crystal! ¡Nuestra misión es luchar por nuestros superiores y liberarles de la petrificación!

Dicho esto, Gold se encaró con el mismo Archie, blandiendo su vara contra su espada. Ruby y Sapphire miraron, aterrorizados, a las estatuas:

- ¡"Liberarles de la petrificación"! - repitió Ruby -. ¡Entonces estos son…!

- ¡No son estatuas! - exclamó Sapphire, asustada -. ¡Son los verdaderos Dexholders! ¡¿Les petrificaron?! ¡Qué horror …!

- Sí - asintió Amethyst, con un nudo en la garganta -. Yo estaba con ellos cuando ocurrió, pero logré escapar.

- ¡Amy …! - exclamó Emerald, mientras Crystal bajaba la mirada.

- Es duro, pero es la verdad - dijo Gold -. ¡Dadme vuestras pokéballs!

Emerald, Crystal, Ruby y Sapphire le lanzaron sus pokéballs a Gold, que se las lanzó a Archie. Los pokémons de los cuatro chicos aparecieron rodeando a Archie, manteniéndole sujeto.

- ¡Urgh …! - gruñó Archie.

- El Prof. Oak estuvo hablando con el Prof. Birch acerca de Hoenn - dijo Crystal, dirigiéndose a los Dexholders de Hoenn -. Así que nos envió a nosotros dos para llevar a cabo el plan. El plan constaba de tres partes: en la primera, Emerald debía tomar parte en el Frente Batalla para buscar a Jirachi. Después de que el enemigo apareciese, la situación empeoró, así que enviamos a dos Dexholders… Vosotros dos, Ruby, Sapphire. Y ahora hemos llegado Gold y yo, los únicos que sabíamos que nuestros superiores estaban convertidos en piedra… O eso creía.

Miró a Amethyst:

- ¿Era como una especie de misión personal para vosotros dos? - le preguntó Amethyst a Crystal.

- Sí, pero … - murmuró Crystal -. Creo que se nos ha ido de las manos.

Contempló a través de la ventana al gigantesco Kyogre:

- ¡Habéis llegado tarde! - exclamó Archie, intentando quitarse de encima a Dono, el Donphan de Sapphire -. Jeje … ¡El monstruo del mar se lo tragará todo! ¡Mi deseo ha sido cumplido! ¡Todo irá acorde con mis planes!

Otra ola inundó el interior de la sala, llevándose por delante a los Dexholders y sus pokémons, que aparecieron tirados en el suelo en cuanto el agua se hubo retirado.

- Jeje … - rió Archie -. Dexholders, ¿eh? Lo sabía desde el principio… Los investigadores enviarían a sus subordinados… Esos son los Dexholders.

- Amy, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Emerald, mientras Amethyst tosía y escupía algo de agua.

- Ahora que lo pienso - prosiguió Archie -, aquellos que resultasteis un estorbo en Arrecípolis … ¡Fuisteis vosotros, Dexholders!

Señaló a Amethyst, Ruby y Sapphire.

- Y, una vez más - dijo Archie -, os encuentro intentando desbaratar mis planes. ¡Jeje, eliminar a todos los Dexholders aquí mismo! ¡Los deseos de mi corazón se verán cumplidos!

Otra nueva corriente de agua, esa vez más grande, se llevó a los seis Dexholders, los cuales se vieron arrastrados hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Crystal agarró a Emerald y Amethyst se agarró del brazo de Sapphire.

- ¡Aah! - gritaba Emerald.

Ruby tosió.

- ¡Juajajaja! - rió Archie, cuando el agua se disipó.

A su lado seguía Jirachi, que contemplaba la escena con terror, muerto de miedo ante la crueldad de los humanos. Entonces, Archie le agarró de una de las bandas que colgaban de su cabeza y le zarandeó:

- Ahora que mi deseo ha sido cumplido - dijo -, esta cosa ya no me es útil. ¡Vete a dormir dos días antes, anda! ¡Así no me serás de más molestia! ¡Muérete!

Archie arrojó a Jirachi contra el suelo. Amethyst estaba demasiado asustada por todo lo que acababa de pasar como para darse cuenta, pero Emerald se apresuró a recoger a Jirachi del suelo:

- ¡Jirachi! - exclamó.

Latios acababa de regresar a la Torre Batalla:

- _¡Rald!_ - exclamó -. _¡Peligro! ¡Resplandor!_

- ¡Ahora! - gritó Gold.

Con sus ataques psíquicos, Latios logró alejar a los Dexholders de la corriente. Una vez que el agua se hubo terminado de disipar, los muchachos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

- Estamos salvados… Latios… - murmuró Emerald. agachándose para coger aire -. ¿Salvaste al Sr. Noland y a Anabel?

- _Sí, pero la batalla continúa_ - respondió Latios -. _Los siete Ases luchan contra los pokémons de renta enfurecidos y una inundación está asolando la isla._

- ¡Una inundación! - gritó Sapphire.

- ¡Este monstruo marino hará que la isla se hunda! - exclamó Ruby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Archie lo contemplaba todo desde la ventana de una de las salas:

- ¡Esto es maravilloso! - exclamó -. ¡Por fin lo he conseguido! ¡El poder que todo el mundo contemplará! ¡Yo lo poseo! ¡El poder del mar es maravilloso! Y cuando todo acabe … ¡podré buscar al pokémon milagroso del mar!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sapphire observaba a la copia gigantesca de Kyogre con los dientes apretados, impotente:

- ¡Jo, no podemos derrotar a ese monstruo! - gruñó.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos mirando! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Tenemos que unirnos y liberar a nuestros superiores!

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? - preguntó Ruby, desesperado.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Crystal, tomando en sus brazos a Jirachi -. ¡Pidiéndole el deseo a Jirachi!

- ¡Pero el tío ese ya gastó el dese…! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Ese memo no tiene ni idea! - exclamó Gold, despectivamente -. Jirachi tiene tres etiquetas. ¡Puede cumplir tres deseos!

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Sapphire, aliviada -. ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a pedirle que libere a nuestros superiores de la petrificación!

- ¡Y luego le pediremos que haga desaparecer a ese monstruo! - añadió Ruby, mucho más relajado.

- ¿De verdad creéis que así se acabará todo? - preguntó Gold, viendo lo animados que se habían vuelto Ruby y Sapphire -. Puede que sea perfecto, pero…

- Ve al grano ya - ordenó Amethyst, muy seria.

- Hicimos un acuerdo - murmuró Crystal, cabizbaja.

- ¿Un acuerdo? - preguntaron, al unísono, Ruby y Sapphire.

- Sí - afirmó Crystal -. A cambio de permitirle enviarnos al Frente Batalla, el dueño, Scott, le pidió un favor al Prof. Oak. Le pidió que le dejara un deseo a él.

La cara de Ruby cambió por completo:

- Y… ¿aceptó? - preguntó.

- Pues sí, no le quedaba otra - respondió Gold -. "El último deseo no debe ser utilizado".

- ¿Para qué querría ese tío que Jirachi le cumpla un deseo? - exclamó Amethyst, indignada; de pronto, sintió un profundo odio hacia Scott -. ¡Qué tontería!

- A saber - murmuró Gold, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya… - musitó Crystal, echándoles un vistazo a las seis estatuas que se veían al final de la sala -. Silver… Yellow, Green, Blue, Red, su hermana… ¡deben ser revividos!

- ¡Bien! - exclamó, de repente, Gold -. ¡Hora de separarnos! ¡Sacad a vuestros pokémons voladores! ¡Debemos distraer a Guile como sea!

Gold hizo aparecer a Mantine, Crystal hizo aparecer a Xatu y Sapphire hizo aparecer a Tropius.

- ¡Id a distraer a Guile! - les ordenó Gold a los tres pokémons -. ¡Xatee hará de líder! ¡Ánimo, chicos!

Gold se giró hacia Crystal una vez los tres pokémons se hubieron perdido de vista:

- ¡Ahora, esto! - exclamó -. ¡Toma, Crystal! ¡Llévate contigo al chico remilgado y a la chica salvaje! ¡Explícales cómo funcionan estas pulseras!

Gold le dio a Crystal tres pulseras de oro. La chica se dispuso a salir por la puerta, haciéndoles señas a Ruby y Sapphire:

- ¡Por aquí, chicos! - exclamó.

Ruby y Sapphire fueron detrás de Crystal, un poco confusos pero sin rechistar. Gold les echó un vistazo a Amethyst y a Emerald, que se había quedado mirando la puerta:

- Amy - dijo Gold -, a pesar de ser una Dexholder de Hoenn, eres mayor que nosotros y me atrevo a decir que tus conocimientos sobrepasan los míos y los de Crystal, así que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Yo iré donde vaya Emerald - dijo Amethyst, que no deseaba entrar en batalla lo más mínimo.

- ¡Bien, pues tú eres el siguiente! - exclamó Gold, dándole un toque en el hombro a Emerald con su vara -. Tú debes pedirle el deseo a Jirachi. Esa es tu misión.

- ¡¿Y…?! ¡¿Yo?! - chilló Emerald, girándose hacia Gold, perplejo.

- Sí.

- ¡¿Pero por qué yo?! ¡¿Qué diferencia hay …?!

- Emerald, deja de protestar - ordenó Amethyst -. Esto es muy grave.

- Tú has estado aquí desde el uno de julio, el día que Jirachi despertó - explicó Gold, mirando insistentemente a Emerald -. Se decidió que serías tú el líder del equipo. Tú fuiste el primero en descubrir a Jirachi en la batalla de hace dos días, ¿no? ¡No hay nadie mejor que tú que pueda comunicarse con Jirachi! Si tienes algún problema, díselo al Prof. Oak.

- ¿Y tú, qué? - preguntó Emerald.

- Yo seré tu guardaespaldas - respondió Gold -. ¡Y Amy, también, ya que está aquí! ¡Ahora, date prisa y pídele el deseo a Jirachi!

- A lo mejor yo podría ayudarle - dijo Amethyst -. Yo también vi a Jirachi en la cueva, hace dos…

- Tú no fuiste a esa cueva mentalizada, ¿verdad? - dijo Gold, mirando a Amethyst -. No me sé la historia del todo, pero al parecer tú saliste de la nada porque habías estado siguiendo a Emerald.

- Sí, eso es verdad…

Emerald buscó con la mirada a Jirachi. El pequeño pokémon le observaba con una triste expresión en el rostro:

- ¡Jirachi - exclamó Emerald, implorante -, libera a nuestros superiores de la petrificación!

Tras mantenerle la mirada al mágico pokémon durante unos segundos, Emerald le echó un vistazo a las estatuas de piedra, pero nada había cambiado:

- ¡No ha pasado nada! - exclamó, agobiado -. ¡Ah, ya! ¡El tercer ojo! ¡El tercer ojo …! ¡Ábrelo, Jirachi!

Jirachi miró fijamente a Emerald para luego alejarse de él, volando y sin hacer siquiera un ruido.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó Emerald, viendo cómo Jirachi se marchaba -. ¡¿Ha concedido el deseo de un hombre malo y no quiere conceder el mío?!

- No lo entiendo, Gold - dijo Amethyst -. ¿Qué pasa?

Gold no dijo nada.

- ¡¿Por qué Jirachi no quiere conectar conmigo?! - gritó Emerald, desesperado, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar sus ojos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Crystal llevaba de la mano a Ruby y a Sapphire. Saltaron al vacío, para espanto de esta última, pero cayeron sobre una plataforma transparente:

- ¡Ah…! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Estamos de pie en el aire! - chilló Sapphire.

- No del todo - dijo Crystal, señalando a su Mr. Mime -. Es el nuevo miembro de mi equipo, Mimpeon. Es capaz de crear bloques transparentes en el aire. Ha creado una especie de torre junto a la Torre Batalla, y podemos subir y bajar por las escaleras para pasar de habitación.

- ¿Escaleras y habitaciones? - preguntó Sapphire, sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó Crystal -. Una entrenadora llamada Sabrina inició la moda, yo sólo la sigo.

- ¿Pero por qué has creado una torre entera? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Tomad! - exclamó Crystal, lanzándoles algo.

Crystal les había entregado dos pulseras de oro, las cuales se engancharon a las muñecas de los dos muchachos. La pulsera de Ruby tenía grabado un símbolo coloreado en azul. El símbolo de la pulsera de Sapphire era rojo.

- ¡En este sitio comenzará vuestro entrenamiento de emergencia! - anunció Crystal -. ¡El ataque definitivo de agua: hidrocañón! ¡Y el ataque definitivo de fuego: anillo ígneo! - les mostró una pulsera idéntica con un símbolo verde -. ¡Esta será para Emerald! ¡Contiene el ataque definitivo de planta: planta feroz! Son los ataques definitivos. Una mujer llamada Kimberly nos los enseñó a Gold y a mí en las Islas Sete, Kanto. Aunque a Gold le costó bastante tiempo aprenderlo… Esto es una emergencia, así que nos permitió traer las pulseras hasta aquí para enseñároslos a vosotros.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Ruby -. ¿Quieres decir que Zuzu, Toro y el Sceptile de Emerald van a aprender esos ataques? ¡¿En tan poco tiempo?!

- ¿Cómo piensas derrotar a esa cosa, sino? - preguntó Crystal, señalando a la gigantesca copia de Kyogre, que seguía inundando la isla.

- Bueno, Kyogre es de tipo agua - dijo Ruby -. Los ataques de tipo eléctrico y tipo planta podrían…

- ¡Pero ese no es Kyogre, recuerda! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡Es una enorme masa de energía! ¡Tenemos que preparar un inmenso poder para lograr destruirla! Es difícil, pero sólo así lograremos la victoria. El ataque de Latios de antes fue un ejemplo.

- Aunque no era un ataque especialmente fuerte - comentó Ruby -, fue capaz de sobreponerse al poder de ese Kyogre…

- ¡Sí, y mira, Ruby! - exclamó Sapphire, señalando al Kyogre gigante -. ¡Hay un agujero donde le golpeó Latios antes! ¡Si le das, no se regenerará!

- Parece que lo habéis entendido - dijo Crystal -. ¿Estáis preparados?

Ruby y Sapphire miraron a Crystal, muy serios, y asintieron:

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Entonces, yo iré a unirme a la batalla! - exclamó Crystal -. ¡No hay tiempo, así que daos prisa! ¡Xatee!

Xatee pasó a recoger a Crystal y ambos se alejaron volando. Ruby y Sapphire se dispusieron a empezar su entrenamiento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emerald seguía desesperándose, pues Jirachi le daba la espalda y no cesaba de huir de él:

- ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera! - exclamaba el niño, corriendo tras el pokémon -. ¡El tercer ojo…! ¡Jirachi tiene que reconocerme…! ¡Piensa, piensa!

- Gold - dijo Amethyst, mirando al chico -, ¿hay algo más que sepas que pueda ayudar?

- Je - rió Gold, que avanzó hacia Emerald -. Viendo lo perseverante que eres… Emerald, la verdad es que te admiro. ¿Pero crees que esta es la manera? Lo más importante es llegarle al alma. ¡No paras de decir "inténtalo de nuevo" y "piensa otra vez"! ¡Pero lo que debes decir en vez de "inténtalo de nuevo" es "debo conseguirlo"! ¡Y en vez de decir "piensa otra vez", debes decir "piensa más"! ¡Eso es!

Emerald se le quedó mirando, sin entender:

- ¿Hola? Las palabras pueden expresar tus emociones, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo Gold a Emerald.

- ¿Pero cómo va a esforzarse más en pedir un deseo? - preguntó Amethyst, que tampoco comprendía demasiado lo que el Dexholder de Johto pretendía decirles -. No vi que ese hombre fuera muy educado a la hora de pedir el suyo…

- Estoy seguro de que lo entenderás antes que Emerald - dijo Gold, avanzando hacia al ventana -. ¡Mirad! ¡Nosotros no somos los únicos que podemos liberar a nuestros superiores de la petrificación!

Dos Pikachus, uno hembra y otro macho, avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia la Torre Batalla, navegando por la corriente. Uno de los Pikachus llevaba un sombrero de paja y volaba atada a unos globos, y el otro iba en tabla de surf, pero no una tabla cualquiera, sino una que él mismo había creado con su propia energía:

- ¡Pika y Chuchu! - exclamó Amethyst, reconociendo a los dos Pikachus.

- Esos pequeños echan de menos a sus entrenadores, nuestros superiores - explicó Gold -. Pika y Chuchu, en efecto. Cuando nuestros superiores fueron petrificados, ellos no estaban dentro de sus pokéballs, por eso, lograron escapar. ¡Han venido porque saben que la petrificación podrá ser deshecha!

Gold saltó por la ventana, ante la sorpresa de Amethyst, con la vara en alto. Su Mantine, Mantaro, pasó a cogerle al vuelo. Los Remoraids que Mantaro tenía bajo las alas agarraron la vara de Gold, convirtiéndose Mantaro en un ala delta viviente:

- ¡Espera, Gold! - chilló Amethyst, asomándose por la ventana hasta casi caerse -. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

- ¡A unirme a la batalla! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Tú cuida de Emerald! ¡Emerald! ¡Todos confían en ti! ¡Sigue el camino que siguieron los otros dos!

Gold ascendió hacia el cielo para reunirse con Latios, Crystal, Xatee y el Tropius de Sapphire, Pilo, y contribuir a la batalla. Emerald y Amethyst tomaron el rumbo opuesto y se asomaron por donde, minutos antes, Ruby y a Sapphire habían saltado. Emerald se quedó atónito al verles flotando en el aire, pero su hermana lo entendió todo:

- ¡Deben de ser los poderes psíquicos del Mr. Mime de Crystal! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Vamos, salta!

Emerald y Amethyst saltaron. Sapphire les vio desde el piso de abajo y les hizo señas con las manos:

- ¡Chicos, por aquí! - exclamó la niña -. Es una especie de torre que Crystal ha creado. Mira, Emerald, tienes que ponerte esta pulsera… ¿Pero cuánto pueden estirarse tus brazos?

Sapphire no podía dejar de mostrarse sorprendida ante el inacabable brazo derecho de Emerald. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar si aquel brazo era de carne y huevo o pertenecía al extraño traje que el niño llevaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Amethyst, mirando las pulseras.

- Estas pulseras contienen los ataques definitivos de planta, fuego y agua - explicó Ruby -, planta feroz, anillo ígneo e hidrocañón. Tenemos que luchar entre nosotros para dominarlos. La mejor manera de aprenderlos es atacando al pokémon contra el que somos fuertes. Sceptile atacará a Zuzu; Zuzu atacará a Toro y Toro atacará a Sceptile.

- ¿Y Amy? - preguntó Sapphire.

- Yo no tengo ningún pokémon que pueda aprender ese ataque - dijo Amethyst, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero no os preocupéis. Dragonair aprendió unos cuantos ataques que serán de utilidad. Vosotros empezad a entrenar.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Vamos!

Los tres pokémons empezaron a atacarse entre sí. Sapphire y Ruby animaban a Toro y a Zuzu, y Amethyst se mordía las uñas, preguntándose cuánto tardarían en completar el entrenamiento. Emerald era el único que no mostraba emoción alguna ni tampoco interés en el entrenamiento, y Sapphire lo notó:

- ¡Emerald, estás en Babia! - exclamó -. ¿Qué te pasa?

- _Debe de estar preocupado porque Jirachi no le hizo caso_ - pensó Amethyst, entristecida -. _Pero… Sigo sin saber a qué se refería Gold. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo mal?_

Mientras los pokémons combatían, Ruby y Sapphire se acercaron a su joven compañero Dexholder.

- Le pedí el deseo a Jirachi - murmuró Emerald, avergonzado -, pero no me lo concedió. La verdad es que… Me asusté. Y aún estoy nervioso.

Amethyst se apresuró a acercarse a ellos para enterarse de lo que estaban hablando. Su hermano pequeño no solía hablar de sus sentimientos, así que debía aprovechar ese momento, en el que parecía estar preparado a soltar todo lo que había estado guardando para sí mismo.

- Así que es eso - dijo Ruby, sorprendido ante la decisión de Jirachi de ignorar el deseo de Emerald.

- Qué faena - comentó Sapphire, decepcionada -. No podemos decirte mucho… Ya que no sabemos casi nada de ti. ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti?

- ¡Es verdad …! - exclamó Amethyst, sobresaltada -. Anoche estaba tan emocionada con volver a verle… Que no le pregunté… Qué ha sido de él todo este tiempo. Emerald…

- ¿Cuál es tu historia? - preguntó Ruby.

Emerald se quitó las plataformas y el brazo extensible que le quedaban, dejando caer todos los demás accesorios y aparatos que conformaban su traje. Se rasgó las mangas y los pantalones, dejando a la vista su auténtico aspecto. Era mucho más bajo de lo que parecía.

- Puede que os choque - dijo Emerald, cabizbajo -, pero este es mi verdadero aspecto. Yo… Siempre estaba solo. Mis padres desaparecieron cuando yo era pequeño, y nadie me trataba bien en ningún sitio. Porque… Era muy bajo. Mis manos no llegaban a casi ninguna parte, todos se reían de mí… Pero los pokémons no eran iguales. A ellos les daba igual mi estatura. Tenía que depender de ellos para que me alcanzaran las cosas, pero a ellos no les importaba y todos éramos felices. Pero la gente se dio cuenta… Y empezaron a reírse de mí porque trataba a los pokémons como si fueran mis brazos o mis piernas. Esas palabras… Me molestaron, ¡porque yo veía a los pokémons como a mis compañeros y mis amigos! Pero la gente siguió riéndose de mí… Así que abandoné a los pokémons, todo lo que quería. Y huí.

Ruby y Sapphire escuchaban con interés. Amethyst no sabía si sentir pena o rabia, pero sí estaba destrozada antes las desdichas por las que su hermano había tenido que pasar:

- Yo… - prosiguió Emerald -. No sabía qué era lo que estaba bien ni lo que estaba mal, así que inicié mi propio viaje para aprender a valerme en la vida por mí mismo. Me crucé con todo tipo de gente en ese viaje: científicos hablando de Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza... E incluso de las joyas. Me hicieron pensar… Que, tal vez, yo también podía volverme más fuerte si conseguía un objeto que pudiera fortalecerme. Al cabo de unos días, encontré una brillante esmeralda en la orilla de un río.

Emerald señaló la joya que lucía en su frente.

- Nada más verla - explicó -, me sentí mucho mejor. Y decidí que era hora de construir "un nuevo yo": sin tener que depender de los pokémons aunque mis brazos y piernas fueran cortos. Diseñé plataformas para mis zapatos con todo tipo de accesorios, los brazos extensibles y mi nuevo peinado, para parecer más alto. Ahí conocí un a un mecánico llamado Coil, que me dijo que le encantaba mi diseño y que construiría esos cachivaches para mí. Nos hicimos amigos y estuve un tiempo viajando con él. Aprendí mucho de los pokémons y de sus lugares de nacimiento. Coil alucinaba con lo rápido que aprendía, y cuando le conté todo lo que había viajado, me recomendó que fuese a una academia que también servía como orfanato en Ciudad Malva, en Johto. "La Academia de Earl"… Que más bien parecía un vertedero de lo sucia que estaba. Creo que el dueño era hasta más pobre que yo. Pero le di una oportunidad… Y allí conocí a Crystal.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Emerald:

- Estaba limpiando… Y jugando con los niños a la vez - dijo -. Era admirable… ¡Tenía tiempo para todos! Pero, el mismo día de mi llegada, aparecieron unos Slugmas salvajes y se armó un lío. Yo me escondí y vi a Crystal capturar esos Slugmas sin ningún problema. Quería saber más de ella, así que decidí quedarme en la academia. Pero al día siguiente, Crystal ya no estaba… No quería quedarme, aunque la verdad es que allí nadie se reía de mí. Pero ese lugar estaba tan… En ruinas… Aún así, unos días después vinieron unos tíos a reformar la academia y la dejaron como nueva. Nadie sabía quién había pagado el material, la ropa, la comida… Hasta que Earl nos dijo un día que había sido Crystal. También nos dijo que el famoso Prof. Oak la había mandado a una misión y que iba a pasar por muchos peligros. Todos se echaron a llorar, pero yo estaba alucinando… Nunca había visto a alguien que se preocupase tanto por los demás. No sólo la admiraba, también la respetaba. Pensé que volvería a la academia después del combate en El Encinar, pero se convirtió en la asistenta del Prof. Oak y ya no tenía tiempo libre. Yo, a veces… Iba a espiarles al laboratorio del Prof. Oak, cerca de Ciudad Cerezo. Me fijé en la pokédex, en la misión de recolectar datos de los pokémons, ¡y decidí que yo también quería ayudar! Así que, un día, me escapé y fui a verle a la Torre de Radio. Interrumpió el programa para salir a hablar conmigo.

- ¿Fuiste a ver al Prof. Oak en persona para pedirle una pokédex? - preguntó Sapphire, estupefacta.

- ¿Conseguiste la pokédex antes que nosotros? - preguntó Ruby, sorprendido.

- _Aquí hay algo raro…_ - pensó Amethyst.

- Bueno … - titubeó Emerald -. Al final no me la dio. Parecía que los cuidadores del orfanato le habían hablado de mí. Me echó en cara que no le había respondido cuando me preguntó mi nombre, y me contó que Earl me describía como "un niño con una gema verde en la frente incapaz de relacionarse con sus compañeros". Yo tenía ocho años, pero el Prof. Oak me dijo que no sólo por eso no quería darme la pokédex. Me dijo que "mis palabras contenían una mentira". Cuando llegué allí, le había pedido al director de la cadena que escribiera unas cosas en un cuaderno para enseñárselas al Prof. Oak y conseguir así que saliese a verme. Le dije que escribiese que "quería estar con los pokémons", pero Earl le había explicado al Prof. Oak que yo no me acercaba a ningún pokémon en la academia. Me dijo que "por ser tan deshonesto, aunque tuviese diez u once años, no me habría dado la pokédex". El caso es que tomó mi huella dactilar y me registró "por si acaso algún día decidía darme la pokédex". Me dijo que saliese a buscar mi propio camino, así que me marché y me reuní con Coil. Él ya había terminado de construir mis accesorios y añadió la pistola que siempre uso para atrapar a los pokémons. Me explicó cómo funcionaba y me dijo que me vendría genial gracias a mi facilidad para averiguar la tierra de nacimiento de cada pokémon. Una habilidad… Que sólo yo poseía. Y me dijo que podría usarla para ayudar a los demás. Como… Crystal. Después de practicar con la pistola, me puse mis accesorios y me hice un nuevo peinado. Empecé a entrenar y a entrenar… Así hasta acostumbrarme a mi "nuevo cuerpo". También, seguí visitando nuevos lugares y observando a los pokémons, para así afinar mi habilidad especial. Un año después, volví a visitar al Prof. Oak y le conté las aventuras que había corrido y todo lo que había aprendido, pero él me explicó que había enviado ya todas las nuevas pokédex a Villa Raíz, así que no me quedó más remedio que empezar otro viaje. ¡Para colmo, cuando llegué a Villa Raíz, medio Hoenn estaba inundado! Tuve que esperar unos cuantos meses, sin hacer nada… Hasta que, en la primavera de este año, el Prof. Birch me dio la pokédex. El Prof. Oak acababa de descubrir el paradero de Jirachi, así que él y Crystal me enviaron al Frente Batalla para cumplir esta misión. Pero…

El rostro de Emerald se ensombreció:

- He fallado - dijo -. No he sido capaz de "conectar" con Jirachi… Es el fin.


	126. 6ª saga E: 126

Ruby, Sapphire y Amethyst contemplaron, entristecidos, a Emerald:

- Así que… Mientras yo estaba viajando para encontrarte, tú también estabas viajando - dijo Amethyst -. ¡Así no me extraña que nunca te encontrase! La verdad es que yo nunca he tenido tampoco muy claro qué fue de nuestros padres. Suelo decir que murieron, pero… Bueno, creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Ruby y Sapphire miraron de reojo a la adolescente durante unos segundos:

- ¡Pero este no es el fin, Emerald! - exclamó Sapphire, con expresión decidida -. Y bueno, me alegro de que nos hayas querido contar tu historia… ¡Ah!

Las pulseras que Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald llevaban emitieron un fuerte resplandor y cayeron al suelo, del mismo modo que Zuzu, Toro y Sceptile también brillaron:

- ¡Las pulseras! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Los pokémons están reaccionando! - exclamó Sapphire.

- ¡Lo habéis conseguido! - exclamó Amethyst.

De repente, un ruido sordo les hizo sobresaltarse. Los cuatro Dexholders miraron hacia arriba, a través del techo transparente, y vieron a Gold y a Crystal caer heridos sobre el tejado:

- ¡Crystal! - gritó Emerald.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Amethyst.

Capítulo 126 - **¡La unión de los ataques definitivos!**

- ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! - exclamó Gold, a través del cristal de la casa transparente que el Mr. Mime de Crystal había construido -. ¿Ya habéis aprendido los ataques definitivos? Chicos…

Archie apareció por una ventana de la Torre Batalla:

- ¡Sois demasiado cabezotas! - gritó -. ¡Vamos!

La gigantesca copia de Kyogre se dejó caer sobre todo el Frente Batalla, permitiendo que las aguas se levantasen y se llevasen por delante casi todo, entre ello a los Ases:

- ¡Todo está desapareciendo! - exclamaba Scott, desesperado, encerrado en el interior de su cápsula -. ¡Mi Frente Batalla …!

- ¡Maravilloso! - gritaba Archie, triunfal -. ¡Todo está yendo según tenía planeado! Aunque… Esa barrera de Mr. Mime… Así que estaba ocultando los ataques definitivos, ¿eh? ¡Todavía quedan algunos listillos…!

El enloquecido hombre señaló con la espada a los seis Dexholders, que se encontraban delante de él. El cuarteto de Hoenn también había subido a la superficie de la construcción transparente:

- ¡Atacadme si queréis! - les dijo -. ¡¿De verdad creéis que podéis ganarme siendo uno con el mar?!

- Es horrible… - murmuró Amethyst, con la piel de gallina -. Está haciendo lo mismo de la otra vez… Destruirlo todo…

- Urgh… - gruñó Ruby, impotente.

Emerald estaba arrodillado junto a Crystal, que estaba tirada en el suelo, demasiado débil como para levantarse. El muchacho rubio se levantó, furioso, y le dedicó una enfurecida mirada a Archie:

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a Crystal?!

Emerald hizo aparecer a Sudowoodo, Snorlax, Dusclops y Mantine:

- ¡Emerald! - exclamó Amethyst, sobresaltada.

- ¡Jejeje! - rió Archie, avanzando hacia los pokémons del joven Dexholder con la espada en alto.

Uno a uno, los fue derribando a todos y los arrojó contra su entrenador, que se precipitó de nuevo hacia el interior de la Torre Batalla:

- ¡Emerald! - gritó Amethyst, que le dirigió una enfurecida mirada a linfame adulto -. ¡Me las vas a pagar…!

- ¡Ah…! - exclamó Emerald, asfixiado y apretujado entre sus pokémons.

Archie se abrió paso entre los dos Dexholders que quedaban en pie y entró en el edificio transparente para contemplar de cerca a Emerald:

- Jejeje… - rió entre dientes -. Estáis demasiado cansados por la última batalla, ya no podéis ni coordinaros. ¡Y pensar que alguien como tú se atrevió a atacarme…!

Archie descargó su pie sobre la cabeza de la Mime de Emerald.

- Para… - gruñó Emerald -. ¡Levanta tu asquerosa pezuña de mi pokémon!

- Oh, es extraño - dijo Archie, apartando el pie de Mime y posándolo sobre Mantine -. Y yo que pensaba que eras… De esos a los que no les gustan los pokémons, pero en cambio las batallas, sí. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Qué pretendes? - preguntó Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido; bajó adonde se encontraban su hermano menor y el ex líder del Team Aqua -. ¡No te acerques a mi hermano!

Archie pasó por encima de Snorlax y llegó donde estaba Emerald, sentado en el suelo:

- Eso es lo que he escuchado - prosiguió, mirando con insistencia a Emerald -, que te aferras a esa ideología. En efecto, los pokémons no son más que meras herramientas de combate. Los inútiles deberían ser descartados. No hay problema en no gustarte los pokémons pero sí las batallas… Dejando de lado a los que son heridos, las batallas traerían muchos más beneficios…

Archie avanzó hacia la tarima sobre la que se encontraban las estatuas de los seis Dexholders y golpeó la cabeza del chico de pelo largo con la espada:

- Con las personas pasa lo mismo - dijo, en tono burlón -. Obstáculos que no se pueden mover, sin importar cuánto te esfuerces.

- ¡Silver! - chilló Amethyst, indignada -. ¡Tú …!

Gold se irguió, furioso al ver a su amigo humillado. Crystal tuvo que sujetarle de los hombros para que no se abalanzara sobre el vil entrenador:

- ¿Tengo o no tengo razón? - preguntó Archie, mirando a Emerald de manera inquisidora.

Jirachi lo observaba todo desde el marco de una de las ventanas. Emerald estuvo unos segundos en silencio, meditando, antes de decidirse a responder:

- Te equivocas - le dijo a Archie -. Lo que yo deseo, en realidad… Amigos y compañeros, unidos como uno… Amigos con los mismos objetivos… Siempre …

Emerald pensó en sus pokémons, Sceptile, Sudowoodo y Dusclops. Pensó en Amethyst, a quien no recordaba pero que siempre había estado ahí, en Todd, en Anabel y en los demás Ases del Frente. También pensó en Coil y, por supuesto, en Crystal:

- ¡A mí no me gustan los combates! - gritó Emerald -. ¡A mí me gustan los pokémons! ¡Y la gente que los trata bien!

Ruby y Sapphire abrieron mucho los ojos mientras un resplandor de esperanza iluminaba sus corazones; no todo estaba perdido. Amethyst juntó las manos, con los ojos llorosos, emocionada ante las palabras de su hermano. Gold sonrió, orgulloso, y Crystal se quedó boquiabierta. Durante unos tensos segundos, Archie le mantuvo la mirada a Emerald, al igual que Jirachi siguió observando la escena. Sin embargo, en ese instante, un sonido empezó a inundar la sala. Las pokédex de los seis entrenadores estaban empezando a resonar:

- ¡Las pokédex están pitando! - exclamó Sapphire, sorprendida.

- ¿Pero por qué tan de repente? - preguntó Ruby -. ¡Y además, no suena como siempre!

- ¡Es posible que…! - exclamó Amethyst.

- ¡La mía también suena! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Y la mía! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¡Esperad! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡No sólo las nuestras suenan! ¡También escucho más pitidos…! ¡Pero como si estuvieran lejos! Otra… Otra, otra… Otra… ¡Otra y otra!

Sapphire, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Amethyst y Emerald se giraron hacia las estatuas de piedra, cuya superficie había comenzado a resquebrajarse. Las pokédex que las estatuas sostenían en las manos también estaban sonando.

- ¡No me digas que…! - exclamó Emerald.

Jirachi, silencioso, había llegado junto a él. El joven entrenador se giró para mirarle y descubrir que una amplia sonrisa se había dibujado en su blanco rostro y que el ojo de su barriga se había abierto por completo mientras resplandecía. Unas palabras habían aparecido en una de las etiquetas de su cabeza:

- ¡¿Jirachi?! - gritó Emerald.

En ese momento, los seis Dexholders que estaban convertidos en piedra se liberaron de la capa de piedra que les recubría y volvieron a la vida. La chica rubia que yacía en los brazos del chico del pelo negro abrió lentamente los ojos, despertando de un largo sueño.

- Uh…

- Han… Salido de la petrificación - murmuró Emerald, casi sin palabras -. El deseo… Ha sido cumplido.

- ¡Muy bien, Emerald! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Misión cumplida! Has mirado al tercer ojo de Jirachi, ¡por eso se ha cumplido tu deseo!

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - chilló Amethyst, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico del pelo negro y ojos rojos depositó a la rubia de ojos verdes en el suelo. El chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que había a su lado no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Una de las chicas, notablemente parecida al chico del pelo negro pero de cabello rosa oscuro observó, atónita, a los cinco Dexholders que corrían con los brazos abiertos hacia ellos. La otra chica, de cabello largo castaño y ojos azules, lucía una alegre sonrisa. Por último, el chico pelirrojo de ojos plateados se mantenía sereno ante el panorama.

- ¡Chicos! - exclamó el chico de pelo negro.

- ¡Nos habéis salvado! - exclamó la chica de pelo castaño.

- ¡Crystal! - exclamó la chica rubia -. ¡Amy!

- ¡Yellow! - chilló Amethyst, hecha un mar de lágrimas -. ¡Red! ¡Silver!

La chica de cabellera rosa se echó a llorar. Emerald les observaba, algo apartado, y vio cómo lo primero que hicieron los Dexholders fue sacar sus pokéballs y contemplar a sus pokémons para ver si estaban sanos y salvos.

- ¡Red! - exclamó Gold, acercándose al chico del pelo negro -. ¡Esto es para ti!

Le entregó unos guantes y una sudadera roja:

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Red, vistiéndose -. ¡Así que aquí estamos todos! Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? Estábamos luchando en Ciudad Carmín, después de venir desde las Islas Sete, y entonces …

- ¡Green! - exclamó la chica del pelo rosa, acercándose al serio chico castaño -. ¿Estás bien…?

Green le dio la espalda, sin dignarse a responer.

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Amethyst, acercándose a la chica.

- ¡Ah, Amy! - exclamó Pink -. ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

- Dejad la charla para luego - dijo Green, muy serio -. Aún tenemos que eliminar a otro villano…

Archie observaba a los Dexholders, en silencio:

- Esto no entraba en mis planes, la verdad - masculló.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó Gold, hinchando el pecho de orgullo -. ¡No puedes con todos los Dexholders! ¿Verdad? ¡Idiota!

- ¡Cállate! - gritó Archie, señalándole con la espada -. ¡De eso nada, ya os lo dije antes! ¡Da igual cuántos seáis! ¡No seréis capaces de detener mis ambiciones! ¡Esta torre está llena de pokémons controlados por mí! ¡A ver si podéis vosotros contra todos ellos!

Una estampida de pokémons apareció por la puerta. Los Dexholders hicieron aparecer a todos sus pokémons y se lanzaron a pelear contra ellos:

- ¡Esto es una locura! - gritaba Red.

- ¡Silver, Blue! - exclamó Amethyst, entre la multitud -. ¡¿Estáis bien?!

- ¡Sí! - chilló la otra chica castaña -. ¡Pero esto no tiene fin!

Silver no dijo nada, sólo se concentró en la batalla.

- ¡Kyaah! - chillaba Pink.

- ¡A por ellos! - exclamó Yellow.

Archie les observaba combatir:

- ¡Muajajaja! - rió -. ¡¿Lo entendéis ahora?! ¡Pronto, malditos idiotas, este lugar entero quedará sumergido bajo el agua! ¡Y no hay nada que podáis hacer!

La boca de la copia de Kyogre apareció por la ventana, llamando la atención de Blue, Silver, Yellow, Pink, Red y Green:

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - preguntó Blue.

Nadie pudo responder. Kyogre volvió a estampar su cuerpo contra la Torre Batalla, inundando sus interiores. La corriente de agua arrastró a los Dexholders y a sus pokémons. Cuando el agua se dispersó, siguieron combatiendo contra los pokémons de renta, los cuales seguían poseídos y furiosos:

- ¡A parte de esos dos entrenadores que no conocemos - dijo Blue, mirando a Ruby y Sapphire -, parece que estamos los once reunidos! ¡Nunca me habría imaginado que nos reuniríamos todos!

Su Nidoqueen luchaba contra un Skarmory.

- ¡Hay uno más, Blue! - exclamó Crystal, refiriéndose a Emerald -. ¡Ahora somos doce!

Gold y Silver se encontraron combatiendo codo con codo cuando menos se lo esperaban:

- ¡Anda! - exclamó Gold.

- Umh - murmuró Silver.

- Silver, esa pulsera… - dijo Gold, refiriéndose a la pulsera que le había puesto a su amigo hacía un rato.

- Ya lo sé - le cortó Silver, muy serio -. Aunque no me podía mover, podía pensar. Así que me he enterado de todo.

- _¡No puede ser!_ - pensó Gold, sonrojándose -. _¡Mientras estaba petrificado, dije unas cuantas cosas que no debería haber oído!_

- Después de que me pusieras la pulsera - prosiguió Silver -, empecé a concentrar mis pensamientos en ella. Podía imaginarme a Feraligator ejecutando el ataque supremo de agua. ¡Así que…!

La pulsera en la muñeca de Silver brilló, al igual que hizo su pokémon, Feraligator. Ruby y Sapphire se dieron cuenta y se giraron para mirar al adolescente pelirrojo:

- ¡No puede ser! - chilló Sapphire -. ¡Tan rápido…!

- ¡¿Ya has desbloqueado la técnica?! - chilló Ruby.

- Va… Vas demasiado rápido, Silver - dijo Gold, avergonzado -. _A mí me costó dos meses aprenderla…_

- ¡Eres genial, Silver! - exclamó Amethyst, mucho más animada -. ¡Vamos, Dragonair!

La Dragonair de Amethyst salvó a Pink de un Scyther que se le acercaba por detrás. Del resto se encargaron los pokémons de Pink. Yellow combatía montada sobre su Golem:

- ¡Estamos todos reunidos! - exclamó -. ¡Me gustaría alegrarme por veros a todos sanos y salvos, pero…!

- ¡Este es un momento alegre, Yellow! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Todos hemos estado trabajando duro hasta hoy!

- ¡¿Pero qué podemos hacer?! - preguntó Sapphire; ella seguía preocupada por el falso Kyogre -. ¡Esa cosa pertenece al mar!

- ¡Según le atacamos, nos vamos hundiendo! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡Nos hundimos en el océano, sin ningún objetivo! ¡Ya ni siquiera podemos avanzar!

- ¿Tienes alguna idea, Gold? - preguntó Sapphire.

Dono, el Aipom de Gold, Ataro, la Marowak de Pink, Boney, y Golem luchaban incansables contra los pokémons de renta.

- ¡La verdad es que no tengo ni idea! - respondió Gold.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! - chilló Sapphire.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Esperad un momento! - intervino Emerald -. ¡Yo tengo un plan!

Amethyst le escuchó, pero en contra de su voluntad, no pudo acercarse a escuchar lo que su hermano le susurraba a Gold al oído.

- Uh, de acuerdo - dijo Gold, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Archie blandió su espada, lanzando de un golpe por los aires a Sapphire, Emerald, Pink y Gold.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirme?! - gritó, con la mandíbula desencajada -. ¡Me da igual cuántos seáis! ¡No podéis hacer nada!

Emerald se dio cuenta de que Archie mantenía a Jirachi agarrado por sus bandas:

- ¡Ah…! ¡Jirachi! - gritó Emerald, al ver la expresión de dolor del pequeño pokémon.

- Lo único que me confunde… ¡Es Jirachi! - exclamó Archie -. No sabía que pudiera conceder tres deseos… Así que… ¿Sólo le queda una etiqueta? Jejeje…

- ¡Maldito…! - gritó Gold.

- ¡Gold! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Vamos a hacer lo que te he dicho!

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Pichu!

El pequeño ratón eléctrico acudió a la llamada de su entrenador, tomó algo que le entregó Emerald y saltó por la ventana:

- ¡Ah, que se ha tirado! - chilló Pink.

- ¡Deja de llevarte por el pánico! - le abroncó Green, mientras sus pokémons le protegían de los pokémons que se lanzaban a por él.

- _¿Qué se traerán entre manos?_ - pensó Amethyst, sin poder dejar de pensar en el Pichu de Gold.

Emerald y Dusclops se lanzaron a por Archie:

- ¡Puño sombra! - ordenó Emerald.

Como era de esperar, Archie repelió el ataque con la ayuda de su espada.

- Idiota… - gruñó Archie -. ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Da igual cuántas veces me ataques, te lo devolveré todo! ¡Nunca podrás tocarme! ¡Ríndete!

Emerald le sostuvo la mirada, sin decir ni hacer nada más.

- ¿Es… invencible? - preguntó Pink, temerosa.

- Ah, ahora que lo pienso - dijo Archie, mientras otra sonrisa volvía a dibujarse bajo su barba -. ¡Jirachi ha sido capturado por mí, por lo que le puedo usar contra vosotros! ¡Podré usarlo como me plazca! ¡Deseo oculto!

Jirachi no tuvo más remedio que atacar a Emerald y a Dusclops con un rayo de luz:

- ¡Emerald! - gritaron Gold y Amethyst.

Pero ninguna herida apareció en los cuerpos de Emerald y su pokémon.

- ¿No ha pasado nada? - se extrañó Emerald.

- ¡Los efectos de este ataque son tardíos! - exclamó Archie -. ¡Tus compañeros volarán por los aires!

Emerald se giró y vio a Red y a Gold, que no habían oído las últimas palabras el malvado hombre, avanzar corriendo hacia él.

- ¡No! - gritó Emerald -. ¡No os acerquéis …!

Pero varios rayos de luz aparecieron, llevándose por delante a Poli, el Poliwrath de Red, al mismo Red y a Gold.

- ¡Hermano! - chilló Pink.

- ¡Juajaja! - rió Archie, divertido -. ¡Han venido directos, tal como me esperaba! ¡¿De verdad seguís deseando combatir contra mí?!

- Tío… - murmuró Gold, tirado en el suelo -. Esto es juego sucio… Me rindo…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo: nadie podía creerse que el intrépido chico estuviera tirando la toalla. Instantes después, Gold se incorporó y le sacó la lengua a Archie:

- ¿De verdad crees que diría eso? ¡Idiota! - exclamó.

- ¡Doble equipo! - ordenó Red.

Su Poliwrath comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Archie, tan rápido que parecía que había varios Poliwraths. Archie miraba a su alrededor, confuso:

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó -. ¡¿Dónde está el verdadero?! ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda?

En menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta, un Politoed había aparecido a sus pies:

- ¡¿Debajo?!

Politoed embistió contra Archie, tirándole al suelo. Politoed y Poliwrath se reunieron con sus entrenadores:

- Le ordené a Poli que usara doble equipo - dijo Red.

- Y yo le dije a Poltaro que se colase por el primer hueco que viera para atacar - añadió Gold.

- ¡Lo has hecho genial, Gold! - exclamó Red, mirando a Gold con orgullo.

- ¡Sólo es el resultado del entrenamiento que tuvimos en el Monte Plateado! - exclamó Gold.

- ¡Mi hermano es el mejor! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Así no podemos perder!

Irritado, Archie lanzó a su Surskit y a su Walrein contra Poli y Poltaro. En el salto, Surskit evolucionó en Masquerain. Pero Poltaro pudo con Masquerain, e incluso los poderosos músculos de Poli lograron lanzar a Walrein por los aires. Entonces, Poli y Poltaro se lanzaron a por Archie, cada uno por un lado. Con sendos golpes, la armadura que llevaba el hombre se partió por la mitad, quedando Archie al descubierto.

- ¡Es el tío del Team Aqua! - exclamó Pink, reconociéndole.

- ¿Cómo le conoces? - le preguntó Red.

- ¡Estaba en la pelea de Kyogre y Groudon! - respondió Pink.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Gold, mirando con superioridad a Archie -. ¿A que te sientes más ligero?

Gold se giró para echarles un vistazo a sus compañeros Dexholders:

- ¡Este es el momento! - exclamó.

- ¿Estáis listos? - preguntó Red.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Ruby, alzando la mano.

- ¡Ya estamos preparados! - exclamó Sapphire.

Ruby, Zuzu, Silver, Feraligator, Blue, Blastoise, Crystal, Sceptile, Venusaur, Charizard, Green, Typhlosion, Sapphire y Toro estaban alineados formando una muralla:

- ¿Y…? ¿Y yo, qué? - preguntó Pink, apurada.

- ¡Tú quédate a un lado! - ordenó Red -. ¡Amy, tú puedes ordenarle a Dragonair que haga algún ataque poderoso!

Amethyst asintió.

- ¡Muy bien, todos han formado una línea! - exclamó Gold.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a obligar al monstruo del mar a salir a la superficie? - preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡No os preocupéis! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Pichu y los dos Pikachus están provocando al falso Kyogre con sus impactruenos para que salga a la superficie! ¡No debería tardar mucho…!

Tal como estaba diciendo, la gigantesca copia de Kyogre salió a la superficie, asomándose por la ventana, furiosa debido a los incesantes ataques eléctricos de los ratones pokémon:

- ¡Ahí está! - gritó Gold -. ¡Al ataque! ¡Pero…! ¡Esperadnos antes!

Silver se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado por la espera. Ruby y Sapphire se apresuraron a ayudar a Red y a Gold subir a la Torre, puesto que ellos aún se encontraban en la torre invisible creada por Mimpeon. Pero Archie no pensaba dejarles ir, y se agarró a la mano de Gold:

- No os lo permitiré… - masculló Archie -. ¿De verdad creéis que podréis luchar con todos esos pokémons que os esperan? El Frente Batalla está lleno de pokémons de renta furiosos…

- Lo conseguiremos - dijo, entonces, Emerald.

El muchacho se encontraba de pie, detrás de Archie, junto con su Dusclops:

- Grita todo lo que quieras - dijo Emerald -, porque nadie te va a hacer caso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Archie.

- Mientras Red y Gold estaban distrayéndote - explicó Emerald -, yo dispersé un hilo gigante con bolas de tierra de la Isla Ombligo. ¡Y ahora está rodeando el Frente Batalla entero!

En efecto, Latias, Latios, Scott e incluso Todd sujetaban el extenso hilo que había disparado Emerald y que los dos Pikachus y Chuchu se habían encargado de extender. El área que rodeaba todo el Frente emitió un resplandor mientras las pequeñas bolas de tierra se precipitaban sobre las cabezas de los pokémons enfurecidos, ayudándoles a calmarse.

- ¿Podrás aceptarlo, Archie? - preguntó Gold, socarrón -. ¡Adiós!

De ese modo, una de las manos extensibles de Emerald se desprendió del interior de la manga de la sudadera de Gold. Archie, al darse cuenta de que había estado agarrado todo ese tiempo a una mano falsa, maldijo para sus adentros, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar precipitarse sobre el suelo.

- Y la mano mágica de Emerald entró a escena … - murmuró Crystal, entre divertida y enfadada.

- Ya ves - dijo Silver, suspirando.

- ¡Rápido! - exclamó Emerald, mientras él, Red y Gold llegaban junto a los demás.

Una vez se hubieron posicionado junto a los demás Dexholders y sus pokémons, llegó la hora de atacar:

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Atacad todos juntos!

- ¡Triple hidrocañón! - gritaron Silver, Ruby y Blue.

Feraligator, Zuzu y Blasty lanzaron tres enormes chorros de agua que se fusionaron en el aire.

- ¡Triple anillo ígneo! - ordenaron Green, Sapphire y Gold.

Charizard, Toro y Explotaro emitieron tres gigantescos anillos de fuego que se unieron en el aire.

- ¡Triple planta feroz! - gritaron Red, Emerald y Crystal.

Saur, Sceptile y Mega dispararon gruesos tallos desde su cuerpo que se juntaron en el aire:

- ¡Cometa draco! - ordenó Amethyst.

La esfera de Dragonair brilló y unos cuantos meteoritos cayeron del cielo. Todos los ataques golpearon de lleno al clon de Kyogre, provocando una enorme explosión. Los pokémons mantuvieron los ataques, pero el agujero creado en la enorme masa de energía crecía demasiado despacio.

- ¡Aunque es bastante efectivo, el daño es demasiado pequeño! - exclamó Green.

- ¡Pero esto es todo lo que podemos hacer! - exclamó Sapphire, disgustada.

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Es hora de trabajar! ¡Yellow!

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - preguntó Yellow, que se había quedado a un lado, junto a la decepcionada Pink.

- Pichu y los Pikachus podrían unir sus truenos - dijo Crystal -. ¡Ellos también pueden contribuir a la batalla!

- ¡Ahora que lo pienso! - exclamó Red -. ¡Pink, tú tienes a Ampharos! ¡Deja que se una a los Pikachus y a Pichu!

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Pink, contenta por poder ayudar -. ¡Mary!

La Ampharos de Pink se lanzó por la ventana nada más aparecer y cayó junto a los tres ratones eléctricos.

- Bien - dijo Yellow, con decisión -. ¡OOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Su espíritu se elevó, alcanzando a Pika, Chuchu, Pichu y Mary. Los cuatro pokémons se rodearon de rayos.

- ¡Mega trueno! - gritaron Yellow y Pink.

Un gigantesco rayo de luz fue emitido desde la última planta de la Torre y atravesó el cuerpo del colosal Kyogre hasta abrir en él un agujero que ya no se podría cerrar.


	127. 6ª saga E: 127

Capítulo 127 - **¡La resolución perfecta!**

El ataque definitivo de tipo eléctrico, junto con los demás ataques, provocó que la falsa copia de Kyogre estallase, formándose así una lluvia que cayó sobre todo el Frente durante unos minutos.

- Lo hemos… Destruido - dijo Emerald, boquiabierto ante tal panorama.

- Doce entrenadores - dijo Ruby, contemplando a sus compañeros Dexholders.

- Catorce pokémons - dijo Sapphire, observando con orgullo a todos los pokémons que habían participado en el ata que.

Los Dexholders alzaron la vista para mirar al cielo: el sol era de nuevo visible y tras la lluvia, cada vez más débil, se mostraba el arco iris. Los pokémons también habían quedado muy satisfechos con el trabajo realizado. En ese instante, Ruby, Crystal, Sapphire y Gold se dieron cuenta de que el peinado de Emerald había perdido su firmeza tras el chaparrón, de modo que lucía una larga melena rubia que hacía que su rostro luciese mucho más aniñado:

- Pffftt… - Gold intentó aguantarse la risa.

- ¿Este es tu peinado original? - preguntó Sapphire, sacando a relucir su lado maternal -. ¡Qué mono…!

- ¡Hey, qué peinado más adorable! - exclamó Ruby.

- ¡Hacía meses que no lo veía así! - exclamó Crystal, recordando su primer encuentro con el joven Dexholder rubio.

Emerald se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, procurando ocultar su cabello, en vano. Amethyst sonrió con ternura:

- Este es el peinado que siempre llevaba de pequeño… - susurró.

Sin embargo, Red acababa de acercase a ellos y la había escuchado. El líder de los Dexholders esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa:

- Me lo imaginaba - dijo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Amethyst; de repente, dio un respingo -. ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿Ya le conocías de antes, Amy? - preguntó Yellow, apresurándose a acercarse.

- De mucho antes de lo que pensáis - respondió Amethyst, con suavidad.

- No me digas que… - murmuró Red, con los ojos como platos.

- La persona que siempre has estado buscando… - murmuró Silver.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Ruby, con una amplia sonrisa -. ¡Emerald es el hermano pequeño de Amethyst!

- ¡Qué fuerte! - chilló Blue.

- Ya decía yo que siempre estaban muy juntos - dijo Gold.

- ¡Pero si te lo conté mientras veníamos para acá! - le abroncó Crystal.

- Es que no te estaba prestando mucha atención…

- ¡Qué bien! - exclamaba Pink, dando saltos de alegría -. ¡Cuánto me alegro…!

- ¡Sois demasiado ruidosos! - gritó Emerald, muerto de vergüenza.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió Red.

Los pokémons de renta que había sueltos por el Frente ya se habían calmado y todos descansaban tranquilamente, exhaustos tras la inacabable pelea por la que había tenido que pasar.

- Como era de esperar - dijo Crystal, aliviada, contemplando a los pokémons -, todos los pokémons se han calmado.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y qué es la Isla Ombligo? - preguntó Ruby, mirando a Emerald.

- Es la isla en la que vive el pokémon de los milagros, Mew - explicó Gold -. El viejo Briney estuvo allí y le dio a la vieja Kimberly muestras de tierra de esa isla. Ella nos las entregó, diciéndonos que podrían sernos útiles. Ella decía que todos los pokémons procedían del mismo lugar y que Mew posee los genes de todos los pokémons. Así pues, la tierra procedente de la Isla Ombligo le será familiar a cualquier pokémon.

Red y Green parpadearon, perplejos ante la genialidad del plan.

- ¡Emerald, estuviste genial! - exclamó Gold, revolviéndole el pelo a Emerald -. ¡No desperdiciaste tu oportunidad!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Emerald, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Amethyst se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, ya que ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Yellow le puso la mano en el hombro y Silver la observó de lejos. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada entre los tres, pero estaba muy claro lo que tanto Yellow como Silver estaban pensando.

- Así que - dijo Ruby, acercándose a Emerald -, mientras tengas esa joya en la frente, podrás tranquilizar a cualquier pokémon. ¿Cómo puede existir algo así?

- ¡Hey, la joya en su cabeza no es lo único que importa! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No olvidéis que tiene la habilidad de adivinar el lugar de procedencia de los pokémons…!

De repente, alguien apareció medio sumergido en el agua. Los Dexholders bajaron a mirar de quién se trataba, y Emerald sacó a Archie del agua:

- ¡Hey! - exclamó el niño, que ya creía que aquel hombre loco había muerto.

Los Dexholders ahogaron un grito:

- ¡Aléjate de él, Emerald! - exclamaron Ruby y Amethyst.

- ¡Es muy peligroso! - exclamó Sapphire, preocupada.

- No os preocupéis, ya no - dijo Emerald, frunciendo el ceño, muy seguro de sus palabras -. Ya no tiene ni la espada ni la armadura.

Emerald observó atentamente a Archie, que parecía un cadáver viviente:

- Los pokémons de préstamo ya no te harán caso - le dijo -. Si sigues insistiendo, tú…

- ¿"Te quedarás solo"? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? - preguntó Archie -. Je… La soledad… Je… No importa, después de todo… Esto es lo que siempre he querido. Dejé atrás a mis subordinados y traicioné a mi equipo. Yo soy de ese tipo de personas… La única persona a la que llamé "amigo"… El hombre con el que compartí mis penas… También ha desaparecido…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ruby.

- Aquella vez… en Arrecípolis… - explicó Archie, a media voz -, una enorme explosión de energía destrozó los dos orbes. Yo ya… Me había rendido… Estábamos atrapados, y nadie podría oírnos… Pero, de repente, el capote del coche se abrió. Cuando salimos del coche, todo parecía diferente a como era antes. Nos rodeaba una luz de brillo inexplicable. Una mujer llamada Sird nos había salvado.

Red, Green, Blue, Pink, Yellow y Silver dieron un respingo tras oír aquel nombre, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario:

- Dijo "que éramos perfectos" - murmuró Archie -. Que "nuestra cualidad de maldad era perfecta". No permitía dejarnos morir. Pero nos dijo que, al haber guardado los orbes dentro de nuestros cuerpos, no viviríamos durante mucho más tiempo, ya que nuestra piel se había vuelto infinitamente más vulnerable… Fue entonces cuando nos mostró la armadura y la espada, dos reliquias de la Isla Milagro.

Ruby y Sapphire abrieron mucho los ojos antel tal revelación.

- El nombre de la espada - dijo Archie -, era "Instante", y el nombre de la armadura era "Eternidad". Nos explicó que la espada podía hacer rebotar todo tipo de ataques y que cortaba cualquier cosa, y que la armadura protegería nuestro cuerpo del mundo exterior. Así, los efectos por haber tocado los orbes no nos afectarían. Creíamos que nos daría la armadura y la espada, pero… Sólo había un set. Dijo que "la esencia más pura de maldad prevalecería", así que los dos luchamos el uno contra el otro.

Sapphire empezó a temblar:

- ¡Archie! - exclamó, mientras Ruby la sujetaba de los hombros -. ¡Tú…! ¡TÚ MATASTE A MAXIE!

Algunas de las Dexholders se llevaron las manos a la boca, espantadas. Ruby frunció el ceño:

- _Ahora lo entiendo_ - pensó -. _Por eso se tapaba la cara... No era sólo para ocultar su identidad …_

- Jejejeje … - rió Archie, entre dientes -. Gané… Y obtuve la espada y la armadura. Aquella mujer me bautizó como Guile y me encomendó la misión de capturar a Jirachi.

- Vale - dijo Emerald -. No hables más.

- ¡Emerald! - exclamó Amethyst, sorprendida y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo -. ¿Piensas salvarle?

- ¡No sabes la de cosas malas que ha hecho! - exclamó Pink, apretando los puños; recordaba cómo ella y Winona habían sido torturadas en la batalla final de Hoenn -. ¡No sólo ahora, también hace un año! ¡Que se muera, y…!

- Pink, no te pongas a su altura - ordenó, entonces, Red.

- Se acabó - dijo Emerald, agachándose para agarrar a Archie -. Intentaremos que no te pase na…

Apenas hubo alcanzado a Archie cuando Masquerain emergió en la superficie y apuntó a Emerald con el aguijón de su cabeza:

- ¡Emerald! - chilló Amethyst, quedándose helada.

- ¡Archie! - exclamó Ruby, furioso.

- ¡¿Todavía quiere luchar?! - gritó Sapphire.

- Así es - dijo Archie, poniéndose de pie -. Que nadie se mueva o el niño lo pagará. A ver… La armadura… ¿Dónde está?

Archie se dispuso a buscar la armadura, agachándose y arrastrándose por la orilla que se había formado alrededor del charco. Ninguno de los Dexholders pudo hacer nada ante el miedo de que Masquerain hiriera a Emerald. Al fin, Archie encontró las piezas de la armadura:

- ¡La encontré! - gritó -. ¡Con esta armadura… podré aguantar! ¡Y le pediré el último deseo a Jirachi…! - terminó de ponerse el yelmo pero, en seguida, notó que allí había algo que no encajaba -. Eh… ¿Uh?

- Esa armadura… - murmuró Emerald, aún con los brazos levantados -, es la que Gold llevaba antes. ¡Es falsa!

- ¡Uh! - exclamó Archie, quitándose la falsa armadura.

- ¡Os dije que la idea de la armadura sería buena! - exclamó Gold, victorioso -. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

- _Mentiroso…_ - pensó Crystal.

- ¡La verdadera! - exclamó Archie, mirando a su alrededor, desesperado -. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Archie vio por fin la verdadera armadura, desparramada sobre el suelo junto a uno de los pisos de la Torre. Echó a correr para alcanzarla:

- ¡La verdadera…! - exclamaba, dando alaridos -. ¡Ahí está …!

- ¡Guile! - exclamó Emerald, consciente de que el fanático hombre no aguantaría mucho tiempo -. ¡NO!

Emerald y Crystal echaron a correr detrás de Archie, con la esperanza de poder salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, incluso antes de que el ex líder del Team Aqua pudiera llegar a la armadura, un potentísimo haz de luz salió despedido de la armadura, cegándolos a todos. Cuando el haz fue disipado, no quedó rastro ni de la armadura ni de Archie.

- La armadura ha desaparecido - dijo Ruby, cuya expresión pasó del terror a la resignación en cuestión de segundos.

- Y Archie, también… - murmuró Sapphire, entristecida.

Amethyst llegó corriendo junto a su hermano, apresurándose a abrazarlo y cubrirle de besos:

- ¡Emerald! - exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¿Emerald?

Ruby y Sapphire se les acercaron. Emerald se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

- ¡No me puedo creer que se haya quedado dormido! - exclamó Gold, divertido; era una buena manera de olvidar el mal trago por el que acababan de pasar.

Pika, Chuchu, Pichu y Mary llegaron junto a sus entrenadores:

- ¡Hey, Pika! - exclamó Red -. ¡Lo has hecho genial!

- ¡Tú también, Mary! - exclamó Pink -. ¡No podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada!

- ¡Chuchu! - exclamaba Yellow, feliz.

Pika le puso su gorra a Red, y Chuchu le devolvió a Yellow su sombrero de paja. Latios y Latias lo observaban todo desde el cielo.

- _Genial, Emerald_ - dijo Latias, conmovida -. _Por fin ves las cosas claras. Te has reunido con tus compañeros al fin._

- _Una reunión de hermanos y hermanas_ - dijo Latios -. _Hasta hoy, Emerald había estado solo… La promesa que nos hiciste, se ha cumplido. Ya no hay ningún problema. Es hora de volver a la Isla del Sur. ¡Hasta la vista!_

Latios y Latias partieron y se perdieron de vista en el cielo.

_Al día siguiente…_

- ¡Uaah! ¡Qué bien he dormido! - exclamó Emerald, bostezando.

Amethyst estaba sentada en la cama, junto a él:

- Hola, dormilón - le dijo -. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien - respondió Emerald -. ¡Pero con ganas de mear!

Antes de que Amethyst pudiera impedírselo, Emerald se acercó a la ventana y empezó a hacer pis. Unos murmullos lo distrajeron:

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó, fastidiado.

Se dio la vuelta para ver que por la puerta de la habitación estaban entrando los demás Dexholders. Amethyst se llevó las manos a la cabeza, avergonzada, Crystal parecía enfurecida, Todd sonreía con cara de circunstancias, Gold y Ruby se reían y los demás cuchicheaban entre sí.

- ¡Ah, buenos días! - saludó Emerald, llegando junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué "días"? - preguntó Gold, divertido -. ¡Ya es por la tarde!

- Has estado durmiendo toda el día - dijo Todd.

- ¿Y dónde están mis pokémons? - preguntó Emerald.

Sceptile y Dusclops entraron corriendo en la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos. Emerald acudió a abrazarlos:

- ¡Sceptile! - exclamó -. ¡Dusclops! ¿Y dónde están los otros cuatro?

- Nuestros pokémons se han llevado bastante bien - dijo Red -. Tu Snorlax se ha emparejado con el mío.

- ¡Tu Mantine y tu Sudowoodo se han juntado con los míos! - exclamó Gold.

- Y tu Mime se ha juntado con Mimpeon - dijo Crystal, sonriente.

Emerald se asomó a la ventana, avistando a los pokémons en lugares diferentes:

- ¡Whoa, tienes razón! - exclamó.

- ¡Qué emoción! - exclamó Pink -. ¡Así formarán una familia!

- Pokémons viviendo juntos, en armonía - dijo Todd.

Ruby llevó a Emerald al baño y le peinó, ayudándole a recuperar su antiguo peinado. Cuando volvieron a la habitación, había siete personas más esperándoles.

- Emerald.

- ¡Anabel! - exclamó Emerald, con los ojos relucientes por la alegría -. ¡Y los demás Ases!

Anabel tenía la ropa rasgada. Lucy, Brandon, Noland y Greta estaban llenos de arañazos y de esparadrapos. Tucker tenía el brazo en cabestrillo y Spenser tenía la cabeza vendada:

- Tenemos que darte las gracias - dijo Anabel -. Gracias a tu alegre actitud, fuimos capaces de evitar una catástrofe. El Frente ha prevalecido. Los periodistas y los visitantes están a salvo. Por fin… Hemos podido contemplar los frutos de nuestra dura labor.

- ¡Jeje, no es nada! - exclamó Emerald.

- Me gustaría darte esto - dijo Anabel, entregándole a Emerald una medalla dorada con una A grabada -. En reconocimiento de tu habilidad, la cual yo, Anabel, he podido contemplar, te hago entrega del símbolo de oro de la habilidad.

- ¿Para mí? - preguntó Emerald, extrañado.

- ¡Sí, no seas tan modesto! - exclamó Anabel, sonriendo -. ¿No combatiste contra mí en el septuagésimo piso? Aunque estaba siendo controlada, de alguna manera soy capaz de recordar. Aunque era una trampa de Guile, tú seguiste fiel a las normas, Emerald. Durante los partidos oficiales, nunca abandonas el perímetro. Incluso obedeciste las normas acerca de los pokémons y las habilidades. Y rechazaste la ayuda de otros. ¡Fue un desafío en toda regla! Es por eso por lo que pienso que es apropiado recompensarte con esto.

- Gra… ¡Gracias! - exclamó Emerald.

- ¡Genial, Emerald! - exclamaron, a la vez, Amethyst y Todd.

Todd se ruborizó y miró a Amethyst, pero esta lo ignoró. Emerald admiraba la medalla que había entre sus manos y la colocaba en su estuche:

- ¡Ya tengo seis medallas! - exclamó -. Ummh… Anabel, ¿qué día es hoy?

- ¿Hoy? Seis de julio, ¿por qué? - dijo Anabel.

- ¡Ah! - gritaron Emerald y Todd -. ¡Mañana es el último día!

El Dexholder de cabello rubio se puso a correr en círculos:

- ¡Lo había olvidado! - gritaba -. ¡Mañana es el último día de mi desafío y aún me queda una prueba!

- ¡El desafío! - exclamaba Todd -. ¡El desafío…!

- ¿No te suena de algo esta escena? - le preguntó Ruby a Sapphire.

Emerald y Todd se acercaron a Tucker:

- ¡Señor Tucker! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Se lo suplico! ¿Podemos tener la revancha ahora? ¡Sólo queda un día!

- ¡Yo también se lo suplico! - exclamó Todd, arrodillándose.

- Je, bien, no hay problema - respondió Tucker -. Aunque... Sí hay un problema, en realidad. El interior de la Cúpula no ha sido gravemente dañado, pero aún así… La estructura de mi campeonato se basa en rondas eliminatorias…

- ¡Rondas de eliminación! - exclamó Red, teniendo una idea.

- ¿Has pensado en algo, Red? - preguntó Yellow.

- No, pero si ese es el caso… - dijo Red -. ¡Podríamos participar todos juntos!

- ¡¿QUÉÉ?!

- ¡Es perfecto! - gritó Scott, que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Señor Scott! - exclamó Anabel, insegura.

- ¡Debido al reciente incidente - anunció Scott, con su alegría característica -, permitiré que participéis tantos como queráis! ¡Todos los Dexholders!

Scott se giró hacia Tucker:

- ¡Tucker, ya que no serás capaz de participar debido a tu estado - le dijo -, le entregarás la medalla a quien venza en la final! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Pero, jefe…! - protestó Tucker.

- ¡Ya lo hablamos ayer!

- Qué raro… - murmuró Gold, acercándose a Scott -. ¿Tú no eras un tío de negocios? ¿No me digas que vas a permitir un cambio como este sólo por sacar más beneficios? ¿Eh?

- Uh… Bueno … - titubeó Scott.

- ¡Y qué me dices de la condición del último deseo! - insistió Gold, acribillándole con la mirada -. ¡¿Qué deseo pensabas pedirle a Jirachi?! ¿Qué vas a pedirle?

- La… La verdad es que… Ya he pedido mi deseo - confesó el hombre, con una risa nerviosa.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

Blue y Silver, que estaban apoyados en el borde de una ventana, escucharon algo raro:

- Se oye un ruido al otro lado del océano - dijo ella.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Ruby, asomándose a otra ventana.

- ¡Una estrella! - exclamó Pink, mirando al punto al que señalaba el chaval.

- ¡Es Jirachi! - exclamó Ruby, emocionado -. ¡Están apareciendo unas palabras en su tercera etiqueta!

Jirachi flotaba en el cielo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados. Las palabras de su tercera etiqueta apenas eran visibles, pero Sapphire pudo avistarlas con su implacable vista.

- ¿Puedes verlo, Sapphire? - preguntó Ruby.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Sapphire.

Ruby le dio un papel a Sapphire y ella escribió lo que había visto escrito en la etiqueta.

- Déjame echarle un vistazo - dijo Green -. Lo traduciré.

- ¡Vale! - dijo Sapphire, pasándole el texto.

Green leyó el papel y se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Qué es, Green? - preguntó Gold, impaciente -. ¿Cuál es el deseo del señor Scott?

- El ruido se está haciendo más fuerte - comentó Blue, que seguía mirando por la ventana junto a Silver.

- "Que muchos, muchos visitantes vengan al Frente Batalla - leyó Green -. Más de mil visitantes el primer día".

Cuatro enormes transatlánticos se aproximaban a la isla en la que se encontraba el Frente Batalla. Algunos de los pasajeros eran conocidos de los Dexholders. En el barco procedente de Johto se encontraban la DJ Mary, el director de Radio Trigal, Kurt, su nieta, el Prof. Elm y Grant. En el barco que venía de Kanto se encontraban los padres de Blue, Kimberly, Lorelei, Celio y Bill. Entre los pasajeros del barco que procedía de Hoenn se encontraban Maryann y Tyler, los reporteros, el nadador William, Lanette y Bridgette, Coil y el niño ciego que ayudó a despertar a los tres Regis. E incluso había otro barco procedente de una región que los Dexholders no conocían. Jirachi, en el cielo, empezó a enrollarse entre sus bandas. Emerald le miró:

- _Jirachi…_ - pensó, con una tierna sonrisa -. _Buenas noches… Y gracias._

Jirachi terminó de envolverse en sus bandas, emitiendo resplandores y desapareciendo poco a poco del cielo. Los demás Dexholders les prestaban más atención a los barcos. Ruby y Sapphire comentaban animadamente lo que veían. Red y Yellow no se separaban en ningún momento. Gold y Crystal señalaban y comentaban cosas. Blue apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Silver, contenta. Pink intentaba entablar conversación con Green, pero el chico seguía tan frío como siempre.

- Son como una familia - dijo, de repente, Amethyst.

La chica estaba al lado de Emerald, con los brazos en jarra. Sonreía, orgullosa.

- Y me alegro de pertenecer a ella - añadió -. ¿Y tú?

- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió Emerald.

- Ah… ¡Ha venido todo el mundo! - exclamó Yellow.

- ¡Bienvenidos a todos! - exclamó Sapphire.

- Tanta gente… - murmuró Ruby, perplejo -. Bueno, no habrá problema.

- ¡Qué vergüenza…! - exclamaba Pink.

- ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda! - vociferó Blue -. ¡Seguro que papá y mamá me estarán mirando!

- Qué tía más pesada - masculló Green.

Silver lo taladró con la mirada.

- Tú también participarás, ¿no? - le preguntó Gold a Crystal.

- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió Crystal, alegremente.

- _Con lo poco que me gusta combatir…_ - pensó Amethyst, resoplando.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Red -. ¡Van a ser unas rondas de lo más emocionantes!

Amethyst y Emerald se acercaron al grupo. Emerald se situó entre Ruby y Sapphire y fue entonces cuando la chica de los ojos morados se acercó a Pink:

- Déjalo, Pink - dijo -. Es una misión imposible.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Pink, confusa.

- A mí también me gustó Green cuando era pequeña - murmuró Amethyst, cuando las dos se hubieron alejado del chico -. Será muy guapo, pero no es el tipo de chico que buscamos, créeme.

Se dio cuenta de que Silver las contemplaba de reojo, así que Amethyst se acercó a él:

- Silver - le dijo -, sé que nunca me considerarás tu amiga y que siempre pensarás que no he sido más que una compañera más de misión. Pero que sepas que yo a ti te aprecio, y que gracias a ti, pude superar mi entrenamiento. Gracias.

- No pasa nada - dijo Silver -. No eres una mala chica. La verdad es que me alegro de que hayas encontrado a la persona que siempre estabas buscando.

- ¡Y yo! - exclamó Blue, alegremente.

Red y Yellow les oyeron:

- ¡Es verdad, Amy! - exclamó Red -. ¡Aún no te hemos felicitado por haber encontrado a tu hermano!

- Gracias, Red - dijo Amethyst -. Quizá, si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, no habría sido capaz de seguir adelante…

- ¡Me alegro muchísimo! - exclamó Yellow, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Hay que ver lo que es el destino! - exclamó Red, mirando a Emerald -. ¡Quién nos iba a decir que tanto uno como otro se convertiría en Dexholder!

Gold y Crystal sonrieron.

- ¡Me alegro de que todo se haya acabado! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Me gusta pelear, pero creo que un descanso no nos vendrá mal!

- Sí… La verdad es que tienes razón - dijo Ruby -. En cuanto acabemos este torneo, nos volvemos a Villa Raíz.

- ¿Tú te volverás a casa, Red? - preguntó Pink -. ¡Estuviste un montón de tiempo en el Monte Plateado con Gold y mamá te echa de menos ya…!

- Tranquila - dijo Red -. Esta vez, me vendré contigo. ¿Y vosotros qué haréis, Amy, Emerald?

Amethyst y Emerald se miraron.

- Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en recuperar el tiempo perdido juntos - dijo la chica -. Los dos hemos viajado un montón… Y creo que viajar ha acabado gustándonos a los dos.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Emerald.

- Así que empezaremos a viajar - dijo Amethyst -. Partiremos en cuanto acabe el torneo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sapphire, desilusionada -. ¿No os quedaréis un tiempo con nosotros? ¡Ya sabéis que podéis quedaros en mi casa si queréis…!

- ¡Y en la mía! - exclamó Ruby.

- Pasaremos por Hoenn, Johto y Kanto - dijo Amethyst -. Os iremos a visitar cuando pasemos por vuestras ciudades.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo, chicos! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Sois los mejores!

_Un mes más tarde …_

El Prof. Oak se encontraba en su laboratorio junto con Crystal y su Smoochum, Chumee. Portaban las pokédex de sus compañeros en bandejas.

- Así que participaste en aquel torneo junto con todos los demás Dexholders, Crystal - decía el Prof. Oak, que acababa de escuchar la historia de las rondas eliminatorias.

- Sí, Prof. Oak - asintió ella.

- ¡Debe de haber sido un éxito! - exclamó el viejo científico, con una expresión soñadora -. Ah, Crystal, ayúdame con las pokédex.

- Sí - dijo Crystal -. Por cierto, aquí tengo un esquema de cómo quedaron las rondas eliminatorias.

- ¿A ver?

El Prof. Oak le echó un vistazo al papel que Crystal había extraído del bolsillo de su bata.

- Perdí en la primera ronda - asintió Crystal, algo avergonzada -. Pero claro, mi oponente era Blue, así que…

- Anda, ¿y esto? - preguntó el Prof. Oak, viendo una fotografía que estaba cogida con el clip al folio -. Es una buena foto. Hay que enmarcarla. ¿Quién la hizo?

Se trataba de una foto en la que salían todos los Dexholders junto con sus pokémons.

- Todd, un fotógrafo amigo de Emerald - respondió Crystal -. Siempre iba con él, así que ha sacado un montón de buenas fotos.

La adolescente procedió a mostrar el resto de fotos que Todd había tomado a lo largo de toda la competición, desparramándolas por la mesa:

- Tiene talento - asintió el científico -. ¿Tienes su número? No me vendría mal tener un fotógrafo en mi equipo.

El Prof. Oak llamó a Todd al pokégear para decirle que le habían encantado las fotos y que había pensado en encomendarle una misión: viajar a una isla habitada únicamente por pokémons y sacar fotografías de ellos en la vida salvaje. Todd, encantado, aceptó.

Sin embargo, Crystal no estaba del todo tranquila. Siguió ojeando las fotos, cabizbaja, y al ver una fotografía de Archie, se le vinieron a la mente las últimas palabras del susodicho hombre. Justo antes de que su cuerpo se desintegrase, ella y Emerald habían logrado alcanzarle. Crystal le preguntó que a qué organización pertenecía la persona que le había regalado aquella armadura. Las últimas palabras de Archie antes de desaparecer, "Team Gal…", no cesaban de rondar por su mente.

- ¿Crystal? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Las palabras del Prof. Oak sacaron a la chica de su enfrascamiento. Esta se giró para mirar al afamado investigador:

- ¡No, nada! - respondió, disimulando con una sonrisa -. Ya he enviado el correo electrónico.

- Oh.

- He colaborado con los demás Dexholders - añadió Crystal -. La pokédex será pronto completada.

- Sabía que todos juntos lo lograríais - dijo el Prof. Oak, orgulloso -. Ya va siendo hora de volver a Kanto.

Crystal terminó de escribir el correo dirigido a sus compañeros Dexholders:

- "Para acabar las pruebas, ¡por favor, venid a Kanto!" - lo leyó en voz alta antes de enviarlo -. "Usaremos la dirección del laboratorio de las Islas Sete como punto de referencia." Así que… ¡Ya está, correo enviado!

_**Fin de la saga Emerald**_


	128. ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MI FIC

Como ya sabéis, acabo de terminar la Saga Emerald pero, antes de seguir con la siguiente (la HGSS), me gustaría dedicar unos capítulos especiales al Torneo entre Dexholders que se celebra al final de la Saga Emerald (todo crédito de esta idea va a daniel2705 ¡muchas gracias!). La única información oficial disponible del torneo es que Crystal perdió en la 1ª ronda (contra Blue) y que Emerald es el campeón. ¡Por eso, necesito vuestra ayuda con unos cuantos puntos!

* * *

><p>He dejado las rondas tal como salen en el manga pero incluyendo a mis personajes, Pink y Amethyst (obvio). Así es como quedarían:<p>

1ª ronda:

- Ruby vs. Amethyst = vencedora: **Amethyst** (por ser más veterana que Ruby)

- Blue vs. Crystal = vencedora: **Blue (oficial)**

- Yellow vs. Pink = vencedora: _**?**_ Necesito vuestra ayuda con este combate, ¿quién ganaría? Yellow tiene sus poderes especiales, pero Pink también ha mejorado bastante.

- Gold vs. Sapphire = **Gold** (esta es una suposición mía, porque Gold es más veterano que Sapphire)

2ª ronda:

- Green vs. Amethyst = vencedor: **Green** (obvio)

- Blue vs. Red = vencedor: **Red** (creo que este también es bastante obvio)

- Emerald vs. _?_ = vencedor: **Emerald** (gane quien gane entre Pink y Yellow, Emerald ganará este combate)

- Gold vs. Silver = vencedor: **Silver**_** (decidido gracias al usuario **_**pokemon666**_**)**_

3ª ronda:

- Green vs. Red = vencedor: **Green _(decidido gracias a la usuario _zoruastar_)_**_**  
><strong>_

- Emerald vs. Silver = vencedor: **Emerald** (aquí necesitaré vuestras hipótesis de cómo Emerald derrotó a Silver).

Final:

- Emerald vs. Green

Todos sabemos, según el manga, que el campeón es **Emerald**, así que necesitaré vuestros consejos e ideas. **¿Cómo puede un entrenador novato derrotar a un Líder de Gimnasio?** No olvidemos que Green tiene muchísima más experiencia que Emerald, pero aún así es derrotado.

Espero que me ayudéis a despejar los nombres de los signos de interrogación y que también aportéis hipótesis de cómo Emerald pudo convertirse en el vencedor siendo un entrenador novato. ¡Muchas gracias a los que habéis seguido este fic hasta el día de hoy!

¡Esperaré impaciente vuestros comentarios! ¡Todas las ideas serán bienvenidas!


	129. 6ª saga - Emerald: 128

_Siento muchísimo la espera, no he tenido tanto tiempo como habría querido para trabajar en este fic. Para compensaros, voy a publicar dos capítulos seguidos. Muchas gracias a los que aportaron sus opiniones en mi última encuesta. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de estos capítulos especiales de la Saga Emerald!_

* * *

><p>El séptimo día de julio y última jornada antes de la inauguración oficial del Frente Batalla, tendría lugar el campeonato de Dexholders en la Cúpula Batalla. Los muchachos y sus pokémons estaban cansados y exhaustos tras la dura pelea del día anterior contra Guile pero, al mismo tiempo, estaban ilusionados ante la pequeña competición.<p>

Durante la mañana, habían podido pasar tiempo junto a sus seres queridos: Blue estuvo con sus padres y, de paso, les presentó a Silver; Ruby se reunió con su padre, Norman, y con su madre; Sapphire estuvo con su padre, el profesor Birch; Green y Crystal se reunieron con el profesor Oak y con el profesor Elm; y Red, acompañado de Yellow y Pink, se abrazó con Bill, Kimberly y otros visitantes de Kanto a los que también conocía. Como Emerald y Amethyst no tenían a nadie que les hubiera ido a visitar, Ruby y Sapphire los invitaron a quedarse con ellos y sus familias:

- ¡Has cambiado tanto, Amethyst! - decía la madre de Ruby -. ¡El año pasado, parecías una linda muñequita, pero ahora te ves mucho más fuerte e independiente...!

- Habéis hecho un trabajo excelente, vosotros cuatro - dijo el profesor Birch, acariciando la cabeza de su hija -. ¡Estoy seguro de que Jirachi os estará eternamente agradecido!

- ¡Me habría encantado pedirle, al menos, un deseo a Jirachi...! - exclamó Sapphire, con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Ruby -. ¿Qué le habrías pedido?

- ¡Eh...! ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! - chilló ella, poniéndose roja como un tomate y desviando la mirada.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es un buen tema de conversación! - exclamó el chico de ojos rojos, ignorando los gritos de su amiga -. ¡Amethyst! ¿Te habría gustado pedirle algún deseo a Jirachi? Teniendo en cuenta que ya has encontrado a tu hermano...

- Umh... Pues no sé - titubeó ella, ruborizándose levemente -. Tendría que pensármelo...

- Ah, ¡ya lo sé! - Ruby le guiñó un ojo a Amethyst -. ¡Casarte con Steven Stone! ¿A que sí?

- ¡OLVIDA YA ESO! - gritó la adolescente, furiosa.

- ¿Quién? - murmuró Emerald, mirando de reojo a su hermana.

- ¡Ruby, trata mejor a las mujeres! - exclamó Normal, dándole una colleja a su hijo mientras el profesor Birch se echaba a reír.

- _Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me encanta este ambiente tan familiar_ - pensó Emerald, asomando los ojos al exterior de la ventana -. _Supongo que es lo que siempre he echado de menos... ¡Bueno, no es tiempo para estar ñoño! ¡Hoy va a ser un día que pasará a la Historia!_

[Especial] Capítulo 128 - **¡Comienza el campeonato de los Dexholders!**

Por la tarde, tras la hora de la comida, dio comienzo el torneo. Las gradas de la Cúpula Batalla estaban a rebosar, en las cuales destacaban los Ases, Anabel, Noland, Greta, Lucy, Brandon y Spenser, sentados en primera fila. Los doce Dexholders se reunieron con Scott y Tucker en un margen del estadio:

- Muy bien, chicos, las normas establecen que el número de participantes de la Cúpula Batalla sea dieciséis para que los emparejamientos queden iguales - explicaba Tucker -. Pero, como sois doce, tendremos que modificarlas un poco. Antes que nada, quiero que elijáis los tres pokémons que inscribiréis en el campeonato y me los entreguéis para poder evaluarlos y asignaros vuestras respectivas parejas.

Un murmullo de duda e inseguridad se extendió entre los Dexholders. Algunos tenían muy claro a qué pokémons inscribirían, pero otros tuvieron que meditar durante varios minutos antes de hacer su elección final.

- ¿A quiénes habéis elegido? - les preguntó Red a Green y a Yellow.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - gruñó Green, mientras Yellow se ruborizaba.

- Da igual que no se lo quieras decir - intervino Emerald, sonriente -. En esa pantalla gigante, aparecerán los pokémons que hemos elegido cada uno en cuanto Tucker los examine. ¡Yo ya he participado aquí, así que me sé las reglas de memoria!

- ¡Qué nervios! - exclamaba Pink, nerviosa -. ¡Y qué vergüenza...!

- ¡Observad a toda esa gente! - exclamó Scott, señalando a las gradas -. ¡Gente de las cuatro regiones vecinas: Hoenn, Johto, Kanto e incluso la lejana Sinnoh! ¡Pensad en esto no sólo como en un torneo amistoso, sino como en una posibilidad de que alguien importante os descubra y quiera contrataros!

- Pero yo soy muy joven para trabajar - murmuró Sapphire.

- Sapphire... Chssst... - susurró Ruby, haciéndole señas para que se callase -. No quieras que ese hombre se enfade, que ya sabes que se pone muy pesado... - se giró hacia Amethyst para disimular -. Amethyst, ¿a qué pokémons has elegido?

- No seas impaciente, ya lo verás en el marcador - respondió ella, de brazos cruzados.

- No te veo muy entusiasmada - comentó Ruby.

- Bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho combatir - farfulló la chica, incómoda -. Incluso aunque sean batallas amistosas, yo...

- ¡Oh, querida, te entiendo! - exclamó él, teatralmente; se abrazó a su amiga -. ¡Ya sabes que yo también detesto pelear! ¡Los pokémons se ensucian, se despeinan y...!

- No me refería a eso...

Al fin, regresó Tucker y, uno a uno, fue devolviéndoles a los Dexholders sus pokémons. Cuando hubo terminado les hizo señas para que formasen un corro alrededor de él para así poder explicar las siguientes normas:

- Muy bien - dijo -. El motivo por el cual he pedido analizar vuestros pokémons es porque eso me ayudará a hacerme una idea de cuál es vuestro nivel como entrenadores. Esto es necesario para otorgaros un rango, ¡y el rango es lo que utilizo como guía para asignar los emparejamientos! ¡De ese modo, evito que los entrenadores más fuertes se enfrenten desde el principio! Se puede saber mucho sobre vuestras habilidades como entrenadores sólo comprobando el nivel de vuestros pokémons en relación al tiempo que lleváis con ellos y los ataques que han aprendido y que les habéis enseñado - añadió, mientras los Dexholders les echaban un vistazo a las tarjetas que les habían tocado -. Ahora mismo, puedo decir quién de vosotros es el más competitivo, quién posee talento natural, quién detesta combatir, quién detesta combatir pero, aún así, tiene talento...

Algunos Dexholders parecían bastante decepcionados con sus resultados. Otros estaban más contentos y otros, incluso sorprendidos.

- ¿Ya habéis terminado? ¡Bien! - Tucker dio unas palmadas para volver a captar la atención de los muchachos -. Por lo general, tenemos establecido que determinados números se enfrenten entre sí, pero... ¡Como sólo sois doce, he decidido variar un poco los resultados!

Señaló a la gigantesca pantalla del estadio, en la que fueron apareciendo los emparejamientos. Expresiones de temor, sorpresa e incluso incredulidad fueron extendiéndose entre los Dexholders a medida que leían los resultados.

- ¡Vaya, querida, parece que nos ha tocado juntas! - exclamó Blue, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Crystal -. ¡Ji, ji, ji...!

- Compadezco a Crystal - susurró Green, entre dientes.

- _¡Genial!_ - pensaba Pink, con los puños apretados -. _¡Me ha tocado contra Yellow! Ella debe de ser la más débil de nosotros y, además, ¡no le gusta combatir! ¡Les voy a demostrar a todos que no me merezco el rango que me ha tocado!_

- Esto... Parece que nos ha tocado juntas - dijo Yellow, acercándose a Pink con timidez -. Te deseo mucha suerte, Pink.

- Eh... ¡Sí, gracias, lo mismo te digo! - exclamó la adolescente, nerviosa.

- ¡Chica salvaje! - exclamó Gold, situándose junto a Sapphire -. ¡Parece que nos ha tocado juntos! ¡Espero que me lo pongas difícil...! ¡Oye! - añadió, al ver que la muchacha no le estaba prestando atención -. ¡Te estoy hablando, chica salvaje...!

Pero Sapphire estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Ruby y a Amethyst, que se habían quedado de piedra al ver el marcador.

- Ruby... - murmuraba Amethyst.

- Amethyst... - titubeó Ruby -. Nos ha tocado juntos... ¡Vaya! - exclamó; le dio un par de palmaditas a su amiga en la espalda -. ¡Bueno, ya sabes que lo importante es pasárselo bien!

Sin embargo, el hecho de enfrentarse a Ruby no era lo que más preocupaba a Amethyst. La chica repasaba, una y otra vez, la línea de enfrentamientos. No había lugar a dudas, ya sabía a quién se enfrentaría si ganaba su primer combate:

- S_i derroto a Ruby..._ - pensaba Amethyst, aún boquiabierta -. _¡Me enfrentaré a Green! Eso cambia mucho las cosas... No pensaba esforzarme demasiado, pero... ¡Esto se ha convertido en algo personal!_

- ¡Muy bien, queridos Dexholders! - exclamó Tucker -. ¡Si no hay ninguna pregunta, podéis ir sentándoos en el banquillo! ¡La competición está a punto de comenzar!

El público rompió a aplaudir mientras los doce Dexholders caminaban a lo largo del lateral del campo hasta llegar al banquillo. Algunos de ellos parecían preocupados y otros, inseguros. Se respiraba cierto aire de tensión.

- ¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS! - gritó Tucker, sacándole su máximo partido al micrófono -. ¡Bienvenidos a la Cúpula Batalla! ¡Yo soy Tucker, el As de la Cúpula! ¡Hoy presenciaremos algo INSÓLITO: un campeonato entre los doce Dexholders de Hoenn, Johto y Kanto! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ELLOS! - los aplausos se intensificaron -. ¡El primer combate será, precisamente, entre dos Dexholders de Hoenn!

- Nos toca - dijo Ruby, levantándose del banquillo y yendo tras Amethyst.

- ¡Buena suerte, Amy! - exclamaron Emerald y Yellow.

- ¡Buena suerte a los dos! - exclamó Sapphire -. _Aunque, en el fondo, espero que gane Ruby..._

- ¡Con todos ustedes...! - gritó Tucker, cuando los dos primeros combatientes hubieron llegado al campo -. ¡El elegante Ruby y la hermosa Amethyst! ¡Da comienzo el campeonato de Dexholders!

- _Veamos... Amethyst ha inscrito a Togetic, Mawile y Dragonair_ - pensaba Ruby, mirando de reojo el marcador -. _Dragonair es su mejor pokémon, por lo que estoy seguro de que la dejará para el final, así que..._ ¡Adelante, Ruru!

Al mismo tiempo que Ruby lanzaba su primera pokéball, su contrincante hacía lo mismo. De la pokéball de la chica salió su Mawile, May.

- ¡Oh...! ¡Esa Mawile fue la que atrapaste en la Cueva Granito cuando estuvimos con Steven Stone! - exclamó Ruby, emocionado -. ¡Es tan carismática! ¡Estoy seguro de que este será un combate bello y divertido, porque lo más bonito de los combates es la exhibición de los movimientos y...!

Los demás Dexholders contemplaban a Ruby, boquiabiertos, mientras el apasionado chico empezaba a soltar un discurso sobre la verdadera belleza y el lado positivo de los combates, todo mientras Amethyst estaba inmóvil y callada al otro lado del campo. Sapphire se tapaba la cara a causa de la vergüenza.

- Dos entrenadores a los que no les gusta combatir - comentó Red, rascándose la nuca, confuso -. Me pregunto cómo va a acabar...

- Por lo pronto, Amy tiene ventaja - dijo Silver -. Mawile es un pokémon de tipo acero, pero destaca por ser capaz de aprender algunos ataques de tipo siniestro. Además, fijaos. La Mawile de Amy lleva unas gafas de sol, un objeto que potencia los movimientos de tipo siniestro.

- ¡QUE EMPIECE EL PRIMER COMBATE! - gritó Tucker.

- ¡May! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Tritur...!

- ¡Ruru, impresionar! - la interrumpió Ruby.

Ruru fue un poco más rápida que May, así que se lanzó a por ella y le asestó un fuerte golpe con ambas palmas de las manos. Mawile se mostró tan sorprendida que tuvo que retroceder y no pudo atacar.

- ¡Esa es mi Ruru! - exclamó Ruby, orgulloso, lanzándole un beso a su pokémon.

- _Ruby, eres tan mono..._ - pensó Amethyst, con una sonrisa pesarosa -. _Pero me temo que no te puedo dejar ganar. Hay alguien a quien me quiero enfrentar... Y sólo lo puedo conseguir venciéndote a ti._ ¡May, finta!

Su Mawile se recuperó del susto e inició una veloz carrera hacia Ruru, golpeándola con tanta fuerza que la lanzó de espaldas sobre el campo.

- ¡Oh, Amethyst, ese ha sido un golpe bajo! - protestó Ruby -. ¡Ten cuidado con mi preciosa Ruru...! ¡Ruru, psíquico!

Ruru creó una serie de ondas de colores que chocaron contra May. Sapphire, harta, empezó a gritar:

- ¡RUBY, IDIOTA! ¿Es que acaso no sabes que los ataques de tipo psíquico no son muy efectivos contra los pokémons de tipo acero?

- ¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ, IDIOTA! - gritó Ruby, girando la cabeza para mirar a su amiga -. ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber? ¿Eres tonta?

- Cálm... Cálmate, Sapphire - dijo Crystal, apabullada ante tantos gritos -. ¿No te has parado a pensar que, tal vez, la Kirlia de Ruby sólo conozca movimientos psíquicos...?

- Puede que haya sido un movimiento poco efectivo - intervino Emerald, señalando a Mawile -. Pero, mirad, la defensa especial de May está disminuyendo.

El niño rubio tenía razón. Aunque la Mawile de Amethyst no había sufrido grandes daños, tuvo que quedarse de rodillas durante unos segundos en el suelo mientras sentía cómo sus defensas bajaban. Su entrenadora frunció el ceño:

- _Un movimiento astuto, Ruby_ - pensó -. _Pero May va a derrotar a Ruru tan rápido que no vas a poder sacar provecho de ello..._

- _Qué seria está Amethyst_ - pensaba Ruby, extrañado -. ¡Ruru, hipnosis!

- ¡Esquívalo! - ordenó Amethyst; el porcentaje de precisión del ataque "hipnosis" era bastante bajo, por lo que May pudo esquivar las ondas psíquicas sin problema -. ¡Finta!

- ¡Ugh...! - se lamentó Ruby, mientras Ruru volvía a caer, muy débil, sobre el campo -. ¡Amy, por favor, no seas tan dura...! - Sapphire se moría de la vergüenza con cada comentario victimista.

Los otros diez Dexholders observaban la batalla con cierto aburrimiento.

- ¡Tú puedes, Ruru! - exclamó el coordinador pokémon, animando a su Kirlia a que se levantase una vez más -. ¡Confusión!

- _¡Maldic...!_ ¡May, esquívalo! - gritó Amethyst.

Sin embargo, su Mawile no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue golpeada por el halo de luz morada. Cuando se levantó del suelo, los peores presentimientos de Amethyst se hicieron realidad:

- ¡Muy bien, Ruru! - exclamó Ruby -. ¡May ha quedado confusa!

- ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN! - gritaba Tucker por el micrófono -. ¡Amethyst parecía llevar la delantera, pero Ruby ha sabido encadenar dos útiles movimientos de tipo psíquico! ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

- ¡Da igual, May! - exclamó la chica de los ojos morados -. ¡Vuelve a la carga! ¡Finta!

Mawile intentó iniciar otra carrera en dirección a Kirlia pero, a medio camino, tropezó y cayó al suelo, donde comenzó a golpearse a sí misma.

- ¡Así se hace! - exclamó Ruby, apretando el puño en el aire -. ¡Lo siento, Amethyst! ¡Ataque psíquico!

- ¡Hey, esto se pone interesante! - exclamó Gold, viendo cómo May volaba por los aires a causa del ataque -. ¡El chico remilgado sabe sacar el máximo partido de sus pokémons!

- Amy está intentando aprovecharse de la ventaja de tipo a base de usar la fuerza bruta - observó Silver -. Equipar a su Mawile con las gafas de sol fue una idea inteligente, pero hay más cosas a parte de la fuerza...

Amethyst no escuchaba a ninguno de sus amigos. Contempló a May, bastante herida y aún confusa, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor:

- _Debo ganar este combate_ - pensó -. _Debo pasar de ronda y, así, enfrentarme a "él". Puede que sea mi última oportunidad en la vida..._ ¡May, ánimo! ¡Finta!

Pero May volvió a golpearse a sí misma, confusa. Un atisbo de desesperación comenzó a leerse en el rostro de su entrenadora.

- ¡AMYYYY! - gritaba Emerald -. ¡No te rindas! ¡TÚ PUEDEEEEEES!

- ¡Ánimo, Ruby! - exclamaba Sapphire -. ¡Aunque seas un idiota y no te lo merezcas...!

- ¡Ruru, psíquico! - ordenó Ruby.

A causa de lo baja que estaba su defensa especial, May resultó muy herida tras ese ataque a pesar de no ser muy eficaz. La Mawile se quedó agachada en el suelo, temblorosa.

- _Si May pierde, puedo enviar a Dragonair y ganar a Ruru en dos segundos_ - pensaba Amethyst, mordiéndose el labio inferior -. _¡Pero pretendía que Dragonair estuviese fresca del todo para cuando se enfrentase al segundo pokémon de Ruby! Porque sé a qué pokémon va a utilizar..._

- Amethyst - dijo, de repente, Ruby; parecía bastante extrañado -. ¿Por qué estás tan seria? No tienes que estar tensa. ¡Yo soy igual que tú, no me gusta pelear! ¡Sólo tenemos que divertirnos!

- _Pobre Ruby..._ - pensó ella, entornando los ojos -. _Pero no puedo explicarle nada... Al menos, hasta después del combate..._

- ¡IMPRESIONANTE! - gritaba, mientras tanto, Tucker -. ¡Kirlia tiene a Mawile contra las cuerdas! ¡Si no es capaz de salir de su estado de confusión, perderá en el siguiente asalto!

- ¡MAY! - gritó, de repente, Amethyst -. ¡No lo olvides, tú eres la chica dura del grupo! ¡No permitas que te derroten de esta manera! ¡TÚ VALES MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO! ¡Por favor, te necesito! ¡Ayúdame a pasar a la siguiente ronda!

Alentada por las palabras de su entrenadora, May se levantó de un salto, dio varias sacudidas y se liberó de la confusión. El público empezó a animarse de nuevo.

- ¡Uh, oh...! - titubeó Ruby -. ¡Ruru, confu...!

- ¡TRITURAR! - ordenó Amethyst.

May se abalanzó sobre Ruru y la atrapó entre sus fauces, mordisqueándola hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo, completamente derrotada. Ruby se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- ¡AAAAAAAH! - gritó -. ¡Amethyst, eres una bestia...! ¡Le has roto el vestido a mi pobre Ruru...! ¡Pensé que no te lo ibas a tomar tan en serio!

Amethyst no respondió, se limitó a quedarse callada de nuevo, con los brazos en jarra.

- Amy está muy rara - comentaba Blue -. ¡Se parece a cuando la conocimos!

- Antes estaba más normal - dijo Emerald, extrañado -. No sé qué mosca le habrá picado para cambiar tanto en estos últimos minutos.

Green era el único que no cuchicheaba nada con los compañeros. Sólo estaba de brazos cruzados, contemplando el combate, como si supiera el verdadero motivo tras la seriedad de Amethyst.

- ¡Si tú te lo vas a tomar tan en serio, yo voy a hacer lo mismo! - exclamó Ruby, frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Adelante, Mimi!

- _Lo sabía_ - pensó ella, mientras la flamante Milotic de Ruby aparecía en combate -. _Procuraré que May dure todo lo posible..._ ¡May, al ataque! ¡FINTA!

- ¡Mimi, pantalla luz! - ordenó Ruby.

Justo antes de que May la tocase, Mimi creó una luminosa barrera. El ataque "finta" no falló, pero tuvo mucha menos efectividad gracias al movimiento de Milotic.

- ¡Así se hace, Mimi! - exclamó Ruby, orgulloso -. ¡Amethyst! ¡Te voy a demostrar el poder del hijo de un Líder de Gimnasio! ¡Ahora, no podrás tocar a Mimi gracias a su pantalla de luz! ¡MIMI, HIDROPULSO!

- ¡May, un último empujón! - chilló la chica -. ¡DEMOLICIÓN!

May hizo un inmenso esfuerzo por llegar frente a Milotic segundos antes de recibir el impacto del ataque de tipo agua. Le dio un fortísimo puñetazo a la pantalla de luz, destruyéndola, para caer derrotada a continuación a causa del "hidropulso". Ruby estaba boquiabierto.

- Lo siento, Ruby - dijo Amethyst, mientras metía a May en su pokéball -. Tú has derrotado a May, pero yo he destruido tu pantalla de luz...

- ¡Bah! ¡Volveré a crear otra! - exclamó él, apretando los puños -. ¡Mimi, tú puedes!

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Dragonair! - la chica envió a su segundo pokémon.

- ¡GUAU! - gritó Gold, observando a la bella Dragonair -. ¡Qué emocionante se está poniendo esto, tío...!

- Pero los dragones son débiles contra los ataques de tipo hielo - murmuró Emerald, decepcionado -. Como no tenga Amy un as en la manga, va a perder...

- ¡Mimi! ¡Este va a ser tu combate! - dijo Ruby -. ¡Pero dejaremos lo mejor para el final! ¡Rayo hielo!

- _La velocidad base de Milotic es mucho mayor que la de Dragonair_ - pensó Amethyst -. _He alimentado a Dragonair con muchos carburantes durante estos meses. Con la ayuda de este ataque, podremos ganar..._ ¡Dragonair, agilidad!

Dragonair fue alcanzada por el rayo congelante en la cola, pero pudo efectuar su movimiento. El elegante dragón empezó a volar en círculos en el aire.

- ¡Mimi! ¡Rayo hielo! - volvió a ordenar Ruby.

- ¡Dragonair! ¡Agilidad! - exclamó, de nuevo, Amethyst.

- Oh, tío, no me digas que esto se va a convertir en una pelea entre "rayos hielo" y "agilidad" - gruñó Gold, aburriéndose de nuevo.

- No seas impaciente, Gold - ordenó Red, viendo cómo Dragonair seguía dando vueltas en el aire a pesar de haber recibido dos impactos -. Amy debe de estar tramando algo...

- _El ataque "trueno" tiene poca precisión en días soleados_ - pensaba Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido -. _Primero, tengo que asegurarme de que Dragonair supera en velocidad a Mimi. De ese modo, si fallamos, no será un error tan crucial..._

- ¡Rayo hielo! - ordenó, una vez más, Ruby.

Sin embargo, Dragonair había relajado tanto sus músculos que la velocidad que había alcanzado tras efectuar tres movimientos "agilidad" era increíble, logrando esquivar el rayo hielo.

- ¡Esto ya tiene mejor aspecto! - exclamó Emerald, mientras su hermana volvía a ordenarle a Dragonair que ejecutara el ataque "agilidad" por cuarta vez.

- Como siga así, su Dragonair va a alcanzar la velocidad de la luz - comentó Gold.

- Quiere asegurarse de que Dragonair llega al máximo nivel de velocidad - explicó Silver -. Un pokémon que tenga asegurado el primer golpe tendrá medio combate ganado...

- _¡Yo conozco esa táctica!_ - pensaba Yellow, contemplando a Dragonair -. _¡La utilizó Lance contra Blaine y contra mí! ¡No me digas que esa Dragonair es...!_

- _Ugh, voy a tener que alargar esto un poco_ - pensó Ruby, fastidiado -. _¡Pensé que Mimi podría vencer con unos pocos rayos hielo! Pero, como no es así..._ ¡Mimi, pantalla luz!

- _Ahí está otra vez_ - pensó Amethyst -. _Bueno, eso me da una oportunidad más, así podré llegar al tope de velocidad..._ ¡Dragonair, agilidad!

Mientras Mimi construía otra barrera de luz, Dragonair siguió dando vueltas en el aire.

- Este es uno de esos combates que, aunque son interesantes porque los entrenadores trazan planes en secreto, resultan aburridos - masculló Gold, inclinando la espalda hacia atrás.

- Vamos, Gold, no tiene por qué ser todo golpes y violencia - dijo Red -. A mí me parece bien que Amy esté pasando a una táctica menos ofensiva. ¿Qué tendrá pensado?

Los Ases del Frente también hablaban entre sí, pero estaban menos aburridos que los Dexholders:

- ¿Quién creéis que ganará? - preguntó Greta.

- La chica está estirando mucho el combate - comentó Brandon -, pero estoy seguro de que el chaval acabará ganando. ¡Tiene una ventaja de tipo muy importante!

- _Llegó el momento_ - pensó Amethyst -. ¡Dragonair, baja! ¡Ataque surf!

- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ USA UN ATAQUE DE AGUA CONTRA UN POKÉMON DE AGUA?! - gritó Emerald, mientras Dragonair aterrizaba en el campo y cubría a Mimi con una enorme ola.

- ¡No sé qué estás planeando, Amethyst! - exclamó Ruby, mientras Mimi se sacudía el agua -. ¡Pero no podrás llevarlo a cabo! ¡Ya que tú te lo estás tomando tan en serio, yo también lo haré! ¡MIMI, ATAQUE VENTISCA!

Una intensa ovación se extendió por las gradas del estadio al mismo tiempo que un potente vendaval acompañado de nieve y hielo cubría a Dragonair e incluso a su entrenadora. Sapphire comenzó a dar pequeñas palmadas y Emerald se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

- _No puedo perder aquí... ¡No voy a perder aquí!_ - pensaba Amethyst, dentro del vendaval -. _Mi plan funcionará... ¡Todo sea por enfrentarme a Green!_ ¡TÚ PUEDES, DRAGONAIR!

Tras el grito de la chica, la ventisca se disipó. Pero Dragonair no apareció en el suelo, derrotada, como todos habían esperado, sino que estaba a escasos centímetros de Mimi.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! - Ruby no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- ¡Lo siento, Ruby, pero tengo el primer turno en este asalto! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡DRAGONAIR, TRUENO!

Un gigantesco rayo cayó del cielo hasta impactar contra Mimi, a quien los efectos de pantalla luz ayudaron más bien poco debido a la potencia del ataque eléctrico. A los pocos segundos, Mimi se desplomó sobre el suelo, derrotada.

- ¡Increíble! - exclamó Crystal, impresionada -. ¡Como sabía que la precisión de "trueno" no es muy alta, Amy se encargó de mojar primero a Mimi para que atrajera los rayos! ¡Qué lista!

- Pero, lo más extraño es... - titubeó Red, con los ojos como platos -. ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido Dragonair a esa ventisca?

- He perdido... - murmuró Ruby, incrédulo -. ¡AAAGH! ¡Amethyst, eres muy bruta! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a mi pobre Mimi...? - se abrazó a su Milotic, casi llorando -. ¡Además, pensé que los dos nos lo íbamos a tomar con calma...!

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Dragonair estaba masticando una baya.

- ¡Hey! - exclamó Emerald -. ¡Tiene una baya! ¡Sabía que Amy tendría algún plan...!

- Es una baya rimoya - explicó Amethyst -. Me la regaló un viajero que decía proceder de una región muy lejana... Cuando me contó que debilitaba los ataques de tipo hielo, no dudé en dársela a Dragonair.

- Así que era eso... - murmuró Ruby -. "Baya rimoya"... Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

Todos los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos, incluyendo algunos de los Ases, Tucker y Scott, ante aquel inesperado final. Amethyst se acercó a Dragonair y le acarició la cabeza:

- Esta Dragonair es... Muy especial para mí - dijo, ruborizándose -. Fue un regalo de alguien muy importante... Y ha estado conmigo desde que era un huevo.

- ¿"Alguien"? - preguntó Ruby, interesado -. ¿Quién?

- Uh... No quiero hablar de eso... - titubeó Amethyst, sonrojándose incluso más.

- ¡INCREÍBLE! - anunció, al fin, Tucker -. ¡Amethyst ha hecho una gran demostración de su conocimiento acerca de los objetos y ha ganado el primer combate! ¡PASA A LA SEGUNDA RONDA!

Ruby y la chica hicieron volver a sus pokémons a las pokéballs y regresaron al banquillo mientras los aplausos se extendían por todo el estadio. Emerald se abrazó a su hermana y Sapphire, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, consoló a su amigo. Red y Pink se acercaron a darle la enhorabuena a Amethyst, todo mientras Green los observaba, en silencio...

- ¡Bueno! - exclamó Blue, levantándose a agarrando a Crystal del hombro -. ¡Nos toca, querida! ¡Vamos!

- ¡El segundo combate está a punto de empezar! - exclamó Tucker -. ¡Esta vez, será una batalla de chicas! ¡Una Dexholder de Kanto contra otra de Johto! ¡DÉMOSLES LA BIENVENIDA...!


	130. 6ª saga - Emerald: 129

- ¡El segundo combate está a punto de empezar! ¡Esta vez, será una batalla de chicas! ¡Una Dexholder de Kanto contra otra de Johto! ¡DÉMOSLES LA BIENVENIDA! ¡En el bando de Kanto tenemos a...! ¡La preciosa Blue! ¡Y, en el bando de Johto, tenemos a...! ¡La atractiva Crystal!

Los aplausos se intensificaron. Todos los espectadores, en especial los hombres, parecían bastante emocionados con el nuevo combate. Gold gritaba y daba saltos en su asiento:

- ¡YUJUUU! - gritaba -. ¡Batalla de mujeres! ¡No hay nada mejor en el mundo...!

- Eres un baboso - gruñó Silver, entre dientes.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Silver, no seas aguafiestas! - exclamó Gold -. Además, no me digas que no deseas que gane Blue...

- ¡C...! ¡CÁLLATE!

Blue y Crystal llegaron, finalmente, al campo de batalla y saludaron al público. La extrovertida Blue agitaba su mano con alegría e incluso les dedicaba besos a sus fans, mientras que Crystal se mostraba mucho más tímida y formal. Red y Yellow empezaron a animar a Blue con carteles que la propia Yellow había dibujado.

- Espero que gane Crystal - murmuraba Emerald -. Ella es tan genial...

- Será difícil, Blue es una Dexholder muy experimentada - dijo Amethyst -. Lleva valiéndose por sí misma desde que tenía cinco años, así que es bastante astuta... - miró de reojo a Ruby -. ¿Te encuentras mejor, Ruby?

- Sí... - masculló el chico, con el rostro apoyado sobre las manos -. Después de todo, el rango que me tocó fue el 12, "no aspira a más de una victoria", así que era de esperar... - suspiró -. ¡Pero soy hijo de un Líder, jo! Eso es lo único que me hace sentir mal...

- Lo sé - asintió Amethyst -. Pero no olvides que yo llevo vagando sola desde los nueve años. Mi subterfugio me ha ayudado a aprender muchas cosas y, en ese aspecto, soy como Blue y Silver - escondió los ojos tras el flequillo -. Lo siento, Ruby, de verdad. No quería ponerme tan violenta, pero... Tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? - intervino Sapphire, sorprendida.

- Ya lo veréis... - la chica de pelo rizado le echó una mirada de reojo a Green.

Sin embargo, un nuevo grito de Tucker los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos:

- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

[Especial] Capítulo 129 - **¡Chicas al poder!**

Crystal fue la primera en lanzar su pokéball:

- ¡Adelante, Xatee! - exclamó.

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Blasty! - exclamó Blue.

Xatu y Blastoise aparecieron en el campo de batalla, provocando un nuevo arrancón de aplausos y vítores, en especial procedentes de entrenadores que se mostraron impresionados con el corpulento Blastoise. Crystal estaba boquiabierta:

- _C... ¿Cómo?_ - pensó -. _¡Creía que guardaría a Blastoise para el final! Por eso, yo estaba guardando a Mega, ¡para tener ventaja sobre ella! Ahora no sé cómo lo voy a hacer... Bueno, intentaré aprovecharme de la ventaja en velocidad de Xatee..._ ¡Xatee! ¡Psíquico!

- ¡Veo que empiezas con fuerza, guapa! - exclamó Blue, mientras su Blastoise recibía el impacto de las ondas psíquicas -. ¡Blasty, ataque surf!

El pokémon de Blue expulsó una inmensa ola por los cañones de su caparazón. Sin embargo, Xatee fue rápida en reflejos y echó a volar, de modo que sólo unas pequeñas olas la salpicaron.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Crystal, mientras el agua le mojaba las zapatillas -. ¡Pico taladro!

Aún en el aire, Xatee agitó las alas a toda velocidad y se lanzó directa a por Blasty, picoteádole repetidamente en la cabeza.

- ¡No está mal! - dijo Blue -. ¡Los pokémons pájaros son muy veloces, era de esperar que intentarías aprovecharte de eso! Hace unos años, tuve fobia a las aves, ¡pero ya la superé hace tiempo! ¡Blasty, ya sabes qué hacer!

Aprovechando que Xatu aún estaba encima de su cabeza, Blastoise extendió uno de sus cañones hasta asestarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Xatee, lanzándola al suelo.

- ¡¿Puede usar sus cañones para atacar?! - gritó Crystal, incrédula.

- ¡Es un ataque especial que sólo mi Blasty sabe hacer! - explicó Blue, triunfal.

- Ugh... _¡Es muy fuerte, como me habría esperado de un superior!_ - pensó la Dexholder de Johto, apretando los dientes -. ¡Resiste, Xatee! ¡Rayo confuso!

Xatee se levantó del suelo y emitió un luminoso rayo por el pico que embistió a Blasty. El pokémon tortuga parecía mareado y le costaba mantener el equilibro pero, aún así, Blue no parecía muy preocupada:

- ¡Mi Blasty tiene mucha energía vital, necesitarás bastantes más golpes para derrotarlo! - exclamó, riendo -. ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo! ¡Blasty! ¡Mega puño!

- Creo que Blue está demasiado confiada - comentaba Red, aún sosteniendo el cartel junto a Yellow -. Eso podría costarle una derrota...

- Bueno, también significa que confía plenamente en Blasty - dijo Yellow -. ¡Un vínculo tan estrecho fortalece a los pokémons!

- Lo único que a mí me gustaría es que dejara de reírse de esa manera tan escandalosa... - masculló Green, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Blastoise echó a correr hacia Xatu pero, a mitad de la carrera, se detuvo y se pegó el puñetazo a sí mismo.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó Crystal, muy seria; al ver que Blue estaba muy ocupada chillando frases de ánimo para su pokémon, le hizo señas a Xatee para que se acercase -. Ahora, haz el ataque "premonición".

- ¡VAMOS, BLASTY! ¡Demuéstrales quién es el jefe aquí! - gritaba Blue, que había empezado incluso a bailar para animar a su pokémon; Blastoise agitó la cabeza, alentado por las palabras de su entrenadora, y se liberó de la confusión -. ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Blasty, hidrobomba!

- ¡VAYA, VAYA! - gritó Tucker, mientras Blasty disparaba dos potentes chorros de agua por sus cañones que se llevaron por delante a la pobre Xatee -. ¡Blue se pone seria! ¡Xatu posee ventaja en cuanto a velocidad, pero Blastoise tiene mucha más fuerza y potencia!

- _Esto no va bien..._ - pensó Crystal, mordiéndose el labio inferior -. _Las estadísticas más altas de Blastoise son las de defensa, no podré hacerle mucho más daño antes de caer derrotada... ¡Menos mal que tuve tiempo de efectuar el ataque premonición!_ ¡Xatee, aguanta! ¡Psíquico!

La pobre Xatu remontó el vuelo una vez más, pero aquel ataque le hizo poco daño a Blastoise, conocido por su altísima defensa especial. Blue volvió a emitir su escandalosa risa:

- ¡Oh, querida, lo siento! - exclamó -. ¡Supongo que mi Blasty es demasiado para tu pequeña Xatu! ¡Hidrocañón!

- ¡Qué cruel! - exclamó Sapphire, boquiabierta, viendo cómo Xatee era ahogada entre los dos gigantescos chorros -. ¡Podría haber usado "hidrobomba" otra vez! El ataque definitivo de agua es un castigo muy duro para un pokémon tan pequeño...

- Blue sabe que "hidrobomba" tiene menos precisión que "hidrocañón", por supuesto - intervino Silver -. Puede que Blastoise esté en ventaja gracias a su alta defensa, pero también sabe que el más mínimo error podría acarrearle una derrota. Después de todo, el tipo psíquico es uno de los más poderosos...

- ¡Jo, jo, jo! - reía Blue -. ¡Ese es mi Blasty! ¡Eres el m...!

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Blastoise se desplomó sobre el suelo, también derrotado.

- ¿Ese no era...? ¿El efecto del movimiento "premonición"? - comentó Green, sorprendido.

- ¡Así es! - anunció Crystal, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Sabía que ni siquiera los potentes ataques de tipo psíquico de Xatee podrían con la inalcanzable defensa de Blastoise, así que le pedí a Xatee, en voz baja, que asestara ese golpe sorpresa!

- ¡GUAU! - gritó Blue; no parecía disgustada, sino complacida -. ¡Me gusta ver que las posteriores generaciones de Dexholders son tan prometedoras! ¡Así se hace! ¡CHICAS AL PODER!

- _Esta chica... Da un poco de miedo_ - pensó Crystal, incrédula ante la efusiva actitud de su rival -. ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues ahora es el turno de...! ¡Mega!

- ¡Sabía que elegirías a tu pokémon inicial! - exclamó Blue, sacando una pokéball y dándole un beso antes de lanzarla -. ¡Adelante, Nidy!

La Meganium de Crystal y la Nidoqueen de Blue se encararon en el campo de batalla, levantando ovaciones y algún que otro grito de desconcierto.

- ¡¿Pero por qué ha enviado a un pokémon de tipo tierra contra uno de tipo planta?! - gritó Emerald, cada vez más confuso -. ¡No hay quien entienda a las mujeres, tío...!

- También es de tipo veneno, no lo olvides - murmuró Amethyst -. Si se lo trabaja bien, Blue podrá ganar este combate.

Nidy y Mega se observaron mutuamente, como si se estuvieran evaluando la una a la otra. Meganium era un pokémon que superaba a Nidoqueen en casi todas las estadísticas excepto en ataque físico, destacando la defensa y la defensa especial, pero Nidoqueen poseía una dura piel que la otorgaba puntos extra de defensa y su poderío físico era de lo más peligroso, por no mencionar que era un pokémon que Blue poseía desde hacía seis años.

- _Me gustaría empezar a tope desde el principio, pero no debo arriesgarme_ - pensó Crystal, muy concentrada -. _"Planta feroz" consume mucha energía y, además, Mega debe quedarse en reposo un turno después de ejecutar ese ataque, lo cual podría ser crucial..._ ¡Mega! ¡Pantalla luz!

- ¡Ji, ji, ji! - rió Blue, mientras Meganium se protegía con una fina barrera luminosa -. ¡Me gustan las chicas precavidas! Pero tu "pantalla luz" no te va a servir de mucho... ¡Mi Nidy sólo conoce ataques físicos! ¡Picotazo venenoso!

Nidy embistió a Mega, clavándole su pequeño pero afilado cuerno en el cuello. Meganium se dolió del ataque, súper efectivo contra ella, y tuvo que agacharse sobre el suelo para recuperarse. A continuación, unas manchas moradas empezaron a extenderse por el área dañada:

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Crystal -. ¡Mega ha sido envenenada! ¡Vamos a tener que acabar muy rápido con esto si queremos ganar...! ¡Hoja afilada!

- ¡Bien hecho! - exclamó Blue, mientras el ataque de tipo planta le hacía cierto daño a su pokémon -. ¡Nidy, golpe cuerpo!

La dura coraza de Nidoqueen había resistido bastante bien el movimiento "hoja afilada"; así, Nidy volvió a embestir contra la envenenada Mega, lanzándola contra al suelo.

- ¡RESISTE, MEGA! - gritó Crystal, viendo cómo su pokémon se dolía del envenenamiento -. ¡Rayo solar!

- ¡Vaya, Nidy, esto se pone feo! - exclamó Blue -. ¡Démonos un poco de prisa! ¡Puño fuego!

- ¡¿CÓMO?! - gritó la chica de pelo azul -. ¡¿Conoce un ataque de tipo fuego?!

Mientras reunía luz solar, Meganium no tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieta y recibir de pleno el ardiente puñetazo, el cual la dejó muy malherida. Los Ases del Frente comentaban la batalla en voz baja.

- Esa chica de pelo castaño sabe sacar partido de sus pokémons - decía Anabel, asintiendo con la cabeza -. Me gusta. Estoy segura de que va a ganar.

- No sé, Meganium va a efectuar un rayo solar - intervino Greta, muy interesada -. Aunque Nidoqueen tiene casi toda su salud al completo...

Los Dexholders estaban bastante impresionados con la variedad de ataques de Nidy:

- Nidy es uno de los pokémons más poderosos de Blue - explicaba Silver -. No sólo posee un ataque de cada tipo, sino que también son movimientos que pueden tener efectos secundarios. Envenenamiento, parálisis y quemaduras.

Furiosa por todo el daño que había recibido y con la energía vital al mínimo por culpa del veneno, Mega volvió a ponerse en pie y disparó, finalmente, la luz solar que había estado almacenando en sus pétalos.

- ¡RÁPIDO, NIDY! - gritó Blue -. ¡FUERZA BRUTA!

Mientras el rayo solar emergía de los pétalos de Mega, Nidy arrancó con sus poderosas garras varios enormes fragmentos de suelo y los arrojó contra el pokémon de tipo planta. Ambos combatientes fueron noqueados al mismo tiempo.

- ¡ES UN EMPATE! - gritó Tucker, emocionado -. ¿O no? - en ese momento, Nidy se levantó, temblorosa, y se quedó con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo -. ¡NO, SEÑORES! ¡Por los pelos! ¡Pero la victoria ha sido de...! ¡BLUE! ¡De Pueblo Paleta!

- Vaya... - murmuró Crystal, arrodillándose junto a Meganium -. Lo siento, Mega. Tendríamos que habernos esforzado al máximo desde el principio. Dudé demasiado, y...

Blue saludó al público y volvió a lanzar besos mientras todo la vitoreaban, la aplaudían y le dedicaban alguna frase bonita. Red y Yellow también aplaudían con entusiasmo a su amiga, en contraste con la indiferencia de Green y la rabia contenida de Pink. Silver también aplaudía y sonreía con algo de timidez. Entonces, Blue se acercó a la abatida Crystal para consolarla:

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Crystal - dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a la muchacha -. ¡La verdad es que, en varias ocasiones, pensé que me ibas a ganar! ¡Eres merecedora de la pokédex!

- Gracias... - murmuró Crystal, animándose un poco -. Supongo que era de esperar... Después de todo, mi rango fue el 15, "es poco probable que gane el torneo"... Y tú... - añadió, alzando la vista para mirar a Blue -. Has demostrado ser una magnífica entrenadora. Te admiro, Blue.

Dicho esto, ambas féminas regresaron al banquillo, donde sus amigos se apresuraron a abrazarlas, darles la enhorabuena o consolarlas. Pero no había tiempo para entretenerse: a las fotografías de Blue y Crystal las sustituyeron otras dos imágenes en las que aparecían retratadas las siguientes competidoras. El público volvió a aplaudir y a silbar y unas nerviosas Pink y Yellow se encaminaron hacia el campo de combate.

- ¡NUEVO COMBATE DE MUJERCITAS! - anunció Tucker, gritando más que nunca -. ¡Y, en este caso, las dos proceden de Kanto! ¡De Ciudad Verde, tenemos a la adorable Yellow y, de Pueblo Paleta, a la bella Pink, que además es la hermana del Campeón Red! - los aplausos y los silbidos se intensificaron -. ¡DÉMOSLES LA BIENVENIDA ESTAS BELLEZAS!

- ¡Ánimo a las dos! - gritaba Blue.

- _Yellow odia pelear, así que esto será fácil_ - pensó Pink, sacando la pokéball en la que descansaba su Bellossom y dándole un beso -. ¡Dame lo mejor que tengas, Yellow!

- ¡Será un placer combatir contigo, Pink! - exclamó Yellow, lanzando su primera pokéball -. ¡Adelante, Omny!

Bellossom y Omastar aparecieron el uno en frente de la otra, provocando que Yellow se mordiese el labio inferior, preocupada. Crystal sintió algo de pena por la muchacha rubia:

- Vaya... - murmuró -. Está en desventaja de tipo, esto va a ser difícil...

- No te creas - contradijo Red -, Omny tiene ataques de tipo hielo y, además, perteneció a Misty, la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. De todos modos... - añadió, esbozando una tierna sonrisa -. Gane quien gane, estaré contento.

- ¡El primer turno es nuestro, Bloom! - exclamó Pink, envalentonada -. ¡Paralizador!

- ¡Esquívalo, Omny! - ordenó Yellow, mientras pensaba -. _Podría vencer con los ataques de hielo de Omny, pero "ventisca" tiene muy poca precisión, no me puedo arriesgar... Y, además_ - tragó saliva, apurada -. _¡No quiero hacerle mucho daño a Bloom! Bueno... Iré poco a poco..._ - al final, se atrevió a dar la siguiente orden -. ¡Muy bien, Omny! ¡Hidrobomba!

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACE?! - gritó Emerald, atónito -. ¿Por qué usa un ataque de agua contra un pokémon de tipo planta? ¡Incluso aunque sea uno de los ataques más poderosos, no le hará gran daño...!

En efecto, la Bellossom de Pink no tuvo más que sacudirse el agua de la cabeza y de las flores que la adornaban a modo de coletas. Su entrenadora esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa:

- _Tal como esperaba, Yellow está siendo muy blanda_ - pensó -. ¡Bloom, dulce aroma!

- ¿Por qué hace eso? - preguntó Gold, confuso.

- Pretenderá bajar su nivel de evasión para poder golpearlo con "paralizador" - contestó Silver, mientras Omastar tosía tras haber recibido la oleada de polen -. Aunque tampoco tengo muy claro por qué no acaba con él; con dos ataques de tipo planta, la victoria sería suya.

- ¡Aguanta, Omny! - exclamó Yellow, apretando los puños -. ¡Rayo hielo!

- ¡Ahora se ponen interesantes las cosas! - exclamó Gold, viendo como Bloom recibía el impacto del delgado rayo congelante y caía al suelo, herida.

- No estaría tan seguro - intervino Green, frunciendo el ceño -. Omastar tiene DOBLE desventaja contra Bellossom porque, además de ser de tipo agua, es de tipo roca.

- ¡Pero ese Omastar es de Misty! - exclamó Red -. ¡Está muy bien entrenado y posee una defensa superior a la de cualquier otro Omastar! ¡No creo que sea tan difícil derrotarlo!

- Red... Tú, en el fondo, prefieres que gane Yellow, aunque sea sólo un poco más - susurró Blue, dedicándole una mirada traviesa a su amigo -, ¿verdad?

Red se sonrojó un poco y se limitó a desviar la vista para mirar a su hermana pequeña, que estaba bastante fastidiada tras aquel ataque de hielo. La adolescente de cabello fucsia se mordió el labio inferior:

- _Muy bien, llegó el momento de ponerse serias..._ - pensó -. ¡Resiste, Bloom! ¡Esta victoria es nuestra! ¡Paralizador!

Esa vez, el ataque surtió efecto y Omny comenzó a sufrir los efectos de la parálisis, todo bajo la mirada de su disgustada entrenadora. Yellow ordenó de nuevo un movimiento "rayo hielo", pero Omastar no fue capaz más que de dar un par de sacudidas en balde.

- ¡Pobre Omny! - se lamentó Crystal.

- _¡Excelente...!_ - pensó Pink, frotándose las manos -. _¡Ahora, todos los turnos serán nuestros...!_ ¡ASÍ SE HACE, BLOOM! ¡DANZA PÉTALO!

Aunque el anterior "rayo hielo" le había hecho bastante daño, Bellossom tenía fuerzas de sobra para seguir atacando: comenzó a girar sobre sí misma hasta formar un torbellino de pétalos que no tardó en engullir a Omny.

- Oye, Amy... - mientras, Emerald comentaba el combate con su hermana mayor -. ¿No crees que tu amiga se está confiando demasiado?

- ¿"Mi amiga"? - repitió Amethyst, extrañada -. _Bueno, he interactuado con ella en varias ocasiones y me cae bien, aunque no la considero "amiga"..._ - al fin, optó por responder -. Sí, tienes razón, y eso podría costarle una derrota...

- ¡MIRAD! - gritó, de repente, Sapphire -. ¡OMNY SIGUE EN PIE!

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! - chilló Pink, mientras ella y Bloom se quedaban boquiabiertas; no esperaban ese resultado el absoluto -. ¡Pero si su vulnerabilidad es doble...!

- Ese es el poder de un pokémon criado por un Líder de Gimnasio - anunció Green.

- _Odio combatir, y más si es contra una amiga como Pink..._ - mientras tanto, Yellow se hallaba inmersa en un mar de dudas -. _Sin embargo, a ella no parece importarle, de hecho... Está siendo muy bruta... No me gusta_ - entrelazó los dedos y fijó sus ojos verdes en el suelo, apenada -. _¿Será por Green? ¿Querrá impresionarlo?_

- ¡EH, CHICA DEL SOMBRERO DE PAJA! - gritó Gold; Blue, Crystal y Sapphire estaban cuchicheando -. ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Es tu turno!

- _¡No puedo seguir titubeando!_ - la muchacha rubia sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, intentando quitarse todas aquellas dudas de encima -. _¡Me guste o no, y aunque los pokémons sufran, debo seguir con el combate!_ ¡OMNY - gritó, al fin -, RESISTE! ¡Rayo hielo!

- Ya está - dijo, en ese momento, Red -, es el fin. Pink ha querido hacer la batalla demasiado larga, pero ahora su pokémon ha recibido dos golpes súper efectivos. Si no se hubiera andado por las ramas, podría haber...

- ¡MIRAD! - gritó Sapphire de nuevo, emocionada.

En efecto, Omny había sido capaz de resistir los efectos de la parálisis y acababa de golpear a Bloom con uno de sus mejores rayos hielo. Cuando la pequeña nube de agua evaporada se hubo disipado tras el ataque, pudieron ver a Pink, pálida del susto, y a su pequeño pokémon de planta, poniéndose en pie una vez más.

- ¡GUAU! - exclamó Gold -. ¡No sabía que un pokémon tan chiquitito podría tener tanto aguante!

Yellow también estaba boquiabierta, tan atónita que no sabía qué decir. Pink fue recuperando poco a poco sus mejillas sonrosadas hasta que una sonrisa volvió a su ovalado rostro:

- _Uff... No sabía que Omny tendría tanto poder como para soportar la parálisis... ¡Por un momento, pensé que ya había perdido!_ - pensó -. ¡Lo siento, Yellow! Tu plan habría funcionado de no ser porque... ¡La estadística de combate más poderosa de Bellossom es la defensa especial! ¡Aprendí mucho en esa academia a la que mi hermano me apuntó el verano pasado!

- Qué irritante es - gruñó Green, molesto por la aguda voz de la chica pelirrosa, mientras Red se rascaba la nuca, incómodo.

- ¡Om...! ¡Omny! - exclamó Yellow, apurada -. ¡No tengas miedo, sólo te han golpeado una vez! ¡Aún puedes aguant...!

- ¡No lo creo! - la interrumpió Pink, abriendo los brazos, triunfal -. ¡El ataque "danza pétalo" es un movimiento que se hace más fuerte a cada turno! - Bloom volvió a girar sobre sí misma para crear otro tornado de pétalos, mucho más grande -. ¡Adelante, querida!

El pobre Omastar fue arrasado por el poderoso vendaval rosado y apareció derrotado en el suelo en cuanto el viento amainó. Se oyeron murmullos en el público, tal vez como muestras de compasión hacia Yellow, y la joven entrenadora se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a Omny para sanarlo con sus poderes.

- ¡Hermoso, pero destructivo! - exclamó Ruby, de forma teatral.

- ¿Ya te has animado? - le preguntó Sapphire.

- ¡Yellow, no uses mucho tus poderes o te quedarás dormida! - exclamaba, mientras tanto, Blue.

- ¡EL PRIMER POKÉMON DE YELLOW HA CAÍDO! - anunció Tucker -. ¿Será capaz de remontar nuestra encantadora Dexholder de Ciudad Verde? ¿Cuál será su siguiente pokémon?

- _La verdad es que, aún así... Esperaba mejores resultados_ - de brazos cruzados, Pink observaba a su oponente acariciar a Omastar -. _No entraba en mis planes recibir ese segundo "rayo hielo", ahora a Bloom le queda muy poca energía..._

- _Lo siento, Omny, si yo... No hubiera dudado tanto..._ - Yellow, cabizbaja, volvió a guardar a su pokémon en la pokéball -. _Pero... ¿Por qué Pink está actuando así? No lo entiendo... Pero... ¡Tampoco puedo dejar que me pisotee!_ - con el ceño fruncido, lanzó una nueva pokéball al aire -. ¡Adelante, Dody!

El agresivo Dodrio apareció en escena, haciendo que a Pink se le borrase toda sonrisa de la cara:

- Eh, uh... - tartamudeó, sabedora de que no podía competir con la velocidad de un pokémon volador -. Eh, ¡Bloom...!

- ¡Dody, picotazo! - ordenó Yellow.

Aquel simple ataque bastó para que Bloom cayera, derrotada, sobre el terreno de juego. Se oyeron muchos aplausos en las gradas:

- ¡AMBAS ENTRENADORES VUELVEN A ESTAR EN IGUALDAS DE CONDICIONES! - gritó Tucker -. ¿Qué pokémon sacará Pink ahora...?

- Mierda... ¡Vuelve, Bloom! - exclamó Pink, dolida, guardando a su Bellossom en la pokéball -. _Maldición, ¡lo tengo difícil! Boney no es rival para un pokémon volador, ¡ojalá hubiera traído a Mary! ¿Por qué tuve que pensármelo tanto?_ - lanzó la pokéball que le faltaba -. ¡Al ataque, Felipe!

- ¡Vaya, combate de pokémons voladores! - exclamó Emerald, contemplando a Pelipper y a Dodrio -. ¡Esto va a ser interesante!

- ¡Y pensar que me hubiera dado un ataque de nervios si hubiera visto este combate hace unos años...! - comentó Blue, jugueteando con su largo cabello entre los dedos.

- ¡Dody, pico taladro! - ordenó Yellow, aprovechando la ventaja en velocidad que poseía su pokémon.

- ¡Felipe, protección! ¡Rápido! - chilló Pink.

Por los pelos, Pelipper fue capaz de crear un pequeño escudo que lo protegió del frenético ataque de Dodrio. Mas Pink era sabedora de que no podría abusar de ese ataque mucho más, pues si se usaba varias veces seguidas, corría el riesgo de fallar.

- ¡Ánimo, Dody! - exclamó Yellow -. ¡Furia!

- ¡Ugh...! - la entrenadora de cabello fucsia se mordió el labio inferior mientras su pokémon recibía un fuerte impacto de las tres cabezas de Dodrio al mismo tiempo -. ¡Aguanta, Felipe! ¡Pistola de agua!

Como venganza, Felipe disparó un veloz chorro de agua que impactó contra los ojos de Dody, obligándolo a retroceder. La chica rubia se sintió apenada al ver a su pokémon sufrir un golpe en una parte del cuerpo tan sensible, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse:

- ¡Resiste, Dody! - chilló, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Pico taladro!

Al poseer tres cabezas, el susodicho ataque hacía el triple de daño de lo normal. Los tres largos y afilados picos de Dody se clavaron en la cabeza y el cuerpo de Felipe, mientras Pink emitía un chillido de angustia.

- Vaya, parece que la adorable niñita rubia está empezando a tomárselo en serio - comentó Lucy, mientras los demás Ases del Frente se incorporaban en sus asientos para ver mejor.

- ¿Quién creéis que ganará? - preguntó Greta, con la cara apoyada en ambas manos -. ¡A mí me gustaría que ganase la rubia! ¡Se nota que detesta pelear y antes tuvo que enfrentarse a un enemigo con una clara ventaja y, aún así, no dio un paso atrás!

- Yo no puedo evitar decantarme más por la chica del pelo fucsia... - comentó Noland, rascándose la barbilla -. Su conocimiento sobre las estadísticas es elevado... Pero la muchacha del Dodrio parece llevar las de ganar ahora...

- _Mierda, ¡mierda...!_ - pensaba Pink, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa -. _¡Aunque Felipe tiene una elevada defensa, el ataque es también el punto fuerte de Dodrio! ¡Y lo peor es que siempre tiene el primer movimiento!_ - apretó los dientes -. ¡Tú puedes, Felipe! ¡ATAQUE VUELO!

- Qué agresiva se está poniendo tu amiga, ¿no? - le susurró Ruby a Amethyst mientras Pelipper echaba a volar muy alto.

Dody no tenía más remedio que esperar a que Felipe descendiera, cosa que ocurrió a los pocos segundos. El Pelipper era muy corpulento, así que su movimiento resultó muy dañino, logrando estampar a Dodrio contra el suelo.

- Vaya, pobre Dody, menudo coscorrón... - murmuró Blue, impresionada.

Red, que estaba entre ella y Green, agachó la mirada y se mordisqueó con nerviosismo el labio inferior antes de atreverse a gritar:

- ¡Yellow, no te dejes intimidar! - exclamó, haciéndole señas a su amiga -. ¡Tú no eres más débil que nosotros sólo porque no te guste combatir! ¡ÁNIMO!

- _Red..._ - Yellow se sonrojó y escondió sus ojos verdes bajo el sombrero -. _Incluso aunque tengas razón, yo... Detesto pelear, no lo soporto. Pero... ¡Red me está dando ánimos!_ - la muchacha apretó los puños y volvió a alzar la vista con determinación -. _¡No voy a desperdiciarlos! ¡Incluso aunque no me gusten las batallas, buscaré un motivo para ganar! ¡Y ese motivo es...!_

- _¡Red!_ - pensaba Pink por su lado; estaba indignada y dolida -. _¡Hermano estúpido! ¿Por qué no me animas a mí? ¿O por qué no nos animas a las dos a la vez? ¡Yo soy tu hermana!_

- ¡Ya lo has oído, Dody! - le dijo la chica rubia a su pokémon ave -. ¡Nosotros podemos! ¡Furia, de nuevo!

- Ugh... - gruñó Pink, viendo cómo Pelipper caía al suelo, muy malherido por el picotazo triple -. _¡Si no ganamos en el siguiente turno, la batalla estará perdida...! ¡Con lo bien que iba antes!_ - apretó tanto los puños que se hizo daño en las palmas con las uñas a pesar de llevar guantes -. ¡UN ÚLTIMO INTENTO, FELIPE! ¡VUELO!

- ¡Prepárate para cuando llegue, Dody! - exclamó Yellow, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Pelipper mientras volvía a elevarse en el aire -. ¡En cuanto lo tengas delante...! ¡Furia!

- _No... ¡No...! ¡NO!_ - Pink se desesperó -. _¡Yo soy la hermana del Campeón de Kanto! ¡No puedo perder contra un rival tan débil! ¡Debo seguir los pasos de Red! ¡No quiero estar a su sombra para siempre...!_ - de nuevo, chilló -. ¡VAMOS, FELIPEEEEEEE!

Pelipper alcanzó tal velocidad que se volvió casi invisible y finalizó su movimiento chocando brutalmente contra Dodrio, que ejecutó su ataque "furia" en el mismo momento de ser golpeado. Todos los espectadores tenían los corazones en vilo, ansiosos por saber quién era la ganadora. La ráfaga de viento causada por el ataque "vuelo" provocó que el sombrero de Yellow saliera volando y, cuando se disipó, mostró a Felipe derrotado, en el suelo, y a Dodrio débil, pero aún de pie, aunque tembloroso.

- ¿He...? ¿Ganado? - murmuró Yellow.

- ¡Sí! ¡Has ganado, Yellow! - exclamó Crystal.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! - Pink no podía entenderlo.

- "Furia" es un ataque que se fortalece con cada golpe que recibe el usuario - explicó Red, desde el banquillo -. Después del penúltimo "furia", Dody recibió el impacto de dos ataques. Supo aguantar bien los movimientos de Felipe y, por poco, ha resultado el vencedor.

- ¡PUES AQUÍ LA TENEMOS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! - gritó Tucker, eufórico -. ¡LA GANADORA DEL TERCER COMBATE ES...! ¡LA ADORABLE YELLOW, DE CIUDAD VERDE!


	131. 6ª saga - Emerald: 130

_¡Dos nuevos capítulos! Espero que los disfrutéis y, por favor, no dudéis en dejar reviews para dar vuestra opinión. Pensar en ideas para estos combates ha sido difícil y he tenido mucho que investigar, ¡así que espero haberlo hecho bien...!_

* * *

><p>- ¡PUES AQUÍ LA TENEMOS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! - gritó Tucker, eufórico -. ¡LA GANADORA DEL TERCER COMBATE ES...! ¡LA ADORABLE YELLOW, DE CIUDAD VERDE!<p>

Una vigorosa oleada de gritos eufóricos y cánticos se extendieron por las gradas: estaba claro que la mayoría de la gente deseaba que la muchacha rubia ganase. Roja de la vergüenza, Yellow recogió su sombrero del suelo y se lo volvió a poner, ocultando de nuevo su larga coleta.

- ¡BUAAAAAAHHH! - Pink se echó a llorar, destrozada e impotente -. ¡NO ES JUSTOOOO!

Se quitó la gorra, la arrojó contra el suelo y salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Pobrecilla... - comentó Ruby, apenado.

Aún con el sonido de los aplausos resonándole en los oídos, Yellow recogió la gorra de Pink y regresó al banquillo, donde Red y Blue se apresuraron a abrazarla y a darle la enhorabuena, siendo imitados por Crystal a continuación.

- ¡Ha sido un buen combate, chica del sombrero de paja! - exclamó Gold, con una amplia sonrisa -. Aunque, en una batalla de belleza, tengo claro que ganaría Pink...

- ¡Gold, no seas tan desagradable! - lo regañó Crystal, mientras Silver negaba con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación.

Yellow agachó la cabeza, incómoda, y le devolvió a Red la gorra de su hermana menor. El Campeón de Kanto exhaló un afligido suspiro, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se guardó la gorra. Los cuatro Dexholders de Hoenn eran los únicos que no hablaban con nadie y estaban más apartados, pero su tranquilidad se acababa de terminar.

- Bu... Bueno... - titubeó Sapphire, nerviosa, levantándose del banquillo -. ¡Me toca!

- ¡Así es, chica salvaje! - exclamó Gold, mientras él también se incorporaba; los rostros de ambos aparecieron en grande en la pantalla gigante -. ¡Ha llegado nuestro turno!

[Especial] Capítulo 130 - **¡Un combate ardiente!**

- ¡ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR EL CUARTO Y ÚLTIMO COMBATE DE LA PRIMERA RONDA! - anunció Tucker, mientras el adolescente y la muchacha se adentraban en el terreno de juego -. ¡Batalla de regiones! ¡En el lado de Johto...! ¡Tenemos al intrépido Gold, un Dexholder de Pueblo Primavera! ¡Y, en el lado de Hoenn...! ¡Tenemos a la fiera Sapphire, de Villa Raíz!

- ¡ÁNIMO, SAPPHIREEEEE! - exclamaban Ruby y Amethyst.

- ¡Ánimo, Gold! - exclamó Crystal, aunque pareció costarle pronunciar aquellas palabras -. Aunque, en realidad, lo que te mereces es que una chica te pegue una buena patada en el trasero...

- ¡Ja, ja! - rió Red.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Estamos preparados? - Tucker observó a los dos combatientes, que a su vez se contemplaban mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza -. ¡PUES QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

- ¡Al ataque, Pilo! - Sapphire fue la primera en lanzar su pokéball.

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Ataro! - Gold envió a su primer pokémon.

El enorme Tropius de Sapphire se alzó como una torre frente al pequeño pero escurridizo Aipom de Gold. No obstante, este no se dejó intimidar por el tamaño de su adversario, ni mucho menos su entrenador, que se dispuso a darle órdenes enseguida aprovechando que poseían ventaja en velocidad:

- ¡Ataro! - exclamó el chico, ajustándose la gorra sobre la cabeza -. ¡Doble equipo!

- Grr... - Sapphire gruñó mostrando sus colmillos, viendo cómo Ataro se movía tan rápido que parecía haber más de uno -. ¡Pilo, no te dejes engañar! ¡Hoja afilada!

Agitando sus alas lo suficiente como para no salir volando, Tropius provocó un torbellino de hojas que atrapó a Aipom, dejándolo lleno de cortes.

- ¡Paciencia, Ataro! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Doble equipo, de nuevo!

- Me sorprende ver que Gold no está haciendo el bestia... - comentó Crystal, impresionada, observando cómo Ataro aumentaba su velocidad y aparecían más copias de él.

- Bah, es sólo que su Aipom sólo conoce un ataque ofensivo - farfulló Silver, de brazos cruzados.

- _Ugh... Si sigue así, cada vez va a ser más difícil golpearlo..._ - pensó la muchacha de atuendo azul, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus afilados colmillos -. ¡Pilo, rayo solar!

- Esta chica es tonta... - murmuró Emerald, mientras el Tropius de la joven Dexholder empezaba a acumular energía solar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - le preguntó Amethyst.

- Según su lista de movimientos - explicó su hermano menor, señalando a la pantalla -, Tropius conoce el movimiento "hoja mágica", el cual nunca falla, ni siquiera aunque el adversario haya utilizado un ataque que aumenta su propia evasión o disminuye la precisión.

- ¡Vaya, Emerald, sabes un montón! - exclamó la chica de ojos morados, impresionada.

- Desde que trabajo para el profesor Oak y Crystal - explicó el niño rubio -, he tenido que utilizar a muchos pokémons y me he vuelto experto en sus movimientos, al igual que tú en objetos. Pero, esa chica... - entornó sus ojos verdes mientras miraba a Sapphire -. ¡Siendo la hija de un Profesor Pokémon, no puede ser tan tonta!

- ¡Oye, no te pases! - intervino Ruby, molesto -. ¡Sapphire es más de práctica que de teoría, eso es todo!

- Cómo defiendes a tu novia... - murmuró Emerald, mientras su hermana mayor esbozaba una sonrisa pesarosa.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

Ajenos a toda conversación, Sapphire y Gold proseguían con su batalla. El chico de ojos dorados había esbozado una sonrisa triunfal tras el inicio del "rayo solar":

- ¡No te servirá de nada, chica salvaje! - exclamó -. ¡Ataro, doble equipo!

- ¡ADELANTE, PILOOO! - rugió Sapphire, una vez que su pokémon volador de tipo planta hubo terminado de almacenar la luz solar.

Tropius emitió un potente, cegador rayo luminoso que invadió el campo de juego... Para acabar desperdiciándose contra el suelo, pues había golpeado a una de las falsas copias de Aipom. Sapphire se quedó boquiabierta, desencantada, y tanto Green como Emerald exhalaron un suspiro de exasperación.

- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉÉÉÉ?! - chilló Sapphire, alzando los puños en el aire, furiosa.

- ¡Con esto será suficiente! - exclamó Gold, haciéndole un gesto de victoria a su pokémon -. ¡Ataro, comienza la ronda ofensiva! ¡Arañazo!

Ataro escaló hasta llegar a la cara de Pilo, a quien empezó a cubrir de pequeños pero profundos arañazos. Tropius empezó a agitar la cabeza para quitarse a su oponente de encima, aunque todos sus intentos quedaron en vano. Desesperado, Ruby se quitó la chaqueta:

- Amethyst, préstame uno de tus guantes - le pidió a su amiga.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella, quitándose su guante izquierdo y dándoselo.

- Voy a echarle una mano a nuestra querida cabezahueca... - respondió el chico -. La muy boba parece querer acabar con Aipom a base de sus ataques más fuertes pero, con esa desventaja en velocidad...

- _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ - pensaba Sapphire, agobiada; Ataro ya había dejado de atacar a Pilo, pero sus falsos clones provocados por sus veloces saltos seguían allí -. _¿Debería probar con "rayo solar" otra vez? ¡Necesito acabar con él lo más rápido posible! Pero, ¿y si fallo...?_

De repente, se fijó en Ruby. Por suerte, Gold estaba de espaldas a él y no podía verlo. El chaval del gorro blanco le estaba enseñando el guante de Amethyst, el cual ocultó bajo su chaqueta durante unos segundos. Cuando la retiró, el guante ya no estaba.

- _¿Pero qué hace ese idiota de Ruby?_ - se preguntó Sapphire, incrédula.

Frustrado al ver que no lo entendía, el chaval repitió el número un par de veces más, todo bajo la extrañada mirada de Amethyst y Emerald.

- ¡Vamos, chica salvaje! - exclamó Gold -. ¡Te estamos esperando! ¿No sabes cómo seguir?

- _Es como si..._ - Sapphire no le prestaba atención y seguía con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en Ruby -. _¡Como si estuviera haciendo magia! ¡AH!_ ¡YA SÉ! - exclamó -. ¡Pilo, hoja mágica!

Tropius invocó una ráfaga de hojas de diferentes colores que persiguieron al verdadero Aipom hasta golpearlo.

- ¡Vaya, parece que te has dado cuenta...! - exclamó Gold, rascándose la nuca -. ¡Tal como era de esperar de la hija de un Profesor Pokémon! ¡Ataro, arañazo de nuevo!

- ¡No te rías de mí! - gritó Sapphire, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿De verdad crees que con ese ataque tan enclenque vas a poder con Pilo? ¡HOJA MÁGICA!

Y, con aquel ataque, Ataro fue derrotado. Ruby y Amethyst empezaron a aplaudir como locos, aunque Emerald estaba seguro de que aquello acababa de ser trampa, al menos un poco.

- Aipom es un pokémon de escasa defensa - explicó Green, con el semblante serio -. Si a eso le sumamos que el ataque especial es uno de los puntos fuertes de Tropius... Era de esperar que no necesitaría muchos golpes para ganar.

- ¡Muy bien, chica salvaje! - exclamó Gold, tan enérgico como siempre; devolvió a Ataro a su pokéball -. ¡Creo que te he subestimado...! ¡Adelante, Explotaro!

- Uh, oh... - titubeó Sapphire, viendo cómo el Typhlosion de Gold aparecía en escena.

- Esto no va a durar mucho... - murmuró Red, con una risilla nerviosa.

- ¡ATARO, RUEDA FUEGO!

Tras aquel sencillo ataque, el calcinado Pilo cayó al suelo, derrotado. Sapphire gruñó y se lamentó en voz alta, aunque aquello había sido de lo más predecible. Red y Blue vitorearon a Gold, e incluso Crystal sonrió, mientras que todos los demás se mantuvieron en silencio.

- ¡INTERESANTE! - anunció Tucker, enérgicamente -. ¡A Sapphire sólo le queda un pokémon y Typhlosion está a tope de energías! ¿Cuál será el último combatiente en salir a escena?

- _Mierda... No puedo usar a Rono, tiene desventaja de tipo..._ - pensó la muchacha, angustiada -. _Toro tampoco es una gran elección, pero... ¡No me queda otra!_ ¡Adelante, Toro!

- ¡Guau! - exclamó Tucker, contemplando a Blaziken mientras se acercaba a Typhlosion -. ¡Combate entre dos pokémons iniciales de fuego! ¡Esta va a ser una batalla MUY fogosa...!

- ¡Toro, gancho alto! - ordenó Sapphire.

- ¡Explotaro, doble equipo! - dijo, de inmediato, Gold.

Typhlosion disponía de mayor velocidad que Blaziken, de modo que el pokémon de Johto ejecutó su movimiento primero, provocando que "gancho alto" fallase.

- ¡Grrrr...! ¡Veo que te gusta bastante el "doble equipo"! - gruñó Sapphire, irritada.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tú lo has dicho! - rió Gold -. ¡Explotaro, pantalla humo!

- ¡AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH! - los alaridos de frustración de Sapphire se escucharon en el interior de la espesa masa de humo -. ¡TORO, ANILLO ÍGNEO!

El público y la mayoría de los Dexholders ahogaron un grito mientras el ataque definitivo de fuego despejaba la nube de humo... Sólo para fallar y no lograr alcanzar a Typhlosion.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - chilló Sapphire, tirándose de los pelos.

- ¡Mala elección, chica salvaje! - exclamó Gold, divertido -. ¡Además, ahora tengo un turno más! ¡Explotaro, dos ruedas fuego seguidas! ¡VAMOS!

- Pobre Sapphire... - murmuró Amethyst.

- Bueno, tampoco creo que le haya hecho mucho daño - comentó Emerald, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, aburrido -, al fin y al cabo, el ataque es de tipo fuego...

- ¡SE ACABÓ! - gritó Sapphire, harta -. ¡TORO, GANCHO ALTO!

Aquella vez, el ataque logró golpear a su objetivo, y Toro mandó bien lejos a Explotaro con un tremendo puñetazo. El Typhlosion cayó casi a los pies de su entrenador, que parecía bastante pensativo.

- Está siendo un combate igualado - comentó Greta, que parecía la As más interesada en las batallas de los Dexholders -. ¿Quién creéis que ganará? ¡Yo espero que gane la chica, aunque será difícil contra un superior...!

- En efecto, el chico tiene cierta ventaja gracias a su velocidad y a sus ataques que disminuyen la precisión - asintió Anabel -. Por no mencionar que ella parece bastante nerviosa...

- Nunca se sabe - intervino Lucy, cómodamente repantigada en su asiento -. La suerte puede sonreírle a cualquiera...

- ¡Explotaro, rueda fuego de nuevo! - ordenó, al fin, Gold.

- ¡No te servirá de nada! - exclamó Sapphire, con los puños apretados; el golpe resultó ser crítico, pero Toro seguía conservando algo más de la mitad de su energía -. ¡GANCHO ALTO!

A pesar de que los efectos de tanto "doble equipo" como "pantalla humo" seguían en activo, Toro fue capaz de volver a golpear a Explotaro, que emitió un aullido de dolor. Su entrenador, por primera vez, se mostró serio.

- ¡Sapphire puede ganar! - exclamó Ruby, emocionado, viendo cómo la barra de energía de Explotaro descendía hasta quedar sólo una tercera parte de la misma -. ¡Otro golpe más y...!

- ¡EXPLOTARO, CONFÍO EN TI! - gritó el entrenador de pelo azabache -. ¡Rueda fuego!

- ¡Olvídalo! - exclamó Sapphire, triunfal -. ¡TORO, GANCHO ALTO!

Blaziken se abalanzó sobre Typhlosion... Pero sólo para golpearse contra el duro suelo. El movimiento "doble equipo" había vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada. Una clara mueca de decepción apareció en las caras de Sapphire, Ruby y Amethyst.

- ¡NO! - chilló la muchacha.

- ¡ES TODO O NADA, EXPLOTARO! - gritó Gold -. ¡ANILLO ÍGNEO!

De la espalda de Explotaro brotó una colosal llamarada que barrió a Blaziken y la dejó medio inconsciente, sobre el suelo, totalmente derrotada. Sapphire, desilusionada e impotente, se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a su pokémon:

- Pero... ¿Por qué? - gimoteó -. ¡Aunque fuese uno de los ataques definitivos, era de tipo fuego! ¡A Toro le quedaba la mitad de su energía! ¿Por qué...?

- Como he dicho, fue un "todo o nada" - explicó Gold, acariciando el pelaje de Typhlosion -. Ya sabrás que los pokémons iniciales de fuego poseen la habilidad "mar de llamas", que potencia sus ataques cuando les queda poca energía. Tuve que dejar que nos golpeaseis lo máximo posible - el chico esbozó una sonrisa burlona -. ¡Pero ese no fue todo el sacrificio! ¡Yo también tenía que asegurarme de que dejaría a tu Blaziken con la suficiente poca energía como para poder derrotarla con un "anillo ígneo"! ¡Y para eso tuve que dejar de utilizar ataques evasivos, lo cual nos exponía a los temibles ataques de tipo lucha de Blaziken! ¡Muy buen trabajo, chica salvaje!

- ¡Y el ganador es...! ¡GOLD, DE PUEBLO PRIMAVERA! - anunció Tucker, mientras el público vitoreaba -. ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ESTOS DOS ARDIENTES DEXHOLDERS! - ambos guardaron a sus pokémons en sus pokéballs y se dirigieron hacia el banquillo -. ¡FIN DE LA PRIMERA RONDA! ¡Ahora, nuestros queridos competidores disfrutarán de un descanso de treinta minutos!

- Gold... Ha utilizado su cerebro - murmuraba Silver, atónito -. Increíble...

- ¡Así se hace, Gold! - exclamó Red, en cuanto el chaval hubo regresado al banquillo; chocaron los cinco -. ¡Ese es mi discípulo!

El Dexholder de ojos dorados procedió a chulearse de inmediato, provocando las risas de Red, Blue y Yellow. Incluso Crystal estaba contenta con la victoria de su compañero, dando pequeños saltitos en el sitio. Por otro lado, Sapphire estaba avergonzada y no se atrevió a mirar a Ruby a la cara cuando volvió con ellos.

- Tranquila, Sapphire - dijo él, dándole unos toques en el hombro -. ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

- P... Pero creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor... - titubeó ella, sonrojada -. Después de todo, mi rango fue el 8, "está dentro de la media"...

- Sí, podrías haberlo hecho mejor... - murmuró Emerald, siendo acallado de inmediato por su hermana mayor.

- Eh... Chicos, voy a aprovechar el descanso para ir al baño - anunció Amethyst, tras darle un pisotón a Emerald -. Ahora vuelvo - le dio otro toque en el hombro a Sapphire -. ¡No pasa nada, Sapphire!

Silver y Crystal contemplaron a la chica de ojos morados mientras esta se dirigía hacia la puerta que conectaba con el interior del estadio, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando la victoria de Gold:

- ¡De cinco Dexholders de Kanto, cuatro habéis pasado a la segunda ronda! - exclamó Gold, mirando a Red -. ¡Eso sí que es impresionante!

- ¡Si es que somos los mejores! - exclamó Red, provocando que Blue empezase carcajear con su estridente risa -. ¡Por algo somos los superiores! ¿No?

Mientras tanto, Amethyst estaba entrando por la puerta de los vestuarios de los participantes. Desde el principio, había tenido claro el motivo por el cual había ido allí; escuchó un sorber de mocos en el interior de una de las cabinas:

- Pink, ¿estás aquí?

La chica de pelo fucsia salió de inmediato de uno de los retretes con los ojos rojos, la nariz brillante y el maquillaje corrido. Amethyst sintió hasta pena por su lamentable estado:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó a Pink.

- ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? - exclamó la otra chica, apretando los puños, afligida -. ¡He perdido contra el oponente más débil! ¡SOY UNA VERGÜENZA! Aunque... Claro - suspiró -, supongo que por eso he sacado el rango 14, "es algo débil como rival"...

- Pink... A ti... ¿De verdad te gusta combatir?

- ¿Eh? - la pregunta la había pillado desprevenida, pero Pink se apresuró a asentir -. ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Seguro? - Amethyst arqueó una ceja, no muy convencida -. Porque, desde que nos conocimos el año pasado... Todo lo has hecho porque "eres la hermana del Campeón". ¿Pero realmente lo haces porque quieres? ¿O esto ha sido por lucirte delante de Green?

- N... ¡No...! - tartamudeó Pink, poniéndose roja como un tomate -. Bu...Bueno, un poco... ¡No...! No es que haya olvidado lo que me dijiste ayer, pero... Para mí, es difícil... ¡Pero...! - volvió a mirar a Amethyst a los ojos -. ¡Pero el principal motivo por el que quería ganar es...! ¡Estoy harta de vivir a la sombra de mi hermano! Agradezco que me ayudase cuando era pequeña y todos se metían conmigo...

En el delgado rostro de Amethyst se dibujó una expresión de tristeza al escuchar aquello.

- ¡Pero...! - Pink no encontraba las palabras para continuar -. ¡Aún así...! ¡Siempre me ha eclipsado! Red es el prodigio, el que tiene talento natural, el ganador... ¡Y yo soy la inútil, la que tiene que estudiar para ser medianamente decente y la perdedora!

- Tú no eres inútil en absoluto, Pink - dijo la chica de cabello rizado, con serenidad -. Tú tienes tus propias cualidades. ¿Recuerdas la terrible batalla entre Kyogre y Groudon de hace un año? ¡Claro que la recuerdas! Fue horrible, muchas personas murieron... ¡Y nosotras lo vimos! - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Amethyst -. Celebi cambió la historia pero, aún así... Yo quedé con un fuerte trauma del que aún no me he recuperado, ¡soy incapaz de luchar sin que me tiemblen las manos mientras que las imágenes de esa horrible batalla cruzan mi mente!

- Amy...

- Pero, tú... Tú seguiste cumpliendo tus objetivos - prosiguió Amethyst -. Acabaste el curso, conseguiste que el profesor Oak te diese una pokédex... ¡E incluso ayudaste en la lucha contra el Team Rocket! ¡Tú viviste los mismos sucesos espantosos que yo, pero supiste superarlos! - esa vez, fue la chica de ojos morados la que apretó los puños -. ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Le plantaste cara a Sird y sufriste su horroroso ataque! Mientras que yo sólo pude morirme de miedo y huir... ¡Y todo mientras has conservado tu optimismo y tus ganas de seguir mejorando! Eso es admirable, Pink.

- Amy... - repitió la otra chica, emocionada; de nuevo, las lágrimas afloraban sus ojos, pero esas no eran de tristeza -. Gracias... La verdad es que... - se sonrojó y desvió la mirada -. En realidad, no me gusta tanto pelear... No es la fobia que tenéis tú o Yellow... Más bien me parezco a Ruby... No lo odio, pero tampoco es plato de mi gusto.

- Lo sabía... - Amethyst suspiró, pero no estaba exasperada, más bien contenta de haberle sonsacado la verdad -. Mira, Pink, no está mal que quieras salirte de la sombra de Red, pero no lo hagas forzándote a ser igual que él. ¡Mírate! Tu conjunto es idéntico al suyo... ¡Incluso tienes la misma gorra! Tú no eres Red, Pink. Tú eres Pink, ¡y tienes tus propias virtudes! Sólo tienes que seguir trabajando en ellas...

- ¡Oh, Amy, muchas gracias! - Pink se abrazó a su amiga y la estrujó entre sus brazos -. ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Nunca nadie se había portado tan bien conmigo...!

- Me alegro de que estés mejor... - la otra chica no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, así que se sintió extraña al devolverle el abrazo -. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos volviendo - dijo, separándose de Pink -. El primer combate de la segunda ronda es mío...

- ¡Oh, es verdad! - exclamó la pelirrosa, emocionada -. ¿Contra quién te toca?

En ese momento, las gradas de la Cúpula Batalla estaban volviendo a llenarse pues el descanso de media hora estaba a punto de terminar. Los Dexholders volvían a charlar con los ánimos renovados:

- Después de esta ronda, sólo uno de nosotros dos podrá continuar - le decía Red a Blue.

- ¡No creas que te lo pondré fácil, guapo! - exclamó Blue, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Y pensar que nos tendríamos que volver a ver las caras, amigo! - exclamaba por otro lado Gold, dándole pequeños codazos a Silver.

El pelirrojo estaba callado, ignorando por completo a su amigo. Crystal reía, Green estaba tan callado como Silver y los Dexholders de Hoenn parecían inquietos:

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Amy? - gruñía Emerald.

Al fin, Pink y Amethyst salieron del estadio y, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidas posibles, pasaron corriendo junto al campo de batalla y regresaron al banquillo.

- ¡Pink! - exclamó Red, acercándose a su hermana menor -. ¿Dónde te habías metido? No vuelvas a montar ese numerito, anda... - añadió, pero no de mal humor, sino adoptando un tono comprensivo.

La chica no respondió, sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa y centró todas sus atenciones en Amethyst, que estaba reuniéndose con su hermano, Ruby y Sapphire. Justo en ese instante, Tucker se separó de sus compañeros Ases sentados en primera fila y volvió al escenario:

- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! - anunció a pleno pulmón para que todos lo mirasen -. ¡Agárrense bien a sus asientos porque va a comenzar la segunda ronda del Campeonato de Dexholders! - las caras de dos Dexholders volvieron a aparecer en la pantalla gigante -. ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LOS DOS PRIMEROS COMBATIENTES, POR FAVOR!

- Buena suerte, Amethyst - dijo Ruby, dándole un toque en el hombro a su amiga.

- ¡Eso! - exclamó Sapphire, animada -. ¡A por él!

Emerald se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermana. Amethyst no respondió y se encaminó hacia el campo, callada y cabizbaja. Red y Blue también animaron a Green, aunque este apenas les dio tiempo a desearle suerte pues echó a caminar detrás de su oponente de forma automática, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida.

- ¡Nos deleitó con su Dragonair en la primera ronda! - prosiguió Tucker, señalando a la chica de pelo rizado -. ¡Una Dexholder de Hoenn pero originaria de Ciudad Iris, en Johto! ¡La hermosa Amethyst! ¡Y SU OPONENTE ES...! - gritó, procediendo a señalar a Green -. ¡El joven Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde! ¡El reservado Green Oak!

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Green mantenía su mirada firme y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, mientras que Amethyst aparentaba mayor frialdad que nunca, aunque lo cierto era que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Vaya... No sé quién da más miedo de los dos... - titubeó Sapphire.

- _Amy..._ - pensaba Pink, también muy seria -. _No has querido decirme por qué este combate es tan importante para ti, pero... ¡Espero que ganes!_

- _Tras haberla observado, es muy probable que Amy vuelva a dejarse a Dragonair para el final_ - pensó Green, llevándose la mano al cinturón -. _Así que, el primero que pienso enviar es..._

- ¿Preparados? - Tucker les echó una última ojeada a los dos participantes -. ¡PUES QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

- ¡Adelante, Charizard! - el chico de ojos verdes lanzó su pokéball de inmediato.

- ¡Te elijo a ti, Toge! - Amethyst envió a su primer pokémon casi al mismo tiempo -. _¿Cómo?_ - pensó, nada más darse cuenta del pokémon que Green acababa de enviar -. _¿Ha empezado por Charizard? Pero... ¿Por qué?_

- ¡Tenemos el primer movimiento, Charizard! - exclamó el entrenador -. ¡Puño fuego!

- Ugh... - la chica chasqueó la lengua mientras su pequeño Togetic recibía daño -. _Bueno, no hay que ponerse nerviosos. ¡Seguiremos con el plan!_ ¡Toge - exclamó, mientras su pokémon se levantaba del suelo -, beso dulce!

Toge echó a volar moviendo sus finas alas hasta llegar frente al rostro de Charizard, dándole un suave beso que lo dejó confuso... Y asqueado. Green escuchó a Blue y a Ruby reírse en el banquillo, lo cual le hizo apretar los dientes, irritado:

- ¡No importa, Charizard! - exclamó -. ¡Giro fuego!

Un anillo de fuego emergió de las fauces del feroz pokémon para atrapar a Toge en su interior, aunque el daño que recibió no pareció ser muy importante.

- El pobre, diminuto pokémon de Amy no podrá contra un fortachón como Charizard... - se lamentaba Sapphire, desilusionada.

- ¡No te creas! - intervino Pink, para sorpresa de todos -. Aunque no lo parezca, el punto fuerte de Togetic es la defensa especial. ¡Amy tiene muchas probabilidades de ganar!

- _Bien..._ - el cerebro de Amethyst no cesaba de trabajar -. _La confusión durará unos cinco turnos, tengo que derrotarlo antes de que se acaben..._ ¡Aguanta, Toge! ¡Vuelo!

- Esto es demasiado fácil... - masculló Green entre dientes -. ¡Charizard! ¡Usa vuelo tú también!

Sin embargo, Charizard estaba demasiado confuso como para obedecer las órdenes de su entrenador y procedió a darse zarpazos a sí mismo. Ruby y Sapphire comenzaron a dar saltitos, emocionados. Emerald era el único de los tres que conservaba la calma. El nieto del profesor Oak suspiró, procurando no perder la paciencia, y se dirigió por primera vez a Amethyst:

- Estabas muy segura de que los efectos de la confusión se manifestarían ahora, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, ella no respondió, sólo le sostuvo la mirada, tan seria y serena como él. En ese momento, Togetic descendió, embistiendo a Charizard con su pequeña pero dura cabeza. El efecto de "giro fuego" seguía afectándolo después de cada turno, pero su elevada defensa le permitía resistir.

- Pues ahora nos toca a nosotros... - murmuró Green, apretando los puños -. ¡Charizard, vuelo!

- Vaya... No imaginaba que le habría enseñado ese ataque... - Amethyst frunció el ceño -. _Era de esperar de un Líder de Gimnasio... Pero, si ejecutamos el movimiento "metrónomo", es muy probable que salga un ataque defensivo... ¡Haré eso!_ ¡Toge! - llamó la atención de su pokémon, que estaba esperando órdenes -. ¡Metrónomo!

- ¿Pero qué hace? - preguntó entonces Emerald, incrédulo.

- Tal vez es su única opción... - susurró Pink.

Entonces, Toge empezó a batir sus alas muy rápido. Cada vez más y más rápido, todo bajo la atenta mirada tanto de su entrenadora como su oponente. El aleteo fue provocando un torbellino que creció y ascendió hacia el cielo.

- Es el ataque ciclón - dijo, entonces, Silver.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - Green no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo -. ¡Ese ataque puede golpear a los pokémons que estén utilizando el ataque "vuelo"! ¡Maldic...!

Y así fue. El ciclón se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para poder golpear a Charizard mientras estaba en el cielo.

- ¡Y no sólo eso! - exclamó Red, después de que el remolino se hubiese disipado -. ¡También hace el doble de daño a los pokémons que estén en el cielo! ¡Qué suerte ha tenido Amy!

Ella no dijo nada, aunque estaba oyendo todos los comentarios. Lo cierto es que ella tampoco se había esperado ese giro de acontecimientos. A continuación, el furioso Charizard descendió en picado desde el cielo, estampando a Toge contra el suelo.

- ¡Vaya golpe! - exclamó Sapphire, preocupada.

- No te preocupes, no será gran cosa contra un Togetic - dijo Pink, sonriente -. Además, si Amy es de verdad una experta en objetos, se habrá encargado de reforzar su defensa.

En efecto, Toge se levantó del suelo y se quedó quieto, esperando órdenes de su entrenador. Green chasqueó la lengua, molesto porque aquel combate estuviera llevando tanto tiempo. Cuando buscó los ojos de su oponente con la mirada, encontró a Amethyst con una mirada desafiante. Parecía resuelta a ganar, pero... ¿Lo conseguiría?

* * *

><p><em>Me pregunto cuántos "shippean" a Pink y a Amy después de este capítulo...<em>


	132. 6ª saga - Emerald: 131

- ¡Resiste, Toge! - exclamó Amethyst, manteniendo su semblante serio -. ¡Vuelo!

- ¡Vamos, Charizard! - exclamó Green, apretando los puños -. ¡No permitas que te vuelva a golpear! ¡VUELO!

Sin embargo, los efectos de la confusión causados por "beso dulce" afloraron de nuevo, obligando al poderoso pokémon de fuego a herirse a sí mismo. El nieto del profesor Oak se llevó las manos a la cabeza:

- ¡No! - gritó -. ¡Maldita sea...!

En ese momento, Toge descendió en picado y estampó su cabeza de nuevo contra el pecho de Charizard. No le hizo gran daño, pero su barra de energía ya estaba un poco más vacía que la del pequeño pokémon de la chica. Los efectos de "giro fuego" afectaron una vez más a Toge y el círculo de llamas terminó de desvanecerse. Al mismo tiempo, los efectos de "beso dulce" también se terminaron.

- ¡Vuelven a estar en igualdad de condiciones! - exclamó Crystal, emocionada.

- Aún así, no hay manera de que Amy pueda vencer a Green... - murmuró Silver, con el ceño fruncido -. Él tiene mucha más experiencia...

- _Mierda... _- sin embargo, Green estaba bastante molesto -._ No esperaba que un combate contra un pokémon tan simple fuese a estirarse tanto..._ _¿Qué ataque debo utilizar? ¿"Vuelo"? No... Ella podría hacer lo mismo y esto sería una batalla sin fin..._ - resopló -. _Podría acabarlo rápido con "anillo ígneo"... O no, porque su Togetic todavía tiene más de la mitad de su energía y una elevadísima defensa... Por ese mismo motivo, "giro fuego" tampoco es una buena opción. Entonces, sólo me queda..._ ¡Charizard! ¡Puño fuego!

El llameante puño del pokémon volvió a estrellarse contra la cara de Togetic, dejándolo con apenas un tercio de su energía total.

- _Toge..._ - su entrenadora puso expresión de dolor al verlo caer al suelo -. _Lo siento... ¡Green...!_ - alzó la vista para mirar a su contrincante -. _Que estemos combatiendo no ha sido una casualidad... Este es mi momento... ¡El momento en el que te voy a demostrar que nunca debiste subestimarme!_ ¡TOGE! - chilló -. ¡Aguanta! ¡Beso dulce!

[Especial] Capítulo 131 - **¡Amigos!**

- Ugh... - Green se mordió el labio inferior mientras su pokémon recibía de nuevo ese movimiento que causaba confusión -. _¡Tendría que haber arriesgado con "anillo ígneo", ahora vuelvo a estar contra las cuerdas...!_ ¡CHARIZARD! - gritó -. ¡Puño fuego!

Pero Charizard estaba tan confuso que comenzó a darse golpes a sí mismo. Ruby y Sapphire se pusieron tan nerviosos que se agarraron de las manos, e incluso Red y Blue estaban empezando a quedarse boquiabiertos. Green apretó los puños, impotente.

- ¡Toge, metrónomo! - ordenó Amethyst.

Los pies de Toge se cubrieron de un leve resplandor y el pequeño pokémon volador se abalanzó sobre su oponente para asestarle unos cuantos pisotones.

- ¡El ataque "pisotón"! - exclamó Sapphire -. ¡Genial!

- Bueno... - murmuró Pink, rascándose la barbilla -. Podría haber tenido más suerte... El ataque físico es la estadística más floja de los Toge, aunque Charizard tampoco destaca por su defensa...

- ¡Y mirad! - intervino Blue, fijándose en una tela que Togetic llevaba atada al cuello -. ¿Ese no es un pañuelo de seda? ¡Potencia los ataques de tipo normal!

- Ugh... ¡SE ACABÓ! - gritó Green, harto -. ¡Charizard, no permitas que ese pokémon te derrote! ¡ANILLO ÍGNEO!

Por suerte, los efectos de la confusión no afloraron en ese turno, así que Charizard pudo ejecutar su ataque definitivo sin problemas. Incapaz de verlo, Amethyst apartó la mirada mientras las llamas abrasaban a su pokémon. Togetic apareció tirado en el suelo, derrotado.

- ¡Qué bruto! - exclamó Yellow, mientras Pink también abría la boca horrorizada.

- Toge... - Amethyst recogió a su compañero del suelo y lo abrazó -. Lo has hecho muy bien... - procedió a guardarlo en su pokéball y, a continuación, sacó otra -. ¡Adelante, Dragonair!

- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! - gritó Tucker, entusiasmado -. ¡Después de que su primer pokémon haya caído, Amethyst ha enviado a Dragonair! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ AHORA?!

- ¡No te dejes amilanar, Charizard! - exclamó Green -. ¡Seguimos teniendo el primer turno! ¡Vuelo!

Pero, para su desesperación, Charizard volvió a sentirse confuso y se asestó varios zarpazos a sí mismo. Una leve sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Amethyst:

- ¡Dragonair! - exclamó -. ¡Surf!

Como era de esperar, el pokémon de Green cayó derrotado enseguida. El chico, humillado, lo guardó en su pokéball sin decir nada mientras escuchaba los murmullos que se estaban extendiendo por el banquillo.

- Los pokémons dragones son muy fuertes... - decía Crystal, impresionada -. ¡Yo no creo que sea tan imposible para Amy vencer a Green!

- Cualquier cosa podría pasar... - comentó Gold, empezando a interesarse en la batalla.

- ¡ÁNIMO, AMYYYYYYY! - gritó Emerald.

Aún sin decir nada, Green envió a su siguiente pokémon, el cual resultó ser Machamp, uno de sus compañeros más antiguos. El musculoso pokémon se encaró con Dragonair, flexionando sus prominentes bíceps. No obstante, la dragona no se sintió impresionada.

- ¡Tenemos el primer turno, Dragonair! - exclamó Amethyst -. ¡Surf, de nuevo!

Dragonair provocó una gigantesca oleada con la que barrió a Machamp, haciéndole un daño normal. El pokémon del Líder de Gimnasio tosió hasta sacarse todo el agua de los pulmones y volvió a ponerse en pie, esperando órdenes de su entrenador:

- _Veamos..._ - Green analizaba a Dragonair -. _La Dragonair de Amy es bastante grande, así que... Bueno, debería funcionar... _¡Machamp! - exclamó -. ¡Patada baja!

Machamp le asestó a Dragonair una fuerte patada, dejándola con la misma cantidad de energía que él tenía.

- ¿Cómo lo ves, Pink? - le preguntó Ruby a la chica pelirrosa.

- No sé... - respondió ella, dubitativa -. Dragonair es un pokémon muy fuerte, pero su punto débil es la defensa... Mientras que la principal cualidad de Machamp es su ataque físico y, al mismo tiempo, posee una defensa más o menos normal. No sé qué pensar, la verdad...

- _Si sólo dependo de "surf", podría no tener tiempo para derrotarlo..._ - pensaba Amethyst, tratando de buscar algún plan -. _Pero los otros dos movimientos ofensivos que tenemos disponen de poca precisión... Bueno, ¡quien no arriesga, no gana!_ - a continuación, procedió a dar su siguiente orden -. ¡DRAGONAIR! ¡Trueno!

Dragonair reunió energía eléctrica en su cuerno, lanzando hacia las nubes un inmenso relámpago. A pesar de que hacía un día soleado, el ataque surtió efecto y el rayo descendió en picado hasta alcanzar a Machamp, que sufrió una potente descarga eléctrica.

- ¡GUAU! - chillaba Sapphire, con los ojos brillantes -. ¡Machamp ya tiene casi la mitad de su energía! ¡TÚ PUEDES, AMY!

- Ugh... - Green se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la flamante Dragonair -. _Debo aprovecharme de su escasa defensa, pero... ¡Sus ataques son tan potentes!_ ¡MACHAMP! - gritó -. ¡Foco energía, rápido!

- _Green... Te noto nervioso..._ - pensó Amethyst; sin abandonar su expresión de seriedad -. _¿Qué se siente al estar nervioso? No creo que lo estés muy a menudo..._ _Sin embargo, yo... Me he pasado casi toda la vida nerviosa._ - agachó los ojos, entristecida e impotente ante aquellos recuerdos -. _Nunca fui una niña con mucha autoestima, y aún menos cuando mis padres murieron y fui separada de mi hermano. ¡Me quedé sin ningún motivo para vivir!_ ¡DRAGONAIR! - exclamó, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo -. ¡VENTISCA!

Green contempló, desesperado, cómo su pokémon era devorado por una gigantesca tormenta de nieve, dejándolo con un tercio de su energía total. Los Ases del Frente estaban muy interesados en el combate:

- ¡Qué batalla más emocionante! - exclamaba Greta, dando saltos -. ¡La chica va a ganar!

- Los dos poseen un talento natural, puedo notarlo - comentó Anabel -. Aunque también es cierto que el chico, Green, está teniendo bastante mala suerte... - añadió, mientras Lucy asentía.

- No obstante, también es el que posee más espíritu de batalla de los dos - intervino Spenser -. Al fin y al cabo, esa es otra cualidad importante...

- ¡MACHAMP! - gritó Green, irritado -. ¡MOVIMIENTO SÍSMICO!

Al estar en un nivel tan alto y ayudado por los efectos de "foco energía", aquel ataque infligió gran daño sobre el pokémon dragón. Machamp se aferró al esbelto cuerpo de Dragonair y la arrojó por los aires, estampando su cabeza contra el suelo y dejándola con la mitad de su energía.

- _Red fue la primera persona en animarme a seguir luchando y, después, tú_ - seguía pensando Amethyst, con el ceño fruncido -. _Green, con tu fuerza y tu inteligencia... Te convertiste en un modelo a seguir para mí en el primer momento en el que te vi... Estoy segura de que tú lo notaste y, aún así... _- su Dragonair se levantó del suelo, temblorosa después de aquel tremendo ataque -. _¡Me ignoraste!_ ¡DRAGONAIR! ¡Tú puedes! ¡De nuevo...! ¡VENTISCA!

- ¡IMPRESIONANTE! - gritó Tucker, mientras otra tormenta de hielo azotaba a Machamp -. ¡MACHAMP ESTÁ EN LAS ÚLTIMAS! ¿Cómo reaccionará el Líder del Gimnasio Verde ante esta situación tan desfavorable?

- ¡Amy va a ganar! - exclamaba Sapphire, abrazándose a Ruby -. ¡Un golpe más y la victoria será suya...!

- Pero... Es extraño - comentó él; estaba contento pero, al mismo tiempo, preocupado -. Está incluso más seria que cuando se enfrentó a mí... ¿Tal vez quería enfrentarse a Green y por eso fue tan dura conmigo? Pero... ¿Por qué?

- ¡SE ACABÓ! - gritó Green, desesperado -. ¡Machamp...! ¡HÍPER RAYO!

El musculoso pokémon disparó un colosal rayo de luz con el que golpeó a Dragonair. Aunque esta poseía una defensa especial aceptable, aquel ataque era uno de los más potentes que existían, por lo que la dejó con sólo un cuarto de su energía.

- _¡Tú sabías que yo no era más que una vagabunda y, aún así, me trataste como basura!_ - Amethyst estaba furiosa, aunque procuraba disimularlo -. ¡_Tú me inspirabas a seguir adelante, a ser más fuerte! ¡Yo me apoyaba en ti y tú sólo me despreciabas! ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es eso?_ - cogió aire antes de gritar -. ¡DRAGONAIR! ¡TRUENO!

- ¡Se acabó! - exclamó Emerald, triunfal.

- No... - murmuró Silver; el relámpago que brotó del cuerno de Dragonair volvió a ascender hacia el cielo -. Debería haber ejecutado cualquier otro ataque...

Para descontento de Amethyst, el rayo no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para realizarse y el ataque "trueno" resultó en fracaso. Gritos de emoción se extendieron por las gradas.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - chilló Sapphire, mirando a Pink.

- El ataque "trueno" dispone de menor precisión en días soleados - explicó la chica, apenada -. Si Amy quería sentenciar el combate con un ataque potente, debería haber usado "ventisca"...

- ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo podía no saberlo?

- Teniendo en cuenta que se ha pasado casi toda la vida viajando - explicó Silver -, es de suponer que no habrá podido estudiar... Todo lo que sabe, lo ha sacado de la experiencia...

- ¡DA IGUAL! - gritó Amethyst, perdiendo la compostura -. ¡El siguiente turno también es nuestro! ¡SURF!

Machamp tenía que recuperarse del "híper rayo", por lo que no podía atacar. De ese modo, Dragonair creó otra inmensa ola de agua con la que cubrió a su oponente. Emerald volvió a emitir un grito triunfal pero, para sorpresa de todos, Machamp volvió a incorporarse. La chica de ojos morados se quedó boquiabierta, decepcionada.

- Pero, ¡¿cómo...?! - gritó Sapphire, observando la barra de energía de Machamp, a la que le quedaba una diminuta raya.

- Tú ya lo deberías saber, chica salvaje - dijo Gold, muy serio -. El poder de un Líder...

- ¡Muy bien, Machamp! - exclamó Green, algo más animado -. ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti! _Aunque..._ - pensó, frunciendo aún más el ceño -. _No debo confiarme... ¿Debería usar "híper rayo" otra vez o "movimiento sísmico"? El "híper rayo" anterior fue un golpe crítico, pero podría no tener la misma suerte ahora... Sin embargo..._

- ¡DRAGONAIR! - gritaba Amethyst, desesperada -. _¡Si pierdo, nada de esto tendrá sentido! Green..._ - apretó los dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al chico -. _Ni siquiera cuando os ayudé a derrotar al Hombre de la Máscara de Hielo te disculpaste... Pareciste empezar a tratarme mejor pero, en ese momento, yo ya me había dado cuenta de que no te necesitaba..._ - apretó los puños y se dirigió a Dragonair, implorante -. ¡Tienes que aguantar el siguiente golpe! ¡POR FAVOR!

- _¡Argh, no puedo pasarme la vida pensando! ¡Debo ser más como Red! ¡Arriesgaré!_ - Green, al fin, tomó una decisión -. ¡MACHAMP, MOVIMIENTO SÍSMICO!

- _¡Sólo me respetaste cuando descubriste que tengo una pokédex! ¿Es eso lo único que tiene valor para ti?_ - Amethyst observó a Machamp mientras agarraba a Dragonair y la estrellaba contra el suelo -. ¡RESISTE, DRAGONAIR! ¡NO PODEMOS PERDER!

Pero todo aquel sufrimiento físico fue demasiado para la dragona, que se desplomó sobre el suelo, derrotada. Ruby y Sapphire estaban tan disgustados que no pudieron decir nada, Emerald maldijo a gritos y Pink agachó la cabeza, desilusionada.

- ¡IMPRESIONANTE! - gritó Tucker -. ¡Un combate de lo más igualado! ¡Pero, al final, el ganador ha sido...! ¡EL LÍDER DE CIUDAD VERDE, GREEN!

Se escucharon chillidos en las gradas, sobre todo de parte de las chicas, aunque Green no le dedicó ningún saludo al público. Por su parte, Amethyst se acercó a su debilitada Dragonair y la acarició afectuosamente:

- Has estado perfecta, Dragonair - susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Lance estaría orgulloso de ti... - entonces, se dio cuenta de que Green se estaba acercando a ella -. Oh, eres tú. Enhorabuena.

- Enhorabuena a ti por el buen combate - contestó Green, muy serio; a continuación, su expresión se suavizó un poco -. Siento haberte tratado tan mal cuando eras pequeña, debió de ser muy duro... Sólo ahora, que he conocido el verdadero sufrimiento, puedo comprender lo intransigente que fui contigo.

- Ah... - Amethyst estaba boquiabierta; no se esperaba eso en absoluto -. Gracias, Green, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta - dijo, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada.

Y ambos se dieron la mano. Los demás Dexholders aplaudieron y dos nuevas caras aparecieron en la pantalla gigante; Red y Blue se pusieron en pie.

- ¡Sin más dilación, pasemos a la siguiente batalla! - anunció Tucker, mientras Green y Amethyst guardaban a sus pokémons en sus pokéballs y regresaban al banquillo -. ¡Una que TODOS estábamos esperando! ¡Porque por fin vamos a ver...! ¡AL ACTUAL CAMPEÓN DE KANTO! ¡Un combate entre Dexholders de Pueblo Paleta: el poderoso Red contra la preciosa Blue!

Los aplausos se volvieron más intensos que nunca. Blue les dedicó multitud de besos a sus fans y Red le dirigió una amable sonrisa al público. Los gritos y los aplausos de la gente se hicieron tan atronadores que Yellow tuvo que taparse las orejas con las manos. En ese momento, Green y Amethyst se sentaron de nuevo en el banquillo.

- Amy, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Sapphire, acercándose a ella de inmediato.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Amy - dijo Emerald -. ¡Deberías haber ganado!

- Pero - añadió Ruby, posicionándose a su otro lado -, ¿por qué...?

- Chicos, por favor - murmuró la chica de ojos morados, cabizbaja -. ¿Podemos hablar en el descanso?

- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE! - gritó Tucker.

- ¡No te creas que voy a ser suave contigo porque seamos amigos, Blue! - exclamó Red, lanzando su primera pokéball -. ¡Te elijo a ti, Pika!

- ¡Tranquilo, guapo, no necesito que te contengas! - exclamó Blue, guiñándole un ojo y enviando otra pokéball -. ¡Adelante, Wiggly!

- ¡Tenemos el primer movimiento, Pika! - anunció Red, mientras el regordete pokémon rosado de la chica se encaraba con Pikachu -. ¡Cola férrea!

- ¡Vaya, eso duele! - se quejó Blue, mientras Wiggly sufría un fuerte golpe de parte de la dura cola de Pika -. ¡Wiggly, rizo defensa!

- ¡Pika, trueno! - ordenó el chico.

- No creo que eso haya sido buena idea... - murmuró Pink, mientras el relámpago ascendía hasta el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes -. Del mismo modo que a Amy le falló, a él también podría...

Y así fue. La escasez de nubes provocó que el ataque "trueno" no llegase a realizarse.

- ¡Oh, no! - se lamentó Red.

- ¡Déjame adivinar lo que estás pensando! - exclamó Blue, señalándolo -. "Oh, ese pokémon de tipo normal es tan simple, podemos derrotarlo en cuestión de segundos." ¿Verdad? ¡Ya estoy acostumbrada a que Wiggly y Cleffy sean subestimados! - sin embargo, la chica no parecía disgustada -. ¡Pero eso nos da ventaja! ¡Porque siempre podemos sorprenderos! ¡Wiggly, tenemos una oportunidad más! ¡Rizo defensa!

- ¡Me alegro de ver que sigues siendo la de siempre, Blue! - exclamó Red, sonriendo -. ¡Pika, cola férrea!

Sin embargo, tras haber ejecutado dos "rizo defensa", aquel movimiento resultó mucho menos dañino de lo que debería de haber sido dada la escasa defensa de Wigglytuff. Entonces, Blue esbozó una sonrisita triunfal:

- ¡Se acabó! - anunció -. ¡WIGGLY, CANTO! ¡Y, en cuanto esté dormido, golpéalo con doble filo!

Wigglytuff comenzó a cantar una bella canción, la cual envolvió a Pika hasta caer dormido sobre el suelo. Yellow y Pink abrieron la boca, disgustadas, mientras que un atisbo de esperanza iluminó los ojos de Silver. No obstante, antes de que Wiggly pudiera atacar de nuevo, su rival despertó y volvió a ponerse en pie.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! - chilló Blue, atónita.

- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESTE ES EL PODER DEL CAMPEÓN DE KANTO! - gritó Tucker, estrujando el micrófono -. ¡Pero, ¿averiguaremos el motivo por el cual el Pikachu de Red ha despertado tan rápido?!

- ¡No tengo problema en decirlo! - exclamó Red -. ¡Pika, abre la boca! - su pokémon obedeció y mostró los restos de una baya azulada pegados en su lengua -. ¡Una baya ziuela! Me quedé muy impresionado con el primer combate de Amy, ¡y decidí que yo también quería usar objetos!

- ¡Vaya, eso me complace! - la sonrisa de Blue se acentuó -. ¡BUEN CHICO! ¡Pero no olvides que yo también soy una entendida en objetos!

Siguiendo las órdenes de antes, Wiggly atacó a Pika con un "doble filo" más poderoso de lo normal. El pequeño ratón eléctrico rodó por el suelo a causa del golpe. Todos estaban sorprendidos y nadie se explicaba por qué aquel "doble filo" había provocado tanto daño.

- ¡Ese lazo rosa que Wiggly lleva sobre la cabeza no es mera decoración! - anunció Blue -. ¡Es un objeto que potencia los ataques de tipo normal! ¡Un regalito que me llevé de Johto! ¡Ji, ji, ji!

- Je... Por supuesto, aún recuerdo que la primera que me recomendó que usase objetos fuiste tú, Blue - dijo Red, sonriendo -. ¡Pika, no te rindas! ¡Placaje eléctrico!

Pikachu se cubrió de relámpagos y echó una carrera hacia Wiggly, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque Pika también perdió parte de sus energías, Wiggly había recibido ya demasiados golpes y estaba muy débil.

- La chica sexy es muy lista, pero le está costando - comentaba Gold, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Blue -. ¿Tú crees que ganará, Silver?

- No lo tengo muy seguro... - murmuró el pelirrojo, apenado -. Ha tenido mucha mala suerte, debería haber usado a Nidoqueen. Ah, y por cierto... - añadió, agarrando a Gold del cuello de la sudadera -. Te pienso dar una paliza en nuestro combate por eso que has dicho...

- Ugh... - Blue se mordía el labio inferior; era cierto que Wigglytuff no era un pokémon que se caracterizase por tener una elevada defensa y, aunque el punto débil de Pika también era la defensa, había perdido muchos turnos a causa de aquellos dos "rizo defensa" -. ¡WIGGLY, AGUANTA! ¡Doble filo!

- ¡PIKA, PLACAJE ELÉCTRICO! - gritó Red.

Ambos pokémons se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y, simultáneamente, colisionaron. A causa del daño que también se había causado a sí misma, Wiggly no pudo aguantar más y cayó derrotada, aunque Pika también había quedado bastante malherido.

- ¡El primer pokémon del Campeón Red ha resultado ganador! - anunció Tucker, mientras el público gritaba y aplaudía -. ¿Cuál será el próximo pokémon de Blue...?

- ¡Lo has hecho bien, Wiggly! - exclamó la chica, devolviendo a su pokémon a la pokéball; a continuación, se quedó pensativa -. _Qué mal... Si envío a Nidy, venceré a Pika sin problemas, pero Saur la derrotará en unos pocos minutos... Sin embargo, incluso aunque a Pika le quede poca energía, podría vencer a Blasty... Y, aunque no lo consiguiera, luego está Saur... ¡Estoy perdida!_ - tras aquellos segundos de angustia, una suave sonrisa cruzó su rostro -. _Bueno... Me lo he pasado bien, y eso es lo que importa..._ - lanzó su segunda pokéball -. ¡Adelante, Nidy!

- ¡Qué lista es Blue! - exclamó Crystal, impresionada -. ¡Ha enviado un pokémon al que no le pueden afectar los ataques eléctricos!

- Pero está claro que Red va a enviar a Venusaur después - intervino Green, echándole un vistazo a la pantalla gigante -. Blue está perdida.

- _Vaya, y yo no tengo energía suficiente como para ejecutar "sustituto"..._ - pensaba Red, mientras el enorme pokémon de Blue aparecía en el campo de batalla -. ¡Pika! ¡COLA FÉRREA!

- ¡Jo, jo, jo! - rió Blue, guiñándole de nuevo un ojo -. ¡Ese es el único ataque que puedes usar! ¿Verdad? ¡Pero los puntos fuertes de Nidy son los dos tipo de defensa! ¡NO PODÉIS GANAR! ¡Nidy, puño fuego!

Y, con aquel poderoso y ardiente puñetazo, Pika fue derrotado.

- ¡Le queda un pokémon al Campeón Red! - exclamó Tucker, emocionado -. ¡Aunque está claro cuál es el pokémon que va a enviar ahora...!

- _Blue, lo has hecho bien_ - pensó Red, sonriente; a continuación, lanzó una nueva pokéball -. ¡Al ataque, Saur!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Pink, apretando los puños -. ¡ÁNIMO, HERMANITOOO! ¡Nidoqueen está perdida!

- ¿Pero tú estás ciega? - gruñó Silver, ofendido -. ¿No acabas de ver que Nidoqueen sabe usar "puño fuego"? Es posible que... No esté todo perdido para Blue...

- Pink siempre ha sido así - añadió Green, antes de que Pink pudiera abrir la boca para contestar a Silver.

La pelirrosa se sintió tan ofendida que se alejó de los Dexholders de Kanto para ir a sentarse junto a los de Hoenn.

- ¡No seremos muy duros, Saur! - exclamó Red -. ¡Látigo cepa!

- ¡Oh, Red, te dije que no hacía falta que te contuvieses! - exclamó Blue, mientras Nidy era azotada por las gruesas vides de Saur -. ¡NIDY, PUÑO FUEGO!

De hecho, el daño causado por "puño fuego" fue mayor que el de "látigo cepa", que era uno de los ataques más flojos de tipo planta. El poderoso Venusaur de Red retrocedió varios pasos, dolorido y quemado.

- _Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Blue..._ - pensaba Red, con una sonrisa compasiva -. _Aunque me has engañado y me has hecho cuestionar tu amistad en múltiples ocasiones, sobre todo al principio... Después de todos estos años, te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí_ - apretó los dientes antes de decir -. ¡SAUR, LÁTIGO CEPA!

- Oh... Pobre chica del sombrero - comentaba Lucy, mientras Nidoqueen recibía un nuevo golpe -. No tiene oportunidad alguna de ganar... ¡Con lo bien que me cae! Pero así de cruel es la suerte...

- Es cierto, todos los pokémons del Campeón tienen alguna ventaja sobre los suyos - añadió Brandon, echándole un vistazo a la pantalla gigante.

- Sin embargo, ¡él parece estar siendo bastante gentil con ella! - exclamó Greta, emocionada -. ¡Qué bonito...!

No obstante, Blue no parecía muy contenta. Nidoqueen estaba bastante débil tras haber recibido aquellos dos ataques de tipo planta, pero no todo lo que habría podido estarlo si Red hubiera utilizado unos movimientos más poderosos.

- Ugh... ¡Red! ¡BASTA! - ordenó Blue, poniéndose seria por primera vez -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás siendo blando conmigo? ¡Te dije que no te contuvieras! ¿Por qué no usas "planta feroz"?

- ¡No puedo hacer algo así, Blue! - protestó Red, apenado -. ¡Es el ataque más poderoso de tipo planta! ¡Me sentiría muy mal si lo usase contra t...!

- ¡Es cuestión de tiempo que me derrotes! - le cortó la chica, con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Porque, además, tienes también ventaja en velocidad! Si estás haciendo esto por compasión... ¡Te pido que te detengas! ¡Incluso aunque te venciese, no me sentiría orgullosa! ¡Porque te habrías dejado ganar!

Todos los Dexholders estaban contemplándolos, en silencio. Yellow y Pink estaban sorprendidas con la repentina seriedad de Blue, Crystal observaba con máximo respeto a la chica y Silver esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa.

- ¡Yo sé cómo soy! - prosiguió Blue, señalándose a sí misma -. ¡Soy una entrenadora fuerte que ha sobrevivido sin sus padres desde los cinco años! ¿De verdad crees que yo, una chica que logró robar uno de los pokémons del profesor Oak con apenas once años, iba a necesitar ayuda? ¡JA! - entonces, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -. Red... Me alegro mucho que que hayamos conseguido escapar de la petrificación juntos. Me he divertido mucho en esta competición... ¡Y eso es lo único que me importa! ¡NIDY, PUÑO FUEGO!

Nidoqueen se levantó una vez más, rodeó su puño derecho de llamas y lo estampó contra una de las patas de Venusaur. El corpulento pokémon de tipo planta rugió de dolor, pues aquel golpe había resultado ser crítico. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un cuarto de su energía. Red sonrió:

- Lo siento, Blue - dijo -. Tengo cierto afán por ser caballeroso con las chicas... ¡Ahora que lo pienso, seguro que es por eso por lo que has podido engañarme tantas veces! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡SAUR, PLANTA FEROZ!

Incluso a pesar de ser un ataque tan potente, la poderosa defensa de Nidy hizo que la derrota tardase en llegar. Pero, tras varios segundos resistiendo el ataque, el pokémon de Blue se desplomó sobre el suelo, derrotada.

- ¡Y EL GANADOR ES...! ¡EL CAMPEÓN DE KANTO, RED! - anunció Tucker, mientras los aplausos y los gritos invadían de nuevo el estadio después de aquellos minutos de silencio -. ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ÉL! ¡EL ENTRENADOR MÁS FUERTE!

- ¡Excelente trabajo, Nidy! - exclamaba Blue, mientras tanto; devolvió a Nidoqueen a su pokéball -. ¡Descansa! Te lo mereces...

Red también guardó a Saur en su pokéball y se acercó a Blue, dedicándole una gentil sonrisa:

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Blue - dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡JA, JA, JA! - Blue le dio un manotazo, pero no con malas intenciones -.¡No he tenido oportunidad contra ti! ¡Pika y Saur tenían ventaja tanto sobre Blasty como Nidy, mis pokémons más fuertes! ¡Y ni siquiera pude sacarle todo el partido posible a Wiggly! Es una pena, porque mi rango era el 5, "posee un enorme potencial" - le dio un toque en la visera de la gorra a Red -. ¡De cualquier forma, ni se te ocurra volver a tratarme como a una damisela la próxima vez!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - rió el chico -. Está bien.

Y ambos regresaron al banquillo, donde los demás Dexholders estaban también aplaudiendo. Yellow fue la primera en acercarse a ellos, ligeramente ruborizada:

- Enh... ¡Enhorabuena, Red! - tartamudeó -. Tú también lo has hecho muy bien, Blue...

- ¡Es una pena! ¡Tengo que admitir que me habría gustado que hubieses ganado! - le dijo Crystal a Blue -. Pero era difícil contra Red...

- Bah, tampoco ha tenido que esforzarse mucho esta vez - intervino Green, con las manos en los bolsillos -. Blue ha tenido bastante mala suerte, ese es el único motivo por el cual Red ha ganado con tanta facilidad...

- ¡Tú siempre tan agradable, Green! - protestó Red.

Gold se echó a reír y Silver se posicionó junto a Blue, callado como siempre, pero demostrando su apoyo incondicional. Los Dexholders de Hoenn, junto con Pink, eran los únicos que estaban un poco más alejados.

- ¿No vas a ir con ellos? - le preguntó Ruby a la pelirrosa.

- Nah - respondió ella -. Además... ¡Estoy más interesada en el próximo combate! ¡Por fin ha llegado el turno de tu hermano, Amy!

- ¡ASÍ ES! - gritó Emerald, saltando del banquillo; en la pantalla gigante, acababan de aparecer las caras de los dos Dexholders rubios -. ¡HA LLEGADO MI MOMENTO!

* * *

><p><em>¡Esto es todo por esta semana! ¡Espero tener nuevos capítulos para la próxima!<em>


End file.
